Dragon and Angel
by DragonsAngel68
Summary: COMPLETE! Strolling through Diagon Alley Lucius Malfoy comes across a little boy who could have been Draco's twin. Has his family tree been expanded, without his knowledge? Has Draco been keeping secrets? Or is he oblivious to the fact that he may hav
1. Default Chapter

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DIAGON ALLEY**

As Ginny Weasley waited for Hermione Potter to pay for her purchases in Flourish and Blotts she glanced down with fondness at the strawberry blonde head of her four year old daughter, Angelique, who was holding fast to her Godmothers hand. Still smiling she looked down to where her son was standing just a few seconds ago only to find and empty space. _'Oh gods he's done it to me again'_, Ginny thought.

Four-year-old Drake was always wandering off somewhere to observe someone doing anything, it didn't matter to the little boy what he was seeing he would just sit or stand and watch for hours, absorbing all that he saw. So different to his twin sister, who constantly made her presence known with her incessant chatter. Ginny's father, Arthur, often said the little boy was like a pensive, quietly storing all that's going on around him, without a fuss and, if the scene he was presented with was boring, he'd move onto the next.

Ginny quickly scanned the cluttered bookstore, eager to spot the platinum blonde head of her son but to no avail. With panic clawing at her stomach, she began walking around the stacks of books calling his name. She hoped that the inquisitive little boy had not ventured outside.

Hermione, having completed her purchase, wandered over, with Angelique still firmly holding her hand. She gave Ginny an amused look and tried not to laugh at the expression on her friend's face as she asked, "Drake's done it again, hasn't he?"

"I take my eye off of him for two seconds and he— he just disappears. If I didn't know better I'd swear that boy could apparate already." Ginny's desperate tone alerted Hermione to the fact that her friend was very close to all out panic.

"Look I'll stay here with Angel — you go and look for Drake, okay?"

"Thanks Mione, I can't believe I lose this child every time we leave the house!"

As Ginny walked away little Angelique started to giggle — Hermione looked at her goddaughter quizzically. "And just what do you have the giggles about this time?"

"Drake is really going to get it when Mummy finds him. She warned him before we left home about wandering, I bet he's going to get the wand!" Angelique responded not trying terribly hard to hid her amusement.

Leaving Hermione to watch Angel, Ginny walked out of the shop and into Diagon Alley. Looking up and down the busy street — not knowing which way to go first — she felt panic beginning to rise again. She paused and took a couple of deep calming breaths, reminding herself that this was not a new situation, Drake wandered off all the time and she should be used of it. _'No I won't ever get used of this,' _her mind screamed as she scanned the street again.

Ginny began walking among the throngs of shoppers, trying to look in every direction at once for just a hint of platinum blonde. _'Where would I go if I were a five-year-old boy'_, she thought. Of course, Quidditch — Harry had taken Drake and Angel flying just the day before, so now both her precious children loved flying, much to her horror. Not that there was anything wrong with flying — Ginny loved flying herself — but these were her precious babies and she considered them far too young to be in the air.

Now with purpose, Ginny strode towards Quality Quidditch Supplies, sure she would find her elusive son.

As Ginny approached the Quidditch store, her eyes immediately began to scan the front windows, where a group of children were gathered admiring the latest in brooms. Getting closer to the crowd of children Ginny finally spotted the familiar platinum head of her son — relief flooded through her.

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy!" Ginny exclaimed — a little louder than really necessary — kneeling down to hold the little boy by the shoulders. "I told you not to wander off! You know I worry when I can't find you!"

"The books were boring Mummy and I want a broomstick," Drake replied petulantly.

"A broomstick! You'll be lucky if I don't take my wand to your bottom when we get home Mister," Ginny yelled. "Now you are going to hold onto my hand until we get home and if you let go, just once, I'll never take you out of the house again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Mother." Drake rolled his eyes impatiently. He loved his mother more than anyone else but, even at the tender age of four he knew she could over react at times. He just wanted to look at the brooms — with his birthday approaching he needed to know what to ask for.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Mister or I'll take my wand to your bottom in the middle of the street!" Ginny wasn't letting the little boy get away with slightest infraction.

"Sorry Mother."

"Right let's go find Aunty Mione and Angel," Ginny said rising to her feet and grabbing Drake's hand.

Unknown to Ginny, the entire exchange, between mother and son, had been watched with interest.

Ginny turned in the direction of Flourish and Blotts but hadn't taken one full step before colliding with someone very solid. Not realizing whom she had walked into, Ginny steadied herself with a backward step and prepared to apologize.

"I'm terribly sorry I—" A frightened gasp cut short her apology as she glanced up into the pale gray eyes of the man she had bumped into.

"Well — Miss Weasley, isn't it?" Lucius Malfoy drawled. He gave the fiery red head a perfunctory glance before his eyes rested upon Drake. "Yes, I recognize you — red hair, vacant expression — how comforting to see some things never change. And who might this young wizard be?"

Ginny stood paralyzed for a few seconds before regaining some semblance of composure and upon doing so, attempted to gently coax Drake to stand behind her, out of Lucius' view.

Lucius persisted. "Would I be correct in assuming this is Drake Weasley Malfoy?" He shifted his position slightly, so as to bring the little boy into view again. "That is the name you bellowed at the boy, is it not?"

Ginny realized then that he had overheard her berating Drake for wandering off and all she could do was stand, staring at the blonde man — her children's Grandfather — unable to respond to his questions. Her only thoughts were to get away from him, as soon as possible.

"I— I'm sorry sir, do I know you?" Ginny stammered, feigning ignorance, as she attempted to walk around Lucius with Drake in tow.

His hand shot out and grabbed Ginny's arm tightly. "Foolish girl, do not play games with me! You know exactly who I am".

Before Ginny could respond to his threat, Drake delivered a well-aimed kick to Lucius' shin, bellowing at the same time, "You let my Mummy go!"

The wizard yelped and his grip on Ginny's arm loosened enough for her to pull free. Ginny, taking full advantage of his momentary distraction scooped Drake into her arms and hurried down the street, leaving Lucius seething as he rubbed his already bruising shin. _'Well—'_ he mused, _'the boy has spirit at least.'_ He watched the young witch retreat, with her son cradled awkwardly in her arms.

Upon reaching Flourish and Blotts, Ginny found Hermione and Angel waiting for her on the front step of the shop. As Hermione began, "Where was he—" Ginny cut her off, swiftly.

"Got to get out of here now Mione! Lucius Malfoy is here. He's already seen me and he knows!"

"Okay — okay, calm down. We'll go home. Come on, we can floo from the Leaky Cauldron it's closer than Fred and George's shop." Hermione was trying to remain calm, so as not to alarm the children but as they walked hurriedly to the Leaky Cauldron she constantly glanced over her shoulder in the direction from which Ginny had come, for any sign of the dark wizard who had shaken her friend so badly.

* * *


	2. Malfoy Manor

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWO**

**MALFOY MANOR**

Lucius stood, watching Ginny Weasley disappear into the crowds of shoppers, silently pondering what his only son had been up to, five or so years ago. There was no doubt in Lucius' mind that the little boy was his grandson — Drake was a miniature Draco, in looks and temperament, if his little display was anything to go by. As Drake defended Ginny without hesitation, Lucius knew that Draco would defend Narcissa, if she were ever to be threatened, with the same disregard for his own safety. Given the little boy's size, Lucius estimated him to be no more than five years old.

"Well, I think perhaps it's time I had a chat with Draco," he muttered to himself before making his way swiftly to an Apparation point.

Lucius was immediately greeted by a nervous house elf as he Apparated into his Wiltshire home.

"Master is home. Can Millie serve Master?" Apart from discarding his cloak in the direction of the hapless creature, Lucius otherwise ignored its presence and strode toward the family area of the grand house, in search of his wife.

Narcissa was seated on an antique love seat, tending to her needlepoint, in the winter parlor when Lucius came across her. "Dear, you're home early — I wasn't expecting you till late this afternoon."

"I had an interesting, impromptu, meeting in Diagon Alley this morning with one Miss Ginevra Weasley. Is Draco home?"

"Oh— I would have thought that you, of all people, wouldn't lower yourself — so to speak — to bother with any Weasley and no, Draco left for the office quite some time ago."

"Under normal circumstances, no I wouldn't. However, I overheard Miss Weasley chastising her son, quite loudly in the street and with the knowledge she, unknowingly, imparted to everyone within ear-shot, I simply could not keep my silence." Lucius took a seat next to Narcissa, removed the needlepoint from her hands, placing it on the occasional table next to him. As he turned to face her he wondered how this beautiful woman — the woman he had spent the last twenty-five years with — could possibly be a grandmother, she simply did not look old enough for the title. He took her hands within his and gazed deeply into her eyes before continuing. "Cissa, it seems we may have a grandson."

The statement hung in the air as Lucius gauged Narcissa's reaction to his news. Narcissa's thoughts were propelled into a whirlpool — _'A grandchild! This was not possible, Draco was not married.'_

"Lucius, it's not possible. Draco isn't married, he's not been in a relationship long enough to be part of the conception of a child," Narcissa voiced her thoughts insistently.

"My dear, I assure you, it is entirely possible. One does not need to be married or to be in a long-term relationship before it is possible to create new life. In fact, all one needs is a partner, willing or not, and perhaps an hour or so — depending on the partner of choice." Lucius smirked; he often marveled at his wife's, deliberate, naivety. Of course, Narcissa would not believe her precious son was like that but Lucius knew better — he was well aware that his son went through women like Severus Snape went through potions ingredients. Though not entirely comfortable discussing his son's sex life with his wife, there were some things a mother was better off not knowing, he knew that he needed to make her understand, preferably, before he confronted Draco. Lucius continued to watch her closely as she struggled to come to terms with the information he had imparted.

Narcissa stood and glided, gracefully to the picture window overlooking the sprawling lawns of the Manor. They were charmed to look lush green as soon as the snows melted every year, the view was usually calming, however this morning it had no affect whatsoever, as she tried to understand just what Lucius was implying. _If it were true, did Draco know and why had he not told them? No, it couldn't be true — it just couldn't be. Not with a Weasley and besides her boy was not like that!_

He watched her, standing in front of the window bathed in morning sunlight, from his position on the love seat. As the sun's rays glinted through her blonde hair, it appeared as though it were spun gold. She turned to face him, her expression hardened. _'Oh dear this is going to be more difficult than I anticipated,'_ Lucius thought.

She had reached a firm decision in her mind, and turned back to her husband. "No. This can not be possible and I do not want to hear another word on the subject".

Lucius stood and moved toward her, with more grace than a man should be allowed to display, he took her in his arms and said gently, "Cissa, not only is this possible — it is true. This little boy — I saw him with my own eyes — his name is Drake Arthur Wesley Malfoy and he is the very image of Draco, at the same age. Add to that, the fact that Miss Wesley seemed rather panicked when I approached her — rather out of character from what I remember of the girl, still people do change. Cissa, we can't ignore the fact that there is a child out there, who could very well have claim to the Malfoy fortune."

With a sigh of resignation, she rested her head on Lucius' chest. She trusted Lucius — he had never been untruthful to her — and she knew she would have to believe him this time as well. "Does Draco know?"

"I have no idea. I presume not — he would have said something if he had any idea," Lucius whispered into her hair, hoping that this was, indeed the truth. For if his son had known about this child, all along, it would break his mothers heart. He knew Narcissa craved a grandchild and, under the right circumstances, she would welcome a baby with open arms. Of course, the right circumstances being after a large society wedding and the baby born no less than nine months into the marriage. For now, he would stand there, holding his beloved wife, enjoying the peace of the manor — for surely the tranquility would be lost once he had spoken to Draco.

Sometime later, after deciding against going to the office for the day, Lucius Flooed his secretary to cancel all his appointments and left a message for Draco — he was in a meeting that Lucius had intended to chair. He now found he was somewhat impatient to speak with his son. The questions, he did not have answers for, gnawed at him, incessantly.

Lucius and Narcissa spent the remainder of the day in each others company — taking lunch together in the dining room and later a stroll, through the ancient rose gardens.

"Lucius?" Narcissa's tone was tentative.

"Yes, dear."

"Do you think she may allow us to see him?" She all but whispered to her husband.

"I can't answer that, Cissa." Lucius kept his voice just as quiet and tightened his grip around her shoulders. He could only hope that, one day, they would be allowed to know this boy but, being nobody's fool, he knew they might have to wait until the boy was old enough to make his own decision on the matter. He desperately hoped not, if only for Narcissa's sake — it seemed, as the day had worn on, she was becoming more and more attached to the little boy she had yet to meet.

They returned to the house, late in the afternoon, to find an extremely agitated Draco pacing, in the winter parlor, his hands running through is blonde hair, continuously.

"Father, is everything alright? I received your message, when I returned from meeting with the French buyers and came right away, but the bloody, useless house elves couldn't tell me where you or Mother had gone. I didn't know what to think!" Draco's frustration was evident by his tone and volume.

"Language, Draco! Your Mother is present. I simply needed to speak with you." Lucius barely concealed the smirk he found wanting to creep onto his handsome face. Despite outward appearances, the Malfoy family had always been close — it was heartening to know that his son still cared deeply, for both of them. Of course, in hindsight, the message he had sent Draco had been quite vague and he had, evidently, interpreted it to mean that there was something wrong with one of them.

"My apologies, Mother." Draco's humble tone as he addressed Narcissa was followed by a half, cheeky smile that usually won his mother over — no matter what he had done wrong.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at his son. "Draco."

"Of course, I really am sorry Mother." Draco he stepped forward and placed a kiss on his mother's cheek before addressing Lucius again. "What is it you needed to speak to me about so urgently?"

As Lucius stood regarding his son — trying to decide exactly how he was going to handle this situation — he made quiet observations of the man his little dragon had grown into. Draco, now twenty-four-years-old, stood a full six feet four inches tall — topping Lucius by two inches — his body was hard from years of Quidditich and, of course, his handsome face, so much like his own. Lucius had little doubt there was not much Draco couldn't handle, he'd grown into a fine man, but this was very different, this was life altering and needed to be handled with delicacy.

"Father?" Draco prompted him, after waiting quite a while for Lucius to respond.

Lucius forced a smile to cross his features. "Perhaps we should take a seat." He motioned toward the comfortable chairs in the room.

Both men waited — as well breed gentlemen did — until Narcissa had taken a seat before lowering their tall forms into the plush chairs. Draco sat across from his parents and looked to them expectantly.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Verny; Jenn; Samara Morgan-ring; ScaffyTaffy15; ChickenPotPie_


	3. The Burrow

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**THE BURROW**

Ginny and Hermione landed in the Weasley's fire place, in the front room of the Burrow, each with a child clinging to her waist. Before the dust had even settled Ginny started, "Oh God, oh Merlin! What am I going to do? He knows and he'll tell Draco and then he'll— he'll take my babies."

Ginny was very close to losing control. Hermione had never seen her friend like this before. Ron and Percy were the two Weasley's renown for over reacting, a trait inherited from Molly Weasley. Gin was usually more relaxed and in control, unless she was angry then everybody had best watch out. But this was not anger etched into her face — this was fear. Hermione watched her friend, the unshed tears glistening in her cinnamon eyes worried the young witch but her thoughts, for now, went to her godchildren, who had never seen their mother in such a state.

"Gin, calm down. You're scaring the kids," Hermione said cautiously as she cast a glance at the twins. They were staring wide-eyed at their mother.

"Ginny, Hermione. I thought I heard voices," Molly Weasley said as she entered the room.

"Grandma." The twins squealed as they ran to the Weasley matriarch.

She scooped both of the children into a huge hug before continuing, "I thought you girls were spending the day in Diagon Alley. Is everything alright?" Molly hadn't missed the expression on her daughter's face but kept her tone light, for the time being.

Ginny flopped into an overstuffed chair. "Yes. No. I mean— I don't know!"

"You don't know?" Molly questioned, "Well, why don't we have a spot of tea and see if we can't work it out?"

"Mum, a cup of tea isn't going to fix this."

"Maybe not, but while we drink the tea you can tell me why you've come home, in such a state." Molly's tone left little room for argument. She turned to the children, "Your Uncle Ron is de-gnoming the yard. Why don't you two go and help him?"

The twins took off out the door, through the kitchen and into the yard with delighted squeals of, "Uncle Ron, Uncle Ron."

* * *

"Hey there, you two." Ron greeted his niece and nephew with enthusiasm. "Come to give me a hand with the gnomes?"

"Grandma told us to come and help you because mummy's upset," Angel informed Ron solemnly.

"Your Mum's upset, is she? Do you know why she's upset?" Ron was curious. It wasn't like Gin to get upset, she was usually so strong but, unless the twins knew what had caused the upset, he would have to wait to find out what was going on. He knew his mum would give it to him if he went in now to find out, she'd obviously sent the kids out to him, so they wouldn't hear what was happening.

"Mummy's upset with Drake, he wandered off again and Mummy couldn't find him in the shop, 'cause he wasn't in the shop, he was outside in the street and Mummy got all upset when she got back to Aunty Mione and me at the shop and she said that we had to go now!" Angel informed him without taking a breath.

"I didn't make mummy upset! It was the man," Drake protested.

"You did so, there wasn't a man," Angel stated with absolute surety; with her hands on her hips she looked like a miniature Molly.

"Yes there was! He sort of looked like that picture of our Father that mummy showed us, 'cept he looked lots and lots older." Drake nodded to himself.

"Whoa, whoa you two. Drake, was there a man with hair the same colour as yours?" Ron didn't like what he was hearing.

"Yep, but it was long like Uncle Bill's and white like mine." Drake puffed his chest out importantly.

"And this man, he looked older than the photo your mum has of your dad?"

Drake nodded. "Lots older."

Ron stood there for a while, contemplating all the children had told him. He knew of only one wizarding family with hair the same colour as his nephew's – the Malfoys. Now, if this wizard was much older than the photo Gin had of Draco Malfoy, it must have been Lucius Malfoy that had upset her — but why? Well, he'd just have to find out then he'd take care of the prat and Malfoy as well, just for good measure. After all, no one had the right to upset his little sister, except him, of course and maybe Fred and George, sometimes.

* * *

"Come now, what about that cup of tea?" Molly started for the kitchen.

When the three women settled themselves at the kitchen table, with tea and crumpets before them, Molly looked from Ginny to Hermione. "Well girls, who's going to tell me what's going on?"

Ginny sighed, she owed her mother an explanation and knew, full well, that Molly wouldn't give her a minutes peace until she was satisfied that she had all the details — but how to do this without telling her absolutely everything. Ginny had never told anyone the full story of her relationship with her children's father and didn't want to now, particularly, as she had told a few little fibs over the years to protect herself from her family's interference. _Merlin how did things get so messy so quickly_, she thought. _Everything was fine this morning_.

"It's nothing really, Mum, I just over reacted. Now I've had a chance to calm down, I just feel foolish." Ginny's small giggle sounded false, even to her ears.

Molly looked to Hermione, who developed a sudden interest in her hands, which were resting in her lap. Hermione would rather leave this between Molly and Ginny. Besides, she couldn't really tell Molly anything because Ginny hadn't told her what had happened, yet.

"Ginny, dear, I heard you come in. I heard what you said to Hermione. I want answers now!" Molly's tone suggested she was showing great restraint.

"Okay Mum, what do you want to know?" Ginny realized there was little hope of getting out of this and perhaps she could just modify her answers, a little, to keep this situation from being blown totally out of proportion.

"Right, you said _'he knows'_, who is _he_?" Molly asked in the most serious tone Ginny had ever heard her use.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"Didn't Draco tell his parents you were pregnant?"

"No, he didn't"

"You're sure of that?"

"Yes I'm positive."

"Right, you said _'he will tell Draco'_, what will he tell Draco?"

"I guess I meant, he'll tell him that he saw me and Drake. Mum, I don't really know, he tried to talk to me but I didn't stay to hear him out. I was just a bit rattled for a while, that's all. I mean, maybe he didn't realize who Drake was." Ginny kept her voice deliberately calm, in an effort to convince her mother that it was just an over reaction on her behalf. All the while, knowing, that Lucius had realized the relationship between her son and himself.

"Ginny, dear." Molly reached forward to cover her daughter's hand with her own. "Who would want to take your babies? Draco did tell you he didn't want anything to do with them, didn't he?"

"Mum, I told you I over reacted. In the heat of the moment, I thought that maybe Lucius would want to— I don't know what I was thinking." Ginny's frustration with herself for not having more self-control was beginning to show. If she'd been able to control her emotions this would never have happened. As far as she knew, no one had really seen what had happened in Diagon Alley — she could have pretended it hadn't happened at all.

"Alright, we'll leave it there for now but, if anything else happens I want you to let us know right away. Merlin only knows what runs through Lucius Malfoy's brain," Molly said in a much lighter tone, giving her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiling. "I might just go and make sure Ron hasn't thrown Drake or Angel over the garden wall, instead of a garden gnome."

Ginny smiled at her mother once more before the older woman left the room. She was relieved, for the time being at least, that her mother was happy with her answers. She could only hope that Molly didn't tell any of her brothers, she didn't think they would be as easily placated.

* * *

Ron was watching the children chase garden gnomes near the far wall of the yard as Molly approached.

"Mum, what's up with Gin?" Ron asked his mother quietly so as not to be overheard by Drake or Angel.

"Oh, I don't think it's anything to be concerned with. She ran into Lucius Malfoy in Diagon Alley and she panicked. Nothing to worry about," Molly responded but she didn't sound very convincing. "How's the de-gnoming going?"

"Drake's doing a fantastic job of chasing them all over the place, aren't you mate?"

"Oh you are, are you?" Molly looked to her grandson and tried not to laugh at the not quite innocent expression on his face.

* * *

Hermione, who had kept her silence during Molly's questioning, wasn't surprised to see the relieved expression on her friends face, especially considering what she, herself, had just realized, while listening to Ginny's answers. She hoped that her suspicions were wrong, but strongly doubted it. If they were proven, she wondered how much more Ginny had either not told them or had lied about.

"Um, Gin?" Hermione hesitantly started.

"Yeah Mione."

She had no idea what Hermione had just figured out and was in no way prepared for the question her best friend voiced.

"Gin, you did tell Draco about the twins, didn't you?"

Ginny didn't need to answer her; the expression on her face said it all.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed :D_

_XPlayer Haterx; SchaffyTaffy15; Mo the Deatheater_


	4. Telling Draco

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**TELLING DRACO**

As he waited for his father to say something, Draco couldn't help but think Lucius was acting very odd, he seemed almost uncomfortable and his mother's smile looked as though it had been painted on, not at all natural.

Lucius cleared his throat subtly. "Draco, do you recall a witch by the name of Ginevra Wesley?"

"Ginevra Wesley? I think she may have been a year below myself at Hogwarts, Gryffindor — that I'm sure of." Draco certainly remembered Ginevra, how could he forget her.

"Ah, and when was the last time you would have seen Miss Weasley?" Lucius was being extremely careful with his line of questioning.

"I don't remember exactly — probably the year I graduated on the Hogwarts Express." Draco wasn't sure where this was going, but he didn't like the sudden interest his father was showing in his Ginny.

"Are you sure?"

"Well I think so." Draco was growing more anxious with every question. He had seen Ginny since he had graduated, but he hadn't seen her since she had graduated, the year after he — just before he left to manage the French office of Malfoy Holdings.

"I see, well—"

Draco cut his father off; he simply couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. "Father is there a problem? I apologise, but you don't come to the office when we had important meetings set for today, yet you left the Manor before I did, stating you would meet me there and then you leave a message insisting on my return to the Manor as soon as possible. Now you seem to be very interested in Miss Weasley and, for the life of Merlin, I can't imagine why."

"Patience, Draco. I will explain. I simply need some, shall we say, background information on the girl first. Right then, I made somewhat of a discovery this morning, whilst attending to some business in Diagon Alley, prior to arriving at the office."

"And your discovery?" Draco pressed, not really sure if he wanted Lucius to answer that question. Though he had been back in Britain for two years, he had made no attempt to contact Ginny. It wasn't that he didn't want to but, it just didn't seem like a good idea, especially, after the way he'd left. He still felt twinges of guilt over leaving her that way — most disturbing, when guilt wasn't an emotion he was particularly comfortable with.

* * *

_Ginny had just made her way back to her private chambers at Hogwarts for the final time — being Head Girl definitely had its advantages. The graduation party in Gryffindor Tower, where she had just been, would probably go on till dawn but she had other plans for this evening. As she entered her private room, an arm snaked around her waist and she felt light kisses traveling up her neck._

"_Hello there, beautiful," Draco growled against her neck._

"_How did you get in here? I was going to change and meet you by the lake." Ginny was not really surprised to see her lover of two years standing in her private rooms, Draco always managed to sneak in somehow just to surprise her._

"_Well, I snuck in during the Graduation Ceremony and I've been waiting for you ever since."_

"_Oh my god, you've waited all this time for me?" Ginny now felt guilty for going to the party in the tower, if only she had known he was here._

"_Yeah, well — I need to tell you something."_

"_Yes?" Ginny purred, a seductive smile creeping over her face._

_Draco walked her over to the bed and sat her down then knelt before her holding both of her hands. "Um— Gin, I've decided to take Father's offer, to run the French Office of Malfoy Holdings." Draco was staring at their entwined hands, afraid of what he may see if he was to look at her beautiful face. _

"_You're going to France?"_

_He could hear her voice trembling and knew there would be tears running down her face, tears he had caused._

"_I'm sorry, Gin, but I need to go. It'll give me the chance to step out from my Fathers shadow. I can't do that in London." Draco tried to explain as he looked up to her face. "Look, maybe I should just go, coming here tonight wasn't a good idea."_

"_No. Stay with me, one last time," Ginny pleaded. "Then tomorrow, we'll worry about saying goodbye." _

_Draco wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. "Okay, I'll stay." He smiled, as he stood up and lent in for a passionate kiss._

_He left the next morning, while she slept. His only goodbye, a note —_

_My Darling Angel_

_I'm sorry for leaving this way, but I knew I wouldn't be able say goodbye to you. I love you Gin, more than you'll ever know and I'll never forget you. Please don't hate me._

_Love You  
__Forever  
__Dragon_

* * *

"I was on the way to the office, having decided to walk from Knockturn Alley, when I overheard Miss Weasley berating her small son in front of Quality Quidditich Supplies." Lucius was watching Draco very closely for any reaction.

"She has a son?" Draco almost choked, trying not to let the emotion show in his voice. Perhaps she had married; it had been over five years since he had last seen her.

"Yes, she has a son. This is where it gets interesting." Lucius paused to further gage Draco's reaction. His son seemed to be struggling to maintain his usual controlled manner.

"Oh Lucius! Please, just get on with it!" It was the first time Narcissa had spoken since they had taken their seats.

"Narcissa," Lucius warned. "I will deal with this in my way. If you wish to remain in the room, my dear, you will remain silent." Lucius did love her well but, he knew, she could be over emotional at times and he wanted to do this carefully, so he could be assured of the truth from Draco.

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Narcissa sniffed. "Draco, were you ever intimate with Ginevra Weasley?"

"Excuse me, Mother?" Draco did choke this time and was now more confused than ever. What on magical earth were his parents on about and why was his mother asking questions like that?

"Narcissa, leave us. NOW!" Although he wasn't exactly angry with his wife, Lucius was trying to handle the situation delicately, and she had, all but, destroyed any chance he had of continuing to do so. The thought of simply asking Draco whether or not he had taken the witch into his bed had crossed his mind.

Narcissa knew that it would do no good to argue with her husband and that he would not continue until she had left the room. She thought it was a fair question, really. She rose, bringing both men to their feet, and walked toward the door, turning back to Lucius once she had reached the threshold. "I will be in my chambers — should you be wondering," she informed him, with a level of haughtiness in her voice that clearly communicated her displeasure at being dismissed.

Once Narcissa was out of sight, both men took their seats again and sat, regarding each other for a few short moments.

"Father, can you just tell me, what in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Very well, I've already told you that Miss Weasley has a son. Am I correct in assuming that you had no knowledge of the boy prior to our current discussion?" Lucius knew he would have to get to the point a little faster now, but he still wanted to be careful.

"Yes, sir."

"I would also be correct in assuming that you and Miss Weasley have, in the past, been intimate?"

"Umm— well— Why do you ask father?" Draco was sure he disliked where this was leading, discussing his personal affairs, with his father, was not something he made a habit of doing.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Lucius smirked at his son, although the situation was far from amusing, Draco was almost squirming in his seat now; Lucius had never seen his son so fidgety.

"Father," implored Draco.

"All right. When Miss Weasley was telling her son off, for wandering away from her, she used, what I would assume, was his full name." Lucius smiled as he continued, "You used to do that all the time to your mother too, just wander off. Narcissa would come home from shopping looking entirely harassed swearing next time you would be remaining with the house elves but of course next time would come and she would take you with her and you'd wander off again in search of something interesting to watch."

Ignoring Lucius' story of his behaviour when he was young, Draco asked, "What is the little boy's name?"

Draco realized, a moment too late, that his tone seemed almost desperate and his father had picked up on this, very quickly. He would have to tread very carefully from now, so as not to alert Lucius, any further, to his true feelings for the young woman.

"Why are you so interested Draco?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Correct me, if I'm wrong Father, but it was you who introduced this topic for discussion."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son's last comment, he knew they could go on like this for hours, it was like dueling without wands and both were experts at this verbal sport.

"Very well, Miss Weasley addressed her son as 'Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy'." Lucius ensured he spoke slowly and deliberately.

Draco stared at his father in disbelief. Had he heard correctly? — _'Malfoy' —_ Was he a father? No, it wasn't possible he hadn't seen her since 1999.

"The boy looks just as you did, at around that age. He has our hair, eyes and your spirit, from what I saw."

"No. Father, this isn't possible. I haven't seen Gin since she graduated, in June 1999. There's no way the child is mine." Draco was trying to make sense of what his father was telling him and not having much success.

"June 1999 you say? Well, I rather think it is entirely possible. You see I'd estimate Drake to be about five years old."

Draco sat in his mother's winter parlor and placed his head in his hands. If everything Lucius had just told him was true, then he, Draco Lucius Malfoy, was a father. It just didn't make sense, so many questions were now forming in his mind — he felt as though he might explode.

"I did try to speak with Miss Weasley, but she ran from me. Not before young Drake gave me a lovely bruised shin though," Lucius continued, in an attempt to lift Draco from his thoughts.

"She never told me," Draco said in barely a whisper.

"I didn't think so. What do you intend to do now?"

"I have to see him," Draco responded, his voice growing stronger as he stood up.

"Draco, it's late, you wouldn't be able to see him now, even if she were to allow you access." Lucius' reminder was firm but gentle.

Draco ran his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. "You're right. Father, what if she doesn't let me see him?"

Standing next to his son, he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye before responding. "We will convince her."

Draco nodded and smiled at his father. One thought consumed his mind now — _he had to see his son_.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Emma-Trelawney;_ _FireRoseRed;_ _Kirixchi; Samara Morgan-ring; toriisen; Reven Eid;_ _Berserker Nightwitch;_ _Moonlight152; Cass; Mo the Deatheater;_ _Jenn; Dweeb; H.S; The Perfectionist_


	5. The Couch

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**THE COUCH**

Draco and Lucius ate a small meal, in the dining room, before retiring for the evening to their respective bedchambers.

Lucius found Narcissa propped up in their over-sized, four-poster bed, reading a book. She didn't look at all happy, but he could fix that, he thought as he prepared for bed.

Narcissa placed the book on the nightstand and watched her husband go about his nightly routine. She waited until he had just about completed his preparations to break the silence.

"Is Draco alright?" Her voice was cold.

"Draco will be fine. He is, of course, shocked but he will be fine."

"You're sure of this?"

"He is my son — he will be fine." Lucius was becoming irritated with her attitude.

"He's my son too," Narcissa whispered.

"Cissa, he's fine, he admitted to having — well um — that is, after speaking with Draco, there's no doubt in my mind that Drake is our Grandson. Draco wants to see him." Lucius stumbled through the explanation; he was not accustomed to discussing such matters with a lady.

"You don't sound pleased?" Narcissa responded, observing the dark look on her husbands' handsome face.

"I really don't know what to think. On one hand, I feel I should crucio the boy, at the very least, for his stupidity at even touching a Weasley, but I can not all together blame him — she is very attractive, enough to turn any mans head, for a pauper, at least. On the other hand, there's Drake. He reminded me so much of Draco — I want to know this child, though I doubt she will let any of us near him and Weasley senior will certainly object." Lucius voiced his thoughts while leaning on the doorframe to the bathroom.

Under different circumstances, Narcissa may have felt sorry for her husband. He stood there, so obviously torn. It was rare to see him like this, he was usually so strong, so sure, but he had displeased her earlier in the evening and she was not about to let him forget it.

"I think we should just put this day to bed." Lucius yawned as he made his way to the bedside. He reached out to turn down his side of the bed, but as his hand as it entered the perimeter of the large bed he felt a sharp pain shoot through his body. "Narcissa," Lucius yelped cradling his now injured hand.

Narcissa smirked as she reached across, picked up Lucius' pillow and threw it at him. He caught the large pillow, instinctively. Narcissa had placed a ward around the bed — he would definitely not be sleeping with her tonight. His punishment for dismissing her earlier in the evening.

"I believe the couch in your study is not too uncomfortable," Narcissa haughtily spat at him.

With a deep growl, Lucius tucked his pillow under his arm and left the room. This was certainly not the first time he had been admonished to sleep elsewhere and probably wouldn't be the last. In hindsight, he should have let her stay while he spoke to Draco, but the matter was delicate and she was prone to get emotional.

"Bloody women," he muttered as he entered one of the many guest rooms.

* * *

Draco endured a restless night's sleep. Unable to switch his mind off, his thoughts kept returning to Ginny and his son — even in his dreams. He knew his father wouldn't have approached him with news of the little boy if there had been any doubt he may not be a Malfoy. In that he trusted and he had no doubts, himself, as to the parentage of Drake, after hearing his father's recount of the details. As morning dawned he dragged himself from his enormous bed, and shuffled to the bathroom for a hot shower, in the hope it would make him feel a little more awake.

After showering and dressing, Draco went down stairs to find his parents already in the dining room eating breakfast.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Draco kissed his mother's cheek and nodded to Lucius.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?"

"….. slept better than I….." Lucius muttered under his breath.

"Not really. Sorry, what was that father?"

"Nothing," Lucius replied. "Have you thought about what you're going to do?"

"Yes Father, I'm going to see Ginny this morning."

"And you know where she will be?" Lucius raised an eyebrow to his son, he was sure that he did not.

"Umm... No, actually." It hadn't occurred to him that he had no idea where Ginny was living. He just needed to see her and hadn't thought through the details. "I don't know where she lives."

"I see." This morning, for some reason, Lucius felt compelled to delay any meeting between his son and Ginevra Weasley. "Why don't _I_ make some discreet enquiries at the Ministry today? Most of her family works there and I still have some contacts who may be able to find out where she is living, without arousing anyone's suspicions."

"Thank you, Father. That would be good. Do you think we may find out today? I really need to see her, now."

"I'm sure we will have location for her by the end of the day." Lucius was pleased. As long as he was in control of locating the girl, he could delay this meeting for a while longer. "Well, I had better get to the office. Are you coming, Draco?"

"Yes, I'll be right along." Draco rose from the table and walked around to his mother's side to kiss her cheek.

"Have a good day, dear." Narcissa smiled at Draco. "Lucius, you seem to be a little stiff today, darling." Her voice was positively dripping with honey.

"Oh no, I feel just fine." Lucius bent to place a chaste kiss upon her cheek. He was aware of the little game Narcissa was playing — she played it whenever he spent the night on the 'couch', it was as if she had to rub it in just one more time before she let the issue go, whatever it may be.

"Do let me know if you unearth any information about the Weasley girl."

"Of course, dearest."

* * *

For just over two hours, Draco had been sitting at his desk, attempting to read a contract and hadn't made it past the opening paragraph. He simply could not focus. _A walk is what I need_, he thought, _just to clear my head_.

After leaving the building Malfoy Holdings occupied, Draco strolled through Diagon Alley, at a leisurely pace. It was not quite lunchtime but he had begun to feel quite hungry, not surprising really, considering he'd not eaten much breakfast. He began to walk towards his favourite café. Maybe once he'd had something more to eat, he'd be more able to concentrate on the contracts he was supposed to be checking. After all, there was nothing he could do about Ginny until his father got the information from his contacts.

He entered the small establishment and, without paying any attention to the other patrons in the shop, went directly to the counter to place his order.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you today?" Rosie asked with enthusiasm.

"Well, thank you Rosie, how are you?"

"I'm always good. Well, what will it be this morning?"

"I'll have two bacon sandwiches and a strong coffee, thanks."

"Why don't you take a seat and I'll bring it over when it's ready, Mr. Malfoy."

Just as Draco turned to make his way to his usual table he heard a voice he hadn't heard for years—

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Verny; Didi; Ionus; __CrMeiNa_; _SchaffyTaffy15; Fizzy Water 3_


	6. An Old Friend

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER SIX**

**AN OLD FRIEND**

"Oh, Ron." The familiar voice rang through the small shop. "You're so wonderful."

Draco turned toward the voice only see Ron Weasley, standing beside a small table holding a very attractive witch. Her arms were thrown around his neck and she was lavishing his face with small kisses — clutched in one of her hands was a small posy of pink tea roses. Draco couldn't believe his eyes, _surely it couldn't be her, not behaving like that with Ron Weasley of all people — in a public place_.

"Yeah, yeah I know — I'm wonderful." Ron chuckled at her attention. He stiffened in her arms as he glanced up and his smile immediately faded as his eyes locked with the blonde wizard watching them. "Malfoy."

"What?" The young witch pulled back a little, she wasn't sure she'd heard correctly. Ron's face had twisted into an expression of pure hatred.

Ron reached for the witch's arms to gently disentangle himself from her embrace, his eyes never leaving Draco. As the young woman turned in the direction Ron was so avidly staring she immediately recognized the wizard standing by the counter.

"Merlin! Draco Malfoy! I don't believe your standing right here." She walked toward Draco, leaving Ron standing beside their table.

Ron began to walk slowly toward Draco, his face now deep red as his fury continued to escalate. "He won't be standing for long."

"Ron," warned the attractive witch. He stopped his advance on Draco and looked incredulously at her.

Draco smirked at the scene before him. _She was definitely the one in control of this relationship, if that's what it is,_ he thought, mentally shuddering as he turned his attention to the woman standing in front of him.

"Hello, Pansy. How are you?"

"I'm great, Draco. Oh gods, it's been over five years since I last saw you. Where have you been?" Pansy smiled fondly at her old friend.

"Well I—" Draco began but a now purple-faced Ronald Weasley swiftly cut him off.

"PANSY! How can you be nice to this git? After what he did—" Very close to losing control, Ron's volume had risen considerably.

"Now, Ron, calm down. Draco is an old friend of mine."

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! PANSY HE ABANDONED ANGEL AND DRAKE, AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM, I — I WANT TO KILL HIM."

"Ron, please," Pansy pleaded as she turned to him placing her hands on his chest. "I would really like—"

Draco suddenly cut her off. "Abandoned? ABANDONED?" he shouted at them. "I NEVER ABANDONED HER!" He couldn't believe Weasley had just accused him of abandoning Ginny.

Ron was now shaking with rage, he couldn't believe his ears — the ferret was actually denying it.

"Ron, love, I think you should go for a walk or something and calm down." Pansy was starting to get worried, she'd never seen Ron this angry before and she wasn't sure what he would do. She knew he had every right to be enraged; friend or not Draco had abandoned Ginny when she was pregnant, but this was not the place to be airing such issues.

Ron blinked at her a couple of times and then nodded but as he stepped around her to leave the café he confronted Draco a final time, "This isn't over, Malfoy." Ron poked Draco in the chest, several times, for emphasis. With that he left the small eatery slamming the door behind him.

Draco was breathing hard as Pansy turned back to him, "Shall we sit?" she asked, indicating the table she had earlier occupied with Ron. They sat opposite one another and Pansy regarded her old friend intensely as he tried to calm his breathing. While they sat in silence Rosie bought Draco's order to the table and Pansy ordered more coffee for herself.

"He would have killed you, you know."

"Yeah he mentioned he'd like to."

"Why did you do it, Draco?"

"Do what? I haven't done anything, Pans." Draco's volume was beginning to rise again.

"Draco, there's no need to raise your voice at me. I'm a friend, remember?" Pansy remained calm.

"Yeah, sorry. Look can you tell me what it is that I'm supposed to have done?" _This week just keeps getting better_, he added silently, _at this rate I'll be lucky to be still breathing by the weekend._

"Draco, you abandoned Ginny when she was pregnant!" Pansy couldn't believe he actually had to ask.

"But I never knew she was pregnant. I didn't even know I had a child until yesterday when Father saw her in Diagon Alley."

Ron had told Pansy about the events of the day before and how upset Ginny had been when she had returned to the Burrow. She found it quite amusing imagining what Lucius' reaction to this discovery might have been.

"What? You didn't know?"

"No, what makes you think I knew?"

"But she told her family she told you and you said you didn't want anything to do with it." Pansy watched as his eyes grew large, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know," Pansy responded in a whisper.

"Pans, I have to see her. I need to talk to her. I need to know what's going on — it's driving me mad." The desperation in his voice was evident to anyone who knew him well.

Pansy was one of the few people who knew about Draco's relationship with Ginny, from the beginning. She never really understood why they had split up, except for the fact that their families didn't get along, there had been nothing else standing in their way. They had been perfect for each other and surely could have convinced their respective families of that.

"Well why don't you just go and see her?"

"I don't know where she is. Father is making some discreet enquiries at the Ministry today so, hopefully, I'll know by tonight."

Pansy smirked at him. "Draco, honestly! For someone who's so smart you can be really stupid at times!"

"Excuse me!" Draco was taken aback, what on earth had bought that attack on.

"Draco, who is my boyfriend?"

"Weasley is your boyfriend?" Draco said, screwing up his face. "Eww, taste Parkinson!" It had, however just dawned on him that the women seated across the table knew where his Ginny was. Tossing a few galleons onto the table Draco stood and offered his hand to Pansy. "Well, lead on woman."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm not getting on the bad side of that family for you or anyone."

Shaking his offered hand at her impatiently, he pleaded, "Come on, Pans, I really need to see her. I want to meet my son."

"Just your son?"

"Well, no. I want to see my Angel too — I love her, you know." His eyes had darkened and his face had taken on a dreamy look.

"Alright, alright lets go before you get any mushier. Oh and Malfoy, I feel compelled, as one of your long standing friends, to tell you — mushy is not a good look on you." Pansy laughed. _At least he's not just interested in his heir_, she thought as they made their way out of the little café toward the closest apparition point.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Reven Eid; spawn32818; CrMeNa; TheSunAndTheMoon; dragon-femme-fatale; fireytempest; tipsy1; KrnAnGel 808; Dweeb; jamie; Jenn; Kelly; Americasweetie; SchaffyTaffy15; Nerfi-Tiri; Samara Morgan-ring; iamdraco'sgal; Shahrezed1; draddog; Amanda Mancini; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; miss rix; FireRoseRed; hpdancer92; Avery-88; varielv; ash44; EliteKattyFreak; SRAndrews; element6; Iced Faerie_


	7. Mrs Weasley

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**MRS WEASLEY**

Draco and Pansy apparated into a small grove of trees a little distance from the Burrow. Pansy wasn't entirely sure she was doing the right thing bringing Draco here, but he was her oldest friend and he needed to see his children.

"Look, you stay here and I'll go up to the house on my own, for now," Pansy said apprehensively.

"Why?"

"Draco, do you think you're going to get a warm reception? What if Ron's here? He'd kill you this time for sure, you've no idea just how protective he is of Ginny, not to mention her other five brothers."

"Alright, point taken." Draco hadn't thought of the type of reception the rest of the family might give him, his thoughts were only going to his little family. _I like the sound of that_, he smiled to himself.

"Right, I'll go and see who _is_ home. Stay here until I come back for you. Okay?"

"Fine. I said I'd stay, didn't I? Just go." Draco was getting anxious.

Pansy walked up the dirt road in the direction of the house. Draco watched her all the way from his position in the trees. Then he sat at the base of one of the trees and began to think. _Of course, she would want to see me, wouldn't she? What if she didn't? I haven't really thought about anything more than what I want. _A strange feeling began to brew in his stomach; it felt like hundreds of tiny snitches flying around in there. He realized he was nervous — very nervous. _Will she be happy to see me or would it be better if I stayed away? Maybe I should just go —_ his thoughts were in turmoil.

* * *

Pansy knocked at the back door. Not that it was necessary, the top half of the door was open and Molly Weasley could be seen bustling around in her cozy kitchen.

"Pansy, dear! You know you don't need to knock — you're family," Molly exclaimed. Even though Ron had not ever mentioned marriage, Molly hoped one day, in the not too distant future, her youngest son might settle down — she had grown rather fond of Pansy.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" Pansy smiled as she walked into the house.

"I'm very well, thank you dear. Ron isn't here right now. I thought he was with you."

"Umm— Yes, he was with me but he had to leave. I actually came to see Ginny. If she's here."

"Ginny took the twins to see Harry and Hermione, they won't be back till later."

"Oh." Pansy hadn't thought about what to do if Ginny wasn't home. She wasn't sure whether she should tell Molly about Draco.

"Is there a problem, Pansy?" Molly asked, motherly concern showing in her face.

"Well no, not really. It's just … umm—" Pansy still wasn't sure she wanted to be the one tell the older woman. Ron and Ginny got their tempers from Molly, and while she'd never seen her in full flight, she was positive she didn't want to.

"Come and take a seat. I'll make us a spot of tea and you can tell me all about it," Molly said leading Pansy to a chair at the large kitchen table.

Once the two women were seated Molly looked to Pansy, "Well dear what seems to be the problem."

Pansy wasn't sure where to start, she didn't even know if Molly was aware that Draco was a friend of hers.

"Did you know that I was a Slytherin at Hogwarts?"

"No, dear I didn't know. Is that the problem, because it shouldn't matter what house you were in at school?"

"No, that's not the problem. Actually, it's not really a problem, it's well … I'm not sure what it is."

"Why don't you just tell me everything and we'll see if we can't work it out together?" Molly said as she patted Pansy's hand.

_Yes that's what I'll do. I'll tell Mrs Weasley everything, she'll know what to do_, Pansy thought. She took a deep breath and began…

"Draco Malfoy is a friend of mine. We've known each other all our lives. I hadn't seen him for over five years until today. Ron and I were having coffee in a little café in Diagon Alley and Draco walked in. Ron, of course, lost his temper and I sent him for a walk to calm down — that's why he's not with me. Anyway, Draco and I talked. He didn't know why Ron was so angry with him, it's not like they ever got on but Ron was enraged, so I told him Ron was furious because he'd abandoned Ginny when she was pregnant. Mrs Weasley, Draco never knew Ginny was pregnant. He only found out about Drake and Angel last night when his father told him about seeing Ginny in Diagon Alley. He didn't have a clue before then. He wants to talk to Ginny and see the twins." Pansy wasn't sure if Molly would believe her but it did feel good to share the information.

Molly hadn't once interrupted Pansy as she told her about Draco; she sat and waited till she had finished. "If he wants to see them so much, why has he not shown up here yet?"

"He hasn't been here yet because he didn't know where to come. Apparently, his father is making some discreet enquiries at the Ministry to find out where Ginny lives and well— He's outside now."

"He's outside? Where exactly?"

"Down the road a little in the tree grove. I told him not to move."

"Alright, you'd better go and find Ron, but don't bring him back here. Merlin only knows what would happen to Draco if Ron got hold of him." Molly wagged her finger at the younger woman. "I'll take care of Draco."

Pansy's eyes widened at Molly, _oh gods what have I got him into_, she thought.

"It's alright dear, I only intend to talk to him. Now off you go." Molly laughed at Pansy's reaction. _Really, what did she think she would do to him — well, there was a time when she would have cursed his very manhood from his body but that was a long time ago_.

* * *

_Merlin Pansy is taking a long time. Just how long does it take to see who's home_, thought Draco. He'd been sitting in the cold for over an hour when he finally heard footsteps coming closer; as he looked up he realized it wasn't Pansy.

"Mrs. Weasley." Draco got to his feet immediately.

"I believe we need to talk," Molly said sternly. "Shall we go up to the house?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Oh, don't thank me yet young man." Molly turned and began to walk back to her home.

As they entered the kitchen Molly broke the silence. "Have a seat Mr. Malfoy. I'll put some tea on," she said, indicating he should sit at the kitchen table.

Molly watched him as she made the tea — he kept looking around sharply as if he expected someone to jump out at him. He was nervous — she could understand that.

As Molly set a cup of steaming tea in front of Draco she spoke again, "Don't worry I'm the only one home — at the moment."

"Thank you for—"

Molly held a hand up to stop him. "There's no need for thanks."

"But—"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Now, I need to ask you some questions and I want truthful answers from you before we take this any further."

_Merlin this woman is a control freak_, Draco thought to himself. "Of course."

"Right then, when was the last time you saw Ginny?"

"The night she graduated from Hogwarts."

"Did she ever tell you she was pregnant?" Molly was watching him carefully.

"No. I only found out yesterday that I might be a father." Draco kept his voice as even as possible.

"I presume your father told you?"

"Yes, last night."

"And you never knew beforehand?"

"No. Look, Mrs. Weasley, I know you all think I abandoned her or something but I wouldn't do something like that," Draco said quietly with a hint of desperation slipping into his tone.

"How do you feel about being a father?"

"I don't know. I think — I'm a little scared. I'm not sure what sort of father I'll make but I do want to be part of their lives. I'm still in love with your daughter, Mrs. Weasley."

Molly smiled at Draco for the first time. He hadn't been at fault, in her opinion, and from the way he spoke he certainly wasn't going to shirk off his responsibilities, now that he knew.

"Well, Ginny should be home soon. I strongly suggest you wait," Molly said still smiling. Reaching over to pat his hand, she added, "Everything will work out, you'll see."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to all who reviewed :D_

_Samara Morgan-ring; tipsy1; jamie; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; FireRoseRed; Avery-88; kitkat159; drago-femme-fatale; Fizzy Water 3; element6; SchaffyTaffy15; spawn32818; Shahrezad1; mg8814; hpdancer92; Americasweetie; dracomio_


	8. At the Potters

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**AT THE POTTERS**

Ginny was standing in the front room of the Potters modest home. She had just stepped out of the large fireplace with Drake and Angel. All three of them were smudged with soot, so she withdrew her wand from her cloak and performed a Scourgify charm on each of them.

"Hello! Harry, Mione! We're here."

"Gin, good to see you," Harry said as he entered the room. "And how are you two? I hope you've been behaving for your Mum." Harry looked specifically at Drake. Hermione had told him what had happened the day before and Harry decided he'd have to have a stern word with the little wizard.

Harry took his role as the twins Godfather very seriously, particularly as their father wasn't around. He wanted to give them everything he had missed out on as a child and would, more than likely, lavish the same attention on his own children, when he and Hermione had some.

"Drake ran off yesterday in Diagon Alley again," Angel told Harry as Drake scowled at her.

"Yes, I heard all about that and we're going to have a little chat later. Aren't we, Drake?"

"Do we have to?" Drake knew Uncle Harry would do all the talking and he would do all the listening — they'd had the same talk every time his mum lost him somewhere, honestly it wasn't his fault.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Harry told the little boy nodding his head in confirmation. "But for now, why don't you go find Aunty Mione and see what she's doing?" He put the twins down and they ran off through the house, calling to Hermione.

"You're so great with them, Harry. You and Mione should have a baby soon." Ginny smiled at Harry.

"Yeah well, maybe. I want to have a talk to you too," Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

Harry laughed. "You know, I've heard you tell the kids off for doing that."

"Harry, everything is fine now. I just over reacted yesterday. There's absolutely nothing to be worried about," Ginny told her friend. "Besides, I want to forget it ever happened."

"No can do, we need to talk," Harry said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her into the kitchen.

"Gin, how are you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Hi Mione, I'm good. How about you?" Ginny replied.

"All good," Hermione said as she placed a fresh pot of tea on the table.

Drake and Angel were already sitting at the small kitchen table eating cauldron cakes, with large glasses of pumpkin juice in front of them. Harry took the seat at the head of the table as Hermione and Gin sat opposite the twins.

"So have you two decided what you would like for your fifth birthday, yet?" Harry asked the children.

"I want a 'Lightning Bolt 5000,'" Drake stated with absolute certainty.

"Boy, that's a fast broom. Are you sure you can handle it?" Harry chuckled.

"Yep no problem."

"Drake, we spoke about this last night didn't we? You're not getting a racing broom for your birthday, you're too little," Ginny said gently.

"But Mummy I can fly and I'm not little. I'm big!" Drake declared. "Uncle Harry, how big were you when you got your first broom?" Drake thought his Uncle Harry might be able to help him convince his mum.

"Actually, I was eleven and I was on the Gryffindor Quidditich team."

"Eleven! I can't wait till I'm _eleven_. I'll die before then!"

"Drake, you're not going to die if you don't get a broom, okay? We talked about this last night too," Ginny was losing her patience with this flying business. Her babies were far too young to be flying, let alone ordering the fasted racing broom on earth for their fifth birthday.

"What about you, Angel? What would you like for your birthday?" Harry skillfully turned the attention away from Drake, before Ginny lost her temper.

"Umm…. I think I'd like a dragon," Angel considered her answer carefully.

"Oh, a dragon and what colour would this dragon have to be?" Harry pretended to be very serious.

"Uncle Harry! He would be purple, of course" Angel was taken aback, how could her Uncle Harry, of all people, forget that her favorite colour was purple.

The adults in the small kitchen laughed.

"I guess, I'll have to go purple dragon hunting with your Uncle Charlie then."

"Hey, guess what? I saw a white bunny rabbit in the garden this morning. Why don't we see if we can find him now?" Hermione asked the children.

"A white bunny," Angel squealed. "I just love white bunnies — not as much as purple dragons but I love white bunnies."

After Hermione had ushered the twins outside, Harry turned to Ginny. It was time for the talk.

"Gin, Mione thinks that maybe you didn't tell Draco about the twins," Harry started gently.

"Oh, Harry, I couldn't. He'd already left." Ginny placed her head in her hands; she knew this had to have been the reason Harry had invited her over today.

Because he knew what it was like to grow up without parents, he was always on at her to get in contact with Draco, in the hope that one day he may want to be part of their lives. Even though it was Draco, Harry still pressed the issue; he was their father and should be there for them.

"We could have found him. You know that," Harry said a frown forming on the handsome face.

"I know, but it's too late now." Ginny sighed. Maybe she had made a mistake, perhaps she should have told Draco; she was so confused.

"It's never too late, Gin. Besides, do you really think Lucius Malfoy will keep his mouth shut?" Harry asked. "He saw Drake and there's no denying Drake is a Malfoy. It's almost like you had nothing at all to do with him."

"Well, he might. I mean, a Malfoy and a Weasley, not quite his idea of a perfect match, is it?" She could only hope that Lucius Malfoy had kept his discovery to himself. She was counting on the likelihood that he wouldn't want to admit to grandchildren who were half Weasley's.

"Gin, Lucius knows and he'll probably tell Draco. Don't you think it would be better coming from you?"

"Maybe — I don't know."

"Listen, just think about it and if you decide you want to tell Draco, I'll help you find him, okay? And just for the record, I think you should tell him as soon as possible." Harry could see Ginny was getting upset and he didn't want to push the issue too far, otherwise she might not talk to him about it at all.

Ginny and the twins spent the rest of the day with the Potters, at their home. After they ate lunch Harry took the children flying. _Young Drake really is a natural, _he thought watching the little boy closely. When all the witches in the house had settled down to a game of Gobstones in the front room, Harry decided it was time for he and Drake to spend some 'quality' time together.

"Drake, I think we might have that talk now," Harry said as he placed his hand on the little boys shoulder.

"Do we have to?" Drake asked with a pained expression. He knew he was not going to enjoy this.

"Yep, afraid so." Harry smiled as he led Drake into the kitchen.

Angel looked at Harry hopefully. "Can I come too?"

"Not this time, sweetheart. We need to deal with some Wizards business."

"That's not fair!" Angel protested as her chin began to quiver. Harry looked to his wife desperately, he couldn't stand upsetting his little goddaughter, and because of this, she usually had him wrapped around her little finger.

"It's all right, sweetie. Wizards aren't the only ones who have secret business — witches do too," Hermione told Angel in a superior tone, putting the little girls smile back in place.

Harry paused to give his wife an appreciative look along with a silent thank you before continuing into the kitchen with Drake.

"Girls are so silly," Drake stated after he'd sat at the table.

"We'll talk about girls some other time." Harry hoped, not for quite some time.

"Well, they are."

"Now, what's this I hear about you wandering off from your Mum again?"

"The books were boring and I just wanted to look at the brooms — so's I'd know which one to ask for, 'cause I want a good one." The truth sounded reasonable to Drake so he tried it on Harry.

"But your mum didn't know where you were. You frightened her." Harry's tone hadn't changed yet but he was struggling to keep it, after all, he could see Drake's point — he'd rather look at brooms than books any day.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to but you do it all the time and it's got to stop. Now!" Harry said forcefully. "There will be no more running off from your mum when you're out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Harry."

"Good. Because if it happens again I won't take you flying anymore, okay?"

_No flying? Was he serious, he might be_, Drake thought quickly. "I promise, Uncle Harry, I won't never do it again. I promise."

"Good man," Harry said patting him on the back.

A short while later Ginny and the children were preparing to floo home. Before they left Harry made a point of pulling Ginny aside to speak with her about Drake.

"I don't think you'll have a problem with Drake anymore," Harry told Ginny very quietly so as not to be over heard.

"Oh?" Ginny responded raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Amazing what the threat of no flying can do." Harry winked at her playfully and laughed.

"I see." Ginny joined him in laughter. "I'll have to remember that one."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to all who reviewed :D _

_Nica; kitkat159;hpdancer92; al;angelsweets;cowgomoo2u2; H.S; Fizzy Water 3; Americasweetie; Kyma; Glorilis; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; Trinity of the phoenix; Samara Morgan-ring; A Four Leaf Clover; Mo the Deatheater; Shahrezad1; Jamie; Avery-88; Nerfi-Tiri;FireRoseRed;spawn32818;MoD; jenna; element6; carmelina; dragon-femme-fatale;mg8814; psim504_


	9. Dragon and Angel

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little_.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**DRAGON AND ANGEL**

Draco had been sitting in the cozy kitchen talking with Molly Weasley for well over an hour. Much to his surprise, he found it amazingly easy to talk to the older woman. To Draco's relief, they hadn't spoken any further about Ginny. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk about her, but he would much rather talk to her.

The sound of someone entering the house by floo interrupted the flow of their conversation.

Molly smiled at Draco. "That'll be Ginny." She patted him on the hand and she stood up to greet her grandchildren. Draco's ingrained aristocratic manners brought him to his feet also.

"Grandma! Grandma! Uncle Harry took us flying again," Drake exclaimed as he ran into the kitchen and straight into Molly's open arms with his sister trailing not far behind.

"And I played gob stones with Aunty Mione and Mummy and we had secret witches business and Uncle Harry told Drake off." Angel's head bobbed up and down in confirmation for emphasis.

"He did not!" Drake scowled at his sister statement. "We had important Wizards business."

"Oh really, well I think we'd better get you two cleaned up before dinnertime," Molly said laughing. "Come on upstairs and into the bath with you both."

As Molly herded the children towards the staircase they both noticed the strange man standing in the room with his gaze firmly fixed on Drake.

"Who's that man?" Angel stopped and turned to fully face Draco.

"He look's like the man in Diagon Alley, the one that hurt Mummy!" Drake exclaimed.

"Come on you two upstairs right now," Molly said as she steered the twins up stairs.

Draco had been so entranced with his young son that he hadn't noticed Ginny standing in the doorway with her hand across her mouth, her eyes showing nothing but fear.

Ginny had approached the kitchen at a more sedate pace than her children, however she stopped dead in the entrance to the cosy room. _Draco,_ she thought. _Oh my god! No! Lucius must have told him. What am I going to do?_ It was if time had slowed as she stood there watching him gradually turn his attention away from the children and toward her.

There she was — his fiery Angel. She had always been pretty but now she was simply beautiful. He could think of no other way to describe her. Her hair had darkened slightly over the years to a rich dark red giving it a luxuriant look, and her figure, he noticed, had matured since he'd last seen her, she had gone from being a skinny school girl to a woman with curves, in all the right places. Her cinnamon eyes, that he had loved all those years ago, now held fear as they stared at him.

"Hello, Angel." Draco smiled nervously at her. "Umm— How have you been?"

Too shocked to move or speak, Ginny continued to stand, in the doorway, staring at the blonde wizard who was now making his way toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny snapped out.

"My father — he told me about seeing you yesterday. We need to talk Gin," Draco sounded desperate. "Please?"

_Oh god, Lucius has told him. What if he wants my babies_, Ginny thoughts were in turmoil.

S_he looks frightened of me. Why would she be frightened of me? She's pale enough to faint_, Draco thought. _Oh god, I hope she doesn't._

"Please, Angel. I'm not here to hurt you. I— I just want to be part of your lives," Draco pleaded as he slowly moved close enough to catch hold of both her hands. "Can't we just sit down and talk? Please?"

"I—"Harry's voice kept playing over in her head,_ 'he should be part of their lives; he should be there for them; you don't know what it feels like'._ Ginny took a deep breath, in the hope that it would steady her voice.

"Let's sit down," she whispered without looking up at him.

They moved to the table and took their seats, Draco at the head of the table and Ginny on the side, in the chair closest to him, her hands fidgeting on the tabletop. Draco reached out and covered her hands with his — he felt her tense.

"Why didn't you tell me, Gin?"

"I don't know. You were gone and I was so scared. I didn't really know what I was doing. I was only seventeen," Ginny whispered as tears silently ran down her cheeks.

"It must have been so difficult for you on your own." Draco's voice was pained.

"It was. I had my family and friends, but most of the time I felt alone."

"You know, I would have come back, had I known. I would have looked after you."

"I wasn't sure," Ginny whispered with shame creeping into her voice. "I didn't even tell my family about you right away, but after Drake was born, I couldn't deny it — he looks just like you."

"Yeah he does. Pansy said they thought I knew. She said you told them I knew and didn't want anything to do with you," Draco's voice strained to keep his emotions in check. He felt like yelling this at her, but he didn't want to frighten her anymore, than his mere presence already had.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's just — they were all harassing me to tell them who the father was so I told them I had spoken to the father and he didn't want to know and I didn't want to talk about it because it was too painful. I didn't think they'd understand. You know my family; my brothers probably would have hunted you down at the time. It was only after the birth that I told them you were the father," Ginny said through the tears now cascading down her face.

"Gin, please don't cry. You know I could never handle it when you cried," Draco said as he leaned across the table to get closer to her.

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. Now they all think you're dreadful." Ginny was now sobbing.

"Ah, they thought I was dreadful before any of this happened. Remember?" Draco smirked trying to lighten the situation in the hope that Ginny would stop crying.

She gave him a half smile through the tears as he tried to wipe them away with his thumb.

"I guess they did." Ginny's smile widened.

At that moment, bathed and in her pajamas, Angelique padded into the kitchen. She walked around to where Draco was sitting and proceeded to climb onto his knee — much to his surprise. He looked quizzically at the little girl and she smiled at him.

"Hello there, and who are you?" Draco asked as Ginny tried to rid her face of tears.

"Don't you know me?" Angel asked frowning.

"No, I don't think so. I'd definitely remember meeting a little girl as pretty as you."

Angelique turned to Ginny. "Mummy, why doesn't Daddy know me?"

Draco almost dropped the little girl off his knee. "What?" he choked out as Angelique clambered down to stand beside Ginny.

"Draco, are you alright?" _He knew about the children so why is he acting this way, _she thought.

At that point Drake walked into the kitchen. He, too, was in his pajamas. He looked to his Mum, whose face was still red and eyes were still puffy from her recent tears. He turned toward Draco, glaring at him before launching himself at him with an angry growl.

"You hurt my mummy!" he exclaimed as his small fists pummeled Draco. "You made her cry," he yelled as he landed a sharp kick to the side of Draco's leg. No one made his mummy cry. No one!

Draco was trying to gather Drake's flailing arms but the little boy kept evading his father's larger hands.

"Drake, don't hit Daddy!" Angelique shrieked.

"Drake! Stop it this instant!" Ginny demanded raising her voice.

His little hands stilled as he heard Ginny's tone. "But, Mummy, he made you cry." He didn't take his darkened gray eyes off of Draco.

Draco could tell the little boy was quite angry. He had his eyes and they darkened to the same shade when he was feeling the same way.

"Drake, look at me," Ginny said gently and the little boy turned to face her. "Honey, I upset myself but I'm okay now. All right?"

The little boy nodded, though Ginny could tell he wasn't entirely convinced. She would have to keep an eye on him while Draco was here. Drake would defend her no matter what — in the last year he'd taken on just about all of his Uncles at some point plus a few friends of the family, a couple of shop keepers and, of course, Lucius Malfoy, just for good measure. His attacks, at this point, were cute but as he grew they would definitely have to be stopped.

While Ginny had busied herself with Drake, Angelique had scrambled back onto Draco's lap and was busy checking him for any obvious injuries that may have been inflicted by her brother. She ran her hands over his arm and chest then his face, brushing his long hair gently back over his shoulders.

"Gin? Who is this?" Draco asked very slowly inclining his head toward Angelique.

Angelique sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She turned in his lap, so they were face to face, placed her hands each of his cheeks gently so their gazes were locked and said very slowly, "My name is Angelique Molly Weasley Malfoy and you're my Daddy, silly."

Letting go of his cheeks Angelique threw her small arms around his neck and hugged him with all her might.

"Gin?" Draco choked out, as his air was just about cut off. "Where did she spring from?"

"What do you mean, where did she spring from? She sprung from the same place Drake sprang from," Ginny answered her voice beginning to rise with anger. _What was wrong with him? Was he only interested in Drake because he's a boy — an heir?_

"Evening Weasleys," Arthur called out as he entered the kitchen through the back door. He took his worn cloak off and hung it on the nearby rack then turned to greet the family. His expression hardened when he saw who was sitting at the table. "What is he doing in my house?"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE _**

_Thanks for all your reviews :D _

_draddog; cowgomoo2u2; The Git; eliot'sgirl; Mo the Deatheater; SummerSnow Felton; tipsy1; FireRoseRed; Americasweetie; Vipera; CrMeiNa; jamie; spawn32818; Avery-88; hpdancer92; Shahrezad1_


	10. Facing Mr Weasley

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling, I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TEN**

**FACING MR WEASLEY**

Draco tried to stand but with Angelique still sitting on his knee it was a logistical impossibility. He lifted her and placed her on the floor beside him, then stood to face a furious Arthur Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley — Sir, I—" Draco was cut short.

Ginny had taken to her feet as well. "Dad, please."

"Oh Arthur, I thought I heard you come in," Molly said cheerfully as she re-entered the room. "Draco has come to visit with Ginny and the children — isn't that lovely, dear?" She hadn't missed the thunderous look on her normally placid husbands face.

"Molly, you let that — that Death Eater into my house?"

"I assure you, Sir, I'm not a Death Eater, now nor have I ever been," Draco intoned abruptly. He hated being called a Death Eater, just because his father was once a servant of the Dark Lord, it didn't mean he was.

Arthur scoffed at him, "If you think for one minute that I'm foolish enough to believe you—" Arthur stopped speaking abruptly as Draco began to roll up his shirtsleeves to the elbows.

"As you can clearly see, Sir, I haven't ever taken the 'Dark Mark' nor have I ever supported the Dark Lord — in any way." Draco was struggling to keep his temper in check as he rotated his bare arms for Arthur to see.

"Ginny, why don't you and Draco take the children into the front room?" Molly suggested in an effort to diffuse the situation. It wasn't difficult to see that both wizards were ready to explode and the children looked scared enough now, they certainly did not need to witness anymore.

"Alright, Mum. Come on kids, you can say hello to Grandpa later. Draco?" Ginny looked worried as she attempted to herd everyone out of the kitchen. Neither of the children had moved during the small exchange been the men. It wasn't often her father got angry and she couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this worked up.

"No. Gin, we need to get this sorted now." Draco's eyes hadn't left the older wizard.

"Well if that's the case. Arthur, I suggest that you and Draco retire to the front room. Drake and Angel need their dinner before it gets too late." Molly's tone left no room for argument.

"Very well," Arthur managed while motioning for Draco to enter the other room ahead of him.

Inclining his head to Molly, Draco left the kitchen. He did his best to not look at Ginny but could not help himself. She was trembling; her face was so pale and still blotchy, from her earlier tears. However, it was her eyes that showed the terror she was once again feeling, terror that Draco felt responsible for.

"Now, Arthur, he only just found out about the children yesterday," Molly said calmly before her husband left the room.

"Yesterday! He's lying! He didn't want anything to do with her when she was pregnant and now he turns up. Well he's five years too late," Arthur growled in a low angry voice.

"He never knew," Molly stressed as Arthur turned his back and left the room.

"Dad, please — it's the truth," Ginny pleaded to the empty space that her father had occupied only seconds before.

"Everything will be fine, dear," Molly tried to reassure Ginny, but her own face was drawn and her voice not quite steady.

"Dad — he's so angry."

"He doesn't know the full story yet."

Molly tried to busy herself with dinner preparations. Ginny sat at the table, head in hands and straining to listen to every word being spoken in the other room.

* * *

When Arthur entered the room Draco was standing near the fireplace, waiting for him. "Well sit," Arthur ordered pointing to an armchair.

Draco sat in a worn armchair by the fireplace; Arthur sat on an identical chair opposite him. Both wizards studied each other closely for a few moments.

"What makes you think you have the right to turn up here after all this time?"

"Sir, if you'll just give me an opportunity to explain." Draco forced himself to keep an even tone. There was no point losing his temper; if he could remain calm Mr. Weasley may just hear him out.

"Very well. You have five minutes." Arthur prided himself in being a fair man and even though this poor excuse for a human being had hurt his daughter so deeply, he would allow him his time.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement before he began. "I haven't seen your daughter since the night she graduated from Hogwarts. I left Britain soon after, to work in France and we decided it was better that we didn't keep in touch. Ginny had plans for her own future and I needed to get out of London. Yesterday, as I'm sure you are aware, my Father saw Ginny in Diagon Alley with Drake. When he informed me that I had a son, my first instinct was to find Ginny and confirm this but I didn't know where to find her, otherwise I would have been here last night. By coincidence, I happened upon Pansy Parkinson this morning and I managed to convince her to bring me here. I swear to you, Mr. Weasley, had I known, I would have been here all along."

"You have a daughter too, Malfoy," Arthur growled. Aristocratic families were well known for only having an interest in male heirs and he wasn't about to let his granddaughter be overlooked.

"I have a daughter?" Draco was in shock, _Angelique had just introduced herself and she had called Gin 'Mummy' but how could she be his?_ His thoughts were once again thrown into utter turmoil.

"Yes, Malfoy. Angelique is your daughter."

"I'm sorry sir, I knew only of Drake through my father. How could Angelique be mine?"

"Twins, Malfoy. They happen to run quite predominantly through our family."

By the look on Draco's face, he quite clearly didn't know he had twins. In fact, if this situation didn't involve his daughter and grandchildren, Arthur would've found it highly amusing.

"Twins?"

"Yes, Malfoy. Twins." Arthur was beginning to take pity on the man in front of him. Molly was right, he didn't know — that much was extremely clear. "I know this is a shock, but you need to get over it."

"Of course, sorry, Sir. I didn't know, but now I do it doesn't make any difference," Draco said pulling himself together mentally.

"And your intentions?"

"If Ginny will allow me to, I would like to be a part of their lives."

"What about Ginny?"

"Sir, I will always respect your daughter. She is, after all, the mother of my children."

"Good." Arthur was placated for the time being. The man may have gotten his baby girl pregnant, but that was more than five years ago and there was no point in dwelling on the past. "You do realize, you will have to face some type of interrogation or torture another seven times? I can't really see my boys or Harry taking kindly to your showing up or being quite as placid as I."

"I'm sure they won't, but I will cope with whatever it is they decide to do," Draco stated, interrogation he could handle but torture — no thank you.

"Just so long as you understand," Arthur said standing up. "Stay here. I'll send Ginny in — you two obviously have quite a bit to talk about."

* * *

When Arthur returned to the kitchen, Molly and Ginny immediately began plying him with questions. While the three adults in the room were occupied, Drake and Angel slipped into the front room. Draco was still sitting in the chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Angel approached him and placed one of her small hands on his head.

"Grandpa was really angry," Angel whispered.

Draco raised his head and looked at his small daughter. He smiled at the concern etched into her young face, she didn't even know him but already she cared for him.

"Yes, he was really angry, wasn't he?" Draco sat back in the armchair.

Angelique climbed onto his lap and made herself comfortable with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Are you really our dad?" Drake asked quietly from his position in front of the chair.

Draco smiled at him. "Yes. I'm really your dad."

"You're not the man who frightened mummy yesterday," Drake stated.

"No. No, that wasn't me."

Drake frowned at his father. "Who was it then? Because you look like him."

"That wizard was my father — your grandfather."

"Are you mean like him?" Drake enquired.

"He's not really mean. I think he startled your mum, that's all."

"Oh — Are you going away again?" Drake enquired cautiously.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Draco wasn't sure where this line of questioning was going but there didn't seem to be any harm in indulging Drake. Perhaps the little boy just needed to clarify a few things, for himself.

Drake smiled at him and scrambled up on to Draco's knee to sit opposite his sister.

"I'm glad you're not going anywhere, Daddy," Drake told him sincerely laying his head on his shoulder.

"So am I, Drake," Draco whispered in reply.

Draco thought his heart would burst. He couldn't remember feeling this much emotion run through his body at once — ever. It was an indescribable feeling. He sat with there with his children as they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknown to Draco, Ginny had witnessed much of their conversation and had remained hidden until Drake and Angel were asleep. She had envisioned this many times — the man she still loved holding their sleeping children with such care. Tears of happiness ran down her face silently.

When she was sure the twins would not awaken, Ginny dried her tears and entered the room quietly.

"Draco," Ginny whispered. "I need to put them to bed."

"Okay, would you like me to take one of them?"

"Thanks," Ginny replied as she leant forward to pick Angel up. "Follow me."

Draco stood easily with Drake in his arms and followed Ginny upstairs. She stopped in Angel's pretty bedroom first and deposited the little girl on her bed. Then crossed the hall to Drake's bedroom and watched while Draco gently laid Drake on his bed.

Ginny moved closer to pull his blankets up around his little body and place a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight my little dragon."

Draco watched Ginny fuss over the little boy in wonderment. "May I?"

"Of course," Ginny replied smiling.

Not really knowing what he was about to do, Ginny was surprised when Draco leaned over his son, readjusted the blankets slightly and placed a light kiss on his forehead. He then walked out of the room, across the hall and into Angel's bedroom where he tucked her in and kissed her forehead lightly as well.

"Goodnight my baby Angel," he whispered into her hair.

When Draco had finished, Ginny kissed her daughter goodnight and they returned downstairs.

"Twins hey?" Draco's disbelief was still etched in his voice.

"Yes twins, Draco."

"It must have been hard for you, coping on your own." Draco felt waves of guilt flowing through his body. _She had been on her own with not one but two babies._

"It was hard but I had my family and friends — they all helped. Harry has been amazing. He's their Godfather and he's always at me to contact you again."

"Potter?" A wave of jealousy surged through his body. _Potter had been what? Playing happy families with his Angel and his children._

"Yes Draco, Harry Potter." Ginny rolled her eyes; the expression on Draco's face was one that she, and probably she alone, recognized — jealousy. He would get that look whenever another boy would talk to her, when they were still at Hogwarts. "He and his wife, Hermione, are the twins godparents."

"Oh," Draco said sheepishly. He knew she would've recognized the expression on his face, but he found that he was unable to suppress it.

Ginny smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Yes — oh."

"They're amazing, Gin." Draco was clearly in awe of his small children.

"I know they are, Draco."

"And they know about me?" Draco was curious, it was clear that Angelique had recognized him.

"Yes. I told them as much as I could about you and I showed them photographs. Even though we weren't together, I wanted them to know you and I didn't want them getting the wrong impression of you from my brothers."

"Photographs? Where on earth did you get photographs of me from?"

"Mostly from Pansy, but I did have one of you and I when we were both at Hogwarts."

"Of course, Pansy. I should have realized. You seem quite close to her."

"Well, she's Ron's girlfriend. At first I wasn't very accepting, but as time has gone on I found that she's actually really nice. Not at all like what I thought she was in school," Ginny admitted "and if you ask me Pansy Parkinson will be my next sister in-law — that's if my useless brother ever gets up the courage to ask her father."

"Mr. Parkinson can be pretty formidable. I sure wouldn't want to be the one asking if I can take his only daughter away from him. Look, Gin, I should probably go, it's been a long day and it's getting late."

"Alright." Ginny tried not to let the disappointment show in her voice — she would have liked for him to stay longer.

"Umm … Gin, would it be alright if I came by tomorrow? You know, to spend some time with the kids and you, of course."

"I think they'd like that," Ginny answered. _And so would I_, she added mentally.

"So would I." Draco smiled warmly at her. "Where can I apparate from? If I don't put an appearance in soon at the Manor soon my Mother will have my guts for potions ingredients."

"There's an apparition point on the back porch," Ginny informed him while trying to suppress a giggle. "It's nice to see that you're still afraid of your Mummy, Draco."

"Very amusing, Gin," Draco said dryly as he began to move in the direction of the kitchen and back door with Ginny following closely behind. "She worries about me, that's all."

"I … um…. Well…. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then," Ginny stuttered, she was suddenly unsure of herself standing on the back porch in front of this handsome wizard.

"Yeah, absolutely. I'll be here," Draco said. "Thanks for tonight and tell your parents thanks too. It was great — the kids are brilliant."

They stood facing each other for a few moments, neither really knowing quite how to say goodnight.

"Well goodnight, Gin," Draco uttered softly as he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Draco," Ginny whispered as the pop from his disapparition echoed lightly through the yard.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed :D _

_Shahrezad1; hpdancer92; spawn32818; jamie; quartz; ConsideritLove; Vipera; Neo-Queen Serenity; FireRoseRed; Lady Lestat; dracomio; A Four Leaf Clover; Mo the Deatheater; animezebra; feline; Heven; SlythsRule; kitkat159; varielv; kittybro; Iced Faerie; Dweeb_


	11. The Malfoys

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**THE MALFOYS**

Lucius arrived home in the early evening. He was quite annoyed with Draco for disappearing that morning, without a word of explanation, and due to that he had been delayed at the office.

"Narcissa." Lucius greeted his wife with a light kiss to the cheek. "How was your day, dearest?"

"Lovely, thank you, darling. Your day must have busy, you're quite late?"

_Good,_ Lucius thought, _Cissa is in a pleasant mood,_ _she's obviously finished punishing me for last night's indiscretion._

"Draco disappeared from the office before lunch. Incidentally, you haven't seen him today, have you?"

"No, not since breakfast. Do you think, perhaps, he may have gone to find the Weasley girl?"

"I think not. He admitted he had no idea where the girl lived," Lucius replied. "And surely, if by chance, he had come across any information regarding her whereabouts, he would have alerted me."

"Were you able to make any enquiries at the Ministry today, regarding her whereabouts?"

"I did, but my contacts were unable to forward any information at this stage," Lucius lied. "It seems the Weasley's are extremely tight lipped regarding the location of their home. Quite a feat no information has leaked out, considering how many of them there are." He had not made any inquiries into Ginevra Weasley's whereabouts today; it wasn't that he was unable to, but that he was still compelled to delay their meeting for a while. Something just did not feel right to him, as if he had missed some vital piece of information and Lucius Malfoy was nothing in not thorough.

"That's unfortunate. Draco will be upset," Narcissa responded. "Do you feel you may have the information by tomorrow?" Anxious to meet her little grandson, Narcissa had spent much of the day dreaming of all the gifts she could shower upon the little boy.

"Certainly, something should turn up tomorrow. After all, they're usually such a trusting lot, surely they've given someone the location of the property."

"Wonderful! Dinner is ready. Would you like to eat now or wait for Draco, dear?"

"We could be waiting all night for Draco. Merlin only knows where the boy has gotten to — probably off with one of his whores," Lucius growled. While he wouldn't take his irritation with his son out on Narcissa, being reminded of it did nothing to help his disposition.

"Lucius," Narcissa exclaimed her hand coming to cover her heart. "I don't wish to hear such vulgar things."

"My apologies, darling," Lucius slightly bowed toward his wife. "Now, shall we go to dinner?" He extended his hand toward her. His, usually, perfect manners would have to remain intact for the balance of the evening, if he did not want to spend a second night in a guest room.

* * *

After dinner, Lucius settled down in his study to complete some pressing paper work. Unable to settle in the parlor, Narcissa established herself on one of the antique couches and tended her embroidery while keeping silent companionship with her husband. The quiet of the Manor enveloping them the evening grew late.

Some time later, Draco arrived home to be greeted by Millie the house elf.

"Sir, Millie can be of service to Sir?" the creature spoke as Draco apparated into the entrance chamber of the Manor.

"Where are my parents?"

"Millie believes Master is in his study and as is Mistress," Millie replied bowing low.

Draco dropped his cloak onto wretched creature and strode off in the direction of his father's study, without so much as a backward glance at the elf that was still groveling on the floor, covered by his discarded cloak.

As he entered the room both occupants looked up. _Must have been with one of his whores_, Lucius smirked, after taking in Draco's demeanor.

"Draco, where have you been?" Narcissa enquired sharply. Although Draco was a grown man, she was still his mother and liked to know where he was, most of the time. It irritated Draco at times, as it was not always appropriate to inform his mother where he had been or what he had been doing.

"Mother," Draco approached Narcissa and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "Father, good evening." He inclined his head toward Lucius.

"Draco, where have you been all day?" Lucius' smirk had now disappeared, as his earlier annoyance with his son resurfaced.

"Mother, Father — I went to see Drake and Angel." A smile graced his handsome features.

"But how did you find her? I have not told you where she is," Lucius queried.

"Coincidence really. I couldn't concentrate this morning, so I went for a walk and I decided to get an early lunch at a café. Pansy Parkinson happened to be in the café with her boyfriend — Ronald Weasley." As Draco explained he watched his fathers eyebrows raise at the mention of Ginny's brother being connected with the only daughter of one of his colleagues. "After some discussion, I convinced Pansy to take me to the Weasley's home."

"Miss Parkinson is entertaining Ronald Weasley?" Lucius was appalled.

"Yes, Father. She is, but whomever Miss Parkinson is entertaining is not my business."

"That's wonderful dear. I trust the Weasley's were receptive," Narcissa said, her excitement beginning to brew.

"Not right away, but everything is alright now. Mother, they're brilliant, so beautiful." Draco, deliberately, didn't tell her about Ginny's brothers and what they may still do to him. "Father, I'm taking a leave of absence from the company, effective immediately. I need to spend some time with Drake and Angel."

"Is that really necessary?" Lucius' doubt still lingered, though only faintly now, as he watched Draco's eye's light up when speaking about young Drake and Miss Weasley. He had only ever wanted happiness for his son and if the Weasley girl gave him that, so be it. _At least she is a pureblood,_ Lucius thought.

"Yes, I feel it is. I need to get to know them," Draco stated. "I've already missed so much and I don't intend to miss anymore."

"And if Miss Weasley objects?" Lucius posed.

"I'm certain she won't. I've already sought her approval to return tomorrow and her words were _'they'd like that'_" Draco was beaming, unable to contain his delight.

"Draco, will we get to meet Drake and your Angel?" Narcissa asked quietly, almost not wanting to hear the answer that may be forthcoming. She was keenly aware that she might never know her grandson.

"Yes, Mother. I'll make certain of it, but I have to gain their trust first," Draco said gently. "It may take a little time."

"I see." Narcissa's voice was full of disappointment; she so wanted to be a part of this little boy's life.

Draco walked over and knelt before her, taking her hands in his. He spoke very softly, "Mother, I promise you, I just need a little time. I've just dropped into their lives and I can't expect that everything will just fall into place immediately. As pleasant as that thought is, it's unrealistic. I imagine it will take some convincing to get Ginny to agree to come here for a visit, but trust me, I will." Draco loved his mother more than anything and would do anything to make her happy.

"I trust you, Draco," Narcissa whispered her voice wrought with emotion as she reached out to stroke his cheek with one hand.

As Lucius sat watching the display between mother and son, he resolved to put aside his lingering doubts and do everything, in his power, to unite his wife with her grandson.

"She wouldn't have to come here if she felt uncomfortable with the idea. We could visit at her home," Lucius suggested.

"Oh Lucius, could we?" Narcissa asked her excitement showing through again.

"Yes, dear. Of course we could."

"I would have to ask Gin. She'd probably feel safer with her family around her, than what she would coming here," Draco interrupted.

"Safer? Darling, why would she not feel safe here?" Narcissa asked Draco. _Why would she not feel safe here, of all places? Malfoy Manor was protected by some of the most powerful wards ever to be created_, she mused.

"Mother, for as long as anyone can remember our families have never been on pleasant terms with one another," Draco reminded his mother gently, so as not to upset her. He couldn't stand to see any woman upset, but seeing his mother distressed just about killed him.

"Draco, I am aware of that, but it is not a reason for her not to feel safe at the Manor," Narcissa replied indignantly. "We have the strongest wards protecting our property. Why would she not feel safe?" She was struggling to understand exactly what Draco was implying.

"Cissa, I feel it may have more to do with me than the Manor," Lucius said as stood and walked over to the couch where Narcissa was seated and took the position closest to her. "I have to admit, I have been anything but pleasant to the entire family for as long as I remember. Perhaps, it is I she fears."

"Lucius, we need to fix this. I _want_ to be a proper grandmother," Narcissa pleaded turning to face her husband.

"We will fix it, dearest, just as soon as we can," he assured her patting her hand.

As the two men sat there reassuring Narcissa, that she would be able to be a proper grandmother, Draco's stomach gave an extremely loud growl.

"Draco," Narcissa admonished. It was distinctly bad manners to allow ones body to make unnecessary noises in company.

"Sorry, Mother. I'm rather famished. I've barely eaten today."

"Millie," Narcissa summoned the house elf.

"Mistress, Millie can serve you?"

"Fix Draco some dinner immediately."

"Yes Mistress," the elf responded bowing low before popping out of the room.

"Mother, I could have done that."

"There is nothing wrong with allowing me to look after you," Narcissa responded stroking his cheek again. "What sort of a mother would I be, if I had allowed you to go hungry?"

A short while later the house elf returned balancing a tray laden with food for Draco. After he had eaten his fill he bade goodnight to his parents and retired to his chambers for some much needed sleep.

So much had changed in the last twenty-four hours — previously he had been a bachelor with no responsibilities, he didn't even have to work if he didn't want to but now he was a Father, responsible for twins. However, he found it wasn't an unpleasant thought. Like the night before, Draco was unable to switch his mind off and again even in his dreams his thoughts turned to Drake, Angel and of course Ginny; seeing her today had re-ignited some old feelings that had never fully faded.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed :D_

_eliotsgirl; kirixchi; Eleoopy; Alicia; spawn32818; Americasweetie; outlawed-little-angel; Samara Morgan-ring; Quartz; feline; Megs; Berserker Nightwitch; Mo the Deatheater; hpdancer92; Aurienna; pInQuiLLus; Dweeb; cowgomoo2u2; jamie; dragon-femme-fatale; Vipera; FireRoseRed; kitkat159; ellenhunterwv; Jenn; ariel Vogan; hd4ever_


	12. Good Morning

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**GOOD MORNING**

Draco awoke at five the next morning with a bubble of excitement brewing in his stomach — he was spending the day with Drake and Angel. Although it was far too early to rise, he did anyway as trying to get back to sleep would proven fruitless. He began the day with his usual morning ritual of showering, shaving and dressing. When he was ready, he ventured downstairs for breakfast. Given the extremely early hour, his parents were not yet about. The house elves, though startled, by the appearance of their young master so early, were already preparing breakfast.

Whilst eating breakfast he realized there was so much he didn't know about his children. Things like, exactly how old they were, when their birthday was, and what were their favorite things were. He knew they liked flying, from their recital to Molly yesterday, but there had to be other pastimes they enjoyed. Draco made a conscious decision to ask Ginny all of those things, plus anymore he thought of along the way.

Lucius and Narcissa had still not risen by the time Draco had finished eating. He was entirely ready to go the Burrow and was so anxious to do so that he didn't think of the early hour. He sought a piece of parchment and a quill to scribble a quick missive to his parents.

_Dearest Mother and Father  
__  
I've gone to spend the day with Drake and Angel. Do not wait __dinner for me this evening as I do not know what time I will be home._

_Draco_

With the note on the dining table, in front of his father's chair, Draco strode to the foyer where Millie was waiting with his cloak. After securing the garment around his shoulders he Disapparated to the Burrow.

* * *

Draco was poised to knock on the back door of Ginny's home when he suddenly realized that it was still extremely early. His pocket-watch established that it was only six-thirty, far to early to be calling upon the Weasley's. Not knowing what else to do, Draco crossed the yard and sat on the stonewall surrounding it, from this position he could clearly see the kitchen window and would be able to tell when someone had risen.

A short time later Molly Weasley made her way into the kitchen. As she came into view Draco made his way to the kitchen door and prepared to knock, but hesitated when he heard the conversation coming from within.

"Ron, what time did you get in last night?" Molly asked her youngest son.

Ron sat at the kitchen table to wait for his breakfast. "Late, Mum."

"Where were you? What were you doing? Did you eat?" Molly fired off the questions one after another.

"I was at Pansy's, she umm— well— she needed me to do something and yes, we ate," Ron replied turning scarlet all the way to the tips of his ears. Ron wasn't about to tell his mother what he and Pansy had been up to the evening before. He could already imagine the berating he would get from his mother if she had any idea — something along the lines of '_but you're not married yet'_.

Draco took this lull in the conversation to knock softly on the door.

"Ron, dear is Harry coming by before work?" Molly asked her youngest son as she was fussing over the pan on the fire.

"Didn't say. Wouldn't surprise me though, I don't think Mione cooks breakfast all that often," Ron answered walking towards the door. It wasn't unusual for his best friend to show up at the Burrow in time for breakfast before they both headed into the Ministry for work.

"Morning mate." Ron opened the door and began to move back towards the seat he had abandoned, believing it was Harry he did not pay much attention to the man standing on the doorstep.

Draco cleared this throat. This reception was unexpected from Ron and it threw him off balance a little — he had been prepared for an argument at the very least.

"Mione not cook breakfast again mate?" Ron said turning around to face the door as he reached his chair. "What — What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ron yelled as his long legs carried him back to the door in mere seconds.

As Ron arrived in front of Draco, he drew his arm back and his fist connected solidly with Draco's jaw. Draco stumbled backwards bringing his hands to his face — he had no time to react further.

"Ronald Weasley! What _do_ you think you're doing?" shrieked Molly.

"But, Mum, it's him — ferret face."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, I am ashamed of you — treating poor Draco like that," Molly said furiously. Then turning to Draco she immediately changed her whole tone, "Draco, dear are you alright? Come in and I'll have a look at it. Come on dear," she said in a concerned tone while motioning for him to come forward.

Draco could not help the smirk that rose on his face as he strode past an astonished Ron into the circle of Molly's arm and allowed her to guide him to a chair.

Ron watched on in horror as his mother tended to Draco's now bruising face, he simply could not believe it. This was the man who had abandoned his sister, when she was pregnant and his mother was treating him like he was Harry. The whole of the Wizarding world knew that Molly Weasley thought the sun shone out of Harry Potter's backside, he was perfect as far as she was concerned and Merlin help anyone who disagreed.

"There now that's better. Would you like some breakfast dear?" Molly asked having finished charming away any evidence of Ron's temper from his face.

"Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Weasley, but I ate breakfast before I came," Draco replied politely.

"Well then, a cup of tea?"

"Thank you, that would be nice," Draco smiled maintaining his polite demeanor. What he would have liked to do was have a poke back at Ron but for now he would bide his time, knowing the redhead and his inability to control his temper, he would get his opportunity sooner or later.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ron asked clearly confused she should be hexing his butt to Hades but instead she was making him tea.

"Ron, Draco came by yesterday and spoke to Ginny. He is welcome here and I won't have you making things difficult for him. Is that understood?" Molly retorted in a manner that left little room for argument.

"But Mum—"

"No, Ronald."

"Yes Mum," Ron said resignation wringing through his whole form as he slumped into a chair.

"Right now, eat your breakfast," Molly said as she placed an overflowing plate in front on Ron. "Draco, are you sure you wouldn't like something more to eat?"

"Quite sure. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

At that moment Arthur Weasley entered the kitchen dressed for work.

"Good morning all," he greeted everyone. "Ah, Draco, you're here early."

"Yes sir, umm— sorry if it's inconvenient," Draco stumbled. He hadn't thought that he might actually be disturbing the family's morning routine.

"Of course, it's not inconvenient dear," Molly assured him smiling broadly.

"Not at all," Arthur responded. "Does Ginny know he's here?"

"She's still asleep, Arthur," Molly answered.

Just then the twins stumbled into the kitchen, still in their pajamas, half asleep and clinging to one another. Surveying the kitchen they immediately noticed Draco sitting at the table.

"Daddy, you're still here," Angel exclaimed excitedly. "You weren't a dream!" She threw herself into his open arms and flung her little arms around his neck.

"Course he isn't a dream, silly," Drake said rolling his eyes.

"More like a bloody nightmare," a disgruntled Ron mumbled.

"Ronald," Molly warned.

"I'm going to work," Ron growled as he stood up glaring at Draco. "If you so much as hurt one hair on either of their heads, Malfoy — I'll kill you!"

"Ron, enough," Molly said angrily as her youngest son stalked out of the house.

"Ron, wait up! I'll come with you. We've had many extra raids recently and the paperwork is piling up a bit," Arthur explained before standing and making his way around the kitchen kissing Molly and the twin's goodbye.

"What about breakfast, Arthur? You have to eat." Molly didn't like the idea of anyone in her house going hungry.

"I'll grab something at work," Arthur replied then in a much lower tone he added, "Just want to make sure Ron goes straight to work. He's a bit worked up and the last thing Gin needs is the rest of the boys showing up." With that he followed Ron out of the house and Disapparated.

"Were you bad, Daddy?" Angel asked innocently.

"Why?" Draco responded a little confused as to where the question had come from.

"Uncle Ron was awfully angry with you," Angel said seriously. "When I'm bad he gets growly with me too." She said nodding her head so her strawberry blonde curls bounced.

"Oh, does he now? Well, your Uncle Ron and I have never really gotten along, so I should imagine he's not very happy to see me."

"Why?" Drake interjected.

"Why what, Drake?" Draco asked.

"Why doesn't Uncle Ron like you?" Drake said getting straight to the point. He was a bright little boy and he knew by his uncle's attitude that he didn't like his dad.

"Well, your Uncle Ron and I were at school together but we were in different houses."

"All Weasley's are in Gryffindor," Angel said proudly. "That's what I'm going to be."

"What house were you in, Daddy?" Drake asked.

"I was in Slytherin." Draco watched his children's eyes grow as wide as they possibly could, they had obviously heard about Slytherin house and, by the looks none of it was good.

"Well that's why Uncle Ron doesn't like you," Drake said coming to his own conclusion. "He doesn't like anyone that was in Slytherin."

"Oh really," Draco said trying not to laugh as he thought of Pansy, "and how do you know that?"

"Uncle Ron told us, tons of times, that all Slytherins are slimy little gits and bouncing ferrets," Drake said with confidence.

"Drake, that's enough of that talk," Molly admonished lightly. She had been silently watching the exchange between Draco and the children.

"But Uncle Ron says its true," Drake insisted.

"Well does Uncle Ron say it to Pansy," Draco asked trying to contain his smile.

"Why? Aunt Pansy was a Gryffindor." Drake was getting a little confused; Uncle Ron wouldn't be with Aunt Pansy if she weren't a Gryffindor surely.

"Well, I think that maybe you should inform Aunt Pansy of your Uncle Ron's view on Slytherins and, perhaps, you should ask her yourself what house she was in because I'm pretty sure she wasn't a Gryffindor." _There's more than one way to get pay back_, Draco thought smirking to himself. _I just hope I'm there to see him fall._

"What house was Aunt Pansy in?" Angel asked from her position on Draco's knee.

"Why don't you ask her or your Uncle Ron?"

"Come on you two, time for breakfast," Molly said as she placed their plates on the table. "Angel, honey hop off of Daddy's knee and come sit over here."

"I want to stay here with Daddy," Angel whined tightening her grip around Draco's neck.

"Angel, you have to eat your breakfast before it goes cold now come and sit over here," Molly said patiently.

"No!" Angel stated then turning to Draco and putting on her sweetest face she continued, "Daddy, I want to stay with you. Please can I?"

"Of course, you can sit up here and eat your breakfast," Draco answered. How was he supposed to say no to that face, but as he looked to Molly he realized he had, perhaps, just made a mistake. "That's if your Grandmother doesn't mind," he added quickly.

"Just this once," Molly said grudgingly. "But don't think this will be happening every meal," she continued making it very clear that she was speaking to both Draco and Angel.

Drake took the seat next to his father and Molly moved their meals over to them.

"Mum, are the kids up yet?" Ginny called from the staircase stifling a yawn.

"Yes dear, they're having breakfast," Molly replied noticing that Draco's attention was now firmly focused on the doorway.

A very sleepy Ginny wandered into the kitchen. She was dressed in what seemed to be a pair of men's pajamas and an old faded dressing gown, her flaming hair was wild and still messed from sleep. Draco thought she had never looked more beautiful. She looked over to the twins smiling and only then did she notice Draco sitting at the table, blatantly committing every inch of her to memory.

"Good look, Gin," Draco smiled lifting his eyebrows at her.

"Oh god!" Ginny looked down the length of her body to what she was wearing. "Oh—"

With that she fled back upstairs—

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTE_**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D _

_dragon-femme-fatale; Eleoopy; outlawed-little-angel; Mo the Deatheater; jamie; hpdancer92; Americasweetie; Heven; Berserker Nightwitch; Iced Faerie; FireRoseRed; Erica Dawn; pInQuiLLus; DragonSpitfire22; feline; rainpuddle13; dracomio; bitterhoney002; cowgomoo2u2_


	13. Trouble for Ron

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**TROUBLE FOR RON**

Arthur and Ron Apparated into the Ministry of Magic. It was still early, so only a few witches and wizards were moving about the usually busy hall. Ron strode toward the golden gates, he was still muttering about bouncing ferrets, Slytherin gits and prats who abandon his sister. He continued carrying on as they entered the smaller hall where the lifts were situated. As it was not yet busy, they didn't have to wait long for a lift to be available.

"Ron, you're going to have to calm down," Arthur said to his red-faced son as they entered one of the lifts.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Ron almost yelled in response as he reached out and stabbed at the button to take them to the second level. "Why should I calm down? That prat up and left her when she needed him the most."

"Ron, I spoke with Draco myself — yesterday. Ginny never told him she was pregnant." Arthur remained calm. Even though he knew it was pointless trying to get Ron to calm down when he was this worked up, he would try. The boy had Molly's temper and it would settle when it was ready.

"Rubbish! She did and he ran like the gutless little ferret he is."

The lift stopped its ascent and a voice announced, "Level two — Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the improper Use of Magic Office; Auror Headquarters; and Wizengamot Administration Services."

As soon as the doors were open wide enough, Ron burst through. He stormed off down the corridor and through the oak doors into Auror Headquarters. Arthur followed at a more sedate pace. He had to cut through Auror Headquarters to get to his own tiny office for the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts.

As Arthur passed through the department he could see Ron pacing up and down still ranting about Draco. Arthur craned his head over the partitioning; he could make out Harry sitting at his desk listening to his best friend, and partner, with a bemused look on his face.

"Ron, slow down mate," Harry implored as Ron paused to take a breath. "Lets see if I've got this right; Draco Malfoy was at the Burrow this morning?"

"Yeah and if the slimy git thinks he's going to crawl back into Gin's life he can think again."

"Ron, honestly, I don't know why you're so surprised. You knew this would happen one day."

"No! Never would have been too soon," Ron stated angrily. "Mum should have never let him in the house. Oh and that's another thing you should see how she's treating him, like he's a god or something — it's disgusting!"

"So, what did you do," Harry asked with an amused look on his face. Ron had been his best friend for thirteen years and, he knew, if he was this worked up now something had to have happened earlier.

"I decked him," Ron said with satisfaction.

"And?" Harry ran a hand over the back of his neck — it really was too early in the day for all this drama.

"And then Mum went off at me and helped him inside and fixed his face," Ron said indignantly. "And _then_ she offers the slimy ferret _breakfast_."

"Ron, you know your mum. She's got to feed everyone that shows up at the Burrow," Harry said trying to lighten the situation, "Merlin, she'd probably feed Voldemort if he showed up and then curse his backside, but only after he'd eaten his fill."

"But not Malfoy," Ron stressed. "After what he did to Gin and the twins — no way. Mum should've let me kill him."

"Ron, mate, he didn't do anything to Gin. He didn't know about the kids." Harry watched Ron closely for his reaction.

"He did, he left her and— and—" Ron began to protested but trailed off as he noticed Harry gently shaking his head.

"Mate, he didn't know. I spoke to Gin myself when she was over yesterday. Mione worked it out for herself, after seeing Ginny's reaction to Lucius Malfoy. When she was panicking, she let a few things slip. So I spoke to her about it. She admitted that she never told Malfoy she was pregnant."

"What, so you believe him?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No I believe Ginny," Harry responded. "I haven't spoken to Malfoy."

"Oh," Ron said. "Well, I won't be nice to him," he added indignantly.

"That's alright mate, you don't have to be," Harry chuckled. "Though, I think maybe you should put your plans for killing ferret face off for a while. Your mum and Ginny might not approve."

"Yeah maybe," Ron said thoughtfully. "But if I get my chance."

Harry laughed. "Does anyone else know yet?" Harry was thinking of the rest of the Weasley clan. They were all overprotective of Ginny and the twins; it would be interesting to see what they put Malfoy through.

"No, don't think so. If they did, they'd all be at home trying to rip the git apart."

"When did Gin contact him?"

"She didn't. Mum said he showed up yesterday."

"What? At the Burrow?"

"Yeah, hang on, how did he find it?" Ron said perplexed.

"Maybe he just asked around."

"Mmm— Maybe or — Pansy Parkinson," Ron said realizing it must have been her. "Of all the sly, cunning, under handed things to do. I can't believe she did it."

"Ron, what are you on about?" Harry couldn't begin to imagine how Pansy fitted into this.

"Pans and I were having coffee yesterday morning in that little café in Diagon Alley and in walks Malfoy. Well, I had a go at him and Pans sent me for a walk, to cool off, you know. Anyways, when I get back she and Malfoy are gone. So I go to her place and wait. She eventually gets there and says that she went to the Burrow looking for me and couldn't get away from Mum until she'd had a least six cups of tea." Ron explained his anger rebuilding with every word. "What she _deliberately_ forgot to mention, was she took ferret face to the Burrow with her."

"Well that makes sense—" Harry started but he found he was talking to his friends retreating back. _I'd hate to be in Pansy's shoes right now_, he thought.

Ron strode purposely back to the lifts and waited impatiently for one to arrive. It was several minutes before he could enter a lift going in the right direction; once inside he stabbed his finger at level six. Pansy worked in the Portkey Office and Apparation Test Center, as a clerk, and although it was still early there was a chance she would be at her desk.

When the lift doors opened Ron burst out and made to stride directly past the reception desk, but the receptionist was already there.

"Excuse me. Just where do you think you're going?" the receptionist asked.

"I need to see Miss Parkinson, immediately," Ron growled at the woman.

"Well, she has not arrived, as yet," she replied in a superior tone.

"I'll wait by her desk."

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that, it's against departmental policy," she instructed in a haughty tone.

Ron's temper was on the verge of explosion. "Do you see this cloak?" He grabbed a handful of cloth and shook it at her. "Do you know what it stands for?"

"Yes. You're an Auror, but that doesn't give you the right to ignore department rules."

"Why don't you try and stop me?" Ron yelled at her as he strode past the desk and went straight to Pansy's cubicle. He perched himself on the corner of her desk and waited.

As Pansy entered her department the receptionist stopped her and informed her that there was an Auror waiting at her desk. Pansy smirked at the woman. She was not the type to involve herself in office gossip, so her colleagues were not aware she had been seeing the handsome Auror for over a year now. The receptionist probably thought she was in some sort of trouble. Pansy continued through the department to her cubicle, as she entered she noticed Ron looked absolutely furious.

"Good morning, darling." Pansy's voice was sweet as she placed a chaste kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"How could you?"

"How could I what, sweetie?" Pansy asked keeping her pleasant demeanor. If she didn't get all riled up then, perhaps, he may calm down.

"Ferret face!" Ron was astounded that she was pretending that she didn't know.

"Excuse me?" Pansy asked totally bewildered. She was not sure she had understood what he had just said.

"Malfoy!"

"Oh—"

"Oh! Is that all you've got to say for yourself?" Ron yelled.

"He's a friend and he needed my help," she answered shrugging.

"You led him straight to Gin. Do you know he was at my place before breakfast this morning? It was disgusting! Mum treating him a god or something and Angel climbing all over him, as if he'd always been there." Ron was beginning to rant and he was attracting the attention of Pansy's co-workers, who were slowly making their way into the department to begin the day.

"They're his kids too, Ron. He didn't even know about them, so don't you go telling me what's disgusting," Pansy raised her voice and started to poke the tall wizard in the chest. "Your sister _never_ even told him and then, she _lied_ about it to _everyone —_ that's disgusting! His father told him. Can imagine what it felt like to find out that way? _'Oh, by the way, son, did you know you're a father?'_ Just think about it for a minute, Ron."

"But— but— It's ferret face!"

"Don't call him that, Ron. Does he still call you Weasel?"

"Didn't give him the chance," Ron muttered.

"What did you do?" Pansy asked knowing Ron, as she did, it would have to have been something physical.

Ron wouldn't meet her gaze. "Hit him."

"You did what? How could you? He hasn't done anything to you?" Pansy shrieked.

"Love, come on. I already copped it from Mum," he said placing his arms around her slim waist. This was not going how it was meant to — he had come here to tell her off and now she was telling him off. He wondered briefly how she always managed to turn everything in her favor.

"No, Ron." She pushed his arms away. "You're going to listen to me. Draco was one of my best friends at school and he is still a friend. Your sister made him out to be some kind of monster with one simple lie. Now, I don't know why she did that, I can only think she had her reasons because I do know that at one point she was in love with Draco. Right now, I think, it might be a good idea if you just went back to your own department. I'm sure you have work to do, as do I."

"She was in love with ferret face?" Ron was staggered.

"Ron, we can finish this tonight. Just go."

Ron looked at the closed expression on Pansy's face and knew there would be no more discussion on the subject, until she deemed it appropriate. With that he kissed her soundly before rising from the desk and retracing his steps back to the Aurors department.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Hugs for everyone who reviewed :D _

_toriisen; FireRoseRed; The Devils Child 666; pInQuiLLus; DragonSpitfire22; __CrMe!iNa__; Shahrezad1; jamie; eliotsgirl; Berserker Nightwitch; Iced Faerie; dragon-femme-fatale; dracomio; Lillian-is-fickle; feline; Mo the Deatheater; Americasweetie; Emi11; angelsweets; littlewhitehorse _


	14. Healing Kisses

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**HEALING KISSES**

Ginny was beside herself. She didn't realize Draco would be here so early. _Gods, he'd actually noticed that I was dressed like this,_ her mind screamed as she raced around her bedroom gathering clothes for the day. _I'm so embarrassed. How am I going to face him again?_

She made a dash for the bathroom and a hot shower. Once under the water, Ginny tried to settle her emotions. _Okay, this isn't the end of the world._ _So he saw me dressed like a— a— Oh god! I looked like a troll. It is the end of the world. I can't possibly go back downstairs. I'll just stay up here till he leaves._

After taking her time in the bathroom she returned to her bedroom and began to dress, taking extra time on her hair and makeup. When she had finished getting ready, she looked in the mirror. _Well, at least I no longer look like a troll, _she mused. She walked toward the door, steeling herself, only to hesitate when her hand touched the door handle. _No, I can't do this,_ she thought turning back in the direction of her bed. She sat on the edge trying to talk some sense into herself.

* * *

Draco had been waiting, for what seemed like hours, for Ginny to reappear. Molly was pouring him another fresh cup of tea as he mentally kicked himself for the millionth time. _I should've just kept my mouth shut, now she's probably not talking to me, _he thought. _And if I sit here drinking tea for much longer I'm going to have to find a lavatory — Merlin, Angel, please sit still!_ Every time Draco had drained his cup, Molly had refilled it just about immediately. He had lost count of exactly how many cups of tea he had now consumed — he was only drinking it to be polite.

"All right, you two upstairs and let's get you dressed," Molly said to the twins.

"Come on, Daddy," Angel said as she jumped down for his lap. "You can help," she continued as she tugged on his arm.

"Maybe your Grandma can help you today and I'll help you another time, okay?" Draco hoped she would accept this, because he had no idea how to dress a child.

"Angel, the sooner you get upstairs and get dressed, the sooner you can come back down to your dad. Come on now," Molly said.

Angel looked disappointed, but she allowed Molly to guide her up the staircase and into the bathroom, where Drake was already busy brushing his teeth.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief for two reasons; one, his daughters weight was no longer resting on his very full bladder and two, the thought of trying to dress her horrified him, he wouldn't know where to start.

A short while later Draco heard Molly and the children coming down the stairs. He stood up quickly, in the hope it would discourage Angel from taking up residence on his lap again. At this point, he felt that any external pressure on his abdomen might result in a somewhat embarrassing situation.

"Draco, you're not going yet, are you?" Molly frowned when she noticed the tall blonde wizard standing uncomfortably in the kitchen.

"Umm — No, no of course not. I was just wondering where the umm— Err— facilities were located," Draco faltered.

"Oh— of course, dear. The lavatory is on the first floor, second door on the right." Molly smiled. _He had such refined manners that asking, a lady, directions to the lav was cause for embarrassment, _she thought half wishing her boys would display better manners, occasionally.

Draco inclined his head in a silent thank you and walked hurriedly toward the staircase. While he was washing his hands he wondered, not for the first time, just where Ginny was. She had come up here ages ago and he was beginning to think she might never come down.

As he left the bathroom, he looked up and down the hallway. There were a total of five doors leading off the corridor. He stood there trying to decide whether or not to explore a little further, in the hope that he might come across Ginny. He didn't even know if she was on this floor. Just as he decided it would be incredibly rude to venture further into the house, without an invitation, he heard a grunt followed by a familiar female voice cursing, '_bloody hell',_ from behind one of the doors. He walked toward her door with a smirk and cracked it open.

"Is that a new dance?" Draco drawled, amusement written clearly over his face.

Ginny was standing, holding one foot in her hand and trying to maintain her balance at the same time. Her face was contorted in pain and concentration; overall providing a comical view to anyone who may happen upon her.

"Oh." Ginny flushed crimson. "I kicked my toe." _Merlin can this day get any worse,_ she added mentally.

"Well, let me take a look at it," Draco said in a low tone as he entered the small bedroom.

When he reached Ginny, he bent down and scooped her up in his arms, then placed her on the edge of the bed. Not that it was really necessary to carry her, as she was only two paces away from the bed and a stubbed toe isn't exactly a broken leg, but he did it anyway. Draco knelt in front of her and removed her shoe to expose the injured toe. He very gently manipulated her whole foot and each toe in turn. When he was satisfied there was no permanent damage, he placed a kiss on the toe that had bore the brunt of the blow.

"There all better," Draco smirked up at her.

"Thank you," Ginny replied slowly smiling at him. She had noticed that Draco's normally light gray eyes had darkened to slate gray and she knew there were only two moods that made his eyes change color so dramatically — anger and arousal.

"Grandma, why is Daddy kissing Mummy's toes?" Angel said from the doorway.

"Ewww! I wouldn't kiss a witch. They've got witch germs," Drake interjected thoroughly disgusted.

"We do not! You've got wizard germs," Angel countered tossing her nose in the air.

Drake folded his arms across his chest. "Do not!"

"Do so!" Angel placed her hands on her hips.

"There you are. Why don't you two go back down to the kitchen?" Molly said as she walked into the room taking in the scene playing out before her.

"I— umm— I stubbed my toe," Ginny stumbled. Even though they had not been doing anything wrong, she had flushed bright crimson.

"No permanent damage," Draco managed as he dropped her foot back to the floor and rose to his feet.

Ginny busied herself with replacing her shoe; it was an excellent excuse not to look at anyone in the room. Merlin only knew, what her mother might be thinking. With her shoe firmly in place she took a deep breath and rose from the bed. "Why don't we all go back to the kitchen? I could do with a cup of tea."

"Lovely," Molly said smiling broadly as she turned out of the room. _It would be nice if Draco and Ginny got together, _she thought as she negotiated the stairs. _Not only for the benefit of the children but also for Ginny, she hasn't been out for a long time and Draco seems like a nice young man_.

As Ginny made her way to the door, she glanced at Draco. He was still standing in the same position, looking at the floor with his arms hanging limply by his side and he showed a light blush over his cheeks.

Draco flicked his eyes up to meet Ginny's. Despite how he felt, he couldn't help the smirk that crept across his mouth, she looked so alluring with her face all flushed and that guilty look her eyes held. _Merlin I feel like a naughty school boy who's been caught peeking in the girls dormitory,_ he mused as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Once settled around the kitchen table, Molly served Ginny's breakfast and more tea for each of the adults.

"Daddy, why did you kiss mummy's toe?" Drake asked, his disgust at the idea evident in his tone.

"Well— err— Mummy hurt her toe." Draco didn't know how to answer this question. He couldn't very well tell him the truth — he was flirting with her — he was far too young.

"Oh, you kissed her toe and made it all better." Angel helped him. "Grandma makes my bumps all better with special healing kisses."

"Yeah, something like that," Draco muttered, he had flushed crimson again and was too busy examining his teacup to see the approving look Molly sent to her daughter.

"But, Daddy, aren't you afraid of witchy germs?" Drake was appalled his father had taken the risk.

Draco's face contorted into one of absolute horror. How on magical earth was he supposed to answer this? However, his facial expression was enough to please Drake.

"It's okay, Daddy. A Scourgify charm should do the trick," Drake said solemnly as he approached his father and stretched up to pat him on the back. Quite relieved his dad had realized his error in time to correct it.

Ginny watched the twins interact with Draco, as she ate her breakfast. She smiled when she realized Draco was in over his head with those two, he quite obviously had no idea what he was doing. Draco looked to her and she very pointedly inclined her head in the direction of his wand, indicating he should withdraw it and perform the charm to keep Drake happy.

The silent message was understood — Draco made a big deal of standing, withdrawing his wand with flair and performing the prescribed cleaning charm, thus making Drake happy.

"Well, what are the four of you up to today?" Molly asked Draco.

"Actually, I hadn't really thought that far ahead. It doesn't really matter to me what we do, I just want to spend some time with these three," Draco answered honestly as he sat back in his chair.

"We could have a picnic," suggested Angel gleefully.

"It's too cold outside for a picnic!" Drake rolled his eyes at his sister.

"We can dress up all warm," Angel argued back.

"How about we go into the front room and talk about it there?" Ginny said from the sink where she was cleaning off her breakfast dishes.

The twins jumped up and ran into the front room well before anyone else could even move. As Draco made to walk out of the room Ginny grabbed his arm.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked in a whisper.

"I really don't care, Gin. I just want to spend some time with the three of you. Get to know the twins, and well — you too," he replied quietly. "There's so much I don't know. I've got a lot of questions so, maybe, we could set aside some time to talk today."

"Okay. With or without the kids?" Ginny asked.

"With, I want to ask them things too."

"Do you want to start with that and then we can just take it from there?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. There's so much I'm dying to know about them."

"You do realize, they'll want to know things about you too and some of their questions will be difficult to answer?" Ginny wanted him to be prepared for anything. Drake was well known for asking the most embarrassing and difficult questions.

"Anything they want to know, I'm an open book," Draco stated. Overjoyed that his children would want to know about him as well.

"Good." Ginny hoped he would not regret that particular remark.

"Umm— Gin, before we go in there, I've got a question for you. If you don't mind?" Draco said hesitantly.

"Of course I don't." Her tone was tainted with worry. Draco probably hundreds of questions for her and, she knew, quite a few of them were going to be difficult.

"Their name — I mean the _'Malfoy'_ part — why?" Draco stumbled through his query.

"Oh, I wanted them to know exactly who they are. It didn't matter that you weren't around. They have so many of your mannerisms, especially Drake. I just wanted them to know."

"Thank you," Draco whispered as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES **_

_Hugs for everyone who reviewed :D _

_eliotsgirl; Lillian-is-fickle; dragon-femme-fatale; nasta1970; __CrMe!iNa__; Neo-Queen Serenity; FireRoseRed; pInQuiLLus; tay; Iced Faerie; Slytherin Queen; vixenfairy27; Shahrezad1; Americasweetie; Mo the Deatheater; Samara Morgan-ring; jamie; Phoenix-dancer224; Avery-88; Berserker Nightwitch; cowgomoo2u2_


	15. Secret Wizards Business

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

**SECRET WIZARDS BUSINESS**

As Draco and Ginny wandered into the front room Angel sprang up from where she had been sitting and ran toward Draco. She grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the worn three-seater couch. Ginny followed with Drake and sat at the opposite end to Draco and Angel.

Angel was so excited she was bouncing in place. "What are we going to do, Daddy?"

"Can we go flying? Can we please?" Drake began jumping up and down.

"We'll see about that later, Drake. For now, I'd like to just sit and talk to all of you for a while, before we do anything," Draco replied seriously.

"Is this going to be one of _those_ talks?" Drake asked rolling his eyes.

Draco's look of confusion was all it took for Ginny to jump in and answer for him.

"Do we _need_ to have one of those talks?" she asked raising her eyebrows at the young wizard.

"No! I didn't do nothing," he stated folding his arms over his chest defensively.

Draco smirked, suddenly realizing just what one of _'those'_ talks were all about. He had certainly received his fair share of _'those'_ talks from his father, as a youngster.

"Drake, I just want to learn things about you, that's all," Draco tried to reassure him. "And if there's anything you want to know about me, just ask."

"Oh, okay," Drake replied. "But I still rather go flying," he added in a mumble.

Draco smiled at his son, there were times when he'd rather go flying too, however this was not one them. Looking down the couch toward Ginny he felt a warm, tingly feeling begin in his belly and spreading throughout his body. A feeling he remembered from Hogwarts, whenever he would pass her in the corridors or see her from across the Great Hall.

"Well, I have a question," Ginny started. "Why aren't you at work today?"

"I've taken an indefinite leave of absence," Draco replied smiling. "I want to spend as much time with Drake and Angel as possible. If that's all right with you, of course."

Ginny smiled warmly and nodded her assent.

"Where do you work?" Angel asked inquisitively.

"I work for my family's company."

"What's it called?" Drake enquired turning in his seat to look at Draco.

"Malfoy Holdings," Draco answered, a certain note of pride in his voice.

"What do you do?" Drake continued.

"I'm second in charge. So, I guess I read lots of parchments, sign lots of things, go to loads of boring meetings and make sure everyone else does their job."

"Why are you second in charge? Who's first in charge?" Angel asked curiously.

"My father is 'first in charge'. He still owns the company at the moment, but one day it will be mine."

"He's mean," Drake mumbled.

"Drake," Ginny warned.

"Well he is," Drake affirmed a little louder.

Draco smiled at him; he'd certainly have to change Drake's impression of his grandfather before the two came face to face. Draco could not see his father abiding a young boy who constantly told him he was mean.

"Do you have a mummy too?" Angel asked innocently.

"Yes, I do."

"What's her name?" Angel asked intrigued.

"Narcissa Black Malfoy."

"That's pretty. Is she pretty?" Angel responded smiling broadly.

"Yes, my mother is very beautiful," Draco answered a soft smile gracing his features.

"What about your daddy? What's his name?" Angel continued her 'interrogation'.

"Lucius Malfoy."

"What does he look like?" Angel enquired eagerly.

Draco frowned across at Ginny and she got the silent message immediately.

"She didn't see him," Ginny informed him in a whisper above the twin's heads.

"Oh— Well, he looks like me, except he's older," Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

"And he's mean," Drake announced in a low growl.

"Drake, this is the last time," Ginny warned again as Draco mentally winced.

"I have a question now," Draco said smiling down at his children. "How old are you and when is your birthday?"

"That's two questions daddy," Angel informed him giggling.

"Okay, so I have two questions," Draco conceded to the giggly little girl.

"We're four but we'll be five in a few weeks," Drake said rolling his eyes at his sisters silliness.

"Your birthday is in a few weeks?" Draco's mind began to churn, _God, what was a few weeks to a four year old? It could mean tomorrow!_

"Their birthday is March twenty-fifth and yes they will turn five," Ginny confirmed for him.

_Good a few weeks grace._ Draco breathed a sigh of relief. _I'll have to figure out what to get them._

As if reading his mind Ginny interrupted his thoughts. "The best way is to ask them what they want."

"Oh, umm— So, what would you like for your birthday?" He had no idea that she could still read him so easily.

"I want a 'Lightning Bolt 5000,'" Drake told him without any hesitation.

"Really?" Draco said raising his eyebrows at the young wizard. "Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that." Draco hadn't looked at Ginny throughout this little exchange; he could well imagine what she would think of her son ordering the fastest, most expensive racing broom in the wizarding world.

"Drake, we spoke about this. Remember?" Ginny reminded him gently but firmly.

"But, Mum, I have to have a broom."

"What about you, Angel? What would you like for your birthday?" Draco quickly directed attention to his daughter still deliberately not looking at Ginny.

"I want a dragon but Uncle Harry said he'd go dragon hunting with Uncle Charlie. I think I want a unicorn next. Yes, a pretty white unicorn." Angel put a great deal of thought into her answer, after all there was no point in asking for two dragons when there were so many other magical creatures she loved.

"A unicorn?" Draco choked.

"Not just any unicorn, Daddy. It has to be a pretty white unicorn."

_Merlin, I don't know who got the raw deal here, me or Potter_, Draco thought smirking. _At_ _least I'm not likely to get barbequed_.

"Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that," Draco replied cautiously. He just couldn't deny her outright, so he'd have to come up with a plan. Drake's broom would be no problem, if he could get around Ginny.

"Daddy, can I ask something?" Angel said quietly from her position beside Draco.

"Sure, sweetie. What do you want to know?" Draco replied smiling, glad that she was interested in learning about him.

"Where have you been?" Angel asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned.

"Why haven't you visited before? Didn't you want us?"

"Oh— umm— Well I—" Draco stammered, only to be cut off by Ginny.

"It's my fault Daddy hasn't been here before, not his. I didn't tell him about you, but as soon as he found out he came straight here," Ginny said quickly. She knew this would come up at some point and she couldn't let Draco take the blame for something he'd had no control over.

"Why?" Drake asked his mother with a frown across his little face.

"I don't really know, honey. You know I was very young when you and Angel were born and I guess I made some bad decisions. One of them was not to tell your dad."

"Oh," Drake responded as he carefully considered her answer.

It was difficult for the little boy to comprehend why his beloved mother would not tell his father about them. Surely she would want him around — the way she's always spoken about him nicely and she would have to love him if they made babies together — wouldn't she? Drake had acquired his own definition of how babies were made over the past year or so. At any given time, in the Weasley clan, there was at least one expectant witch among his many aunts. So he knew that to make a baby, he had to live with a witch after having a wedding, share a bedroom and he had to love her — disgusting in his opinion, but his uncles kept assuring him that his attitude toward witches would change one day. He didn't think so, personally.

"Where did you and daddy live together?" Drake enquired.

"We never lived together, honey. What gave you the idea that we had?" Ginny answered slowly.

"But to make babies you have to have a wedding and live together," Drake responded frowning — he hadn't got it wrong, he was sure.

"Oh— umm— Whatever gave you that idea, honey?" Ginny was now more than a little uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had taken.

"Well, to make a baby you have to live with a witch after going to a wedding and then you have share a bedroom," Drake responded wrinkling his nose in disgust, "and you have to love her."

_Oh sweet Merlin_, Ginny thought. _How on earth am I going to explain this_? She looked to Draco for help, but he was sitting there with his infamous smirk on his face, as if daring her to get out of this situation without compromising herself any further.

"You know, I think this is Daddy's department," Ginny said smiling sweetly across Drake's head to Draco.

"What?" Draco coughed as his face contorted in disbelief. She had just handballed it to him. What was he going to tell the little boy? What happened between Ginny and he wasn't exactly morally correct.

"Yes, absolutely! This is 'Secret Wizards Business'," Ginny said nodding, her smile still in place.

"Oh— okay, Mummy." Drake was eager to close the subject with his mother, since she was a witch and discussing 'Secret Wizards Business' with her would be wrong. He turned to Draco and said in a low voice, "We can talk about this later, Daddy. When Mummy and Angel aren't around."

"All right, Drake, we'll do that," Draco responded hesitantly and shooting a helpless look to Ginny, who smiled sweetly at him. _She should have been a Slytherin, _he thought. _Sly, cunning, little vixen—_

It really was his department, explaining such things to his son. Ginny was more than happy to deal with Angel, when the time came, but Drake was always going to be guided by his uncles and godfather — and now his father.

"Good!" Ginny exclaimed. "Anymore questions?"

"Daddy, can we visit your mummy and daddy?" Angel requested innocently.

Upon hearing this, Ginny's breath hitched in her throat and her eyes grew wide as she stared at Draco, waiting for his response.

"Perhaps one day, if it's all right with your mum," Draco answered cautiously. He hadn't missed Ginny's reaction. He would have to talk to her about his father, after all he had promised his mother she would get to be a part of the twin's lives.

"Mummy, is it okay? Can we go and visit Daddy's mummy and daddy?" Angel turned to her mother excitedly.

Angel had missed Ginny's reaction to her question totally. Drake, who was more observant, didn't miss his mother's reaction. He didn't like the way she seemed not to be breathing at the moment, plus her eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head.

"Mummy?" Angel insisted.

"Umm— Look sweetheart, we'll see, okay? I'm not promising anything, all right?" Ginny answered slowly trying to keep her voice even.

"Can we at least talk about it sometime, Gin?" Draco wasn't sure if the brightest thing to do at the moment was to push the issue, but he felt, with the children present, she would at least have to curb her reaction.

"Maybe," Ginny replied in a stilted tone.

_Well that's a start, at least,_ Draco thought. _Of course, she could still refuse to talk about it later._

At that moment Molly entered the room, having finished her housework in the other parts of the house. "Why don't the four of you take a walk? It's a lovely day out, still cold but the sun is shining."

"That sounds good! How about it?" Ginny said getting to her feet. She was thankful for any distraction from the subject of his parents.

Of course, Ginny standing brought Draco to his feet, immediately, as if it were almost an automated response.

"Yeah, we can walk and talk. Why not?" Draco replied smiling at Molly.

"Good then. I'll sort the children out with their cloaks," Molly said. "Come along Drake, Angel we'll go up and get you ready."

Once the children had left the room Draco turned immediately to Ginny. "Gin, about my parents—" Draco couldn't help the slight pleading tone that entered his voice. "They really would like to meet Drake and Angel."

"Draco, I don't know what to tell you. The idea just scares the hell out of me."

"What scares you?" Draco asked even though he was sure of what the answer would be.

"The idea of your father anywhere near my babies."

"What? Gin, my father would never harm them. They're his grandchildren and he really wants to meet them," Draco told her as he moved to stand directly in front of her and place his hands gently on her shoulders.

"His _illegitimate_ grandchildren. Draco, he tried to _kill_ me when I was in first year. Remember the Chamber of Secrets thing?"

"Gin, firstly grandchildren are grandchildren and, secondly, the Chamber thing was all about the Dark Lord — he's gone now and father isn't associated with anyone still pushing his cause. He wouldn't hurt you or the children. I promise." Draco had really started to plead; he knew he didn't have much time before the children returned.

"I just don't know. I really don't trust him."

"I would be there and you trust me, don't you?" Draco asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Well, yes. But you're different." Ginny couldn't explain why she trusted Draco, she just did. Perhaps it had something to do with the way she felt about him.

"How am I different?"

"You're not him," Ginny whispered not breaking his gaze.

"He's not a bad person. Actually, he's quite caring where his family is concerned and, I dare say, you would be counted as family," Draco told her quietly. "My mother is already heartbroken at the thought of not being able to see her grandchildren and she hasn't officially been denied — yet."

"Oh, Draco. Please, tell me she's not?" Ginny was distressed at the thought of causing Narcissa Malfoy pain through the denial of her grandchildren. She knew, first hand, how Molly felt when she was denied access to her granddaughter. Percy had eventually married Penelope Clearwater and she had given birth to a daughter about four years ago. Although Percy was still estranged from his parents, Molly had tried to visit Penelope and her baby girl, only to be turned away by her own son. Molly spent entire evenings crying over this little baby she thought she would never know. All of the Weasley brothers had tried to convince Percy that he was being selfish and that he should allow his mother to visit, but to no avail for quite some time. While everything was sorted out not long after the baby had turned one, Ginny remembered clearly the pain her mother went through. She didn't think she could bear to responsible for causing that type of pain to anyone, even Narcissa Malfoy.

"Wish I could, Gin, but I've already had her pleading with me to see them and I promised I would do everything I could to convince you," Draco told her with a note of sadness in his voice. "Father even suggested that, if you felt uncomfortable coming to the Manor, they could visit here."

Ginny's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up at this suggestion — Lucius Malfoy at the Burrow her father would never abide it.

"Umm— maybe we could visit them," she said hesitantly.

"Really? Do you mean it?" Draco asked her excitedly.

"Sure, you'll be with us. Right?" Ginny said shakily.

"Absolutely! I promise, I won't leave your side."

"Okay. We'll visit then, but if I want to get out of there in a hurry—" Draco interrupted Ginny as he completed her thoughts.

"If anything happens that you're not comfortable with and you want to leave, you just let me know and I'll have you and the kids home before you know it."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. When do you think we could go?" Draco asked tentatively.

"Umm— well— I—"

"How about now? I could floo mother and let her know we're coming," Draco suggested hopefully.

"Umm—" Ginny started with a frown across her usually smooth features.

"Gin, once it's over you won't be dwelling on it and, you'll see, my father really isn't the ogre you believe him to be." Draco knew she was thinking about backing out and he wasn't about to let her. In fact, he thought, it would be better if they went today, just to get it over and done with.

"Okay. Why don't you floo your mother and see if it's convenient?" Ginny prayed Narcissa would be out or busy or anything, just not available.

"Have I told you how wonderful you are?" Draco said with a wide grin across his face.

She smiled nervously at him. "Not recently."

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Thanks to all who reviewed :D _

_littlewhitehorse; pInQuiLLus; angelsweets; dragon-femme-fatale; Avery-88; FireRoseRed; Berserker Nightwitch; Slytherin Queen; Iced Faerie; Americasweetie; Mo the Deatheater; Shahrezad1; KissThyLipsAngelOfDeath; sugar-coated-evil; jamie; cowgomoo2u2; eliot'sgirl; Nerfi-Tiri; ihearttomfelton; mia; Eve Granger; Reven Eid; feline; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; flipsides_


	16. Howler

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**HOWLER**

Draco walked over to the fireplace, dipped his hand into the Floo powder pot, and threw the silvery powder into the hearth before he clearly intoned, _'Malfoy Manor'._

"Mother?" Draco's disembodied head called from the fireplace in the winter parlour.

"Draco, dear you startled me," Narcissa replied bringing her hand to her chest in shock.

"Sorry, Mother," Draco apologised. "I have some good news. Ginny has consented to visit the Manor, _today_."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Shall I contact your father, so he can be here?"

"Yes, Mother. That would be fine."

"All right. I'll floo Lucius and — Oh dear, I've yet to go shopping! I've no gifts—"

"Mother — Mother, calm down. They're coming to meet you and Father, not for gifts. Besides, you will still get your shopping spree — there's a birthday coming up in a few weeks," Draco told her trying to control his laughter.

"Very well. What time shall I expect you?" Narcissa responded happily, though she was disappointed that she had no gift to offer her grandson.

"I think we'll be at least an hour — they need to get ready."

"Good. I can floo your father and he can be home before you arrive. See you soon, darling." Narcissa was almost beside herself with joy.

"All right, Mother, we'll see you then."

With that Draco withdrew from the fire. He stood and faced Ginny, who had been waiting anxiously in one of the nearby chairs.

"It's all set. I can't believe how happy my mother is."

"That's good. I guess I'd better get ready and the twins will have to be changed," Ginny said quietly, trying her best to keep her voice even.

Molly re-emerged at that moment with both children, all ready for a walk outside.

"Mum, we've had a change of plans. I need Drake and Angel to change their clothes," Ginny said her voice clearly strained.

"Oh— And what are you up to now dear?" Molly asked with fake cheer. She knew something was not quite right with Ginny by the way she had spoken.

"We're going to visit Malfoy Manor." Ginny looked her mother straight in the eye, as if begging her to forbid the excursion.

"Well, that sounds lovely. Why don't we go up and see to a change of clothes for the twins?" Molly was smiling for all to see, however she had not missed the message sent to her by Ginny. It worried her, but she would have to wait until they were alone to discuss it. "All right, you two back upstairs," she added turning to the children.

"Again, what's wrong with what I've got on?" Drake protested loudly.

"Grandma, what's Malfoy Manor?" Angel asked curiously.

"Well, Malfoy Manor is what your dad's family call their home," Molly answered as they climbed the stairs.

"Like this is the Burrow?" Angel continued.

"Yes, like we call our home the Burrow," Molly replied. "Gin, can you give me a hand. I think Drake is going to give me some trouble," she called down the stairs.

"Coming, Mum," Ginny answered and turned to Draco. "I won't be long just make yourself at home."

Once safely upstairs, Molly sent the children to wash their faces and sat Ginny down on Angel's bed.

"What's going on?"

"Oh Mum, I couldn't say no. Draco said his mum was already upset just at the thought of not being able to see the children. I just kept remembering what you went through when Percy was being such a prat."

"Do you want to go?"

"No, not really. I mean, the thought of _Lucius Malfoy_ in the same room as my babies— if it were just me, I wouldn't even think twice. I can look after myself but the twins—" Ginny told her in an exasperated tone. "They're just babies, Mum. What if—" She couldn't finish the thought; to put her fears into words would probably be her undoing.

"Calm down, dear. I'm sure he won't harm them. They are his grandchildren after all. The visit may not be very pleasant, but you've already agreed so you must go." Molly tried to put her fears to rest. "And Draco will be with you, won't he?"

"Yes. He's promised not to leave our sides and if I want to leave, for any reason, he's promised to get us home quickly."

"Well then, there's no reason why you should deny Narcissa Malfoy her grandchildren any longer." Molly sat on the bed next to Ginny and took one of her hands in hers. "We all knew this day would come, sooner or later. There's never been any denying that Drake is a Malfoy and even if Lucius Malfoy hadn't heard you call him, he could've easily recognised him as a member of his family."

"I know, Mum."

"I'll floo Ron the moment you leave and let him know where you've gone just in case."

"Not Ron, he'll go berserk. If you must tell someone, tell Harry," Ginny begged. She didn't need her brother turning up at Malfoy Manor, creating a scene.

"Right, Harry it is then. Well I'll get the children into their dress robes. You go and get yourself ready."

Molly Weasley understood why Ginny could not deny the request to visit the Malfoy's. She had been the one who sat with Molly, night after night, sometimes crying with her over her unseen granddaughter. To inflict that type of pain upon another woman was not in her daughter's nature. But, Molly was concerned about this visit, hence to urge to contact Ron or Harry, just to inform them of her plan, it wouldn't hurt to have an Auror on stand by. Not that she truly believed that any of them would come to harm on the Wiltshire property. She liked to think, she had enough insight into people's personalities to come to intelligent decisions about the type of people they were and Draco did not strike her as the type who would, intentionally, lead his young family into imminent danger. In short, she had decided to trust the young man.

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny offered her mother a weak smile as she left for her own room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had summoned the house elves from the kitchens to inform them company was expected and she needed snacks suitable for a child to be prepared at once, in addition to the normal refreshments served to adult company. Next on her agenda was Lucius.

She withdrew her wand from her robes and intoned the summoning charm _'Accio two-way mirror'_. One of the mirrors Lucius had enchanted flew to her, from its usual position on the mantle piece in her parlor. Lucius held its double in his robes, at all times. He had enchanted the mirrors years ago, due to Narcissa's dislike of the Floo network. It was a much more civilized way to communicate with one another.

Narcissa held the small mirror in front her face. "Lucius."

She waited a few moments before speaking again. "Lucius. This is important!"

Lucius' face appeared in her mirror. He was not pleased at having been disturbed. "Narcissa, whatever it is, it will have to wait. I'm in an extremely important business meeting," he ground out through clenched teeth before disappearing.

"Lucius!" Narcissa raised her voice into her mirror but there was no response this time. Not that she had expected one, after what he had said.

Narcissa knew Lucius would want to be here and she wanted him to be here, but what to do when he wouldn't talk to her.

* * *

Molly had helped Angel and, a complaining, Drake into their dress robes, done their hair and ensured that their faces were clean before leading them downstairs to wait with Draco while Ginny finished getting ready.

"Daddy, we're ready! Aren't my robes beautiful?" Angel twirled in front of him.

"Yes, sweetie. You're the prettiest witch I've ever seen," Draco assured his daughter with a smile. His mother was going to love dressing her up. "Drake, what's wrong?"

Draco had noticed that Drake had come down stairs with the sulkiest expression on his face. He certainly was not happy with something.

"Don't see why I have to wear these poxy robes! No good to play in, not allowed to do anything in them, just got to sit still and not do nothing," Drake mumbled to his chest with his arms folded around him defiantly.

"Oh, I see." Draco understood completely, he was never too keen on dress robes as a child, himself. "Why don't you bring a change of clothes with you? If we get a chance, we can go outside for a while, maybe take a walk near the lake or go visit the horses." He tried to soothe the situation as best he could, it wouldn't do to have him sulking when they arrived at the Manor.

Drake was gone in a flash, back up the stairs to get his 'normal clothes', before anyone could object.

"Do you have horses, Daddy?" Angel asked excitedly. "Can we ride them?"

"Yes, we have horses and yes, you will be able to ride them, just not today. It's too cold for them to be out but we can visit them." Draco hoped she wouldn't push the riding bit today. He didn't think his mother would be too pleased if she were to be passed over for a horse.

Angel was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Ooooh yes please! Can we take some sugar and carrots for them?"

"Sure we can." Draco smiled broadly at her enthusiasm.

"Angel, calm down! You're going to mess up your pretty robes," Molly fussed.

"Mrs. Weasley, do you have any old Portkeys around that I can re-charm?" With the children they wouldn't be able to Apparate and Draco detested the Floo network, as much as his mother did.

"Yes, I'm sure we've got one or two around here somewhere. Let me see if I can find them."

* * *

Lucius was more than a little irritated at Narcissa, for interrupting his meeting. He had informed her, at breakfast, that he had an extremely important meeting this morning with all the heads of department at Malfoy Holdings, yet she still saw fit to disturb him.

He sat at the head of the vast table, with his most trusted employees surrounding him. Many of the wizards had worked for his father and one or two for his grandfather. The head of his Public Relations Department was reading a rather boring report from an extremely long piece of parchment. His mind began to wander. W_hat was it that Narcissa had deemed so important that she insisted upon interrupting him?_

Lucius became so distracted, it took him a few moments to register that some of his employees were clearing their throats and making various other subtle noises to gain his attention.

"Well?" He growled at them in irritation.

"Sir, there appears to be an owl at the window," one of his minions replied hesitantly.

"Well, don't just sit there! Let the damnable creature in," Lucius demanded. _When I discover which of them is responsible for this disturbance — I'll have their manhood boiled in shrinking solution, _he seethed privately.

There was a great shuffling of chairs as everyone, except Lucius, leapt to their feet in an effort to be the first to the window and carry out his wishes thus ensuring a chance of being in his good graces for the rest of the day at least.

"Just how many of you does it take to open a window?" Lucius sneered around the table. All but one of the wizards sat down again.

As the bird flew in, Lucius immediately recognized it as Narcissa's eagle owl. _That woman is exasperating today,_ he thought just before his mouth went dry with horror. Clutched tightly in the owl's beak was a distinctive red envelope — a howler. As the bird circled in front of Lucius, he was aware that many of his employees had taken note of the type of correspondence in the bird's possession and were now openly staring at him.

"OUT!" he barked at the wizards around the table as the envelope dropped in front of him.

Though there was an excessive amount of noise as everyone attempted to leave the room at once, it could not drown out Narcissa Malfoy's angry voice. It seemed that she had enchanted the howler to explode as soon as it had hit the table — giving Lucius no time to clear the room.

"LUCIUS MALFOY! IF YOU ARE NOT HOME WITHIN TEN MINUTES YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH!" Narcissa's usual melodic tone had been replaced with a booming angry roar.

The contents of the howler caused a ripple of sniggers among the remaining employees in the room.

"OUT!" Lucius bellowed at the wizards still in the vicinity.

The men hurriedly exited the room in silence. Not one of them was willing to be left in a closed room with Lucius Malfoy, when he was in such a mood.

Lucius was seething. He didn't think Narcissa had ever done anything so blatantly vexing, in their entire marriage. He sat for a few moments with his head in his hands. _I'd best get to the Manor and see what crisis she requires my immediately assistance with. Merlin help her, if all this fuss is over a broken nail._

* * *

Just after Drake reappeared in the front room, Ginny walked in with her traveling cloak across her arm. She frowned at the bundle of clothes Drake was trying not to drop.

"It's okay, Gin. I told him to bring a change of clothes," Draco assured her. "Drake, why don't you see if you can find a bag to put them in?"

"Grandma," Drake yelled as he walked into the kitchen. "I need a bag."

"Gin, I was wondering, if it's alright with you, could we have a chat to Drake about my father?" Draco asked cautiously. "I don't think he'd take too kindly to be called mean all the time."

"Yeah sure, that's probably a good idea," Ginny answered unevenly. She certainly didn't want him to go upsetting Lucius Malfoy; Merlin only knew what he would do.

"I'm ready," Drake stated as he walked back into the room with his clothes packed into a bag.

"Good." Draco smiled warmly at him. "But before we leave I want to have a talk to you."

Drake sighed heavily. "This _is_ going to be one of those talks isn't it, Daddy?"

Draco smirked. "Yep, afraid so."

"I do know the rules. Number one: don't touch anything that doesn't belong to me. Number two: no running, jumping or anything else in anyone's house. Number three: don't ask for nothing, it's rude." Drake counted the rules off on his fingers.

"Yeah, that's pretty good but I'm going to add one more." Draco lowered his tall frame so he could look his small son in the eye. "Number four is don't call your grandfather mean or any other nasty names, it's disrespectful."

"But he is," Drake mumbled at his shoes.

"Regardless of what you think, you can't say things like that to him or you may run the risk of finding out just how mean he can be." Draco held onto his chin gently to ensure his full attention. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," Drake sighed. "Don't call him mean or he'll be mean."

"Good. I glad we sorted that out." Draco allowed himself a small mental sigh of relief. "You know, I bet you're going to get along with my father very well and, if you let yourself, you might even end up liking him."

Drake screwed his nose up at Draco in response to his last suggestion causing Draco to laugh loudly as he rose to his full height again.

"Here's the portkey," Molly said cheerfully as she re-entered the room carrying an old fire iron.

"Wonderful! Is everyone ready to go?" Draco looked only at Ginny. She looked to be a bit shaky at the moment, as though she needed some reassurance. He would've liked to put his arm around her but with the children present it wasn't possible so he sufficed with a cheeky wink, in the hope it would lighten her mood.

* * *

Lucius Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Without discarding his cloak he strode angrily towards Narcissa's parlor.

"Narcissa!" he growled as he entered the room. "What, in Merlin's name, do you mean by embarrassing this family in front of god knows how many incessant gossips?"

"Darling, how lovely to see you." Narcissa ignored his angry tone. _Obviously the howler worked,_ she smiled inwardly.

"Narcissa," he hissed in warning.

She knew her husband was at the end of his patience and decided it wouldn't be wise to play games with him. "Draco Flooed a short while ago. He is bringing Drake to visit." She tried in vain to contain her excitement.

Lucius arched an eyebrow at her. "Today?"

"Yes! They will be arriving soon." Narcissa was ecstatic.

"Good," Lucius drawled. While his tone gave no hint of his mood, the smile that graced his handsome features indicated his feelings in relation to the anticipated meeting with his grandson.

Narcissa rose from the chair she had been seated in and made her way over to where Lucius was standing. She wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. "Oh Lucius, I can't wait to meet him," Narcissa sighed happily. "Promise me everything will work out so we can see him again?"

His arms wove tightly around his wife. He held her close and rested his chin lightly on her head, swearing to himself this would not be a one-time visit from his grandson — he would ensure Miss Weasley returned.

"I promise you, darling. Everything will be fine," Lucius whispered into her hair before placing a lingering kiss on her blonde locks.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Vache; FireRoseRed; pInQuiLLus; jamie; choas called creation; Slytherin Queen; DracoandGinny; Iced Faerie; Eve Granger; Morgan; SandwichBitch; ColeForever16; Mo the Deatheater; Avery-88; RelientKroxmysox721; LiLy MaLfOy13; draddog; dreamyangel89; feline; miss chris; Dweeb; PinayAko; sera; Berserker Nightwitch; Binxter; Americasweetie_


	17. Mean Man

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**MEAN MAN**

Draco, Ginny, and the children landed just in front of the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor. Draco had charmed the Portkey to only bring them this far, as the wards protecting the Manor would have devastating affects on Ginny and the children, if they attempted to arrive by magical means on the actual grounds of the impressive estate. This was something that he would have to change as soon as possible, so that they could come and go as they pleased.

"Everyone alright?" Draco asked looking to each of them.

"Daddy, do you really live in that big house?" Angel asked in awe as she wandered closer to the gate.

"Yes, sweetheart. That's Malfoy Manor," Draco replied with more than a hint of pride in his voice.

"Wow," Angel uttered.

"Well, it certainly is impressive." Ginny felt as though she should say something.

"It is, isn't it?" Draco smiled gently at her. He knew she still wasn't terribly comfortable with the idea of visiting his parents, but he had gotten her this far without having her run away, screaming.

"What do the words on the gate say?" Drake asked tracing the large iron letters with his fingers.

"They say 'Malfoy Manor'" Draco replied showing him each word as he said it. "Shall we head up to the house?" he added to Ginny.

"Umm— Yes, I suppose we should." She looked up nervously toward the grand house.

Draco stepped forward, opening the gate for them to walk through. Once everyone was inside he closed the large ornate gate firmly and began to lead them up to the house. As they meandered up the long drive, Angel skipped up to the side of him and firmly grasped his hand. With Ginny on his other side, holding onto Drake's hand, he imagined that they must look like the perfect family.

Ginny's thoughts wandered as they wound their way up to the household. She too, was in awe of these lavish surrounds; her earlier statement seemed almost inadequate, even to her own mind. Impressive was an understatement, the Mansion was enormous and it was set in perfectly manicured grounds that rolled on as far as the eye could see. Her home, 'The Burrow', would probably fit into the portico covering the staircase, leading to the front doors.

It now made sense to her why Draco occasionally seemed pompous and snobby. This type of environment would have predisposed him to etiquette she had only read about in romance novels add to that seemingly unlimited wealth and it was more than obvious that they were almost from different planets. Too soon, they had climbed the stairs and were standing before the large front doors.

"Ready?" Draco reached over and gave her free hand a squeeze.

Ginny took a deep breath and forced a brief smile to cross her features. "Yes."

"Everything is going to be fine. I promise," Draco whispered.

Draco wanted Ginny to feel comfortable in his home. He hoped she and the children would visit often, not for his sake, because he could visit them, but for his mother. Draco knew once Narcissa spied Drake and Angel she would want to see them often, if not every day, and play a large part in their lives. He could only hope Ginny would approve.

"I trust you," Ginny said in barely a whisper.

As if in slow motion Ginny watched Draco reach forward, turned the door handle and swing the door open. Waiting in the foyer was Millie, the house elf.

"Master Draco, sir. Millie can serve you?" the small creature squeaked as it bowed low.

"I trust my parents are in the parlor?" Draco addressed the elf while he shrugged his cloak off.

"Yes, sir, Master Draco," Millie replied. "Millie can take your cloak, sir."

"Mummy, what is that?" Drake asked pointing his finger in the direction of Millie.

"It's a house elf. They're servants to wizards," Ginny answered in monotone.

Angel looked at the creature quizzically. "Why don't we have an elf?"

"Because we don't need one," Ginny answered firmly.

"Why?" Angel persisted.

"Because we aren't rich," Ginny retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Why?" Angel continued to pester her mother.

"House elves belong to old, wealthy, wizarding families. We don't have one, nor will we ever get one. Alright?" Ginny knew that until Angel had explored all the 'whys' she would not be satisfied.

"Oh," Angel replied, a little disappointed.

Ginny helped the children out of their traveling cloaks and passed them to Draco, who instantly dropped them onto the house elf. Then he walked around behind Ginny and gently assisted her out of her cloak, as any gentleman would. However, Draco lingered in his position behind her, taking in the scent of her hair, until she noticeably stiffened. He moved back immediately, cursing himself silently for the indulgence that obviously made her uncomfortable, and tossed the cloak to the waiting elf.

Millie and the cloaks disappeared with a loud crack causing Angel to jump.

"It's alright, sweetie. Sometimes the elves make a little too much noise moving around." Draco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Angel smiled up at her father. "It was cute."

"No it wasn't! It was ugly," Drake interjected.

"Cute!" Angel retorted crossly placing her hands on her hips.

"Ugly!" Drake insisted, folding his arms across his chest.

"Enough!" Ginny demanded her hands drifting to her hips.

"Yes Mummy," the twins responded in unison.

"Right, are we all ready now?" Draco asked with an amused frown playing across his forehead. "This way everyone," he added indicating that they should follow.

Draco led them down a corridor toward the back of the house, passing many darkened rooms along the way. There were portraits lining the walls, mostly of smirking blonde wizards with much the same features as Draco. Ginny supposed they must be his ancestors.

"Mother's winter parlor is in the family section of the house. It's a little more relaxed than these front rooms she uses for entertaining," Draco explained to Ginny.

He stopped short of an open doorway and turned to Ginny placing is hands on her shoulders, holding her gaze with his. "Smile, Gin. You look like you've seen a Dementor." He smiled gently. "I'll hold your hand if you like."

Ginny gave him a weak smile and nodded; as she did, he reached down and took her hand into his. This minimal contact was comforting to her, but her expression showed that she was still unsure of what she was about to do.

Draco winked at her. "Come on, show some of that Gryffindor courage you've always bragged about—"

Ginny drew a deep breath to steady herself. Draco was right — she was being silly. He would never have bought her here, if there had been any chance of her, or the children being hurt. After all, he had once loved her.

"Well, why are we standing out here?" Ginny smiled as she drew herself up to her full height.

"Good girl." Draco impulsively placed a soft brief kiss on her forehead.

With her hand still firmly in his grasp, he turned and led them into the parlor, where his parents were waiting. Drake and Angel followed behind staring unabashedly at the luxurious surrounds.

"Mother. Father. I'd like to present Ginevra Weasley." Draco's tone was formal and he inclined his head but he didn't let go of her hand.

Lucius, who had stood as soon as they entered the room, walked toward Ginny. _Oh Merlin, he's coming straight for me. _Ginny momentarily panicked, until she felt Draco gently squeeze her hand and she remembered to breathe again.

"A pleasure to make you acquaintance, Miss Weasley," Lucius intoned gently as he bent and scooped up her free hand to place a kiss upon it.

Ginny's eyes involuntarily popped open as wide as they could. She must be dreaming, Lucius Malfoy was being pleasant to her — Ginevra Weasley. Why was he being so nice? He had never been polite to anyone in her family. In fact, she doubted if she'd ever seen him be pleasant to anyone before. This was quite shock. She took a moment to gather herself before responding. "Mr. Malfoy." It was all she could choke out, with a nod of her head.

"Ginevra, how lovely of you to come." Narcissa, who had drifted over to greet her, smiled gently at the younger witch.

"Mrs. Malfoy. Umm— Your home is lovely." Ginny was at a loss for anything else to say.

"Thank you, dear," Narcissa responded almost absently as her gaze was captured by a movement behind Draco.

Draco, aware of his mother's distraction, released Ginny's hand and stepped aside, to reveal the children.

"And these are my children, Drake and Angelique," Draco said proudly.

Lucius raised an eyebrow in confusion at his son. "Draco?"

Draco chuckled in amusement. "Twins, Father. You seem to have missed one."

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Lucius kept his expression unreadable, though Draco could see through his eyes, that he was clearly shocked.

"Twins! Oh my! This is wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed with genuine happiness as she approached the children and bent to their level. "Hello darlings!"

"Hello." Angel's forehead creased into a deep frown. "Who are you?" She continued looking at Narcissa, cocking her head to one side in confusion.

"Oh, she's just darling," Narcissa said. "My name is Narcissa Black Malfoy but you may call me Grandmother."

"Oh! You're Daddy's pretty mummy," Angel exclaimed with excitement before launching herself Narcissa and wrapping her tiny arms around her neck tightly.

"Angel! Sweetheart, you'll knock your grandmother over. I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. Angel is very affectionate," Ginny apologized quickly. It was not something that she'd ever had to worry about before, but this was _not_ her family or her friends, these were Draco's parents and they obviously did things differently.

"Oh, there's no need to apologise. She's just fine. It's lovely that she's so openly affectionate," Narcissa responded sincerely as Angel released her hold. "And you must be Drake?" She turned her attention to the little boy, but he was staring intently at Lucius with a scowl across his face.

"Drake, your grandmother spoke to you," prompted Ginny.

"Hello," Drake mumbled not breaking the intent gaze he had upon Lucius.

"Drake! Where are your manners?" Ginny growled at him flushing with embarrassment. She never occurred to her that her son could be so rude to his grandmother.

"It's quite all right, dear," Narcissa said softly as she rose to her full height. "Perhaps Drake needs some time to become familiar with us. Shall we sit? I have arranged refreshments."

Draco took Ginny's arm and led her to the long settee. Once he was certain she was comfortable, Draco stood next to her until his mother had taken the chair opposite then he walked around and sat next to Ginny. Lucius took the chair across from him. Drake wandered over and climbed up onto the couch, next to Draco, still keeping Lucius within his sights at all times. Angel stood surveying the adults for a moment, before wandering over and standing directly in front of Lucius. He smiled at the small girl.

"Hello, Angelique." Lucius kept his tone light so as not to frighten the child. Drake's reaction, though silent thus far, was not encouraging. He knew, after the incident in Diagon Alley, it would not be easy to win their favor and, Merlin only knew, what they had been told about this family since the day they were born.

She smiled broadly at him, and then proceeded to clamber onto his lap. Much to everyone's surprise.

"Angel—" Ginny started.

"Shh—" Draco quieted her, placing his hand on her leg.

Lucius sat very still. The expression on his handsome face was one of astonishment and perhaps even a small amount of joy as the child made herself comfortable. He was uncertain as to what he should do, not having had a child sit upon his lap since Draco was a toddler.

"You're my grandfather aren't you?" Angel enquired sweetly.

"Yes, Angelique. I am." Happiness coursed through him. It was such a simple gesture by the little girl. He would never have guessed that hearing a small child call him grandfather could evoke such feelings.

"You can call me Angel, if you like. Everyone does."

"Really? I think I rather like Angelique. After all, that is your name. Is it not?" Lucius countered.

"Well— yes, but everybody calls me Angel."

"Ah— I think Angelique is a much prettier name. It suits a pretty little girl like you," Lucius said smiling. He really had no idea what he was doing but he hoped that a compliment might put an end to her insistence that he call her by the shortened form of her name.

"Really?" She smiled, as her eyes grew wide. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes. You are very beautiful," Lucius smiled triumphantly, it had worked.

"Oh, thank you, Grandfather." Angel squealed as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, much to his surprise, yet again.

"You're very welcome, Angelique," Lucius said smiling over her shoulder.

"You're not mean at all," she exclaimed with delight.

Lucius' eyes popped wide open at that comment. Surprise and confusion were clearly evident on his normally unreadable features.

"Is so mean," Drake mumbled taking this opportunity to let his feelings be known.

"DRAKE!" Ginny and Draco yelled together.

Drake jumped down off the chair and stood with his hands upon his hips.

"He is mean! He scared Mummy and he's a mean man!" Drake stared straight at Lucius, as if daring him to take action and show everyone how bad he really was.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Huge hugs to all who reviewed :D_

_vache; Quartz; Amanda Mancini; SRAndrews; FireRoseRed; jamie; Aurienna: Neo-Queen Serenity; RelientKroxmysox721; Iced Faerie; pInQuiLLus; carmelina; eliot'sgirl; misao-werewolf; miss rix; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; Mo the Deatheater; Dweeb; ihearttomfelton; phelspar; hd4ever; Spunkypippy; sugar-coated-evil; feline; Morgan; Tinkerbell_


	18. You Think So, Do You?

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**YOU THINK SO, DO YOU?**

It was as if time had stopped. No one moved or even took breath, for a moment, and then everything caught up in a rush of noise and movement.

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy! How dare you speak like that to an adult!" Ginny yelled getting to her feet. "You will apologise this instant!"

She had gone bright red with anger. Draco had spoken to him about this but Drake had, obviously, disregarded everything that he'd said. She was appalled that he had behaved in such a way. It was as if he was deliberately baited Lucius — daring him to do his worst.

"NO!" Drake yelled at his mother. "He's mean and I won't say sorry! He should say sorry."

At this point Lucius rose from his chair gracefully and gently stood Angel on the floor close to Narcissa. He then turned to stand over Drake. Draco got to his feet as well, not exactly sure what Ginny's reaction might be to seeing his father standing over her son.

"You think so, do you?" Lucius drawled with a smirk across his features. _It seems I was right, the boy does have spirit, _he added mentally.

"Y—yes" Drake stammered. His eyes had opened very wide and, although he was obviously terrified of the older wizard, he did not back down.

Draco he knew, from the expression on his father's face, he was amused by Drake's outburst and wouldn't cause him any harm, but Ginny did not know Lucius at all. Her reaction could see Lucius' mood change from amusement to anger in the flick of a wand.

"Well, perhaps we should have a private chat about what you think," Lucius suggested in a low drawl.

"Draco," Ginny seemed to almost whimper.

"Gin, it's okay," Draco whispered from behind her.

"No, Draco. It's not okay!" _Why was he letting this happen? Right in front of his eyes, _shethought frantically. _He promised and I trusted him!_

Draco reached forward and turned Ginny around by her shoulders, placing a finger under her chin he tilted her head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Look at me, Gin. It's okay, father is amused with Drake at the moment," Draco explained in a low whisper. "Perhaps it's better that we let him sort Drake out. It may just stop any further animosity between them. If they don't get it sorted now, I can tell you, my father will cease to be amused at some point, in the near future."

"But—" Ginny began as she turned back to keep her small son in sight.

"Miss Weasley, I assure you only intend to speak with the boy." Lucius addressed her in a low voice and then much to her surprise followed with a wink.

"I—ahh— well—" Ginny stammered. Lucius' behavior had totally befuddled her mind.

"Good, we'll see you soon then," Lucius cut in. "Drake, I believe we will retire to my study. Come along." He placed his hand on Drake's shoulder and began steering him, so that the little boy had no choice but to walk with him.

Ginny felt helpless as she stood there watching Lucius Malfoy lead her son out of the parlor. Her mind had shut down upon realizing that Lucius had winked at her. It was not a mode of behavior she had expected from the older wizard.

Draco had circled around to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and dipped his head in an attempt to capture her eye contact. "Gin, it's okay. He'll talk to him, that's all."

"My baby—"

"Shh— He'll be fine. Trust me." Draco wrapped his strong arms around her slim body and held her tightly. They stood as one, for a few minutes, in silence.

Narcissa rose from her chair, walked up behind Ginny and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Lucius truly was amused at Drake's outburst." Narcissa desperately wanted to make the younger witch feel at ease. "He admires anyone with enough courage to stand up to him, so long as they are not a fool and I believe he would not think that of his own blood."

* * *

Drake followed Lucius down the long dark corridor toward the study. The walls were covered with portraits of blonde wizards, all smirking down at him, some making comments about naughty little wizards and suggesting forms of punishment. At the end of the hall there was a large dark wood door. Drake watched as the door swung open of its own accord, after his grandfather muttered a password that he did not hear clearly.

Lucius stood just clear of the doorway in his study, waiting for Drake to cross the threshold into the room. He was surprised the young boy had followed him all the way. He'd more than half expected him to attempt a return to his mother, screaming, the moment he had an opportunity. _Perhaps he has even more courage than I've initially given him credit for, _Lucius mused as he watched his grandson step hesitantly into the room.

Lucius closed the door behind Drake and strode around to sit behind his enormous desk. Drake followed him as far as the desk and made to climb onto one of the visitor's chairs, situated in front of the desk.

"I don't recall inviting you to sit, young man." Lucius smirked at the small boy. "You may stand in front of my desk. After all, this visit to my study will not be a social one."

Drake dropped his feet to the floor immediately and moved to stand opposite Lucius' chair. He stood, as he had seen his Uncles Harry and Ron stand when addressing a superior Auror — feet flat on the floor, legs slightly apart, hands clasp behind his back and head held high. His eyes, however, roamed across the desk taking in everything that had been placed upon it, and purposely avoiding the silver eyes across the large wooden expanse.

"Well, it seems you have some issues with me," Lucius started. "I think we should take some time to sort them out. Don't you?"

"Maybe," Drake muttered.

"Speak up and look at me when I'm talking to you," Lucius growled softly.

"I said, maybe," Drake offered again but this time with more than a touch of insolence in his tone.

"Don't take that tone with me, boy!" Lucius growled again, this time a little louder. He could see Drake's courage wavering, as he lowered his eyes to stare at his feet. "Look at me, Drake!"

Drake didn't raise his eyes. He didn't like being in here, alone, with his grandfather.

"Drake, I said look at me!" Lucius repeated harshly.

Hearing the tone in his grandfather's voice grow angrier, Drake decided not to tempt fate, too much, and raised his eyes to meet with Lucius'.

"Good. That's better." Lucius smirked at him. "Now, why don't you tell me what I have done to upset you so much, that you feel the right to be completely disrespectful? Not only to myself but also to the ladies that were present, for your little outburst."

"I didn't say nothing to Mummy or Grandmother," Drake protested. He was confused, how could he have disrespected either witch, when he had only been nasty to his grandfather.

"Ah— but you lost control of your temper, in front of not one but two ladies. And a gentleman never loses control or causes a scene in front of a lady because it is disrespectful." Lucius explained all of this with an air of superiority. He had never spoken down to Draco as a child and had no intention of doing so with his grandson.

"Oh— I didn't mean to hurt them," Drake muttered quietly.

Lucius softened, a little. "I'm sure you didn't hurt them, but they were shocked by your harsh words."

"Mummy is used to me."

"Well, your mother may be used of your little outbursts, but that does not make them any less rude."

"Oh."

"Now, care to explain your verbal attack on me?"

"What?" Drake didn't understand what Lucius had just said.

"Why did you yell those things at me?" Lucius sighed. He could see the boy's education would need to be reviewed.

"Oh— because you made Mummy scared in Diagon Alley," Drake said confidently. "And she cried."

"I see." Lucius considered his options very carefully before continuing. "I certainly did not mean to frighten her, or make her cry."

"Yes, you did," Drake countered glaring at Lucius.

"I can assure you, Drake, I had no intention of frightening your mother when I approached her in Diagon Alley."

"You hurt her arm and she cried." Drake's courage was building as they continued to talk.

"Are you sure she was crying because her arm was in pain? Perhaps there was another reason why she might have been upset—"

"Don't know." Drake frowned. He hadn't really given it much thought. His grandfather was there when she got upset, so it was his fault and he had hold of her arm so he must have hurt her, because she cried.

"Perhaps your mother cried because she was frightened. Do you think that might be possible?"

"Mummy doesn't normally get frightened."

"Of course she doesn't, but this time she did. You said so yourself."

"I don't know."

"Well, I have a theory," Lucius offered. "I think your mother got so upset because she had not told us about you or Angelique and when I saw you, I, of course, realized I had a grandson. Your mother knew I would not ignore that fact and that is why she was so upset. She kept both of you a secret for so long but it was about to end and she would have a lot of explaining to do."

"She cried when she was talking to daddy too."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at him. "Did she now? Did you see this for yourself?"

"Yes."

"Ah and did you inflict any injuries upon anyone present?"

"Daddy," Drake muttered.

"Ah, I see." Lucius smirked. "And did your father make her cry?"

"Mummy said she upset herself."

"Mmm— and do you suppose, it could be possible, that your mother upset herself after our little meeting in Diagon Alley," Lucius drawled softly. He could see, by the expression on Drake's face, the very idea he had just suggested had, in fact, dawned upon the little wizard.

"Yes."

"I am sorry. I couldn't quite make that out," Lucius teased.

"Yes." Drake spoke in a loud and clear voice.

"And?"

"Sorry, Grandfather."

"Apology accepted but you will also need to make your apologies to your grandmother and mother, when we return to the parlor," Lucius informed him with a small smile.

Drake sighed heavily. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Good man." Lucius' smile broadened. "Is there anything else, you feel, we should discuss while we're here?"

"Umm— I don't think so," Drake replied frowning thoughtfully. He didn't know whether he should ask grandfather the question that had been burning inside of him since this morning. He was meant to discuss this with his daddy but grandfather was a wizard and it was 'Secret Wizards Business'—

Lucius noticed the concentrated expression on his grandson's face. "Drake, is there something else?"

"Well— I was supposed to talk to daddy later, because it's 'Secret Wizards Business' and we can't do it in front of any witches, but I really want to know—"

"We can summon Draco if you like," Lucius suggested casually, struggling to keep the amused look off his face. _'Secret Wizards Business', indeed,_ he thought.

"Yes, please."

Lucius rose and walked to the fireplace. He picked up a handful of silvery floo powder and threw it into the flames.

"Draco, your presence is required in my study."

"Right away, Father." Drake could hear his father respond.

* * *

Draco rose from his seat and made to leave the room.

"Draco, is everything alright?" Ginny asked a little frantic. She had been fidgeting ever since Draco had managed to sit her down again. Not even a cup of tea was calming her.

"I'm sure it is, Gin." Draco smiled at her. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"But what if he's done something?" Ginny's imagination had begun to run wild.

"Who father or Drake?" Draco asked grinning at her.

"Draco this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry. Look, Gin, there's no way father would hurt a hair on Drake's head. Besides, I'm more worried about Drake attacking father than the other way round," Draco replied arching a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Point taken."

"Now sit and enjoy your tea with mother. I'll be back soon, okay?" Draco said before turning and leaving the parlor.

"Draco is right. Lucius would never harm either of your children," Narcissa said softly.

"I wish I could believe you."

"You can, he would never harm a child."

"I was only a child when he tried to kill me," Ginny whispered.

"Sometimes, people make foolish decisions," Narcissa admitted softly.

* * *

"Why don't we move over to the comfortable chairs while we wait for your father?" Lucius suggested once he had broken the floo connection.

Drake walked over to the antique couch and clambered up; Lucius had taken a comfortable chair to the side of him.

"How old are you, Drake?"

"Four, but in a few weeks it's our birthday and we'll be five." The thought of his upcoming birthday brought a broad smile to his face.

"I see and what would you like for your birthday?"

"A 'Lightning Bolt 5000'."

"Quite a broom. Does your mother agree with your choice?" Lucius asked smirking. He could remember Narcissa's reaction to Draco flying at such a young age and could quite imagine that any mother would be equally as horrified.

"Well— not really, but I just have to have a broom." Drake's exasperated tone said it all. The small wizard didn't think his mother would ever allow him to have a broom.

"I see, well we may have to talk to her regarding an appropriate broom for your age."

"I really want a 'Lightning Bolt 5000' because they're the best," Drake muttered. He just didn't want any old broom — he wanted the best broom.

"We'll see." Lucius wondered where the boy had obtained such expensive tastes growing up in the Weasley household.

A sharp knock at the study door interrupted any further conversation between Lucius and Drake.

"Enter," Lucius commanded.

"Father, is there a problem?" Draco said as he crossed the room.

"Not at all. Take a seat, it seems we have some 'Secret Wizards Business' to discuss," Lucius told him with an amused smirk.

"'Secret Wizards Business'?" Draco arched an eyebrow at his father.

"Apparently you and Drake are scheduled to hold a meeting sometime without any witches present to discuss a pressing issue the boy has," Lucius informed him with laughter clearly dancing in his silver eyes.

"Oh—" Draco blanched. _Merlin I had hoped he'd forgotten._

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Huge hugs to all who reviewed :D_

_Quartz; angelsweets; StarlitSky; You Annoy Me; miss rix; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; immortalbreeze04; flipsides; DragonSpitfire22; Gillyweed; Iced Faerie; pInQuiLLus; Lillian-is-fickle; Berserker Nightwitch; mg8814; Dweeb; feline; Binxter (hope you've caught up :D); Americasweetie; SandwichBitch; Lion's Roar(my thoughts exactly); Mo the Deatheater; Morgan; jamie; HermyGWeasley; sugar-coated-evil; Quashi (thank you); FireRoseRed; kungzoune; dragon-femme-fatale; Looney-Lovegood; SRAndrews; Shahrezad1; Reven Eid; Neo-Queen Serenity; Eve Granger; dracodolenz; _CrMeiNa_; cowgomoo2u2; Angel of Doom; DracoandGinny; Samara Morgan-ring (thanks I know in canon she's not Virginia but I like it better :D); Ikhny87; element6._


	19. Secret Wizards Business Managed

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**SECRET WIZARDS BUSINESS MANAGED**

"Right then, shall we get down to business?" Lucius eyed Draco carefully, he looked uneasy — something was obviously worrying him.

"Umm— Yes, let's. Drake, why don't you explain to your grandfather what we need to talk about," Draco suggested unevenly. He certainly did not want to have this conversation and had hoped Drake might have forgotten about it.

"Well, Mummy said that her and Daddy never lived together, but to make a baby you have to live with a witch, after going to a wedding and you have share a bedroom — and you have to love her." Drake explained his beliefs to Lucius in an exasperated tone. He really just wanted an explanation.

Lucius arched an eyebrow in Draco's direction and Draco shrugged in return, grinning uncomfortably at his father.

"I see," Lucius started, before dropping his voice to barely a whisper and continuing. "He's a bit young for this talk, isn't he?"

Draco nodded slightly from his position beside Drake and looked at his father, with a helpless expression on his face. He still had no idea how to explain to his son how he and his sister came into existence, without going into details he was far to young to hear.

"Alright, Drake. What you've said is perfectly correct, except sometimes mothers and fathers share a bedroom before they get married. Like your parents did," Lucius said carefully.

"But they can't make babies before their married." Drake protested. As far as he was concerned, a wedding was necessary.

"Oh, but they can. It isn't morally correct, but it's entirely possible," Lucius assured him, hoping the child would simply accept this and leave the subject alone.

"Were Mummy and Daddy naughty?" Drake had picked up on the words 'not' and 'correct', but was a little confused by what his grandfather had said.

"Yes, in a way they were. Good witches and wizards wait until they're married to share a bedroom." Lucius was struggling to hold in his laughter, as he watched Draco's facial expression contort into horror.

_Merlin I think father is making this worse,_ Draco thought as he ran his hands through his long hair. _How am I to exonerate Gin and myself now? He thinks we're naughty!_

Drake looked curiously at Lucius. "How?"

"How what?" Lucius frowned with confusion.

"How do they make babies?" It was a simple question. No one had ever answered it for him before so, perhaps his grandfather might.

"Well— You see— they umm—" Lucius was stuck. How was he meant to answer this? It would be inappropriate to go into detail with a child of this age. Merlin knows, he sent Draco off to Hogwarts with a very basic overview and hoped the older boys would fill in the blanks for him.

"They— umm— share a special hug." Draco smiled, pleased with himself for having thought of a simple explanation.

"Yes—yes they share a special hug, and then they can have a baby," Lucius continued more confidently.

"What kind of special hug?" Drake enquired.

"I don't really think we need to go into detail now, Drake. When you're older you'll learn all about special hugs with witches." Lucius attempted to appease him.

"But how will I know if I give a witch a special hug? 'Cause I don't want to and I need to know so I won't." Drake pushed further quite worried that perhaps he may have already given a witch a special hug. Not that he'd hugged many witches, just his mummy, grandma and assorted aunts — usually under sufferance.

Both the Malfoy wizard's eyes popped wide open. Drake wouldn't let the subject go and neither of them were prepared to go into any further detail with him.

"Drake, you won't have to worry about giving out any special hugs till you're about fourteen or so, okay? By then you'll know all about them," Draco told him in the hope that it would end the discussion.

Upon hearing this Lucius cleared his throat subtly, to gain Draco's attention, then arched a questioning eyebrow at his only son. Draco merely responded with a cheeky smirk.

"But what if I don't want to give a witch a special hug?" Drake was clearly distressed at the thought that he may not have a choice.

"You don't have to, but believe me by the time you're fourteen or fifteen you'll want to give witches special hugs, as often as you can." Draco tried to contain the laughter that was threatening to burst forth.

Drake considered this seriously for a moment. "But what about witch germs?"

Lucius had to muffle a snort at his grandson's last comment; it was bad enough that they were sitting here discussing sex with a four year old, in a round about way, and now he voices his concerns about witch germs.

"When you get older witch germs don't seem to matter anymore. You'll like to touch witches," Draco assured him with a smile and a wink.

"That's what Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron keep telling me," Drake replied thoughtfully.

"Well, would they lie to you?" Draco asked as seriously as he could, given the circumstances.

"Uncle Harry wouldn't," Drake told him with certainty.

"Well you can believe your Uncle Harry, and I wouldn't lie to you," Draco affirmed.

"Maybe—" Drake considered his father's answer carefully.

"I used to be afraid of witch germs too," Draco admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was terribly afraid, just ask your Aunt Pansy. We've known each other practically all our lives and sometimes our parents would tell us to hold hands to walk to dinner, but I would never want to because she had witch germs."

"What happened, Daddy?" Drake looked shocked that his own father had endured such torture.

"Well, I guess I grew up. All of a sudden, I didn't worry about witch germs anymore and I wanted to hold hands with witches."

"Oh—" Drake didn't really think he would ever not worry about witch germs, despite what everyone kept telling him.

While Drake appeared to be deep in thought, Lucius took the opportunity to speak to Draco quietly.

"Sometimes it pays to be a little more cautious about witch germs," Lucius whispered, smirking all the while.

"I'm glad I wasn't," Draco whispered back smiling.

"Drake, is there any other 'Secret Wizards Business' you'd like to talk about while we're here?" Lucius asked interrupting the young wizards thoughts.

"Nope, I don't think so."

"Good. Why don't we return to the parlor then?" Lucius was quite relieved they had satiated the boys mind for now. _Merlin, I do believe I may be getting too old for this, _he pondered as he rose gracefully from his chair.

Drake jumped off his chair. "Okay."

As they made their way up the long corridor Lucius stopped frequently to explain to Drake who was in the portraits and how they were related to him. Some were posing questions about the punishment the boy had just endured — disappointed they'd not heard screams. At some point, while Lucius was showing him the portrait of his great-great grandfather, Drake's little hand slipped inside Lucius' large hand grasping it tightly. Lucius looked down to his hand and wrapped his long fingers around the small hand of his grandson. He felt a surge of warmth flow through his body, such that he hadn't felt in a very long time.

The three wizards strolled back into the parlor — Drake's hand still firmly in Lucius'. Narcissa looked up as they walked in, smiling brightly at the sight before her and ignoring the loud gasp from Ginny. In front of her were three generations of Malfoy men, the eldest and the youngest holding hands. It warmed her heart and reassured her that all would be well with her family.

"Ladies, I assume there is some morning tea left for us," Lucius said in a light tone.

"Of course, darling. Tea?" Narcissa responded.

"Yes, thank you." Lucius looked down to the little boy still clinging to his hand. "Drake, would you like to say something before we eat?"

"I suppose so," Drake muttered.

"Perhaps you can speak up," Lucius suggested quietly.

Drake looked up at his mother and grandmother, and then took a deep breath. He had hoped his grandfather had forgotten about his need to apologize to the ladies. "I apologise for being nasty to grandfather in front of you."

Ginny was taken aback, never had she heard her young son apologise so eloquently before. Usually, she had to force a mumbled 'sorry' out of him to the offended party and then he would add some self-vindicating comment on the end of it.

Narcissa, on the other hand, maintained her warm smile and held her hand out to the little boy. "Your apology is accepted, darling. Now we can forget all this nasty business and let you have some morning tea."

"I'm hungry." Drake smiled when he saw the occasional table full of delicious snacks.

"Perhaps, we can allow you to help yourself," Lucius suggested.

Drake wandered over to the little table that held all types of delicious snacks. There was so much to choose from.

Narcissa smiled as she passed him a small plate to place his selection on. "Have as much as you like, dear."

Meanwhile, Draco had sat down next to Ginny, draping an arm around the back of the chair, above her shoulders.

"Is everything alright?" Ginny whispered.

"Everything is fine. We just had that 'Secret Wizards Business' to sort out," he replied in a low whisper, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh—" She giggled softly. "And your father?"

"They sorted that out between themselves, but everything seems fine. Don't you think?" Draco glanced over to his father, who had taken his original chair and Drake, who had precariously perched himself on the arm of the chair with a plate full of snacks.

"I guess so."

"Perhaps, I should send you to fathers study for a chat," Draco teased.

"You wouldn't!" Ginny exclaimed a little louder than she intended.

Draco smirked at her, as he watched her color rise when she realized she had drawn the attention of Lucius and Narcissa.

"You wouldn't what, Draco?" Lucius asked smirking.

"I just suggested that, perhaps, it might be an idea for Ginny to _oomph—_" Draco finished with a grunt as Ginny's elbow sunk into his ribs. He glanced at the fiery redhead, instantly recognizing the evil look on her face and decided not to take the matter any further, lest she decide to bring her wand out to 'play'.

"Nothing really, Father," Draco expressed pointedly.

"Draco, when you flooed this morning you mentioned an upcoming birthday—" Narcissa reminded him.

"It's our birthday soon," Angel supplied excitedly.

"Their birthday is March twenty-fifth," Ginny informed her smiling softly.

"Oh, how lovely! How old will they be?" Narcissa exclaimed.

"We'll be five," Drake told her.

Narcissa looked at Ginny. "Wonderful! Do you have plans for a celebration?"

"We usually have a family party at home," Ginny responded casually.

"Oh, I see—"

Ginny quickly realized that her answer had, perhaps, sounded as if the Malfoy's would not be included in the celebration. While she had not considered this, it would be rude not to at least invite them.

"Of course, you are all welcome to attend," Ginny quickly amended.

"Are you sure, dear?" Narcissa questioned still with a disappointed note to her voice.

"Of course. As soon as we've finalized the details I'll owl them to you."

"That would be lovely!" Narcissa's cheery disposition returning as she began planning the shopping trip she would have to take.

"After we finish our tea, perhaps we could take a stroll in the grounds. Maybe show the children the lake," Lucius suggested.

"Oooh— Grandfather, can we go see the horsey's, please?" Angel jumped up from her chair and started bouncing around.

"I told them we had horse's, this morning," Draco informed his father grinning at Angel's enthusiasm.

"Well, I suppose we could visit the stables, if you'd like," Lucius said agreeably.

"And can we take sugar and carrots for the horsey's?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Sugar and carrots?" Lucius queried.

"Yes. Horsey's like sugar and carrots. Please Grandfather, Daddy said we could?"

"And just when did your father give his consent?" Lucius arched an eyebrow at the still bouncing little girl.

Angel stopped bouncing and furrowed her brow in confusion. "I don't know. What's consent?"

"Consent is permission. When did your father give his _permission_ to feed the horse's sugar and carrots?" Lucius rephrased his question, making a mental note to review Angel's education along with Drake's.

"Oh, today when he told us about his horsey's. Please, Grandfather?" Angel pleaded placing the sweetest expression on her face. It was the one that usually made her uncles fall all over themselves, getting her exactly what she wanted.

Draco couldn't quite believe his eyes. He sat across from his father and he could almost see him melt into a puddle. Angel would definitely not have a problem twisting Lucius around her little finger — if she kept looking at him like that.

"Well, I can't see any harm in that," Lucius replied smiling broadly. "We'll have the house elves arrange a package and deliver it to the stables."

Angel had started to bounce up and down again with excitement. "Thank you, Grandfather! Can we go now?"

"We've not yet finished our tea, Angelique," Lucius said gently. "Just as soon as we have, we can be on our way."

"Daddy, can I get changed out of these poxy robes? I hate looking like a prat." Drake tugged at his dress robes.

"Drake, that language is not acceptable in front of ladies," Lucius interjected firmly before Draco could respond.

"Oh, umm— Sorry Grandmother, Mummy" he said turning towards the two witches.

Narcissa could see Lucius settle into the old routine he had with Draco, when he was small — gently reminding him of his manners and taking him to task, in the study, over larger misdemeanors.

Ginny couldn't quite believe her eyes or ears. Was her son apologizing, without being ordered to? Perhaps there was something good to Lucius Malfoy after all; if he had this affect on Drake, he couldn't be all bad. Not that she was willing to throw caution to the wind, but perhaps she would allow him the chance to prove himself worthy of her trust.

"Well, Daddy? I look like a git. Can I change now?" Drake rephrased his request.

Ginny couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her as she saw Lucius' exasperated expression.

"Drake," Lucius intoned in a low growl.

"I didn't say nothing wrong this time!" Drake rolled his eyes at the older wizard. Couldn't he just butt out and let his father answer him.

"I feel you did. Apologise now!"

Drake sighed heavily and turned to the witches once more. "Sorry I said something wrong."

Both Ginny and Narcissa wore smiles that had nothing to do with the apology he had just imparted so carelessly. The pained expression Lucius wore, as he too rolled his eyes, was most comical.

"Daddy, now can I get changed? I don't—" Drake was cut off.

"Of course, Drake. Mother where can Drake change his clothes?" Draco could not have held his mirth had he been forced to watch his father go another round of manners correction and apologies with his son. He remembered the painful routine well from his own childhood.

"Millie," Narcissa summoned the elf.

"Mistress, Millie can serve Mistress?" The creature bowed low to the floor.

"Millie, you are to show Master Drake to a guest room and assist him with the changing of his clothing."

"As Mistress wishes."

"Drake, darling go with Millie and she will help you. Angelique, do you wish to change dear?"

"No, I like my dress robes. Aren't they pretty?" Angel twirled on the spot for all to admire.

"It's 'no thank you', dear, and yes, your robes are very pretty," Narcissa corrected her gently.

"Millie, be sure not to leave Drake alone. We wouldn't want him to get lost," Draco instructed the elf.

Drake followed the ugly little creature out of the parlor and up the grand staircase toward a guest room.

While Drake was getting into more comfortable clothing Lucius arranged the parcel for the horses to be delivered to the stables, ready for their arrival and for their cloaks to be bought into the parlor. Once they had arrived, Draco helped Ginny into her cloak while Lucius assisted Angel. Angel copied everything her mother did with her father, including her own version of a flirtatious smile over her shoulder to the older wizard, causing Lucius to laugh heartily. While Lucius was assisting Narcissa with her cloak, Drake reappeared in the parlor ready to take on the outdoors.

"What on magical earth are you wearing child?" Lucius exclaimed eyeing the boy up and down.

"My real clothes!" Drake smiled broadly. He was much more comfortable in the worn jeans, old tee shirt, runners and 'Weasley jumper' he now wore in place of his best dress robes and good shoes.

"Really? Well perhaps we will need to attend to your wardrobe?" Lucius muttered under his breath.

"We're all ready, Grandfather," Angel chimed in excitedly. "Can we see the horsey's now?"

"Of course, shall we?" Lucius replied holding his hand out to the little girl to take hold of.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to all those who reviewed :D_

_Jenn; element6; dragon-femme-fatale; Quartz; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; kungzoune; Sugar-coated-evil; FireRoseRed; zassmy; miss rix; Neo-Queen Serenity; Morgan; Sailor J-chan/2xh 4ever/Psycho; volley; SarahSweetie; Oorjit; pInQuiLLus; LALA; jamie; Mo the Deatheater; __CrMeiNa__; feline; Iced Faerie; SandwichBitch; Americasweetie; spawn32818; Shahrezad1; volly118; You Annoy Me; kari; Drakesbaby; Jeeths _


	20. Horses and Roses

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**HORSES AND ROSES**

Once outside, they strolled toward the stables. Angel holding Lucius' gloved hand, Narcissa beside Lucius with her hand tucked into the crook of his elbow expertly avoiding his snakehead cane, Ginny and Draco side by side a short distance behind, and Drake running ahead of everyone very glad to be outdoors.

"So how did the 'Secret Wizards Business' go?" Ginny asked Draco smiling at him.

"Well, between Father and myself, I think we managed to answer all his questions, but I should tell you, Drake now thinks we're naughty," Draco replied smirking.

"Oh gods. How did that happen?"

"Father, actually. He told him that it wasn't morally correct to share a bedroom before you were married and so Drake ascertained that we're naughty."

"I can see Drake slipping that little morsel into conversation, at the most inopportune time for me," Ginny groaned.

"Oh, that wasn't the worst of it," Draco said in a low voice as he crept a little closer to her. He desperately wanted to touch her in some way, his need for contact was growing by the minute and it was driving him crazy.

"Oh, do tell?" Ginny arched an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"He wanted to know how." Draco tried, with all his might, to keep a straight face.

"How? How what?" A confused frown creased Ginny's brow.

"How babies are made—" Draco laughed at the astonished look on Ginny's face and reached for her hand, almost unconsciously, at the same time.

"Oh. My. God. You didn't tell him! Did you? I mean— he's only four, Draco!" Ginny was appalled that such a question had come from her innocent baby's mouth.

"Hey, calm down, Gin. We talked about it in a round about way. You know special hugs and all that. Absolutely no details." Draco assured her with a squeeze of her hand. She had made no move to pull away and Draco took this as an encouraging sign.

"Oh, I guess that's okay."

"The funny thing was, once we'd gotten through with that, he was worried about witch germs."

"They're a big thing in his life at the moment," Ginny said giggling. "I'm hoping he might hang onto that notion until he's at least, oh, thirty or so."

Draco laughed out loud at Ginny's idea. He knew full well Drake would overcome his fear of witch germs by the time he was twelve or thirteen and would develop the courage to follow his hormones into battle with the witches by fourteen at the most, if not sooner.

They were nearing the large stables that housed the many Malfoy horses. Drake was still running ahead of the group and had almost reached the stable doors.

"Drake, you can't just go barreling into the stables. You'll startle the horses," Draco called out.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll wait here," Drake replied impatience edging into his voice.

"Good boy." Draco smiled at him ignoring his son's subtle tone.

When everyone had caught up to Drake, Lucius felt it necessary to speak with the children before entering the stables. "Drake, Angelique, you can't make any loud or sudden noises while we're inside the stables."

"Why, Grandfather?" Angel asked gazing up at him with the most innocent of expressions on her face.

"If you do you may frighten the horses."

"We'll be quiet. We promise. Don't we, Drake?" Angel answered earnestly nodding her head to reinforce her agreement.

"Yes, Grandfather. Can we go in now?" Drake said eagerly.

"Certainly." Lucius smiled at their eagerness.

The family entered the stables to a chorus of ooh's and aah's from Angel. The little girl loved all types of creatures, and horses were no exception. The Malfoy stables housed four mares, a gelding and one black stallion. One of the mares belonged to Narcissa, the gelding was Draco's and the stallion was Lucius' mount — he was the only person who could control this particular beast.

"Grandfather, may we pat them?" Angel asked the longing clearly evident in her voice.

"Of course. Just rub your hand down the nose," Lucius instructed as he strolled through inspecting the horse's as he passed.

"Grandfather, I can't reach," Angel complained as she tried to stretch up to one of the mares.

"Come here and I'll lift you up," Lucius said with his arms outstretched, his cane momentarily discarded to allow him to hold his granddaughter comfortably.

Angel ran to Lucius' arms and he hoisted her onto his hip then walked her over to the stall that housed his great stallion.

"This is my horse," Lucius said as Angel reached out to stroke the massive beasts nose.

"What's her name?" Angel asked as the horse snorted.

"He's a stallion and his name is Donal which means 'Proud Chief'," Lucius explained to her.

"He's really big, Grandfather. Can you ride him?" Angel asked with a tinge of awe in her tone.

"Yes, Angelique, I can ride him."

"Can we go for a ride?" Angel asked excitedly.

Upon entering the stable, Draco had quickly directed Ginny to the far end, where his own horse resided. As he told her all about his mount, he managed to keep an ear on the conversations his parents were having with the children.

"Angel, remember what I said? Not today," Draco firmly reminded her.

"Yes Daddy," Angel replied, disappointment ringing in her tone.

"Now there's no need for a sad face. I will take you riding, just not today," Draco told her gently, hoping she wouldn't cry. He didn't think he'd be able to refuse her if she did.

"You can't very well go riding in your pretty dress robes, can you?" Lucius asked her.

"No, I guess not."

"Would you like to feed Donal a carrot?" Lucius asked her in the hope that it may cheer her up.

"Yes please, Grandfather," Angel responded, instantly forgetting her disappointment.

"Narcissa, dear I wonder, would you mind passing a carrot to Angelique?" Lucius said to his wife who was with Drake near one of the mares.

"Of course not. Here you are, sweetie," Narcissa responded smiling warmly at Angel.

"Thank you, Grandmother," Angel said. "Grandfather, how do I feed him?"

"You don't know?" Lucius asked a little shocked.

"No." Angel replied innocently.

"I thought you did. It was you who suggested the carrots and sugar, was it not?" Lucius enquired rather sternly.

"Yes, but I just know they like them. I don't know how to feed them." Angel explained disregarding the tone Lucius had used with her. She was used to that type of tone from her Uncle Percy and it did nothing to upset her disposition.

"I see. Well, I'll have to put you down for now, so I can show you." He placed Angel on her feet and as he did so his childhood memories came flooding back.

As a boy he had been intent on feeding his horse a carrot, unfortunately for Lucius he held the vegetable incorrectly and did not move his fingers out of the way before the small mare bit him. While not a lot of damage was caused to his fingers, his confidence around the creature had been rattled somewhat and was not restored, even when his father had insisted on showing him the correct way to feed the animal. He had vowed never to place a part of his body close to a horse's mouth again.

"That's okay." Angel smiled at him as she passed him the carrot.

He hesitantly prepared to feed Donal the carrot. "Angelique, are you watching?" Lucius stalled knowing full well that the little girl had not taken her eyes from him.

"Yes, Grandfather. I'm watching."

"Good. Now you hold the carrot like this and offer it to the horse. As it's getting closer to your hand you flatten it, like so." Lucius needed all his willpower not to pull his hand away from the feeding animal.

"Can I try now?" Angel asked with excitement bubbling through her voice.

"Of course. Why don't you run and get another carrot?" Lucius replied, relieved that he would not have to repeat the performance. He quickly whipped out his wand and performed a quick Scourgify charm to his gloved hand, to remove any remnants of horse drool and carrot.

"Here, Grandfather, I've got another carrot."

"Good." Lucius said as he lifted her back up to feed the horse. "Now, remember how I held the carrot."

"Like this?"

"Yes, that's it. All right, now move your hand Angelique. Lay it flat." Lucius sounded a little nervous, but only those who know him well would have picked up on it.

"It feels funny," Angel giggled, thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Does it now?" Lucius smiled at her happiness.

"Can we get some sugar cubes now grandfather?" Angel asked eager to keep feeding the horse.

"Perhaps we can feed the sugar to your grandmothers mount. I don't really think Donal needs anymore after two carrots," Lucius suggested, opting to feed Narcissa's much gentler mare the smaller food.

"Ooh— Which one is it?" Angel asked trying to turn in Lucius' arms to capture a glance of the other horses.

Lucius turned and walked over to the stall where Narcissa was stroking and whispering to an elegant brown mare.

"Has she answered you back yet, dear?" Lucius teased his wife gently.

"Oh, if only you knew of the secrets she shares with me, darling," Narcissa returned in good humor.

It was an ongoing family joke; Narcissa had always spoken to her horses, almost holding conversations with them at times. Something Lucius found highly amusing. He had never, as an adult, felt the need to converse with an animal.

"What's her name, Grandmother?" Angel enquired as she stroked the mare's long nose.

"Her name is Ona, it means 'Graceful One'," Narcissa replied. "Isn't she lovely?"

"Oh, yes. She's beautiful," Angel agreed. "Do you think she would like some sugar?"

"I'm sure she would."

"Angelique, remember to hold your hand perfectly flat all the time," Lucius reminded her.

Angel flattened her hand away from the horse for Lucius' approval. "Like this grandfather?"

"Yes, just like that."

Before long Angel was giggling again as the gentle mare ate from her hand. "It tickles."

After they had patted and fed each horse in the stable, it was time to make their way back to the house for lunch.

"I suggest we all freshen up a little before we eat," Narcissa proposed as they entered the manor.

"Absolutely! I know two children who desperately need to wash their hands," Ginny agreed.

Narcissa summoned Millie to show Ginny and the children to a bathroom so they could clean up, and instructed her to lead them back to the dining room when they were ready.

* * *

Upon entering the elegant dining room, Ginny was surprised when Draco and Lucius immediately got to their feet, and moved forward to meet her. Draco assisted her into the chair next to his and Lucius took the children around the table to sit opposite their parents, next to Narcissa. Lucius, of course, sat at the head of the great table.

"It may be better if the children were seated closer to me," Ginny suggested hesitantly, she knew how messy they could be during a meal.

"Nonsense! Dear, I can deal with the children. You enjoy your meal." Narcissa told her smiling.

"It's just— they can get a little messy," Ginny stressed. The truth was they could get a lot messy.

"Nothing I haven't dealt with before. We all make a mess when we're just learning our table manners," Narcissa chided gently.

"If you're sure—" Ginny was still not entirely happy with the seating arrangements.

"Positively!" Narcissa said with finality thus effectively closing the subject.

Lunch was an extravagant spread with pork, beef and lamb being served with many different types of vegetables prepared in ways Ginny had not seen before plus dessert.

"Merlin, do you eat like this everyday?" Ginny leaned over and whispered to Draco.

"No. This is special, because you're here," he whispered back smiling at her _and because you are special, _he added silently. The need to spend some time alone with her was growing more and more by the minute. He constantly had to hold himself back from touching her, reminding himself that it had been a long time since they were intimate and she may take offence if he were to cross certain social boundaries.

Throughout the meal, Ginny often offered her assistance with Drake or Angel only to be hushed by Narcissa. She looked to be having the time of her life, assisting them with cutting their meat, tempting them to try something new and instantly cleaning any accidental spills with a flick of her wand.

After they had eaten their fill, though Ginny doubted that Narcissa had eaten much at all with her fussing over the children, Lucius suggested taking the children on a tour of the manor.

When the group left the dining room to embark on their tour, Angel had attached herself to Lucius' hand and Drake to Narcissa's. Draco and Ginny brought up the rear, a short distance behind. As they walked down the hall toward the foyer, Ginny felt Draco's arm wind around her waist and tug her into a darkened room.

"Come in here," Draco whispered into her ear as he pulled her sideways into one of his mother's formal parlors.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked as she twisted out of his grasp.

"Shh—" He placed a finger across her lips. "Just wanted to talk, that's all."

"The children—"

"Will be fine." Draco finished for her.

"But—"

"You still don't trust him do you?"

"I— well— It's complicated and I'm confused about what I feel right now."

"The kids trust him. Isn't that enough?"

"Maybe— I don't know." A worried frown creased Ginny's brow. The children generally took to everyone they met — always Angel first, without any reservation, then Drake after observing the newcomer for a while.

"Let my parents spend some time alone with the kids. They'll be fine," Draco assured her gently. "He's not a monster, Gin."

"You're his son. You see him differently," Ginny responded. "I'm not saying I don't trust him, after what I've seen today — but I do still have reservations, and think, after everything I suffered because of him, I'm entitled to be at least a little wary."

"Okay, but at least give him a chance."

"Alright, I'll give him a chance."

"Good. Now why don't I show you mother's rose garden? It's so much more interesting than some dusty library or empty ballroom," Draco suggested grinning at her.

Ginny smiled warmly at him. "Alright, show me the rose garden."

Draco summoned Millie to fetch their cloaks and gloves for another walk outside. As soon as they were ready, Draco led her through the house to a side door off one of the parlors. He explained, as they passed through the darkened room, that it was the summer parlor and it lead almost directly to the rose garden.

"Oh— they're so beautiful and at this time of the year," Ginny exclaimed as she admired the blooms.

"Yeah magic, isn't it?" Draco smirked at her enthusiasm. Every year the roses were charmed to bloom in the coldest of conditions so his mother could have fresh flowers to place in the parlors.

As they walked through the expansive garden beds, Draco slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on her hip. They'd been walking for quite sometime, in comfortable silence, when they approached a large gazebo situated in the middle of the rose gardens.

"It's so beautiful," Ginny sighed as she admired the intricate detail of the fairy carvings in the wood.

"Mother often holds tea parties out here just to show it off to her friends."

"Well, if I had such a beautiful gazebo, I think I should like to show it off too." Ginny laughed at her own folly before wandering to the edge to admire a climbing rose that had attached itself to one of the supporting poles.

Draco watched her bend over and carefully cup a small bloom in her gloved hand to inhale its scent. Before he really understood what he was doing, he had removed his gloves and was standing directly behind her, with his hands hovering over her hips. As Ginny stood up she pressed back into Draco's waiting hands. She managed to suppress a gasp that had threatened to burst forth and she turned to face him.

"Umm— Draco, don't you—" Ginny started only to trail off as his head was slowly lowering towards hers.

"Shh—" Draco uttered as one of his hands traveled to the small of her back and the other all the way up her back, to tangle in her hair at the base of her neck before his lips met hers in the most tender of kisses. When he broke their union briefly, Ginny almost groaned in frustration.

"Okay?" Draco barely whispered the question of permission.

"Yes," Ginny breathed in response.

He captured her lips with the passion he'd felt building all day. In a bid to deepen their union, he ran his tongue along the seam of her lips. He wasn't denied access as her mouth drifted open and her tongue glided over his.

Unbeknown to the couple they were being observed, from high above.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_rainpuddle13; element6; ERMondey, Burner of Cookies; Angel of Doom; Shahrezad1; ReliantKroxmysox721; Drakesbaby; Slytherin Queen; ginevraXmalfoy; pInQuiLLus; Iced Faerie; volly118; Quartz; Mo the Deatheater; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; Berserker Nightwitch; Eve Granger; You Annoy Me; Dweeb; SRAndrews; dragon-femme-fatale; spawn32818; EvaYasha; Heven; TLSlark; Crystal Moon Magic; Kari; FireRoseRed; Jessica Lyn; hd4ever; Claire; Jenn; sugar-coated-evil; iamdraco'sgal; Laina3; anime-rocks-246; eliot'sgirl; Americasweetie_


	21. I Love You

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

**I LOVE YOU…**

"Ewww— Daddy's kissing Mummy again," Drake exclaimed in disgust from his position by the library window.

"Again?" Lucius strode toward the window to take a look for himself.

Drake wrinkled his nose in revulsion. "He kissed her toes this morning."

"Did he really?" Lucius drawled arching an eyebrow at Drake.

"He was kissing Mummy's toe better, 'cause she hurt it," Angel butted in to defended Draco's earlier actions.

"One wonders if she perhaps scratched her tonsils this time," Lucius muttered under his breath.

Lucius knew Draco was eager to get closer to the flame haired witch. Hence his request that Drake and Angel be kept amused for a while this afternoon, to enable him to whisk their mother away to other parts of the estate. Lucius had thought that Draco's plans would come undone when Miss Weasley rose to follow them upstairs, but they mysteriously vanished before everyone reached the staircase. While Lucius wasn't entirely sure what type of relationship Draco was about to embark on with the pretty witch, he found that he didn't much care, so long as Draco was happy and, he and Narcissa got to spend time with the children and have the opportunity to be a part of their lives.

"Lucius, you shouldn't be encouraging the children to spy upon their parents. Come away from the window," Narcissa scolded lightly.

"Yes, of course, dear. Drake, come away now." Lucius took Drake's hand and led him away from the window.

"Wow! Is that Wizards Chess, Grandfather?" Drake's eyes lit up brightly.

"Yes it is. Do you know how to play?" Lucius asked not truly expecting the young boy to know.

"Uncle Ron has been teaching me," Drake told Lucius as he examined the chessboard. The playing board was embedded into a table and held the fanciest playing pieces he had ever seen. Not that he had seen many, but his Uncle Harry had a pretty good set.

"Are you any good?"

Drake shrugged. "Don't know really." He had won a few games but he suspected that his Uncles let him win.

"Well, why don't we play a game and see?" Lucius suggested, smiling encouragingly. It wouldn't hurt to play with the boy and perhaps he would be able to further his education of the game.

"Yes please, Grandfather." He did love to play wizards chess.

With Lucius and Drake settled at the chess table, Narcissa showed Angel the rest of the library and even found a book of children's stories among the shelves. Angel was instantly begging her to read a story.

"Oh— Grandmother, could you please read a story to me, please?"

"Of course, darling. Why don't we sit closer to the fire, on the couch?"

Once they had made themselves comfortable, Narcissa opened the book and began to read a tale about the great wizard Merlin. A short while later she heard Lucius calling Drake back from the window again. It seems he had drifted over to spy on his parents, once again. She smiled to herself; _he was so much like Draco, always watching people._ She watched him walk back across the room and noticed he no longer seemed happy. In fact, the look on his face was one that she was quite familiar with, it was the same look both Lucius and Draco wore when they were angry.

* * *

Far below the library windows Draco and Ginny finally broke for air. Still holding each other, both were breathing quite heavily.

Draco rested his forehead on hers. "I've been wanting to do that since the first moment I saw you this morning, still in your pajama's."

"I think I've wanted you to do it."

"Where do we go from here?"

"I'm not sure. It's not just us. We have to think about Drake and Angel too."

"Wouldn't it be better, for them, if we were together?" He reasoned it had to be better than having parents who weren't together. It would be less confusing for the children and that could only be a good thing.

"Only if it worked."

"It worked last time, didn't it?"

"Did it? You were the one who left," Ginny reminded him, bitterness tainting her voice.

"I don't know what to say, Gin. I got scared, but I never stopped loving you."

"I don't know what to say, Draco." Ginny shook her head as she disentangled herself from his grasp and moved away.

"Gin, please sit down." Draco guided her by the shoulders to a bench seat at the edge of the gazebo.

"Draco, I have to think of the children first. I won't risk them being hurt."

Draco sank to his knees before her and held her hands in his before continuing. "I don't want to risk hurting the kids either, but I think we'd be risking a lot more if we didn't give us a second chance." Draco paused to take a deep breath. "Believe me when I say, I've never stopped loving you. I've thought of you day and night since I last saw you, on the night of your graduation. Do you remember that night?"

Ginny nodded her head slightly. Afraid to speak, for tears were building up in her eyes and she knew they would soon spill over. She certainly remembered that night, how could she forget the very night the twins were conceived.

"I left then because I believed it was the right thing to do for you. You had so many plans for your life and I thought, if I hung around, I'd just get in your way. Plus, I needed to get out of London for myself and I couldn't ask you to give up your life for me." Draco paused for a moment to wipe away the tears now cascading down Ginny's cheeks. "Fate has bought us together again, love. I think we owe it, not only to each other, but also to our children to give us a second chance. It will work, Gin. We will work."

"Draco, I—" Ginny started but couldn't continue. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she was just so overcome with emotion at this point that words failed her.

"We could start really slow — if that's what you want," Draco suggested gently cradling her head with one of his large hands.

Ginny nodded, giving him a weak smile before leaning into the comforting feel of his once familiar touch. A touch that she had missed for the years that they had been apart.

"You won't regret this, Gin. I promise. We'll start slow and get to know each other again and just see where we go from there." Draco was over the moon he had her back again and this time he vowed never to let her go.

The couple stayed in the gardens until quite late in the afternoon. They were safe in the knowledge that the children were being well catered for and neither felt any urge to hurry back inside.

Once the sun had begun to dip closer to the horizon, it was Draco who broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them for quite a while.

"I think we should go in soon. Dinner will be served shortly, I should think," he whispered to Ginny who was resting comfortably in his arms.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do or Father will send a search party." Draco smiled into her hair.

"Alright, I suppose we should." Ginny sighed as she lifted herself off of him and got to her feet.

Draco stood and gathered Ginny into his arms holding her tightly, as if he was afraid to let go.

"You know, I'm never going to let you go — ever," Draco whispered into her hair.

"Promise me," Ginny whispered back.

"I promise," Draco barely breathed.

* * *

As Draco and Ginny re-entered the manor the rest of the family were just sitting down to dinner.

"There you two are! Been outside _all_ afternoon?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Father. I showed Gin all of Mother's roses." Draco sent Lucius a rather pointed look that Ginny did not understand.

There was obviously some type of silent communication taking place between the two wizards, but Ginny couldn't decipher what was being said — they were both so good at keeping their expressions perfectly blank.

"Draco, I should really floo Mum. She'd be expecting us and when we don't show she'll be worried." Ginny quietly interrupted the silent communication between the two wizards.

"Sure, Gin. You can use the hearth in the parlor. Come on."

As soon as they entered the parlor, Ginny went directly to the fireplace and reached for the marble bowl containing the magical silvery powder. She threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire and said the _"The Burrow"._

"Mum?" Ginny called from the kitchen fireplace at the burrow.

"Ginny, I was wondering where you had gotten to," Molly answered as she approached the fireplace.

"Mum, we're staying at Malfoy Manor for dinner. We'll be home later. Okay?"

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"Yes, Mum. Everything is fine. We've had a wonderful day."

"Alright dear, just as long as everything is alright."

"Yes, Mum. I'll see you later tonight."

With that she was gone from the Burrow's kitchen and back in the parlor at Malfoy Manor.

"Everything alright, Gin?" Draco asked as he helped her to her feet and gathered her into his arms.

She smiled brightly at him. "Fine! Everything is perfect."

Draco had the feeling that she wasn't talking about the conversation she'd just with her mother by the look she was giving him. "Dinner then? I think they may be waiting for us."

"Yes, that would be lovely."

Instead of making their way back to the dining room, they stood gazing into one another's eyes. Draco leaned in, closing the distance between them and capturing her mouth in a hot passion filled kiss. Ginny groaned into his mouth as his hands roamed over her back touching every inch of it from her backside to her neck before releasing her.

"Mmm— dinner," Draco said in a low growl.

"Perhaps we should—" Ginny didn't finish her thought; she'd really much rather stay here with Draco.

"Yes, we should. Before I forget about taking things slow." Draco grinned as he took her hand and led her back to the dining room.

"I was just contemplating sending out a search party," Lucius drawled as the couple entered the dining room.

"Sorry, my fault. Mum loves to talk." Ginny apologized quickly.

"Quite alright, dear. Well shall we eat before the warming charms wear off?" Narcissa assured her.

Once again, Narcissa had both children next to her and looked to be having such fun as she assisted them with their meals. Conversation among the adults was light and sociable throughout the meal. Ginny did notice that Drake had barely said a word since they'd entered the room. He appeared to be rather withdrawn and was scowling across the table at Draco.

"Drake, darling is there something wrong?" asked Ginny in a concerned tone as his scowl intensified. The little boy looked as if he might implode at any moment.

"You gave Mummy a special hug," Drake yelled at Draco not shifting his intense gaze for a second and ignoring Ginny's question.

The room fell to silence, apart from the choking sounds coming from Lucius. He had taken a mouthful of red wine in the same instant Drake exploded at his father.

"What?" Draco was so stunned by the accusation he dropped his cutlery. _Where on earth had this come from?_

"Drake!" Ginny warned him, but to no avail. His gaze was firmly fixed on his father. It was as if he couldn't even hear her.

"I saw you! You were giving _my_ Mummy a special hug! I saw you!"

"Father?" Draco looked questioningly to Lucius, who had just regained some semblance of control.

"Quite a lovely view of your mother's rose garden from the library windows." Lucius hinted with an arched eyebrow and customary smirk in place.

"I see. Drake, I think perhaps we need to have another talk. Now!" Draco told his son as he rose from his seat. "Father, will you join us?"

"Perhaps it may be wiser to handle this one yourself," Lucius replied, leaving Draco to his own devices.

"Fine. Drake, come along."

He was quite unsure as to what to say to the little boy, who had risen obediently and followed him out of the dining room.

"Are we going to the study?" Drake asked flatly.

"No. I think the parlor will do just fine," Draco answered as he entered the warm room.

Drake followed him in, but stopped close to the doorway. The expression on the little boy's face was pure rage — his eyes had darkened to slate gray and his face was flushed.

"Come here," Draco commanded sternly. He had decided the best way to deal with Drake was to be immovably firm with him and if that didn't work, he didn't know what he was going to do.

Drake walked further into the room and stopped about six feet away from his father. They stood regarding each other for the longest time.

"Care to explain why you made a scene at dinner?" Draco finally asked in an even tone.

"I saw you and _my_ Mummy and you gave her a _special_ hug!"

"What makes you think that what I did was a 'special hug'?" Draco was unable to stop the superior tone invading his voice.

"Your hands were on her bottom!" Drake crossed his arms over his chest.

"_What?_ That doesn't make it a special hug!" Draco shrieked. He was fast losing control. "We still had our clothes on, for Merlin's sake!"

"I never said you didn't have clothes on. What would you take your clothes off for?" Drake's face screwed up in confusion.

"I— umm— Oh Merlin!" Draco realized that he had imparted more information than he had ever intended to and now he had to explain his way out of it.

"Daddy?" Drake prompted impatiently.

"Umm— Sit down, Drake. Let's go over this whole special hugs thing again," Draco suggested in a defeated tone.

Drake climbed up on the couch and looked expectantly at Draco, who sat next to him. He was cradling his head in his hands, wondering just how to explain what he had just said.

"Right, we know that to make babies you have to give a witch a special hug, yeah?"

"Yeah," Drake agreed cautiously.

"Right, well part of a special hug is not wearing any clothes. Okay?" Draco blurted out quickly.

"Why?"

"Umm— Look, Drake, you're not really old enough for any more details yet. When you're older we'll have another talk and I'll explain whatever you want to know." Draco prayed to anyone who might be listening that Drake would just let it go now.

"When?"

"When you're old enough to know."

"How old do I have to be?"

"Umm— Maybe before you go to Hogwarts," Draco replied vaguely.

"But that's not for ages!"

"Yeah, I know." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He was beginning to hope Drake might just hold onto his fear of witch germs until he was thirty.

"But—"

"Look, Drake, if I tell you anymore your mother will hex me. Okay?" Draco pleaded to his son.

"Alright." Drake was fully aware of how well his mother could fling a hex, having seen her do it to his Uncles many times. "So what were you doing to Mummy?"

"I— umm— that is— We were just snogging, that's all," Draco finally stammered out.

"Oh," Drake smirked. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy do that."

"Well if you've seen them snogging, why did you make such a scene?" Draco asked, exasperation clearly evident in his voice.

"Haven't, just heard funny noises from Uncle Ron's room sometimes and he says they're snogging."

"Yeah, I bet they are. Let's get back to dinner." Draco stood up, hoping there would be no further, uncomfortable, questions from Drake.

"I'm starving!"

"Good, let's go eat then."

Father and son walked back into the silent dining room and took their seats again. Draco noticed that Ginny's face was flaming, but without seeing her eyes he was unable to tell if it was from rage or embarrassment.

"Everything alright, Gin?" Draco leaned toward her and whispered into her ear.

"Gods! I've never been so embarrassed."

"Why? We didn't do anything."

"Tell that to your father! He keeps looking at me and smirking."

"I'll fix it. All right?"

"You'd better—"

"Drake, why don't you tell everyone exactly what you saw Mummy and I doing this afternoon?" Draco propositioned his son.

"They was only snogging." Drake shrugged casually, as he picked up his cutlery and prepared to resume eating his meal.

Lucius looked to Draco with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Good boy, Drake. Only snogging!" Draco said pointedly in his father's direction.

"Well, I think we should all eat up before everything goes cold," Narcissa suggested. "And later perhaps someone can explain to me exactly what a 'special hug' is."

"That's how babies are made," Drake answered smiling up innocently at Narcissa.

"Excuse me," Narcissa exclaimed.

"Later Cissa— I'll explain everything." Lucius smiled at her.

Ginny was watching the exchange quite closely and she would swear, on Merlin's grave, that right at this minute Lucius Malfoy was flirting with his wife, in front of everyone — his body language said it all.

"That's alright, Grandfather. I can explain," Drake offered.

"It's not appropriate dinner conversation, Drake," Lucius told him firmly.

"Oh, sorry," Drake murmured.

After dinner they all retired to the parlor. Draco and Ginny on a love seat near the window, Narcissa in one chair, Lucius in the matching chair with Angel on his lap and Drake on the floor before the fire.

"Grandfather, can you tell us a story?" Angel requested.

"Yes, I suppose I could. What would you like to hear?" asked Lucius. It was something he hadn't done for many years, but something he used to enjoy immensely.

"A dragon story!"

"Alright, let me see." Lucius feigned thought. "Once there was a very beautiful witch, she had lovely long blonde hair, and she lived in a large manor, with her parents and her two older sisters. This beautiful witch also went to school. It was a very special school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. While she was at school she met a very powerful wizard who also had long blonde hair—"

At this point, a rather ill disguised giggle came from Narcissa.

"You'll have to excuse your Grandmother, dear. It seems, she thinks my story is funny," Lucius drawled, casting an amused glance in Narcissa's direction. "Now, where was I? Oh yes! The beautiful witch fell deeply in love with the powerful handsome wizard. They were inseparable, she went to all his Quidditch matches, she sat beside him as he played wizards chess and they also sat together in the Great Hall for meals, often taking walks after dinner by the lake. Now, the handsome powerful wizard was a little older than beautiful witch so he graduated from their special school of Witchcraft and Wizardry before she did, leaving her alone at the school while he went to work for his family. She was so terribly lonely and he missed her too, even though he would try to visit her as often as he could and he would send her owls all the time with little gifts. Though it seemed like an eternity, the beautiful witch finally graduated from her school. On that very day, the handsome powerful wizard went down on one knee before the beautiful witch, professed his undying love for her and requested her hand in marriage. The beautiful witch accepted, of course, and the handsome powerful wizard placed an enormous ring on her finger, the likes of which she had never seen before—"

"Father used to tell me the same story, when I was little," Draco whispered to Ginny.

"He seems, well like he—" Ginny started, not sure how to say what she wanted.

"Like he cares about them?" Draco assisted her thoughts.

"Well— yes."

"I can tell you now, he loves the twins. Angel already has him wrapped around her little finger and Drake is probably more like him than I am."

"I guess. It's just a shock to see him acting like this. I would have never guessed he could be so—" Ginny couldn't quite think of the right word to complete her thoughts.

"Gentle?" Draco suggested.

"Well yes, it just seems— odd."

"Not to me."

"Oh— look, I think Angel has fallen asleep."

"Umm— Father, I think you're losing your audience," Draco said quietly so as not to disturb Angel.

Lucius sighed looking down at the sweet face of his sleeping granddaughter. "Never could get past the wedding with you either."

Narcissa had risen to check on Drake, who had not moved from his position, in front of the fire, for quite some time. "Drake is sound asleep as well. Draco, why don't you move him to one of the guest rooms."

"He's fine where he is Mrs. Malfoy. He does this all the time at home," Ginny said.

"Well if you're sure, dear."

"Absolutely, it'll save disturbing him twice, if we leave him there."

"Father, do you want me to take Angel?" Draco asked.

"No, it's alright. I think I can manage." Lucius rose somewhat awkwardly from the chair with Angel in his arms. "Shall I lay her on the couch?"

"Yes, thank you," Ginny responded smiling.

As Lucius went to lay Angel on the couch, the little girl disturbed a little. "Grandfather, you didn't finish the story."

"We'll finish it another time, love."

Angel yawned widely. "Grandfather?"

"Yes, Angelique."

"I love you!" Angel wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek, before dropping her head onto the cushion Lucius had place there.

"I love you too, Angelique," Lucius murmured, smiling warmly but the little girl was already sound asleep again.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Special thanks to a couple of reviewers who just about made me fall off my chair laughing (and choke on the marshmallows (shhh) I was eating at the time :D)_

_rainpuddle13_

_Shahrezad1 _

_And thanks to everyone else as well :D_

_ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; SummerSnow Felton; pInQuiLLus; volly118; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; Dweeb; SarahSweetie; Disty; diamond004; Mo the Deatheater; Jeeths; Americasweetie; dragon-femme-fatale; Kari; spawn32818; Laina3; fran; FireRoseRed; jamie; Iced Faerie; flipsides; NikkiEvans; Lisa; Slytherin Queen; sugar-coated-evil_


	22. The Trouble With Flying

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**THE TROUBLE WITH FLYING**

The next morning, Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table, telling her mother about the time she spent at Malfoy Manor.

"The Malfoy's were really nice. It wasn't at all what I expected." Ginny told Molly over a cup of tea. "Lucius seemed warm and caring — it was really bizarre."

"That's good, dear. At least the children will be able to visit." Molly was quite relieved all had gone well. It would make it easier for Ginny, in the long run, if she could get along with Draco's family.

"Yeah, they had a lot of fun," Ginny admitted as she looked through the kitchen window to watch them play outside. "I also invited them to the birthday party."

"Oh, do you think that was a wise decision?" Molly asked concern ringing in her voice. It was common knowledge, throughout the British wizarding community, that Arthur Weasley and Lucius Malfoy did not get along at all.

"I had to! Mrs. Malfoy asked what I had planned for the twin's birthday and I told her, without even thinking, that we usually had a family party. It just didn't occur to me that they would want to come. She went quiet and it was like she was disappointed, or something. Mum, I had to invite them — I felt awful."

"What made you think they wouldn't want to come?" Molly knew herself that only death would keep her from her grandchildren, especially on their birthday.

"Mum, they live in a mansion with house elves to do their bidding. They're just so different to us. I guess, I didn't think they'd want to come here."

"Or perhaps you didn't want them to come here, after seeing how they lived?"

"Gods no, Mum! I'm not ashamed of how we live. It's just— well there's how dad feels about Lucius. They've never gotten along and—" Ginny started with vehement denial but drifted off.

"I can handle your father and your brothers, so don't worry about them. If the Malfoy's want to attend the birthday party we'll manage."

"Thanks, Mum. I really want this to work."

"It will work. What about Draco?"

"He had fun too," Ginny responded indifferently.

"I did hear you come in last night dear." A knowing smile crept across Molly's features.

"Oh—" Ginny colored slightly when she realized what her mother might have heard. "We've decided to give us another go, but we're taking things slow."

"That's lovely, but can you tell me why you're getting back together?"

"Well, because we want to. We still love each other, Mum."

"Good. As long as it's for both of you and not the children. Relationships that hinge on the children don't work. You do realize that, don't you?"

"Yes, Mum. We're both aware of that and no, it's definitely not the reason we're getting back together."

"Ginny, how long were you together before?" Molly had no knowledge of her daughter's previous relationship with the father of her children.

"Nearly two years."

"Who knew?" She was disappointed her daughter had never confided in her.

"Only a couple of people — Slytherin's." Ginny felt more than a little ashamed of hiding her previous relationship with Draco from her family.

"I see."

"Mum, I couldn't tell anyone. Neither could Draco. But we had to be together — we fell in love."

"I understand, dear." Molly smiled at her daughter. What was done, was done and she could not change the past so there was no point in dwelling there.

"Daddy!" they heard Angel squeal excitedly from outside.

"Looks like Draco's here." Molly stood up to get a better view of the garden.

"Mmm—" was all Ginny murmured as she stood and walked out of the door into the yard.

She watched as Drake and Angel ran to meet Draco. As they drew close enough, Angel threw herself into his arms, giving him no choice but to scoop her up before continuing to the house. Ginny watched him ruffle Drake's hair, then take his hand and the three walked into the yard.

"Good morning, love." Draco greeted her with a broad smile.

"Morning." She was surprised by the feelings coursing her body at his appearance.

"Now, are you going to get upset if I kiss your mother hello?" Draco asked Drake as he put Angel on her feet.

"Well— I guess not, but just a kiss not a snog." Drake told him seriously.

"Only a kiss, I promise," Draco assured him as he took Ginny in his arms and lowered his head to hers.

Ginny was stifling a giggle. "Did you really have to ask permission?"

"Better to be safe than sorry. The bruise on my leg still hasn't healed."

Before she could respond he met her lips in a soft kiss. His hand ran down her back to caress her backside, but was not there long before a small hand forcefully grabbed it and pulled it off.

"You touched her bottom again!" Drake accused. "That's snogging!"

"Sorry mate, forgot myself for a minute." Draco winked at his son, who made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

"You have to let mummy go now," Drake told him impatiently.

"Alright— alright, I'm letting her go." Draco held his hands up in the air.

"What are we doing today, Daddy?" Angel asked.

"Well, I need to talk to your mummy alone, about an idea I had, okay?"

"Why don't we go inside and you two can keep playing out here while we're talking?" Ginny suggested.

"Can't we come too?" Angel asked.

"How can I talk to mummy _alone,_ if you two come in?" asked Draco smiling at her.

"Oh, okay." Angel sighed in resignation.

Ginny led Draco into the house and turned on him the moment the door closed behind them.

"What game are we playing?" Ginny demanded.

Draco frowned in confusion. "Game? I don't think I follow—"

"Drake?"

"Oh— he's protective of you, Gin. Let him think we're going by his rules for a while," Draco replied. In reality, Draco was willing to do just about anything to appease his small son and avoid more 'Special Wizards Business' concerning 'special hugs'. He just didn't think he could handle another round of _'why's'_ or worse _'how's'_.

"Oh, I see. So the only time I can snog you, is when he's not around, is it?" Ginny purred as she ran her hands over his chest.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Draco said cheerfully to the older witch, who was observing the couple from across the kitchen.

"Good morning, Draco. It's lovely to see you again," Molly responded smiling broadly at the couple.

"Umm— Mum, didn't know you were still here." Ginny flushed bright red and moved away from Draco.

"Oh, don't mind me. I've work to do," Molly responded as she disappeared up the stairs giving Ginny and Draco some space.

"Now where was I?" Ginny muttered, as she moved in on Draco again, sliding her arms around his neck.

"Right here—" Draco said in a low growl just before he claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

"Daddy are you finished yet? What are we going to do?" Drake called from outside.

Draco sighed and rested his forehead on Ginny's. "Merlin, how did he know?"

"No, darling. Not just yet," Ginny called before lifting her head and reclaiming Draco's now pouting mouth.

"Are you snogging again?" Drake called out, causing the couple to break apart again.

"No, mate. Just talking," Draco answered. "I swear, Gin, he knows," he added in a whisper.

"You're going to have to have another talk with him."

"I was trying to avoid that. Every time we 'talk', I seem to make matters worse."

"Well he needs to understand and it's your department."

"I know. I'll give it some thought and see if I can come up with something to at least deter him from interrupting us."

"That would be good!" Ginny smiled. "Now, what did you have planned for today?"

"Well, I thought we might go flying. You can still handle a broom, can't you?"

"Of course I can still handle a broom."

"Good, want to prove it?" Draco challenged playfully.

"Alright then!"

"Good! Let's go tell the kids, before Drake busts in here to rescue you from my clutches." Draco followed up with a playful, evil laugh.

"Mmm— we probably should, but wouldn't you rather stay here? Just you and me?" Ginny answered softly as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oooh— you evil temptress!" Draco laughed. "Come on, I'd hate to see what my son would do to me, if he thought I'd compromised your virtue in any way."

"Alright, I don't suppose it's a good idea to tempt fate. It's not pretty when he loses control." Ginny laughed with him.

They walked back out to the yard hand in hand. Draco did not miss the disgusted look Drake shot at him, but neither did he let go of Ginny's hand.

"Who would like to go flying?" Draco asked the children.

"Really, daddy? We can go flying?" Drake immediately forgot to be disgusted that his father was holding hands with his Mummy.

"Yep, your Mum said it's fine and she's even going to join us."

"Yippee!" Drake squealed as he jumped up and down.

Ginny went to the broom shed to retrieve her own broomstick, plus two of the older ones for the twins. Draco produced his broomstick from his pocket and uttered the engorgement charm _'Engorgio',_ to bring his 'Lightning Bolt 5000' to full size.

"Wow! Daddy, you've got a 'Lightning Bolt'!" Drake strode around the broom admiring it from every angle.

"Would you like to try it?" Draco whispered to Drake.

"Sure would!" Drake was so excited.

"Okay, but I don't think your mum would agree so we'll just bide our time and I'll make sure you get a ride. All right?" Draco assured him with a sly wink.

"Thanks, Daddy." Drake tried to return the conspiratorial wink, but only managed to screw up one side of his face.

They spent much of the morning up in the air, with the children either on their own brooms close to the ground or doubling up with one of their parents to soar high above the property. At lunchtime, Molly rang an ancient dinner bell that was charmed with 'Sonorus'. Unlike the day before, lunch was a simple affair of soup and sandwiches served with pumpkin juice.

"Daddy?" Drake motioned his head outside.

Draco winked at him and whispered back, "I haven't forgotten."

"Just what haven't you forgotten?" Ginny knew when wizards were up to something. After all she had witnessed her twin brother's plotting and scheming, all her life.

"Nothing love, nothing at all," Draco said feigning innocence.

"Drake?" Ginny pinned him with her gaze.

"Nothing, Mummy. Nothing at all!" Drake imitated his father almost perfectly.

Ginny sighed. "Then why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?"

"Now love, what could we possibly be up to?" Draco tried his best innocent face on her.

"I don't know, but you can be sure if you are up to anything, I will find out!" Ginny promised him, not buying the innocent expression for a minute.

"Draco, are you coming to lunch on Sunday?" Molly asked.

"Umm— Sunday?" Draco frowned. Ginny hadn't said anything about Sunday.

"Oh— I forgot. Once a month, the whole family get together for lunch, here at the Burrow." She had completely forgotten to ask Draco.

"Of course, you're expected to be here, Draco. After all, you are family." Molly was smiling, but her tone implied he did not really have a choice.

"Of course, Sunday lunch sounds great." Draco had not missed the message in Molly's tone — the subject was not really open for discussion, he was expected to attend and that was that. He didn't quite know whether to be pleased to be included as family just like that, or terrified that all of her brothers would be in attendance, and given Ron's reaction to him the other morning, he could only imagine what the rest thought of him.

"Lovely!" Molly beamed, as she began to clean up from lunch.

"I'll just give mum a hand, okay?" Ginny told him.

"Sure, Drake and I are going to give the brooms a quick clean." Draco could think of nothing else that would get his son outside with him on his own.

"A clean?" Ginny questioned.

"Yeah— the 'Lightning Bolt'. He's been bugging me to polish it." Draco nudged Drake, hoping he would get the idea to back his story up.

"Polish it?" Drake questioned his eyes wide with confusion. He didn't want to polish it he wanted to ride it.

"Why don't we go do that now, son?" Draco said very pointedly.

"Umm— all right, Daddy." Drake was still confused, there was something going on with his dad — he was acting really strange.

"We'll see you in a while then," Draco told Ginny as he leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Alright then." Ginny smiled to herself. There was definitely something going on with those two.

Draco and Drake went back outside, to where they had left the brooms.

"I'm not cleaning any broomstick," Drake told Draco straight.

Draco smirked at him. "I just said that to your mother so we could get out here before her and give you a ride on my broom."

"Oh—" Drake considered his father's answer. "Daddy, she knows we're up to something."

"What makes you say that?" Draco frowned.

"I just know, by the look she gave you."

"Oh and what look was that?" Draco arched as eyebrow at his son.

"It was the same look Grandma gives to Uncle Fred and Uncle George when they're up to mischief," Drake informed him as he nodded solemnly.

"Alright, so maybe she knows we're up to something. We'll just have to be quick about getting you a ride or you'll miss out."

Drake mounted his father's broomstick and kicked off the ground instantly. Draco was surprised at how good the little boy was. He could definitely handle the broom.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny shrieked as she crossed the yard.

Draco cringed. They were definitely in trouble now if the tone of her voice was anything to go by.

"Is my son on your racing broom?"

"He's doing really well, love."

"Draco, need I remind you, he is only four years old and— oh gods look at how high he is—"

"Probably still hear you though," Draco mumbled under his breath.

"Drake, you come back down here right now!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, he's fine. He's handling that broom well."

"Draco, he's a baby! He could fall!" Ginny was clearly starting to get upset.

"Alright, I'll go up on your broom and guide him down, okay?"

"Fine! Just get him down now!"

_Merlin she's changing moods faster than I can talk_, Draco thought as he mounted her broom and kicked off. As soon as he'd closed the distance between himself and Drake he called out to him. "Come on, mate, time to take it down."

"Is Mummy really angry?"

"Yeah, but she's angry with me more than you."

Both wizards descended gracefully and landed a short distance away from a furious Ginny. As their feet touched solid ground, she ran towards them.

"Drake, baby! Are you alright?" Ginny knelt in front of him and started to check him over physically.

"Mummy, I just went for a ride. I didn't hurt myself." Drake tried to push her hands off.

"I want you to promise me that you'll never go flying like that again."

"But, Mummy, I like flying! It's the best!"

"It's dangerous, Drake. Anything could happen — you could have fallen."

"It's not dangerous and I can't fall if I hold on like Uncle Harry showed me."

"Don't argue with me, Drake. If I say it's dangerous, it's dangerous."

In her fury she missed the look that passed between father and son. Draco shook his head ever so slightly when Drake argued back.

Drake sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Mummy. It's dangerous, if you say so."

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Ginny started again.

"Sorry, Mummy," Drake muttered. He really just wanted this latest berating to be over.

The small family spent the rest of the afternoon together. They took a walk to a nearby stream, played games with the children and even took the brooms for another spin. Draco tried many times to speak to Ginny about Drake's flying ability, but she wouldn't hear him out, saying that she had made up her mind and would not be changing it any time soon.

Molly invited Draco to stay for dinner and he almost declined, until she informed them that Ron was taking Pansy out for a meal, so there was plenty to go around. Hearing this, he heartily agreed to stay for the meal. Later in the evening, he helped Ginny tuck the children into bed. Then they finally got to spend some quiet time together. Something he had already begun to cherish.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Big hugs to all who reviewed ;D_

_Neo-Queen Serenity; pInQuiLLus; dragon-femme-fatale; Eve Granger; Americasweetie; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; Mo the Deatheater; rainpuddle13; kittybro; Morgan; Shahrezad1; me too lazy to sign in; Slytherin Queen; spawn32818; Sundoodle; element6; Lady Felton1; Quartz; __CrMeiNa__; Amanda Mancini; Claire; Kari; jamie; Jaime; rach; NikkiEvans; feline; volly118; Iced Faerie; sugar-coated-evil; Laina3; Berserker Nightwitch; name_


	23. Slytherin's

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

**SLYTHERIN'S**

Sunday rolled around much too fast for Draco's comfort. He and Ginny had spent the last few days with the children. They had done everything together, from taking a simple walk to shopping in Diagon Alley. Well, Ginny and Angel shopped while Draco and Drake perused Quality Quidditch Supplies for the duration.

Now, he was eating breakfast at home, contemplating what might happen today. He knew very well, Ginny's brothers would not be happy to see him and that he could be subjected to some pretty harsh words, if not actions at their hands. Due at the Burrow by eleven, he still had a few hours up his sleeve to formulate his plans of retaliation, for as many scenarios as he could imagine. He knew that whatever he came up with would never be enough, not against a predominantly male family of that size.

The thing was, over the last few days he had begun to realize whatever it was Ginny's brothers dealt him — he would deserve it and some. He was responsible for getting their baby sister pregnant and whether he knew about it or not, was irrelevant. Draco had begun to think about how he would react if it were Angel who was in Ginny's position and the thoughts that ran through his head, at times, were frightening, even to him.

He sat with the Daily Prophet open in front of him, not really seeing the print on the paper. The morning was moving away quite swiftly — too swiftly for his liking.

"What time are you due at the Weasleys?" enquired Lucius.

"Eleven, Father."

"Worried?"

Draco gave up the pretence of reading the newspaper and gave his full attention to his father. "A little. It is a large family of wizards."

"You have a plan?"

"A few, depending on the scenario, but I don't know if I should retaliate. I mean, if it were Angel — I'd kill the bastard that touched her and I would expect Drake to feel the same."

"You're a father," Lucius told him with pride. It was the first time he'd heard Draco express any form of paternal thought and to hear this now was a great relief. He had begun to think his son saw his children as mere playthings.

"Yes, I know."

"Daunting?"

"A little."

"Some advice — get through today in one piece, with your dignity intact for the sake of your children. I doubt they will try anything too severe, with the children around. If they do, I cannot imagine Miss Weasley taking terribly kindly to their antics. I for one would not want to be on the receiving end of that woman's temper." Lucius smiled at his son. Today would be very important to any future relationship he had with his children, it was paramount that it go well, for his sake as well as theirs.

"Thank you, Father. I'm sure, I'm worrying about nothing and you're right about Gin's temper — not a good thing to be on the receiving end of." Draco smiled in return. He well remembered all the times through school he had received the full brunt of her force.

"Darling, why don't you take some roses for Mrs. Weasley? I believe the pink blooms are stunning this morning?" Narcissa suggested.

"Thank you, Mother."

"Wonderful! I'll have Millie prepare them." Narcissa drifted from the room to arrange the flowers.

All too soon it was ten forty-five and time to leave the safety of the Manor, to face the unknown at the Burrow. Draco was standing in the foyer, traveling cloak on, flowers in hand, ready to go — he could not think of another thing to delay his departure.

* * *

Ginny was helping Molly in the kitchen, with the preparations for lunch. She had been quite agitated all morning and with due cause. Ron would be back soon, from picking up Pansy. Draco was due at eleven. The rest of her brothers, their wives and children would be arriving around the same time — so much could go wrong. All she wanted was for everyone to get along with Draco and leave them to develop their relationship further.

The past few days had been wonderful. Most of the time it had just been the four of them, but sometimes Molly or Narcissa would be with them as well, depending on where they spent the day. Ginny was beginning to think that Draco was right about Drake though, it seemed that every time her and Draco got within a foot of each other he would pop up and remind Draco that he was watching. The child must have a sixth sense.

"Dear, is everything alright?" asked Molly in a concerned voice.

"Fine, Mum." Ginny forced a small smile at her.

"Ginny?"

"What if the boys—"

"I've spoken to each of them and explained the whole situation. They all know Draco didn't know about the twins. Plus I've warned them not to attempt any of their high jinks or they'll have me to deal with."

"That's not stopped them in the past."

"This is different and all the children will be around, so it's unlikely any of them will get the chance to pull any stunts."

"I guess—"

"Well, they'll start arriving soon. I think we're all done in here, for now."

_It's almost ten thirty, another half an hour of peace._ Ginny had barely finished her thought, when she heard people arriving in the front room, via the Floo network. As she went to walk through, to greet her family, the back door was flung open by Ron, who was followed inside by Pansy.

"Ginny, I haven't seen you in ages!" Pansy greeted the younger witch with a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"How busy?" Pansy asked cheekily quirking her eyebrows up.

"Not that busy." Ginny giggled as she playfully slapped Pansy's arm.

"I should hope not!" Ron interjected angrily. "If that slimy little ferret thinks, for one minute, that he can lay his hands on you he's—"

"Ron!" Ginny felt she needed to put a stop to this attitude right now. "I am a grown woman and I'm quite capable of making my own decisions. If so chose to shag the entire Puddlemere United team, there's not a thing you could do about it."

Ron stared at her. He was bright red in the face, his mouth flapping open and shut, unable to articulate what was going through his mind.

"You know, he'd have less of a problem if it were the Chudley Canons you were going to shag, Gin," George said from the doorway.

"What— I— you—" Ron spluttered, absolutely beside himself with rage.

"I think, I'll take him for a walk. See if I can't calm him down a bit," Pansy suggested quietly as she took Ron's arm and began to lead him out of the kitchen.

"Has he been like that all week?" Fred tossed his head in the direction of Ron's departing back.

"Yeah, every time we see each other," Ginny responded. Thankfully, she hadn't run into Ron to often that week. She was either out with Draco or Ron was off with Pansy somewhere, but every time they did come face to face an argument had ensued.

"Morning everyone!" Harry called as he walked through the back door.

Various mutterings of 'morning Harry, Hermione' followed from the ever-increasing occupants of the Weasley kitchen.

"What's up with Ron and Pansy?" Harry had noticed them on the other side of the yard talking intently.

"Malfoy!" Fred supplied for him.

"Oh—" Harry replied. He had listened to Ron rant and rave about the man all week. No amount of telling him that it wasn't any of his business, seemed to help.

"Alright boys, can you set up the outside table? I think we might eat out there seeing as the sun is warm today." Molly started issuing orders as she walked into the kitchen, after thoroughly greeting each and every one of her grandchildren.

"Right, Mum. Come on boys, let's get it done," Bill said as he took charge.

All the men filed out into the back yard and began to levitate garden furniture from the barn. Ron slowly wandered over, after Pansy had calmed him down a little.

"You're going to hold that temper down when he gets here, right?" Bill asked his youngest brother as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Malfoy, Bill," Ron protested.

"Listen, little brother. It's Gin's choice. Mum said she really likes him and, slimy git or not, we have to accept it. All right?"

"I know all that, but— Malfoy?"

"Ron you know what Mum said."

"Yeah, yeah— she doesn't want to _see_ us do anything to him." Ron gave Bill a look worthy of any Slytherin.

"Yeah, but I'd be really careful, if I were you. He's a friend of Pansy's, isn't he?" Bill said as he watched his wife, Fleur, walk into the yard talking animatedly to Pansy Parkinson. "Sure you could live on rations, mate?"

"She wouldn't— it'd kill her to go without."

"Don't be so sure, mate. Women have evil ways."

The yard was now filling fast with Weasleys, as everyone moved outside into the sunshine. The adults took up residence around the long table with the babies and the older children ran around the yard yelling to each other. Ginny was watching the road leading to the Burrow intently, waiting for Draco to show.

"Hey, Gin! How's it going?" Charlie said as he dropped himself in the chair next to her.

"Hi, Charlie," Ginny responded warmly.

"So, you been seeing a lot of Malfoy, then?" Charlie already knew the answer, having been fully filled in by his mother.

"Yeah, it's been good." Ginny she knew of all her brothers that she could count on Charlie and Bill to support whatever decision she made, despite how they might feel personally.

"Good, so long as it keeps going that way."

Ginny smiled warmly at him as he drew her into a warm hug.

"You know, we just want you to be happy."

"I know."

"Daddy!" Angel shrieked as she took off down the road towards Draco.

"I'd better go meet him, before Ron gets any ideas."

Angel had run all the way to Draco. He had picked her up and was now carrying her towards Ginny.

"Good morning," Ginny said smiling brightly, belying her true feelings.

"Morning, beautiful." Draco leaned in to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really, but lets get it over with."

"Mum has warned all of them to behave," Ginny told him. "But whether they do or not, remains to be seen."

"It's fine, Gin. I can handle anything they dish out," he assured her with false bravado. "Where's Drake?"

"He's fighting with Beau," Angel said matter-of-factly.

"He's what?" Draco looked questioningly at Ginny.

"It's all right. They wrestle whenever they get together, it's all in good fun." Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face.

"Who is Beau?" Draco asked.

"Bill's son, he's six this year."

Molly and Arthur had walked as far as the edge of the yard to greet Draco.

"Draco, lovely to see again," Molly exclaimed.

"Mrs. Weasley, umm— These are for you. Mother thought you might enjoy them." Draco passed her the large bunch of roses.

"How beautiful! Well, be sure to thank your mother for the kind thought."

"I will. Mr. Weasley, sir." Draco offered his hand to the older wizard.

"Draco, hope you're ready for this." Arthur smiled knowingly at him. Merlin only knew what his boys might get up to.

"Absolutely, been looking forward to it." Draco embellished the truth for the sake of politeness.

As they walked closer to the house all eyes were on Draco. Each member of the family was waiting for someone else to make the first move.

"Daddy!" Drake threw his arms around Draco's legs.

"Hey, Drake." Draco greeted him with a ruffle of his hair and put Angel on her feet beside him.

"Umm— You all remember Draco." Ginny sounded a little nervous as she clutched his hand. "Draco, this is Bill, his wife Fleur and children Beau, Courtney and Eloise. This is Charlie and Anya and their kids are Matthew, Colin, Declan and Jelena is the cutie Mum's got. You remember Percy and Penelope; their children are Britany and Aiden. Fred and Angelina you would know, their twins are right there, Harley and Ramsey. George married Katie and this little cutie in Alastair. Of course you know Ron, Pansy, Harry and Hermione. I think that's everyone."

Ginny had rattled all their names off so quickly, Draco couldn't possibly keep up. There were so many children and by the looks of it a few more were about to enter the family. All of a sudden Bill was standing in front of him with his hand outstretched. As Draco shook it, he noticed Bill's grip was a bit firmer than was probably necessary.

"Draco, welcome to the Burrow, mate." Bill smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah thanks." Draco smirked; he wasn't about to let Ginny's oldest brother know he was crushing his hand.

"Why don't you come and take a seat?" Bill led Draco around the table to a vacant seat near him.

"Draco." Charlie stood near his chair offering his hand.

"Charlie, right?" Draco said smiling.

"That's right, mate," Charlie said as his grip tightened on Draco's hand.

_Charlie, that's right he's the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts and he used to be a dragon keeper,_ Draco thought. _No bloody wonder he's got a good grip._

"You're working for Malfoy Holdings, Draco?" Percy asked in his usual pompous tone.

"Yeah, I work there. You're at the ministry, right?" Draco replied smirking at him.

"Mmm— Still there. We're watching you." Percy informed him; as if this were something he didn't know.

"We are aware of that, but you should be aware that you are wasting your time. There are no illegal dealings going on at Malfoy Holdings, or any other company we have interests in," Draco informed him in his best superior tone.

"Yes well, we'll see about that." Percy was quite disgruntled that he was unable to get a rise out of him.

"Percy, do you need someone to keep a closer eye on the ferret, do you?" Ron asked from the other end of the table.

"Ron!" The voices of Molly, Pansy and Ginny came down the table all at once.

Despite the warning he still sneered at Draco. He had at least gotten one dig in.

Lunch was served shortly afterwards and Draco very quickly learnt with this many people around, if you hesitated you missed out. He had enough to eat, but it astonished him to see how fast the large dishes of food were disappearing.

During lunch, Draco discovered that Bill's wife Fleur was due to have her fourth baby in about a month and Katie, George's wife, was due with twins at any tick of the clock. There was also an announcement as everyone finished eating.

Fred got to his feet and yelled for a bit of quiet. "Okay guys! Angelina and I have got something we'd like to say."

"Get on with it, Fred," George complained.

"Alright! We are expecting our third child in November."

Molly was straight to her feet. She embraced Fred and Angelina with tears of joy streaming down her face. Then as the men in the family dragged Fred away she began questioning the younger witch on her health and giving out advice. All the wizards were slapping Fred on the back and passing out the congratulations like there was no tomorrow. _Merlin_, thought Draco, _you'd think he was the only wizard to ever impregnate his wife! This lot should be used to it by now._

After the lunch dishes had been cleared by the women everyone returned to the table, to sit back and talk. Angel had taken up residence on Draco's knee. He was discussing the nature of different dragons with Charlie.

Drake sidled up beside his father. "Daddy, can we go flying today?"

"No, Drake. There will be no brooms today, understood?" Ginny answered for him.

"Sorry, mate. We'll have to see if we can't convince Mummy to let us get the brooms out next week," Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Drake's shoulders. "Hey, did you ever ask your Uncle Ron what he thinks of Slytherin's?"

"No, I haven't."

"Now might be a good time." Draco winked at him.

"Okay." Drake left his father's side and walked to where Ron was sitting with Pansy draped over him.

"Uncle Ron?"

"Yeah, mate."

"Uncle Ron, what are Slytherin's like?" Drake smirked at his uncle.

"What?" Ron paled at the thought of revealing his true feelings about his old rival schoolhouse, especially with his girlfriend on his knee.

"Can you tell me what you think of Slytherin's?" Drake rephrased his question.

"Slytherin's— well, let's see— they're beautiful people, smart too." Ron smiled broadly in Pansy's direction before leaning forward to place a kiss on her nose.

"But that's not what you said before."

"Sure it is, mate."

"No. You said all Slytherin's are slimy little gits and bouncing ferrets."

"No, no mate you've got it wrong." Ron's face had begun to color.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Pansy leapt from his knee and stood over the reddening wizard.

Draco merely sat back and enjoyed the show. As Pansy tore into Ron verbally, he observed that her temper certainly hadn't mellowed since school. She marched Ron across the yard and around the side of the house for a bit of privacy, where she continued to tear him apart — shame everyone could still hear her.

Looking up the table Draco noticed Molly Weasley looking directly at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. She knew it was him that set Ron up. He could do nothing more than smile sheepishly at her and hope it would be enough to exonerate any wrong doing on his part. Molly smiled and nodded when she saw the guilty expression flick across his face. Ron had been needling Draco since he arrived and unless Draco stood up for himself now Ron would continue, relentlessly. She hoped this would be enough to keep her son's mouth shut for the rest of the day, at least. Of course, she knew Ron would seek revenge, eventually.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to everyone who reviewed :D_

_ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; element6; SRAndrews; rainpuddle13; pInQuiLLus; Slytherin Queen; D-O-U-B-L-E-U-M-A-C-T; Mo the Deatheater; volly118; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; macy-cocoa; Jamie; Americasweetie; spawn32818; jamie; Iced Faerie; Kari; sugar-coated-evil; dragon-femme-fatale_


	24. Special Hugs

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

**SPECIAL HUGS**

The afternoon was passing slowly for Draco. He had spoken to all of Ginny's brothers, except Ron. He and Pansy had vanished sometime ago, probably to try and patch up the earlier argument Draco had instigated. Draco was currently sitting with Harry talking about Ginny and the children.

"How's things going with Gin?" Harry asked quietly.

"Good, I think." Things had been going well, even though they had not had any real time to themselves yet.

"You going to take her out or anything?"

"I have been taking her out, Potter," Draco answered a little incensed.

"I meant on her own — without the kids."

"Oh yeah, I suppose we should do that. Dinner maybe—"

Harry smiled warmly at him. "Well Mione and I will baby-sit, if you want."

"Thanks, Potter. Might just take you up on that." Draco offered a small smirk in return.

"Well anytime, just let us know." Harry rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. He wasn't quite sure how to continue, he wanted Draco to know he could expect support from him as far as he and Ginny went, but how to say it without sounding like a sap.

"I'll do that, maybe sometime next week—" He'd like to take Ginny out to a fancy restaurant and spoil her a bit.

"Good. Umm— look, Malfoy, I think it's great that you're spending so much time with the twins and Gin, err—"

"But back off, right?" Draco cut in coldly, sneering at him.

"No. That's not what I'm saying. I think it's great you and Gin are getting yourselves together. She deserves some happiness and she does seem happy at the moment."

"Oh—" Draco uttered. He looked over toward Ginny, she was sitting with her sister's in-law laughing heartily at something Fred or George had just done — he couldn't actually tell them apart.

"Look, it's not like I actually like you or anything. I just think that this is good for Gin that's all." Harry told him, but his smile gave him away, perhaps he could get used to the ferret after all.

"Yeah, well it's not like I'm ever going to like you either, Potter, but Gin and the twins are the important ones here." Draco smirked back at him but it lacked the venomous look it once had in their Hogwarts days.

"So has Angel ordered her birthday present yet?"

"Yeah, she wants a white unicorn," Draco sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry laughed. "She hit me up for a purple dragon."

"Yeah, she told me. So— what do I do about the unicorn?" Draco asked him seriously. Harry had been with the kids since they had been born, it would be foolish of him not to seek his advice, from time to time, and he had acted decently today — almost, as if he was happy to see him.

"Get her a stuffed one with one of those animation charms. She'll love it and see if Charlie can arrange a visit to Hogwarts for her to pat a real one."

"She'd be happy with that?" Draco looked at him incredulously.

"Yep, she's easy pleased."

"What you doing about the dragon order?" Draco asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"I've had a little practice at this — enchanted toy, the thing will fly, blow fake flames and roar," Harry told him confidently. "All I got to do now is find a purple one."

The two wizards laughed together, as if they were old friends instead of each other's school nemesis.

* * *

Drake, Matthew and Beau had been playing near the stonewall at the back of the yard and were fast getting bored with their game. Their conversation turned to broomsticks and what they considered was the best.

"My dad says that the 'Firebolt' is the best broom ever made," Matthew insisted.

"That's because when your dad played for Gryffindor he only had a 'Cleansweep'. The best broom ever is a 'Nimbus 5000'! My dad says so," Beau argued.

"Nope, you're both wrong. The best broom ever is a 'Lightning Bolt 5000'. My dad has one and he let me fly it." Drake corrected them both.

"He did not!" Beau refuted.

"He did so, and it's here in the broom shed," Drake countered.

"Yeah, prove it! I want to see you fly it," Matthew challenged him.

"Okay, come on then." Drake accepted the challenge.

Beau started laughing. "Bet he falls off."

Matthew joined his cousin in laughter. "Bet it's not even a 'Lightning Bolt'."

Drake knew he would have to do this carefully. If his mummy found out he wouldn't be able to sit for a year once she got through with him.

"Well, are two coming? We're going to have to sneak to the broom shed, cause Mummy freaked last time she saw me on Daddy's broom," Drake told them.

The three little boys snuck around the edge of the garden, toward the broom shed. They stopped every so often to hide, in case someone was watching them. As they approached the little building they huddled down in a nearby bush and watched it for a little while, as if they were expecting to see someone.

"What are you waiting for? Go get it and we'll wait here for you." Beau pushed Drake out into the open. All the adults were busy talking and laughing amongst themselves. Nobody paid the little boy any mind.

Drake walked to the shed quickly and cracked the door open just enough, so he could slip in. The window on the other wall of the shed provided enough light for him to see inside the little room. Once the door to the outside had closed totally, he cast a glance around and gasped at the sight that greeted him.

Fear of being caught was probably the biggest motivating factor in getting his feet to move as he gently pulled the door open a crack and slipped back through without being noticed. Once outside Matthew and Beau confronted him.

"Well, where's the broom?" asked Matthew.

"Told you he was lying," Beau sneered.

"I need to see my Daddy," Drake mumbled as he pushed past his cousins. He wasn't really sure about what he had seen, but he knew his dad would be able to tell him and if he couldn't, Grandfather might. They were the only two who had ever answered his questions about witches.

* * *

Drake wandered slowly over to his father, who was sitting with his Uncle Harry laughing loudly.

"Umm— Daddy, I have to ask you something."

"Sure mate, what's on your mind?" Draco made an effort to stop laughing, and he sat up straighter in the chair.

"Daddy, you know how you said you don't need clothes for special hugs—"

At hearing this Harry's eyes just about fell out of his head and his mouth fell open. _What on magical earth has he been telling him_, Harry thought.

"Listen mate, this really isn't the time. Maybe we can talk about this later." Draco went bright red in the face. He did not want to have this conversation with so many people around to hear his inadequate answers.

"Daddy, I just need to know if you can have a special hug but only be half rude?" Drake persisted quietly.

At this comment Harry's control broke and he burst out laughing. He knew he should be angry at what he thought Malfoy had told Drake, but the way he was explaining it was hilarious and Malfoy had gone bright red — not a good look with his white blonde hair.

"What? Drake, I think you'd better start from the beginning." Draco was totally confused, but by the sounds of it he needed to sort this out now, before someone else was falsely accused of doing the deed in front of a child.

"I went to the broom shed to get your broom to show Beau and Matthew, cause they didn't believe me that I could fly it, but when I went in Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy were in there—"

At this point, Harry fell sideways off his chair he was laughing so hard. He had put Drake's statements together and he knew exactly what his best friend had just been interrupted doing with his girlfriend.

Draco shot Harry a pointed look that most definitely said 'shut it', but it was to no avail. Harry was too far-gone to even try to control his laughter. Unfortunately, for Draco, the noise Harry had made falling from his chair had attracted the attention of the other adults in the yard and all were listening intently to the conversation he was having with his son.

Draco sighed heavily. "Go on, Drake. Just ignore Uncle Harry."

"Well, Uncle Ron's pants were all the way down near his feet and Aunt Pansy's skirt was pushed up on her tummy and her blouse was opened and— and—"

"And what, Drake? Just tell me—" Draco sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well— Uncle Ron was doing something to Aunt Pansy with his— umm—" Drake couldn't say it but he indicated with his hand that Uncle Ron's 'thing' was definitely located south of his nose.

"Yeah, I get the picture mate." Draco tried to stifle his laughter. He knew he shouldn't find this funny. His son had just witnessed his Uncle shagging his girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. Everyone present now knew where the couple had vanished to and what they were up to.

"So were Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy making a baby? Cause they're not married and that's naughty, isn't it? Like Grandfather said you and Mummy were—" As Drake spilled all this out, Draco could hear Ginny gasp over all the laughter.

Looking around the yard, Draco noticed that the only two people not laughing were Molly and Ginny. Molly looked absolutely thunderous and Ginny looked horrified. Everyone else was laughing extremely hard — most were having trouble breathing by this time.

A short while later, not long after everyone had regained control of themselves, an extremely happy Ron strolled around the corner of the house with his arm around his girlfriend. As soon as they came into view, the laughter started again. First in small sniggers then it just grew from there, along with the comments.

Charlie snorted with laughter. "You look glowing there, little brother."

"More like relieved," Fred inserted.

"Never thought you'd _come_— back," George said.

Bill nearly choked as he tried to talk. "Thing's been looking _up_ mate."

"What is wrong with you lot?" Ron looked around to everyone laughing. Well everyone, but Ginny and the look she was giving him was definitely deadly.

Molly had herded the children inside, as soon as she had seen Ron coming. While she was furious with both Ron and Pansy, the children did not need to hear what she was sure would ensue as soon as the couple got close enough to the rest of the family.

"Umm— mate, you got busted." Harry winked at him.

"Oh god!" Pansy shrieked and ran for the safety of the house.

"Nice little makeup session, was it?" Charlie continued sniggering.

"What?" Ron turned beet red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Mmm— makeup special hugs. They are good. Aren't they, Weasley?" Draco drawled.

"Who?" Ron demanded.

Everyone stopped with the cheeky comments immediately and looked at Draco expectantly. It was his son therefore it was his call.

"You?" Ron started to walk towards the blonde wizard. "What the bloody hell were you doing in the broom shed?"

"Actually, Weasel, it wasn't me who caught you at it," Draco said slowly. He was enjoying this far too much to hurry.

"Well, who couldn't keep their bloody mouth shut then?" Ron turned to face the rest of the family.

"That would be my son," Draco growled forcefully from behind Ron.

"What? Oh god— Drake saw us?" Ron didn't know what to do. Would Drake even understand what he saw?

"That's what he said."

"What did he see?" Ron was suddenly hopeful that perhaps he hadn't seen a whole lot and had just come to the wrong conclusion.

"Why don't we let him tell you?" Draco smirked arching an eyebrow at the embarrassed wizard.

"Draco?" Ginny looked very pointedly at him and shook her head.

"It's okay, Gin. Drake knows what he saw, and he's capable of telling Ron everything," Draco assured her. "I'll just go fetch him, shall I?"

Draco strode off into the house in search of his small son. He wanted to have a quick chat with Drake before going back outside and confronting Ron. What he wasn't expecting to encounter was Molly chastising Pansy, to the point where Pansy was in tears.

"I cannot believe either of you would do this! You're not even married yet! And you were _seen,_ by a child!" Molly ranted at a very upset Pansy.

"I— I'm so — sorry—"

"Sorry, is not going to fix what Drake saw. Ginny and Draco are going to have to deal with that now. How do you think they feel — their son has been exposed to— to— that type of sordid behavior!"

_Merlin, sordid behavior, you'd think she was a virgin the way she's carrying on,_ Draco mused.

"Umm— Mrs. Weasley, where might I find Drake?" Draco interrupted when the woman paused to take a breath.

"Oh dear, he's upstairs. He's quite upset about what he saw." Molly's tone had instantly become one of caring upon speaking to Draco.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a little confused, but we're about to sort that out with Ron," Draco explained gently.

"You're taking him outside?"

"Yes, he and Ron are going to have a little chat. Just to clarify what he saw." Draco looked at Pansy and sighed. "Apparently, there is a chance he may have been mistaken. You do know he accused Ginny and I of the same crime earlier in the week."

He had to try and help Pansy. She was one of his oldest friends and if it weren't for her, he probably wouldn't be here now, so he owed her.

"Oh yes, of course, Ginny told me about that little incident," Molly replied dubiously.

"I think he may have gotten it wrong again. So, I want him to speak with Ron and get it sorted."

"Oh— I see," Molly answered absently. She was clearly thinking quite hard.

"Of course, both Harry and myself will be with Drake." Draco smiled at her. He knew that the Weasley matriarch trusted Harry Potter implicitly and Draco wasn't above using that to his advantage. "I think it may be a good idea if Pansy were present too."

"Well, if you think it's wise, dear," Molly said hesitantly.

"We have had a couple of chats this week. I think this might be the best way to get to the truth." Draco winked at her.

"I'll get Drake for you then." Molly turned and made her way upstairs.

"Oh gods! Draco, what am I going to do?" Pansy whined as soon as Molly was out of sight.

"Try keeping your knickers on for a change," Draco muttered under his breath.

Pansy started sobbing again. "She used to like me."

"Pans, pull yourself together. I'll try to play this down, okay?" Draco passed her his handkerchief. "I'm getting Drake out there more to humiliate Weasel than anything else. Plus he can answer Drake's blasted questions and save me the trouble."

"Trouble?" Pansy frowned at him through her tears.

Draco sighed heavily. "Alright not trouble. Embarrassment. Okay? Do you have any idea the types of questions he asks?"

"Yeah, I know." Pansy had been the victim of Drake's question time more that once before.

Drake appeared in the doorway. "Daddy, you wanted me?"

"Hey, mate. Listen, I want you to go out there and tell Uncle Ron what you saw in the broom shed. Okay?"

Drake sneered. "Why? He knows what he was doing."

"Well, he thinks that you might have been a little bit confused by what you saw. So, I suggested that you tell him yourself. I'll be with you, as well as Uncle Harry, alright?"

"Okay then," Drake agreed reluctantly.

"Coming, Pansy?" Draco arched an eyebrow at her.

"Daddy, what's Aunt Pansy coming for? This is 'Secret Wizards Business'?" Drake whispered.

"I think she knows about it, don't you? She was the one doing it," Draco whispered back quite loud enough for Pansy to hear.

Drake sniggered. "Oh yeah."

The three walked back outside together. Upon seeing the state that Pansy was in, Ron rushed forward to take her in his arms.

"Love, are you alright? What happened?" Ron asked obviously concerned.

"I'm fine. It's just— your mum had a few things to say," Pansy told him very quietly.

"Oh— I'm so sorry." Ron pulled her in closer and held her for a few moments.

"It's okay— I'll be fine." Pansy's voice was uneven and she was still hitching for breath.

"Daddy, are we going to talk now?" Drake asked impatiently.

"Yeah, mate. Why don't we go down here and take a seat?" Draco directed him to the least crowded end of the table and sat down. "Harry, would you mind sitting close? I told Mrs. Weasley you were in on this."

"Not a problem. Wouldn't miss this for anything," Harry answered happily as he took a seat on the other side of Drake.

"Ron, when you're ready," Draco called.

They were seated far enough away from the other members of the family so that it may have appeared to be a private conversation, but Draco knew the rest of the family would be able to hear every word that was said. He didn't want to deny them, as them hearing would only serve to embarrass Ron more and he was sure that Drake could handle it. He was, after all, a Malfoy.

Ron and Pansy walked up and took the seats opposite the three wizards. Both looked as if they were walking through a flock of Dementors.

"Right, we're ready." Ron stated with determination.

"How do we keep that lot from putting their sickles worth in?" Draco whispered to his companions. He didn't need this to dissolve into a slinging match involving all the Weasley men, that wouldn't be good for Drake and it would probably give him more questions to ask.

"Oi— you lot keep it shut while we sort this out! Okay?" Harry called out to the family.

Several sounds of disapproval came from the Weasley men at the request.

"Now boys, you heard them. They want to sort it out and you lot won't be any help, so keep quiet," Arthur reiterated.

"Drake, why don't you start by explaining to Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy what you saw in the broom shed," Draco said quietly.

"I went to the broom shed to get daddy's broom. I wanted to show Beau and Matthew I could fly it, 'cause they said I was lying. I opened the door a little bit, 'cause I didn't want mummy to see me, 'cause she got mad at daddy last time," Drake started quietly. "You were in there and your pants were down." Ron's eye's bulged. "And your top was open and I saw—" Drake waved his little hand in the direction of Pansy's chest causing her to color deeply.

"Is that it? That's all you saw?" Ron stared incredulously at his nephew. If all this fuss was caused over just that, he might seriously considered throttling the blonde little boy.

"No, I saw more," Drake retorted indignantly.

"Drake, just tell them exactly what you saw," Harry said gently. He couldn't contain the broad smile that graced his features. Ron's facial expressions had been flickering from horror to hopefulness continually.

"Your skirt was up here—" Drake looked at Pansy and put his hands on his midriff. "And you were doing something with your—umm—" Drake pointed to his lap. "—to Aunt Pansy and she was making funny noises."

"Shit," Ron groaned as he ran his hands over his face. Drake had seen them shagging, there was no doubt. Pansy was too embarrassed to even look up.

"You're naughty," Drake whispered the accusation.

"Naughty?" Ron spluttered. It was one thing to have to explain the whole thing, but to be accused of being naughty by a four year old — that was bloody rude, in his opinion.

"You're not meant to give witches 'special hugs' till you're married. Grandfather said so," Drake raised his voice.

"Special hugs? What the bloody hell are they?" Ron shrieked in confusion.

Draco cleared his throat to gain Ron's attention and then tried to silently communicate that it was exactly what they had been discussing. Ron was in no frame of mind to receive the silent message.

"Special hugs are what you give a witch when you have no clothes on and you want to make a baby, but you _have_ to have a wedding first or you're naughty." Drake sighed as he explained this to his Uncle.

From time to time there had been small amounts of suppressed laughter drifting up from the other end of the table, but now, upon hearing the full explanation of 'special hugs', the adults within earshot burst into loud gales of laughter.

"Look, Drake, you'll understand when you're older, okay?" Ron tried to wriggle his way out of a full explanation.

"I want to understand now!" Drake insisted, his voice growing louder each time he spoke.

"I think you owe Drake some form of explanation, don't you?" Draco told Ron pointedly.

"Look mate, your Aunt Pansy and I love each other and when two adults love each other sometimes they like to show each other with a— 'special hug', okay?"

"But you're not married," Drake pointed out.

"You don't have to be married." Ron sighed heavily; this was really getting beyond a joke.

"But that's naughty!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Why the bloody hell did you tell the kid that shagging before you're married is naughty?" Ron yelled at Draco.

Draco smirked at Ron's discomfort. "Wasn't me."

"Grandfather told me," Drake informed him. Draco thought he heard a hint of pride in his voice.

"Grandpa told you?" Ron said in disbelief.

"No, not Grandpa, Grandfather Malfoy." Drake corrected him with a roll of his eyes.

"Bloody hell! Why is it that I'm always bloody cleaning up after bloody Death Eater scum? Now I can't even get away from the bastards at home," Ron muttered as he stood up grabbed Pansy's hand and walked away with her in tow. He'd had enough of explaining himself to a child.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shrieked from the doorway.

Ron looked towards his mum. She was clearly furious and he would now have to face her wrath.

"I want a word with you. Now!"

"Mum—" Ron whined, but walked toward the house anyway.

"You all right, Drake?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess Uncle Ron doesn't want to talk anymore."

He knew his Uncle had a bad temper. He would often blow up and yell a lot, then later everything would be fine, but he had said some things Drake didn't fully understand. He had wanted to ask him about them.

"Why don't you go find your cousins and play?" Harry suggested.

"Umm— Uncle Harry, why did Uncle Ron say about Death Eaters?" Drake asked. After all, Uncle Harry was an Auror too and he knew all about bad wizards.

"Oh— look mate, your Uncle was just blowing some steam, okay?" Harry tried to dodge the question.

"Drake, we'll talk about that another day, alright?" Draco told him firmly, he did not want to get into a discussion with his son about his Grandfather's old alliances. Especially not here, surrounded by so many Weasley's. "Go and play with your cousins and we'll talk later."

Drake wandered off to find Beau and Matthew, not entirely happy with the way the discussion had gone, especially when he was left with even more burning questions.

"I don't think Ron's going to forgive me for putting him through that, you know?" Harry said smiling at Draco.

"He deserved it," Draco growled. He knew that what Drake had seen was just going to open up a whole realm of questions he was going to have to answer.

Later in the afternoon, as it had begun to cool the family had moved into the front room to where it was more comfortable. They were all sitting and chatting amongst themselves in the warm atmosphere, thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Ron and Pansy were quiet, but given the dressing down Molly had dealt them both, it wasn't surprising. Drake wandered over and climbed onto Draco's knee while he was talking with Harry, Fred and George.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Drake said quietly.

"Sure mate, what is it?" Draco replied. He was feeling perfectly comfortable around Ginny's family now and had surprised himself at having a good time today. For the most part, her family had been perfectly decent towards him. There had been a few promises of private chats to come from her older brothers, but he was sure that they were just talking about having a chat, not torturing him till he begged for mercy as he had imagined this morning. He'd put up with a bit from Ron, but he'd gotten vengeance and wouldn't be surprised if the Weasel was already plotting his next move. What surprised him most was how loving the entire family was toward each other — it was nice.

"What does shagging mean?" Drake asked. It was something Uncle Ron had said earlier and he didn't understand what it meant.

"Another word for a 'special hug'," Draco answered absently as he was trying to concentrate on what Harry was saying.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, mate," Draco muttered.

"When I saw Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy in the broom shed, Uncle Ron's thing was really big."

"What thing?" Draco replied still distracted by what Harry was saying.

"You know, his thing it was bigger than normal," Drake said as he prodded Draco's groin softly with a finger.

Feeling the gentle finger prod at his nether regions Draco suddenly realized what his son had been on about.

"Oh god," Draco groaned as Harry, Fred and George fell about the place laughing.

How was he going to explain this—

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_For those who want to know what happened in the Broomshed between Ron and Pansy it can be found here - www. livejournal .com /users /dragonsangel68 /14613 .html cutid1_

_Big hugs for everyone who reviewed _:D

_zuvalupa; element6; pInQuiLLus; SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath; Dweeb; jamie; ColeForever16; rainpuddle13; spawn32818; anime-babygurl; Rednight-rider; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; The Devils Child 666; Mo the Deatheater; Jamie; volly118; Jeeths; Heven; Iced Faerie; Americasweetie; SRAndrews; NikkiEvans; yuiyui; dragon-femme-fatale; TLSlark; Crystal Moon Magic; HermyGWeasley; Kari_


	25. First Date

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

**FIRST DATE**

Draco had survived Sunday lunch with the Weasley family. He even survived Drake's awkward question late in the afternoon. Well, he successfully sidestepped it for the time being, at least, by explaining to Drake that it was something he would discuss with him when he was older. This of course led to more questions of 'when', but he survived.

His next big trial had been asking Ginny to accompany him to dinner — alone. She had the ability to make him feel like a nervous schoolboy again, but he got through and this evening he was going to spoil her rotten. He had arranged for Drake and Angel to be at the Potter's for the entire evening. Ginny had decided she would also spend the night there, so that was where she was getting ready.

He Apparated onto the front porch of the Potter's house, Draco smoothed his dress robes down, removing invisible pieces of lint, before knocking on the front door. It opened to reveal a smiling Harry Potter.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted him before standing aside to allow him entry.

"Potter." Draco nodded as he moved into the house.

"Gin's just finishing getting ready." Harry told him as he led him into the parlor.

"No hurry. I'm a bit early."

"Daddy!" Angel squealed as she ran into the room.

Draco scooped her up into a hug. "Hello, princess."

"Daddy, are we going out?" Drake asked as he entered the room somewhat slower than his twin.

"No, mate. Just your mum and I are going out. You two are staying with Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione."

Angel frowned at him. "But why can't we come?"

"Well, I'd like to spend some time with your mum, alone."

"What about us?" Angel said with a pout.

"Angel, don't look at me like that — please. I want to take your mum to a really fancy restaurant and they don't like kids there, okay?" Draco tried not to look at the expression on his daughter's face.

"But we'll be good, won't we Drake?" Angel tried again smiling sweetly.

"No, love. You can't come. It's just your mum and me tonight." He hoped she might drop the subject soon.

"What are you and mummy going to do?" Drake asked curiously.

"We're going to have dinner in a nice restaurant."

"Then what? Doesn't take all night to eat food?" Drake continued.

"Don't know. Depends on what your mum wants to do," Draco told him. It was true he hadn't really planned anything past dinner. Just to spend some time alone with Gin would be nice.

"Are you going to shag?" Drake asked directly.

"What?" Draco choked out. _Merlin, I swear that child can read my mind_, he thought. He was hoping he might be able to convince Ginny to spend some real quality time together; she was driving him crazy.

Harry, who was sitting opposite Draco, burst into gales of laughter.

"Well, are you?" Drake persisted ignoring Harry.

"No, we're not," Draco told him harshly.

"Are you going to snog?" Drake asked defiantly.

"Maybe," Draco admitted. Perhaps if he admitted to something it might just shut Drake up.

"Are we now?" Ginny asked from the doorway, arching an eyebrow at Draco.

Both Draco and Harry instantly jumped to their feet.

"Gin, you look lovely." Harry smiled at her.

"Thank you, Harry."

Draco approached her slowly, lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a kiss upon it.

"You look beautiful, love."

"Thank you." Ginny blushed a little under his scrutiny.

"Mummy, you look _so_ pretty," Angel chimed.

"Thank you, darling." Ginny wrinkled her nose at her daughter.

"Hello, Draco," Hermione said as she entered the room.

"Hermione." Draco politely nodded.

"Where are you off to tonight?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Well I thought we'd have dinner at Château de Nourriture, then afterwards we'll just see what mood takes us."

"They're going to snog, but they're not going to shag," Drake informed her seriously.

"Drake, I really think it is none of your business what your father and I do when we're alone," Ginny told him firmly.

"But—" Drake started.

"No buts, mister. If you keep going I'll take my wand to your bottom, got it?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Good."

"Are we ready then?" Draco figured that now might be a good time to leave before Drake started up again.

Ginny smiled. "Yes, all ready."

They said goodnight to both children, admonishing them to be good for Harry and Hermione. Draco shook hands with Harry just before they walked out the door.

"Don't wait up, Potter," Draco winked at the raven-haired wizard.

"Drake won't be very happy with you," Harry laughed lightly.

"He'll get used it," Draco said quirking his eyebrows before taking Ginny in his arms and Disapparating.

They arrived in Diagon Alley. Then walked to the fancier part of the Wizarding shopping district, where the restaurant was situated. Ginny had never eaten in this particular establishment before. It had a reputation for being extremely expensive and, therefore, well out of her budget.

"Monsieur Malfoy, comment charmant pour vous voir encore," the Maitre d' greeted them.

Draco removed his cloak and assisted Ginny out of hers, passing them to the Maitre d'.

"Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête?" Draco asked in a superior tone.

"Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici," the Maitre d' responded.

They followed him as he wove through the other tables to the back of the restaurant and a private table. Along the way they attracted many looks from the other patrons. Ginny noticed some of the witches looking at Draco with unguarded lust in their eyes.

The Maitre d' held Ginny's chair for her while she sat then passed each of them a large menu and vanished. Ginny laid her menu on the table and gazed across at her handsome companion.

"Not hungry, Gin?" Draco asked noticing she was not reading the menu.

"Why don't you order for me?" Ginny suggested smiling.

"Ah, don't read French then?" Draco teased lightly.

"Never had a use for the language."

"Alright, I'll order for you, but you need to tell me now if there's anything you don't like." He had no intention of ordering something she wouldn't enjoy.

"Oh, I eat just about anything."

"Anything? Snails? The French are famous for them."

"Well okay, not snails or frogs legs, but pretty much anything else."

"Alright, let's see." Draco returned his attention back to the menu. "Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."

"I didn't get any of that," Ginny whispered to him.

"You'll just have to trust me then." Draco winked as he leant forward to hold her hand.

"Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?" the waiter asked.

"Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge," Draco replied to the waiter.

"Tout de suite, Monsieur." With a nod of his head the waiter vanished with the menus.

"I didn't know you spoke French so well." Ginny was impressed. The way the language rolled off his tongue was almost intoxicating.

"My father taught me the language from a very early age. It was the only way I could communicate with my great grandparents, so it was kind of essential."

Ginny sighed as she smiled across at him. "It's a beautiful language."

"Yeah, my mother loves to hear father speaking it, even though she barely understands a word he's saying."

"So, what do you have planned for after dinner?" Ginny changed the subject, she did not need visual's of Lucius speaking French to Narcissa and Narcissa reacting the way Ginny felt she wanted to.

"As I said before, no plans. We'll just see where the mood leads us."

She smiled cheekily. "Oh— I see."

"Do you?" Draco asked, grinning cheekily and arching an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, I do now," Ginny smirked back at him.

"Monsieur, votre vin."

Ginny watched as the waiter showed the label on the bottle to Draco. He waited for him to nod before pouring a little into a glass and stood back while Draco tasted it.

"C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."

The waiter stepped up to the table and topped Draco's glass up, before filling Ginny's. He then placed the open bottle on a stand beside Draco's chair.

"Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur?" the waiter asked respectfully.

"Non." Draco dismissed the waiter with a wave of his hand.

"If you keep up with the French, I don't think I'll make it to dessert," Ginny said in a low voice.

"Really?" Draco smirked across the table at her. "Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues oucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède as bientôt, j'en mourerail."

"I stand corrected. If you keep that up, I won't make to the first course," Ginny giggled. She had no idea what he had said to her, but it sounded wonderful.

"Well, we can't have you going hungry, can we ma belle enchanteresse?"

The waiter reappeared with their soup and laid it carefully in front of them. During the meal the chatter was kept to small talk, with no room for further innuendo. As they sat drinking their coffee, both began to think again of what may come next this evening.

"Would you like to take a walk, Gin?" Draco asked hesitantly. All the confidence he'd gained from teasing her before the meal had evaporated and he was unsure how to entice her back to the Manor for some private time.

"That would be lovely."

After Draco had paid the account, they left the restaurant and strolled into Diagon Alley. Arm in arm, they walked in silence for some time.

"I know a much more scenic place for a walk. Would you like to see it?" Draco enquired softly.

"I'd love to," Ginny whispered back.

Draco directed her to an Apparation point in Diagon Alley. He held her close and Disapparated. Once they had arrived at their destination, Ginny looked around to see if she could ascertain where he had brought her.

"We're at the Manor?" Ginny questioned him, not entirely sure of her surmising.

"Mmm— the lake is beautiful this time of night."

"Yes, it is." Ginny agreed as he took her in his arms and lowered his head to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

Ginny desperately wanted to feel the force of his passion, yet Draco seemed to be holding back. In a bid to deepen the kiss she ran her tongue softly along the seam of his lips, begging permission for entry. Draco did not deny her, opening his mouth and plunging his tongue deep into hers; exploring and tasting her, till he thought he would explode with need. He ran a trail of hot kisses down her throat and into the hollow at her collarbone, eliciting a throaty moan from the fiery witch.

"Gin, lets take this inside," Draco muttered in between nips at her neck.

Without waiting for her response, he deftly raised his wand and muttered the incantation to transport them to his personal chambers. Once they had landed in the room, he walked her gently backwards, until her knees struck the side of the large four-poster bed that dominated the room. Not once did he cease his ministrations at her neck. Draco reached a hand up to the clasp that held her cloak in place. He quickly unfastened the catch and giving it a small tug with his other hand at the back, the cloak slid gracefully off her shoulders. Both of his hands traveled up her back until he reached the zip on her dress. He gently slid it down to her hips, where he fisted his hands into the silken fabric to stop himself from simply tearing the article from her body.

Ginny was distinctly aware they had landed in what must be Draco's room, but she was in no frame of mind to debate whether or not this was the case. The only thing that mattered was getting as close as she could to the man gnawing on her neck. She could feel his need growing, prodding her in the stomach as he leant even further into her. She didn't even feel him move her backwards until her legs brushed the edge of the bed and she was distantly aware that he was now tugging at her clothing. She should, probably, have been protesting, but the thought just could not force its way through the sensations he was evoking on her body.

Draco broke his connection with her neck, for time being as he laid her gently onto the bed. Her eyes were glazed with open lust, it was clear the she wanted exactly what he needed.

Ginny felt Draco lift his head from her neck and gently start to tip her backwards. She looked into his slate gray eyes and read all the unleashed passion within — passion reserved for her. Ginny watched as Draco discarded his cloak and loosened his tie. She reached up and began to pull his shirt from his pants. His fingers nimbly released the buttons on his shirt before he rolled it over his shoulders and allowed it to drop to the floor.

Draco urged her to move more into the center of the bed and once he was happy, with her position, he leant down capturing her lips in unadulterated passion. He straddled her body and allowed his hands to roam freely over her form. Ginny bought her hands to his chest, her fingertips lightly brushing his well formed muscles, taking in every bulge and crevice, before spanning her hands over his taut back.

Draco gently pushed the straps of her dress down, exposing just a little more of her chest. He wasted no time in covering the newly exposed flesh with soft wet kisses, nudging the dress even further down with his face. He sat up, bringing her with him and reached around to her back deftly unhooking her lacy bra. With almost painful slowness he slid the straps of both her dress and bra down her arms, discarding the underwear over his shoulder with a sly grin. Not yet satisfied with Ginny's state of undress, Draco slid backwards off the bed and pulled her dress down the length of her body. He leaned over her and hooked a finger in each side of her knickers, gently sliding them off.

Her body had changed since their school days. The birth of the twins had given her womanly curves and, as he stood above her admiring his handiwork, he decided he definitely liked the curves.

Ginny felt self-conscious as Draco stood over her, obviously taking in all the changes the pregnancy and subsequent birth of the twins had on her body. She blushed under his close scrutiny. She was no fool, she knew he was used to sleeping with women who were as close to perfection as a human could be, and she was far from that.

"You're so beautiful," Draco murmured his voice deep and raw with emotion.

* * *

When their breathing slowed, Draco extracted himself and they moved under the covers. With his arms surrounding her and her head on his chest she could hear his heart beating, still just a little fast. Ginny didn't want this magic to end, if only they could stay here forever.

"I should go," Ginny whispered into his chest.

"Stay," Draco mumbled.

"I can't, the kids—" whispered Ginny.

"Potter will look after them," Draco replied, sounding half asleep already.

"No, they'll be confused. I need to go." Ginny's tone was adamant, though she was not moving from his warmth.

"All right, but lets just lie here a while."

"Alright."

Ginny did not remember closing her eyes, or drifting off to sleep as she listened to his heartbeat. She was so comfortable and it felt right that she be here in his arms.

* * *

Sunlight poured through the curtains as Ginny began to stir. When her eyes fluttered open she realized she was not alone, nor was she at home or at the Potters. Panic flared as she rolled over to see Draco just beginning to stir.

"Morning beautiful," Draco muttered as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close placing small kisses on her neck.

"Oh god! Draco, we fell asleep. I should have gone. Harry and Hermione were expecting me—"

"Shh— I told Potter not to wait up." Draco trailed small kisses up her neck and over her face.

"But I should have gone— the children will wonder where I am." Ginny started to pull away.

"Alright— listen, it's still early. We'll just get dressed and get you to the Potters, before they're even out of bed. They'll be none the wiser."

"Yes, that's good! We'll do that and they won't know." Ginny leaped from the bed and began to scoop up her carelessly discarded clothing from the night before.

"Gin, calm down." Draco came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. "We haven't done anything wrong."

"Draco, we have children. Children we need to set a good example for." She turned in his arms. "Oh Merlin! Put some clothes on, you're distracting me standing there without a stitch on."

Draco smiled cheekily at her. "Distracting, am I?"

"Yes, you are and we don't have time for me to be distracted." Ginny pushed him away playfully.

"Are you sure?" Draco enquired, grinning at her as he advanced again.

"Positive! Now get some clothes on, for Merlin's sake," Ginny said as she pushed him in the chest.

"All right, I'll get dressed! Merlin, woman!"

Once they had both dressed, Draco insisted on leaving a note for his parents in the dining room.

"Why?" Ginny asked. Time was ticking away and she desperately wanted to make it back to Harry's before the twins woke up.

"Because mother worries if I'm not at breakfast, that's why."

"Well, that's very sweet and all, but I need to get to Harry's and Hermione's now!"

"Gin, we'll just walk down to the dining room, leave the note then we'll Apparate from there. Okay?" Draco held her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "We'll get there, I promise."

"Alright, let's just hurry then."

As they walked down to the family dining room, Ginny couldn't help but admire the beauty of the Manor. Even though she had visited a few times it still took her breath away. The décor was tasteful and the furnishings were exquisite. So entranced by her surroundings, she failed to notice they had entered the dining room and were not the only occupants.

"Good morning. Mother. Father."

"Good morning, darling," Narcissa replied. "Miss Weasley, how lovely to see you so early."

"Umm— yes— well— Morning," Ginny stammered. She was terribly embarrassed that Draco's parent's now knew she had spent the night.

"Sleep well, Miss Weasley?" Lucius drawled with a smirk.

"I did. Thank you for asking." Ginny lifted her chin and dug deep. She did not want to seem intimidated by the Malfoys and, like Draco said, they had not done anything wrong. If she kept repeating this mantra, she may just be able to convince herself.

"Please, join us for breakfast," Narcissa offered pleasantly.

"Thank you, Mother, but Gin and I need to pick the children up from their godparents."

"Will you be coming back here afterwards?" Narcissa asked her obvious excitement brewing just below the surface of her control. To spend the day with the children would be wonderful.

"We're not sure yet — perhaps." Draco found it difficult to deny his mother outright.

"Umm— Draco, we really should be going." Ginny said quietly.

"Of course. Mother. Father." Draco bid his parents goodbye with a nod.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it was lovely to see you again." Ginny smiled as she followed Draco out into the corridor.

Once they had walked back to the foyer of the manor, Draco held Ginny close and they Disapparated. Appearing almost instantaneously on the back porch of the Potter's modest home. Ginny opened the door. Her eyes were on Draco as she spoke to him, instead of where she was headed.

"Shh— Draco, I need to sneak upstairs and change my clothes before anyone sees me. If I'm still wearing this, they'll know we spent the night together," Ginny whispered as she backed in through the door.

Draco reached forward and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong with them knowing we spent the night together?"

"Oh, nothing— nothing at all."

"Good. I'd hate to think you were keeping secrets from us," Harry said from behind her.

As Ginny turned around she noticed, very quickly, that the Potter household was in the middle of breakfast. The horrified expression on her face was enough for Hermione, Harry and Draco to burst into laughter. The children however were not making a sound and this struck Ginny as very odd indeed.

"Mione, why are the kids so quiet?" Ginny asked frowning.

"Sorry, Gin. We heard you whispering as you came in so—" Harry explained with a guilty little grin.

Hermione immediately reversed the 'Silencio' charm Harry had placed on the children and the twins found their voices once more.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Angel squealed from her seat at the table.

"Hello, baby. Were you a good girl for Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione?" Ginny asked smiling nervously.

"Yes!" Angel answered. As if her answer would be any different.

"They were perfect, Gin. No problems at all," Hermione told her. "Have you two had breakfast yet?"

"No, we were in a bit of a hurry this morning," Draco replied still grinning.

Harry clapped Draco on the back. "Take a seat. Mione tends to over cater when the kids are here."

Draco and Ginny took a seat at the table opposite the twins. Both Ginny and Draco noticed that Drake did not look at all happy.

"Drake, you're a bit quiet this morning. Everything all right?" Draco asked his small son.

"Why didn't mummy come back here?" Drake said quietly.

"What do you mean? She's here now?"

"He was a little funny this morning when he discovered that Gin wasn't here," Harry said softly.

"Mummy, why didn't you come back last night?" Drake asked.

"Well— I stayed—" Ginny started, the pained expression on her face was enough for Draco to take over.

"Your mother and I spent the night at Malfoy Manor." Draco informed all at the table.

"Did you give—" Drake started only to be cut off.

"Drake, you do not want to finish that question," Draco told him firmly.

"But—"

"No buts! Your mother and I are adults, and what we do is our business. And no one else's — that includes you." Draco took a leaf from Ginny's book when she had dealt with him the night before — he left no room for discussion.

"All right, Daddy," Drake said sulkily.

"Good. We have an understanding, then." Draco smirked. He felt as if he'd won the World Cup. He had actually averted any uncomfortable questions from his son.

"If you and mummy are having a baby, I want a boy," Drake said very quickly. If he couldn't stop them then he may as well make sure he didn't end up with another sister.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Drake, we're not having a baby."

"Oh, okay. I just thought you shagged last night." Drake's face was perfectly serious.

"Drake," Draco growled at him.

"But Mummy didn't come home," Drake answered matter-of-factly.

"Drake, that doesn't mean that we're having a baby," Draco informed him.

"Oh, okay then." Drake shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

"You _really_ have to have another talk with him. This is getting beyond a joke," Ginny whispered in Draco's ear.

"I know! I know! It's just finding the right words to say," Draco told her as he ran a hand through his hair.

Every time he and Drake discussed the sensitive subject, he ended up imparting more information than the little boy needed to know. Draco knew he needed help dealing with this. Perhaps his father could be of assistance again or maybe Ginny's father, surely he'd had a great deal of experience explaining this, what with all his boys.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES** _

_The first date smut can be found here for those interested –www .livejournal .com /users /dragonsangel68 /15537 .html Big hugs to everyone who reviewed :D _

_rainpuddle13; kungzoune; BabyMe; SRAndrews; zuvalupa; Tartemis1; Rednight-rider; sugar-coated-evil; ERMonkey, Burner of Monkeys; element6; Sailor J-chan/2xH 4ever/Psycho; Stella7; Lady Ananas; Dweeb; volly118; Echo256; Lady Lestat; Jeeths; Slytherin Queen; tubby; AnzDreamer802; Claire; fizz-stix; spawn32818; jamie; SandwichBitch; moonshadow4; emaleth84; NikkiEvans; pInQuiLLus; Morgan; dragon-femme-fatale; hpfan00; TickleBoom76; flipsides; swimchick1614; Kari; Surrie; Serena Malfoy; SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath; Silverfangedtiger; Bogga; londonlover_

**_TRANSLATIONS_ **

_"Mr Malfoy, comme c'est charmant de vous revoir."  
_"Mr Malfoy, how lovely to see you again"

_"Je me fie à ce que ma table soit prête."  
_"I trust that my table is ready?"

_"Bien sûr, monsieur, par ici."  
_"Of course sir, right this way"

_"Que penses-tu de la soupe de patate et de poireau, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert."  
_"How about potato and leek soup to start, followed by fillet mignon served with baked potatoes and fresh seasonable vegetables and for dessert Strawberry cheesecake with chocolate liqueur sauce?"

_"Monsieur Malfoy, êtes-vous prêt à commander?"  
_"Mr. Malfoy, you are ready to order?"

_"Oui, nous prendrons tout les deux la soupe de patates et de poireaux, suivie par du filet mignon accompagné par des legumes frais de saison et un cheesecake au fraise avec une sauce de liqueur au chocolat pour dessert, ainsi qu'une bouteille de votre meilleur vin rouge."  
_"Yes, we'll both have the Potato and Leek soup to start, followed by fillet mignon served with baked potatoes and fresh seasonable vegetables and for dessert Strawberry cheesecake with chocolate liqueur sauce, and a bottle of your best red wine"

_"Tout de suite, Monsieur"  
_"Right away, Sir"

_"Monsieur, votre vin"  
_"Sir, your wine"

_"C'est parfait, vous pouvez remplir les verres."  
_"It is fine, you may fill the glasses"

_"Il y aura-t-il autre chose, monsieur."  
_"Will there be anything else sir?"

_"Non"  
_"No"

_"Mon amour, vos yeux sont comme des étoiles scintillant dans la plus noire des nuits, vos longues boucles sont de la veritable couleur de l'amour. Je sens que si je ne vous possède pas bientôt, j'en mourerail."  
_"My love your eyes are like stars twinkling on the darkest of nights, your long tresses the very color of love, I feel that if I don't possess you soon I will die"

_ma belle enchanteresse  
_my beautiful enchantress


	26. Accident

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

**ACCIDENT**

As the days passed the small family settled into a simple routine. Draco returned to work the week following their first dinner date at Château de Nourriture. He always finished in time to spend an hour or so with the children before dinner, which was eaten at either the Burrow or Malfoy Manor.

Ginny returned days of taking care of the children with the help of her mother and assisting with the housework around the Burrow. In the afternoons she would await Draco's arrival or prepare to take the children to the Manor for dinner. When eating at the Manor, Ginny often arrived ahead of Draco. She would spend her time with Narcissa until Draco arrived. The two women began to develop a closer relationship, much to her surprise.

Draco had yet to have another little talk with Drake, concerning his knowledge of special hugs and the like. Ginny reminded him of the need every time Drake made an inappropriate comment, which was just about every time Draco got close to Ginny. It was something he knew he had to do, but kept delaying because he still had no idea of how to manage it or whom he should ask for help. He was still tossing up whether or not he should involve Arthur Weasley. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to have a discussion about what he may or may not be doing with the man's daughter, in front of his own son.

Ginny had so far refused to stay at the Manor overnight again. She feared the children would become confused, much to Draco's disappointment, but he was working on wearing her down. He had even suggested that the children stay at the Manor too. It wasn't as if they didn't have the room. In fact, recently his mother had spent much of her time having two bedchambers close to his redecorated for the twins, so they would have their own rooms when visiting.

Ginny had still to send Narcissa the details of the twin's birthday celebration. With two weeks till their actual birthday she decided to sit down this morning, while the children were playing outside and write the invitation out for the afternoon tea she had planned for the Sunday afternoon following their birthday.

_To  
__Mr and Mrs Lucius Malfoy  
__You are cordially invited to  
__Afternoon tea to celebrate  
__Drake's and Angel's  
__5th Birthday  
__On Sunday March 27, 2005  
__At The Burrow  
__Time 2:00 PM_

Ginny had decided to have an afternoon tea instead of the usual lunch. She felt it may be a little more relaxed and it certainly would not go for as long as a luncheon. The thought of Lucius Malfoy and her father in the same room, at the same time still had her worried, but her mother kept reassuring her that all would be well.

Having finished the invitation for the Malfoy's, she called Pigwidgeon down from his perch. Ron didn't mind when she borrowed the hyperactive bird and the flight to Wiltshire would probably do Pig the world of good. It took a good five minutes to tie the invitation to the over excited owl's leg before she could send him on his way, with instructions to deliver the correspondence to Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny would check with Draco to see that his mother received the owl, later that evening. It wasn't that she didn't trust Pig, he just never calmed down and being as excitable as he was, he often seemed to forget where he was meant to be going.

With the invitation taken care of, Ginny decided to take a walk outside to check on the twins. They had been playing quietly all morning and while it had been a blessing, in the fact that she was able to take care of a few pressing matters, it did have her suspicions aroused as to what they were up to. She collected her cloak from her bedroom and made her way outside. Not seeing either of the children in the fenced part of the yard she decided to walk to the adjoining field, where they sometimes wandered.

Ginny made her way up a small hill. She could faintly hear Drake's voice coming from the other side of the rise. To his mother's trained ear, he sounded distressed and she broke into a run. At the highest point of the hill, she could see Drake crouched over at the bottom of the knoll with Draco's broom lying not far from him. Her immediate thought was that he was hurt in some way. She tore down the mound at break-neck speed, only to have her heart stop at the sight before her, once she reached the little boy.

* * *

Draco was sitting in an extremely boring meeting with the department heads of Malfoy Holdings. It was a meeting that was scheduled every Thursday morning and Lucius insisted Draco attend each week, even though he rarely had any input. At this point some insufferably boring git was reading from a report that Draco really had no interest in. He could be out flying with his son and was more than a little annoyed that he was stuck in an office with these tedious old men.

He had just about nodded off when there was a loud disturbance just beyond the doors. He looked to his father who inclined his head ever so slightly, giving him permission to investigate the ruckus, when the double oak doors burst open.

"I'm so sorry, sir. He just forced his way through — I couldn't stop him," Lucius' secretary whimpered from behind the intruder.

"Mr. Weasley! What, pray tell, do we owe the pleasure of this impromptu visit?" Lucius drawled from his chair at the head of the large table.

"Malfoy, we've got to go. Gin's at St. Mungo's — there was an accident," Ron spat out in a hurry. He had no time to get into a slanging match with Lucius Malfoy and ignored the ex-Death Eater in every effort to avoid it.

"What? St. Mungo's? What happened? Is she all right?" Draco fired off the questions as he left his seat and walked towards Ron Weasley.

"Look, I don't know. Mum flooed us at work. Harry's contacting the rest of the family and, apparently, she asked for you. I tried to floo you, but they wouldn't let me talk to you, so I came over. We _have_ to get to the hospital _now!_" Ron explained with urgency etched clearly into his tone.

"Well, I suggest we leave then," Lucius said from behind Draco. Upon hearing Ginny was at the hospital, he had ventured closer to the redheaded Auror to hear his explanation.

Lucius had no intention of allowing Draco to go to the hospital alone. If Ginny was injured badly, he would need family support and he doubted he would receive it from the Weasley clan.

Ron did not take the time to argue with Lucius about whether or not he was invited to accompany them. He simply turned and walked out of the office. On the way out the door, Lucius instructed his secretary to contact Narcissa and have her meet them at St. Mungo's, promptly.

Both Malfoy men summoned their cloaks and Disapparated with Ron. Upon their arrival at St. Mungo's, Ron spotted Arthur across the busy waiting room and headed straight for him.

"Dad!" Ron called as he crossed the waiting room with the two Malfoy wizards bringing up the rear.

"Ron, I thought I'd wait out here for everyone," Arthur explained before turning to the two blonde wizards. "Draco, the healers have just taken her down to the Artefact Accidents Ward," he said as he shook Draco's hand.

"Mr. Weasley, what happened?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been able to get much sense out of Molly or Ginny, yet."

"Arthur," Lucius drawled with a curt nod.

"Lucius," Arthur replied coldly. There was certainly no love lost between the two wizards.

"Draco, shall we?" Lucius said as he indicated toward the corridor leading to the Artefact Accidents Ward with his cane.

"Yes, of course, Father. Mr. Weasley, will you be joining us?"

"In a bit. I'll just wait for the rest of the family to arrive." Arthur forced a smile.

"Mr. Weasley, I wonder if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye open for my mother? She should arrive shortly."

"Not at all, Draco. You go, you should be with Ginny. She needs you." Arthur patted his shoulder mechanically.

Draco and Lucius strode down the corridor leaving Ron and Arthur to wait for the rest of the Weasley clan and Narcissa Malfoy. As they reached the end of the corridor a set of doors lead off to the left. The sign above the door read 'Artefact Accidents'. Draco took a deep breath and pushed his way through the doors.

Molly had been waiting in the corridor, just outside the hospital room. The moment she saw Draco she launched herself at him.

"Oh, Draco! Thank Merlin you're here. Ginny's in with the healers now— right in there." Molly rambled as she led him by the arm to the door that would lead him to his Ginny.

Draco's hand hesitated on the door for what seemed like an eternity. He didn't even know what had happened. What if she was badly hurt? What if she died? He felt as though his stomach had dropped to his toes.

"Draco, you are not going to answer your questions standing out here," Lucius hissed in his ear.

It was enough to get his feet moving again. He pushed the door open and stepped hesitantly into the room. In that moment it felt as thought all the air had been sucked from his body. The sight that met him made his blood run cold.

She looked so very small lying in the hospital bed. She hardly made the blankets rise from the mattress. Her face so pale. Her eyes closed. His little Angel looked as though she had already passed to the next world. Only the fact that healers were casting spells over her body assured him that she hadn't.

"Angelique—" Lucius croaked out. He seemed to have lost all pretence of decorum on seeing his precious granddaughter lying in the hospital bed.

"Draco! Oh god— Draco." Ginny cried as she moved into his arms that had opened to welcome her of their own accord.

He stood holding Ginny while she sobbed into his chest, rubbing her back and making the appropriate soothing sounds, but his eyes never left his little girl. He was vaguely aware that his father was still standing behind him. After Lucius' initial utterance, Draco could only hear him breathing harshly, as if he were struggling to retain control of his emotions.

A healer approached the couple. "Miss Weasley?"

Ginny lifted her head and turned to the healer. Draco kept his arms around her the whole time — for her benefit or his, it mattered not.

"Yes."

"We've done all we can for now. With luck she should wake up sometime within the next forty-eight hours. If you need anything or have any further questions, please, don't hesitate to summon a healer. Meanwhile, the nurses will be checking her periodically and they will report any changes in her condition." With those brief words the healers all left the room.

"Gin, what happened?" Draco asked softly.

"I— I'm not sure. I think she fell from your broom," Ginny told him shaking her head.

"My broom? What was she doing on my broom?" Draco's tone was a little harsher than he intended and he was frowning in confusion.

"I think, maybe Drake may have gotten it out— I don't know," Ginny answered, tears falling down her face.

"Alright, we'll sort it out later," Draco soothed. "Where's Drake?"

"Angelina has him," Ginny managed as her tears continued.

While they were talking Lucius had drifted over to Angel's bedside. Draco watched as he gently brushed Angel's strawberry blonde hair off her face. He spoke very softly to her and then he leant down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Draco and Ginny moved as one to the opposite side of her bed. They held hands as they sat and watched their daughter, lying broken and motionless on the bed. Gradually, other family members began to drift in and out quietly. None bothered Ginny or Draco, except for laying a comforting hand on their shoulders. Molly was keeping everyone informed of Angel's condition, so there was no need for any of them to ply Ginny with questions she did not have the strength to answer at this point.

When Narcissa arrived it was Harry who guided her into the room. As soon as she saw Angel lying on the bed she gasped so loudly that it seemed to reverberate around the small room. Harry held her arm for fear she would collapse and waited for Lucius to come for his wife.

"What happened?" Narcissa barely breathed.

"An accident, dearest. Just an accident—" Lucius responded as he took her in his arms.

"She will be all right, won't she?" Narcissa sought the answer in Lucius' eyes.

"We don't know yet. They have to wait until she awakens." Lucius' voice cracked with emotion as he uttered his response.

"Oh, Lucius. Is there nothing we can do? We can't lose her— not now!" As Narcissa began to cry Lucius held her close.

"We won't lose her," Lucius murmured into her hair softly. He vowed to himself that he would take whatever measures necessary to see that his granddaughter survived, even if it meant selling his soul to the devil. Merlin knew, he'd done it before.

Over the next twenty or so hours, much of the Weasley family dispersed to take care of their own children. Fred and Angelina were still caring for Drake, so Ginny did not have to worry about him. Seven people never left Angel's side.

Draco sat holding Ginny's hand the whole time, hardly even moving. He was afraid to take his eyes from the bed. Ginny sat in silence with occasional tears falling unchecked down her face, no one made an effort to wipe them away. She refused every effort Molly made to get her to eat or drink and blatantly ignored any suggestion that she get some rest.

Lucius and Narcissa sat on the opposite side of the bed, just watching the tiny frame of their granddaughter, not speaking or moving. Arthur took a chair at the end of the bed. He'd been through this a few times with his own boys, when they were younger. He knew the best thing to do was sit, wait and don't get in Molly's way. Molly was trying to fuss over everyone at once, fetching cups of tea that were left to go cold, updating other family members when they popped back in, and trying to care for Ginny as best she could — she barely sat down the entire time.

Harry took a chair behind Ginny and Draco. He just sat and waited for his goddaughter to open her pretty eyes. Hermione had dropped in late in the afternoon to see Angel and to let him know that she was going to Fred and Angelina's to give them a hand with Drake. He was to stay as long as he felt necessary. She knew he would not leave until Angel was out of danger.

Sometime early Friday morning Angel began to stir. At first a frown appeared on her face and very slowly her eyelids began to flutter as she groaned in pain.

"Baby!" Ginny had leaped up to stand over Angel.

"Mummy?" Angel groaned.

"It's alright, baby. I'm here." Ginny was smiling through her tears.

"Hey, princess. How are you feeling?" Draco leaned forward placing his hand on Angel's leg.

"Daddy, it hurts," Angel grimaced.

"The Healers are on the way, sweetheart. They'll make you feel better," Draco told her quietly. He was unsure what to say to make her feel better. All he wanted to do was scoop her into his arms and hold her forever.

Molly had gone to alert the healers that Angel had awoken and they were on their way to the room.

"Mummy, where's Uncle Harry?" Angel asked softly.

"Hey I'm here, baby," Harry piped up from behind Draco.

At that moment the healers entered the room. They requested everyone leave while they examined Angel and dealt with the pain she was experiencing.

"Can't I stay? I'm her mother!"

"I'm sorry Miss Weasley. It's easier for us, and for your daughter, if you wait in the corridor," one of the healers responded as they herded the group towards the door.

"We'll be right back, sweetheart," Ginny called to her as Draco led her out of the room.

When they got into the corridor, Draco could not contain himself any longer. He spun and looked at Ginny in the eye.

"Why, in Merlin's name, did Angel ask for Potter?" Draco was tired and upset. The fact that his daughter had asked for Harry, when he had been talking to her, just about tore his heart out.

"Draco, Harry's been there since she was born. Of course, she's going to ask for him." Ginny was really much too tired to deal with this right now.

"Yeah— well— I didn't have that chance, did I? Someone forgot to tell me I was a father!" Draco spat at her angrily.

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked at him.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_rainpuddle13; Amanda Mancini; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; pInQuiLLus; Surrie; Lily Bell; Serena Malfoy; Lady Ananas; Crystal Moon Magic; dragon-femme-fatale; UNM; TickleBoom76; SRAndrews; spawn32818; CrMeiNa; SandwichBitch; jamie; mina; Sirithtalwen; SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath; Ziegfried; zuvalupa; kneh13; Tiran-2366; Quartz; Rednight-rider; Americasweetie; Iced Faerie; NikkiEvans; Shahrezad1; FireRoseRed; The Perfectionist; Cjean_


	27. Temper, Temper

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

**TEMPER, TEMPER**

"You heard me!" Draco spat back at her.

"I don't believe you!" Ginny's eyes were wide open and her body was shaking. "Our daughter is laying in there hurt and all you can think about is yourself! Well let me tell you something, Draco Malfoy! Being a parent means putting your children first, _at all times_, despite your own feelings."

Ginny had advanced on him during her little tirade and began poking her finger into his chest to emphasize her point.

"Yeah— well— I haven't had much practice at this parenting thing, thanks to you!" Draco yelled back at her.

"You left me!" Ginny screamed at him.

"You could have told me you were pregnant!"

"Why? So you could steal them away?"

"What? Why would I steal them away?"

"Hey, guys. Give it a rest. This isn't the time or the place." Harry tried to interject as everyone else looked on in astonishment.

"Stay out of this, Potter," Draco snarled as he pushed the other wizard in the chest.

"All you're interested in is an heir," Ginny goaded.

"That's rubbish!" The disgust in Draco's tone was clear.

"Is it? You were only interested in seeing Drake to start with."

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "That's because I only knew about Drake."

"You could have found out about Angel. It's not like they were kept a secret," Ginny snarled.

"I'm beginning to doubt that very much. It's not like you were ever going to tell me." Draco attacked her with her deception.

"Well, if you never found out, _my_ daughter wouldn't be laying in that bed now."

"Oh and just how do you figure that?" Draco's voice had suddenly taken on a superior tone.

"She fell from _your_ broom, Draco. This is all your fault."

"My fault— how can this be my fault? I was at work! Where the bloody hell were you?"

"I— I—"

"You should have been watching them, Ginevra. This would never have happened if you had been watching them, like a good mother."

"How dare you!" Ginny raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "You know nothing about raising children."

Draco bought his hand to his face automatically, to sooth the burn of her slap.

"No, I don't. Thanks to you. You're the one who didn't bloody well tell me I was a bloody father." Draco screamed at her as he turned away from Ginny. His fist was clenched in anger and he allowed it to fly into the wall with a sickening crunch.

The sound of bones breaking brought everyone out of the shock of watching the two argue so vehemently. Narcissa flew to Draco's side and tried to fuss over him. Harry attempted to pull Ginny away from Draco.

"Oh, Draco. Your hand," Narcissa fretted.

"Leave me," Draco growled at her as he nursed his broken hand.

"But darling you need—"

"Just leave me alone, Mother," Draco cut in with a low growl.

"Narcissa, leave him be." Lucius place his hands on her shoulders and led her a short distance away.

"Gin, this is not the time or the place to be having a row," Harry said softly into her ear as he directed her away from Draco.

"I know, I know," Ginny replied harshly, having not calmed down in the least.

"Ginny, what were you thinking," Molly admonished.

"Mum, I know. Please, don't start."

At that moment the double doors at the end of the corridor swung open to reveal Ron and Pansy strolling in together. Leaving Ginny in Molly's care, Harry went to meet them.

"Has something happened?" Ron noticed the dark expressions on everyone's face.

"Umm— yeah you could say that," Harry responded hesitantly.

"Angel! She's okay, isn't she?" Pansy asked anxiously.

"Yeah, Angel's fine she woke up a little while ago. The healers are with her now, that's why we're all out here," Harry responded flatly.

"Well— what's wrong? That's good news, isn't it?" Ron was slightly confused by everyone's downcast expressions.

"It's Gin and Draco. They just had an almighty row."

"Oh no," Pansy sighed.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?. This is good," Ron exclaimed.

"How can it be good?" Pansy asked.

"Well, maybe now that slimy git will crawl back under the rock he slithered out from and leave Gin alone."

"Ron, they're his kids. He needs to be part of their lives," Pansy stressed.

"I'm with Pans on this one mate. Malfoy needs to see the kids, so no matter what he's not going away in a hurry," Harry said as Ron looked at him, totally unimpressed.

Ron looked down the corridor toward the blonde wizard, who was sitting against the wall on his own. He was cradling his hand and his face looked pained.

"He hit the wall, didn't he?" Pansy asked Harry.

"Yeah, right after Gin slapped him," Harry replied rubbing his face.

"Merlin! He is so stupid sometimes," Pansy muttered as she walked up to speak with him, giving Ginny a supportive smile as she passed.

"So what was it about?" Ron asked.

"Umm— I'm not sure. It's a bit confusing—" Harry paused for a moment. "Angel asked for me and Malfoy lost it at Gin for that. Then she said that I've been there all her life and he said he didn't have the chance to be, then she totally lost it. There was more but it was getting really confusing by then."

"Didn't think it would last. Now, maybe, she'll let me kill the git," Ron muttered, sending a look in Draco's direction that most definitely conveyed his intentions.

"Calm down, mate. They're both really tired and stressed. Once they've had some sleep and taken the time to have a think about what they've said, they'll kiss and make up." As Harry spoke he too realized he needed some sleep.

"I can dream, can't I, mate?" Ron grinned cheekily at his best friend.

"Yeah, mate. You can dream." Harry clapped him on the back and they made their way to where Ginny was standing with her parents.

* * *

"Draco?" Pansy whispered as she knelt down in front of him.

"Go away, Pans." His voice was impassive and low.

"No can do, Draco."

"Parkinson, I'm warning you," growled Draco.

"Warn me all you like, I'm not going anywhere," Pansy replied flippantly.

"You are a pain in the arse, witch"

Pansy smiled at him. "Thank you! I strive to make your life a living hell."

"What did I do to deserve this?" Draco whined.

Pansy quirked a perfectly shaped black eyebrow at him. "Would you like me to make a list?"

"Don't bother, I'm not that interested." Draco sighed heavily, silently bemoaning his situation.

"How's the hand?"

"Hurts."

"Let me see."

"No."

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not!"

"Well let me look."

"No!"

"Draco—"

"What?"

"Show me your hand now!"

"NO!" Draco's response reverberated through the corridor.

"Draco, stop acting like a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!"

Pansy smirked at him. "You sound like one."

Laughter from Harry and Ron drifted down the corridor to where Pansy was talking with Draco. It was hearing their amusement at his predicament that finally got Draco to hold out his wounded hand.

"Oh Merlin! How hard did you hit the wall?"

"Hard— Ouch! That hurts." Draco complained as Pansy gently prodded the obviously broken hand.

"Oh, Draco! Your poor hand. Lucius, he needs a healer." Narcissa had drifted back to Draco when he held his hand out for Pansy's inspection.

"Does he?" Lucius asked sourly. He was not impressed with his son's behavior and was finding it a little difficult to summon any sympathy for him over a self-inflicted injury.

"Oh my goodness! Draco, dear you should see a healer straight away. That will need to be realigned before they heal it," Molly said from over Pansy's shoulder.

"I need to see Angel first," Draco said firmly.

"Well, as soon as the healers are finished with her, you are going to see someone about that hand," Molly told him in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Perhaps we can get a healer to come here and take care of your hand, darling," Narcissa suggested.

"It's all right, Mother. I'll take care of it after I've spoken to Angel's healers," Draco replied a little harshly. He hated it when his mother fussed over him.

In the corridor, there were two very distinct groups waiting for the healers to reappear from Angel's room. Draco sat on the floor with his parents close by and Pansy standing over him. Ginny was leaning against the wall with her father, Harry and Ron close by offering soft words of support. Molly flitted between Ginny and Draco, in an effort to keep herself busy.

After what seemed an eternity, to the family, the healers finally made their way out of Angel's room.

"My baby! Can I see her now?" Ginny was anxious to get back to Angel.

"Miss Weasley, could we have a word before you go back to your daughter?" the Healer in charge asked.

"Oh, I—"

"I'll go and sit with Angel if you want, Gin," Harry offered softly.

"Thanks, Harry. Tell her, I'll be in shortly." Ginny offered her friend a small smile.

The Healer directed Ginny down the corridor a little way to a small office. Draco had followed of his own accord, nursing his broken hand close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, this is a private meeting for the parents of the child," the healer addressed Draco when he noticed him following.

"I'm her father," Draco growled fixing the healer with his glare.

"My apologies Mr.—"

"Malfoy — Draco Malfoy."

"Mr. Malfoy. Of course, you're most welcome to be present."

"Well?" Draco prompted the healer as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"If you would care to take a seat. I'll explain your daughter's condition," the healer replied in a business like tone.

Both Ginny and Draco sat in the visitor's chairs on one side of the desk while the healer moved around to the other side and took his seat.

"Angelique is a very lucky little girl. As you are aware we were concerned about the injury she sustained to her head. I'm pleased to inform you there appears to be no permanent damage. Of course, the broken bones she suffered will be healed without delay. We would like to keep her for a few days, just to monitor her head injury."

"When can she come home?" Ginny asked softly.

"If there are no further complications, I should think she'd be allowed home after the weekend."

"That's good news, then," Draco said cautiously.

"Yes, we're very pleased with her progress so far. She should make a full recovery." The healer smiled warmly. "At this stage, I don't have any further information for you, unless you have any questions, of course."

"We can see her now?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Umm— Could you possibly take a look at his hand?" Ginny asked the healer as she indicated towards Draco.

"Of course, is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?"

"I— " Draco started.

"Stupid prat hit the wall. It's broken by the looks." Ginny stood up and left the room before either man could respond.

Ginny walked back to Angel's room with a smile on her face.

"Mummy!" Angel smiled as she caught sight of her mother.

"Hello, baby. How are you feeling now?"

"Where's Daddy?" Angel asked looking around for Draco.

"Oh he's—" Ginny felt a little guilty as she watched Angel's expression drop when she couldn't find her father. She had not only denied Draco the opportunity to see Angel, but Angel to see Draco.

"Daddy will be here in a minute, dear. He's just talking to the healers," Molly interjected.

"About his hand?" Lucius asked quietly, arching an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Yes. I told the healer what he did," Ginny said with a smirk. She'd be damned if she'd let anyone know just how guilty she was feeling.

"Good." Lucius responded smirking back at Ginny.

Over the next few hours, many members of the Weasley family came in to say hello to Angel, as word spread that she had regained consciousness. Molly insisted that everyone who had stayed the night at the hospital, left to get something eat from the tearoom on the fifth floor, while the other members of the family were visiting.

"Perhaps we should wait for Draco," Narcissa suggested.

"He could be hours yet, dear. His hand was quite a mess from what I saw of it. I wouldn't be surprised if they decided to remove all the bones and start again with Skele-Gro." Lucius negated her suggestion.

"How would they remove the bones?" Narcissa asked quite shocked.

"It's not difficult, dear."

"No, 'Brakium Emendo' cast incorrectly will do it every time." Harry chuckled as he remembered Professor Lockhart's efforts to repair his broken arm in his second year at Hogwarts.

"Perhaps we should check on him," Narcissa said as they walked into the reception area.

"He's a grown man, Cissa," Lucius growled. He was tired and hungry and not at all in the mood to listen to her simpering over Draco.

"But—"

"No, Narcissa. We are going to get some food and go back to Angelique. Draco is a grown man and can look after himself. Besides he was the one who hit the wall."

The group walked in relative silence up to the fifth floor tearoom. They ordered some food and sat at one table. Everyone ate in silence — most too tired to speak. Once everyone had eaten their fill they all filed back down to the ground floor again. As they neared the room Angel was in, they could hear Fred and George entertaining her, from the corridor.

"What on earth are you two doing?" Molly screeched at her twins.

"Making Angel laugh," George replied innocently.

"You do realize she should be resting!"

"Sorry," Fred mumbled with a cheeky grin on his face. "Gin, can I have a word?"

"Sure, outside?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

Fred held the door until his little sister had walked through then he followed her into the corridor. "Drake's been asking to come to the hospital. He's driving Angelina nutters with it. I think he's blaming himself for what happened." Fred told her with uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Well, perhaps it would be okay if he came to visit. She'll be here for a few more days and I can't keep them apart that long."

"Great, I'll bring him by tonight, after we close the shop."

"It's alright, I'll ask Ron or Harry to go pick him up shortly. That'll be easier for you and it'll give Angelina a break."

Fred smiled broadly at her. "Sounds like a plan, little sister."

George walked out of the hospital room and over to where they were talking.

"Hey, Gin, where's Draco?" George asked.

"The prat hit the wall and broke his hand. I think he must still be getting it healed."

"He hit the wall?" Fred asked.

"What did he do that for?" George added.

"Yes and because he's a stupid git!"

The Weasley twins looked at each other. They knew their sister was tired but calling Malfoy names was not normal for her. Even before he came back into her life, anyone caught calling him anything nasty risked being hexed seven ways to next Sunday by the redheaded witch.

"You two have a row?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"What about?" George enquired.

"Sorry, guys. I know you mean well and everything, but I really don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Alright, but you know where we are when you do, yeah?" George told her.

"Merlin, look at the time! We've got to go," Fred exclaimed. "See you later, Gin."

George gave her a quick hug. "Bye!"

"See you guys," Ginny called after them as they ran down the corridor.

Once the twins were out of sight, she turned and walked back into the hospital room. She desperately needed some sleep; maybe she could nap in a chair for a little while, but first to get someone to pick Drake up from Angelina.

"Harry, I wonder if you'd mind going to Angelina's and picking up Drake? He's been driving her nutters, constantly asking to come to the hospital." Ginny asked him quietly so Angel wouldn't hear.

"Of course I wouldn't. Do you want me to get him now?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I think Angelina could do with the break."

"I'll be back soon, then."

Ginny made herself comfortable in a chair near Angel's bed and quietly closed her eyes for a little while.

"Ginny, why don't you go home and get some rest?" Molly suggested.

"I'm okay, Mum. Besides Harry has gone to get Drake from Angelina's."

Ginny rested while Lucius and Narcissa kept Angel entertained with stories. Arthur sat back and observed the Malfoy's closely while they interacted with his granddaughter. He was seeing a side to Lucius Malfoy that he never dreamed existed. The man was actually being very gentle with her and it seemed as though he cared for her very much. He was truly smiling warmly at the little girl.

* * *

Harry Apparated to Fred and Angelina's country home.

"Harry, come in," Angelina said as she answered the door. "How's Angel?"

"Hi, Angelina. Angel's good, she woke up this morning and hopefully she'll be released in a few days. How are you?"

"Tired," she sighed.

"That's not good. Has Drake been hard to handle?"

"No, it's not his fault. It's the pregnancy, all I want to do is eat and sleep at the moment," Angelina responded stifling a yawn at the same time.

"Well, I'll take Drake off your hands for the afternoon. Gin said he can come to the hospital."

"He'll be pleased with that. He's been asking to go."

"Uncle Harry," Drake said as he wandered into the room.

"Hello, mate. Would you like to go and visit Angel?"

"Can I?"

"Sure you can. Your mum sent me to pick you up, so go get your cloak and we'll get out of Aunt Angelina's hair, okay?" Harry said with fake enthusiasm.

"You sound like a good night's sleep wouldn't go astray either," Angelina remarked as Drake ran out of the room to fetch his cloak.

"Yeah, didn't get any last night. None of us did."

"Well, you need to get some rest and make sure Ginny gets some too. I can imagine she hasn't even allowed herself to blink since this happened."

"You know what she's like. There's no point in trying to send her home because she just ignores everyone."

"Uncle Harry, I'm ready!" Drake ran back into the room with his traveling cloak on.

"Good, let's go then."

"You behave yourself, Drake," Angelina told him.

"Yes, Aunt Angelina."

"I'll see you later," Harry said as Drake grabbed his hand.

"Give Angel my love. I'll try to visit her tonight after Fred gets home, if it's not too late."

"I will," Harry replied as he and Drake moved out the door.

"How are we going to get there?" Drake asked.

"Well, do you think you can hold on real tight?" Harry enquired.

"Yes."

"Good. We'll Disapparate, then."

"Mummy won't like that. She says double Disapparating is dangerous," Drake told him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I know but it's the quickest way to get back to the hospital and if you hold on we won't get splinched."

"Okay."

They arrived back at the hospital safely and Harry guided Drake to the ward where his sister's room was.

"Okay, mate. Can you just wait out here and I'll get your mum?" Harry asked Drake when they had arrived at Angel's room.

"All right."

"Don't wander off!"

"I won't."

As Harry walked into the room, Drake could hear his grandfather's voice floating out.

"Gin." Harry gently touched her arm. He was loath to wake her, but he knew if he didn't, she would be angry.

"Harry." Ginny responded very sleepily.

"Drake's out in the corridor."

"Oh good," she said as she rose from the chair. "I want to speak to him before he comes in."

"I thought you might," Harry said as he followed her back into the corridor.

"Drake?" Ginny said softly.

"Mummy!" Drake ran to Ginny excitedly and wrapped himself around her legs.

"Hello, sweetheart." Ginny bent down to hold him close.

"Is Angel going to be okay now?"

"Yes, honey. She's going to be okay and she can come home in a few days."

"Good," Drake mumbled.

"Would you like to go and say hello now?"

"I suppose," Drake muttered.

"Come on then," Ginny said drawing herself up. "Just remember you can't jump around or anything. Angel needs to lie still, okay?"

"Okay, Mummy. I won't jump around."

Ginny took his hand and led him into the room, with Harry bringing up the rear. As Drake walked into the room he looked around to see who was in there, then his eyes rested on his twin sister. They just looked at each other for the longest time before Drake burst into tears. Ginny gathered the sobbing little boy into her arms and attempted to calm him down.

"I— I'm s—sorry, Mummy — I d—didn't m—mean for A—Angel to g—get hurt."

"Shhh— it's all right, baby. We can talk about it later, okay? For now, Angel is going to be all right and it won't do her any good to see you crying. You're meant to be cheering her up, not making her sad," Ginny whispered to him.

Angel started to whimper when she saw the state Drake was in. Before any one else could even move, Lucius jumped up and took her in his arms making all the right sounds to keep her calm.

Once Ginny had calmed Drake down, he pushed away from her a bit and took another look around the small room.

"Mummy, where's Daddy?" Drake asked curiously.

"Umm—"

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_zuvalupa; Felton118; rainpuddle13; element6; UNM; Amanda Mancini; kneh13; Quartz; Stella7; FireRedRose; Shahrezad1; pInQuiLLus; Dweeb; londonlover; Cjean; spawn32818; Sirithtalwen; Americasweetie; FuzzyBunnies; Kari; Serena Peirson; greeneyedlildevil; Berserker Nightwitch; sugar-coated-evil_


	28. Problem Patient

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

**PROBLEM PATIENT**

"I'm right here, mate." Draco walked hurriedly into the room. His arm was in a sling, he was wearing a hospital gown and an irritated nurse was chasing him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are supposed to stay in bed," the nurse exclaimed.

"I told you, I am visiting my daughter. Now leave," Draco growled at the young woman.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is against hospital policy to allow you to roam around when you are a patient. You will have to come back to your own room now or I will have to alert your healer."

"Go ahead." Draco waved a dismissive hand at her and turned his attention to his children.

"Daddy, what did you do?" Drake asked spying Draco's arm.

"Did you have to see the healers too, Daddy?" Angel enquired.

"I hurt my hand and the healers are trying to make it better," Draco explained simply to the children as he walked over to Angel's bedside and took a seat.

"How did you hurt your hand, Daddy?" Drake asked curiously.

"Oh, I did something silly." Draco wasn't willing to share any further details with his son.

"What?" Angel pushed for particulars.

"It doesn't matter. It was silly and I hurt myself, that's all you need to know."

"Mr. Malfoy!" Draco's healer entered the room with the nurse who had chased him before bringing up the rear.

"Yes," Draco answered in his best superior voice.

"You, sir, are meant to be in your own bed."

"I am visiting my daughter," Draco told him haughtily.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are we supposed to treat patients if they go wandering all over the hospital?"

"I am not wandering all over the hospital. I am visiting my daughter and I am not leaving," Draco told him in a patronizing tone.

"I'm afraid, I must insist."

"Perhaps we can discuss this outside?" Lucius suggested diplomatically. He had a feeling that the situation may escalate very swiftly if the healer didn't back down.

"I don't think that's necessary," Draco responded disdainfully.

"I do." Lucius gave him a very pointed look that warned him not to argue.

Draco sighed heavily. "Very well."

Draco stood and walked toward the door. As he got closer to the door, Ginny burst into gales of laughter, causing Draco to turn around and glare at her.

"What?"

"Oh—oh—you— do realize— you have— a hospital gown— on." Ginny managed through her hysterics.

"Yes," Draco spat at her. _Did she really think him an imbecile?_

Ginny was beyond answering by this stage. She was holding onto Angel's bed, gasping for breath. However, she seemed to be the only one in the room that found anything amusing and it wasn't only Draco who was looking at her as if she had taken permanent leave of her senses — everyone was.

"Gin, what's so funny?" Harry wondered if, perhaps, the lack of sleep had finally gotten to her.

"She's finally gone nutters." Ron shook his head.

"Oh—oh—" Ginny just couldn't get enough air to be able to talk so she simply pointed at Draco.

"What is it with you, woman?" Draco growled disgustedly as he turned on his heal and walked out.

Unfortunately, for Draco, everyone in the room then saw what had Ginny in fits of laughter and most joined her immediately.

"Good Merlin," Lucius muttered as Draco passed him on his way out the door.

Molly and Narcissa were both trying extremely hard to maintain some form of decorum. Until now they, along with Lucius, were the only ones not laughing.

"Mummy, why doesn't Daddy have any underwear on?" Angel asked through her giggles.

The tenuous hold on decorum that the two older witches held finally snapped and both joined the rest of the family in laughter.

* * *

"Did it not occur to you to put your underwear on before you went roaming around the hospital?" Lucius hissed at Draco.

Draco frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You have no underwear on!" Lucius was totally exasperated with Draco by this time.

"But—"

"The gown is open at the back," Lucius informed him through gritted teeth.

Draco's eyes grew as large as saucers. He hadn't thought about the gown. He only wanted to get back to Angel and he had to sneak out of his room as it was. He very quickly reached around to the rear of the garment with his good hand and held it closed at his naked backside.

"Mr. Malfoy, I must insist that you return to your room immediately," the healer told him firmly.

"What ward has my son been admitted to?" Lucius took control of the situation.

"This ward. Your son's injury is not dissimilar to broom crash injuries, so we are able to treat him here. His room is at the end of the hall."

"Is there any way you can arrange to have my son placed in the same room as his daughter?"

"Miss Malfoy is a child. It is not protocol to mix adults and children in the wards," the healer replied jadedly.

"I did not ask about protocol. I asked if it were possible," Lucius growled at the healer.

"Certainly, it would be possible but it is not ideal particularly with the type of healing your son is going to have to endure," the healer answered intolerantly.

Lucius sneered. "And that is?"

"Bone re-growth. Mr. Malfoy's hand was too badly broken to attempt straight healing. We've had to remove the bones and start fresh," the healer explained authoritatively.

"Why would that have an effect on whether he might share his daughter's room?"

"Bone re-growth is a painful business. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy does not wish his daughter to see him in that much pain."

"I feel that she would be a great deal more upset if she did not see him at all," Lucius countered. "My granddaughter is very close to her father."

"I see. I will speak with the staff on the ward and see if something can't be arranged," the healer was finally acquiescent.

"Good. I expect to hear from you within the hour," Lucius said tersely before turning to Draco. "For now, I suggest you return to your own room."

"I'm staying here," Draco said petulantly.

"Very well." Lucius sighed as he turned and walked back into Angel's room.

Draco followed him keeping a firm grip on the back of the gown. The occupants of the small hospital room were still laughing when Draco re-entered, but quickly began to sober themselves as each noticed the ominous look on the blonde wizards face.

"They're going to arrange for Draco to be moved into this room with Angelique," Lucius informed Narcissa as he took his seat next to her.

"Daddy, you're going to be with me?" Angel said animatedly.

"It looks that way." Draco gave her a small smile.

"Daddy?" Drake said.

"Yes, mate." Draco sighed already resigned to the fact that whatever Drake asked it would more than likely humiliate him more.

"Why don't you have any underwear on?" Drake asked frowning at him.

"Umm— the nurse told me to take them off." Draco answered slowly and quietly.

"Why?" Ginny asked sharply.

"What?" Draco responded frowning.

"Why would a nurse tell you to take your boxers off when your hand is injured?" Ginny asked harshly.

"I don't know! She did and I followed instructions."

"Which nurse?" Ginny asked covetously.

"I don't know," Draco almost whined.

"Why not?" Ginny demanded.

"I wasn't paying any attention," Draco said tolerantly.

"Oh, you just take your pants off for anyone, do you?" Ginny's tone was definitely accusatory.

"Gin, she was a nurse."

"You like the uniforms," Ginny goaded.

"Ginny, that's enough!" Molly had listened to as much arguing as she was going to for one day.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something more.

"Ginny, you heard your mother. It was uncalled for," Arthur said sternly.

"Draco, how is your hand?" Molly enquired kindly, as Ginny slumped into her chair crossing her arms across her chest.

"Boneless," Draco answered with shrug.

"They feeding you Skele-Gro?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's disgusting." Draco shook his head at the thought of the potion.

"Yeah, I remember." Harry sniggered.

A nurse walked into the room, she smiled at Angel before turning to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, we've arranged for you to be moved into this room."

"Good."

"If everyone but the two patients would like to step out into the corridor, we can set the room up for two."

"Of course! Perhaps, we should get a cup of tea while their busy in here," Arthur suggested.

"Splendid idea," Lucius agreed as he stood up. "Shall we?"

Two orderlies came into the small hospital room and began rearranging the furniture to accommodate another bed. They magically enlarged the room then set a tiny bed on the floor and used an engorgement charm to return it to its normal size. Once they had completed their tasks the nurse reappeared.

"Right, Mr. Malfoy, in to bed with you," she told him.

"I'm fine sitting here." Draco refused to move from his position, next to Angel's bed.

"Mr. Malfoy, we have moved you into this room so you can be with your daughter, but I insist that you stay in bed." The nurse was fast losing patience with him again.

"Daddy, you have to do what the nurses and healers say or you won't get better," Angel admonished.

The nurse stifled a giggle and raised her eyebrows at Draco questioningly.

"Very well," Draco grunted.

He rose from his chair and walked over to the other bed. The nurse had followed him to turn the bed down and help him in.

"I can get in myself," Draco told her in an irritated tone.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have one good arm. If you over balance you could fall, causing further injury to your body. Now allow me to do my job and assist you." The nurse had to muster all her remaining patience.

Draco sighed heavily. He was cursing under his breath at his own stupidity for placing himself in this position and about pushy nurses. Once tucked into the bed securely, his nurse bought him a steaming beaker full of Skele-Gro.

"Now, we have to drink all this down, Mr. Malfoy," she told him smiling condescendingly.

Draco took a mouthful and immediately the disgust showed on his face.

"This stuff is really nasty," Draco snarled.

"All of it, Mr. Malfoy." His nursed smiled sweetly again.

Draco managed to drink the rest of the potion, without losing his stomach. It burnt all the way down and he did not fancy seeing if it would burn all the way up as well.

"All gone?" The nurse was still smiling sweetly.

"Yes," Draco growled.

"Good. I'll be back with more later."

"I'll look forward to it," Draco answered sarcastically.

Draco watched as she walked over to Angel and began talking to her in a light jovial tone.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling now?"

"Good, but my head still hurts." Angel rubbed her head for emphasis.

"Well you did bump it terribly hard."

"Can Daddy and I have some ice cream?" Angel gave the nurse her sweetest look.

"I think we can arrange that," the nurse replied, winking at her before she left the room.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Angel noticed that Draco's face was contorted in pain.

"Yeah, sweetheart. I'm fine. Nothing ice cream can't fix." Draco tried to smile at her but only managed a grimace as stabbing pains shot through his arm.

"Does your arm hurt, Daddy?"

"Yeah, a bit, but it's alright." Draco tried again, to smile as if there were nothing wrong.

"Why were you and mummy arguing?"

"We weren't, sweetheart."

"Daddy, I heard you," Angel told him wryly.

"Oh, did you?" He really did not want to discuss this with his daughter.

"Yes. Is that why you hurt your hand?"

"Look, sweetie. I just lost my temper, that's all. Your mum and I were really worried about you, and sometimes when people are really worried about something they make other people sad. Do you understand?"

"I think so," Angel replied thoughtfully. "Did you and mummy make up yet?"

Draco sighed heavily. "No."

"Are you going to?" Angel asked with a little urgency in her voice.

"I hope so, but I don't know how—"

"You need to tell her you love her," Angel advised. "That's what Drake and I do when we make her mad, then she forgives us."

"I don't think it's going to be quite that simple," Draco admitted more to himself than his daughter.

A short time later the nurse returned with two bowls of ice cream placing one in front of Draco she sneered at him.

"Only because it would upset your daughter if I didn't give you any," she whispered harshly. The woman had quite enough of difficult patients for the day and Draco had been the main offender.

Draco did not bother to dignify the nurse's words with a response choosing to glare at her instead.

As they were eating their ice cream the family returned from the tearoom, full of chatter.

"Oh, they've got ice cream," Drake whined to anyone who would listen.

"Come here, mate. You can have mine, if you want," Draco offered.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Drake clambered onto Draco's bed, making himself comfortable beside his father before eating his ice cream.

"How are you going to get better if Drake eats your ice cream, Daddy?" Angel asked petulantly.

"I'll manage, sweetheart. Why don't you eat your ice cream and concentrate on getting yourself better."

The family spent the rest of the afternoon entertaining Angel. For the most part, Drake stayed on Draco's bed and the two had several hushed conversations throughout the afternoon.

Draco's nurse made a few more visits bringing with her steaming beakers of Skele-Gro and watching as he drained every last drop each time. She wasn't the only one watching him closely as he drank the vile potion. Harry was keeping a close eye on the blonde wizard, looking for signs of discomfort. He knew first hand the effects of that potion, but he had a hard time telling whether or not it was affecting Draco the same way it had affected him. Draco was keeping his features well schooled, so as not to let anyone know how much pain he was experiencing.

Towards dinner time there was talk of returning home for most of the visitors in the room. Molly was trying to convince Ginny to go home and get a decent night's sleep while she stayed with Angel, but Ginny would not hear of it.

"I think it would an idea if I stayed as well," Lucius said very quietly to Narcissa.

"Why, dearest? The nurses can surely—"

"As a referee between those two," Lucius said nodding towards Draco and Ginny. "Someone should be here, just in case."

"Of course, if you think it's necessary—" Narcissa responded tentatively.

"Yes. If they start again, it would frighten Angelique."

"Yes — yes, someone does need to be here." Narcissa agreed entirely once she had considered Lucius' reasons.

"Well, Molly, I think it's high time we got young Drake home," Arthur announced.

"Yes, we should be heading off. Now, Ginny, are you sure you'll be all right?" Molly fussed.

"Yes, Mum. I'll be fine. I'll even try to get some sleep. I promise."

"Good see that you do. Drake, come and get your cloak on."

"I don't want to go home!" Drake crossed his arms over his chest resolutely.

"Now, we can't stay here. The nurses will be kicking us out soon," Arthur told him reasonably.

"Come on now, there's a good boy," Molly said gently.

"No!"

"Drake, I won't ask you again," Molly cautioned.

"NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE."

"Drake, please honey. Go with Grandma and Grandpa. We'll see you tomorrow," Ginny pleaded with him tiredly.

"NO!" Drake dropped to the ground refusing to move.

"DRAKE!" Lucius roared. "You will pick yourself up this instant. Apologize to your mother and you will go home quietly with your grandparents or you will feel the sharp end of my wand. Do you understand?"

"But I don't—"

"Drake," growled Lucius in a final warning.

"Yes, Grandfather." Defeated, Drake picked himself up off the floor and went to kiss Ginny goodbye.

"Well done!" Arthur could not help but compliment the other wizard on his handling of the situation.

"I've had some practice, Weasley," Lucius responded quietly nodding towards Draco.

"Ours was Percy. Worse than Ginny, that boy was." Arthur smiled as he shook his head.

Gradually all the visitors began making their way home. Molly took a very compliant Drake, after the sharp telling off from Lucius, by the hand and led him out quietly. When Narcissa left, Lucius requested that she send one of their house elves back with a change of clothes and some decent food for both himself and Ginevra.

Just after the hospital staff had bought Draco and Angel their dinner, one of the Malfoy's house elves showed up with meals for Lucius and Ginny plus changes of clothes for both of them, some personal items for Draco and some candy for Angel. Narcissa had sought out a set of lovely deep emerald green robes, she felt would fit Ginny and had left instructions that Ginny should feel free to alter them, anyway necessary for her own comfort.

Once they had all eaten Ginny and Lucius left the room, one at a time, to change their robes. Ginny had very little to alter on Narcissa's robes, as they were just about the same size. Upon her return to the hospital room, the nurse was giving Angel a sleeping potion to help her rest more easily. When she had finished with Angel she moved over to Draco's bed with his Skele-Gro potion and a sleeping potion.

"Right, Mr. Malfoy. The Skele-Gro first," she said with authority. "All of it now."

Draco tipped the beaker back and drained the contents. He couldn't help but hold it in his mouth not wanting to swallow the foul liquid.

"And swallow, Mr. Malfoy."

"Gone," Draco choked out.

"Good, now a sleeping potion." She handed him another beaker.

"I don't need a sleeping potion." Draco was getting positively furious with the nurse.

"Healer's orders. You are to take a sleeping potion," she told him somewhat impatiently.

"For Merlin's sake," Draco muttered under his breath before upending the second beaker and draining the contents. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Now, if you need anything through the night, just summon me. I should think that your pain will increase as the night wears on, so you should be aware of that."

"You mean it's going to get worse?" Draco whispered almost desperately. He'd been in almost constant pain for hours and was only barely controlling his responses in front of the Angel.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. The healers explained to you just how painful bone re-growth is. You're not even half way there yet," she told him with a sadistic smirk. "If there's nothing else, I'll dim the torches and I suggest that you both try to get to sleep." The nurse was already on her way out of the room, she paused to cast a dimming charm on the torches.

Ginny got up and tucked Angel in tightly and then she placed a kiss on her forehead. Lucius waited patiently for Ginny to finish her fussing over Angel before placing a kiss on his granddaughter's forehead and saying goodnight.

"Mummy, aren't you going to tuck daddy in?" Angel asked innocently.

"I think your Daddy's a big enough boy to tuck himself in," Ginny responded evenly.

"But his arm hurts and he can't tug the blankets up. You need to do it."

Ginny sighed affectedly and drew her lips into a tight line. If it would keep her little girl happy, she could throw a blanket over him. She walked over to his bedside and began adjusting the blankets around his hard body. He did look very pale and his eyes were missing their usual spark.

"Comfy?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you," Draco replied caustically.

"Good," Ginny acknowledged before turning back to Angel.

"Mummy, you didn't kiss Daddy goodnight!"

"Oh— I— I really think that your father will survive."

"No. He can't go to sleep without a kiss goodnight." Angel pouted.

"Merlin," Ginny mumbled as she turned back to Draco.

Coming up to his bed she slowly bent over and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Ginny didn't realize she'd had been holding her breath, until she stood back up again.

Draco had watched the scene between mother and daughter. He thought he knew what Angel was up to. It was her way of getting them to make up, after their argument this morning. As Ginny slowly bent over him, he felt his eyes flutter closed. As her lips brushed over his forehead, he felt as though his skin were on fire and he had swallowed a snitch, such was the unsettled feeling in his stomach.

"Goodnight—" she whispered.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to everyone who reviewed :D_

_miss rix; FireRedRose; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; kneh13; PammaPotter; jamie; pInQuiLLus; rainpuddle13; zuvalupa; Dweeb; DracoIsMyLover; Pyroyellowfrog; Stella7; Iced Faerie; sugar-coated-evil; Americasweetie; MoonlightPrincess; dragon-femme-fatale; rockon2680; Lion's Roar; Sirithtalwen; spawn32818; aurienna; UNM; Kari; FuzzyBunnies; SandwichBitch; SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath; SamiJo06; element6; Lady-Nimoe; Alisha Black; Lillian-is-fickle; SRAndrews; DracosSlyGirl; rainyday28; NikkiEvans; platypus21; xxginnyfanxx; Mystical Tears 21_


	29. Lucius

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

**LUCIUS**

Happy in the knowledge that her father had received the necessary attentions from her mother, Angel turned to Lucius. She schooled her expression to one of sweetness that no one could resist. "Grandfather, will you tell me a story, please?"

"Of course, I will. What would you like to hear?" Lucius smiled at his little granddaughter.

She yawned widely as she replied, "You choose, but something with fairies."

"Hmm— fairies?" Lucius thought very quickly before deciding on the appropriate story. "Have you ever heard about the rose garden fairies?"

"There are rose garden fairies?" Angel asked with as much excitement as she could muster with a sleeping draught working through her tiny system.

"Yes, of course, there are. Now if you close you eyes I'll tell you about them," Lucius said so softly that Angel almost had to strain to hear him.

Her eyes drifted closed and she concentrated on her grandfather's deep voice as it lulled her to sleep. She wouldn't have heard more that the first dozen words of the story Lucius was making up, as he spoke, before falling into a deep sleep.

"Ginevra, I think she's asleep." Lucius alerted Ginny who had been resting her eyes as well.

"Thank you," Ginny whispered back smiling at the older man.

"Your welcome," Lucius dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Draco seems to have lost his battle with the sleeping draught also."

Ginny turned in her chair to observe Draco. He appeared to be sleeping peacefully, a small smile playing across his face, but as she was watching him a heavy frown crossed his brow turning the smile into a grimace of pain.

As the evening grew late, Draco continued to sleep fitfully. Despite the sleeping draught, he often moaned or cried out in pain. While Lucius and Ginny sat watching Angel, Lucius noticed that Ginny's gaze was being drawn to Draco more often than her daughter, who was sleeping peacefully. He stood quietly and moved around the bed to the vacant chair beside the flame haired witch.

"May I?" Lucius asked politely, gesturing toward the empty chair with his hand.

"Of course."

"He's not a bad person you know," Lucius said quietly.

"I know," she whispered.

"I will not condone his behavior this morning, but you must admit, in withholding information, you have made mistakes as well," Lucius chided gently.

"I realize that. Perhaps, I should have told him about the twins." Ginny's hands began to fidget in her lap.

Lucius' eyebrow rose questioningly. "Only perhaps?"

"No. I should have told him, but I didn't and I can't change that now."

"No, the past can't be changed, but you need to understand why Draco is so angry. You denied him the opportunity to know his own blood."

"I can't change that."

"You could be more tolerant of his, shall we say, selfishness. He has never had to consider anyone other than himself."

"I know."

"He does not like to share."

"He has no choice — there are three of us."

"It does not seem to have anything to do with you, or the children, but rather it is other men he seems to have a problem with. From what I observed today, he does not want to share you or his children with other men," Lucius informed her of his interpretation of Draco's behavior.

"I am aware of that. He's never been terribly good at sharing, but it's not just me this time. I have to protect the children."

"Draco is not dangerous. There is no need to protect the children from him," Lucius admonished.

"You're his father, you see him differently."

"And you are the mother of his children," Lucius countered.

"That doesn't seem to mean much, at the moment."

"I believe you have trusted him, more than once, with your body."

"That has nothing to do with this situation," Ginny told him harshly.

"Ah— trust is everything," he said knowingly.

"Maybe so, but his behavior today—" Ginny sighed heavily.

"Behavior can be modified."

"Look, I know he's not dangerous, but he is selfish. I need to protect the children from that," Ginny clarified.

"And you are not selfish?"

Ginny frowned at him. "I don't think so."

"Really? Denying a man his children for almost five years, is not considered a little selfish?"

"He left me, not the other way around," Ginny said defensively.

"When did you find out you were with child?"

"About seven weeks after I graduated from Hogwarts."

"After he left you, from what I understand, and yet it never occurred to you to inform him."

"Yes it did, but I was afraid to."

"Why?"

"What if he rejected me? I mean he did leave me. And our families have never been even civil to each other. It would have never worked."

"He loved you. He still loves you, Ginevra. And I think our families are managing quite well. It is surprising what grandchildren can do to mellow old adversaries. Your relationship was working, up until today, was it not?"

Ginny shook her head. "He doesn't love me."

"Oh— but he does. He has since Hogwarts. I knew there was someone who had stolen his heart, but I didn't know whom. However, when I spoke to him, after seeing you in Diagon Alley, I knew immediately, it was you he was in love with."

Tears began to run silently down Ginny's face. "He thinks I'm a bad mother."

"No, he doesn't. He was upset, that's all." Lucius offered her his handkerchief.

"I wasn't watching them. I should have been watching them — none of this would have happened." Ginny strangled a sob.

Lucius shifted his position a little and wrapped a comforting arm around the young witch, drawing her to his chest. As she felt the warm contact across her shoulders, her resolve to be strong crumbled and she broke down sobbing into his chest. Lucius comforted her until she bought her emotions back under control. He shushed her often, patted her shoulder and told her that everything would be all right.

"Narcissa always said a good cry made her feel better. A bit like purging the soul." Lucius offered, in an effort to stem any embarrassment Ginny may have felt in front of him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Do you feel better now?"

"A little." Ginny offered him a small smile.

"Good. Now believe me, when I tell you that none of this is your fault," Lucius told her genuinely.

"I should have been watching them," Ginny choked out.

"I presume that you didn't know the children were playing with Draco's broom?"

"No," Ginny responded in horror.

"Well then, you can not watch them twenty-four hours a day, Ginevra. It's not possible and it's not normal. They'd never develop properly if they were denied the opportunity to explore for themselves. Merlin knows, Draco used to get up to all sorts of mischief. Narcissa would be beside herself by the time I got home each evening. Perhaps Drake has inherited his love of adventure." Lucius delivered his lecture quietly, but in a firm tone.

"Even with all of that, Draco still thinks I'm a bad mother."

"As I told you before — he was upset. We all say and do things when we're upset, that we don't necessarily mean."

"I don't know what to do next."

"I do. Both of you need to sit down alone, without the children and discuss everything that has gone on since you were first together at school."

"What if he doesn't want to?"

"He will. He loves you and I believe he is regretting his performance from this morning, already."

"I doubt that," Ginny replied flatly.

Ignoring her words Lucius continued, "I suggest a weekend away somewhere, perhaps at one of our other properties. The children would be welcome at the Manor, of course. Narcissa and I would enjoy having them very much—"

A startling groan from Draco disturbed their conversation. He sounded as if he were in a colossal amount of pain. Ginny made a slight move to go to him then sunk back into her chair. This did not go unnoticed by Lucius, who thought it was time he pushed the issue.

"Could you possibly check on Draco, I'm afraid if he finds me fussing over him, he may not be accepting of any comfort I may be able to offer." Lucius explained hoping that she would be accepting of his reasoning.

"Of course, if you're sure," Ginny replied hesitantly.

"Positive. I'm sure he would prefer to have you fussing over him than me."

Ginny rose tentatively from her chair and approached Draco's bed. She noted that his forehead was covered with beads of sweat and his face was quite flush.

"I'll be back in a minute."

"Is there a problem?" Lucius asked, concern etching across his features.

"No, I don't think so. I just want to get a cloth to dampen. He looks very hot. If I can cool him down, perhaps he'll rest easier."

Ginny was not gone long when she returned with a cloth and a bowl of water. At Draco's bedside, she placed the bowl on the small table beside him, dipped and rung out the cloth. Very gently, so as not to disturb him unnecessarily, she applied the cloth to his forehead. Draco groaned again and she bought her face very close to his.

"Shhh— just relax, Draco," Ginny whispered as she sponged his forehead soothingly.

Lucius watched on as Ginny tended to Draco. He could tell by the way she looked after him that she did not just care for his son, but was deeply in love with him.

As Ginny ran the cloth gently over his face, she could feel him relaxing beneath her touch. His moans ceased and he seemed to slip into a deeper sleep. Despite the fact he was no longer distressed, Ginny found herself unable to move back to the other side of the room, and her original seat. She summoned a chair quietly she and placed it right next to his bed, making herself comfortable.

Sometime later Ginny drifted off to sleep, with her head resting on her hands on the edge of Draco's bed. Lucius was sleeping, sitting up in a chair with his feet on the end of Angel's bed. Before dawn, a hand running gently through her hair awakened Ginny. She raised her head slowly and saw that Draco was awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Draco whispered.

"It's all right. How's your arm?" Ginny asked softly so as not to awaken Lucius or Angel.

"Bearable."

"Do you need anything?"

"Need— no." Draco smirked at her. "Of course, 'want' is an entirely different matter."

Ginny sighed heavily. She'd heard Draco turn on the Malfoy charm many times to get himself out of trouble, and knew it's unequivocal tones by heart. She smirked back at him. "Alright, I'll play. What do you _want,_ Draco?"

"I want you to lay beside me and get some decent sleep," Draco said confidently.

"Draco, I don't think that's such a good idea," Ginny said hesitantly.

"Why?" He pouted in such a way, that he looked just like Drake when he couldn't get his own way.

"We need to talk first and don't pull that face at me either. It doesn't work, ask Drake."

"We will talk, Gin. Later when we're all home, but for now I really want to feel you close." His hand drifted up to stroke her face.

Ginny automatically relaxed into his touch and she could feel her resolve to be angry with him melt entirely away.

"Come on," Draco whispered smiling at her.

She stood up, climbed onto the bed carefully and lie down next to him. With Draco's good arm around her shoulders and her head resting on his chest she felt him place a lingering kiss on the top of her head.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

"Mmm—" Ginny responded smiling into the blankets.

"Gin?"

"Mmm—"

"Look at me," he barely whispered.

Ginny raised her head slightly and turned to look at his face.

"I love you." Draco whispered and without waiting for a response he claimed her mouth in a searching kiss.

On the other side of the room two sets of eyes were open and watching the scene play out before them.

"Grandfather, are Mummy and Daddy snogging?" Angel asked quietly through her light giggles.

"Angelique, that's not a very ladylike question," Lucius replied, but he couldn't help but smile, for what he was witnessing, was indeed, a fine example of snogging.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to everyone who took the time to review :D_

_Berserker Nightwitch; pInQuiLLus; Sirithtalwen; Iced Faerie; Americasweetie; hpfanf; spawn32818; kneh13; NikkiEvans; Lily Dwarf; FireRoseRed; Kari; UNM; cc; zuvalupa; element6; dragon-femme-fatale; SRAndrews; Quartz; kittybro; Dweeb; You Annoy Me; SAngel; rockon2680; luvindraco; SamiJo06_


	30. Dealing With Drake

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

**DEALING WITH DRAKE**

After the second night, the staff at St. Mungo's refused to let anyone stay with Angel, out of visiting hours. This was mostly put in place for Ginny's benefit, as she steadfastly refused to leave the ward and was desperately sleep deprived.

However, Angel did not spend her nights alone in the hospital. Every night, after Ginny had been sent home by the nurses Lucius would return to the hospital. He would tell Angel a story as she fell asleep, then put his feet up and grab a few hours himself. He could not bear the thought of his granddaughter being all alone with only strangers to care for her and besides, who would tell her a story each night. The nurses certainly did not have time for such things.

On the mornings that Ginny arrived before he had a chance to leave, it was easy enough to fool her into believing he had simply arrived shortly before she. Angel had promised to keep quiet about the little deception, after Lucius explained that the nurses were worried about her mother and that she needed to get some sleep, plus she would be upset if she found out.

It was Monday and Angel was due to be released from hospital that afternoon. However, before she came home there were a few things Draco felt he should deal with, so she would not have to bear witness to any of it. Much of what he was concerned with today involved only one other person — Drake. He had yet to discuss with his son, how his sister had come to be riding his broomstick. Ginny also suggested that once he had dealt with the broom incident, it would be an excellent opportunity to have that special little chat with his son concerning inappropriate comments whenever his parents got within two feet of each other.

Not that there had been a problem with that since Draco had been released from hospital. They had still not taken time for themselves to talk things through, but Draco had a plan. He desperately wanted things between himself and Ginny to be the way they were before the accident. However, he did realize they had to clear the air between them first and perhaps sort a few things out so there would not be a repeat of the scene in the hospital.

Draco arrived at the Burrow early in the morning, before Ginny and Molly left to go to the hospital. Arthur had agreed to stay home for the day, to give Draco any assistance he required in explaining certain matters to Drake. Draco Apparated right onto the back porch then walked inside. He had been ordered, by Molly to stop knocking every time he arrived, after all he was family and family did not knock.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley."

"Morning, Draco." Arthur dropped his paper down a little to look over the top.

"Draco, dear you're early today. Would you like some breakfast?" Molly placed a cup of tea on the table for him.

"No, thank you. I ate at home and I promised Gin I'd be here before she left."

"Any idea where you're going to start with young Drake?" Arthur enquired as he folded the paper and put it aside.

"Not a clue," Draco admitted. It wasn't that he had been ignoring the issues with his son, more that he had been somewhat distracted with Angel in hospital to give it much thought.

"Would you mind some advice?" Arthur knew, with his own brood, he could fire off any advice he had and they would not take offence, but Draco Malfoy was an entirely different cauldron of potion to his off spring.

"I'd be grateful for anything you think may be helpful," Draco replied respectfully as he took a seat close to the older wizard.

"Right, first things first. Don't let him see your fear."

"I am not afraid of my own son," Draco responded slightly affronted.

"Now, don't take offence. I'm not saying you're afraid of Drake it's more like your fear revolves around being a good father."

"Oh— I guess that could be somewhat accurate," Draco replied hesitantly. He didn't really wanting to admit it, but the older wizard had summed up exactly what had been bothering Draco the most.

"I thought it might be. Right then second, be firm, and be sure of what you want to say before you voice it. When you're reprimanding a child you can't say one thing then in five minutes change your mind. You must keep on the same track the whole way."

"Right no changing my mind."

"Right. Thirdly, relax. You're so uptight, he's going to smell the fear radiating off of you even if your voice belies it. The first time Harry had to really take Drake to task over something, he was so tense that Drake virtually chewed him up and spat him out. I think Harry may have even punished himself." Arthur chuckled at the memory.

"Great, I asked Potter to be here while I spoke to Drake, seeing as he's dealt with him in the past." Draco ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Really?" Arthur smiled knowingly. Draco had invited Harry more to please Ginny, than for his experience with Drake. More or less, to show he could indeed, play nicely with other wizards.

"Morning all," Harry called as he walked into the house.

"Harry, lovely to see you dear. Sit and I'll get you some breakfast," Molly said as she turned back to the fire.

"Harry. How are you this morning?" Arthur greeted him warmly.

"Good thanks, Mr. Weasley," Harry replied heartily.

Draco stood and offered his hand to Harry. "Potter, thanks for coming."

Taking Draco's hand in his firm grip Harry smiled at the blonde wizard, "No problem, Malfoy. Are you ready for this?"

"Honestly? No," Draco admitted. "I have no idea where to start."

"Well I'd think quick if I were you sounds like Drake's on his way down the stairs," Harry chortled.

"Well— I plan on taking care of the flying my broom without supervision bit first." Draco quickly informed Harry in hushed tones.

"Yeah, I thought that was what I was here for. What else did you have planned?" Harry said skeptically.

"Umm— Gin wants me to have a chat about — witches and wizards." Draco whispered across the table as Drake entered the kitchen.

As Draco's words reached his ears, the color in Harry's face drained. "Didn't we do this already?"

"Apparently not," Draco replied flatly.

"Merlin," Harry grunted. He was none to pleased to be having another one of those chats with his godson.

"Daddy," Drake greeted his father fervently.

"Hello, mate." Draco ruffled the little boys hair.

As Harry watched the scene between father and son he felt a twinge of jealousy spark in his stomach. Drake had not even acknowledged his presence. Not too long ago, it was Harry who was subjected to such enthusiastic greetings from the little boy.

"Morning, Drake." Harry tried to squash his rising feelings.

"Hello, Uncle Harry. Why are you here?"

"To see you, of course." Harry smiled, striving to carry on as he would ordinarily.

"I need to have a chat with you Drake and your Uncle Harry is here to give me a hand," Draco told him seriously.

"What are we going to chat about, Daddy?" Drake asked quietly even though he had a fair idea what this was concerning.

"A few things that your mother— and I feel we need to straighten out with you."

"Oh—" Drake needed no further explanation. He knew what this was about — no one had taken him to task over Angel's accident yet and it was he who got his father's broomstick from the shed.

"Drake, eat your breakfast up now before it goes cold," Molly fussed over the little boy.

"Yes, Grandma." He sighed, not happy with the obvious plans his father had made for the day.

"Morning everyone," Ginny chimed as she walked into the room.

"Good morning, dear. I've got your breakfast all ready," Molly greeted her daughter.

"Thanks, Mum," she responded absently as she walked over to Draco.

"Morning, love. You seem happy today." Draco placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"We get to bring Angel home today."

"Hey, Gin. Looking forward to picking Angel up?" Harry smiled at her.

"It'll be nice to have her home again."

"As soon as you've finished eating we should be right to leave," Molly told Ginny as she left the kitchen to retrieve her cloak from upstairs.

"Great, I want to get there as soon as possible," Ginny said before tucking into her hot porridge.

"What time did they say Angel would be released?" Arthur asked.

"Sometime this afternoon, but I'm hoping they might release her this morning. She's desperate to come home."

"Give us a bit of warning if she does get released early, love." Draco didn't want to be half way through talking to Drake when Angel came home.

"I will. Are you ready?"

Draco grinned broadly with false confidence. "As I'll ever be."

"Good. Well, I'll leave you to it then." Ginny rose from her chair and cleaned her plate. She placed a kiss on Drake's head, admonishing him to behave and picked up her cloak.

Draco walked over to Ginny and took her cloak. He threw it around her shoulders and fastened it at her throat.

"I'll see you when you get home then," Draco said quietly maintaining eye contact with her.

"Yes, I guess you will."

"Say hello to Angel for me."

"I will."

Draco lent in and captured her mouth in a soft kiss. He wanted to deepen it, but was afraid of what her reaction might be.

Drake sighed with disgust. "Snogging again!"

"Drake," Harry warned sternly.

Ginny moved to pull back at the sound of her son's voice, but Draco held tight and did not give up his gentle assault on her lips.

"Right, are we ready then?" Molly boomed as she returned to the kitchen.

Draco and Ginny immediately broke apart, both flushing slightly with embarrassment at the interruption.

"Better be going then," Ginny muttered.

"See you later." Draco winked cheekily at her.

The two witches made their way to be back porch and Disapparated. Draco watched until Ginny had disappeared, then he turned back to face the table and a sniggering Harry Potter.

"Find something amusing Potter?" he drawled.

"The way you two jumped apart like something bit you." Harry was highly amused with their reaction to Molly's appearance in the room.

"Do you like snogging, Daddy?"

"Have you finished your breakfast yet, Drake?" Arthur stepped in to save Draco answering the question.

"Yes, Grandpa." Drake tipped his now empty bowl up for inspection by the elder Weasley.

"Wonderful! Well, why don't we have that chat now?" Arthur said looking to Draco.

"Yeah, might as well get it over and done with," Draco muttered under his breath as he sat down again.

Arthur, Harry, Drake and Draco sat at the table looking at each other for some time before Arthur cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath._ I can do this. I handle business deals all the time— For Merlin's sake, he's only four years old,_ he thought as he tried to steady himself.

"Ok— umm— Drake, we need to talk about how Angel came to be on my broom." Draco inwardly flinched when he realized how weak his voice sounded.

"Yes, Daddy."

"How did my broom come to be out of the shed?" Draco began his interrogation sounding much stronger.

"I wanted a ride again," Drake whispered his reply.

"So you took my broom out of the shed?"

"Yes."

"And are you allowed to take brooms without permission?" Draco almost growled at him

"No," Drake replied sullenly.

"Why did you take it, when you knew you were not allowed?"

"I wanted to fly."

"But you knew it was wrong."

"Yes."

"Why was Angel on the broom?"

"She wanted to fly too."

"Angel wanted to or you wanted her to?" Draco asked skeptically.

"No, she wanted to."

"Drake, you do realize that if you had not touched my broom Angel would never had ended up in hospital?"

"But I didn't want her to get hurt." His little voice cracked as he spoke.

"I know that, mate, but because you misbehaved she did get hurt, seriously hurt. And now I have to come up with a suitable punishment," Draco said gravely.

"I won't do it again, Daddy. I promise," Drake proclaimed in an effort to stave off any forthcoming punishment.

"I know you won't do it again, Drake, because if you do I won't be so lenient next time." Draco took a deep breath. This part of parenting really sucked as far as he was concerned. "You will not be doing any flying, whatsoever, for a month — starting today."

"No flying— but, Daddy— please—" Drake began to sob as he rested his head onto his arms on the tabletop.

"No flying, Drake," Draco reiterated softly. He felt gutted, as he sat there watching his small son cry into his arms. Draco wanted nothing more than to gather him up and take him flying right now — anything to put an end to this feeling creeping through his body.

As Drake sat there crying, Arthur leaned over towards Draco and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done, son."

"Doesn't feel that way," Draco muttered.

Arthur patted his shoulder understandingly. "It never does."

"Drake, go and wash your face. We're not finished yet." Harry told the little wizard, after giving him a reasonable time to bemoan his fate.

"Yes, Uncle Harry," he sniffed.

Drake slipped out of his chair and slowly wandered upstairs to the bathroom. No flying for a whole month was going to kill him — he was sure of it.

"You handled that well, Malfoy," Harry complimented.

"You think? Then why do I feel like— like crap?" Draco spat at him.

"You did what you had to. Drake obviously still feels guilty about what happened. That's where the tears are coming from, but you can't let that get to you."

"I must admit, you handled it a lot better than I expected you to. Of course, Drake's guilty feelings helped. He can't argue back when he feels like that," Arthur admitted.

"Yeah well — doesn't make me feel any better, does it?" Draco growled. He wasn't interested in hearing how well he'd done punishing his son, it had made him feel terrible and he wanted that feeling to go away.

"It never does, but it is a necessary part of being a good father. If you let him get away with anything he wanted, what sort of a man do you think he'd grow into?" Arthur reasoned.

"I suppose." Draco could understand why it was necessary, but it didn't help him now.

Drake walked slowly back into the kitchen and took his seat again. He was staring at his hands, refusing to meet the gaze of the other wizards sitting at the table.

"Drake, we need to have a chat about 'special hugs' and the like." The trepidation in Draco's tone was obvious.

Upon hearing this, Drake's head perked up and he looked expectantly at his father. He had so many questions he needed answers to, particularly after what he'd seen his Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy doing in the broom shed.

Harry was not sure exactly how much young Drake knew, or understood for that matter, despite being present when he had confronted Ron. He decided that for this conversation to be successful, it would prove more productive if all of them were bought up to date on his knowledge.

"Drake, how about you start by telling us what you know about sha— 'special hugs'?" Harry frowned, had almost used the word 'shagging', but had stopped himself just in time. While using the term 'special hugs' made him want to laugh uncontrollably, he did see that it was more appropriate for his godson.

"It's how you make babies."

"That's it?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco smirked. "Drake, tell Uncle Harry _everything_ you know about 'special hugs'."

"You don't have any clothes on and you're not meant to give 'special hugs' before you're married, cause that's naughty."

Harry sniggered. "Who told you it was naughty?"

"Grandfather," Drake answered indignantly, as if every word his grandfather had ever said was gospel.

"Oh, I see." Harry was still sniggering quietly.

"Some people do though. Like Mummy and Daddy, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy — they're naughty." Drake nodded, as if to confirm his thoughts.

"Anything else, Drake?" Arthur enquired.

"Why was Uncle Ron's thing really big when he was shagging Aunt Pansy?" He had not received an answer to that particular question yet and he was still curious.

"'Special hug', Drake. Not shagging, all right?" Arthur interjected.

"That just happens, mate — it's meant to." Draco had been waiting for this particular question and had formulated a simple reply a couple of weeks ago, after a discussion with Lucius.

Drake frowned. "Does it hurt?"

"No, actually if feels good most of the time." Draco smiled.

"Oh— Why was Aunt Pansy making funny noises?"

"Umm—" Draco wasn't ready for this one.

"She's a bit of a screamer." Harry informed Draco softly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She would be."

"Daddy?"

"Right— well— when something feels really good Aunt Pansy likes to say so." Draco shrugged as he said this. He hoped Drake would accept it, even if it didn't sound right.

Drake's brow furrowed in confusion. "But she wasn't saying anything, just moaning and groaning like Uncle Ron was hurting her."

"They were moans of pleasure mate. Your Uncle Ron wasn't hurting her," Draco answered quickly and without giving it any thought.

"Oh—"

"We really need to speak about when it's appropriate to talk about such things," Draco attempted to move the conversation on.

"When?"

"Well, we don't talk about special hugs in front of ladies. That includes your mother and sister."

"But—"

"No 'buts', Drake. It's not polite to speak of such matters in front of ladies — it's disrespectful." Draco sounded eerily like Lucius at that moment.

"Yes, Daddy."

"And you don't need to comment every time I go anywhere near your mother. It's very rude."

"Are you giving Mummy 'special hugs'?"

"No." Draco fibbed.

"But you snog," Drake said confidently. He knew they snogged, because he's seen them himself.

"Yes, we snog. Not that it's any of your business, do you understand?" Draco said perhaps a little more harshly than he had intended.

"I think so," Drake responded hesitantly.

"Drake, I'll cover it again. What adults do is none of your business. You do not need to comment on what others are doing. When you're older you will understand more, but for now you're too young and you already have more knowledge on the subject than a child of your age should."

"Yes, Daddy."

"And if you see anything you don't understand, you can come to me or Uncle Harry or either of your grandfathers. And we'll do our best to explain. All right?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good." Draco smiled. Somehow he'd gotten through the talk, and now he just had to hope that Drake had been listening.

The four wizards used the rest of the morning to relax. They played wizards chess and talked among themselves. Draco would have liked to have gotten the brooms out, and would have, but for the fact that he had just grounded Drake from flying. Just after lunch, Ginny and Molly arrived home with Angel, who had been discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health.

"Daddy!" Angel squealed as she stepped out of the fireplace.

Draco walked over to her quickly and scooped her up into his arms.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Draco planted a kiss on the little girls cheek.

"I'm good!" Angel wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's great."

"The healers said she's made a full recovery and we've nothing to be concerned about in the future," Ginny told him smiling broadly.

"That is good news," Draco replied as he leant down to kiss her cheek.

"Did you talk to Drake?"

"Yes we've covered everything we had to."

"And?"

"He can tell you his punishment and I think I've sorted out the other matter once and for all."

"Drake?" Ginny was eager to know what punishment Draco had seen fit to pass, wondering if he was hard enough on him.

"Yes, Mummy."

"Daddy spoke to you about what you did?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"And?"

"I'm not allowed to go flying for a whole month," Drake answered flatly.

"A whole month." Ginny was impressed. She didn't honestly think that Draco would be that harsh with him, but as it turned out he effectively removed the one thing that Drake would sorely miss.

"Yes."

"Well, I hope you've learnt a lesson from all of this?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"What have you learnt?"

"Don't touch Daddy's broom cause he won't let me fly for a month," Drake said despondently.

"Drake, is that all?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at him questioningly.

"And Angel gets hurt when I mis— misb— be naughty."

"Right!" She was finally happy with his answer.

Harry left after spending a short while with Angel. He felt more and more that he was intruding on the family, so he made his excuses and went home. He was still trying to squash the jealousy writhing through his system.

Soon after Harry left Angel, attached herself to Draco's lap and did not leave it for the remainder of the afternoon. She even took a short nap while snuggled on her father's knee. The family spent a quiet afternoon in each other's company, playing games with the children and telling them stories. Ginny was adamant that Angel be kept quiet and Draco was not foolish enough to argue with her. Molly insisted Draco stay for dinner. He and Ron even managed to be polite to each other at the table — after Ginny warned them of certain death if they were anything but.

Later in the evening Ginny and Draco went upstairs to tuck the children in. Draco went to Drake while Ginny went to Angel. After reminding Drake of their little chat today and what was expected of him, he walked across the hall to Angel's room passing Ginny on her way to Drake's room.

"Hey, princess. Feel good to be home?" Draco asked his daughter as he entered her small room.

"Yes, Daddy. Much better than hospital." She was already sleepy.

"Good. Promise me you won't go flying again without an adult present, baby?" Draco's tone was slightly apprehensive, he didn't want to upset her on her first night out of hospital.

"I promise, Daddy."

Draco readjusted the blankets around her chin and lent down to kiss her forehead.

"Daddy, who's going to tell me a story tonight?"

"Oh— umm— I will if you like."

"Do you know the one about the flower fairies?"

"Ahh— No, can't say I do. Do you think mummy might know? I could ask her." Draco had no idea what story she was on about.

"No, I don't think so. Grandfather was telling me about them."

"When was Grandfather telling you about the flower fairies, sweetheart?" Ginny asked as she moved into the room. She had been listening from the doorway for quite some time.

"Last night, but he didn't finish the story, cause I fell asleep."

"Oh, really?" Ginny looked askance at Draco.

His look of horror said all she needed to know, but she decided that perhaps Angel should confirm her suspicions in front of him.

"Did Grandfather visit you at the hospital last night, after I left?"

"Yep, he came every night and told me a story and he was there when I woke up." Angel told her everything she needed to know.

"Really?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow at a decidedly guilty looking Draco.

"Listen, sweetheart, do you think you can manage without the story tonight? Mummy and I have something we need to talk about." Draco didn't like the look on Ginny's face.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl, go straight to sleep now," Draco said before leaning down and kissing her forehead. "Sleep tight, princess."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, princess." Draco's voice cracked as he uttered the words.

"Goodnight, darling." Ginny kissed Angel again.

"Goodnight, Mummy."

Ginny and Draco walked downstairs in silence. Once they reached the front room she turned calmly and smiled sweetly.

"Is there anything that you wish to tell me?"

"Umm— look, Gin, I had nothing to do with it." Draco took the defensive immediately.

"Really? And what _exactly_ did you not have anything to do with?" Ginny maintained her pleasant tone.

"Bloody hell! I knew this was going to bite _my_ arse!" Draco cursed as he ran a hand over the back of his neck.

"What is going to bite your arse, Draco?" Her congenial tone was beginning to slip.

Draco led her to the couch and sat her down. He took the position next to her and he kept hold of her hands while he explained. That way she could not make a grab for her wand and hex him six ways to next Sunday, like he suspected she might want to do when he finished.

"Father could not abide the thought of Angel being at the hospital on her own, with no one to look after her. So each night, just after you left, he would sneak back in and stay with her till morning."

"That explains why he was there most mornings before me."

"Gin, he did it because he cares about her and he didn't want her to be frightened if she woke up in the middle of the night alone and in a strange room." Draco was almost pleading with her silently to accept what he was telling her and not make a fuss.

"Sounds to me like someone's gone a bit soft," Ron scoffed from the corner chair.

"My Father has not gone soft. He happens to care about his family a great deal. And if you see something wrong with that, then there's definitely something wrong with you," Draco snarled back at him.

"Ron, Lucius cares a great deal for the children and talking about him like that will not be tolerated," Molly admonished her youngest son. Having been at the hospital every day she could not help but admire the way Lucius and Narcissa handled both of the children. It certainly showed they cared deeply for the twins.

"Yes, Mum," Ron muttered sullenly.

"Let me get this straight. Every night, when I left the hospital, Lucius would sneak back into Angel's room and spend the night with her."

"Yes."

Ginny frowned in annoyance. "But the nurses wouldn't let me spend the night anymore and I'm her mother."

"They tried to kick father out too, but it didn't work. I think he intimidated them and after the first night they left him alone." _A little fib here won't hurt,_ Draco thought.

"Oh—" Ginny was not sure what to think. On one hand, she was glad Angel had not spent all those nights alone, but on the other she was annoyed that she was not the one to spend that time with her.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah, I just— well— I'm a little annoyed that I couldn't stay."

"At least she wasn't alone."

"Yeah—" She offered him a small smile.

As the evening wore on Ron and the senior Weasley's made their way upstairs, leaving Ginny and Draco quite alone. They snuggled together on the couch just enjoying each other's company.

"Gin, I'd love to take you away for the weekend," Draco whispered into her hair.

"Sounds nice," Ginny responded drowsily.

"How about this weekend?"

"What? This weekend? Draco, we can't Angel has just gotten out of hospital." Ginny couldn't believe he would even suggest it. What if Angel needed a Healer?

"Shh— I'm not saying take the kids. I thought it would be nice if it were just you and me."

"We can't. I don't want to leave her yet. What if something goes wrong and she needs to go back to the hospital."

"The healers said she was fine and my parents have offered to have the twins for us, so there's nothing to worry about. They'll take really good care of them."

"I just don't want to leave her, yet." Ginny desperately wanted him to understand.

"Alright, I guess there's no hurry. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time relaxing together after the last few days."

"It would have been."

"It's okay, we'll plan it for another time." Draco placed a kiss on her forehead.

They settled back on the couch just enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence. Draco desperately wanted to spend some real time with Ginny — alone — but he was at a loss as to how to convince her that she could leave the twins. Then an idea began to form in his mind, but he had to be careful in how he conveyed it to her, otherwise she may reject it without thought.

"Gin, I have an idea."

"Oh? And what might that be?" Ginny answered playfully, missing his cautious tone altogether.

"I feel we really need to spend some time together. We need to be able to talk without interruption and basically get to know each other again, on an adult level."

"Yes." Ginny was now frowning, not sure what he was up to.

"Well, instead of actually going away somewhere, how about you and the kids come to the Manor for the weekend."

"The Manor with the kids? Doesn't that defeat the purpose of wanting to be alone?"

"Not necessarily. My parents can look after the kids and we can hole up in another part of the house, but still be there in case we're needed. We needn't see anyone else unless we want to."

"That might work you know—"

"Of course, it would work," he replied smugly.

"Only if the kids are comfortable with it."

"They will be. They love my parents. Just think, we could hide ourselves away in my chambers for the entire weekend and not see another soul."

"Draco, I'd have to have my own room. I couldn't stay in your room."

"And why not?" Draco asked sulkily.

"The kids. We need to set a good example. Drake is already too well informed on the subject of sex. I don't want to be feeding him any more information."

"Alright, you can have your own chambers. So you'll come?" Draco conceded smirking.

"Yes, I'd love to."

"Wonderful! We're going to have a great time, I promise," Draco whispered as he leant down to claim her lips.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to everyone who took the time to review :D_

_DragonSpitfire22; zuvalupa; Quartz; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; FireRoseRed; spawn32818; londonlover; Americasweetie; element6; Lion's Roar; KTBallerina; kneh13; pInQuiLLus; blissfulxsin; kinkfest; PammaPotter; NikkiEvans; SamiJo06; GoldHeartSilverTears; Dweeb; HpluvME; Sirithtalwen; lix; DGloveangel; SRAndrews; dragon-femme-fatale; greeneyedlildevil; valentines-hater; cc; xxdiamondxx _


	31. Learning to Share

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

**LEARNING TO SHARE**

Hermione arrived home from work to find Harry sitting in their front parlor, looking absolutely devastated. She knew he had been to the Burrow to help Draco talk to young Drake about his part in Angel's accident. Something had obviously had gone wrong, terribly wrong judging by the expression he wore.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly in a concerned tone.

"I've lost them, Mione," Harry replied flatly.

"Lost who?"

"The twins."

"What makes you think that?" Hermione sat on his knee and stroked the side of his face gently.

"They're all over him! It's like I don't exist anymore."

"All over who?"

"Draco Bloody Malfoy."

"Harry, he's their father."

"I'm their Godfather."

"He's new in their lives. Of course, they're going to pay him extra attention."

"But—"

"No 'buts'. Just wait till things settle down. They'll get used of having Draco around and then things will return to normal."

"They won't— he's not going away."

"Wasn't it you who always said he should be part of their lives?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know it was going to make me this crazy."

"Maybe you and Draco need to talk."

"Why would I talk to _him_?" Harry could think of other things he'd like to do to the blonde wizard right now and none of them involved talking.

"Well, from what you told me happened at the hospital, he's just as jealous of you, as you are of him."

"I am not jealous."

"Oh—" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"I'm not." Harry reiterated, but his conviction was not as strong this time.

"Harry, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. In fact, it's perfectly normal. You have been their surrogate father since they were born. What is important is how you handle your feelings."

"So, you reckon I should talk to him?"

"Yes. Draco seems to be having a similar problem with you, from what you told me."

"Maybe—"

* * *

_Tuesday Lunch Time_

"Mr. Malfoy, there's an Auror to see you." Draco's secretary informed him from the doorway.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter," she responded. Draco could clearly hear the awe in her tone as she voiced the name of his old rival.

_Merlin woman you don't have to sound so impressed_, he sighed. "Show him in."

"Yes, sir. Right away."

"Malfoy," Harry greeted his old adversary.

Draco rose to shake Harry's hand. "Potter. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if, maybe you had time for a chat."

"I was about to have lunch. Care to join me?"

"Yeah, that'd be good."

The two wizards made their way out into Diagon Alley and to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Tom," Draco greeted the aging barkeep.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. A pleasure to see you."

"Tom," Harry responded.

"Mr. Potter and I require a private table for lunch," Draco instructed pompously.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy. Right this way," Tom indicated that they were to follow him.

Once seated at the very rear of the establishment, Harry and Draco ordered their lunch and sat back to survey each other briefly.

"So what can I do for you, Potter?"

"Well— it's about yesterday." Harry was not really sure how he was going to admit to the wizard sitting across the table that he was jealous of him.

"Yes—"

"Something happened — something that I didn't expect — and Hermione thought you and I should have a word."

"What happened?" Draco frowned, to his knowledge everything had gone well yesterday.

"Well, it's more to do with the way I felt," Harry told him awkwardly.

"How did you feel, Potter?" Draco asked feeling a little impatient.

"Jealous."

"Jealous? What, of _me_?"

"Yeah."

"But— you— "

"Look, I know it's stupid but— well, you know how Drake greeted you yesterday — that's how he used to greet me." Harry had cut Draco off when he tried to speak.

"You've had them all their lives," Draco pointed out curtly.

"And I don't want to give them up."

"They're _my_ children!" Draco stated boorishly.

"They're _my_ godchildren!" Harry shot back heatedly.

"You think I like it when they're all over _you_?" Draco spat at him.

"I—"

"It kills me that I've missed out on years of their lives, and you— you were there instead— playing happy families, with my children." The accusation was quite clear.

"I never played happy families with them. I did what I had to for them, because _you_ weren't there."

"THAT WAS NOT MY FAULT!" Draco yelled at him.

"I KNOW!" Harry bellowed in return.

Both men sat glaring at each other in the silence that followed their outburst.

"I— I'm jealous of you and, if I'm to be perfectly honest, I always have been," Draco admitted quietly.

"That's what Mione said, but I don't understand how or why."

Draco sighed despondently. "You've spent all that time with them and you know them so well. I should know them like that"

"You will — it takes time."

"I know, but it's hard knowing that you— you—" Draco wasn't sure how to feel about the wizard across the table, now that he knew Harry felt the same as he.

"Maybe, I could help you to understand them better."

Draco perked up a little. "Are you serious?"

"Sure, why not?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"That would be great! You know, I don't really know what I'm doing,"

"Yeah, a Hufflepuff could see that." Harry grinned cheekily at him.

"You— yeah I guess they could." Draco smiled in return.

Harry chuckled at Draco's admission.

"It's not easy, is it?" Draco asked seriously.

"No. Not at all easy."

"I don't want to make any mistakes with them, you know?"

"Arthur told me that making mistakes is all part of parenting, but I know what you mean. The thought always scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah," Draco agreed solemnly.

"Harry!" Hermione called from across the room.

Harry stood up to greet his wife. "Hello, love." He placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Malfoy." Hermione smiled at him. She was glad to see Harry had taken her advice and was talking to Draco.

"Granger," Draco drawled.

"Umm— it's Potter now," Hermione reminded him.

"Of course, my apologies." Draco smiled at Harry cheekily.

"So what are you two doing?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Err— learning to share," Harry said with a wink in Draco's direction.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to all who took the time to review :D_

_kneh13; SRAndrews; blissfulsin; FireRoseRed; Gillyweed; You Annoy Me; Kurayami; rainpuddle13; dragon-femme-fatale; Sirithtalwen; Iced Faerie; we3; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; Berserker Nightwitch; NikkiEvans; DragonsLove18; kaubaby652; Kari; Americasweetie; Melody Malfoy; fuzzycat982; PammaPotter; xXtHiNg1Xx; cc; element6; SheWhoIsBeautifulInDeath; zuvalupa; jamie; Fran; Arsinoe de Blassenville; MaIseXiIluLo; Lady in White; spawn32818; UNM; pInQuiLLus; Dweeb; serius luva09_


	32. Goodnight Love

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

**GOODNIGHT LOVE**

Friday afternoon dragged slowly for Draco. He was anxious to pick up Ginny and the twins, because they were coming to spend the entire weekend at the manor. Well, Ginny and he were spending the weekend together. His parents were looking after the children and, as far as he could tell, his mother had planned out just about every minute of their days, with all the things she'd wanted to do with them.

Mid afternoon found Draco pouring over some rather boring contracts in his father's office. Lucius noted his distraction and decided it was a waste of time continuing discussions with him, regarding these particular documents.

"Draco, you are not concentrating again," Lucius scolded him, not for the first time that day.

"My apologies, Father."

"What time are you to pick Ginevra and children up?"

"Not until four o'clock."

"Why not collect them earlier?"

"Work, Father."

"Well, I think we could make an exception for today. Do you think that she may be ready?"

Draco grinned broadly. "There's only one way to find out."

"You may leave. We are obviously not going to make any further progress with these contracts this afternoon," Lucius said with false irritation.

"I'll see you at home then?" Draco queried as he rose from his chair.

"Of course," Lucius intoned evenly as he turned his attention back to the parchments in front of him.

Draco left his father's office and returned to his own. He collected his cloak and gave some last minute instructions to his secretary before Disapparating to the Burrow.

Once he had dismissed Draco, Lucius wasted no time in leaving the office. He had been anticipating this weekend all week. Since she had been released from hospital, he had missed not being able to tuck Angelique in every evening. He was looking forward to spending more than just a couple of hours with his beloved granddaughter. Draco had also informed him of Drake's natural talent on a broom and he wanted to take him flying, to see for himself. Narcissa had made many plans for the children, but Lucius had insisted that Sunday afternoon's activities be by his arrangement.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the Burrow, he let himself in the back door of the house and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Hello— Gin," Draco called upon discovering no one in the lower levels of the house.

"Up here." Ginny's voice floated down from the staircase.

Draco climbed the stairs following the direction her voice had come from and found her in her small bedroom furiously packing.

"There you are." Draco smiled as he entered the small room.

"I've just finished packing— I think. You're early," Ginny said thoughtfully before she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, I couldn't concentrate at work so father sent me to get you," Draco admitted with a silly grin on his face. "I think he's as excited as mother about the twins coming for the weekend."

"Oh—" Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"He can get excited, you know." Draco laughed at her expression.

Ginny giggled. "I'm just having a hard time visualizing an excited Lucius Malfoy, is all."

"Well, if you hurry, you may just get to see it first hand. I've a feeling he left the office before I did." Draco quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Looks like we're leaving now then!"

"Daddy!" The twins squealed as they burst into the room.

"Hey, are you guys all ready to go?" Draco squatted to hug both his children at the same time.

"Yep," Drake answered enthusiastically.

"Yes, Daddy. All packed," Angel replied excitedly.

"Good. We're just waiting on Mummy then." Draco gave Ginny a meaningful look.

"Just give me a few minutes," Ginny replied impatiently.

"Why don't we get your bags downstairs and ready to leave?" Draco suggested to the children.

"Okay, Daddy." Drake left the room to get his bag and take it downstairs.

"Princess, what about your bag?" Draco enquired of Angel who had not left the room.

"Can you help me, Daddy? It's heavy." Angel looked up at him pouting.

"I'll be right there," he grinned at her. "Gin, don't take too long."

"I just need a few minutes and I'll be down." She frowned at the pile of clothes in her suitcase.

Draco went to Angel's room to get her bag and he took it downstairs to where Drake was already waiting, somewhat impatiently.

"Are we going now, Daddy?" Drake asked excitedly.

"We've just got to wait for Mummy. She's not quite ready."

"Can't she meet us there?" Drake whined.

"No, she can't. Where is your Grandma?"

"She's visiting Aunt Angelina cause she's not feeling well," Angel replied, her voice full of concern.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," Ginny announced breathlessly.

"You sure?" Draco asked eying the two bags she had packed for herself.

Ginny frowned. "I think so. I just keep getting this feeling like I've forgotten something."

"If you've forgotten anything we'll just buy it, okay?" Draco walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders then allowed them to run down her arms taking the bags in her hands.

"Alright, I'm ready," she said smiling at him.

"Yay! We can go," Drake squealed.

"Yes, we can." Draco used a Reducio charm to shrink their bags to fit inside his pockets as Ginny helped the children with their cloaks.

Draco picked up Ginny's cloak. "Milady," he said jokingly before swinging it around her shoulders and planting a light kiss on her nose.

Ginny giggled playfully as she flushed crimson. "Kind sir."

They held each other's eyes for a few moments, unable to tear themselves away before a heavy sigh from Drake interrupted the moment that, otherwise, may have been romantic.

"Okay, we're right to go!" Draco produced an ugly paperweight from his breast pocket. "Right, one finger on the Portkey."

Ginny and the children gathered close to him. Each reached out to touch the portkey. Draco also grabbed hold of Angel's hand and Ginny took Drake's.

They landed in the foyer of Malfoy Manor instantaneously. Draco resized their baggage and off loaded it onto Millie, the house elf, giving her instructions to take it to the rooms his mother had set aside for them.

"Let's go and say hello to my parents before I show you your rooms." Draco placed a hand in the middle of Ginny's back to guide her down the corridor.

"All right." Ginny allowed herself to be directed to the parlor.

Drake and Angel ran ahead of their parents. They were now familiar with the trek to their grandmother's winter parlor.

"Grandmother, we're here," squealed Angel as she entered the room.

"Grandfather, you're home," Drake said in surprise.

Narcissa moved swiftly off the chair she was sitting on and embraced Angel.

"Hello, sweetheart. How are you feeling now?" Narcissa asked her sincerely.

"I'm all better," Angel stated confidently.

"That's wonderful," Narcissa said enthusiastically. "Drake come and say hello properly."

"Hello, Grandmother." Drake walked into Narcissa's arms, for a cuddle.

Angelique walked over to Lucius and he picked her up.

"Are you sure you're all right now?" Lucius asked doubtfully.

"Yes, Grandfather." Angelique gave him a small roll of her eyes.

"I am just checking." Lucius tried to sound gruff, but he failed dismally.

Angelique sighed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as Drake wandered over to greet Lucius.

"Drake." Lucius held his hand out.

"Grandfather." Drake responded as he slipped his small hand into Lucius' and shook it.

"Mother. Father." Draco greeted them as he and Ginny walked through the door. "See, I told you he'd be home," he added in a low whisper to Ginny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, it's lovely to see you again." Ginny smiled at the older couple.

"Ginevra, thank you so much for coming this weekend and allowing the children to stay." Narcissa came forward and kissed both her cheeks so lightly Ginny hardly felt any contact at all.

"Ginevra, I feel it is high time we put an end to the formal propriety," Lucius began.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. She wasn't sure she liked what he was saying, even if she didn't quite understand.

"I insist that you address us by our given names," Lucius continued smiling at her indulgently.

"Oh— Of course." Ginny suddenly felt a little silly. "If you wish, Lucius."

"Good," he drawled.

"Why don't we have some afternoon tea before you show Ginevra and the children to their rooms?" Narcissa suggested lightly.

"That would be lovely, Mother," Draco responded warmly.

Narcissa summoned a house elf and ordered afternoon tea to be served immediately. Within minutes the family had settled into chairs and were nibbling on some of the finest sweet pastries available in either the Wizarding or Muggle worlds.

After they had eaten their fill, Draco led them upstairs to their chambers. First they went to Drake's rooms. They entered a small private sitting room that contained a fireplace and some comfortable chairs beyond that was the door to the bedchamber. A large mahogany four-poster bed draped in deep green and silver hangings dominated the room. The other furniture was also made from the dark wood. Despite the rich furniture, which should have called for paneled walls or something similar, Narcissa had decorated the walls in a Quidditch theme, much to Drake's delight. A door on the sidewall of the room led to a beautifully appointed bathroom. The marble bath with would have been large enough for the small child to use as a swimming pool.

"Do you like your room, Drake?" Draco asked.

"Daddy, it's big!" Drake turned around trying to see everything at once.

"Wonderful! I'm so glad you like it, darling," Narcissa exclaimed from the doorway.

"I really do, Grandmother."

"Should we take a look at Angel's rooms now?" Draco asked smiling.

"Yes please," Angel responded happily.

Draco led them back out into the hall and to the very next door along. He opened the door and Angel ran inside to her sitting room. It had been tastefully decorated in a rainbow of pastel colors. Angel fawned over the pretty appointments of the little sitting room for a few minutes, before bursting through to the bedchamber. It was every little girls dream. Decorated tastefully in soft pastel shades, the canopy of the four-poster bed was sheer lace and the bed was scattered with frilly pillows in all different colors. The bathroom was white marble throughout, with an enormous round tub dominating the smaller room.

"Do you like your room, sweetheart?" Narcissa asked Angelique, who was bouncing from one side of the room to the other, trying to inspect everything at once.

"Oh yes, Grandmother. It's so pretty." She stopped briefly to throw her arms briefly around Narcissa's legs.

"I am so glad." Narcissa sighed happily and wore a contented smile.

"Their rooms are truly wonderful, Narcissa." Ginny complimented the older witch.

"Thank you, dear. I enjoyed decorating them immensely."

"Why don't I show you your rooms now, Gin? We can leave the kids to explore," Draco suggested as he came up behind her and slipped his arms around her middle.

"All right."

Draco led Ginny quietly from Angel's room and took her further up the hall, to a set of double doors.

"This is it."

"Well— open the doors."

Draco opened both doors at once and allowed Ginny to step into the richly decorated sitting room. She glanced around noticing a predominant burgundy color scheme throughout the room. Draco walked through to the door that lead to the bedchamber and opened it for her. As Ginny wandered through her breath seemed to hitch in her throat. The room was beautifully appointed. The burgundy hues from the sitting room had carried through accented perfectly by gold tones.

"Oh— it's so beautiful."

"Do you really like it?"

"Oh, yes. It's lovely." It was possibly the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen.

"Your dressing room is through that door and your bathroom is through here," Draco said as he opened the door.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed as she walked into the bathroom. The room itself was larger than her bedroom at the Burrow and was dominated by a large marble tub.

"Big enough for two." Draco gathered her in his arms and quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny smirked. "I'll take your word for it, shall I?"

"You sure about that?" Draco murmured as he leant in to claim her mouth.

"Draco Malfoy! I would hope that I raised you better than that," Narcissa exclaimed clearly disgusted with her only son.

"Mother, you also taught me it is not polite to eavesdrop," Draco responded sardonically even though the tips of his ears had tinged crimson.

"I was not eavesdropping. I was just coming to see that Ginevra's rooms were acceptable," Narcissa defended her presence. "I certainly did not expect to hear my son making such suggestions to a lady."

"The rooms are wonderful, Narcissa. Thank you," Ginny interjected before Draco could respond again.

"Your welcome, dear." Narcissa smiled condescendingly before turning on her heel and leaving the young couple alone.

"Oh Merlin. Now your mother hates me."

"No she doesn't. She's upset with me and I'll probably hear all about it later from Father."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. I'll bet she's already in Father's ear telling him what a bad boy I am," he chuckled. "Now— where were we?"

Draco's arms drew her in once more as he dipped his head to meet her lips. Ginny's arms drifted around his neck and her hands wove through his hair. As he pulled her closer, one of his hands drifted down to cup her backside.

* * *

While Ginny and Narcissa were dressing themselves and the children for dinner, Draco was summoned to Lucius' study for a discussion.

Lucius entered his home office ahead of his son, striding straight to the liquor cabinet. "Firewhiskey?"

"Thank you, Father." Draco accepted with an inclination of his head as he sat in one of the armchairs near the fire.

"You realize I had your Mother complaining about your behavior this afternoon," Lucius stated as he passed Draco his drink and took the chair opposite.

"Mother overheard a private conversation between Gin and myself."

"I have no doubt it was a private conversation, however the fact remains that your mother found it distasteful."

"Father, she was eavesdropping," Draco reiterated forcefully.

"Be that as it may, it does not alter the fact that I've had to endure a good portion of the afternoon having my ear chewed off because of your private conversation," Lucius grumbled lightly.

"How can I be held responsible for that?"

"I am not assigning blame, Draco. I simply wish to remind you to ensure that your mother is in a different country before holding a conversation like that with the mother of her grandchildren."

"Yes, Father. I'll be more careful in the future — if only to save your ears." Draco grinned at Lucius cheekily.

"Good and for your information, the tub— very comfortable for two regardless of the activity," Lucius said with a nefarious smirk.

"Thought it might be." Draco's smile broadened.

* * *

Dinner was a sumptuous affair in the formal dining room. Narcissa had, once again, insisted on having the children close to her so she could assist them throughout the meal.

"Draco, I presume you've made plans for the weekend?" Lucius enquired.

"Some," Draco replied ambiguously.

"And?"

"Tomorrow evening Ginny and I will be eating out," Draco informed him grudgingly.

"I'll alert the kitchen then," Narcissa said curtly.

"I've taken care of that, Mother." Draco offered Narcissa a small smile across the table.

"Very well," Narcissa replied coolly. She was still quite upset with Draco's earlier behavior and, even though Lucius had spoken to him, she was not quite ready to absolve him yet.

"I understand you have made plans to keep the children entertained?" Draco enquired of both his parents.

"Yes. Your mother has quite a weekend planned. Shopping in the morning, lunch, perhaps a visit to the park. Sunday, if the weather holds, we may take the brooms out and perhaps some horse riding for Angelique." Lucius smiled at his granddaughter as he voiced the last activity.

"Drake cannot go flying," Draco informed him firmly.

"And why not?" Lucius asked unperturbed.

"Drake?" Draco looked at his son.

"Daddy grounded me from flying for a whole month," Drake told Lucius in a small sulky voice.

"Oh— and why did your Father ground you?"

"Cause it's my fault Angel got hurt," Drake mumbled into his lap.

"Drake you must look at the person you are addressing, otherwise it is very difficult to hear what you are saying, especially when you are mumbling."

"I got Daddy's broom out of the shed and Angel fell off and got hurt so it was my fault." Drake told Lucius in a clear but heartrending voice.

"I see," Lucius replied. "Well, as that is the case, perhaps after you have served your punishment I will take you flying."

Drake's face fell. He had hoped his grandfather might lift the flying ban for the weekend, but it was not to be.

"Drake, why the long face?" Lucius asked austerely.

"Nothing, Grandfather." A fat tear coursed down his cheek.

"Do you often cry over nothing, young man?"

"N—no." Drake hiccupped.

"Well, I suggest you tell us why you are crying at the dinner table."

"I— I— want to go flying." Drake managed to say through the tears that were now flowing unchecked, down his face.

"Did we not just discuss the punishment you are currently serving?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

"And?" Lucius probed impatiently.

"Daddy won't let me go flying," Drake said in an unmistakably accusatory tone.

At this last comment Draco looked across the table in astonishment at his son. He could not believe Drake had just blamed him for his predicament. He was about to formulate a defensive response when he heard Ginny giggling lightly beside him.

"What?" Draco asked the amused witch.

"Oh— your face. You should see it."

"Well— he blamed me. I didn't do anything wrong, he did." Draco pointed across the table at Drake.

Ginny was lost in laughter by this time. The scandalized expression on Draco's face was quite familiar; Drake was known to pull the same face when trying to pin the blame on someone else.

Lucius cleared his throat loudly. "Draco, surely I do not need to remind _you_ that it is rude to point?"

Draco's arm came back in and he looked around the table. The other adults appeared to be highly amused.

"What is so entertaining?" Draco demanded.

"I fear we may have three children in the manor this weekend," Lucius muttered.

* * *

After the evening meal was finished the family retired to the parlor to spend the remainder of the evening together.

"Drake. Angel. You will behave for your Grandparents, won't you?" Ginny felt the need to remind the children of what was expected of them, before they became too sleepy.

"Yes, Mummy," Angel replied from her position of Lucius' lap.

Drake rolled his eyes. "Yes, Mummy."

"Drake," Draco warned.

"Sorry," Drake mumbled. He was well aware of what the reprimand was for.

"Once you go to bed, you are not to leave your rooms. Okay? I don't want you to get lost in the house." This was one thing Ginny had been very concerned about. It was quite possible to get lost in this mansion.

"Yes, Mummy," the twins answered in unison.

"Lucius is going to cast a ward on each of their rooms." Narcissa paused noticing Ginny's horrified expression. It took no time for her to work out the problem. "Oh— not to keep them in, but to alert us if they leave the boundaries of their room. We used such wards when Draco was a child."

"If they walk into the corridor a ward will go off in the master chamber, this parlor and kitchen," Lucius explained.

"The kitchen?" In all her visits, she had not known any of them to enter the kitchen.

"Yes, to alert the servants. If we need to mount a search they can be useful."

Ginny's face contorted into an expression of horror. "A search?"

"Yes. Draco would disappear so quickly that we formulated a procedure for searching the Manor." Lucius explained noticing Ginny's appearance. "You're not to worry, we always found him."

"It's the exact reason Lucius developed the ward," Narcissa informed her. "Do not worry, dear. They will not be able to get far in the time it takes us to get to their rooms."

"If you say so." Ginny's tone was anything but confident.

"Honestly, Gin, they'll be fine." Draco tried to quietly reassure her.

"I think it's about time for their bath," Ginny announced trying to change the subject. She did not want to think about how one of her babies could very well get lost in this sprawling house.

"Millie can see to their bath," Narcissa offered.

"Really I don't mind," Ginny told her with a smile.

"Nonsense, you are supposed to be handing care over to us for the entire weekend. Millie is quite experienced. She cared for Draco a great deal when he was a child," Lucius informed her.

With that Narcissa summoned the small house elf and gave instructions to take the children, bath them and prepared them for bed.

The twins reappeared an hour later, escorted by Millie. They were both dressed in their pajamas, slippers and bathrobes.

"I think it's time for you two to go to bed," Ginny said to the twins.

"Just a little while longer, Mummy," pleaded Drake.

"Please, Mummy," Angel joined her brother.

"No, it's late enough," Ginny said firmly. "Now say goodnight."

Both children began to bemoan their fate, pleading to anyone who would listen.

"Drake. Angel. Mummy said bed, now," Draco said sternly.

"Yes, Daddy," Angel whispered.

Drake merely glowered at Draco.

"Grandfather, can you please tell me a story?" Angel asked sweetly as she clambered onto his knee.

"If you go up to bed now I will come up shortly and tell you a story."

"Thank you, Grandfather," Angel squealed before hopping off his knee and walking over to Narcissa. "Goodnight, Grandmother."

"Goodnight, darling." Narcissa leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Drake walked slowly over to Lucius. "Goodnight, Grandfather," he grumbled.

"Goodnight, Drake," Lucius responded. "Would you like to hear the story?"

"No thank you, Grandfather," Drake answered flatly.

"Very well. We will see you in the morning then."

Drake wandered over to Narcissa and bid her goodnight.

"Are you feeling unwell, Drake?" Narcissa frowned lightly at him.

"I feel fine."

"Are you sure, dear? You don't sound terribly happy."

"I'm fine!"

"Very well. If you need anything during the night, just come to my chambers, darling."

Drake sighed heavily. "Yes, Grandmother."

Draco and Ginny escorted the children upstairs. Before tucking them in they reminded both of them where everyone's chambers were, should they need anything throughout the night.

"Is Drake truly alright?" Narcissa asked Ginny upon their return to the parlor.

"Yes he's fine."

"He's been so quiet since dinner."

"He's sulking. Really, he's fine, Narcissa." Ginny smiled at the older woman.

"Why would he be sulking?"

"His flying ban," Ginny informed her. "Since Monday, every time his punishment is brought up he sulks for a while afterwards."

"I see. We shall make an effort to avoid that subject then."

"What ever for, dearest?" Lucius asked in an amused tone.

"It obviously upsets the boy."

"Ah— but it would be just like reliving Draco's childhood."

"Father," Draco protested.

"Best I see to this story then." Lucius rose and made his way upstairs to Angel's chambers.

While Lucius was upstairs, the occupants of the parlor discussed the arrangements Ginny had made for the twins fifth birthday gathering, which was scheduled for the following weekend. Ginny explained that the entire family would be present, plus the children's godparents and that the family had a tradition of giving gifts at the official family gathering, rather than on the actual birthday.

Lucius returned, after some time upstairs, looking rather tired.

"Dear, is everything all right?" Narcissa asked as Lucius took his seat.

"Yes, yes— I was beginning to wonder just who would fall asleep first though, Angel or myself," he replied with a tired smile.

"Oh dear— you did remember to set the wards?" Narcissa enquired.

"Yes, darling. Thankfully, I attended to that before I began the story."

"Perhaps we should retire for the evening? You do look weary."

"I assure you, my dear, I am fine."

"If you are quite sure then. However I must warn you, if you fall asleep in your chair again, I will leave you to snore the night away down here," Narcissa said audaciously.

"I do not fall asleep in my chair and, furthermore, Malfoy's do not snore," Lucius stated ostentatiously.

"Of course not, dear. I must have you confused with the portrait of Merlin in our chambers," Narcissa said sarcastically.

Lucius frowned at his wife. "We have no portrait of Merlin in our chambers."

Narcissa smirked at her husband. No matter how often she mentioned it, Lucius refused to believe that he snored. She had even resorted to ordering a house elf to testify to the noise she endured night after night. Lucius had the house elf punished severely and no others would speak up against their master following that.

"Come now, Darling. We have a busy day scheduled with the children tomorrow." Narcissa rose gracefully from her chair.

Of course, this action brought both Lucius and Draco instantly to their feet.

"Good. Now that you are on your feet you can escort me upstairs," Narcissa said to Lucius.

"Very well, dear," Lucius agreed begrudgingly.

"Goodnight, Draco." Narcissa paused for Draco to place a kiss on her cheek and while she had him at close quarters she added quietly, "I do hope you plan to respect Ginevra while she is staying at the Manor."

Since Ginny had requested separate chambers for this weekend stay, Narcissa had been insistent that Draco respect her request and remain in his own chambers each night. She had no doubt he would attempt to convince the pretty young witch otherwise, but she would not tolerate him forcing her into a situation she was not comfortable with.

"Goodnight, Mother, Father." Draco tried to ignore his mother's statement.

"Draco," Narcissa urged.

"Of course, Mother." Draco knew it was better to appease her, than to argue the point. Besides, what she did not know wouldn't hurt her.

"Goodnight, Ginevra. Sleep well, dear." Narcissa smiled pleasantly at her.

"Thank you. Goodnight, Narcissa."

"Ginevra. Draco." Lucius inclined his head toward the two.

"Goodnight, Lucius," Ginny responded.

Draco and Ginny watched as the older Malfoy's made their way out of the parlor.

"Alone at last." Draco sighed as he sat down next to Ginny and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Yes."

"Are you tired?"

"A little."

"Perhaps we should retire for the evening too."

She stifled a yawn. "Mmm— perhaps it would be a good idea."

Draco assisted Ginny to standing position and then escorted her upstairs. They checked on both children before finding themselves standing outside the doors leading to Ginny's chambers.

"So— I'll see you in the morning then," Ginny said.

"What? No night cap?" Draco grinned cheekily at her.

"Draco," Ginny warned playfully.

Draco shrugged. "Can't blame a man for trying?" Draco shrugged.

"Goodnight, Draco."

"Don't I at least warrant a kiss?"

"All right." It wasn't as though she could deny him when he pouted like a little boy.

Draco's arms encircled her as he leaned in to capture her mouth. Ginny felt her eyelids flutter closed as he drew her flush against his body. His lips grazed hers lightly and then he withdrew.

"Goodnight love," he whispered before releasing her and walking off in the direction of his own rooms.

Left standing in the corridor, Ginny was unsure of what she felt. On one hand, she was glad he hadn't pursued her to spend the night with him. But on the other, she was disappointed and perhaps a little insulted that he had not put any effort in at all to change her mind.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Big hugs to everyone who took the time to review :D_

_Gertyke; rainpuddle13; element6; SheIsBeautifulInDeath; SRAndrews; blissfulsin; zuvalupa; FireRoseRed; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; dragon-femme-fatale; Melody Malfoy; kneh13; Berserker Nightwitch; xxginnyfanxx; Iced Faerie; miss rix; pInQuiLLus; NikkiEvans; varielv; Dweeb; jellybeanz225; Americasweetie; Galadriel Hermione Potter; PammaPotter; Kari; spawn32818; Legolas-Obessesionist; Quartz; greeneyedlildevil; jamie; Wytil; sleep-to-dream; The Pessimist; Leeta1; cc; ShadowGodess69; Aimee Malfoy; emerald-snake_


	33. The Problems Dress Robes Cause

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

**THE PROBLEMS DRESS ROBES CAUSE**

Ginny woke early the next morning, having slept without disturbance throughout the night. She sat up in the enormous bed and wondered where Draco might be at this hour. As she was about to throw her legs over the side of the bed and head for the shower, the door to her room opened to reveal Draco, fully dressed, followed by a house elf she did not recognize, laden with a large covered tray.

"Breakfast, my love?" Draco smiled at her.

"Mmm— smells good."

"I'll supervise the setting of the table if you want a few minutes in the bathroom."

"Do I look that bad first thing in the morning?" Ginny asked provocatively.

"Not at all, love. Just thought you might like a few minutes to yourself." Draco quickly defended his words.

"Just as well. I'll be out soon." Ginny grinned at him as she strode into the bathroom and closed the door firmly.

After watching her intently until the door closed Draco busied himself overseeing the setting of a breakfast table for two. It was all he could do, not to force his way into the bathroom, carry the delectable witch back to the bed and ravish her till she screamed his name in ecstasy.

* * *

Drake and Angel awoke early, as usual, and went in search of Lucius and Narcissa as they were instructed to the evening before. Lucius met them just outside of the master chamber, having been disturbed by the wards going off when they left their rooms.

"Good morning. Did you both sleep well?" Lucius smiled at the children who were still clad in their pajamas.

"Grandfather, what are we going to do today?" Angel asked excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Are we going to go out, Grandfather?" Drake asked eagerly.

"Yes. I believe your Grandmother has made plans for an outing," Lucius replied stroking Angel's hair absently.

Angel lifted her head. "Where are we going?"

"You will have to speak to your Grandmother concerning our destination."

"Oh." Drake was disappointed in his grandfather's response.

"I suggest you take yourselves back to your chambers and dress for the day."

"Are you going to help us?" Angel looked up at him innocently.

"I will send Millie to help you both," Lucius told her. "Now off you go."

"Yes, Grandfather." Drake and Angel replied in unison.

The children wandered back to their rooms and were joined by Millie, almost immediately. Despite Drake's protests, the house elf dressed both children as her mistress had requested. Once they were ready, Millie escorted them downstairs for breakfast. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated at the dining table.

"Good morning, darlings." Narcissa greeted the children joyfully.

Angel went directly to Narcissa for a hug. "Good morning, Grandmother."

"Grandmother, why do I have to wear these poxy robes?" Drake asked grumpily. He did not like wearing dress robes at any time and was not impressed that the house elf had forced him to put them on.

"Drake, that language is unacceptable in front of ladies?" Lucius reminded him sternly.

"But I hate these robes," Drake complained in a whiny voice.

"You look lovely, dear." Narcissa tried to sooth the angry little boy.

"Drake, we are going on an outing and you must dress appropriately. You are a Malfoy," Lucius instructed ostentatiously.

"But—"

"No."

Drake took his seat at the table with a pout on his face. Angel sat next to him and was chatting animatedly to Narcissa about the plans that had been made for the day.

"Good morning, everyone," Draco said as he entered the dining room.

"Daddy!" Angel exclaimed.

"Hey, princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Yep, I like my bed."

"That's great. How about you, Drake? Did you sleep well?" Draco looked over at a miserable Drake.

"Yes," Drake mumbled.

"What's wrong then?" Draco didn't like his son's demeanor.

"I don't want to wear these poxy robes—" Drake started to complain again.

"Drake," Lucius growled.

"I look like a prat!" Drake retorted angrily.

"You look so handsome, darling," Narcissa crooned.

"Drake, that's enough! If this is what Grandmother wants you to wear then you will do so, without any further complaints. Understand?" Draco told his son evocatively.

"Yes, Daddy," Drake scowled at his father.

"Right. I'm off to arrange breakfast for two," Draco announced. "Have a nice day and behave." He looked pointedly at Drake as he said this. Not that he was particularly concerned, knowing full well his father would not tolerate any nonsense.

* * *

When Ginny emerged from the bathroom she noticed a small dining table had appeared with a chair on either side. On the table was a lavish breakfast spread of croissants, fresh fruit, coffee and juice.

"It looks lovely," she said as she crossed the room.

"I wasn't really sure what you liked for breakfast, so I went with what I like, but if there's anything you would prefer it can be arranged."

"No not all. It's fine."

"Your seat, madam." Draco held her chair and bowed slightly.

"Why thank you kind, sir," Ginny replied playfully.

Draco took his own chair and they began to devour the delectable food before them.

"What do you have planned for today?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"Well I was thinking, perhaps we should have that talk we've been putting off first," Draco answered tentatively.

While talking things through was a necessary part of this weekend, he knew if it went badly, Ginny might just want to leave immediately. That thought alone sorely tempted him to delay it until Sunday afternoon, but he knew in his heart if they could sort everything out now, then they would be able to enjoy each others company so much more for the remainder of the weekend.

"All right. Where do you think would be the best place for that?" Ginny agreed hoping that her nervousness did not show in her voice.

"Mother and Father have taken the children out for much of the day so we have the entire Manor at our disposal," Draco informed her. "I was thinking perhaps the parlor might be best."

"Where have they gone?" Ginny asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She knew she was not meant to be concerned about the children this weekend, but she couldn't help herself.

"Diagon Alley I think. I'm not really sure."

"You saw the children this morning?"

"Briefly. You're not supposed to be worried about what they're up to this weekend, remember?" Draco reached across the table and placed his hand on hers.

"Draco, I'm their mother. I always worry about them, no matter what."

"They're fine, Gin. Both slept well. They were dressed and eating breakfast when I saw them. Angel was fussing with her robes and Drake was muttering under his breath about looking like a prat in dress robes. Sound normal?"

"Yes, sounds normal." Ginny smiled warmly at the man across the table.

"See, there's nothing to worry about."

"I know."

"Well, you go shower, while I get rid of our breakfast dishes and I'll meet you in the parlor soon. Okay?" Draco sounded more confident than he felt and for that he was thankful.

"Okay."

Draco rose and walked around the small table to assist Ginny to her feet. "See you soon," he whispered as he brought her hand to his lips.

"Yes." Ginny barely breathed out as Draco released her hand.

She showered quickly and wrapped her bathrobe around her to walk across to her dressing room. When she entered the bedchamber she noticed that Draco, along with the mess from breakfast, were no longer in the room.

Her luggage had been unpacked by a house elf the afternoon before and everything was placed in the dressing room. Ginny rifled through the clothing she brought with her and settled upon her favorite teal robes. She began considering the most flattering styles for her long red hair, eventually settling on a loose knot at the base of her neck. A light covering of makeup was next then she slipped into her robes and shoes. Ginny cast a final glance in the full-length mirror. She loosened some tendrils from the knot to hang lazily down the side of her neck, and smiled at the effect as she left her chambers.

* * *

The older Malfoy's and the children arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, via the Floo network, ready for a day of shopping in Diagon Alley. Although, Narcissa was well aware of Lucius' dislike for the filthy method of traveling, she had insisted they use the Floo network for the safety of the children. Upon their arrival in the ancient establishment Lucius wasted no time in withdrawing his wand and Scourgifying each of them to his satisfaction. Once clean and presentable, he led them out into Diagon Alley.

"Where do you wish to begin Narcissa?"

"I should think Madam Malkin's would be the most pertinent place to begin this morning."

"Very well." Lucius led them off in the direction of the robe shop.

Narcissa followed just behind with Angel clinging to one hand and Drake to the other. As the family made their way down the busy street people moved aside to allow them smooth passage through the crowds. Lucius came to a halt just outside the door of the robe shop.

"How long do you feel you may be?"

"Quite a while, possibly. I wish to have the children measured for new robes."

"Very well. While you are otherwise engaged, I shall take a visit to Gringotts."

"As you wish, dear. The children and I will remain in the robe shop till you return then."

"If you wish." Lucius strode off to the wizarding bank.

"Come, children." Narcissa ushered them inside the robe shop.

As soon as the shop door had closed behind them, Madam Malkin herself was walking towards them.

"Mrs. Malfoy! What a pleasure to see you again and who are these darling little cherubs?" Madam Malkin gushed at Narcissa enthusiastically.

"My grandchildren, Madam Malkin. I wish to have both of them measured for tailored robes and I will examine your sample fabrics. I do hope that they are better than last season," Narcissa instructed her in a haughty tone.

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Malkin rushed off to retrieve the sample book for Narcissa to peruse.

Angel had begun to look through a nearby rack of pre-made robes for children. "Grandmother, these robes are so pretty." She held out a bright blue robe for Narcissa's approval.

"Darling we are going to get you some special robes, made just for you. Those robes are so— "

"Mrs. Malfoy, the sample book. Now who are we going to start with?" Madam Malkin passed the book to Narcissa and looked to the children.

"Drake, you go through first darling," Narcissa suggested gently, as she took a seat in the waiting area of the small shop to sift through the fabric samples.

"This way young man," Madam Malkin said as she walked through a curtain leading to the fitting room.

Drake threw Narcissa a helpless look.

"Go on, darling. I'll be right out here." Narcissa gave him a reassuring smile.

Drake reluctantly followed Madam Malkin behind the curtain, while Narcissa turned her attention to the book of samples. She knew exactly what colors she wanted for Drake. His coloring was exactly the same as Draco's and Lucius' therefore black, gray or blue would be the most flattering for him. Choosing colors for Angel would prove to be somewhat more difficult. Narcissa had never before had to deal with strawberry blonde hair and was having some difficultly deciding on the most suitable colors for her.

Sometime later Madam Malkin re-entered the waiting area followed by Drake, who looked none too pleased with proceedings thus far.

"Mrs. Malfoy do you wish to select fabrics for Master Malfoy now or shall I measure Miss Malfoy first?" Madam Malkin enquired courteously.

"Measure Angelique first," Narcissa said dismissively as she returned her attention to the sample book in front of her.

Still unable to select colors she was completely happy with, Narcissa decided perhaps she could have Madam Malkin hold the fabrics she was most interested in against Angelique so she could see the effect.

"Drake, I need to speak with Madam Malkin. I should not be long."

"Yes, Grandmother."

Leaving Drake in the waiting area, Narcissa walked through the curtain into the fitting room.

"Madam Malkin, I wish to see these colors against Angelique."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy." Madam Malkin began to summon the bolts of fabric Narcissa wished to see.

After quite some time, Narcissa was finally satisfied with all she had seen and placed quite a substantial order. She and Angelique walked out of the fitting room to find Lucius waiting patiently.

"Narcissa, have you finished dearest?"

"Yes, thank you, darling. The order will be delivered Thursday at the latest."

"Good. Shall I arrange payment of your purchases?"

"Thank you, darling."

Narcissa assisted Angelique with her cloak while Lucius paid for her order.

"How many robes did you order for the children, Narcissa?" Lucius asked as he re-entered the waiting area.

"Several. I seem to have lost count at some stage." Narcissa offered him a small smile. Lucius did not often take her to task over her expenditure, but did not hesitate if he genuinely thought she was being excessive.

Lucius sighed heavily. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, dearest."

"Good, where is Drake?" Lucius asked looking around.

"Did he not follow you?"

"No, he did not. I presumed he was with you."

Narcissa frowned heavily. "No. He remained in the waiting area when I went in to select colors for Angelique."

"Narcissa, he was not in the waiting area when I entered the store."

"What?"

"I presumed you were all in the fitting room."

"Oh— dear Merlin! Lucius, I have lost him!"

"Calm down, Narcissa. We will find him," Lucius assured her as calmly as he could.

"Where could he have gone? What if someone has taken him? Oh, Lucius, what if something has happened to him?" Narcissa wailed as panic began to set in.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Malkin had reappeared to see what the fuss was about.

"Our Grandson appears to have wandered off. I would appreciate it if you could check the other areas of your store for him," Lucius explained tersely.

"Certainly." Madam Malkin turned on her heel and headed back into the depths of the store.

"Narcissa, calm down. Draco used to do this all the time to you and from what I've heard Drake does it to Ginevra often. We will find him," Lucius spoke in a commanding tone.

Madam Malkin walked back into the waiting area. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Malfoy, Master Malfoy does not appear to be in the store."

"Thank you." Lucius turned his attention back to his distressed wife. "Narcissa, wait here with Angelique while I will look in the street. Perhaps Madam Malkin could provide a cup of tea to calm you."

Lucius left the robe shop and headed in the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He felt sure that Drake was most likely to be admiring the latest racing broom in the display window of the store, as he was on the day he had first laid eyes on him. As he neared the wizard sporting store, he was disappointed not to see the blonde head of his Grandson in front of the window. Not to be deterred Lucius entered the store and quickly scanned the aisles, but to no avail — Drake was not inside.

Walking back into Diagon Alley, Lucius wondered where to check next. He could see all the shops on his left quite clearly, up to the courtyard that led to the Leaky Cauldron. He chose to walk to his right, carefully checking each store through the windows as he passed. It had crossed his mind that Drake could have called upon his twin uncles, who were the proprietors of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, but he would rather not alert the rest of the family to Drake's disappearance, unless it became absolutely necessary. He knew they would not hesitate in informing their clan of his disappearance, if they got wind of it.

After checking Diagon Alley from one end to the other, Lucius could feel the cold creep of dread starting to fill his bones. Drake was nowhere to be found and there was only one more side alley to be checked — Knockturn Alley. Lucius hoped he had not ventured down the dark alley, for if anything were to befall him that would be the place it would most likely happen.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards Knockturn Alley. Lucius was more than familiar with the notorious area and had strongly hoped he would find Drake, before having to resort to checking the seedy alley. He was aware the Malfoy name was still held in high regard around such parts and as such he could only hope this would protect Drake, if he had wandered into the area.

Carefully checking each store as he passed, Lucius moved through the alley with relative ease as the reprobates shrank to the sides of the narrow street in his presence. He had checked several stores before approaching _Borgin and Burkes_. He peered through the filthy window and saw a flash of platinum blonde within the store. A sigh of relief escaped him, as he felt the dread begin to drain from his system. Lucius carefully schooled his features before entering the store. He projected the illusion of being totally in impassive; a trait that those who did not know him well thought he carried all the time.

"Drake, did you find anything of interest on your explorations?" Lucius nonchalantly asked his grandson upon entering the dirty cluttered store.

Drake froze momentarily as he saw he grandfather enter the store. He was certain to be in a whole world of trouble now, but hearing his question Drake relaxed and smiled at Lucius.

"No, Grandfather. Everything in here is old and dirty, worse than the second-hand robe shop," Drake stated, sounding uncannily like a Malfoy.

Lucius smirked outwardly. However, internally relief was flooding through him in rivers. He was mentally thanking whoever was watching over the boy, for making him hesitant to touch anything in this particular store. Some of the artefacts the proprietors carried were of such powerful dark magic that Lucius, himself would not touch the items with his broomstick.

"Ah— Mr. Malfoy. We haven't seen you in a long while," Mr. Borgin greeted Lucius in an oily voice. "I've just received some items that may be of interest to you — let me show you."

"Not today, Borgin. I am only here to collect my grandson."

"Of course, sir. I knew he must have been a Malfoy from the looks," Mr. Borgin said in his oily voice.

"Come, Drake. Your Grandmother is awaiting our return," Lucius addressed his grandson firmly. "Good day to you, Mr. Borgin."

Drake followed Lucius into Knockturn Alley, keeping close behind him until they reached the light of Diagon Alley. Lucius crossed the street and mounted the steps to Gringotts, stopping just before the doors to the wizarding bank. He turned to face Drake with a thunderous expression.

"Do not think you won't be punished for running off from your grandmother. She is currently in a state, because she thought some terrible fate had befallen you. When we return to her side, you will apologize for your lack of consideration, immediately. And I assure you, we will be discussing this matter further, once we return to the manor," Lucius told him in a low dangerous growl.

Drake could only nod briefly at his enraged Grandfather. He had never seen him truly angry before and decided that it was not something he wanted to witness too often.

Lucius acknowledged Drake's acquiesce with a nasty sneer before returning to Diagon Alley and striding the rest of the way to Madam Malkin's robe shop. Drake almost had to run to keep up with Lucius, he did not dare to drop behind, as he really had no idea what his grandfather might do if he were to upset him again.

"Lucius— oh— Drake! Darling, thank the gods you are safe." Narcissa poured over the little boy.

"I'm really sorry, Grandmother. I shouldn't have gone for a walk," Drake said quietly, hoping it would be enough of an apology to please his Grandfather.

"Darling, promise you will never do that again. I didn't know what had happened to you," Narcissa said breathlessly as she held him tightly almost smothering him in her chest.

"I'm positive we won't be seeing any repeat performances from Drake. Will we?" Lucius said austerely as he looked down his nose at the scene before him.

"No, Grandfather. I won't do it again," Drake all but whispered apprehensively.

* * *

Draco had been waiting in the parlor since he had overseen the removal of the breakfast dishes from Ginny's chambers. He had tried to pass the time by reading a book, but found he was unable to concentrate. He was nervous and did not mind admitting, to himself at least. He was startled out of his thoughts by a noise from the doorway.

Ginny stood on the periphery of the room. She was studying an obviously contemplative Draco, sitting in a chair by the fire. The expression on his face was distant as he stared into the flames. She cleared her throat subtly to announce her arrival and watched as he jumped in his chair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you," Ginny said with a small giggle as she walked further into the room.

"It's all right. I was just thinking." Draco rose and crossed the room to greet her with a chaste kiss on the cheek.

He took her hand and led her back toward the chair he had just abandoned. Once she had sat down, he took the chair opposite, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped. He looked at her intently, as if trying to ascertain her mood prior to beginning.

"Are you ready to start?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Ginny admitted softly.

"I think the first thing we have to do is vow to tell the truth to each other." Draco had spoken, at length, to his father and Harry about how to handle this situation.

Potter had surprisingly been more that happy to share his wealth of information about the beautiful witch sitting in front of him. He probably knew her better than anyone else and gave Draco more than a few tips on how best to handle the situation.

"The truth it is, no matter what."

"No matter what."

"Well?" Ginny questioned not truly wanting to start.

"I think, maybe if we start with questions we have of each other," Draco suggested cautiously.

"Do you want to start?"

"All right. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" His emotional pain shone glaringly through his tone.

"You had already left for Paris. You didn't even say goodbye. You just left in the middle of the night. I guess, I was hurt — and I was scared." The hurt of so many years ago tainted her voice today.

"What of?"

"How you'd react— our families— everything, really. I didn't even tell my family you were the father until after the twins were born. I probably wouldn't have except Drake looked so much like you from the minute he entered the world that most of the family guessed you were the father."

"You told them I didn't want anything to do with you."

"I'm sorry. I did that early in the pregnancy. I was scared and I didn't want any more problems. Telling them you were the father would have caused more problems. I couldn't deal with anymore at the time, so I took the easy way out. I told them I had spoken to the father and he did not want anything to do with me. They still didn't know you were the father until after the birth." She was willing herself to remain calm.

"You gave them my name. I don't understand why you would do that, when you didn't want to tell me." This was point that Draco was genuinely bewildered over.

"By the time I lodged their birth papers, I had come to realize they would need to know who they were. Harry had a lot to do with that decision. He was on at me to contact you again and force you to acknowledge the children, at least, but I refused. It wasn't until I saw your father in Diagon Alley that Hermione guessed I had never told you." Ginny paused.

"Go on," Draco encouraged her to finish.

"Hermione told Harry what she suspected and he tried to talk me into finding you again. He even offered to find you for me. Of course, all of which was superfluous because you were waiting for me when I arrived home that day."

"You know I would have stayed with you— had you told me."

"I didn't want you to do it out of obligation — I still don't."

"I'm not doing this out of obligation, Gin. If I were, all it would involve would be financial support. I happen to have fallen madly in love my children. I look forward to seeing them every day and I wish I could spend even more time with them than I already do," Draco said fervently.

"I'm glad you feel that way about the kids, because they've certainly taken to you."

"I've taken to you too, that's why I want to so desperately sort this out," Draco admitted sensitively.

"So do I. I mean I've— taken to you too," Ginny stumbled offering a small smile.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Draco began feeling a little relieved.

"Yes— Why did you go?"

"I felt it was the right thing to do at the time. I realize now, it was the worst mistake I've ever made. I should have at least taken you with me and for that, I'm sorry."

"You were back for quite sometime, yet you didn't contact me." She tried desperately not to show the hurt in her voice.

"I wanted to, believe me, but I convinced myself that you would have moved on with your life and didn't need me interrupting it." Draco shrugged there was not a lot he could do.

"You accused me of being a bad mother," Ginny whispered.

"Oh baby. I didn't mean to. I was tired and scared to death that something would be wrong with Angel. I just lashed out. I don't know how to make that up to you. You're a brilliant mother and I'm so sorry I ever cast doubt on that." He fought the urge to move across to hold her.

"Where do we go from here?"

"Gin, I love you. I want to try and make a go of it with you and the kids, but I don't want to rush you, so we'll take things at your pace, if that's still what you want."

"I never stopped loving you, Draco, but I know this isn't going to be easy, no matter how slow we take things."

"We've got to learn to be more open with each other. If there's something bothering you, I want you to tell me straight away and I'll do the same with you."

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good. So we start again then?" Draco smiled at her, already knowing what her answer would be.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"In that case, Miss Weasley, would you do me the honor of accompanying me this evening to a fine restaurant to partake of a meal?" Draco asked pretentiously.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny replied collapsing into giggles.

He sighed happily. "I never tire of hearing that sound."

"What sound?"

"Your laughter."

* * *

Narcissa made several more stops that morning. Most of her purchases were for the children and each time they left a store, Lucius would dutifully shrink the parcel, placing it in one of his pockets.

As noon drew close the family began to wander toward the little café Draco often frequented. Upon entering the small restaurant they took a table at the rear and proceeded to contemplate the menu. Once everyone had decided what he or she preferred for lunch, Lucius stepped up to the counter to place their order.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a surprise to see you on a Saturday," Rosie exclaimed in her usual jovial manner.

"Shopping expedition with the grandchildren," Lucius stated offhandedly.

"How lovely! What can I get for you today?"

Lucius placed their order and returned to the table to await the food. "I trust you have completed your shopping for the day, Narcissa?"

"Yes, dear. I thought, after we have eaten lunch, it would be lovely to take the children to the park for a while."

Lucius frowned. "The park?"

"Yes, dear. The children need to run around a little — use up some of their energy."

"I should think they would have used up an insurmountable amount of energy today, following you around from shop to shop."

"We are going to the park. You have plans for tomorrow, do you not?"

"Very well."

Rosie appeared at that moment with their lunch. As she placed the food on the table she took her time scrutinizing the children.

"My goodness! Don't you look just like your grandfather?"

Drake grinned at the waitress. He didn't know quite how to respond to her comment.

"Oh, and just look at your pretty hair. Your mummy must be a red-head," Rosie gushed over Angelique.

"My mummy has really pretty red hair," Angel told her with a big smile.

"I'll just bet she does," Rosie responded with a smile. "Enjoy your meal."

As soon as they had all finished eating, Lucius led them down past Ollivander's to the Wizarding Park. The children had been to this park many times to play and to look at the statue of their godfather, at the entrance.

When Harry defeated Voldemort the Ministry of Magic had the statue erected. They had intended to position it in the middle of Diagon Alley, but Harry protested, he felt embarrassed by the fuss they were making, more than anything. After a lot of pressure from the Minister for Magic, Harry consented to having it placed in the park.

"There's Uncle Harry!" Angel squealed as they entered the park.

"Where, Angelique?" Lucius looked around for the raven-haired wizard.

"Right there, Grandfather." Angel pointed to the statue gracing the entrance.

Narcissa suppressed a snort of laughter as she realized her husband mistake. "Why don't you two go and play? But stay where we can see you."

"We will, Grandmother." Drake had no desire to find himself in any more trouble with his Grandfather.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES_ **

_Big hugs to all who took the time to review :D_

_Dweeb; Gertyke; xxginnyfanxx; zuvalupa; kneh13; Berserker Nightwitch; blissfulxsin; SRAndrews; Kurayami; rainpuddle13; Gillyweed; Kari; Spunx182; Iced Faerie; coconest; sleep-to-dream; FireRoseRed; spawn32818; pInQuiLLus; hpfanf; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; UNM; elix; dragon-femme-fatale; hentai-gigi; Slytherin Queen; SamiJo06; Ilona Darkmoon; Jessica Grange; element6; Jorrn716; jellybeanz225; Leeta1; AmericanGirl1114; jamie; MaIseXiLiLuLo; Legolas-Obessesionist; stellar_


	34. Bad Dreams

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

**BAD DREAMS**

They looked the perfect picture of young lovers as they strolled along the banks of the tranquil lake on the Malfoy Estate. It was late afternoon and they would soon have to head back to the house to prepare for their evening out.

Draco stopped and gently pulled Ginny around to face him. His arms snaked around her body. She tilted her chin back so she could look into his eyes. They had darkened to slate gray sometime over lunch and had not yet returned to their normal shade of silver.

Draco lowered his head and kissed her gently. He held himself back, despite the overwhelming urge to possess her totally. He had vowed, to himself, that he was going to take everything very carefully from now on. He knew if he were to treat Ginny like any of the other women he had dated over the past years, she would not hesitate in leaving him and he did not think that he could bear to be apart from her again.

Draco rested his forehead on Ginny's when they broke for air. "We should probably head back to the house soon. We have reservations." His voice was thick with lust.

"Mmm— I need some time to get ready." Ginny responded softly, not really caring if they headed back to the house. She was quite happy here, in his arms.

"Come on." He lifted his head and grinned cheekily at her. "Before I change my mind."

Ginny sighed as Draco began to lead her in the direction of the house. "All right."

They walked with their arms around one another till they had reached the outer door to Ginny's rooms.

"I'll send Millie in to assist you," Draco offered.

"That's not necessary. I _can_ dress myself."

"I know, but this weekend you are a princess and princesses do not dress themselves or draw their own baths. So go in there, relax and let Millie do everything." Draco punctuated his words with little kisses.

Ginny shook her head in amusement. "If you insist."

"I insist!" He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll see you soon."

She watched him walk towards his own chambers, then turned and let herself into her rooms. As she entered the bedchamber she heard the distinct pop of Apparation within the room. Millie had arrived and was already making her way to the bathroom.

"Millie will draw young Miss' bath now," the little creature said as she made her way across the room.

"Thank you," Ginny muttered. She still wasn't accustomed to dealing with the servants and had no idea how to respond.

After undressing in the dressing room, she wrapped a bathrobe around her before pinning up her hair. When Ginny entered the bathroom, she was delighted to see the enormous bath full to the brim with hot water and fragrant bubbles. The entire room smelled like a strawberry field. Millie placed fresh towels out for her use and then left her to her privacy.

She slipped the bathrobe off her shoulders and allowed it to spill to the floor. With care she stepped into the bath, immediately relaxing and letting the heat seep into her body.

"Miss— Miss, must wake up now," Millie called from the side of the tub.

"Oh—I must have drifted off," Ginny muttered as she realized the small elf was talking to her. She had no idea how long she had been in the bath, but by the look of her skin it had been quite some time.

"It is time to dress, Miss. Millie will help you."

Ginny placed her hands on the side of the tub, ready to lift herself out. "Yes, thank you. I'll be out in a minute."

Millie did not move to leave the bathroom. Instead she picked up a towel and held it out. Ginny quickly raised herself out of the tub and wrapped the proffered towel around her. She felt a little self-conscious standing there, exposed, in front of the small creature.

"Come— come— Miss, we get dressed now," Millie said as she began to pat Ginny down to dry her.

"I can do that— thanks." Ginny began to move the towel around to dry her body without exposing herself.

Millie's hands dropped to her sides immediately and she left the bathroom, much to the witch's relief. She put the bathrobe back on and walked through the bedchamber to the dressing room, only to find Millie in there fussing over her clothes.

"Miss will dress now." Millie held up a dress for Ginny.

She frowned. "That is not my dress."

"But— Little Master told Millie his Miss must wear this dress." The horrified tone in the servants voice was obvious. She could be punished if she did not follow her Little Master's orders.

"Oh—" Ginny watched as the creature in front of her began to shake. It was clearly terrified Ginny would refuse to wear the dress. "Well, we can't disappoint _Little Master_, can we?"

Ginny slipped the dress over her head. It was made, from what felt like, the finest black silk Ginny had ever encountered. The dress hung to trail on the floor at the back in a small semi circle. Over one shoulder ran a thin strap of encrusted diamonds, it fastened just under her arm with another strap of encrusted diamonds coming from the first at the top of the shoulder to attach to the opposite shoulder strap of gathered silk from the bodice swept up across the shoulder. As it reached the pinnacle of her shoulder it hung loosely, exposing the milky skin of her back to her waistline and sweeping up again to attach just under her arm. The dress had been exquisitely tailored to cling to her curves in all the right places. The matching wrap was also fringed with encrusted diamonds. She could only think that Draco must have spent a small fortune on this single garment.

"Millie will do Miss' hair now. Miss will sit here."

Ginny sat obediently in the chair Millie had indicated and she couldn't help but think about just how pushy this house elf was. From what she knew of house elves, they were meant to be acquiescent creatures — apparently this was not so, for the house elves at Malfoy Manor, at least.

Forty minutes later Ginny was ready for her dinner date. Her hair had been expertly twisted into a French roll with long tendrils left to flow around her face and down her neck. Her makeup looked as though a professional had applied it. Throughout the preparations for the evening, Ginny learned that Millie often assisted Narcissa prepare for special events.

"Little Master will be most pleased," Millie announced before popping out of the room.

Ginny sat in the dressing room for a while gathering her thoughts, before Draco called for her. She hoped he would be most pleased.

* * *

Upon their return to the Manor late in the afternoon, Narcissa decided it would be best if the children were bathed before dinner, rather than after. They had had a full day and were very tired. While a house elf herded the children upstairs for a bath, Narcissa proceeded to her own chambers to dress for dinner. Lucius followed her up, after checking his study for any owls that may have arrived during his absence. On his way up the staircase he came across a very happy Draco.

"I trust your day has gone well." It was more of a statement than a question, given Draco's current demeanor.

"Excellent, Father!"

"I take it then, that you had an opportunity to sort out your grievances with Ginevra?"

"Yes, Father. We had a long talk this morning and I feel that we have achieved somewhat of an understanding."

Lucius smirked. "Good."

"Did you have a pleasant day with the children?"

"Yes, quite entertaining. I believe they are bathing at the moment, if you wanted to say hello." Lucius quite deliberately omitted the fact that Drake had vanished that morning.

"I think I'll resist the urge." Draco gave him a cheeky grin. "We're about to head out for the evening."

"Ah— do enjoy yourselves and do not worry about the children."

"Thank you, Father." Draco inclined his head in acknowledgement.

Both men continued in the respective directions. Lucius stopped in Angelique's chambers to check on the children and instructed the house elf to escort Drake to his study, once he was dressed for dinner. He then continued to the Master chamber, to prepare for the evening meal himself.

Lucius had only been waiting a few moments in his study, before the house elf made an appearance, followed by a very sullen Drake. After dismissing the creature, he regarded his grandson for a long while before sitting forward on his chair and resting his forearms on his wide desk, clasping his hands together.

"Come forward, Drake."

Drake shuffled forward as slowly as he dared. Something told him this would not be like the talks he usually had to endure from his Uncle Harry when he wandered from his mum. He had already come to the conclusion that his grandfather was not a man to be trifled with. He stopped a few feet in front of the large desk, with his hands hanging by his sides and his eyes downcast.

"Drake, look at me."

Drake's eyes flicked upwards to meet a pair of cold gray orbs. Unable to prevent it, he visibly shuddered.

"Are you cold, boy?"

"No, Grandfather."

"Why are you shaking?"

Drake lifted his chin defiantly. "I'm not."

"Oh— my mistake." Lucius smirked. "I presume I do not have to explain why you find yourself once again standing in front of my desk?"

"No, Grandfather."

"I have a question for you and I expect an honest answer. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Why did you leave the robe shop?"

"It was boring in there," Drake admitted resentfully.

"Really? Did it not occur to you that your Grandmother would be worried?"

"No."

"She was beside herself. I do not think I have ever seen her in such a state," Lucius growled, his voice beginning to rise.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather," Drake spluttered as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Stop your sniveling immediately! I will not abide such behavior while I am speaking to you."

Drake tried to ebb the flow of his tears, but it was to no avail. The more he tried, the louder he became.

Lucius sighed heavily from the other side of the desk. At this point he had no choice but to press forward, regardless of the boys emotional state. Otherwise he may think he can blubber every time he finds himself in trouble, to cease any reprimand he may receive.

"Drake, we will continue."

"Y—yes, Gr—grand—father," Drake sniffed.

"This habit you have of wandering off whenever you feel like it ceases right now. You are never to leave the side of the person you are with for any reason. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grand—father."

"At this point I am undecided on an appropriate punishment for your crime, but be assured you will atone for your violation of my trust."

"Yes—s, Grandfather."

"And I will be informing your father tomorrow evening of your behavior," Lucius told him with a sneer.

"Angel will anyway," Drake retorted quickly, without thinking of the consequences.

Lucius rose in fluid motion and rounded the desk before Drake could blink. He was standing directly in front of him now. "Merlin knows, if you were my son, I would have already wrapped my cane around your backside," Lucius snarled as he leaned down to look Drake in the eye. He sneered as his grandson's bottom lip quivered.

Drake broke down into loud sobbing. "S—sorry, Gr—and—father."

Lucius gave Drake some time to shed a few more tears, before growing impatient. "Drake, pull yourself together right now! We are expected in the dining room," Lucius growled lightly so as not to induce more tears. "I will advise you of your punishment, once I have spoken to your father."

"Yes—s, Grand—father," Drake responded unevenly as he attempted to wipe his face dry.

"You will not speak of this conversation to your Grandmother. I will not have her upset again today. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Grandfather." Drake hiccupped.

"Very well. Shall we?" Lucius indicated that Drake should move toward the door.

Drake walked slightly ahead of Lucius down the long corridor that lead back to the main area of the house. He was trying his best to ignore the nasty comments the portraits of his ancestors were making. Several were commenting that they had heard the boy crying. Some even asked him if Lucius had beaten him. Then others would add their Knut's worth, saying that there was nothing wrong with a good beating and if that didn't work, then 'Crucio' was certainly an option for wayward little boys in their day.

* * *

The restaurant in Muggle London that Draco had chosen for the evening was exceptional. The atmosphere was wonderful. The food was excellent and of course the company, unsurpassed.

After they had finished their dessert and coffee, Draco had suggested a stroll through Saint James' Park — the perfect way to finish the evening. They entered through Queen Anne's Gate and walked toward the lake, keeping to the path closest to the shore. They were so wrapped up in each other as they strolled along it was as if no one else on earth existed.

As they neared the children's playground Draco slowed his pace. He drew Ginny even closer to him and began to place kisses at the top of her head, running a trail down one side of her face as she turned fully into him. He nipped gently at the corner of her mouth, before claiming it in a hot passion filled kiss. His arms ran up her back. One hand threaded though her hair and held her at the base of her neck. The other began to descend stopping only when it had cupped one cheek of her bottom.

Ginny's loose arm went around his neck to thread through his long hair. As his tongue entered her mouth, she felt as though her skin was on fire. A heat was building between her thighs that only the man in front of her would be able to douse. As Draco pulled her further into him, she could feel his desire firmly prodding her in the stomach. His mouth began a hot trail down the side of her neck, stopping to suckle upon the pulse point, bringing forth a throaty moan from her.

"I do hope that is not your wand I can feel, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny's throaty whisper alerted him to her mutual desire.

"I believe it's time to return to the Manor." Draco smirked before withdrawing his wand and swiftly Apparating them back to the entrance of Malfoy Manor.

Letting themselves in hurriedly, they all but ran up the stairs, stopping only once they had reached Ginny's rooms. Draco reached out and held both her hands in his. He placed a kiss on each before sighing and resting his forehead on her upheld hands. When he raised his head she could see lingering doubt shadowing the lust in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this?" Draco whispered, not daring to think what would happen if she said no.

"Draco." Ginny loosened one of her hands from his grasp and snaked it around the back of his neck, pulling him down sharply and meeting his lips with undeniable need.

While still snogging each other senseless in the corridor, Draco tried to blindly reach for the door handle to her rooms and thus privacy. He was still fumbling around behind her back, when her hands slipped under his jacket and begun to pull his shirt from his pants, until she had created an opening large enough to slip her hands under and caress his back.

As her cold hands made direct contact with his back, Draco stumbled forward, crashing both of them into the door with a resounding thud. Draco was still trying to get the door to open when they heard another door open, not too far away. They parted abruptly as Narcissa came into view. Draco pulled Ginny around to stand in front of him, covering his more than obvious arousal from his mother's view.

"Draco. Ginevra. I thought I heard something."

"Sorry, Mother. I stumbled into the door." Draco prayed she would go away very quickly.

"It is not like you to be clumsy, dear. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yes, Mother. I feel fine." Draco sighed. _At least I will when you go away_, he added mentally.

"If you are sure. I trust you enjoyed your evening?"

Ginny smiled at the older witch. "Thank you, Narcissa. It was wonderful."

"Wonderful! Well, I'll just check on the children."

"Goodnight, Mother." Draco sighed mentally, in relief. He thought she'd never leave.

"Goodnight, Narcissa." Ginny's smile hadn't faltered, though she was very nearly close to laughing. She could feel Draco twitching behind her.

"Draco, perhaps you can escort me?" Narcissa asked nonchalantly.

His effort to smile pleasantly failed as he grimaced. "Of course, Mother. I'll just bid Gin goodnight."

"I'll wait, darling."

"I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yes. Thank you for tonight," Ginny replied stiffly. She tried to read his expression but it was impossible to know what he was thinking at this point, his features were perfectly schooled.

Draco placed a light kiss on her cheek. He turned toward his mother at the same time thanking the gods that her presence had somewhat of a deflating effect on him.

* * *

Lucius entered the bedchamber from the bathroom, with a towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Despite his forty-nine years he took great pride in keeping his body in perfect shape. Narcissa was going through her usual nighttime hair brushing ritual at her vanity when he approached her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and allowed them to drift down her arms to her elbows, then leaned down to place a lingering kiss on the top of her head. His right hand reached further down to her hand and gently removed the hairbrush from her grasp.

"Lucius?"

"Come to bed love," Lucius cajoled gently, placing a soft kiss on the tip of each of her fingers.

"Lucius, are you not exhausted after spending all day with the children?"

He grinned nefariously at her. "Not at all, my love. I feel rather invigorated."

"Really?" Narcissa turned in her seat and arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her husband.

"Really—" Lucius purred as he raised Narcissa's hand to coax her to standing position.

As Narcissa's soft curves met the hard planes of his body, Lucius captured her mouth forcibly, driving it open to allow him access. His erection drove hard into her stomach as he held her tightly.

Lucius broke the union of their lips abruptly and leaned down to scoop her into his arms. He carried Narcissa to the ornate four-poster bed that graced their chambers and carefully laid her down. With one sharp movement Lucius had ripped the towel from his body. He immediately stretched out on top of her claiming her mouth again before trailing light nips down her neck. One of his hands had run down her leg to pull her nightgown up, bunching it in his hand he tugged at it violently until it reached her thighs. He lost patience with the garment and slid his hand underneath it, continuing his upward pursuit. His other hand had busied itself trying to pull her bodice down over her breasts to expose the milky white flesh with little success.

"Oh— Lucius." Narcissa moaned thickly into his hair as his mouth reached her pulse point.

"Cissa, I need you now."

A high pitch ringing suddenly filled their chambers, startling the couple.

"_What_ is that?" Narcissa asked sharply.

"Ward," Lucius ground out.

"The children!" Narcissa began to disentangle herself from her husband.

Narcissa reached for her robe, hastily throwing it around her as she strode from the room, on her way to the children's chambers.

"Bloody hell!" Lucius growled as he threw himself onto his back and began to bemoan his predicament to the empty room, before rising himself.

* * *

As Ginny prepared for bed she considered her nightwear meticulously. If Narcissa had not interrupted them she had no doubt they would be making love right now, thus making the need for nightwear superfluous. She carefully selected a filmy black nightgown that hung almost indecently low over her breasts and brushed the floor at the hem with a split up the left leg to her hip. Settling herself in the center of the large bed, she was confident he would come to her tonight.

Draco lay in his bed unable to settle. All he could think about was the flame-haired witch just a short stroll down the corridor. After much tossing and turning he came to a firm decision.

Ginny lay wide-awake in the massive bed. He would surely not slight her two nights in succession, especially after the day they had shared. The more she thought about him the hotter she got. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, feeling thoroughly impetuous.

Draco pulled his bathrobe over his boxers and left his chambers quietly, so as not to alert any of the other occupants of the house. He strode purposefully down the corridor, but froze as he heard the unmistakable click of a door opening. All he could do was pray to Merlin it was not his mother again.

Without thinking to grab the matching negligee to her nightgown, Ginny stepped out of her bedchamber. She crossed the sitting room swiftly and stepped out into the corridor. She turned in the direction of Draco's rooms and she began to move toward her goal. However, her motion halted when she noticed Draco standing in the corridor, clad in only boxers and an open bathrobe, looking completely edible.

It was as if time stopped for both parties. They stood devouring each other with their eyes. Then Draco was moving toward her, closing the distance with great speed. Ginny could see the hunger burning in his eyes. Her breathing began to grow shallow as the distance between them lessened.

Ginny stepped forward to meet him. Her hands ran over his shoulders and pushed the bathrobe down, as he possessed her mouth with such force it drove her backwards, into the wall. Without breaking contact he dropped the robe from his arms. Draco began to walk Ginny backwards through her sitting room and into her bedchamber. As soon as he had kicked the door closed, her hands went straight to the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down over his hips impatiently. As he continued walking her toward the bed he gracefully stepped out his underwear when it pooled around his ankles. At the same time he began to push the straps of her nightgown down her arms. Ginny dropped her arms to her sides to enable the smooth passage of the garment from her body. As his hands ran up her body he was pleased to find she hadn't bothered with knickers this evening.

When they reached the bed, Draco broke all physical contact with her, and looked at her intently, with eyes the color of slate. "Are you positive?"

Ginny didn't respond verbally. Instead she climbed into the bed and held her hand out, in invitation to him. Draco could not help but grin smugly as he joined her under the covers. He leant over her and continued his assault on her mouth, as his hand roamed her body, caressing fervently as it went.

"Mummy?"

Ginny and Draco sprung apart and turned in the direction of the door, where a very sleepy Angel was standing rubbing an eye with her fist.

"What is it, honey?" Ginny asked gently, hoping her voice sounded normal.

"I had a bad dream," Angel said fretfully.

"Oh— sweetheart, come here." Ginny she sat up, carefully bringing the blankets with her to cover her state of undress.

Angel walked to the side of the bed and seemed to notice Draco for the first time. "Did you have a bad dream too, Daddy?"

"I— uh—"

"I always sleep with Mummy when I have bad dreams. She makes me feel better," Angel explained with empathy.

Draco nearly bit through his lip in the effort not to reply. He felt that telling Angel that _there was_ _no bloody way that she was sleeping with her mother tonight _was not going to be particularly helpful at this point. He would lie there, keep his mouth shut and let Ginny handle her.

"Angel?" A voice drifted in from the corridor.

"Oh Merlin! Someone hates me," Draco grumbled as he ducked under the covers.

"Angel! There you are, darling. Why are you in here?" Narcissa crooned as she glided into the room looking incredibly disheveled.

"She had a bad dream," Ginny informed her.

Narcissa looked at Ginny, noticing her naked shoulders and the lump in the bed beside her. "Draco!"

"Hello, Mother." Draco looked sheepish as his head appeared from under the covers.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Daddy had a bad dream too," Angel informed Narcissa.

"Oh he did, did he?" Lucius responded with a smirk as he entered the room wearing only a bathrobe. He was carrying Draco's bathrobe that had been left in the corridor on one finger.

"Father," Draco pleaded.

"Very well. Narcissa, I suggest you take Angelique back to her rooms and tuck her in." Lucius picked up Draco's boxers that were left where he had stepped out of them.

Angel's bottom lip began to quiver. "But I always sleep with Mummy when I have a bad dream."

"Darling, would you like to sleep with Grandfather and I?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Yes please, Grandmother," Angel answered forlornly.

"Narcissa, do you think it is quite necessary for Angelique to join us in our chambers?" The look on Lucius' face was comical. He was obviously undecided as to whether he was exasperated or appalled at the thought of his granddaughter spending the night in the same bed as he and his wife, especially considering the activity they had just been pursuing.

"Of course, dear. She is quite obviously upset and she would usually spend the night with her mother. Now, we have promised to take care of the children for the weekend, therefore it is our duty to comfort her in the most appropriate way."

During Narcissa's little harangue no one had noticed that Drake had slipped into the room.

"Your shagging Mummy!" Drake bellowed accusingly. His glare firmly fixed on the naked torso of Draco.

"Drake," Draco roared.

He couldn't leap from the bed, having already been expertly divested of what little clothing he had been wearing when he left his own chambers. It was probably a good thing for Drake that his father was unwilling to expose himself for the time being. However Draco made himself a promise to put an end to this farce once and for, all as soon as he was dressed appropriately.

Lucius could not suppress a snigger at the murderous look on Draco's face. He did, however, decide to remove the source of his son's antagonism post haste. "Narcissa, I strongly suggest we return to our chambers immediately. Children, come along," he said in a tone that did not bear contradicting.

"Angel— Drake— Come along now. We will leave your parents in peace," Narcissa said quietly.

"Thank you," Draco grunted.

"I do hope you recover from your night terrors soon, son," Narcissa said with sarcasm running thickly through her voice.

Narcissa walked the children out of the room. Lucius entered the room a little further, scooping up Ginny's discarded nightgown and he placed the collection of clothing on a nearby chair quite deliberately.

"Goodnight." Lucius walked out the door and closed it firmly behind him.

"Thank Merlin! I thought they'd never leave," Draco moaned.

"Oh my god! I am so embarrassed," Ginny groaned into her hands.

"Hey, it's all right."

"No, Draco. It's not! Your mother thinks I'm a—" Ginny whimpered.

"She thinks nothing of the sort."

"She does."

"No, she doesn't. She insisted I behave myself because you had requested separate chambers." Draco tried to peer through her fingers.

"What? So if I had decided to stay in your chambers, there wouldn't have been a problem?"

"No, there wouldn't have been a problem, but because you insisted, mother didn't want to think that I might force you into something you didn't want to do."

"Why would she think that? I mean it's not like we haven't—"

"Yeah, I know, but that was before Angel was hurt and she knew things had been tense between us."

"Oh—"

"She was looking out for you."

"She's lovely really."

"Shh— enough of this talk about my mother. It's doing nothing for me," Draco growled lowly.

"Pardon?"

"Where were we?" Draco muttered as he leaned into her.

"Oh— oh—"

* * *

Lucius escorted Drake back to his chambers and ensured that the little boy was safely in bed before returning to his own rooms for the evening. He decided not to say anything about the accusation the boy had flung at his father; it would be up to Draco to discipline his son for that indiscretion. Upon entering the master chamber he noted that Angelique was firmly ensconced in the center of his bed.

"Cissa," Lucius pleaded.

"Now, darling, Angelique is frightened. The least we can do if offer her some comfort," Narcissa scolded him lightly for daring to complain.

"But, Cissa," Lucius tried again.

"No, Lucius. Now are you joining us or not?"

Lucius sighed heavily as he walked to his dressing room he seized a pair of pajamas from his drawers. Walking back into the bedchamber he observed that Angelique looked to be asleep, already.

"Cissa, is she asleep?" he whispered.

"Yes, shh—" Narcissa responded in a barely audible voice.

"Do you think we may return her to her own rooms?"

"Of course not! What if she were to awaken again?"

Lucius muttered to himself as he rounded the bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight, dear," Narcissa whispered across to him.

Snorting in disgust, Lucius turned onto his side, facing away from her.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to all who reviewed :D_

_There is a missing scene – removed for adult content – and it can be found at www. livejournal__. com /users /dragonsangel68 /22494.html (remove the spaces)_

_Also I was very spoiled to have some artwork done for this scene and it can be found here –www .livejournal .com/ users/ dragonsangel68/ 31597. html (remove the spaces)_

_Gertyke; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; zuvalupa; valentines-hater; platypus21; kneh13; sleep-to-dream; Berserker Nightwitch; stellar; Dweeb; Iced Faerie; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; icephoenix; blissfulxsin; Eowyn89; serius luva09; Slytherin Queen; AmericanGirl1114; Jaypallas; jamie; methoslover; Midnight; FireRoseRed; Kari; dragon-femme-fatale; Isis; SamiJo06; Jen; UNM; jellybeanz225; spawn32818; pInQuiLLus_


	35. Pepperup Potion

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

**PEPPERUP POTION**

Lucius awoke on Sunday morning feeling somewhat stiff and uncomfortable. He had not slept well at all; Angel had tossed and turned all night, often throwing her legs or arms across his body. At the moment she had one leg strewn across his stomach and a fisted hand in his face. Attempting to disentangle himself from the bedclothes and his granddaughter without disturbing her, he gently slid out of the bed and hobbled to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him Lucius lent over the sink and examined his reflection in the mirror for any damage from Angelique's thrashing around during the night. Deciding that sharing his bed with a four year old no longer agreed with him, he moved to the toilet and proceeded to relieve himself. Lost in his own thoughts, Lucius did not hear the bathroom door open.

"There you are Grandfather," Angelique chimed from the now open doorway.

Lucius jerked as he heard her voice, hastily finishing his business and adjusting his pajama pants to cover himself; he turned to see Angelique standing just inside the doorway smiling at him.

"Angelique did your mother not teach you to knock?" Lucius growled.

The little girl pouted, "I was just looking for you."

"Yes, yes just knock before entering the bathroom," he replied hastily, hoping that she would not begin to cry; he did not think that he could handle a crying little girl at this hour of the morning.

"Yes Grandfather," Angelique smiled at him.

"Is there anything you wanted?"

"I need to…"

Further explanation was unnecessary as she crossed her legs and bounced a little on the spot.

"Very well," Lucius frowned as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Angelique walked over to the toilet, abruptly turned around and walked out of the bathroom.

"Grandfather you made a mess," Angelique stated in a disgusted tone.

"What?"

Narcissa sat up in the bed, "Angelique, darling what is troubling you?"

"Grandfather made a mess of the toilet and I need to go."

"Lucius," Narcissa looked askance at her husband.

"She startled me," Lucius responded through gritted teeth.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, Narcissa summoned a house elf immediately and ordered that the bathroom be cleaned thoroughly.

"The elf will be finished shortly darling, can you wait?" Narcissa asked Angel.

"I don't know," Angel whimpered.

It was more than obvious that the little girl could not hold on until the elf had completed cleaning the bathroom. Leaving the bed, Narcissa donned her bathrobe and held her hand out to her granddaughter.

"Come sweetheart we will find you a bathroom that your grandfather has not messed up," Narcissa said pompously.

Lucius watched in disbelief as the two witches he cared most about left the master chamber hand in hand.

* * *

As the sun filtered through the drapes, Draco began to stir; his eyelids fluttered open and, without moving his eyes, took in the sight of a mass of red hair belonging to the witch who was still sleeping soundly on his chest. Sighing contentedly, he allowed his eyes to close as he possessively tightened his grip around Ginny's shoulders.

Ginny's eyes opened slowly as she felt Draco's arm pull her further into his body. Smiling into his chest, she wondered if she had ever felt happier than she did right now. Moving her hand ever so slowly, she ran her fingernails down his side; as she made contact, she heard sharp intake of breathe from the blonde wizard.

"No fair Gin."

She giggled into his chest before finding his nipple and giving it a sharp tug between her teeth.

A smug grin crept across Draco's features. "Oh so that's the game you want to play, is it?"

He tightened his grip around her shoulders, slipped his large hand under her arm and gently pulled her upwards. His reward for such a gesture was a face full of fiery red hair, causing him to choke as he breathed in the strands. Ginny brought her hand around to the front of her face and swept her long hair backwards, greeting his spluttering with an amused smile.

"Good morning," Ginny purred.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"

Cocking her head to side, as if in deep thought, she said, "Mmm… I think so but I've awoken with this itch."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "An itch?"

"Yes and it really needs scratching," she replied with a wanton look.

Draco smirked confidently, "Really and where might this itch be?"

"Here I'll show you," Ginny said as she took one of his hands below the blankets and ran it close to body stopping between her legs.

"Is that the spot?"

"Oh yes right there."

Draco brought his other hand up and tangled it through her hair; pulling her down, he ran his tongue around her lips. Not to be outdone she opened her mouth and began to taste him with her own tongue. Draco pulled her in further for a crushing kiss, all the while his fingers danced between her legs.

So entranced with each other, they did not hear the Apparition pop beside the bed.

The same house elf that had served breakfast the morning before appeared. "Master and little Miss are ready for breakfast?"

"Merlin I swear some one hates me," Draco mumbled as he withdrew his mouth from Ginny's.

Ginny could only laugh; it did seem as though every time they got intimate some one would disturb them.

"Get out," Draco bellowed at the hapless creature.

"Master, Izzy is sorry Master."

"Oh Draco don't be cruel," Ginny gently chastised before turning to the quaking elf. "Yes we will have breakfast now, thank you."

The house elf looked to Draco for confirmation before popping out of the room.

"Come on," Ginny said as she disentangled herself from the bedclothes.

"But…"

"Let's eat first, I'm starving."

Draco sat himself up, threw the blankets back and left the bed as he stalked naked across the room Ginny could hear him muttering about bloody house elves and witches who were going to get what was coming to them. She couldn't help but laugh at the handsome man.

"What?" Draco scowled at her.

"Oh you are so adorable when you're frustrated."

As he pulled on his bathrobe, she could hear him muttering again about bloody cheeky witches and what he wanted to serve them for breakfast. Walking over to him, she threaded her arms around his waist and laid her head on his bare chest.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I was quite happy with what was on offer already," he replied petulantly.

Ginny looked up at Draco to see him pouting. "Oh my poor baby."

* * *

After breakfast, Lucius led the children down to the dungeon with Narcissa bringing up the rear. He had not yet informed them of what they could expect today, but he was sure that they would enjoy the plans he had made.

"Grandfather, why are we going down here?" Angelique asked curiously.

"This is where my potions laboratory is located."

"Are we going to brew a potion?" Drake asked his eyes wide in anticipation.

"Do you think yourself capable of brewing a potion?" Lucius asked his grandson with a smirk.

"Yes, Grandfather, I can brew potions," the little boy assured him.

Lucius looked upon Drake with pride. "I thought you might be up to the task."

As they entered Lucius' potion's laboratory, Drake looked around in awe. He had never been in a real potions laboratory before, and he thought that this must be a real one; there were lots of different size cauldrons and lots of jars containing very strange things indeed. Lucius cast an illuminating charm on the wall torches as he crossed the room.

"Do not touch anything unless I direct you to," Lucius instructed firmly as he moved about the room gathering the ingredients and tools required for preparing the potion he had in mind.

Drake had walked over to the workbench where Lucius was placing all that he collected. He was examining each object in front of him as thoroughly as he could without picking anything up.

"Grandmother, I don't like it down here," Angel whimpered as she clung to Narcissa's hand.

"It is perfectly safe darling," Narcissa soothed.

Angel wrinkled her nose, not unlike her Grandmother was seen to do from time to time, "But it smells funny."

"Lucius, perhaps Angelique and I could entertain ourselves elsewhere." Narcissa's melodic tone echoed through the dungeon.

Lucius looked over to his granddaughter and took in the dismayed expression on her face with some disappointment.

"Very well," he agreed. Then, in the hope that it would entice her to change her mind, added, "It truly is not a place for little _girls_ anyway."

"We will see you later then," Narcissa smiled before leading Angelique back up the stairs to the main house.

Lucius watched the two witches leave, feeling somewhat saddened that Angelique had not risen to his challenge, perhaps she was more like Narcissa than like her mother; he had a feeling that Ginevra would have not let the challenge lie unanswered.

"Grandfather what are we going to brew?"

"I thought we might start with a sleeping draught."

Drake scrambled up onto a stool near the bench, "Can I help?"

"Of course, I expect you to do most of the brewing."

"Really?"

"If you are anything like your father you will possess a natural flair for the delicate art of potion making."

Drake watch and listened very carefully to Lucius as he chopped and ground the ingredients they required to perfection, at the same time explaining exactly what he was doing and why.

"Now the cauldron is ready for the first ingredient, do you remember what that was?"

"Yes, Grandfather, it's asphodel," Drake replied reaching over the tabletop for the correct ingredient.

"Very good."

They worked until the potion was complete, Lucius instructing his more than willing student the entire time. He was very pleased by the end of the morning with Drake's progress in potions.

"It is almost noon. As soon as we have finished cleaning up here, we will locate your Grandmother and see what arrangements she has made for lunch."

"Why don't you get a house elf to clean up?"

"Potions are very volatile and their ingredients even more; so, it would be quite dangerous to have an imbecilic creature anywhere near such things."

"So you always clean up yourself?"

"Always," Lucius smirked at the shocked expression on the boys face.

Cleaning his laboratory was the one thing that Lucius Malfoy always did himself, not trusting the house elves to store his ingredients correctly or to clean the cauldron thoroughly.

A romantic walk by the lake sounded lovely when Draco had first suggested it. Apparently he had arranged with Lucius to have the grounds at his disposal this morning without fear of interruption from the children.

* * *

They walked along admiring the beauty of nature, occasionally stopping to examine a plant or flower more closely or just pausing to take in the breath-taking view. Comfortable with each other like never before, they did not need constant conversation to fill the void. Coming upon an old pier jutting out onto the lake, Draco steered Ginny on to it, walking to its very end.

"I used to play on here when I was little."

"Did you?"

"Mmm… at least until Mother would see me, she would have a panic attack whenever she caught me out here."

"Really," Ginny responded as she threaded her arms around his middle.

Draco smiled with the fondness of the memory. "Yes really, she was always terrified that I would fall in."

He dipped his head and caught her mouth softly, running his hands slowly down her back to cup her bottom.

"And did you ever fall in?"

Placing a kiss on her nose. "Once."

"What happened?"

Draco chuckled, "I got wet."

Ginny laughed lightly at the thought of Narcissa's reaction to her only son falling into the lake.

"It's almost lunch time," Draco said softly.

"Mmm… and what do you have planned for lunch?"

Looking positively pleased with himself, "A picnic."

"Is that so?"

"Yes that is so."

Keeping her in his arms, they walked back to the shore and toward a nearby grove of trees where house elves were laying out a gourmet picnic for two.

"My goodness it's beautiful," Ginny exclaimed at the lavish spread.

Draco placed a kiss on her temple, "Only the best for my love."

They sat on a thick blanket, which had been charmed not to let the cold from the ground seep through. Ginny began to fill two plates from the many different dishes available to them. Passing one to Draco and sitting back properly herself, they ate in silence. For dessert there was a selection of fresh fruit and whipped cream.

"Strawberries, how on earth did you get strawberries at this time of the year?"

"I am a Malfoy," Draco replied as if the mere mention of his name explained everything.

Rolling her eyes at him and she laughed, "Never mind."

Ginny picked a strawberry off the silver platter and scooped some cream onto it before offering the treat to Draco. Opening his mouth, he bit the red berry in half managing to smear some of the cream over the side of his mouth. Ginny leaned forward and licked the errant cream from his face before kissing him soundly. They continued to feed each other until most of the fruit was gone. Picking up the last strawberry, Ginny dragged it through the cream and managed to pick up a large dollop of the sweet white treat. Bringing the fruit to Draco's open mouth, she suddenly swept it up over his nose leaving cream smeared across his face. Draco lent forward to grab her hand and thus gain control of the creamy berry, but she was too quick for him, leaping to her feet and taking off in the direction of the lake, squealing all the way.

Jumping to his feet and giving chase, Draco had no doubt that his much longer legs would catch the fiery witch. "Do you really think you can out run me?"

He had her trapped at the entrance to the pier. It did not matter which way she ran now; he would be able to cut her off and give her a share of the cream that adorned his face. Ginny began to back onto the wooden structure one step at a time, she knew that he would ensnare her now, it was only a matter of time and she was doing everything in her power to delay her punishment for such a brazen act.

Smiling evilly, Draco took a step toward her retreating form. "Gin, come here."

"I don't think so," she replied, giggling nervously while still retreating one step at a time.

With Ginny's every backward step, Draco matched it with a step forward; although, he was still some meters away from her. Her nervous giggling had almost become uncontrollable as she continued to slowly back her way down the pier never taking her eyes off of the blonde wizard in front of her, lest he should pounce.

"Come on Gin, give up now and I might show you some mercy."

"Never."

"Silly Gryffindor courage," he scoffed.

Ginny continued to edge backwards a little at a time; she knew that she would soon run out of pier, and then she would be done for.

"Gin, you're running out of room."

She knew she was nearing the end of her run rapidly, while she would not look down to check her progress, she also knew the end of the pier must be extremely close. This fact was confirmed when Draco took a large step forward smiling nefariously at her, making him look highly ridiculous with cream dripping down his face. He suddenly lunged at her and Ginny instinctively stepped backwards, her arms pin wheeling in front of her; Draco tried in vain to grab hold of her, but she fell ungracefully into the freezing water of the lake.

"Ginny."

Draco could just make out her form flailing under the dark water. When her head broke the surface, he noticed that her face had gone a sickly gray color. She tried desperately to keep her head out of the murky water as she sputtered for air, but sank back under swiftly. _Merlin she can't swim_, Draco thought just before he dove into the icy lake.

The first thing that struck him was how very cold the water was; it felt like a million pins were piercing his skin at once. He tried to see through the foggy water, desperately looking for any sign of Ginny, at the same time moving his arms out to feel for her. Without warning she bolted straight into his arms; her movements felt lethargic as he held her tight, and made his way back to the lake's edge.

Dragging her up onto the bank, he laid her gently on the ground and put his hand into his robes to extract his wand. It was not there. Patting down his robes, he could not feel the familiar sixteen inches of black walnut. Looking toward the dark water, he knew immediately what had happened.

"Bloody hell."

"Draco?"

"Gin, are you all right?"

"Cold, very cold."

"I'll get the blanket."

Draco did not wait for her to reply but took off at a sprint toward their picnic, grabbing the blanket without worrying about the dishes resting upon it. He tore back to Ginny and wrapped it around her.

"We're going to have to walk back to the house."

"Apparate?"

"My wand is in the lake."

Ginny tried to lift herself to a standing position but sagged back to the ground; her muscles simply would not co-operate. Placing an arm around her shoulders and the other under her knees, Draco picked her up and began to stride toward the house in a great hurry. He could feel her quivering as he cradled her, totally oblivious to the fact that he was trembling with cold as well.

Entering the house, Draco began to yell for the house elves to pour a hot bath for Ginny before he got to her chambers. All his noise attracted the attention of his parents and children.

"Draco, what in Merlin's name are you raising your voice for?" Narcissa enquired as she exited the library.

"Gin fell in the lake."

"Oh my goodness – a hot bath immediately," Narcissa instructed, going from a shocked to an authoritative tone in an instant.

Draco began to move again in the direction of Ginny's chambers. "I've already ordered the elves to draw one."

Narcissa turned back into the library. "Lucius stay with the children - I will assist Draco with Ginevra."

Without waiting for a response from her husband, she turned on her heel and left the room in a swirl of robes.

Draco had taken Ginny directly into her bathroom, placing her on her unsteady legs where she could lean against the vanity. He began to undo her robes as quickly as his own numb shaking hands would allow.

Narcissa walked into the bathroom and surveyed the scene before taking over. "Draco moved aside, you are going to take forever."

Draco immediately moved to allow his mother to take over the disrobing of Ginny without argument.

"You need to get into a hot bath yourself," Narcissa addressed Draco.

"I'm fine for now, just take care of Gin."

Ginny was helpless to do anything, so cold she could not even talk anymore, and shaking so violently she felt as though her brain were becoming rattled. Narcissa made quick work of Ginny's robes, discarding the heavy garments and helping the younger witch out of her underwear. Draco stepped forward to help her into the bath; lowering her gently into the hot water he, could see her face contort in pain as it made contact with her freezing flesh.

Sinking beneath the hot water, Ginny felt as though her body was being pricked all over by long needles. She could not calm the tremors running through her system even with the addition of warmth.

Narcissa eyed her son's dripping form in trepidation; she knew by the set expression on his face it would not be easy to convince him to leave Ginevra and take care of himself.

"Draco you need to have a hot bath yourself and remove those soaking clothes before you catch your death," Narcissa said firmly.

Not taking his eyes from Ginny he replied, "Mother I am perfectly fine, I'm staying here."

"Very well, I shall check on the children."

"Could you ask Father to retrieve my wand from the lake, it should be somewhere just off the pier?"

"What is your wand doing in the lake?"

"I had it in my robes when I went in after Gin, it must have dislodged somehow."

"Very well."

Narcissa left the two alone in the bathroom and headed back to the library with the full intention of informing Lucius of his son's failure to comply with her suggestion.

"Are you starting to warm up."

"Not really."

"Is the water hot enough?"

"I can't really tell."

Draco knelt by the side of the enormous marble tub and sunk his hand under the water. He hissed in pain as the water made contact with his now blue skin, and Ginny's features moved into a concerned frown.

"You need to get warm too."

"I'm all right."

"No you'll get sick; you need to get out of those sodden clothes."

"I'm not leaving you, Gin."

"Well… the tub is big enough for two."

Draco did not need to be told twice; he discarded his waterlogged clothes in a flash and maneuvered himself to sit behind Ginny. She lent back into his chest, relaxing fully in his embrace as they slowly warmed their frozen bodies.

Draco gently pushed her hair over one shoulder so he could access the creamy flesh of her neck. Running his tongue from her shoulder to her ear prompted a shudder from her that had little to do with the cold. Continuing to nip and kiss the entire area accessible to his mouth, it did not take long for Ginny to start responding with little encouraging groans. Reaching over her shoulder, she threaded her hand around the back of his neck. Draco's hands had been resting on her flat stomach up till now, when they began to gently explore further.

"Draco," Narcissa shrieked as she re-entered the bathroom, her expression displaying the shock that resonated through her voice.

Ginny sat forward in a great splash bringing her arms around to cover herself subconsciously and blushing furiously.

"Mother."

"Draco you should have gone to your own rooms," Narcissa admonished harshly.

Ginny took a deep breath; she could not let Narcissa believe that Draco had taken liberties against her will, "Narcissa… I – I invited Draco to join me."

"I see," Narcissa responded in a clipped tone.

"Cissa is there a problem dearest?" Lucius' voice floated through from the bedchamber.

Narcissa threw another appalled look toward the bath and it's occupants before stalking out of the room to talk with her husband.

"Oh Draco…"

"Shhh… listen."

Draco stilled all Ginny's movements in the water so they could hear the conversation taking place in the adjoining room.

"Your son is in that bath."

"And?"

"With Ginevra."

Draco could visualize the wicked smirk that would now grace his father's features.

"Lucius!"

Draco stifled a snort of laughter — his father had definitely been smirking.

"Cissa, he is a grown man."

"I am aware of that."

"Good, then we do not need to make a scene."

"It does not do a mother's heart any good to witness such behavior from her son."

"Perhaps not, now come we will leave them be so your heart remains as it is."

"I will arrange for some hot tea to be brought up first."

"Draco can make his own arrangements for tea when they are finished in the bathroom."

"They will need to get straight into bed and perhaps a Pepperup Potion as a preventative."

"Very well I will check my store room for the potion. If I have none, I will floo Severus. Draco, you did hear your Mother – straight into bed when you are finished in the bathroom."

Draco's cheeky grin could have been larger, "Yes, Father."

"Fully dressed, Draco," Narcissa added austerely.

"Of course, Mother."

Draco and Ginny sat quietly until they were sure his parents had left the bedchamber.

"Hey come back here," Draco crooned as he attempted to pull Ginny back into his arms.

"Oh, Draco, why does this keep happening?"

"Maybe the gods are testing us, now come here."

"Your mother…"

Pulling her back into his arms and placing small kisses over her neck, "Shhh… my Mother will recover."

Ginny relaxed into his chest once more and began to enjoy his attentions.

* * *

_SOMETIME LATER_

When they had both spent themselves, Ginny literally collapsed onto Draco's chest, having used the little energy she had acquired since her impromptu swim in the lake.

Draco frowned in concern at her limp form, "I think we'd better get you out of here and into a warm bed love."

"Mmm… can't I just sleep here?"

"Come on, water's getting cold anyway."

She lifted herself off of his legs and allowed Draco to stand first; reaching for her hands, he gently brought Ginny to her feet. Stepping out of the tub he quickly wrapped a towel around his hips and assisted her over the rim wrapping a fluffy towel around her body immediately.

Rubbing his hands over her towel to help dry her he asked, "Did you bring any warm pajama's?"

"No just frilly stuff."

"I'll have an elf bring you a pair of mine," he replied, chuckling.

As soon as she was dry, he assisted her into a warm bathrobe while an elf was sent to fetch two pairs of warm pajamas from his chambers. When the elf returned, Ginny took the flannelette nightwear to the dressing room and put them on. Walking back into the bedchamber, she noticed Draco had already made himself comfortable in the bed.

Draco burst out laughing at the sight of her in the obviously too large pajamas; she had rolled the legs and arms up, and Merlin only knew how she was keeping the pants at her hips.

He quickly brought his amusement under control when he saw her sulky expression. "At least they're warm," she pouted.

A short while later as they snuggled in the large bed, Ginny sighed contentedly as Draco spooned her body, sharing his heat. Unable to resist the urge, she closes her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Sometime later Ginny was disturbed from her nap. She could still feel the comforting warmth coming from Draco, but she could also hear voices in the room; Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and another that sounded familiar but she could not quite remember who it was. Opening her eyes slowly she turned her head in the direction that the voices had come from.

"Hello there, you're awake," Draco murmured in her ear.

Ginny wasn't paying attention; she had finally identified the familiar voice that she had been unable to put a name to before.

"Ah Miss Weasley, I understand you are in need of a Pepperup Potion," the wizard drawled in his oily tone.

Ginny recoiled as if he had physically touched her; she was staring with eyes as wide as they could be at her old Potions Professor.

"Gin, are you okay?" Draco moved himself to block her line of vision.

"Um… that's Prof…"

"That's _my_ godfather."

"Oh… I…"

"Shh… it's alright. Father didn't have any Pepperup so Uncle Sev brought some from Hogwarts for you."

"Draco is everything all right?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"Yes Mother, I think Gin was just surprised to see Uncle Sev."

"Foolish Gryffindor mentality," Severus mumbled not-quite-under his breath.

"Lucius please escort Severus to the sitting room; I can administer the potion," Narcissa said in a tone that did not bear arguing with.

"Certainly dearest."

Narcissa waited until Lucius and Severus had closed the door behind them before turning back to Ginny.

"I am so sorry dear; Severus is like a member of the family and it did not occur to me that he might make you uncomfortable."

"He doesn't generally but I'm in bed and…"

"It is perfectly understandable, now the potion."

Narcissa picked a small bottle from the bedside table and passed it to Ginny. "It is a single measure."

Ginny looked at the bottle and grimaced; she detested Pepperup Potion and the thought of steam coming from her ears for the next fifteen minutes or so in front of Draco did not appeal to her.

Narcissa read Ginny's expression well and interrupted her thoughts hastily. "All of it Ginevra," she instructed in an unassailable tone which would have done Molly Weasley proud.

Hearing the immovable tone in Narcissa's voice Ginny decided it would be easier to swallow the potion as instructed and bear the embarrassment, than what it would be to argue.

"I already had mine," Draco told her.

Sighing heavily, Ginny removed the cork and tipped the phial down her throat in one motion. Swallowing strongly she only had to wait a moment or two before the customary steam started to pour from her ears.

Narcissa gave her a fond smile, "Now you will not get sick."

"Thank you Narcissa."

"No need dear, will you both be joining us for dinner?"

Draco looked to Ginny who nodded ever so slightly. "Yes Mother we will join you."

"Well I will leave you to rest a little more."

When Narcissa left the room, they could hear the murmur of a conversation from the sitting room before the outer door to Ginny's chambers closed behind the group, once again leaving the couple totally alone.

"Come here beautiful."

"What was Professor Snape doing in here?"

"When he arrived, Mother was up here and Father just showed him in. I'm sorry he made you uncomfortable."

"It just surprised me, that's all."

They burrowed down under the covers and once again relaxed with each other.

"Have you had a good time this weekend?" Draco asked hesitantly; he knew that the events of the last few hours didn't exactly measure high on the fun scale, and he hoped that it would not have cast a shadow over the entire weekend.

"Yes, I've had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad because I've loved having you here."

"It has been nice not to have to say good bye each night."

"Yeah I've liked that too, you know we could make it a permanent thing – not having to say good bye each night."

"What?"

"You and the kids could move in," Draco said nervously, they had not discussed anything of the sort, but he had been thinking about it for a while and now seemed like a good time to make the offer.

"What in here?"

"Yeah move, into Malfoy Manor, we could take the southern wing."

"Draco I don't think that I'm ready to…"

He could see what was coming and cut her short before the words could fall from her mouth, "It's all right, just an idea that's all."

"I just need some time."

"Well, you've got all the time you need, because I'm not going anywhere," he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad."

* * *

When Draco and Ginny arrived in the dining room for dinner, the rest of the family were already seated along with Severus Snape, and, much to Ginny's surprise, the man was actually laughing at something Lucius had just told him.

"Ah here they are," Lucius said as he raised himself off his chair.

Severus followed suit, as did Drake, who at sometime over the last forty-eight hours had taken to mimicking Lucius' every move. As soon as Ginny's chair had been pushed in for her, Lucius and Drake took their seats again, but Severus remained standing to greet Draco.

"Draco how are you?" Severus enquired as he shook his hand.

"Well thank you Uncle Sev, yourself?"

"As can be expected."

The two men took their seats and dinner was served immediately. Conversation started on the goings on at Hogwarts this semester; Ginny did not think that she had ever seen the austere wizard this animated before.

"Drake have you informed your Father of your prowess in the field of potion making?" Lucius asked with pride.

"What's this?" Draco smiled.

"Grandfather let me brew a sleeping draught almost on my own, and Uncle Sev tested it, and he said it was really good," Drake informed the whole table in a booming voice.

Ginny's eyes widened ever so slightly upon hearing her son call the Potions Master Uncle Sev.

Draco was impressed; his son had obviously inherited his natural talent for the refined art of brewing. "Is that so?"

"Actually I would have given the potion an 'O' level," Severus informed him.

"Is that good?"

Lucius smiled broadly at the little boy, "Yes Drake that is a perfect score."

Drake beamed across the table at Severus, deciding he liked the man very much.

Ginny looked around the table and wondered if she should wait to ask her question after Professor Snape had left, but if he stayed late, then she would not have the opportunity.

"Ginevra, is there something on your mind?" Narcissa enquired.

Ginny decided quickly to ask now, lest she not have the chance later. "I was just wondering if the children behaved all weekend?"

Drake went perfectly still; surely his Grandfather would not say anything to his Father now, not after he was so good at potions.

"We only have one issue to discuss with you," Lucius looked pointedly at Draco. "I was going to do it this afternoon, but given the day's events, I think it best left for sometime during the week, besides we have company."

Lucius raised his goblet to Severus and took a good mouthful.

Severus pinned Drake with his eyes. "I am certain I can guess which one of them is the mischievous one."

"You would remember the irritating habit Draco had when ever Narcissa took the boy shopping," Lucius addressed Severus, who nodded as he recollected the memory. "It seems the apple does not fall far from the tree."

Severus turned his steely gaze back to Drake. "I see well that is something that should not be tolerated."

Dinner continued with mostly pleasant conversation circulating the table. Ginny was amazed at the relaxed behavior the dark haired wizard was exhibiting.

After dinner they all moved into the parlor for a short time before Draco reluctantly announced it was time to get the children home.

The house elves had packed their luggage and it had been left in the entrance hall. Amidst all the goodbyes, Ginny found herself face to face with Lucius.

"Draco did speak with you regarding making Malfoy Manor your permanent home?"

"Briefly… but…"

Draco moved behind Ginny and threaded his arms around her waist. "Father we will discuss this later."

"Very well, I simply wanted to inform Ginevra that Narcissa and I would not be opposed to the idea."

Narcissa drifted over and threaded her arm through her husbands. "Quite the opposite in fact, we would love to have you and the children come and live with us."

"Mother we agreed that it would be Ginny's decision," Draco reminded her firmly.

"Yes, yes but it does not hurt to have her know how much we would adore having them live with us," Narcissa replied in her melodic tones.

* * *

"It has been a wonderful weekend, has it not dear?" Narcissa asked as they entered their chambers later that evening.

"Yes it has, quite an experience to have little ones around again."

Narcissa made her way to her dressing room to prepare for bed; she did not bother to close the door leading to the bedchamber. Reaching her drawers, she extracted a suitable nightgown and began to loosen her robes allowing them to fall to the floor.

"I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend Mrs. Malfoy."

She turned to see her handsome husband leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, lust clearly visible in his gray orbs.

Gliding across to him Narcissa ran her hands over his chest. "I do not recall, perhaps a reminder."

Weaving his arm around her tiny waist he pulled her to his hard body and plundered her mouth with a sensuous kiss. His need had been building throughout the day and he was not in the mood to wait much longer. Bending slightly without breaking contact with her mouth, Lucius reached down and placed his other arm behind her knees. Picking up his wife, he carried her to the bed.

Gazing upon her near naked form with lust-darkened eyes, he whispered, "I am sure we can do without nightclothes for this evening."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to Gianfared for her incredible beta skills!_

_There are two edited scenes (for adult content) from this chapter that can be found here – http :__www. livejournal__ .com/ users/ dragonsangel68/ 25616.html (remember to remove the spaces)_

_I was also very spoiled with some more artwork from cupid12203, it's posted here – www .livejournal .com /users /dragonsangel68 /37023. html (remove the spaces)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Gertyke; FireRoseRed; jellybeanz225; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; FiresAtMidnight; kneh13; greeneyedlildevil; rainpuddle13; zuvalupa; Quartz; dragon-femme-fatale; serius luva09; Jeeths; pInQuiLLus; Iced Faerie; Sirithtalwen; Arsinoe de Blassenville; Pyroyellowfrog; SRAndrews; spawn32818; PammaPotter; Slytherin Queen; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; Kari; dracodolenz; stellar; Smart Witch; Jessica Grange; Berserker Nightwitch; NikkiEvans; Renee; jamie; PinayAko; Padfootz; iamdraco'sgal; Americasweetie; Tomsluver; Susan; __Tyleet87; Jennifer Snape; Death of Roses; DGloveangel; HelloWorld517; Foamy the Squirrel _


	36. Malfoy Holdings

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**Warning:** Lucius is a ruthless ex-Death Eater and it will show in this chapter. While he is not physically violent, he does behave in a questionable manner. I found it difficult to write, but I wanted it true to his character (who probably needs therapy). Please be advised that you may not like what you read because it is harsh, and borders on mental/emotional abuse. **You've been warned in case this plot point may bother you, and if you chose to read it anyway, please don't gripe.**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

**MALFOY HOLDINGS**

Lucius entered his son's office. "Draco, as we have no meetings today and I would like to take care of that small issue with Drake."

Draco looked up from the ledger he was examining. "What exactly did he do?"

"He disappeared while your mother was attending to Angelique in Madam Malkins Robe shop. I was at Gringotts," Lucius informed him.

Leaning back in his chair, Draco smirked, "Where did you find him?"

"Borgin and Burkes," Lucius answered simply.

Draco immediately sat up straight. "What? That's in Knockturn Alley."

"I am aware of where the store is located, Draco," Lucius replied disdainfully. "All the more reason that the boy needs to be punished for his wandering; I fear that he may come to harm if it continues."

Draco could not argue with Lucius' reasoning and cautiously enquired, "You would like to go to the Weasley's?"

"I was rather hoping that you might bring Drake here. I would like a private chat with him concerning his behavior."

"I can floo Ginny if you like; perhaps she could bring him in."

"Yes if you would."

Draco stood from his chair and walked over to the fireplace. Picking up a handful of floo powder from the marble canister on the mantle, he threw it into the flames.

"The Burrow," he said clearly before his head disappeared into the network.

Once the swirling had stopped, Draco found himself looking out of the fireplace in the kitchen of Ginny's family home.

"Oh Draco, you startled me," Ginny exclaimed a hand coming to her chest.

Looking precariously at the large ladle she was holding in one hand, Draco asked, "What are you doing with that?"

"Well I was about to stir the soup I have simmering."

Draco glanced around the hearth his head was floating in and, indeed, found he was hovering above a cauldron of boiling soup.

Grinning cheekily he shrugged, "Sorry."

"It's okay, so do you miss me that much you can't wait till this evening?"

"Yes I miss you; I especially missed you last night."

"Really?"

"Really, but that's not why I flooed."

Looking a little disappointed, she responded, "Oh."

"Father asked me to see if you could bring Drake in; we have a small disciplinary matter to discuss with him."

"Oh, Draco, I can't. Katie went into labor early this morning so I'm babysitting Alastair."

"Can't your mum look after him," Draco asked, trying to place the name of the child with a face.

"Mum's with George and Katie. You could come here."

"Damn. Look, is it all right if I come and get Drake? I think father wants to do this on his own turf, so to speak."

"All right, but why would Lucius feel the need to be on his own turf to discipline a four year old?"

"It's a mind game thing; father is an expert at them and being on his own grounds gives him the upper hand immediately."

Ginny sighed; she would never understand the male psyche and their incessant need to prove themselves more powerful than the next. "I see. What time will you be here?"

"Give me fifteen minutes, okay?"

"All right, I'll try to have Drake ready."

"Thanks, love, see you soon." Draco's head disappeared from the fireplace.

Ginny gave the soup a quick stir before heading outside to fetch Drake and get him cleaned up enough to visit the offices of Malfoy Holdings.

* * *

"Is she able to bring him?"

"No, I'll have to pick him up; apparently one of her sister-in-laws has gone into labor, so Gin's sitting the older child."

Lucius sneered, "Hasn't that family bred enough red headed fools yet."

"Apparently not."

"When can you collect him then?"

"I told her I'd be there in fifteen minutes."

"Good. Perhaps you can offer to keep Drake for the day. Ginevra obviously has as extra child to care for and it would be easier for her if Drake were here. It would not do the boy any harm to begin learning about the family business."

"I'll see what she says."

"Good. Well then, I assume you will bring the boy directly to me when he arrives."

"Of course, Father."

"I will see you then."

When Lucius left his office, Draco cleared his desk, retrieved his cloak, and Disapparated. Arriving on the back porch of the ramshackle house, he let himself in the back door to a room full of noise and children.

Alastair stopped in his tracks, staring at Draco with wide eyes. The red-haired toddler looked as though he were ready to scream.

"Daddy," Angel squealed as she hurtled toward him.

Relaxing immediately, Alastair remembered who the strange blonde wizard was as soon as Angel opened her mouth.

"Uncle Draco," the two-year-old shrieked, causing Draco to wince as if in pain.

"Hello…" Draco paused and wondered, what is this kid's name?

"It's Alastair, Daddy," Angel told him while rolling her eyes.

Draco tried to look indignant, "I knew that; hello Alastair."

Smirking, Angel looked at her father, "You did not."

"Hey princess, where's your mummy?"

"Upstairs trying to get Drake dressed in his robes," she nodded wisely.

"Is he being difficult?"

Angel gave Draco a knowing look that said it all: when was her twin not giving someone grief over the clothing they wanted him to wear.

"I think I'll go and see how your mum's getting along." Giving his daughter a wink, Draco made his way upstairs.

Draco could hear Drake arguing with his mother from the stairwell.

"Drake, please, your father will be here any minute; now put your robes on."

"NO! I'm not wearing them. I want to stay in these."

"Drake, you have to the count of three to start changing your clothes or I'm going to take my wand to your bottom."

"NO! They're poxy."

"One… two… three."

"NO!"

"Come back here."

Drake ran from his room into the hall. Unfortunately for the little boy, he ran straight into Draco, who effortlessly picked his kicking son up and walked into his bedroom.

"Draco," a very harassed looking Ginny sighed.

"Lose something?"

"I was hoping to have him ready to go, but he's being less than co-operative."

"So I heard."

Draco had walked over to stand directly in front of her with a still squirming Drake in his arms; he bent forward and placed a chaste kiss on Ginny's lips.

"Why don't you go downstairs and let me sort Drake out?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, besides I have to make sure he's dressed appropriately for the office – you can imagine how his grandfather would react if he weren't," Draco winked conspiratorially at Ginny.

Smiling devilishly, she agreed, "Oh yes I should imagine that it wouldn't be pleasant at all."

"I won't wear them," Drake stated angrily from his father's arms.

Seeing Ginny begin to form a reply to her son's impertinence. Draco interjected, "Gin, go, I'll handle him."

Draco waited until Ginny had left the room and could be heard making her way down the stairs before closing the door to the small bedroom and placing Drake on his feet before him.

"Right, I believe these are the robes your mother selected for you, are they not?"

"Yes, but I'm not wearing them – they're poxy and I look like a prat."

"You'll look like a bigger prat going to the office dressed like you are now," Draco reasoned. "Take a look at my robes."

Draco turned around in front of his son ensuring that he got a full view of the business dress robes he wore every day to the office.

"Now, you'd look pretty silly walking into our office dressed like a street urchin, wouldn't you?"

"Does everyone dress like that?" Drake asked skeptically.

"Yep, everyone."

"Oh… Well, I guess I could…" the little boy somewhat reluctantly agreed.

"Good."

Once Drake had been convinced that dress robes were a necessity for the office, he was dressed and ready to go in no time. He was still not happy wearing the fancy clothing and could still be heard mumbling under his breath as they entered the kitchen about the unfairness of the situation and how poxy he thought he looked.

"I think we're ready to go," Draco said.

"How did you… without blood shed?" Ginny stood gaping at her perfectly dressed, if not happy, son.

"With the Malfoy charm, there's no need to get violent with Drake," Draco smirked.

"I wasn't talking about his blood being spilt."

Draco chuckled, "There's no way he's going to get the better of me."

"Oh really?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him and tossed her head in Drake's direction.

Drake was standing by the back door pulling ferociously on his dress robes and mumbling to himself about the indignantly of wearing such items.

"Drake," Draco had only to growl once and the little boy's hands immediately dropped to his sides.

Staring insolently at Draco he muttered, "Are we going yet?"

"Oh yeah, I'll take you to your grandfather when you're in that mood; I'm sure he'll appreciate it," Draco informed him casually as he watched his eye's grow large at mention of his grandfather.

So he's worked father out, Draco smirked to himself, better now than later.

"Daddy, can I come too?" Angelique asked sweetly.

Looking down at his daughter's face, Draco immediately felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, your grandfather needs to talk to Drake about what happened on Saturday." He watched as her lip quivered a little and quietly added, "Between you and me, I don't think it's going to be very pleasant — your grandfather is quite angry at Drake."

"But I still want to come. I want to see grandfather."

"And just who is going to help me look after Alastair?" Ginny asked. "Plus when the babies arrive, don't you want to go see them straight away?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Angel said thoughtfully. "It's all right, Daddy. I'll stay and help mummy."

Draco bent and picked her up, giving her a kiss before putting her back on her feet. "Good girl."

Taking Ginny into his arms, he deliberately made a show of kissing her thoroughly before walking to the door. Draco smiled smugly at a scowling Drake and then grabbed his hand to lead him out to the back porch.

Draco took Drake directly to Lucius' outer office, sitting him down in a waiting chair. "You wait here and I'll let your grandfather know that you've arrived."

"Yes, Daddy."

* * *

Draco nodded to Lucius' secretary as he passed her and entered his father's lavish office.

"Father."

"Draco, you have Drake with you?" Lucius looked around Draco.

"Yes, he's waiting out there," Draco replied tossing his head toward the door.

Lucius rose from behind the enormous desk, "Good, well why don't we get this nasty business out of the way?"

"Umm… yeah, sure."

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Angel. She asked to come, and I had to say no," Draco exhaled heavily as his hand ran through his hair.

Lucius smirked, "Ah she made you feel guilty."

"Yeah, and she didn't have to try that hard at it, said she wanted to see you too."

"Well we'll select something special for her, and you can deliver it tonight when you take Drake home, or we can have it delivered to her."

"Mmm…"

"She will get over it, son."

"Yeah, I know she will, but after the look she gave me, I wonder if I will."

Lucius chuckled, "You will too. I guarantee it."

"I hope so."

"I'll fetch Drake and we can get down to business."

Lucius crossed the room and walked out to the waiting area for his private office. Drake was sitting sullenly in the chair Draco had put him on, plucking at his dress robes absently.

Lucius looked to his secretary, "I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes sir."

"Drake – come."

Drake looked up at his grandfather and shuddered involuntarily when he saw the austere expression on his face.

"Yes, Grandfather."

He hopped down from the chair and followed Lucius into his office. Drake did not miss the look of sympathy the secretary gave him; it made him even more apprehensive than before. Lucius closed the office door behind Drake with a resounding bang that seemed to shake the boy's little frame.

Smirking contemptibly, Lucius continued to usher Drake into the office. "Come, Drake, in front of my desk," he snarled as he walked confidently around the desk and took his seat.

Drake wandered slowly over to stand directly in front of his grandfather's desk; his father was sitting on a visitor's chair on one side of him. When Drake looked at him, he noticed that Draco's expression was unreadable. He had schooled his features perfectly; even his eyes were blank in a way that frightened the young wizard – he knew he had no friends in this room at the moment.

Lucius scrutinized the boy before he began harshly, "Drake, we have a serious issue to discuss."

"Yes." Drake couldn't help but look to his father for endorsement.

"Do not look at your father," Lucius snarled as he leaned over the desk.

Drake's lip began to quiver, "Y…yes, Grandfather."

"You remember why you are here?"

Drake nodded his acquiescence.

"Good – I told you on Saturday that I would speak to your father before dispensing your punishment."

Drake nodded again to show that he understood.

Lucius smirked; he knew that he had the boy frightened – he hoped that this experience might curb his disappointing behavior once and for all, leaving the need for harsh punishments behind. He certainly did not enjoy taking on this role, but seeing as it was he that Drake had misbehaved for, he felt it was essential to handle this himself, rather than pass it over to Draco.

Draco was watching his son's reaction very closely. He knew first hand how terrifying his father could be from a child's point of view, having been on the receiving end of quite a few lectures and punishments from Lucius. At this point, Drake was frightened to the point where he was just visibly shaking, and his lip had begun to quiver, yet he had not let a single tear escape — yet. Appearing impassive was becoming more difficult as his father continued, although he had warned Lucius that if he went too far he would, without hesitation, step in to protect his child.

"I have a special room in the dungeons that I feel maybe helpful with the punishment I have decided upon, shall we?"

At the mention of the dungeon room Draco's eyes grew wide; he had thought that the room had been dismantled years ago but apparently not by the look on Lucius' face.

Lucius gracefully rose from his chair, picked up his snakehead cane and walked to the door.

"Drake?"

Drake walked slowly to the open door, not hesitating when he drew level with his grandfather. He continued to the outer office door and waited there nervously.

Draco rose from his chair hurriedly and walked over to Lucius. "Father, that room – why is it still here?"

"I simply have not taken it apart yet."

"I do not think that it is appropriate to take my son down there."

"Draco, do you honestly think that I would harm the boy?" Lucius enquired condescendingly.

"I… no," Draco sighed heavily; he did not know what to think.

"I only mean to scare him, show him what I'm capable of if he does not behave."

Draco took a deep breath; he did not know what to do – Ginny would not like what was in that room and if Drake told anyone of any importance it would mean raids on all Malfoy properties again.

"I will not harm him; he is my grandson," Lucius assured him. "Did I ever harm you?"

Draco looked at him tenaciously and quirked an eyebrow.

"That was unintentional – you should have never stepped in front of the house elf when I was punishing it," Lucius conceded impatiently.

"Very well take him down if you must, but how do you intend to keep his mouth shut?"

"He is your son, it will not prove difficult," Lucius sneered. "I suggest you remain here."

Lucius moved to where Drake was still waiting, took him by the hand and walked out the door. Draco stood in the doorway and watched as his father led his small son away to the personally known horrors of the Malfoy Holdings dungeon. Still torn by his decision, he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"It's all right dear, Mr. Malfoy loves that boy dearly," the secretary assured in a motherly tone.

She had been Lucius' secretary as long as Draco could remember and probably knew more about the Malfoy family than anyone else. Most importantly, the Malfoy patriarch trusted her implicitly; to Draco, she was like a spinster aunt who fussed over him at every chance she got. She was well aware of what was going on and where young Drake was being taken. Over the years she had seen Lucius drag a much younger Draco, usually kicking and screaming, down to the dungeon room many times for punishment. He had always come back in good health and she was not concerned for Drake's well being at all.

* * *

Lucius walked with Drake's hand in his all the way to the bottom of the building that was Malfoy Holdings. They had attracted quite a bit of attention, in the way of looks, as they walked through the corridors together; the employees had enough sense to wait until the head of the company was well out of ear shot before gossiping with their neighbors about the identity of the small boy and where Mr. Malfoy was taking him, all had noticed that he did not look in the least bit happy. The final consensus was that he must be the Malfoy heir given the similarities in appearance. A few of the older employees were familiar with the dungeon but were too cautious to mention anything of it just in case word filtered back to the Malfoy elder, and he decided to put the room to active use once more.

Approaching an old wooden door that might have once been a lightwood but had darkened to black with age, Lucius muttered a password Drake could not hear, for the beat of his own heart was filling his ears to capacity. The door swung open of its own accord to reveal a dark dank room made of stone.

"In," Lucius grunted as he gave Drake's hand an extra tug, merely for effect.

Drake could not suppress the squeak he emitted as he was tugged through the door into the cold stone room. He was trying not to look around, but found he couldn't help it, having never seen any of the things that were in this room before.

Lucius had cast an illuminating charm on the wall sconces, giving the room an eerie quality. Scattered around the room there were many things that looked scary to Drake; lots of them had chains and there was one wall with different types of whips, bats and other things he could not fathom.

"Come along, Drake, I am going to show you around."

Drake cautiously followed Lucius further into the dank room. He was walking toward a particularly nasty looking apparatus made of old wood: it had three holes in the top bar, and on the legs near the floor, there were chains with rusty manacles on the ends.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, Grandfather."

"You have never seen one, even in a story book?"

"No."

"Well why don't I show you how it works," Lucius suggested in a tone that could have been mistaken for generous if not for the circumstances.

Drake eyed the apparatus carefully before hesitantly agreeing, "All right."

"Come here."

Drake wandered over to stand in front of the structure. Lucius flicked his wand and the top bar split in half, opening up from one side, Drake could here the old hinges complaining.

"Well step up, boy."

Drake sidled a little closer, but not close enough to appease Lucius it seemed, as he reached out and grabbed the trembling little boy by the shoulder, bringing him flush with the wood.

"I did say I was going to show this to you. Now, place your hands here and rest your neck in the larger hollow," Lucius directed.

Drake, who did not dare to defy his grandfather at this point lest his punishment be increased, did as he was told. As soon as his neck came in contact with the wood Lucius placed his gloved hand on it, effectively holding him in position. With another flick of his wand the top closed over him, trapping Drake instantly.

Drake's eyes grew wild as Lucius bent to his grandson's feet and placed a manacle around each leg.

"Now do you know what this contraption is called?"

"No, Grandfather," Drake replied in a very small voice.

"It is a stock and it is generally used for restraining people who require punishment." Lucius was watching Drake's expression very closely. He was surprised the boy had not yet started screaming; he looked as though he wanted to though, and that intrigued Lucius, any child of a similar age would have given into the urge well before now.

Lucius moved around to the wall containing the whips and other paraphernalia that was available. Selecting a particularly large whip, he strode around to stand in front of Drake again, ensuring the boy had a good view of the tool.

"Do you know what this is, boy?" Lucius brandished the whip in front of his eyes.

Drake looked petrified as he choked out, "A whip."

"Correct," Lucius drawled as he cracked the whip right in front of his face, causing Drake to involuntarily recoil, not that he could move away at this point.

Lucius sneered at him, "And do you know what I use this for?"

"No," Drake squeaked.

Lucius was astounded; the boy had still not broken, and he was running out of options.

"If I remember correctly, this particular whip last graced your father's bare backside after he ran off from your grandmother while shopping in Diagon Alley."

Drake emitted a strangled sound. At last, Lucius thought the sound would escalate, but then there was no more from the little boy secured in the stocks. Becoming increasingly frustrated with Drake's refusal to break, Lucius walked around behind him. He held the whip high and brought it down just in front of the little boy's vulnerable bottom, smirking with satisfaction as Drake let loose a howl of fear and tried to draw himself further into the restraints to avoid the whip that had yet to make contact.

"Are you not going to take your punishment like a man?" Lucius snarled at him. It would not hurt to string him along for a little longer, just to enforce the position he was in.

Drake was so terrified now, he was incapable of audible speech; instead, all that could be heard were howls of terror. Lucius remained behind him for a short while, listening to him attempting to beg his way out of a whipping. Finally conceding to himself that the boy had more than likely had enough, he strolled around to stand in front of him again. Seeing Lucius standing before him, Drake began to pull backwards in a desperate attempt to free himself. Lucius flicked his wand and muttered the incantation to release the binds holding Drake.

He was pulling so hard that when the restraints loosened, he went flying backwards, landing on the cold stone floor. He scooted backwards on his bottom to get as far away from his grandfather as he possibly could.

Lucius smirked at him and strode across the floor to stand over the small boy.

"Stand," Lucius growled.

Drake seemed almost unable to follow the order; his backwards movement had all but ceased, and his gaze firmly fixed upon the wizard above him.

Growing impatient Lucius reached down and yanked his grandson to his feet. As soon as Drake's feet touched the floor, he resumed his retreat, backing up till he was against the wall and Lucius was standing uncomfortably close.

Lucius bent forward, making certain he had eye contact with Drake. "Now you are aware of what I am capable of, and if you ever run off from anyone while on an outing again, you can be sure that the whip will not miss."

Drake stared into his grandfather's mercury eyes; he was shaking profusely and was unable to control his loud weeping.

"Do you understand?"

Drake could only nod.

"Good, now I suggest you pull yourself together so we can rejoin your father."

It took Drake quite sometime before he was able to regain any control over his emotions. Once he had, Lucius took his hand again and began to lead him out of the vile room.

"You will not speak of this little discussion to anyone."

"Yes, Grandfather," Drake answered quietly.

Lucius smiled; he doubted Drake would ever cross him again.

* * *

The employees of Malfoy Holdings were very careful not to let Lucius see them casting looks of pity at Drake as the pair made their way back to the top office. They all noticed that the young boy had been crying and were in no doubt that their ruthless boss had punished his grandson in some barbaric manner.

Draco was pacing in his father's office when Lucius and Drake reappeared in the doorway.

Looking carefully at Drake, he spoke to Lucius, "You were a long time."

"What house was his mother in at Hogwarts?"

Frowning Draco did not understand what bearing Ginny's old house had on present circumstances, but he answered anyway. "Gryffindor."

"I thought as much," he said, then added quietly as he sauntered into the office, "Foolish courage."

Draco merely arched an eyebrow at his father, imploring him to explain, but it was greeted with a barely visible shake of his head.

Lucius looked up once he had taken his seat behind the desk. "Perhaps you could escort Drake to the bathroom; he needs to wash his face. I have a few things to clear up, and then we can show him around the building."

"Very well I'll take him to my private bathroom. We shall see you soon," Draco readily agreed, as this would give him the opportunity to check that Drake was all right without Lucius breathing down his neck, and perhaps influencing Drake's answers with his presence. "Come on, Drake, we'll go to my office."

Draco led his small son to his office down the corridor, nodding only to his own secretary before closing the office door firmly behind Drake.

"Come and sit down over here first," Draco indicated toward an overstuffed couch.

Drake sidled over to it and climbed up at the far end. Draco watched him as he turned on the long chair and sat down, waiting almost nervously.

Draco walked over and took a seat close to Drake. "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? You can talk to me about anything you know."

"I can't, Grandfather said."

"I see – well, you know, I don't think he meant me."

"He said not to anyone."

Sighing heavily, Draco had to hand it to him; he was certainly keeping his mouth shut this time. "Look, talk to me, Drake, and I promise I won't tell him; there's no way he could find out."

Drake looked skeptically at his father. He was torn between wanting to spill all that had happened in the dungeon and keeping his mouth shut, fearful of crossing his grandfather lest he follow through on the promise of physical punishment.

"Come on, Drake, he won't find out that you've spoken to me, and if he does, I will forbid him to punish you."

Drake looked hopefully at Draco. Could he really forbid him to be punished?

"Drake, I'm your father; you only receive punishment if I okay it."

The little boy's eyes widened at this comment. His father had okayed his punishment, and now he was asking him to talk to him about it.

Draco watched the fearful expression intensify on Drake's face and wondered, only briefly, what had provoked such a reaction before he realized what he had said.

Mentally kicking himself, Draco took a breath and attempted to formulate some form of explanation.

"Drake, I – I want to know how my father punished you. I did approve of some form of punishment because you did misbehave, but there are only two people who know what went on in that room, and I want your version of events."

Drake took a deep shuddering breath. "There was a stock, I think that's what Grandfather called it, and he… he locked me in it." Taking another deep breath he willed himself not to cry. "And he got a whip from the wall…"

"What? Oh Merlin, Drake, he didn't whip you, did he?"

"No, Daddy, but he nearly did. I felt my robes move when the whip went past."

A sigh of relief escaped Draco. "Thank god, anything else?"

"He said that if I ever ran off again, the whip would not miss next time," the little boy mumbled in an unsteady voice.

"Mmm… so he didn't actually hurt you at all?"

"No, Daddy."

"But he did scare you?"

Drake nodded his concurrence ever so slightly. Draco took a moment to think carefully before he continued.

"Drake, you must be careful not to cross my father. While he loves you very much, he would not hesitate in punishing you for any wrongdoings, and his punishments are harsh – not something I want you to experience. Promise me that you'll do your best to behave from now on?"

As Drake looked up at his father, a single tear slid down his face, "I promise, Daddy."

"Good boy, come here." Draco pulled his son into his lap and sat with him for a quite while in silence.

* * *

Sometime later, Lucius entered Draco's office without knocking, immediately surveying the scene before him; Draco was still sitting on the couch with Drake in his arms.

He frowned his disapproval over his own son's actions. "It does not look as if Drake has visited the bathroom yet."

"No, Father, he has not; we were just having a chat."

"I see," Lucius smirked, causing Drake to shrink against Draco.

"Drake, why don't you go and wash your face? When you're ready, we'll take you for a look around the company," Draco suggested gently.

Draco waited for the bathroom door to close behind his son before standing to face Lucius. "You scared him."

"I believe that was the objective of the exercise."

"Not like that, he's truly afraid of you now."

"I will make amends before the day is through – that is the reason I suggested that the boy spend the day with us."

"You actually think he will be receptive to you – you can't buy your way into his life, he's not Angel."

"I am acutely aware of whom I am dealing with, Draco. He is strong willed, but I am stronger."

"Father, I would hate for you to ruin your relationship with Drake because of stupid pride."

Lucius sneered, "Pride – It would do you no harm to have a little more."

"I sincerely think that you have enough for both of us, Father," Draco drawled in return.

"You will learn, perhaps too late, it is not healthy to bend to a child's every whim, and it is better to punish once harshly, than to punish many times ineffectually."

"Well I certainly hope that you are right."

"I am right, Draco – trust me; he will come back around, even if he is frightened of me at the moment. Besides, it does no harm for Drake to be a little worried about what I may be capable of – it may just help to curtail any further misadventures."

"You want to hope that he doesn't mention his little discussion with you to his uncle or godfather; they are both Aurors."

"He is a Malfoy – he will not divulge family secrets."

"You hope."

Drake opened the bathroom door, "Daddy, I'm ready."

"Good. Why don't we make a start then?" Draco responded, looking to his father questioningly.

Lucius smirked, "Yes let's."

The three Malfoy wizards walked out of Draco's office, beginning their tour on the uppermost floors of the building. Lucius introduced Drake to all the departmental managers and some other employees who were favored by the Malfoy patriarch. All were overly polite to the little boy and with good reason; it would be his company to control one day.

After taking lunch in a small restaurant, Lucius insisted on finding a gift to appease Angelique. Following much discussion, the three wizards ended up standing in the jeweler's store, pouring over some very expensive pieces.

Lucius picked up a platinum charm bracelet; fingering its delicate decorations, he noted that each was adorned with a blood red ruby.

Lucius looked contemptuously at the shop assistant. "I would like this with emeralds in place of the rubies."

"Of course sir, would you like me to make the arrangements?"

"Yes, go ahead, and while you're at it, add the Malfoy family crest to the charms."

"As you wish sir."

"I will pick it up this afternoon."

The shop assistant blanched but agreed to have the bracelet ready that afternoon.

They spent the afternoon completing the tour of Malfoy Holdings, meeting more overly polite people and shaking more hands. Drake was getting a little tired of all the stares he was receiving, and he could tell that, for the most part, the people were only being polite to him because of who his grandfather is. He was very happy when his father announced that it was time to go home for the day.

* * *

Draco apparated Drake and himself onto the back porch of the Burrow, letting them in the back door. Draco was immediately struck with how silent the house was.

"Drake, I don't think anyone is home."

Drake took off in the direction of the staircase. "Mummy is probably upstairs."

"Maybe," Draco muttered thoughtfully.

A few minutes later, Drake returned to the kitchen, "Mummy's not here."

"Perhaps she went to the hospital," Draco suggested.

"Are you going to stay with me, Daddy?"

"How about we go back to the Manor and wait there?"

"But how will Mummy know where I am?"

"I'll leave her a note," Draco informed him. "Now, do you know where the parchment and quills are kept?"

"I think there's some in the drawer over there."

Draco walked toward the drawers Drake had pointed at and opened each drawer in turn until he found the implements he was looking for. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, Draco smoothed the parchment out and dipped the quill into the inkbottle.

_Dear Gin,_

_I presume you're at St. Mungo's, don't worry about Drake. I'll take him back to the Manor and see to him for the evening. Floo me when you get in, it doesn't matter what time._

_Love,  
__Draco_

Recapping the inkbottle, Draco placed it on the corner of the parchment and laid the quill across in the hope that someone's attention would be drawn to the short missive, and Ginny would not be worried about where Drake was.

Smiling broadly at his son, Draco mused that this was really the first decision he had really made on his own concerning either of his children, and it felt right. "We ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"Good, let's go then."

They walked over to the back door, but paused before opening it when they heard two distinct apparation pops. Hearing the doorknob rattle, Draco pulled Drake out of the way as Ron flung the door open to admit Pansy.

"You great prat – you nearly knocked Drake off his feet," Draco attacked as soon as the red-haired wizard came into full view.

Ron frowned at the tall blonde, "What?"

"Did it not occur to you that someone could have been standing behind the door about to leave the house?"

"Nope, considering no-one is meant to be here."

"Drake, come on, I don't have the patience for dealing with this imbecile today. Pansy," Draco nodded a greeting toward the raven-haired witch.

Draco went to move out the door, but Ron's hand shot out and grabbed his arm.

"And just where do you think you're taking _my_ nephew?" Ron growled.

Draco glared at his old enemy. "I am taking _my_ son to my manor, seeing as his mother is not here."

"Well I'm here now, Drake can stay with me," Ron responded as he released Draco's arm and postured importantly.

"I think not."

"I'm telling you, Malfoy, if you take my nephew anywhere there will be trouble."

Quirking an eyebrow at his foe, Draco grinned coldly. "Trouble? I rather think that you are the one who may be expecting trouble if you try to stop me leaving with my son."

Draco took another step toward the door.

"I'm warning you, Malfoy."

"Ron, I really think…" Pansy started, but was promptly interrupted by Draco; it seemed as though both men had forgotten her presence in the room.

"You can warn me all you like, Weasley; it's not going to make an ounce of difference – I am taking Drake to my manor for the evening. He will stay there until his mother advises me different. I have left a note for your sister on the table – see that she gets it," Draco's temper was rising rapidly as he sneered at Ginny's older brother. "Drake, come along."

Drake moved closer to his father. He had heard the tone in his voice and was not silly enough to disobey him when he sounded exactly like grandfather at his worst.

Ron reached out and grabbed Drake's hand. "You're staying here with me and your Aunt Pansy."

Draco drew his wand and held it to Ron's head. "Unhand my son now," he said in a dangerously low voice.

Ron turned slowly to look Draco in the face; he had been trained for such circumstances, but with Drake in the way he could put any such training into practice. Instead, he released the little boy's arm, seeing a taunting smirk drift across Draco's features. As he obeyed, Ron could not contain his reaction.

Having not moved his hand all that far away from Drake, he lunged forward, quickly ducking simultaneously to go under Draco's wand, and pushed the little boy out of the way, at the same time drawing his own wand, promptly stepping back to give himself some room.

"Ronald Weasley," Pansy screamed at him.

Ignoring the screeching woman, Ron never took his eyes off the blonde wizard who had been first to draw his wand. "Come on, Malfoy – you want to duel?"

"You are going to pay for that, Weasel," Draco growled through his teeth.

Although he desperately wanted to check on his now crying son, Draco kept eye contact with the man challenging him. He did not want to duel inside the house and certainly not in front of his son in case it turned nasty, but at this juncture it seemed he did not have a choice.

Ron sneered at him from his position a short distance away. Draco was astounded as he watched the Auror – he could almost see the thought process going on and was not at all surprised when the wizard yelled, "_Stupefy_."

Easily side stepping the stunner, Draco quickly retaliated. "_Expelliarmus_."

"_Protego. Rictusempra_."

"_Protego. Petrificus Totalus_."

"_Protego_."

"_Incarcerous_." Thick ropes flew from Draco's wand and flung themselves around Ron's form, trapping him effectively. Draco did not stop there, "_Expelliarmus. Petrificus Totalus_."

Ron's tall form fell to the floor like an extra long plank of red wood and Draco sauntered over to stand above him.

Sneering meanly as he held his wand to the chest of the fallen Auror, he growled, "You know, Weasel, I've had just about enough of you. How about we finish this right now?"

Ron's eyes were moving wildly from side to side; it was as if he could read Draco's mind.

"_Avada_…"

Pansy stepped forward and took hold of Draco's wand, directing it away from her boyfriend. "Draco, put your wand away. We do not need to go that far," she told her old friend evenly.

"Quite the contrary, Pan. I'm sick of this prat and I fully intend to end my misery."

"Draco, really, using an unforgivable on an Auror — do you actually want to spend your remaining days in Azkaban, that is, of course, if Harry doesn't kill you as he's arresting your sorry butt."

"Pans…"

"Look, just take Drake back to the Manor. I'll let Ginny know where you are."

He sighed heavily, "All right."

Draco walked over to his still sobbing son, picked him up and left the house, Disapparating as soon as his feet hit the back porch.

Arriving almost instantaneously in the entry of the Manor, Draco kept Drake in his arms as he walked through to his mother's winter parlor. Lucius and Narcissa were already on their feet and moving toward the door as he entered the parlor, having heard Drake's weeping.

"What happened?" Lucius demanded.

"A run in with Ron Weasley; he pushed Drake across the room. Mother, would you check him over and perform any healing charms necessary?" Draco explained briefly as he gently placed Drake on a chair.

"Of course, darling," Narcissa swept over to her grandson, her wand drawn by the time she got there.

"Where is Angelique?" Lucius asked harshly.

"With Ginny, as far as I know. We got to the Burrow and there was no one home. We were about to leave to come here when Ron and Pansy showed up."

Kneeling before the chair Drake was sitting on, Narcissa looked very closely at the little boy. "Drake, darling can you tell me where you are hurt?"

"My arm and my leg and my side," Drake pointed to each painful area on his small body.

"All right, darling, I am going to run my wand over you just to check exactly what the damage is."

Drake nodded and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his robes.

Narcissa passed her wand over his body and used her knowledge of healing charms to help ease his pain. She was pleased to find no broken bones; it seemed to be mostly bruises and perhaps some shock.

Narcissa smiled warmly at her grandson. "Do you feel better now, darling?"

"Yes thank you, Grandmother."

"Wonderful, well I think perhaps we will get you into a nice warm bath, then we can have some dinner. I understand you have had a very busy day at work."

Narcissa drew herself up and held her hand out for Drake to take; he looked up at her, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I want my Mummy," he choked out as his tears began to fall again.

Draco was immediately at his side. "Hey, Drake, I'm here and your mum will floo us as soon as she gets home, okay?"

"But she won't if she's angry with you for dueling with Uncle Ron."

Draco smirked, "Yes she will, even if it's just to yell at me."

"Mmm… she likes to yell when she's angry."

"Yeah I think it has something to do with the hair."

Drake frowned at his father not understanding the reference to his mother's hair.

"Go with your grandmother and have your bath."

"Yes, Daddy."

Drake took Narcissa's hand and allowed her to lead him from the parlor.

Lucius waited until he was certain that Narcissa and Drake were out of earshot before turning back to Draco. "There was a duel?"

"Yes," Draco sighed and proceeded to give his father a detailed explanation of the events that had transpired since he left the office.

Lucius had listened in silence for the most part, but could not contain his concerns a moment longer. "You were going to Avada him?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair roughly, "Yes, but Pansy stopped me."

"In front of Drake, you were going to _kill_ his Uncle?"

"Yes, go on, Father, tell me how stupid and irresponsible it was – I lost control," Draco yelled in frustration.

"I was merely suggesting that perhaps it would have been prudent to send the boy to another room."

"What?"

"And it is always a good idea to make it look like an accident or a natural death, thus avoiding Azkaban."

Draco merely shook his head in disbelief at his smirking father.

* * *

Drake did not eat much at dinner despite Narcissa's attempts to cajole him. Lucius had told her not to fuss so much over the boy – he was probably just tired after the full day he had endured, and he was proven to be correct; it was not long after the family had settled into the parlor for the evening when Drake's head began to droop.

"Drake, time for bed, say goodnight to everyone," Draco told him softly.

"I'm not tired yet, Daddy."

"Yeah, that's why you're falling asleep sitting up. Come on, say goodnight."

"Yes, Daddy," Drake grumbled as he got off his chair and dutifully went to each of his grandparents in turn, bidding them goodnight.

Draco waited by the door patiently as his son took his time saying his goodnights, and then led him upstairs to his suite.

"Daddy?"

Draco was adjusting the blankets around his form. "Yes."

"You don't like Uncle Ron very much, do you?"

Draco blanched, "Umm… it's a bit complicated between your Uncle and me."

"Why?"

"Things happened a long time ago, before you were born, and I guess neither of us are willing to let them go at this point."

"Oh."

"Are you right now?"

"Yes."

"Good, well I'll see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

Draco turned and walked as far as the door.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Drake."

"You nearly used Avada on Uncle Ron."

Draco cringed; he briefly wondered how his son knew about an unforgivable before realizing that the boy was still waiting for an answer. "Yeah, it was a bit silly of me."

"Yeah."

"Where did you learn about such a curse?"

"I heard Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron talking about it once."

"I see," Draco responded, making a mental note to warn the two Aurors to be more aware of who could be listening to them when they are discussing such matters.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Yeah, goodnight, Drake."

As Draco closed the door to the bedchamber, he almost walked into Lucius.

"Ginevra is waiting to speak with you in the parlor."

"She's here?"

"No, floo call."

"Thank you, Father," Draco said as he rushed downstairs.

Lucius very carefully cracked Drake's door open and stood in the doorway watching his grandson drift off to sleep; a warm smile gracing his chiseled features.

"Gin."

"Oh, Draco."

"Were you at the hospital this afternoon?"

"Yes, Katie had an awful time of it."

"Oh… umm… she's all right now?"

"Yes she's fine and so are the babies."

"Babies?"

"Twins, Pippa and Scarlett."

"Girls, well congratulate her for me."

"I will."

"I just put Drake to bed; he had a pretty full on day."

"Yes, Pansy filled me in."

"Yeah… look, Gin, I'm sorry, I lost control – it was a very poor example to set for Drake."

"Yes it was, is he all right?"

"Yeah, he's fine."

"Pansy told me about Ron pushing him."

"Oh yeah, mother took care of his bruises. I think he was mostly shocked."

"He would have been. He's never really seen a proper duel before. He's only seen the boys having fun. Pansy said it got quite intense."

Draco frowned, it was as if she didn't know that he had almost killed her brother, but she would have to know; he could not imagine that the Weasel would have kept quite.

Swallowing heavily, "I nearly killed him."

Ginny smiled slightly, "I know he told me and I'm glad you told me."

"You mean I'm forgiven?"

"I didn't say that. I'll give you the same treatment I gave Ron when I found out what had happened, but that will have to wait until I see you and when I'm feeling less exhausted."

"Why don't you go to bed then, love?"

"I want to. What about Drake?"

"He's fast asleep. I'll bring him back on my way to work tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"Now you should go to bed, witch; you look terrible."

"Yeah I will… Oh, there was an owl waiting for Angel when we got home. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"Well, sort of, Father sent her a bracelet because she had to stay home today."

"Draco, I took a look at the bracelet, it's… It's real."

"Of course it is."

"But she's just…"

"Let her enjoy it, Gin; he took a great deal of care in selecting that for her, and he insisted on having the family crest added to the original design."

"I'm just afraid that she will lose it."

"Don't be, it wouldn't matter if she did. Father would just replace it."

"Draco…"

"Shh… Goodnight, love."

"All right, goodnight, see you in the morning."

"Bright and early."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Thanks to all who took the time to review :D_

_Huge hugs to gianfared for her wonderful beta skills :D_

_beLLa; FireRoseRed; valentines-hater; platypus21; stellar; kneh13; Padfootz; Gertyke; zuvalupa; Americasweetie; FickleFickleMuse; AmericanGirl1114; Eowyn89; Audre; Kari; Anne; Foamy the Squirrel; UNM; spawn32818; PammaPotter; Susan; Sirithtalwen; mz.sammiz; jellybeanz225; NikkiEvans; jamie; m1s7ress; Berserker Nightwitch; asianbebop99; Jennifer Snape; suckerforakiss; Quartz; JagsGri412; Iced Faerie; pInQuiLLus; serius luva09; Gwen of Helmsgrove; Zutzi alias Susi; apostrophe13; Ezmerelda; Moonlight Princess; Draco's Secret Lover; fiona; pitchic05; eX Driver Liz; ilovedrake_


	37. Happy Birthday

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

Early Tuesday morning Draco Apparated Drake and himself onto the back porch of the Burrow; following his son into the house, Draco looked around cautiously for any sign of Ginny. Talking to the fiery witch over the Floo Network was one thing – confronting her face to face after what he had done was an entirely different Quidditich match.

"Grandma – I'm home," Drake shouted as he ran the length of the kitchen and into Molly Weasley's waiting arms.

"So you are and did you have fun with your dad?"

"Yes, I had a sleep over at the Manor 'cause Mummy wasn't home."

"I know, we were very busy at the hospital yesterday. Guess what…"

"What?"

"You have two new cousins – Pippa and Scarlett."

Drake screwed his face up in displeasure, "More girls."

"Yes more girls," Molly chortled as she bustled around the kitchen, continuing preparations for breakfast. "Draco, take a seat; breakfast is nearly ready."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley, but I have to get to work early – umm… tell Gin I'll talk to her later."

Molly turned to face him, the look on her face told him he was in trouble. "I think Ginny wants a word with you before you go."

"Does she?" Draco replied, feigning innocence.

"Yes – but I'm sure you know that already."

Draco tried his best sheepish half grin on Molly – the one that usually saved him from his own mother's wrath whenever he found himself in disgrace with her.

"Draco I have six sons, eight including Harry and you – do you really think I've not seen that look before." Molly had put her hands on her hips and was looking at him with amusement dancing in her eyes. "Besides it's not me that you're in trouble with."

"I… I'm not?"

"I'll leave it to Ginny to sort out – she handled Ron quite effectively. I will say one thing though – if I ever hear of you dueling in my house again, I promise you a meeting with the business end of _my_ wand."

A sharp intake of breath was all that was heard from Drake when Molly mentioned her wand; the little boy quickly scampered around the table and took a seat quietly before she could find fault with him.

"Yes Ma'am… I'm sorry," Draco genuinely looked sheepish this time following the minor scolding he had received.

"Right well, sit down and I'll get you some breakfast."

Draco took a seat, not wanting to try his luck any further with the Weasley matriarch – he had no doubt that her temper was as volatile as her daughter's and probably twice as dangerous.

It wasn't long before a still sleepy Angel wandered slowly into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She hadn't noticed her father sitting at the table eating the bacon and eggs Molly had placed in front of him only moments before.

"Good morning sweetheart, would you like some scrambled eggs for breakfast?"

"Yes thank you, Grandma," Angel mumbled as she rounded the table.

Molly set about serving a plate for Angel and almost dropped it when the little girl squealed.

"Daddy."

"Morning, princess."

"Angel, how many times do I have to tell you not to squeal in the house?"

"Sorry, Grandma."

"Daddy, when did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Oh… has Mummy seen you yet?"

"No."

"You're in trouble." Angel's eyes were wide open and she nodded emphatically.

"Am I, how do you know I'm in trouble?"

"I overheard Mummy telling Uncle Ron off last night, and she said when she got her hands on you she was going to throttle you."

"Really – you do realize that it is impolite to eavesdrop on private conversations?"

"Oh, I wasn't eavesdropping, Daddy – Mummy was yelling so loudly I couldn't help overhearing her."

"Oh so I guess your mummy's really angry with me?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it, Draco Malfoy," Ginny said as she entered the kitchen.

Draco rose from the table and started toward her, "But we talked… last night, remember – you weren't that angry with me because I told you myself – remember?"

"I was tired last night."

"And you're not now?"

"Right – perhaps we should have a private word in the front room?"

Ginny turned on her heel and walked through to the front room without waiting to see if Draco would follow.

"Don't know why we're bothering… Everyone's going to hear anyway," he muttered under his breath as he followed her very slowly.

Draco closed the door leading to the kitchen behind him as he entered the front room of the Burrow, then he stood silently and braced himself for the onslaught.

"I just don't know where to start, Draco… I mean dueling in front of Drake… how irresponsible can you get and he got hurt…"

Draco cut her off at this point, "That was _your_ brother - he _pushed_ him across the room and that was why I lost control of my temper."

"I have already spoken to Ronald about his part in this childish feud the two of you seem desperate to keep going."

"I do not want to keep it going; I want it sorted as much as you," Draco's temper was rising as quickly as his voice to match Ginny's.

"Oh really… and your way of sorting it is _killing_ my brother is it?"

"I told you last night – I lost control… I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"So you say. Draco, you would have killed him if Pansy hadn't been here."

"I don't think so."

"She had to move your wand away – you'd already started the incantation."

"Well, if you actually think that I would have followed through with it then you don't know me very well," Draco snarled, his temper barely in check.

"No, I guess I don't," Ginny retorted hotly.

The statement hung in the air between them, both breathing hard and staring at the other in disbelief.

"Show him no mercy, Gin," Ron growled as he came down the stairs.

"Out, Ronald," Ginny shouted as she pointed to the kitchen door.

"Hey, I was only saying…" Ron started.

Draco took a step toward the redheaded wizard, "Don't say anything, Weasley, we don't need your opinion."

"Draco, that's enough," Ginny stepped in between the two men.

"Why? – Why the bloody hell should I leave it?" Draco demanded.

"Because I said to leave it," Ginny replied, her voice low and even.

"It's his fault we're having this argument now, if he'd just minded his own business none of this would have ever happened," Draco yelled into her face.

Ron reached over the top of Ginny and shoved Draco backwards, "Don't you yell at my sister."

"Ron… oh god… enough – both of you."

Draco stepped closer and began poking Ron in the chest, "Your sister and I would not be yelling at each other if you kept your nose out of our business."

"Yeah well someone's got to protect her and the kids," Ron countered shoving Draco in the shoulder again.

"That's my job not yours," Draco growled viciously.

"Fine job you're doing too, Malfoy, what about Drake – he got hurt last night."

"You're the one that hurt him," Draco screamed at him, reaching over Ginny and grabbing two handfuls of Auror uniform. "Ginny, move now."

Ron's arms came over and each of his hands latched onto the front of Draco's designer robes.

"No… God I've had enough… of both of you," she shrieked at them before ducking under their arms and running up the stairs.

Through the silence that ensued all that could be heard was a slamming door and the heavy breathing of the two wizards who were still holding onto to one another's robes.

Giving Ron another shake, Draco growled, "Look at what you've done now."

"Me… I didn't… That's all your fault, you stupid git."

"My fault… if you'd just shut it and let me take my son without making a scene last night, none of this would have happened," Draco screamed at him incredulously.

"Let go of each other now," Molly said in a commanding tone as she walked into the room closing the door behind her.

Ron and Draco instantly let their hands fall to their sides but firmly held their icy gazes on one another.

"Where is Ginny?"

"Upstairs, Mum."

"Right, you realize that the entire wizarding world heard the two of you going at it."

"Sorry, Mum."

"Umm… yeah sorry," Draco added.

"It's not me you need to apologize to. There are two _very_ frightened children in the kitchen and one very upset woman upstairs – now who's going where first?"

"I've got the kids," Ron said quickly.

"They're my ki…"

Molly cut Draco off and gave him his orders, "Right, Draco, upstairs and talk to Ginny – that is if she'll talk to you."

Ron had taken this as his cue to head off to the kitchen and make his peace with the children.

"Go on, up you go," Molly said firmly to Draco.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Draco walked over to the bottom of the staircase, placing one hand on the banister he took a deep breath and willed his feet to begin the ascent to what would probably be his death – Gin was going to kill him for his behavior and really, he couldn't blame her.

Reaching her door, he paused to listen – he could hear her crying; it felt as though someone was ripping his heart out through his chest.

Raising his hand he knocked softly, "Gin… it's me. Can I come in?"

There was no answer – he waited but there was no noise apart from the sound of her sobbing. "Come on, Gin, please let me in – we can talk."

Nothing – he knew she was not going to grant him admittance to her personal space, not for a long while.

Sighing heavily, he leaned his head on the door. "I'm not leaving Gin – not until we talk."

It was in that position that Molly found him in a half an hour later, having not heard any yelling so far, she was curious as to whether Ginny had let him into her room.

"She won't let me in," Draco explained unnecessarily.

"Ron's gone to work – you go down and talk to your children. I'll talk to Ginny," Molly said gently.

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"Yes."

Clearing his throat so his voice wouldn't break, he uttered, "Tell her that I love her."

Molly smiled softly at the young man standing in front of her. "I will, although I'm sure she knows."

"Thank you," Draco whispered, his voice not capable of more as he felt a myriad of emotions bubbling up through his body, threatening to explode any second.

"Go – see your children, they're waiting for you in the kitchen."

Draco wandered slowly downstairs, pausing in the front room to gather himself together as best he could before continuing to the kitchen.

"Daddy?" Angel said quietly.

"Hey princess."

"Is Mummy all right?" Drake asked.

"I… I don't know mate – she's pretty upset with Ron and me right now."

"What's going to happen, Daddy?" Angel's tone sounded as scared as Draco felt.

"I don't know baby – I need to speak to your mum."

"You still love us, don't you?" Angel enquired hesitantly.

"Of course, what ever gave you the idea that I didn't love you anymore?"

"You had a big fight with Mummy and Uncle Ron – I thought maybe you wouldn't want to see us anymore," Angel confessed.

"Hey come here – you too, Drake," Draco gathered his children on his knees. "No matter what happens between your mum and me, I'll always be your dad and I'm no going anywhere, all right?"

Angel rested her head on her father's shoulder and murmured, "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you princess and I love you too, Drake."

"Draco," Molly said very quietly from the doorway. "Could I have a word, privately?"

"Yeah sure," he agreed. Helping the children off of his lap, Draco stood and walked into the front room again.

Molly sighed, "She doesn't want to see anyone at the moment."

"But we have to talk, we can't sort it out if we don't talk."

"Yes I know, but she needs some time to calm down and sort herself out."

"How long?"

"To calm down – a few hours at the very least; to sort herself out – I can't answer that I'm afraid, she's been out of sorts for a week or so off and on. I'm not really sure what the problem is – she's been so emotional."

"What do I do?"

"Now you go to work, but make certain to Floo her this evening, do it early, that way if she won't talk to you at least you can speak with the children."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "All right, I… I'm really sorry for this whole mess."

* * *

Over the course of the next two days Draco sent flowers, chocolates, balloons and anything else he could think of that might please Ginny. He Flooed the Burrow several times a day but Molly always came back with the same answer from Ginny – she was not ready to talk to him yet. He was miserable; he missed her and the children desperately, but nothing he had done so far had made an ounce of difference.

It was Wednesday afternoon; the twins' birthday was the following day and if she thought he was going to stay away from them tomorrow, she had another thing coming – he would much rather be on speaking terms with Ginny, but he would not be missing another birthday celebration for his children.

Picking up a handful of Floo Powder, he threw the silvery dust into the fireplace and clearly intoned, "Pansy Parkinson."

As the familiar swirling began, he affirmed in his own mind that he was doing the right thing.

"Pansy?"

"Draco, how are you?"

"I'm not doing too well at the moment – Gin's not talking to me."

"Yeah Ron told me – she's still not talking to him either."

"I need your help."

"Oh, Draco, I wish I could but Ron…"

"Just listen, Parkinson – I just need you to make sure Ron is away from the Burrow tonight."

"Why?"

"I'm going over there – unannounced and I don't need any further scenes with Weas … Ron to upset Ginny. Pansy, I have to talk to her."

"All right, that I can do – we're having dinner together anyway."

"Thanks, Pansy, do you think you can keep him really late?"

"No problem, I'm sure I can think of something to keep him distracted."

Draco screwed his face up, "I don't want to know – thanks, Pansy, I'll see you Sunday."

"Yeah, good luck with Ginny."

* * *

Draco waited until he was sure the children had been put to bed before knocking on the door. Although he wanted to see his twins more than anything, he knew that he wouldn't be able to speak to Ginny alone if they knew he was there.

"Mr. Weasley," Draco greeted the older wizard with a respectful incline of his head. "Is Ginevra available?"

Arthur smiled at the man standing on the front doorstep, "Draco come in – Ginny's in the kitchen."

Draco stepped into the house, "Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"Draco lovely to see you again. Is Ginny expecting you?"

"Umm… no," Draco replied, grinning cheekily.

"I see – she's in the kitchen, go on through."

"Thank you."

Draco paused in the doorway of the kitchen, watching his Ginny working at the sink – her back was to him and he found himself admiring the way she'd gathered her flaming red hair into a messy bun exposing the line of her neck. What he wouldn't give to run his fingers up that column of milky flesh and into her silken hair, unfastening it, allowing it to cascade down her back.

He was torn from his thoughts as she turned around to face him – her expression one of shock, but there was something else flickering in her eyes, maybe happiness – he could hope. Now that he was here and she was right in front of him, he couldn't remember what it was that he had wanted to say to her.

"Draco, what are you doing here?"

"Umm… I…" he cleared his throat and found his voice. "Ginevra Weasley, I love you and I'm not giving you up for anything."

"I… Draco, you can't just come in here with declarations of love after… everything."

"I just did."

"It's not that easy."

"It could be."

"I don't see how."

Draco walked over to her, "It's easy, Gin – I say I'm sorry then you say don't do it again and I say I won't, then…" he trailed off as he leaned in to capture her mouth tentatively.

When she didn't immediately push him away, Draco took it as a positive sign and moved his arms around to her back, slowly letting one drift down to the small of her back and the other up the nape of her neck. As she started to kiss him back, he tried to deepened the kiss running his tongue along the seam of her lips. While she did not allow him access to her mouth right away, Draco was persistent and it paid off as she finally opened her mouth, allowing him to explore further, her scent and taste enveloping him.

Eventually breaking for air, Draco rested his forehead on hers. "I am really sorry about everything that happened – my behavior was inexcusable. Please say you forgive me… I don't know what I'll do if you don't."

Still quite breathless from the kiss, Ginny took a few gulps of air before responding, "I forgive you – I think I over-reacted a little and I'm sorry – I don't know what's wrong with me lately."

Draco lifted his head off and brought a hand under her chin, tilting her head gently to confirm that tears were, indeed, gliding down her face. Gently he kissed each tear off of her cheeks, murmuring in between each small kiss that everything was going to be all right. Once satisfied that he had removed as many tears as he could, Draco pulled her into a tight embrace and held her for the longest time - almost afraid to let her go, for fear that he may lose her.

* * *

Drake and Angel burst into the kitchen on the morning of the twenty-fifth of March to many shouts of "Happy birthday" from family members scattered about the room.

Ginny swept over to her babies and hugged both of them at the same time. "Happy birthday darlings."

"Thank you, Mummy," Angel replied as she hugged her mother tightly.

"What's for breakfast, Mummy?" Drake asked, pulling away.

"Your favorite," Ginny answered tapping him on the nose with a finger at the same time.

"Yummy… blueberry pancakes."

"Why don't you two say good morning to everyone while I get your breakfast ready?" Ginny suggested.

Draco had stood back, allowing Ginny to greet the children first, but he was determined not to allow anyone else near them until he had wished them a happy birthday. He was excited, if not a little more than the children about their birthday – given that it was the first birthday he had ever shared with them.

Slowly making his way to stand behind Ginny, he smiled down at the twins.

"Daddy," Angel squealed as she tore around Ginny and flung herself into Draco's waiting arms.

Picking up his daughter, Draco held her tightly against his chest. "Happy birthday princess."

"I didn't think you'd be here," Angel whispered her confession in his ear.

"I wouldn't miss this for all the Galleons in the world," Draco whispered in return, his voice breaking slightly with overwhelming emotion. He buried his head in Angel's hair so none of the other occupants of the kitchen would see the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

Holding her for what seemed an eternity, Draco did not let her go until she began to wiggle; Drake meanwhile had greeted his grandparents and godparents. Placing his daughter on the floor, Draco made his way over to Drake who was currently sitting on his godmother's knee as Angel ran around the room getting hugs and kisses from everyone else.

"Mind if I wish my son happy birthday?"

"Not at all," Hermione Potter smiled warmly at him. She was amazed at the changes she had noticed in Draco; he was certainly not the same boy they had attended Hogwarts with – not to say that they would ever be close friends, but she no longer harbored any ill feeling toward him despite what Ron had told them.

Picking Drake up into his arms, Draco propped him on his hip.

"Happy birthday little man."

"Thanks daddy, did you bring our presents?"

"Drake Arthur Weasley Malfoy – what have I told you about asking for gifts?" Ginny admonished from the fire where she was preparing pancakes for everyone.

"But, Mummy, it's our birthday," Drake whined his defense.

"We do not do gifts today – we will do them on Sunday at your party."

"Why can't we do gifts today, Gin?" Draco asked as eager as Drake to get to the presents he had selected for his children.

"Because we don't – birthdays are about more than just gifts, Draco; they are about spending time with family and friends. Now, I do not want to hear another word about it," Ginny said with absolute finality.

"Sorry mate, looks like we're going to have to wait 'til Sunday," Draco looked apologetically at his disappointed son.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone sit down and eat up while it's hot," Ginny announced.

After a great deal of shuffling, everyone had finally taken a seat – Drake and Angel had insisted on sitting to either side of their father, but Angel had wanted to sit next to Harry as well, and Drake was adamant that his mother be close by.

"Daddy, what are we going to do after breakfast?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Umm… actually I have to go to work sweetheart."

Angel's face dropped, "Oh."

"You couldn't skive off?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I've got a meeting this morning, but I could probably skive off this afternoon."

"I think the kids would like that — if you could manage it."

Draco smiled brightly at Ginny, "Consider it managed."

"Thank you," she mouthed in return.

"Hey why don't you come by the office at about lunch time with the kids and I'll take you to lunch?" Draco suggested.

"Mmm… all right then, sounds nice."

"Good, I know Father will be pleased to see these two."

Ginny smiled at him knowingly, for anything that Lucius Malfoy may have been in the past, she could not fault how devoted he was to her children.

"Mummy, where is Uncle Ron?" Drake asked, frowning as he looked around the table.

"Umm…"

Ron had left the house in a mood as soon as Draco arrived and had refused to consider staying even for the twins' sake. Ginny suspected that there was something else bothering her older brother; he had seemed distracted all week, and she was sure that it had very little to do with what had transpired between Draco and him on Monday evening.

"Your Uncle had to go to work early this morning," Molly told him.

"But Uncle Harry is here," Angel pointed out logically. Harry and Ron were partners, so it stood to reason that when one was working, the other usually was as well.

"Uncle Ron had some paperwork to catch up on this morning," Harry said quickly.

Angel looked curious as she pressed on, "Oh… so why aren't you at work too?"

Harry chuckled, "Because, unlike your Uncle Ron, I finished my paperwork yesterday."

Just as soon as breakfast was devoured, everyone, apart from the children, Molly and Ginny, left for work with loud choruses of "happy birthday" and "have a fun day" directed at the twins.

* * *

Ginny and the children arrived in Diagon Alley just before noon; she made her way through the busy street with the children in tow to the Malfoy Holdings building. Upon entering, they went immediately to the top offices where Lucius and Draco were situated.

Ginny approached Draco's secretary. "Excuse me I wonder if you could let Draco Malfoy know that Ginevra Weasley is here? He is expecting me."

"Miss Weasley, yes Mr. Malfoy alerted me that you would be coming, unfortunately he has been held up in an important meeting and has asked that you wait."

"Thank you, do you have any idea how long he will be?"

"I am sorry, no."

Ginny walked over to the plush chairs provided for visitors. Taking a seat, she hoped Draco would not be much longer; the twins had been excitable all day and were unlikely to sit still for any amount of time.

Sitting in the waiting area, Ginny could hear raised voices coming from behind the closed double doors across the corridor. It was not long before Drake began to wriggle in his chair.

"Drake, for Merlin's sake, sit still."

"But, Mummy, I need to go to the bathroom."

Muttering an oath under her breath, Ginny stood and approached the secretary again, "I'm sorry, could you tell me where I might find a bathroom?"

"Mr. Malfoy has a private bathroom in his office," looking past Ginny she noted a very wiggly Drake. "I'm sure he would not mind if Drake used his facilities."

"Thank you – Drake, come here darling. Angel do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, Mummy, I'll sit here and wait for Daddy,"

"Okay, but don't go anywhere, all right?"

"Yes, Mummy."

The elderly secretary stood and led the way into the office, waiting patiently by the door as Ginny took Drake into the bathroom.

Angel could hear the voices from across the hall getting louder and louder; suddenly, she was able to pick out one booming voice above all the others – Grandfather.

Getting off the chair she looked around to see if her mother was coming back, but she could not see her at all. Very slowly she drifted towards the double wooden doors. As if under its own power, her hand floated up to the door handle, turned the knob and pushed the door open a little. She could see a room full of wizards all sitting around a large table and at the end of the table was her grandfather. The excitement of seeing Lucius sitting there made her promptly forget her promise to her mother to stay where she was.

She burst into the boardroom, squealing as she ran the length of the table, "Grandfather!"

The room fell silent except for Angel's squeals of delight as she flung herself at Lucius and proceeded to climb into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Grandfather, it's our birthday," she exclaimed as she bounced on his knee.

"Angelique, where is your mother?"

"She took Drake to the loo."

Blanching slightly Lucius corrected her, "Bathroom, Angelique."

"Yep, the loo."

From the right side of the table a suppressed snigger could be heard, both Angel and Lucius looked to the source of the errant sound.

Angel smiled brightly as she recognized the wizard trying desperately to smother his amusement. "Daddy!"

"Hello, princess."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at his son, questioning his behavior without the need for words, to which he received a nonchalant shrug of the shoulders and a cheeky grin usually reserved for his mother whenever he found himself in her bad books.

"Look, Grandfather, I'm wearing the bracelet you bought me, isn't it pretty?" Angel pulled her robe sleeve up so all could see the platinum trinket he had purchased on Monday for her.

"It looks splendid on your wrist," Lucius complimented her in the same fashion he would his wife.

Another intrusion drew everyone's attention to the door. "Oh gods, Lucius, I am so sorry – I told her to stay where she was while I took Drake to the bathroom."

As she walked further into the room to retrieve her daughter, Lucius stood as his aristocratic manners dictated, hoisting Angel to sit on his hip, and the rest of the men in the room followed suit.

"Ginevra, a pleasure to see you again," Lucius drawled.

"I am truly sorry for the interruption," Ginny tried again to apologise.

Lucius held his free hand up to quell any further apologies from her. "No need."

"We'll leave you to finish. Angelique," Ginny called her daughter sternly.

"I want to stay with Grandfather."

"Now miss, I will not tell you again."

Flinging her arms even tighter around her grandfather's neck, she began to wail, "I want to stay here."

"Angel," Draco growled, which only served to increase the volume of her weeping.

Ginny walked down to where Lucius stood with her daughter and attempted to take her from him, but her grip was so tight that Ginny's attempts were totally ineffectual.

"Perhaps she can stay, we are almost finished," Lucius offered.

"If you are sure," Ginny said hesitantly.

"She will be fine; we will bring her out when we're through."

"Very well and thank you," Ginny murmured quietly.

Gathering a very wide-eyed Drake on the way out of the room, Ginny returned to the waiting area, wondering if perhaps Angel's behavior may have repercussions once Lucius was not under the scrutiny of his employees. She knew that he had punished Drake on Monday, but the little boy had refused to talk about it – all that he would say was that he had spoken to his daddy and he was all right; Draco too had declined to elaborate on the punishment that had been delivered by his father.

Within the boardroom, Lucius and the other members of management took their seats once again as soon as the door had closed firmly behind the flame-haired witch. Angel was positively beaming around at all the old men from her position on her grandfather's knee, pleased with herself – having gotten her own way with very little effort.

"Angelique, you must remain quiet while we finish our discussion; otherwise, you will have to go and wait with your mother," Lucius explained to her quietly.

Smiling sweetly, she turned in his lap, cooed, "Yes, Grandfather," and placed a kiss on his nose for good measure.

Several of the men seated at the table cleared their throats and were deliberately avoiding eye contact with either of the Malfoy wizards. They had never before witnessed such behavior from anyone toward Lucius Malfoy and were unsure of what an acceptable reaction would be.

"Very well, I suggest we continue," Lucius suggested authoritively.

One of the wizards stood. "Yes, well… Where were we…" shuffling the parchments in front of himself, he suddenly looked directly at Lucius. "As I was saying before the interruption, if we were to close that section of the company, it would mean loss of employment to over one hundred families – it would be impossible to re-deploy that many people. I urge you to consider the implications of such a move on our world."

"That is not my concern."

"How can it not be, these people rely on their employment, here, at Malfoy Holdings."

"The department has been losing thousands of Galleons a month – it is not possible to sustain it any longer. It closes."

"Mr. Malfoy, I urge you to reconsider. Perhaps we could…"

"I said it closes," Lucius growled in a dangerously low voice.

"Have you no conscience!" the wizard yelled angrily toward the head of the table.

Angel fixed her gaze firmly on the aging man, her grey eyes blazing. "Don't you yell at my grandfather. You are a very rude man!"

"Angelique — enough," Lucius ordered her quietly.

"But, Grandfather, that man is rude, he yelled at you."

"Yes, he is very rude," Lucius agreed fixing his steely gaze on his impertinent employee.

"He needs Mummy's wand across his bottom," Angelique muttered disgustedly.

Laughter erupted from the right side of the table where Draco was seated and quickly spread around the room; even Lucius could not suppress an amused smirk.

"Meeting adjourned," Lucius announced.

The men filed out, still sniggering to themselves and passing comments to one another about the behavior of the little Malfoy witch.

"Are you all right, Grandfather?"

"Yes, why would I not be?"

"That man was mean, he could have hurt your feelings," Angel said as she stroked his cheek gently.

"I assure you, Angelique, my feelings are quite intact."

Draco cleared his throat in an effort to control his mirth. "Hey birthday girl how about we collect your mum and brother then see about a special birthday lunch?"

"Okay, Daddy. Grandfather, are you coming with us?"

"I would like to, but unfortunately, I have another meeting to attend."

"Can't you skive off?"

Trying to conceal his amusement at her innocently naughty suggestion, he simply stated, "No, Angelique, that would not be very responsible, would it?"

"But Daddy did."

"Yes, well I do not think that it is an appropriate time to discuss your father's continued irresponsibility."

"No, I guess not, but it would be fun."

"Come on princess, I believe you may be the only one, apart from your grandmother, who could actually talk your grandfather into skiving off his meeting, so lets get you out of here before you succeed," Draco held his hand out to her.

"Okay, Daddy," she answered. "Bye, Grandfather." She wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed a wet kiss on his cheek before sliding off his knee and taking her father's hand.

"I'll see you tonight, Father."

"Yes, do have a good time this afternoon."

* * *

Draco led his family through the crowds in Diagon Alley to a small restaurant that he favored from time to time. As soon as he had arrived at the office that morning, he had his secretary make arrangements for a special luncheon at the establishment.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," the receptionist greeted Draco as they entered the small restaurant.

"Good afternoon, I believe we have a reservation," Draco stated pretentiously.

"Yes sir, if you would like to come this way."

Draco led Ginny and the children further into the restaurant following the receptionist to an elegantly set table for four. He held Ginny's chair for her, then helped Angel into her chair and indicated to Drake that he should take the chair opposite his sister; Draco sat in the chair opposite Ginny.

"I will alert the chef that you have arrived."

"Thank you," Draco acknowledged curtly.

Ginny frowned quizzically across the table, "The chef?"

"I arranged a special lunch this morning," Draco replied smugly.

"Oh, I see and did your secretary mind arranging your personal life?"

"Of course not, she does it all the time…" his voice had trailed off as he realized that Ginny had just tricked him into admitting that it was not his doing after all.

She smiled knowingly, "I thought so."

"Well it was my idea," Draco insisted indignantly.

"And it is a lovely idea," she assured him.

It wasn't long before a team of waiters appeared, carrying large plates of what could be best described as party food for each of them.

"Draco?" Ginny arched an eyebrow at him.

"I thought the kids would enjoy it, and I kind of like party food," he confessed sheepishly.

Ginny looked around at the twins who were absolutely delighted with the selection of food that was presented on their plates.

"Can we start, Mummy?" Drake asked, eager to tuck into the mostly sweet treats.

Ginny sighed, "Yes go ahead, but if you end up being sick – you're your father's problem for the duration." She smiled sweetly at Draco to confirm her statement.

"They can get sick from eating this food?" Draco asked looking at his plate in confusion.

"Mmm… too much sugar and rubbishy types of food doesn't generally agree with anyone; well, with exception to Ron, but then he does eat anything and usually everything."

"So what happens?"

"Well, too much sugar makes them hyperactive, but it can also make them sick, their stomachs can only take so much before it revolts."

"Oh, kids just eat slowly and umm…"

"It's okay, Daddy, I promise I won't get sick," Angel smiled broadly before stuffing a piece a fairy bread into her mouth.

"Good – I think," Draco looked decidedly worried as he started to pick at his own plate.

Lunch passed quickly with lots of laughter once Draco had relaxed a bit, though he was watching both the children closely for any signs of oncoming illness. Dessert was an enormous cake with white frosting; the top had been divided into two sections – Angel's section was decorated with sugar roses and tiny fairies while Drake's half had candy snitches and broomsticks.

"Oh, Daddy, it's so pretty," Angel exclaimed, her delight evident in her sparkling eyes.

"Wow – it's got snitches, can we eat the snitches?" Drake asked enthusiastically.

"Yes the snitches are candy, Drake," Draco replied, pleased with the reaction the cake had evoked from the children.

Ginny leant over to examine the cake closely. "Draco, it's so perfect, and how did you arrange it so quickly?"

"I'm a Malfoy," he reminded her smugly.

Ginny laughed at his arrogant self-aggrandizing, "Merlin forbid I ever forget," she teased.

Draco waited until the cake had been served before broaching the subject of what he had planned, or not, for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Was there anything in particular that you wanted to do this afternoon?" he asked pensively.

"No, I thought you might have made plans," Ginny replied.

"I was just wondering if we could take the children to visit my mother, she'd love to see them today."

"I can't see why not – I'm sure they would enjoy it."

"Wonderful – it will also stop Father from teasing her about seeing them earlier."

Before paying the bill, Draco arranged for the remaining portion of the birthday cake to be delivered to the Burrow so that the children could enjoy it over the next few days. Leading his family into Diagon Alley, they made their way back to Malfoy Holdings so that they could Floo to the Manor.

Entering the grand building, Draco walked straight to the hearths located on the ground floor. There were six hearths along one of the walls in the foyer; three of the fireplaces had lines of witches and wizards waiting to depart – the other three were obviously for arrivals as every so often someone would step out of one. It reminded her of the Ministry of Magic's foyer, only on a slightly smaller scale. Draco had pushed his way to the front of a queue and was already reaching for the Floo Powder when Ginny caught up with him.

"Draco, you should have waited your turn," she scolded quietly.

"Nonsense, they don't mind waiting for us to leave."

"Draco, it's not polite."

Draco looked at the people he had just pushed past, "Does anyone take exception to me getting my family home as soon as possible?"

Ginny looked around as she heard several replies of "No Mr. Malfoy" and "Of course not Mr. Malfoy". Still uncomfortable with the idea of jumping the line, she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Draco grinned at her, "After you my love."

Ginny took Angel's hand and stepped into the large hearth, calling out "Malfoy Manor."

Stumbling out of the fireplace in the parlor of the Manor, Ginny quickly withdrew her wand and cast scourgify charms on both of them before Draco arrived with Drake, then repeated the charm on the wizards before they went off in search of Narcissa.

"Millie," Draco called.

"Master Draco, you called Millie – how can Millie serve Master Draco," Millie squeaked as she bowed low enough to scrape her nose on the floor.

"Where might I find my mother?"

"Mistress is in the rose garden…"

"Very well, dismissed."

Draco and Ginny walked out with the children to the rose garden to find Narcissa taking a leisurely stroll amongst her prize blooms.

"Grandmother… Grandmother," Angel squealed as she ran down the garden path.

"Grandmother, it's our birthday," Drake reminded her as he too ran to greet her.

"My goodness, darlings, I was not expecting to see you today," Narcissa beamed. "Happy birthday!" She gave each of her grandchildren a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mother, we thought we would surprise you."

"My darling son, so thoughtful – you know how I love surprises." Narcissa stroked Draco's cheek lovingly.

"Narcissa, lovely to see you again," Ginny smiled warmly as she approached the older woman and embraced her briefly.

"Ginevra, a pleasure as always," Narcissa returned.

"Grandmother, Daddy took us to lunch and they had a big cake for us and it had snitches and fairies," Angel told her quickly.

"Really that sounds wonderful darling. I shall have to see about some afternoon tea – we can't have you fading to nothing on us now."

"Mother, I really think the children have had quite enough for today; lunch was little more than poorly disguised sugar," Draco said seriously.

Narcissa looked at her son quizzically before noticing that Ginny had taken a step back, out of Draco's line of sight, and was furiously trying to get her attention without making a scene – from what the young witch was trying to indicate, Narcissa presumed that she was to play along with what Draco was saying. Continuing she added, "Perhaps some tea and pumpkin juice in that case?"

Ginny answered before Draco had the opportunity, "That would be lovely, Narcissa."

Narcissa arranged for the tea and juice to be served in the parlor as soon as they had returned to the house. When they reached the parlor, Narcissa sat on the love seat by the window with Drake one side and Angel the other. The three of them were talking animatedly about the day; Narcissa had already heard all about their luncheon at the restaurant, and Angel was now telling her about the horrible man who had yelled at her grandfather.

"He was a horrible man, Grandmother. He hurt Grandfather's feelings, but don't worry, because I told him that he needs Mummy's wand across his bottom."

Narcissa arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her son across the room, "Really?"

Draco's nod was almost imperceptible, as confirmation of the tale Angel had been telling her brought an amused smile to Narcissa's beautiful face.

Draco and Ginny sat on the other side of the room, enjoying the semi-privacy that came with having the twins occupied for the time being.

"You know, I've got their presents upstairs – would it really hurt if I gave them out now instead of Sunday?"

"Yes, it would."

"But… come on, Gin."

Ginny sighed slightly in frustration, "Draco we went through this first thing this morning – I want the kids to learn that birthdays are more than just receiving presents. They're for spending time with family and friends, it's why I give them a birthday party on another day, so that we can do the presents in a really festive setting."

"Yeah, I understand all that, I really do, but I just wanted to give them my presents – it is the first birthday I've ever gotten to spend with them."

"All the more reason for you to do things the way they are accustomed to doing them, it's less confusing for them."

"All right I'll wait till Sunday – but I want it known that I am not happy," Draco sulked.

Ginny laughed at his pouty face, "Duly noted."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Huge hugs to gianfared for her beta-ing skills and suggestions – always appreciated!_

_Huge hugs to all who took the time to review :D_

_m1s7ress; platypus21; Kellalor; Galadriel Hermione Potter; eX Driver Liz; valentines-hater; Americasweetie; Gweeny; xxginnyfanxx; spawn32818; Magica; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; zuvalupa; jamie; FickleFickleMuse; Berserker Nightwitch; Sirithtalwen; FireRedRose; Heidi; FunkyWitchOnFire; jellybeanz225; Iced Faerie; Monia; Lady in White; mz.sammiz; stellar; DragonRyder7514; robin777; greeneyedlildevil; Tyleet87; andybear09; DracosSlyGirl; iamdraco'sgal; kneh13; Oreopet; NikkiEvans; PurringPhoenixVoyager; Loving; lilmisspotterluver; jennyfrmtx; Spanner; suckerforakiss; beLLaguCciaNna_


	38. The Birthday Party

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

**THE BIRTHDAY PARTY**

The Weasley clan began arriving at the Burrow well before 2:00 PM for the twins' birthday celebration; all had been warned that the Malfoys would be attending and any poor behavior would be frowned upon heavily. Draco had arrived before breakfast and had been watching Ginny closely ever since; she had been unable to sit still for more than a few seconds all day and as the time grew closer to his parents expected arrival, her agitation reached a whole new level.

"Gin, calm down," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Oh gods—I can't I just want everything to go well and…"

"Shhh… everything will be fine. Mother and Father are coming to spend the afternoon with the kids for their birthday, not to judge anyone or cause trouble."

"It's not them I'm worried about," she replied as she glanced around at her many brothers.

"Well your mum has warned them—I heard her as each of them walked in; they wouldn't dare put a toe out of line."

Shaking her head, "Oh, Draco, you don't know them like I do."

"Everything is going to be perfect and if it's not, well it doesn't matter—all that matters is that Drake and Angel have fun, it's their day, remember?" Draco said as he looked into her eyes.

Ginny sighed into his chest, "Yes I remember."

"Good girl, now smile."

Looking up into his face, Ginny managed a small smile just before he leant in and kissed her softly.

"Oi, that's enough of that Malfoy—I'll remind you that is my baby sister," Charlie interrupted in good humor.

"If I had a Galleon for every time I've heard that today," Draco muttered into her hair, making her laugh.

"Grandfather—Grandmother," Angel squealed as she ran toward the gate.

The Weasley family in its entirety watched as the little strawberry blonde witch hurtled down the driveway and into the arms of an ex-Death Eater. Many held their breath as he spun her around before holding her close and continuing to the house—others clenched their fists or flexed their wand hands.

"Let's go meet them," Draco said quietly, grabbing hold of Ginny's hand and leading her toward his parents.

Draco and Ginny could hear their daughter talking animatedly to her Grandparent's, as they got closer.

"We're allowed to have our presents today, did you know?" Angel told Lucius and Narcissa excitedly.

"I seem to remember your father mentioning something about gifts—now what was it?" Lucius teased.

Angel's shocked expression was comical. "Grandfather, you did bring our presents?"

"Mmm… Narcissa, do you recall picking up that parcel?" Lucius continued his farce.

"Oh, Lucius, how can you be so cruel?" Narcissa scolded. "Darling, of course we brought your gifts with us."

"Well almost all of your gifts, we have a special one for you at the manor," Lucius added tapping her on the nose with his gloved finger.

"Mother, Father." Draco placed a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Are you right with Angel, Father?"

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my granddaughter," Lucius replied haughtily.

"Narcissa, how are you?" Ginny jumped in before Draco could open his mouth again.

"Ginevra, lovely to see you again dear—you look a little tired, are you feeling well?" Narcissa probed.

"Oh I've just been busy with the preparations for the party," Ginny replied.

"Ginevra," Lucius inclined his head slightly.

"Lucius, I so glad you could come—both of you," Ginny responded, smiling warmly.

"Oh, we wouldn't think of missing the twins' birthday party," Narcissa answered sincerely.

"Well, I guess we should introduce you to everyone," Ginny said somewhat nervously.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "That would be lovely."

Ginny and Draco walked them into the yard where Molly and Arthur were waiting to greet them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, so wonderful of you to come," Molly said cheerfully.

"Mrs. Weasley, it is our pleasure," Narcissa responded in her formally warm voice, honed over years of practice at dinner parties, garden teas and the like.

"Mrs. Weasley," Lucius inclined his head politely.

"Mrs. Malfoy," Arthur intoned evenly with a forced smile. "Mr. Malfoy… we certainly have been lucky with the weather today."

"Quite," Lucius answered, as he glanced around he became aware of the number of eyes that were focused on him.

"Yes, we'd have had a job fitting everyone in the house if the weather had turned on us," Arthur babbled on.

Glancing toward the building that qualified as the house on this property Lucius had to will his features to remain impassive as his trademark smirk threatened to creep across his face. "I should imagine it would have been quite a… challenge."

"Ah… nothing we haven't had to do before, amazing how many we can fit into the kitchen," Arthur continued.

"I'm sure," Lucius answered purely out of politeness.

"Where is Drake? We've not seen him yet," Narcissa asked.

"Oh dear, I think he's still in the field. You know boys always running around," Molly explained to her before turning to the rest of the family. "Ron, would you mind giving Drake a call?"

"On my way, Mum," Ron replied as he took off in the direction of the neighboring field.

"Well, I'd better run through everyone's names for you." Ginny smiled as she spoke knowing full well that they wouldn't remember anyone's name.

"That would be helpful dear," Narcissa said encouragingly.

"This is my oldest brother Bill and his wife Fleur; Charlie and Anya; Percy and Penelope; Fred and Angelina; George and Katie; Ron's gone to fetch Drake and you know Pansy; Harry, of course you know, and his wife Hermione—apart from the kids, that's everyone."

"Please, come and sit down. Would you something to drink—there's tea, Butterbeer, Elderflower wine, pumpkin juice and I think one of the boys has Firewhiskey if that's more to your liking," Molly offered, leading the Malfoy's over to the long garden table.

At that moment, Drake came running into the yard looking very much worse for wear after rough-housing with his cousins.

"Grandfather… Grandmother," Drake exclaimed as he ran up to greet them.

"Drake darling, have you been playing?" Narcissa hugged him quickly.

"Yep, we've been playing Aurors."

"How intriguing," Lucius drawled.

"It's really fun, Grandfather, didn't you ever play Aurors when you were little?"

There were many stifled sniggers, throats that suddenly required clearing and an insurmountable amount of coughing fits going on around the table as everyone desperately tried not to laugh at Drake's innocent question.

Ron, who had wandered back to stand a short distance behind Lucius, mumbled to Harry, "Probably played Death Eaters."

"No, I can honestly say I never did play Aurors," Lucius responded evenly without looking at the other occupants of the table.

"Oh… it's really fun—Grandfather is Uncle Sev coming?"

"No, not today Drake—I believe he is at Hogwarts."

"Uncle Sev—Uncle Sev… What the bloody hell is going on with this family?" Ron muttered in abject horror (albeit a little too loudly considering his proximity to Lucius) before he wandered away shaking his head and throwing his arms in the air. "Why don't we just invite all the bloody Death Eaters that are still walking free?"

Drake looked at his Uncle Ron's departing back, "What's a…"

Charlie walked over and scooped Drake up, effectively silencing him. "Uncle Sev is really busy today, mate, and couldn't make it but he did tell me to say happy birthday to you."

"Oh… okay Uncle Charlie," Drake responded wriggling to get down; he was a big boy now and did not need to be picked up.

As Charlie placed him on the ground again, Drake turned his attention back to Lucius, "Grandfather, what's a Death Eater?"

Lucius' features hardened immediately and he turned his icy gaze toward the retreating redheaded Auror.

"Drake, I think we can save that type of talk for another day—you don't want to take a history lesson at your birthday party, do you?" Harry interjected quickly hoping to diffuse the situation.

"History?"

"Yeah it's a subject you _have_ to take at Hogwarts, dead boring—all about things that happened ages ago."

"Oh… no I don't want a dead boring lesson today," Drake responded seriously. shaking his head to affirm the point.

"Good lad," Harry mussed his godson's hair as he sighed in relief.

Lucius looked at Harry Potter quizzically. The Auror had just given up a prime opportunity to discredit him in front of grandson, but instead, he averted the conversation. He was unsure of what to make of the situation—surely Potter would love to have seen him, in particular, thrown into Azkaban despite the assistance he had finally rendered to the Order of the Phoenix and, thus, being instrumental in bringing down the Dark Lord. Lucius was off-balance—he rather preferred knowing where he stood with others, and Potter's actions had caused him to call into question his opinion of the man.

Holding out a chair for his wife, Lucius muttered, "Dearest."

"Thank you darling," Narcissa responded stiffly.

Narcissa was aware that the details of Lucius' past alliances would come out at sometime, but she was not yet prepared to deal with the possible loss of her only recently found grandchildren. She could only hope to put the ordeal off—for she was positive that it would be an ordeal—until the children were much older and then perhaps they may understand that sometimes people are trapped by the choices they make in their youth.

"Mummy, can we open our presents now?" Angel asked excitedly.

"I think we'll do the cake first, then we can get on with the presents as soon as everyone has finished eating," Ginny responded.

Draco came up behind her and slid his arms around her middle before pleading into her ear, "Aww… come on, Gin, can't we do the presents first?"

Slapping at his hands playfully she responded, "Draco Malfoy, I swear you are more excitable than the children when it comes to presents."

"You should see him on Christmas morning," Narcissa smiled at Ginny knowingly.

"Oh really," Ginny arched an eyebrow at him.

"Mother… please," Draco moaned.

"So, Malfoy, do you run down the stairs in your jammies to see if Santa has left you any pressies?" Harry teased good-naturedly.

"Potter, I'll have you know…"

Hermione slapped Harry's arm as she interrupted the banter, "Really, Harry, you can't talk—you do remember _what_ you knocked back last Christmas morning so you could run downstairs and open your 'pressies' in your jammies?"

Draco burst out laughing; the expression on Harry's face was caught between embarrassment and horror. "You do know what they say, Potter?"

"What's that Malfoy?"

"Every shag you give up is one you've lost forever" Draco spluttered  
between his laughter, the innuendo Hermione had implied was certainly  
not lost on him.

Molly loudly clapped her hands together once. "Well why don't we get everyone to the table so the twins can blow their candles out and open their presents? Bill, call all the children up from the field, Charlie—Percy, see to everyone's drinks. No, Ginny, you sit down dear, Anya and Penelope will help me in the kitchen."

The Malfoy's watched with barely concealed amazement as those with orders from the Weasley matriarch immediately went off to fulfill her wishes.

Soon enough the rest of the Weasley children were running into the yard and taking up positions around the long table in excited anticipation of the promised birthday cake.

Fred and George approached the Malfoy elders with twin expressions of what looked to be sociable.

"Can we get you a drink?" Fred asked lightly.

"Anything at all?" George added.

"We've got loads…" Fred started.

"Of different types," George finished.

Narcissa smiled charmingly, "How kind of you, thank you. I'll have…"

"Charlie is meant to be getting drinks," Ginny cut in quickly; the look in her brothers' eyes could only be described as mischievous and she could envision them turning Lucius into a big white canary or something as equally horrifying.

"Oh we don't mind…" George began.

"Helping out," Fred added.

"Oh, and I'm sure that helping out is your only objective. What are you wanting to test on unsuspecting subjects this time?" Ginny responded acerbically.

"Gin, you're our sister—where has the trust gone?" Fred stared at her with wide eyes, his face showing an expression of innocence—or as close as he could get to it.

"Mortally wounded is what we are—our own sister actually thinks that we would test our products on family." George held his hand over his heart in mock hurt.

"The two of you go now, get down to the other end of the table where you can't do any harm, and if I find that anything has slipped into _anyone's_ food or drink today, you will meet with the pointy end of my wand, I promise," Ginny warned them sternly.

Shaking their heads, the twins wandered away as she had demanded talking loudly to each other in their usual fashion as they went.

"She's getting more…"

"Like mum…"

"Every day…"

"Scary really…"

"Terrifying…"

"Got to feel…"

"Sorry for Malfoy…"

"Poor bugger."

Ginny turned her attention back to Draco's parents. "Sorry about that."

"You've nothing to be sorry dear, they were only trying to be helpful," Narcissa assured her, although she was a little confused.

"Umm… I forgot to warn you not to accept anything in the way of food or drink from those two, they have a really bad habit of testing their latest products on the family before putting them on the shelf," Ginny explained.

"Oh, I see—well at least you caught them before any harm could be done," Narcissa responded looking a trifle worried.

"Their pranks are usually harmless enough, but can be embarrassing for the victim, and I just didn't want any of that today," Ginny explained further, feeling as though she should assure them that the twins' practical jokes weren't dangerous.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, can I get you something to drink?" Charlie enquired pleasantly.

Narcissa looked at the Hogwarts Professor suspiciously, not entirely sure whether she should trust him after what Ginevra had just told her about her twin brothers.

"I'm quite safe, unless I offer to show you a magical creature," Charlie winked at Narcissa with a big grin.

"Charlie, stop teasing," Ginny chided lightly.

"Sorry sis, couldn't help myself, by the way, the twins' are mortified that you don't trust them," Charlie laughed.

"And when have they ever given me a reason to trust them?" Ginny retorted sharply.

"Hey settle girl—don't hex the messenger," Charlie backed up holding his hands in front of him.

Ginny sighed heavily; she was aware that she was snapping at her brother unnecessarily but she was wound so tightly that she felt unable to control it. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. Narcissa, Lucius what would you like to drink? I assure you that Charlie is perfectly trustworthy."

"Well in that case I believe your mother mentioned something of a bottle of Firewhiskey—I trust it is Odgen's?"

"Of course—there is no other," Charlie grinned at the older wizard.

"In that case, I'll take the Firewhiskey," Lucius smirked.

"Lucius," Narcissa warned.

"Now dear, one drink is not going to hurt," Lucius responded.

"It is your grandchildren's birthday party," Narcissa informed him.

"I am well aware of why we are… here," Lucius rejoined.

Charlie cleared his throat, "So Mrs. Malfoy, what can I get you?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you," Narcissa responded affectedly.

Charlie smiled broadly at her even though he felt perhaps she was not all that happy with him for mentioning the alcohol. "I'll be right back."

Bill had started helping with the drinks as soon as he returned from calling the children. "What are the Malfoy's having then?"

"A cup of tea and a Firewhiskey," Charlie responded looking down the table at the affluent couple.

"What's wrong mate?" Bill whispered.

"You know, they're just like Mum and Dad," Charlie said softly, nodding his head toward Lucius and Narcissa.

"What do you mean?"

"When old Lucius asked for the Firewhiskey, Narcissa reacted exactly like Mum would, then he said to her, 'Now dear, one drink is not going to hurt.' That's just what Dad would say."

Bill chuckled, "Now that's scary—just think they're like normal people."

"You know what I mean, the similarities _are_ scary."

"Here, take their drinks and watch that cup of tea—it's Mum's best china."

Charlie slowly made his way back to the end of the table to deliver the drinks.

"Here we go… one tea and one Firewhiskey," he announced grinning broadly at Lucius. If Narcissa followed Molly's pattern, he thought that old Lucius was in for an even bigger telling off when he got home.

"Thank you," Narcissa said softly.

Lucius inclined his head in Charlie's direction.

Molly, Anya and Penelope had brought plates, cake forks and two large knives out to the table along with two large birthday cakes—one with purple frosting and the other one with blue. Angel's cake had small white candy rose's spelling out her name and Drake's had miniature chocolate snitches spelling out his; both, of course, had five candles that had yet to be lit.

"All right, everyone sit down. Drake, Angel, come over to the middle of the table—that's it, right in front of your cakes," Molly instructed. "Ginny, Draco, are you going to come up here?"

"We're coming, Mum," Ginny replied as she stood up.

Suddenly, Angel appeared at the end of the table, "Grandfather, you come too; if you sit all the way down here, you won't be able to see us blow out the candles."

"Well, we can not have that, can we?" Lucius responded warmly to the little girl. "Narcissa, shall we?"

Lucius rose; offering his hand to Narcissa, he assisted her to standing position and placed her hand on his arm. They made their way to stand closer to the center of the table and the children.

"Are we all ready now?" Molly asked looking around at everyone. "Good, Harry would you light the candles?"

"Umm… I think it's Draco's job now," Harry responded, looking directly at the blonde wizard.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry Draco dear—it is your job," Molly flushed red.

Draco frowned lightly, "My job?"

"Yes dear… to light the candles on your children's birthday cakes, a family tradition," Molly explained.

"Of course," Draco smiled as he withdrew his wand and expertly lit the ten candles.

"Remember to make your wish before you blow the candles out," Ginny reminded them.

A loud off-key chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was struck up somewhere within the family and the rest followed suit. As the song came to the end, Drake and Angel both leaned forward and blew out the candles on their cakes. Ginny stepped forward and handed each of them a large knife.

"Now remember, carefully cut the cake but don't touch the bottom or your wish won't come true," Ginny said to them softly.

The twins looked at each other and grinned before slowly plunging their knives into the cakes, holding them in place they beamed broadly at the family surrounding the table. Everyone applauded loudly and their aunts moved in to start cutting the cakes for one and all to enjoy.

"Come on you two, lets go sit you down," Ginny said to them as she moved them out of her sister-in-laws' way.

"Mummy, we get the first pieces, right?" Drake asked urgently.

"Yes, darling, you get the first pieces," Ginny confirmed. "Now where do you want to sit?"

"With you," Drake answered.

"With Grandfather," Angel replied.

Ginny smiled down at them, "Right then lets go down to the end of the table."

Sitting the twins down with their grandparents, she turned to return to the cakes when Fleur walked up with two special pieces of cake for the twins.

"I had to bring them now before Fred and George made off with them," Fleur said with a light giggle.

"Fleur, you should be resting not running around after everyone," Ginny admonished.

"Oh nonsense, I get much too uncomfortable if I sit for too long; it does me good to walk around occasionally," Fleur brushed off the scolding from her younger sister-in-law.

"When are you due dear?" Narcissa enquired politely.

"Any day now," Fleur responded happily.

Narcissa smiled warmly, "Is this your first baby?"

Fleur laughed, "Oh no this is our fourth; we have a boy and two girls already."

Narcissa looked slightly shocked, "My goodness, that is a lot to handle."

"Bill helps a lot when he gets home from work each evening and his family is wonderful—we all help each other," Fleur explained graciously.

"That is lovely dear."

"If you will excuse me, I need to check on Eloise—she is only 2 years old and is still not quite adept at feeding herself without getting it everywhere," Fleur excused herself.

"My goodness, you have a lot of nieces and nephews, Ginevra," Narcissa stated as she looked up the table.

"Yes, and they're still arriving. Mum and dad have sixteen grandchildren; Fleur is due any day and Angelina is pregnant as well," Ginny told her.

"Drake mentioned that he had some new cousins earlier in the week," Narcissa stated lightly.

"Yes, George and Katie had twin girls… and if you'll excuse me a moment, Katie's helping with the cake when she should be sitting down," Ginny replied as she rose and moved to where Katie was cutting the cakes.

A few minutes later, Katie wandered down and sat herself in Ginny's abandoned chair, looking decidedly guilty.

"She tell you off?" Draco asked, tossing his head toward Ginny.

Sighing, Katie looked at him with exasperation clearly flashing in her eyes. "Yeah, I swear if one more person tells me to take it easy, I'll hex them seven ways to next Sunday."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and did not quite smothered the chuckle which escaped him. "Pushy lot, aren't they?"

"Oh, you'd better believe it, but… you won't find a more loving family anywhere," Katie said affectionately.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Draco muttered as he watched the Weasley siblings interact with each other.

Molly walked toward them with a small bundle of blankets in her arms, "Katie, Pippa has woken up; I think she may be hungry."

"I swear this one is my little piggy, all she does is feed," Katie exclaimed good naturedly as Molly handed her the baby.

Catching just a glimpse of the baby, Narcissa smiled dreamily, "She's very beautiful; you're very lucky."

"Thank you," Katie smiled at the older witch in return.

Lucius watched in astonishment as Katie commenced breastfeeding her small baby right where she was sitting, still talking animatedly to Draco about the Weasley family as she saw them. Trying to avert his gaze to anywhere but the young mother across the table was proving more difficult than it ought to have.

Ginny brought down four pieces of birthday cake for them, and Arthur wandered down to check that their drinks were all right, bringing with him a large glass of water for Katie.

Placing it in front of her, Arthur said, "Molly told me that you have to drink all of it, something about the milk supply."

"Thanks, Arthur, tell her I will," Katie responded.

"Good. Now is everyone right for a drink?" Arthur looked around the end of the table.

Lucius looked sideways at Narcissa before quietly making his request, "Another Firewhiskey perhaps."

Narcissa spun in her chair to face her husband, "Lucius!"

"Now dearest, you do not want to cause a scene," he responded calmly. "Would you like another cup of tea?"

Narcissa turned to Arthur, "Thank you, Mr. Weasley, another cup of tea would be splendid."

"Lovely… Draco?" Arthur intoned.

"I'll give you a hand and grab a Butterbeer while I'm at it," Draco stated as he rose from the chair.

"All right. Katie—cup of tea love?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, please," she responded absently while fussing with the baby at her breast.

Draco and Arthur made their way to where the drinks were stored.

Arthur looked at the young blonde man intently before commenting. "I've a feeling your dad is going to be in some bother when he gets home."

"Yeah, Mother isn't very happy with him at the moment," Draco replied grinning.

"Should I give him the Firewhiskey?" Arthur enquired hesitantly.

"It's his problem to sort out—he knows she's not happy with him drinking today, but he asked for it anyway," Draco assured him.

"Okay, I just didn't want to make it worse," Arthur informed him.

"Don't worry, he's going to cop it for the first one he had anyway so he may as well have another and make the scolding worthwhile," Draco laughed.

Just as they returned with the drinks, Molly walked out of the house with another little bundle of blankets for Katie.

"Scarlett has just woken up dear, she's not fussing yet, but I thought it might be nice to show her off," Molly informed her.

"Thanks, Molly, by the time she starts, Pippa should be finished," Katie said.

"Draco, could you take Scarlett for me, I'm not quite finished in the kitchen," Molly asked as she held the baby toward him.

Draco looked at the innocent bundle as if it were a Acromantula, "Umm… I don't really think… I…"

"I would love to hold her until Katie is ready for her," Narcissa cut in to save her son.

Molly walked around to the other woman, "Lovely, here you go, she's such a quite one, hardly ever cries."

"She's so beautiful," Narcissa exclaimed, clearly delighted with the little girl.

"Well I must get back to the kitchen," Molly announced.

Draco watched his mother fussing over the little baby closely; she was mesmerized with the tiny girl.

"You know I'd like to hold my own grandchildren like this one day," Narcissa said quietly.

"Is that a hint, Mother," Draco asked cheekily.

"Think of it as an order, Draco," Narcissa responded in a serious tone that belied her warm smile.

"An order—and how many would you like to order?" Draco continued cockily.

"At least another two, and then we shall see after that," Narcissa answered pensively.

Katie brought Pippa on her knee to burp her just as the twins finished their cake.

"Daddy, can we open our presents now?" Drake asked impatiently.

Draco wasn't about to mess with Ginny's plans for the day, "You'll have to ask your mother."

Drake got down from his chair and ran up to Ginny. "Mummy, can we open our presents now—please?"

Looking around, Ginny saw that most had finished their cake. "Yes all right, go and get Angel."

"Angel… Angel, we can open our presents," Drake yelled as he ran back to his sister.

"Can we really, did Mummy say yes?" Angel squealed excitedly.

"Yep—come on," Drake said as he grabbed his sister's hand and started to drag her toward the mountain of presents awaiting their attention.

Ginny walked over to Draco, "Well are you ready for this?"

"Do I need to do something?"

"They will need some help and I was thinking that it would be nice if you and I…" Ginny's voice drifted off.

"Let's go help them, love." Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked over to the children who had already begun to divest some of their gifts of the colorful wrapping paper.

Slowly, much of the family drifted over to watch the expressions of delight light up the children's faces as they discovered what was hidden under the wrapping.

Draco picked up a long package and held it out. "Here, Drake, this one's for you."

"Who's it from, Daddy?"

"Me."

Drake quickly tore into the paper to reveal a full size 'Lightning Bolt 5000'.

"Oh… wow… thanks, Daddy, this is the best birthday present ever."

"You're welcome, mate—but you do know that you can't ride it for another two and a half weeks—until you've finished your grounding," Draco explained carefully.

"Yeah I know… but I got my birthday wish."

"Draco?" Ginny had been watching the interaction between father and son carefully.

"Yes, Gin."

"That's not what you said you were getting Drake."

"I changed my mind," Draco responded with a sheepish shrug.

"Why do I think that you had planned to give him a broom all along?"

"Umm… well I…"

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"We _will_ discuss this later," Ginny told him, her voice dripping with poison honey.

"Yes, dear."

"Mummy… look at what Uncle Harry got me," Angel tugged urgently at Ginny's robes.

"Oh how wonderful—a dragon and it's your favorite color."

"And it blows real fire… look," Angel squeezed the purple dragon and it flew around the yard breathing fire every few feet then returned to her hands.

"That's wonderful darling, what else have got there?"

"Umm… I think I'll open the big one next. Who's it from, Mummy?"

Ginny walked over to a large box beside the table and read the tag, "It's from Daddy."

"Really?"

"Really, are you going to open it?"

"Yes right now," Angel exclaimed as she approached the box; it was as tall as she and quite long. Carefully peeling the expensive wrapping off, she revealed a large white box with a lid. "Mummy, look…"

"Do you need some help?"

"Yes, please."

"Draco, can you help Angel with your present?" Ginny asked quietly.

Draco moved over to where Angel was struggling with the lid of the box, "Here Princess, let me help you."

Lifting the lid off with ease, Draco stood back as Angel stood on her tiptoes and tried to peer into the box.

"Would you like me to get it out?"

"Yes please, Daddy."

Leaning in, Draco lifted the gift out of the confines of the box and placed it on the ground in front of his excited daughter.

"Oh, Daddy, a unicorn."

"Stroke its nose and see what it can do, Angel."

She leant forward and gently ran her hand down the giant toy's nose, giggling as the charmed unicorn tossed its head and trotted around in a circle.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked softly.

Angel threw her arms around his neck, "Oh thank you, Daddy! I love my unicorn and I love you too."

"I love you, Angel," Draco told her as he held her tightly.

"Hey, are we opening presents here or what?" Charlie asked as he wandered up.

"I am," Drake announced pulling a face at his sister.

"Great, who's that one from?" Charlie enquired enthusiastically.

Drake shrugged, "Don't know."

"Well let's read the card shall we?" Charlie suggested gently.

Drake ripped the card from the box and passed it to his uncle, "Okay, what does it say?"

"It says, _'To Drake Love from Grandfather'_."

"Can I open it now?" Drake asked impatiently.

"Go ahead, mate."

Drake attacked the box, ripping it open with no decorum; inside he found a cauldron, potion utensils and potion ingredients.

"Wow… I've got my own cauldron; Daddy, look at all these ingredients," Drake said excitedly as he sifted through the contents.

"Yeah, that's really great we'll be able to brew something."

Ginny looked over Drake's shoulder with concern, "Umm… Draco those ingredients, none of those are…"

"I assure you, Ginevra, there is nothing dangerous in Drake's supplies—merely a few basic ingredients," Lucius interjected calmly.

"All right," Ginny responded hesitantly, making a mental note to have Hermione check the ingredients later.

Drake looked to the other unopened parcels, "Can I open another one?"

"Sure—how about this one?" Draco asked. "It's from Uncle Harry."

Drake tore into the parcel quickly and pulled out a full Chudley Cannons uniform in his size complete with Quidditich pads.

"Wow! Thanks Uncle Harry. Mummy, can I put them on now?"

"Why don't you finish opening your other gifts first and then you can put it on," Ginny suggested lightly.

Draco looked at the Quidditch uniform with disgust then to Harry, "Chudley Cannons? You got him a Cannons uniform?"

"Yeah, you said you'd take care of the broom and I can get the uniform—you didn't say what uniform to buy him," Harry defended his purchase.

"What's wrong with the Cannons?" Ron demanded.

Draco sneered at the pair, "Where do you want me to start?"

"Go on, Draco…" George started.

"Tell us all about…" Fred continued.

"What's wrong with…" George took a step closer.

"The Cannons," Fred followed his twin brother.

Draco looked around cautiously, "You obviously follow the Cannons?"

"Whatever gave you that idea—mate?" Bill made his presence known.

Ginny walked over to stand between her brothers and Draco, "All right you lot, back off—now."

"Aww—Gin, we were just having some fun," Bill complained.

"Yes, well you're meant to be watching your niece and nephew open their presents," Ginny reminded them. "Not talking about Quidditch."

"But…"

"No 'buts' Ron."

"Mummy, look at what Grandfather gave me," Angel called.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"It's horse riding clothes."

"Really, aren't they beautiful? What's that picture?"

"It's a horse and it's got some writing on it; can you read it, Mummy?"

Angel handed the wizarding photograph to her mother and waited patiently as Ginny examined the picture. It was of a small white horse prancing around in a paddock that looked vaguely familiar.

Ginny read the note on the photograph aloud, "Dearest Angelique, Happy birthday. Love Grandfather."

Lucius cleared his throat lightly before addressing Ginny and Angel. "I could hardly bring the horse with me—it awaits you at the Manor stables."

Angel looked a trifle confused, "Mummy?"

"Umm… I think your grandfather bought you the horse in the photograph darling," Ginny responded hesitantly, looking to Lucius for confirmation and receiving an almost unperceivable nod.

"You bought me my own horse?" Angel shrieked as she got to her feet.

"Yes—it's at the manor for you to ride whenever you want."

"Oh… Grandfather, thank you," Angel exclaimed as she threw herself at Lucius making every effort to pull him down into an embrace.

"It is quite all right, Angelique—my only wish is that you enjoy her."

"Oh I will, Grandfather. When can we go riding?"

"Perhaps you can come to the manor one afternoon, and I will take you out."

"Oh can I please, Mummy, can I go riding this week?"

"Yes we'll arrange it later."

The twins finished opening all of their presents and soon had a large pile each of new toys, robes and other more extraordinary gifts. All the children wandered off to play away from the table where the adults had once again made themselves comfortable.

"I think it's time we started to clear away these dishes," Molly announced as she stood up bringing with her several of her daughter-in-laws to their feet as well.

"Molly, leave them a while, sit and enjoy the afternoon," Arthur told her. "Girls, sit back down; the plates will still be there in an hour."

The women all sat back in their seats and resumed their conversations.

Harry cleared his throat as he stood up, "Before everyone does wander off, can I have your attention for just a moment?"

The table fell silent once more and all eyes fell upon Harry.

"I… that is Mione and I have some news," Harry started.

A loud excited gasp from Molly made Harry chuckle nervously as he looked toward the woman he considered to be the best surrogate mother a man could have.

"Umm…"

"Harry, it's not that hard just spit it out," Bill cut in humorously.

"Hermione is pregnant—I'm going to be a dad!" His smile could not possibly have been broader as the family descended on him and Hermione, hugging and kissing them.

Soon enough, Molly and the rest of the Weasley women were bombarding Hermione with advice on one side of the table as the men dragged Harry to the other and were clapping him on the back, expressing their congratulations.

The one person who neither had seen yet was their best friend, Ron. Harry looked over the heads of the other men just in time to watch Pansy run into the house with Ron in pursuit—neither looked happy. Not wanting to interfere in their private affairs and knowing full well that Ron would inform him in graphic detail of the drama later, Harry turned his attention back to the other men.

"Potter," Draco stood in front of Harry with his hand extended, "Congratulations."

Taking his old adversary's hand Harry smiled, "Thanks, Malfoy."

* * *

Sometime later, quite obviously in a hurry, Drake ran toward the back door of the house, stopping short when Ginny called to him.

"Drake, you can't go inside; Aunt Katie is trying to get the twins to sleep," Ginny reminded him gently.

A pained expression passed across his little face, "But, Mummy, I need to go."

"All right, but be very quiet."

"Yes, Mummy."

Drake walked into the house and made his way to the upstairs bathroom. As he reached for the door handle, he heard some muffled noises coming from inside the small room. Sighing in resignation he leant against the wall to wait his turn.

The noises from the bathroom were getting louder, and he realized that there were two people in there. Curiosity getting the better of the little boy, he pressed his ear up against the door to hear more. Screwing his face up in disgust, he recognized the voices that were coming from behind the door and quickly realized just what it was they were doing to create such sounds.

Sighing and shaking his head in disgust, Drake made his way back outside. Sneaking around the side of the house, he decided to relieve himself in the garden bed, knowing full well that the bathroom was going to be occupied for quite some time.

"Drake—what _are_ you doing?"

The little boy turned to see his Grandma standing at the corner of the house, hands on hips and very obviously not happy.

Wandering towards her, he started to explain, "I had to go."

"Drake, you are supposed to use the bathroom inside," Molly admonished as she walked him around to the party.

"But it was full," Drake protested.

"Well, I'm sure you could have held on until whomever was in there had finished."

"No, I couldn't—Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy sounded like they were going to be a long time."

"Ron and Pansy were in the bathroom together?"

"Uh huh, they're shagging," Drake announced nonchalantly.

"They're what?" Molly shrieked. "Just wait till I get my hands on him—he's going to regret the day he was born."

Molly stormed off toward the house with everyone in attendance watching her.

"Drake, come over here mate," Draco called to his son.

"Yes, Daddy."

"What's going on?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Uncle Ron and Aunt Pansy are shagging in the bathroom."

A gasp from Narcissa silenced any further questions Draco had of his son.

George leaned over the table with a large grin plastered on his face, "Shhh… listen, I love it when Mum's yelling at someone else."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," Molly's voice drifted down from the upper levels of the house. "You get yourself out here this instant."

"Haha… got to love this," Fred spluttered through his laughter.

"You had better have a good explanation for doing… doing that in my bathroom," Molly's voice floated into the yard again.

Everyone in the yard waited with baited breath, trying in vain to hear Ron's reply.

"Are you telling me Drake's lying?" Molly yelled again. "Ronald… Ronald come back here I am not finished with you yet."

Within seconds the back door of the house flew open and an infuriated Ron Weasley stood looking around. Detecting his target, he immediately stalked over to Drake.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Why on earth would you tell mum that we were shagging?" Ron yelled at the little boy.

Draco stood up and moved himself between his son and the angry redhead. "Rather than yell at _my_ son, perhaps you should learn to control those urges, Weasley," he growled between his teeth.

"We weren't doing anything," Ron screamed in retaliation.

Draco smirked and willed himself to remain calm, "Not what Drake heard."

"What Drake heard was Pansy crying," Ron stated impatiently.

"Sure, Weasley, and why would Pansy be crying—she break a nail?" Draco goaded.

"She's upset, that's all," Ron muttered as the anger in his voice suddenly dissipating.

Draco was curious; Pansy was one of his oldest friends and if she was upset about anything, he wanted to know. "Why is she upset?" he demanded.

"She just is, that's all," Ron replied dejectedly running a hand through his hair.

"Weasley, spill it now—why is Pansy crying?" Draco's voice was very low and serious.

"She… oh, fuck. She's pregnant all right. Are you happy now? Everyone may as well know," Ron spat the words at him.

Apart from a few gasps by the others present, not another sound could be heard—the statement hung in the air like a dark storm cloud.

"Does she need any…" Draco started.

"No—nothing from you." Ron snarled before he turned and stalked back into the house.

Slowly the conversations started up again between the family members; of course, there was only one topic—Ron and Pansy.

Harry wandered over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Let him sort it out."

"If she needs anything, I just want…"

"Yeah, I know but Ron needs to deal with this himself."

"I appreciate that, but if he does anything…"

"He's not going to do anything to Pansy—he loves her and he'll do the right thing eventually. He's in shock at the moment; a baby right now wasn't in the plan. You of all people should understand that."

Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah, that I understand. I'm just worried about Pansy."

"Ron will look after her and Molly is in there at the moment—she won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"No supposing about it; Molly loves Pansy and the fact that she's pregnant with another grandchild for her is just going to endear her even more—you've seen the way this family reacts to news of a new baby. There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah… yeah, you're right."

Harry grinned broadly at him, "I know. Come on lets just sit back and let it all unfold before us."

Taking their seats at the end of the table, Draco looked curiously at Harry. "Do you think there might be some more… drama this afternoon."

"There will be something more today, I just don't know what."

"Draco, is there anything I can do? Perhaps I could talk to Pansy," Narcissa suggested, light concern tainting her tone.

"No, Mother, I think it would be better if you just stayed out of it, and for Merlin's sake, don't mention any of this to the Parkinson's—let Pansy tell them herself," Draco responded strongly. He was only too aware of his mother's penchant for gossip, and now, of course, she had come into the knowledge of some rather important news about one of her closest friends daughter.

Narcissa looked affronted, "I would never."

"Mother I would not have mentioned it if I thought that," Draco replied arrogantly.

As Lucius sat forward in his chair, his eyes darkened to slate gray, "Draco."

Sighing heavily, Draco looked at Lucius. "Father, you know as well as I that if given half a chance, mother would be on the floo network right now sharing that little piece of _news_ with her friends."

Smirking at his son's brazen honesty, Lucius could only incline his head in consensus.

Draco took a long swig of his Butterbeer and was contemplating Harry's last comment when the back door swung open. Ron took two steps out of the house, stopped, looked around at all the eyes fixed on him, walked calmly to the table with the drinks, grabbed a couple of bottles, and promptly stalked across the yard into the field.

Just as Ron's form disappeared into the field, Ginny slipped into the house briefly before returning to yard and making her way directly to Draco's side.

Draco smiled up at her from his chair and curled an arm around her waist.

"Hey, love."

Ginny gave him a small smile in return, "I just went in to see Pansy."

"And?"

"She wants Ron."

"Oh?"

"I was wondering if maybe you'd go and talk to him; maybe convince him to come back to the house."

"Me?" Draco wondered briefly if perhaps she had taken leave of her senses; in his opinion, he was possibly be the worst person to go after her brother and talk to him.

"Yes."

"Wouldn't it be better if Potter or one of your other brothers went?"

"I think that maybe you would be more successful in convincing him to come back."

Frowning comically, he asked, "You mind explaining how you came to that conclusion?"

"You and Ron don't like each other."

"No arguments there."

"Well, he wouldn't expect you to respect his need to be alone right now."

"I don't understand." _She has lost her mind_, he added mentally.

"Notice how no-one has gone after him?"

"Yeah."

"That's because Ron always needs time to calm down a bit, get his temper under control before continuing," Ginny explained slowly.

"Well, wouldn't it be better to leave him be until he has himself under control?"

"Pansy needs him now. Please, love, go and see if he will come up to the house," Ginny beseeched.

"I don't believe this—all right, I'm going, but I swear if he so much as looks like he's reaching for his wand…"

"Thank you, I'll make it up to you later—I promise."

"Yeah, you better believe you will, witch."

Striding over to the drinks table, Draco grabbed a couple of Butterbeers and walked off in the same direction they had watched Ron go only ten or so minutes before.

It wasn't long before Draco spotted the redheaded wizard sitting by a stream and wandered over to him quietly.

Raising an eyebrow at the despondent man, Draco noticed that he appeared to be trying to drown his sorrows in pumpkin juice, "Mind if I sit?"

"Whatever," Ron growled without looking at him.

"So I don't get it," Draco started lightly.

"Don't get what, Malfoy?"

"Why would Pansy be upset if she's pregnant?"

Ron turned to face Draco, confusion clear on his face, "What?"

"Well, your family love babies, so why the upset?"

"We're not married, everyone else is," Ron replied wryly.

"Gin and I aren't."

"Yeah, but that's different; you weren't around."

"Well, if anything that's worse."

"Maybe… I don't know—all I know is that Pansy is upset. She doesn't feel she can celebrate like Hermione."

"Why not? She's having a baby, your baby; she deserves to celebrate—it's a big deal."

"Yeah, I know, but it's not how she feels."

"Well, marry the woman," Draco suggested.

"I want to, but it's not that easy."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Mr. Parkinson," Ron muttered.

"Doesn't he like you?" Draco tried hard to suppress the smirk threatening to creep across his face.

"He thinks I'm a passing phase she's going to grow out of," he answered flatly.

Draco had to suppress a chuckle. "Well, you know I've known the Parkinsons practically all my life—I could put in a good word or two for you."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"You're Gin's brother and we will be family one day."

"What? You said yourself not five minutes ago that you and Gin weren't married."

"Not yet anyway."

"Malfoy…"

"Weasley, I have every intention of marrying your baby sister, so I suggest you get used to the idea," Draco responded smugly.

"Why do you want to marry her?"

"I love her."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, the twins are an added bonus, but I wouldn't get married just for their sake,; I love your sister and I fully intend on making her my wife—it's just a matter of time."

"Does she know this?"

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep it to yourself until I get around to asking her."

"When might that be?"

"I don't know yet, when it feels right—I've already commissioned her ring so maybe soon."

"You know you're going to have to ask Dad."

"Yeah, that part I'm not looking forward to, seems stupid I know but…"

"I hear you…"

"So, are you coming back to the house?"

"Who sent you?"

"Gin."

"Figures."

"Well, you know what she'll do to me if I come back without you."

"Mmm… tempted to stay just to see you suffer."

"Weasley, Gin asked me to come talk to you because Pansy wants you."

"Really?"

"Yeah—don't understand why myself, but she does," sarcasm oozed from his voice.

"All right, I guess I'd better get back to her then."

"Good… come on."

Draco stood, waited for Ron to get to his feet, and they walked back toward the house together in silence. Separating when they reached the yard, Ron headed straight inside and Draco went to Ginny, who had taken his seat beside his parents.

"You got him to come back, thank you," Ginny smiled warmly at him.

"Yeah, we had a little talk," Draco responded jadedly as he sat next her.

"I do appreciate it."

"I know; I just hope he doesn't make a mess of it with Pansy."

"He won't. I know him and even if he stumbles in the beginning, he'll make it right by the end."

Molly emerged from the house looking concerned. She walked over to where Ginny and Draco were sitting.

"Draco, thank you for talking to Ron; he can be very pig-headed at times and… Well, he's not the easiest to talk around, but Pansy seems to be very upset and she needs him," Molly said.

"Anytime, Mrs. Weasley."

Their discussion was cut short as Ron and Pansy appeared it the doorway. Ron appeared to be talking quietly to Pansy who did not seem to want to step out of the house. As all eyes fell on the pair, she reluctantly stepped over the threshold, clinging to Ron's arm desperately as he led her to the table.

Ron cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "If I could have everyone's attention for a minute."

The only noise that could be heard was from the children playing at the back of the yard.

"Umm… I wanted to do this properly so…"

"It's not that hard Ron, spit it out," Harry called from the end of the table, a playful smirk on his face. He couldn't resist the urge to interrupt as Bill had when he had made his announcement earlier in the afternoon.

"Harry," Hermione scolded harshly. "Go on, Ron."

"Well… I… that is Pansy and I are having a baby."

"Another baby… Oh my goodness, we are blessed," Molly exclaimed as tears pricked her eyes. "Oh, Pansy, thank you, this is why you were upset before?"

Pansy nodded, "I thought you might not be happy about it because we're not married."

"Nonsense, a baby is to be celebrated; of course, it would be better if you were married…" Molly trailed off giving Ron a hard look.

"Mum, that's for Pansy and I to decide when we get around to discussing it," Ron retorted carefully.

"All right, I just thought that… well with a baby on the way you might consider getting married."

"Mum—I'm sure we will consider it, but we don't want anyone else's opinion; we'll do what's right for us and our baby."

"Of course dear, come here," Molly said as she pulled her youngest son into a tight embrace. "I am so very happy."

"I'm glad, Mum; you deserve to be," Ron whispered in his mother's ear as the rest of the family engulfed both Ron and Pansy in well wishes and advice.

* * *

It was quite late when Draco and Ginny finally tucked the twins into bed; they had been excitable all evening and were proving more than a little difficult to settle down.

Angel had insisted on having her horse's photograph with her all evening and it now resided on her bedside table so she could see it as she fell asleep. Draco had actually been driven to growl at her when she had insisted on sleeping with all her new toys; this triggered a fountain of tears from the tired little girl. In an effort to placate his daughter, Draco spent a lot of time positioning all her birthday presents around her small bedroom to her liking.

Drake had been somewhat easier to tuck into bed. Exhausted from much running around with his cousins, the little wizard could barely keep his eyes open as he climbed under the covers. He was asleep before his parents had the chance to kiss him goodnight.

Draco and Ginny collapsed onto the couch in the front room. Draco rested his back against the arm of the chair, placed his arms around Ginny and pulled her back to his chest—both felt pleasantly tired.

"Did you have a good time today?" Ginny asked.

"Mmm… yeah, it was great. The kids' faces when they opened their gifts were something else."

"I'm glad you were here," Ginny said softly.

"So am I," Draco whispered.

Something wet dropped onto Draco's hand and he leaned forward trying to look at her face.

"Gin what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry… I just—you've missed so much and it's all my fault."

"Shh… I'm here now and that's all that counts. I thought we had this sorted?"

"I'm just being silly, I know, but I can't seem to help it."

"It's all right—turn around and come up here."

Ginny turned to face him, raising herself so their faces were level.

Draco lovingly ran his hands over her face, wiping away the tears that had streaked her cheeks. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too Draco."

Gently bringing her toward him, Draco placed small kisses randomly over her face before claiming her lips tenderly as her arms wove around his neck and her fingers played in his hair.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

_Big hugs to my wonderful beta gianfared._

_Also I was very spoiled to have some artwork done by cupid12203 again, this time it's a drawing of Drake and Angel! It can be found here - www .livejournal .com /users /cupid12203 /2004/10/05/ (remove the spaces) _

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed – _

_ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; FireRoseRed; petrynronlover; robin777; platypus21; dracodolenz; Quartz; zuvalupa; kneh13; TomsLuver69; Iced Faerie; Ashley; valentines-hater; spawn32818; AmericanGirl1114; FickleFickleMuse; Spunx182; m1sress; jugular; Oreopet; Electrickbluebubbles1; eX Driver Liz; DracosSlyGirl; Galadriel Hermione Potter; Americasweetie; entrancer; Strat; hoofservant; jamie; hoppers; Moonlight Princess; missvanity; suckerforakiss; Lady in White; Draco's Secret Lover; kiera14; sappjody; Poemzie; JagsGrl412; UNM; weasley is our king _


	39. Angel Tells a Secret

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

**ANGEL TELLS A SECRET**

Draco arrived at the Burrow the next morning well before breakfast; Ginny had flooed him before he had even woken up and insisted that they speak before he went to work. Agreeing to come to the Burrow once he was dressed, it was only when he was wandering sleepily back to his chambers that he realized he had forgotten to ask what was so important that she needed to see him immediately. Entering the kitchen, he found her sitting at the dining table waiting for him—still in her bathrobe, hair not brushed and most perturbing, to Draco at least, the expression on her face was not indulgent.

"Morning, love," Draco said cheerily as he made his way to her, hoping that she was just tired and her expression had nothing to do with her mood.

"Good morning," Ginny replied flatly.

Trying to ignore her tone, he took the seat next to her and leaned in to kiss her softly; she responded briefly before pulling away.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Gin?" he replied still trying to maintain an optimistic tone.

"We need to talk."

"About?" _Oh gods, sounds like I am in trouble but what have I done_, he thought.

She arched an eyebrow at him and sent him a look that definitely said 'you should know'. "Drake's birthday present."

"Oh." Draco grimaced inwardly. Ginny had promised him they would talk about his choice of gift and it seems she was serious.

"You told me you were getting Drake Quidditich gear for his birthday."

"And I did," Draco answered evenly.

"No, you gave him a racing broom," Ginny replied in a measure voice.

"That's Quidditich gear," Draco defended.

"No, it's not."

"Gin, you can't play Quidditich without a good broom."

"Draco, he's five years old… He doesn't need a racing broom," Ginny's voice was beginning to sound a little frantic.

"He may as well learn on the best."

"He could kill himself!" Ginny shrieked.

"He won't—he has natural ability, he's good."

"He's a baby."

"Drake is not a baby; he is already a skilled flyer and I have every confidence in him that he will handle that broom with ease," he responded strongly.

"Draco, he is my baby! I do not want him on that broom."

"Gin, it's not like he'll be flying alone, I'll be with him every time."

"That's not the point! You knew I didn't want him to have a broom yet you went ahead and got him one anyway… after what happened to Angel… I couldn't bear it if…" Ginny broke down sobbing into her hands unable to continue with her tirade.

Draco leaned over and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Hey… hey, Gin, calm down I promise nothing is going to happen to Drake."

Ginny's head nestled into his chest and she continued to weep vociferously.

"Gin, come on… this isn't like you. What's really wrong?"

When she didn't answer right away, he held her closely and made the appropriate soothing sounds, but his mind was whirring with all possible scenarios of what could be wrong with her.

After several minutes of almost heart breaking sobbing, she pulled away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"Gin, what is it love? Why are you getting so worked up? All this fuss isn't for a broom."

"I honestly don't know… I'm just out of sorts I guess," Ginny answered quietly.

"You must have some idea."

"No I just don't know… I haven't been like this since…" Realization washed over her like a bucket of icy water.

Draco frowned in concern at her, "Since when?"

Swallowing hard Ginny replied hastily, "It doesn't matter."

"Gin?"

"I'm fine… really, Drake can keep his broom as long as you fly with him," Ginny replied forcing a smile onto her face.

"Love you've gone pale… What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all… I told you, I was just being silly," Ginny tried to laugh but even to her ears it sounded hollow.

* * *

With the weather beginning to warm up in mid April and with Drake's no-flying punishment over with that very day, Draco made certain Ginny agreed to spend the weekend with him at the Manor. He had been eager to take Drake flying on his new broom but had, surprisingly, steadfastly refused to lift the ban despite persistent pleading from his small son.

As Draco Apparated into the foyer of the Manor late on Friday afternoon, he was immediately greeted with squeals of joy traveling down the staircase.

"Daddy, you're here," Angel shrieked as she ran down the stairs as fast as she could.

"Daddy, Daddy, I brought my broom… Can we go flying now?" Drake bellowed, following closely behind his sister.

"Whoa… slow down you two, can I at least take my cloak off?"

Angel pouted, "Not before you hug me."

"That I can do with my cloak on, come here princess."

Picking his daughter up, he held her close as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Sighing lightly Draco muttered, "This I can get used to."

"What, Daddy?" Angel asked lifting her head from his shoulder.

"I could get used to you being here to greet me everyday when I come home from work."

Angel giggled as she buried her head in his shoulder once more.

"Hello you, did you have a good day?" Ginny crooned from the bottom of the staircase.

"I didn't see you creep down," Draco replied while placing Angel back on her feet. "And I had a busy day, thank you, love."

"I was hoping you'd be home a bit earlier," Ginny told him in a slightly sulky voice as he moved toward her.

Taking her in his arms Draco placed a brief kiss on her forehead. "Sorry, got held up in a meeting."

A sharp tug on his cloak diverted Draco's attention momentarily.

"Daddy, can you _please_ take you cloak off so we can go flying now?" Drake asked impatiently.

Eying his son carefully, Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you dressed for dinner?"

Drake sighed heavily, "Grandmother said we had to get dressed in…"

Draco cut his son off, knowing full well what his opinion of dress robes were by now. "Right, well looks like we'll have to go flying tomorrow then mate."

"I could get changed again into my Quidditich stuff," Drake suggested hopefully.

"And just what do you think your Grandmother would have to say about that?" Draco asked with a roguish smile playing across his face.

"She wouldn't mind," Drake responded heartily.

Smirking at his son Draco quirked an eyebrow and waited for his amended reply.

"Grandmother would be cross," Drake grumbled dejectedly.

Draco bent down placed his hands on Drake's shoulders and looked him in the eye. "Right so we will go flying tomorrow morning straight after breakfast. I promise."

Sighing disappointedly Drake replied, "Yeah."

"Hey, I want to go just as much as you do."

"You do? But you can go flying anytime you want."

"Yeah, I can, but I can't go flying with _you_ anytime I want, can I?"

Drake responded with a satisfied grin.

"So were you on your way to dinner?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I didn't think you were going to make it," Ginny responded grimly.

"Now would dinner with my parents been that bad without me there?"

"I didn't say that, I just… missed you that's all."

"I like to hear that. Shall we then?" Draco offered his arm to her.

Ginny took Draco's offered arm and responded, "Yes I think we should before your mother sends out a search party."

Draco and Ginny walked together to the dining room with the children leading the way. Lucius and Narcissa were already seated when they entered, Lucius stood and assisted Angel into her seat next to Narcissa, while Draco held Ginny's chair.

"Darling, I didn't think you were home yet," Narcissa smiled across the table at her son.

"Only just arrived Mother, a late meeting detained me."

"And… the result, Draco?" Lucius enquired almost casually.

Draco smirked at his father, "Of course we got the outcome we were after."

"Good," Lucius drawled, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I thought you would be pleased," Draco responded.

"Enough business talk, this is a family dinner," Narcissa admonished.

"My apologies, Mother."

"Indeed," Lucius intoned.

Satisfied that she had silenced any further talk of work from the men, Narcissa turned her attention to Ginny. "Ginevra, how is your sister-in-law?"

"Umm… which one? I have six."

"Of course, sorry dear, I believe her name is… Fleur? She was heavily pregnant."

"Yes, that was Fleur, she gave birth to a healthy boy, Henri, on Wednesday morning."

"How lovely, you must pass our congratulations on to your brother."

"I will, thank you."

"And your other brother, Ron… has he proposed yet?"

"Yes he and Pansy are officially engaged much to mum's delight… a baby and a wedding she thinks all her Christmases have come at once."

"Your brother requested Miss Parkinson's hand properly?" Lucius asked skeptically.

Ginny turned to the head of the table. "If you mean did he ask for Mr. Parkinson's blessing, then yes he did."

"And survived?" Lucius enquired derisively.

Ignoring his tone, Ginny responded lightly, "Just barely, though I did think he was going to expire from nerves before he even left the Burrow."

"Mmm… surprising Alfred Parkinson did not show him the business end of his wand," Lucius murmured just loud enough to be heard.

"I had a word with Mr. Parkinson before Ron approached him to ensure nothing of the sort would happen," Draco admitted resolutely.

"I see," Lucius drawled, raising an eyebrow at his son.

"You disapprove, Father?"

"Not entirely, the girl is pregnant after all," Lucius said dismissively.

Draco smirked, "Good, not that it would have mattered at any rate."

"Was it a romantic setting for the proposal?" Narcissa probed further, an expectant smile gracing her features.

"Well…"

"Oh dear, Drake, you're spilling your food down the front of your robes," Narcissa said exasperatedly as she picked up her napkin and began to wipe the errant food from his front.

"Well if they get dirty, I don't have to wear them again," Drake beamed at Narcissa.

Smiling smugly, Narcissa withdrew her wand from her robes and whispered, "_S__courgify_."

Drake's face fell as he examined his now clean dress robes.

"And now they are clean," Narcissa told him with a smug smile. "Sorry, Ginevra, do go on."

Smiling broadly at Narcissa she continued, "Ron asked her in the front room at the Burrow, I suppose he considered it romantic but with Drake marching through as she said yes, I think it may have been spoiled a little for Pansy."

"Oh dear… well there is nothing she can do about that now," Narcissa's tone was disappointed, whether it was for Pansy or whether it was because there was no romantic tale to relay Ginny could not tell.

"They were snogging again, they're always snogging," Drake said disgustedly, screwing up his nose.

"Drake we do not talk of such things at the dinner table," Lucius growled.

Looking sheepish, Drake raised only his eyes to Lucius. "Sorry Grandfather."

Lucius inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement and returned his attention to his dinner.

After desert the family retired to the parlor for the remainder of the evening. It wasn't too long before Ginny announced that it was time for bed for the twins, who complained profusely as they were taken up to bed by both parents. When Draco and Ginny returned to the parlor, the elder Malfoys excused themselves for the evening leaving the young couple quite alone.

Making themselves comfortable on a sofa before the small fire, Draco and Ginny sat in silence for some time watching the flames dance in the hearth. Draco had his back against the arm of the couch with Ginny resting her back onto his chest and his hands resting on her stomach.

"Gin?"

"Mmm."

"Where did you put your bags?"

"Pardon?"

"Where did you put your bags – the ones you brought with you this afternoon?"

"The house elf put them in the suite I was in last time."

"Oh."

"Something wrong?"

"I just thought that maybe you might want to stay with me…"

"I did think about it."

"And?"

"Well… you didn't ask me to."

"I didn't realize I had to ask."

Ginny smiled impishly, "Just how am I meant to know you want me to stay in your chambers? I've never studied Legilimency you know."

"You didn't? Well in that case, Miss. Weasley, would you care to join me in my private chambers for the duration of your stay at the Manor?" Draco asked in a cheeky formal tone.

Giggling lightly, Ginny responded, "Whatever for, Mr. Malfoy?"

"So I can shag you senseless every night," Draco growled into her ear before he nipped the tiny shell lightly.

"Mr. Malfoy, how can I possibly refuse?"

"You can't," Draco said smugly running a trail of hot kisses down the length of her neck.

As Draco's mouth moved lower, his hands began to travel up her body, cupping her breasts gently he teased the peaks through the fabric of her robes. Ginny leaned back into his chest moaning lightly at his attentions, she could feel his desire beginning to grow not only through the increased pressure he was now fondling her with, but the very definite prodding in the small of her back left no doubt in her mind as to what he wanted.

"You like that love," he muttered against her ear.

"Mmm…"

Ginny turned her head as Draco leaned down to capture her mouth in a searing kiss. Immediately seeking permission to explore further, she allowed her mouth to open invitingly as his tongue slid in to caress hers sensuously. One of his hands drifted down, leaving the breast he had been caressing aching for more attention, and reached the peak of her thighs, gathering the skirts of her robes.

"Draco?" Lucius' voice drifted over them.

Ginny instantly jerked forward pulling her skirt down; her face flushed as red as her hair she found she could not look in the direction of the doorway where Lucius' voice had come from.

"Father," Draco grunted, exasperation clearly evident in his tone.

Clearing his throat Lucius continued, "Your mother was curious as to whether you had remembered to set the wards for the children."

Turning to face his father, Draco replied, "You can tell her that I did remember to set them."

"Good… whose chambers are they set to alarm?"

"Mine," Draco replied through gritted teeth.

"Splendid."

"Goodnight, Father."

Lucius smirked as he began to retreat from the room, pausing in the doorway he turned to face his son once more, "Draco, if I may suggest… chambers for such activities."

Draco shot Lucius' back a withering glance as he left the parlor. Turning his attention back to a now mortified Ginny he tried to gather her in his arms again but she sat stiffly unwilling to yield to his gentle tugs.

"Hey… come back here," Draco intoned gently.

"Why is it that every time we start something we get interrupted?"

"It's not every time, Gin, come back here love."

"Draco we can't keep going here. Your father knows what we're doing or what we were about to do."

"And with that knowledge, he won't be back," Draco tried to assure her.

"I'm not so sure… I think he enjoys embarrassing me. What if he tells your mother?"

"He won't tell mother. Do you want to go up stairs?"

"Well…" Ginny paused to stifle a yawn.

"Hey, you're tired, we're going up," Draco told her firmly.

"I am a bit tired," she admitted.

Draco assisted her to a standing position, then rose himself. Draping an arm around her shoulders, he guided her out of the parlor and up stairs to his chambers.

"I'll have a house elf transfer your things to my chambers."

"It's alright, I really just need my toothbrush tonight."

"I have a spare you can use," Draco told her as they entered his bedchamber.

"Thanks, I get the bathroom first," Ginny squealed the last part as she ducked out from under his arm and ran across the room into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Chuckling, Draco conceded immediately calling after her, "Yeah, you get the bathroom first, just don't take too long or I will be forced to come in there."

Ginny leaned against the closed door and looked around at the lavishly appointed room. Black marble graced every surface and flawlessly polished brass fittings shone from the basin, bathtub and shower stall, complimenting the dark surfaces perfectly. Moving over to the basin she opened one of the cupboards and peered inside, smiling as she browsed through the vast collection of hair potions it contained. Locating Draco's spare toothbrush amongst the bottles, she extracted it and placed it on the sink, then began to disrobe.

Stepping into the shower stall, she sighed softly as she closed her eyes and lent against the wall, letting the hot water caress her body.

Draco summoned a house elf and ordered Ginny's belongings to be brought to his chambers, after which he wandered aimlessly around his room for a short time. Glancing at the closed bathroom door, he wondered if she would object to an invasion.

After a few minutes of internal debate Draco began to discard his robes, allowing them to drop to the floor as he strode confidently to the bathroom door. It was only as he reached for the door handle that it occurred to him Ginny could have cast a locking charm on the door; he hoped not, because he was getting a little chilly standing completely naked before the door. Draco turned the doorknob and grinned nefariously as he discovered it was unlocked.

Entering the bathroom quietly, he closed the door behind him and approached the shower stall where he could see Ginny's blurred silhouette though the frosted glass. Reaching for the handle, he confidently opened the door, assuring himself that she would have locked the bathroom door if she had wanted privacy.

"Thought I'd save water. You don't mind, do you?" Draco asked as he stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny placed a kiss on his chest then looked up into his face. "Not at all, I'm surprised it took you this long."

Running his hands down her back to cup her bottom, he ran a trail of wet kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, stopping to suck on the pulse point at the base of her neck.

* * *

Slowly rolling onto his side, Draco slipped an arm around Ginny's waist and gently drew her into his body. Sighing contentedly, he closed his eyes again and buried his face in the silken red hair cascading over the pillows, this was how he wanted to wake up every morning—late after shagging the woman he loved well into the early hours of the morning suited him just fine.

Ginny began to stir lightly in his arms, she tried to roll over to face him, but at that moment, her stomach lurched and she knew she had to get to the bathroom as soon as her legs could get her there. Reaching out, Ginny grabbed a handful of blankets and ripped them back, at the same time trying to wriggle free of Draco's encompassing hold.

"Hey, where you going beautiful?"

Her hand now clamped firmly over her mouth Ginny was unable to answer for fear of vomiting all over him. Grunting indignantly at Draco, she threw herself off the bed and ran into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Within seconds Draco had risen and was standing in front of the closed door. He hesitated momentarily when he heard Ginny retching. "Gin, are you okay?"

"Fine… I…"

At the sound of Ginny retching again, Draco cracked the door open as quietly as he could and saw her crouched naked over the toilet bowl, holding her hair back with one hand, the other had a white knuckle grip on the bowl. Approaching her slowly he gently reached out and ran his hand down her back.

"Gin, I'm going downstairs to floo a Medi Wizard, okay?"

"No… I'm fine," Ginny replied breathlessly.

"No you're not, I'm getting a Medi Wizard. I'll be right back."

Draco left the bathroom hastily before she could protest any further, stopping only to pull on a pair of pants. He left the suite and proceeded to the dining room where he was sure he would find his mother.

Entering the room in a hurry, Draco ignored the other occupants, focused only on speaking with Narcissa. "Mother, would you mind watching the children this morning?"

"Drake told me you _promised_ to take him flying this morning?" Narcissa responded curiously.

"I was but Gin is really sick, I need to get a Medi Wizard for her,"

Narcissa frowned, "She's ill, whatever could be wrong? She was fine last night."

"I know but this morning she's so sick," Draco said worry clearly evident in his tone as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Mummy's always sick in the morning," Angel offered knowledgeably.

Drake reached out and gave his sister a shove in the arm, "Shh… Angel we're not supposed to tell."

"No. Mummy said not to tell Grandma, she didn't say we couldn't tell Daddy," Angel corrected him matter-of-factly.

"You still shouldn't have told," Drake huffed folding his arms across his chest and sitting back in his chair.

"Angel, sweetheart how long has Mummy been sick," Draco asked gently.

"All week but she's usually better before lunch," Angel nodded to confirm her statement.

Draco frowned—it did not make sense to him at all, "What?"

Sighing resolutely Drake sat forward and explained, "Mummy's been sick all week but only at breakfast, then she feels better."

"That doesn't make sense—she's either sick or she's not," Draco growled in frustration.

Narcissa had listened carefully to the explanation given by the children and it was with an optimistic smile that she addressed her son. "Darling, may I suggest a Mid Witch in place of a Medi Wizard."

"Mother… I don't follow you," Draco replied hesitatingly.

Narcissa smiled indulgently at her son before explaining her reasoning. "Ginevra has looked extremely tired for quite some time and if she's ill in the mornings only, as the children have pointed out..."

"Mother, she needs a Medi Wizard—what use would a Mid Witch be to her? They're only for witches who are…" Draco irritated tone dwindled to barely a whisper. "Do you think she's…"

"Draco, perhaps I'll go up and talk with Ginevra myself," Narcissa suggested as she gracefully rose from the table.

"No … It's all right Mother; I'll go… I want … need…," Draco stuttered before turning and wandering absently from the room.

When he reached his chambers, he paused outside the inner door to the bedchamber and took a deep steadying breath—not that it did much to calm his thoughts. Reaching his hand out to the door handle, he noticed that it was visibly shaking. Stealing himself, he gripped the ornate brass handle firmly and opened the door. As he entered, Ginny emerged from the bathroom swathed in his bathrobe, looking somewhat paler than usual.

"Are… do you feel…" Draco couldn't get his thoughts to co-operate enough to put together a coherent sentence.

Pre-empting what he was trying to say Ginny responded weakly, "A little better, thanks."

"Good… that's good," Draco nodded thoughtfully.

They stood regarding each other for several minutes. She had hoped that she wouldn't get sick while she was here and hadn't really thought about what might happen in the morning when he asked her to stay in his chambers last night. Studying his face carefully her mind screamed at her, _he knows, he must,_ she was at a loss as to what to say at this point in time.

Draco's mind was preoccupied with his own internal debate, convincing himself that she was simply ill was proving to be most difficult especially when confronted with the expression on her face—frightened and guilty.

"Gin?"

"Draco?" Ginny replied, her heart hammering so loudly she could barely hear herself.

"Are you… Mother thinks maybe…" he attempted but his voice was shaky and his thoughts still not coherent.

Ginny shrugged as a tear escaped from her eye and ran down her face, "I don't know… maybe… I haven't…"

Watching a second tear run down her cheek was too much for Draco; he crossed the room quickly and gathered her into his arms, stoking her back comfortingly as she broke down and sobbed into his bare chest.

"Shhh… It's okay love," he soothed to no avail, her weeping did not abate for sometime.

"I'm… sorry," she eventually managed not lifting her head from the comfort of his chest.

"It's all right, Gin," Draco whispered in return, not really convinced himself that everything would be all right, but seeing her like this was ripping his heart out.

They were still clinging to one another when there was a light knock at the door to the bedchamber. Draco did not need to open the door to know who was disturbing them.

Bringing his hands to Ginny's shoulders, Draco gently lifted her from his chest. "Wash your face love, and I'll get rid of Mother."

Ginny turned obediently and walked back to the bathroom. Only when she had closed the door behind her did Draco move to answer the chamber door.

"Mother," he drawled as he opened the door.

"Draco is Ginevra all right? I heard crying," Narcissa tried to peer past her son into the room.

"She will be, we just need some time alone," he said with more confidence than he actually felt.

"I contacted Healer Wilson for you. Ginevra should be diagnosed as soon as possible… if she is ill she may pass it to the children," Narcissa informed him lightly.

"Mother, it was you who pointed out what her symptoms were most likely to indicate, was it not?" Draco asked derisively; he was not in the mood to play mind games with Narcissa this morning.

"Well… I was simply trying to be of assistance," Narcissa claimed in an affronted tone before turning on her heel and gliding across Draco's private sitting room.

Sighing heavily and running a hand through his hair in frustration Draco called, "Mother… I'm sorry… What time can I expect the Healer Wilson?"

Narcissa turned back toward him smiling, "He will be here within the hour."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco intoned genuinely.

Moving quickly back to stand in front of her son, Narcissa reached up and stroked his cheek softly. "If there is anything else I can do just say so Draco."

"I know, Mother, we just need some time to talk… I think," Draco replied quietly, his confusion evident in his silver eyes.

"You take as long as you need and do not concern yourselves with the twins—your father has taken them horse riding for the morning," Narcissa smiled gently.

"Thank you, Mother," Draco replied giving her a small smile.

"You had better get back to Ginevra. I'll alert you when the Medi Wizard arrives."

Narcissa made her way swiftly from Draco's private rooms, leaving him standing in the doorframe for a few minutes collecting his thoughts. Slowly moving back into the bedchamber, he closed the door securely behind him to find Ginny leaning in the doorway to the bathroom.

Draco walked towards her and took her hand silently leading her to the settee before the fireplace. When they had both sat down he looked at her. She intently studied her own hands. He knew it would have to be him who began the discussion, but he wondered where to start.

Taking a deep breath, he reached forward and took her hands in his. "Gin… Look at me."

She raised her face and looked at him—she was pale, her eyes were still glistening with tears she'd shed and those obviously still to fall.

"Have you seen a Medi Wizard or Mid Witch?"

Ginny shook her head, "No… I know it's silly, but I thought if I ignored the symptoms, it might go away." As she finished tears began to trace a path down her face again.

Draco wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and make everything all right, but he knew that if he did that now, they would not talk and they needed to do that before the Medi Wizard arrived.

"Angel said you've been sick all week," he continued.

"I told her not to say anything," Ginny whined.

"Actually you told her not to tell her Grandma, but you didn't say anything about telling me. She was quite specific, especially when Drake tried to tell her to keep her mouth shut."

Ginny sighed, "I didn't know how to tell you…"

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected a few weeks ago then when I started getting sick this week… I knew," Ginny admitted softly.

Draco nodded gravely, "You need to see a Medi Wizard, Gin."

"I know… I just kept putting it off."

"Today," Draco continued.

"But… I don't know…"

"There's nothing to know, Gin. Mother has already flooed our family healer; he will be here soon."

"But…"

"Gin, we need to know for sure; it's just for confirmation, all right—just so we know for sure that you're not sick."

"I'm not sick, I know the difference," she whispered.

"I won't hurt…"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, Draco kissed Ginny's cheek and rose to answer the door.

"Mother," he greeted Narcissa.

"Darling, Healer Wilson has arrived," Narcissa stepped back to make the way clear for the elderly healer.

"How are you, Wilson?" Draco offered his hand to the healer.

"Well thank you, Draco," Healer Wilson responded genially.

"Please come in." Draco stepped out of the doorway and welcomed the healer with a sweep of his arm.

"Thank you." The healer stepped through the door into the bedchamber and glanced around, his eyes settling on the witch sitting before the fireplace.

"If you would," Draco indicated that he should follow him over to where Ginny was sitting.

Draco moved to stand beside the settee closest to where Ginny was sitting. "Gin, this is Healer Wilson … Wilson, this is Ginevra Weasley."

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Weasley," Wilson inclined his head politely.

"Healer Wilson," Ginny forced a fleeting smile.

"Mrs. Malfoy tells me you require a pregnancy test," Wilson said as he smiled encouragingly at Ginny.

"Umm… I…"

Draco stepped forward as soon as Ginny had begun to stammer the answer, "Yes, that is exactly what we require."

"Well if you would like to move over to the bed and lie flat we can get on with it," Wilson suggested.

Draco assisted Ginny to stand and held her all the way to the bed. She flushed bright red when she noticed Narcissa hovering in the doorway, but any qualms she felt about Draco's mother were eased when Narcissa smiled warmly at her. Still clad in Draco's bathrobe she laid on the bed flat on her back with one hand resting protectively across her stomach and the other clasp firmly in Draco's large hand.

Wilson had followed the couple; fussing for a few minutes, he extracted a quill and parchment from his robes and placed them on the end of the bed. He then drew his wand.

Smiling gently at her, Wilson asked, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Y…yes," Ginny choked on the simple reply.

"Very well, lie perfectly still for me." Wilson's face transformed into one of utmost seriousness as he muttered an extremely complex charm, his wand hovering over her womb.

A white light of growing intensity glowed over Ginny's abdomen; the room's silence was disturbed only by the sharp intake of breath from the doorway. Studying the light intently, Wilson muttered unintelligibly to himself before uttering yet another complex charm over Ginny, causing the white light to change slightly toward a golden color.

"Well," Wilson began as he turned his attention back to Ginny's face, "you may sit up if you like."

Draco assisted her to sit up and placed pillows behind her back so she could relax into them. Once she was comfortable, they both looked expectantly to the healer.

Smiling indulgently at the young couple, the healer did not keep them in suspense for long. "Miss. Weasley, you are most definitely with child; I estimate you to be six weeks along."

"I'm pregnant," Ginny stated flatly. Having it said out loud made it so much more real, she could no longer ignore her nagging symptoms—her brow furrowing as her eyes darted toward Draco.

Draco glanced at Ginny and immediately noticed that she appeared to be on her way to getting upset again. Giving his mother a pointed look, he nodded his head ever-so-slightly at the healer. Narcissa did not need to be told twice; she immediately glided forward and spoke in barely a whisper to the aging healer before they both exited the room.

"Gin, are you okay?" Draco asked, concern etched deep into his tone as he moved to perch on the bed beside her.

"I'm pregnant," she repeated in the same monotone as before, her eyes flickering over Draco's face as if searching for the answer to a difficult question.

"Gin, it's okay; I'm here, it's going to be okay," Draco crooned as he looked into her frightened eyes.

"I…" Ginny shook her head as if she was not sure of what she had been about to say.

"Love, please—I promise you it will be all right, everything will turn out perfectly," Draco's voice had taken on an unfamiliar pleading quality.

Taking a big gulp of air, she looked him in the eye, "You… you haven't said anything about how you feel."

"I… I'm all right with it," Draco told her. Initially, as the answer to her question ran though his mind, he simply wanted to placate her for the time being, but as the words fell from his mouth, he realized that they were true.

Ginny looked at him disbelievingly. "You are?"

A foolish grin crept across his face reaching up into the depths of his eyes, making them sparkle. "I'm going to be a father," he whispered.

Watching Draco's facial expressions go through a myriad of changes before settling into his current silly grin, Ginny couldn't help but giggle even as tears began to fall from her eyes. "You're really all right with the baby?"

"We are having another baby and this time I'm going to be there from the beginning," Draco exclaimed. Leaning forward he took her in his arms, holding her as closely as he could. "I'm going to be a father, again."

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Thanks to Gianfared for her wonderful beta skills hugs_

_The missing smut scene can be found at - http: www. livejournal. com/ users/ dragonsangel68/ 38581. html (remove the spaces!)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Gertyke; mz.sammiz; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; platypus21; MoonlightPrincess; valentines-hater; cjean; miss rix; Pyroyellowfrog; zuvalupa; jellybeanz225; eX-Driver Liz; robin777; Narcissa; spawn32818; m1s7ress; Iced Faerie; stellar; Shannon; SRAndrews; keira14; NikkiEvans; Americasweetie; Lady Slone of Snow Mt; Psycho-child-101; rockon2680; FireRoseRed; Jenna Kathleen; FickleFickleMuse; Lady in White; LilAngelLinz32; spanner; Poemzie; lilmissck; TomsLuver69; weasley is our king; Quartz; suckerforakiss; cocoachristy; Electrickbluebubbles1; HHRLVR; jenny; kneh13; Kagome loves Inuyasha; pinkribbongreen; ash; OnehundredditaLiannbabiee; fieryred20; Draco's Secret Lover; Angel of Ravenclaw; Uniquely-Defined; greeneyedlildevil_


	40. Trip to Gringotts

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY**

**TRIP TO GRINGOTTS**

Draco held her for what seemed an eternity, and while in his arms she began to believe that everything would be all right—just as he promised. He hadn't run screaming from her and had categorically stated that he was going to be there; feeling safe in this knowledge, Ginny began to relax.

Draco reached his hand up to her face, wiping away the tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"You're really happy?" Ginny asked softly as she searched his silver eyes for any hint of apprehension.

"Yes, Gin, I couldn't be happier. Why would you think I wouldn't be?"

"It's not like we planned this. Merlin we've only been back together for a few months and…"

"Does it matter to you that we've been together for a short time?"

"No, it's not that."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me either," Draco said earnestly. "Gin, I haven't been able to settle down for years and when you came back into my life I finally realized why—I've been in love with you all these years and no other witch can compare; they all failed in one way or another, even if they seemed perfect, they weren't you and you are who I wanted… want—I want you for life."

"You do?" Ginny spluttered as tears began to cascade down her face once more.

"Hey… don't cry, Gin; I didn't want to make you cry," Draco said as he took her in his arms again running his hands up and down her back soothingly, seeing her like this was ripping his heart out.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Draco moved back, holding her by the shoulders. "You're happy?"

Ginny nodded, smiling at him through her tears.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Draco muttered, "Bloody women—I'll never understand them."

"You're not meant to understand us."

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"No thanks, my stomach can't handle much before lunch but you go and have yours, I think I'll have a shower and get dressed."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive; if you don't eat soon, your stomach is going to start growling at you," she responded cheekily.

"My stomach does not growl at me."

"Oh really," Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. Having felt his stomach bubbling when he was holding her close she knew he was hungry and it was only a matter of time before hungry growls would be heard.

"Yes really." Draco stood and had not taken two steps before his stomach turned traitor, growling loudly.

Stifling her giggles, Ginny swung her feet onto the floor. "Mmm… seems as though your stomach doesn't growl in the same way as you don't snore."

"I don't…" Draco turned to face her and stopped his retort abruptly when he saw her face.

She had baited him and he had bitten hard. Smirking at her, he advanced on her, gently pushing her backwards so she was lying on the bed with her legs dangling to the floor. Draco straddled her as she was still trying to smoother her giggles.

Bringing his face close to hers he whispered, "Now, Miss. Weasley, I shall explain this once for your benefit: Malfoy's do not snore nor do their stomachs growl. If for any reason you think that you may have heard something akin to either of the aforementioned noises coming from a Malfoy, I assure you that it is your mistake."

"Really? Because I could have sworn that it was definitely your stomach making all that noise just before."

"Definitely not," he stated as he leaned in to kiss her.

Ginny pulled him even closer. Draco relaxed his body to lie on top of hers. When Ginny's tongue flicked against his lips, then slid inside his mouth and began to dance with his tongue, he lost conscious thought. He cradled her face, needing to touch her. Tracing her figure over the dressing gown, his hand made its way between them to the sash holding the garment in place; Draco released the knot and pushed the material aside, exposing her naked body. Gliding his hand up her abdomen, he continued until he reached one of her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh with his long fingers, then seized her nipple and gently pinched. Ginny moaned into his mouth. He smiled to himself as he trailed his tongue down her jaw to her neck, pausing to nip lightly on her pulse point which elicited yet another lusty moan from her.

* * *

"Draco… oh dear." Narcissa's voice floated in from the doorway.

"Shit… the door…" he grunted as control flew out the window and he spilled his seed deep into Ginny who was writhing in ecstasy.

Collapsing on top of her, Draco immediately swung his head to the side, looking at the door. Relief washed over him as he stared at the vacant space; he hoped that the voice he had heard had simply been a figment of his imagination, but seriously doubted it especially when Ginny finally spoke.

"Did I hear your mother's voice?" she panted lightly, still trying to regain her breath.

Closing his eyes in resignation Draco exhaled heavily, "Yeah I think so, she's gone now."

"Oh god."

Grinning wickedly at her, "Yeah I think she heard you say that once or twice."

Ginny slapped his shoulder. "It's not funny Draco—it's embarrassing; she's your mother, she shouldn't have to witness… this!"

"Don't worry about it Gin. She'll just look at you funny. I'm the one who's going to get my ear chewed off about treating you properly."

"What?"

"Yeah she'll either attack me herself or she'll get in Father's ear and he'll be compelled to have one of _those_ talks with me just to shut her up."

Ginny began to giggle, "Really?"

"Really and it's not funny. I swear she still thinks I'm fourteen sometimes."

"Oh poor, Draco."

"You…" Draco growled as he captured her mouth with his in a sensuous kiss.

Draco rolled off to the side and gathered her in his arms. They stayed wrapped in each other's embrace until Ginny began to shiver.

"Come on you… into a hot shower," Draco ordered as he rose from the bed bringing Ginny with him.

* * *

Narcissa hurried to the stables trying in vain, as she walked, to erase the most recent image of her son—it had seemingly been scorched into her mind and she was unable to shake the vision of Draco and Ginevra in his bed.

The sound of childish laughter floated over Narcissa and she looked toward the stable yard. Lucius was on his mount talking to Drake, who was perched on the wooden fence as he watched Angelique ride her horse around the edge of the enclosure. It was almost as if time had drifted twenty years into the past; Narcissa could just about believe that it was Draco perched on the fence talking animatedly to his father and what she had just witnessed had been a bad dream.

Angelique's excited squeals pulled Narcissa from her thoughts as she drew closer to the stable.

"Grandmother, I can ride on my own," Angel called delightedly.

"You are so clever darling," Narcissa responded encouragingly, smiling at her small granddaughter—she was to become a grandmother again, it had been confirmed.

"Narcissa?" Lucius' expression one of askance; he was curious to know what the Medi Wizard had diagnosed.

Narcissa nodded, almost indiscernibly, toward the children, conveying in one look she would inform him of the goings on in the morning when they had the opportunity to talk alone.

Reading her message clearly, Lucius inclined his head in acknowledgement and continued, "Dearest would you care to ride with us?"

"Thank you, but I am perfectly happy to watch."

"Then a chair," Lucius said as he drew his wand and conjured a comfortable chair for her.

"Thank you, darling."

Turning his attention back to his granddaughter, Lucius began to issue instructions regarding her riding style. "Angelique keep your heels down and your knees tight."

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Drake, why are you not riding?" Narcissa asked.

"I want to go flying."

Lucius swung his attention to his insolent grandson and growled in a low voice, "We have already discussed this matter, Drake, and as before, if you have a problem with how the plans have changed, you can discuss your grievances with your father when he is available. Now apologise to your grandmother for your rude tone immediately."

"Sorry Grandmother."

"Come here darling," Narcissa said in a soft tone, indicating that Drake should join her.

Climbing down from the fence, Drake ambled over to where Narcissa was sitting and clambered up to sit on her knee.

"I'm sure your father will take you flying just as soon as he can darling."

"We were meant to go this morning—he promised!"

"Yes he did, but that was before he knew your mother was ill."

"She's always sick in the mornings, she would have been better by the time we got back from flying."

"More than likely she would have been, but your father wanted to be there when the Medi Wizard arrived."

"Did he come yet?"

"Yes, he has."

"So is Mummy sick?"

"I don't think so." Narcissa answered carefully, she did not know if Draco and Ginny wanted the children to learn of their new sibling yet, and she felt it was not her place to inform them.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I haven't spoken to your parents yet, so I do not know what the Medi Wizard told them."

"Oh…" he replied as he leant back and rested his head on her shoulder.

It was almost midday when Lucius and Angel dismounted. After ensuring the horses were comfortable in their stalls, they made their way back to the main house for lunch. With Drake and Angel running ahead, it gave Narcissa an opportunity to inform Lucius of the morning's events.

Lucius draped his arm over Narcissa's shoulders as they walked. "Well?"

"Oh, Lucius, we are to be grandparents again."

"Really, how far along is she?" he responded skeptically.

"Healer Wilson said around six weeks."

"Excellent—wonderful news," Lucius responded vaguely.

"Yes, it is," Narcissa replied hesitantly.

"Is there something else dear?"

"It's Draco."

"He is not pleased?"

"No… no quite the opposite I think."

"The problem?"

"When Healer Wilson told them, Ginevra appeared to be upsetting herself again, so I showed Healer Wilson out and gave them some time alone, it was when I went to check a little later that…"

"Go on dear."

"The door was open to Draco's bedchamber and they were… were engaged in… a private moment."

"I see."

Narcissa stopped walking and turned to face her husband. "Lucius, you must speak with him."

"And why would I need to speak with Draco? If I am not mistaken you just informed me that they were in his chambers."

"He was extremely… rough with Ginevra and given her delicate condition…"

"I see and you wish me to speak with him accordingly."

"Thank you, dearest."

"Should Draco put in an appearance at lunch, do tell him I want a private word immediately following."

"You're not eating with us?"

"If you recall, I had intended to spend the morning attending to some urgent business, I will take lunch in the study and attempt to make a start on the more pressing matters."

"Very well, if you think it truly necessary."

"It is necessary, Cissa, with the children here do you think I would do it if it were not?"

"Of course, dear, I will pass on your message for Draco," Narcissa responded despondently.

"Now, now, Cissa, I do not intend to work all afternoon, I will endeavor to be finished in an hour or so."

Narcissa had just settled the children into their chairs when Draco and Ginny entered the dining room.

* * *

"Mummy, do you feel better now?" Angel enquired brightly.

"Yes, thank you sweetheart."

"See, Daddy, I told you Mummy always feels better by lunch," Drake sneered, still upset from missing out on flying that morning.

"Yes, you did, and I know you're upset about flying, but if you don't watch your attitude, you will find yourself banned again."

"Yes, Daddy," Drake muttered unhappily.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," Draco declared loudly as he pulled Ginny's chair out for her.

"Thank you," Ginny mumbled taking her seat.

"Mother, is Father joining us?"

"No, he has some pressing business matters to attend to, but he did ask to see you directly following lunch in the study," Narcissa replied pointedly.

"I wonder what he could possibly need to see me about," Draco replied sarcastically, grinning cheekily across the table at his mother. "I suspect he has some questions concerning the meeting I was detained in last night."

Narcissa wanted nothing more than to tell her son off for his earlier behavior, but could not broach such a subject up at the table with the children present. Swallowing her retort, she shot him a disdainful glare and turned her attention to the children.

"Grandmother, what are we going to do after lunch?" Angel asked.

"What would you like to do?"

"I want to go flying," Drake said strongly.

"Well, you will have to ask your father when he intends to make good on his promise darling," Narcissa responded sweetly, but at the same time, shooting a malevolent look across the table to her son.

Narcissa's sweet sounding reply was dripping with poisoned honey, and Draco did not miss the intended barb, or the nasty look she sent him; clearly she was not pleased with him.

Looking directly at his son, Draco offered brightly, "Drake as soon as I'm finished meeting with your Grandfather we'll go flying, all right?"

"You mean it this time?"

"Yes, I mean it, when you've finished lunch you can go put your Quidditich gear on."

"Yes!" Drake exclaimed as his face broke into a wide grin.

Draco ate his lunch quickly and excused himself from the table leaving Angel telling Ginny all about her horse riding ability. Aware of what Lucius wanted to see him about, Draco was positive it would not take long for them to stumble through the forced discussion and reach the mutual understanding that neither of them wanted to visit the humiliating subject again.

Reaching the study, Draco knocked briefly and opened the door. "Father? Mother informed me that you wished to speak with me."

Lucius looked up from the parchment he was writing on and laid his quill on the desk. "Yes, come in, Draco."

He walked into the study and took a seat across the desk from Lucius.

"Mother told you our news?"

"Yes, she is rather pleased at the prospect of another grandchild," Lucius intoned flatly.

"And you are not?"

"Reservedly so."

"May I enquire as to why?"

"I have concerns."

"Care to share?"

"You and Ginevra have not been back together all that long."

"It is not an issue for us. Anything else?"

"When did she conceive?"

"It would have been the last weekend she stayed at the Manor."

"I see. Did it not occur to you to use protection charms?"

"Apparently not," Draco replied flippantly.

"You are certain the child is yours?"

Draco rose from his chair, his expression dark, and snarled across the desk, "If that is all, I'll be getting back to _my_ family now."

"Sit," Lucius commanded, "I am not yet finished."

"Father, I am warning you, I will not tolerate any…"

Lucius cut his son off authoritatively, "You are obviously certain therefore that is good enough for me. Sit; your mother wanted me to have a word with about this morning."

Draco sat back down and regarded Lucius cautiously. "Father, I know what this is about, so there's really no need to…"

Lucius leant back in his chair, a knowing smile gracing his features. "I thought you might; however, your mother is concerned."

"Concerned? About?"

"Women in Ginevra's condition are delicate, and she wishes me to ensure that you are fully aware of the precautions you should be taking."

"Precautions? Father, given Gin's condition, I think it is a little late for such measures."

"I am not speaking of precautions that prevent pregnancy; rather, things you should be aware of once it occurs."

"I don't follow…"

Leaning forward Lucius placed his forearms on his desk and clasped his hands together, his expression serious. "Your mother is concerned that you may, inadvertently of course, injure Ginevra or the child."

"Father I would never…"

"Yes, I know, but your mother did say that your… actions were somewhat vigorous."

"My actions?"

"Yes… I feel it would be prudent to remember that Ginevra is carrying your child and perhaps you could be a little… shall we say gentle with her?"

"What? Are you saying that I could hurt the baby by… by…"

"Exactly."

Shock and disbelief clearly showing in his features, Draco muttered, "I didn't realize…"

"Hence, the reason your mother insisted that we have this chat."

"I don't want to hurt either of them."

"I did not think that, just bare it in mind."

"I will … I have to get back to Drake, I promised I'd take him flying this afternoon."

"Mmm… I must find some time to take a walk this afternoon and see for myself how well the boy flies."

"You should, he definitely has natural ability," Draco replied, pride clearly evident in his tone.

Draco rose and walked to the door, as his hand grasped the door handle, Lucius offered one more piece of advice. "Draco?"

"Yes, Father?"

"I strongly suggest that you ensure the door to your chambers is closed before you engage in such activities in the future, it doesn't do your mother any good to witness behavior of that nature from her only son."

"Of course, Father."

* * *

"Daddy, can't we go up now?" Drake was hopping from foot to foot impatiently beside his father.

"I'll just get your mother comfortable, and we'll be in the air before you know it, mate."

Drake stood with his new broomstick in hand watching his father conjure a comfortable chair for his mother, and then a blanket to keep her warm. Sighing loudly as his father tucked the blanket around her legs, it occurred to him that he was doing exactly what Grandma would do if she were sick. Approaching his parents slowly, so as not to be detected, Drake tried to hear the whispered conversation they were having, but was unsuccessful. He crept a little closer, forgetting he was holding his broomstick until a yelp from his father broke his concentration.

"Hey, watch what you're doing with that thing, Drake," Draco laughed as he rubbed his backside.

"Sorry, Daddy."

Draco ruffled his son's hair and bent down to make eye contact. "It's all right, mate, you've just got to be careful when you're walking around with your broom."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, mate?"

"Is mummy sick?" Drake asked in barely a whisper.

"No, Drake, she's perfectly healthy."

"Then why are you wrapping a blanket around her?"

"It's a bit chilly, we wouldn't want her to get cold while we're flying, would we?"

"But Grandma only does that when you're sick."

"Does what?"

Drake rolled his eyes and told his father with thinly veiled impatience, "Wraps you in a blanket."

"Mummy is not sick, okay?"

Drake looked at his father doubtfully. "If you say so. Why isn't she flying with us then?"

"Umm… well, I guess she doesn't feel like it," Draco fumbled his reply.

"But Mummy loves flying."

"And so do I, are we ready to fly then?" Draco cleverly averted answering Drake's question.

"Yep, I'm ready!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Draco and Drake both mounted their brooms and headed skywards, staying low for sometime before drifting higher. Angel ran around below them, trying her best to follow their path.

"Ginevra, you look comfortable," Lucius intoned as he approached her chair.

"Very comfortable, thank you, Lucius."

Lucius conjured a chair for Narcissa next to Ginny's. "Dearest," he said indicating to Narcissa that she should sit.

"Thank you, darling." Narcissa smiled sweetly as she sunk gracefully into the chair.

Lucius regarded Ginny closely for sometime before speaking up, "I believe congratulations are in order."

"Thank you."

Lucius smirked, "Draco certainly seems to be looking after you."

"Yes, he is fussing a bit at the moment, but I've no doubt that will stop as time goes on."

"Don't be too sure of that, if he's anything like his father, he will keep it up until you deliver," Narcissa assured her.

Snorting indignantly at the blemish his wife had just inflicted on his reputation, Lucius wandered over to stand where his son and grandson were flying in the sky above.

Turning to Ginny, Narcissa reached over and placed her hand on hers. "Lucius used to fuss over me terribly when I was carrying Draco, there is nothing more important to the Malfoy men than their children."

"Really? I wouldn't have imagined Lucius fussing over anyone."

"Oh, he doesn't like people to think he's capable of such behavior, but I assure you, he is quite loving, especially when it comes to his family."

"Draco has mentioned that before."

"You can believe him and you will see for yourself over time."

"I've already seen how good he is with the children."

"He would do anything for Drake and Angelique, if Lucius had the chance, he would spoil them rotten."

"I think he does already."

"Dearest, what he does for them now in only the tip of the wand, with the Malfoy vaults at his disposal, he is able to give them anything they could possibly want."

"Well, we'll have to keep a close watch on what Lucius gives the twins then, I don't want either of them to end up spoiled little brats."

"I fear the new baby will pose more of a problem."

"A problem?"

"Yes, he will know this new little one from birth, the bond will be stronger, thus making it more difficult to reign him in when shopping."

"I see…" Ginny began hesitantly. She could not imagine it would be Lucius who had to be reigned in when shopping; rather, it was more likely to be Narcissa.

"But that is not your problem, it is mine," Narcissa laughed lightly. "Now you must tell me how you are feeling."

"I feel fine."

"The morning sickness?"

"It usually disappears by mid morning."

"How long have you suffered with it?"

"Only a week or so."

"Oh, you poor dear."

"It could be worse."

"Yes, of course. How long have you known?"

Furrowing her brow slightly, Ginny replied, "Since this morning."

"But you must have suspected…"

"Umm… about two weeks ago I began to think I might be, but it wasn't until the morning sickness started that I truly believed I could be."

"Why did you not say anything to Draco?"

"I tried not to think about it, our relationship is still new and I didn't know how he would react," she admitted quietly.

"Oh dear, what a terrible dilemma for you."

"Of my own creation—I deserve no sympathy, Narcissa."

"Nonsense, of course you do," Narcissa said as she looked at Ginny compassionately. "I have been meaning to have a word to you about this morning."

Flushing bright red, Ginny barely choked out, "This morning?"

"Simply out of concern for you and the baby."

"Oh?"

"Draco is a man and men are not always aware of the damage they can inflict on women in your delicate condition."

"Draco would never hurt me."

"Not intentionally and there is the baby to consider. Such … boisterous activities should perhaps be kept aside until after the birth."

"He's not…"

Narcissa cut her off to continue, "I'm not suggesting that you abstain totally but from the … display I witnessed this morning I'm concerned that he is overly rough and may cause some damage to you or the baby. Of course, I understand that you may like it that way, but there is a little one to consider."

"I… umm… errr…" Ginny stuttered; she was totally floored by Narcissa's lecture and had no idea how she was to reply coherently. Her mind was reeling—_he couldn't hurt her and it would be almost impossible to hurt the baby, it was well protected within her, oh my god how am I to tell Narcissa that, surely she would know._

Ginny sighed in relief when she spotted Draco touching down near by. She was sure Narcissa would not continue the discussion while he was present.

"Mummy … Mummy, did you see me flying?" Drake yelled as he ran up to the two witches.

"Yes, darling, you were wonderful," Ginny replied as enthusiastically as she could, trying to put the conversation with Narcissa aside.

"Gin, is everything all right?" Draco asked, concern etching his face.

"Yes, everything is fine," Ginny tried to assure him but her voice did not sound strong even to her own ears.

"You look flushed, are you sure?"

"A little tired, that's all."

"Well, why don't we take you back to the house for a nap before dinner?"

"Dinner isn't for hours yet."

"You can have a long nap then."

Drake tugged on Draco's sleeve, "Daddy, aren't we going to fly some more?"

"Sorry mate, Mummy's tired and she needs to have a nap. How about we take our brooms to the Burrow tomorrow and show all those cousins of yours how to really fly?"

"Can we really?"

"Sure, now pick your broom up and we'll get Mummy up to the house."

"Okay, Daddy," Drake said agreeably as he wandered over to collect his broom.

"I'll just fetch Angel and we'll get you back to the house, all right love?" Draco said softly to Ginny.

"Umm… yeah."

Draco walked to where Angel was still running around in circles, chasing butterflies while Lucius watched on.

"Father, we're heading back to the house. Ginny's tired and needs to rest."

"Very well … Drake is quite a flyer."

"Yes, I told you he was."

"He'll make the Slytherin team no doubt."

"I hope so, he certainly loves Quidditich."

"Trust me, Draco, you made the team and so will your son."

Draco smirked at his father's response before calling, "Angel, come on sweetheart, we're going back to the house."

"Coming, Daddy," Angel responded, giving up her chase of the butterfly hovering ten feet away.

Draco watched his small daughter run across the field to his waiting arms and could not help but hope that the child Ginny was carrying would be another little Angel for him to cherish.

Scooping Angel up into his arms, Draco grinned happily at her, "Did you catch any butterflies?"

"Nope, they wouldn't slow down."

"That's a shame."

"I wish I had a wand!"

"So you can catch butterflies?"

"Yes, they move too fast."

"Angelique, you do know that if you touch a butterfly it dies," Lucius informed her as he fell into step with his son.

Angel looked at her grandfather with wide eyes. "They do?"

"Yes, if you touch their wings they die right on your hand."

Angel looked stunned as she muttered, "I don't want to catch them anymore, I don't want to make them die."

"It's still fun to chase them though, you can do that," Draco offered.

"Mmm… I guess I can still chase them but I'll never, ever catch one," she told them, shaking her head in emphasis.

"You won't catch what, darling?" Narcissa enquired.

"Butterflies… they die if you touch them."

"Oh… who told you that?"

"Grandfather."

"Lucius, really you shouldn't be telling five year old little girls such stories," Narcissa scolded lightly.

"Dearest, the facts are not stories, I merely informed Angelique of what would happen if she ever managed to capture one of the creatures."

"Really," Narcissa sighed as she rose from her chair.

The family strolled slowly back to the manor; Angelique in Draco's arms, Drake with his broomstick, Lucius had taken Draco's broomstick and Narcissa had surprisingly linked arms with Ginny as they walked. Draco could not contain the smile that crept across his face; it was definite confirmation that Narcissa did indeed like the witch he intended to make his wife.

Upon entering the house, Lucius led the family to the parlor, and a house elf immediately popped into the room. Lucius passed Draco's broomstick to the small creature.

"Drake, Millie will take your broomstick," Lucius told the little boy.

"But she might hurt it," Drake protested, tightening his grip on the racing broom.

"Nonsense, if she does, she will face punishment. Now pass your broom to her so she can put it away."

Sensing his grandfather was getting impatient, Drake reluctantly handed over his broom to the servant, who popped out of the room as soon as she had full possession of both broomsticks.

"It's okay, Drake; Millie knows how to take care of brooms—she won't hurt it at all," Draco assured him with a wink.

"Okay," Drake mumbled.

"Perhaps some afternoon tea is in order," Narcissa announced as she moved further into the room toward her favorite chair.

"I think I'll pass Narcissa, I'd rather just go straight up and lie down," Ginny declined gracefully.

"Of course, dear."

"Mother, if you could take care of the children for a few minutes so I can see Gin upstairs," Draco said.

Narcissa smiled brightly at her son, "Go ahead darling, I'm sure the children are ravenous after their activities."

Sending his mother an appreciative smile, Draco put Angel on her feet and turned to Ginny. "Right, let's get you upstairs."

As the couple made their way out of the parlor and toward the grand staircase, they could overhear Angel quizzing Narcissa about her mother.

"Grandmother, is Mummy sick?"

"No, sweetheart, she's just tired and needs a nap."

"But Mummy never has naps."

"Well, she is very tired today, and she needs a nap."

Moving beyond the sound of their voices, Ginny stopped and faced Draco. "We're going to have to tell them soon."

"I was thinking maybe tonight we could sit them down and explain."

Her eyes widened. "So soon?"

"Tomorrow we have to tell your family, don't we?"

"Yeah, I guess so but…"

"Gin, the kids deserve to know before the rest of the family."

"Yes, you're right, of course they do, we'll do it tonight after dinner."

"Good, and tomorrow I'll make the announcement at lunch," his tone was unenthusiastic.

"It _is_ tradition."

"Yeah, I know."

They walked in companionable silence; both lost in their own thoughts. Draco was focused on the afternoon ahead and what he had decided to do.

Ginny wondered how bad the reaction was going to be from her family once they were told. _Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to tell them when they were all together or maybe she should be the one to tell them not Draco,_ she mused worriedly.

Reaching his chambers, Draco set about helping Ginny get ready to rest for the afternoon. It wasn't until after he had physically assisted her into the massive bed and was fussing with the covers for the umpteenth time that she spoke up.

"Umm… Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"I'm not sick, you know."

"I know."

"I'm just pregnant."

Grinning at her broadly, he responded, "I know."

"Well, you're treating me like I have some fatal disease."

"I'm just trying to take care of you—look after you."

"And I appreciate the fact that you want to but…" she hesitated as his face fell.

"But what?" he asked in a tone bordering on hurt and confusion.

_I have to tell him or he's going to drive me insane,_ she told herself before continuing. "You're smothering me, I know you're not used to being around pregnant women … The thing is, I just want to be treated as normal, like yesterday."

"Oh … sorry," he responded softly, the hurt tainting his tone.

"It's all right, I really do appreciate you wanting to look after me, but I just need to be treated as normal."

"I'll try to remember that."

Smiling at him encouragingly, she replied brightly, "Good."

"Well, you have a good nap and I'll see you before dinner," he told her before kissing her forehead affectionately.

"You're not staying?"

"I was going to relieve mother of the children and, perhaps, do something special with them." Draco told himself that a little white lie now would enable him to hopefully make her extremely happy later.

"Oh, all right."

"Sleep tight, Gin."

* * *

Draco walked into the parlor where the rest of the family were partaking afternoon tea.

"Draco, would you care for some cake?"

"No, thank you, Mother. I wonder if you could watch the children for a short while? I've something important I have to attend to."

"Oh?" Narcissa looked questioningly at her son.

"And what would that be?" Lucius drawled eloquently.

"Just some urgent personal business," Draco replied, looking intently at his father.

"Are you positive that this is the time to be venturing forth into such endeavors?"

"Absolutely, this morning's revelations simply confirmed my feelings on the matter," Draco responded with conviction.

"I see. Is there nothing I can say to change your mind?"

"You are not pleased?"

"I'm not sure you will get the response you hope for, given this morning's events," Lucius voiced his concern with slight hesitation.

"I hope to get over that and convince her otherwise."

"If you are certain you will be able to do that, then there is nothing more to say."

"I am certain, Father."

"When will you be back dear?" Narcissa enquired lightly, having followed the entire conversation.

"I'll be back before dinner, Mother, with luck, sooner."

"You are going to seek permission?" Lucius enquired somberly.

"Yes, Father, of course."

"Good luck, I fear you will need it given the circumstances."

Draco smirked, "They don't know yet and hopefully it won't come up."

"If it does?"

"I'll tell him, but only if he brings the subject up."

"Very wise." The personal tutelage he had given his son since the day he could understand had paid off—Draco had been a good student.

"I know, and if I'm to be back before dinner, I'd better get going. Drake, Angel be good, I'll be back soon."

"Where are you going, Daddy?" Angel asked curiously.

"I've got some really boring business to attend, but it won't take long."

Drake looked at his father thoughtfully. There was something going on with his mother—he was sure of it, and now his father was leaving them at the manor while he went out to take care of business, but he never worked on the weekend when he was with them.

Draco turned to walk out of the room calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you at dinner if not before."

Narcissa rose from her chair. "Draco?" she called, walking toward him.

"Mother."

Placing her hand on his cheek, Narcissa sighed; with unshed tears glistening in her eyes, she said quietly, "I am very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco responded in a barely audible whisper before placing a kiss upon her cheek and giving her the smile he reserved just for her in moments like this.

* * *

Apparating into Diagon Alley, Draco made his way through the crowds to Gringotts. Entering the ancient bank, an involuntary shudder ran through his body; he hated goblins, and no matter how many times he saw them, they always made him feel creepy.

Draco cleared his throat before speaking to the goblin that was peering at him over a massive ledger. "I would like to make a withdrawal from vault number six hundred and fifty-four."

"And does sir have his key?"

"Right here," Draco told the goblin as he passed the key over.

"Very well, I will have someone take sir down to the vault. Griphook!"

Another goblin, who Draco assumed was Griphook, appeared at his side, and Draco followed the creature into the bowels of the banking institution taking care to keep a reasonable distance between them. The goblin whistled, and a cart came speeding toward them, only to stop right at the creature's feet. Stepping into the cart after the goblin, Draco clutched the bar tightly and tried to prepare himself for the journey to his personal vault, but the cart took off with amazing speed before he could take in a breath.

Feeling the cart beginning to slow, Draco opened his eyes and glanced around uneasily.

"Vault number six hundred and fifty-four," Griphook announced as the cart stopped in front of the door.

Releasing his white-knuckle grip on the cart, Draco scrambled on to the platform. He watched as Griphook used his key to open the vault and stood back as green smoke billowed from the now open doorway. Once it had cleared, Draco stepped across the threshold. Walking into the vault, he quickly located the little black velvet box he had placed there a few weeks ago. Opening the box, he smiled to himself as he examined the jewel within.

Draco put it into his cloak pocket and moved out of the vault.

"That will be all."

"Very well," Griphook replied before closing the door of the vault and leading the way back to the cart.

Once they had reached the ground floor of the bank again, Draco hurried from the building, glad to be in the fresh air once more and away from the goblins. He strolled casually to the nearest Apparition point. He had only one more stop to make on the way home.

Withdrawing his wand and preparing to Apparate, he could only hope that Arthur Weasley would grant him an audience right away.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_There is also a missing scene (for adult content) that can be found at ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­http:www. livejournal. com/users/ dragonsangel68/ 41489.htmlcutid1 (remove the spaces)_

_Big hugs to my wonderful beta gianfared :D_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed –_

dracodolenz; eX-Driver Liz; LilAngelLinz32; went unnoticed; dragon-femme-fatale; zupaluva; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; rainpuddle13; Gertyke; jamie; fieryred20; Spunx182; griffindor lady; FireRoseRed; Iced Faerie; valentines-hater; spawn32818; NikkiEvans; Americasweetie; Lady in White; ash; Jenna Kathleen; goscinny; Ellie'sGirl; FickleFickleMuse; jellybeanz225; HHRLVR; morganhorse; m1s7ress; Mariah; Gemma; iamdraco'sgal; platypus21; Airiya; Annie; Draco's Secret Lover; Angel of Ravenclaw; kiera14; Kurayami; MoonlightPrincess; greeneyedlildevil; immortalbreeze04; Born Fae as a mortal; Dracoluver2009; CanadianChika


	41. A Private Word

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

**A PRIVATE WORD**

Draco stood on the front porch of Ginny's family home, noticing his hand was trembling slightly as he raised it to knock on the wooden door. He drew a deep breath in an effort to calm what felt like a hundred loose snitches flying around in his stomach; he was nervous and didn't mind admitting it (to himself at least). After a moment, he rapped on the old door with conviction and waited.

As the door swung open, Draco was relieved to see Arthur Weasley standing in front of him; Ron was not someone he wanted to come across on this visit to the Burrow.

"Mr. Weasley." Draco offered his hand in greeting.

"Draco," Arthur shook the young wizards hand. "Where are Ginny and the children?"

"I came alone, sir. I wondered if we could have a private word?"

Arthur looked at the young man standing on his doorstep and smiled knowingly—he knew this day would come soon. "I see, well you had better come in then."

"Thank you."

"Draco, how lovely to see you dear," Molly exclaimed with delight.

"Mrs. Weasley."

Molly looked past Draco and frowned. "Is Ginny with you?"

"Molly, if you could give us some time, Draco came _alone_ to talk to me."

Her eyes glittered with the broad smile she directed at Draco. "Oh … of course, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything … anything at all."

Molly turned and left the front room, pulling the door almost all the way closed. Both men watched her leave and both noted the partially opened door.

"If I close it fully, she'll make some excuse to walk through and reopen it, so if you don't mind, I think it's easier if we just leave it as it is," Arthur whispered.

"It's fine."

"Take a seat, son."

"Thank you."

Arthur sat in the chair opposite Draco's, leaning back into the worn fabric. He smiled perceptively. "Well, do I need to ask what you're here for?"

"I think you have a fair idea, sir."

"Why don't you start then?"

Draco cleared his throat and looked the older wizard in the eye. "Mr. Weasley, I love your daughter very much, she means everything to me and I have come to the realization that I can't live without her. Sir, I would like your blessing to ask for Ginevra's hand in marriage."

"I thought so … I know you can give her all the material things in life, but I know my daughter and that will not be enough for her, she is accustomed to a close loving family."

"Sir, I have no intention of keeping her from her family. Personally I think that the relationship you and Mrs. Weasley have with all your children is wonderful and the way you've both welcomed me into your home, well … suffice it to say should you grant your permission, we certainly won't be strangers."

"You've not been together for very long, how can you be certain that your feelings will not change?"

"Sir, we were together in Ginevra's sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, my feelings for her have not changed since then. I love your daughter and always will."

"Where do you intend to live?"

"Malfoy Manor."

"Do you truly believe Ginny will be comfortable living with your parents?"

"The Manor is large sir, we would situate ourselves in the opposite wing to my parents and need not see them on a daily basis if that was what Gin wanted."

"I see."

"If Gin really objected to living at the Manor, we could open one of the other family homes, but I don't believe she will object. She appears to get along with my parents quite well. I don't see it as being a problem, but I'm willing to do whatever makes her happy."

"Good, our daughter's happiness is paramount to me and Mrs. Weasley."

"As it is to I, sir."

Leaning forward in his chair, Arthur looked Draco in the eye. "Why are you asking now?"

"It seems the time…"

Arthur cut Draco off swiftly and informed him seriously, "Son, I want you to think very carefully before finishing that sentence—it would not be a good start to be caught in a lie."

"I don't follow you, sir."

"I have a large family Draco, it didn't just happen overnight and I have witnessed a lot of witches in the process of this expansion."

Draco sighed heavily; he had hoped he wouldn't have to bring this into it, but Arthur had already noticed the change in his daughter.

"She's pregnant."

"I thought she might be."

"She was sick this morning, I got a Medi Wizard to come, and he confirmed it… She's about six weeks along."

"And you thought it was a good time to marry her?"

"I assure you, sir, I am not marrying her because of the baby or the twins, I had her ring commissioned sometime ago and it's been sitting in my Gringotts vault since. The news of the baby has just confirmed my desire to spend the rest of my life with your daughter."

"And I am just meant to believe you?"

"Umm… I… I told Ron at the twins birthday party, he can confirm that the ring had been commissioned," Draco blurted.

"Calm down, son; Ron told me in the week following the twins birthday of your plans."

Withdrawing the black velvet jewelers box from his robes, Draco passed it to Arthur. "This is her ring."

Arthur opened the box carefully and withdrew an exquisite ring of white gold with a one-caret solitaire diamond and three smaller emeralds set into the band on either side.

"Impressive. Are you sure Ginny would like something this flashy?"

"It is a traditional family design, only Malfoy brides can wear—I'm sure she will appreciate the traditional value."

"You may be right there," Arthur replied, his smile making his eyes twinkle as he returned the ring to Draco.

Taking a deep breath, Draco steadied his voice and asked again, "Sir, do I have your blessing?"

"What would you do if I said no?"

"I… To be truthful, sir, I hadn't thought about it but… I would ask Gin to marry me anyway. She means too much to me not to at least try."

Arthur regarded him for a moment before renewing his smile. "Draco, you have my blessing."

"Thank you, sir," Draco responded perhaps a little too enthusiastically, making the older wizard chuckle.

"When do you plan on asking her?"

"Tonight when I get home."

"Good luck."

Draco's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned and looked to his future father-in-law. "Sir?"

"If she thinks you're asking just because of the baby, you realize she will say no."

"I intend on letting her know that is not the reason I'm asking; rather, it has prompted me to ask sooner than I had originally planned."

"When had you originally planned?"

"I was going to wait until I thought Gin was ready."

"What about yourself?"

"I could have asked her the day I walked into your kitchen to be completely honest."

"I see, well good luck." Arthur extended his hand to his future son-in-law.

Draco smiled genuinely and firmly grasped the older wizard's hand. "Thank you."

"And we'll expect a few announcements tomorrow at lunch."

"Yes, sir, I'm well aware of your family traditions, and while I'm not looking forward to making such announcements with all your sons present, I won't not do it either."

"Good, and don't worry about the boys, Molly has an uncanny way of keeping them in check."

Draco grinned at the older man. "Thank you, I'm relying on her ability to get me out alive."

"Well, it seems you have some business to attend to this evening, you'd better get back to her."

"Yes, I want to get back before she wakes up."

"Wakes?"

"Gin went for a nap this afternoon, I'm not sure if she was tired or was desperate to escape my mother. Anyway she needed a rest after this morning's events."

"I see, well, it's good to know you're looking after her that way."

"Good bye and thank you."

Slapping him on the shoulder, Arthur responded, "You're welcome, son, and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course."

Draco made to move toward the door but paused as he heard his name called from the kitchen doorway.

"Draco," Molly shrieked excitedly, "this is so wonderful. You and Ginny settling down at last… a wedding, it's going to be simply beautiful."

Molly threw her arms around Draco and embraced him in a tight motherly hug.

"Umm… she hasn't said yes yet, Mrs. Weasley."

"Mark my words, she will. She loves you."

"Err… I…"

"Off you go, you have a very important evening ahead of you," Molly told Draco as she shooed him out the door.

"Umm… yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

As soon as the front door had closed behind him, Draco let out a large breath and relief flooded through him. Smiling smugly to himself, he withdrew his wand and Apparated to the manor, hoping Ginny would be awake when he arrived.

* * *

Draco went directly to the parlor where he had left his parents with the children earlier in the afternoon.

"Father, Mother."

"Draco, darling," Narcissa acknowledged him with a smile.

"Draco, I trust your endeavors were successful?" Lucius enquired with interest.

"Yes, thank you, Father. Quite successful."

"Good."

"Is Gin awake?" Draco asked eagerly.

"I believe she is dressing for dinner," Narcissa offered.

Draco's face took on a thoughtful expression as he began to mentally go through the best place on the estate to ask her the most important question he would ever pose to anyone; it had to be somewhere memorable, somewhere beautiful.

As if reading his mind, Narcissa cut into his thoughts, "The rose garden is splendid at this time of year."

"Yes… yes it is," Draco agreed absently. "I might take a walk."

"When Ginevra appears, shall I tell her you wish to see her in the rose garden?"

"Yes," Draco replied, his tone not quite certain. "Thank you, Mother."

* * *

Draco wandered aimlessly around the rose garden for some time, his thoughts swirling. Trying to decide on the best way to ask the woman he loved to spend the rest of her life with him was proving difficult. The one thing he knew for sure was that the first announcement he wanted to make tomorrow at lunch was their impending marriage, hoping if would soften the blow when he announced to all her brothers that they were to become uncles to yet another little Malfoy. He was under no illusion that the Weasley brothers might allow this second mishap to go unpunished.

"Hey you, do you always mumble to yourself?" Ginny asked as she walked toward him.

_Bloody hell I hope she didn't hear anything_, Draco thought; he had been going over what he planned to say to her and hadn't even realized that she had entered the garden.

Draco grinned foolishly and replied, "Always, it's one of my crazy idiosyncrasies."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "I see."

"Feel like taking a walk?"

"That would be lovely."

With his arm slung around her shoulders, Draco slowly led her in the direction of the gazebo, stopping along the path every so often so she could admire Narcissa's roses. Reaching the ornate wooden structure just as the sky turned from shades of rose to violet and the first stars were beginning to twinkle in the early evening sky, he placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I have to talk to you."

"You do?"

He released his hold on her and walked to the other side of the gazebo. With his back to her, he grasped the railing in an effort to organize his thoughts.

"Yeah… I… Gin, …"

"Draco, what is it?"

_Why does he sound so nervous? What have I done? Oh gods, he doesn't want the new baby!_ Ginny's thoughts were drowning her.

"Before I continue, I want you to know that this has nothing whatsoever to do with the twins or the new baby—it's totally to do with me and you only, okay?"

Fighting to keep her voice steady, Ginny replied, "All right."

Draco turned to face her. "Good, as long as you understand that much."

"I do. Please, Draco, just tell me." She cringed mentally as she heard her voice sound desperate.

Draco approached her and reached out to take her hands in his. "Gin, you know I love you more than I've ever loved another person in my life and as I told you this morning I want you—forever."

"Go on."

"I… Gin, will…" Draco released her hands and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I have to do this right," he murmured, reaching into his robes for the little box that contained her ring.

Ginny missed seeing the small box as he extracted it from his breast pocket because her attention was focused on the intensity of his eyes, wondering what he was feeling to cause that look.

Taking a deep breath, Draco took hold of one of her hands again; hidden in his other hand was the box that would allay her fears. A small, tense smile formed on Draco's lips as he sunk to his knee and looked up into her face as she gasped.

"Ginevra Weasley, will you do me the honor of agreeing to become my wife?"

Draco had managed to open the little box with one hand and held her ring up for her approval.

"Oh… I…" she stuttered, totally unprepared for the words that had just flowed over her.

"Gin?"

"Oh my…"

"Love, now would be a good time to give me an answer."

Ginny stared at him, her face held clear surprise, disbelief and, if he was not mistaken, elation.

Unconsciously licking his lips, Draco barely whispered, "Please… marry me Gin?"

"Yes," she whispered in return, as her smile grew brighter by the moment. "Yes!"

Draco took her into his arms, lifting her feet from the ground as he swung her around and muttered into her hair, "Thank Merlin."

Placing her feet back on the ground he brought the jewelers box into view once more. "This is yours… forever," he told her softly as he removed the ring from its box and slid it onto her finger before lifting her hand to his lips to kiss it soundly.

"It's so beautiful."

"So are you," he whispered before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sensuous kiss.

* * *

Lucius strode the halls of the Manor with purpose; Narcissa had disappeared soon after she had given Ginevra the message from Draco, but he was certain he knew where he would find her. Reaching the doorway of the library, Lucius paused momentarily to confirm his suspicions before continuing into the darkened room.

"Dearest, what are you doing in here?"

"Shhh… he's about to ask…"

"Cissa, you shouldn't be spying on them," Lucius admonished as he came to stand behind her.

"He looks nervous."

"Of course he's nervous, it's not every day a man proposes marriage."

"Oh… darling he's gone to his knee…"

"Really, Narcissa!"

As they stood in front of the window watching their son propose to the woman he loved Lucius' arms wove their way around her waist and pulled her back against the length of his body.

"Do you remember?" he whispered into her hair.

"Oh yes, I've never forgotten."

"I love you, Cissa."

"And I love you, Lucius."

Narcissa frowned and peered intently out of the window. "Why is he not getting to his feet?"

"Perhaps she has not answered yet."

"But she should have."

"Maybe he is going the long way around."

"How long does it take to say the words 'marry me'?"

"Narcissa, he will do this his own way."

"Did he speak with you beforehand?"

"No—this is something a man has to do himself."

"Oh… is he moving? Oh yes, she must have said yes!"

Smirking at his wife's fervor, he responded evenly, "It would seem so."

"The ring, he hasn't given her the ring."

"Patience, Cissa."

"There it is… he's sliding it on… and he sealed it with a kiss."

"Grandmother? What are you looking at?" Drake asked, strolling into the room and looking out the window to see if he could find the subject of interest.

"Where is Angelique?" Lucius asked.

"She's coming— ewwww! They're snogging again!"

Narcissa sighed happily before replying, "Yes, they are."

Drake's frown changed swiftly into a look of disgust when he noticed his grandfather's arms holding her so tightly.

Turning his gaze back to the window, the young wizard muttered, "Can't anyone keep their hands to themselves in this house?"

Lucius responded with a light chuckle, "Apparently not."

A loud groan from Drake only served to add to Lucius' humor.

"Dearest, shall we go to dinner?" Lucius enquired once he had ceased laughing.

"Shouldn't we wait for Draco and Ginevra?"

"I'm inclined to think they will be a while."

"Very well, I suppose the children need to eat soon."

"I'm getting rather hungry myself." Lucius admitted as they moved toward the door.

"Drake, darling come along," Narcissa called to the little boy who was still staring fixedly at his parents in the garden below.

"Yes, Grandmother," he muttered, moving slowly away from the window.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa along with the children had just begun to eat when Millie, the house elf, popped into the dining room.

Bowing low, she addressed Lucius, "Master, forgive Millie this intrusion, I has a message for Master from Little Master Draco."

"Go ahead."

"Master is most gracious. Little Master said to tell Master that he and Miss will be having themselves a private dinner in chambers, they will collect Little Master Drake and Miss Angel after."

Lucius waved his hand dismissively at the servant and Millie popped out of the room instantly.

"I bet they're shagging, that's why they're missing dinner," Drake muttered grumpily.

"Drake," Lucius warned grimly.

"Well they were snogging, and whenever they start that…"

"Drake—what your parents do in the privacy of chambers is their business, and I will not tolerate you making such comments at the dinner table. Do you understand?" Lucius cut him off with a low dangerous growl.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"Good," Lucius snarled at him before turning his attention to Narcissa. "Well I'm certainly glad we did not hold dinner for them."

"I can't imagine why they would not want to join us," Narcissa responded in a blatantly disappointed tone.

"I imagine they have quite a lot to discuss, dearest."

"Yes… yes…"

"Now, now, Cissa, you will see them when they collect the children."

"I simply wished to congratulate them," she responded sulkily.

"What for, Grandmother?" Angel asked curiously.

Lucius cut in before Narcissa could answer. "I think perhaps it would be best to wait until your parents tell you, Angelique."

"Why?"

"It is their place to inform you, not ours," Lucius responded giving Narcissa a pointed look at the same time.

"But…"

"No buts, Angelique, you will have to wait for your parents."

"I won't tell them you told me if you tell me," Angel assured him conspiratorially.

Unable to help himself, a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "No… neither your grandmother or I will be telling you anything."

Angel sulkily returned her attention to her meal. Lucius could barely contain a chuckle when he glanced down the table—Narcissa and Angelique sitting next to one another both sporting identical sullen expressions.

* * *

While a house elf served their dinner, Draco and Ginny gazed amorously at each other across the intimate table. As soon as the servant had popped out of the room, Draco reached across the table and picked her hand up in his.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Mmm… not for at least five minutes."

Smiling he kissed her knuckles before releasing her hand and picking up his cutlery. They ate in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts. When they had finished their meal, Draco had the house elf clear their dishes so they could talk before retrieving the children.

"I want you to move in with me," Draco stated resolutely.

Flicking her eyes away from his face, Ginny faltered, "I…"

"Gin, we're getting married… I want you living here with me."

"Here? With your parents?"

"Yes here, at the manor. Love, we can take the entire southern wing, it would be just like having our own house and Mother would be close by to help you with the kids."

She glanced at his hopeful face and drew in a deep breath. "I think my family would be happier if we waited until we were married. As it is, mum thinks I haven't… We haven't… umm…"

Quirking an eyebrow at her, Draco prepared to argue his case carefully; he didn't think it would simply be a matter of asking and having her agree to move in straight away.

"That illusion will be destroyed tomorrow, won't it?"

"Yeah, I guess… I just always thought I'd be at home until…"

"It's all right, if you want to wait until the wedding then that's fine," he muttered in an unmistakably disappointed voice.

"I'm sorry… I just think it would be… better."

"It's okay, I simply wanted you and the kids with me... to start living as a family."

"I want to be with you too."

"Then what's really stopping you, Gin?"

"I'm not sure… well…"

"Gin?"

"I guess it's because we're not married, and it's just not 'the done thing' to live together beforehand."

"Seems to me society is already frowning upon us for having children out of wedlock and now with another on the way..."

"I know, I'm the one who's incurred the snide remarks and nasty glares for the past five years."

"Hey… I just want to put an end to all of that. If you're here, I can protect you from it better."

"I don't need…"

"Protecting? I know, but I want to protect you and the kids."

Ginny looked into his eyes as she sighed heavily. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course you can, take all the time you need, love."

"Thank you."

"Now, should we discuss the wedding?"

"I guess we should… No doubt my family will have questions tomorrow, and it's only a matter of time before Narcissa starts quizzing me."

"What type of wedding do you want?"

Ginny frowned slightly, "Type?"

"We could have a small personal wedding or we could do the whole society wedding thing that Mother is likely to want."

"Umm… I don't think I'm up for the whole society bit. Do you think your mother would be terribly upset if we kept it small?"

"She'll be upset, but it's what you want that's important—it's your day, not hers."

"It will be our day."

"Okay it will be our day and I'm happy with anything you want."

"This is about what you want too, Draco."

"The only thing I want is you, I don't much care how we get there just as long as we do. Merlin I'd elope tonight if that's what you wanted."

Grinning cheekily at him, she mused aloud, "Now there's a thought…"

"Actually… that's not such a good idea," Draco negated the idea with a shake of his head.

"And why not?"

"Not only would it upset my mother, it would upset your mother as well, and I do not have a death wish."

"Mmm… she can be a bit scary at times."

"Yeah, I never want that temper directed at me, thank you very much!"

"Okay, so a small personal wedding it is. When?"

Draco hesitated slightly before putting forth his wish, "Well… I would like to get married before the baby is born."

"All right… but I don't want to be walking down the aisle," she paused and cringed, "fat!"

Draco smirked, reached for her hand and brought it to his lips before responding, "Then it's settled, we get married as soon as it can be arranged."

"Yes."

"And meanwhile, you'll think about moving in here?"

"I promise to think about it."

"Great! Are you ready to tell the twins?"

"Yes, we had better do it now otherwise they'll be too tired to talk to, and I don't want to do it in the morning."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

_Thanks to my wonderful beta gainfared _

_Hugs to all who took the time to review :D_

_Gertyke; GrapeStarburst; Amy Carpe Noctern; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; jellybeanz225; platypus21; dragon-femme-fatale; jamie; FireRoseRed; SRAndrews; HHRLVR; CanadianChika; DracosSlyGirl; Angel of Ravenclaw; blahblah; Berserker Nightwitch; mee; m1s7ress; kneh13; Arianna; FickleFickleMuse_


	42. Send it Back

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

**SEND IT BACK**

After dinner Narcissa personally saw to the children's baths and made them ready for bed while they awaited their parents to put in an appearance. They had not long settled in the parlor when Draco and Ginny strolled in, wrapped in each other's arms and both looked exceedingly happy.

"Mother, Father."

"Oh darlings," Narcissa exclaimed as she glided toward the happy couple, hugging them both in turn and whispering into their ears, "I couldn't be happier for you both."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Ginny beamed at her. "I hope the children were no trouble."

"Of course not dear, they were wonderful."

"Were you shagging?" Drake asked pointblank.

"Drake," Lucius roared.

"We're not at the dinner table," Drake responded petulantly.

Ignoring his son's question, Draco turned his attention to Narcissa.

"Mother, if you don't mind, we're going to take the twins upstairs to my private sitting room and have a talk with them."

"Upstairs? You're most welcome to use the parlor darling," Narcissa offered optimistically, not that she had any intention of leaving.

"Thank you, Mother, but we're unsure as to how they will react to _certain_ news and we would like to handle it ourselves."

"Oh… of course, dear."

"Narcissa," Lucius intoned, "Draco and Ginevra have to do what they feel is right."

Draco passed a grateful look to his father; the last thing he needed right now was a disagreement with his mother.

"Drake, Angel, let's go upstairs," Draco called.

"But it's not bedtime yet, Daddy," Angel complained.

"We're not putting you to bed, sweetheart, we want to have a talk with both of you," Ginny assured her.

Angel smiled broadly in anticipation. "Oh… about what Grandmother wanted to con… con…"

"Congratulate," Lucius assisted her with the pronunciation.

"Yes! That."

"Yes, Princess, we're going to talk about that," Draco affirmed with good cheer.

"Yay! We get to know!" Angel exclaimed as she bounced on the spot.

"Say goodnight to your Grandmother and Grandfather because you won't be coming back downstairs," Ginny instructed.

Angel bid Lucius and Narcissa goodnight enthusiastically eager to discover the secret her parents had to tell. Drake said goodnight to Lucius with a great deal of reservation, still feeling angry with him for the earlier scolding. Narcissa held her grandson for the longest time, as if trying to make up for her husbands growling, before releasing him to follow his parents upstairs.

* * *

Draco had the twins sit on the sofa in his sitting room while he moved the two matching chairs closer. Once they were all comfortable silence fell over the room; Angel looked expectantly at her parents while Drake sat brooding in the corner of the long chair staring intently at anything other than his parents.

Draco took a deep breath and began, "Well… your mother and I have two things to tell you."

Reaching out, he took hold of Ginny's hand and squeezed it; the movement of his hand attracted the attention of Angel and her eyes followed the path of his hand to her mother's, lighting upon the sparkle of a diamond that previously had not been there.

Gasping loudly, Angel began to bounce on the seat; she had seen her Aunt Hermione show off her ring when Uncle Harry had told everyone they were getting married and now mummy was wearing a new ring on her hand.

"Angel, sweetheart, sit still," Draco said gently, smiling at her enthusiasm; Draco suspected that his daughter had guessed one piece of their news already.

"Your mother and I have decided to get married."

"You've got a ring mummy," Angel squealed.

"Yes, darling," Ginny answered happily as she extracted her hand from Draco's and held it out for inspection.

"It's so pretty," Angel exclaimed.

"Yes, it is."

"When are you getting married, Mummy?"

"Soon, darling, very soon."

"Can I be flower girl like I was for Aunt Hermione?"

"Yes, of course you can."

"Is Daddy going to come and live with us?"

"Actually, we're going to come and live with him… here at Malfoy Manor."

"Really?"

"Yes really, sweetheart."

While Ginny and Angel were studying her ring Draco had been watching his son intently. He was desperately trying not to show an interest, still determinedly looking elsewhere but his eyes had begun to flick toward his mother frequently.

"Drake?" Draco said quietly.

Drake's head came up and he met his father's questioning eyes.

"What do you think?"

"What about?"

"Your mother and I getting married."

"It's okay, I guess."

"It means that we will all be living together very soon."

"I guess."

"That doesn't make you happy?"

"I suppose."

"Don't you want to live with me?"

"Yeah."

"Your mother and I have some more news for you."

"What?"

"Let's see if the girls are finished squealing over the ring and I'll tell you," he winked at his son playfully in an attempt to get him to relax a little.

Drake sighed heavily as he rolled his eyes at the antics of his mother and sister.

Draco reached over and tapped Ginny on the arm. "Gin? Are you ready to tell them the rest of our news?"

She took a deep breath and sat back in her chair "Umm… yes."

Angel immediately tried to climb onto Ginny's lap.

"Good, Angel, come and sit on my knee, sweetheart," Draco instructed her as he held his arms out.

Angel scurried over to Draco and was safely ensconced on his lap within seconds.

"Right, is everyone comfortable again?" Draco asked looking at his family.

"I think we're ready," Ginny responded unevenly.

Angel bounced on his knee. "What is it, Daddy?"

"Sit still and I'll tell you," Draco told her. "Well, you both know that when mummy was sick this morning I got a Medi Wizard to come and look at her."

Angel nodded solemnly and Drake stared at Ginny from the sofa with fear clearly evident in his silver eyes.

Ginny held her arms out and said, "Drake come over here."

The little boy wriggled down from the seat and walked the few steps to his mother. Ginny picked him up and placed him on her knee.

"It's all right darling, I'm not sick."

"What did the Medi Wizard say then?" he asked quietly, clearly not convinced.

Ginny looked at Draco and waited for him to continue.

"He gave us some very good news," Draco continued. "Mummy is going to have another baby."

"Really?" Angel squealed in Draco's ear.

Cringing he replied, "Yeah, really."

Drake slid from Ginny's knee, his face had darkened considerably and he stood facing his father.

"Drake, isn't that great news? You're going to be a big brother, mate," Draco said tentatively.

"No!"

"Drake… darling…" Ginny started.

"No! I don't want a new baby… You weren't meant to be making babies!"

"Listen, mate, we didn't plan to have a baby; it was a surprise."

"Make it go away. We don't want it."

"Well, I'm afraid we can't just make it go away and we do want it," Draco responded, fighting valiantly to keep his voice even.

"No, we don't."

"Drake, why would you think that we wouldn't want the new baby?" Ginny asked, struggling to keep control of her emotions.

"'Cause we don't. You've got me and Angel… That's enough!"

"But… I…" Ginny stuttered as a sob escaped her and tears began to run freely down her face.

"I hate you," Drake spat at her.

"You made Mummy cry," Angel shrieked at her twin.

Drake merely scowled at his mother, who was now sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

Draco stood, towering over his small son; his expression dark and his eyes almost black. "Sit and shut it," he snarled pointing to the sofa.

"I don't want to."

"Now!"

Drake had never seen his father lose control of his temper before, and seeing him now, the little boy wondered if his father's temper was anything like his grandfather's. Not willing to take the chance, he sat on the sofa silently as ordered.

Draco gently lifted Angel and placed her on his abandoned chair.

"I'm going to take care of Mummy, Princess. You just wait here until I come back, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good girl."

Draco moved to kneel in front of Ginny and he wrapped his arms around her. Rocking her back and forth, he made soothing sounds that were of no consequence as she continued to sob heart wrenchingly into his shoulder.

"Gin, I'm going to pick you up and get you out of here, okay?"

Not waiting for a reply, Draco stood and scooped her into his arms. He walked into his bedchamber kicked the door closed with his foot and continued to the bed where he sat her down. Sitting as close as he could to her, she collapsed onto his chest still sobbing heavily and Draco wrapped his arms around her again, holding her as tight as he dared.

After several minutes she lifted her head slightly and looked into Draco's eyes as he tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh gods… what have I done?"

"Shh… love, you haven't done anything."

"My own son hates me."

"No… He doesn't hate you … He loves you very much … "

"He said…" She couldn't continue with any coherency.

It was more than ten minutes later when her sobbing began to slow to a level where Draco could talk to her.

"Listen, love," he said as he lifted her head gently from his shoulder. "I'm going to put you into a hot bath and you're going to relax there until I get back."

"Wh—where are…" she hiccupped.

"I'm going to tuck Angel in and slowly torture my son."

"Don't be hard…"

Draco cut her off as soon as he realized what she was about to say. "I'll be as hard as necessary, Gin. I won't let him get away with this; what he said was uncalled for and he _will_ be punished… my way."

"But…"

"No buts. Now come on into the bath with you."

Draco rose from the bed bringing Ginny with him then guided her into the bathroom where he immediately set about drawing a bath for her. While the tub was filling, he assisted her in shedding her robes then helped her into the warm water.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, you just relax and don't worry about a thing."

He placed a kiss on her forehead before striding purposefully from the bathroom, pulling the door closed behind him. As he reached the door to his sitting room, he paused to take a deep calming breath—his temper was still raging, and although he had managed to keep it in check while Ginny was present, he was certain his restrain would give out soon. Opening the door, he stepped through making certain the door closed firmly behind him.

Both children were exactly where he had left them. Drake looking sullenly in any direction but that of his father and Angel looked as though she was about to begin crying herself—she was his first priority.

Walking over to her, he knelt in front of the chair. "Sweetheart how about we get you to bed?"

"Mummy?"

"She's still a bit upset so you can see her in the morning, okay?"

"I want mummy," she whimpered as two fat tears spilt down her cheeks.

Draco picked up his distressed daughter and walked out of his chambers with her softly crying on his shoulder, cursing under his breath at his current predicament. Not knowing what else to do, he went in search of his parents. At the head of the staircase, he heard the tones of soft conversation coming from the foyer of the Manor. They were drawing closer and when he could see the platinum of his father's head, he made his presence known.

"Father," Draco called tensely.

"Draco… Did it not go well?" Lucius asked mounting the stairs and moving swiftly to his son's side with Narcissa only a step behind.

"That is an understatement."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at him curiously before enquiring, "Drake?"

"Who else? He managed to upset Gin enough to make her cry and Angel is upset because Gin is upset."

"He was not in an accommodating mood this evening," Lucius offered.

"Quite frankly, I don't give a damn what mood he was in; it doesn't give him any right to treat his mother poorly."

"Of course…"

"Can you take Angel? See if you can settle her down, she wants Gin but she's still upset herself and I have to deal with Drake."

"Do you want any assistance dealing with Drake?"

"No, thank you, Father. I need to do this myself."

"Very well."

"Can I do anything for Ginevra?" Narcissa enquired in a concerned tone.

"Thank you, Mother, but I left her soaking in a hot bath, and as soon as I've dealt with the little trouble maker, I'll be getting back to her."

"Well if you or she needs me…"

"I know, thank you."

"Father?" Draco intoned as he passed Angel over to Lucius' arms.

"I want Mummy," Angel cried.

"I know, Princess, but Mummy's having a bath right now and then she's going to bed too," Draco assured, her running his hand over her head and down her back.

"In her room?"

"No, she's staying in my room from now on. You go with your Grandfather and see if you can get some sleep, all right?"

"Yes, Daddy," Angel replied softly, her tears still silently coursing down her face.

"Good girl." Draco placed a kiss on her wet cheek and gave her half a smile—it was all he could muster at the time.

"Why don't we tuck you into bed and see if we can't think of a story?" Lucius asked, taking control of the situation.

"Okay," she sniffed, allowing her head to drop onto his shoulder.

Lucius set off in the direction of Angel's rooms leaving Draco and Narcissa standing at the top of the stairs.

"Your father will see to Angel, is there anything I can do?"

"No thanks, Mother. I need to deal with Drake myself and I think Gin needs some time alone to collect herself."

"Do encourage her not to get upset; it's not good for the baby."

"It's not good for Drake's health either."

"Draco, don't be too hard on him."

"Mother, he is going to get exactly what he deserves and no less."

"Darling, just remember he is only five years old and…"

"I know, Mother, goodnight," Draco said, kissing her cheek and walking off before she could respond.

Narcissa followed her son some distance behind intending, on going to her chambers and preparing for bed while Lucius tended to Angelique but she found herself hovering in the corridor not far from Drake's rooms.

Draco entered his sitting room and looked over to the sofa where he had instructed his son to remain. Drake was not there. Swearing under his breath, Draco entered the bedchamber and looked around quickly before moving to the bathroom door. Trying to be as quiet as he possibly could, Draco turned the doorknob and cracked the door open just a fraction. He saw Ginny lying back, resting her head on the edge of the tub, tears still running down her face but quite obviously alone. Seeing her like that—so vulnerable—Draco wanted nothing more than to burst in there and take her into his arms, never letting her go, but he had to find and deal with his son first. Silently closing the door and leaving her in relative peace, he left his chambers to check the next most logical place the boy could have gone.

As he entered the corridor that served the children's rooms, Draco noticed his mother lingering just past Drake's doorway. He smirked, despite his mood, and approached her. Draco knew what she was doing hovering in the hall; it was the same whenever he had displeased his father as a child. She would wait in the corridor outside his father's study or outside his chambers while his father dealt him the punishment he felt was deserved then she would gather him in her arms and erase the humiliation of the reprimand.

"Mother, what are you doing?" He knew the question was pointless—she would never admit the truth.

"I was just on my way to my chambers … I was considering checking on Angelique, just to ensure she was calm now."

"Mother, go to bed. I'm going to deal with _my_ son and you are _not_ going to comfort him when I leave."

"Draco, I wouldn't dream of interfering…"

"Mother, I think we both know that is exactly what you are here for. Go to bed! I do not want him comforted after I leave; you have no idea what he did tonight so please let me deal with him in my own way," Draco explained attempting to keep control of his temper. "I want him to think about his behavior before he sees his mother again."

"I…"

"Mother."

"All right, good night, dear," Narcissa said in a snooty tone.

Draco stood watching his mother glide down the corridor until she was out of sight then he turned and walked back to Drake's door. Entering the sitting room, Draco noted that the door to the bedchamber was ajar; this could only mean that someone was in there. The servants would never leave a door in that position, for fear of punishment from his mother; it either had to be closed or open all the way.

Glowering, Draco crossed the sitting room, placed his hand on the door and sent it crashing into the wall loudly as he pushed it open with much more force than was necessary. Scanning the room he spied his son sitting on his bed, wide eyed staring at the door and at him.

"I told you to remain in my sitting room," Draco snarled, watching in unseen amazement as Drake schooled his features perfectly to appear impassive. _Father would be proud_, Draco mused sourly to himself.

"I got bored waiting for you."

Striding purposefully into the room to stand directly in front of him, Draco gazed down at the small boy with disdain. He was having some trouble fathoming when things had gone wrong today.

"Stand."

Drake remained seated as if he hadn't heard the command from his father.

"Now!"

Still there was no reaction from the little boy to even show that he had heard.

Draco grabbed him just above his elbow and pulled him off the bed to his feet. He led him into the adjacent sitting room. Taking a seat in one of the plush chairs, Draco stood his son directly in front of him; it was only then that he released the ever-tightening grip on his arm.

Drake had now lost his composure and was staring, once again, wide eyed at his father, his fear clearly evident in his mercury eyes.

"Right, you and I are going to sort this out tonight because I will not tolerate you speaking to your mother like that, ever."

Drake nodded mutely.

"Why, Drake? Why would you say such hateful things?"

Watching his son's eyes closely, he was astounded to see the fear clearly evident only seconds ago slip to the rear as anger begin to fill his gaze.

"You weren't meant to make a baby," he yelled into Draco's face.

Willing himself to keep his tone even and unaffected, Draco replied, "Well we didn't plan to, it just happened and we're not sorry it did."

"You shouldn't have been shagging _my_ mummy."

Raising his eyebrows, Draco was flabbergasted at his statement and it took him a few seconds to retaliate. "Who says your mother and I shouldn't be… shagging, as you so eloquently put it?"

"Grandfather said it was naughty before you're married."

"He did, didn't he?" Draco sighed heavily, privately promising to hex his father for supplying that particular snippet of information to his son.

"If you were good, there wouldn't be a baby."

"That is true, but your mother and I want this baby. We had hoped you and Angel would want it too."

"I don't!"

"Well there is nothing we can do about that now, is there?"

"Send it back."

"Nope, can't do that."

"Yes you can, you just won't."

"Even if I could, which I can't because it doesn't work like that, I wouldn't."

"I hate you!"

"I've had enough of this! Now I'm going to explain to you just once how things are going to be and if you don't like it too bad," he paused for a moment to catch his breath and continued in a dangerously low voice. "Your mother and I are getting married, we are having another baby, and we are likely to have more children in the future, whether you like it or not. Do you understand, Drake?"

Drake turned his back to his father and flippantly announced, "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

Draco could feel himself begin to shake with rage; he doubted he'd ever been quite this angry before—it was as if the child were trying to push him over the edge deliberately.

Draco placed a hand on each of Drake's arms holding him securely in front of him. "How dare you," Draco hissed at him.

Control of his temper was slipping through his fingers with increasing velocity.

"Your mother is just about inconsolable—you have upset her that much… She hasn't stopped crying yet; what you said to her was inexcusable. I will not tolerate you treating her this way… EVER," Draco yelled into his son's face at close proximity, the last strands of his control slipping away.

Drake stared mutely into his father's almost black eyes—his misplaced courage and arrogance seemingly to have abandoned him for the time being.

"I swear if you ever talk to your mother like that again, you will become very familiar with the Cruciatus Curse," Draco whispered in a way that could only be described as dangerous.

Trembling in fear Drake swallowed hard and willed himself not to let the tears he could feel forming in his eyes spill—he knew he had pushed his father too far.

"You will apologise to your mother in the morning."

Despite the terror he was now feeling, Drake could not help but blurt out, "She'll be too busy being sick 'cause of the baby!"

"You will apologise anyway," Draco screamed at him, unable to stop himself from giving his son a short, sharp shake.

Draco starred at his son, breathing raggedly and the vein in his temple twitching apoplectically. Releasing his grip on Drake's arms, he sighed heavily and wondered not for the first time how this had all come about.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Go to bed," he muttered disgustedly.

Not needing to be told twice, Drake scampered from the room as fast as he could, slamming the door to the bedchamber behind him just as his tears finally came coursing down his face.

Draco sat in the chair cradling his head in his hands for a several minutes, trying to calm himself and regain some perspective on the situation. He had a gnawing feeling that he hadn't conveyed his disapproval of Drake's actions very well and seriously doubted any of the yelling he had done this evening would have a positive effect.

Draco left his son's rooms, stepped into the corridor and paused, sensing he was not alone.

"Mother, leave him be… go to bed," he uttered tiredly before continuing down the hall.

Stopping outside Angel's door, he quietly opened it and stepped in, wanting to check that Lucius had been able to calm her down enough to sleep at the very least. He entered the bedchamber and was surprised to see his father still in the room.

Lucius had tucked Angel into bed then had lain beside her, on top of the covers, holding her gently. Both were sound asleep. Smiling to himself, Draco walked across to the blanket box at the end of her bed, withdrew a heavy blanket and gently spread it over his father. He saw no point in attempting to wake Lucius; the older wizard looked perfectly comfortable where he was and Draco did not wish to chance awakening Angel by accident.

Draco returned to his own rooms and upon entering the bathroom, he noted that Ginny was still in the same position he had left her in; thankfully, it looked as though her tears had ceased. Approaching the tub slowly so he didn't startle her, Draco knelt down beside it, gently taking her hand into his as her eye's fluttered open.

"Hey… feeling better?"

"A little."

"Good. I'm just going to have a quick shower then we'll see about getting you into bed, okay?"

"Mmm…"

Draco undressed quietly; stepping into the shower stall, he turned the water on and washed quickly, all the while keeping a close watch on the woman in the bathtub.

Drying himself off and wrapping a bathrobe around his body, Draco approached Ginny again; she appeared to have fallen asleep.

"Gin?"

"Mmm…" she murmured without opening her eyes.

"Come on, love, let's get you to bed."

She lifted her hands for him to take hold.

"Feeling a little lazy, I see." Draco took hold of her outstretched arms and gently pulled her to a standing position.

She stepped out of the tub with Draco's assistance, and he wrapped a large fluffy towel around her. While she was drying herself, Draco retrieved her bathrobe from the bedchamber and ensured she was enveloped in its warm folds the moment the towel dropped.

"Bedtime my love," Draco announced once he had cast a drying charm on her hair.

"Yes, it will be nice to snuggle up."

"Would you like a cup of tea before you go to sleep?"

"No thanks, I think I just want to get into bed."

They walked from the bathroom together and into the bedchamber. Draco made to lead her to the dressing room but Ginny forged ahead to the bed.

"You want to put some nightclothes on?"

"No… can't be bothered."

"Okay." His casual tone belied the wicked grin gracing his features as he walked to his side of the bed.

Each discarded their robe and crawled into the bed from opposing sides, wriggling their way over to meet each other in the middle. Lying on his back, Draco wrapped an arm around Ginny's shoulders and her head came to rest on his chest.

Her fingers began to absently trace the sensitive skin of his nipple. Bringing his hand to hers, he gently held it, stilling its motion. For quite some time the two lay together, holding each other without speaking. Draco thought Ginny might have finally drifted off to sleep when he realized his chest was becoming wet—she was crying silently.

"Hey…" he said gently as he rolled carefully onto his side, placing her on her back.

His fingers gently removed the tears that had trailed down her cheeks.

"What's all this about?"

"I… Drake… I…" Any hope of coherency was lost until she calmed herself.

"Shh…" he intoned softly, bringing his forehead down to meet hers.

As more tears flowed from her eyes, Draco began to kiss them away tenderly until his mouth roamed over her lips, and she kissed him back almost hesitantly. He continued to place small loving kisses over her face, along her jaw line and every so often would return to her mouth; each time that he ventured back to her lips, the kisses deepened until he felt her hand run up his back and into his hair effectively holding him in place.

Draco ran his tongue along the seam of her lips, and as her mouth drifted open, he began to explore with ever increasingly intensity. Running his hand from her face down the side of her body to her hip, he gently pulled her closer to him before allowing his hand to drift a little further to massage the creamy flesh of her thigh.

Feeling his hardened length pressing into her thigh, she slid her hand down his chest and wrapped her fingers around his silky flesh. Feeling rather than hearing his moan as it reverberated through her mouth served only to increase the aching need to be closer to him. She needed to feel him, to have him as close as possible, to truly connect.

Draco's hand drifted from her thigh, his fingers now delving between her folds to where she so desperately craved attention. She arched into him as he slid a finger into her heat and began to move her hips against the teasing length of his finger.

He stiffened. Pulling back to a position where he was no longer in contact with her flesh, Draco sat up, running his hands through his hair and muttering under his breath.

"Shit! What was I thinking?"

Ginny sat up and tried to move closer to him, but he moved away.

"Draco?"

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"Shouldn't have what?"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby… I'm sorry."

Reaching out, she held his arm so he couldn't move away. "Draco you won't hurt either of us. What on earth gave you the idea that you would?" As the words left her mouth realization dawned upon her—_Narcissa_. "Oh god, this has to do with what your mother said!"

"Gin, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything should…"

"Draco, you can't hurt either of us. The baby is well protected and I am able to let you know if you're hurting me, not that you ever have."

"But Father…"

Sighing heavily, Ginny moved herself to kneel in front of Draco between his legs. "You didn't hurt us this morning, did you? Believe me you can't hurt either of us, I think your mother was just a little shocked and it's her way of ensuring she doesn't see it again. She knows it not dangerous."

"You're sure?"

"Draco, I know my body and right now my body wants you. You can't leave me this worked up…" Ginny leaned down and began to trail small kisses over his face, down his neck, and over his chest.

"So do you still want to say … no?" she purred, picking his hands up in hers and bringing them to her breasts, assisting him to knead the creamy mounds.

"You don't play fair…" Draco managed to utter.

"Oh, I haven't begun to play unfair … yet."

"I still don't … oh fuck!"

In one swift movement, Draco had unseated her, laid her on her back and was now hovering predatorily over her flushed body. He attacked her mouth as he coaxed her legs apart and slid up to her entrance.

Raising his head, Draco looked deep into her cinnamon eyes. "I'll be gentle," he whispered the promise almost to himself.

* * *

Embracing each other tightly, their orgasms still echoing distantly through their bodies and their breathing not yet under control, neither felt the urge to move apart.

Draco whispered into her hair, "I love you so much…"

"I love you too…"

Lifting himself off her body with care, Draco allowed himself to fall flat on his back, his head only just meeting his pillows.

"Come over here, love."

Ginny rolled over into the comfort of his arms and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow gradually back to normal. Within minutes she had fallen asleep—exhausted from the evening's events.

Draco carefully reached for the blankets, pulling them over their naked forms.

Placing a kiss on the top of her head he murmured, "I will never let you go."

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Thanks to gianfared for her fantastic beta skills :D_

_You can find the unedited version of the final scene at http: www. livejournal. com/users /dragonsangel68/ 48877.htmlcutid1 (remove the spaces)_

_Hugs to everyone who reviewed!_

_JassXOXO; GrapeStarburst; jellybeanz225; Americasweetie; dragon-femme-fatale; FireRedRose; Heart Broken Devil; Poemzie the Phoenix; Gertyke; Draco's Secret Lover; UNM; HHRLVR; Amy Carpe Noctem; Midnight Lilly; Legolas-Obessesionist; QuIeTcHiCk; CanadianChika; Born Fae as a mortal; Iced Faerie; rockon2680; NikkiEvans; Tomsluver69; iamdraco'sgal; eX Driver Liz; CindaSwan; JeanB; spawn32818; jamie; FickleFickleMuse; CookiMonstr08; AmericanGirl14; M1s7ress; weasley is our king; Daylight; LF1; andybear09; chisox727; madmissymel; stellar; SerinaTomoe; zuvalupa; Ezmerelda; jonquillejaune; Bubbles; Arianna; Casey's-Girl895; MoonlightPrincess; Angel of Doom. _


	43. Peppermint Tea

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

**PEPPERMINT TEA**

"Mmm… now this is the way to wake up." Draco mumbled as he rolled over and reached to draw Ginny into his arms.

"No it's not!" Ginny muttered, throwing back the covers and leaping from the bed she ran to the bathroom.

With a heavy sigh Draco rose, picked up his bathrobe from the floor and followed Ginny into the bathroom. She was kneeling in front of the toilet heaving forcefully; grimacing involuntarily, he wrapped the bathrobe around her shoulders.

"I'll just throw some clothes on, love. Do you need anything?"

Ginny responded with a violent shake of her head.

"I'll be right back."

Once in the bedchamber Draco ran his hands over his face, he was wondering just how long morning sickness was meant to last and if his own stomach could handle this every morning when a loud Apparation pop startled him from his thoughts; a house elf had entered the room.

"What are you doing in here? I didn't summon you."

The servant cowered. "Little Master, please be forgiving Millie, Mistress did send Millie with peppermint tea and toast for Miss. Mistress says it will help with baby sickness."

Draco grunted at the creature before striding over to inspect the tea tray she had set on the bedside table. "Leave," he ordered.

The hapless creature did not need to be told twice and popped out of the room immediately.

In the dressing room Draco grabbed boxers and pants; stepping into them quickly he returned to the bedchamber to find Ginny leaning in the bathroom doorway.

"Feeling better?"

"Not really."

"Mother sent up some peppermint tea for you… apparently it helps with morning sickness."

She grimaced. "Sounds good."

"You don't have to drink it if you'd rather not…"

"It's just the thought of trying to swallow anything at the moment, but the tea will help if I can get it down."

"Why don't we tuck you back into bed for now?"

"We have to go to lunch, I should get the children ready for breakfast and …"

Draco draped an arm around her shoulders, leading her in the direction of the bed. "You are going back to bed for now and I'll take care of the twins."

"But I want…"

"When you're feeling well enough you can do whatever you want, but for now you're going to stay in bed and sip your tea," Draco told her firmly as he sat her on the side of the bed and lifted her feet up to the mattress.

After tucking the covers around her, Draco passed her cup of peppermint tea over. "Mother sent some dry toast as well, do you want it?"

Sighing heavily, Ginny looked at him. She knew he was just trying to look after her, but she was accustomed to doing everything for herself—this was going to take some getting used to or they would end up arguing constantly about his fussing. "I'll pick at it, maybe it will help."

"Good," he responded, passing the toast to her. "Now I'll go and organize the kids for breakfast."

"All right."

"And you are not to leave the bed until I get back," he ordered, kissing her forehead before he left to take charge of the children.

* * *

Draco went to Drake's chambers first only to find his son was nowhere to be seen, checking Angel's chambers next he discovered that she too was missing. Not alarmed at this point, Draco assumed that they had already gone down to breakfast.

On his approach to the dining room, he could hear his mother's melodic tone as she spoke to Angel.

"Good morning, Mother," Draco smiled as he entered, noticing the absence of his father and Drake. Placing a kiss on Angel's head. "Good morning, Princess. Did you sleep well?"

"Grandfather fell asleep on my bed," Angel giggled.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at her son. "Draco, did it not occur to you to put a shirt on before coming to the table?"

"Sorry, Mother, I just came down to check on the twins. Gin's sick again so I've put her back to bed."

"Did she drink the peppermint tea I sent up?"

"She's drinking it now, but she was already sick before the servant arrived."

"Oh dear… well she'll have to get the tea a lot earlier then. I'll speak with her later about the timing."

"Mother, she's going home today."

"I thought she and the children would move in here given the circumstances."

"I have asked her to, she needs a little time to consider it. Not that it really matters anyway, we're getting married as soon as we can arrange everything so they'll be living here soon enough."

"Well, that is wonderful news."

"Where are Father and Drake this morning?"

"They're in the study," Narcissa responded vaguely.

"What are they doing in the study?"

"They exchanged words this morning. Your Father thought it important to resolve immediately especially after Drake's behavior last night."

"Bloody brilliant," Draco exclaimed, running a hand through his hair.

"Daddy!" Angel stared at her father wide-eyed.

"Draco!" Narcissa admonished.

"Sorry ladies. I'd better go and see what's left of my son. Is Angel right with you, Mother?"

"Of course, darling. Are you still going to the Weasley's for lunch?"

"Yes, we have to tell them our news."

"Well I'll help Angelique get ready to go then."

"Thank you, Mother. Angel you be good for Grandmother and I'll find you later."

"I will, Daddy. Can I see Mummy?"

"She's not feeling very well at the moment, sweetheart. When she's feeling better, I'll come and get you so you can say hello."

"Okay, Daddy."

Worried by what he might find when he got there, Draco went directly to his father's study. Knocking sharply on the door, he didn't wait for a response before letting himself into his father's sanctum.

"Father?" Draco surveyed the scene hastily; Drake was standing in front of his Lucius' desk looking very sullen and Lucius was reclining in his chair looking somewhat irritated.

"Draco, I was just having a chat with Drake about his behavior."

"Something I was planning to do myself this morning."

"Well as you were not available this morning when your son decided to shoot his mouth off again I felt it necessary to intervene immediately."

"What did he do?"

"He made some inappropriate comments concerning your relationship with his mother. Apparently, whatever you said to him last night had absolutely no effect what-so-ever."

Draco took a deep breath, meant to calm him; it had no effect at all. "I'll take it from here, Father. I apologize for the trouble this morning."

"Not at all, Draco. I'd rather stay until this is sorted out, if you don't mind."

"Fine stay."

"Now where were we?"

"Father, if you don't mind I am going to handle this," Draco reminded him evenly.

"Very well," Lucius smirked. Thus far Drake had been less than receptive to anything Lucius had told him, he was interested to see how Draco would handle his son when in this mood.

Draco sat in one of the visitors' chairs opposite Lucius' desk. "Drake, turn around and face me."

Drake shuffled his feet around to face his father and sneered at him.

He could feel his temper beginning to rise; only the thought that Ginny would frown upon it stopped Draco from throttling the child standing before him. It seemed that nothing he had said to his son the night before had had any affect on him. It was apparent he had risen this morning with exactly the same attitude he had sported when Draco first confronted him in his chambers.

Draco fixed him with a piercing look. "It seems you still have a problem dealing with the reality of what is happening, Drake."

His son merely lifted his chin at him and Draco wondered when his son had become so very like his own father.

"As I told you last night your mother and I are getting married, and we're having another baby. This is happening whether you like it or not. Now you are not to utter another word on the subject unless it is of positive nature. Do you understand?"

Drake regarded his father's stoic features before replying, "I want to see _my_ Mummy."

"You will be able to see her a little later, she's not feeling well at the moment and I won't have you upsetting her like you did last night."

"I want to see her now."

"I said no and I meant it. She will be feeling better soon then you can see her and when you do you will apologize for your behavior last night."

"It's all your fault Mummy's sick."

_Here we go with the accusations again_, Draco thought impatiently. "Is it now?"

"You shagged her, now she's sick!"

"A fair assessment," Lucius mused aloud.

Draco shot a dark look at his father, he was not being any help at all but Draco was loathe to ask him to leave at the same time, this was his study after all.

"Drake, we covered this last night and really, at your age you shouldn't even have knowledge of certain adult activities." Draco sighed heavily. "Yes your mother is sick because of the baby, apparently morning sickness is part of pregnancy."

"I know that!"

"I'm sure you do especially with the rate at which your uncles breed," Draco muttered. "There isn't a lot we can do about Mummy feeling sick each morning except make her comfortable and hope that it doesn't last too long."

"It's still your…"

"Yes, all right, I'll admit it… it's my god damned fault your mother is pregnant!" Draco exploded, getting to his feet to tower above his son. "But it's not going to go away no matter how much you bloody well whine about it! The baby is here to stay and I will not continue to justify myself to a bloody child. This is the end of the matter. I do not want to hear another word on the subject from you. Do you understand?"

Drake looked up at his father with wide eyes; his nod of understanding was almost unperceivable. He had once again pushed Draco over the edge and it was only when it was too late did he realize.

"Drake, find your grandmother and have her see to your breakfast," Lucius told him evenly.

Not needing to be told twice, Drake ran from study as fast as his legs could carry him without even a glance back at his father.

Unable to keep still with his temper raging, Draco began to pace the area in front of Lucius' desk, running his hands continually through his hair and admonishing himself mentally for his lack of control. He knew Drake was baiting him deliberately, trying to push him as far as he could but he couldn't help biting and losing control.

"Well, that went well," Lucius smirked sarcastically.

"Thank you, Father," Draco grunted through gritted teeth. "I am fully aware that I just made the situation even worse."

"He's very much like you, you know."

"What?"

"Drake is like you," Lucius almost laughed at the disbelief scripted across his son's face. "You were fiercely protective of your Mother too. That is all the boy is doing, protecting Ginevra."

"He needs to realize I'm meant to do that, not him."

"Same thoughts I had when you were a small boy."

"I put you through this hell."

"To a point, yes, but there are significant differences between the two scenarios. I was there from the beginning, granted I worked long hours, but never the less I was apparent in your life. You have not been around for almost five years and Drake has been his mother's unchallenged protector, now you come along and virtually shove him aside, of course he's going to rebel."

"So how do I handle him?"

"I'm not entirely sure I know."

"How did you handle me then?"

Lucius smirked. "I put you over my knee each and every time you gave me a mouth full of cheek."

"I can't do that to Drake."

"No, it wouldn't be a wise move at this stage, he's angry and I feel that any physical punishment from you would only inflame his ire."

"Any suggestions, Father?"

"Keep talking to the boy, include him in decisions you're making concerning his mother."

"He doesn't seem to want to listen at the moment."

"Regardless, keep talking to him. If he feels that you are seeking his advice, he may not react as harshly to your authority."

"And if he continues to anyway."

"Don't loose your temper."

"If only it was that easy."

"Draco, you are a Malfoy, you should be able to control your emotions."

"I don't usually have a problem, but Drake has just pushed the limit this weekend."

"In time he will settle down, until then maintain your decorum."

"Yeah, I'll try."

"Good. Will you join me for breakfast?"

"I should check on Ginny."

"She's resting, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she should be."

"Have breakfast with me then check on her."

"Okay, Father."

As the men entered the dining room Narcissa and the children were just leaving. Draco noticed as soon as Drake sighted, him he moved to Narcissa's side and grasped her hand tightly.

"Draco, I was just going to dress the children for lunch at the Weasley's," Narcissa said lightly.

"Thank you, Mother. That would be a great help."

"Are you going to have breakfast now?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm eating with Father then I'll check on Gin."

"Perhaps you could put a shirt and shoes on before you sit down, darling."

"Mother, I'm just eating a quick breakfast."

"Very well," Narcissa sighed in disgust.

Throughout the exchange with his mother, Draco noticed that his son was shooting barely noticeable glances at him. He did not know exactly what the glances were for, but he hoped Drake was feeling a little remorseful and it was an indication of submission.

"Drake, you're to stay in your chambers until I come for you. It would be an idea to give some thought as to what you're going to say to your mother," Draco informed him calmly.

The little boy nodded without looking at him again before starting to walk from the room taking Narcissa with him.

"He seems agreeable enough at the moment."

"Don't be fooled, Father. He might just be catching his breath. I made the same mistake last night, however, I do hope he's given some thought to his behavior."

As Narcissa was not at the table the two men took the opportunity to discuss business while they ate their breakfast. Narcissa always frowned upon conversation during meals pertaining to the company. She had told both of them more than once that their offices were for such discussions and she had no desire to be privy to their tedious issues.

When he had finished eating, Draco excused himself immediately to check on Ginny. Upon entering his chambers he could hear her soft voice floating into the sitting room, as if she were comforting someone. He stood in the doorway with barely controlled rage as he surveyed the scene before him.

Ginny was sitting up in bed, tears running freely down her face and cradled in her arms was Drake—a very smug looking Drake.

"Drake?"

"Hello, Daddy."

Draco was astounded, not only was Drake smiling brightly at him, he was acting as if they had not even seen each other this morning and even more astoundingly had had harsh words.

"Drake, I told you to wait in your chambers. Now you've upset your mother again." Draco forced himself to maintain a calm demeanor, but in truth he wanted nothing more than to rage at his disobedient son.

"It's okay. Drake just apologized for his behavior last night," Ginny sniffed through her tears.

"I see. He apologizes and you end up in tears again?"

"Draco, I'm fine it's just my hormones are all over the place at the moment and I can't seem to help but cry."

"You are meant to be resting."

"I feel a lot better now, the tea did wonders for my nausea."

"Good. Drake, why don't we go and get you dressed for lunch?" Draco said giving his son a pointed look.

"I want to stay with Mummy."

Draco picked his son up, holding him firmly, ready for a physical struggle. "You need to get dressed so we won't be late for lunch and Mummy needs to have a shower."

"I want Mummy to help me."

"Mummy is going to get dressed herself and I am going to help you. Say bye to Mummy," Draco instructed as he strode toward the door. "I'll be back soon, love."

"Okay, I'll have a quick shower while you're with Drake. Is Angel all right?"

"Angel is fine, Mother is dressing her," he called over his shoulder as he left the room, hoping that his mother was dressing Angel.

Once he had reached the corridor, Draco closed the door and placed Drake on his feet. So he wouldn't run off, Draco took hold of his hand, leading him toward his own chambers.

"You and I are going to have another chat."

Drake kept his silence; he was too busy trying to keep up with his irate father.

Striding into the corridor where the children's rooms were located Draco spied his mother coming from Angel's suite.

"Mother?"

"Oh Draco dear, Angel is ready to leave. I was just coming to get Drake."

"He was with Ginny."

"I know dear, he asked if he could visit her briefly."

"Mother, you distinctly heard me tell him to stay in his chambers until I came for him."

"Now darling, there's no harm done. Every little boy has a right to see his mother."

"He used you to help him deliberately disobey me!"

"Nonsense, Draco. You're making far more out of this than necessary. Drake simply wanted to see Ginevra."

"Mother…" Draco took a calming breath. It wouldn't do to yell at Narcissa, none of this was truly her fault. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to get Drake ready. Could you possibly keep an eye on Angel for a while longer?"

"I can help Drake if you like dear."

"No thank you, Mother. I'll attend to him myself."

"As you wish, dear."

Draco smirked down at his son. "Drake, lets get you ready."

Just one glance at his father's expression told Drake that changing to go to the Burrow for lunch was the last thing on his mind. He was in trouble yet again, but for some reason he was waiting until they were alone.

Once they had entered Drake's bedchamber, Draco slammed the door with more force than necessary. By the time the echo of the crashing door faded Drake was already half way across the room on his way to the dressing room.

"Get back here now!"

Drake stopped in his tracks and turned to face his father.

"How dare you disobey me? I told you to remain in your chambers until I came for you. Your mother was resting and you disturbed her."

"Grandmother said I could."

"I don't care what your grandmother said—I am your father and you will mind me or you will face the consequences!"

"But…"

"There are no buts, Drake. My word is law and every time you question it we will have problems. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes, Daddy," he whimpered.

"Good. Now what are you wearing today?"

"Play clothes."

"All right, go get them and I'll help you get dressed."

"I can do it myself."

"Fine, I just sit down here and wait for you then."

Drake wandered into the dressing room and emerged a short time later dressed in what had to be his oldest clothes. His expression was defiant as he met his father's eyes.

Draco eyed his son carefully before smirking at him. "You do realize your grandmother is going to have a fit when she sees you dressed like that."

"I like my clothes."

"Yeah, but she's going to hate them," Draco sighed heavily. "Let's go find her, I still have to shower myself and it's getting late."

Walking down the corridor Draco could hear his mother's melodic tones coming from Angel's sitting room. He opened the door quietly to see Angel sat upon Narcissa's knee paying close attention to the book she was reading from.

"Mother?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I need to get ready myself, would you mind keeping an eye on Drake as well?"

"Of course not. Come in here, Drake. Angelique and I were reading a story together."

Drake slid around his father and entered the sitting room, a gasp from Narcissa made him stop in his tracks.

"Surely you are not wearing that to lunch?" Narcissa waved her hand at Drake.

"Mother, what he has on is fine. He'll be running around with his cousin's and getting dirty."

"Draco, I'm surprised at you. Honestly some would think you hadn't been brought up properly."

"Mother, I'm going to get ready myself before it gets any later."

A smirk crept across Draco's features as he strode from the room, he could hear Narcissa telling Drake how he should be dressing.

"Really, Drake, you should dress according to your station. You are a Malfoy after all…"

Draco walked away from the door shaking his head. He had heard variations of the same speech as a child whenever his parents were of the opinion that he had done something considered to be beneath him. While he could have rescued Drake from his mother's tirade he wasn't inclined to do so at this juncture, especially after the morning he had endured. Eager to stand under a hot shower and, hopefully wash away some of the tension from the morning, Draco hurried to his chambers.

"Gin, I'm back," Draco called as he entered the bedchamber.

"I'm in here." Her voice floated out from the dressing room.

"I'll just grab a quick shower."

"Okay, no need to hurry."

As soon as the bathroom door closed behind him, Draco shed his pants and boxers. Stepping into the shower he allowed the hot water to cascade over his body. The effect was instant relaxation, something he knew would not last, but at the moment he was grateful for any measure of relief he could find. When he had finished washing himself, Draco reluctantly stepped out and dried off.

He left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his hips. Ginny was seated before the hearth, seemingly waiting for him to emerge. Her expression was tense.

"Everything all right, love?"

"Umm… yes … you know we don't have to go today…"

"I thought you said we have to go because we missed last month's family lunch."

"Well we don't really have to… it's only lunch. We could take the twins flying or on a picnic."

Draco squatted in front of her. He suspected he knew where this conversation was going. "Or we could have lunch with your family."

Ginny tried to smile at him, but failed dismally. She didn't want to go, if they attended then they would have to tell them about the engagement, not that she minded telling them that, but she doubted very much that any of her brothers would react well to her pregnancy.

"Gin, we have to go. I told your father we would be there."

"You told Dad? When did you see Dad?"

"Yesterday."

"When?"

"When you were having your nap."

"Why?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at her, "I thought it would be impolite to ask his daughter to marry me without first asking his permission."

"Oh."

"And he knows about the baby."

"You told him?"

"No, he already suspected. I simply confirmed it."

"Oh gods!"

"He was fine about it, Gin. Stop worrying, everything is going to be great."

"Yeah, everything will be wonderful especially when my brothers find out I'm pregnant."

"They'll be fine, your Mum will see to them. Now I'm going to get dressed. You are all ready to go, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

* * *

The minute they arrived at the Burrow. Drake detached himself from his father's hand and disappeared into the multitude of family members. He was happy to be home. Narcissa had lectured him for over half an hour on his clothing and what was expected of him as a Malfoy—it had done nothing to alleviate his foul mood.

Molly stood waiting well clear of the family as Draco and Ginny walked toward the house. Arthur had confirmed Ginny was indeed expecting another child and she was bursting to congratulate them, but for now would hold her tongue, not wanting to alert her sons to their sister's news until she was ready for them to know.

Angel ran straight to Molly's waiting arms. "Grandma."

"Hello, sweetheart. Did you have fun at Daddy's?"

"Yep, loads of fun and guess what?"

"What?"

"Mummy's going to have a baby!"

"Really, that's wonderful."

"And Mummy and Daddy are getting married and I get to be flower girl just like at Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Harry's wedding."

"Well, I'm sure you'll look just lovely."

"Grandmother is going to take me shopping for a dress!"

"Is she now?"

"Angel?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"How about we don't tell anyone else our special news until Daddy does it properly?"

"Okay, I'll try not to tell."

"No, you won't tell."

"All right, Mummy. I won't tell anyone."

"Good girl, as soon as Daddy tells everyone you can talk about it as much as you want, okay?"

"Okay."

Molly put Angel on her feet and waited until she had joined the rest of the family. "Ginny, dear I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mum." Ginny embraced her mother tightly.

"And you're feeling well?"

"Apart from morning sickness."

"Yes, I suspected that was what you were suffering from."

"You knew?"

"After six pregnancies I think I would recognize the signs."

"Yeah, I didn't think."

Molly released her hold on Ginny and turned her attention to Draco.

"Draco, dear I'm so happy for both of you," she told him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley."

"You call me Molly, after all you're one of the family."

"Thanks."

"Well, we'd better join the rest of the family or they'll wonder what's going on."

"Yeah, I don't want any questions before Draco's ready to tell them," Ginny said, eyeing her brothers cautiously.

"I wouldn't leave it too long, Draco. Angel won't be able to contain herself forever," Molly advised.

"I know, we forgot to tell the kids not to say anything."

"Well, Angel knows now. If you pull Drake aside and tell him straight away we should be okay," Ginny suggested.

"I'll do that as soon as I've said hello to everyone."

"Draco." Arthur approached with a broad smile.

Draco shook the older wizards hand. "Mr. Weasley."

"I trust everything went to plan last night?" Arthur asked carefully.

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! So you're ready to make a few announcements?"

"As I'll ever be, sir."

"You know the boys will give you a bit of a hard time, they're all very protective of Ginny."

"I'd be surprised if they weren't."

Arthur turned to his only daughter. "Ginny, love… I couldn't be happier for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, best you two go and say hello before the boys get suspicious."

Amid greeting the rest of the family, Draco managed to grab hold of Drake's hand, making his way clear of the crowd was proving to be difficult as all of Ginny's brothers bar Ron stopped him to talk. He had almost made it back to Ginny's side when Bill and Charlie stopped him for a chat about Quidditch.

Ron had edged his way to Ginny's side and slung his arm around her shoulders. "What's going on, Gin? Mum's acting like she hasn't seen you for a month."

"Nothing."

"Grandma's probably happy about the baby," Drake announced resentfully.

He couldn't have opened his mouth at a more inopportune moment, there was an unnatural lull in conversation around them and everyone heard Drake's offhand announcement.

An almost collective chorus of "What?" reverberated through the yard. Standing next to her two eldest brothers, Draco suddenly felt vulnerable. All eyes had turned to him and at least half were none too friendly.

"Drake, not now," Draco whispered, urgently giving his hand a little squeeze to gain his full attention.

Drake looked at Draco almost innocently. "Why?"

"Now is not the time."

"So… umm… are we having lunch?" Ginny attempted to avert everyone's attention.

"I'm suddenly not hungry though I might be persuaded to eat something once my curiosity is sated," Bill claimed seriously.

Charlie took a knee before Drake. "What were you saying about a baby, mate?"

"Grandma is always happy when another baby is coming."

"And who's going to have a baby?" Charlie pressed.

"Drake," Draco growled softly.

The little boy glanced at his father then at his Uncle Charlie, who winked encouragingly at him. "Mummy!"

Before Draco could even let his breath out he felt a hand land heavily on his shoulder.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Hugs to rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills!_

_Thanks to all who took the time to review – _

_zuvalupa; chisox727; Gertyke; Jenna Kathleen; CindaSwan; Tea's; m1s7ress; Americasweetie; Iced Faerie; Tomsluver69; pearlstar; JassXOXO; kaubaby652; DracosSlyGirl; stellar; NikkiEvans; iamsamshope; LF1; eX Driver Liz; fickleficklemuse; fantasy-dreamer4eva; ForgottenFaith; MoonlightPrincess; jellybeanz225; HHRLVR; Draco's Secret Lover; FireRoseRed; blondhunter; Xavier-Malfoy; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; weasley is our king; jenny; XxTimesStopsxX; angelicmayuka; madmissymel; lensman; Arnyes; chaosfrack_


	44. Announcements

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Draco could feel Bill's fingers beginning to dig into his shoulder through his clothes. He tried to take a calming breath but it caught in his throat and he emitted somewhat of a strangled sound.

"Something you want to tell us, Malfoy?" Bill snarled in his ear.

"Umm…" Draco cleared his throat. "As soon as everyone is here, Gin and I do have a few announcements."

Charlie grinned callously at him. "You're in luck, Malfoy. Everyone's here!"

"Really? … Well I guess we can tell everyone then," Draco said hesitantly. "Gin, care to join me love?"

Ginny surreptitiously slipped herself in between Draco and Bill, plucking Bill's hand meaningfully from her fiancés shoulder.

"Yeah… err… if I could have everyone's attention," Draco started tentatively.

"We're all listening," Fred assured him.

Draco looked around at Ginny's family, her brothers all looked ready to kill and their wives appeared tense. His gaze roamed over to where her parents were standing, a brief nod from Arthur did far more to reassure him than he could ever have imagined.

As he slung his arm around her shoulders, Draco gave Ginny a brief smile. "Firstly, I asked your sister to marry me last night and she accepted."

Apart from a few excited gasps from Ginny's sister in-laws there was silence.

"And secondly?" Ron requested sardonically.

"Secondly, as you all heard from Drake, we are expecting another child before Christmas."

As the words left his mouth, Draco glanced around at the sea of hostile redheaded wizards—not one friendly face could be found. The Weasley brothers looked murderous and their wives appeared to be holding their collective breaths, waiting for hell to break loose.

"Do you mean to tell us that you've gotten our sister pregnant _again_?" Percy asked stiltedly.

"Umm… err… yes," Draco stammered before hastily adding, "We're very happy about the prospect of becoming parents again, aren't we love?"

"And you thought that you'd marry her this time?" Charlie appeared to be beyond angry; he was turning purple in the face as he spat this out.

"I assure you I had full intentions of marrying Ginny before we found out about the baby."

"Sure you did, Malfoy, nice little skin saving scam, but it won't work. We don't believe you, do we boys?" Bill scoffed.

"Ron can confirm my intentions. I told him at the twins birthday party and I know he told your father."

All eyes turned to the youngest Weasley brother. "Yeah, he told me he wanted to marry her but…"

"But what, Ron?" George asked.

"Damn it! You weren't meant to get her pregnant!" Ron exploded.

"We didn't plan it." Draco was fighting to keep his voice even.

Ron advanced on Draco. "But it happened which can only mean that you… you're… you're not meant to be doing that with my sister! Bloody hell, how irresponsible can you get?"

"I rather think the pot's calling the cauldron black, don't you?" Draco couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" Ron spluttered as he realized what Draco had implied. "No way, Pansy and me are different."

"I fail to see how your situation is any different to mine."

"I didn't do it to someone's sister!"

"Enough!" Ginny exclaimed she had kept her silence until now. "Shut it, all of you! Draco and I are happy to be having another child together. Granted it was unplanned, but all of you have had unplanned children too! Would it kill you just to be happy for me… for us?"

Silence reigned over the yard, the Weasley boys were all glancing around at each other. Ginny had an uncanny likeness to Molly whenever she chose to tell any of her brothers off and was usually quite successful in making them feel guilty for their behavior.

"Sorry, Gin. We are happy for you, right boys?" Bill announced, sounding more than a little ashamed.

"Yeah, sure we are," Charlie agreed as he embraced Ginny then offered his hand to Draco. "Mal… Draco, umm… congratulations."

"Thanks."

Charlie leant in close and whispered into his ear. "We'll have a little chat later when Gin's otherwise occupied."

"Sure, if you want…" Draco agreed nervously.

"Oh, we want alright!" Bill confirmed as he slapped Draco on the back. "Congratulations, I don't have to tell you to look after my baby sister, do I?"

"I promise you, she's in good hands," Draco countered.

"Yeah, we know where your hands have been," Bill muttered so Ginny wouldn't be able to hear.

Not that there was any danger of her hearing much over the din her sisters-in-law were making. They had surrounded her and were slowly moving her away from Draco, all the while firing question after question at her.

The men kept filing through shaking Draco's hand and promising to have a private chat with him later.

"Congratulations, Draco. You make sure you look after them," Harry told him as they shook hands.

"I will."

"Well, you made it through telling them without loosing any vital body parts," Arthur stated jovially, slapping Draco on the back.

Draco sighed heavily. "It's the private chat that's going to kill me, I think."

"They'll talk to you, make you understand what they expect for their sister."

"It's the _'making me understand'_ bit that's a worry."

"I'll be there if they get out of hand, but they have to do this… it's their right as brothers."

"If they get out of hand?"

"Don't take it personally, they'd do it to any wizard Ginny brought home."

Loud squeals of delight made further conversation impossible for the time being. Draco looked over to where Ginny was surrounded by all of the other witches in the family; she had her left arm extended, showing off the engagement ring he had placed there last night.

"Oh… Ginny, it is so beautiful!" Fleur exclaimed dramatically.

Katie examined Ginny's finger closely. "I've not seen a ring like this before."

Penelope rolled her eyes at the other woman. "It would be an original, Katie."

"Actually it's a Malfoy bridal design. Narcissa Malfoy has exactly the same engagement ring," Pansy informed them knowledgeably.

"How do you know?" Anya asked curiously.

"Narcissa Malfoy happens to be one of my mothers closest friends and … I spent most of my childhood fantasizing about the day Draco would slip a ring of that design on my finger and I would be Mistress of Malfoy Manor," Pansy replied, bursting into giggles with the other women.

"Pansy, you haven't shown us your ring yet," Fleur prompted as everyone's laughter subsided.

Pansy extended her hand to the women, "It's not nearly as impressive as Ginny's, but I like it."

"It's beautiful," Angelina sighed. "So pretty…"

"It's lovely, Pansy," Ginny told her as they embraced.

"Thank you and so is yours. It's funny you know, I always wanted that ring as a child and even into my teens, but now I wouldn't give up what I've got for all the riches in the Malfoy vaults."

"You know it's not about what's in his vaults."

"I know. If I thought it was, I'd be in his ear telling him so."

"Come on now, lunch everyone!" Molly announced. "Fred… George call the children in."

The adults sat around the long table at one end and the children gathered at the other. Just as everyone was settling down to enjoy the meal Ron stood up and cleared his throat loudly.

"Umm… Mum said I should do this properly."

"You can do something properly?" George asked humorously.

"Only when Mum tells him to," Fred quipped, joining the banter.

"Enough you two," Arthur growled seriously.

"Sorry, Ron. Go ahead mate." George tried to sound apologetic.

"Yeah, we're all ears." Fred's attempt at sounding encouraging was more comical than anything else.

"I'm pretty sure you all know anyway, but to make it official… Pansy and I are engaged," Ron declared with a large grin in the direction of his fiancée.

Loud applause and called congratulations echoed throughout the yard. As the noise began to abate it was replaced with sounds of many people enjoying the feast before them.

Most of the children ran off to play as soon as they were finished eating, leaving the adults to relax around the table, many moving around to talk to other members of the family.

"I'm going to be flower girl at Mummy's and Daddy's wedding and Grandmother said she's going to buy me a beautiful princess dress too!" Angel was telling all within earshot of her perch on Harry's knee.

"That sounds very exciting, sweetheart! What color is are is your dress going to be?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"Umm… I think I want a purple dress … or maybe pink." Angel bit her lip in deep thought.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look beautiful in whatever color dress you choose, princess," Harry assured her.

Angel glanced surreptitiously across the table. "Aunt Pansy?"

"Yes, Angel."

"Do you need a flower girl?"

"I hadn't given the wedding much thought yet, but I suppose I will need a flower girl," Pansy replied, knowing exactly what the next question would be.

Angel began to bounce on Harry's knee. "Can I _please_ be your flower girl?"

"Of course you can, beautiful," Pansy agreed. "And we'll get you lovely dress!"

"What's this?" Ron asked as he sat next to Pansy and draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm going to Aunt Pansy's flower girl!" Angel announced. "And you're going to buy me a lovely dress."

Ron looked sideways at his fiancé. "Am I now?"

"Yes! If I'm going to be flower girl then I _have_ to have a new dress."

"Ron, mate… just nod, it's easier than arguing the point," Harry advised, trying to suppress his laughter. "She'll win anyway."

"Yeah, I know," Ron conceded. "Angel, we'll get you a new dress for the wedding. Is there anything else you might require?"

"Silly question, Ronald," Hermione tutted from across the table.

Without hesitation Angel answered, "Shoes!"

"What?"

The little girl sighed heavily. "Uncle Ron, if I'm going to have a new dress then I have to have new shoes too."

"Shoes… okay, we'll get new shoes too. Now why don't you go see what your cousins are doing?"

"Okay!"

Ron watched his niece skip across the yard. "I swear she's… she's…"

"She's a girl and she knows exactly how to get what she wants, when she wants it," Harry interrupted.

"It's the bloody Malfoy coming out in her," Ron grumbled.

"What's that, Weasley?" Draco asked as he slumped into the chair beside Harry.

"Your daughter just conned me into buying her a new dress and shoes to match!"

Draco couldn't help a smirk creeping across his face. "Really? How did she manage that?"

"She's going to be flower girl at our wedding and apparently she needs a new dress and shoes to be able to do that."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at the wizard seated opposite him. "When was this decided?"

"Angel asked me if she could be my flower girl a little while ago," Pansy offered. "She was having trouble deciding whether she wanted a purple or pink dress for your wedding."

"I see…" Draco's smirk grew broader and he nodded across the table to Pansy. Angel definitely had Slytherin in her blood.

Bill wandered down to stand behind Ron and Pansy, leaning forward he quietly said to Ron, "Mum has started clearing the table, send the women in to help her and get Pansy to keep as eye on Ginny."

"No problem," Ron responded before whispering to his fiancée, "Pansy go give Mum a hand, take Mione with you and for Merlin's sake make sure you keep Ginny inside."

"Okay, but you know she'll make you all pay for this later."

"Pansy, just go inside."

She sighed heavily as she got to her feet, Ginny wasn't going to like this at all and she doubted very much if she would be able to keep her inside for very long. "Hermione, Molly's clearing, we should help."

"Of course, what about the children?"

"They're fine," Ron responded with a wink.

"Why are _all_ the women disappearing?" Draco asked, looking around the yard for any sign of Ginny.

Harry almost laughed at the expression on the blonde wizards face. "Just helping clear the table, mate, nothing to worry about."

"No, nothing to worry about at all. Any last requests, Draco?" Pansy teased.

"Bloody great," Draco moaned. He'd allowed himself to relax believing that the men of the family wouldn't actually follow through on the promised chat until the women and children were out of earshot—apparently this was not to be the case.

"So, no last requests?" Pansy continued cheekily, "Any preferences regarding your funeral service?"

"Pansy, inside now," Ron growled meaningfully.

"Oh, all right I'm going," she sighed and continued muttering as she walked toward the house. "Never lets me have any fun…"

Harry leaned toward Draco. "Ever been in a hostile business meeting where you want a positive outcome?"

"Of course!"

"Well… get ready then. It won't be pretty, but if you play right they'll let you live and may even decide to like you. " Harry grinned at him.

"Thanks," Draco groaned, he couldn't believe he was now at the mercy of the seven Weasley wizards and the boy who lived.

* * *

Ginny was trying valiantly to make her way back to the door, but every time she got close someone would ask her to do something or place something in her hands that belonged on the other side of the room. Her brothers were moving to sit at the end of the table where Draco, Harry and Ron were sitting. She didn't like the devious expressions she could see on the faces of her brothers, they were up to something.

"What is going on out there?" Ginny demanded of the other women.

"Nothing, dear," Molly responded quickly, too quickly for Ginny's liking.

"Mum, what are they up to? I know they're doing something."

Pansy walked over and placed her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "They just want to talk to him, Gin. It's not like they'd actually kill him or anything."

Ginny stepped back from Pansy. "Oh no… no, they are not going to put Draco through this ridiculous display of testosterone at its worst."

"Ginny, they simply want to talk to him," Molly offered softly. "Fleur, Anya can you see to some tea?"

"He will be all right," Fleur assured her on her way to the hearth.

"It won't hurt him to hear them out," Anya told her before joining Fleur.

Looking panicked Ginny disagreed. "No! They'll do something to him. I know them, not one of them can be trusted!"

"Your father is out there and he won't let them do anything to him. Calm down, Ginny!" Molly's tone was tainted with the exasperation she was beginning to feel.

* * *

"You don't mind if we come and sit with you, Malfoy?" Bill asked with a predatory grin as he dropped into the chair recently vacated by Pansy.

"Not at all, make yourselves comfortable," Draco answered guardedly.

"Don't mind if we do." George smiled at him.

"This seat isn't taken, is it?" Charlie enquired politely, indicating with his hand to the chair beside Draco.

"Err… no," Draco replied hesitantly.

He'd rather have had anyone else sitting next to him, of all Ginny's brothers Draco considered Charlie to have the most volatile temper and consequently to be the most dangerous. Bill seemed to have a fairly even temper, Percy was far too reserved to be of concern, the twins were just clowns and Ron he'd battled for seven years at Hogwarts, plus the fact that he was in a similar situation nullified any arguments he could make.

Bill leant forward with his arms resting on the table and his hands clasped. "We'll just get a few things straight before we start."

Draco eyed him evenly. "All right."

"Whatever happens out here stays out here… the women don't need to know anything."

Murmurs of assent arose from the other men surrounding the table, except for Draco who kept his silence for now. In the general declarations of agreement Draco was sure he heard one of the twins mutter something about not sleeping on the couch for anyone.

Bill pinned Draco with an intense look. "You will tell Gin that we had a lovely chat about Quidditch."

"So now you're telling me to lie to her, well I won't." Draco snorted in disbelief. "You know very well she won't believe me even if I did agree."

"Don't think of it as lying… more as protecting your brothers," Charlie smiled as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and leant closer.

"Even if I thought I could get her to believe me, there are kids running around all over the place. Don't you think one of them might tell the women exactly what happened?"

"Beau is in charge of the kids, he'll make sure none of them come close enough to hear what is said," Bill responded confidently.

"We should get started before Ginny comes out, the women will only be able to hold her so long," Percy reminded everyone.

"Right, we don't want anyone getting hurt," Bill agreed.

"Well almost anyone…" Charlie whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco couldn't help swallowing heavily; he could feel Charlie's hot breath on his neck and was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable with his close proximity. Well aware his reactions were being gauged by every man present, Draco was determined not to show any sign of weakness.

"Ginny's happiness is paramount to all of us," Bill began in a tone of utmost seriousness.

"As it is to myself," Draco interjected.

"I'm sure you think it is, but we are her family and we are the ones left to pick up the pieces when everything falls apart."

"That will not happen!"

"Happens all the time, what makes you so sure it won't happen to you and Ginny?"

"It won't! Have you not heard _'until death do you part'_?"

"Of course we have but… What if things don't work out the way you anticipated?"

"We'll work through it, not that it will be any of your business."

"That all depends on how miserable you make our sister."

"And if you do that we get to make your life a living hell. Nothing personal, Malfoy, but we'd have to do it." Ron shrugged casually as he expressed his thoughts.

Draco stared incredulously around the table before exploding. "This is ridiculous! I am marrying your sister because I love her and can't fathom living another minute without her by my side. It has nothing to do with the fact that she's the mother of my children or that she's pregnant again. I _love_ her."

"Ridiculous? All right, why don't we just do away with civility then?" Bill's expression hardened. "If you hurt Ginny or the children…"

George leaned forward. "We'll torture you…"

"Then we'll kill you," Fred advised with an evil grin.

"And bury you in a muggle cemetery," Percy threw in nonchalantly.

Ron laughed at Draco's expression. "No one will ever find you…"

"Of course that will only happen if we tire of torturing you," Charlie concluded.

The back door slammed open with such force that it bounced back and hit Ginny before she could step clear. Pushing it again with more force than truly necessary she emerged from the house quite obviously furious. Draco watched as she crossed the yard, her face was bright red and her eyes blazing, he almost pitied the poor git who was going to wear that temper—almost.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here?" Ginny yelled as she came to a stop only two feet from Bill's chair.

"Gin, why so much fuss? We were having a nice little chat about Quidditch. Weren't we, Draco?" Bill got to his feet and draped an arm around his sister before giving Draco a pointed look.

"Umm… yeah, Quidditch, love," Draco mumbled not looking at her.

"Quidditch? Do you actually think I believe you lot?"

"What's not to believe?" Percy asked innocently.

"You don't trust us!" George accused her in disbelief.

"Wounded… mortally wounded is what I am," Fred sniffed in the most offended tone he could muster.

"Shut it you lot!" Ginny passed a scathing glance over her brothers before turning her attention to her fiancé. "Draco, are you all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? We were just talking about Quidditch."

Ginny was looking at Draco skeptically, she knew very well they had not been discussing Quidditch and was trying to decided whether or not to pursue the matter now when a movement below the table caught her eye.

"Drake? What are you doing under there?" Ginny asked assisting her son to his feet.

The little boy gazed at his father, a triumphant look clearly emblazoned on his features. "Daddy's lying! The weren't talking about Quidditch, they…"

Bill quickly picked his nephew up and slung him over his shoulder. "I think I know one little wizard who needs to go see what his cousins are up to before he says any more."

"But… you weren't talking about Quidditch!" Drake protested as Bill strode away with him.

Draco and Ginny watched as Bill placed Drake on his feet some distance away, bending down onto one knee they could see Bill was talking to him seriously. By the expression on their son's face, he didn't like what his Uncle Bill was telling him one little bit, then Bill stood up and took Drake's hand leading him into the field behind the Weasley property.

"Merlin! I hope Drake didn't just give Bill a mouthful of cheek," Draco cursed getting to his feet.

"Bill will deal with him if he did. Are you truly okay?" Ginny countered, starting to walk around the table.

Draco met her at the end of the table and took her firmly in his arms before replying, "Yeah, I'm truly okay and no I can't tell you what we were talking about, so don't ask!"

"But…"

"No Gin, it was men's business," he replied, dropping a kiss onto her nose. "Okay?"

She sighed heavily and pouted.

"Hey, don't look like that!" Draco protested.

Ginny's face dropped further, in the hope that he would break and tell her everything her brother's had said to him so she could effectively torture them.

"You know, if you keep sticking your lip out like that I'm going to have to kiss it." Draco's voice drifted off as his head lowered to meet her lips in a soft, yet probing kiss.

The noise around them began to drift away as her arms wound around his neck pulling him further into her and her fingers threaded through his hair. Draco's hands drifted down to cup her bottom and pull her firmly against the length of his body.

"Oi… you two… get a room!" Harry demanded.

"I love you," Draco whispered, resting his forehead on hers.

"I love you," Ginny responded softly.

"Ewww… Gods we don't have to listen to that," Ron protested as he moved away from the couple. "Go for a walk or something!"

Chuckling Draco looked up at the complaining man. "Tell me, are there any vacancies in the broom shed this afternoon?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering… wouldn't want to disturb you and Pansy."

Ron glowered at the pair. "Shut it!"

"Oooh! A bit touchy aren't we, Ron?"

Not bothering to respond to Draco's last taunt, Ron pushed his way through the amused family members who had gathered to listen to the pair and strode across the yard into the field beyond. Pansy shot a disgusted look at Draco before following Ron into the field.

"So, should we take his advice and go for a walk?" Draco asked, trailing small kisses down Ginny's neck.

"Mmm… I could do with a few minutes peace and quiet."

* * *

Bill waited until he had reached the low stonewall that surrounded the yard before placing Drake on his feet. He bent to one knee before him so he could look his unhappy nephew in the eye.

"Do you want to tell me what you were doing under the table?"

"Listening."

"How long were you there?" Bill had made certain that he personally sent both Drake and Angel off to play, he didn't want either of them overhearing what was said to their father. Drake must have snuck back sometime after that.

"I don't know." Drake shrugged sullenly.

"Why, mate? You know sometimes adults need to talk privately. Why would you sneak under the table after I sent all of you to the field to play?"

"I thought you were going to do something to my Daddy."

_Damn, we should have waited until the kids weren't around at all_, Bill thought. "Drake, we wouldn't do anything to your dad… unless he hurt your mum."

"Oh."

Bill frowned, he was positive Drake had just sounded disappointed. "Is everything all right, Drake?"

"Yeah."

"You're not very happy about the new baby, are you?"

Drake shrugged evasively.

There was definitely something bothering the little boy and Bill didn't like it, Drake wasn't his normal self. "How about you and I take a walk? We could have a wizard to wizard chat."

"Okay."

Bill got to his feet and took Drakes hand. "Let's go find ourselves some peace and quiet."

Drake walked silently beside his uncle until they reached a small grove of trees. Bill sat on the ground with his back resting against a tree and pulled Drake into his lap.

"So, do you want to tell me what the problem is?"

"Won't change anything."

"Why don't you let me decide what can be changed."

"Daddy said it doesn't matter if I like it or not."

"Did he now?" Bill queried. "And what was your dad saying that about?"

"Getting married and having more babies."

"Don't you want your mum to get married?"

"Yeah, but—"

"But what, Drake?"

"I don't know. Mummy's with Daddy all the time and sometimes he won't let me see her."

Bill frowned; Draco had no right to keep the children away from Ginny. "When weren't you allowed to see her?"

"This morning."

"Do you know why?"

"She was sick with the baby."

"Oh look mate, when women are sick it's best to just leave them alone. I can understand your dad not letting you see her then."

"He got angry."

"At your mum?"

"At me when I went to see Mummy, but Grandmother said I could."

"So, your dad said you weren't allowed to see your mum and you asked your grandmother if you could?"

"Yeah."

"Drake, do you know what I'd give Beau if he did something like that to me?"

"No."

"A very sore backside!"

"Oh."

"You shouldn't have gone behind your dad's back like that mate, it's not right and you put your grandmother in an awkward position."

Drake sighed heavily as his face fell even further.

"Look, I'm not telling you off. I've a feeling you've had enough telling off for one day, but I am saying that your dad was right, this time."

Bill regarded his nephew for a few minutes; he had a feeling that this went a lot deeper than simply a telling off this morning. He vowed to speak to Draco as soon as he returned to hear his version of events, but for now he wanted nothing more than to put the smile back on this little boys face.

"Do you like your dad?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do yesterday?"

"We were meant to go flying in the morning, but Mummy got sick so Angel went riding with Grandfather."

"And did you get to go flying?"

"Yeah, Daddy took me after lunch."

"Was it fun?"

"Yep, loads of fun!"

Bill surmised that there could have been nothing wrong yesterday afternoon given that Draco had taken him flying. Something must have gone wrong later in the evening or maybe just this morning and Drake was making a bigger deal out of it than entirely necessary.

"What happened after flying?"

"Mummy went for a nap and Daddy went out."

"Where did he go?"

"Don't know."

"When did he get back?"

"Before dinner, but we didn't see him until after dinner."

"Do you know why?"

"He was shagging Mummy."

Bill would have laughed outright if it hadn't been for the miserable expression on Drake's face.

"I see, so you saw him after dinner?"

"After dinner they came downstairs."

"Who are they?"

"Mummy and Daddy."

"Okay, so Mummy and Daddy come downstairs after dinner."

"Yeah, then they took us up to Daddy's room to talk."

"Can you tell me what you talked about?"

"Daddy said that they're getting married and having another baby."

"How do you feel about them getting married?"

"Okay, I guess."

"How about the baby, do you want to be a big brother?"

"No. They've got me and Angel, they don't need anymore kids."

The pieces were beginning to fall into place for Bill and he sighed heavily before asking, "Did you happen to tell them this?"

Drake nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Anything else happen?"

"Mummy cried," Drake whispered so quietly Bill wasn't entirely sure he'd heard correctly.

"Your mum cried?"

A small nod from the little boy affirmed his question.

"Why?"

The little boy's expression darkened, but he didn't respond verbally.

"Drake, did your dad make Mummy cry?"

He shook his head slightly as a fat tear rolled down his cheek.

"Did you make your Mummy cry?"

A strangled sob escaped Drake and he dropped his head onto his uncle's shoulder.

"Shh." Bill comforted the distraught child, encouraging him to release his anguish rather than quiet him. He had no doubt that Drake had been the cause of Ginny's tears. However, he was determined not to press the issue any further at this point with Drake so he resolved to speak with Draco as soon as possible, in an effort to fully understand what had happened the night before.

* * *

They had sat near the bank of a stream that ran close to the Burrow. Draco leant back against an ancient tree with Ginny resting back into his chest. Away from the family, they were finally able to relax a little.

"You know I used to play here when I was a little girl."

"I can just see you down here, running though the water getting all dirty."

"Ron and I used to get filthy, then Mum would go nutters at us."

"I have something for you," Draco whispered, his hand digging into his pants pocket.

"What is it?"

"This." His hands came around in front of her neck then spread apart as they moved toward the back of her head.

Ginny instinctively leant forward as she felt the cool chain drop gently to her skin, allowing Draco to fasten the clasp. Leaning back against his chest once more she fingered the chain and discovered a small key hanging from it.

"What's this for?"

"That is the key to my … our vault at Gringotts."

"Draco, I can't—"

"Shh, yes you can and you will. Gin, you're going to be my wife and that gives you every right to access the vault. Besides we've got an entire wing of the Manor to decorate and a wedding to plan, I can't run to Gringotts every time you need more gold."

"Oh. I just feel a little weird. I mean it's your money."

"No, it's our money," Draco assured her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And you are to use it to first create our household then run it, as well as for anything else you heart desires."

"All right," she answered hesitantly.

"Hey, do I have to get Mother to give you lessons in shopping? She's an expert you know, just ask my Father."

"But, how will I know if I'm spending too much?"

"I'll let you know. I keep records of all transactions so you will be accountable, but only if I feel you've spent way too much will I call you on it, all right?"

"Okay."

"Good. I was thinking about taking a day off work this week to show you through the manor properly and you can decide what changes you want to make to the southern wing. We could start planning the wedding."

"Sounds good, what day were you thinking?"

"Tuesday or Wednesday?"

"Either day is fine."

"Are you feeling tired?"

"A little, it's been a big day."

"Let's get back to the house, you could have a lie down."

"No, I'd rather stay here with you, it's peaceful."

"All right, but close your eyes at least."

"Mmm…"

They had hardly a minute of peace before footsteps could be heard coming in their direction.

"There you two are," Bill exclaimed. "Draco, I'd like a word."

Ginny's eyes flashed open as she sat forward. "Bloody hell! Can't you give it a rest?"

"Gin, calm down. It's about Drake, I just a had chat with him and there's a few things I need to clarify with Draco, that's all."

Draco stood facing Bill. "Did he give you a mouthful of cheek?"

"Where is he now?" Ginny demanded.

"No, he's really upset and I just think that we need to get to the bottom of it before it gets worse. I left him with Harry for the time being. I wanted to talk to you away from everyone and certainly out of his earshot this time."

"What did he say?"

"Not a lot actually, but from what I can gather something went wrong last night."

"That's an understatement."

"Care to tell me about it?"

Draco regarded the man quizzically for a moment. "I think I can handle my own son, if it's all the same to you."

"Draco, I'm not trying to intrude but I would like to help if I can. I don't like seeing my normally happy nephew this miserable."

He stood in deep thought for a moment before muttering, "Fine, care to take a seat."

Once the three had made themselves comfortable again, Draco took a deep breath and explained how the events of the evening before had unfolded including the repercussions this morning. As Bill listened intently to his every word, his facial expressions moved between shock and disbelief often.

"I can't believe he would say such a thing to you, Gin."

She shrugged sadly at the memory. "He did apologize this morning."

"Only because Draco told him to. Have you tried talking to him rationally, Draco?"

"A couple of times, but each time I lose my temper. It's like he's trying to see how far he can push me before I snap."

"Believe me, that's normal. Every kid does it now and then but, from what you've told me, Drake seems intent on self destruction."

"He'll certainly achieve his goal if he keeps mouthing off to my father."

"You're kidding? He gives cheek to Lucius?"

"Wish I was—" Draco paused, looking between the brother and sister before continuing quietly. "I'm at a bit of a loss as to how to proceed. I'm new at this and I simply don't know what to do with him."

"Do you want help?" Bill asked tentatively.

Draco stared the other wizard in the eye as he replied, "Please, I'd appreciate it. I don't want to alienate my son."

"No problem, all you had to do was ask. I'll speak to the other men and we might set up a little family chat with Drake."

A frown crossed Draco's brow. "A family chat?"

"Yeah, all of the men from our side including Harry plus you and your father, if he wants to come."

"I don't think that will work. Father and I have both tried to talk to him, he's not at all receptive."

"This will be different, we can go through any issues he has, help him to understand why certain things are happening and how they'll benefit him in the long run. Also explain why his behavior is unacceptable, though I'm sure he knows. He'll also be able to say anything he likes during that time without any fear of being punished."

"And if he continues after that?"

"Well, there's always a trip to the broom shed. Always worked for us, didn't it Gin?" Bill grinned brightly.

"The thought had crossed my mind," Draco admitted.

"Don't worry, it won't get to that. I'll try to set something up for next weekend."

"That would be great, I don't want Gin bearing the brunt of his foul moods anymore."

"Yeah well, if I hear him speaking like that to any of the women, I'll take him to the broom shed myself," Bill warned.

"You think I'm too lenient on him?"

"No. You're trying to get to know him and he's taking advantage of that."

"He's only five!"

"Don't make the mistake of thinking he's too young to manipulate you or you'll lose every time."

"My own son…"

"We'd better get back, it's getting late," Ginny suggested quietly. She didn't like the sound of defeat in Draco's tone and thought that now would be a good time to end any further discussion.

"You're right, Fleur's probably wondering where I got to."

The three walked back to the house together, parting ways as they neared the family. Ginny went inside to check on the children and Draco took a seat at the table.

Bill went to all the wizards one by one, explaining the situation and his idea for a possible solution. Draco watched carefully as each man turned to look at him upon hearing the story, each with a look of promise in his eyes. Relief flooded through him as the last man was told and there had not been any exclamations of incompetence or humor.

Bill quietly sat next to Draco and leant over to whisper, "It's all set, everyone's free Saturday afternoon. Where do you want to do it?"

"We can meet at the manor if you like, I wouldn't want to put any of your wives out."

"Don't worry about the girls, they're used of us all turning up, but the manor is fine as long as your parents don't mind."

"They'll be fine and I can guarantee privacy there."

"Good, I'll let the others know. What time?"

"How's two o'clock?"

"Great, gives plenty of time for lunch to go down."

Now that everything had been arranged, Draco wandered inside in search of his fiancé.

"Draco dear, I was just coming to get you," Molly said softly as he entered the kitchen. "Ginny's fallen asleep on the couch, she's so tired, the poor dear."

"Thanks, Molly. I'll take her upstairs and put her to bed."

"Lovely, I'll bath the twins and get their dinner ready."

"Umm, if you don't mind I'd like to … take care of the twins."

Molly smiled warmly at the man before her. "Of course, dear, if you need any help don't hesitate to call me."

"I won't."

A soft smile crept over his face when he saw Ginny sprawled on the couch, sound asleep even though she looked to be terrible uncomfortable. Draco carried her upstairs to her small bedroom and laid her on the bed. After removing her shoes, he pulled the covers over her still sleeping form and paused for a few minutes watching her, she looked so peaceful. He left her room determined to make everything work—their marriage, their children and their lives together.

Molly kept a close eye on him as he bathed the twins and made sure they ate all their dinner before tucking them into bed. Drake was extremely quiet all evening, but he was co-operative and for that Draco was thankful.

Before he made ready to leave for the evening, Draco returned to Ginny's bedroom intending to give her a quick kiss goodnight and leave her to rest, but the urge to hold her was too strong for him to deny. He stretched himself out next to her and gently pulled her into his arms, spooning her body against his. The warmth radiating from her body soon had his eyes drifting shut, and the thought that he should leave soon passed briefly through his mind just before sleep claimed him.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills hugs_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Dark Magician Sage; AmericanGirl15 (actually Draco hadn't had the opportunity to tell Drake not to say anything); Draco's Secret Lover; Stellar (Thanks for the support on the parenting issue, like you I survived much worse as a child in the name of discipline); aicila; XxTimesStopsxX; Gertyke; Lanna/Jon4EVA; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; dragon-femme-fatale; Poemzie the Phoenix; dancingirl; FireRedRose; blondhunter (thanks for your kind words); zuvalupa (you know I'm evil g); Kurayami; jellybeanz225; wisperinglilies; iamdraco'sgal; Felton118; sarah; madmissymel (thanks for the suggestion but I have all that planned already); HHRLVR; m1s7ress; Iced Faerie; grrr; TomsLuver69; Ezmerelda; GrapeStarburst; Jenna Kathleen; NikkiEvans; Tiffany Koz; eX Driver Liz; Lady Alionae; lillaxlady14; Arnyes; Americasweetie; Angel of Ravenclaw; jamie; Lexiwithay; Kornishpixie; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; Draco's Secret Lover; shrouded light; Karen; __Sadistic Shadow; Anne; sherbert-lemon-666 (thanks, I have the correct translations and they're ready to be uploaded, I just want to polish a few of the chapters up first)._


	45. Morning Showers

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY FIVE**

**MORNING SHOWERS**

As the bright morning sunlight streamed through the windows Draco frowned in his sleep and rolled over in an effort to escape the disturbing rays. Unfortunately, the single bed wasn't quite wide enough and when he hit the floor with a thud, he woke up instantly.

"Bloody hell!"

"Draco?"

"Down here." It was more of a grunt than coherent speech.

Ginny's head appeared over the side of the bed. She tried not to laugh at her fiancé lying on the floor, flat on his back. "What _are_ you doing down there?"

"I don't think your bed is big enough for two."

She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"I came in to check on you last night before I left and just felt like holding you for a while. I guess I fell asleep."

"You've been here all night?"

"Umm— yeah."

They could hear footsteps hurrying down the corridor and before Draco could move the bedroom door burst open revealing a concerned Molly Weasley, still pulling her bathrobe over her shoulders.

"Ginny, are you—" Molly's mouth snapped shut as she took in the still fully dressed, wizard on the floor beside her daughter's bed.

"Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. I must have fallen asleep last night. I fell off the bed."

"Oh— well, as long as everyone is all right—"

"We're fine, Mum."

"Very well, I'll see to breakfast then."

As soon as the door shut behind Molly, Draco and Ginny looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Oh my! The look on Mum's face — priceless."

"She thinks we—"

"Totally!"

Draco rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, still chuckling. He doubted the day could get any worse, but if he didn't laugh at his predicament he might very well go mad.

* * *

Molly busied herself in the kitchen, as she did every morning, preparing breakfast for those who had spent the night at the Burrow plus any who dropped in on their way to work. She had just finished charming the bread to toast when she heard a small pop behind her. Startled she turned, grasping her wand tightly, only to discover a small dirty house elf in her kitchen.

"Where are you from?"

"Mistress did send Millie to give Little Miss her morning tea."

It was then that Molly took note of the tea tray the elf held — a cup and saucer, and a silver pot of tea for one. _Little Miss? Who was little Miss? It could only be Ginny or Angel _— Molly thought.

"_Little Miss_ is quite capable of getting her own morning tea."

"Little Miss needs special tea to help with baby sickness."

_So Ginny was 'Little Miss'. Well she wasn't having it! House elf's popping directly into her kitchen — how rude!_

"Which family do you serve?" Molly didn't truly need to ask, she knew this had to be a Malfoy servant but just to confirm.

"Millie does serve the Malfoy family."

"And your Mistress is Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Mistress says Little Miss needs her special tea."

"You can tell your Mistress that I am quite capable of making my daughter's tea, thank you very much!"

"Mistress will punish Millie if Little Miss does not drink the tea."

"Oh for Merlin's sake! She's on the first floor." Molly vowed to speak with Ginny about this as soon as she came downstairs. She was not going to put up with house elves popping into her house whenever it took Narcissa Malfoy's fancy to send one.

* * *

"You are going to tell your mother that we didn't do anything apart from sleep last night, aren't you?"

"Why? Let her think what she wants—"

"Gin, I've seen the way she looks at Ron when he's been shagging!"

"You and I know we didn't do anything — last night, anyway."

"Just straighten her out, witch or I'll be forced to—"

"Forced to what?"

"I— I'll think of something."

"It's not going to make much difference anyway. Once Mum thinks you've done it — well you may as well have because she won't change her mind. Ask Ron if you don't believe me."

"How do I get myself into these situations?"

"You've been in this situation before?"

"Umm— no— no, of course not, love. Just an expression."

The bedroom door creaked open a little and Millie stepped through the gap. On seeing Draco sitting on the bed the hapless creature attempted to bow deeply without upsetting the balance of the tea tray.

"Little Master, Millie has brought Little Miss' special tea from Mistress."

"Place it on the night stand and take your leave."

Millie shuffled over to the table and carefully placed the tray down.

"Actually, you can return to the Manor and gather my suit for work, including shoes and cloak, and bring them to me."

"Yes Little Master, is there anything else Millie can be getting for Little Master."

"No, just go."

The elf bowed deeply before popping out of the room.

"I may as well get ready for work here. It'll save me a trip to Wiltshire."

"I've never seen you get ready for work."

"It's not terribly exciting — shower, shaving charm, hair, dress, breakfast and I'm ready," Draco explained as he poured a cup of peppermint tea and passed it to Ginny.

"Shaving charm? Can I watch?"

"If you finish your tea." _And don't have your head stuffed down the toilet_, Draco added to himself. "I might go have a shower while you do that."

"Okay, fresh towels are in the bathroom cupboard."

"I'll be back soon." Draco placed a kiss on her nose before leaving the room.

"Don't shave without me!"

"I won't."

It was only after Draco had let himself into the bathroom did he realize that he'd left his wand in Ginny's bedroom. He thought about retrieving it for a moment, but given the early hour he considered it quite safe to have a quick shower without a locking charm on the door — no one else appeared to have risen yet.

After shedding his robes and stepping under the hot spray, Draco began to relax, stretching his back to work out the stiffness in his muscles — sleeping on a single bed didn't agree with him, especially when said single bed already contained one body. He groaned as he brought his arms above his head and he heard, what he thought, was his back clicking. For the next few seconds mayhem ruled the small bathroom as an unearthly shriek reverberated throughout the house followed by another, in reply to the first, then the slamming of a door.

The family came running from all directions.

* * *

Ginny was propped up on her pillows sipping her peppermint tea as quickly as the hot liquid would allow her to when she was startled by a terrified scream followed by another in a different tone. As she tore from the bedroom, teacup still in hand, spilling what was left of the contents onto the floor, a door slammed.

Ron was leaning against the door of the bathroom. He was as white as a sheet and his face contorted into a horror stricken expression.

"Ron, is everything all right?" Ginny approached him cautiously as her parents and the twins joined them in the corridor.

"What the bloody hell is Malfoy doing in _our_ shower?"

"Ron, calm down," Molly instructed quietly, her panic upon hearing the screams replaced with a relaxed composure as she put together what had happened.

Arthur Weasley looked to his wife questioningly. It was the first he'd heard of Draco being present in the house this morning. Molly acknowledged his query with a look that told him she was fully aware of what was going on and that there was no need for concern. The silent communication between the pair was borne of many years of marriage and companionship. Sated by his wife's silent message, Arthur stood back and kept his silence.

"Oh no! Is Draco okay?" Ginny's hand came to her mouth, the anxiety in her tone clear.

Drake frowned, muttering quietly. "Daddy's here?"

"Where's Daddy? I want to see Daddy!" Angel pushed forward and pulled on Ginny's sleeve.

Ron looked at his sister with an expression of disgust. "I don't know — it's not like I hung around to ask him!"

"Ron, let me through the door," Ginny demanded.

"You can't go in there — he's naked!"

"Really? You mean he actually showers with his clothes off?" Ginny's mocking tone had no effect on her brother who was determined to protect her from the sight within the bathroom. "Get out of my way, Ronald."

"No, it's not — right!"

"What isn't right?"

"You and — him in the same room — he's got no clothes on, Gin."

"It's all right, Ron. I think I've seen him like that before now."

"Ewww… I didn't need to hear that!"

"Ron, move aside."

"I — aaaugh."

* * *

Draco turned the water off. He was mentally kicking himself for not retrieving his wand from Ginny's room and setting the strongest locking charms known wizardkind. _Bloody Weasley! Screaming like a girl at me causing me to— to scream like a— a man_, Draco fumed as he dried himself off with a towel, it wasn't quite fluffy enough for his tastes either.

He wrapped the towel around his hips and listened at the door intently. The only voices he could hear were Ginny's and that prat brother of hers. From what Draco could gather, Ron must be standing in the way of the door and not letting Ginny through — well he'd fix his broomstick. Draco gripped the door handle firmly and ripped the door open quickly. He regretted his decision immediately as Ron came tumbling backwards through the doorway. The redhead's hands were grappling for purchase on anything that would slow his descent and he seized on the towel Draco had slung around his hips.

Arthur's hand slid in front of Angel's bulging eyes and he cleared his throat meaningfully. A gasp from Molly alerted Draco to her presence and he immediately began to wrestle Ron for the towel with his free hand — the other was situated to cover his private bits as best it could. It was one thing to be standing in front of his fiancée's father completely starkers but it was quite another to be doing so in the presence of her mother — Draco didn't know whether he felt more embarrassed or angry at Ron's behavior.

"Weasley, for Merlin's sake! Let go!" Draco growled as he gave one almighty tug on the towel. For a moment he thought victory was his, the towel came his way easily then the air was polluted with the sound of tearing fabric and Draco was left standing with only a scrap of fabric in his hand — barely large enough to cover the essentials.

"Look at what you did!"

"_What I did?_ If you'd have just let the bloody towel go, Weasley, none of this would have happened."

The noise level in the narrow corridor had reached a crescendo. Both Molly and Ginny were yelling at Ron to move and give over the remainder of the towel. Arthur trying to tell both the women to stop yelling, Ron wasn't listening to them. Draco and Ron were growling at each other, arguing over whose fault the torn manchester was. Angel was squealing as she tried to pry loose Arthur's hand so she could see what was going on, but his hand did not give an inch. Drake was laughing loudly at the scene before him; he seemed to be the only one who found anything amusing at this point.

"Enough!" Molly's voice rose above the din. "Ronald Weasley, pick yourself up off the floor now and, for Merlin's sake, give the towel to Draco! Drake, there is nothing to laugh about. Angel stand still just a few more moments then Granddad can let you go."

While Molly was issuing orders, she was trying her best not to look at Draco — the scrap of towel wasn't doing much to cover his modesty — but to turn around would have left her with no impact and this situation had to be dealt with immediately. She watched as Ron stood up then hand what was left of the towel to Draco, who clutched it in front of himself and, thankfully, managed to cover his manhood. The only sound that could be heard was Drake, he was still chuckling from just behind Arthur — she'd let Ginny and Draco deal with him later, if they felt the need.

A small squeal escaped Molly as Millie the house elf appeared beside her. "What are you doing back here?" she snapped.

"Millie has brought Little Master's clothes — Little Master did order Millie to bring them."

Draco looked as though he wanted to rush out of the bathroom and seize the items Millie had for him, but for the fact that everyone — including Molly — would see his naked backside, he would have.

"Right, Arthur take the children to the kitchen. Draco, are you finished in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Draco answered swiftly. He didn't trust Ron not to come barging in again if he said no. Apart from the fact that he'd not finished washing, nor had he done his hair or shaved, he was finished. He decided that it would do for this morning — there was no way he was going back into that room.

"Good, you get yourself dressed in Ginny's room and come down for breakfast. Ron you have your shower and make it a quick one, I'm not casting warming charms on your breakfast this morning."

"Breakfast isn't necessary, Mrs. Wea— Molly, I'll grab something in Diagon Alley."

"Nonsense, you'll not leave my house without having breakfast. Now move. I'll not be casting warming charms on your food either. And I want a word with you about house elves popping into my house at will." She turned on her heel and went downstairs before Draco could form a reply.

Both wizards tried to move through the door at once, creating an impasse — a dance from side to side ensued as they tried to move around one another, until Draco reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder with one hand. Pushing him to one side, Draco stepped through the door and quickly disappeared into Ginny's bedroom, closing the door firmly behind him.

"I don't believe this!"

"Draco, calm down. I'm sure Ron didn't intentionally walk in on you and it was you who opened the door—"

"The prat stole my towel — and your mother — standing right there! God, I'm never going to hear the end of this."

Ginny began to giggle — she couldn't help herself. Draco was pacing the room, still holding the towel in front of himself and running a hand through his dripping hair. She knew she shouldn't be laughing at him, mostly because she wasn't sure whether he was about to explode in temper or expire from embarrassment but the alternating view of the towel precariously held in front then, as he turned, his tight naked bum was driving her to distraction.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." Ginny shook her head and tried in vain to sober her thoughts.

"Ginny, this is not funny — it's— it's mortifying! That's what it is mortifying!"

"Oh Draco, you should see yourself—" Laughter rendered her unable to continue.

"There. Is. Nothing. Amusing." He ground the words out slowly as Ginny collapsed sideways onto the bed, clutching her stomach and fighting for breath.

Draco released a frustrated growl. He wasn't going to get any sense from her until she pulled herself together.

"Millie has Little Master's clothes. Little Master should dress before Little Master catches a chill." The house elf stood courageously in front of the irate wizard offering his clothing.

With a snarl, Draco seized the clothes from the quivering elf. "Leave!"

Millie bowed low before popping out of the room.

Draco threw his clothes onto the bed and dropped the towel to the floor. "I don't believe this," he muttered as he pulled his satin boxers over his hips. Still cursing to himself about the atrocious situation and Ginny's reaction, Draco pulled the rest of his clothes onto his body, not really taking as much care as usual.

By the time Ginny had regained some semblance of self-control, Draco resembled the in-control, suave businessman that he was — most of the time.

"Are you finished now?"

"Yes," she replied, swallowing the urge to giggle again.

"You're quite sure?"

"Positive."

"Good. Shall we go down to breakfast before it gets colder than Scotland in winter?" Draco asked, forcing himself to sound casual, before adding, under his breath, "I'm only too willing to believe you mother about not casting warming charms on the food — sadistic bloody family."

"Don't panic. Mum would never let breakfast go cold." Ginny slid her arms around his waist.

"She said—"

"It's her way of getting everyone to the table quickly — the boys were always afraid that one day she might just do it."

"I—" Any response Draco may have had was cut short by a sharp tug on his tie. Ginny's lips wandered softly over his, teasing until he growled lightly, bringing his hands up to cup her face, effectively holding her in place. He deepened the kiss immediately, thrusting his tongue into her mouth sending shivers of delight down her spine. Not to be left out, Ginny's tongue glided over his and Draco could feel the stirrings of desire in his groin. They could remain like this forever, but the need for air came all too soon and reluctantly they drew apart, panting slightly — their mutual desire to continue evident in their eyes.

Draco grinned foolishly at her. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning."

"Breakfast?"

"Are you on the menu?"

"I—"

Arthur's voice floated under the door. "Gin, love — Mum said to tell you to hurry down for breakfast."

"Thanks, Dad!" Ginny sighed, leaning her forehead on Draco's chest. "I guess we should go down."

"Yes, I don't want to attract anymore of your mother's attention, this morning."

As they entered the warm kitchen, Molly turned to watch them, smiling softly. "Well, don't you look handsome in your business robes?"

Draco grunted out a thank you as he took a seat. _Bloody hell! It's not like she's never seen me dressed for work before this and she chooses today to compliment me — after she's seen me butt naked,_ he grumbled to himself. _Just one meal, maybe just a couple of quick pieces of toast then I'll go — sooner I get out of here the better, I think._

"Handsome? You tell him he looks handsome, but you bawl me out the minute I step foot in here?" Ron spluttered. He, too, was dressed for work — his Auror's cloak slung over a chair at the end of the table — the indignant look on his face did not compliment his official uniform.

"Eat your breakfast, Ronald!" Molly snapped.

"He's not even bloody well meant to be here—" Ron's rant was cut short by his mother; her wand caught him neatly under the ear and he let out a howl of pain.

"There you are, Draco dear," Molly said as she placed a full plate in front of him. "Nothing like a good breakfast to start the day."

"Thank you, Molly," Draco replied politely. _Merlin it's going to take me all morning to finish eating all this food — and I can think of something I'd rather start the day with,_ he thought wickedly as he glanced at Ginny.

"You're welcome, dear. Now these house elves that keep popping into my house — I understand that you are used to them being at your beck and call, but around here we do things for ourselves."

"Sorry. I'm sure my mother thought she was doing the right thing by Gin and the baby sending the tea over and the second visit was on my order. I'll have a word to her and see that she doesn't send the servant again."

"Thank you. I don't have anything against house elves, but like I said we're more than capable of doing for ourselves."

"Mum, where's Dad?" Ginny interrupted, noticing Arthur wasn't in his usual position at the head of the table.

"He had to go to work early."

"A raid?"

"Yes, another — he's so busy at the moment."

Angel had been eyeing Draco quizzically since he had sat down. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Angel."

"Why are you here?" A small frown creased her forehead. She knew her daddy wasn't normally at the Burrow in the mornings and the scene outside the bathroom had alerted her to believe something out of the ordinary was happening this morning.

"I fell asleep last night."

"Where?"

"Umm—"

"Angel, eat your breakfast," Molly interrupted, saving Draco for the time being, at least.

"Mum, I'm off to work." Ron rose and reached for his cloak.

Molly sighed heavily. "Ronald, I'll never know why you don't get indigestion. The speed in which you shovel food into your mouth—"

"He'd probably get it if he slowed down, Mum. His body wouldn't know what was going on!" Ginny offered with a cheeky grin.

"Are you home for dinner or are you going to the Parkinson's?"

"The Parkinson's. Pansy's mum wants to start on the wedding arrangements."

"I see." Molly's lips drew into a harsh white line. She knew this was one wedding she would have no say in whatsoever, and while it saddened her greatly she made a conscious effort to keep her opinion to herself. Ron and Pansy's happiness was all that mattered.

Ron looked pained at his mother's expression. He could have kicked himself for being so tactless. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Have a good day, dear and be careful," Molly told him seriously as she patted down his robes.

"Yes, Mum — we're always careful."

Molly looked up at her youngest son, giving him a look that undeniably told him she knew different. He and Harry often took chances, sometimes — unnecessary chances in their work of protecting the wizarding world.

After Ron left Molly ushered the twins upstairs to help them dress for the day. Draco finished his breakfast as quickly as he could, knowing he would pay for his haste later but he was eager to escape the Burrow, preferably without conversing with Molly again.

"I've got to get going."

"Already?"

"I've no doubt Father will be waiting for me when I get to the office wanting to know why I didn't come home last night and I've got a pile of work to get through if I'm going to take a day off this week. Okay?" Draco stood and placed a kiss on Ginny's head as he finished.

"Okay. Aren't you going to say goodbye to the kids?"

"Of course." _Damn — forgot about them_, Draco added to himself.

"They won't be long getting dressed."

Draco smiled and sat down again while Ginny continued to nibble at her toast.

"Hey, you weren't sick this morning. Were you?"

"No I wasn't, the tea really helped. Besides, it would've been too bad if I had have been sick with you and Ron fighting over the bathroom, I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"He walked in on me! Then the great ponce squealed like a girl."

"He squealed? The second squeal wasn't Ron—"

"He startled me! And I didn't squeal, I— I— yelled!"

"Oh, my mistake. Though I could've sworn I heard two squeals."

"Like you said — your mistake!"

"What I don't understand is why you would open the door when we were all standing right outside—"

"I didn't know your parents were there. I could only hear you and Ron arguing over his not letting you into the bathroom and I thought I'd fix him up by making an appearance."

"Poor Mum didn't know where to look." Ginny stifled her giggles at his look of horror.

"I didn't know she was there, Gin."

"I know. I know."

"I guess I should apologise."

"I think Dad would appreciate it."

"He said something—"

"No, silly. I've been with you the whole time. But he would appreciate it — I know my dad."

"Okay, I'll apologise before I leave." Draco knew it was the right thing to do, even if he really didn't want to revisit the horror of the morning's events just yet — perhaps in a century or two, but not just yet. Still by making the gesture he could, hopefully, put the matter aside, something he was eager to do before the rest of Ginny's brothers found out — not that he believed they wouldn't.

Drake and Angel came running into the kitchen a short time later followed by Molly. Angel promptly situated herself on Draco's knee, while Drake sidled up beside him. It was clear the little boy had something to say and knowing Drake it was only a matter of time before he voiced whatever was on his mind — Draco could only wait and hope it wasn't something offensive, he didn't think he had the strength to deal with disciplining his son this morning.

"Daddy—" Drake began pensively.

Draco took a deep mental breath and braced himself for what was to come. "Yes, Drake."

"Can we go flying today?"

"Flying?" It was on the tip of his tongue to berate his son again — did the child actually believe he'd be flying in the near future after his behavior — and he probably would have if Ginny hadn't touched his arm gently. "Sorry mate, I've got to go to work in a few."

"Oh — okay." Drake didn't even sound disappointed, it was as if he knew the answer would be no before he asked.

Draco put Angel on her feet, whispering in her ear that he needed to talk to her Grandma, and stood slowly, he took his time approaching the older witch.

"Molly?"

"Yes dear."

"I— I just wanted to apologise for the scene this morning — it was inexcusable."

"Quite all right dear, no need to apologise at all — these things happen when there are a number of people in the house." She smiled gently at him. "Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes, thank you it was delicious—"

"Good."

"I'd best be off."

"Of course, you shouldn't be late for work."

"Thanks again for breakfast—"

"Don't mention it." Molly reached up and pulled him down so she could place a kiss on his cheek. "Now off you go."

"Umm— yeah— thanks."

Draco turned and wandered back to the table, he still wanted to get out of there as soon as possible — the apology hadn't made him feel any more comfortable about being in Molly Weasley's presence and then to have her kiss his cheek just escalated his discomfort.

"Gin, I need to get going."

"Okay — kids say goodbye to Daddy."

Angel immediately jumped into his arms, hugging him tight and covering his face with kisses. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Yes, I'll see you tonight." Draco would Floo Ginny later and invite her to the Manor for dinner.

Draco put Angel on the floor and looked to Drake. He was standing slightly away from them scowling. Not sure as to why his son would have that expression on his face at this juncture, Draco closed the distance between them and squatted in front of him.

"I'll see you tonight, okay."

"Okay."

"I want you to be a good boy for Mummy today, okay?"

"I will."

Draco reached out and gathered Drake into his arms, holding his close. "Good. I'd better say goodbye to Mummy before I go or she might get angry at me." He winked as he released Drake and was surprised to see a half smile tug at his son's mouth.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tonight." Draco's arms snaked around Ginny's waist as soon as they reached the back porch.

"You have your orders—"

"That daughter of yours is a bit pushy."

"My daughter? Funny, I thought she was more like you—"

"Me? No— she definitely gets her bossiness from her mother." Before Ginny could protest Draco covered her mouth with his in a soft, searching kiss. "I'll Floo you once I've worked out what day I can take off."

"I'll look forward to it—"

"Watch Drake today, he was scowling before — I don't like the look on him, it only means trouble."

"Draco, I handled Drake for almost five years on my own. I think I can handle him for one day, bad mood or not."

"But you weren't pregnant before, you need to look after yourself and you shouldn't have to deal with his bad behavior."

"He'll be fine — we'll be fine! Now go to work and we'll see you tonight."

"All right, but if he starts, promise me you'll Floo me straight away—"

"I promise. Now go before you're late!"

"Love you."

"I love you too."

With one last kiss on her forehead Draco Disapparated.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Hugs to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills hugs_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Anne; Sadistic Shadow; sherbert-lemon-666; Gertyke; Melody Malfoy; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; Ezmerelda; Iced Faerie; Jenna Kathleen; aicila; wisperinglilies; zuvalupa; AmericanGirl15; MoonlightPrincess; cjean; Qmaria; alsy333; Americasweetie; spawn 32818; NikkiEvans; Lola; Lanna/Jon4EVA; blondhunter; Amy Carpe Noctem; ; madmissymel; CrazyBeauty; JOJO; XxTimesStopsxX; Draco's Midnight Kiss; eX Driver Liz; Draco's Secret Lover; Nips; Rich and Creamy (because Ginny wouldn't allow it); Angel of Ravenclaw; ElMoRoCks; CanadianChika; jellybeanz225; Tamralyn; Lady Alionae; scottishbabe110; butterfly-grl4; Altariel Eldalote; LALUSH; jamie; Virginia-Draco28; sesshymine666; jamc91; andybear09; SS Felton; TheManWhoLetTheBoyLive; cinderella8013; iheartdraco; Toms-babygurl; freekofnature; Petal; mecury; I'mDistracted; I the Anonymous; dude143; me; MoonJasmine_


	46. I Did It

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

_**Authors Note:** Due to changes in the posting rules at one of the sites I post this fic at, I have changed Ginny's full name from Virginia to Ginevra. All instances of the name, within the fic, will be changed accordingly over the next day or so._

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

**I DID IT**

Millie, the house elf, had delivered Ginny's morning tea earlier and she was now reclining in Draco's arms, sipping the hot brew slowly.

"I'm glad you decided to stay the night," he whispered into her ear.

"So am I." A sigh of contentment escaped her.

Ginny and the children had arrived at the Manor the evening before. With Narcissa and Lucius available to baby sit, Draco took Ginny out to dinner and even though he insisted they return early — so Ginny wouldn't get overly tired — they spent the remainder of the night wrapped in each other. Draco had preplanned the entire evening. When they returned to his private sitting room, the house elves had left a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne, chilling in an ice bucket, along with fresh strawberries and dipping chocolate. After feeding each other the fruit and making jokes over the vintage of the fake champagne, they retired to the bedchamber — making love till the wee hours of the morning.

"Is the tea still helping?"

"Yes, it's amazing. If I don't have it, before I get out of bed I'm so sick, but when I do I don't feel nauseous at all."

Draco had, at Molly's request, informed Narcissa that sending a servant with the remedy every morning was unnecessary. However, on Tuesday morning, with no peppermint tea available, Ginny was ill for several hours.

"Good. We'll have to make sure you get your tea _every _morning before your feet touch the floor then." He wasn't happy that she had been so ill the morning before, especially when it was preventable. If Molly hadn't been so adamant about not wanting house elves delivering a single cup of tea then Ginny wouldn't have suffered. "Even if it means I have to deliver it myself — until you move in here, that is."

"It's all—" Ginny paused as the bedchamber door creaked open and a little strawberry blonde head peaked through the opening.

Draco and Ginny watched as their daughter turned and whispered over her shoulder to someone unseen on the other side of the door.

"They're awake."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! They're sitting up and cuddling."

"Ewwww!"

Angel rolled her eyes and her impatient tone was comical. "Drake."

"You go in first," Drake urged as he gave his sister a sharp push in the back.

Angel stumbled through the door, inelegantly, and landed on her face.

"Angel!" Draco gasped as she hit the floor.

Ginny leant back into him and whispered urgently, "Don't make a fuss, she's not hurt."

"How do you know?"

"She'd be screaming by now if she were—"

It was too late, however, as Angel picked herself up, her bottom lip began to quiver and she looked at Draco. "Daddy — Drake pushed me over— and—and my—" The rest of her words were lost among her tears as they flowed down her cheeks.

Drake stuck his head around the door at the sound of his sister's weeping, but pulled back as soon as she mentioned his crime.

"Come over here, sweetheart." Draco held his arm out welcoming her onto the bed.

"For Merlin's sake, she's not hurt," Ginny hissed at him as she sat forward, releasing Draco's other arm.

The whimpering little girl climbed up onto the bed and crawled into her father's arms, sobbing into his chest. Draco's arms came around her and he began to soothe her quietly, rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Shh— shh— Where does it hurt, princess?"

"M— my— knee—"

"Your knee? Let me have a look—" Draco turned her over and examined both knees. "Is it this one?"

Angel sniffed and nodded.

Draco leant forward and kissed her knee tenderly. "There all better now." He smiled and winked at her.

"A— an— and— my— elbow—" She held up her right arm for Draco's examination.

"We'll make that feel all better, too." He placed a kiss on the tip of her elbow. "Any more injuries?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. Angel had her father's measure perfectly and she was milking him for all it was worth.

Angel held both her hands out, her breath hitching as she turned her brimming big gray eyes on Draco.

"Your hands too?" Draco looked as though his heart might break as he took each of her, apparently, wounded hands in his and placed a kiss on each palm.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Come in sucker—" Ginny muttered disgustedly, unable to restrain herself any longer.

"And my nose hurts, Daddy!" Angel sobbed as the tears continued to flow.

Draco placed delicate kiss on his daughter's nose and held her closely. "There all better now." He leaned back into the pillows, taking Angel with him and continued to hold her, rubbing her back until her sobs turned hiccups.

"I think we should all get dressed and go down for breakfast," Ginny suggested with barely concealed impatience.

Draco frowned at her before turning his attention back to Angel. "Are you feeling better now, princess?"

"I hurt, Daddy," Angel whimpered, renewing the fountain of tears.

"Shh— Come on, stop crying, sweetheart. Why don't we see what the servants have made for breakfast?"

Angel sniveled and lifted her head a little. "I want pancakes."

"Pancakes it is then!"

"Now?"

"Okay, you go wait in the sitting room while I get dressed."

"Okay, Daddy." Angel's bright smile shone through her residual tears.

"Close the door, princess," Draco called as she left the room.

As soon as the door shut Ginny threw the bed covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"You do realize, your five year old daughter has just made a fool of you. Don't you?"

"No she hasn't. She was hurt. I comforted her."

Ginny sighed. "She wasn't hurt. If she'd hurt herself you wouldn't have been able to hear yourself think for her screaming."

"She was hurt!" Draco's insistent tone was almost more than Ginny could take.

She reached across the bed and patted his leg. "Okay, if you insist. She was hurt, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"About?"

"Draco, every time she stubs a toe you're going to get the full water works—"

"Stubbing a toe hurts."

"You're impossible!"

"But you love me—" he growled as he crawled across the bed and wrapped his arms around her middle, gently pulling her backwards so he could cover her mouth with his.

Draco could taste light peppermint on her lips, as he ran his tongue over them seeking permission to deepen their union. She sighed into his mouth as his tongue glided over hers and her hand drifted up to tangle in his hair.

"Daddy, are you coming? I'm hungry!" Angel stood in the doorway, hands on hips and tapping one foot, impatiently.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm coming right now—"

Ginny smirked at him. Angel was going to extract as much attention as she could from her father, until he put a stop to it. Ginny had seen her do it to just about every male of the family. They'd all fallen hopelessly under her spell at one time or another and she made them into her personal servants for as long as she could.

Draco kissed Ginny's nose. "I'd better get dressed."

"Yes, you do that."

"Are you coming down for breakfast?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a little empty."

"Do you want to use the bathroom first?"

"No, you go ahead."

While Ginny dressed for the day, Draco disappeared into the bathroom. He appeared only minutes later, perfectly groomed and quickly proceeded to dress.

"I'll wait in the sitting room for you, Gin."

"Okay, I won't be long," she replied as she crossed the room and disappeared into the bathroom.

He quirked his eyebrows cheekily at her. "Sure."

Angel smiled brightly when Draco entered the sitting room. "Are you ready, Daddy?"

"We'll just wait for Mummy then we can go down."

"But she'll be ages—"

"I told her we'd wait, so we will wait."

Drake wandered into the sitting room, he hesitated when he saw Draco standing talking to Angel. It was apparent by his clothing, that he had dressed himself.

"Drake." Draco saw him stiffen. "Come in."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Why did you push Angel over?"

"I—" The little boy's eyes filled with tears and he swallowed hard. "I didn't mean to, Daddy. She just fell over—"

"After you pushed her through the door."

"I didn't mean for her to fall—"

"But you pushed her."

"I didn't want to make her cry," Drake burst into loud racking sobs.

"Then why did you push her?"

"I— I— just— Mummy—" Drake ran past Draco and into Ginny's waiting arms.

Draco watched as Ginny comforted her son and at the same time shot him a hard reproachful look.

"He just started crying." Draco held his hands up in a show of innocence.

Ginny turned her attention to her distraught son. "Drake? Shh— come on baby, stop crying and tell Mummy what happened."

Drake took several heaving breaths and let them out unsteadily. "I only wanted Angel to go in first. I didn't mean for her to fall over—" He broke down into racking sobs again on Ginny's shoulder.

"Of course, you didn't mean for her to fall over. It's all right, she's fine. You didn't really hurt her."

While Ginny was calming Drake, Draco took Angel to get dressed — much to the little girls disgust, she had planned to have breakfast first.

Fifteen minutes later the family made their way down stairs. Lucius and Narcissa were just sitting down to breakfast when the family entered the dining room.

Lucius frowned when he noticed that both children had blood-shot, puffy eyes. "Was there a problem this morning?"

"All sorted. Thank you, Father."

"Daddy, you said I could have pancakes!" Angel was looking at the kippers on her plate with disgust.

"And so you shall." Draco summoned a house elf and ordered fresh pancakes be brought immediately for Angel.

"Is there a problem with kippers?" Lucius questioned, looking curiously at his granddaughter.

"I promised her pancakes for breakfast," Draco informed him lightly.

"Oh?"

Angel watched the interaction between the two men carefully and when her father didn't inform her grandfather immediately of the tragedy that had befallen her that morning, her chin began to quiver. "Drake pushed me over," she sobbed as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Did he now?" Lucius rose from his seat and rounded the table to take the little witch into his arms.

"A—an—and— he hurt my knee and— my elbow—" She paused to sniff. "And— my hands and m—my nose."

Lucius rubbed her back and held her tight as she sobbed onto his shoulder, making a large sodden mark on his business robes. "There, there — what can we do to make your pain go away?"

Ginny sat staring wide-eyed at Lucius. She couldn't quite believe her eyes — her five-year-old daughter had the men in this family completely hoodwinked. Angel was playing them all for fools, she wasn't hurt at all in the fall, but they kept laying on the sympathy and she kept lapping it up.

Narcissa leaned across the table and touched Ginny's arm lightly to gain her attention. "Is she truly injured?"

"No. She's just putting it on to get attention."

"Well, she's certainly succeeding."

Lucius had a whispered conversation with his granddaughter before putting her back on her chair just as her pancakes arrived. Angel beamed around the table before announcing, "Grandfather is taking me riding this afternoon."

"Is he now?" Ginny looked to Lucius questioning.

"It will take her mind off of her injuries — surely a walk around the yard on her mount won't hurt her further?"

"No, it won't, considering she's not hurt," Ginny muttered under her breath. The way the men were falling over themselves to appease Angel was pathetic. She could understand Draco's reaction, to a point, but Lucius was quite another matter — the man had a reputation for being one of the toughest businessmen in the wizarding world, not to mention he was an ex-Death Eater.

"Drake? What do you have to say for yourself?" Lucius' tone was almost casual, but all at the table interpreted the underlying message.

Drake's chin began to tremble again. "I—"

"It was an accident, Lucius. He didn't mean to push Angel over and she wasn't hurt. I think we can leave the matter there," Ginny defended her son strongly. She could envisage Draco and Lucius taking Drake to task harshly over this and she wasn't going to stand by and let them do that over an accident.

"Angelique told me of her injuries herself."

"Yes, I heard her. She's very good at extracting sympathy for minor or non-existent injuries."

"Nonsense, Angelique has no reason to exaggerate her pain."

"Doesn't she?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow at her future father in-law. "This morning she's managed to extract pancakes for breakfast from Draco and a promise from you to take her riding this afternoon just by shedding a few tears."

"Angelique certainly has not, as you put it, extracted anything from me. I had planned to leave the office early today and take the children riding this afternoon. Her tears didn't have anything to do with the plans I had already made."

"Really?" Ginny couldn't help the smirk that crept across her face at the indignant expression on Lucius' face.

Narcissa sensed her husband's ire was beginning to rise and quickly changed the subject. "The south wing has been opened. I had the servants clean all the rooms thoroughly."

"Thank you, Mother," Draco replied absently. He was watching the silent battle going on between Ginny and Lucius.

"I have a wonderful morning planned," Narcissa continued, still hoping to avert a scene.

"I'm sure the children will have fun with whatever you have planned," Draco had cut her off. "Father, didn't you have a rather early meeting this morning?"

"Yes, I should get to the office." Lucius rose and turned his attention to Narcissa. "I should be home by lunch."

"Wonderful, dearest."

"Grandfather, don't forget about riding."

"We will go directly following lunch, Angelique." The smug look he gave Ginny as he left the room was answered with a disdainful glare from the fiery redhead.

* * *

"Remember, you're free to change whatever you wish."

"I know, you've told me how many times?"

"Loads, I know but I want you to create a home for us. Somewhere you'll be comfortable."

Draco and Ginny had wandered through the many rooms of the south wing where they would live. Ginny had made very few changes thus far. With the exception of the twins private chambers and the room that would be transformed into a nursery, she had left the rest of the rooms as they were presented.

"But—"

"But what?"

"I don't feel comfortable changing the parlors. They've been like that for how many generations?"

"Too many."

"It still doesn't feel right."

"If I may make a suggestion." Neither Draco nor Ginny had noticed Narcissa approaching.

"Narcissa," Ginny's tone was tight and uncomfortable. She could only imagine what Narcissa thought of Draco encouraging her to redecorate rooms that had stood as they were for centuries.

"Mother, where are the children?"

"They're having a snack. Millie is with them." She smiled indulgently at Ginny. "Lucius took me on a similar tour of the north wing once we were married and instructed me to do much as Draco is instructing you now. I was just as worried about changing rooms that had been like that for what seemed centuries — so I started small. I began with our chambers then moved on to a parlor for the family, somewhere we could relax. Of course, with the changing seasons, one parlor soon became two and so on."

Ginny stared at her, wide-eyed and disbelieving. The parlors Narcissa affectionately referred to as 'for the family' looked to have been decorated several centuries ago and were, by no stretch of the imagination, comfortable.

"Of course, your taste will differ from mine. As mine differed from Lucius' mother but you must make yourself at home. Create some space to call your own."

"Thank you."

"Well — which parlor are we going to destroy first then?" Draco grinned cheekily at her.

"I don't know—"

"The formal areas should be kept to the front so you don't have guests wandering through private family areas—" Narcissa offered.

"How about the large parlor facing the lake?"

"Refresh my memory, Draco."

"Right this way, ladies." Draco made a grand gesture with his arm. He had been in an exceptional mood since beginning this tour with Ginny. She would be moving in soon with the children and looking at the wing was a step in the right direction toward making this happen, sooner rather than later. Plus his mother was being as helpful as she could, without being overbearing.

As they followed Draco through the corridors to the parlor he had in mind, Narcissa chattered to Ginny, telling her about the changes she had made to the manor over the years and what living with Lucius' parents had been like. She had grown fond of Ginny over the last few months and recognized her to be the exact type of woman Draco needed — one who was not afraid to tell him off.

Draco stopped in the doorway to a large sitting room. The furniture scattered throughout the room was all antique rosewood and the objects d'art were obviously priceless heirlooms.

"This is the one!"

"Draco, this room is enormous!" Ginny looked around the room, it had potential, but it was so large that it could never be cozy.

"We need room for our growing family." His arms wove around her waist, settling his hands on her still flat abdomen. "We'll get some comfortable couches, a Wizard's Wireless — so I can listen to the Quidditch on WWN, a small table to put my feet on and a servant permanently stationed in that corner."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "A servant?"

"Someone's got to keep me from dehydrating while I'm listening to the game. Mead doesn't walk in on it's own, you know."

"No — neither do you after a few," Narcissa added with a hint of disgust in her tone.

"Mother, are you implying something?"

"Not at all, dear. Do you have a guilty conscience?"

"Of course not. I never drink too much—"

"If you say so, dear," Narcissa's condescending tone was clear. She could tell any number of tales concerning Draco's indulgence in alcohol from time to time. She turned to Ginny with a fiendish smile. "The last time Draco _didn't_ drink too much he accused Lucius of charming the staircase — it seemed the steps kept moving on him every time he tried to walk up them."

Both women laughed. The imagery Narcissa's story brought to Ginny's mind only served to further her humor. Draco was staring incredulously at both women. He was not pleased with his mother's tale-telling and knew very well she could tell many more drunken tales about him. He was about to defend his drunken appearance following Blaise Zabini's buck's night when Angel's distressed cries came echoing through the room.

They followed the sound of Angel's wails at a furious pace. Narcissa muttered all the way about the drastically shortened life span of a particular servant should anything have happened to Angelique. Ginny was pale and tight lipped, almost running as the volume of her daughters weeping increased with every step she took. Draco tried to walk with some decorum, assuring himself constantly that she was fine, but after a particularly anguished howl he broke into a run, desperate to reach his little girl.

Draco burst through the doorway of his grandmother's favorite parlor and relief flooded through him as Lucius came into view.

* * *

Lucius Apparated into the foyer of the Manor shortly before lunch. His ears were immediately assaulted with childish squeals coming from one of the formal parlors. It sounded as though the twins were playing in the room and by the sounds, it was an activity he was certain would be best suited to the outdoors. Not bothering to remove his cloak, Lucius strode purposely toward the noise. He was only meters from the doorway of his mother's favorite parlor when a loud crash rung out followed by the sound of shattering china — the playful squeals had ceased.

His heart leapt into his throat and the few seconds it took Lucius to move to the doorway seemed like an eternity. He stood just inside the door surveying the situation swiftly and discerning what had happened for himself.

A house elf was moving across the room, muttering loudly to herself about children being where they oughtn't be and not listening to those who know better. Millie had taken care of Draco when he was a child, so she had ample experience with mischievous children. The incident didn't faze her, even though she could be punished for not ensuring the children were behaving in an acceptable manner.

Drake was on the far side of the room staring open mouthed at his sister in horror. A small occasional table was now lying on its side surrounded by shards of china — the remnants of what was once an antique vase worth thousands of Galleons. Angelique stood close to the overturned table, encircled by the broken vase, trembling as tears welled in her eyes.

"What is going on in here?" As he spoke Lucius' eyes scanned Angel for any sign of blood. "Are you all right?"

Both children stared at their grandfather, neither offering an explanation.

Lucius presumed Angelique wasn't injured — she wasn't screaming and he took that as a positive sign. "Angelique, did you knock the table over and cause the vase to shatter?"

Angel began to whimper as fat tears rolled down her face. She offered no verbal response, but didn't take her eyes from Lucius.

"Well, I'm sure I have a fair idea what happened here. You were both playing in a room you have no right being in, without supervision — perhaps you were running? Then Angelique ran into the table, knocking it over and destroying a priceless heirloom in the process. Is that how it happened?"

Lucius regarded both children carefully. Drake merely looked horrified but Angelique was terrified — of this he was certain. Still, the children maintained their silence.

"Angelique, perhaps you and I should have a private chat concerning your unladylike behavior?"

As Lucius took a step toward his granddaughter she let out a loud wail. He paused momentarily. It disturbed him a little that Angelique now appeared to be afraid of him. Her wailing increased, both in volume and ferocity, with each step he took toward her. By the time he reached to take her hand, intent on leading her out of the room — and out of danger — her volume had reached a deafening pitch.

"Come along, I simply wish to discuss your behavior, so there are no more incidents such as this."

While Lucius had been intent on watching Angelique, he failed to notice Drake moving slowly, but purposely closer. With Angel's hand now firmly clasped in his, Lucius turned to lead her out and started a little when he found Drake standing not two feet in front of him.

"Drake, go and find you grandmother. Tell her Angelique and I will be detained for a short time — if she could hold lunch for us, it would be appreciated."

The oddest expression came over Drake's face and while Lucius was sure he'd seen the look before, he couldn't pinpoint when or what the expression indicated. Drake didn't move to follow the instructions he had issued. Instead, Drake seemed to draw himself up, as if in an effort to appear taller and as Lucius moved to walk around the small boy his expression hardened.

Lucius prided himself on his ability to read most people from their facial expressions and body language. To find himself at a complete loss, when faced with his own five-year-old grandson, was most perturbing.

"Drake, run along and find your grandmother."

"No! I did it! I broke the vase!"

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the small boy. "Did you now? Tell me, just how did you manage to break the vase from the other side of the room?"

"I— I— I ran away."

"You ran away from the wreckage, did you? Well, do you know what I think?" Lucius paused for effect - he knew Drake was lying. "I think Angelique broke the vase and you're trying to protect her."

It dawned on Lucius what the odd expression on Drake's face meant. The last time he had seen this look, on his grandson, he had earned himself a bruised shin from the little boy. This was his protective expression.

"Father! What on magical earth is going on?"

Lucius glanced up to see Draco standing in the doorway, a worried frown creasing his brow. Within moments Narcissa and Ginny had joined him, both looking a little beleaguered and more than a little concerned.

"Angelique has broken my mother's favorite vase. I was going to have a talk to her regarding appropriate indoor behavior when Drake stepped forward, claiming he was the culprit."

"Drake, why would you take the blame for something you didn't do?" Draco was flabbergasted. Most children would do all they could to wriggle out of trouble, but his son had placed himself right in the thick of it — it didn't make sense to him at all.

"I knocked the table over — I did!"

"Lucius, are you positive it was Angelique? Drake seems so adamant." Narcissa didn't want to see either child get punished, but it seemed extraordinarily unfair, to her at least, if Lucius was mistaken and Drake was guilty.

"Dearest, I was in here before the dust had settled, so to speak."

"I see," Narcissa muttered absently. If Lucius were on the scene as it happened, then he would know for certain who was responsible.

Draco crossed the room to stand next to Drake. "Father, I'll have a word with Drake and try to figure out what's going on. You have your chat with Angel — we can talk later."

"No! Daddy, I did it — I did it."

"Drake, I know you didn't do it," Lucius told him firmly. "Wanting to protect your sister is admirable, but entirely unnecessary in the instance."

"I! Did! It!" Drake looked almost panicked when Lucius began to move toward the door taking the still howling Angel with him. "Daddy, she can't go down there. The dungeon will scare her—"

Ginny's eyes opened wide. "What?"

"Dungeon?" A frown crossed Narcissa's face.

"Lucius, what is Drake on about?" It took all Ginny had in self-control to keep her tone even.

"I assure you, Ginevra, I haven't the faintest idea what the boy is on about."

"The dungeon! You took me to the dungeon when I ran away from Grandmother."

"What? You took him to a dungeon?" Ginny's tenuous hold on her self-control slipped away.

"Gin, calm down—"

"I will not calm down, Draco! I want to know exactly what happened — NOW!"

"Love, it's not good for you to get so worked up. Calm down and we'll talk about this." Draco was desperate. This was the one incident he never wanted Ginny to find out about. This incident could destroy his relationship with her.

"Ginevra, Draco's right. You should calm yourself." Narcissa forced herself to speak evenly. She knew nothing of a dungeon involved in Drake's punishment for wandering away from her in Diagon Alley. Lucius had told her that he had spoken to the boy, but there was never any mention of a dungeon. She would be interested in hearing her husband's explanation for this obvious untruth by omission. "Perhaps, we should return to the family parlor for some tea. Millie can see to the children's lunch and we can discuss these — revelations."

Lucius sighed mentally. The look Narcissa had just given him was harsh, to say the least. It was going to be a difficult afternoon, not only for him, but Draco as well, for he was guilty by association.

"Come — Drake, Angelique. We'll see to your lunch. Draco, perhaps you could arrange some tea for Ginevra — she looks a little peaked. Lucius, I trust you can supervise the cleanup in here." Narcissa, having issued her orders, took the children by their hands and led them out of the room.

Draco took Ginny's arm and attempted to lead her from the room, but her gaze was firmly fixed on Lucius. To say her glare was unfriendly would have been an understatement — it was dangerous.

"Gin, come on. I'll get you some tea and we'll talk."

"I don't want tea! I want to know what the hell happened!"

Draco stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her line of vision. He met her icy glare with his own worried orbs. He had never seen her eyes look so icy and it was then cold tendrils of fear began to trickle down his spine. "Ginny. Now." He fought to keep his voice firm and in control.

Draco turned Ginny to face the door and slowly guided her out of the room, not allowing her to make eye contact with Lucius again. She was trembling — whether it was from fear or anger, he didn't know, but when he tried to slip an arm around her shoulders she shrugged him off.

By the time they reached the family parlor, a servant was setting a tea tray for four on a small side table. Draco thanked his mother silently as he sat Ginny on a small love seat near the window and poured her a cup of tea, himself —much to the astonishment of the attending servant. Before passing the steaming brew to Ginny, Draco dismissed the house elf. He needed some time alone with her.

"Gin?" Draco's hand was shaking just enough to make the china tinkle as he passed her the tea. "It'll make you feel better."

Ginny accepted the tea, immediately bringing the cup to her lips and taking a deep sip. Draco sat next to her, he wanted to reach out and take her hand or touch her in some way, but because she had shrugged off his contact before, he kept his distance.

They sat in silence, Ginny sipping her tea and Draco watching her closely, until Narcissa glided into the room. It wasn't often Narcissa's expression radiated such gravity and Draco felt his heart tighten when she glanced over him — there would be trouble this afternoon, of that he was certain. He knew she hadn't been told of the dungeon incident, if she had Lucius would've been sleeping in his study till hell froze over.

Narcissa perched herself on the other side of Ginny. She picked up Ginny's free hand and held it gently. "The children are eating lunch. Millie will care for them until we have this mess sorted out. She's very experienced and you're not to worry."

"Thank you," Ginny's reply was an uneven whisper.

"We will get to the bottom of this. I promise." Narcissa gave her hand a small squeeze.

Draco could do nothing more than watch the two women. His mother had never been overly demonstrative with those outside the immediate family, so this small gesture of holding his fiancée's hand was a significant show of solidarity. While he hadn't been implicated by Drake's statement, he knew, once the truth came out, he would bare the brunt of Ginny's anger, along with his father. Even though his reasons were valid, he doubted Ginny would see his point of view. He was guilty of concealing the whole truth.

Lucius entered the parlor moments later. He looked tense, to the trained eye. "Well, shall we get this over with?"

Ginny shot him a look of pure loathing and opened her mouth to say something, but Narcissa cut her off swiftly.

"Perhaps you can begin with explaining why Drake would claim you took him into a dungeon?"

"I did take him down to the dungeon at the office."

Ginny lurched forward and would have stood to face Lucius, if Narcissa hadn't had a firm grip on her hand. "How dare you!"

"Excuse me?"

"How dare you take _my_ son to such a barbaric place—"

"If you calm yourself, Ginevra, I will explain my motives."

Narcissa squeezed Ginny's hand. "Even the guilty are afforded a chance to explain themselves."

"No reason could possibly be—"

"Nevertheless, we will hear him out. Lucius, continue."

"If I may begin by reminding everyone of the crime he committed." Lucius paused as Ginny seemed ready to interrupt, but another squeeze of her hand from Narcissa silenced her. "Drake wandered away from Narcissa in Diagon Alley — something he's done many times to you, Ginevra — I found him in Borgin and Burkes—"

Both Ginny and Narcissa inhaled sharply. This was new information for both women. Neither had been told the full story at the time of the incident, purely to save them further distress but now, with the discovery of his method of punishment, Lucius felt it pertinent to reveal all the facts.

"I trust you are aware of their location?"

Ginny felt as though all the air had been sucked out of her lungs. The idea of her son being in Knockturn Alley had made her blood run cold.

"Given their locality, I was determined to impress upon Drake the error of his ways and perhaps circumvent further breaches of trust. I felt — at the time and given his age — the most effective way to emphasize the danger of what he did would be to scare him, so as he would have no desire to repeat his offence, due to fear of punishment."

"Draco said you only wanted to talk to him." Ginny met his cold gray eyes with a fierce glare.

"And I did talk to him. I took him to the dungeon at the office. I showed him how the stocks worked and while he was in them, I showed him one of the whips in the room—"

"You what?"

"I assure you, Ginevra, he was not harmed in any way — frightened yes, but not harmed. I wouldn't — couldn't do that to my grandson. Before releasing him from the stock, I did promise that if he repeated his foolish wandering my whip wouldn't miss his bottom next time."

Ginny wrenched her hand from Narcissa's grasp and stood in front of Lucius. She was angry beyond comprehension — to the point where her thoughts were becoming confused. "You took _my_ son to a dungeon, _locked_ him stocks then showed him a _whip_? You are despicable! I thought you'd changed! You haven't. You're still the same — disgusting — Death Eater who tried to kill me!"

"Gin, enough. Calm down." Draco tried to put his arm around her shoulders but she stepped away.

"You knew about this! You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Draco only discovered what I had done afterwards. He knew nothing of what I had planned beforehand."

"Gin, I didn't say anything because Drake was fine. He and father were firm friends again by the end of the day—"

"I don't believe this — you're protecting him!"

"No! There's no one to protect. Drake did wrong and he was punished. I expressed my displeasure to father as soon as I found out how he was punished, but I didn't think it would achieve anything by telling you."

"Ginevra, are you all right? You don't look very well." Narcissa had come to stand next to Lucius. She was gazing at the other witch with deep concern etched into her porcelain features.

"I'm fine!" Ginny snapped. Even though she felt light headed her eyes still blazed with ferocity.

"Perhaps you should sit down—"

"I said I'm fine."

"Ginny, let it go. Drake wasn't hurt. Far worse could have happened if father hadn't found him and if the punishment he received stops him wandering ever again, then good because— Gin, are you sure you're all right?"

Ginny had a distinctly odd expression on her face and looked decidedly unsteady on her feet.

"I'm fi—"

Draco instinctively reached out as she pitched forward — catching her before she hit the floor. He knelt to the floor with her limp body lying in his arms and looked desperately to his mother for an explanation.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Thanks to Rainpuddle13 for her wonderful beta skills!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_Aprillise; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; methoslover; madmissymel; katherose; Melody Malfoy; dancer150; wisperinglilies; blondhunter(Definite 'eye candy' g The woman at swimming was trying to read one of the kissing scenes ;) ; chisox727; outlawed-little-angel; CanadianChika; Julesgurlie; nr1bookworm; CrazyBeauty; m1s7ress; NikkiEvans; Jeeths; Mrs.HarryPotter12; Raya(yes there will be cookies concerning the twins at Hogwarts and Drake's permanent loss of his phobia about witch germs); Draco's Secret Lover; zuvalupa; Julesgurlie; freekofnature; dragon-femme-fatale; Gjess86; Ezmerelda(first thing in the morning Ron was just going about his daily routine and simply didn't register the noise); XxTimesStopsxX; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama.Queen; Qmaria; Spanner(chapter 1 actually takes place on February 15 and chapter 45 takes place on April 18); mtthreat; cosmic411; Americasweetie; c; maria; Nival Vixen (thanks); Feltons Brucas-Trory-Baby; telmie; AmericanGirl15; MoonJasmine; Serena3366(perhaps you should check your facts before commenting – it would make you look less foolish); brierhart; TiffanyKoz; Pen2Paper; Tinkerbell-69-4ever; angstgirl (there is a reason for the co-habitation); kirt; kaubaby652; I own u eddie stack; mercieme; D; eX Driver Liz_


	47. Daddy's Naughty

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

**DADDY'S NAUGHTY**

"Draco, she's fainted. Take her to your rooms. Lucius, Floo Healer Wilson — see if he can come immediately."

Lucius assisted Draco to stand, with Ginny in his arms, before leaving to make the Floo call Narcissa had requested. Narcissa followed Draco up to his private chambers and watched as he gently laid her on his bed.

"She will be fine— She just got too upset—"

A bubble of emotion sat like a lump in his throat. "It's my fault. I should have told her — none of this would have happened."

"It would have happened sooner, perhaps dangerously early in her pregnancy."

"If anything happens—"

"Nothing will happen, Draco. It's not uncommon for pregnant women to faint — occasionally." Narcissa tried her best to soothe her son's fears, but failed miserably. He looked broken and she was powerless to put him back together, it tore at her heart to see him like this.

Draco sat with Ginny, stroking her hair gently. His eyes never left her face, searching for some sign of consciousness. When Healer Wilson arrived, he could hear his mother greet the elderly wizard and quietly explain her thoughts as to Ginny's collapse. Murmured words drifted over to him—

"—fainted—"

"—complications—examination—"

"—lunch—upset—"

"—possible cause—"

After exhausting Narcissa of information, Wilson made his way over to the bed. "Draco, if you will just move aside, I'll see what I can do for Miss Weasley."

With reluctance, Draco moved away from the bed and watched as the wizard set many charms to work on his fiancée's body. After what seemed an eternity of listening to the old man mutter unintelligibly to himself, the aging wizard focused his attention on Draco.

"She was upset?"

"Err— yes — a bit—"

"Yes — she was _very_ upset." Narcissa knew there was no point playing down the incident, not when the health of her unborn grandchild could be affected.

Healer Wilson frowned at Draco. "I see."

"She'll be all right — won't she?" Draco looked anxiously between Ginny and the Healer. "And the baby — the baby is all right?"

"Yes. They're both fine. I should think Miss Weasley's fainting spell was caused by a combination of hypoglycemia and hyperventilation."

"What? What the bloody hell is—"

"Hypoglycemia is simply low blood sugar levels. I understand Miss Weasley hadn't eaten or had any intake of fluid since breakfast?"

"Yeah, nothing since breakfast."

"We have to make certain she eats a little more often, at the very least a cup of tea if she's feeling unwell."

"What about the other hyper-thing?"

"I believe Miss Weasley may have hyperventilated due to her emotional state. While this would usually cause lightheadedness, in combination with hypoglycemia — she fainted."

"So— this will continue to happen?" Draco hoped with everything he had that it wouldn't, he didn't think he could stand it if she fainted again. She had terrified him in a way he'd not ever experienced before.

"Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily? What does that mean? How can we stop it from happening?"

"As this episode appears to have been brought on by upset, my best advice is to keep her calm and ensure she eats regularly."

"That's it? Keep her calm and feed her?"

"Yes, Draco. We're a lot better off when we allow nature to take its course. I do feel a few days bed rest wouldn't go astray and I, of course, will monitor her closely."

"St. Mungo's?"

"I don't think a trip to the hospital is necessary. She would probably get more rest here, at home."

"She— umm— that is—"

Narcissa stepped forward. She couldn't bear to listen to Draco stammer any longer, besides their living arrangements were no business of the Healer. "We'll do everything to ensure Ginevra rests, as she should."

"Wonderful. I'll pop in tomorrow to check on her, just make sure she stays in bed and remains calm."

A worried frown creased Draco's brow. "When will she wake up?"

"When she's ready, Draco. It shouldn't be long."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will. You're worrying over nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, but if you should become concerned before then don't hesitate to Floo me immediately."

"Thank you." Draco became distracted as Ginny's head moved to the side and a frown furrowed her brow.

"Ah— here we are! She's coming back to us now."

Draco moved to stand over her, placing a hand gently on her head. "Gin love, can you hear me?"

"Draco—" Ginny's eyes fluttered open to meet with the worried silver orbs of Draco.

"Shh, it's all right, love. You fainted, but Healer Wilson said you're both okay."

Healer Wilson moved to the other side of the bed. "Miss Weasley, how are we feeling?"

"Umm—I don't—"

"It's all right. It's quite normal to experience some disorientation when you come around. I've just finished explaining to Draco that you need to rest for a few days and you _must_ keep yourself calm. I'll call in tomorrow to check on you and we can have a chat about what happened today." Healer Wilson smiled indulgently at her before turning his attention to Narcissa. "Mrs. Malfoy, perhaps you could arrange a sweet tea and something to eat for Miss Weasley."

"Of course, I'll arrange it straight away." Narcissa turned to leave the bedchamber and Healer Wilson followed her, nattering on as they left.

"Wonderful! I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to check on her and, please, if you have any concerns do not hesitate to Floo my office."

"What—"

Draco cut her off, she sounded as though she were about to become upset again. "Shh, you upset yourself and you fainted, but you'll be fine after a few days rest."

"The twins—"

"Millie has them and I'm sure father has checked on them." As soon as the words left his mouth he realized his mistake and the horrified expression on her face told him as much.

"No!"

"Gin, it's all right. He won't hurt them, he'd never hurt them."

"Drake—"

"Is fine."

"I should go home."

"Gin, you heard the Healer. You need to rest for a few days. You're not going anywhere."

"Draco, I want to go home!" She wanted her voice to sound strong and forceful, but what came out was weak and whiney.

"No! The Healer said you need to rest for a few days and he'll be back here tomorrow to check on you. I'm putting my foot down. You're staying here, where I can look after you and I won't entertain any other ideas you may have." While Draco kept his volume low, his tone indicated no argument would be tolerated.

"I can't stay here!"

"You can and you will. Gin, you just scared the hell out of me… I was thinking the worst, for both you and our baby. I want you here where I can keep an eye on you. I won't go to work, all right? I'll stay here and look after you."

"Your father?"

"Would agree with me one-hundred-percent."

"Mum is expecting us home today—"

"I'll Floo her and let her know what happened." Draco negated every one of her arguments immediately. He wanted her where he could watch her constantly, where he could ensure nothing else would go wrong.

"She'll want me home—"

"You're staying here and I don't care what she says. Your mum is welcome to visit, but you're not going anywhere until the Healer tells _me_ it's all right for you to do so."

Narcissa re-entered the room followed by a house elf with a fully laden tray. "What is that you're saying, Draco?"

"I was just telling Gin that she's not going anywhere, she's staying right here until the Healer advises us otherwise."

"Of course, she's not going anywhere. Here we go, Ginevra, some sweet tea and some sandwiches — just as the Healer ordered." Narcissa passed Ginny a cup of tea and the servant placed the tray beside her. It held a fine bone china plate with an assortment of little sandwiches.

"Mother, could you sit with Gin while I Floo Mrs. Weasley?"

"Of course, darling. Ginevra and I can have a lovely chat while she regains her strength."

"Thank you." Draco turned his attention to back to Ginny. "I won't be long, okay?"

"Fine."

Her tone was cold, but even so Draco leaned in to kiss her. Just as he got close enough, Ginny turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek. He sighed mentally as he straightened up. He had a lot of explaining to do and he could only hope that she would forgive him. "I'll be back soon."

Both women watched as Draco exited the room, closing the door softly behind him. As soon as the door clicked shut, Ginny let out an audible sigh.

"Your tea, dear." Narcissa held the teacup out to her. "Healer Wilson suggested sweet tea for the remainder of today, just to improve your sugar levels and of course, lots of small meals."

"Thank you," Ginny muttered.

Narcissa waited until Ginny had drunk at least half of her tea before speaking again. "You mustn't think badly of Draco. He didn't tell you, or I, to save us from the anguish of knowing what Drake had endured."

"He knew! He's just as guilty as Lucius."

"I don't condone what Lucius did, nor do I agree with Draco not informing you, or I, when he found out, but neither are capable of harming Drake."

"He had a whip!"

"He did not use the whip. Believe me, Ginevra. I am fully aware of what my husband is capable of. Lucius would kill himself before harming his own grandson. I know his methods can be perceived as being brutal, but I also know they are effective."

"He locked my son in stocks."

"Yes, but he did not harm him, he simply scared him — gave him something to ponder. Has Drake wandered from your side since that day?"

"No—"

"Lucius' warning worked then." Narcissa studied the younger witch carefully, weighing up whether or not it was necessary to tell her of an extremely private moment she shared with her husband. She nodded to herself. Narcissa would divulge a marital secret; something even their son did not know about. "You were aware that Draco used to have the same habit of wandering away from me when I was shopping—"

"Yes."

"I would get so upset whenever I lost him. Lucius would comfort me and scold Draco, but he would keep wandering away whenever we were out. One day I thought someone had truly taken him, it took us hours to find him. When we did eventually find him, Lucius brought us home and calmed me down before he took care of Draco. It was the first time he ever spanked him. Lucius was devastated. I've never seen him quite like that before, and not ever again. Of course, he never spanked Draco again — it would have killed him if he had. You see there is a reason Draco is so spoiled. Lucius was incapable of inflicting a physical punishment on him. Yet he could kill someone in cold blood."

Ginny's eyes grew wide at Narcissa's final statement.

She smiled softly at the other woman. "I don't delude myself, I know exactly what my husband is capable of. I've seen him return home with the blood of innocents staining his robes. Of course, this was years ago, but still he is capable of cold-blooded murder. What I'm trying to say is even if Lucius had wanted to use the whip on Drake, he couldn't have — it would have killed him."

"I don't know what to think."

"Right now, you needn't think about anything. For now, I will keep Lucius away from you, but you do realize the air will eventually have to be cleared between the two of you. At the moment it is far more important for you to take care of yourself and the baby you are carrying—" Narcissa stopped speaking as the door creaked open slowly.

Draco had Flooed Molly Weasley and explained the situation. She had wanted to come right away, but he had managed to put her off until tomorrow by telling her that Ginny was sleeping soundly and in no danger. It wasn't a complete untruth — she was in no danger. He needed some time with Ginny first, to sort things out and he feared that if her family got too close, too soon he might just lose her all together — if he hadn't already. Her eyes were so dull, he kept telling himself it was because she wasn't well and the sparkle would return to her beautiful cinnamon orbs when she regained her strength.

"Hey, how are you feeling now, love?" Draco tried to sound pleasant and relaxed as he reentered the room.

"The tea has helped a little."

Draco cringed internally at her flat tone. "Good. I Flooed your mum, she's going to come by tomorrow for a visit."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Draco paused as he noticed the pained expression on his fiancée's face. "She wanted to come today, but the Healer did say you had to rest and she agreed it would be best to leave it 'til tomorrow."

As Ginny's face dropped in disappointment, Draco could only hope that his little white lies didn't come back to bite him on the arse. All he needed was a little time to sort this mess out and hopefully by tomorrow everything would be back to normal between them. Merlin only knew what the Weasley family would make of current events if they found out what Ginny knew of Drake's punishment.

Narcissa reached out to pat Ginny's hand. "Now, now, your mother will be here tomorrow and if you truly need to see her today, I'm sure Draco will Floo her right back and insist she comes immediately."

"No, it's all right. I don't _need_ her."

Draco knew if he were to repair the damage to their relationship before tomorrow, he had to start now and he needed to be alone with Ginny to do this. "Mother, could you possibly check on the children?"

"Of course, darling." Narcissa rose gracefully from her chair and smiled warmly at the younger witch. "Ginevra, if you need anything, don't hesitate to summon me."

"I won't. Thank you, Narcissa."

Draco looked pointedly at his mother. While he had no idea what he was going to say to Ginny, he desperately wanted his mother to leave so he could at least say something. He didn't like the way Ginny wasn't really looking at him, even when he spoke to her. Narcissa took the unspoken message with grace and left the room, closing the door softly behind her.

"Gin, I'm so sorry I never told you what happened. I should have and I see that now, but I can't turn back time. I can't change that. I don't know what else to say to you."

"Draco, you're only sorry because I found out."

He sat on the edge of the bed, close to her, but not yet touching. "No, I'm sorry it ever happened. I shouldn't have trusted my father to punish Drake. He's my son and I should have taken on the responsibility of disciplining him myself. I—I was scared, I didn't know what I was doing — I still don't know what I'm doing."

"Do you actually think any parent knows what they're doing? Children don't come with instruction manuals, Draco. Most of the time it's trial and error. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I don't use that as an excuse to abuse my children."

"You're a natural mother, Gin. I swear, I didn't know what Father had planned, apart from taking him down there. I doubt Father knew what he was going to do at the time either. Drake is somewhat difficult to deal with at times. He has us at a disadvantage and he knows it."

Ginny sighed tiredly. "I know he exploits your lack of knowledge. I just don't see why it was necessary for your father to take him into a dungeon in the first place. It just doesn't make sense."

"Father used to take me into the dungeon when I was a boy and had royally fucked up. It's more of a visual thing than anything else, somewhere that's dark and not safe — it's scary. The problem with Drake was, he wouldn't break. Me, now I would literally get dragged down there for little chats — kicking and screaming — but Drake didn't give an inch, apparently he barely uttered a sound until Father showed him the whip. I didn't know until after they came back upstairs that he'd locked him in the stocks and I only found out because I convinced Drake to tell me. I did have words with Father, but there was little I could do to eliminate what had happened. I don't think you would have approved of a memory charm being used on him—"

The look of horror Ginny gave him told categorically what her answer was. "You thought of using a memory charm?"

"No, love. I just used it as an example. I would never use a memory charm on either of the kids."

"Oh—"

Draco picked up both her hands in his and held them gently. Even though she stiffened with the contact he held fast, refusing to release her. "Gin, what I'm trying to say is, I'm truly sorry you found out that way. It was wrong of me not to tell you straight away. I'm not trying to defend what Father did, I didn't agree with it either, but by the time I found out it had already happened. I can assure you it will never happen again."

"I just don't know what to say to you, Draco." A tear slid down her face, followed by another and then a stream.

"Shh, don't cry love. You're not meant to upset yourself."

"I just keep thinking about how terrified he must have been and he didn't even tell me—"

Draco gently wiped the tears from her face. "He didn't tell you because Father convinced him not to. I had a hard time persuading him to tell me what had happened.

"What? He threatened him?"

"No. It's amazing what a kid will agree to just after a visit to the dungeon. Father simply told him not to speak of it to anyone and Drake agreed. No threats involved."

"He used to tell me everything."

"By the end of the day there was nothing to tell, Gin. Father and Drake were firm friends again about two hours after they came up from the dungeon. I actually think Drake may have forgotten the whole incident until this morning."

"Draco, whether Drake forgot about it or not isn't important. It shouldn't have happened in the first place!"

"I know, love. It shouldn't have happened and it will never happen again."

"I don't want _him_ near _my_ children."

Draco knew exactly to whom she was referring. Even though he had been waiting for those words to fall from her mouth, he had no adequate reply prepared. "Gin, you can't do this. It would kill him."

"If you won't tell him, then I will!"

"Please, Gin. Just give it some time. Talk to father yourself, you'll see he would never— could never hurt either of the kids or you."

"Fine, I'll tell him myself!" Ginny tried to pull the covers back, to enable her to escape from the bed.

"You are not getting out of bed now!" Draco spoke clearly and evenly. He knew his father wasn't in the best of moods at the moment and if Ginny were to tell him her thoughts, Draco knew it wouldn't exactly improve his disposition. "You are supposed to be resting and not upsetting yourself."

"I'll feel a lot better once I tell your father exactly what I think of him!"

"Gin, that won't achieve anything. I agree you and Father need to talk, but not right now. You need to calm down first and think about this rationally."

"What, so I'm supposed to let him get away with it?"

"With what? Scaring Drake so he doesn't wander away from anyone ever again?"

"I don't agree with how he—"

"Gin, it bloody well worked! I don't agree with how he achieved the result either, but the point is it worked! Merlin knows, there are any number of vicious people out there who would grab him for one reason or another."

"You don't think I realize that? Have you any idea how I feel every time I realize he's wandered away again?" Ginny's volume had risen to the point where she was shrieking at Draco. Her face was flushed and her eyes blazing in fury.

"Draco! Ginevra is meant to be resting." Narcissa had been listening from the sitting room. She had a feeling they would end up arguing again and did not want Ginny to become overwrought. "I feel it may be best if you left the room for now."

"Mother, Gin and I were just having a quiet discussion."

"Yes, I _heard_ from the sitting room. Leave, Draco! I will attend to Ginevra."

"You can't—"

"I just have. Now go before I draw my wand! I will not tolerate you upsetting Ginevra again. Healer Wilson categorically stated she must be kept quiet and not be upset. Out!"

Draco tried to meet Ginny's eyes, but she had cast her gaze to her hands clasped on her lap. His eyes blazed at his mother as he huffed indignantly and stormed from the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Narcissa glided to Ginny's bedside. "Are you all right, dear?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry—"

"It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I—" Her voice failed her as she dissolved into tears.

"Ginevra, dear don't cry. This is nothing that we can't fix."

"I hate this so much. I'm sorry, Narcissa, I seem to dissolve into tears at the slightest little thing."

"No need to apologize. When I was carrying Draco, Lucius once made comment that I was akin to a leaky faucet. Of course, his comment only served to induce more tears, but I do understand what you're going through."

"I just feel so foolish. I keep crying at the smallest things. I'm not usually this emotional, really."

"Of course you're not, dear." Narcissa smiled indulgently at her and patted her hand. "And this is not nothing. You've been quite upset and you're certainly entitled to be angry."

"He just keeps agreeing with me then defending Lucius—"

"I heard. Believe me; I'll have words to say to both of them at the appropriate moment, but for now we need to look after you and my new grandchild."

"I just don't understand why he would do such a thing. I've watched him with both the children and he's — well I didn't think I'd ever hear myself say this about Lucius — he's wonderful with them. Then I find out what has happened behind my back and I wonder what else I don't know about."

"I don't know, for if either of them have done anything else behind your back then it was behind mine as well. Perhaps it would be more beneficial, for you, to talk with Lucius sooner rather than later. Put your mind at ease."

"I wanted to talk to Lucius, but Draco wouldn't let me out of the bed."

Narcissa looked skeptically at the woman in bed and arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows in question.

"All right, I was going to tell him exactly what I thought of him."

"It is tempting, but it will achieve nothing. You need to regain rational thought processes then talk with Lucius, not at him. He admires you. You've raised two beautiful children, on your own for five years — not an easy feat. You're not afraid to voice your opinion when you disagree, but are intelligent enough to know when to bite your tongue. You are everything he could wish for in a daughter-in-law."

Ginny stared incredulously at the older witch. Lucius Malfoy could not possibly have those thoughts about her — Ginevra Molly Weasley. It simply did not make sense. Their families had never gotten along, they were from such different backgrounds that they may as well been from different planets.

"Now we'll get you comfortable and you can have a lovely nap. It's been quite a day."

"I don't really need—"

As if reading her mind, Narcissa cut Ginny off swiftly. "Don't worry about the children, they're safe and I'll be keeping a close eye on them. You are to rest. If you need anything at all, summon Millie and she will alert me immediately."

After Narcissa drew the curtains closed with a wave of her wand, she left the room quietly closing the door behind her. Ginny laid down, not expecting to sleep, but knowing it was wise to rest, if not for her sake then for her unborn baby's well-being. It was only minutes before her eyes drifted closed and she slept.

* * *

The twins had been unusually quiet all afternoon and throughout dinner. Their lack of spirit had little to do with Ginny's absence and far more to do with the incident in the front parlor, for which neither had been properly reprimanded. They didn't know exactly what had transpired from the time Narcissa had taken them to the dining room for their lunch and although they had asked for their mother several times they had only been told that she wasn't feeling well. No one, particularly not Lucius, wanted to explain the real reason behind their mother's absence.

Ginny had eaten dinner alone. Draco had offered to join her, but she declined his company, preferring to eat alone. When he began to insist Narcissa had silenced him with austere look. He had promised to return later with the twins before leaving the chambers. Narcissa had insisted on staying with Ginny while she showered, for fear of her collapsing in the bathroom and then ensured she was comfortable in the massive bed before her dinner arrived, via a servant. The older witch excused herself at that point to assist the twins with their meal, in the dining room.

After they twins were bathed and in their pajamas, Draco met them in his private sitting room. "Remember Mummy isn't feeling very well, so you can't jump all over her or make a lot of noise. Okay?"

"Yes, Daddy," Angel replied with a sweet smile.

Drake frowned. "Why is Mummy sick?"

"Umm— the baby, mate. She's just very tired and the Healer suggested a few days rest." Draco hated to blame his unborn child for Ginny's ailment, but a full explanation at the moment would only complicate the situation with Drake's temper exploding. "Are you ready?"

Both children nodded their understanding with a graveness Draco hadn't seen before on the faces of his offspring.

"I'll wait in here for the children, dear." Narcissa made herself comfortable on the sofa and summoned her needlepoint.

"Thank you, Mother." Draco inclined his head politely before opening the door to the bedchamber, allowing the twins to enter ahead of him. He'd been waiting all afternoon for his mother to say something to him about his knowledge of the punishment Drake had endured, but she had only given him stern looks, thus far. It was like waiting for the guillotine to fall, he knew it was coming, but couldn't determine exactly when it would strike.

"Mummy?" Drake looked hesitantly at Ginny, who was propped up on pillows in the enormous bed.

"Come in, sweetheart." Ginny motioned for him to move closer. "I've been waiting for you to come and visit me."

As Drake walked to the bedside he scrutinized his mother seriously. "Grandmother said you were asleep."

"Yes, I was for most of the afternoon."

"Oh." Drake frowned in thought. "Are you better now?"

"I'm still a little tired."

Angel had waited beside her father while Drake spoke to Ginny. She clung to his hand tightly and alternated her gaze between her parents. Her father's demeanor was tense and her mother didn't look at him, like she usually would. They were acting like they were when she was in hospital — when they had an argument.

Angel tugged lightly on Draco's hand. "Have you and Mummy had a row?"

"Err—no, of course not, princess."

"Yes you have. I can tell." She tossed her nose in the air and walked to her mother's bedside.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and suppressed a groan. There was no hiding anything with these two — Drake had a habit of popping up when he and Ginny got too close, and Angel knew exactly when they didn't want to get too close.

"Hello, darling." Ginny held her hand out to Angel. "Have you been good this afternoon?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Why don't both of you come up here?" Ginny patted the bed.

Both children turned to their father for his approval before clambering up onto the bed and making themselves comfortable on either side of their mother.

Drake absently stroked Ginny's hand as he spoke quietly, "When are you going to stop being tired?"

"Well, I should stop being tired soon. It usually only last for the first few months."

"Oh," Drake's disappointed tone was obvious. "When can you get out of bed?"

"In a day or so. The Healer is coming tomorrow and I'm going to talk to him about getting out of bed so things can go back to normal."

"When are we going home?"

"Umm—"

Draco stepped forward and cut any reply Ginny may have had off. He didn't want her to go home or even consider going home — not yet, not ever if he had his way. "Not until Mummy's well enough, mate. She needs loads of rest right now and it's easier if you stay here so I can take care of all of you."

"What did the two of you get up to this afternoon?" Ginny forced her voice to be light and happy for the sake of her children.

"We colored in with Grandfather after lunch and then we went horsey riding when Grandmother said you were asleep," Angel offered.

Ginny looked at Draco, her eyes wide and the silent message unmistakable.

"Mother and I were with you. Father simply kept an eye on them."

"And the horse riding?" Ginny knew Lucius was always the one to take Angel riding.

"He did promise her this morning—"

"I don't care—"

"Gin, not now. We can discuss it later." Draco looked meaningfully toward the children. He wanted to avoid bringing them into this mess as much as possible because it would only serve to complicate matters and Angel had a habit of telling anyone who would listen anything that was going on with anyone.

Angel frowned as she watched her parents interact before chiming in enthusiastically, "We had fun, Mummy."

Ginny glared at Draco one more time before diverting her attention to the twins. "Really, sweetheart? Did your grandfather talk to you about anything?"

Angel's lip quivered. She had been waiting all day for someone to bring her to task for breaking the vase this morning, but no one had. This was obviously it; her mother and father were going to tell her off. "No," she whimpered.

"Your grandfather didn't speak to you about what happened this morning in the parlor?"

She shook her head profusely.

"And he won't. Consider the matter closed, we've had enough upset for one day," Draco said with conviction. He'd make a point of speaking to Drake himself about taking the blame for Angel's mistakes at a later date, but he didn't think he could deal with anymore today and it wouldn't hurt to let the matter slip this time. Besides, priceless or not, it was an ugly vase anyway — there was no accounting for his grandmother Malfoy's taste.

Angel beamed at her father and Drake visibly relaxed. Now that the children were certain not to receive any punishment for this morning's incident, they both became quite animated while talking to their mother.

Ginny forced a smile for the twins. "And what else did you do today?"

"I played Wizard's Chess with Grandfather before dinner and I won!" Drake was excited over his win, though he suspected his grandfather has lost on purpose.

"And Grandmother helped me with my very own needlepoint!"

"Really?"

"Yep and I'm stitching a horsey!"

"You'll have to show me tomorrow, sweetheart."

"I think it's bedtime, you two," Draco intoned gently.

Ginny eyed him dangerously, as if daring him to argue with her. "They can stay up a bit later tonight. I haven't seen them all day."

"If that's what you want, love."

Draco left the bedchamber briefly to speak with Narcissa, who was still waiting for the children in his sitting room. It was senseless her sitting there all evening and he assured her that he was more than capable of tucking his children in for the night before she left for other areas of the house. Upon re-entering the bedchamber, Draco sat on the end of the bed and watched the three of them chat vivaciously. To the casual onlooker they looked like the perfect family — a mother surrounded by her children with the father close by keeping watch on his loved ones. It was quite late when Angel began to nod off beside Ginny.

"Gin, I think Angel needs her bed," Draco whispered.

Ginny sighed heavily. "Yes, I guess they should both go to bed now."

"Come on you two, say goodnight to Mummy and I'll tuck you in."

Angel yawned widely. "Can you tell me a story, Daddy?"

"Not tonight, princess. It's far too late for stories."

She pouted miserably and turned her big gray eyes up to her father. Draco watched as they began to brim with tears. He had to bite back the urge to promise the story she wanted to stop the imminent flow of tears.

A deep cleansing breath coupled with his business voice belied his urge to comfort her. "Come on, hurry up and say goodnight, Angel. It's very late and you'll be grumpy tomorrow if you don't get to sleep soon."

"Goodnight, Mummy," Angel sniffed as she placed a wet kiss on Ginny's cheek.

"Sleep tight, darling."

Drake slung his arms around Ginny's neck and held her tight for a few moments. "Night, Mummy."

"Night, night, sweetheart."

Draco looked questioningly at his children. "Are we ready now?"

"Yes, Daddy," Angel murmured as she took his hand.

"I won't be long, love. I'll tuck these two in and come straight back, all right?"

"Fine."

Draco escorted both the children to their chambers. He tucked Drake in first because he was less likely to fuss over going to bed than his sister. The little boy climbed into the large bed, making himself comfortable with his stuffed dragon by his side.

"Night, mate."

Drake yawned. "Night, Daddy."

"Sleep late tomorrow, okay? You've had a late night." Draco winked at him as he turned to the door.

Draco was surprised to find Angel already in her bed when he arrived in her chambers. She was sitting up in the middle of the large bed surrounded by a zoo full of stuffed animals.

"Princess, you can't sleep with all of those toys. There's almost no room for you."

"They're tired too," Angel pouted.

Draco sighed heavily. He had no energy left to argue the point with her. "All right, all right. The toys can stay. Just go straight to sleep, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"No playing."

Her eyes opened wide and she shook her head slowly. "No, Daddy."

"Right. Goodnight, princess." Draco leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"See you in the morning." Draco straightened up to leave the room.

"Daddy, you've got to say goodnight to everyone."

"Angel, they're toys! They're not real."

"Grandfather says goodnight to everyone."

The mental image of his father kissing near on twenty stuffed animals goodnight was amusing him more than it should have, considering it was his daughter making the demands. Draco closed his eyes, took a deep mental breath and decided it wasn't worth arguing the point with her. He began to bid goodnight to each and every stuffed toy, much to Angel's delight.

"I didn't miss anyone, did I?"

"Nope, you kissed them all."

"Good. Now go to sleep, princess." Draco placed a last kiss on Angel's cheek before striding from her room wiping the dry, furry feeling from his lips. If she stayed still for just a minute she would be asleep before his feet hit the corridor.

He chanced a look over his shoulder as he reached the doorway, it appeared she was asleep — well, her eyes were closed at any rate and that was a start. Not wanting to disturb her, Draco didn't close the door fully. He stepped out into the corridor and almost collided with Narcissa.

"Mother, what are you doing out here?"

"I was coming to check on the children."

"I've just tucked them in for the evening. Gin wanted to spend some time with them."

"And your plans now?"

"I'm thinking a hot shower and bed myself, after I talk with Gin a bit more."

"I'd like a word before you return to Ginevra."

"Mother, can't this wait till morning. I told Gin I wouldn't be long and I've been gone over half an hour already."

"No, it won't wait. I've been waiting all afternoon."

"Fine, what is it then?" It wasn't that he didn't know exactly what she wanted to speak with him about, but he wasn't feeling terribly cooperative at this juncture. He was tired and truly not in the mood for his mother's berating.

"Your part in Drake's punishment—"

"Mother, I played no part in Drake's punishment. I found out what happened from Drake afterwards. Now, if you don't mind, this is between my fiancée and I." Draco fought valiantly to keep his voice unaffected. It had been a long afternoon and it wasn't over yet. Plus he had concerns over whether his last statement was indeed true and correct.

"I do mind, Draco. Your silence renders you just as guilty as your father. I am appalled that either of you could subject an innocent child to that trauma—"

"_I_ didn't subject him to anything. _I_ comforted him after the event!"

"You should have informed me of what had happened."

"Why? It would have served no purpose, except to give you reason to chew my ear off!"

"Draco!"

"It's true, Mother. All you would have done was rail at me, like you are now, for subjecting him to God knows what. Well, I didn't subject my son to anything, I was there to hold him after the event and offer him comfort. Until today he appeared to have forgotten all about the incident, therefore there is no permanent damage. Drake will survive!"

"Well I—"

"Mother, quite frankly, at the moment I don't care what you think. I have my own problems and I don't need you making things worse. Drake is fine, he wasn't physically injured, he was frightened and for good reason. Whether or not you agree is beside the point. It happened, I agree it shouldn't have, to that extent, but it did. Now I'm left to pick up the pieces of my family—"

"Draco, that is quite enough!"

Draco spun around to see his father approaching. Lucius' expression was dark, but his pace even. "Father, I've—"

"You have an audience," Lucius intoned quietly.

The door was open only a crack but through the narrow gap the three adults could make out a set of big gray eyes.

Draco ran a hand through is hair in exasperation. "Shit! Bloody hell!"

"Draco!" Narcissa's reprimand went unheeded.

Draco was beyond caring what his mother thought of him or his actions by this time. He knew, come morning, he would have to make amends, but for now he was simply too preoccupied with other matters.

"Angel sweetheart, why aren't you in bed?" Not wanting to upset her, Draco approached her door slowly and spoke gently.

She opened the door all the way and stepped out into the corridor. Fat tears rolled down her face silently. "I heard you growling at grandmother."

Draco squatted in front of her. "Sorry, sweetheart. You shouldn't have heard any of that."

Angel's eyes were open wide and she shook her head sadly at Draco. "You shouldn't talk to Grandmother like that, Daddy. It's naughty."

Draco bit his tongue to prevent himself from responding. He was certain, at this juncture, that the women in this family were plotting against him in an effort to make his life a misery.

"I rather think it's well past your bedtime, Angelique." Lucius regarded her seriously. "Why don't I tuck you back in and tell you a story?"

Angel looked from her grandfather to her father. "You're not going to be cross with Grandmother anymore, are you, Daddy?"

Draco took a deep breath. "No, princess. I promise."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you." She wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, kissing his cheek, before taking Lucius' hand and allowing him to lead her back into her room.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Draco whispered as they disappeared into the room. He stood up and regarded his mother sternly. He could tell she was still not satisfied with her dressing down of him, but he had no desire to continue their conversation this evening. "Goodnight, Mother."

"Perhaps we could retire to the parlor or your father's study?"

"No, Mother. I'm retiring to my chambers. I promised Gin I wouldn't be long and I feel you've held me up quite enough. Goodnight."

Narcissa stood in the corridor watching her son's back as he strode away. She was not finished with him yet and he would earn himself even more of her temper for abandoning their conversation. With a dissatisfied growl, she marched off in the direction of her own rooms. At least she would be able to work her current frustration out on Lucius — he had yet to answer for his part in the debacle.

* * *

Draco entered the bedchamber quietly, more than half hoping Ginny was already asleep. She had been tired when he left with the children and he really didn't have the energy for another argument this evening. All he wanted to do was have a hot shower, crawl into bed, and hopefully hold his fiancée close to him as he drifted off to sleep.

"You were a long time."

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped him at her accusatory tone. "Tucked the twins in, then mother wanted a word."

"Oh?"

"You don't want to know and I don't want to discuss it — at least not tonight. I'm going to have a shower. Is there anything you want before I disappear for a while?"

"No."

"Fine, I'll be in the bathroom if you need anything."

"Fine."

Draco took a long, hot shower and tried unsuccessfully to wash away the stress of the day. No matter how long he stood there, under the steaming water, he couldn't get the tension to release from his shoulders. After what seemed like an eternity he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slung a towel around his hips and crossed the bedchamber to the dressing room. There, he slipped on a pair of black satin pajama bottoms and charmed his hair dry before going back into the bedchamber.

Ginny appeared to be asleep as he crossed the room. He rounded the bed to what had become his side and, as he pulled back the covers, Ginny rolled over, glaring at him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled the blankets back up and snatched one of his pillows. "I was getting into bed."

He left the bedchamber without looking back and dropped the pillow on the sofa in the sitting room. A sound from just beyond the exterior door to his chambers caught his attention. He thought it might have been one of the children, but upon opening the door he caught sight of his father.

"Draco, is everything all right?"

"Yes, Father. I heard a noise, thought one of the twins was out of bed." Draco eyed his father casually, not failing to notice the pillow hanging limply at his side. He smirked. "I see Mother was feeling charitable tonight."

Lucius sneered. "Remind me to thank you in the morning for putting your mother in such a fine mood before bedtime."

"You do yourself an injustice, Father. It would be wrong of me to take _all_ the credit."

"Ah yes, but you did rile her up right before she retired for the evening."

Draco quirked an eyebrow at Lucius. "I rather think she's been waiting all day to voice her opinion, but with the children around she was forced to hold her tongue. Bedtime just happened to be the perfect moment."

"No matter. She has voiced her opinion now." Lucius grinned sardonically. "Well, to me at least. She has yet to finish with you."

"I am aware Mother will have more to say to me in the morning. I was hardly in the mood for her ranting—"

"I do understand, son." Under normal circumstances, Lucius would have taken Draco to task for speaking to his mother in such a disrespectful manner, but these were not normal circumstances. Draco was under a great deal of pressure. Pressure Lucius felt solely responsible for and he would not add to his son's woes at this point.

"Thank you."

"Goodnight, Draco."

Draco leaned in the door jam as Lucius strode off down the corridor. His mother had been banishing his father for as long as he could remember; whenever she felt displeased. While Ginny had not told him to leave in words, her tone and body language were crystal clear. She didn't want him in the bed tonight — his bed. Draco closed the door, picked his pillow up and walked back into the bedchamber.

Ginny stared at him questioningly, but she didn't say a word as he rounded the bed and placed his pillow in position. Her eyes widened when he pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. As he rested back against his pillows she huffed and rolled over, placing her back to him. Draco smirked. He wasn't going to allow her to kick him out of his bed. He wasn't his father and she wasn't his mother — given, her temper was as bad as Narcissa's, but he refused to allow her to do this to him.

It didn't take long for Ginny's breathing to even out, indicating that she had succumbed to sleep. Draco lay with his arms above his head, listening to her regular intake of breath. He wanted more than anything to touch her, to hold her, but fear of disturbing her stilled his hands. His thoughts turned to the situation he was in, he had considered asking Ginny not to tell her family what had gone on with Drake, but quickly dismissed the idea. Even if he managed to convince her not to say anything, one of children was sure to inadvertently inform the wrong people of what had gone on at the Manor today.

Sleep was a long time coming for Draco and as he lay there mulling over events, a sleeping Ginny rolled over into the crook of his arm. He knew, had she been awake, she would never have come near him in her current mood, but she was deeply asleep and that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of her slumber to hold her, as he had hoped to all night. His arm gently slipped down to cradle her against his chest and he finally drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of what the morning would bring running rampant through his head.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Big hugs to rainpuddle13 for her amazing beta skills and wonderfully entertaining plot discussions huggles_

_This chapter was originally going to be much longer and go through to Friday in their timeline, but I realized that I'd missed counting a particular scene that I still need to write — one that's going to be quite difficult to get down given the human emotion involved. Rather than make everyone wait for a mega chapter, I decided to split the chapter and update. The next part is just about written with the exception of a few scenes so, all going well, the next update won't be far off._

_Rainpuddle13, Nokomis305, Cupid12203 and myself have been created a Yahoo Group where we can keep all our works in the one place and unedited, as we intended them to be viewed. So if you'd like to drop by and take a look around –_

_http :groups. yahoo. com/ group/ littleyellowduck/ (remove the spaces)_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D_

_princesssugar; Draco's Secret Lover; angstgirl; Gjess86; wisperinglilies; ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies; dragon-femme-fatale; dancer150; kirt; chisox727; Hate Fairy666; Mrs.HarryPotter12; Power Punk; blondhunter; freekofnature; spawn32818; mercieme; telmie; HippyPottermus; methoslover; XxTimesStopsxX; kittybro; Americasweetie; ElMo RoCks; Poemzie the Phoenix; TiffanyKoz; CrazyBeauty; madmissymel; lilmiss852; Christine; Qmaria; jamie; velvethaze349; D; Sarahamanda; sean; zuvalupa; NikkiEvans; weasley is our king; Jenna Kathleen; Mrs. Daniel J. Radcliffe; Kavi Leighanna; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; eX Driver Liz; Ophelia; CanadianChika; andybear09 (chapter 36); jellybeano44; brierhart; xiaoj; Angel of Ravenclaw; __tiggersangel2001_


	48. Sparklies and Tiaras

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

**SPARKLIES AND TIARAS**

Wednesday morning dawned bright and sunny over Malfoy Manor. It promised to be a cheery day; unfortunately the same couldn't be said for the occupants of the Wiltshire manor. Millie delivered Ginny's peppermint tea very early, so she could drink the old remedy as soon as she awoke. It was the servant's near silent casting of a warming charm that alerted Draco to her presence. As his head came up, the small creature panicked, fearing she would be punished for disturbing her Little Master.

"Millie is sorry for waking Little Master," the elf groveled on the floor at the side of the bed.

"Just do what you have to and get the hell out," Draco hissed lowly. He didn't want Ginny to awaken before she was ready.

"As you wish, Little Master. Millie will go now, Little—"

"Shut it!"

The elf bowed its way out of the room and Draco relaxed again. Ginny was curled into a ball beside him, still sleeping peacefully, for the time being. Draco rested back against his pillows and watched the woman he loved beyond reason, sleep beside him. It astounded him just how much he loved this one woman, especially after years of womanizing. He was so captivated by the fiery red head and he knew, in his heart, it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the mother of children. It was purely her — Ginevra Weasley.

Before long, Ginny began to awaken slowly. Draco continued to observe her as she came to full consciousness in degrees. First a frown creased her brow lightly, then a hand came up to swipe at a stray hair across her face, an effort to sink back into slumber was thwarted by the need to stretch her legs and finally a muffled groan as her eyes fluttered open.

"Morning, love."

She blinked at him a few times before realizing her proximity to his body and moving over to the edge of the bed.

Draco suppressed the urge to reach out and pull her back to his side. "Gin, don't do this. I love you, I—" He paused as her hand came up to cup her mouth. "Your tea is right there."

The quick movement across the bed, coupled with the tension she was feeling had upset her stomach. She shook her head fiercely as she tried to rip back the covers with one hand and escape the bed while still holding her mouth. Draco took a moment to comprehend that it was too late for the special tea and that she had a problem, before taking action to assist her in her flight to the bathroom.

Once free of the bed, she all but ran across the room and didn't bother to close the bathroom door as her target came into sight. Draco could hear her retching violently into the toilet bowl as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He reached for a cloth and dampened it at the basin. As he moved her hair to place the moist cloth on the back of her neck he fully expected her to pull away from him, but she didn't so he joined her on the floor. His own stomach was threatening to join hers in sympathy, as he rubbed her back and held her hair.

After a full ten minutes of dry-retching Ginny sat back on her haunches, she was trembling. Draco's arm came around to cradle her and he brought the damp cloth from the back of neck to wipe her pale face. She was so exhausted she couldn't push him away or stop him from his ministrations. When her breathing had resumed a somewhat normal rhythm, Draco began to assist Ginny to her feet.

"Come on, love, I'll help you back to bed. Maybe you need some more sleep—"

She slapped at his hands ineffectually and glared harshly at him. "I can—"

"I'm helping you!" He smirked at her as he leaned down and scooped her into his arms.

"Put me down!"

"When we reach the bed, love."

"I can walk!"

"I never implied you couldn't. Now if you don't calm down you're going to end up being sick again and I, for one, don't want that to happen." Draco kept his tone even and his features stoical, though he was slightly amused with her facial expressions. She was trying to be furious with him, but failing grandly—she simply didn't have the energy to expend.

Draco covered the distance to the bed quickly and laid her down gently. She huffed at him indignantly as her arms crossed over her chest.

He sighed heavily and struggled to maintain his even temper. The urge to rant at her for childish behavior was begging to burst forth. "Would you like some breakfast or are you going try to get some more sleep?"

"I'll just have my tea," Ginny snapped.

"Fine. I'm going to have a shower and get dressed. If you need anything just call me."

"I won't!"

"Well, if you do the offer's there." With a final glance at her, Draco strode into the bathroom. He couldn't believe how stubborn she was being.

Narcissa stopped in to check on Ginny while Draco was in the bathroom and upon learning how ill she had been that morning, Narcissa immediately ordered some dry toast to be brought up in an effort to settle her stomach. If Ginny wasn't feeling somewhat better by the time Narcissa had attended breakfast, she would contact Healer Wilson and have him come earlier than arranged, whether Ginny wanted her to or not. She wasn't about to take any chances with the well being of her unborn grandchild.

Once Draco had dressed, he re-entered the bedchamber. He was feeling refreshed after his shower and ready to go into battle once again with his angry fiancée.

"Would you like me to stay with you for breakfast?"

"I'm not eating."

Draco picked up a piece of the dry toast Narcissa had ordered for her. "Really? This is toast, isn't it?"

"Just go to breakfast."

"I don't want to leave you alone, all right?"

"I'll live."

"I'm sure you will. I just thought it'd be nice to have breakfast together."

"I couldn't sit here and watch you eat whatever it is you'll be having without my stomach turning traitor right now."

"I'll skip breakfast then."

She sighed impatiently. "Just go and have breakfast. While you're down there you can check on the twins."

"All right. If that's what you really want."

"That's what I want. Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I'll be back right after breakfast. Millie will be on call if you need anything."

She rolled her eyes at him. He would never just leave her completely alone, there always had to be someone watching her. She was beginning to feel like a caged animal, like the creatures in the Muggle zoo her father once took her to see.

"See you soon."

"Don't hurry."

Draco thought it best not to respond to her last remark. She was obviously itching for an argument, but he wasn't going to oblige. He left his chambers and made his way directly to the dining room.

As he entered the dining room, all conversation stopped as everyone present turned toward him. Angel leaned over and began nattering furiously in Drake's ear. The little wizard's eyes were getting wider with every word his sister uttered.

Lucius frowned at his granddaughter. "Angelique, it is rude to whisper in company. Perhaps you'd care to share your conversation with everyone."

Angel looked down at her plate and refused to meet anyone's eyes. "Daddy was naughty."

"Yes, yes we are all aware of your father's behavior last night, Angelique," Lucius said with impatience.

"Drake didn't know," she whispered.

"I see, and you thought it important enough to tell Drake at the breakfast table?"

She nodded seriously at Lucius.

Drake's eyes met his father's and he smirked before turning his attention to his grandfather. "Are you going to take Daddy to the broom shed, Grandfather?"

Lucius looked at his grandson, a perplexed expression crossing his face. "What would I take your father to the broom shed for?"

"He yelled at Grandmother, he needs a spanking."

Lucius bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. "Really? And what makes you say that?"

Drake sighed before continuing in a small voice, "When you yell at Mummy or Grandma you get taken to the broom shed for a spanking."

A frown crossed Lucius brow. "How is it that you know this?"

Drake fell silent and looked distinctly guilty under his grandfather's gaze.

"Drake yelled at Mummy and Grandma once and Uncle Bill took him to the broom shed and spanked his bottom," Angel offered knowingly.

"Really? Well this is intriguing."

"Bill hit you?" Draco leaned across the table to get Drake's full attention.

The little boy nodded just a little.

"Drake, when did this happen?"

"Before."

"Before what?"

"Before you came."

"I don't believe this. When I get my—"

"Draco, calm yourself. We have just come into possession of some vital information. I have no doubt, it will prove extremely useful in the next few days," Lucius intoned smugly. He knew the issue of Drake's punishment would be reported to the Weasleys. There was little he could do to stop it and they would likely criticize his methods. However, this new knowledge would aid in his defense.

Breakfast continued in a normal fashion, if the hard looks Narcissa shot across at Draco were not to be counted. This morning she was almost fit to be tied, never before had she been so angry with her son. She had stewed all night on his behavior and refusal to listen to her berating the evening before. He had been blatantly rude in a fashion she had not seen before and if he thought for one minute that he might get away with it, she could assure him, he was wrong—very wrong.

Draco excused himself as soon as he had finished eating and left the dining room in a hurry. He was eager to escape his mother's company before she launched herself into the tirade he was sure to have earned from her. He cringed as heard his mother's melodic tone call him from just behind. With a heavily sigh he turned to face her.

"I'd like a word before you return to Ginevra, darling."

Though her words sounded as sweet as honey, Draco knew they were laced with poison. "I'm in rather a hurry, Mother. Perhaps we could have a chat later in the day?"

"I'm afraid I must insist, Draco. You've put me off too long already. I demand an audience."

"Mother, I need to get back to Gin—"

"Now, Draco!" Narcissa turned on her heel and walked toward her private parlor. Her tone more than suggested no argument would be tolerated and Draco followed her obediently, lest she truly lose her patience with him — a session with his mother's wand was not on his agenda this morning.

Once Narcissa had made herself comfortable on a brocade chair, she regarded her son gravely. He stood before her, an impatient air about him, so like his father.

"I am not at all happy with you."

"I'm fully aware of your feelings, Mother."

"You have not only disrespected Ginevra, but me as well."

"What goes on between Gin and I is our business, not yours."

"Draco, I raised you better than to disrespect a woman—"

"Yes, Mother. I know. Please accept my humblest apologies for my poor behavior."

"A simple apology won't earn you redemption. I want to understand why."

"Why?"

"Yes, why you failed to notify Ginevra or myself of Drake's punishment. You admitted you didn't agree with how he was punished, yet you kept your silence."

"Mother, by the end of the day there was nothing to tell. Father and Drake had repaired their relationship without any input from me. And I might remind you of the events of that evening, concerning his uncle."

"I hadn't forgotten what occurred in the evening, but you have maintained your silence for quite some time."

"I expressed my displeasure to Father as soon as Drake was out of earshot and I considered the matter closed thereafter."

"You still haven't explained why you did not at least mention—"

Draco sighed heavily. She was leaving him with no choice but to pull rank on her. "As Drake's father, I dealt with it the way I saw fit and I saw no need in upsetting you or Ginny with needless details of a punishment I'd already taken issue with Father over."

"Surely you can see if you had of informed us, this entire situation could have been avoided."

"Or, as you suggested yesterday, it could have happened extremely early in Gin's pregnancy with a disastrous result."

"At least it would have been out in the open. As it stands, you and your father are guilty of lying by omission. It is a far worse charge than heavy handed tactics when punishing a boy."

"If you insist, Mother."

"Only yesterday you were bemoaning the fact that you hadn't told Ginevra earlier."

"Yes, I know and you're right. Father and I should have told both of you. It won't happen again."

"How can we be certain of this?"

"From now on, I will deal with the children's discipline. I should have from the beginning, I see that now, but I cannot undo what has been done."

"Were there any other events Ginevra and I were not informed of?" Narcissa hoped not, she knew it was one of things Ginny was most concerned about. If had been any other occurrences, it would be best if they were tactfully brought into the open now.

"No, Mother. Just that one time."

"You realize her family will not be pleased?"

"No, they won't be pleased. I dare say there'll be quite a bit said regarding Drake's treatment."

Narcissa smiled haughtily. "At least we did not stoop to physical punishment."

Draco chuckled. "No, we didn't have to."

"What time is Mrs. Weasley arriving?"

"I'm not sure, this morning sometime."

"You should be getting back to Ginevra. I'll alert you when her mother arrives."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco inclined his head respectfully and began to walk toward the door.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Mother?"

"If you ever speak to me again, like you did last night, I won't hesitate to draw my wand."

"Of course, I do apologize, Mother. It was incredibly rude and disrespectful. I am sorry."

"Accepted."

Draco strode from his mother's private parlor and made his way back to his chambers. His mother never ceased to amaze him. Even at his age, she still had the ability to make him feel like a naughty child. It was not a feeling that sat well with him, especially when he was trying to assert his position. Perhaps a discussion, at a later date, with his Father might put an end to her interference.

As he entered the bedchamber Draco's heart leapt into his throat. Ginny wasn't in bed and he could hear the shower running. The thoughts that ran through his mind as he closed the distance between the two doors were truly frightening. _How long has she been in there alone? Has she collapsed again? She could have drowned while I was eating breakfast… If only Mother hadn't held me up…_

He burst through the door, looking around frantically for evidence of Ginny's lifeless body on the floor. What greeted him instead was a very wet, startled witch.

"Draco, what in the name of Merlin are you trying to do? Scare me to death!"

"I—I thought—you weren't in bed—the water—"

"I needed a shower."

"You could have waited, I'd have sat with you—"

"I'm not an invalid, Draco. I left the shower screen open so the heat wouldn't build up too much. I have done this pregnancy thing before—"

"I know, I just — when you weren't in bed, I just thought something had happened."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him. He could really be exasperating at times.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you." Draco sat down on the edge of the bathtub and ran his long fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for you to finish."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Draco read her tone perfectly and decided it was time to try a different approach. He grinned at her wickedly and suggested, "Don't think of me as a babysitter, think of me as an appreciative observer."

She huffed and turned her back on him. To dispute his presence would have proven futile — Draco was as stubborn as she was, if not more so, and Ginny was well aware it would have been a waste of energy. She ran her hands across her still flat belly, massaging a strawberry scented body wash into her skin.

Unable to help himself, Draco crept toward the shower stall. So intent on ignoring him, Ginny didn't hear his light footfall at all. "Pass me the soap and I'll wash your back—"

Ginny let out a small startled scream and turned to face him. "I can wash my own back," she snapped.

"Come on, love. You like it when _I_ wash your back."

"I said no!"

"Gin, you're being silly. I only want to help—"

"Then go away! That would help."

"Nope. Not until I wash your back." The edge in his tone suggested his patience was wearing thin. "Pass me the soap. We can't have you straining yourself."

"Draco—"

He saw that she was going to refuse him yet again and reached forward through the water for the bottle of scented soap. "Fine, have it your way."

Ginny stared incredulously at his still fully clad arm slicing through the shower stream and seizing the bottle. He was soaked to the shoulder but it didn't dampen the smug expression on his face.

"Turn around," he ordered as he tipped soap into his hand.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she obeyed his request. Never before had he used a tone this forceful with her. His face was set with such a determined expression that she wasn't sure he wouldn't physically turn her around, if she did not comply.

As his fingers hovered over her skin, Ginny stepped closer to the back wall of the stall, almost coming in contact with the cold tiles. Draco smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her before stepping under the spray of the shower, fully dressed, to reach her — she was being difficult, but he was determined. She huffed impatiently as his large hands began to gently massage her shoulders and neck. He continued his ministrations until he felt her begin to relax under his touch. Then he began to drift lower, caressing every inch of her silky skin from her shoulders to her round backside. Lost in the sensation of her body, Draco's long fingers drifted up to brush the undersides of her breasts. He groaned involuntarily into hair. The power this woman had over him was like none other he'd ever experienced. Just the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips sent waves of pleasure straight to his groin and his pants were growing tight and uncomfortable. He allowed his imagination to take a tour of where he'd like to venture next—

_His hands would cup her breasts, thumbs teasingly running over her nipples—she'd groan with pleasure and lean back into his throbbing cock. He would start to grind into her back, relieving a little tension for himself, but at the same time creating so much more. A hand would slip down to first tangle in her ginger curls then a lone finger would slide its way into heaven. The teasing of his one talented finger would have her writhing against him, begging him breathlessly for more. Her hands would come around to release his throbbing dick from its confines and he would take her, hard and fast, against the tiles—_

Ginny's eyes popped open as she felt Draco step in to become flush with her back, his hands floating down to her hips. She could feel his erection prodding her insistently. Unable to step backwards, Ginny slipped to the side. "I think I'll get out now."

Without pausing to wait for a response, she stepped from the shower stall, grabbed one of the large fluffy towels and left the bathroom. His hands had felt good on her body — too good. She found herself lost in the sensations his touch was creating for some time and it wasn't until she felt his erection press into her back that she returned to her senses. Startled to find his desire more than evident and desperate to escape before she gave in to her own needs, she had no choice but to make a swift exit.

Draco growled in annoyance as his forehead fell against the tiles. His robes were heavy and the weight was dragging on his shoulders — it was a weight he hadn't noticed when his hands were on her body. Ginny wouldn't talk to him, let alone touch him. He had a throbbing hard on and no witch to ease the situation. He cursed under his breath as he began to remove his sodden robes. A sigh of relief escaped him as he pulled his boxers gently over his pulsing member. Once he discarded them in the pile of wet clothing on the shower stall floor, he glanced at his painful erection. It seemed to be begging for relief. No amount of reciting Quidditch statistics was going to quell his need for release.

Ginny entered the dressing room and closed the door firmly behind her. She wrapped the towel around her body and dropped into a chair at the vanity. She was annoyed with herself for allowing him to make her feel so needy when she was angry with him. He knew exactly how to get her body to respond and she was powerless to stop the inherent responses of her nerve endings. With an irritated sigh, she began to dress herself for the day. Her mother was visiting at some point and she didn't want to be in bed when she arrived. It would only cause Molly to fuss even more and Ginny didn't think she could stand much more commotion over her condition.

He reached out and pushed the bathroom door closed. Draco couldn't believe he was about to do this. He felt like a foolish teenager again, after a hot snogging session with a cock-teaser. But given the day ahead, he thought it would be wiser to get some things out of the way, rather than risk the loss of his temper through frustration in front of Molly Weasley. With a deep intake of breath he wrapped his long fingers around himself and began to pump slowly. He braced himself against the wall with his other hand as his hips began to move in harmony with his pumping hand. A hiss of pleasure escaped as his hand increased speed and his gray eyes rolled back in their sockets with the sheer relief of knowing release would be imminent.

His mind began to wander into the past. There had been many beautiful women in his bed before Ginny came back into his life. Only a select few stayed in the forefront of his memory. A wicked smirk turned his mouth up. There had been a red head, a beautiful fiery vixen — he'd always had a weakness for flaming hair. She had taken him to heights he'd previously not visited. Distant memories began to flood his mind's eye.

When Ginny emerged from the dressing room she noticed the shower was still running and the bathroom door was now closed. She made herself comfortable on the sofa before the fireplace with a book. The thought of going in search of the twins tempted her to leave the chambers, but she knew they were more than likely with Narcissa and the reprimand her future mother-in-law was likely to serve her if she was out of bed wasn't worth the stress. She would wait for Draco and send him to collect the children.

After what seemed like an eternity to Ginny, the water shut off in the bathroom. She had been unable to concentrate on her reading and had been staring at the same page for some time. Her mind kept wandering to the bathroom and just what Draco was up to in there. He'd already showered that morning, before breakfast, so he didn't truly require another one so soon — unless he was making use of the cold water faucet.

The bathroom door opened and Draco strode across the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. Beads of water still glistened on his chest and his hair was dripping down his back. She noted his erection was no longer evident.

Ginny looked over the back of the sofa. "You were a long time in the bathroom."

"I had something to take care of," Draco ground out with a disdainful glare. It wouldn't hurt her to know what she had forced him into doing for himself. He'd be damned if he was going to let her get away guilt free from this mornings little fiasco.

Ginny tried to suppress the amused smirk that crept across her face. His expression was priceless. While his eyes were hard and accusatory, the tips of ears had tinged pink as the words left his mouth. "Really?"

Draco's eyes popped wide open before narrowing harshly. How dare she mock him? She may have sounded mildly interested, but her facial expression told an entirely different story — she was amused at his predicament. He snarled resentfully as he stalked into the dressing room and slammed the door just as Ginny all but collapsed with laughter.

_Bloody witches! Can't live with them, can't use your bloody hand forever either!_ Angry thoughts screamed through his head about the indignities of being left to one's own devices. He'd get even with her for this humiliation. He was a grown man, with a fiancée and he shouldn't have to resort to wanking in the bathroom like some naughty schoolboy, only to have her laugh at him afterwards.

* * *

Draco had arranged for the Weasley family to be able to Apparate safely through the wards guarding his home earlier in the week. Molly Weasley landed a short distance from the front door of the grand manor. She looked up at its impressive presence. There was not much this witch held in awe, but the mere fact that this would become her daughter's home did render her speechless — almost.

"Come on, Mum. Let's get this over with," Ron growled from beside her. His feigned annoyance at the proceedings was crumbling with every glance he snuck of the building in front of him.

Harry looked the building over from his position on the front lawn. Both Aurors had seen numerous wizarding photographs of Malfoy Manor and its grounds, but neither had ever ventured this close to the building. "Tad more impressive close up, isn't it?"

"Bloody Malfoy! No wonder he's such a git," Ron snarled. Even though he now earned a good wage and was marrying a very wealthy witch, he still griped about those who had and those who struggled, as he did through school.

"Ronald, I won't tolerate any disrespect! We're here to see Ginny and she's not very well so you're not to go upsetting her with silly comments about Draco or his family."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mum. Can we just go in?"

As the three approached the front of the house, the doors swung open to reveal a small house elf waiting to welcome them into the lavish foyer. They stepped over the threshold — Ron first, and then Molly followed by Harry. All three stared at the luxurious appointments of the room they had entered. The house elf stood by nervously glancing at the grand staircase, watching his mistress descend.

"Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure to see you again," Narcissa smiled cordially and reached for the other woman's hands.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you have a lovely home," Molly smiled warmly at the blonde woman. She understood the etiquette of aristocrats better than anyone truly gave her credit for. Certain protocols had to be followed. Warm greetings, whether sincere or not, must be followed through.

Narcissa eyed the two Aurors, still with her smile in place, but her mind had begun to work furiously. She knew the dark haired wizard was Harry Potter. The other man was one of Ginevra's brothers, but which one she wasn't entirely sure. "And boys, how gallant of you to escort your mother."

Harry inclined his head slightly. "Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mrs. Malfoy," Ron all but mumbled.

"Ginevra is resting in her chambers. If you'd like to leave your cloaks with the servant, I'll escort you to her rooms."

Molly immediately unclasped her cloak and passed it to the waiting servant.

"If you don't mind, Mrs. Malfoy, Ron and I can get called in at any given moment. It's probably better if we keep our cloaks with us," Harry informed her politely.

"Of course not. If you'll follow me, I'll take you up to Ginevra."

Ron stared openly at the wealth surrounding them as they followed Narcissa Malfoy through the corridors leading to where Ginny was resting. It wasn't as though he wasn't used to wealth, the Parkinsons were almost as affluent as the Malfoys, but the thought that all this would become a permanent fixture in his baby sister's life was a little overwhelming.

"Here we are," Narcissa announced as she walked through a set of open double doors into a private sitting room.

The arriving group could hear the sweet giggles of Angel coming from the room beyond as they crossed the sitting room.

Narcissa paused in the second doorway leading to the bedchamber. "Ginevra, you have visitors."

"Grandma!" Angel leapt from her position on the floor and ran into Molly's embrace.

"Hello, sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for Mummy?"

The little witch nodded. "Uh huh. Mummy's not very well."

"Isn't she? We'll have to see if we can't make her all better then." Molly smiled and squeezed Angel once more before allowing her to greet her uncles. She scanned the room for her grandson. "Drake, aren't you going to come and say hello?"

Drake looked up from his coloring, sighed with annoyance at the disturbance and got to his feet. "Hello, Grandma."

Molly wrapped her arms around the little boy. "Have you behaved yourself?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, Grandma."

"Good. Your mum doesn't need to be dealing with trouble when she's not feeling well."

"Hey, mate!" Harry ruffled Drake's hair playfully. "Why don't you get your stuff and we'll go into the other room while Grandma talks to Mummy."

"Okay."

"Angel, do you want to take anything into the other room?" Ron looked at the little girl in his arms.

"Nope. I was talking to Daddy."

"Alrighty then," Ron said before turning to Harry. "We'll see you two in there."

Harry waited patiently while Drake picked up the picture he'd been coloring in, along with his pencils. With the items under his arm the little boy walked ahead of Harry into his father's private sitting room.

"Talk to you later, Gin. Malfoy, if you get sick of the women nattering feel free to join us." Harry winked at Ginny and followed Drake, closing the door to the sitting room behind him.

"I might just do that," Draco replied amicably. With his mother, future mother-in-law and fiancée in the room the chances of the 'nattering' getting out of control were very high, indeed.

Molly approached the blond wizard. "Draco, how are you dear?"

"Well thank you, Molly. Yourself?"

"Very well. You've been looking after my Ginny?"

Draco grinned at her. "As far as she'll let me."

Molly leaned into him and whispered, "She has a bit of a stubborn streak."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," he replied with a wink.

"Ginny, dear." Molly rushed over to embrace her daughter.

"Hello, Mum."

"Now what happened, dear?"

"I just fainted, that's all. No need to fuss."

"There must have been something that caused—"

"I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was a bit upset about something."

"Oh?" Molly's eyes landed on a decidedly guilty looking Draco. "And just what were you upset about?"

"It was nothing. I—"

Draco took a deep breath and stepped into the conversation. He knew there was no point in trying to hide the facts and he hoped Molly would appreciate his honest approach. "Gin found out how Drake was punished for wandering away from Mother, while they were shopping in Diagon Alley."

Molly straightened up and looked at Draco in a manner that could only be described as dangerous. "Care to tell me _exactly_ what happened?"

Narcissa had floated over to stand beside Draco, she place a hand on his arm. "Perhaps we could all sit down with a lovely cup of tea and Draco can explain yesterday's events, in full."

Within seconds of Narcissa's suggestion a servant appeared with a fully laden tea tray. She had ordered tea to be served upon the arrival of the Weasley matriarch. Narcissa was the perfect hostess, serving the tea and offering small pastries to the guests.

Once everyone was comfortable Molly looked expectantly at the Malfoys. "Draco, what happened?"

"There was an incident yesterday morning in one of the front parlors. Angel broke a vase and Father happened upon the situation before we did. He suggested a private chat to discuss her unruly behavior inside and Drake tried to take the blame for the mishap. When we didn't accept his confession, he blurted out that he didn't want Angel to go to the dungeon—"

"Dungeon?"

"Yes. When Drake wandered away from Mother, Father took him to the dungeon at the office. He didn't exactly show enough fear upon entering the room so Father showed him how the stocks worked and one of the whips—"

"What?"

"Lucius did not strike Drake. He merely showed the whip to him and made the suggestion that he could be tempted to use it if Drake ever wandered again." Narcissa defended her husband. Even though she didn't agree with his method of punishment, she couldn't sit there and allow Molly Weasley to think the worst.

"Drake has never uttered a word about any of this," Molly uttered, clearly perplexed. The little boy usually told her everything about his punishments received from other family members, so she could offer him comfort.

"Father suggested he keep his silence."

"I see."

"Ginevra became upset and fainted while we were discussing the matter." Narcissa was trying to move the subject back to Ginny's health and away from Lucius.

Molly turned to her daughter. She was quite confused as to Ginny's obvious overreaction. "Ginny, that's not like you. I don't see why you would get upset about Drake being in a dungeon or seeing a whip, and he's had far worse threats pass his ears at home."

"He locked him in the stocks," Ginny whispered.

"HE WHAT?"

"Mrs. Weasley, no harm came to Drake. My husband merely tried to frighten the boy into not being tempted to wander from anyone's side again. There are people out there who would harm Drake because he is a Malfoy," Narcissa quickly expressed her defense.

"How can you sit there and tell me no harm came to _my_ grandson? Locked in stocks! There was a whip!"

Draco stood up to tower over the women. "Molly, please. Drake wasn't whipped. Father just showed him the whip and made the threat very clear."

"Lucius would never physically punish either of the children—ever." Narcissa's thoughts were in turmoil. She wanted to fix the situation, but everything they said seemed to make it worse in the eyes of Molly Weasley.

"I'd like a word with my daughter—alone!"

"Of course. Draco, we'll leave them alone for a while." Narcissa rose gracefully from her chair. "If you need anything, Ginevra, just summon Millie."

The Weasley women sat in silence until the door closed firmly behind Draco and Narcissa. Ginny trembled just enough to make her teacup tinkle against its saucer. A lone tear ran silently down her face.

Molly moved to sit beside her daughter and took her hands into hers. "Ginny, dear tell me everything."

"He must have been so frightened, but he never said anything."

"Drake is a lot tougher than you give him credit for." Molly's main concern at this point was keeping Ginny calm and, if she could, make her believe, even momentarily, that her son could handle any situation.

"Apparently, he took him into the dungeon and locked him in the stocks then he showed him the whip. He actually cracked it near his bottom."

"But he didn't hit him?"

"No, he didn't hit him and they keep swearing he'd never hit him, but—"

Molly thought for a moment. This situation would have to be dealt with carefully otherwise it could very well develop into a nasty state of affairs — if it hadn't already. She had seen Lucius Malfoy at the twin's birthday party and he had surprised her with how caring he appeared. Given that impression of the man, it was difficult to believe he would be capable of what her daughter was telling her. It wasn't that she disbelieved Ginny, or Draco for that matter, but the idea that her daughter might be making more out of this than is entirely necessary did cross her mind. The man was capable of horrific acts, that she was positive of, but she doubted he could harm either of the children after seeing him interact with them. The only thing she could think to do at this time was put the situation into perspective for Ginny's sake. "Did Draco know of any of this?"

"He says he found out afterwards and voiced his disapproval to his father immediately, but they didn't tell me or Narcissa."

"I see. Drake hasn't wandered away again, has he?"

"No. Probably the fear of what punishment he might attract from Lucius if he did."

"Ginny, he didn't hurt him and Drake is staying with us while we shop. Granted his method is questionable, but it seems to have worked."

"But, Mum, he—"

"Ginny, don't get yourself upset. Drake is all right, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Right, we'll deal with this when you're stronger."

"I—"

"No more. Now, have you seen a Healer or Mid-witch?"

"Yes, Healer Wilson came yesterday."

"And what did he say?"

"That I got too upset and because I hadn't eaten anything, I fainted. Nothing to worry about."

"You're eating more often?"

"Yes, Mum. Narcissa is making sure—"

"Good. And you're resting?"

"This is the first time I've been out of bed since it happened."

"Is the Healer coming back?"

The door cracked open slowly and Narcissa slipped into the room, closing the door behind her. She had given them some time alone and was worried about what may be said between the two witches in her absence. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. I was just asking Ginny when the Healer was returning."

"Healer Wilson is returning this afternoon. He's been our family Healer for as long as I can remember. Of course, we'll have to select a Mid-witch for Ginevra soon, but for now he's more than adequate to assist Ginevra at the moment. He's a very experienced Healer."

"Good. Once you've spoken to him, we can get you home and rested properly." Molly patted Ginny's hand comfortingly.

Narcissa's piercing look went unnoticed by the two redheaded witches. She had to compose herself before speaking. "Ginevra has been resting quite well here. She has everything brought to her and the children are well cared for. There's no reason for her to leave until she's completely recovered."

"I'm sure Ginny would be more comfortable in her own home."

"I'd like to think she considers the Manor her home already. We _were_ planning the redecorating of the southern wing just before the incident."

"That may be, but she belongs at home where I can care for her." Molly fixed the blonde witch with a formidable look.

Narcissa sniffed slightly. She wasn't about to be intimidated in her own home. "You're welcome to visit Ginevra anytime. As I understand it, the Healer specifically said she needed to stay here until she recovers—traveling was not advisable."

"We can discuss traveling with the Healer this afternoon. I'm sure a Portkey can be arranged if necessary."

"Of course, you're quite welcome to discuss whatever you wish with Healer Wilson, but whatever is best for Ginevra and the baby must be taken into account." The sweet smile that graced Narcissa's face was merely a front for her scheming thoughts. She would have first contact with the Healer and would ensure he advised a lengthy stay at the Manor. Fear that Draco and Ginevra would not sort their differences out was still gnawing at her constantly.

"I am thinking of what is best for my daughter and grandchild."

"I certainly wasn't suggesting otherwise."

Ginny sat forward on the sofa. All she needed now was for her mother and future mother-in-law to start going at each other. "Can we just drop the subject for now, please?"

Narcissa laid a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Of course, dear. There's no need to upset yourself, remember what Healer Wilson told us yesterday."

"You mustn't upset yourself, Ginny dear." Molly hated to agree with the blonde witch, but she wouldn't have Ginny's health compromised due to stubbornness.

A short while later the wizards returned to the room with the twins. It seemed everything Molly said Narcissa would find a way to disagree some how and vise versa. Ginny was becoming more and more agitated as the hours drifted past. Close to midday, Ginny was feeling extremely tired, she was so tense that just the simplest of questions was causing her to snap at the children.

Draco noticed her demeanor had been slowly getting worse as the morning wore on. When she just about took Angel's head off for telling everyone what a wonderful time she had riding yesterday with her Grandfather he knew it was time to give Ginny a break. "Perhaps we could go down to lunch and allow Gin some rest for a little while?"

"Splendid idea, darling." Narcissa rose from her chair. "You are looking very tired, Ginevra. Is everything all right?"

"Fine, I'm just fine," Ginny ground out. All she wanted was five minutes without having to concentrate on what this person was saying to that person, in case it was offensive and she'd have to head the comment off or do some damage control.

"We'll leave you to rest while we take lunch in the dining room," Narcissa smiled indulgently at her. "Mrs. Weasley, boys... I'm sure Draco will escort you downstairs. I'll just help Ginevra get settled into bed."

"I'll just rest here. Thank you, Narcissa."

"If you insist, dear. Are you sure you'll be comfortable enough?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. Enjoy lunch."

"I'll send Millie up with a tray."

"Thank you." Ginny forced a smile to cover her traitorous thoughts, _now will you all just go away..._

"I can stay with you, dear," Molly offered firmly.

"I'm fine, Mum. You go and have lunch in the dining room. I need some rest—"

"As long as you're sure."

"I'm sure, Mum. Go and have a lovely lunch."

The sigh of relief that had begun to escape her as the door closed behind everyone, hitched in her throat when she noticed Draco standing quietly in the corner. He gave her a lopsided smile and came to sit beside her.

"Are you all right after all that ruckus this morning?"

"I'm fi—" Ginny's head dropped into her hands. She took a deep breath in an effort to stay the tears she could feel building up and threatening to burst forth. "I'm tired, I have a headache and I'm sick of our mother's sniping at each other politely."

"Actually, I thought it was quite entertaining," Draco chuckled. "Both of them trying to assert their authority over you and push the other one out, without offending each other."

Ginny eyed her fiancé in a manner that clearly conveyed her thoughts—he'd clearly lost his mind.

"Come on, Gin. Think about it..." Draco composed himself and continued with his best impression of both older witches, "Mrs. Malfoy, the sky is such a lovely shade of blue today ... Blue, Mrs. Weasley? I rather thought it was more gray in hue, I suppose we could deem it steely blue..."

Ginny tried as hard as she could to maintain an impassive expression, but it all fell apart when Draco quirked both his eyebrows at her suggestively with a huge comical grin. She began to giggle and for the first time in twenty-four hours it wasn't forced.

Draco relaxed a little, she sounded almost normal again. "Would you like me to stay and have lunch with you?"

Ginny sobered a little and looked at Draco. She almost said yes, but then the thought of her mother and Narcissa sitting at the same table without an effective referee present changed her mind immediately. "I think it'd be better if you went down and kept an eye on our mothers. Merlin only knows how far they'll go before one of them loses their self-control."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Draco sighed heavily. He had hoped that her laughter had been a good sign, a positive indication that she was ready to sort things out between them. Lunch together would have been an excellent start, but she obviously didn't feel the same.

"If they were behaving themselves, I would have liked your company for lunch, but I don't think we can trust them to keep their wands to themselves at the moment," Ginny added when his face fell in disappointment.

"No, I guess we can't. I don't know what's wrong with Mother — well, actually I do have a fair idea. Your mother keeps suggesting you go home, that she can care for you better and Mother doesn't want you to leave yet. She likes having you and the children here."

"What about you? Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I want you to stay here forever. I want us to make a home together."

Ginny considered his words, his tone for a moment. She met his silver eyes and saw all the hope in the depths of his soul. "I won't leave today."

"You have no idea how happy you've just made me."

A soft smile graced her features. She knew, in her heart, they would work things out between them and everything would be all right again, it was just a matter of time. "If you don't get down to the dining room we may have another problem to deal with. I don't know about you, but I'm not up to disposing of a body today."

"I'd better go. You'll be all right?"

"Yes, I think I just need five minutes alone to gather my thoughts."

"Can I send up a headache potion?"

"There's only one I can take at the moment." Ginny frowned. She would like nothing more to take something to rid her head of the thumping within, but she wouldn't take anything that could be potentially harmful to the baby. "I'm not sure which one it is."

"Don't worry, I'll Floo Uncle Sev. He'll know straight off what one's safe for you."

"Thank you."

Draco leaned over and placed a light kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you after lunch."

"Okay."

"Why don't you try and get a little sleep. I can keep an eye on our mothers."

"It would probably help—"

"Right then, into bed with you." Draco stood and held his hand out to her.

Ginny looked at his outstretched hand then to his face. His expression while gentle was certainly uncompromising. Rather than argue the point, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to assist her to stand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her to the bed. Once she was tucked in comfortably, Draco placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see to your lunch immediately so you can get some sleep."

"Thank you."

"Sweet dreams, love," he said with a wink.

Draco closed the door quietly behind himself. His step was lighter now than it had been since the day before. He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. With Ginny agreeing not to leave today, there was hope that they could work this out while they were still under the same roof and just a glimmer of hope that she'd decide to move in here with him before the wedding, once they'd sorted through everything. As he approached the grand staircase, Draco's heart began to sink. Molly Weasley's angry voice was drifting up from the foyer. All he needed was another row to have to sort out. Draco froze on the spot as his Father's irritated tone responded to Molly's accusations.

_Bloody hell! What did I do to deserve this?_ His thoughts raged for the few moments he stood still then he swallowed hard and continued on his path toward the staircase. Whatever needed sorting this time would be taken care of quickly and quietly. He'd also issue a warning to those involved about telling Ginny about their little spat. She did not need anymore to worry about at this stage.

With every step taking him closer to the feuding pair, he could hear more readily exactly what was being said and began to relax just a little. His father's tone while sounding incensed, held just a hint of mirth.

* * *

Narcissa led the visitors down the corridors toward the main staircase. Along the way she was politely pointing out different aspects of the Manor and receiving courteous compliments from the Weasley matriarch. Even the children were pointing out the portraits lining the walls and explaining who was within the frame, along with their relationship to the subject. Narcissa wished Lucius could have been here to witness their excitement as they told every one about his ancestors—their ancestors. As the group reached the halfway point on the staircase there was a distinct pop of Apparition from the foyer. All heads turned to see who had just entered the house.

Molly pushed her way past Narcissa and stormed down the rest of the stairs to confront the wizard who had just arrived. "How dare you!"

"Mrs. Weasley, I would say it's a delight to see you again, but for your obvious attack. I don't quite follow—care to elaborate?" Lucius knew exactly what she was on about, but would force the woman to explain herself regardless.

"Drake... you took him into a dungeon—"

"Ah, now I understand." Lucius eyed the two Aurors standing at close quarters behind Molly Weasley cautiously. He was curious as to why they'd not spoken up themselves and joined the witch in front of him in criticizing his actions. Though they were both glaring at him, but he could clearly see the confusion on their faces. An explanation would have to be offered at some point in full.

"Did you think you would get away with locking my grandson in stocks?"

Lucius didn't fail to notice the obviously confused look pass between the two wizards behind the loud redheaded witch. They clearly had no idea what was going on and whether this was to his benefit or not, Lucius was unsure. "I assure you, dear lady, I meant the boy no harm. He simply needed a scare to avert his penchant for wandering. I would hate to think I'd ignored the problem and something had happened to him at a later date..."

"You didn't have to employ such brutal methods."

"Brutal? I'd hardly think my methods brutal, considering the circumstances."

"No circumstances could ever excuse your treatment of Drake. What you did was barbaric!"

"You are aware of the full facts of Drake's little expedition that day?"

"He wandered away from your wife as I understand."

"Are you aware where it was I found him?"

Molly thought for a moment, a frown crossing her forehead. Ginny had not mentioned where Drake had eventually been found and she had assumed he was looking at the broomsticks in Quality Quidditch Supplies as usual.

"No? Well, allow me to enlighten you. I found Drake inside Borgin and Burkes."

Molly's eyes bulged from their sockets. "Borgin and Burkes, they're in—"

"Yes, they're located in Knockturn Alley. You see now why I was so stern with Drake. He could have been in serious danger." He noticed the two men exchange grave looks. They would have been fully aware of the danger Drake could have found himself in for just wandering close to the opening of the alley.

"But he wasn't, he was found—"

"This time. Next time we may not be so lucky. Hence my reason for being brutal, as you so eloquently phrased it. I rather thought it wise to discourage Drake from wandering _ever_ again."

"I understand that, but to lock the boy in stocks boils down to common abuse—"

"I disagree. In fact, I rather feel that physical punishment is abuse." Lucius quirked an eyebrow at the witch before him and allowed a knowing smirk to curl the corner of his mouth.

Molly hesitated ever so slightly before proceeding warily. She didn't like the look on the wizard's face; it was as if he were in possession of knowledge she was not. "I did not accuse you of physically punishing Drake."

"No you did not."

"Then why bring it up?"

"Just comparing my family method with what I know of your family's ways."

"We do not physically abuse the children!"

"Really? Not according to Angelique. Apparently, trips to the broom shed with Uncle Bill are commonplace."

"I wouldn't call them commonplace. There is a time where a good spanking is the only option—"

"And there is a time where a good scare is the only option."

Molly Weasley stood in front of Lucius opening and closing her mouth soundlessly. She was speechless. He had indeed proven his point beyond a doubt. Bill had, in the past, been known to escort Drake to the broom shed for an old fashioned spanking and she was sure he wasn't the only one of her sons to take their belt to the little wizard's bottom. She and Ginny had certainly threatened, more than once, to take their own wands to the little boy's backside. And given where he was found Molly had no doubt that Drake would have earned himself a trip to the broom shed if the family had known all the details.

Somewhat pleased with himself at rendering the formidable Mrs. Weasley speechless, Lucius allowed his attention to drift up the staircase. Draco was making his way down. His expression was impassive, but Lucius knew his son better than to believe he was unconcerned about what he was certain to have overheard.

"Draco. How is Ginevra today?"

"A little tired right now, Father."

"I'll see to her lunch right away, so she can get some rest," Narcissa swept from the foyer at once.

"She has a terrible headache, Mother. Do we have any safe potion for her to take?"

"I'll check while I arrange her lunch and if not I'll Floo Severus immediately." Narcissa swept from the foyer, leaving Lucius and Draco to escort their guests to the dining room.

"I have limited time for lunch. Shall we proceed to the dining room?" Lucius intoned congenially, offering his arm to Molly.

Draco watched as his future mother-in-law faltered for a moment before forcing a small smile and taking his father's arm. He released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Had Molly refused his father's offer, the situation could have deteriorated. She had to be feeling somewhat irate at being bested by someone he knew she didn't hold a great deal of respect for, and Draco had to admire her for having the graciousness to not pursue the matter further.

Lunch was an overly civil affair with the exception of Narcissa and Molly politely disagreeing with each other over everything. Their banter had grown so distracting that Draco had taken to answering for his mother before she could open her mouth to form a reply to anything Molly stated. Much to his relief, Harry had picked up on what was going on between the two women and had begun to do the same to Molly. With all their speaking for others, neither Harry nor Draco had much time to eat and, as such, when the rest of the table had finished their meal, the two wizards were still eating.

Narcissa laid her napkin on the table. "I might just pop up and check on Ginevra."

"I'll come with you." Molly hurriedly rose from her chair, bringing the Malfoy wizards to their feet.

"If you insist," Narcissa sniffed.

"Mother, perhaps you could take the children up with you. I'm sure Gin would love to spend a little time with them."

"Of course," Narcissa smiled sweetly at Draco. "Come along darlings, we'll go and visit your mummy."

When the women and children crossed the threshold into the corridor, the men sunk slowly back to their chairs.

Lucius looked to Draco quizzically. "Do you think it was wise to send the children with the women?"

"Better than allowing those two to go alone. There'd be blood spilt before they reached the first landing."

"Ah, your mother is in one of those moods?"

"Has been all morning."

"Malfoy, now that the women are out of the way, what the bloody hell was going on before in the foyer?" Ron had been chomping at the bit to satisfy his curiosity, but knew better than to bring the subject up in front of his already enraged mother.

"Small difference of opinion," Draco replied casually. He didn't really want to get into another discussion about the incident, at least not while Lucius was present.

"Didn't sound like a small difference of opinion to us." Harry pinned Draco with a serious gaze. Something had obviously gone on when he and Ron had left the bedchamber and they were determined to find out the details.

"What I do find curious, if you don't mind me asking, you've just admitted that it didn't sound like a small matter yet you stood back silently while allowing an older witch to berate me. I would have thought, and was prepared for both of you to voice your opinions."

"We didn't know what was going on—"

"Mum can look after herself and if she needs help she only needs to signal," Ron scoffed. These people really did not know how formidable Molly Weasley was. She could certainly take care of the likes of Lucius Malfoy without assistance.

"I see."

"Well, what happened?"

Draco expelled a lung full of air and glanced at his father. They would have to explain, again, what had happened. All he could do was hope they wouldn't react badly. Between the two Malfoy wizards they slowly explained what had transpired at Malfoy Holdings on the day Drake had received his punishment. Lucius made certain to mention that he had stopped short of physical punishment and that he was aware that it was used within the Weasley household, a fact that Ron confirmed having visited the broom shed more than once as a child. While not entirely happy with what had happened, the fact that Drake was none the worse for wear and a subtle reminder from Harry that it was Ginny's choice as to what happened next, the wizards left the table still on speaking terms, for now.

Lucius returned to the office immediately, entrusting Draco to advise Narcissa of his whereabouts. The three wizards made their way leisurely back upstairs.

"Gin's not talking to you, is she?" Ron grinned humorously at Draco.

"No, not really."

Harry chuckled. "Thought so, the air's a bit thick around you two."

Draco was perplexed. He was careful to portray a normal disposition all morning, so the Weasleys wouldn't be able to tell that he and Ginny had trouble between them. "How could you tell?"

Ron and Harry just looked at each other and laughed.

"It's the look," Harry spluttered clapping Draco on the back.

"Yep, the look gives her away every time," Ron agreed once he'd caught his breath.

"The look?" Draco frowned at the two men.

Harry rolled his eyes at the blond; surely he couldn't have missed the chill in the air every time Ginny had glanced in his direction. "Every woman has one. You know the one that sends icy chills down your back."

Ron's disbelief was written all over his face. Every man in a relationship knew the look. "And can clear a roomful of men in two seconds flat..."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping you guys hadn't picked up on it." Draco had no choice but to concede. They had noticed. Ginny's look would have made the Dark Lord himself quake in his boots.

"How could we miss it?" Ron almost shrieked at him incredulously.

Harry sobered and looked at Draco seriously. "So are you trying to work it out?"

"Yeah, I actually got her to laugh before I came down to lunch and I would have eaten with Gin if our mother's had been behaving themselves."

"What happened?" Harry kept his tone quiet and relaxed. Draco would either tell them or he would not.

"It's all to do with Drake's punishment and the fact that I didn't tell her when I found out what had happened."

Ron grimaced as if in physical pain. "Ouch... not like it was your doing."

"No, but I should have punished him myself or at least told Gin when I found out."

"You should have. So what are you doing to make it right?" Harry was intrigued. He wasn't confident that Draco had enough experience in mending matters of the heart and would offer help if he needed any.

"I keep trying to talk to her, but up until our mother's started at each other I didn't think I was making any progress. Now I don't know whether she was simply tired and knew I wouldn't snipe at her or she wants to believe me."

"If Gin didn't want to believe you, she'd tell you to get out." Ron knew his sister, perhaps better than anyone. She had never been polite for the sake of peace if she was angry with you.

"She's been doing that a bit, but just before lunch she didn't tell me to leave. I only left because we didn't want our mother's to end up killing each other."

Ron clapped him on the back. "Well then she's ready to talk."

They had reached the outer doors to Draco's suite and as he reached out for the door handle he realized that all was silent within. It struck him as odd. "I'll just check on Ginny, it's too quiet in there for the kids to be around."

"No problem."

Draco quietly let himself into the sitting room and silently crossed the floor to the bedchamber door. As carefully as he could, he cracked the door open just enough to see Ginny sound asleep in the middle of his bed. She looked so peaceful. He spent several minutes leaning in the doorway just watching her in slumber. The sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him disturbed his thoughts.

"Is everything all right?" Harry's head was the only part of his body visible from the other doorway.

"Yeah, she's sleeping soundly. I guess we should locate Mother and the twins."

"Any idea where they might be?" Harry asked as Draco stepped back into the corridor.

"Honestly? I haven't a clue."

The three wizards all looked up and down the corridor as if the empty space may give a clue as to everyone else's location.

"Suggestions?" Ron was concerned that, if left on their own for too long, his mother and Mrs. Malfoy may become dangerous. He, for one, did not wish to step between the two witches if it came to that, so it was easier to avert the problem by keeping a close watch on them.

Draco began to mentally cross off rooms within the Manor—they'd have heard them as they left the dining room if they'd gone to the parlor, the summer parlor wasn't yet open and he didn't think his mother would take Molly to her personal parlor. A list of possible locations began to form.

"We'll try the library first and go from there," Draco suggested. It was the most logical place for his mother to take them, after all the children spent a lot of time in that room and it was on this floor, he was certain they'd have heard them if they'd returned to the ground floor.

"Lead the way!" Ron was growing more anxious by the moment and even though the women had the children with them, he knew it wouldn't stop his mother from losing her temper with the blonde witch if she was pushed too far.

The library was devoid of people when the men arrived and Draco was about to start scouring his home room by room for the missing women when Millie appeared at his feet.

"Little Master, Mistress has said to tell Little Master that they is in Master Drake's and Miss Angelique's quarters."

"Thank you," Draco ground out as he glared at the two other wizards, who were just about falling over themselves laughing. "Don't even—"

"Little Master," Ron bowed in mock submissiveness between bouts of hysterical laughter.

Draco took a deep breath to quell the urge to draw his wand. He didn't think hexing a couple of Aurors would look good on his Ministry record. "My Father is the Master and the servants have simply carried on addressing me as they did when I was a child. When my parents retire the servants will address me as Master."

"Cute, mate. Real cute..." Harry was red in face from lack of oxygen.

"Let's just go and find everyone else," Draco muttered as he strode from the library.

As they walked up corridor that housed the children's chambers, Draco noticed Angel's door was open. Relieved that they had finally located the women and there were no obvious pools of blood along the way, he headed straight into his daughter's sitting room.

"Of course, Ginevra is designing rooms in the southern wing for the twins, but these rooms will remain here for them to use when their parents are away for the evening or simply if they wish to stay with Lucius and myself." Narcissa's light melodic tone drifted out from the bedchamber.

"The rooms are lovely," Molly agreed heartily. How could she not? Ginny and the children would have everything they could ever want for here. They would have luxuries Molly could only dream about giving her children and grandchildren.

Narcissa smiled warmly at the other witch. Like her husband, she could smell a victory. "They each have private bathrooms, but given their age it's much easier to bathe them together, so we usually take turns in using their baths."

"Grandma, come and have a look at my huge bath." Angel tugged on Molly's arm to get her to follow her across the room. "Daddy! I'm showing Grandma my room."

"That's great, princess."

Narcissa smiled deviously at her son. "Draco, you received my message?"

"Only after we went looking for you in the library."

"Ginevra was asleep and the children wanted to show Mrs. Weasley their rooms," Narcissa informed him lightly.

"I know, I checked on Gin."

"She's still sleeping?"

"Yes, she's sound asleep."

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, come look at my bathroom," Angel squealed from the doorway of the smaller room.

Draco watched as the two men crossed the room. They were both in awe of their surroundings. Neither had ever pictured such opulence for the twins. Draco and Narcissa held silent, listening to the hushed conversation coming from the other room.

"Isn't it all just lovely," Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's great," Harry agreed.

"Uncle Harry, look at my bath." Angel's excited voice drifted out bringing a smile to Narcissa's face.

"Merlin, I've seen smaller swimming pools."

"We had a word to Draco and Lucius." Ron's voice was deliberately lowered.

"So you know what happened?" Molly asked, her anger still boiling close to the surface.

"Molly, you need to let Gin handle this," Harry reasoned.

"I can tell—"

"Molly, you told him off. Okay? I had a hard enough time holding my tongue, while trying to kick Ron under the table so he'd keep it shut. I don't think Gin would want us sticking our noses in."

"I'll still be telling Arthur—"

"Actually, I think it's a good idea if we told everyone. That way if it ever comes up again there's no surprises."

"I'd like to give him a surprise. I wonder if we can get anything on him?" Ron growled.

"We'll talk to Gin later and see if she wants us to do something, but for now let's just play along. Draco did say he and Gin are sorting things out... we don't want to mess things up for them," Harry insisted.

"I wouldn't mind then everything would go back to normal." The smile on Ron's face could be heard in his tone.

"Yeah, and Gin would be a single mum with three kids. Face it, she'd be miserable without the ferret."

"I guess so, but if she says we can—"

"It's up to her."

Angel was waiting impatiently for the adults to finish their conversation. "Grandma, come look at my pretty robes!"

Everyone filed out of the bathroom and Angel pulled Molly across to her dressing room. Molly gasped at the amount of clothes the closets contained. Angel had enough clothes just at the Manor to dress ten little girls. While Angel was busy showing her Grandma her favorite top ten outfits and Ron was marveling at the bed hangings, Draco surreptitiously approached Harry.

"We heard your conversation and I just wanted to—"

"No need. It's up to Ginny what she wants."

"I understand."

After inspecting Drake's rooms in much the same manner the group decided to take a stroll to the stables so Angel could show her mount to everyone. Ron was still exclaiming loudly over Drake's rooms as they wandered out of the main house. He had always wanted a Quidditch themed bedroom when he was a boy and Drake's room had been done with such style that the wizard was almost jealous.

Later in the day, the group were enjoying afternoon tea in the parlor. Narcissa and Molly had given up sniping at each other for the time being and Draco was beginning to relax. Conversation was starting to drift toward the wedding, when a servant announced the arrival of Healer Wilson. Narcissa excused herself immediately to greet the aging Healer in the foyer and escort him upstairs. Not to be outdone, Molly followed close behind. The three wizards sat looking at each other, as if daring the others to follow the witches upstairs and play referee once again.

With a shake of his head and a heavy sigh, Draco rose from his chair. "I'll go, shall I?"

"She's your fiancée," Harry stated with a grin.

"Just give us yell if it starts getting nasty," Ron winked at him as he selected another pastry.

"So you can get a head start out the door?"

"You don't think I'm hanging around if those two start throwing hexes around?"

"Just leave the front door open as you leave so I can keep running as I come down the stairs."

"I think we can manage that," Harry chuckled.

Draco made his way to his chambers, catching up with the Healer just as they entered the bedchamber. He didn't necessarily want to get in the middle of their mothers, but he could hardly leave Ginny to cope on her own. He had a feeling that once the Healer started giving advice the two witches would, once again, begin their polite sniping at each other.

"Healer Wilson, how are you?"

"Draco, have you been looking after our patient?"

"Certainly have, sir."

"Good, well let's go and see her then."

Throughout the Healer's visit Molly and Narcissa constantly disagreed with each other and though their conflict was polite, the tension in the room was ominous. Molly even went as far as to question the elderly Healer about Ginny's need to stay at the Manor, insisting she would be far more comfortable in her own home. This prompted a hurried explanation from Narcissa as to the couples present living arrangements. It wasn't until Ginny spoke up, stating that she was more than happy to remain at the Manor for as long as her recuperation took, that the matter of her leaving was laid to rest. Not entirely satisfied, Molly grilled the Healer further on the exact condition of her daughter's health and what could be done to help her. With Narcissa gently cutting the Healer off whenever he was about to state that there was nothing truly wrong with Ginny that a little rest and regular meals wouldn't fix, and Molly pushing the issue, the situation quickly got out of hand. Draco finally stepped in and requested a private word with the aging wizard in the sitting room about _his_ fiancée and unborn child.

After apologizing for the behavior of the two women, Draco escorted Healer Wilson to the front door. He assured the Healer that they would Floo his office if Ginny needed any further assistance before selecting a Mid-witch and bid him good afternoon. Draco closed the door behind the relieved man and rested his forehead against the cool wood. He had to go back upstairs. He didn't want to, but not to go could result in some very nasty business to explain to the Ministry or worse, to his Father.

"Malfoy, is everything all right?"

"Gin, the baby?"

Draco turned slowly to face Harry and Ron. Both wore expressions of concern. "Yeah, they're fine. I was just contemplating going back upstairs."

"That bad?"

"Worse. If I'd left the Healer in there for another five minutes I think they would have flayed him. One for not giving adequate answers and the other for giving too much information." Draco sighed heavily and rubbed the back of his neck.

Harry took a step forward, his brow furrowed. "What's going on? Why wouldn't the Healer answer the questions properly?"

"Mother doesn't want Gin and the kids to leave. She can't wait for them to move in here fulltime. Molly, on the other hand, wants her at the Burrow." Draco paused, pursing his lips and considering his next statement. "The argument is irrelevant anyway. Ginny already agreed to stay here, she did that before lunch, but neither of them have thought to ask her."

Ron exhaled heavily. There was only one immediate solution to the problem at hand. While it went against everything he really wanted to do, he did owe the blond wizard a debt, for smoothing things over with Mr. Parkinson before he approached the man — he had to help Draco. "We'll go up with you and see if we can't get Mum to come home now. The Healer has been here and he's seen Gin, so it's worth a try."

"I think Ginny would appreciate that. She's just about had enough of those two sniping at each other and once Molly leaves I can kick Mother out of my chambers with little fuss."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get them," Harry said with a whole lot more conviction than he felt. Both witches were formidable. He'd seen Molly Weasley in full flight before and had no desire to repeat the experience. Nor did he have any doubt that crossing wands with Narcissa Malfoy would be a walk in the park, she may be a pretty society wife, but Harry knew her talent with a wand was exceptional — according to her file at the Ministry, at least.

Draco summoned Millie and ordered the servant to stay with the children until someone relieved her. Once the elf had disappeared into the parlor, the three men began to climb the stairs, each with a determined look on their face.

Draco's expression faltered as they reached the first floor landing and he muttered, "I could have done without all this."

"Bloody women," Ron sympathized.

Harry stopped in his tracks. "What are we going to do if things have already turned nasty?"

"Leave them to it—" Draco's face was perfectly serious.

Ron's eyes bulged at the thought. "Run!"

All was quiet as they approached the double doors to Draco's suite. The men looked at each other warily. Either they were getting along or they'd already killed each other.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry looked at Draco.

Draco listened carefully for a moment. "I don't think they've killed each other... I can't hear Gin."

"Wouldn't she be enjoying the peace and quiet if those two had done away with each other?"

"After today, she'd be celebrating," Draco assured them with a wry grin as he reached for the door handle.

The women were sitting in front of the fireplace, drinking tea and talking amicably to one another. Snippets of their conversation drifted over to the men in the doorway. They had resumed talking about the wedding. It seemed it was a subject they agreed upon, at least presently.

"Boys, how lovely of you to join us," Narcissa smiled over at them.

"Actually, I think it's time we got going, Mum," Ron said trying to sound casual.

"Already? What a shame." Narcissa sounded genuinely disappointed. "The men are still meeting on Saturday to discuss Drake's little problem, aren't they?"

"Yes, Mother. We're meeting here, after lunch," Draco informed her again.

"Well, you'll just have to come along with them and we can make some real progress on the wedding plans, Mrs. Weasley."

"If we're going to have these two married in six weeks we're going to have to get hopping on the arrangements," Molly agreed.

"I can start putting together a list of the people I usually use for functions and we can go over them on Saturday. Perhaps we should both start on guest lists as well. It would help if we knew how many we were catering for before we contact anyone for quotations."

"That sounds like a splendid idea. Well, I'll see you Saturday afternoon, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I'm looking forward to it, Mrs. Weasley."

"Ginny, dear take care of yourself and keep resting." Molly kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I will, Mum. It's not like Narcissa lets me do anything else."

Molly walked over and placed a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Draco, you take good care of them."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Draco, I'll walk Mrs. Weasley out. You stay here with Ginevra," Narcissa stated. "You two need some time alone before dinner. Where are the children?"

"They're in the winter parlor with Millie."

"Wonderful, I'll collect them and take them for a walk in the garden."

"Thank you, Mother."

Narcissa smiled sweetly at her son and turned her attention to Molly. "Shall we?"

As soon as the room had cleared Draco looked at Ginny suspiciously. "Do I want to know what caused that complete turn around in their attitudes?"

Ginny smirked. "Probably not."

He rolled his eyes at her. "You'd better tell me."

"I told them both off."

"You what?"

"After you left with Healer Wilson they kept going at each other over the silliest things, so I told them off."

"Merlin," Draco hissed. He was sure to hear about this later from his Mother and from Ginny's brothers, the way his luck was running lately.

"I got tired of their sniping. I was tired of it five minutes after it started, this morning. So I told them I'd had enough and if they couldn't be civil to each other they could both leave the room."

"Okay. Mother took that exactly how?" As the words fell from Draco's mouth slowly, his mind was running through all the possibilities of what his mother might say or do to him — none were pleasant.

"She shut up and sat down with a smile on her face."

"She did?" Draco looked incredulously at Ginny as he sat on the sofa next to her.

"Yes, she did and they actually started behaving like adults instead of spoilt little children."

"All right, what's done is done. So, what do you want to do? The twins are with Mother and our time is our own."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know..."

"Do you feel up to talking?"

"Yeah, we probably should anyway."

"Good." Draco reached over and picked up both her hands in his. "Gin, I'm so sorry for everything that happened yesterday. If I could change what happened, if I could go back and take responsibility for my own son's actions instead of allowing my Father to deal with him, I would. Even if I could go back and tell you before you found out in such horrid circumstances, I would. But I can't, all I can do now is apologise and hope that will be enough for you to forgive me. I don't want to lose you. I love you..."

"I think we need to set some ground rules to make sure this never happens again."

"If that's what you want to do, love, we can do that."

"First, I don't want your Father punishing my... our children."

"That's fine, but what about your brothers?"

"What about my brothers?"

"I don't want them punishing our children either."

"They've—"

"Gin, I wouldn't punish their kids, so I think they can pay me the same respect."

"All right. Only you or I can punish our kids."

"Sounds good, but what if they're with someone else and they're naughty. Are they just supposed to let them get away with whatever it is they're doing?"

"No. They can tell them off verbally. In a well lit room that doesn't resemble a dungeon."

"Okay. We'll have to explain that one to Father because I'm sure there'll come a time when he'll feel the need to talk to one of the kids again, especially once we're all living here."

"I... ummm..."

His heart sunk as she faltered and even though he didn't want to hear the answer, he asked evenly, "Gin, you still want to live here, don't you?"

"Is it that important to you that we live here?"

"It's my birth right. The Manor becomes mine once I marry."

"Yours?"

"Ours."

"I thought your Father—"

"He does, until I'm married. Then possession gets handed down to me. The same will happen when Drake marries. He's the heir and will inherit the Manor."

"I didn't realize."

"The tradition is as old as time. Not that we couldn't upset it, if you really weren't happy. You're far more important to me than some house and there are other properties we could—"

"No, it's all right. I understand."

"Are you sure? We can move elsewhere, there are other properties."

"Yes, I'm sure. I guess I just have to sort things out with your Father."

"It would make it easier to live under the same roof if you were at least civil to each other."

"Maybe we can clear things up after dinner with him. I think I'll feel better once that's out of the way."

"Not tonight, Gin. I was hoping we could have dinner together—just the four of us."

"Oh—"

"Mother and Father have some things to sort through too, so I thought we could have dinner up here with the kids and give them the night to themselves."

"All right, if you think that would be better."

"Yeah, I think it would. I'll speak to Father and see if he has any time tomorrow. The four of us need to sit down and work everything out as soon as possible."

"Okay."

"He asked after you at lunch."

"Did he?"

"Mmm... he does care about you, Gin."

"Me or the baby?"

"You. He asked after _you,_ not the baby."

"That doesn't—"

"If he were only interested in the baby, he would have asked after the baby. I know my father, Gin. He doesn't inquire after people he doesn't care for."

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking quietly about what had happened. Draco must have apologized at least a dozen times during their chat and Ginny had still not verbally accepted his genuine regrets. Things weren't quite back to normal, she still didn't smile very much and her tone was a bit flat, but as he left the chambers to collect the children for dinner he felt positive they would work through this. The very fact that she was now talking to him and allowing him to hold her hand without pulling away was a very encouraging sign.

He found the children in the parlor with his mother. An owl had arrived for him from Hogwarts during the afternoon, but Narcissa thought it better to leave the two lovers alone. She knew Ginny was no longer in desperate need of the headache potion, as her earlier nap had helped to ease her pain and the missive that accompanied the potion was more than likely a message of congratulations on his impending fatherhood for Draco from his Godfather.

After greeting the children and informing them of their plans for the evening, Draco unrolled the short note from his Uncle Severus.

_Draco,_

_Your Mother informs me that you are once again to become a father. I cannot express deeply enough how disappointed I am not to have heard this news from yourself. However, I am sure this was merely an oversight in what must be an extremely busy time for you and Miss Weasley._

_I have included a phial of the pain relief potion your mother requested. Ensure that Miss Weasley does not exceed three doses of the potion per day; doing so could be hazardous to not only her health, but also to the health of your unborn child. If you require further supplies do not hesitate to inform me. It is a difficult potion to brew and can result in disaster if the brewer is not competent. _

_In addition, I have taken the liberty of supplying you with the strongest contraceptive potion known to Wizardkind. I strongly recommend the use of this potion diurnally as soon as the baby is born. We wouldn't want any further unfortunate accidents._

_Regards_

_S. Snape_

Draco couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him as he rolled the parchment up again. Uncle Sev would never change. While he may be disgusted with the idea that Draco had once again gotten Ginny pregnant, he would do everything in his power to ensure she had everything she needed to make the pregnancy more comfortable for her. He still didn't trust anyone else to brew potions of certain levels for the family. His veiled warning regarding the difficulty of brewing the pain relief potion was proof that he'd not yet found another Potions Master he could fully trust.

After assuring his mother everything was well with Severus, Draco took the children upstairs for a family night. They'd have a quiet dinner and perhaps he'd play a game of Wizards Chess with Drake, while Ginny read to Angel. It would be the perfect evening. Then after the children were tucked safely into bed, perhaps she would let him hold her until she drifted off to sleep. He could hope at least.

* * *

Thursday morning dawned bright and warm, a day that promised more than a hint of the summer to come. Draco sent Narcissa shopping for the morning so he could have the Manor to himself and enjoy some quiet time with his family.

They spent the morning roaming all over the estate at a leisurely pace. The children running ahead of their parents only to turn around before they got too far away, and race back to their father's arms. There was much laughter and joy as the small family relaxed and enjoyed one another's company. Draco was relieved Drake had decided to behave himself. The little boy had barely put a foot out of line since the debacle on Tuesday. He was watching his mother closely, though and gauging her mood, but not making a fuss over anything. A small scowl was the only evidence that Drake was displeased with his father holding his mother's hand.

Lunch was a small picnic on the shore of the lake. The servants had brought the food down from the house and set everything up on a picnic blanket. All the family had to do was sit down and enjoy. As lunch progressed, Ginny began to grow more and more agitated. When she snapped at Drake for dropping a piece of treacle tart on the rug, Draco suggested that the children take a short walk while he spoke to Mummy. Not needing to be told twice, the twins walked away, hand in hand. He waited till they were out of hearing range before turning his attention to Ginny.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Gin, you were relaxed and I think, happy all morning. Now you're snapping at Drake for doing something he manages to do at every meal."

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong."

"Is it the thought of speaking to Father this afternoon?"

"Maybe... I—"

"We could put it off, if you're not up to it."

"No. I'd rather get it over and done with. That way we all know where we stand."

"All right, but if it gets too much for you in there, you just give me the word and we'll get you out. Father will understand."

"I just want it over with."

"Okay. Why don't we go and do just that. By the time we get the twins settled with Millie, it'll be time to meet."

Ginny sighed heavily and looked out over the water. She knew she could have put the meeting off indefinitely and that Lucius would accept any reason to do so, but she knew she couldn't go on with the sense of foreboding that had been hanging over her any longer. It was time to clear the air between them, once and for all. "Yeah, let's go back inside."

Draco got to his feet. "I'll fetch the twins and we can head back."

* * *

After settling the children in Angel's sitting room with Millie, Draco and Ginny made their way downstairs to the parlor. The closer they moved to the parlor doors, the slower Ginny walked and the harder she gripped Draco's hand. Ginny stopped dead on the threshold of the room, her grip on Draco's hand so tight by this time that his fingers were tingling from lack of blood flow.

"Relax," Draco whispered in her ear.

"I am," she hissed back.

He smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her. "Could have fooled me."

"Draco, Ginevra. Did you have a pleasant morning?" Narcissa glided toward them. She had noticed Ginny's foreboding expression and felt compelled to at least try to put the young witch at ease.

"We had a wonderful morning, Mother. Didn't we, Gin?"

"Umm... yes... yes, it was lovely."

"Splendid! The children are settled?"

"They're with Millie. I think they've enough coloring projects to last a week and I set the wards on Angel's rooms so if they decide to venture out we'll know about it before they can get up to any mischief."

"Wonderful. I've arranged to have their afternoon tea sent up if we're not finished in here."

"Thank you," Ginny muttered.

"Oh, dear there's no need to thank me. Now let's get you a cup of tea before we begin." Narcissa had artfully looped her arm in Ginny's and began walking her across the room toward Lucius.

"Ginevra, I trust you are feeling well?" Lucius inclined his head slightly as he spoke.

"Fine ... thank you."

"Good. I wouldn't like for you to become upset again. I understand it is not good for the baby or, of course, yourself."

"I'm fine," Ginny growled between gritted teeth.

"Your tea, dear. Perhaps you would like to sit on the couch with Draco." Narcissa was playing the perfect hostess however, her attempts to put everyone at ease were failing dismally.

The tenser Ginny became, the more on edge Draco felt. He could just see the afternoon dissolving into a screaming match or worse. She seemed almost unable to move under her own compulsion at the moment, so he gently steered her toward the sofa and assisted her to sit down without spilling her tea.

Lucius and Narcissa sat on the opposite chairs to the sofa. Draco had expected his mother to sit next to Ginny and was surprised when she sat down next to his father. An uncomfortable silence followed. Everyone busied themselves sipping their tea, paying far more attention to the simple exercise than they would normally. No one truly wanted to begin the discussion, knowing how important a positive outcome was to the future of the family.

Draco cleared his throat loudly. The silence was almost deafening him and the longer it went on the more uncomfortable the atmosphere became. It was out of character for his father not to have taken control and Draco wondered briefly why he was sitting mute. He had to say something, anything to break the horrid silence. "Gin and I had a chat yesterday about the children."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at his son. "I presume you're going to elaborate."

"We've decided that Gin and I will be the only ones to punish our children. This means if there is a problem with one of the kids that you feel requires punishment, you bring the matter to our attention and we will deal with them."

"And if it is something I feel must be dealt with immediately for the children's safety?"

"You can verbally reprimand them, but that is all."

"In a well lit, open place," Ginny added harshly.

"If that is you wish." The corner of Lucius mouth turned up every-so-slightly at Ginny's instructions.

"It is, we discussed this for quite some time yesterday."

"And what of the Weasleys? Are they subject to the same regulation?"

"Yes, they will be given the exact same rules as you."

"Good. I rather feel that trips to the broom shed are a little archaic."

"And trips to the dungeon aren't?" Ginny made no effort to conceal the venom in her tone.

"Yes, they are—"

"Then why?" Ginny hissed at him.

"I was aiming to frighten Drake, nothing more. I certainly would never have harmed him."

"You told him not to say anything to anyone—you knew I wouldn't agree to your... your ways."

"Ginevra, I instructed Drake not to speak of our discussion because I considered the matter closed. I saw no need to revisit the issue after our little chat."

"You should have told me."

"In hindsight, yes, I should have told you, but I did not and we cannot change that now. All we can do is move forward."

"Not until I have assurance that this will never happen again."

"You have my word, it will not happen again. What I do find disturbing is the amount of fuss you've made over this incident when you allow your brothers to take a belt to Drake's bottom."

"Sometimes it's necessary to—"

"Yes, sometimes it is and sometimes it's necessary to scare the child into rethinking his actions."

"I don't agree."

"I would much rather be having this discussion with you now than having to arrange my grandson's funeral. I would have been unable to forgive myself if I had ignored his behavior and the worst had happened."

"I—"

"Gin, I think we can move on. It happened and it won't happen again—we've established that. We could keep going over the same ground all afternoon, but it won't change anything." Draco's tone was gentle but firm.

Ginny opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before settling with a nasty glare in Lucius' direction.

"Perhaps we should take this opportunity to clear the air entirely," Narcissa suggested.

"I don't follow you, Mother. I thought we had only one issue to discuss."

"I think your Mother is referring to a request I have of Ginevra."

Draco glanced at Ginny to make sure she was all right to continue then looked directly at his Father. "Go ahead."

"On Tuesday you referred to me as a Death Eater. Now, while I do not deny my past alliance with the Dark Lord, I would be grateful if my grandchildren did not become aware of my personal history."

"Are you afraid they'd hate you?"

"I'm not afraid of hatred, Ginevra. I've no doubt there are any number of wizards who hate me. I would like to think that I am able to form a relationship with my grandchildren on who I am today, not the person I used to be many years ago."

"Why shouldn't they know what you are?"

"Do you expect them to be able to understand at the age of five? I've no doubt they will one day discover my crimes against the wizarding world—"

"Don't you mean your crimes against their mother?"

"Ah, this is what all this fuss is about then?"

"Did you actually think I'd forget about the diary?"

"Forget? No. I hoped you had gotten over it—moved on. You did find it in yourself to trust my son—"

"He is not you!"

"Granted. All I ask is that you take into account the position I was in—"

"You tried to kill me—"

"No, that was never my intention."

"You knew what that diary would do—you must have!"

"I will admit that I did know what the book would do, if used incorrectly. It is one of the reasons I slipped it into your cauldron. I had hoped, given your friendship with Potter that someone might have discovered the book's secret and destroyed it. I did not expect you to keep your silence. In fact, I counted on you reporting the qualities of the diary to someone as soon as you discovered them. Instead you appeared to keep them to yourself. I could do nothing more than sit by and watch as you got dragged further and further under its spell."

"If you didn't want to do it in the first place, then why? Why, when you knew the book could kill me?"

"As I said before, I was in a difficult position. I could have ignored or refused the Dark Lord's request and hoped that no one else had the stupidity to assist him in regaining a body. But if I did that and he returned, my life would have most certainly been ended in a most painful way—leaving Narcissa and Draco at his mercy. As it was, I chose my target cautiously. I chose someone I thought would not keep the diary to herself, someone who was close to Potter. Unfortunately, my plan failed and of course, we are all aware of the end result."

Ginny closed her eyes for a moment, mulling over the words Lucius had spoken. "You gave the diary to me so I would ruin He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's plans to resurrect himself?"

"Yes. Had I not followed orders, I would have been killed and my family... I shudder to think what he would have done to them."

"I won't mention your past to the children, but I'm agreeing to do this for their sake, not yours. For some unfathomable reason, they seem to love you and I won't be responsible for breaking their hearts."

"I thank you for your discretion, Ginevra."

"You will want to think about the day they do find out, because they will and I suspect they will have questions for you."

"I think about that day constantly. I fear they will be harsh judges, far less forgiving than the Wizengamot."

"You underestimate their affection for you."

"Perhaps."

"We're making some wonderful progress today," Narcissa beamed around the room.

Lucius gave his wife a small smile in return and looked to Ginny again. "I believe your mother is coming on Saturday afternoon to discuss the wedding arrangements, Ginevra."

"Yes, Narcissa invited her back. We should make a start on them if we're going to get married before the baby is born."

"Absolutely. Perhaps your parents would like to stay to dinner."

"Oh... umm..."

"You could Floo your Mum, Gin, and ask her," Draco suggested gently.

"Yes, I'll Floo her and see if they're free Saturday night."

"Good. I imagine the next few weeks are going to be somewhat busy for you. You will be careful not to exhaust yourself, won't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"There is so much to do before the wedding I hardly know where to begin," Narcissa chimed in.

"I'm sure you will manage, dearest. Ginevra, it would be wise to complete your orders for redecorating the southern wing, so it will be ready for your inhabitance before your wedding."

"You presume I'm still going to move in here?"

"No, Ginevra, I never presume anything of you. I am quietly hopeful that you are still agreeable to reside at the Manor."

Draco couldn't help but smirk. The banter between Ginny and his father was most entertaining. It seemed his father had finally found a worthy opponent.

* * *

After the children were tucked into bed, Draco returned to his own chambers to find Ginny soaking in bubble bath. It had been a most productive day. He felt pleasantly exhausted and most tempted to join Ginny in the bath, but he thought the better of it and remained in the bedchamber, leaving her undisturbed. She deserved some time to herself. He reclined on the bed and mulled over the events of the day.

He had her assurance that she would move into the Manor. Not before they were married, but it was better than yesterday when he feared the answer would be a resounding no. Not that he would hold her to her decision should she change her mind. He wouldn't do that to her, especially after promising they could open one of the other properties - although, she seemed to have understood his desire to claim his rightful inheritance as the Malfoy heir.

She had worked through her differences with his father to a degree that they could be civil to one another, at least. He knew it would take a long time before she would trust Lucius entirely, if ever, but as long as they were openly communicating there was always hope. A smile drifted across his face as he remembered their repartee. His father had enjoyed the afternoon's conversation—once the nasty business of his old alliances was out of the way. Lucius had always admired strong spirited women and Draco had inherited his penchant for them as well.

He was slowly winning his way back into her favor. Draco knew that it was only through hard work that he was going to turn their relationship back around to what it had been last weekend. They were talking and that was a start. He could once again hold her hand without her pulling away in disgust and that was progress. All he had to do now was make her reach for his hand when she needed him—he knew this would be the hardest accomplish, but he was confident he could achieve her full devotion once again. His mind still boggled at how fast everything went so wrong, it seemed as though it had happened in the blink of an eye.

"Did you want to use the bathroom?"

He smiled over at her. She was so beautiful, standing there wrapped in his bathrobe, looking down at him. "If you're finished, I will."

"I'm done for the night."

"Can I tuck you into bed?"

"I have to get my nightgown on first."

"I'll he— wait."

"It's all right, I can manage. You go have a shower."

"If you insist."

"I insist."

When Draco emerged from the bathroom, freshly showered, Ginny was already asleep. He smiled as he pulled the blankets up around her before going to the dressing room and completing his preparations for bed.

* * *

Ginny had woken on Friday morning feeling a little nauseated and more than a little exhausted. The day before had obviously wore her out more than she cared to admit. After much cajoling, Draco had convinced her to stay in bed for the much of the day. So she would not be alone, he stayed in the bedchambers with her and the children were flitting in and out as they pleased. A Floo call from Lucius interrupted a game of Wizard's Chess they were playing to keep her entertained. It was with trepidation that Draco walked back into the bedchamber—he was about to break a promise he had made to her and with the tenuous grip they had on their relationship at the moment, he didn't know how she would react.

"Gin, I have to go to the office for just a little while."

"I thought you said you were going to stay here with me."

"I'm sorry, love. I don't want to, but I have no choice. There's a problem with a major contract and Father needs me there."

"All right," Ginny sighed despondently.

"I promise, I won't be any longer than necessary, love."

"Daddy, can I come with you?"

"Angel, I don't think that's a good idea," Ginny replied before Draco could utter a word.

"I could take both the kids with me and give you a break, if you like? You could have a nap."

"Draco, you're going to work. Who will watch them while you're busy?"

"Father's secretary won't mind. She used to watch me all the time when I was younger."

"I don't know—"

"Gin, they'll be fine. They need to get out for a little while and it'll do you good to have an uninterrupted rest."

"Please, Mummy. Can we go?"

Drake wandered into the room and his ears pricked up at the sound of his sisters pleading. "Where are we going?"

"Daddy is going to take us to work with him!" Angel bounced excitedly on the spot.

Drake scowled. "I want to stay with Mummy!"

"I thought it would be nice to give Mummy a break. Don't you want to get out of the house for a while, mate?"

"No! I want to stay with Mummy!"

"Drake honey, it's all right you don't have to go, if you don't want to."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Looks like it's just you and me, princess."

"Do I have to get changed, Daddy?"

"No, what you've got on is fine."

Angel had been dressing as though she were a true princess everyday since arriving at the Manor. Her robes were custom made to the highest quality, the like of which most little girls would never own.

"Oh—" Her disappointed tone was clear to her father.

"If you want to you can change, but it's really not necessary."

"I want to!" Angel exclaimed as she ran for the door, calling for Millie.

Fifteen minutes later Angel hurried back into the room. She had changed into a beautiful soft mauve robe. It was one that Narcissa had tailored especially for her by her personal couturier and she wore this particular robe whenever the opportunity presented itself, much to her grandmother's delight.

"I'm ready, Daddy!"

"Great, we can get going then," he smiled indulgently at his excited daughter. "We'll be back as soon as possible, okay?" Draco leaned over and placed a light kiss on Ginny's lips.

"Okay."

"Is there anything you want while I'm out?"

"I don't think so"

"All right, how about a surprise?"

"That would be nice."

"Good. Drake, you behave yourself and see that mummy takes a nap, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

"Good boy."

* * *

Before leaving Angel with Lucius' secretary, Draco took her in to say hello to her grandfather. After Lucius had appropriately praised her beautiful robes and promised a gift if she behaved herself, Draco escorted her to the outer office and introduced her to his father's secretary. He admonished her to behave herself before returning to his father's inner sanctum.

An hour or so later Draco and Lucius emerged from the office. At Lucius' insistence, they showed Angel around the company and introduced her to some select employees. Many employees had heard of the infamous Miss Angelique Malfoy, after the boardroom incident on her birthday. She was the epitome of a well brought up aristocrat, greeting everyone politely and even offering her hand in a ladylike manner. The few days she had been at the Manor, Narcissa had been schooling her in etiquette whenever she had the children alone for more than five minutes and the lessons she had had were certainly paying off. Lucius couldn't have been more proud as he paraded her around the office.

After leaving the office, Draco and Angel wandered through Diagon Alley looking for the perfect gift to surprise Ginny. They had purchased some fine chocolates and a few romance novels of the type she seemed to favor. Draco wasn't satisfied with what they had so far — he wanted to get her something special, something unexpected.

As the strolled past Gemma's Glorious Gems, Angel gasped loudly. She dragged Draco by the hand to the window display.

"Oh, Daddy! Look at the pretty tiara's!"

"Princess, we're supposed to be looking for a present for Mummy."

"There might be something in the tiara shop for Mummy," Angel said hopefully. She was desperate to take a closer look at the pretty tiaras in the window display.

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes! Mummy likes sparkly things."

Draco looked at his daughter doubtfully. Ginny only wore jewelry when they went out somewhere special, unlike his mother who wouldn't be caught dead without a full compliment of precious gems. "All right, we'll go have a look."

Angel beamed as Draco held the door open for her to step through into what she considered to be heaven. As they entered the store, a display in the middle of the floor caught Draco's attention immediately. Angel drifted quietly over to a large display cabinet holding tiaras of all shapes and sizes. Draco stopped in front of the central display. The tall glass case held only a few pieces of exquisite jewelry.

It was the color of the gems in the cabinet had caught Draco's eye more than anything. They were blue to purple, a stone he had not come across before. A delicate white gold bracelet caught his attention.

"May I be of some assistance, sir?"

Draco was so absorbed in studying the bracelet he had failed to notice a shop assistant approach. "The gems... what are they?"

"Tanzanite, sir. Quite rare, lovely set in white gold or platinum. The lighter colored metal seems to set off the extraordinary coloring of the stones beautifully."

"The bracelet there... those are diamonds?"

"Yes, sir, flawless white diamonds. Seven per setting, the central one is larger than those surrounding the three tanzanites in each setting. Each of the ten settings is linked with a thin white gold rod."

Draco smirked to himself. He found the perfect gift for Ginny. It wasn't large or overstated, but it was pretty and rare, just like her. "I'll take it!"

"Sir, that particular piece is one hundred and fifty Galleons," the sales assistant said snootily.

"Does that include gift wrapping?" Draco sneered at the young assistant.

"Gift wrapping is free of charge, sir."

"Good, see that it is wrapped."

Angel tugged lightly on Draco's sleeve. "Daddy?"

"Yes, princess?"

"Daddy, can you come and look at the tiaras?"

"Angel, we came in here to find a gift for your mother, not for you."

"But, Daddy, I really want one of these—"

"Angelique, I'm not buying you anything today."

"But, Daddy... please!" Angelique looked sweetly hopeful at her father.

Draco sighed, he couldn't refuse her and it was useless to fight it. "Show me which one you favor."

Angel led Draco by the hand to the large display case and squealed as she pointed her finger at a silver tiara decorated with amethyst studded floral hearts and sets of three fine silver mesh leaves anchored to the base with white diamonds. "That one, Daddy! Isn't it pretty?"

"Yes, it's pretty."

"Can I please have it? Please, Daddy?"

"Angel, your mother would hex me seven ways to next Sunday if I bought that for you without a good reason."

"But I want it and that's a reason."

"Angel—"

"Please, Daddy?"

Draco gritted his teeth and steeled himself against further pleading. "No. I'll keep it in mind for a special occasion, but you're not having it now."

Her lower lip began to tremble and a whimper escaped her. "Daddy?"

"I mean it, Angelique. If you continue, I won't even consider the tiara for a special occasion."

Angel sniffed exaggeratedly and made a fuss of wiping her face clean of imaginary tears, and then she looked up at Draco with the saddest eyes she could conjure.

"Angel, don't look at me like that—"

"Is there anything else I can help you with today, sir?"

"No."

"Very well, if you'd like to come this way."

"Angel, are you coming to the counter."

She shook her head and turned to once again examine the tiaras in the display.

Draco moved to the counter to pay for Ginny's bracelet. He cast a glance over his shoulder at Angel, who was still wiping her cheeks and sniffing lightly. "I'll take the amethyst tiara in the cabinet as well, but I'll have it picked up later."

"Very well, sir." The assistant moved to retrieve the tiara.

"Can you wait till we leave the store? It's a surprise—"

"Of course, as sir wishes. Will you be paying for it now?"

"Yes, of course."

"That will be two hundred Galleons all together, and how will sir be paying today?"

"Gringotts note."

The assistant busied himself preparing the appropriate documentation for a moment before placing a parchment in front of Draco and offering him an inked quill. "Your details, sir."

Draco took the offered quill, filled in his vault details and signed the bottom of the Gringotts note then pushed the parchment across the counter to the assistant.

"Thank you—" The assistant paused to read the name at the bottom of the parchment. His eyes opened wide when he realized who was standing in front of him. "—_Mr. Malfoy_. A pleasure doing business with you, sir."

Draco sneered at the assistant as he placed Ginny's gift in his cloak pocket. "Angel, let's go, princess."

"Yes, Daddy," she responded morosely as her eyes wandered over the cabinet for a final time before she followed her father out into Diagon Alley.

"We should get ourselves home, before your mum begins to think we've run away."

Angel giggled at the thought as she took her father's hand and they walked toward the Apparation point at the end of Diagon Alley. They had just entered the courtyard behind The Leaky Cauldron when a large wizard walked came out of the establishment.

"Malfoy!"

"Goyle!"

The two men shook hands and slapped each other on the shoulder. "I haven't seen you since Zabini's wedding. How have you been, Greg?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good. What have you been up to?"

"I've been busy with work. I haven't caught up with anyone since the wedding."

Angel gave Draco's hand a tug. "Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"_Daddy!_ Did your playboy ways finally catch up with you, Malfoy?"

"Oh, yeah. This is my daughter, Angel. Angel, this is Mr. Goyle, he's an old friend of mine."

"Hello, Mr. Goyle," Angel greeted him politely.

"Hello, Angel. How old are you?"

"Five."

"Really? Well, Malfoy, even I know things don't work that fast. You haven't mentioned a daughter in the last five years, and I haven't attended your wedding—"

"It's a long story. Don't worry, Greg, you didn't miss my buck's night. I'm not married yet, but be watching for my owl really soon."

"Daddy?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I have to go—"

"We'll go in a minute."

"Soon hey? Wouldn't be her mother, would it?"

"Yeah. We're getting married as soon as we can arrange everything—"

"Daddy! I really have to go—"

"Excuse me, Greg," Draco apologized before turning to his daughter. "Angel, I'm talking. We'll go when I'm finished talking to Mr. Goyle and not before."

"But, Daddy—"

"No buts, Angelique!" Draco gave her a stern look before looking back to Greg Goyle. "Sorry about that, Greg. I don't know what's up with her manners."

"It's all right mate, kids are kids."

"Yeah, I'm learning fast!"

"So, who's the lucky witch?"

"Do you remember Ginevra Weasley?"

"You're marrying a Weasley?"

"Yep!"

"What does your father say about that?"

"He rather likes the idea, actually."

"I don't believe it—"

"It seems he's grown rather fond of his grandchildren."

"Grandchildren? There's more than one little Malfoy running around?"

"Angel has a twin brother, Drake and we have another on the way — due in December."

"So it's true what they say about that family's breeding power."

"I don't know about that, mate, but I feel like the luckiest wizard on earth. I've got two amazing kids and a beautiful, intelligent fiancée."

"That's really great, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks—" Draco frowned as the sound of Angel's quiet sobbing interrupted him. He shot an apologetic glance at his friend before squatting in front of his upset daughter. "Angel, what's wrong sweetheart?"

"I— I— couldn't hold onnnn—" Angel's wails rose above the noise from coming from the bustling shoppers around them.

People were beginning to stare and point at them as Angel's howling grew ever louder. Draco did the only thing he could think of to quiet her — he scooped her up and held her close.

"Come up here, sweetheart. Shhh. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"I—I could—n't ho—hold onnnnn—"

Draco frowned, he wished he could figure out exactly what she was on about, but he wasn't yet adept at five-year-old distress talk. His frown deepened when his hip began to feel quite warm where Angel was sitting. A grimace formed on his face as an inkling of what may be the problem dawned on him. "Angel, love, what couldn't you hold on to?"

Greg tried to suppress a chuckle as he looked at a puddle on the stone street where Angel had been standing before Draco had picked her up. "Malfoy, I think you've got a problem."

Draco looked toward the puddle. His look of disgust was the last straw for Gregory Goyle who burst into laughter.

"I think, I should get her home," Draco muttered. "I'll owl you — we'll get together for a drink soon."

"Looking forward to it, mate."

* * *

Narcissa was descending the staircase as Draco Apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor with Angel clinging to him, still sobbing loudly.

"Oh dear, whatever is wrong?" Narcissa glided over them, concern etched into her porcelain features.

"Umm… Angel had an accident—"

"An accident! Oh, darling, tell grandmother where it hurts. Draco, what happened?"

"Not that type of accident, Mother. Angel isn't hurt. She—err—"

"I don't follow you, dear."

"Mother, I'd really like to get her into a bath and I think I need a shower myself."

Narcissa was quite perplexed as to what the problem may be, but she felt Angel might be able to tell her more once Draco was otherwise occupied. "Of course, darling. I'll take care of Angelique, you take a shower if you need one."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Angelique, darling can you walk?"

A slight nodding of her head prompted Draco to put Angel on her feet. She wouldn't meet anyone's eyes and even as she took her grandmother's outstretched hand she kept her gaze cast to the floor.

"Draco, your cloak is wet. Is it raining?"

He screwed his face up in disgust as he pulled his clothes away from his skin. "No, no it's not raining."

Narcissa's browed furrowed in confusion. "Then—" She stopped speaking as Draco looked pointedly at Angel. Closer inspection of her granddaughter revealed her clothing was also wet in places. "Oh, I see. Come along, Angelique. We'll get you into a bath then some fresh clothes."

Angel's chin trembled and a whimper escaped her.

"Darling, it's all right. Accidents happen. We'll go and have a lovely bubble bath," Narcissa cajoled her as they ascended the staircase.

Draco followed them up, at a distance and went to his own rooms. He entered as quietly as he could, hoping that Ginny might be asleep, but she wasn't. Drake was sitting up on the bed right next to his mother and they were reading a book together.

"Hey you two!"

"Hi, Daddy."

"Did you get everything finished?"

"Yeah, all sorted. Did you have a nap?"

Ginny cast her eyes down and wouldn't look at Draco. "A small one."

He smirked knowingly. The witch couldn't lie to save herself. "Drake, did Mummy have a nap?"

"Nope."

"I see." Draco gave Ginny a pointed look that told her unequivocally that he was not impressed. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Why are your robes wet?" Ginny frowned at the large wet patch on Draco's normally immaculate robes.

"Tell you later," Draco called over his shoulder as he made his way into the bathroom. He desperately wanted to get his wet, slightly smelly robes off and into a hot shower so he could wash away that warm, sodden feeling from his skin. He knew he would never be able to wear these robes again, without remembering the smell emanating from them now and the feel of them sticking to his skin.

With a towel slung around his hips, Draco emerged from the bathroom and crossed to his dressing room. He was freshly scrubbed and feeling a lot better about himself, though the warm irritated feeling hadn't yet left his hip he was confident it would fade with time or distraction. Ginny and Drake were still engrossed in the dragon book they had been reading together and only glanced up briefly when he crossed the room. A mercy Draco was grateful for, he had Ginny's surprise present in his hand, hidden by his leg as he walked past. While dressing Draco remembered he had yet to alert his father to pick up Angel's gift from Gemma's Glorious Gems. An owl to the office would have to be the first thing on the agenda. He was confident the tiara would put a smile back on his daughter's face and was now glad he had secretly conceded to purchase the trinket.

From the small unobtrusive desk in the corner of his bedchamber Draco retrieved some parchment and a quill, to pen a short missive to his father. He heard Ginny clear her throat but didn't turn around, hoping she wasn't trying to gain his attention.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Just have to get the urgent owl off to Father and I'll tell you everything."

"You just left your father, what could be so urgent that you can't tell me what happened now."

"Gin, just let me get the owl off and you'll see later why it was so urgent that I contact Father." Draco cocked his head to the side and listened carefully. He could hear his mother's heels clicking on the corridor floor, she was coming closer and by the sounds of it she was on a mission.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco cringed. Narcissa's tone could only mean trouble for him. "Mother?"

"Why did you not take Angelique to the bathroom? Is talking to your friends more important than your own daughter's comfort? Really, I thought I'd raised you better than that!"

Ginny sat up straighter in the bed. "Draco? What happened?"

He ignored Ginny's question and focused his attention on his mother. Once he had dealt with her then he would explain the whole ordeal to Ginny, calmly. "I didn't realize she had to go to the bathroom, Mother."

"She told you—"

"No. All she said was 'I have to go', I didn't know she meant to the bathroom or I would have found a lavatory right away."

"She's distraught."

"I am aware of that."

"You could have cast a drying charm at the very least!"

"Mother, she was attracting attention with her crying. I simply wanted to get her out of there. Now, if you'll excuse me, I do have a plan to replace the smile on her face and push the incident to the dark recesses of her memory."

"And that would be?"

Draco knew Narcissa wouldn't leave him be until she approved of his plan to redeem himself in his daughter's eyes. "Perhaps we could step into the sitting room and I'll explain."

Narcissa lofted her chin and regarded her son warily before turning on her heel and walking out to the sitting room. Draco picked up the note he had prepared for Lucius and followed without looking at Ginny. He knew if he glanced at her he would find questions in her eyes. She would be informed, but not while Drake was within earshot.

As Draco closed the door to the bedchamber, Narcissa spun around to face him. "Well?"

"I purchased a gift for Angel before this happened, it's sure to bring a smile to her face and she'll forget all about the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh… and what did you buy?"

"A tiara. I was looking for something special for Gin and Angel spotted a tiara she wanted. She doesn't know I bought it. I'm owling father to pick it up for me."

"You bought Ginevra a gift?"

"Yes, Mother. Just a little something to say how sorry—"

"Draco, you cannot buy a woman's trust."

"I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to get her something nice, to let her know how much I love her."

"And a trinket will tell her that?"

"Yes—maybe. I don't know, will it?"

"No, it won't. From what I know of Ginevra, she will see it as a ploy to buy your way back into her good graces. Darling, you have to make your relationship strong on your own first then you can shower her with trinkets."

"But whenever Father upsets you he simply buys you a pretty bauble and everything is fine again." Draco was thinking of the new jewels Lucius had purchased after spending two nights on the 'couch'. It depended on just how deep a hole Lucius had dug himself as to what was offered to ease the burden of guilt on his soul. A pair of earrings or a necklace would usually suffice, but this time he had bought Narcissa an entire set of jewelry — tiara, earrings, necklace, choker, ring, and bracelet.

"No, Draco. Your father may buy me a gift, but it isn't accepted until he has made good on his own. It would be wise to remember that words hold more power than actions."

"So what do I do then?"

"Talk, darling."

"We've talked, but she's still—"

"Guarded?"

"Cold—"

"Understandably. You abused her trust and with one of her most precious assets—her son. Talk some more, perhaps a different setting. Tell her you love her."

"I have."

"Tell her again and again, if necessary."

Draco nodded thoughtfully. He would take Ginny for a walk this afternoon, just the two of them. "Mother, would you watch the twins this afternoon?"

"Of course, darling."

"Thank you. I'd better get this owl to Father so I can fix the mess with Angel."

"You didn't tell me what you got for Drake."

"I didn't get anything—" His voice trailed off as Narcissa gave him a reproachful look. "What?"

"Draco, you cannot buy for one and not the other."

"But she was with me—"

"Don't worry, I have something in mind for Drake. Something he will enjoy immensely. Give me the owl for your father, I'll add a note to the bottom of it and he can pick both gifts up on the way home."

Draco handed the parchment over. "I'd better go explain everything to Ginny before gets too worried."

"I'm sure she'll understand, once you explain."

"Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Ginny had not only accepted Draco's explanation for what had happened in Diagon Alley with Angel, she actually found it quite amusing. Something that relieved Draco greatly, it could have blown out to be yet another problem for him to fix.

With the children safely in Narcissa's company for the afternoon, Draco and Ginny ambled along the bank of the lake. The warm spring sunshine was tempered with a light breeze blowing across the water. It was a perfect afternoon for a romantic stroll.

"How do you feel?"

Ginny smiled up at him. "I'm good."

"Good." Draco was at a loss for words, he'd said everything he should say to make amends at least a dozen times, if not more, over the last few days.

They walked along in silence for a while longer, heading toward a small grove of trees close to the shore. Draco was searching for the right words to say and Ginny was pondering all that he had said to her since Tuesday afternoon.

"I'm glad you and Father seemed to have worked things out."

"If he keeps his word, we won't have a problem."

"He will. My father's word is good. He won't overstep the boundaries you placed on him."

"I hope not."

"Gin, we're all right, aren't we?"

"Yes, Draco. We're all right."

"It's just… well, you don't—"

Ginny stopped walking and turned to face him. "Draco, we're all right. I don't know what else to say. It's been an awful week, I just want to put it behind us and move forward."

"We can do that, I just want to make sure this issue is over and done with totally before we move forward. I don't ever want to spend another week like this."

"I still hold reservations about moving in here. I can't seem to shake them, but I do understand why it's necessary for you to take control of the Manor."

"I told you we could open one of the other—"

"No, it's your right as the heir and I can respect that. What I don't understand is if once you marry and the Manor becomes yours, why don't your parents move out?"

"Tradition, plus I couldn't ask them to do that. Mother and Father will begin to travel a lot, so most of the time it will be just us."

"I know, your mother told me of the plans she's already making."

"They may move out one day. Mother always said she'd like to live in France or Italy for while so there's hope." He gave her a wry grin. "If I was ready to take over the company, Father would retire and we'd probably only see them fleetingly, between trips abroad, but I don't want to spend all that time in the office, away from you and the kids. My father works long hours, Gin, and I would be expected to do the same — I'd have to do the same to keep the company running."

"I know and I don't want you at the office all the time either, though it will eventually become necessary because Lucius won't work forever."

"We've already discussed it. He'll ease me into it. The holidays Mother's planning are the start. I'll have a few weeks of total responsibility, but I'll be safe in the knowledge that Father is returning to retake the helm."

"So you're going to start working longer hours right away?"

"No, love. After we're married, Mother and Father will start traveling a little more — just short trips at first then they'll increase in length as time goes by, if Mother can stand to be away from the children for that long. Eventually, Father will retire, but he's not ready to yet and besides I think shopping with Mother all day, every day would drive him to an early grave."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Somehow I just can't imagine your Father trailing behind your Mother, holding her packages while she shops."

"It's not a pretty sight, believe me." He encircled her with his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Draco," she whispered as he head lowered to hers.

Draco captured her mouth tenderly. Relief washed over him as the gnawing fear in the pit of his stomach that she would push him away as soon as he tried to touch her vanished. It had been too long since he had held her like this, kissing her with all he had and he was making the most of it today.

Ginny stepped closer to him, bringing her body flush with his and her hands crept under his cloak to clutch at his back. His tongue slid over hers and she felt as though every fiber of her body were on fire. She could feel his hands through her robes, gently caressing her back and drifting down further to her backside, pulling her in even further. His arousal was becoming evident, twitching against its restraints and pressing into her stomach. She lightly sucked on his tongue and felt rather than heard his moan of pleasure. The familiar ache between her legs was intensifying. It had been almost a week since they'd enjoyed the intimacy of one another and Ginny thought she might very well explode if she didn't touch him soon. Her hand slid between their bodies and caressed his persistent erection through his trousers.

"Oh, Gin baby, I need you now," Draco moaned as his mouth ran down her neck.

Without waiting for a response his hands came up and released the clasp on her cloak. With a gentle nudge, the cloak slid off her shoulders to pool at her feet. Draco brought his hands straight to the zipper in her dress. She felt tingles of anticipation run up and down her spine as he slowly took the fastener down to her hips. Draco brought his hands up to her shoulders and smoothly rolled the garment down to her waist. As the light spring breeze lit upon her skin she trembled, but whether it was from the cool air or caused by Draco's ministrations she couldn't tell.

His gaze came up to meet hers. His eyes glazed over with lust. "I'll spread your cloak out. We can't have you getting cold."

Ginny nodded briefly and he picked her cloak up, quickly spreading it on the green grass. Once she had sat down, Draco took up position opposite her. He sat regarding her with his slate gray eyes, his hands almost aching to touch her. Her chest had taken on a red flush, giving her a rosy glow and her hardened nipples were clearly visible through the light satin of her bra. Draco unconsciously licked his lips as the thought of what she would taste like ran through his mind. He wanted to take one of her hardened peaks into his mouth and tease it mercilessly until she begged for release.

"I think you're over dressed." Ginny's voice was thick with lust as she leaned forward. She could feel his gaze caressing her, his eyes blazing a trail of fire across her skin followed by a delicious chill. Draco's earlier ministrations had helped her along, but his current scrutinizing had her body demanding attention.

Ginny released the silver double-headed snake clasp on Draco's cloak and slid it from his shoulders. With the rich fabric bunched in one hand, she grinned nefariously at him and tossed it over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise when a small gift-wrapped box escaped his airborne cloak and landed not far from her.

"What's that?"

"Oh, I forgot I had that." Draco leaned over and picked up the box.

Ginny tried to contain an excited smile. "It looks like a gift."

"It's just a little something to—" Draco paused as he remembered his mother's advice — words are more powerful than gifts. With everything going so well this afternoon, he didn't want to screw things up again so he chose his words carefully. "It's a little something I spotted today and knew you'd appreciate."

Ginny accepted the small box, gift wrapped in sparkling green paper with a delicate silver bow with a beaming smile. "Thank you."

"Well, aren't you going to open it?"

She giggled as she removed the bow and stripped the box of the beautiful paper. It was so like Draco to have his old house colors reflected in the wrapping of a gift. The black leather box had the tiniest brass hinges and a small catch. Ginny flicked the catch with her fingernail and slowly opened the box.

A gasp escaped her as the bracelet came into view. "It's beautiful."

Draco took the box from her hands and removed the bracelet. He picked up her left hand and slipped the trinket on her wrist. As he did the purple-blue gems caught the sunlight and sparkled, making the diamonds appear to be the same color. "They're tanzanite, very rare and extremely beautiful — just like you, my love."

"Oh, Draco—"

She threw her arms around his neck and her lips met his gently at first, then gradually the pressure, the need between them grew. His hand came up to tangle in her hair and the other cupped her backside, drawing her into the hard plains of his body. The heat of her body pressed against him was setting his senses on fire. He felt overly hot all of a sudden and had an urgent desire to shed the rest of his clothing.

As if reading his mind, Ginny's hands began working at pulling his shirt from his pants. His tongue gliding over hers was increasing the deep needful throbbing between her legs to a point where it would not be ignored any longer. She wanted to feel his skin against hers, the urge was almost primal and she could do nothing more than act upon it. With a hard tug Ginny pulled his shirt free of his pants and brought her hand around to begin work on the buttons. A frustrated growl escaped her as the buttons refused to move, followed by the unmistakable sound of fabric tearing. Ginny tore his shirt open and with his chest now exposed, her hands began to explore immediately, caressing his muscular torso with needy hands. She rolled his nipples between two fingers and he groaned into her neck, causing her to tremble in his hold.

Impatient to feel more of her, Draco pulled her dress up to her hips and slipped his hand into her knickers; his fingers probing her hot wet center fervently. Ginny's need grew with every stroke of his talented fingers, her body aching for release. Her hips began to roll against his hand, furthering her ascent toward ecstasy. Her hot breath sent chills up and down his spine as Ginny brought her face closer to his chest. She replaced her hands with her mouth trailing wet kisses across his chest and seizing each of his nipples between her teeth while her hands busied themselves at his belt buckle...

Once sated, Draco collapsed bonelessly onto Ginny. Both lay shuddering in the afterglow of their union. Neither interested or energized enough to move quite yet. At some point Draco withdrew from her and reached for his cloak. He draped it over their partially naked forms before taking her into his arms and holding her gently.

As the sky began to turn from shades of rose to violet they dressed and began to make their back to the main house. They didn't hurry as they walked wrapped in one another. To return to the house — the family — would mean a return to reality and the memory of the problems they had only just overcome.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES** _

_Huge hugs to Rainpuddle13 for her fantastic beta skills, wonderful plot discussions and support. Also for the use of Gemma's Glorious Gems! _

_Again there is a scene edited out for content and for those who want to read it they can hop on over to my livejournal or to The Duck Pond (Yahoo Group)._

_Many thanks to all who reviewed!_

_princessugar; Draco's Midnight Kiss (thank you); Sarahamanda; zuvalupa; Ophelia; wisperinglilies (their talk with Drake is Chapter 49); D; CanadianChika; CrazyBeauty; dancer150; XxTimesStopsxX; Norweigian ridgeback; m1s7ress; ERMonkey Burner of Cookies (thanks for the rec); Draco's Secret Lover; Hate Fairy 666; spawn32818; xiaoj; blondhunter; HippyPottermus; tiggersangel2001; mz.sammiz; ElMo RoCks; Pen2Paper; NikkiEvans; Devil'sSexyAngel; Angel of Ravenclaw; FlamablePajamies; Corporate Lullabies; scottishbabe110; madmissymel; Stagelight125; Litheral; Ezmerelda; Led-Zeppelin-Jr; Muggle Mione; bloodredLove; dragon-femme-fatale; ThouShaltNot; buyogal; Cassie-aka-Ginny-Weasely; eX Driver Liz; dagronfire; _


	49. Grandfather's Chair

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

**GRANDFATHER'S CHAIR**

The Weasley wizards met at the Burrow for lunch on Saturday afternoon, before making their way to Malfoy Manor. While they ate the spread Molly had cooked, Ron and Harry filled everyone in on the drama that had taken place the previous Wednesday. Outrage at the way Drake had been punished was the main topic of conversation for quite some time. It wasn't until Harry gently mentioned that Lucius was unimpressed that Drake had suffered the indignities of a trip to the broom shed that the men settled down. Ron reiterated that Lucius had stopped short of physical punishment and he was not above using it against them.

A house elf greeted the Weasley party at the door, promptly at two in the afternoon and led them through to the dining room. Their gazes were wandering over the lavish home that would become their sister's, but they weren't there for a tour of the grand house, they were there on business. Each knew what it was like to fall victim to Drake's mouth or mannerisms and each was determined that today would finally put an end to the little boy's attitude.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Malfoy Manor," Lucius intoned cordially. "And, of course, Mrs. Weasley. A pleasure to see you again."

Arthur stepped forward and offered his hand to Lucius. "Malfoy, are you ready for this afternoon?"

"Certainly. I've been looking forward to it. With luck we can convince young Drake to behave in a more socially acceptable manner, especially towards his lovely mother."

"Let's just hope for a positive outcome," Molly said evenly. She was still not impressed with being bested by the wizard in front of her and was not yet willing to let the issue go altogether.

"A positive outcome is, I believe, what we are all aiming for. At the very least, I think we can insist he treats his mother with respect."

"We've always insisted on the children showing respect for their elders."

"As I assumed. Well, we will get the message through today as best we can."

"This is meant to be a non-threatening chat." The warning in Molly's tone was unmistakable. She didn't trust Lucius and wouldn't have her grandson bullied into compliance.

"Absolutely, I doubt we'll get very far with Drake if he feels threatened." Lucius' attention diverted away from Molly momentarily and toward the doorway. "Narcissa, dearest. Wonderful of you to join us!"

"Boys, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Lovely to see you all again." Narcissa floated into the room greeting everyone with bright smile, as many muttered responses of _'Mrs. Malfoy'_ came from the group of men. "I do hope you're not going to frighten Drake today."

"Not at all. Drake will be free to express whatever is on his mind without fear of punishment, and we can work through his issues together. We'll be letting him know all of that before we start," Bill informed her politely.

"The boys had a similar meeting with Beau, Bill's oldest, last year. It was quite successful and Beau has behaved a lot better since," Molly added. "Not perfect, but then boys will be boys."

Arthur stepped forward and smiled reassuring in Narcissa's direction. "Not to worry, Mrs. Malfoy, we've had quite a bit of experience in dealing with wayward little wizards."

Narcissa lofted her chin slightly and sniffed, "Yes, Angelique told us of your methods."

Lucius' hand came to rest gently at his wife's elbow. "Dearest, I believe Draco does have something to discuss with the Weasleys and we will not inflame the situation by passing comment now."

"Of course, dear. I was merely—"

Lucius cut his wife off before she further explained why she was dissatisfied with the other family's method of punishment. Draco would explain where he stood on the matter himself and if he required assistance in making them understand his request, Lucius would then step in to support him. "Where are you and Ginevra going to discuss the wedding plans with Mrs. Weasley?"

"I thought we might meet in my private parlor, as it is just us ladies."

"Angelique will be with you?"

"Yes, she's quite excited to be discussing the wedding and we thought Mrs. Weasley might like a tour through the southern wing. Ginevra can explain the changes she's going to make and perhaps Mrs. Weasley may have a suggestion or two of her own to add."

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at his wife. He would tolerate the Weasleys in his home for his son's sake, but to invite Molly Weasley to make suggestions on how to best redecorate an entire wing was absolutely out of the question. "Really?"

"Can you think of someone who knows Ginevra better, dearest?"

"No, of course, no one knows her better," Lucius replied through his teeth. He was just barely maintaining his cool exterior at this point. There would certainly be a conversation later with Narcissa concerning her idea. He wouldn't stand for it; he'd seen what they call a home and was personally appalled at the décor.

"I expect Draco will be down soon and he did ask that only the men be present in the room when he arrived with Drake. Shall we, Mrs. Weasley?" Narcissa motioned gently toward the door.

"Certainly. You boys go easy on Drake. Remember he's my grandson!" Molly wagged her finger in the direction of her sons.

The Weasley boys responded almost in unison with _'Yes, Mum'_. They were quite accustomed to their mother's sharp tongue and their positive response, indicating that they'd at least heard her, was virtually automated.

Narcissa led Molly out of the dining room, after admonishing the men to remember that young Drake was also her grandson and she would not tolerate him being bullied in this house. To the amusement of the visitors, she was looking directly at Lucius when she made this statement.

As soon as the doors clicked shut behind the women, Lucius began to move around to the head of the table. "Now that the women are out of the way, why don't we all take a seat?"

Bill cleared his throat loudly before speaking up, "Mr. Malfoy, if you don't mind, I think it might be a good idea to let Drake sit there. It may help him to feel more in control... less threatened."

Lucius considered the request for a brief moment. "I don't mind at all, if you think it will help Drake to feel more comfortable talking to all of us at once."

The men settled in their chairs, leaving room for Drake at the head of the table and Draco on his left hand side. Harry sat opposite the vacant seat reserved for Draco. As Drake's godfather, his presence was two-fold. First to help sort the situation out amicably, and secondly to give Drake a safe haven, should he feel threatened at any point in time. Bill had been in touch with Draco several times over the week and had explained in detail how they had handled the meeting with Beau the year before. He had felt it important that Drake have someone he can identify as a safe person, especially if he had trouble expressing himself and Draco agreed wholeheartedly.

Talk of Quidditch began to fill the room, as they waited for Draco and Drake to make an appearance. Ten minutes later Draco entered the room with Drake attached firmly to his hand.

Drake looked around the room quickly. "What's everybody doing here, Daddy?"

"We've got Secret Wizards Business to discuss. Remember?"

"But... everyone?"

"I thought it might be an idea to get all the wizards in the family to help us sort this problem out."

"Oh."

Harry rose from his chair and walked to meet the pair. He knelt before Drake and smiled. "Hello, Drake."

"Hello, Uncle Harry."

"We're just going to have a bit of a talk with you about the way you've been behaving lately and see if we can't make you a bit happier with all the changes going on around you."

"There are a few rules that we'll explain, once you're comfortable," Draco added.

Drake looked around the room hesitantly. He really didn't want to discuss his behavior. He knew he'd been in loads of trouble lately, but he'd been good for the last few days, so there was really no need to talk about his behavior. "I don't—"

Harry placed his hands gently on the little boy's shoulders. "Drake, we didn't ask you if you wanted to talk. We're going to talk and you'll have your say too."

"My say?"

"Yeah, you get to tell us what's bothering you and we can see if we can't make it so that you won't be bothered by it anymore or explain why it can't be changed."

"Oh... okay."

"Good man! Let's get you seated then." Harry led the way to the head of the table and stopped to help Drake into his seat.

"But that's Grandfather's chair," Drake whispered.

"It's all right. Your grandfather has agreed to let you use it for this afternoon," Harry responded with a wink.

When Drake was settled in his chair, he looked pensively around the table at his various relatives. They all looked relaxed and happy to be there. He didn't feel the same. In fact, he'd rather be anywhere than here right now.

Draco cleared his throat loudly to call everyone's attention to him. "First things first. The rules. Drake, you can say anything you like in this room and you won't be punished. We're here to try and sort out why you've been behaving badly, especially towards Mummy."

"Okay."

"Now, if things get too much for you or you're having trouble telling us something, Uncle Harry is there to help you."

Drake frowned slightly. "Why can't you help me, Daddy?"

"I thought it would be better if Uncle Harry helped you, because I've done my fair share of yelling at you lately. You and I have some problems to sort out, and I can't be your safe person at the same time."

"Oh."

"Drake, if you want anyone else to be your safe person, I'll change seats with them now," Harry offered. He wasn't bothered at being pushed aside. The most important thing was Drake's comfort with this whole procedure.

"No. I want you, if I can't have Daddy."

"That's fine. I'll stay where I am then." Harry grinned at him.

"Right, are we ready to start?" Draco looked around the table. "Good. First order of business is a decision Gin and I made about the children. I want Drake to hear this, so that's why I'm making mention of it now."

"Go on." Arthur leaned forward attentively.

"The children will not be subject to punishment by anyone, but myself or their mother after this week's revelations, and I'm not just talking of what my own father did, I'm taking into consideration the trips to the broom shed as well. We're of the opinion that such decisions are better left in our hands. That doesn't mean you can't tell them off, if they misbehave in your presence, but if it is a matter that may require further punishment, then you're to report the behavior to either myself or Gin and we will deal with them. I don't feel that this is a lot to ask. I certainly wouldn't punish any of your children and I simply ask that the same respect be paid to my position."

"I think we can certainly accommodate that request," Arthur intoned agreeably.

"Well, I'm breathing a little easier now," Harry said with a large grin. "I hated trying to punish the little rat bag. Good to hear I can pass it over without any guilt."

Draco grinned sardonically across the table at the raven-haired wizard. Harry knew how much Draco hated punishing his son and was probably finding this far too amusing. "Is there anything else we can cover quickly before we start on Drake's problem?"

Bill sat forward on his chair and fixed Draco with a meaningful look. His brothers had nominated him to raise the issue of the punishment and gain a guarantee that it would never happen again. "We heard about the dungeon."

"We knew you would. It's what prompted the decision to make only ourselves responsible for the kids' punishment."

Bill's gaze wandered down the table to Lucius. "We weren't impressed. It may have got the result you were after, but the means do not justify the end."

"As Draco said, he and Ginevra will be solely responsible for punishing their children in the future," Lucius replied evenly. "It's a decision I fully support."

"Be that as it may, if we hear of you doing anything along those lines again, we will kill you."

"I don't doubt you'd try."

"I wouldn't have to even break a sweat, Malfoy. Believe me, you'll be sorry you ever met us."

"I think you've both had your say now. We can leave that subject and move on, before things get out of hand," Harry said loudly. He had spent the time watching Drake carefully. Rather than appearing frightened, as most children would, Drake seemed to be fascinated by the exchange between the men.

"I couldn't agree more. Right next subject?" Draco intoned seriously.

Harry looked to the little boy at the center of this meeting. "Drake—"

The door creaked open very slowly and Angel's head peeked through the gap. She smiled sweetly at the wizards seated around the table.

Lucius looked at his granddaughter seriously. "Angelique, what are you doing in here?"

The little girl pushed the door all the way open and took a step inside. "I just wanted to say hello to everyone, Grandfather."

Lucius regarded the innocent expression on his granddaughter's face for a moment before softening. "Very well, greet everyone quickly then. We have some business to attend."

"Thank you, Grandfather." She beamed at him before running into the arms of Arthur. "Granddad!"

"Hello, princess. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too!"

"What's this on your head?"

"Daddy bought me a tiara because I'm a princess."

"Well, it's very beautiful. Just like you. Wouldn't you agree boys?" Arthur knew his little granddaughter wouldn't leave the room until she felt her new trinket had received the appropriate amount of admiration and the easiest way to do this was to attempt to get it over with in one hearing.

Enthusiastic murmurs of agreement erupted from around the table. Unsatisfied with their response, Angel circulated until she had sat on every wizard's knee in the room. Only moving onto the next man when she had received what she deemed to be an appropriate amount of praise. When she finally landed on Lucius' knee, he quickly extolled the virtues of her new tiara, then reminded her gently of the pressing business the men had yet to discuss.

"Can I stay, Grandfather? I'll be very quiet." She blinked sweetly at him.

"Not this time, Angelique. This is strictly Wizards Business and you are a witch."

"But I won't say anything."

"Weren't you going to help your mother and grandmother plan the wedding?"

"Oh yes!"

A smirk began to tug at the corner of his mouth. "Best you run along then. You wouldn't want them to start without you."

Angel's eyes opened wide. _They wouldn't dare to start without her, would they? She had to pick her flower girl dress._ "I need to tell Mummy about my dress!"

With a quick peck on her grandfather's cheek, Angel ran scampered out the door, leaving behind a roomful of amused wizards.

"You handled her well, Malfoy," Arthur offered genuinely.

"All witches are the same, Weasley. If they think they're missing out on something or that the other women may begin without their presence, they'll quickly leave to rectify the situation," Lucius replied smugly. Most women were the same, regardless of age or class; they couldn't stand to think that others may be making important decisions without their consultation. "Shall we continue?"

"Yes, let's get on with it," Draco agreed.

"Drake, now it's your turn to tell us what's bothering you. If you give us one thing at a time we can try to work the problem out so everyone is happier," Harry explained. Between Bill and Draco they had decided it would be best to allow Drake to have his say first, or at least part of it, before tackling his behavior towards Ginny.

Drake pinned Draco with a stern look. "You keep snogging Mummy."

Draco couldn't help the confident smirk that crept across his face when he noticed Ginny's brothers glaring at him. "Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"Because Mummy and I like to snog."

"Mummy doesn't!"

"I'm pretty sure she does."

"How do you know?"

"Well, she hasn't slapped my face yet."

Drake's eyes grew wide at the thought of his mother striking his father. _Mummy would never smack Daddy, would she?_

"Can't understand why," Ron muttered.

Draco held back a chuckle and continued, "It's a sure sign the witch doesn't like you snogging her."

"Oh."

"What if you stopped snogging our sister where Drake can see you?" Charlie suggested.

"Do you kiss your wife in front of your children?"

"Yes, but I have a wife. You aren't married," Charlie pointed out sanctimoniously.

"We will be in five to six weeks."

"Still it bothers Drake to watch you," Charlie persisted.

"Not to mention the rest of us," Fred added.

Draco scanned the table incredulously. "Are you suggesting that I don't kiss my wife?"

"That sounds good," George agreed heartily.

Fred nodded his approval. The man was finally making sense. "Suits us."

"It would keep your son happy," Percy pointed out.

"How in the bloody hell do you think he came into existence?" Draco almost shrieked at the redheads.

"Don't go there," Bill advised seriously.

Percy shook his head as if to clear his mind. "We don't want to know."

"He just appeared," George suggested.

Fred leaned forward and looked straight at Draco. "We'd have to kill you if we knew the truth."

"You do like to breathe, don't you?" Charlie asked with a cold smile.

Ron's face contorted in disgust as images ran through his mind. "Seriously, Malfoy, keep the details to yourself."

Draco rolled his eyes at the men. "Fine, but I won't stop kissing Gin. Drake, wouldn't you rather have parents who love each other?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you have to snog all the time."

"It's a way to show our love for each other and I refuse to stop showing your mother how much I love her. All right?"

"Yeah."

"Don't look like that, Drake. I did tell you last weekend that there are things happening that you have no choice over. What we're trying to do is get some understanding between all of us, so we don't run into problems like we have been doing. If we can't or won't change something that's bothering you, then we'll help you to understand why. I don't like yelling at you or punishing you and if we can come to some arrangement about acceptable behavior, we might be able to put all the yelling behind us for good. Do you think that might be nice?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I think I'd like that too."

"Drake, are we finished with the snogging issue?" Harry enquired.

The little boy looked thoughtfully at his father and sighed forlornly. "You can snog Mummy."

"Thank you." Draco looked smugly down the table at his future brothers-in-law.

Harry had to suppress a chuckle before continuing. "Glad we got that sorted. What's next, Drake?"

"Mummy and Daddy are naughty."

Lucius raised his eyebrows in interest. "Exactly how are Mummy and Daddy naughty, Drake?"

"They shag all the time."

Lucius fought valiantly to hold his expression impassive. "And how do you deem your parents ... behavior as naughty?"

"You said it was, 'cause they're not married."

"I did?" Surprise opened Lucius' eyes wide. He certainly didn't remember telling his grandson such a thing.

Draco cleared his throat quietly and nodded almost imperceptibly at his father.

"I see." Lucius thought very quickly, he'd have to handle this carefully or Drake could continue being a constant thorn in his father's side. "Drake, your parents are engaged and that's like practicing to be married, so they're not truly being naughty now."

"But why do they have to keep shagging? They already made another baby."

"Umm... err..."

Charlie leaned forward on his chair and grinned slyly. "Yes, Malfoy, why do you have to keep shagging our sister? You've already gotten her pregnant, again."

Draco shot a withering look at the Hogwarts Professor and turned his attention back to Drake. "Look mate, you remember when we had a talk about 'special hugs' and I told you there were some things you weren't quite old enough to understand. The things we'd discuss before you went to Hogwarts. Remember?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Well, this is one of those things you're just not going to understand."

"Do you keep doing it because it feels good?"

"Err... yeah, mate, something like that. Look, we'll talk about this when you get a bit older."

"I think we should leave that subject there, Drake. You know now that Mummy and Daddy aren't being naughty, because they're practicing to be married," Harry suggested. He knew Drake could push the subject to some very uncomfortable levels and, personally, he didn't want to be party to that type of discussion with him again, at this age.

"I think we need to discuss your mummy, Drake," Bill said seriously. He'd been shocked at what had happened last weekend between his nephew and Ginny, and had been eager to get some form of promise from the little boy that it wouldn't happen again. He wouldn't have his sister spoken to like that by anyone, let alone her small son.

"What about Mummy, Uncle Bill?" Drake asked hesitantly. He knew he'd made his mummy cry last week and he knew Uncle Bill wasn't happy with him at all, not to mention the rest of his uncles, who all had serious looks on their faces.

"Last Saturday night you made your mummy cry and I think we need to discuss why that happened, so we can make sure it never happens again."

"I won't make Mummy cry anymore."

"That's good, but we still need to talk about why it happened," Bill continued gently.

Drake's bottom lip began to quiver. "But I didn't mean to make Mummy cry."

"We didn't think you did, mate," Harry said softly as his hand came to rest reassuringly on the little boy's shoulder.

"Drake, when Mummy and I told you we were getting married, and having another baby we expected you to be happy. You were anything but, and I'd really like to know why, so we can work out how to keep everyone happy." It had pained Draco when his own son had reacted so vehemently to their announcement. He had spent countless hours since searching his own conscience for answers.

"How did you feel when Daddy told you he and Mummy were getting married?" Bill enquired.

"Okay, I guess."

Charlie frowned, if he was okay with them marrying then why the reaction. "So you're happy with your parents getting married?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to wear dress robes."

"Sorry little mate, weddings call for dress robes and seeing as I can't get out of wearing them, then neither can you," Ron sympathized.

"All right, so you're happy with your parents getting married. There's absolutely nothing that bothers you about that?" Fred clarified.

"No."

"Drake, how do you feel about moving into the manor?" Draco asked tentatively. If the problem didn't lie in their relationship, perhaps it was in the changes it would bring.

"All right, I suppose."

"Just all right?"

"I'll miss Grandma and Grandpa."

"We'll miss you too, Drake, but you can visit us often," Arthur assured him.

"I can?"

"Absolutely! We're only a Floo away and if you want to come over on your own you can Floo us and we'll come pick you up, if it's all right with your parents."

"Daddy, can I?"

"Sure mate, you just let us know when and we'll arrange for you to go and visit. Anything else?"

"I never see Uncle Harry anymore."

"Sorry, mate. That's got nothing to do with your dad. Uncle Ron and I have been really busy at work lately. I just haven't had time to come over. I do miss you though and I wish we could spend more time together."

"How about if we set up a regular day for you to come and spend some time with the twins? You are their godfather, after all and you've been there since the beginning," Draco suggested, ignoring the hard look Lucius was sending him. He had promised not to cut Harry out of the twin's lives and he intended on keeping his word. They needed him and Draco needed his knowledge of them.

"That sounds good. How about it, Drake? We'll set a day every week or whatever when you and I can spend some time together."

"When?"

"I'll discuss it with your dad and we'll come up with a time that suits all of us."

"What about work?" Drake whispered.

"I'll put you in my diary and that way I can make sure not to be working at that time."

"Really?"

"Yep, I'll block out the time we're meant to spend together so nothing can get in the way and if I happen to be on a long term assignment we'll make the time up when I'm back in London. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Good, let's move on. What's next, mate?"

"Umm..."

Harry noticed his godson's hesitation and gently prodded him to keep going. He didn't want to revisit this forum any time soon. "Remember, this is the time to let everything out so we can sort it for you."

"Grandmother always tells me off for wearing my play clothes."

"They are rather worn," Lucius said.

"Actually, they're mostly hand-me-downs from Beau. So they're holding up quite well, I think," Bill responded.

"There's nothing wrong with the Drake's wardrobe," Arthur insisted.

"I've got an idea that may just keep everyone happy. What if we bought you some new play clothes? The same as what you've got now, just new," Draco suggested.

"I don't like shopping. It's boring," Drake pouted.

"Mate, do you think I like shopping with Mummy? It's boring, but we have to do it to keep the witches happy."

"Why?"

"If the witches are happy then they're less likely to give us a hard time and make us miserable. Understand?"

"Yeah, but I still don't like shopping."

Draco looked to the other men for support. "Is there a wizard here that actually likes shopping?"

Murmurs of the horrors of shopping arose from the rest of the men around the table. Muttered tales of hauling packages all day long and looking at useless frilly items for hours on end echoed through the room. It seemed everyone was on Drake's side, but they were all powerless to do anything to help him, for fear of upsetting the women.

"So we'll suffer through shopping and get you some new play clothes to keep your grandmother off your back. I'll also do my best to avoid any family shopping trips, but you know you can't get out of them altogether."

"Okay, Daddy."

Draco thought for a moment. He really didn't want to go shopping with Ginny; it would take hours longer than if he and Drake went alone. An idea began to form. "How about we make it a boys shopping trip? We'll leave the women at home. We can be done in no time."

"Yeah, then we don't have to look at silly girlie things."

Draco grinned. "Good, we'll do that this week. What's next?"

"Don't like eti—eti—"

"Etiquette?" Draco supplied.

"Yeah that. When Grandmother keeps telling me how to do things."

Lucius cleared his throat loudly. "Etiquette lessons are necessary, Drake. You want to become the best man you can, don't you?"

"Doesn't have nothing to do with how I eat."

"Ah, but it does. There are certain social graces a gentleman always holds and your grandmother is simply trying to instill these in you from an early age. You are a Malfoy and need to conduct yourself appropriately."

"These lessons, how intense are they?" Charlie enquired curiously.

"Not at all intense, they aren't formal lessons, as such. Narcissa simply instructs the children on the correct way to conduct themselves while they're eating, or doing an activity."

Arthur drew himself tall in his chair. "There's nothing wrong with Drake's table manners. Molly is very particular about that sort of thing."

"His table manners aren't the issue. It's more teaching _both_ of the children which cutlery to use for what course, how to hold a teacup correctly, how to greet people... that sort of thing. Mannerisms that come into play when in outside company, rather than immediate family."

"Is all that really necessary?" Bill frowned. He'd certainly never had any use for such snobbery.

"Yes it is. We entertain quite a bit and the children will be under scrutiny from outsiders. With the knowledge that Narcissa is imparting to them they will be able to conduct themselves with confidence in any situation."

"Neither of them have ever lacked confidence," Fred pointed out. If anything the twins were often over confident.

"Tell me Ron, how do you feel when you go to a restaurant and there's a line of cutlery on the table as long as your arm?" Draco leaned forward on the table and stared directly at his old adversary.

"Umm... err..."

"Lost? Don't know which knife and fork to use? Or perhaps it's the funny one that looks like a cross between a fork and a spoon... the spork?"

"Sometimes."

"Pansy's told me—"

"She what?"

"The point is, thanks to my parents, I've never experienced that confusion. I know exactly which implement to use for what course. I never embarrass myself when greeting someone new for the first time, because I've had guidance from an early age on how to conduct myself in company of all ages. It's benefited me throughout my life — in business and in my private life. While it's not something that will continue to be part of their daily lives, once they learn the traits of correct etiquette, because it's not necessary to be that fussy when at home with family, it is important that they learn the lessons for their own benefit."

"So their actions are just corrected as they're going? They're not sat down and given a lesson on which set of cutlery belongs with what food?" Charlie mused aloud.

"No formal lesson. Mother school's them at breakfast, lunch and dinner, while we're eating. If she sees anything else during the day she gently corrects them and explains why," Draco affirmed.

"Really, I see no harm in schooling the children in the finer arts of protocol," Lucius stated with superior authority.

"No, there's no harm in it. Sorry, Drake, you do need to learn this stuff for your own good," Charlie almost looked sorry as he watched his nephews face fall.

"But why?"

"So you won't have to constantly ask us which fork to use when eating and you won't burn your hand on your cup of hot chocolate, because you'll know how to hold it properly," Draco informed him with amusement.

"Mummy always charms it so it doesn't burn."

"Not everyone knows that charm." Draco tapped his son's nose affectionately. He knew what a pain etiquette lessons could be, but he was grateful for the knowledge he now had and he was sure, in time, Drake would feel the same.

"Oh."

With a broad grin, Draco suddenly knew exactly how to stop his little boy from complaining about the lessons. "Drake, this is another one of those little things we do to keep the witches happy."

"Boy, we sure do have to do a lot to keep witches happy."

"Yeah, we do have to do a lot, mate," Draco chuckled.

Mutters from the table of men agreed wholeheartedly with Draco. They all did things from time to time just to keep their women happy and themselves out of trouble.

"Anything else bothering you, Drake?" Harry queried.

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, but if anything does bother you again I want you to come talk to me straight away. None of this keeping it to yourself then exploding in front of your mother," Draco reminded him.

"Yes, Daddy."

Draco regarded his son sternly and felt compelled to force his opinion once more so the little boy would have no doubt of where he stood. "I mean it, Drake. I won't tolerate you talking to Mummy like that, ever."

Drake looked down the table and received identical looks from all his uncles. He knew that if any of them had heard him talk to his mother like he did, he would have been led out to the broom shed straight away and not let out until he couldn't sit for a month. "Yes, Daddy. I won't do it again, ever."

"Good."

"Does anyone else have something to raise?" Harry looked around the table and when no one raised any further issues, he continued, "Good, looks like we're done."

"Wonderful! Why don't we retire to the parlor and have the women rejoin us?" Lucius rose gracefully from his chair. "I'm sure if we are discerning, we can perhaps serve some fire whiskey before they join us."

The men didn't have to be told twice. They all followed Lucius into the parlor and waited a servant to bring tumblers of fire whiskey to each of them.

* * *

Narcissa led the way to her personal parlor. It was a room rarely visited by others, but she had decided, for the sake of convenience, to invite the Weasley Matriarch into her inner sanctum. She always planned functions from this room and, as such, had all the things she required for planning a wedding at her fingertips.

"What a lovely room."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. This is my personal parlor. Every woman needs some private space and men do have their studies. Which reminds me, I must encourage Ginevra to select a room for herself." Narcissa looked thoughtfully around the room for a moment before returning her attention to the other woman. "Please, do take a seat. Ginevra and Angelique should be joining us momentarily."

"Where is Ginny?" Molly had been a little perturbed that her daughter hadn't greeted them upon their arrival.

"Ginevra and Draco decided to spend the morning with the children. I believe they had a picnic lunch in the grounds. Tea?" Upon Molly's polite nod and smile, Narcissa poured two cups of tea with an expertise that comes of years of training. "I believe Ginevra was just freshening up before joining us."

"I see. How has she been? Honestly."

"She's well, Mrs. Weasley. We've been ensuring she rests and she's eating well. Of course, Draco has made amends for his part in the debacle and that has certainly lifted her spirits."

"They've made up, or are they putting up a polite front?"

"I believe they've made up. Well—" Narcissa smiled wickedly to herself. "I know they've made up."

"How do you know for certain? They could be just putting on an act for everyone."

"Mrs. Weasley, I hardly think your daughter would allow a man to make love to her by the lake if they hadn't made amends." Narcissa kept her expression stoical while watching the other woman's eyes grow wide with shock. It wasn't that she had witnessed their love making, but the way they had re-entered the house left no doubt in her mind as to their most recent activity. They had been wrapped in one another. Draco's shirt was open, his chest bared and his hair mussed. Ginny had twigs through her hair and her clothes didn't seem quite as pristine as they were when the two left the house. Their expressions were unmistakably content and thoroughly sated.

"I see," Molly uttered. She was a little shocked to hear such comments coming from the blonde society woman. As far as she had always believed, certain subjects were taboo in polite conversation.

Narcissa feigned polite remorse. "Oh, I do apologize if I've made you uncomfortable, Mrs. Weasley. I know you have a lot of grandchildren, but Draco is my only son. Therefore, he is my only source of grandchildren and even though Ginevra is already expecting, it does my heart good to know they are... well, practicing for the future."

"We can never have too many grandchildren, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Mum, you're not brain-washing Narcissa, are you?"

"Ginny, how are you feeling dear?"

"I'm fine now, Mum." Ginny kissed her mother on the cheek and hugged her close.

"Tiredness?"

"Normal."

"Nausea?"

"Not if I have my tea."

"Any dizziness?"

"No. Really, Mum, I'm fine."

Narcissa was looking at the doorway, expecting her granddaughter to come bursting through at any moment. "Ginevra, where is Angelique?"

"She wanted to go show off her tiara to the boys. I told her to come straight here when she's done."

Narcissa smiled warmly, Angelique was so very much the little lady. "Did Drake like his game?"

"Yes, he loved it. Draco had a quick game with him before they went downstairs. Thank you for thinking of him."

"It was my pleasure. We couldn't have Angelique getting a gift without purchasing something for Drake."

The gift Narcissa had selected for Drake was a fully animated Quidditch game. The stadium was two feet long and it came complete with figurines of all the current players in the British league. Drake had been so excited the evening before when Draco had given it to him. The boys had played till it was time for Drake to go to bed and then he insisted on having it placed right beside him so he could see it as he drifted off to sleep.

"Shall we get started?" Ginny suggested as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Yes, we should. There's much to get through," Narcissa agreed.

"The first thing we usually decide is where everything is going to take place," Molly stated with conviction. She had assisted in the planning of many weddings and wasn't about to allow the wealth of the Malfoy's to push her out of her right as mother of the bride in the planning process.

"Here at the manor, of course." Narcissa's tone was almost blasé, as if the answer was obvious to everyone, except Molly Weasley.

Molly turned to her daughter questioningly. "Ginny?"

"Here is fine, Mum. There's a ballroom and beautiful gardens. Besides with such short notice we'd never get anywhere else and if we did, it wouldn't come close to the manor."

"We can give you a tour of the ballroom a little later, if you'd like," Narcissa offered.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," Molly smiled at the blonde courteously, even though her temper was beginning to rise.

Narcissa began to unfurl a thick roll of parchments. "I trust you have started your guest list, Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, I have it here. Ginny will probably want to add some of her friends to it as well."

"Draco and I are going to do our own list. It'll be easier to go through both of your lists then just add anyone else we want to invite," Ginny informed both witches with a determined smile. Draco had warned her not to let his mother take over the wedding plans, as Narcissa was apt to do, unless she was prepared to have the whole celebration done to Narcissa's tastes rather than her own.

Narcissa's smile faltered just a little. "Oh, I see."

"That's fine, dear," Molly beamed at her daughter. She was pleased to see Ginny was not going to allow the Malfoys to have everything their way. "It is, after all, _your_ wedding."

"So, if I could have both your lists, we'll go through them tonight."

Both mothers hand over their guest lists and Ginny slipped them into the file Draco had given her for the wedding plans. As expected, Narcissa's was far longer than Molly's, taking several rolls of parchment.

Determined to regain control of the plans, Narcissa moved the subject forward. "Now, what date would you like to get married?"

"We've discussed a couple of possibilities, but it all depends on who officiates over the actual ceremony."

"We can select someone and if they aren't already available on the date you prefer, I'm sure we can convince them to clear their schedule," Narcissa said with confidence.

"I wouldn't want to upset someone else's plans." Ginny did well to hide her shock. She knew Narcissa was accustomed to getting what she wanted, when she wanted, but Ginny wanted no part of it, if it came at someone else's expense. "No, we'll see what dates they have available and then make a decision from there."

Molly was staring unabashedly at Narcissa. She wasn't certain she understood fully how the woman was suggesting that they convince the official to clear their schedule. She did know that Lucius had in the past threatened to curse entire families to get his own way.

"What if no one acceptable has a vacancy on their schedule?" Narcissa continued.

"We'll reconsider if it comes to that, but I'm sure Lucius would rather not waste the Galleons if there are other alternatives," Ginny kept her voice even and determined. She would not be swayed into bribing people to get her own way.

Molly visibly relaxed as she heard Ginny speak of money, rather than curses. From what she could gather, Narcissa wasn't above paying someone whatever it took to get whatever she wanted.

"Of course, but we should be prepared to do what we must to ensure your happiness on the big day," Narcissa smiled amiably.

"I'll be happy if we're legally married by the end of the day," Ginny muttered with just a hint of frustration in her tone.

Narcissa leaned forward and placed her hand on Ginny's. "Darling, you're about to become a Malfoy. You should get used to getting your own way with... Well, shall we say, those less affluent."

"I'll keep it in mind," Ginny answered absently. She didn't think she'd ever get used to having so much wealth and everything at her disposal. A noise at the doorway disturbed her thoughts and she looked up to see Angel flinging herself into Molly's arms. She smiled to herself. Angel had taken to the Malfoy wealth and lifestyle as though she'd been living it since the day she was born. The little girl looked every bit the pampered princess with her designer robes and new tiara.

While Molly fussed over Angel's tiara, Narcissa extolled the virtues of the trinket. Her knowledge of precious gems was overwhelming. When the little witch finally settled herself between the two older women and she looked expectantly at her mother.

"You didn't start without me, did you, Mummy?"

"Of course, we didn't. How on magical earth could we start without the flower girl in attendance?" Narcissa's melodious voice filled the room before Ginny could respond. "Now, your dress, Ginevra. You do realize the style will dictate the accents you will be able to use."

"Yes, I suppose I should start looking this week."

"Good, as soon as you've decided on your dress we can decide on the attendants attire... style... color—"

Angel sat up very straight and almost bellowed, "I want purple!"

"Angelique, we have to wait until your mother selects her dress before we can decide on the color of yours," Narcissa informed her gently. "What preference do you have for flowers? I was thinking roses. They're so lovely at the beginning of summer."

"Umm... actually, I always imagined orchids for my wedding."

Narcissa raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her future daughter-in-law. Yes, they may very well make a Malfoy out of her yet. "Orchids? Well, I'm sure we can arrange that. Of course, your dress will again dictate your choice of flowers and their color."

"So much hinges on my dress," Ginny sighed. "Are we going to make any progress today?"

"Of course we will, dear." Molly patted her hand.

"We can select a caterer," Narcissa assured her.

"If they're available on the day," Ginny mumbled not quite under her breath.

"You leave them to me. They will be available," Narcissa assured her. "Now I do have a few I use when we are entertaining large groups."

"Who do you recommend?" Molly asked respectfully. She knew nothing of caterers and wasn't about to pretend she did. It was one of the few things she would allow the blonde witch to control.

"It depends on the type of cuisine we desire. Keeping in mind it will be summer and could very well be hot. I've always preferred a sit down meal for weddings. If no one else needs to rest, then the bridal party certainly does and a served meal allows them that opportunity without seeming rude to their guests."

"Perhaps we could look at someone who has a versatile menu?" Molly suggested.

"They all have several menus available, but I think, for what we want, the best selection would be from Louvain's."

"I've heard of them. They're very reputable," Molly responded, clearly impressed.

Narcissa smirked at the other woman. "Well, you just leave them to me. I've dealt with them often and I'm sure they'll make themselves available for the reception."

"What type of food do they serve?" Ginny thought if she could have some idea of what to expect then selecting the actual menu shouldn't be a drama.

Narcissa thought for a moment. "Why don't I arrange for their head chef to cook dinner for you and Draco one night?"

"You can do that?"

"Of course! I won't give them the booking until they have your approval. It will have to be this week, so keep your evenings free until I've had an opportunity to set this up."

"Okay."

"We'll have to get some extra servants for the day as well. Perhaps I'll leave that to the caterers. It's much easier to have them bring their own people."

"You don't have enough house elves to handle the wedding?" Molly asked incredulously.

"Oh goodness no, we'd be overrun with servants if we kept that many. Now, what did I have next on the list? Ah, yes... bonbonerie. Do you favor a particular gift for your guests, Ginevra? Or perhaps there is a family tradition?"

"I hadn't given it any thought," Ginny responded. She had thought she was ready to meet with Narcissa to discuss the wedding, but as time went on she found she hadn't given any thought to a whole range of things her future mother in-law deemed important.

"Well, there are many items you can choose from. We can keep it as simple as sugared almonds or we could... Oh, I have a wonderful idea! A selection of sugared almonds and perhaps some imported chocolates encased in small crystal candy dishes with your names and the date etched into the glass."

Molly looked at the woman in astonishment. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"Of course not!" Narcissa retorted sharply. "This is a society wedding. People do expect a certain standard from this family."

"I was under the impression that Draco and Ginny wanted a small wedding," Molly responded acerbically.

"Small or large, it matters not. It will still be touted as a society wedding and the family must keep up appearances," Narcissa affirmed, in a tone that brokered no argument.

"Our family has no such appearances to keep up," Molly sniffed.

"Ginevra will become a Malfoy. It is important for us to keep up the public image to which we have for centuries. Ginevra, you do understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do." Ginny smiled tolerantly at Narcissa. "Mum, it's all right, they have a lot of traditions we don't and I'm happy to go along with them for Draco's sake."

"As long as you're happy, dear," Molly replied stiffly.

"I am, Mum. I'm not about to do something I'm not comfortable with."

After watching the interaction between mother and daughter, Narcissa carefully interrupted. "Now for your photographer. We have a family photographer whom has been trusted for many decades to protect the privacy of the family."

"Actually, a friend of mine is a photographer. I'd like to use him."

"Wouldn't your friend rather be a guest?" Narcissa enquired tactfully.

"I think he'd rather be the photographer, especially if he had exclusive rights." Ginny knew their wedding would attract some attention from the wizarding media and she wanted to help Colin strengthen his professional reputation.

"Who is this friend? Perhaps I've heard of him."

"Colin Creevey. We were at Hogwarts together."

Narcissa didn't like the idea of using an unknown photographer, but rather than stating her opinion outright, she chose a more tactful path. "Do you think he'd be able to handle your wedding? You only get one chance to take photographs on that day. If he should somehow mess it up, you couldn't recreate—"

"Colin is a professional photographer. I trust him and I'm going to give him the opportunity."

"I see and what of your privacy?"

"Like I said, I trust Colin. He'll protect our privacy more than any other photographer out there."

"Very well, Mr. Creevey it is then." Narcissa sighed heavily. She was far from happy. The family had used the same photographer for many years and he was trusted, not only to do an excellent job, but to ensure the privacy of the family. He'd never once fallen victim to the greed other photographers had and sold their most private memories to the press. "How many attendants were you thinking of having, Ginevra?"

"I was going to ask Pansy and Hermione."

"That's only two!" Narcissa didn't bother to hide her horror.

"And Angel," Ginny added hesitantly.

"My dear, I'm sure your mother will agree with me, two simply isn't enough. You need at least four, though I'd be more comfortable with six."

Ginny swallowed hard. Her lack of knowledge on these matters was glaringly obvious. "Oh... I don't know whom else I could ask. I thought it was supposed to be those closest to you, not just anyone."

"One or two who are close to you is fine, the rest can be old friends or distant relatives. You have enough sisters-in-law, dear." Narcissa noticed the pained expression on the young witches face. "Don't fret it's only the beginning of the planning. Anything is fixable at this stage. Give your attendants some thought and we can make a decision in the next day or two concerning how many."

"Sure, I'll do that," Ginny answered vaguely. Her mind was already turning to choices of attendants. There was so much she didn't know about planning weddings and she felt quite inadequate next to Narcissa, who seemed to know exactly what needed to be done.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you think of anything we haven't covered today?" Narcissa enquired politely.

"No, I think we've fairly well mentioned everything."

"Wonderful! Well why don't we show you the ballroom now?"

"That would be lovely."

With Angel leading, the women made their way to the first floor entrance of the ballroom. Narcissa knew the ballroom was impressive, but it was even more so from the first floor entrance. The view was spectacular from the top of the curving marble staircase. If there was any doubt in Molly Weasley's mind as to whether or not Malfoy Manor was the best place to host the wedding, Narcissa was confident that once the grandeur of her home was fully explored it would dissipate and there'd be no further argument from the woman.

The doors to the ballroom loomed in front of them. "I'm sure you'll be most satisfied with our formal entertaining space," Narcissa said as she reached for the handles on the large double doors.

"I'm sure it's as lovely as the rest of your home," Molly responded politely.

"Actually, I'm rather excited myself. I've never seen the ballroom," Ginny admitted.

"Draco has never shown you the ballroom? Shame on him! It truly is one of the most spectacular rooms in the house."

As the doors drifted open, Narcissa stood back to allow the Weasley women an uninterrupted view of the room below.

"My goodness... it's lovely," Molly gasped.

Ginny stared down from their vantage point. The first thought that entered her head was vaguely about this room being in _her_ house, this room was hers. The sound of Angel calling her from the bottom of the most beautiful staircase she'd ever seen broke through her thoughts.

"Mummy, I danced with Grandfather over there." Angel was pointing to the middle of the polished marble floor.

"Did you sweetheart? What dance did you do?" Ginny smiled at her excited daughter.

"Umm... I don't remember."

"Grandfather was teaching you the Viennese Waltz, Angelique," Narcissa supplied.

"Yeah, that's it!" Angel began to twirl around the dance floor with an invisible partner.

"When Lucius and I showed the children through the manor he couldn't resist seeing how well Angelique danced." Narcissa informed the women while they watched Angel. "Lucius is a wonderful dancer, ever so light on his feet. As you'll find out, Ginevra."

"I will?"

"Of course. He will insist on dancing with the bride."

A panicked expression crossed Ginny's face.

"You can dance, can't you dear?" Until this moment, it hadn't occurred to Narcissa that Ginny might not be able to dance. She took it for granted that everyone was schooled in the acceptable dances of the ballroom circle.

"Err... yes, but not that well. If Lucius is that good, I don't think I'd be able to keep up," Ginny stammered.

"Don't worry, dear. He's a very strong leader. If you relax, he'll guide you around the floor and you'll look like you've been dancing together all your lives."

With a sinking feeling in her stomach, Ginny couldn't help but ask, "Can Draco dance?"

"Of course, he was instructed from the time he could walk." Narcissa noticed Ginny's expression growing more frantic by the second. "Perhaps you should have Draco take you dancing before the wedding? So you are accustomed to his style and guidance."

"Yes, maybe we should."

"Ginny, you're a wonderful dancer. You've nothing to worry about," Molly said encouragingly.

"It's just been so long."

"You'll be fine, Ginevra. It's not like you're clumsy or uncoordinated," Narcissa assured her. "Now, back to the ballroom. Can you picture this room set up for a ball? Tables around the edges of the dance floor, crisp white linens, an orchestra... Oh goodness! We didn't discuss musical arrangements."

Molly rolled her eyes surreptitiously at Ginny. "What do you suggest, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"We do have an orchestra that we use for functions. They're very good and they know the ballroom acoustics well. Shall I arrange them for the wedding?"

"Yes, thank you, Narcissa. I'm sure they'll be wonderful," Ginny answered quickly. She was sure that, come the day, she wouldn't truly be bothered who was playing at the reception.

"Wonderful, they always make themselves available for us and they are very talented musicians."

"What style of music do they play?" Molly asked.

"They favor classical, but can play just about any style."

"Mum, they'll be fine."

"Would you like to show your mother through the southern wing, Ginevra? Perhaps you can tell her about the redecorating you have planned."

"Would you like to have a look, Mum? We haven't actually done anything yet, but—"

"I'd love to see, Ginny."

Angel skipped over at the mention of the southern wing. "I can show you my new room, Grandma."

"How do you know where your new room is going to be?" Ginny asked guardedly.

"Daddy showed me and Drake while you were napping one day."

"Did he now? Well, I'll have to have a word with him about that. I suppose you have some suggestions about your rooms, too?"

Angel grinned at her mother. She had been scheming since her father had shown her where her new chambers would be, but had kept her silence, at his suggestion, for the time being.

"Shall we?" Narcissa motioned toward the doors.

The women strolled slowly to the southern wing and then wandered from room to room with Ginny explaining the few changes she had the courage to make with the help of Narcissa. When they reached what would become Angel's chambers, the little girl was almost bursting at the seams to share her suggestions. It was only an assurance from Narcissa that she would be permitted to attend the meeting with the decorator that kept her from giving them a detailed work order.

"My goodness, this room is enormous, Ginny," Molly exclaimed as they walked into the largest parlor.

"Draco wants to make this our family parlor. He has it all planned. Well, as far as where his chair, the Wizard's Wireless and the house elf holding the mead go, at least," Ginny laughed. "I'll get some comfortable sofas near the fireplace and a garden setting for the terrace. The view is beautiful, so I'm sure we'll spend a lot of time out there when the weather is good."

"It's going to be lovely, Ginny."

"There's a lot to do before the wing is ready, but I'm sure we'll get it finished before the wedding," Narcissa informed Molly. "Did Draco select his study, Ginevra?"

"Yes, he's going to keep his grandfather's study and just make a few personal changes."

"Have you selected a personal parlor for yourself?"

"Umm... no. Do I really need to?"

"I find it's nice to have a room that's just mine. You will need to keep a desk for arranging events and taking care of personal correspondence."

"Yes, I suppose it would be nice to have my own space—"

Narcissa cut her off swiftly. "Well, why don't we put aside a room for you today?"

"All right!" Ginny grinned broadly.

"Wonderful. Now what room is far enough away from the family area, but not too close to your bedchambers?" Narcissa tapped her chin lightly as she pondered her own question.

"The green parlor is probably in the best position," Ginny suggested.

"If I remember correctly, the view from that room is hideous. You deserve an inspirational view. Shall we take a wander through? I can't quite remember every room."

"Sure."

The women wandered through the wing, regarding and dismissing room after room for one reason or another. As they entered a small parlor on the first floor Narcissa's eyes lit up.

"This is perfect! It's just the right size and the view is wonderful. What do you think, Ginevra?"

"I think this room will do." Ginny nodded as she turned around to see the whole room.

"Of course, we'll have to change the color. This yellow on the walls is just terrible, but that is a minor thing. You can make this room all yours without worrying about what others might think."

"Really? You don't think Draco might disagree?"

"Is Draco allowing you to help him with his study?"

"No, but that's his personal space."

"As this is yours."

"Okay." As Ginny wandered around the room she began to see how it could look with her ideas, rather than the outdated taste of Draco's grandmother. "The color has to change and perhaps a couple of wing back chairs by the fire, a window seat so I can read while admiring the view and a desk over there."

"That sounds wonderful, dear," Molly responded enthusiastically.

"Are you likely to favor a feminine décor?"

"I'm not really sure. I suppose that depends on the walls."

"I was just thinking of a desk we have. It's one of the most beautiful pieces of furniture I've ever seen, but it belongs in a very feminine room. I think it belonged to Lucius' great-grandmother."

"You don't think he'd mind if I used it?"

"Not at all. It's gathering dust in one of the unused front parlors. I was tempted to move it into my own personal parlor, but Lucius had my desk made special for me before we married."

"Maybe I'll have a look at it and I might design the rest of the room around it if I like it."

"Lovely, it would be nice to put such a beautifully crafted piece of furniture back into service."

Ginny was a little worried about looking at the desk after hearing the enthusiasm in Narcissa's voice. It seemed Narcissa might be very disappointed if she decided not to use it. She'd never really had girlie things, being the youngest of seven and all those above her boys. It might be nice to have a pretty room with all the delicate feminine things she'd always craved. She had a feeling, that despite what the desk was like, she would find herself agreeing to have it in her parlor.

"Why don't we have a look at the desk now?" Molly suggested.

"Yes, we should. Then you can begin planning your room, dear," Narcissa agreed as she led the way back to the front of the house.

Angel tugged on her mother's arm. "Mummy, can I have a room just for me too?"

"You'll have your bedroom."

"But so do you!"

"No, I'll share my bedroom with Daddy."

"Oh." Angel's face expressed her disappointment before she brightened. "It's okay, I'll ask Daddy."

"What?"

"Daddy will give me my own room," she informed her mother.

"I warned the boys about giving into her every whim. Now she expects to get what she wants all the time," Molly tutted.

"There's no harm in Angelique knowing what she wants," Narcissa stated officiously.

"There is when she's likely to get it every time," Ginny ground out between her teeth.

"She does have the men at her beck and call," Molly agreed.

"Yes, she does, but it's going to stop right now," Ginny said determinedly. "Angel, you can ask your father all you like, but I'll be speaking to him and he won't be granting your every wish from now on."

Angel stared wide-eyed at her mother. She'd never been denied anything. One of her uncles had always provided whatever she desired. Now with Daddy and Grandfather to bow to her wishes as well, she'd felt certain she never have to ask more than once for anything ever again. "But, Mummy—"

"No, Angel. I'll be speaking to your uncles as well. This stops now! No one likes a spoilt little princess."

Angel knew her mother meant business and there was no point pleading with her when she was in that mood. All she could do was hope that her mother's words would fall on deaf ears and her uncles would continue to shower her with her every wish. If all else failed there was always Grandfather. Her mother hadn't mentioned speaking to him—not that he'd listen to her anyway, Angel was confident she could depend on Grandfather.

"Here we are," Narcissa announced. "The desk is in the corner."

Molly moved across the room to the desk. "Oh, it is lovely! My grandmother had a desk similar to this."

"Really?" Narcissa doubted Molly Weasley had ever seen such a fine piece of furniture before, let alone had such a piece in her family.

"Yes, Grandmother Prewitt loved delicate girlie things."

"Prewitt? Of course, quite a prestige's family once upon a time."

"Yes, we were," Molly said with more than a hint of pride in her voice.

"I seem to recall some nasty business with one of the wizards. Your family never recovered from the scandal... such a shame."

"One of my uncles, it was a shame, but we do carry on."

"Of course you do." Narcissa smiled condescendingly at her. "Well, that's enough of sad memories. Ginevra, what do you think of the desk?"

"It's beautiful. I'd love to have it in my room."

"Wonderful! I had a feeling you would appreciate it. Now, I suggest you keep the walls very soft pastel colors. This desk deserves a light airy room, don't you think?"

"Yes, I was thinking the lighter the better. I don't really like dark rooms."

"Well the room is yours to do as you please, dear. I'll have the servants move the desk in and perhaps, once it's in position, the rest of the room will come together for you."

"Thank you, I'm sure it will."

"I think it must be time for a cup of tea. Shall we return to my parlor ladies?"

The women returned to the parlor to await the wizards. Small talk filled the wait, with the wedding being discussed again at length. Ginny's thoughts, for the most part, were planning the redecorating of the southern wing. The reality of the wedding plans becoming solid had her unexpectedly excited about redecorating her new home.

When a house elf popped into the room to announce that the men had moved to the parlor and were awaiting the women there, Ginny was almost disappointed. She wanted to roam round the southern wing and begin to make plans. Her newfound confidence in redecorating was strong and she wanted to take full advantage of it while it lasted. She was sure Draco would be pleased with the progress she had made this afternoon, even though none of her plans were on parchment yet, she had a clear idea of what she wanted.

* * *

As the women entered the parlor, Angel ran straight to her father. She was determined to put forward her request before her mother had a chance to speak to him, because once he'd said yes he couldn't go back on his word.

Ginny watch on in amusement as her daughter whispered urgently in her father's ear. Then just as he was about to open his mouth in response to whatever Angel had requested, Ginny interrupted.

"Draco, I'd like a word."

"Umm..."

Angel looked at her father expectantly. "Well, Daddy?"

"Draco, now!"

"I'd better see what Mummy wants, princess. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Can't you just tell me?" Angel pleaded.

"Draco!"

"When I get back, sweetie."

Draco stepped into the corridor with Ginny. He was worried something had gone wrong that afternoon, though her demeanor didn't indicate that she was upset or angry. She actually looked pleased with herself.

"Gin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, if you don't count that our daughter is spoilt beyond reason."

"Err... I don't follow you."

"What did she just ask you?"

"She asked for her own room like our studies."

"And you don't see anything wrong with that?"

"Well, it's not a bad idea. The kids need somewhere to play." Draco had become aware of just how many toys children could play with at the same time over the last week. He'd more than once stepped on an action figure or doll lying on his chamber floor.

"What's wrong with the family parlor?"

"Do you really want to be constantly stepping over toys?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm used to stepping over their toys."

"Well, I'm not. They bloody well hurt when you step on them."

"So what are you saying? You're going to give her what she wants?"

"I'm saying that a room for the kids, not just Angel, isn't a bad idea."

"Well... maybe," Ginny had to admit the idea had its merits. To be able to walk through the family parlor without stepping over toys would be nice. "I want to give it some more thought, before we decide on a room."

"That's fine, love."

"And you are to tell Angel no."

"But—"

"No buts, Draco. Tell her no. When I told her no earlier she said it was all right, she'd ask you."

"I—"

"No, Draco."

"No," he repeated.

"Good, now just keep practicing that and it won't come out as yes or I'll get it later to surprise her."

Draco looked affronted. He never said yes when he meant no—never.

"Don't look at me like that either. You, along with every wizard in that room, are guilty of giving her everything she wants, whenever she wants. It stops today!"

"All right, all right." He couldn't really see what she was getting at, but it was easier to agree with her than to argue the point. She certainly felt strongly about the subject anyway.

"Good. Now you can tell the other men as well."

"What?"

"Tell them that they're not to buy her anything without checking with us first. She's got all of you hoodwinked."

"Gin—"

"Draco, she acted like a spoilt little brat today."

"Okay, but I'll have a quiet word with them at a later date."

Ginny looked at him skeptically.

"Gin, we've just gotten through a rough afternoon and part of it was telling your brothers what they could and couldn't do, after years of doing what they could to help you. I really don't want to revisit it again right now. I will talk to them, but not today."

"All right, but you'd better or I will."

"I will, I promise." They may have been her brothers, but Draco knew Ginny wouldn't mince her words when it came to telling them what to do in regard to her children. With her mood so determined, he didn't think anyone deserved to have her unleashed on him. "How did our mothers behave?"

"They actually got along for the most part. A few snippy comments, but nothing like the other day."

"So you got some wedding stuff done?"

"Some, I have their guest lists for us to go through."

"I can hardly wait to tackle my mother's list," Draco scoffed in mock enthusiasm.

"Everything else depends on my dress and when we can get someone to officiate."

"We'll get someone for whatever day you want, love."

"Yeah, I declined your mother's offer to have someone convinced to clear their schedule."

"Gin, she just meant we'd pay extra for their services."

"I know, but I don't want to ruin someone else's wedding plans."

"All right, I'll make some Floo calls on Monday and see who's available."

"That would be helpful. I think both our mothers are liable to panic if we don't have a firm date by Monday."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Draco muttered as his arms enveloped her. "I missed you this afternoon."

"Did you?"

"Mmm..." His head lowered to capture her mouth gently. As Ginny's hands came up to tangle in his hair, she felt him pull her flush against his body and the world around her ceased to exist. So lost in the sensation of each other, they failed to notice two sets of big gray eyes watching them.

"Why don't we duck upstairs for a bit? This lot can keep themselves entertained for an hour or so," Draco whispered into her ear, his voice husky with desire.

"Do you really think—"

"They're snogging and they're going to duck upstairs for a bit, but I don't know why." Drake's voice drifted out from just inside the doorway, followed by loud laughter from the other occupants of the room.

"I guess we can't duck upstairs now," Draco groaned.

"Not unless we want company."

"We'd better get back in there before they come out or Drake figures out what I was planning upstairs."

"I thought you were talking to Drake about—"

"I did, I'll just remind him it's not polite to announce what we're doing to the whole world."

With their arms around one another they walked back into the parlor to a few lingering sniggers.

Draco ruffled his son's hair. "Drake, you don't have to tell everyone what Mummy and I are doing."

"That was my doing, Draco. I asked Drake what you were doing out there," Lucius admitted swiftly.

"Mate, in the future just say Mummy and Daddy are busy."

"Okay, Daddy. What were you going to do upstairs?"

"Yes, Malfoy. What were you going to do upstairs?" George grinned evilly at him.

Fred winked conspiratorially at his twin then looked to Draco with an identical grin. "With our sister."

"Funny, I thought you lot didn't want to know those details of our relationship." Draco smirked at his future brothers-in-law. "I seem to remember a death threat in the conversation too, so I don't feel it's in my best interest to tell you."

"As if Gin would while we're all here!" Percy stated emphatically.

Charlie's hand landed on his brother's shoulder. "Percy, what's Penelope like when she's pregnant?"

"Cranky!"

"No little brother, in the bedroom?" Charlie whispered in his ear.

"She's— Oh!" Percy blinked a couple of times before fixing a disgusted glare on his sister.

"She would have," Charlie affirmed.

"No doubt about it." Bill shook his head in mock disgust. "Witches, they're all the same."

Percy's hands came up to cover his ears. "Please, I'm going to have nightmares."

Bill chuckled heartily. "Well, on that note I'm leaving. I have to get home before dinner time."

"It's nearly dinner time? Katie will kill me if I'm late."

"Dinner time? Bloody hell! I'm supposed to be taking Pansy out tonight."

"Ron, why don't you cook at home for Pansy? We won't be there, so you'll have the place to yourself," Arthur suggested.

"There's some leftovers from last night, you could cast a warming charm and they'll be quite tasty," Molly informed him.

"Yeah thanks, Mum. I might do that. I'd better get going, either way I'm going to have to pick her up first."

Harry stood up and joined Ron. "I should get going too. Hermione will be dying to know how we made out with Drake."

Within half an hour the Weasley brothers and Harry had left. Narcissa was, once again, playing the perfect hostess as she offered pre-dinner drinks to Ginny's parents and made polite conversation with them. Talk quickly turned to the wedding and the women informed the men of their progress. Lucius reiterated Narcissa's suggestion that anyone Ginny wanted for her big day could be convinced to make themselves available. Ginny accepted his offer with grace and assured him that if they had any difficulties securing anyone's services for the day she would let him know.

When the children were sent upstairs to wash their hands for dinner, Draco, with the help of Lucius and Arthur, hastily informed the witches of the results of their afternoon with Drake. Ginny hoped that the talk had worked, not only for Drake's sake, but for hers and Draco's as well. He had been the cause of a lot of tension between them, but only time would tell whether the men had been successful.

Once everyone was seated at the dining table, talk turned to polite dinner conversation. Narcissa assisted the children, as she always did and gently instructed them in the finer arts of dining. Drake was seen, more than once, to roll his eyes in his father's direction. After a particularly affected sigh from the little boy, Draco felt a warning was probably due, before he offended his grandmother.

"Drake."

"Yeah, I know... keep the witches happy."

Ginny turned in her chair. "Draco?"

"Later, I'll explain later," he whispered quickly, hoping that she wouldn't push the issue. It was one thing to deal with her on her own, but when Molly and Narcissa were right in the same room to back her up—the thought terrified him. He also made a quick mental note to tell Drake that they didn't tell women when they were just keeping them happy. It usually proved more painful than not keeping them happy in the first place.

"What are your plans for the week, Ginny?" Arthur asked in the lull of conversation.

"I've got a lot to do for the wedding and we have to make a start on the redecorating, so I'll be pretty much flat out all week."

"I was just wondering if you were planning on coming home?"

"Oh... umm... probably tomorrow. Draco has to get back to work and I can do the wedding things from the Burrow." The question had caught her off guard. She hadn't thought about returning to the Burrow since Thursday evening, but now it had been mention, she thought it was probably time to go home.

Draco's heart sank. He had hoped to convince her to move in with him permanently before the wedding. With her voiced desire to return to the Burrow, he was disappointed to say the least.

"Daddy, we were going shopping," Drake reminded him loudly.

"I haven't forgotten and we can still go, even if you're at the Burrow."

Ginny looked at Draco curiously. "And what are you shopping for?"

"New play clothes!" Drake grinned across the table at his mother.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with Drake's clothes. They still fit," Molly said a little harshly.

Draco took a breath. He hadn't yet been on the bad side of this witch, he'd come close, but hadn't stepped over the fine line, and he didn't want to start now. "They do still fit, it's just that he likes wearing them so much that they're worn and he has nothing besides dress robes that he hates wearing to put on and look like he's not heading into the yard to play."

"I see." Molly's lips drew a tight line. It had started. The Malfoys were going to use their money to buy her grandchildren away. She was sure it wouldn't be long before Drake would start turning his nose up at wearing play clothes.

"We're just going to buy exactly the same as he's got already so he has some new clothes to wear when we do go to Diagon Alley or something. He hates wearing robes so much that we've come to a compromise."

"Oh," Molly uttered, not entirely convinced of Draco's motives.

"We'll still be keeping the clothes he has now for outdoor activities," Draco assured her.

"Why don't we go one afternoon? We could meet you for lunch and shop for Drake's new clothes afterwards," Ginny suggested brightly.

"Actually, I promised Drake it would just be the two of us, love."

"Yeah, so we don't have to look at silly frilly stuff," Drake informed everyone.

"Daddy, I want to go shopping too!" Angel whined.

"I took you shopping yesterday and we're just going to look at boys' clothing, so it'll be really boring for you."

"But we could look at clothes for me too," Angel argued.

"Not this time, Angel," Draco said firmly. "It's going to be a boys' shopping trip only."

Angel pouted at her father. She loved to go shopping, not Drake. It wasn't fair that he got to go with Daddy on his own.

"Come now, Angelique, there'll be plenty of shopping trips with the wedding coming up so quickly," Narcissa cooed. "Though why they feel they have to go alone is rather baffling."

"Mother, Drake and I are going alone. You do not need a reason beyond the fact that this is something that we want to do."

"I was simply curious. You've never been one to enjoy shopping so naturally your decision to not leave such an expedition to myself or Ginevra raises questions."

"Drake doesn't enjoy shopping either, so we'll be two wizards not enjoying ourselves shopping together," Draco announced with finality.

Ginny was watching Draco with a curious expression on her face. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about Draco denying her the opportunity to shop for Drake's new clothes. There was definitely a sense of surprise, and perhaps a little delight that Draco was taking the time with their son. She constantly had to remind herself that fatherhood didn't come naturally to him, especially when he'd missed the first five years of their lives, so when he took it upon himself to do things like this she should be pleased.

"Ginevra, have you given any thought to where you may select your wedding gown from?" Narcissa changed the subject abruptly. If Draco wanted to shop alone, then so be it.

"I thought I might just look through the bridal shops in Muggle London."

"I'll give you the name of my couturier, if you like. He's absolutely brilliant and he'll look after you."

"Thank you."

"We can go on Monday, if you like, Ginny dear," Molly suggested. "You do need to get some idea of what you want so we can get on with the rest of the plans."

"Yeah, we'll do that, Mum."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed. "Draco, you'll have to order your wedding bands this week as well."

"Yes, Mother. I had planned to take care of that on Monday afternoon, along with finding someone to officiate at the wedding."

"Really? Well, I'm glad to hear you're prepared to be useful in the planning."

"Mother, the rings are _my_ responsibility and I promised Gin I would seek out an official. She has enough to do and I don't want her wearing herself out, so I'll be helping where I can."

"That's lovely to hear, Draco." Molly beamed across the table at him. Most men ran a mile whenever wedding plans were mentioned, but it seemed Draco wasn't like most men.

"If there's anything I can do, just let me know, Molly."

"You may very well live to regret those words, son," Arthur said solemnly.

"I've no doubt he will." Lucius frowned at his son. In his opinion, weddings were women's business. All the groom should have to do is arrive at the appropriate place, on time, with the rings safely in his best man's care and the honeymoon planned. "Have you given any consideration to your honeymoon?"

"We haven't discussed destinations yet, Father."

"I hear Rome is wonderful this time of year," Narcissa suggested enthusiastically.

Draco smirked across the table at her. "You would know, Mother."

"Or there's France. Of course, the south is far more relaxing than Paris, unless you want to shop, Ginevra," Narcissa continued despite her son's sardonic comment.

"I think relaxation is more important for Ginny, given her condition. Merlin knows, once the baby arrives, rest will become a distant memory as she runs around after three little ones," Molly said.

"I agree. After all, if she should ever feel the desire to shop in Paris, they can always take a weekend trip. Yes, the south of France for the rest or Rome... the romantic ambience is unsurpassable."

"Have you two quite finished planning our honeymoon?" Draco's tone held just a small measure of humor in it, so as not to appear rude.

"Darling, we were merely putting forth some suggestions for you to consider."

"Thank you, but we'll make our own decision after some discussion."

Before Narcissa could respond to Draco, Lucius felt it necessary to step in before the conversation went any further. "Draco, have you given any thought about whom you may ask to be your best man?"

"Actually, I have."

"And?"

"I'm going to ask Greg Goyle."

"Goyle?" Ginny's eyes popped wide open. While she'd not actually given the best man any thought, she didn't expect Goyle to be standing with Draco. Her memory of the schoolboy wasn't a fond one. Even when she was seeing Draco in his seventh year, Goyle always struck her as a moronic bully who could not think for himself.

"We've known each other practically our whole lives."

"Yes, but... Goyle?" She was trying to comprehend what Draco was telling her, but she simply couldn't move past the point that Greg Goyle would be part of the wedding party.

"Greg happens to be one of my best friends, Gin."

"I didn't know that."

"I want him to stand with me."

"If that's who you want."

"Who did you think I'd ask?" Draco was perplexed. Sure neither of them had been spending much time with their friends lately, but did she really think he had no close mates who would be happy to stand up for him?

"I don't know. I didn't really give it any thought."

"Well, I'm asking Greg." He'd be damned if he was going to let her talk him out of his choice. She could have anything else she wanted for the wedding, but he'd choose whom he wanted for his best man.

"Okay, I just don't know him... at all."

"And I know Granger?"

"Potter," Ginny corrected. "You've at least held a conversation with her."

"Very well, I'll see about getting together with Greg for dinner one evening so you can get know him."

"If he's going to be your best man that would be a good idea."

"He will be."

"Okay, let me know when he's available and I'll arrange dinner."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the arrangements."

"Fine," Ginny snapped as she attacked her crème brulee with far more force than the creamy dessert deserved.

In the silence that followed, the twins sat staring wide eyed at their parents. They'd heard them speak to each other many times over the last week in the same way as they spoke now and the tension in the room was palpable.

The other adults maintained their silence for long minutes after Ginny's final reply, all concentrating on their dessert. It was the first outward sign of just how difficult their relationship could be, if they let it become that way. Their differences were monumental, beginning with friends and stretching to their backgrounds.

Narcissa couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Gregory really is a nice young man."

"I'm sure he is, I just don't know him," Ginny responded tightly.

"You were at school together," Narcissa countered lightly.

"He was in Slytherin. I was in Gryffindor. We didn't _know_ each other."

"Yet you sought Draco's company," Lucius observed coolly.

Ginny lofted her chin high and met Lucius' eyes. "Actually, truth be told, it was the other way around. Draco chased me."

"Really?" This was news to Lucius. He'd always assumed Ginevra had chased Draco, and the twins were the product of a plan she'd not had the courage to follow through on, but this new information shed an entirely different light on their relationship.

"Yes, Father, really. I chased the most beautiful witch at Hogwarts until she agreed to be mine only," Draco admitted smiling at Ginny and placing his hand over hers. "You'll like Greg once you get to know him. Mother's right, he's a nice young man and he's always been good friend to me."

Ginny felt her annoyance with him melt away. "I'm sure I will."

"Why don't we take tea in the parlor?" Narcissa suggested as the frosty atmosphere lifted from the room. "The children are beginning to become a little restless."

"Splendid idea, dear," Lucius agreed. "Weasley, would you care for a brandy in lieu of tea?"

"I won't say no."

"Draco, will you be joining us?"

"Of course, Father."

Once everyone had settled in the parlor, house elves served tea to the women and hot chocolate to the twins. Lucius poured the brandies himself from the small hidden bar in the room and passed crystal tumblers to the men. The three men took up residence by the windows, talking about the latest happenings at the Ministry and in the business world. Arthur was surprisingly well versed in business matters and kept up with Lucius' conversation effortlessly.

While trying to contribute to the men's conversation, Draco kept an eye on the women. He was concerned that talk of the wedding was going to get out of hand with the women all having radically different ideas about what should happen. He breathed a sigh of relief when their conversation drifted toward the redecoration of the southern wing. He knew his mother could discuss such matters for hours and he was sure, it was a subject Molly Weasley wouldn't have an opinion about.

When a second round of drinks were offered, the Weasleys politely declined and decided to make their way home. Ginny promised her parents she would see them the following evening and Molly told her to be home for dinner with Draco of course. With gracious thanks to their hosts and encompassing hugs for the children, Arthur and Molly Disapparated from the front staircase of Malfoy Manor.

As soon as the front doors closed, Ginny instructed the twins to say their goodnights. They had been allowed to stay up past their normal bedtime and as a result were now extremely tired. With a Drake holding tight to Ginny's hand and Angel in her father's arms the family climbed the stairs slowly. When Ginny had kissed both children goodnight, Draco sent her to their chambers. He promised to stay with the children until they were properly settled. Ginny warned him in low tones that it could take a while, given that they were over tired, but he chased her from their rooms, assuring her he would cope with whatever situation arose.

* * *

When Draco entered the bedchamber, Ginny was sitting up in their bed surrounded by parchments. He groaned internally as he recognized the file he'd given her and what the parchments were.

"Do we have to do this tonight, love?"

"I said we'd go through the lists tonight. Your mother is sure to ask about them in the morning. Did the kids settle?"

"Yeah, they're both sound asleep."

"Good, they can be difficult when they're that tired."

After showering quickly, Draco crawled into bed, careful not to disturb the parchments in front of Ginny. He gently removed the roll she had in her hands. "Isn't there something else you'd rather do?"

Ginny snatched the parchment back and snapped, "Sleep!"

"Let's sleep then."

"Draco we've got to get this done. The caterers will need approximate numbers straight away and then there's the invitations and—"

"All right, let's get it done."

They began with Molly's list. Most were family and few old friends of the family. When they came across someone Draco didn't recognize, Ginny explained who they were to her. Pleased with everyone on the list they didn't feel the need to eliminate anyone's name.

Ginny picked up Narcissa's list and looked at Draco apprehensively. This was going to be a monumental task and they knew, if they crossed off any names, Narcissa would be upset.

"Gin, I have an idea."

"Mmm..." Ginny responded absently, her eyes already scanning the first roll of parchment for a familiar name.

"What if we just let Mother invite whomever she wants?"

"Draco, we agreed we didn't want a huge wedding and I don't recognize a single name on this first roll."

"I know, love. But wouldn't it be easier to go through and just add our friends?"

"Yes, it would, but we'd end up with a massive wedding."

"It was just an idea. So when are you going to tell Mother that you've culled her guest list?"

"Me? She's your mother!"

"Precisely why I'm not willing to touch the list. I know her reaction won't be pretty." Draco gave her a moment or two to ponder his words. "Have you ever seen my mother when she's in a right snit because she can't get what she wants?"

"No—"

"Believe me, it's enough to scar you for life."

Ginny sighed heavily. She really didn't want to do this tonight and the thought of having to tell Narcissa that her list had been pruned wasn't inviting. "Okay, we'll leave the list as it is and just add our friends."

Draco grinned at her happily. He'd successfully saved them hours of painstaking work, not to mention the agony of telling his mother. "Shall we do our list?"

"Yes, I want to get it done so I don't have to worry about it again."

They worked side by side for an hour or so, occasionally questioning each other's additions to their list, but adding everyone who was suggested. When they finally stopped their list was almost as long as Narcissa's.

"There goes our small wedding," Ginny sighed.

"Love, I think a small wedding was out of the question. Have you forgotten how many relatives you have?"

"We _have_ to invite family."

"I know, I wasn't saying anything about not inviting them."

"Why is your mother's list so long? You don't have much in the way of family?"

"She'll have invited just about everyone she knows."

"But we don't know them."

"I actually know a large number of them. Whenever she's having one of her garden tea parties and I call in home for something, she makes sure to parade me around introducing me to the women who have single daughters. At least she did until I found you again."

"I just—" Ginny stifled a yawn. "—don't want our wedding full of strangers."

"They won't be strangers to you by the wedding. If I know my mother, she'll already be planning when she's going to hold a garden tea so she can introduce you to those who count in her world."

"What?"

"Love, don't look like that. There's a little more to these little garden parties than just drinking tea and gossiping. They can be good for business. If a woman is particularly enchanted with mother, she'll talk natter about her to her husband and the flow on to the business is important."

"The business? How can whether or not a woman is enchanted with your mother affect the business?"

"Okay, the woman will speak of mother and the family to her husband. When the husband requires something along the lines of what we do, he'll come to us rather than the opposition, because he's heard good things from his wife and it will please her to know he's doing business with her friend's husband rather than a stranger. Understand?"

"I think so."

"Good, because you're going to have to work beside mother in that respect."

"What do you mean? Work beside her—"

"I mean, the garden tea parties and so forth. When Mother isn't here you'll have to host them and when she is you'll be co-hosting."

"I—she didn't say anything."

"Has she told you about what she does during the day?"

"No."

"I'll have a word to her. It's better she tells you."

"Tells me what?"

"What she does. What you'll be expected to take over. I used to think Mother lounged around all day amusing herself with whatever took her fancy—needlepoint, reading... whatever. One summer, I began to notice she was going out a lot during the day and then again at night with Father. I asked her and she told me about the benefits she attends, the garden tea parties, the luncheons, dinner parties, balls... the list goes on and on. All the things she feels obligated to attend because it's good for the business and the family name."

"And I'll be expected to take over all of that?"

"In time, for now I should think you'll accompany Mother whenever possible."

"I didn't realize I'd have to do all of that."

"What did you think you'd be doing?"

"Looking after our children."

"Gin, you can still do that."

"And what am I meant to do with the twins, not to mention a newborn when he or she arrives while I'm off having lunch or drinking tea with snobby old women?"

"We'll hire a nanny."

"NO! I don't want someone else raising my children."

"All right, all right. No nanny. We'll work something out. You won't have to attend every single function right away and by the time that you do; the kids will be in school." Draco was desperate not to have this discussion dissolve into an argument. He would broach the subject of a nanny again when she was less worked up over the issue. There were functions they had to attend and he would feel better if they had someone permanent to look after the children rather than having to arrange a sitter every time.

"I'm just—" She stopped what she was about to say to yawn widely.

"Come on, enough for tonight," Draco said taking the guest lists and placing them on his bedside table. "You're tired and you need a good night's sleep."

"But—"

"No buts, Ginevra. We'll finish whatever it is tomorrow."

Draco slid down the bed and rested his head on the pillow. His arm snaked around Ginny's waist and gently pushed her down the bed. When she was in a satisfactory position to lie down, Draco gathered her to his chest, holding her firmly.

"Draco—"

"Shh, goodnight, love." He kissed the top of her head lightly.

Ginny tilted her head up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

Before long her breathing evened out and she drifted into a deep sleep with her head resting reassuringly on his chest. Draco laid awake, pondering all that had happened since February and wondering if Ginny would cope with being his wife. The duties his mother performed, while they seemed insignificant, were very important to the business and, due to his father's past alliances, it was important to keep the family name highly regarded by others within the wizarding community, to ensure their survival. He knew they had fought hard, after the final battle, to regain the respect that had once come unquestioned to the family. Old family alliances did not want to know them. Whether this was due to his father turning informant for the Ministry, essentially bringing about the fall of the Dark Lord or that Lucius had been revealed as a high ranking Death Eater, he did know and supposed it depended on the political view of the individual. When sleep finally took him over in the early hours of the morning, Draco had come to the conclusion that not matter what, he was marrying the right woman for himself and if the family reputation couldn't hold without her drinking tea with old women then it could be damned.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta Rainpuddle13 – her skills are awesome and our plot discussions are most entertaining hugs_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_DraconisFlayre; red briar rose; princessugar; Melody Malfoy; ERMonkey Burner of Cookies; mz.sammiz; spawn32818; Hate Fairy 666; kcc852; Tidal Waves; Andrea; Nikki Evans; Power Punk; AJ; Confuzzleded; freekofnature; XxTimesStopsxX; Tess (HPFF deleted two of my fics, I won't be reposting there); tiggersangel2001; Poemzie the Phoenix; kirt; Jamie (other Slytherins will be making an appearance); Draco's Secret Lover; D; Red (sorry, HPFF deleted two of my fics); wisperinglilies; madmissymel; MoonlightPrincess; PJ; Angel of Ravenclaw; eliotsgirl; Canadian Chika; Dodger McClure; Americasweetie; Jade121; weasley is our king; NMCY; fudgesuks; FaErIexFaItH; Angie Bangie; piper-h-99; PXLism; Camillekiss; Pen2Paper (yes, tanzanite is a real precious gem and it is quite rare); andybear09 _


	50. Dinner for Two

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

**DINNER FOR TWO**

Ginny awoke Monday morning to the sound of a house elf placing a cup of tea beside her bed. She'd not slept well and was feeling quite lethargic as she sat up to drink her tea. This morning was the first time she'd awoken alone in a week and she missed Draco's presence.

While she sipped her tea, her mind began to go through what had been planned for the day. Excitement began to bubble in her stomach. Today she would chose her wedding dress and by this evening they would have a firm date for the ceremony. The wedding would truly begin to take shape then. They'd spent hours the day before finalizing the guest list so as soon as the invitations were ready they could be checked and Owled. Narcissa was making contact with the caterer this morning to make a tentative booking and arrange a meal for them one night this week to sample the food.

With time ticking on, Ginny rose and dressed for the day after a quick shower. Molly was busy cooking breakfast as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Mum."

"Good morning, dear. Did you get your tea?" Molly asked tightly.

"Yes, Mum," Ginny responded with a smile. Draco had told Molly the night before that a servant would be delivering Ginny's tea, whether she liked it or not. It had been quite amusing to watch the two of them. Draco was determined to look after Ginny even though she was not staying at the manor and to Molly's credit she didn't outright refuse admittance to the servant, even though to thought of a house elf popping in every morning bothered her immensely.

"Mummy, are we really going to Aunty Mione's today?" Angel bounced excitedly in her seat.

"Yes, sweetheart. Aunty Mione is dying to see you."

When Molly had mentioned to Hermione that they were shopping for Ginny's dress, she had offered to have the twins for the day so they could shop in peace. Ginny was so grateful to her. She hadn't been looking forward to dragging Drake into such shops and Angel would have been overwhelmingly excited. Now, rather than being disappointed she couldn't come, Angel was happy to be spending the entire day with her godmother. Drake seemed to be simply thankful that he didn't have to suffer the indignities of looking at frilly girlie things while trying to behave himself.

"You'd better eat something, Ginny dear. We've a lot to get through today," Molly clucked as she served the twins.

"Yes, Mum."

"You need your energy," Molly told her as she placed a full plate in front of her.

As soon as the appropriate charms had been cast to scour the pans, Molly bustled upstairs to dress for their outing. When the twins had finished eating, Ginny sent them up to dress and gather anything they wanted to take with them to the Potters. Ginny cleaned their dishes and finished tidying the kitchen while she waited for everyone to reappear downstairs.

* * *

Ginny and Molly left the twins with Hermione and went straight to Diagon Alley. The address Narcissa had given Ginny for her couturier was in Muggle London. They had decided to walk from the Leaky Cauldron because they were unfamiliar with the area so they weren't sure if they could Apparate safely without the knowledge of the Muggles.

When they arrived at the address on the parchment, they entered and were greeted by a middle-aged man. "Don't tell me! You're Miss Ginevra."

Ginny was a little perturbed when the excited man knew her name. "Err... yes."

"And this must be your lovely mother. Come in, come in. Mrs. Malfoy's owl arrived just moments ago."

Molly frowned and continued cautiously. "Owl?"

"Yes, she wanted to make sure I looked after you personally. I'm Galor!"

"You're a wizard?" Ginny hoped he was a wizard. The last thing she had time for was trouble from the Ministry.

"Yes! You didn't think I was a Muggle, did you?"

Ginny's relieved smile brightened her face. "The way you dress and this is Muggle London."

"The Muggles look at me funny when I wear robes down the street and, to be honest, I'm here because Muggles are willing to pay a load of money for my designs."

"Oh, I didn't—"

"It's all right. Now, Mrs. Malfoy told me you're marrying her _handsome_ son."

"Yes."

"Well, aren't _you_ the lucky one!"

Ginny's eyes widened, suppressing a fit of giggles she felt threatening to burst forth when her mother nudged her. There was no doubt in either of the witch's minds about the preferences of the wizard in front of them.

"I have a large number of gowns you may be interested in, but it would help if you could give me an idea of what you had in mind."

"Something traditional."

"Lovely! There's nothing more stunning than a bride in a huge white gown," he sighed. "Now, when is the big day?"

"We'll have a certain date by this evening, but it'll be in about six weeks."

"Six weeks! Oh my, that doesn't give us much time." Galor fanned himself with one of his hands. "Not to worry, we can do it!"

"I don't want anything overly fancy."

"Well, that will certainly help with the time constraints, but don't feel you can't have anything you want, darling. We can work day and night so you look beautiful on you special day."

Ginny smiled at the man. She had the feeling that he wouldn't work day and night for just anyone.

"Well ladies, why don't we all take a seat and we can begin selecting that special frock?" With a discreet wave of his wand the door of the shop locked and the windows were instantly covered with a light fog so the Muggles couldn't see inside. "Can't have them knowing our secrets."

Once Ginny and Molly had settled on a small sofa, Galor began to parade dresses out for their perusal. The gowns floated past as if worn by invisible models and Galor extolled the virtues of each of his creations.

"Just let me know if any take your fancy and we'll put them aside for you to try on later."

"They're all so lovely," Ginny sighed. This was going to be a hard decision, much harder than she anticipated. "I thought I knew what I wanted."

"Your try on pile can be as large as you like, darling. That's the only way you're going to know if the gown is really you."

The pile of dresses to be tried on grew steadily as more and more designs were paraded past the women. Over two hours, Galor had shown them anything that vaguely resembled Ginny's description of traditional, but not too fancy.

"Are you ready to start trying some of these on now, darling?"

"Yes, I guess I should start." Ginny eyed the rack of dresses she had chosen with trepidation. They'd already been here for hours and by the looks of it, would be lucky to make it out by closing time.

Galor set her up in a large dressing room and she began to put the gowns on, one by one. Only when Galor was happy with how the gown was sitting on her, was she allowed to parade it for her mother. After what seemed like the hundredth dress, Galor stood back regarding her pensively.

"You have the most exquisite shoulders."

Ginny blushed. It was an odd compliment and she wasn't exactly sure what he meant by it. "Thank you."

"You know, I think I have the perfect frock for you. It's a bit fancier than you probably wanted, but it would look smashing on you."

"I guess I could take a look at it," Ginny muttered vaguely. One more dress wouldn't make much difference, even if it wasn't what she had envisioned. Then again, by this time she was no longer sure what she had envisaged.

"Oh no! You must try this one on to fully appreciate its beauty."

"Okay, I'll try it on," she agreed somewhat tiredly.

"Wonderful! You're going to love it!" He bustled out of the dressing room and into a private area of the store.

Within minutes, Galor returned and in his arms he carried the dress he thought was perfect for her. After helping her into the creation, Galor didn't allow Ginny to look in the mirrors before she paraded the dress for her mother. He didn't want her to get a pre-conceived idea of what she looked like before she had received the compliments he knew her mother would bestow upon her.

She stepped hesitantly out of the dressing room and walked slowly toward Molly.

"Oh my!" Molly gasped. "Ginny, you look beautiful!"

Galor clapped his hands together. "I knew it! This is your dress!"

"Can I at least look in the mirror and see what you two are so excited about?"

Galor giggled. "I didn't let her see how lovely she looked." With a wave of his wand she found herself surrounded by full-length mirrors.

Speechless was the most apt way to describe her reaction. Ginny couldn't seem to look into enough of the mirrors at once. With every turn of her head another perfect view of the dress came into sight.

"Ginny, what do you think?" Molly had walked over to join her daughter.

"I love it!"

"I just finished it last week. At the moment it's the only one in existence."

"We'll take it," Molly said firmly.

"Mum!"

"Ginny, dear you deserve the most beautiful dress."

"But the money—"

"Draco told me not to even ask how much."

"Draco told you that?"

"Yes, dear. Last night. He wants you to have the very best."

"I must admit, I've been instructed not to discuss price with you," Galor confessed seriously.

"Why?"

"You tell me, darling."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the man. "All right we won't talk about price. I'll take the dress."

"Lovely. Now do you want me to keep it as an exclusive one of?"

"Does it make a difference?"

"Do you want every bride getting married in the next twelve months to be wearing your dress?"

"I didn't really think—"

"Well, you needn't make the decision right now. It's not like I'm going to start another one right away. Merlin knows, that one took enough out of me."

Another hour of deciding on shoes, gloves and lingerie had Ginny feeling more than a little exhausted. The two witches left the shop with a promise from Galor that he would create a unique veil and select a tiara to go perfectly with the dress. They made their way back to Diagon Alley, so they could eat a late lunch in familiar surrounds at the Leaky Cauldron.

When Molly was satisfied that Ginny had rested enough and had eaten a healthy lunch, the two witches went to the printers. Invitations had yet to be chosen and it was proving to be a difficult decision for Ginny. There were so many different designs, she didn't know if she preferred one over another or what Draco would favor. After much indecision the printer suggested that she take a few samples home with her to show her fiancé. Perhaps they could come to a decision together.

Rather than both women going to the Potters to pick the twins up, Molly went home to make a start on dinner. Ginny Disapparated to Hermione's to retrieve the twins and hopefully sit down for a lovely cup of tea.

"Hello... Is anyone here?"

"Mummy!" Angel ran to the front door and into her mother's arms. "Did you get your dress? What's it like? Can I see it?"

"Slow down, sweetheart," Ginny laughed. "Yes, I got my dress, but you can't see it yet because it's still at the shop."

"Oh, Aunty Mione and me wanted to see it." Angel pouted at her mother as if doing so would make the dress appear.

"Later in the week we can go and have a look."

"Really?"

"Really. We still have to get your dress so we have to go back to the shop."

"Ginny, you had some success today by the sounds of it," Hermione said happily as she wandered into the room.

"Yes, I'm relieved that my dress is at least taken care of. Now I just have to worry about what everyone else is wearing."

"It'll all come together. I've just made a pot of tea."

"You're an angel. I'd kill for a cup of tea right now." Ginny followed Hermione into the kitchen, sitting at the table while her friend poured two cups of tea.

"Drake, are you under all that mess somewhere?"

Drake's chocolate covered face broke into a bright grin. "I'm here, Mummy."

"I was beginning to wonder. Maybe you should put your cake down and go wash your face."

"Do I have…" the little boy's voice trailed off as Ginny nodded at him. Drake knew the alternative was to have his mother assist him with washing his face and that was too humiliating to contemplate.

Ginny and Hermione sat drinking their tea while Ginny described her wedding dress to her and a very rapt Angel. She discussed the selection of the invitations with her as well. Like Ginny, Hermione had found it immensely confusing when she'd had to select her own, her only advice was to discuss it with Draco and see if he had any preferences. After two cups of tea, Ginny decided it was time to head back to the Burrow. Her mother would need help with dinner and she want to be there when Draco arrived directly from work.

* * *

"Daddy!" Angel burst out of the house, running across the yard into Draco's arms. "I missed you today!"

"I missed you, sweetheart." He held her tight. "Did you have fun at Aunt Hermione's today?"

"Yep! We made a cake, and then we played a game with words, it was sort of boring, and then we made soup and sandwiches for lunch, and then we went for a walk, and then we ate our cake, and then Mummy came to pick us up."

"Wow! You got a load done today. Where's Drake?"

As if on cue Drake wandered out of the house. "Angel, Grandma said don't squeal."

"Hey, mate, did you have a good day?"

"Yeah, it was all right. Aunt Hermione always wants to play silly games with us and Uncle Harry wasn't here."

"Uncle Harry was at work. I spoke to him this morning and he said to tell you hello." Draco ruffled his son's hair. "Remember, we're going to set up a regular day for you to see your Uncle Harry."

"When?"

"We're having lunch later in the week to talk about it. Would you like to come?"

"Can I really?"

"Of course. We're going to talk about a day to get you two together, so I can't see why not."

"Can I come too, Daddy?"

Draco watched a dark expression cross Drake's face. He'd come to realize that time with the men was very important to the little boy and it was possibly something he'd not had a lot of in the past, given his age. "Won't you be busy with all the girlie wedding stuff?"

"But I can have lunch."

"You could, but I know a lot of wedding stuff gets discussed over lunch. I don't know what it is with witches and food that makes them want to plan weddings. Still, if you don't mind missing out on some of the wedding planning—"

"Maybe I should stay with Mummy in case she needs me."

Draco winked slyly at Drake. "That sounds like a better idea. You wouldn't want to be off with us when Mummy needed your advice on the wedding."

"What's this you're planning?" Ginny stood just a short distance away. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one eyebrow was quirked at him.

"Hello, love. I was just telling Angel how she'd be better off staying with you instead of coming to a boys' lunch."

"Really? Sounded more like you were bribing her to stay with me."

"Love, I wouldn't do that. She'd be bored sitting around listening to wizards talk. The wedding plans are far more exciting for a little girl."

She gave him a dubious look. "You two need to go wash up for dinner."

"Okay, Mummy."

"Daddy, can you carry me to the bathroom?"

"I think you can walk, princess. Besides, I want to talk to Mummy."

Angel sighed affectedly as Draco put her on her feet. When the door had closed behind the twins, Ginny turned her attention back to Draco.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?"

"You know we're setting up a day for Harry to see the kids."

"Yes."

"We're having lunch later in the week and I thought Drake might like to join us."

"Why not Angel?"

"I get the feeling he needs to spend some time with the men."

"What gives you that impression? He's always been surrounded by men. I have six brothers in case you forgot."

"Well, maybe it's me he needs to spend some more time with." His arms wove around her waist and he drew her against his body. "I missed you this today," he whispered.

Ginny had no opportunity to reply as his head dipped and his mouth captured hers firmly. As she melted into him, heat ran through her body, right to the tips of her toes.

Draco raised his head so his mouth hovered just above hers. "I have good news."

"Do you?"

"Are you free on May twenty-eighth?"

She grinned cheekily at him. "The twenty-eighth... I think so."

"Marry me?"

"Yes!" Ginny's arms went around his neck as her feet left the ground.

"It can't come fast enough, love," he muttered into her neck.

"Oi, Malfoy! Do you mind not mauling my sister where I can see? Does nothing for my appetite," Ron requested gruffly as soon as he Apparated into the yard.

"Ron, we have a date!" Ginny all but squealed.

"That's nice, you can take the mauling elsewhere then."

"A date for the wedding you silly git."

"Oh, so when do I have to get my dress robes out?"

"May twenty-eighth," Draco supplied.

"Great, looking forward to it," Ron responded in a less than enthusiastic tone before stalking inside.

"Don't worry about him, he probably had a bad day at work," Ginny said.

"So, how was your day?"

"Good. I found my dress."

"At Galor's?"

"Yes, and why did you tell Mum not to even ask about the price?"

"Because I don't want you to worry about things like that. We're only doing this once so I want you to have everything you've ever dreamed of."

Ginny placed her hand on his cheek. "I already have everything I ever dreamed of—you."

"I love you, Gin."

"I love you."

"Please! It's bad enough you maul each other. My ears don't need to hear that rubbish," Ron growled from the doorstep.

"Ron, what do you want?"

"Mum said dinner's ready."

"Okay, we're coming."

Ron stayed on the doorstep, waiting for the couple to join him.

"Ronald, we'll be in soon!"

"Yeah, whatever." Ron wandered back into the house shaking his head.

"Now, where were we?"

"I think we were here—" Draco's hands cupped her face and he claimed her lips gently.

His kiss was soft and lingering, sending tingles through her body again. Heat began to creep up her thighs and she thought her knees might give way as his hand slid into her hair.

His mouth trailed over to her ear. "I guess we should go in before your brother comes out again."

"Mmm... We should." Ginny felt the loss of contact instantly as Draco pulled away. When they entered the kitchen, the family was already seated at the old wooden table.

"We were about to send out a search party for you two," Arthur boomed good-naturedly.

"Let's just eat before the warming charms wear off," Molly fussed as she began serving the children.

Ginny flushed crimson, muttering an apology as she took her seat.

"Did you get someone to officiate at the wedding, Draco?"

"Yes, we've set a date," Draco responded happily. "May twenty eighth."

"Wonderful, now we can plan everything without hesitation."

"I Flooed Mother as soon as I had confirmation so she could book the caterer."

"Ginny, you can take the guest list to the printers tomorrow and have them get underway. The invitations should go out as soon as possible."

"I'll do that when I go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Did you get to the printers today?"

"Yes, I've got some samples to show you after dinner."

"Love, whatever you choose will be fine."

"I want your opinion."

A muffled snigger from Ron was cut off by a sharp slap to his shoulder from his mother.

"What else do you have to do tomorrow?"

"Flowers, attendants' dresses, attendants gifts, printers... oh, I have to see what night your mother was able to book dinner with the caterers and Floo Colin to see if he's available to photograph the wedding."

"I'll Floo Mother after dinner, if you like."

"Thanks. I suppose I should make a list of everything I have to do this week. Otherwise, I know I'm going to forget something. I need to double check some of the other things your mum was doing too."

"I could get Mother to take care of the printers, if you like. It's just dropping off the guest list and placing the order, isn't it?"

"Yes, but I'll be in Diagon Alley anyway so I may as well take care of it while I'm there."

"What about the twins? Where are they going to be while you're running around doing everything?"

"Mum's going to watch them and I'm going on my own."

"I'm sure Mother wouldn't mind joining you."

"No, it's all right. Your mother has enough to do herself. It'll be quicker if I go alone."

"I don't want you over doing it."

"Draco, it's fine. Honestly, I'll get everything done a lot quicker, and with less stress if I go alone."

"All right, but if you—"

"I'll be fine."

Molly sensed that Ginny's temper was beginning to fray over Draco's seemingly over-protectiveness of her condition. "Draco, who did you get to preside over the wedding?"

"Actually, I think you'll be please with who I secured."

"Oh?"

"Professor Dumbledore."

"I didn't think he performed wedding ceremonies anymore," Arthur mused aloud.

"Not usually, but everyone was busy and Father reminded me that he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. He's more than qualified and he agreed to perform the ceremony."

"You're very lucky to have such a respected wizard agree to marry you," Arthur informed him.

"It's a relief that we can get on with the other plans now," Molly stated.

"Mother was quite relieved to have a definite date too."

"Does Dumbledore want to meet with you before the ceremony?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, in a week or two."

"I thought he might."

"I told him we'd go to him," Draco announced with conviction. He knew Ginny would more than likely object with everything else she had to do, but he saw it as an opportunity to force her to take a few days break.

Ginny's eyes popped wide open. "To Scotland?"

"We can visit Uncle Sev while we're there. He'd love to see the twins."

Ron began to choke as laughter tried to burst forth through his full mouth.

"When can we go, Daddy?" Drake asked eagerly.

"Next week if Mummy has the time."

"Mummy, can we please go next week? I want to show Uncle Sev my potions stuff Grandfather gave me for my birthday."

"We'll see. I've got a lot to do before we think about visiting Hogwarts."

"You could visit Charlie and Anya while you're there," Molly suggested. "It would be a nice break for you, dear."

"It would be good for you to take a few days break from the wedding plans," Draco reiterated while silently thanking Molly for her support, even though she hadn't known of his plan.

Ginny placed her cutlery on her plate forcefully. "I've only just started the wedding planning."

"And by next week you'll be overdue for a break. Healer Wilson said you still have to rest."

Ginny gave Draco a hard look. "I'll rest when _everything_ is done."

"Love, we have to go and meet with Professor Dumbledore, so you'll be taking at least two days off next week if I can make it happen." He kept his tone even, but unassailable.

"Two days? It's not going to take _two_ days."

"No, but we have to get to Hogwarts with the kids, meet with Dumbledore, see Uncle Sev and your brother. The kids are going to want to play with their cousins. We'll spend the night in Hogsmeade, and that way we don't have to rush everything."

"I'm sure Charlie and Anya would be happy to have you stay with them," Molly interrupted.

"There's a thought," Ron agreed heartily. There would be no way Charlie would let them share a room at his house. It wasn't that he didn't realize what they got up to behind closed doors, Ginny was pregnant, it was that he'd rather not think about such activities and his sister in the one thought.

"We wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone. It's easier if we stay in Hogsmeade," Draco countered politely.

"Nonsense, I'll Floo Anya tomorrow and let her know you're coming," Molly insisted.

"Really, it's not necessary, Molly."

"It's all right, Mum. I'll Floo Anya when we know we're going," Ginny added.

"Okay, dear."

"Mummy, when are we going to get my dress?" Angel was tired of all this talk about the wedding and Hogsmeade that didn't concern her.

"Later in the week. We'll get yours at the same time as the bridesmaids."

Draco had been giving his own groomsmen some thought and had to match his friends to Ginny's so everyone would be happy with their partner for the day. "How many attendants are you having, Gin?"

"Umm... I don't know yet."

"As soon as you figure it out let me know. I have to make sure there's enough groomsmen, so they all have partners."

"I know, I know. I just don't know who else to ask."

"Who do you have so far?"

"I haven't actually asked yet, but I want Hermione and Pansy. After them, I don't know." Ginny's frustration was clearly depicted in her tone.

"Why don't we go through everyone after dinner? As you choose a bridesmaid, I can choose a groomsman."

"Okay, we'll do that after dinner too." Ginny ran her hand through her hair. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to curl up with Draco and not think about the wedding as she drifted off to sleep.

"We can do it tomorrow night if you're not up to it tonight," Draco offered sincerely.

"No, let's just get it done," Ginny responded tiredly.

"Daddy, when are we going shopping?" Drake asked seriously.

"How about we go the same day Mummy goes with her bridesmaids?"

"But it was meant to be just you and me!"

"It will be, mate. I don't think we'll find play clothes for you in a bridal shop."

"We won't be with them?" Drake tossed his head toward the girls.

Draco smirked. "No, mate. We'll be miles away."

"Good!"

"While you're shopping you could look into some robes for Drake, for the wedding," Ginny suggested offhandedly.

The little boys face screwed up immediately and his mouth opened to protest loudly. Draco's hand came up to silence him and he gave him a furtive wink. "We can't do that until you choose bridesmaids dresses. Unless you want the groomsmen in black and white with no accent color."

"All right, it'll have to wait."

"I'll take Drake when I go to arrange my robes, but I'll need a swatch of fabric from you."

"I'll get one once we've chosen the color."

With everyone just finishing off their dessert, Molly stood and began to clear the table. "Ron, you can help me clean up tonight. Draco and Ginny, off you go into the front room, you've got a lot to get through."

"I have to get the twins ready for bed first."

"I'll help. Come on you two, upstairs and into the bath." Draco scooped up Drake and slung the giggling little boy over his shoulder.

"Pick me up too, Daddy," Angel squealed delightedly.

Draco knelt on one knee and Angel ran into his outstretched arm. Once she was securely draped over his other shoulder, he carried both giggling children up to the bathroom. Ginny followed them up and was quickly dismissed by a confident Draco. He assured her he was more than capable of bathing the children and getting them into their pajamas on his own.

After helping her mother clean the kitchen, she made a pot of tea for them, and settled in the front room with a roll of parchment and a quill. Her list of things to do that week was growing longer with each movement of the quill. How she was going to get everything done was beyond her, she was so tired now that the task seemed monumental. Just as she was rereading her list again to check that nothing had been forgotten, Drake and Angel came running down the stairs, wrapped in large towels and squealing with delight as they burst into the room.

"Mummy... Mummy... Daddy's going to get us!" Angel shrieked as she and Drake climbed on Ginny's lap.

"What is—" The sight of Draco walking through the doorway, water dripping down his face from his soaked hair, halted her question.

Drake grinned cheekily at his mother. "We got Daddy!"

"They just started splashing and then they bolted," Draco spluttered indignantly.

Raucous laughter erupted from behind Draco as the two Weasley men came to see what the commotion was about.

"Mind Molly doesn't catch you dripping all over her floor," Arthur warned him with an amused grin.

"Bloody brilliant," Ron snorted with laughter.

"What _is_ going on in here?" Molly stood in the doorway with her hands planted firmly on her hips. At the first sound of her voice everyone fell silent, save for Angel who was quietly giggling into Ginny's shoulder and Drake who was trying his hardest to contain his delight. "For goodness sake, Draco, get up stairs and dry off before you leave a puddle on the floor. What are you two smiling at? Just look at this mess! Your dad's all wet and you two haven't got your pajamas on! Upstairs, now with the both of you and don't come down until you're dressed for bed!"

Draco moved straight away and was closely followed by the still giggling twins. Their progress up the staircase could be heard from the front room. The twins were still needling Draco about getting him wet and he was responding like a petulant child which only encouraged them to continue.

Ginny began to laugh. "I think I'd better get up there before someone gets hurt."

"Give them a chance, Gin. They'll only need a few more minutes to take Malfoy down for good," Ron chuckled.

She shot a withering glance at her brother as she left the room. There would be tears if she didn't break up the rumpus soon and she didn't think either of the twins would be the ones weeping. Ginny stood on the first floor landing watching her children jump all over their father who was flat on his back on the floor. Loud breathless giggling filled the hallway as Draco tickled the children each time they landed on him.

"Right, break it up, you three!" Ginny yelled over the top of the noise. "Drake and Angel, get your pajamas on before you catch your death. Draco get up, you're leaving a wet mark on the floor."

The children froze at the sound of their mother's voice. Both stared wide-eyed at their father.

"I think Mummy's mad," Angel whispered.

"I think you may be right, princess," Draco whispered back. "You two go get your pajamas on and I'll handle Mummy."

"Snog her, Daddy. That'll make her happy again," Drake advised in a low voice.

Draco looked at his son with surprise. "Go get your pajamas on, now."

When the twins had scampered off to their rooms, Draco lifted himself off the floor and gave Ginny a lopsided grin. It was the one that never failed to get him out of trouble with his mother and he was hopeful that it would work the same for Ginny.

"Gin, love—"

"Look at the floor! It's wet!"

"Sorry, love." He reasserted his lopsided grin and added a pair of pleading gray eyes.

"Don't look at me like that Draco Malfoy! It doesn't work for Drake and it won't work for you either."

Draco sobered his expression straight away. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't bother. I'll do it! You just dry yourself off before you make any more mess."

"Umm... the bathroom's a bit of a mess—"

"I'll do it, just go." Ginny waved him away impatiently as she drew her wand.

"Gin, don't be angry. We were just having some fun." His arms wove around her waist. It was a dangerous move considering she had her wand in her hand, but he wanted to soothe her before she had time to dwell on her anger. "It was just a bit of fun and there's no harm done."

She sighed wearily. "I know, just go and dry off... you're getting me all wet."

"Not yet," he murmured as his lips brushed hers tenderly.

A little giggle could be heard from the doorway of Angel's room. Draco looked around to his daughter. "Get your pajamas on before you get me into more trouble."

Angel's head disappeared into her room amid a fit of uncontrollable giggles. Draco turned his attention back to Ginny.

"Now, where was I?"

"You were going to dry off before you catch your death."

"I can't do that." He began to lightly kiss her temple. "I'm under orders to snog you until you're happy again."

"Oh?"

"Drake's idea." Draco moved down to reclaim her lips, but Ginny ducked away and stepped out of his arms.

"Go dry off while I clean this mess, then I'll think about snogging you."

"But, Gin, I don't want to let my son down."

"I'm sure he'll survive. Now get out of the way before you get hit with a cleaning charm."

Not foolish enough to push his luck any further, Draco disappeared into Drake's room. Ginny took no time to clean the mess left behind in the hallway and the bathroom, which resembled a swamp before a few waves of her wand.

She resumed her position in the front room, with a hot cup of tea and her to-do list. Before long Draco and the twins appeared in front of her. Each looked most solemn and almost remorseful.

"We're sorry, Mummy. We didn't mean to make a mess," Drake intoned quietly.

Ginny regarded the three of them suspiciously. There had obviously been some colluding upstairs and Drake had been elected as the spokesperson. She was torn between telling them off again and laughing aloud at their expressions of woe.

"All right, apology accepted. Why don't you two get a game to play while Daddy and I talk?"

Angel gasped. "You're not going to tell Daddy off again, are you?"

"No, we've got wedding plans to go through."

"I want to help." Angel sat on the arm of Ginny's chair most attentively.

"Sweetheart, it would be more help if you'd go and play so Daddy and I can get on with it. This stuff is really boring."

"Mummy's right, princess. This is the boring bit. You'd be better off playing for a little while before bedtime. Why don't you get the Wizards Chess out, Drake?"

Drake rolled his eyes. "Angel can't play."

"Well, you can teach her," Draco suggested firmly.

"Come on, Drake, get the board out and I'll help Angel," Ron offered.

Arthur lowered his paper. "Not seeing Pansy tonight?"

"No, she had some family dinner thing with her grandmother. I opted out."

Draco chuckled. "Smart move. That's one scary witch."

"Yeah, I've met her once... gave me nightmares for a month." Ron shuddered at the memory.

"Draco, we need to get on with this."

"All right, love. What's first?" Draco took a seat next to Ginny and looked expectantly at her.

She passed him a handful of samples. "Invitations. Which one do you like best?"

"I'm not fussed, love. Which ever one you want is fine with me."

"Draco, I want your opinion."

"It's your day, you choose whatever you want."

"It's your wedding, too!"

As Draco looked around the room, Arthur's paper suddenly snapped back up in front of his face and Ron became overly interested in setting the Wizards Chess board, even though he appeared to be choking. He cautiously turned his attention back to Ginny and the invitations. "Okay, which one do you prefer?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking you."

Draco carefully laid the samples out in front of them. "Will they be printed or engraved?"

"Engraved. Your mother said they look better."

"They do look better," Draco agreed. He reached forward and removed some of the samples. "Well, if we're engraving, that eliminates these three. They're only good for printing."

"So which one?"

"This one's nice." Draco picked up a simple white invitation with a gilt edge. "We could have the engraving done in gold and it'd look good."

"You don't like this one with the flowers?"

"Umm... yeah it's okay."

"Just okay?"

"What color would you use for the engraving?"

"Pink."

"Pink? On a wedding invitation?"

"We could use silver."

"Silver would work. I just think the simple one is more elegant."

"I like the flowers."

Draco took a deep breath. "Gin, you asked for my opinion and I gave it to you. If you want the flowers, then get the flowers."

"No, it's all right we'll have the plain one."

"But—" The sound of Arthur clearing his throat loudly diverted Draco's attention. A meaningful look and slight shake of his future father-in-law's head told him he'd be better off just shutting his mouth. "What's next?"

"You need to Floo your mother. I have to know all of this." Ginny passed him a list of things Narcissa was looking into.

"Okay, I'll use the kitchen."

Arthur lowered his paper to his lap. "Molly, is there any treacle tart left?"

"Yes, dear. Would you like another slice?"

"Sit still, I'll get it myself." Arthur followed Draco into the kitchen. He wasn't truly in need of more dessert, but felt that Draco might need a little advice before he made a terrible mistake. "Draco, would you like some more treacle tart?"

"No thanks, Arthur."

"Son, do you realize how close you came to becoming an endangered species in there?"

"She asked for my opinion."

"It's a trick question, son. When a woman asks for your opinion they don't necessarily want _your_ opinion."

"Then what do they want?"

"They want you to agree with them."

"How am I meant to do that when she didn't tell me which one she liked in the first place?"

"The secret is to watch where they're looking then you'll know which one to choose."

Draco stared at the Weasley patriarch incredulously. _He's clearly nutters. I'll just humor him and he'll go away. Ginny wouldn't ask my opinion if she didn't want it, she'd just make the decision herself._

"Trust me, son. I have a wife, a daughter, five daughters in-laws and seven granddaughters — I know what I'm talking about."

"I—I'll keep it in mind, sir."

"The key is to keep them happy and if you agree with them, they're happy. Just remember what you told Drake on Saturday — if the witches are happy then they're not causing us any grief."

"Yeah... I'd better make this Floo call or Gin will be wondering what happened to me."

"Yes, Molly will be in here soon to see if I've destroyed her kitchen if I don't get back."

Draco waited until the older man left the kitchen before making his way slowly to the hearth. Arthur did have a point, but he really didn't think Ginny would ask for his opinion if she didn't want it. Still the man did know his daughter and he had a lot of experience dealing with different witches. It wasn't that Draco didn't have experience dealing with loads of different witches; he'd just never had to worry about keeping them happy before, outside the bedchamber at any rate.

He threw Floo powder into the flames and checked Ginny's list quickly as the flames turned emerald green before intoning clearly, 'Malfoy Manor'.

* * *

Ginny looked up from the parchment she was furiously scribbling on as Draco walked back into the room. "You were ages."

"Sorry, love. You know how Mother likes to talk."

"Did she make any progress today?"

"Yes, we have dinner reservations for Wednesday night at the manor with the caterer. She's trying to find orchids for you, but everyone she's approached has told her they could be difficult to get; something about a bad season, even in the hothouses and demand being high. The orchestra has been booked. She asked about your attendants and I told her we're sorting that tonight. She also asked if you'd contacted the photographer yet."

"You told her I was Flooing Colin tomorrow?"

"Yes, and that you're going to the printers tomorrow."

"Good."

"Mother was also pleased to hear that you'd chosen your dress. She asked if I thought you'd mind if she went and had a look at it... so she can take care of the flower arrangements for you."

Ginny put her quill down deliberately. "What did you say?"

"I said I'd check with you and let her know when I get home."

Ginny smiled at him. She'd heard the trepidation in his voice and was sure Narcissa had warned him that she may not want the dress to be seen by anyone else until the day of the wedding. "Tell her, I wouldn't mind at all."

"I'll do that." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. The one person he absolutely hated saying no to was his mother. "What are we up to then?"

"Attendants!"

"Mmm... I presume Hermione will be your Maid of Honor?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll agree."

"So we need a partner for Pansy... Blaise Zabini."

Ron's head came up from the game he was playing with the children. "No!"

"Excuse me?"

"Zabini is not partnering Pansy! He's—he's—"

"He's a married man," Draco finished calmly.

"What?"

"He got married just after Christmas. Believe me Parkinson is no danger from Zabini. His wife is gorgeous."

"Draco!" Ginny slapped his shoulder.

"If you like that type," he added hurriedly with a sly wink at Ron.

"What type?" Ron asked curiously.

Draco grinned cheekily and quirked his eyebrows suggestively at Ron. "You'll see."

"Can we get back to this?" Ginny huffed impatiently.

"Sorry, love. Who else can you ask?"

"I don't know. Fleur's got Henri to worry about. Katie can't leave her twins for too long. This pregnancy is wearing Angelina out. I'm not that close to Penelope. I could ask Anya, but then I'd feel guilty for not asking the rest."

"Are you happy with two bridesmaids?"

"Yes! I had planned to have two, not six or whatever."

"It's settled then! We'll have two."

"But—"

"No buts. I'll tell Mother that we're happy with just our closest friends standing with us on the day and _we_ don't want any others. Besides, you've got Angel and I've got Drake, as well."

"Okay, but you're telling your mother."

Draco laughed at the expression on her face. "I'll tell her tonight."

"So you'll arrange the boys' robes?"

"Just leave that all to me. When I contact the boys, we'll set a day and we'll all go at once, Drake included."

A disgruntled moan from the other side of the room made Draco smirk. He knew it was going to be difficult to get Drake measured for his robes, but he'd rather handle him than have Ginny stressed over the whole process.

"Does Goyle know how to perform the ring ceremony?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter because I had an idea last night."

"Oh?"

"Drake can do the ring ceremony for us."

"Draco, he's five years old. He's not allowed to use a wand."

"I know, but we can get special permission. I think that would help him to accept all the changes and feel a part of what's going on," Draco whispered.

"I don't know."

"Ron, how hard would it be to get permission for Drake to use a wand for the ceremony?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. I can prepare the application tomorrow, if you want."

"What's involved?"

"There's a form that needs to be signed by you and a Ministry official. Harry would probably be best to get for the Ministry signature."

"Why not you?"

"Harry is Drake's godfather, besides no one will dispute the request if Harry okay's it."

"Thanks, I'll ask Harry tomorrow. Can you make a start on the paperwork for me?"

"No problem, I'll have it ready tomorrow night."

Ginny cleared her throat to interrupt the boys little chat before they got carried away. "And what is Drake going to use for a wand?"

"This is the good bit. I've still got my first wand, so he can use that."

"You've got this whole thing planned, haven't you?"

"Pretty much." He grinned at her. He'd been thinking about the ceremony today and it had dawned upon him that Drake was probably more than capable of performing the simple charm for the ring ceremony.

"He doesn't know how to perform the ceremony."

"I'll teach him. We've got five weeks and it's not like he doesn't have any ability."

Ginny regarded Draco for a moment. He seemed quite intent on having Drake perform this small part of the ceremony, but she just didn't feel right about handing her son a wand. "All right, you can get permission and start teaching him, but if he doesn't get the charm by the wedding, you'll get someone else who can do it and not stuff it up."

"Of course, love. If he can't do it before the wedding, I wouldn't put him under that sort of pressure on the day. I'll have Goyle on standby just in case."

She eyed him dubiously. "Okay."

Draco looked over to the twins. Drake was only half paying attention to the game in front of him. He'd been listening intently to their conversation about the wand ceremony. "I think it's time for bed, you two."

Howls of protest rose from both children. Each beseeched their mother to reverse the decision, but even though Ginny had been somewhat surprised by Draco mentioning their bedtime, she backed him up and insisted he was right. It was time for bed.

"You two keep going, I'll tuck the twins in if you like," Molly offered.

"Thanks, Molly, but I'd like to tuck them in," Draco responded quickly.

"I need a break for a few minutes. A wander upstairs will do me good," Ginny said as she stood up.

"Well, I'll make a fresh pot of tea, shall I?"

"Thanks, Mum. I could do with another cup to pick me up a bit."

"Come on, you two, say goodnight to everyone." Draco picked Angel up from the floor and stood her on her feet.

After the twins said their goodnights to Arthur, Molly and Ron, they were taken upstairs under protest by their parents. Both claimed to be wide awake and neither wanted to miss out on anything that was going on downstairs. Their pleas fell on deaf ears as Draco took his lead from Ginny and didn't give any hint of giving in to their requests to stay up just a little later.

Once bedtime stories had been told and blankets adjusted for the umpteenth time, Draco made his way out into the hall where Ginny was waiting for him with a soft smile on her face.

"You've got bedtime almost perfected."

"I had a week to practice."

"You tucked the kids in every night?"

"Yep, every night much to Mother's disgust."

"Oh?"

"She doubted my ability to tuck them in and get them to stay there."

"Did she? And were any of her doubts proven?"

Draco stiffened suddenly. "Shh, come down here."

As they huddled in the stairwell, Ginny looked at Draco quizzically. "What—"

"Shh... wait."

Before long the unmistakable sound of two pairs of small feet could be heard coming closer to the staircase. Draco pressed his index finger to his lips and winked at Ginny before stepping forward into the hallway.

"Where do you think you two are off to?"

Ginny stepped up behind Draco. Drake and Angel were standing before him, hand in hand. Angel looked decidedly guilty, but Drake's expression was one of annoyance. She watched as her son lifted his chin and stared almost defiantly at his father.

Draco raised an eyebrow at them.

"Bed," Drake grumbled.

Draco grinned smugly. "Good."

When the twins didn't move to return to their bedrooms, Draco couldn't help but give them some useful advice. "Your bedrooms are that way."

"We'd better go tuck them back in," Ginny whispered.

"Just give them a minute to get back in there."

Once the twins had gone back into their own rooms, Draco strode purposely toward Angel's door. Ginny followed until he turned to face her.

"Do you mind if I deal with them? I did it all last week."

"Go ahead."

From her position in the hallway, Ginny could hear Draco admonish Angel to remain in her bed until morning. The sound of her blankets being readjusted and a soft goodnight floated out to her just before Draco crossed the hall to Drake's room. He spoke to his son just a touch harsher than Angel, but Ginny knew it was usually Drake who suggested such adventures and she gathered that Draco had found this out last week. Satisfied with how he was handling the situation, Ginny went downstairs to wait for him.

"Are they all settled now?" she asked as Draco emerged from the staircase.

"Yeah, I don't think they'll be wandering again."

"Did they do that last week?"

"They tried a couple of times. Now where were we?"

"I'm just going through what I have to do tomorrow."

"Printers?"

"Yes, and florists, attendants gifts... do you want me to get something for the groomsmen as well?"

"I'll take care of the boys and leave the florists to mother. She would have already tried everyone local, her search will stretch a little further tomorrow and she has more contacts than you."

"Correction, she has contacts."

"Just leave the flowers to her. If there are orchids, available she'll track them down."

"Maybe I should just pick something else—"

"No, if you want orchids then you'll get orchids."

"But if they're proving so difficult to get it just... well, they'll be more expensive."

"So? The money doesn't matter, Gin. What matters is your happiness."

"They're only flowers."

"Not to you. Mother told me you'd always wanted orchids on your wedding day and orchids you'll have! Now what else do you have on that list?"

"Floo Colin. See Hermione and Pansy. I need to set up a day to get them fitted for dresses."

"Is that it?"

"Yes, I think so."

"That lot shouldn't take you too long."

"No. I'll Floo Colin first thing then I'll go to the printers. I can try to catch Hermione and Pansy for lunch."

"That's what you need, a girls lunch."

"Yeah," Ginny muttered absently.

"Something wrong?"

"I just have absolutely no idea what I'm going to get them for gifts. I don't just want to wander aimlessly. I don't have time to do that."

"Why don't you leave the gifts till another day? Maybe once you've chosen their dresses you'll have a better idea."

"Maybe, I just wanted to get as much done as I could... If I could just get an idea."

"I have an idea. Leave it till you get their dresses then we'll buy the jewelry they'll wear on the day and they can keep it."

"That could cost a fortune!"

"You want them to look the same, don't you?"

"Yes, but—"

"Well then, we'll pay for everything for them."

"Draco—"

"No arguments, Gin. It's settled! That way you're not wandering around trying to figure out what to get them. Actually, when you pick their dresses show me, and I'll do the jewelry. I have excellent taste, if I do say so myself."

"Their gifts are meant to be a personal thank you from me."

"Okay, you can come with me to the jewelers."

"I—"

"Enough, it's settled and I do believe we're finished discussing wedding arrangements for the night."

"We should—"

"No. Now we're going to relax for a bit. I've had a hard day at work and all I want to do is sit back with you in my arms for an hour or so before I head home."

Ginny settled back into his arms with her head resting on his shoulder. Draco was right, it was nice just to sit and not talk about the wedding or anything else that was going on in their lives at the moment. She needed to relax and gather her thoughts so she would be fresh in the morning. There was still so much to do and only weeks to get it all accomplished.

* * *

There was never any doubt in Ginny's mind that Colin wouldn't make himself available for her wedding and he didn't disappoint her. He was ecstatic to be given the opportunity. The myriad of questions that followed his acceptance was mind-boggling. She answered as best she could, but there were a few Ginny had to admit that she would need to confer with Draco about. Rather than simply agreeing to get back to him, she set up a meeting for Thursday evening at the Burrow so they could go over the details with Draco present.

Floo calls made to Hermione and Pansy to set up lunch for today were done with squeals of delight from all three women. They arranged to meet on the steps of Gringotts Bank at midday. It had been a long time since they'd gotten together for a simple girls' lunch and Ginny was looking forward to the meeting. She hoped that lunch with her friends would help shake the horrid lonely feeling she had once again awoken with this morning. The empty feeling just wouldn't leave her alone today, and she had an almost desperate urge to see Draco.

She hadn't wanted him to leave the evening before, making excuses for him to stay just a few minutes longer every time he mentioned his need to get home. She knew it was selfish. He had to work today, but she hadn't wanted to say goodbye. When he finally left, she lay on her bed and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke in the morning she felt a little foolish for her behavior, but rather than examine the real reasons behind her feelings, it was far easier to put it down to her raging hormones.

Her first stop that morning would be the printers. With luck it wouldn't take long to sort the order out and then she thought she might wander through a few of the jewelers, to get an idea of what was available for the bridesmaids' gifts. If nothing else it might provide a distraction from the gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Yes, a bit of therapeutic window-shopping would set her mind at ease.

The printer was almost beside himself with panic when he saw the date of the wedding on the copy Ginny handed him. He had begun to splutter that the order couldn't be done on time and Ginny thought she might have to Floo Narcissa to sort it out, but then his attitude changed suddenly. The man went from being almost rude to gushing over her in seconds.

"And you would be Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, that's right."

"What a lucky witch you are to snare young Mr. Malfoy!"

"Excuse me?"

"Don't worry, I'll have your order ready to proof this afternoon. Shall I send the sample to Malfoy Manor?"

Realization hit Ginny like a Bludger. She knew exactly why this man had changed his tune; he'd noticed the Malfoy name on the copy. "No. Send it to my home. I'll be approving the sample."

"Very well, Miss."

She scribbled down her address hastily and mustered as much haughtiness as she could. "I trust the sample will be perfect. As you can clearly see by the date, Mr. Malfoy and I do not have time to deal with incompetent workmanship."

"Of course, Miss. I'll check the sample myself before sending it out." The printer didn't quite hide his surprise at being spoken to in that manner by her. "And when can we expect to hear back from you regarding the sample?"

"_If_ everything is in order, you'll have the go ahead first thing tomorrow morning. Good day."

Ginny left the printer feeling somewhat proud of herself. She knew her mother would have been horrified with her attitude toward the man, but the change in his demeanor as soon as he noticed 'Malfoy' on the copy was insulting. She was from a long line of pureblood wizards too and even though they didn't have anywhere near the wealth of the Malfoys, they weren't second-class citizens and she refused to be treated as such.

She wandered through Diagon Alley without really paying any attention to where she was heading. Before long, Ginny found herself standing in front of the main doors of Malfoy Holdings. Draco was in there. She vaguely registered that she should simply turn around and continue shopping, but her hand reached out for the door handle. He was so close and she wanted to see him — needed to see him.

As she entered Draco's outer office, her mind screamed that she shouldn't have come. He was probably busy and she shouldn't be this— this needy. About to turn around and beat a hasty retreat her motion was halted by his secretary's voice.

"Miss Weasley, we weren't expecting you today."

"Umm... no. I was shopping and thought I'd drop by, but Draco's probably busy so I'll just keep going." The smile that she flashed at the older woman didn't feel at all natural.

"Mr. Malfoy is in his office and I'm sure he wouldn't mind you disturbing him. I'll just let him know you're here."

"Really, it's—" Her voice trailed off as the woman opened the door to his inner sanctum. A muffled conversation filtered out through the partially open door before his secretary came back out.

"Go right in."

"Err... thank you." She took a deep breath and walked past the smiling woman into her fiancé's office.

"Ginny, love what are you doing here?" Draco said as he rounded his desk and walked toward her.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No, not at all. Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just—" She paused a took a breath. "I miss you."

"You miss me?"

"I miss waking up with you."

"I miss you too. You know I want you to move in and not wait until the wedding."

"You know I can't."

"No... I know you won't."

"Draco, it's not that I don't want to, you know that."

"I know."

"I'm just trying to do the right thing."

"For who, Gin? Your parents? Because, I don't think they'd mind."

"It's tradition."

"So is getting married before you have children."

"Draco!"

"What I meant was, we've broken just about every 'tradition' in the book, and then some. I don't think you moving in before the wedding is going to make much difference."

"Probably not, but—"

"Gin, just for one minute, don't think about anyone else but yourself. Not your parents or your brothers, not the twins, not even me. What do you want?"

She exhaled heavily and rested her head on his chest. "I want to be with you."

"What's stopping you?"

"Everyone... everything."

"How about you? You're the one making the decision without even talking it through with anyone."

"I—"

"I really don't think your parents would mind. In fact, I think they expected you to move in with me before the wedding."

"You do?"

"Yes. I think they're surprised it hasn't come up yet. Granted your brothers wouldn't be impressed, but they'll be like that even after we're married and I can handle them anyway."

"They'll be impossible."

"Gin, they'll all be like that whether we're married or not. Funnily enough I'm beginning to understand where they're coming from. You're their only sister and the baby of the family. They just want to protect you."

"Yeah, they have this bizarre idea that protecting me gives them the right to cause pain to whomever they think has looked at me sideways."

"Well, I did a little more than look at you sideways and I'm still breathing." He smirked down at her. "Don't you think it would be better for the twins to be living with both of their parents under the same roof all the time?"

"You know, I can't argue with that."

"Well, what's stopping you? It's what you want. It's what's best for the twins." He lifted her chin with one finger and whispered, "It's what I want."

"I'll think about it some more."

"Good. I'd like to start living like a real family." Draco knew better than to push the issue with her, but he was quietly hopeful that he'd have her and the twins under his roof well before the wedding.

"Mmm... It would be nice."

"So have you been to the printers yet?"

"Yes and the copy will be ready for proofing this afternoon."

"Great, I'll go over and take care of it if you want."

"I'm having them Owl it to the Burrow."

"Gin, I really don't mind going over there this afternoon and checking it. At least they'd be able to get the printing started straight away."

"One day isn't going to make any difference. I told them I'd let them know if it was acceptable first thing tomorrow."

"It probably won't make any difference, but it's one less thing for you to worry about if I take care of the proofing."

"I was going to show it to you before I gave them the approval."

"Love, it's not about showing it to me. I just thought I could help."

"Sorry, I didn't mean— I already told them to send it home."

"No problem, I'll Floo them and let them know I'll be down this afternoon. If it's right, I'll give them the go ahead right away. If it's not I'll bring it home and we can go over it together."

"Okay, that would be good."

"What time are you having lunch with the girls?"

"This _is_ a bad time, isn't it? You're busy."

"No, it's not a bad time. I'm not that busy and I was looking for an excuse to take a break. I just asked to see how much longer I have your lovely company before you run out for lunch."

"Midday. We're meeting on the steps of Gringotts."

"Excellent, we have almost an hour then."

"Yes, we do."

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes, please."

Draco ordered a tea tray from his secretary and then led Ginny over to the plush sofa in his office. When the tea arrived, Draco's secretary poured two cups and then left the office quietly.

"You did get hold of the photographer this morning?"

"Yes, Colin would love to do our wedding, but he asked a whole lot of questions I didn't know how to answer."

"Do you want me to speak to him?"

"I set up a meeting for Thursday night at the Burrow so _we_ can talk to him."

"Good. What type of questions did he ask?"

"Things like exclusive rights and releases... I just didn't know what to say."

"No problem, they're easy. We'll sort it all out Thursday night."

"He also wanted to see the manor, the grounds and stuff, so he can plan or something."

"We'll set something up for the weekend when we meet with him. Do you feel up to hosting your first dinner party? I was thinking about asking Greg and Blaise to dinner Saturday night."

"Sure. Will it just be them?"

"Blaise will bring his wife, but I don't know if Greg is seeing anyone at the moment."

"Okay, so what do I have to do for it?"

"I'll take care of everything. All you have to do is turn up looking beautiful."

"The twins?"

"They can eat with my parents, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Who? Your parents or the twins?"

"My parents. The twins will do as they're told."

"Draco, we can't just push them out when we have guests."

"It's not something we'll do all the time, but you wanted to get to know Greg so it'll be easier if the kids aren't there to distract you."

"I guess."

"We can bring them in to say hello."

"Yeah, they'd like that."

"I'd like that. I want to show off my great kids. Greg saw Angel in Diagon Alley, but he hasn't met Drake yet and I haven't seen Blaise since his wedding, so I don't even know if he's heard about the twins."

"You haven't told your friends about _us_?"

"I haven't _seen_ my friends to tell them about us."

"Oh."

Draco could tell she didn't believe him. Her expression was most definitely disappointed. "Gin, I've been spending all my time with you and the kids. When I'm not with you, I'm either sleeping or working."

"It's all right. You didn't tell your friends about us... it's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me, that's why I wanted to tell them to their faces."

"You did?"

"Yes. I want to introduce you to all my friends. You know, I think we might expand our dinner party Saturday night to include a few more of my friends. Think you could handle it?"

"Umm... yes, I'd like to meet your friends."

"Great! Leave all the arrangements to me and you just turn up looking stunning as usual."

"I think I can manage that."

"Did you say you were meeting at midday?"

"Yes."

"It's five to twelve."

"Oh no! I'm going to be late. I'll never make it back to Gringotts in five minutes."

"Calm down, I'll walk you to Gringotts, then I'll escort all three of you to lunch."

"It's a girls' lunch, Draco."

"I know, I'm not going to eat with you, I'll just escort you to the restaurant."

"We were just going to have lunch in a café."

"Nonsense, you'll have lunch in a restaurant." As they left his office, Draco gave his secretary instructions to contact the Maitre d' of a nearby restaurant and arrange a table for three under his name for lunch.

When they arrived at Gringotts, Pansy and Hermione were waiting on the steps as arranged. Draco stood back as the women greeted each other with hugs and kisses.

"Ladies." Draco inclined his head politely.

"Draco." Hermione frowned at Ginny. "I thought we were having a girls' lunch."

"We are." Ginny threaded her arm through her fiancé's. "Draco just walked me down and he offered to escort us to the restaurant."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "How chivalrous."

"No need to thank me, ladies." His smug smirk, along with the cheeky wink he gave them didn't seem to impress.

"Don't worry, we weren't going to exert ourselves," Hermione said with a giggle to take the sting out of her words.

"You do have reservations, shall we?" Draco motioned to the street with a sweep of his arm.

Pansy's eyes lit up at the mention of food. "Absolutely! I'm starving!"

Surprise at Pansy's statement was written all over Draco's face. He'd never heard her express a desire for food quite like that before. She'd been raised to be a lady and such blatant statements were decidedly unladylike. It took a conscious effort to ignore her bizarre behavior, for now and lead the women to restaurant.

Upon entering the restaurant Draco spoke to the Maitre d'. He arranged for the account to be sent directly to his office, so the women wouldn't have to worry themselves with settling the bill. Though the way Pansy was eyeing the people already eating in the establishment, he thought he might have grounds to send half the bill to Ron. She was acting as if she hadn't eaten for a month. It was quite out of character for her and he was beginning to worry. Perhaps a quiet word with Ron this afternoon would settle his mind.

Once they had been seated Draco bid them farewell and a fun afternoon. Rather than return to the office, Draco decided to pay a quick visit to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and see if Weasley was available for a quick chat. He hoped that Pansy's behavior stemmed from simply spending too much time with the uncouth Auror and wasn't connected with something more serious.

* * *

Draco Apparated into the Ministry and joined the never-ending flow of people making their way to the lifts through the golden gates. It didn't matter what time he arrived at the Ministry, it always seemed to be overflowing with people. Several lifts arrived at once with a lot of jangling and clattering. The crowd surged forward as the golden grilles slid back. Draco found himself crammed into the corner of an overcrowded lift as the chains rattled, signaling the beginning of their ascent. Several paper aeroplane memos flapped around his head and after a few near misses with his ear, Draco gave an irritated growl. He swatted at the memos and managed to maim one of them. A smirk of satisfaction crept across his face as the paper aeroplane limped away from him with one wing crumpled. Draco listened absently to the cool female voice announcing the floors and their departments as the lift stopped on every floor.

_'Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Services.'_

With a sigh of relief Draco stepped out of the lift as soon as the gates crashed open. He'd never enjoyed being in enclosed spaces and often wondered why the Ministry of Magic didn't magically enlarge the lifts to be more comfortable. He walked down to the corridor, vaguely noticing that the magical windows mirrored the seasonal weather they were experiencing outside, and through a pair of heavy oak doors that lead to Auror Headquarters. Draco stood just inside the doors trying to catch a glimpse of Ron or Harry anywhere within the cubicles.

Before long a familiar flash of red hair was seen above one of the cubicles quite close to him and Draco called out, "Weasley."

Ron's head popped over the cubicle wall. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

Draco began to walk toward Ron's cubicle. "I just escorted the women to lunch—"

"I thought it was a witches only event, at least that's what Pansy told me."

"It was—is a witches only event. They're at the restaurant now. I just dropped them off and made arrangements for the account to be taken care of."

"So why are you here?"

"It's Pansy. She's acting a bit odd."

"How?"

"She announced, quite loudly, that she was starving."

"And you find something wrong with that?"

"Weasley, I know Parkinson. She was raised to be a lady and ladies don't announce to the world that they're starving in the middle of Diagon Alley, for all to hear. Then when we got to the restaurant she was eyeing the diners like she'd eat them if they didn't consent to share their food."

"She probably skipped breakfast."

"You haven't noticed anything?"

"Apart from her eating more? No."

"She's eating more?"

"Yeah, it's normal. She's pregnant."

"Ginny isn't eating more."

"And that's why Mum is forever in her ear about eating properly."

"She does eat properly."

"Not according to Mum. She should be eating more, for the baby."

"Really?"

"Yep, seen all my sisters in-law go through and they've all eaten more than usual, Pansy's eating more, Hermione's—"

"Eating us out of house and home," Harry cut in as he walked into the Aurors department. "Malfoy, how are you?"

"Good... thanks. You?"

"Good thanks." Harry smiled broadly. "Is there something wrong?"

"Weasley doesn't seem to think so."

Ron sent Harry an amused look. "He thinks there's something wrong with Pansy because she's eating."

"Not because she's eating. It's the way she's behaving about food. She's never been one to express herself like that or stare at anyone who's eating like she'd love to help them clean their plate."

Harry clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Draco, she's just pregnant."

"Fine, I won't worry about it, but when you end up with a mountain troll for a wife, don't whine in my ear."

Ron chuckled. "She'll be all right. She's eating for two right now. She'll stop eating so much once the baby's born."

"Just wait till Ginny gets over her morning sickness and you'll see what she can eat like," Harry assured him.

"I can hardly wait," Draco responded sardonically.

* * *

When the women ordered their lunch they settled into easy conversation about their pregnancies, the family, their respective partners and anything else that came to mind. By dessert, Ginny still hadn't asked them to be her attendants for the wedding and she was beginning to think she wouldn't get a suitable break in the conversation to do so the way things were going.

"Ron told me you've set a date for the wedding," Pansy interrupted her thoughts.

"Umm... Yes. May twenty-eighth."

Hermione sighed happily. "I love summer weddings."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you both something."

An excited look passed between the two witches. "Go right ahead."

"I would really like it if you'd both agree to be my attendants."

"We love too!" They replied in perfect unison, as though they'd been practicing.

"You knew I'd ask?"

"We suspected after going through everyone else who could be up for selection and came up with both of us as prime candidates," Hermione explained.

"Who else is going to be a bridesmaid?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"No one, I decided to only have the two of you."

Pansy looked at her incredulously. "And Narcissa Malfoy agreed?"

"It's not her decision, Pansy. It's mine! Besides Draco's telling her," Ginny giggled. "She wanted me to have six or eight. I don't have that many close friends and the family is all busy with babies or they're pregnant."

"It is your wedding, Gin. You don't have to have everything the way they want it," Hermione reminded her strongly.

"So when are we going shopping?" Pansy was almost bouncing in her seat with excitement.

"I'd like to go this week, but I don't want you to get into trouble at work, Pansy."

"No problem, I already have Thursday afternoon off for a Healers appointment. That won't take long and I can meet you wherever you want."

"Great. I'm using Narcissa's couturier, Galor. Do you know him?"

Pansy laughed loudly. "I know him! My mother uses him, too. Just a word of advice, don't let him anywhere near Draco. He's had the hots for him since before I can remember."

"Yeah, I got the feeling he was a bit jealous of me."

"Really?"

"Just a couple of odd comments here and there."

"So where is Galor's shop?" Hermione enquired. If they were going to meet somewhere then they needed to plan this expedition.

"Muggle London, but I'll come to your place and we can go together, if you like."

"Okay. What about the twins?"

"We'll have Angel with us and Draco's taking Drake shopping, so I'll have to drop him off at the office before we go through to Muggle London, I guess."

"Why not get Draco to come and pick him up before we leave?"

"He's working, Mione. He had last week off because of me and now he needs to catch up."

Hermione held her hands up in mock submission. "Okay, it was just a suggestion."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"It's all right, you've got so much to get done at the moment it's a wonder your head isn't spinning."

"Sometimes I'm sure it is."

"If there's anything we can help with just let us know, right Hermione?" Pansy offered earnestly.

"Absolutely! I know how hard it was planning my wedding and you're doing it in such a short time."

"Narcissa is helping with arranging the catering, flowers, entertainment and stuff like that. All I have to really do is my dress, your dresses and the invitations, which Draco is proofing this afternoon."

"Wow, it's all coming together so fast."

"Yeah, it's amazing what the Malfoy name can do for the average witch," Ginny said contemptuously.

Hermione frowned at her long time friend. "What?"

"I had a problem with the printer until he noticed 'Malfoy' on the invitation copy, then he couldn't have been more helpful." Ginny shook her head. "If it weren't for that, I wouldn't be getting the invitations right away."

"How rude!"

"It's just the way the world works, girls. The wealthy like the Malfoys get everything done for them with a minimum of fuss in the hope that they'll give return business. The average witch or wizard is made to wait until they've time to do the order."

Ginny thought a change of direction in the conversation was a good idea about now, before Hermione exploded with indignation on her behalf. "So how are your wedding plans going, Pansy?"

"Slowly at the moment. We've decided to wait until after the baby's born to actually get married much to my mother's horror."

"If that's what you want, why should it matter? I mean it's not like you won't get married or anything." Ginny shrugged casually. She couldn't see the problem with waiting until the baby had arrived to get married.

"I don't think your mother is too impressed with our decision either."

"Mum will get over it, she doesn't really care as long as you do get married," Ginny assured her.

"It seems to be more than that, but Ron's not letting on what the problem is," Pansy said pensively. Molly's manner toward her had been a little off since they'd announced their engagement and it had been bothering her immensely.

"She's feeling a bit left out. Mum's always had a hand in the planning of every wedding in the family and with yours she just feels a bit pushed out." Ginny knew her mother would have a fit if she found out that she'd told Pansy this, but she couldn't see any reason why she should keep the secret. The whole business of Ron's wedding was making her mother miserable and if there was a chance Ginny could rectify the situation then she was going to take it.

"Oh god! I didn't realize. I thought it would be nice for her to just turn up without having to put any work into the whole thing."

"Pansy, Molly thrives on work," Hermione reminded her gently.

"Well, I'll make an effort to ask her opinion then."

Ginny lifted an eyebrow at her. "What about your mother?"

"She'll be fine." Pansy smirked. "I just won't let her know I'm seeking Molly's advice."

"What else do you have planned for this week?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"We're having dinner tomorrow night, the caterer is cooking for us. Your dresses on Thursday, a meeting with the photographer on Thursday evening and Saturday night we're having a dinner party so I can meet Goyle."

"Greg Goyle?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, he's going to be Draco's best man."

"You'll love Greg, he's so funny."

"Who's the other groomsman?" Hermione enquired curiously.

"Blaise Zabini."

Hermione searched her mind for old images of the Slytherin's at Hogwarts. "He was the dark haired, handsome Slytherin, right?"

"Yes that's Blaise," Pansy confirmed with a smile.

"Draco told Ron he'd be your partner, Pansy," Ginny added.

"And Ron was all right with that?"

"He grumbled, but Blaise is married so he's got nothing to moan about."

"Are we ready to leave? If I don't walk some of this food off soon, I don't think I'll be able to move." Hermione ran her hands over her still flat abdomen.

"I second that!" Pansy said enthusiastically.

The women made their way into Diagon Alley, where they strolled up the busy street occasionally stopping to laugh or sigh over something in a shop window. It was late afternoon when they parted ways at the Apparation point. Ginny had promised Molly she would be home before dinner was started so she could take the twin's off her hands. She'd had a wonderful afternoon and returned home in good spirits, looking forward to spending the evening with Draco.

* * *

"Ginny, dear Draco's in the kitchen fireplace," Molly called up the staircase.

"Thanks, Mum. Tell him I'm coming." As the words left her mouth the twins ran from the room and bounded downstairs to talk to their father.

By the time Ginny reached the kitchen Drake and Angel were chatting animatedly to Draco. "Okay, you two, off you go while I talk to Daddy."

Draco waited until the children were out of sight before giving his undivided attention to the lovely witch at the hearth. "Hello, love."

"Hello, are you still at work?"

"Yeah sorry, I'm going to have to skip dinner tonight. Something has come up with one of our major contracts and I have to stay until it's sorted."

"What are you going to do for dinner?"

"Father and I will order out."

"That's not healthy."

"I'm sure we'll survive. It's only one night."

"Ginny, is Draco going to be much longer?" Molly called from the other end of the kitchen.

"Hold on a second, Mum's asking me something." Ginny turned to face her mother. "He's working late, so he can't make dinner."

"Oh dear, he has to eat."

"He and Lucius are going to order out," Ginny informed her knowing full well she wouldn't accept that idea at all.

"Nonsense. We've more than enough here. I'll make up two plates and you take them in after you've eaten your own dinner."

"Mum—"

Molly held her hand up to halt any protest Ginny might make. "No, they need to eat healthy food if they're working late. I'm making up two plates and if you don't take them in, then I will."

"It's all right, Mum, I'll take them." Ginny turned her attention back to Draco's floating head in the fireplace.

"What's going on?"

"Mum is insisting on making up two plates of food and I have to bring them to both of you so don't order out."

"Dare I say there's no need?"

"No."

"Okay, say thank you for me and I'll see you when you get here."

"I'll come as soon as I've eaten."

"Looking forward to seeing you, love."

"I won't be staying, you've got work to do."

"Yeah, but I'll be stopping to eat."

"Fine, I'll stay while you eat."

"Good, I'll see you then."

"See you then." Ginny straightened up as Draco's head disappeared from the fireplace. "Is dinner going to be long, Mum?"

"It's ready now. You can call the twins and Ron to the table while I make up the plates for you to take."

By the time Ginny had called everyone to the table, Molly had put together an impressive basket of food for the Malfoy men. She ate her meal quickly and left the twins in Ron's capable hands for their bath. Molly had ushered her out the door with the overfull basket, claiming that Draco would be hungry by now and she should deliver his dinner quickly.

* * *

"Hello," Ginny called from Draco's outer office. She'd forgotten to ask him whether he was working in his own office or not.

"Gin, come in love." Draco's voice floated out of his office.

As Ginny walked into Draco's office, he was halfway across the room, coming to greet her. He took the basket Molly had packed for them from her arms before kissing her mouth lightly.

"What on earth have you packed in here?"

"Mum did the packing so I've no idea, but I think it's safe to assume she thinks you eat like Ron."

"I don't think there's anyone on this earth who can eat like your brother."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Lucius said as he stood with a pile of files in his arms.

Ginny looked at Lucius sternly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'll wander down to Diagon Alley and get myself some dinner then we can get back to this contract."

"No you don't. Mum packed a plate for you too, so you'll sit down and eat it."

"It's really not—"

"If you want to tell her you're going out to buy food instead of eating what she packed for you the Floo's right there." Ginny crossed her arms across her chest and stared sternly at her future father in-law.

"You could—"

"No."

"I rather thought you two would appreciate some time alone," Lucius intoned lightly.

"I'm here to make sure he eats and I can do that with you in the room. Now sit down and I'll serve."

He'd not experienced this forceful side of Ginevra before and he didn't quite know how far she would push the issue. Given she was carrying his next grandchild, he conceded and took a seat without further argument. Even though he didn't like to think about what Molly Weasley may have sent them to eat, he would do his best to make it through the meal without offending his future daughter in-law.

The basket Molly had packed for the two men seemed bottomless as Ginny pulled out container after container of food. She truly had enough to feed a small army of men. Everything was still hot thanks to Molly's warming charm and it filled Draco's office with homely smells Ginny related to growing up at the Burrow. After making herself a cup of tea, Ginny sat with the men and watched them eat heartily.

Lucius was most surprised that he was enjoying the food she had brought. It certainly wasn't the style of meal he was accustomed to, but it was good wholesome food and it had flavor. The next time he saw Molly Weasley he would have to compliment her on her culinary skill at the very least.

"Did you get to the printer's this afternoon, Draco?"

Draco swallowed the mouthful of chicken casserole he had before answering. "Yes, I did and the invitations were perfect so they're beginning printing tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yep, they'll work through the night and the invitations should be ready Thursday."

"That's really quick."

"I would expect nothing less of that printer. We've given them a lot of business over the years," Lucius added.

"At least we'll be able to get them checked Thursday night and then owl them on Friday."

"How are we going to manage to get them all owled at once?"

"Post office, love. We'll just hand them over and they'll deal with the owls."

"They do that?"

"Yes, Gin. They do that. All we have to do is check everyone off and hand them over."

"Okay."

Lucius stood up to stretch his legs. "Well, I think it's high time we get back to work."

"You haven't had dessert," Ginny stated.

"Gin, I couldn't possibly eat another bite right now. How about you leave dessert with us and we'll have it a bit later. We're probably going to need another break before we're finished here," Draco suggested. He truly couldn't have eaten another bite right now without bursting. Molly did seem to think that he ate like her sons.

"All right, but you've got to eat it."

"I promise, we'll eat it and enjoy it. What is for dessert?"

"Apple pie."

"We'll definitely eat it and enjoyed it in that case." Draco winked at her.

"You'd better. I made the pie."

"I'm sure it will be delicious," Lucius added warmly.

"Thank you. I'd better clean all this up and get home."

"I'll help you."

"Do thank your mother for dinner, Ginevra. It was wonderful."

"I will. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Very much."

Once everything was packed back into the basket, save for the apple pie, Ginny bid goodnight to Lucius and Draco walked her to his outer office with the basket in his hands.

Draco placed the basket on his secretary's desk and drew Ginny into his arms. "I'm really sorry about tonight."

"It's all right. You have to work."

"Thanks for bringing dinner for us; it was much better than take out."

"You're most welcome. Now do I get something for my trouble?"

"Mmm... I know how I'd like to repay your generosity."

"I think your father might come looking for you and your secretary's desk doesn't look all that comfortable."

"She'd whine in the morning if her desk was a mess, too."

"Does she let you know when she's not happy?"

"Oh yeah, she gives it to me all right, but then she's known me since I was a kid."

"Someone has to keep you in line while I'm not around."

Draco smirked at her. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Enough talk," Draco murmured as his head lowered to Ginny's. Their lips brushed together tenderly.

"I should go... you need to get back to work."

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want to let you go just yet," he whispered before kissing her again with a little more force. "Stay a little while longer."

"Draco, you need to get back to it, so I'm not eating alone tomorrow night."

Draco sighed heavily. "You're right. So I'll see you tomorrow night, then."

"Yes at the manor." Ginny stepped away from him, but he didn't let go of her hands.

"Kiss the twins goodnight for me."

"I will."

He brought her flush against his body again. "One more kiss," he murmured as his lips claimed hers fervently. His whole being felt as though it were on fire as she met his passion and caressed his lips with wanton abandon. How he was going to let her leave after this was beyond his immediate comprehension. All that mattered was that he was holding the one witch he loved beyond reason in his arms.

Both flushed and breathing heavily they parted, desperate for air and space before things got totally out of control.

"I'm going before—"

"Yeah, yeah I think you should."

"Talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered into the air where she had been standing only moments ago. Molly's basket stood forgotten on his secretary's desk.

Draco took a few minutes to compose himself before going back into his office and getting on with the work that had kept him here in the first place. He had to beat down the compulsion to say bugger with work and follow Ginny to the Burrow to finish what they had started. A cold shower when he finally got home would have to suffice for this evening while he thought about the things he would do to her the following evening.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta Rainpuddle13 – her skills are awesome and our plot discussions are most entertaining hugs_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_NMCY; scottishbabe110; ERMonkey Burner of Cookies; DeeCohen; Nickel; freekofnature; NikkiEvans; Draco's Secret Lover; Ezmerelda; XxTimesStopsxX; princessugar; tiggersangel2001 (there will be a sequel after this one is complete); D; Sirithtalwen (not finished yet, I always put Author's Notes); DANCER150; blondhunter; penguin of death; caribbeanprincess; DodgerMcClure.aka.Drama-Queen; katherose; Nymphe; Nival Vixen; Angel of Ravenclaw; jamie; hpadikt (the mods at HPFF deleted two of my fics); Red; fluff (the plot is not lost, it's going just as I planned); m1s7ress; Sunset Ruby; mmm(:; Pen2Paper; ct _


	51. Charms and Tempers

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

**CHARMS AND TEMPERS**

Ginny arrived at the manor a little after three in the afternoon. Narcissa had Flooed her earlier and suggested that she came earlier than first planned, so they could meet with the decorators. She was a little concerned that they wouldn't get the southern wing finished before the wedding. Not that it alarmed Ginny in the least. While it would be nice to have the wing complete, she had far more important things to think about and it wasn't as if they wouldn't have a place to live.

"Ginevra!" Narcissa floated down the staircase towards her.

"Narcissa, how are you?"

"Quite well, darling. And yourself? No more spells?"

"None at all."

"That is a relief to hear. The decorators are in your new chambers at the moment, so why don't we join them?"

"They've started already?"

"No, of course not. They're just taking measurements and such."

Ginny followed Narcissa to the southern wing and into what would become her chambers. There were six men, in matching robes, measuring everything in sight.

"So you must be _her_."

Ginny spun around to see a woman strutting towards her. Her face held a contemptuous sneer, as she looked Ginny up and down.

"Excuse me?"

"You, this will be _your_ room?"

"Yes, and my husband's."

"You are _sharing_ chambers? With a _man_?"

"Umm... yes."

"How common," the woman sniffed.

"Ginevra, this is Amelia, our decorator," Narcissa said buoyantly. "Amelia, my son's fiancée, Ginevra."

The woman all but ignored Narcissa's introductions and continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Shall we get on with it then? I assume you have some simply _ghastly_ idea of how you want the rooms to look."

Ginny gave Narcissa a pointed look. She didn't like this rude woman at all. Her behavior was appalling and Narcissa was standing there letting her get away with it.

"Well, come along. I don't have all day, you know!"

Narcissa gently placed her hand on Ginny's elbow. "Ginevra, just explain the feel that you want in each room to Amelia and she will create everything perfectly for you."

Ginny turned to face Narcissa and whispered harshly, "I don't know if I want her doing anything for me. She's so rude!"

"She is a little abrupt, but she's brilliant at what she does. You won't be disappointed," Narcissa whispered in return. "Just describe the feel you want and she'll create it for you."

"A little abrupt? She's blatantly rude."

"She's the best, Ginevra," Narcissa whispered urgently. "Now tell her what you want."

Ginny took a deep breath and turned to face the horrid woman again. If she could be so openly bad mannered, then she'd best brace herself for a return of the same attitude. She delved deep into her memory and dredged up the words Narcissa had used to describe what she thought Ginny wanted in the room. "Right, in here I want a light breezy feel in neutral colors, contrasted with dark wood furniture. Of course the draperies must be impenetrable by the sun; Draco hates to wake with sunlight in his eyes."

Amelia had set her quick-quotes quill on a parchment and it was taking down every one of Ginny's words. The woman nodded from time to time, as if she was actually listening to her, Ginny knew she wasn't. It was a motion that was irritating Ginny, but then everything about this woman annoyed her.

When Ginny had finished describing what she wanted in their bedchamber, the women moved on to the room that would become the nursery. Ginny immediately began describing what she wanted for the room without waiting for the woman to set up her quill.

"This is a rush job. We needn't worry about rooms that won't be used for years," Amelia sniffed.

"I want the nursery finished at the same time as my chambers," Ginny responded strongly. Damn if she was going to explain to this woman why she wanted the room finished. It was none of her business and she was getting paid, probably over paid, to do a job.

"Ah yes, you're the one in the _Quibbler_."

"What?" To the best of her knowledge, there had been no articles in the _Quibbler_ or any other wizarding publication for that matter. What was this vile woman on about?

"Now, Amelia, you know you can't believe a word in that trashy publication. I'm surprised you bother with it all," Narcissa said smoothly.

The decorator, who was once again appraising Ginny with a disdainful look, ignored Narcissa's comment. "I suppose we'll be doing children's chambers as well?"

Ginny's hand ached to feel the familiar cool wood of her wand in her hand. This woman was pushing her beyond reasonable limits and she felt close to letting loose her Weasley temper. She took a deep breath and when that did nothing to calm her disposition, she spoke harshly through gritted teeth. "Don't worry, _you_ won't be doing anything for me or my fiancé."

"Ginevra—"

"I don't want her working on our wing, Narcissa," Ginny cut her future mother-in-law off swiftly then strode out of the room before she hexed the woman all the way into next week.

She didn't stop until she reached the rose garden. Even walking between the beautiful blooms was doing nothing to soothe her rage. How Narcissa thought that woman would be appropriate to decorate their wing was beyond her. Ginny had no idea how long she'd been ambling around the garden before Narcissa joined her.

"Ginevra, I'm so sorry Amelia was terrible to you. She's gone now. I should have briefed her, at the very least, on your situation."

"Briefed her? It's none of her business! And what was she saying about the _Quibbler_?"

"Calm yourself, Ginevra. Remember what Healer Wilson told you."

"What was in the _Quibbler_?"

"We didn't show you... You were ill and the Healer said you shouldn't be upset... your own family agreed—"

"Narcissa, I'm a big girl. Just tell me what they wrote."

"I— He didn't want you upset. Oh dear, perhaps—"

Ginny could see she wasn't going to get the full story from Narcissa, no matter how hard she pushed. The woman was too worried about upsetting others to be of any help to her. "Don't worry about it, I'll ask Draco myself."

"He won't be pleased."

"I'm still asking him. I want to know."

"I went to Galor's yesterday. Your dress is exquisite." Narcissa changed the subject so abruptly, Ginny almost laughed in her face.

She had come to expect this type of behavior from Draco's mother, if there was a problem Narcissa couldn't fix then she would ignore it, until it could be dealt with. "Thank you."

"You will look stunning on your wedding day!" Narcissa linked her arm through Ginny's and began to guide her gently back to the house. "I do hope you're not going to let Draco see your dress before the wedding. It's bad luck, you know."

"No, he won't be seeing the dress until I walk down the aisle."

"Lovely! Some traditions shouldn't be tampered with."

"No, they shouldn't."

"Why don't we have a cup of tea? You can tell me what else you've achieved this week and I can bring you up-to-date on my progress."

Ginny had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. Narcissa was something else when it came to ignoring a problem. "That would be lovely."

The women settled in the summer parlor with steaming cups of tea and a selection of delicate pastries.

"Draco mentioned you had decided on two attendants."

"Yes, we went through everyone and in the end decided that we only want two each."

"Well, I suppose we can space the girls out as they walk down the aisle, to make it look as though you have more."

Ginny blinked at her. She had been ready for a full-blown lecture on how the thought of less than six attendants simply terrified Narcissa and how it was unbefitting for a Malfoy bride to have so few at a society wedding. The only explanation Ginny could think of was that Draco had warned his mother to not make a fuss. "Yes... space them out," Ginny muttered absently.

"I'm still having quite a problem locating orchids for bouquets."

"Perhaps I should change—"

"Nonsense. If they're available anywhere, we will find them. When are you taking care of the bridesmaids attire?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. I thought we'd go back to Galor's and have him take care of everything."

"Lovely, he does such wonderful work. He said you hadn't decided to have your dress labeled as an original one-of-a-kind."

"Until he mentioned it, I hadn't given it any thought," Ginny said lightly. In truth, she'd never considered wearing a dress that could be considered a one-of-a-kind, let alone owning one.

"Well, I think it would be wonderful for you to own such a unique dress. You could pass it down to your daughters."

"I only have one daughter."

"You're young and there is plenty of time."

Ginny gaped at the blonde witch. She never expected to hear those words come from Narcissa's mouth, her own mother was famous for them, but the cool blonde society witch caught her totally off guard.

"Draco told us you're having a dinner party Saturday night."

"Yes, he thought it would be a good opportunity for me to get to know some of his friends."

"Well, don't worry about the twins. Lucius and I are more than happy to keep them entertained for the evening."

"Thank you. We do want to introduce them as well, but Draco felt it would be better if they didn't eat with us."

"We'll bring them in at a suitable time. Perhaps before you eat?"

"Sounds perfect." Ginny smiled tightly. Narcissa obviously had more idea about what was happening Saturday night than she did.

"The photographer wanted to see the grounds, didn't he?"

"Yes, we're meeting with him tomorrow evening at the Burrow and we'll set up a convenient time for him to have a look around the manor."

"Just alert us to when he's coming."

"I will."

"My dear, are you tired?"

"Just a little. It's been a busy week and I haven't been sleeping terribly well."

"Why don't you go up and have a rest before Draco arrives home?"

"Yes, I think I'll do that. If I don't I'll be falling asleep over dinner."

Ginny wandered upstairs slowly. She was tired, but the chance to escape from Narcissa and talk of the wedding was the true reason she agreed to rest. It seemed much of the time they were simply repeating themselves and that was becoming draining. She was more than aware of Narcissa's desire to be included in the planning of the wedding and she had been of tremendous assistance, but sometimes Ginny wished she could escape from all the discussion just for a while.

* * *

Draco quietly entered his bedchamber. His mother had met him in the foyer upon his arrival and informed him that Ginny was resting. The sight that greeted him made his heart lurch in a pleasant way. Ginny was sound asleep in his — their bed. Her beautiful hair was fanned out on the pillows and a small smile played about her lips as if she were enjoying her dreams. Draco approached the bed on feather light feet and bent down to place a loving kiss on her forehead.

Upon his contact Ginny's eyes fluttered open. "Draco, what time is it?"

"Shh, it's only five. You've plenty of time before dinner."

"Have you been home long?"

"No, I only just arrived. Mother told me you were resting."

The memory of the disastrous meeting with the decorator flooded her mind. "Did she tell you about the decorator?"

"Yes, she told me. It's fine. If you don't want to work with her then you don't have to work with her. I never liked the woman anyway, so I'm rather glad you didn't put up with her boorishness."

"Are you sure? Narcissa said she was the best—"

"I'm sure and I think Mother's quite impressed with the way you stood up to her."

"I don't think so; I think she was annoyed I got rid of her."

"Mother despises her. She's good at what she does, but that doesn't give her license to be offensive." Draco stretched out on the bed beside Ginny and took her in his arms.

"Why did she put up with her then?"

"Like I said before, she's good at what she does."

"Great, I lose us probably the best decorator in Britain."

"There are plenty of decorators out there, Gin. We'll just find another. Someone who will treat you with the respect you deserve."

"It's going to be a problem at such short notice, isn't it?"

"Not at all. If they want the work then they'll do it in the time-frame."

"She said something about the _Quibbler_."

"Who?" Draco stiffened. He hadn't wanted Ginny to ever find out about the article that had appeared in the tacky publication the week before. It was downright slanderous and she didn't need to be dealing with vulgar lies now or ever.

"Amelia."

"I'll bloody kill her," he muttered under his breath. "It was nothing, love. You know that magazine, all they print is lies."

"Draco, what did they print?"

"You don't need to worry about it. I've already got our legal department working on a claim."

"It was bad then?"

"The whole article was a fabrication and now we'll make them pay for their idiocy."

"I want to see it."

"No."

"Draco, I didn't ask if I could see it."

"No, you don't need the upset. Believe me; you're better off not reading it."

Ginny opened her mouth to insist he show her the article, but then thought the better of it. It wasn't worth arguing about when she was more than capable of obtaining a copy of the magazine herself. "All right, I don't want to see it then."

"Good. Now that nasty business is out of the way, what would you like to do before dinner?"

"How long do we have?"

"About an hour and a half before we have to put in an appearance in the dining room."

"Mmm... Just lay here with you."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

"Are you tired?"

"A little. It was an obscenely late night for us last night and then an early start this morning."

"Poor thing, just relax for a little while then."

"Don't let me fall asleep. I might not wake up for dinner if I do."

"And how am I meant to achieve that?"

"You could keep my mind off sleep," Draco said as his hand moved down to cup her breast.

"Could I? And how would I do that?"

Draco's thumb lazily ran over her nipple, gently encouraging it to harden. "I have a few ideas."

"Care to share your thoughts?" Ginny smirked. It wasn't as though she needed any further information on what he was hinting at, but she couldn't help teasing him a little.

"I have this problem with my pants; they're quite uncomfortable at the moment."

"Really? I wonder what could be causing such a problem?"

"Perhaps you could investigate for me?"

"If you think I could help."

"I'm sure you could."

Ginny slid down his body and sat up beside his hips. His pants were certainly bulging and would need to be removed so she could complete her investigation.

"Oh yes, there seems to be quite a bit of swelling down here," she exclaimed, feigning concern as her hands busied themselves at his belt buckle.

"What can you do for it?" he muttered as he lifted his hips to assist her with the downward motion of his pants and boxers. The relief at having his erection freed from its constraints was almost cause for shouts of joy in itself.

"Well, I'm not sure what the cause might be, but I could try kissing it better." Her nefarious grin sent tingles throughout his body.

* * *

When it seemed she no longer had the energy to hold herself upright, she collapsed onto his chest. Draco's arms came around to hold her firmly and he placed loving kisses on her head while uttering barely intelligible words of adoration. Still panting Ginny slid off to the side and rested her head on his chest while her hand played aimlessly over his stomach.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" Draco said as his arm encompassed Ginny and pulled her tightly into his side.

"I think you mentioned that once or twice... or were they just moans?"

"Cheeky bint... If I ever get my strength back you're going to be in trouble."

"Well, best I keep you exhausted then."

"Mmm..." Draco's fingers traced lazy patterns up and down her arm as his heart rate gradually slowed. The thought that they should probably prepare for dinner crossed his mind and was summarily dismissed due to lack of energy. He wanted to stay here with his fiancée in his arms forever. The sound of Ginny's even breathing filled his ears and he felt his eye lids grow heavy.

"Little Master, you is late for dinner, sir."

Draco awoke with a start when the servant's hand shook his shoulder. He sat straight up, disentangling Ginny from his arms. "Oh shit! What time is it?"

"It is being half past the hour, Little Master."

"Tell them we'll be there momentarily."

"Millie will go now and tell the head chef man."

"Do we really have to go to dinner?" Ginny groaned as she rolled over.

"Yes, we really have to go otherwise this chef is likely to refuse the wedding. The arrogant ponce that he is."

"Well, I'm not going to dinner without having a shower."

"We'll share a shower then we'll go down. He'll have to put up with us being late."

"Share?" Ginny's eyes twinkled mischievously as she looked up at him.

"Yes and you will behave yourself. I'm not putting on dress pants if you don't."

"Is that a promise?" Ginny purred as she reached for his groin.

Draco captured her hand before she made contact. "Consider it a certainty if you don't keep your hands to yourself."

"You spoil all my fun," she pouted.

"And you are insatiable! Come on, shower before the chef comes looking for us himself."

* * *

They entered the formal dining room wrapped in each other's arms. The enormous mahogany table was set for two. Not far from the place settings a large candelabra held six long black candles and with only two of the wall torches lit, the flickering candles lent a romantic ambience to the room. A waiter, who had been standing stiffly in the corner, stepped forward to hold Ginny's chair for her, but Draco beat him to it and assisted her to sit before moving around to his own seat.

"You are late!" The head chef strutted into the room; his mood was clearly not good.

Draco smirked at him. Nothing could upset his disposition this evening. He just had the most wonderful welcome home from work a man could wish for, followed by a nap and a playful shower with more than a little innuendo to have him safely assuming that a repeat performance would be forthcoming later in the evening. "So we are."

The chef sniffed angrily at his response then proceeded to snap out the menu he had prepared for them.

"It all sounds wonderful," Ginny said cheerfully in an effort to appease the irate man.

"Of course it will be, even if you are late."

"You can begin service immediately," Draco informed him snootily.

"Very well."

They waited until the chef had left the room before they both burst into laughter.

"I don't think he's very happy with us."

"Who cares, he's getting well paid for his trouble."

They sobered when the waiter stepped forward to pour the wine. As it was from the Malfoy cellar, he poured the rich red fluid straight into the goblets without waiting for Draco's approval of the selection.

"Are you still having tomorrow afternoon off to take Drake shopping?"

"Yes, we're having lunch with Harry then we'll go and get his new clothes."

"Good, because we're going to get the girls' dresses tomorrow. What time do you want me to drop Drake off?"

"Anytime you like, love. He can hang around with me until it's time to meet Harry for lunch."

"I'll drop him off about eleven then and I might take Angel for a girls only lunch."

"She'd like that."

"Yes I thought she would, plus it'll keep her from whining about not going to lunch with you."

"I'll take her to lunch on her own when everything settles down a bit."

"You don't have to do that; she'll get over it quickly."

"I want to take her to lunch and it's only fair. Drake gets to come to a wizards' lunch so I'll take her to a special lunch too."

"You're spoiling her."

He shrugged and grinned at her. "Can't help myself."

Their conversation paused as a waiter placed their entrée's before them.

"Draco, we discussed this. Angel is not to be given every little thing she wants."

"She hasn't asked, I'm offering."

"You're impossible."

"There's nothing wrong with me doing something for her because I want to is there?"

"No there's not. I just don't want her to become some spoiled little brat who expects to get everything she wants as soon as she wants it."

"Gin, she already does."

"Well, I want it to stop. No one likes a spoiled brat."

"Love, it's not like we can't afford to indulge her."

"It's not the money, it's her attitude."

"Would it help if I had a word with her?"

"It would help if you told the boys to say no to her."

"I'll do that. I haven't caught up with them yet, but I've not forgotten." The skeptical look she gave him ate into his guilty conscience. He had hoped Ginny might have forgotten about that little request, because he was not looking forward to another round of telling her brothers what they can and can't do with his children. "I'll have a word with her and see if that helps with the attitude, okay?"

"Okay, but I think you'll be wasting your breath. She just needs to be told no more often."

"Why don't we see how I do with the chat first before you condemn me to failure?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right. I realize you know her better than I do, but I want to try this."

"Okay."

"How was Drake today?"

"Fairly good. We spent the morning together."

"Where was Angel?"

"Mum decided to do some baking so Angel helped her."

"So what did you and Drake get up to then?"

Ginny beamed at him. "Secret Mummy-Son Business."

"I see," Draco replied slowly. "And are you going to tell me what 'Secret Mummy-Son Business' involves?"

"Nope, it's a secret."

Draco tried his best to suppress the urge to roll his eyes. Ginny was gleefully keeping him in the dark. "Fine, I don't want to know anyway."

"Good, because I'm not telling you and don't think Drake will either."

"I wouldn't dream of asking him." The affronted look Draco gave her didn't so anything to alter her demeanor at all. She was definitely taking pleasure in keeping this secret from him. "I've contacted Blaise and Greg. We're going for robes on Friday afternoon, so I'll take Drake with me to get him fitted."

Ginny smirked at him. Like his mother, Draco's change of subject was so abrupt when he couldn't get any information from her it was almost funny. "Good. You know Drake's not likely to be cooperative no matter how much he's promised."

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

"Oh?"

"Secret Wizards Business." He smirked at her. Two could play this game and he was an expert.

"Okay, as long as you have a plan," she responded casually before lifting her wine goblet and taking a slow sip.

A lesser wizard would have openly gaped at her, but Draco was not a lesser wizard, so he sat eyeing her cautiously wondering how to extract the information she had so cruelly teased him with. It seemed she had no interest in playing his little game and it perturbed him a little; he had intended to trade information with her. Now he would just have to ask Drake himself what the two of them had gotten up to and hope that he tells him without telling Ginny of his inquiry.

They discussed plans for the weekend and their first dinner party as the meal progressed. Draco had made all the arrangements so Ginny would have to do nothing more than get dressed and appear with a smile on her face. As dessert was served, Ginny began to fidget quite noticeably in her chair.

"Is everything all right, love?"

"My feet are killing me in these shoes. I'm trying to slip them off." A sigh of relief from her told him that she had attained her goal. "They're aching. I can't wait to put them up."

"Slip them up on my chair if it'll help."

Her feet slid up to rest on his knees. "That feels better already."

"Good, we'll see about getting you a foot massage after dinner." Draco smiled at her as she began to eat the chocolate soufflé that had been set in front of her.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, love. I can give the servants orders."

"Servant?"

"Yes," Draco replied slowly as he realized his error. "Or I could massage your feet."

"That sounds more relaxing." Ginny beamed at him. "This is really good. Aren't you going to eat yours?"

"Umm... yeah." Draco picked up his spoon and dipped it into the soufflé, extracting a generous amount.

As he slipped the full spoon into his mouth he felt one of her feet slip up his thigh. His eyes opened a little wider and he glanced across at her. Ginny's attention seemed to be totally on devouring her dessert. He reasoned that she was probably just making her foot more comfortable, they were sore after all and it wouldn't do to have the resting uncomfortably. When he slipped another spoonful of the velvety dessert into his mouth, her foot crept a little higher on his leg and this continued with every helping until her foot was firmly wedged as high as it could go between his legs. Ginny still appeared to be totally absorbed in her soufflé as if she was unaware of where her foot was resting. Draco almost choked when her foot began to firmly massage his balls.

"Gin?"

"Mmm."

"What are you—" The end of his question dissolved into a strangled yelp as she gave his nether regions a particularly enticing rub.

She was barely holding her calm expression. The yelp he had given was simply delicious and the urge to giggle was strong, but she controlled it. "Something wrong?"

"No," he choked out as her foot pressed on his already hardening length. He tried to divert his thoughts to mundane subjects, but the attention she was paying him was proving most difficult to ignore.

"Are you going to finish that?" Ginny pointed her dessertspoon across the table at his unfinished soufflé.

"Err... do you want it?"

"Only if you're not going to eat it." She smiled innocently at him as her toes wriggled against his pants provocatively.

Draco's eyes closed and he forced himself to breathe slowly. "You have it, I couldn't eat another mouthful."

Ginny took no time to polish off his dessert as her foot continued its ministrations in his lap. "Mmm... Very good."

"What's very good?" Curiosity got the better of him. Was she referring to the food or did her comment have something to do with what she was feeling under her probing foot?

Her sultry look across the table was almost his undoing. The idea of throwing her on the table and shagging her senseless kept flitting in through his mind. In fact, if it weren't for the strange servant, he probably would have made his move half way through dessert. As it stood, he would have to wait until coffee had been served and they had returned to their chambers before having his way with her. Of course, before that happened he would have to speak with the chef, but how he was going to do that was beyond him. There was no way he was standing to talk to the man with a painfully obvious erection.

Their dessert plates were cleared as soon as Ginny had finished and coffee was served within moments. Draco hoped the servant would return to the kitchen, but he resumed his position in the corner as he had all evening. He was feeling more than a little annoyed at the servant as he resigned himself to waiting until they returned to chambers. Just as Draco took a sip of his hot brew, Ginny's foot moved in such a way that it caused him to gasp openly. The mouthful of hot liquid he had was inhaled rather than swallowed and he couldn't suppress a violent coughing fit.

"Sir, is everything all right?" The servant was standing over him with a concerned expression on his face. "Is there something wrong with the coffee, sir?"

Draco couldn't get enough air into his lungs to respond.

"It's all right. I think he breathed in when he should have swallowed first. The coffee is fine." Ginny smiled at the servant reassuringly as she rubbed Draco's back.

"Very well, Miss." The servant bowed slightly before returning to his position in the corner.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Draco gasped while he suppressed the urge to continue coughing.

Ginny giggled quietly. "I just felt a bit lonely over here."

"Gin, I nearly choked!"

She grinned nefariously at him as her foot examined the extent of his erection. "You did, but it didn't change your—"

He cut her off before she could verbalize just how affected he was by her fondling. "Evil bint."

"But you love me."

"Merlin knows why."

Her foot pressed insistently through the fabric of his pants. "Oh, I think you know why."

"Finish your coffee and I'll show you exactly why."

She smirked at him and leaned over to purr quietly, "Do you promise?"

"What's gotten into to you tonight?" Draco tried to sound unaffected, but the grin that crept over his face and made his eyes twinkle gave him away. He rather liked this side of Ginny, if only he could work out what had made her this way.

"You."

"I haven't—" Again she made him groan as her toes rubbed him a certain way. "Finish— your— coffee."

"Almost done."

"And I will be if you don't stop now," he whispered urgently.

The veiled innocent look she tried to give him hid none of her wicked intentions.

"Gin, I have to talk to the chef before we go upstairs."

"Okay, go talk to the chef."

"I'm not standing in front of another man with... with...you know!"

"So you want me to keep going?"

"No, I want you to stop so it can go away," he said very slowly.

"I don't think it will."

"I can live in hope," he muttered.

At that moment the chef strode into the room and approached the table on Draco's side. "Mr. Malfoy, I trust your meal was satisfactory."

"Excellent as always, chef," Draco said as he pushed his chair back and stood holding a white linen napkin in front of his quite visible arousal as he offered the chef his hand.

"Wonderful! I have left my suggested menu for the reception with your lovely mother for her approval."

Ginny was fit to explode within seconds of hearing Narcissa would be approving the menu for the wedding reception. "You left it with Narcissa? What about—"

"Gin, love it's all right. It's one less thing we have to worry about tonight and you can discuss the menu with Mother over breakfast." Draco moved quickly to douse her flaring temper. "We'll let you know our thoughts on your menu selections in the next week or so."

"Very well until then. Mr. Malfoy, Miss, good evening."

"Good evening, chef."

"Evening," Ginny muttered to the leaving chef before turning her attention to Draco. "How dare he give the menu to your mother!"

"You don't want to worry about the menu now, do you?"

"I just—"

"Wouldn't you rather do something about this?" Draco asked as he rubbed himself against her.

"Well, I thought—"

"Let it go and come upstairs like the naughty little witch you've been all evening." Draco trailed his mouth down her neck, nipping as he made his way to her pulse point to suckle.

A moan of pleasure escaped her lips as she melted into his body. There was no question that discussing her indignation over the menu being left with Narcissa wouldn't be happening this evening. He knew exactly how to distract her and was using it to his advantage to avoid a confrontation.

"Come on, love, let's see if we can make it up to our room," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny allowed him to lead her from the dining room. He continued to whisper what he proposed to do to her once they were behind closed doors all the way up the staircase. The idea that they may not make their chambers crossed her mind after a particularly delicious suggestion.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as they paused at the outer door of their rooms. The urge to throw her down and take her where she landed was almost a perceivable option in his mind. As soon as he had stopped her lips played up his throat and across his chin. His arm drew her closer, and his fingertips fondled the soft underside of her breast. He blindly reached out with his other hand for the door handle as she nipped at his earlobe. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered the soft voices of his parents. They were coming closer and if he didn't get this door open soon they would most certainly be caught in an embarrassing situation. With a desperate lunge he grasped the handle and threw the door open, both of them stumbling into the sitting room. Just as Draco heard a shocked gasp from the corridor, he kicked the door closed. His mother certainly didn't need to see him being molested by his fiancée. Through the door he could hear his father's voice trying to calm his mother and draw her away from door. As his hands set to work on disrobing Ginny, he prayed Lucius would be successful because he had no intention of pausing in his set course now.

On their way to the bed clothing was discarded, absently dropped to the floor to be collected later. Draco laid her on the bed gently and promptly changed the frantic pace they had set. He began to slowly worship her body with gentle caresses and deep kisses that traveled the full length of her body, until she was trembling beneath his touch.

Ginny was having trouble deciphering exactly where his hands and mouth were on her at any one time. Echoes of past caresses were confusing her mind, but she didn't have the strength or the desire to confirm where his hands were. She didn't think he'd left an inch of her skin untouched and her entire being felt as though it were on fire.

* * *

Exhausted and trembling, Draco rolled carefully to the side and gathered her against him. He didn't think he'd ever given so much to one act of love as he had this evening. Unable to talk, he ran his hand lightly down her arm and placed erratic kisses on the top of her head.

Her body was still quaking minutes after her orgasm had finished and her breathing seemed to not be close to coming back to normal. With her head resting on Draco's chest she could hear and feel his heart beating as fast as hers. They'd never been together like this before. It was something that she would cherish forever.

* * *

Ginny's eyes fluttered open slowly. She could hear Draco fussing in the bathroom with his morning routine and the sound was oddly comforting to her. She stretched her arms above her head and smiled at the slight stiffness of her muscles. They had made love several times during the night and she was feeling pleasantly sore this morning.

"Morning beautiful! Your tea is on the night stand."

"Morning."

"How are you feeling today?"

"Actually, I feel pretty good."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Drink your tea just to be on the safe side. Your feet haven't hit the ground yet."

"I wouldn't chance not drinking it. I've got too much to get through today."

"Apart from the bridesmaids dresses, what else do you have to do?"

"Discuss the menu for the reception with your mother, pick the twins up from the Burrow, drop Drake at the office with you, pick Hermione up from her place and then I get to go to the bridal shop which is probably going to be a complete nightmare. And we've got a meeting with Colin tonight at the Burrow."

"Why don't you leave the menu to Mother? She has excellent taste and a lot of experience organizing large events. Have your mum send the twins over here in the Floo network and get Hermione to meet you here. Then you can drop Drake off to me on your way to the bridal shop."

"Are you saying that I don't have any taste?"

"No love, not at all. Mother has a lot of experience in dealing with the chef so why don't you make use of her knowledge and take some pressure off yourself?"

"Oh. I'll think about it."

"Good. Now how about I Floo your mum and have her send the twins over around eleven?"

"Mum's coming with us."

"Okay, I'll get her to come over with the twins."

"I'd feel funny about leaving your mother behind when we leave. It's easier to just go to the Burrow and set off from there."

"So ask her to accompany you. Is there some reason why she couldn't?"

"No, there isn't any reason. I just didn't think to ask if she'd like to come before now."

"I think she'd like to be included in the shopping expeditions."

"All right, I'll ask her."

"I'm sure she'll say yes, she's been dying to go shopping with you."

"Has she really?"

"Gin, she's never had a daughter to share her love of shopping with. Father and I simply trail behind her spending most of the time wondering when she'll be done so we can go home. She's going to make the most of having you around, believe me."

"I think Angel's better equipped to share shopping with her."

"Nonsense! You're a woman and the only other qualification you need is the ability to squeal over the girlie things."

Ginny laughed at the comical look on her fiancé's face. "That I can do."

"You need to drink your tea and I have to finish getting ready for work. If I'm late Father won't be too happy when I take the afternoon off to go shopping with Drake."

"The time you've had off isn't causing problems, is it?"

"He's not happy, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"I don't—"

"Shh. I said it's nothing I can't handle. He knows he can't stop me from taking the time, it's just not setting a good example for our employees and he hates that."

"All right, but if it becomes too much of a problem—"

"It won't, and even if it does I won't tell you. Now drink your tea so you can join me for breakfast." With a kiss to the tip of her nose, Draco closed the conversation effectively and left her side to continue dressing.

Ginny rested back against the pillows and sipped her steaming cup of tea. She had no hint of nausea this morning and silently hoped that her morning sickness had resolved itself. While Draco Flooed Molly and Hermione to tell them to meet Ginny at the manor, she showered and dressed for the day. He insisted she come down to breakfast seeing as she was feeling well enough and was waiting patiently in the sitting room for her to complete her morning routine.

"You're not going to be late for work because you waited for me are you?"

"No, not even close. Ready to go down?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving!"

"Starving?"

Draco slung his arm around her shoulders as they left the sitting room. "Mmm... This witch I know kept me up all night, insisting I... exercise."

"Shame on her for disturbing your sleep like that."

"She is a rather naughty little thing, but I just can't deny her."

Ginny's light giggles filled the corridor as they made their way to the staircase.

Lucius and Narcissa were already situated in the dining room when they entered. Draco made no move to remove his arm from around Ginny's shoulders despite the scandalized look on his mother's face.

"Good morning, Mother, Father."

"Good morning, Lucius, Narcissa."

Narcissa composed herself and conjured a smile to cover her disapproval at their contact. "Good morning. I trust you both slept well?"

"Yes thank you, Narcissa."

Lucius dropped his newspaper down a little and looked directly at his son. "Draco, what time are you leaving the office today?"

"About midday, Father. I'm meeting Harry for lunch and then taking Drake shopping."

A snort from the head of the table was his only response. While he agreed that the boy needed new clothing, Lucius firmly believed that dressing the children was strictly women's business and Draco should have insisted Ginevra take care of the boy's wardrobe.

Ginny looked to Draco questioningly. She'd been worried about alienating the Malfoy patriarch even further with Draco's absence from work so often. Their relationship was tenuous at best since the incident with Drake's punishment and it wouldn't take much to spark another confrontation.

With a negligible shake of his head, Draco held Ginny's chair for her while she sat down. He would have a word with his father later about keeping his displeasure to himself while Ginny was around. She had enough to be getting on with and didn't need to worry about his work habits or his father's opinion of them.

"I believe the chef left his suggested menu with you, Mother."

"Yes, he's made some excellent choices."

"Perhaps you can go over them with Gin after breakfast."

"Oh." Narcissa appeared momentarily startled, but quickly composed her features into a warm smile. "Of course, he was kind enough to explain the full menu to me last night, so I'd be happy to relay the information."

"Thank you, Narcissa," Ginny responded tightly. She'd be surprised if Narcissa hadn't already given her approval to the menu, even though the chef had given no indication of such a discussion.

"I think you'll be most impressed with some of his suggestions."

"I'm sure I will."

"What else do you have planned for today, Ginevra?"

"We're shopping for the bridesmaids dresses today. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to come along."

The older witch's eyes lit up like Christmas. "I would love to come with you. Will we be shopping for Angel's dress as well?"

"Yes, I thought we'd get everyone done at once."

"Splendid idea! What time did you plan on leaving?"

"Mum and Hermione are meeting us here. So if we leave about half past eleven that should give us time to drop Drake at the office and walk to Galor's to meet Pansy."

"Shall we have an early lunch before we leave?"

"I hadn't thought about lunch. I guess we should eat before we leave or grab something on the way to Galor's." Her original plan of taking Angel for lunch went out the window with Draco's insistence that everyone meet at the manor.

"Why don't we have a girl's lunch after we drop Drake at the office?"

"Okay, I'll Floo Pansy and tell her we're going for lunch beforehand."

"I'd love to see your dress again. Do you intend to show your dress to your attendants before the day?"

"Yes, I promised Angel she could see the dress."

"In that case, you can do me a favor if you don't mind, Mother."

"Of course, darling. What do you need?"

"Perhaps you could make some suggestions about the jewels that would be most appropriate with the gown."

"Jewels?" Ginny looked at Draco with a small frown. It wasn't that she hadn't given any thought to the accessories she would require for the day, but she thought she would take care of them herself.

"Yes, I'm taking care of your jewels and I can't see the dress, so I'll have to trust in Mother's excellent taste."

Narcissa smiled broadly across the table. "I already have a few ideas about what might go best, but I'll need another look at the dress before I can reach a firm decision."

"Excellent."

"It will help if Galor has the tiara ready, of course. We may have to wait for that to be available before we make a definite decision."

"Can't we get the tiara to match with the other jewels, instead of leaving it to him?" Draco knew it would be easier to get a matching set all at once than having to match the rest of the jewels with one piece.

"I'm sure we could."

"Good, let him know that we'll be doing that."

"Umm... Draco?" Ginny interrupted quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"Galor was designing a tiara to go specifically with my dress."

"If he hasn't done it yet then Mother can offer to take care of it rather than wait for him."

"But—"

"Gin, it could take him weeks to design something. At least if we take care of it ourselves we know you'll have everything matching."

"I suppose—"

"I'm doing this for you. I'm just using Mother's eyes and she won't tell me what your dress looks like. All she'll do is suggest the jewels that would best suit."

"Are you quite finished? It is time we were going," Lucius barked as he folded his paper. He'd listened to quite enough wedding talk this morning and the fact that his son was still insisting on arranging certain things was raising his ire once more.

"Yes, Father, ready when you are."

"Good. Shall we?"

Draco rose from the table and placed a lingering kiss on Ginny's mouth. "Mother, Gin, have a lovely day ladies and I'll see you just before lunch."

"Cissa, Ginevra." Lucius placed a chaste kiss on his wife's cheek and inclined his head politely in Ginny's direction before striding out of the room.

Draco winked at the women before following his father from the dining room. It was going to be a long morning if he didn't escape his father's presence soon.

"I have the menu suggestions in my private parlor would you like to examine them now?"

"Yes, I think it'd be a good idea to get it settled this morning if we can."

The women retired to Narcissa's personal parlor and began to go over the menu for the reception. All the while Narcissa urged Ginny to accept the chef's suggestions because he was the expert and had the most experience with such functions. In the end Ginny conceded and asked Narcissa to inform the chef that his menu was acceptable. She really had no idea what she would expect him to produce if she didn't accept his suggestions, so felt it safer to agree. Besides if Narcissa wasn't suggesting changes then she felt sure the menu was acceptable because if Ginny had learnt nothing else during the planning of her wedding it was that if Narcissa wasn't happy with something then she would most certainly voice an opinion.

Further discussion about the wedding was momentarily suspended when Angel's voice came floating down the corridor and into the room. Molly and Hermione had arrived with the twins in tow. Narcissa rose from her chair eager to greet her grandchildren.

"Grandmother!"

"Hello, darling. Were you a good girl for your Grandma?"

"Yep!"

"Good girl! Drake, come and say hello properly," Narcissa cooed as she released Angel.

"Hello, Grandmother." Drake stood stiffly when Narcissa hugged him. "Mummy, I'm supposed to be shopping with Daddy today."

"You will. We're dropping you at the office just before lunch." Ginny looked at the doorway as Molly and Hermione walked entered. "Mum, Hermione!"

"Hello, dear. Mrs. Malfoy, lovely to see you again." Molly hugged her daughter before turning to the mistress of the manor.

Hermione followed Molly's lead in hugging Ginny before greeting Narcissa. "Hi, Gin. Mrs. Malfoy, your home is wonderful."

"Mrs. Weasley, a pleasure as always and Mrs. Potter, thank you."

Angel tugged impatiently on her mother's arm. "Mummy, are we going to get my dress today?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"YAY! I know exactly what I want. I want—"

"Angel, we'll sort out what dress you're going to have once we get to the shop. I don't even know what they have."

"Do we get to see your dress?" Hermione was dying to see her gown. She was sure the description Molly and Ginny gave her didn't do the dress justice.

"Yes, I'll have Galor bring it out. Narcissa needs to see it again anyway so she can advise Draco on what jewels to get me."

"You should try it on again, Ginny. I'm sure Mrs. Malfoy would like to see what it looks like on you," Molly suggested.

"It would be lovely to see you in the gown. Far easier to envision the jewelry you'll require to set the look off properly," Narcissa encouraged. The dress was exquisite and to see it on Ginevra before the wedding would be a treat.

"Okay, I'll put it on again." Ginny didn't really need much convincing.

Molly consulted her watch. "What time are we going to start out?"

"I have to drop Drake off about half past eleven, then we'll get some lunch. Oh, I have to Floo Pansy and let her know we're having lunch before going to Galor's!"

"I'll Floo her if you like, Ginny," Hermione offered pleasantly.

"Thanks, Mione."

"Where are we going to meet then?"

"There's a lovely little restaurant just off Diagon Alley, I'll just write the details down and you can give them to Miss Parkinson." Narcissa quickly wrote the details on a piece of parchment and handed the information to Hermione. "I'll arrange some tea while you contact our other bridesmaid."

"Where can I find a—"

"My fireplace is connected to the network, dear."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled at the blonde witch as she moved to the hearth on the opposite wall.

While Narcissa was ordering tea to be brought immediately, along with pumpkin juice for the children, Ginny took the opportunity to speak quietly with her mother.

"Mum, why are you here so early?"

"Draco told us to be here by ten o'clock."

"But he knew we weren't leaving until half past eleven."

"Perhaps he thought it would be nice for us to have a cup of tea before we set out."

"Mmm... Maybe."

Hermione didn't take long talking to Pansy and it seemed she was only too happy to meet the women for lunch. She told Hermione that she would try to change her appointment with her Mid-Witch so she could come to lunch without the worry of having to rush off.

After they had consumed several cups of tea while talking of wedding plans Ginny took Drake upstairs to change into dress robes. It wouldn't do to have him walking through the office in play clothes and she wasn't sure where Draco had planned to have lunch, but knowing him it would be somewhere that Drake's preferred clothing would be frowned upon. She had been prepared for an all out battle to get him into the robes, but apart from a small token protest he was cooperative. While it surprised her, she was pleased and began to think that maybe he was finally starting to understand that there were times when he had no choice but to do as he was asked. When they returned to Narcissa's parlor it was time to leave. Molly and Narcissa had a child each firmly attached to their hands as they traveled via the Floo network to Diagon Alley.

* * *

When they had arrived safely and the perfunctory Scourgify charms had been cast to clean off any soot that they may have picked up on the journey, the group set off towards Malfoy Holdings. Angel was almost bouncing up the street with excitement while Drake attached himself to Narcissa's hand and walked beside her with an almost dignified expression.

"Gin, while you take Drake up to Draco I'll just go find a loo down here," Hermione said.

"There are bathrooms inside the office, Mione. I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind if you used one," Ginny offered with a smile.

"It's okay. I'd rather look for one down here. I don't think I'd make the elevator ride," Hermione told her quietly.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the café over there." Ginny pointed to a small café across the street.

"No problem and don't feel you have to rush or anything."

"Ginny, I'll stay with Hermione to keep her company," Molly offered.

"You don't have to, Molly," Hermione protested.

"Ginny doesn't need all of us just to deliver Drake and I don't mind at all."

"If you're sure."

"I'm positive. Ginny, we'll see you when you're done."

"All right, we'll try not to be long and if you want to join us, Draco's office is on the top floor."

"We'll be fine, dear. Perhaps we can have a cup of tea while we're waiting."

Ginny waited until Hermione and Molly had crossed the street before she joined Narcissa inside the building. The elevator didn't take long to arrive and they were the only ones in it for the moment, something Ginny was most thankful for. The closer they drew to Draco the more excitable Angel became and she was practically uncontainable by the time the doors slid open at the top floor. They stepped out of the elevator and into the corridor. Lucius was standing a distance away speaking with one of his employee's. It didn't appear to be a friendly chat, but that didn't give Angel cause to hesitate.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!" Angel ran down the corridor, her summer traveling cloak billowing behind her and her expression one of uncontained excitement.

Lucius turned, surprised that his small granddaughter was almost about to run headlong into his legs. He had no other choice than to scoop her up into his arms before she did herself an injury. "Angelique, young ladies do not run through the office."

"Aren't you happy to see me, Grandfather?"

"Of course, I'm happy to see you, but we don't run in the office."

"We're going to get my dress for the wedding today!" Angel ignored Lucius' reprimand for a second time and changed the subject.

"Are you?"

"Yes and it's going to be pretty and purple. Do you want to come too?"

Lucius glared at the employee he had been reproofing for daring to snigger. He would deal with him later. "I'm afraid I have a lot of work to do this afternoon."

"Can't you skive?"

"No, Angelique. It's not very responsible to skive off work." Lucius looked to the rest of the group approaching him at a more reserved pace than his small granddaughter displayed. "Dearest. Ginevra. Drake, is there a problem?"

The little boy had one hand firmly in Narcissa's and the other was busy tugging at his dress robes. Upon hearing Lucius' question his hand dropped to his side. "No, Grandfather."

"Good," Lucius drawled.

Ginny smiled at her future father in-law. "Lucius, busy morning?"

"Extremely."

It was the answer she had been anticipating. "We won't keep you then. Angel, come on we'll go and see Daddy."

"I'm not too busy to spend a little time with my grandchildren."

"Perhaps you'd care to walk with us to Draco's office, darling," Narcissa suggested lightly. She was eager to escape the corridor and the earshot of the employees. It wouldn't do to have rumors spreading about the family, no matter how true they may be.

"Of course, Draco is most anxious to see the children." Lucius turned to the employee who had earned his wrath this morning. "I'll deal with you later."

Lucius led the way to his son's office with Angel still in his arms and Drake striding self-importantly beside him, but still attached securely to his grandmother's hand. Ginny followed closely behind, well aware that everyone they passed was appraising her. She was sure it wasn't going unnoticed that she was bringing up the rear.

"I trust my son is at his desk?" Lucius said to Draco's secretary as he passed her desk.

"Yes, sir. Would you like me to announce you?"

A simple wave of dismissal in her direction communicated his negative response as he continued into Draco's office.

"Daddy, we're here!"

"Hello, princess." Draco was on his feet immediately and rounding the desk to meet his family. "Drake, are you ready for lunch and shopping?"

"Yep! When are we going?"

"Soon, mate." Draco ruffled his hair before turning his attention to the women. "Mother, Gin."

"Hello, darling. Have you had a pleasant morning?" Narcissa removed a piece of invisible lint from his shoulder.

"Busy, Mother."

"You must make certain not to overwork yourself, darling." As Narcissa stroked her son's cheek lovingly, his father couldn't suppress a disgusted snort.

"I won't, Mother." Draco smirked at his father. "Gin, where's your mum?"

"Mum and Hermione decided to get a cup of tea rather than trek in here with us."

"Aunt Hermione said she needed to go to the loo," Drake frowned at his mother.

"Bathroom, Drake, not loo," Narcissa corrected.

"She does, but we don't have to advertise the fact," Ginny told him.

"Gin, she could have used my bathroom," Draco offered.

"I did tell her that, but she wanted to stay downstairs. Why did you tell Mum to arrive at ten?"

"Oh, I thought Mother might enjoy some time with the children before you started out for the day."

"Really? Well, next time you decide something like that perhaps you could mention it?" Ginny suggested lightly.

"It wasn't a problem, was it?"

"No, we just weren't expecting them so early."

"Sorry, I should have said something."

"Your heart was in the right place, darling," Narcissa soothed. She certainly had no problem with the children arriving earlier than expected this morning. "It was wonderful having the extra time to spend with them this morning."

"Are you going soon, Mummy?" Drake queried. He was growing rather tired of all this talk and was more than eager to start doing wizard things with his dad.

Ginny grinned at her son. "I think we're being given a hint."

"A none too subtle one at that. Drake, your mother will leave when she's ready," Draco told him seriously. He was in no hurry to see Ginny leave, though he did wish everyone else would vacate his office for a half hour or so.

"We really should be going. Mum and Hermione are waiting, plus Pansy's due to meet us soon."

"All right, remember not to over do it this afternoon," Draco cautioned seriously.

"I won't and don't be late for our meeting with Colin."

"What time did he say he was coming?"

"Seven, but dinner will be ready at six and if you're late I won't be able to save you from Mum."

"I won't be late then."

"Good."

"Lucius, you will be home for dinner this evening?" Narcissa hated to eat alone and having the assurance that her husband would home for dinner made her day all the more pleasant.

"Yes, dearest, I most certainly will."

"Lovely!"

"Angel, you be good for Mummy," Draco admonished casually as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"I will, Daddy."

"Angelique would never misbehave!" Lucius looked almost offended at the suggestion. He placed a kiss on her forehead before placing her on her own feet.

"I don't think we need worry about misbehaving children this afternoon, Draco. We're going to have so much fun choosing her dress for the wedding," Narcissa supplied.

"I'm sure you will, Mother." Draco smiled indulgently at Narcissa. He knew her passion was shopping and if anyone had fun this afternoon it would most definitely be her. "Gin, I'll see you tonight love." He moved to her side and placed a lingering kiss on her mouth. As one of his hands began to caress her backside, Lucius subtly cleared his throat and Drake groaned in disgust. Draco pulled away reluctantly.

"Tonight," Ginny whispered. The color had risen in her cheeks and she kept her gaze firmly on Draco.

An affected sigh from Drake had everyone quickly saying goodbye and the women leaving the office with Angel in tow. He'd had quite enough of all this silly business. His mum was meant to drop him off and then leave straight away, not stand around snogging his dad.

Hermione and Molly were waiting in the café across the street. Ginny's face was still burning when they met up with the women.

"Gin, is everything all right?" Hermione noticed that her friend's face was flushed.

"Yes, everything is fine. Sorry we took so long."

"No need, dear. Hermione and I were having a lovely chat," Molly assured her.

"Shall move to the restaurant?" Narcissa suggested. "Miss Parkinson will be meeting us there soon, won't she?"

"Yes, she may be waiting for us already," Hermione agreed as they rose from the small table and headed into the street.

* * *

"Daddy, there's Uncle Harry." Drake pointed to a table near the staircase at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Calm down, mate. We'll _walk_ over to him." Draco had a firm hold of Drake's hand, but he could feel his son pulling to gain freedom.

"Harry," Draco said as he offered his hand.

"Draco, Drake."

"Hi, Uncle Harry!"

"Do you have long for lunch?" Draco asked. Harry had warned him if they had a busy day that he may not have long to stop, but he would make the effort to meet them for a brief chat at the least.

"I've got about an hour," Harry responded.

"Great! We can work something out in that time."

"We sure can and we can keep this one happy." Harry ruffled Drake's hair much to the little boy's disgust.

The men placed their orders with Tom, the barkeep, and waited for him to disappear behind the bar again before continuing.

"When can we see each other, Uncle Harry?"

"I was going through the hours I do every week and I've discovered that Wednesday afternoons are generally pretty quiet. So I could leave work an hour or so early on Wednesdays and pick you up from wherever you are."

"Wednesdays are good for me. If we're going to have a late day it's usually midweek," Draco added.

"Hermione and I were talking about seeing the kids more often. We'd like to offer to have them maybe one weekend a month. It'd give you and Gin some time to yourselves."

"I'd have to talk it over with Ginny, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind. What do you think, Drake?"

"Every Wednesday afternoon and maybe a weekend?"

"Yep, that's about it."

"Sounds all right."

"Good, I'm glad we got that sorted quickly."

"How are you going with the wand ceremony paperwork?"

"I have something for you," Harry said with a large grin on his face as his hand went into his cloak pocket. He passed the scroll of parchment across the table to Draco.

"I hope this is what I think it is," Draco muttered as he unfurled the roll and scanned the concise printing. "Excellent! We got permission, Drake. Now we can start teaching you the ring ceremony."

"The one with your wand, Daddy?"

"Yes, the one with my wand. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah." Drake's eyes had lit up like a Christmas tree. He had been waiting all week to hear more about the ceremony that his dad wanted him to do at the wedding. He'd not had the chance to ask Draco and his mum wouldn't talk about it, because without permission from the Ministry it wouldn't be going ahead.

"I thought that would please both of you," Harry said. "Do you need any help with teaching Drake the charm?"

Draco looked sideways at his son. The eager grin he received back was tainted with a touch of mischief. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a hand if you can spare the time."

"I had both our names plus Ron's recorded as appropriate guardians to teach him the charm so I'd be glad to help out."

"When can we start, Daddy?"

"Well, if we get our shopping done quickly, we can call by the manor and pick up my old wand before going to the Burrow."

"Why can't we do it at the manor?"

"Because if we get busy with what we're doing we might be late for dinner and I don't want to risk your grandma's ire. At least if we go to the Burrow before we start, we'll be there and we can't be late."

"Did Molly threaten you?"

"No, but Gin made it quite clear if we were late she wouldn't be able to save us."

"Mummy didn't say nothing about not saving me," Drake stated with a smirk.

"Son, if I'm going down then you're coming with me." Draco returned the smirk.

Drake's eyes opened wide at his father's statement. He couldn't quite believe his own daddy would take him down with him if they were late for dinner. Grandma would show no mercy either, he'd seen her tell Uncle Ron off before and it wasn't pretty. "We can't be late for dinner," the little boy muttered.

Their food arrived and all three wizards ate hungrily in silence for a while.

"So what are you two up to for the afternoon?" Harry was curious to see how Draco had planned to keep Drake entertained for the rest of the day, besides practicing for the wedding.

"We're going shopping for the new play clothes we discussed last weekend and then we'll start practicing for the wedding ceremony," Draco responded.

"Shopping? Should be interesting."

"Feel like coming along?"

Harry grinned broadly at the blond wizard, if he didn't know better he would have been sure it was hope he'd heard in Draco's voice. "Got to get back to work, mate."

"Likely excuse," Draco mumbled.

"Got a Dementor waiting for me." In Harry's opinion, facing a Dementor was a better option than taking Drake shopping.

"I'm finished, Daddy," Drake announced.

"Good boy."

"I should be getting back to the office. I've left Ron doing a bit of investigation and he wasn't happy about missing lunch."

"Weasley missing a meal? Has hell frozen over?" Draco responded in mock surprise.

"We often work through lunch. Unfortunately Dark Wizards don't seem to respect mealtimes, much to Ron's disgust."

"I feel sorry for whomever it is he's chasing at the moment, because he's going to be in a fine mood if he doesn't eat before catching them."

"Let's just say there are those who wished they'd taken a different course in life after meeting a ravenous Ron."

"I'll bet there are. Thanks for coming to lunch, Harry."

"My pleasure. Drake, you behave yourself for your dad this afternoon and I want to see some progress on the charm he'll be teaching you today the next time I see you."

Drake rolled his eyes at his godfather. If he had a Knut for every time some had reminded him to behave today, he'd be one rich little boy in his opinion. "It'll be easy!"

"Don't get too over confident. It's not always easy to control."

"Angel loses control more than I do," Drake countered. He rarely lost control of his magic, but Angel was renown for doing it, particularly when she was upset.

"All right, mate, I'll see you next week," Harry chuckled.

"Yep, on Wednesday."

"Yeah. Draco, see you soon."

"Harry."

When Draco had lost sight of Harry he turned to Drake, "What do you say we get this shopping over and done with so we can start teaching you that charm?"

"Yeah! I want to learn how to do the... The... What is it?"

"Ring Ceremony."

"Yeah, the Ring Ceremony!"

"Let's get to the shopping then, shall we?"

Draco waited from Drake to climb down from his chair then took his son by the hand and led him out of the Leaky Cauldron. They made their way quickly to a clothing store and wasted no time in selecting new garments for Drake. Ginny had given Draco a list of sizes for various articles of clothing, thus eliminating the need to try everything on for fit. Within thirty minutes the wizards had selected several pairs of blue denim pants, two pairs of black denim pants, more t-shirts than one little boy really requires, a couple of button up shirts for casual outings, several jumpers and a couple of pairs of trainers. Before they left Diagon Alley, Draco took his son to the boot makers and had a pair of genuine dragon skin boots fitted. Drake left the shop all smiles, strutting next to his father with his brand new boots on his feet.

Draco Apparated them to Malfoy Manor to drop their shopping parcels off and pick up his old wand. He had decided that Drake's new clothes would remain at the manor for the time being, because Molly still wasn't overly pleased that he was buying him a new wardrobe and rather than cause trouble, he thought it prudent that the new clothes kept a low profile for the time being.

Drake followed his father upstairs. Once they entered Draco's chambers, Drake watched as his father went to an old roll top desk in the corner of his bedroom. Draco opened one of the drawers and extracted a long wooden box with brass hinges.

"Come here, mate."

"What's that, Daddy?"

"This is my first wand." Draco carefully opened the old box so Drake could see the black walnut length. "This is what you'll use to perform the Ring Ceremony."

"Wow! It's really long!"

"You think you can handle it?"

"Sure," Drake breathed more than said. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd ever get his hands on a wand before he went to Hogwarts and now, here he was staring at the wand he would be allowed to use.

Draco snapped the box shut. "Let's get to the Burrow so we can start practicing."

"Yeah, let's go," Drake replied eagerly. He couldn't wait to feel the cool wood in his hands.

"Hang on tight." Draco swished his own wand around and they Disapparated.

* * *

The women ate lunch in a quaint restaurant not far from Malfoy Holdings. Pansy was a little late arriving; it seemed she had some difficulty changing her appointment with the Mid-Witch, but in the end she got exactly what she wanted. She was free until four-thirty in the afternoon and Ginny assured her that if they hadn't found suitable dresses by then, she would elope.

When the women were leaving, Narcissa insisted on taking care of the account. She ordered the Maitre d' to place their lunch on the company account, even though she knew Lucius would later take her to task when he discovered her expenditure. It was not often that her husband complained about her spending habits, but whenever she used the company accounts for personal events, he did bring the matter to her attention and remind her what the accounts were set up for in the first place. The accountants didn't seem to think that entertaining her friends was a work related expense however, she was of the mind that if Lucius and Draco could entertain then so could she.

The group of women were acting more like old friends on a shopping trip, than future in-laws as they made their way to Galor's shop. Narcissa had sent an Owl this morning to alert Galor that they would be visiting his premises this afternoon. It was an excellent way to ensure a private viewing of his stock. He enjoyed his dealings with the wizarding world and did all he could to make any witch who walked into his store comfortable. Just before they entered the store, Ginny quietly informed Hermione that Galor was a wizard to save her making the same mistake she had made.

"Ladies, what a pleasure!" Galor announced his presence with a flourish.

"Galor, how lovely to see you again." Narcissa stepped slightly ahead of the other women.

"Mrs. Malfoy, you didn't tell me you would be accompanying Miss Weasley! You naughty girl!" Galor kissed the air beside Narcissa's cheeks. "Isn't all this wedding business just so exciting?"

"It certainly is and busy as well," Narcissa responded gaily. "You wouldn't have any idea where we might find some orchids for the wedding bouquets?"

"Oh dear, no. Orchids are rare this season. I haven't heard of anyone being able to get them."

"Not to worry, I'll find them somewhere."

"If they're available, I'm sure you'll be the one to get them." Galor turned his attention to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, such a pleasure to see you again so soon. Mrs. Malfoy told me you were coming in for the bridesmaids dresses so I've put together a selection that would best compliment your gown."

"Thank you, Galor. We'll also need to look at some flower girl dresses."

"Certainly! Would you like to start with the bridesmaids dresses first, then we can outfit this little darling to suit all of you?" The wizard patted Angel's head affectionately.

"That's fine with me, if it makes it easier for you."

"Will the rest of the bridal party be joining you shortly?"

"The rest?"

He looked past Ginny to Hermione and Pansy. "You only have two of your bridesmaids with you."

"I'm only having two."

"Oh—" Galor's forehead creased into a deep frown, before transforming into a beaming smile again. "Well, that just makes it all the easier to fit them."

"Draco and Ginevra decided to have an intimate bridal party," Narcissa explained.

"How lovely, all the more personal for you." Galor patted Ginny's arm in a way that was more condescending than comforting. "Well, ladies, shall we view these wonderful creations of mine?"

While the women made themselves comfortable on the sofas in his viewing area, Galor locked the store and fogged the windows over so the Muggles couldn't see exactly what was going on inside the store. As soon as he was happy with the store, Galor joined them and the dresses began their parade past the women.

"I've selected twelve different styles for you to view today, but I have lots more if you don't like any of these," Galor announced loudly.

"I'm sure we'll find something appropriate within your recommendations," Narcissa assured him. "You are the expert."

The wizard extolled the virtues of each design as they hovered in front of the women. Ginny was paying close attention to her bridesmaids' reactions. She wanted them to like the dresses as well as having them look wonderful on the day. Of the dozen gowns Galor had selected for their viewing, Ginny chose four to have the girls model.

The first gown wasn't comfortable. It had many spaghetti straps coming from one shoulder and joining the back of the dress below the opposite shoulder. Both women claimed the straps were annoyingly tight. The second was already tight on Hermione and Galor was adamant that the gown would look hideous on anyone of a larger size, so with just over four weeks to go it wasn't worth the gamble.

Hermione and Pansy disappeared into the change room for a third time. This time they emerged in full-length, sleeveless, matte satin gowns that hugged their curves beautifully to mid-thigh and then fishtailed out slightly to the floor. Their arms weren't left totally bare as a narrow wrap sewn into the dress encompassed the tops of their arms and gave the gowns an elegant look. The sugarplum color suited both women perfectly.

"I love that color on both of you," Ginny exclaimed. "That's definitely the color we're having."

"These are the only dresses I have of the caliber you're looking for in that particular color." A sharp look from Narcissa prompted Galor to continue quickly. "Of course we can make any dress you want in that color."

"I like this style," Pansy said as she ran her hands down the smooth satin.

"So do I and they're comfortable," Hermione added.

"Is there enough room in them in case either of you decides to show all of a sudden?" Ginny asked worriedly. She loved the dresses, but they were of no use to her if they wouldn't fit on the day of the wedding.

"Yes, I'm sure neither of us is going to pop out that quickly. We've both got an inch or two to spare." Hermione pulled at the front of the dress she was wearing to prove her point.

"And you both like these dresses?" Ginny persisted as she circled the girls.

"Yes, we love them," Pansy answered. "We already decided in the dressing room that these ones were the best and if they fit, we'd be pushing to get them."

"Okay, done! Galor, I believe we have our dresses."

"If I may suggest, a pin placed just off center would set the gowns off beautifully." Narcissa fingered the fabric of Pansy's wrap pensively.

"Oh yes, I need a swatch of fabric for Draco," Ginny exclaimed. She didn't know what he'd think of her choice of color, but he had requested a swatch so he could match the groomsmen with their partners.

"I'll arrange a sample immediately," Galor offered.

"Thank you."

"I think white gold and diamond jewelry will set these gowns off wonderfully. Nothing too over done, of course. Yes, something delicate," Narcissa mused aloud as she circled Pansy. "Ginevra, when are you shopping for the jewelry?"

"I think Draco wanted to go Saturday morning."

"Wonderful! That gives me a day to put together some suggestions for him."

"Suggestions? He was pretty adamant that he was going to choose the accessories himself."

"Yes, but he hasn't seen the dresses and I have. He'll listen to me, I'm his mother."

"All right." Ginny could do nothing more than agree with Narcissa. At least Draco would have some guidance with the jewelry, because she was certain he wouldn't take any suggestions from her.

Galor reappeared with a small shiny cardboard folder. "Your sample swatch, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, Galor." Ginny took the offered folder. "Mum, can you hold onto that for me?"

"Of course, dear."

"What style of shoes are we going to outfit these two lovely ladies with?" Galor seemed to be posing the question to himself.

Ginny ignored the fact that he didn't seem to be looking for an answer from her and put forward her idea anyway. "I think they can have the same style as mine, just charmed to the same color as their dresses."

"Excellent idea, darling," Galor gushed. "Now why don't we get these dresses off and start on our beautiful little flower girl?" Galor announced with a clap of his hands.

"Would it be possible to see Ginevra's gown on her again?" Narcissa enquired sweetly.

"Of course, of course. I'll get it out right away!"

Hermione and Pansy disappeared into the change room again. Ginny could hear them giggling between themselves and was dying to join them to see what was so funny, but she stayed where she was. Galor would be out soon with her dress and she didn't want him barging into the dressing room with her friends in there.

"I've put your dress in the other room other room, darling. Come, come, I'll help you into it."

"Thank you," Ginny responded sardonically as she followed the wizard through to the other change room.

While Galor was assisting Ginny, Hermione and Pansy returned to the waiting room. They had gotten their mirth under control for the time being and were examining the rows of shoes on display.

Ginny finally emerged from the dressing room in her gown, complete with the shoes she would wear on the day. Hermione, Pansy and Angel were beside themselves. They were so excited it was hard to hear what any one person was saying for several minutes. Molly was standing back dabbing a handkerchief at her eyes, muttering how very beautiful Ginny looked and how lovely the day was going to be with all of them dressed so wonderfully. Narcissa had stepped forward and was fluffing out the dress to help it sit properly.

"You look so very beautiful, dear," Narcissa whispered emotionally into Ginny's ear. It was one thing to see the dress on the rack, but to see it on her son's bride brought a range of emotions she wasn't quite prepared for.

Ginny smiled softly at her future mother in-law. "Thank you."

"Is everyone happy now? We can put the dress away again before it gets tear stained?" Galor said with just a hint of seriousness in his voice before he steered Ginny back into the dressing room.

Back in her own clothes, she returned to the shop front and their attention turned to Angel. It was now her turn to be outfitted for the wedding and she was very excited. Galor was making rather odd noises to himself while scrutinizing her and Angel was giggling as he circled.

"I have quite a collection of little frocks, if you'll just give me a few minutes I'll bring the racks out and we can begin to go through them for the best options."

"Okay."

Galor disappeared into the back of the store again leaving the women alone. The older women were discussing how perfectly the bridesmaids dresses would compliment Ginny's wedding gown. Both were positive the whole bridal party would look splendid on the day. Hermione and Pansy were still exclaiming their amazement at Ginny's gown; neither had seen a dress quite as spectacular as that one.

"Here we are!" Galor announced his presence from behind a long rack of little girl's dresses. "I was just thinking about what I had in here and I'm sure I have a frock with accents in the same color as your bridesmaids."

"That would be perfect, Ginevra. Everyone would be matched wonderfully," Narcissa exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yes, it would be perfect," Ginny agreed wholeheartedly. If she could narrow the dresses presented to Angel to only a few it would save them a lot of time.

Angel's eyes lit up at the number of pretty dresses on the rack. She'd never before seen so many princess dresses and she knew that before they left she would have one for herself. It was enough to start her bouncing about the store with sheer delight. She ran over to the rack and began to examine the delicate fabrics of the prettiest dresses she'd ever seen.

"Angel honey, come back here," Ginny instructed.

"She's fine," Galor reassured her. "She can help me look for the right dress. Do you think you can find one with the same color in it as the bridesmaids?"

"Uh huh," Angel answered absently. Her thoughts were lost to the beauty of the pretty dresses.

Hermione and Pansy made their way back to the sofas and had only just sat down when Galor disturbed them.

"Ladies, before you make yourselves comfortable perhaps you could pop some shoes on so we can get your correct size before we start charming the color into them," he suggested.

The girls began trying on shoes close to their own size to get the perfect fit. Constant reminders from Galor about the length of time they would be standing on the day of the wedding and how important it was to have a comfortable shoe kept floating over from the rack of dresses. When both were happy with their choices, Galor made a note of the size and confirmed the style with Ginny.

"Mummy! Mummy! Look at this one!" Angel had removed a dress from the rack and was holding it in front of herself.

"It's pretty, sweetheart, but it's not what we're looking for," Ginny said gently.

The dress was deep purple and the fabric seemed to shimmer under the lights in the store. Angel was holding one side of the full skirt out and twirling around. It wasn't a color Ginny favored, it her opinion it was too dark for a child, but it was pretty all the same.

"Mummy, I want this one!"

"Angel, that color clashes with Aunt Hermione's and Aunt Pansy's dresses," Ginny told her patiently.

"I don't care, I want this one!" Angel stopped her twirling and stamped in foot in protest.

"Angel, you're not having that dress," Ginny said firmly. She knew if she didn't stop her daughter soon things would get out of control.

"Ah, here we are!" Galor appeared in front of Ginny with the dress he'd been searching for. "It matches the other dresses perfectly."

"It's beautiful," Ginny sighed. It was a white satin dress with an embroidered organza overlay. The tiny embroidered roses on the overlay were in shades of pink, from pale through to the same sugarplum of the bridesmaids dresses. Where the full long tea length skirt met the bodice, a row of satin roses accentuated the waistline and hid the seam. The bodice gave the illusion of being strapless with the satin stopping just under the arms and only the organza going over the shoulder. It was perfect. "Angel, isn't it beautiful?"

"No!"

"Angelique, darling what is wrong with this lovely dress?" Narcissa asked gently.

"I don't like it! It's not purple!"

"Sweetheart, you can't have a purple dress because it will clash with everyone else's dresses," Narcissa cajoled.

"I don't care. I want this one." Angel was quite firm and she pointed her finger at the dress Galor was still holding. "That one is ugly!"

The wizard gasped aloud. He'd never, in all the years he'd been designing, had one of his creations labeled ugly.

Ginny took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew where this was heading and if she didn't stop her soon, Angel would scream the store down. "Angel, you will try on the dress so we can get a size for you. The dress you are holding can go back on the rack right now. You're not having it and I don't want to hear another word."

The little girl turned her attention solely to her mother. Her expression was furious and her color had begun to rise, turning her face bright red. "NO!"

"I told you to do something and I wasn't joking! This is not up for negotiation, Angelique. You will try the dress on and you will do it without complaint. I am not wasting money on a dress you'll never wear." Ginny did well to keep her tone calm and firm. She felt like screaming back at her insolent daughter, but managed to keep her own temper in check.

"I don't want to! It won't fit me anyway," Angel sneered.

"Why don't we put the dress on and see?" Molly suggested gently. "Come on, sweetheart, I'll help you."

Molly had taken hold of Angel's hand and led her firmly into the change room. She didn't tolerate nonsense from any of her grandchildren and she wasn't about to start now. Angel would comply or there would be trouble. Molly knew Ginny was close to loosing her patience with the little girl, hence the reason she took over strongly. She knew Angel wouldn't argue with her to the same extent she would with her mother.

Within minutes a sullen little witch appeared at the entrance of the change rooms with Molly standing behind her. The dress fitted perfectly and looked stunning on her.

"Oh, Angelique darling, you look so beautiful," Narcissa cooed.

"Did you look in the mirror, Angel? It's like the dress was made for especially for you," Ginny told her with as much happiness as she could muster. She hoped that now she had the dress on, Angel would give up her fight for the other one.

Hermione and Pansy both gushed over her, telling her how wonderful she looked and that no princess in the world could ever look like she did in that dress. It didn't matter what any of the women said, Angel never changed her expression. She didn't show any sign of pleasure, even when they moved on to selecting her shoes and Ginny approval of a small heel for her rather than a completely flat pump.

As Molly led her back to change into her own clothes, Ginny finalized everything with Galor. "We'll definitely take that dress for Angel. It's perfect! Plus the shoes in white."

"Wonderful!"

"I don't suppose you've had time to do my veil yet?"

"Goodness no! They do take time, but it has been started and I know you'll be pleased with what I've planned."

"Okay, I'll trust you."

"It'll be ready before the wedding, I promise."

Everyone's attention was drawn to the change rooms as they heard Angel and Molly returning.

"But, Grandma, I don't want that one, it's horrible. I want the purple one!"

"Angel, you'll have the dress Mummy has picked for you. You're a very lucky little girl to have such a beautiful dress."

"I don't want that one!" Angel screamed at Molly.

"Angelique!" Ginny wouldn't have her children talk to their grandparents in that manner, no matter what the reason.

"I don't want it and you can't make me wear it."

"Ginevra, what if we were to purchase both dresses? Angel seems quite enamored with the purple one and perhaps if she agrees to wear the one you've chosen for the wedding without complaint, the other could be a reward," Narcissa suggested quietly.

Angel's eyes lit up upon hearing her grandmother's suggestion. She was going to get the dress she wanted.

Ginny turned calmly to Narcissa. "No. I told her no the first time she said she wanted it and the answer is still no. She can't just yell and scream every time she wants something and expect to be given it. The dress we've chosen is beautiful and there is no reason for her to have another. She has nowhere to wear a dress like that. No."

"I just thought it would avoid—"

"Narcissa, I don't care if she screams the building down, she's not getting that dress."

"I see," Narcissa answered quietly. She'd merely been trying to avoid a scene, but it seemed Ginevra didn't have the same concern.

"Angel, are you ready to go home?" Ginny asked sternly. Her patience was hanging on by a thread and if she didn't get out of the shop soon she knew she would snap.

"NO! I WANT THE PURPLE DRESS!" The chant continued as the little witch threw herself to the floor. With every kick and scream she went redder in the face until she was a sickly shade of purple. Mannequins began to topple over and shoes from the display soared across the store. The air was almost crackling with raw magic.

"Ginevra, I think if you considered my idea, we could at least put a stop to this performance," Narcissa tried to convince her in vain as she stepped behind a display of silk flowers for protection.

"I'm not giving into her, Narcissa. This is how she's come to expect everything she wants and we decided that it stops now. She's got no use for that dress and she's not getting it just because she's willing to deafen us or make a mess."

"Angelique, that is quite enough! I am absolutely disgusted with your behavior," Molly chastised as a mannequin flew across the store.

"Mum, just let her scream herself out then we'll go home. I can hardly drag her down the street when she's performing like that. She might lose control of her magic in front of Muggles." Ginny sighed tiredly before turning to the shocked wizard. "I'm really sorry, Galor."

"It's fine, fine. Little ones will try anything," he responded in a wavering voice as he ran about righting his displays only to have Angel topple them over again with powerful waves of raw magic.

The noise Angel was making finally started to lessen as she gasped for air. Under the bright red purple flush, she was pale and her eyes were bloodshot. Ginny waited until she started hiccupping between her hitches for breath.

"Are you quite finished now?"

Angel nodded without looking at her mother or anyone else in the room.

"Good. Let's go home." Ginny walked to the door and waited for Angel to join her. She tried not to look around at the devastation her daughter had wreaked. An owl to Galor would be necessary to make amends for any loss he may have suffered, but that would have to wait until she got Angel safely home.

The little strawberry blonde picked herself off the floor and walked slowly to her mother's side. Once there she took Ginny's outstretched hand. Not once did she look up from the floor.

"I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron," Ginny called over her shoulder as she led Angel out.

"I'll come with you, dear." Molly rushed after them. She was most concerned that Ginny wouldn't be able to handle Angel if she started again in the middle of the Muggle street and the least she could do was be on hand to take over if need be.

"We'll be right along," Narcissa called after the two women.

Hermione and Pansy were already moving toward the door, but Narcissa had yet to move. She still had some business to attend to with Galor.

"I'm sorry girls. I've still got a few things to discuss with Galor. Do you mind waiting a few moments?"

"Not at all, Mrs. Malfoy," Pansy replied. She had no desire to catch up to Ginny until Angel had calmed herself down properly.

"Thank you, dears." Narcissa turned her most charming smile on the now nervous wizard. "Galor dear, I am so sorry about Angel's performance. I don't know what's come over her today. She's not usually like that at all. If there is any permanent damage let us know and we'll reimburse you."

"Perfectly fine, Mrs. Malfoy," he responded politely. He could hardly vent his true feelings with one of his best customers. A glance around his once pristine store told him that it would take hours to repair the damage created by the little witch and he would be lucky if he incurred no losses.

"Now, I have a few things to sort out with you. Firstly Ginevra's tiara, have you begun your search for one?"

"No, we were waiting until the veil was complete."

"Wonderful. Don't worry about it, Draco wants to select an entire matching set for her to wear on the wedding day, so he'll take care of the tiara."

"All right, but if I may suggest, he keep it relatively simple. Anything overdone would detract from the dress."

"I'll pass your suggestion on to Draco. Secondly, Ginevra's dress will be labeled an original, not for reproduction."

"She is happy with this?"

"It is a personal wedding gift for her from myself."

"I see, and you would like my silence on the matter?"

"Of course, I'll tell her when I'm ready to and not before."

"As you wish."

"Thank you. Thirdly, I'll take that purple dress my granddaughter was so anxious to have."

"The dress?" Galor was certain the little imp's mother had categorically denied her charge the dress she was screaming for.

"Yes, we have many events leading up to the wedding and she'll have the opportunity to wear it so she shall have it."

The wizard hid his shock well. If Mrs. Malfoy wanted to purchase the dress then it was no business of his what the girl's mother would say. "Very well, shall I have it delivered?"

"Please, I wouldn't want another scene today and I'm sure Ginevra doesn't have the energy to withstand another outburst."

"I'll send it right away."

"Wonderful, I'll be in contact next week about my own wardrobe for the wedding."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy. I look forward to hearing from you."

Galor showed all three of the women out of the shop. Hermione and Pansy had wisely kept their mouths shut about the dress for Angel. They knew Ginny would hit the roof when she found out Narcissa had bought it, but there was no reason for either of them to become embroiled in their argument. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny was sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of her.

"Ginevra, where is Angel?" Narcissa placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"Mum's just taken her to wash her face. We thought we'd have a cup of tea here before heading home."

"Lovely idea. You look ever so tired, dear."

"I know I could do with a good cup of tea and a foot rub," Hermione said as she sat down.

"Tea and then I'm off the Mid-Witch," Pansy announced.

"Oh gods, I forgot about your appointment," Ginny replied.

"It's fine, I've got loads of time."

"Thank goodness. I wouldn't want to make you late after you changed it to come with us."

"It's not like he's going to tell me anything new, Gin." Pansy laughed lightly before going into an impression of her Healer telling her everything was perfectly fine with both of them.

"Nevertheless, it's still important to maintain regular checkups," Narcissa advised seriously.

"Molly would kill me if I didn't go and have her grandchild checked," Pansy admitted with a little trepidation in her tone. The last time she had complained about visiting the Mid-Witch only to hear that everything was fine, Molly had given her quite a stern lecture on the necessity to keep her grandchild healthy and if that meant enduring boring visits to the Healer, then so be it.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry I ran out on you at the shop, but I thought it better to get Angel out of there while she was relatively calm. I'll contact Galor later to see if there was any permanent damage to his stock and offer to pay for anything." Ginny changed the subject abruptly. She hadn't yet chosen a Healer or Mid-Witch to see her through her pregnancy and didn't feel like discussing the matter.

"No need, dear. I've made the offer and he'll contact us if there is any damage."

"Thank you."

"She was quite worked up."

"Yes, it's not the first time she's lost control."

"Well, let's hope it was the last." Narcissa smiled optimistically.

"I doubt that. She's too much like her father," Pansy muttered under her breath. She had some not so fond memories of Draco throwing tantrums throughout their childhood when he couldn't get his own way and Angel's temper had always reminded her of those moments.

"I'm sorry, what did you say, Pansy?" Narcissa enquired politely.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Pansy smiled broadly at the older witch.

Molly and Angel approached the table at a sedate pace. Although Angel's face had been washed it was still blotchy and her eyes were quite puffy. Molly's expression was stern. She'd given her granddaughter a talking to in the bathroom to ensure that they'd make it back to the Burrow without further incident.

"Sit down and I'll get you a pumpkin juice," Molly instructed the little girl.

Angel slid onto a chair and stared into her lap. She still didn't want to look at anyone, especially after Grandma had told her how disappointed everyone was with her behavior. Not that she thought she was wrong exactly. The purple dress was far prettier than the one Mummy had picked and she knew that purple was her favorite color. So why would she pick one that Angel wouldn't necessarily like?

While the women talked animatedly, Angel sipped her juice and listened intently. Most of the talk was centered on the wedding and what still had to be done. Lots of giggling erupted when Aunt Pansy said they still had to plan the 'hen's night'.

"I don't know whether I'll bother with one," Ginny admitted.

"Why ever not, Ginevra?" Narcissa asked.

"If I don't have one then maybe Draco won't have a buck's night."

"Do you really think the boys are going to let him get away with not having a buck's night?" Pansy raised a comical eyebrow at her.

"I can hope, can't I?"

"I don't think it will do any good, dear. The boys will want to welcome Draco into the family properly," Molly said seriously.

"That's what I'm afraid of: Draco alone with the boys. Merlin knows what they'll have planned."

"They wouldn't do him any harm, Ginny." Molly defended her boys, but her voice lacked conviction.

"Mum, we're talking about the boys here. They'll do anything they think they can get away with."

"I'll talk to Bill and he'll make sure they don't go overboard," Molly said strongly. Ginny was right, the boys would make the most of the opportunity.

Narcissa had been listening intently. She would make sure she had a word to her husband before the event so he could be prepared to defend their son. "Lucius will be there and he's not likely to allow them to do anything."

"Along with your father," Molly added.

"And none of that means you get out of having a hen's night," Hermione told her. "Besides, we've already started planning it."

"Okay, I'll have a hen's night."

"Good, I would've hated to be late for my appointment because I had to convince you to celebrate being single one final time," Pansy said as she stood up. "I'll see you all later."

"I think we should make a move for home too, Ginny," Molly suggested.

Hermione consulted her watch. "I should get going too. Harry will be home from work soon enough."

The women wandered into Diagon Alley to the nearest Apparation point. Ginny had decided she wanted to get home as soon as possible and the quickest way to do that was to Apparate, so she would go against everything she'd always believed in and take Angel with her. Molly had offered, but Ginny declined. If something were to go wrong then it would be on her head and no one else's.

As soon as their goodbyes had been said they began to Disapparate one by one. Molly went first and when Ginny went to follow straight after, Narcissa quickly asked for a word with Angel. It was with reluctance that Ginny agreed, she was tired and truly just wanted to go home.

After a whispered conversation, Angel threw her arms around her grandmother's neck and kissed her cheek, then ran back to Ginny. The little girl was full of smiles and good cheer as she held onto her mother tight, ready to go home.

* * *

Draco and Drake landed in the yard at the Burrow. The house looked to be open, but Draco didn't know what type of wards the Weasley's had set to protect their abode.

"Drake, I think we'll stay outside until Mummy or Grandma gets home, okay?"

"Why?"

"It's safer to practice outside and I don't know if I can enter the house without getting splinched or something equally as nasty."

"Why?"

"I forgot to check with Mummy about the wards your Uncle Ron is sure to have set."

"Oh. Will they hurt me?"

"I don't know, they shouldn't, but I'm really not positive, so we'll just stay outside until someone comes home."

"Okay."

"Ready to start?"

"Yep!"

Draco retrieved the wand box from his cloak pocket. He placed it on the stone wall fence and opened it to reveal the sixteen-inch wand. "Go ahead, son. Take it."

Drake's eyes lit up as he lifted the wand from its box.

"Why don't you give it a wave, to see how it feels?" Draco suggested. He remembered Mr. Ollivander telling him to give the wand a wave the first time he held it in his hand.

Drake grinned at his father before moving the wand in a large arc. He gasped when the trees on the far side of the yard moved as though a violent wind had just rushed through them.

"How about that? Not that I ever doubted your talent. You've got a lot of natural ability, Drake. We just have to train it a little so you can control what you want to happen."

"Really, Daddy? I've got talent?"

"Yes, mate, you have talent. Loads of it." Draco looked upon his son with a sense of pride, such that he'd not felt before. His son would be a powerful wizard one day, of that he was sure. "Now we have to train your energy so you can control your magic."

"What do I have to do, Daddy?" Drake was the ever-attentive student, eager to please his mentor.

"The incantation I'm going to teach you is a levitation charm. It's only first year charms work so you should pick it up easily."

"Uh huh." Drake was mesmerized by his father's every word. This was learning real magic and he wasn't about to miss anything his dad told him.

"The incantation is _Wingardium Leviosa_," Draco enunciated the charm perfectly and levitated a nearby garden chair to demonstrate.

"Wow! Can I try?"

"How about you start with something a little smaller?" Draco searched the immediate vicinity for something extremely light. He remembered starting with feathers in Professor Flitwick's class and then moving on to heavier objects only after they had mastered the charm.

"Like what, Daddy?"

"Look around for a large leaf or a bird feather, something like that."

Drake placed the wand back in the box and immediately started scouting around, trying desperately to find something his father would allow him to levitate. He'd made it almost all the way across the yard when he came upon a large silver birch leaf. "Daddy, will this do?"

"Looks good. Bring it over here and let's see how you do."

Drake ran the distance back to Draco and once at his father's side, he produced the leaf for closer inspection.

"This looks perfect for a first try. Now you have to get the incantation right first or it won't work properly, so repeat after me —_Wingardium Leviosa_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Drake was careful to place the emphasis on the same syllables as his father had.

"Excellent! Want to give it a go with the wand?"

"Yep, I'm ready." Drake picked up the wand and tested its weight in his hand.

"Hold the wand properly - not too tight, but not that loose that it'll fall out of your grasp."

"Like this?"

"If that's comfortable for you, it's fine. Now the movement is just as important as the words. You want a nice line when you cast... Swish and flick."

Drake copied Draco's wand movement several times, muttering 'swish and flick' while he did.

"That's pretty good. Why don't we see how you go with the leaf?"

"Okay!" The little boy was full of confidence. He was positive he'd get this charm the first time. It was so easy.

"Remember words and actions, both at once."

"Okay, Daddy." Drake resisted the urge to roll his eyes with impatience. "_Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Good try, mate."

"But it didn't do anything."

"You mispronounced 'Leviosa', that's why nothing happened, but don't worry it's not as easy as it seems. If you don't articulate the charm properly, it won't work. Now, try again and this time say it like this... _win-GAR-dee-um lev-ee-OH-sa_."

"Okay," Drake agreed glumly. He'd been so sure he'd be able to get the charm right the first time and for that not to happen was most disappointing.

"Hey, don't worry, it took me a whole lesson to get this charm."

"Really?"

"Yeah, like I said, it's not as easy as it looks. In fact, I think the only person who got it straight off was your Aunt Hermione."

"Aunt Hermione?"

"Yep, she used to drive me nutters at school. Always besting everyone. Here I was, a Pureblood, and this little Mud—Muggleborn was getting better grades than me, plus she was grasping spells before I could. I didn't understand how she was doing it, because I had more natural magic than she did or at least I thought I had more."

"So how was she doing it, Daddy?"

"I still don't know, but I do know that she's one very talented witch with a dangerous wand."

Drake sniggered. He'd seen his godmother tell his Uncle Ron off before and whenever she got her wand out, Uncle Ron always went really pale.

"Are you ready to try again?"

"Uh huh." Drake's face contorted into one of furious concentration and he said the charm again with the correct wand movement. This time it seemed as though the leaf fluttered just a little before settling back down on the wall. "It didn't work again!"

"You got it to move a little, mate." Draco watched his son very carefully. He seemed so disheartened at his efforts thus far. Draco knelt in front of Drake and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Listen, mate. I don't expect you to get this today. In fact, I'd be bloody amazed if you did. The point is, unless you start practicing to focus your magic, you won't get the charm in time for the wedding. That's why we're starting now, so that by the time the big day rolls around you'll have this ceremony perfect."

Drake looked at his father dubiously. The way he was feeling at the moment he was sure he'd never get this charm.

"Do you want to give it another try?"

"I guess so."

"Drake, you can't do magic half-heartedly. You have to put everything you've got into it so you get the best results."

"Okay, I'll try again," Drake responded with a bit more conviction.

"Right then, focus and concentrate on pronouncing the charm correctly."

Drake held the wand over the leaf. The little boy's concentration was immense as he said the incantation while moving the wand. When nothing happened again, Draco quietly urged him to try again straight away. This time the leaf hovered about an inch off the wall before dropping.

"Daddy, I did it! I made it move!"

"You sure did, mate! I'm so proud of you." Draco gathered him in his arms and gave him a hug. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yep! Can I try again?"

"Sure, let's keep going."

Over the following hours, Drake continued to practice with leaf. He wasn't always successful in getting it to levitate and still had not mastered the charm enough to control the landing, but he was getting better. At one stage he had the leaf floating a foot off the wall and had he not squealed with delight he might have been able to encourage it go even higher.

With tired sigh, Drake let the wand fall to his side. "Daddy, I need to go to the loo."

"Yeah, I'm feeling a bit that way myself." Draco glanced around. They were still very much alone on the property. "Why don't we go over there against the wall? No one will know."

"Okay," Drake answered happily.

Both wizards moved further down the stone wall and began to relieve themselves. While bathroom facilities would have been preferable, Draco didn't believe it was worth the risk of entering the house with unknown wards waiting to do nasty things to him and he preferred to keep Drake within sight. Not that the lack of proper facilities mattered at the moment, because the relief he was experiencing was heavenly.

"You do know there's a bathroom inside, Draco."

_Oh shit! Shit, shit, shit_, Draco's mind screamed at him as his tucked himself in hastily and zipped up his pants. _When did she get here? Why didn't we hear her? _"Mrs. Weasley."

"How many times have I told you to call me Molly?"

"Sorry, Molly."

"That's better." She smiled warmly at the father and son. They were so much alike. "Now why were you two watering my wall instead of the toilet bowl?"

Draco flushed slightly. "Umm... Wards... I didn't know."

"Wards? What wards, dear?"

"On the house. You do have wards on the house, don't you?"

"Goodness no! As long as you don't Apparate directly inside you're fine."

"Oh, I didn't realize. Sorry."

"Don't think you're the first of my boys that I've caught watering the wall," Molly laughed aloud. "I don't suppose you've had a cup of tea this afternoon either."

"No, we haven't had a thing since lunch," Draco answered. Neither he or Drake had moved any closer to the Weasley matriarch and while he knew it was rude to talk across the yard, he didn't want her to know just how embarrassed he was a getting caught.

"Well, I'll put a pot of tea on then."

"Thank you. We'll just clean up out here and be right in."

An Apparation pop on the back porch startled all three occupants of the yard.

"Daddy, you're here! Mummy said you wouldn't be here yet!" Angel began to run across to Draco, but Molly caught her by the arm.

"Why don't you come and help me make a lovely cup of tea for Daddy? He hasn't had one all afternoon."

"Oh, poor Daddy," Angel gasped as Molly led her inside.

Ginny eyed the two blond wizards suspiciously as she walked across the yard to join them. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Not really." Draco mustered a half grin for her.

"Grandma just caught us having a leak on the wall," Drake announced flippantly.

"Drake, why don't you go inside and get some pumpkin juice or something?" Draco ground out. Even though he knew it was inevitable, he really hadn't wanted Ginny to find out what had happened.

The urge to giggle at Draco's pained expression was almost overwhelming Ginny. "I see and why didn't you just use the bathroom?"

"I didn't know what wards may have been set and I didn't want to take any chances."

"Mum explained that the only one we have is for interior Apparation?"

"Yeah, I know that now."

Self-control flew out the window as Ginny burst out laughing. Draco's expression was a mixture of embarrassment, shame and sulkiness; it was simply much too amusing for her.

"There's nothing funny about any of this, Ginevra! Your mother caught me with my... My... My pants open!" He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. Why did she not see just how mortifying this situation was for him?

Ginny gasped for air as she began to settle down again. "Oh... oh... my sides..."

Draco pouted as he began to pack his old wand away. He was muttering to himself about insensitive witches as he went about his task. He couldn't see anything even remotely amusing about his plight and here she was laughing so hard she was starved for air.

After a while Ginny's laughter settled down to the occasional snort. "I needed that."

"What? You needed to laugh at me?"

"No, silly. I needed a good laugh."

"Why?"

"We had a dreadful afternoon."

"But you were going for the girls dresses. How can that not be fun?"

"Angel threw a tantrum when I wouldn't agree to let her wear a bright purple dress at our wedding."

"Angel? She wouldn't!"

"Draco, she did. Right in the middle of the shop in front of everyone." Ginny sighed heavily and sagged against his side as she gave him a blow-by-blow account of his daughter's tantrum. "I think your mother was rather shocked."

"I'm sure you're making more of it than necessary. Angel wouldn't do that. You are tired and you have been doing far too much this past week."

Ginny stepped away from his side. Would he never believe what his daughter is capable of? "Draco!"

"Love, you're just over tired. I mean we're talking about Angel here, not Drake. She wouldn't do something like that."

She blinked at him in astonishment. Angel had him wound so tight around her little finger it was a wonder he could breathe on his own. Ginny mustered all the dignity she could after an exhausting day and turned to face him. "Well, she did and if you don't believe me you can check with anyone who was with us or perhaps the account from the bridal shop for their damages will be enough to convince you."

Draco watched her back as she stormed inside. He'd obviously said something to upset her, but at the moment he couldn't quite fathom what it might have been. He picked up the wand case and followed her inside, but when he entered the kitchen, Ginny was nowhere in sight.

"Daddy!" Angel squealed as she ran to throw her arms around his legs.

"Hey, princess. Did you have a nice day?" Draco asked as he picked her up.

"I suppose."

"You got your dress for the wedding, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I didn't get the one _I _wanted."

"I see and what one did you want?"

"The prettiest one! It was purple and had a big bow on the back and it was so shiny."

"That does sound pretty. How about the dress Mummy picked for you, don't you like it?"

"It's all right, but it's not nearly as pretty as the purple, shiny one."

"I'm sure you'll make the dress look extra beautiful anyway."

"Draco, your tea is on the table," Molly interrupted with a frown.

"Thanks, Molly. Where did Gin get to?"

"She went upstairs." Molly's lips drew into a tight line of disapproval as she looked at him meaningfully.

Draco let out a long breath and closed his eyes for a moment. "I've done something to upset her, haven't I?"

"Have you?"

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"All I know is she stormed through here muttering something about hoodwinked men," Molly offered with a small smile.

"I'm not—"

"Apparently you are." Molly inclined her head toward Angel.

"Where is she?"

"Drink your tea first, Draco."

Molly's tone was stern and Draco wasn't silly enough to argue with the matriarch. He sat at the worn table, with his daughter on his knee and sipped the steaming brew she placed in front of him. How Ginny had gone from laughing uncontrollably to being furious, before his eyes, was still beyond him. He went over their conversation, as he remembered it, and could find nothing that would explain her attitude. She was tired; it was the only viable reason he could come up with to explain her behavior.

When he had drained his cup, Draco looked expectantly at Molly. She nodded solemnly. "She's in her bedroom."

"You two stay down here," Draco said to the twins. He wanted to speak to Ginny alone and try to work out what went wrong.

"Why, Daddy?" Drake asked curiously.

"I need to talk to Mummy and it'd be better if you two weren't within earshot... I think." Doubt had begun to creep into his mind. If he had truly messed up, in her eyes, it may be safer to have young witnesses, so she couldn't hex him too badly.

He rose slowly and placed Angel back on the chair they'd been occupying. With a deep breath and a last look at Molly, Draco started towards the door. It seemed to him that the distance between the doorway and the staircase had shortened somewhat, because before he knew it he was climbing the rickety stairs.

Outside her door he took a deep breath and knocked lightly. "Gin, can I come in?"

"Yes."

He opened the door slowly and entered her bedroom. She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling with evidence of spent tears on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Gin, what happened outside?" Draco sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing."

"Something happened. One minute you're laughing and the next you're looking at me like I'm a human Dungbomb."

Ginny sat up and pinned him with a dangerous look. "Do you really want to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know." Although Draco kept his voice even, he was beginning to wonder if he should have changed the subject when she was still in denial about what happened in the yard. The look she was giving him was making him feel like a Dungbomb again.

"I told you I had a difficult afternoon with Angel, she threw a temper tantrum in the middle of the bridal shop for all to see and you told me that I was tired and overreacting."

"Love, you are tired and—" Her glare told him it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"I wanted some support from you. Our daughter acted like a spoiled little brat in front of everyone and you defended her!"

_Proceed with caution_, his mind screamed at him. "Okay, what would you like me to do?"

She growled at him in frustration. "Don't worry about it, because if you don't know I can't help you!" With one smooth move she was off the bed and headed out of the bedroom.

Draco sat watching as she slammed the door behind her. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Like a man walking to his death, Draco slowly made his way downstairs. In the kitchen, Molly was cooking dinner and the children were coloring quietly at the table. All turned to look at him as he entered.

"She went for a walk," Molly said before turning back to the cauldron boiling at the hearth.

"Thanks."

A deep chuckling boomed into the kitchen as Ron walked in. "Who upset Gin?"

"No one," Draco snapped.

"How badly did you mess up this time, Malfoy?"

"I didn't!"

"Mate, I know that walk. Only when she's upset does she walk so stiffly and she was strutting across the yard when I arrived."

"Why don't the two of you take some Butterbeers out to the shed?" Molly suggested lightly as she placed the drinks on the table. She didn't want the children to hear any of what may come from this conversation. Draco seemed ready to explode and Ron wasn't above needling him until he did. She wasn't going to stop him either. Perhaps if Draco exploded, he might see where he went wrong and Ron could help him sort out the mess he'd created.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ron agreed taking the two bottles from the table.

"No, I've got to go after Gin," Draco said as he headed for the door.

Ron shook his head in amusement. "You don't want to do that just yet, mate. Come on, we'll go have a drink."

"I need to talk to her," Draco insisted from the other side of the door.

"Malfoy, trust me." Ron passed him a Butterbeer. "You don't want to go after her right now... Unless of course you have a death wish."

Draco opened his bottle and took a large swig as he crossed the yard ahead of Ron. He stopped as he reached the stone wall and peered into the field. He could just make out Ginny sitting alongside the stream.

"You don't want to go down there," Ron assured him from behind. "She'll sit there and cool off then you'll be able to talk with less chance of her hexing you into next week."

"She's tired," Draco muttered.

"Yeah, she is. What set her off though?"

"I don't—" Draco stopped himself. He'd been about to say that he didn't know, but he did. He'd set her off somehow. "I did, at least I think I did."

"Ouch, you don't know exactly what you did wrong, do you?"

"No idea."

"So what happened just before she started?"

"She was telling me about Angel in the bridal shop, apparently she threw a temper tantrum when she couldn't get the dress she wanted. The thing is I don't know what Gin expects me to do about it. She thinks I defended Angel."

"Did you?"

"What?"

"Did you defend Angel?"

"No, at least I don't think I did, but she seems to think I did and that's what's causing the problem."

"Did you tell Angel off?"

"No, why would I? Even if she did throw a tantrum, it's over so there's no point bringing it up again."

Ron roared with laughter. "Did you just hear yourself?"

"What?" Draco often wondered about the Auror's state of mind.

"You said 'even if she did throw a tantrum'. Mate, if Angel throws a tantrum, she really throws a tantrum and Ginny wouldn't tell you she did if she didn't."

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed. "I really messed up this time. She said she wanted support from me and all I did was ask her what she wanted me to do. Damn it! I should have done _something,_ not just asked her what I should do."

"Yeah, it would have helped. Look, just give her a little while to calm down and then talk to her. Remember she's tired too, so she's a little dramatic at the moment."

"That I do know."

"Knowing and remembering are two different things."

"When did you become a bloody expert?"

"She's my sister. I've always been an expert on her."

Both men stood looking out over the field behind the stone wall in silence for some time. Draco was again going over all that had happened since Ginny arrived home and trying to figure out exactly where it was he went wrong. Ron quietly observed the blond wizard; he wondered if Draco had what it would take to get out of this mess with all his body parts in tact.

"She called her a spoiled brat." Draco's whisper broke the silence.

"Angel is a spoiled brat."

Draco glared at his future brother in-law. It was one thing to hear it from Ginny, but quite another to have someone else calling his daughter names.

Ron laughed out loud at Draco's offended look. "I swear Angel was born knowing exactly how to get what she wants and when she wants it. The little imp has a system."

"A system?"

"Yeah, if she wants something, she has this little system she goes through and she always gets what she wants. She'll start with Gin, knowing full well she'll get a firm no then she works her way through all of us until someone gives in. Which is usually not too far in, because she'll hit someone with a pout or a tear and none of us want to handle her temper."

"You know she's doing this, yet you give in to her?"

"Has she thrown a temper tantrum in front of you yet?"

"No."

"Because you've been getting her everything she wants?"

"Well, not all the time. At least not right away."

"But she knows if she's patient, she'll eventually get whatever it is she asked you for?"

"I suppose, but why the tantrum today?"

"Who was there?"

"The girls, Molly and my mother."

"She'd have been aiming at your mother then. Angel's not silly. She knows Pansy and Hermione won't give in, especially while Ginny's there. Mum never gives in to her. So the logical choice is your mother."

"Mother does tend to buy them a lot of gifts, but she doesn't need to throw a tantrum to get them. All she has to do is ask and Mother is happy to buy her whatever she wants."

"I don't know, I wasn't there, but if your mother offered, I'd say Gin might have said no anyway and Angel went into tantrum mode."

Draco sighed heavily and took a long draft from his bottle. "And I get to clean up the mess."

"Your mess," Ron reminded him.

"Yeah, my mess. Well, I'd better go see if she's calmed down yet."

"Any last requests?"

"Very funny, Weasley."

"I'll just alert St. Mungo's and an undertaker then."

Draco ignored Ron's comment and stepped over the wall. He walked quietly towards her. She was sitting on a large flat rock near the stream and seemed oblivious to his presence.

"Is it safe to come closer?" Draco asked from just behind her.

"Of course."

He sat beside her on the rock and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She stiffened against him, but he didn't release her. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize Angel could be such a handful when she doesn't get her way. I talked to Ron and he filled me in on what she can be like."

"I did tell you."

"I know, and I didn't listen. For that I apologize."

"Accepted."

"I'll have a word with her, if you like."

"A word? I can just imagine how that'll go."

"All right, I'll growl at her then. Is that better?"

"A little. She needs to know she won't get away with that behavior."

"Right, I agree."

"It's what we talked about last weekend. Everyone always gives into her and it's got to stop."

"You're right, it has to stop."

Ginny looked at him skeptically. "Did Ron tell you to agree with everything I said?"

"No, love. I'm agreeing with you because you're right. We have to stop this behavior now. It's not fair to you." Draco punctuated his words with light kisses to her head. "I'm going to talk to her right after dinner."

"After dinner?"

"After. Your mum probably has dinner just about ready and I don't want to hold the rest of the family up, besides it'll give her that little bit longer to stew about her behavior."

"Why would she stew about it? She thinks you're not going to do anything about it."

"Wait and see. I've my own methods for getting someone to think about what they've done."

"Oh?"

"You'll see. Why don't we head back to the house before your brother comes looking for us?"

"All right."

They strolled back slowly, neither eager to join the rest of humanity when it was so peaceful by the stream. As they entered the kitchen, the rest of the family was just sitting down to dinner.

"Evening, Draco. Ginny, did you have a good day?" Arthur boomed from the head of the table.

Draco inclined his head politely as he held Ginny's chair for her. "Arthur."

"Hello, Dad. We got the dresses sorted out, so that's one less thing worry about."

"Angelique, I want to speak with you after dinner," Draco said in a low voice.

The little girls expression flickered from happiness to worried and back again in an instant. She didn't need to be told what would be discussed after dinner. He'd been talking to Mummy and he'd called her by her full name. "Yes, Daddy."

Draco leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear, "See, I told you I had my ways."

"Don't think you're getting her worried. She's more likely working out how much tighter she can twist you around her finger," Ginny whispered back.

Dinner continued and conversation drifted towards the current Quidditch season. Molly had to remind both Ron and Draco that they were at the dinner table several times as they vehemently defended the teams they supported. Ginny and Molly cleared the dinner plates as soon as everyone was finished and Molly produced a steaming chocolate pudding. Just the aroma was enough to get everyone's mouth watering afresh.

"Molly, if you don't mind, I'd like to have that chat with Angelique before the photographer gets here." It pained him greatly to have to leave such a delicious dessert, but if he didn't talk to her now he'd run out of time.

"No problem, dear. I'll save you both a serve."

"Thank you." Draco smiled broadly as an idea crept into his mind. "Angelique, come into the front room."

"Yes, Daddy." It was the first time she'd spoken since Draco had informed her of their impending meeting. She slid off her chair and followed her father into the other room.

Draco sat in one of the overstuffed chairs near the fireplace. The heatless fire burning in the hearth momentarily distracted him and he started as Angel tried to climb onto his knee. "Not this time."

Angel stared at him in wide-eyed surprise as he placed her on the floor in front of him. This wouldn't be as easy as she had anticipated.

"You know what I want to talk to you about, don't you?"

She feigned innocence. "No, Daddy."

"Angel, you were very naughty in the bridal shop today and Mummy is very upset."

Angel considered her position carefully. Her mother had obviously told Daddy everything and Daddy was clearly siding with her. It wasn't her fault that she got upset; Mummy should have listened to her. She summoned her tears and drew a deep quavering breath. "Mummy, wouldn't listen to me and—and she didn't listen to Grandmother either and—"

"Enough. I know what happened and I know that you threw a temper tantrum, because Mummy wouldn't let you have a certain dress." A large, affected sniff from the little strawberry blonde filled the room. "Your behavior was unacceptable and I'm very disappointed that you'd pull a stunt like that on Mummy."

Angel whimpered lightly. She could sense weakness and her daddy was clearly having a hard time telling her off. She was sure it wouldn't take many more tears before he gave in and cuddled her. After all, she was his princess.

Draco took a deep breath. Now he had to punish her and then get out of her sight before he gathered her into his arms. Every tear that fell down her face was like a knife plunging into his heart. "I presume you've had your bath, seeing as you're already in your pajamas. You're to go straight to bed without dessert and without complaint."

"But there's chocolate pudding," Angel protested.

"Pudding you won't be eating. Come on, I'll tuck you in." Draco stood and reached for her hand, but Angel moved away from him.

She tossed her head and marched up the stairs, occasionally letting loose a sob loud enough for Draco to hear. He took a minute to gather himself. He would need every ounce of strength he could muster to tuck her in and return downstairs without giving into her.

When Draco got to the small bedroom, Angel had climbed into bed. She was sitting up with her arms folded over her chest and she glared hatefully at him as he crossed the floor. Draco pulled her blankets up properly and kissed her forehead.

"You'll apologize to Mummy in the morning and if you ever behave like that again your punishment will be a lot worse. Do you understand?"

Silence from the little witch almost deafened him.

"Goodnight, Angel." Draco walked out of the room, closing the door behind him as heart-wrenching wail floated through the thin wood. He rested his forehead on the door and closed his eyes as he tried to steel himself against walking back in there and gathering her in his arms. Only when all had gone silent within did he move to return to the kitchen.

The kitchen was full of happy voices and cleaning charms as the women cleared the mess from dinner. Draco paused in the doorway to observe everyone going about their normal nightly routines.

"Where's Angel? I've kept your desserts warm," Molly nattered as soon as she noticed Draco.

"She won't be having dessert this evening."

"Oh?" Ginny looked curiously at him.

"I— Err— I sent her to bed." Try as he might, Draco couldn't completely hide the devastation in his voice.

"Handkerchief, mate?" Ron asked as he pushed past on his way to the front room.

"Sod off, Weasley."

"Wouldn't want you to cry all over those fancy robes," Ron countered with a chuckle.

Ginny's arms wove around Draco's waist. "Ignore him. He's just jealous because you actually managed to tell her off and issue a punishment without caving before she'd served her time."

"Hardest bloody thing I've ever had to do," he whispered.

"You'll get used to it, son." Arthur slapped his shoulder as he joined Ron in the front room.

"Draco, come and eat dear," Molly urged gently.

"Can I have Angel's pudding, Mummy?" Drake asked eagerly.

"No, you may not."

"But why? She's not going to eat it," the little boy whined.

"Because I'm not silly enough to give you that much chocolate before bedtime."

"It's not fair! No one else is going to eat it!"

"Correction, I need the strength," Draco stated as he dragged Angel's bowl over to sit beside his.

Drake left the kitchen muttering under his breath about the injustice of his father having two helpings of pudding when he only got one and how his mummy never let him have anything.

"Was it that bad?" Ginny rubbed her hand up and down his arm in a comforting motion.

"Worse, much worse."

"Eat your pudding and you'll feel better."

Draco reflected on the battles he'd waged this evening while he ate his pudding and Ginny cleaned around him. It was still early and yet he was exhausted. The last few hours had drained him and he still had to make it through a meeting with their photographer. He hoped Ginny's friend was a professional and accustomed to dealing with such events, because it would make it so much easier if he didn't have to explain everything they expected of the man.

"Gin, Colin's here," Ron called from the front room.

"Thanks," Ginny called back. "Do you want to meet with him in here or the front room, Draco?"

"In here, that way we don't disturb the rest of the family."

"Okay," Ginny replied as she left to meet Colin.

"I'll just make you a pot of tea then I'll disappear," Molly said.

"You don't have to; I just thought it'd be better if we met in here. I'm sure Arthur would like to relax and Drake doesn't need to hear all of this nonsense."

"Well, neither do I."

"Draco, this is Colin Creevey. Colin, you remember Draco Malfoy." Ginny made the introductions and then stood back to allow the men room to greet each other.

Draco stood and offered his hand to the shorter man. As soon as he laid eyes on him memories from Hogwarts began to assault him. Creevey was the skinny little kid with a camera slung around his neck twenty-four hours a day. "Creevey, thanks for coming."

"Anything for Ginny, Malfoy."

"Take a seat. I hope you don't mind if we meet out here, I'd rather not disturb the rest of the family."

"Not at all."

"Hello, Colin," Molly said warmly.

"Mrs. Weasley, how are you?"

"Very well, yourself dear?"

"Good, thank you."

"Wonderful. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes please, if it's no trouble."

"Of course, it's not."

"I'll just give Mum a hand with the tea while you finish your pudding, Draco," Ginny said. Draco had stopped eating the moment Colin walked in and if he didn't finish his dessert soon Molly would start fussing over him.

"If you'll excuse me a moment I was delayed in finishing my meal," Draco intoned politely.

"Fine, fine. It smells great, I know I wouldn't be leaving it for anyone else," Colin assured him.

The men sat in silence as Draco finished his dessert. Ginny occasionally wandered back to the table to check his progress and as he neared the final mouthfuls of his pudding she placed a large pot of tea on the table with three cups. Once she'd poured tea for all of them, she sat next to Draco and smiled warmly across the table at her old friend.

"How have you been, Colin?"

"Great, Gin. Really busy lately."

"It's been so long since we've caught up."

"Yeah, it has been a while. I didn't even know you were seeing anyone, until I saw the article in the _Quibbler_ and now you're getting married."

"You saw the article?"

"I saw it, but I didn't believe a word of what they actually printed."

"Oh."

"Shall we get down to business? I'm sure Mr. Creevey has had a long day and is eager to get home," Draco suggested evenly. He wanted to move conversation away from that particular article in the trashy publication, before Creevey said something he didn't want Ginny to find out about.

"Of course. I asked Ginny the standard array of questions the other morning for wedding bookings and she was a little lost for answers." Colin winked at Ginny.

"I suggest you run through your queries with me, and then if I feel we've missed anything I can elaborate further on the service we expect from you."

Draco sorted through the majority of Colin's questions with ease. The question of exclusive rights to the event was discussed at length and before Draco agreed he added a clause to the contract stating that no images could be published without their written permission. While Colin wasn't overly pleased with this addition, because it compromised his earning potential from the assignment, he did agree for Ginny's sake. Draco's assurance that he would receive more than enough in commissions from the photographs they agreed to release was taken with a large pinch of salt. The fact was, an original photograph of an intimate moment could pay a year's salary for him, but he was doing this for a friend. He was under no illusion, if Malfoy weren't marrying Ginny, he would have been on the other side of the wall on the wedding day with all the other photographers trying to snap that one elusive shot and make a little money from the society wedding.

Before he left for the evening, Draco promised he would have a contract drawn up in time for their Saturday meeting at the manor. The document Colin had produced was lacking, in Draco's opinion, in several areas and he refused to sign such an open contract. Colin was most anxious to get inside the gates of the infamous Malfoy Manor, photographs from the grounds were always much sought after and he would have full reign for a day. It was just a shame he would be bound by a stringent contract.

"That went well," Draco said as he reclined on the sofa with Ginny in his arms.

"Did it?"

"Sure it did. Creevey's too scared to step out of the bounds set by the contract so we'll have no trouble."

"Colin isn't a coward."

"I didn't say that. He's clever enough to figure out that if he does the right thing by us more work will flow his way."

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely! If Mother likes his work, she'll tell all her friends and they'll tell their friends. You know how it works, Gin."

"I suppose so. I just wanted him because he's a friend and it would be a feather in his cap to have a big wedding like ours in his portfolio."

"Enough talk of the wedding. I want to relax with you for a little while."

"Okay."

"Draco, I promised Drake you'd go up and say goodnight," Molly interrupted. She had sent Drake to bed before Colin had left and he hadn't been given the opportunity to say goodnight to his parents. He had complained bitterly, but a promise to send his dad up as soon as he was finished silenced the little boy.

"On my way," Draco announced tiredly. "Keep my spot warm, witch."

"I might just take your spot over."

"Just try," Draco called over his shoulder as he mounted the stairs.

Drake was still awake when Draco entered his room. He'd been waiting somewhat impatiently for his dad and had kept sneaking out to the top of the staircase to see if he could hear anything. Uncle Ron had caught him once and had growled at him when he tucked him back in, but he was determined not to go to sleep until he'd said goodnight.

"Daddy!"

"What are you doing still awake? It's really late."

"I was waiting for you."

Draco sat on his bed and put his feet up on the covers. "Really? Is there something that couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"When are we going to practice again?"

"Tomorrow night. We'll do a bit before dinner and then, if we have time, we'll do a bit more before bedtime."

"Are we going to the manor tomorrow?"

"That's the plan, mate. After we get our robes sorted for the wedding we'll go back to the manor and Mummy will meet us there."

"Don't want to get robes."

"Well, you have to and I don't want any drama tomorrow." Draco yawned widely. "You don't want the other wizards to think you're a baby, do you?"

"No!"

"So we'll get fitted without complaint then?"

"I suppose."

"Good boy." Draco reached over and kissed the top of his son's head. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yep! And I did real good, didn't I? The leaf did go up lots and lots of times. Can I show Grandfather tomorrow? Can I keep the wand with me? Daddy? Daddy?" Drake shook his father lightly, but the only response he received was a light snore. He giggled to himself as he climbed down to the end of his bed and dragged the extra blanket his grandma insisted on leaving there over his father. With a contented sigh, Drake rested his head on Draco's chest and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta Rainpuddle13 – her skills are awesome and our plot discussions are most entertaining hugs_

_Two scenes from this chapter have been edited for adult content. If you want to read the missing scenes (and if you're old enough), they can be found –_

_http / www. livejournal. com/ users/ dragonsangel68/ 94473. html_

_Of course, all my fics (unedited for content) can be found at - http/groups .yahoo .com/ group/ littleyellowduck/_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_The Angel of Hope; Red; Deadly Hope (thank you so much!); Devil'sSexyAngel; tezzie; m1s7ress (I'm working towards the wedding and am hoping to have it feature in chapter 60); Emily; penguin of death (it was deleted by the mods at HPFF); Charmedones118; dabalittlelove; HalandLeg4ever; QueenOfWands; CanadianChika; madmissymel; buyo; ya; DodgerMcClure; tezbuzzz; chaos-frack (basically Draco and Ginny are in love with each other and every will just have to deal with it); NikkiEvans; moonshine07; padfootedmoony; lonelyoutcast; Lirael Goldenhand; MalfoyxXxFelton; RhiaJade; NMCY; jellybeano44; MoonlightPrincess; Nickel; andybear09; Sprite; Krew; whatever dude_


	52. A Real Family

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

**A REAL FAMILY**

Draco rolled over and swatted at the thing hitting his face. If it were a servant, he'd punish the creature for a week for disturbing the wonderful dream he'd been having. He was just drifting back off to sleep when again his head was assaulted by something, but this time a clue to his assailant was given by way of a small giggle. Draco cracked an eye open and sure enough Drake was sitting up beside him trying not to laugh aloud. This time when his son brought his hand up to tap him on the head, Draco was ready and he grabbed his small hand before it made contact with its target.

Drake gasped as his father's hand shot from under the covers to wrap itself around his wrist. "Daddy, you're awake!"

"I am now, thanks to you."

"Grandma said I had to wake you up for work."

"Grandma?"

"Uh huh, she said they shouldn't let you near any of the beds in this house after a certain time 'cause you fall asleep every time."

"I fell asleep again," Draco moaned. "Is Mummy upset with me?"

"She giggled when I told her you were in _my_ bed." Drake was quite put out when his mother laughed as he'd complained to her about Daddy sleeping his bed. Even though Drake had pulled the blanket over Draco and had not told anyone he'd fallen asleep, he was placing the blame solely on his father's shoulders for his poor night's sleep.

Draco sighed with relief. "There's hope for me then."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, mate?" Draco sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Why do you snore?"

"I don't snore!"

"Yes you do, you snore really loud." Drake nodded in affirmation for emphasis.

"I don't bloody well snore," Draco mumbled.

"Oh, I see someone else has found out your dirty little secret." Ginny was leaning in the doorway. She'd heard the entire conversation between the two wizards and found Draco's denial wholly amusing, not that she was about to let him know.

"I don't—" Draco's refutation fell short as both Drake and Ginny nodded.

"Mum said to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"Yummy! I'm starving!" Drake scampered from the room quickly.

"I'll be down in a minute," Draco responded cautiously. Her tone was a little too cool for his liking and it could only mean he was not in her good graces at the moment.

"Okay." Ginny turned to leave then stopped and smiled wickedly at him. "Oh and if Drake's grumpy today, you only have yourself to blame."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Not only did you keep him up half the night with your snoring, but apparently you're a blanket thief as well."

"I—" Draco stopped when he realized he was talking to a vacant doorway. A grumpy son was not what he needed today and it didn't look like Ginny was going to be of any help in controlling his son's attitude.

He rose from the bed, rubbing his hands over his face in an attempt to wake himself up properly. She was obviously annoyed with him for falling asleep on Drake's bed last night, but how annoyed he wasn't sure. Her tone of voice and the fact that she hadn't entered the room spoke volumes. Even though Drake said that she'd giggled when she found out he'd slept in his son's bed something was obviously bothering her and the only thing he'd done was fall asleep when he was meant to come back to her in the front room. He sighed despondently. It was too early in the morning to contemplate being killed.

Draco wandered to the bathroom and threw some water on his face. He grabbed a towel and patted the water away. "Ahh! Bloody hell, Weasley! Can't you make some noise or something when you're approaching?"

"Wouldn't make a good Auror if I did that, now would I?" Ron laughed at him. "So did you sleep well, Malfoy?"

"Don't remember a thing," Draco replied. "How bad is Ginny's mood?"

"I don't know. I've only seen her for about five minutes or so."

"She didn't yell or anything, but maybe she's just waiting for me to come down before giving it to me," Draco mused quietly.

"You think she's not happy with you?"

"I told her I'd be right back when I went up to say goodnight to Drake. Last thing I remember is putting my feet up and Drake prattling on about the charm."

Ron exhaled loudly. "You know I could torture you indefinitely, but I'm feeling generous today. I know something you don't and it might just save your skin if she is pissed at you."

"Talk."

"I don't know if I should, I mean you did mess up by falling asleep and I know if the situation were reversed, you wouldn't exactly help me with Pansy."

"Might I remind you of a breakfast meeting I had with Mr. Parkinson?"

"Well, yeah there's that—"

"Weasley, spill it! What have you got?"

Ron rolled his eyes. The Slytherin was no fun to play with when he didn't beg. "She fell asleep on the couch about three minutes after you went upstairs."

"What? You mean she didn't even find out until this morning?"

"Didn't have a clue. Oh and you owe me too."

"For what?"

"Because you fell asleep, I had to carry her upstairs to bed."

"Fine, I owe you." Draco grinned broadly. He could handle owing Ron a favor now that he had the information that would exonerate him from Ginny's wrath. He ran his fingers through his hair, neatening it as best he could without a hairbrush or magic and left the bathroom to go downstairs for breakfast.

"Draco, did you sleep well dear?" Molly greeted him as he walked through the door.

"Yes thank you, Molly."

"Lovely! Sit down and I'll get your breakfast for you dear."

He noticed that the chair next to Ginny was vacant so he deliberately made his way around to her and sat down. She seemed to be preoccupied with eating her breakfast and paid him no attention.

"Sleep well, love?" Draco's tone was light and cheery.

"Yes. You?"

"Well, I didn't wake up during the night."

"So Drake's bed is more comfortable than mine?" Ginny snapped at him.

_Yep, she's angry with me_, he thought as he assessed his options carefully. "I didn't say that."

"Well why did you sleep in his bed and not mine?"

There were a whole range of excuses that came to mind, but Draco decided that honesty would be the best policy here, considering there were others that knew he had fallen asleep without coming back downstairs. "While you were falling asleep on the couch, I fell asleep on Drake's bed."

"What? Then how did I end up in bed?"

"Ron. Love, do you really think I'd tuck you in then go and join Drake?"

"No, I guess not."

"I would have tucked you in and gone home."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I thought you went to Drake's room to— I don't really know, but—"

Draco leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear. What he was about to say wasn't for Molly's ears and Drake was in the room. "Love, I miss you every night we're not together. If I had my way we'd be sleeping together _every_ single night. I'm sorry I fell asleep on Drake's bed, but he was prattling on about all he'd learned and I just drifted off."

"It's all right. I was just being silly. I know you wouldn't purposely stay away from me."

"Never."

"Daddy! You're here for breakfast!" Angel squealed. Her punishment the night before forgotten as she ran around the table into Draco's arms.

"Morning, princess. Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yep! Why are you here for breakfast?"

"Because I never left."

"Really? Are you going to sleep over tonight too?"

"No, but you're coming to the manor for the weekend."

"Can we go horse riding?"

"We'll see if we can fit a quick ride in, but Mummy and I are rather busy this weekend."

"Grandfather will take me!"

"I'm sure he will if you ask him."

Molly placed Draco's breakfast in front of him. "Angel, come and sit down. I'll get your breakfast and you can let Daddy eat in peace."

"Can't I stay here?"

"No, missy, you can't. You know we don't sit on other people while we eat," Molly reminded her sternly.

Angel pouted as she climbed down from Draco's lap and made her way around to her chair. As soon as she had made herself comfortable, Molly placed her breakfast in front of her with firm instructions to eat everything.

Ginny watched Draco observing Angel's movements around the table. She knew he'd been on the verge of allowing her to remain on his knee while he ate breakfast and was pleased he hadn't pushed the issue with her mother. With her day mostly free, she thought of what the boys had to accomplish. "What time are you going for robes?"

"This afternoon, about two o'clock I think."

"Did you want me to drop Drake off at the office?"

"No, you relax. I'll pick him up."

"All right."

"You don't have much on today, do you?"

"No. What time do you think you'll be getting home?"

"Not sure, depends on how long it takes at the robe maker."

"Oh."

"Gin, you can go to the manor whenever you want. Mother loves spending time with you."

"I know. I just don't want to get there too early. I'm sure she has things to do other than entertain Angel and me."

"You know she'd drop whatever she was doing just to _entertain_ you. If you want you could go this morning and I'll pick Drake up from the manor."

"Draco, I'm not putting your mother out all day!"

"You wouldn't be. Just think of relaxing all day at the manor with the servants to wait on you hand and foot."

"As nice as that thought is, I'm not going over until well after you've picked up Drake."

"Okay, it was only a suggestion."

"Eat your breakfast or you'll be late."

"Yes, dear." Draco smirked. Ginny was definitely her mother's daughter in more ways than she'd probably care to admit.

She rolled her eyes at him and watched him eat his breakfast. He could be so facetious at times she had to bite her tongue against a retort. No sooner had Draco finished eating than he was on his feet again.

"I have to go, love. I'll have to drop by the manor and change before I head to the office."

"All right then. So I'll see you about two o'clock."

"Yes, you will."

"Okay."

"Get some rest today."

"I will."

"Promise me."

Ginny sighed lightly. "I promise."

"Good girl." Draco grabbed his cloak off the hook inside the back door and threw it around his shoulders. Once he had fastened his heavy black cloak, he bid goodbye to Molly and the children, admonishing them to behave themselves for their mother today.

As Draco stepped close to her, Ginny unconsciously reached out and brought his cloak clasp to the center of his chest. He smiled softly at her before his lips tenderly brushed hers.

"See you this afternoon, beautiful."

"I'll be waiting," Ginny whispered as Draco walked out the back door and Disapparated with a soft pop.

* * *

Draco had just settled down at his desk and was starting to go through the owls that had arrived the afternoon before when Lucius strode into his office. He looked somewhat irritated and Draco wondered briefly if anything had gone wrong that required his attention yesterday afternoon.

"Draco."

"Good morning, Father."

"Your mother was concerned when you didn't come home last night."

"I fell asleep at Ginny's."

"Weasley doesn't mind if you spend the night?"

"I fell asleep on Drake's bed while he was talking about all he'd learnt," Draco told him with barely concealed impatience. He'd lost count how many times he had explained this morning. His mother had pounced on him the moment he Apparated into the manor and it took him quite sometime to calm her down so he could explain his whereabouts the night before.

"Well, just keep in mind your mother's feelings before you relax too much away from home."

"I'm a big boy now, Father."

"I know, however, your mother's opinion differs."

Draco rolled his eyes. Whenever he spent the night out of the house without first letting his mother know, she always worried and it drove Draco to distraction. She was never going to accept the fact that he was a grown man with a life of his own.

"How did Drake perform yesterday?"

"Exceedingly well. He has talent."

"There was no doubt in my mind."

"I don't think there's any question about him being able to perform the Ring Ceremony."

"Excellent. When do you plan to work with him again?"

"This evening. I promised him we'd practice before or after dinner."

"Good, I'd like to watch him."

"You're more than welcome to join us. I have to be there all the time, but I don't think there's anything to stop others from being present while I teach him."

"Where do you plan on conducting your lesson?"

"Outside. He doesn't have good control of the charm yet. He can get a leaf to hover, but he hasn't been able to set it down again and I wouldn't want to take any chances inside if he looses control completely."

"Very wise."

"Yes, I don't think mother would be overly impressed if he levitated a vase or one of her trinkets."

"You could be right there," Lucius chuckled lightly. "What time are you going to get your robes fitted?"

"I'm leaving at two to pick Drake up and we're meeting the boys at three."

"An hour to pick your son up?"

"No, an hour to spend some time with Ginny. Have a cup of tea with her and see how her day is going."

"I see."

"Is there a problem I should know about, Father?"

"No, no problem. I was just thinking I might accompany you. Your mother is insisting I have new robes for the wedding."

Draco smirked. It wasn't like his father didn't have enough dress robes. Every time they attended a function his mother insisted on new robes, so Lucius had many he'd worn only once. "You can come if you like. After we get the robes fitted we'll more than likely go for a drink."

"Check with me before you leave, I might just do that."

"I think Drake would enjoy it if you accompanied us."

"In that case, I will join you. In fact, I'll accompany you to pick Drake up and I can spend a little time with Angelique before we go."

"Mother told you about yesterday?"

"She mentioned something about a dress Angelique wanted."

"Did she mention the temper tantrum Angel threw in an effort to get the dress?"

"She told me Angelique was quite upset when Ginevra wouldn't allow her to have both dresses."

"Gin's version is a little different. Apparently, Angel all but destroyed the store while she was kicking and screaming on the floor."

"She would never do that! Angelique has no reason to carry on that way."

"She did, according to Ginny and I had to punish her for it."

"You punished her for shedding a few tears over a dress?"

"No, Father. I punished her for throwing a tantrum when things didn't go her way. She unleashed her magic and things were flying around the store."

"I don't believe you. Angelique would never."

"It's not going to make any difference how much I tell you she did, so I'll just say that you're not to take her anything or buy her anything for a week."

"Draco, I hardly think any gift from me is going to—"

"Father, I'm serious. Ginny was very upset yesterday and I got the nasty end of it. I won't have either of the children behaving like that for her and I don't want Angel to think that she's gotten away with this."

"Very well, if you insist."

"I do."

"I've a meeting in a moment, so I'll see you this afternoon."

"I'll call by your office before I leave." Draco watched his father leave his office. He knew the request to not give Angel any gifts for a week was a waste of time, but at least Lucius wouldn't give her anything in front of Ginny and that would take some pressure off of him.

The morning passed quickly and before Draco knew it his secretary was reminding him that it was time to leave. With a few last minute instructions for her, he collected his cloak and walked to his father's office. Lucius had been in meetings all morning and Draco had not seen him since their earlier discussion.

"Father, it's almost two o'clock."

"I'll just finish this up and we'll leave."

"You could meet us at the robe maker."

"No, no. This won't take me a moment."

"Fine." Draco dropped his tall frame into one of the visitor's chairs in front of his father's desk and waited while Lucius finished scribbling on a parchment in front of him. He was eager to spend a little time with Ginny and this hold up was most irritating.

After several minutes, punctuated by impatient sighs from Draco, Lucius rose from his chair. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes," Draco responded loudly, before continuing under his breath, "It's about time."

Lucius glanced bemusedly at his son. He hadn't heard a comment like that from his son in some years. Patience was never one of Draco's strongest virtues and his youth had been punctuated by remarks similar to the one he'd just uttered, whenever he was made to wait. Lucius surmised it wasn't so much the robe fitting he was looking forward to, but the pretty redheaded witch he was meeting beforehand.

"Shall we?"

"Ready when you are, Father. You can Apparate directly into the yard at the Burrow, rather than down the road."

"Thank you. That will save me a walk."

"I'll meet you there." Draco Disapparated as Lucius threw his cloak over his shoulders. He hoped he might get a couple of minutes alone with Ginny, but he doubted it would be possible.

As Draco Apparated in the yard of the Burrow squeals of delight immediately began to assault his ears.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Angel, calm down. You knew I was coming."

"Can I come with you to the robe maker? Can I?"

"No, you're going to the manor with Mummy."

"But why can't I go with you?"

"Because this is a boys' shopping trip only and I said no."

The little girl pouted and folded her arms across her chest. "It's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. You went shopping yesterday."

"No, it's not!" She stamped her foot for emphasis as Lucius appeared behind Draco.

"What's going on here?"

Angel flung herself into Lucius' arms. "Grandfather! Daddy won't let me come shopping!"

"I don't think this is an appropriate shopping trip for a little girl."

"Drake gets to go!"

"Yes, because he's a wizard," Lucius pointed out.

Angel's eyes narrowed and she stared intently at Lucius. "You're going to!"

"I am."

Angel wriggled out of Lucius' grip and slid to the ground.

"Angelique, you're not coming with us and that's final. Now I don't want to hear another word of complaint from you," Draco growled. He didn't like the look in her eye and if her temper was as bad as Ginny had indicated then he didn't want to spend his time calming her down or disciplining her.

The little strawberry blonde's eyes widened before they narrowed on her father and she tossed her nose in the air. Draco and Lucius watched her stomp into the house and slam the door behind her, clearly not pleased with how things went.

"That is your temper," Lucius said quietly.

"Or yours," Draco countered with a smirk. "Let's go inside, I haven't seen Ginny yet and she doesn't need to be confronted with little 'Miss Nose Out of Joint'."

"Angelique will calm down. Perhaps we can compensate her for staying with her mother," Lucius suggested as they walked into the kitchen.

"Father, you do remember our discussion this morning, don't you?" Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw Ginny by the hearth, but he needed to sort his father out first before turning his attention to the woman he loved.

"Of course, I just thought she's so upset at having to remain—"

"She went shopping yesterday and put on a performance."

"Drake went shopping yesterday, too, so it's only fair that Angelique receives some compensation for missing out."

"Father, I said nothing for an entire week and I meant it."

Lucius sighed affectedly. "Very well."

"Good, we understand each other then."

Lucius ignored Draco's final statement and turned his attention to his future daughter-in-law. "Good afternoon, Ginevra."

"Lucius, Draco," Ginny greeted the men with a smile playing around her lips. It she hadn't have heard it for herself she would never have believed Draco was capable of telling his father off like that.

"Hello, love." Draco grinned warmly at her.

"Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Angel wants to come shopping and she's not happy that we told her no."

"That would explain the slammed door."

"Yeah, she thought she'd appeal to father and when he didn't cave she got a little annoyed," Draco smirked. "Are you making some tea?"

"I can. Take a seat and I'll bring it over."

"Thanks, love. Father, are you going to chase Angel or would you like a cup of tea?"

Lucius considered going after his granddaughter for a moment and then disregarded the notion. If she were anything like them, she would need a few moments to calm herself. "Tea sounds like the safer option at this point."

"So much for spending some time with her," Draco said disappointed for his father.

"No matter, we have all weekend," Lucius responded casually.

"She's probably up in her room sulking, Lucius. You can go up if you want, but I can't guarantee she'll be happy to see you." Ginny made the offer knowing full well Angel wouldn't be happy to see her grandfather after he'd just denied her something she wanted.

"Perhaps I'll allow her some time to calm herself then I'll wander up."

"If you want, you don't have to. Sometimes it's better to just leave her alone for a while. It stops her from taking her unhappiness out on everyone else."

"I'll see her before we leave at the very least."

"All right."

"Mr. Malfoy, what a surprise!" Molly exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen.

Lucius stood immediately and frowned at Draco when he made no move to stand. Had his son forgotten his manners? "Mrs. Weasley, I thought I'd accompany Draco to the robe maker this afternoon and it gave me an excellent excuse to visit Angelique."

"You don't need an excuse. You're welcome to visit the children whenever you like."

"Thank you."

"I think Angel is in her bedroom."

"She's sulking, Mum," Ginny offered.

"What happened? She was perfectly happy at lunch."

"She can't go shopping with the men."

"Oh dear. Well, she's best left alone for a little while then."

"I'll see her before we leave," Lucius informed the Weasley Matriarch.

"Good, she'd be disappointed if you left without saying goodbye. Sit down and drink your tea before it goes cold."

"Won't you join us?" Lucius offered politely.

"No, thank you. I'm in the middle of getting ready to go to Bill's for the evening. He's taking Fleur out for the night and we're babysitting for them. It's been such a long time since they've been able to get out on their own," Molly prattled on as she moved about the kitchen.

"Mum, do you know where Drake is at the moment?"

"Last I saw of him, he was in his room getting changed, dear. Did you tell him to wear dress robes?"

"No, I didn't even tell him to get changed."

"Well, it looked like he was trying to put his dress robes on."

Ginny sighed. She could imagine the mess he was making of trying to put his dress robes on himself. "Okay, I might just wander up and see how he's going."

"Stay there, I'll go," Draco offered.

"Draco dear, while you're going upstairs would you mind carrying that box up for me?" Molly asked before Draco could even move from his chair.

"Where would you like it?"

"If you just leave it on the second floor landing, that would be wonderful. I was going to leave a note for Ron to do it when he got home from work, but he'd probably be in and out so fast he wouldn't even bother to read it."

"No problem." Draco hefted the heavy box full of books onto his shoulder and made his way to the staircase.

"He's such a lovely boy," Molly sighed happily, when Draco was out of earshot.

Lucius almost choked on his tea. He'd never, in his son's almost twenty-four years, heard him called 'lovely'.

Ginny smothered a giggle when she saw the look on her future father-in-law's face. He was obviously not in agreement with her mother's opinion of Draco. "Everything all right, Lucius?"

"Fine, fine."

"Your tea is okay?"

"Yes, it's _lovely_."

If there was any hidden meaning behind the blond wizard's statement, it was lost on Molly, as she beamed at him after the compliment. Ginny hid her face behind her cup. The desire to laugh was becoming almost too much to bear. After a couple of deep breaths to calm her urge she lowered the cup. The expression on Lucius' face had returned to his usual stoical guise. This didn't surprised Ginny in the least. She had become accustomed to Lucius' cement like features whenever someone other than the immediate family was in his presence.

"Did Draco tell you that Colin is coming by Saturday afternoon?" Ginny felt the need to fill the silence and the photographers impending visit was all she could think of, despite knowing that Draco had probably told his parents this morning.

A frown crossed Lucius' forehead briefly. "Whom may I ask is Colin?"

"The photographer."

"I see. No, Draco didn't mention anything."

"Maybe he told Narcissa then."

"Perhaps you could mention it to her, just in case he didn't. I'm sure she would want to know exactly when to expect him."

"I'll do that when I get to the manor this afternoon."

"Do what?" Draco asked as he reentered the kitchen.

"Tell your mother about Colin visiting tomorrow," Ginny informed him.

"I knew I forgot to do something this morning."

"It's all right, I'll tell her. Where's Drake?"

"He's coming down soon. He's just finishing up getting his dress robes on."

"Is he really putting his robes on without being told to?"

"Yes, he really is. He needed a little help, but I've left him to do the rest on his own."

"Maybe I should go up."

"Leave him, Gin. I think he's quite pleased with himself for taking the initiative to get ready on his own."

"Are you sure he's all right?"

"I'm positive. When I left he was ready to put his boots on and he knows father is down here so he won't be long."

"Fine, I'll leave him. Is Angel still in her room?"

"Yeah, she peaked out of the door, but when she realized I saw her she slammed the door shut."

"Just leave her there then. If she wants to be antisocial, let her."

"I'll talk to her before we leave. You don't need to be dealing with that mood for the rest of the afternoon."

"Oh, I won't be dealing with it. As soon as we get to the manor she can stomp upstairs to her room and stay there."

"Gin, I'll talk to her and see if we can't fix this."

"You can't just leave her to have her little sulk, can you?"

"Nope. I don't like it when one of my girls is upset."

"You're impossible." Ginny shook her head in mock disgust.

"But you love me," Draco whispered.

Lucius was about to quietly remind Draco that such talk should be kept for private moments when the noise of someone running down the staircase came thundering into the kitchen.

Drake charged into the kitchen, obviously full of excitement. "Grandfather! Daddy said you were here."

"Hello, Drake. Are you ready for our shopping trip this afternoon?"

"Yeah." Drake sighed despondently and tugged at his robes. He'd rather do anything but shop for dress robes, wearing them was bad enough. "Did Daddy tell you what I did with his wand?"

"Yes, we spoke about your lesson this morning. Very impressive, young man." Drake's smile could have lit up a dark room. It seemed his grandfather's approval and praise meant more to him than anyone could have guessed. "I'll be attending your lessons at the manor over the weekend to see for myself."

"Can you help me to get it right?"

"I'm afraid only your father can give you instruction, but I'm sure I can impart a few tips on how to control your energy." Lucius knew without being told that his name would never appear on such an extraordinary license. His past would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I can get the leaf up, but I can't land it yet," Drake said with a little frustration in his voice.

"It takes time to master such charms and you are six years younger than most are when they learn this particular charm. Your father told me you displayed exceptional talent in your first lesson."

"It's only first year charms! Daddy said so." The little boy looked over to his father, but he was busy whispering in Mummy's ear and she was giggling.

"True, but you are only five, first years are generally eleven. Practice is the key to success, Drake. The more you practice, the better you become. Focusing your magical energy takes time to master and you are doing well for your age, so don't be disappointed with your efforts."

"I guess."

"I'm positive you will have it mastered before the end of the weekend. After all you are a Malfoy and we are known for our control."

"Drake will have the charm mastered in his own time," Molly stated strongly. She wasn't impressed with the pressure, deliberate or not, that Lucius was placing on the little boy to have the charm mastered before the end of the weekend. He'd wear himself out practicing.

"Are you aware of the progress young Drake made yesterday?"

"Perfectly aware, thank you."

"Then it is not unreasonable to expect full control of the simple charm by the end of the weekend."

"Drake is five years old. He has never used a wand in his life and I don't feel the pressure you're placing on him is going to help him with learning the charm."

"I hardly feel that presenting _my_ grandson with a reasonable goal is placing pressure upon him."

"Reasonable? How can you possibly think that three days is reasonable?"

"He is a _Malfoy_," Lucius snarled. "Incompetence is not in his blood."

Molly lifted her chin high and nailed the blond man with a dangerous look. "Drake is also a Weasley and we do not expect our own to accomplish impossible tasks."

"It is not impossible for a wizard of his bloodline to accomplish."

"Father, time is moving on. Perhaps we should think about talking to Angel now. I don't want to be late meeting Blaise and Greg," Draco said quickly. He and Ginny had been having a somewhat private conversation, but upon hearing his father's tone change dramatically, Draco immediately began listening to what he was discussing with Molly. They looked ready to kill each other and Draco decided the best thing to do was get his father out of there while he was still in one piece.

"Mum, do you think you could persuade Angel to come down and at least say goodbye?" Ginny didn't like the dangerous look on her mother's face. Molly was furious and it wouldn't take much more to have her reaching for her wand, something Ginny wanted to avoid at all costs.

Without replying, Molly turned on her heel and left the room. Ginny and Draco both sighed with relief. Now that they were in separate rooms, they were less likely to draw their wands at each other or worse. A renewed family feud was not what either of them wanted or needed at this point.

"Father—"

"That woman is incorrigible!"

"Father," Draco warned in a low voice. The way Ginny's moods had been swinging between good and bad he could see himself being raked over the coals for his father's comments.

"My apologies, Ginevra." Lucius inclined his head in Ginny's direction, but his tone was haughty and anything but apologetic.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Ginny challenged.

"I am not—"

"You will," Draco hissed. "The moment she walks back in! I don't need this now, Father."

Lucius huffed indignantly. "Very well." He would do this for his son's future happiness and for no other reason. The woman wouldn't know that he wasn't being genuine and for Draco's sake he could utter the words.

"Good."

Drake had remained silent and wide-eyed during his grandparents' exchange. Lucius and Molly were the two most formidable relatives he had and to witness them disagreeing was quite an experience for the little boy. He had no doubt in his young mind that if either of them were to draw their wands it would get very messy indeed.

"Drake, are you all right?" Draco asked quietly.

"Uh huh."

"You sure?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Of course, he's all right!" Lucius snapped.

"Why don't you have a good look at him?" Draco whispered harshly.

Lucius turned casually to look at his grandson. Shock and a little fear was probably the most apt description of what Drake's expression was projecting. While Lucius was arguing with Molly, he hadn't given any thought to how the child would perceive the vehement words flying back and forth. Now he saw that perhaps Draco was right in questioning him. Drake was most certainly not all right. Unable to find the right words to remove the little boy's expression, Lucius remained silent as his gaze abruptly returned to Draco.

"Drake, come here, sweetheart," Ginny said softly.

When Drake reached her side, Ginny gathered him in her arms and he nuzzled his head into her shoulder.

"Next time you decide to argue with someone, perhaps you can make sure the children are out of earshot," Draco whispered harshly.

"I certainly didn't mean—"

"Whether you meant to or not, you did!" He'd never been angrier with his father and had certainly never spoken to him so sharply. Draco turned his attention to his son and fiancée. "Gin, why don't you take Drake into the front room for a bit. Your mother will be back with Angel in a minute and we don't need both of them upset."

"All right. Are you going to join us?"

"In a bit."

Draco waited until Ginny had left the kitchen with Drake before turning his attention back to his father. Lucius was looking decidedly uncomfortable, not that just anyone could have seen this, but only Narcissa knew the man better than Draco.

"I will talk to Drake."

"Yes, you will and you will make this right. I don't need any more dramas at the moment, Father. I thought you, of all people, would have understood this. Damn it! Healer Wilson told us to keep Ginny calm and what do you do?"

"I said I will talk to the boy and I will apologize to Ginevra."

"Molly?"

"Yes, and Mrs. Weasley."

"What about me?" Molly asked sharply as she walked into the room.

"Mrs. Weasley, I was just telling Draco that I owe you an apology. My behavior was unacceptable and I do hope you accept my sincerest regrets." Lucius inclined his head politely. He was the picture of a perfectly bred aristocrat.

Molly seemed taken aback by this stream of words from the wizard before her. It was the last thing she had expected to hear from the ex Death Eater. "Well... Apology accepted... And I am sorry for my part in the disagreement."

"Quite all right, Mrs. Weasley. I feel we should agree to disagree at times and that will save us some grief."

"Yes." Molly frowned. She didn't know quite what the man was playing at, but as far as she was concerned his behavior was out of character and this alone worried her.

"Angelique is coming down to see us?"

"She's just washing her face."

"I might go and see how Drake's doing," Draco muttered as he strode from the room. He could tell Molly was on her guard and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of another dispute. If they wanted to kill each other then they could do it without witnesses.

Ginny was sitting on the couch with Drake on her knee. The little boy was talking quite animatedly and seemed none the worse for wear now. Draco dropped his tall frame next to Ginny and looked to her questioningly. He had expected to be confronted by tears from his son at the very least.

"I think he just needed a couple of minutes to gather himself," Ginny whispered over her son's head.

"So he's all right?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Daddy, are we going soon?"

"Yeah, mate. I want a word with Angel before we leave and we're still waiting for her to come downstairs."

"I'll go get her," Drake offered.

"Okay, tell her I'm waiting to see her and Grandfather wants to see her too."

"Okay," Drake replied happily as he raced up the staircase.

"Is he really all right?" Draco asked apprehensively.

"Yes, he's fine. The twins are used to Mum's temper. I guess with your father and my mother in the same room going at each other was a little daunting for him, but once we got out here, he was fine."

"He just went from being scared to being fine, just like that?"

"Not just like that. I had to promise him that they'd never draw their wands on each other and that they were disagreeing because they had different ideas about what was good for him, but it didn't matter anyway because you and I are the only ones who make decisions about what's good for him."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's fairly easy to please."

"Good. I don't think I've got the energy to deal with another crisis."

"Ah, there you are," Lucius remarked casually as he entered the front room. Draco wasn't entirely surprised to see his father invite himself into the room. He would have been uncomfortable in the kitchen with just Molly to talk to and it didn't sit well with the Malfoy patriarch to be in any situation where he felt awkward. "Where are the children?"

"Drake's just gone to see what's keeping Angel," Draco supplied.

"I see." Lucius drew a deep breath. "Ginevra, I am sincerely sorry for any alarm I may have caused you."

"Drake's all right now and that's all I'm concerned about."

Lucius studied the witch before him. She neither accepted nor rejected his apology and this didn't sit well with him at all. He had envisioned her accepting quietly and leaving the matter to rest, but this put him in a situation where he didn't quite know what to expect next. "That's good news. I certainly never intended to frighten the child and I have made my apologies to your mother."

"As you should have."

As Lucius' nostrils flared in indignation, Draco stood, ready to intervene if necessary.

"I wasn't the only party at fault," Lucius ground out.

"I didn't say that. You're the alleged gentleman, so you should be the first to swallow your pride and apologize."

"As I did."

"Father, I think we can close the matter here." Draco had moved in front of Lucius, blocking his view of Ginny. If Ginny kept pushing him the way she was, Lucius was likely to explode and Draco would be left with no other choice than to protect her, putting his father off side. "Ginny accepts your apology so we can let the issue slide."

"She didn't accept," Lucius hissed.

Draco's eyes closed momentarily in an effort to control his next response. "I accept on her behalf. Now let it go."

"Very well, I simply wanted to point out that I wasn't the only one at fault."

He could hear the children in the stairwell and didn't want Drake to bear witness to another dispute. "Fine, you weren't the only one at fault. The children are coming so just drop it, please!"

Lucius took a step back and turned towards the staircase. It would be safer if he didn't respond again. Draco's ire was rising and he didn't feel that a family dispute should be played out in the home of his future in-laws. However, that wouldn't stop him from making his feelings quite clear at a later time, when there were fewer ears around.

The twins descended the stairs slowly. Angel wasn't positive she wouldn't get in trouble for her early display. Only Grandma had said anything to her about her behavior, so she quite expected Mummy and Daddy to say something as well. Drake heard his father speaking to his grandfather. He knew it would be about what had happened earlier and he was in no hurry whatsoever to see what was going to happen next.

"Here they are! We thought you were never going to join us, Angelique," Lucius expressed in a light cheerful tone, as if nothing had happened.

"I was in my room," the little girl responded carefully. She forgot that Grandfather might see fit to tell her off as well.

"I merely wanted to see you before we left. That is why I came with your father— to see you."

"Oh!" Angel's smile lit up the room. She wasn't going to get in trouble and perhaps she might be able to convince Grandfather to take her with them.

"Why don't we sit down over here?" Lucius waved his had at one of the single overstuffed chairs in the room.

"Just before you get comfortable, Father, I want a word with Angel," Draco interrupted.

"Certainly," Lucius smiled as he sat on the chair and waited for his granddaughter.

"Come over here, Angel."

Angel wandered as slowly as she dared towards her father. He didn't look very happy with her and she was certain he was about to tell her off. "Yes, Daddy?"

Draco knelt down so he was eye level with his little girl. "I want you to behave yourself this afternoon. No more temper tantrums. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl. Just remember, if you don't behave I will hear about it and I will punish you accordingly."

"Yes, Daddy."

"Right, you can go and join your grandfather for a few minutes. We have to leave soon."

Angel beamed at her father and began to skip across the room. When she noticed that Drake had taken up residence in Grandfather's lap she stopped dead and glared ferociously at him.

"Now, Angel, there's no need to look like that. Drake and I were just having a quick discussion. Something I wanted to settle before we set off for the afternoon." Lucius had felt it necessary to check on Drake himself and make sure everything was all right with the little boy. It would have devastated him to have his only grandson afraid of him and if necessary he was prepared to do whatever it took to eradicate that fear. As it stood, Drake was a great deal tougher than Lucius thought his mother gave him credit for and he was no longer afraid, if he ever truly was in the first place.

"You can sit here now. I'm spending _all_ afternoon with Grandfather," Drake informed her with a sneer.

Angel's eyes opened wide and she viciously poked her tongue out at her twin. She knew he was going shopping with them and didn't appreciate being reminded.

"Angel," Draco warned.

Without looking around at her father, Angel scrambled onto Lucius' lap and snuggled into his arms. She was safe from any further reprimands as far as she was concerned.

"Why can't I come with you, Grandfather," Angel whispered.

"This is a wizards' only trip, I'm afraid. We all have to get measured for new robes and it's really no place for a little princess."

"But I'll be good."

"I'm sure you would be, but what about Grandmother? She's expecting you this afternoon. I think she may have a tea party planned."

"Really?"

"Yes, a witches' only tea party." Lucius was quite pleased with himself for averting another tantrum. Now all he had to do was get a message to Narcissa, so the tea party would be arranged before Angel arrived at the manor.

"I guess I should go to the manor then."

"Grandmother would be terribly disappointed if you didn't attend her tea party."

"Okay, I'll go to the tea party."

"Good girl. Now if you behave yourself all afternoon, I'll bring you something special."

A quiet squeal and Angel threw her arms around his neck. She could always count on Grandfather.

"Father, I think we should make a move. I don't want to keep the boys waiting."

"Very well. Angel, you remember to be a good girl," Lucius winked at her. He would have to be cautious when purchasing something for her. Draco would not appreciate him going against his orders.

"I have to go and get ready for Grandmother's tea party," Angel gasped. She placed a quick kiss on Lucius' cheek before running upstairs.

On the way to the yard, Lucius once again apologized to Molly and she reissued the invitation to visit the children whenever he felt the urge. Once Draco had disappeared into the yard, Lucius sought the Weasley Matriarch's permission to use the Floo. He quickly explained his promise to Angelique that Narcissa was preparing a tea party for her and he didn't want the little girl to be disappointed, giving her reason to misbehave for her mother. Molly consented immediately and even kept watch to ensure the rest of the family would not walk in and catch him setting the afternoon up for the women. The atmosphere between the two was still very tense, but they were at least talking in a civilized manner.

Draco kept walking out to the yard, confident that neither parent would feel the need to draw their wand. "Are you going to the manor soon?"

"Soon enough," Ginny responded vaguely.

Draco turned to face her, placing his hands on her shoulders and demanding her full attention. "Gin, I want you to go there and put your feet up for the rest of the afternoon. You need the rest."

"I have a few things I need to get done then we'll go."

"Whatever it is, it can wait."

"Are you leaving now?" Ginny grinned cheekily at him.

Draco's eyebrow quirked at her in amusement. "Trying to get rid of me?"

"And they told me you weren't very bright." Mock surprise tinged her voice as she suppressed a fit of giggles.

"All right, but when I get home I want to see you resting, not running around doing anything else for anyone else. Clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

"Mmm..." Their lips met in a lingering kiss and Ginny could feel the warmth of Draco's mouth spreading right down to her toes.

A sharp tug on his arm caused Draco to break the union. "Daddy, are we going now?"

"Yeah, mate. Let's get going." Draco relinquished his hold on Ginny so he could pick his son up. "We're going to Apparate, Gin. It's easier than trying to meet up with Father somewhere."

"Just be careful."

"I always am. I haven't lost him yet and I don't intend to."

"I hold on really tight, Mummy," Drake supplied with a big nod of his head. He'd much rather Apparate with his father than use the Floo network, it was cleaner and he didn't get nearly as dizzy.

"You just remember to keep holding on _really_ tight."

"Just like this!" Drake's small arms tightened around Draco's neck to the point that Draco was struggling to breathe.

"I think you can lighten up there just a little bit, Drake." Ginny laughed at Draco's facial expression as the air to his body was cut off.

"I don't want to get splinched," the little boy replied indignantly.

"It's all right mate, between you holding me and me holding you there's no way either of us going to get splinched," Draco reassured him. "Are we ready?"

"Yep!"

Draco looked to Lucius as he appeared from the house. He wondered briefly what had taken his father so long, but decided not to question him right at this moment. "Father, we'll go to the Leaky Cauldron end of Diagon Alley."

"As you wish."

"Gin," Draco whispered as he leaned over and placed a last kiss on her mouth. He ignored the disgusted sound Drake made and kissed her again. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!"

"We will." Draco winked at her as he raised his wand.

* * *

The men landed safely in Diagon Alley, not far from the Leaky Cauldron. Lucius made his way to his son's side. "Draco, I'm a little disappointed in your display of manners at the Weasleys."

Draco put Drake on his feet and held his hand tightly. "What do you mean, Father?"

"Mrs. Weasley entered the room and you failed to show your respect. Even though she isn't a lady, she is still a woman." He was still not happy with the way Draco had spoken to him and was almost desperate to show his disapproval somehow. This would do for a reprimand at the moment until he could get him alone and vent his displeasure of how Draco spoke to him.

"Father, if I stood every time Mrs. Weasley entered a room I'd spend entire visits on my feet. The woman never sits down." Molly Weasley was always rushing around doing something. Unlike Narcissa who entered a room, took her seat and issued orders from there, Molly instructed everyone as she was rushing off to do something herself. Their lifestyle differences were never more apparent than when you compared the two matriarchs. "Besides she told me not to be so formal and if she says it once you comply or suffer her wrath."

"Wrath?"

"Apparently, it's not pretty."

"You've not had the pleasure then?"

"I'm not foolish enough to antagonize the woman until she loses her temper, Father." _Unlike you_, he added mentally. "She rather reminds me of Mother in that way. Everything is fine and then she explodes on you."

"I see."

"We're meeting Blaise and Greg at Madam Malkin's."

"Shall we make our way there then?" Lucius didn't wait for an answer before turning on his heal and leading off towards the robe makers.

As they approached the store Draco could see his groomsmen waiting outside for him. He was silently thankful that they weren't late.

"Blaise, Greg. Good to see you both," Draco exclaimed as they drew closer.

"Draco, how are you?"

"I can't believe Draco Malfoy is actually tying the knot," Blaise chuckled. "I thought you were a self-professed bachelor for life."

"I was until I saw Ginny again."

"Good afternoon, gentleman," Lucius intoned genially.

Blaise offered his hand to the senior Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, pleasure to see you again."

"Mr. Malfoy." Greg shook Lucius' hand briefly.

"Draco, who's your twin?" Blaise had spied Drake standing a little behind his father.

"This is my son Drake. Drake, this is Mr. Zabini and Mr. Goyle."

"Hello," Drake said softly.

"Hello there, Drake." Blaise bent over and offered his hand to the little boy. "How old are you?"

"Five."

"Really? Well, seems your dad forgot to tell his friends something."

"I'll say," Greg stepped forward and shook Drake's small hand as well. "I met your sister the other week."

"You have a sister?" Blaise asked in astonishment.

"Angel."

"And how old is Angel?"

Drake frowned, didn't these men know anything. "Five."

"Twins! That's quite a handful. Anymore brothers or sisters lurking about the manor we should know about?" Blaise winked playfully at Drake.

"Mummy's having another baby, but we don't know what it is yet," Drake replied in a disgusted tone.

"Another? Well seems your daddy has certainly forgotten to tell us a few things."

"Leave him be, Blaise." Draco chuckled at the offended look on his old friends face. "I have twins and another on the way."

"And who is the lucky lady?"

"Do you remember Ginevra Weasley?"

"Fiery redhead if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yeah, that's Gin."

"Mate, she's a Weasley, you know they've got a reputation for breeding. You've got to be careful with that thing or you'll have your own Quidditch team before long."

"In all honestly, I wouldn't mind at all... If she was happy."

Blaise took a step towards Draco and put his hand on his chest. "All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Draco Malfoy?"

The men laughed heartily and drew the attention of passersby. Lucius cleared his throat audibly and the younger wizards sobered quickly.

"I swear, mate, your priorities change when you discover you've got kids and a beautiful woman."

"Well, I've got the beautiful woman and I'm about to find out what the kids bit is all about. Katarina is pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Draco slapped Blaise on the shoulder. "When did you find out?"

"Just the other day. She's due late November or early December."

"Isn't that close to when Ginevra is due, Draco," Lucius enquired. He knew it was December that his next grandchild was due to enter the world, but the exact date escaped him at the moment.

"Yeah, Ginny's due December eleventh."

Greg began to snigger. "You two do realize that your kids will be a school together. I already feel sorry for Professor Snape."

"Very funny, Greg. We weren't that bad at school," Blaise defended both of their reputations indignantly as the men entered the store.

"You two have short memories."

"Not short, just selective." Draco smirked at his old friend.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Madam Malkin approached the group of men as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Madam Malkin." Lucius inclined his head politely.

Draco dug into his breast pocket and produced a small cardboard folder. "Madam Malkin, here's the fabric sample from the bridesmaids dresses."

"Thank you. I was hoping you wouldn't forget this. It's very important to match the groomsmen for the right look." The plump woman opened the small folder. "Oh this is a lovely color, but I hardly think it's appropriate for men."

Draco frowned. Intent on watching Lucius with Angel, he hadn't actually looked at the color of the sample when Ginny gave it to him. "What color is it?"

Madam Malkin showed the men the pretty sugarplum satin.

"If you think I'm wearing that color—" Greg started.

"Don't worry, you won't be," Draco assured him. "What can we do to balance the colors, Madam Malkin?"

"Just let me get my sample book and we'll see what it goes best with."

"I didn't think she'd pick such a girlie color," Draco muttered.

Lucius sighed affectedly. "Your mother was with her when she made the choice."

"Yeah, should have thought of that."

"We don't _have_ to have that color. I mean, it doesn't really matter, does it?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"Not to me, but the women might have a different view," Draco responded.

"You could just make a decision and put your foot down," Greg encouraged.

"Yeah, but I promised she'd have everything perfect."

Greg rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. "What is it with you guys and stupid promises?"

Blaise and Draco smirked at each other. They both knew the love of a good woman had to do with their foolish promises. The Zabini wedding had called for soft baby pink highlights on the groomsmen's robes.

"I don't doubt you'll be making your own foolish promises one day, Mr. Goyle," Lucius interjected softly.

"Nope, sorry boys. I'm not going to be promising pink robes and white bunnies to any witch!"

"Here we are, gentlemen." Madam Malkin placed her large sample book on the counter and began to flick through the pages, occasionally pausing to hold the sample fabric up to another swatch. After several minutes Madam Malkin looked up triumphantly. "I think we have a lovely match here in the gray. It will compliment the bridesmaids perfectly."

"Good. Are we all happy with gray?" Draco looked around and received nods from both his friends. "We'll go with the gray for them. Drake and I, apparently, have to have black."

"Why do you get black?" Greg asked.

"My mother insisted." Draco rolled his eyes and Greg nodded in understanding. If your mum said you had to have a certain color then it truly wasn't worth the grief of not going with her suggestion.

Once the fabric selection was completed, Madam Malkin took each of the wizards' measurements. The bridal party would wear the same design in robes, albeit in different colors. The three Malfoys would also have the Malfoy family crest embroidered onto their left breast and Draco's cloak would bear a larger version of the crest on his back. Silver accents were decided upon, rather than sugarplum; all the men had an aversion to the rich pink color.

For the most part Drake behaved himself throughout the selection and measuring. He did try in vain to convince Madam Malkin that she already had his measurements and scowled at her when she insisted he had grown, so they would need to be done again. Lucius kept close watch on his grandson the entire time; even when he was getting measured himself, he insisted that Drake remain in the room. He vividly remembered his last visit to the robe maker with his grandson and did not want a repeat performance.

When Draco was called into get his measurements taken, Lucius waited just long enough for him to disrobe to his boxers and summoned Madam Malkin urgently. She was most put out, but came as he requested. Lucius had spied a pretty cloak on the formal rack that would go perfectly with the new dress Narcissa had purchased yesterday for Angelique. He knew she'd be thrilled to receive it, but he had to exercise caution when it came to Draco knowing what he intended to purchase, especially as he didn't know Narcissa had bought the dress.

Once Madam Malkin had taken the cloak and promised to have it delivered to the manor, Lucius turned to the others in the waiting room. "I trust you will all keep this in the strictest confidence."

Drake's brow furrowed in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can't tell _anyone_," Lucius explained.

"But why can't I tell?"

"If you tell I'll spend much of the weekend defending my purchase to your mother and won't have the time for a potions lesson or flying."

Drake's eyes lit up brightly. "I won't tell, Grandfather."

"Good." Lucius smirked. Drake was a true Malfoy and with the promise of interesting things for him to do over the weekend, Lucius was confident the little boy wouldn't reveal his purchase. The idea of spending the entire weekend under the glare of his future daughter in-law wasn't appealing in the least.

When Draco's measurements had been completed, the men moved to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink before heading to their respective homes. Drake sat up at the table with his pumpkin juice just like one of the men and laughing when they did, not that he understood what was being said most of the time, but he felt included in the customary drinks. When Draco bought a round of Firewhisky shooters, he had a pumpkin juice poured into one of the small glasses for Drake. The beaming smile he received for the thought warmed Draco's heart. Drake had behaved himself all day and deserved to be rewarded richly, including him in a ritual round of shooters was the least he could do to let him know how much he appreciated his conduct.

Before the wizards left to make their way home, Draco made certain to remind them about the dinner party the following night. He was looking forward to getting together with his old friends over some good food and wine. Even more so, having Ginny accept his friends for who they were and them showing their acquiescence of her. He knew if this could happen then his life would be as close to perfect as he could imagine.

* * *

Draco Apparated into the foyer of the manor with Drake firmly attached to his neck. A servant appeared in front of him ready to take his cloak and do his bidding.

"Where is my fiancée?"

"Miss Ginevra is in the summer parlor with Mistress," the creature squeaked.

"How about we go find Mummy?" Draco asked his son as he placed him on the floor and removed both their cloaks, dropping them onto the waiting servant.

"Can I get changed into my normal clothes?"

"After you say hello to Mummy and Grandmother."

Drake sighed heavily as he followed his father down the corridor. "Okay."

"I wonder where Father is? He should have arrived seconds after us," Draco mused mostly to himself.

As the wizards arrived in the doorway of Narcissa's summer parlor a delighted squeal assaulted their ears.

"Daddy, we're having a tea party!" Angel jumped from her chair and ran to Draco's waiting arms.

"That sounds like fun!"

"It is, but it's only for princesses." Angel's strawberry blonde locks bounced on her shoulders as she nodded her head.

"I don't think I'm a princess, but do you think I could get a cup of tea?"

"Umm... It's _special_ tea for princesses." The little girl was clearly distressed at the thought of her father drinking the 'special' tea.

Drake burst out laughing at his twin's anguish and earned himself a sharp shove to the shoulder from a now angry Angel.

"It _is_ special tea and you can't have any either!" Her little foot stamped hard on the polished wood floor.

With a toss of his nose, Drake regarded Angel with disdain. "I don't want any of your silly _special_ tea, because I had shooters with Daddy."

"Draco!" Both Ginny and Narcissa rose immediately and were regarding Draco with curious glints in their eyes.

"Pumpkin juice! He had pumpkin juice in a shooter glass." Draco defended himself quickly.

Ginny stopped her progress towards him. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Yes, pumpkin juice in a tiny glass. He thought it was brilliant."

"Why?" Ginny shook her head, trying to understand where such an idea would have come from.

"I thought he might like to be included with the men and we had a couple of shooters, so I ordered his pumpkin juice the same way."

She gave up on trying to understand Draco's reasoning on the shooter of pumpkin juice. "And what did you have?"

"Firewhisky."

"Don't forget the meads, Daddy," Drake added with a big grin.

"Yeah, thanks mate. I nearly forgot about those."

Ginny took a deep breath to keep herself calm. She didn't want to jump to conclusions, but her mind was already imagining the worst. "Draco, how did you get home?"

"Apparated, love."

"You _Apparated_ with Drake after you'd been drinking?"

"Gin, it was only two meads and two shooters. I'm not exactly drunk."

"You're not exactly stone cold sober either." Ginny's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Gin, if I thought it wasn't safe to Apparate with Drake, I wouldn't have. As it is, I feel perfectly fine. Besides we made it home safely."

"That's not the point!"

"What the bloody hell is the point then?" he screamed at her.

"Draco!" Narcissa exclaimed in shock as her hand came to her breast. "How dare you speak so vulgarly to Ginevra!"

"Mother, this is between Ginny and I. It has _nothing_ to do with you and I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your opinion to yourself," Draco ground out angrily.

"Well I—"

"Perhaps you could take the children for a walk," Draco said pointedly.

The twins were staring wide-eyed at their parents. Both looked a little pale and more than a little unhappy as they stood together holding hands.

"I— Very well. Children, come along." Narcissa shooed the twins out of the parlor and as she passed her enraged son, she couldn't help but comment, "You will remember Ginevra is carrying your child. She is supposed to be kept calm."

"Mother," Draco warned sternly. He was tired of his mother's interference and was determined to settle this particular dispute on his own. Ginny had all but accused him of being too drunk to Apparate safely with their son and that upset him greatly. He'd never do anything to endanger Drake or Angel. How she didn't see this was beyond him, but he was going to make her understand.

When Narcissa and the children could be heard making their way down the corridor Draco turned to Ginny. She looked furious enough to hex him and he made a mental note to keep a close eye on her wand hand. If it so much as twitched, he'd be ready.

"I would never Apparate with either of the children if I thought I'd had too much to drink," Draco said evenly.

"Well, there's the problem. Once you've had too much to drink you don't think."

"How do you know what I'm like when I drink? I've never been bloody well drunk in your presence!"

"You're a man. You're all alike."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just add alcohol and you all take leave of your senses."

"I do not take leave of my senses after two meads and two Firewhiskies!"

"Well, you Apparated with _my_ son!"

"I Apparated with _our_ son."

"You shouldn't have! Anything could have happened!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Nothing happened and nothing was ever going to happen!"

"You don't know that! Maybe— Maybe you were just lucky this time!"

"I don't operate on luck, Ginny, and you know it. I wouldn't have Apparated with our son unless I was positive we would make it safely." His anger was starting to peel away. Her voice had cracked slightly and he realized she was just concerned for their safety. Yes, she was over reacting, but that was what mothers did. He consciously softened his features and took a step closer to her. His hands reached out to gather her against him, but she pushed him away.

"Don't— Just don't." Her voice was little more than a strangled whisper and she ran from the room before he could respond.

Draco let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and ran his hands through his hair. So much for coming home to spend a quite evening with the woman he loved. Rather than follow her straight away, Draco decided he would give her some time to calm down that way there would be less chance of him getting hexed. He would check on the children and make sure they were all right before approaching Ginny again.

"Draco?"

"Father, I didn't hear you come in."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine."

"Really? Does Ginevra often run up the stairs weeping when everything is fine?"

"She's crying?"

"Yes."

"Bloody hell!" Draco went to stride around Lucius. He would have to go straight up to Ginny and try to calm her down.

"If I may make a suggestion— Give her some time to vent a little. She'll be easier to handle if she's not quite so emotive."

"I don't want to _handle_ her. I want to understand her."

"A poor choice of words on my part," Lucius conceded. "What I meant was she would be easier to talk to if she wasn't weeping."

"She's not meant to get upset like that— the baby."

"You can hardly stop a pregnant woman from crying every time a leaf drops from a tree. It will do her some good to purge her soul and perhaps then you'll be able to work out your differences rationally."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went up now? Won't she think I don't care if I leave her alone?"

Lucius chuckled. "Do you have any valuable breakables in your chambers?"

"Of course," Draco replied with a deep frown.

"And you're good at dodging projectiles?"

"She wouldn't—"

"I used to think the same of your mother, until she threw an heirloom vase at my head. We'd been married about three months and I had displeased her in some way. Quite minor in my opinion, but apparently not in hers and when I failed to see the importance of what I had allegedly done she hurled the vase at me. It missed me by only an inch or so."

"Okay, I'll give her some time. Have you seen the children?"

"Yes, your mother is with them in the dining room. They're fine."

"Why are they in the dining room? It's not dinner time."

"Your mother didn't want them to get their sticky hands all over the furniture in the winter parlor."

"Why would they have sticky hands?"

"I picked up some candy for them and we thought it was an appropriate distraction at the time."

Draco rubbed his eyes and sighed tiredly. The last thing he needed was the twins hyped up on sugar tonight. While it was probably a perfect distraction, it was going to make things difficult for him later when dinner and bath time rolled around. "I'd better go and check on them."

Lucius followed Draco to the dining room. Drake and Angel were seated at the end of the table with a large array of sweets scattered in front of them. Draco almost groaned audibly when he saw Angel sucking on a Sugar Quill. If ever there was a source of pure sugar that was it. Drake had obviously just eaten a Fizzing Whizzbee, given the distance his bottom was from his chair. The sooner he put a stop to this feast the better, but he had to be careful how he approached the task. Two upset children and an upset witch wasn't on the original agenda for tonight.

"Hey, you two aren't going to eat any dinner if you keep going at that rate."

"Daddy! Where's Mummy?" Angel looked past her father, but only Lucius was standing behind him.

"She's a bit tired so she went to have a lay down."

"Is she still cross with you?" Drake asked quietly. He had a gnawing feeling that the argument between his parents was his fault.

"A little, but we'll work it out. She was just worried that we might have been splinched or something silly."

"Oh. I shouldn't have said anything about the mead."

"It's all right, mate, you didn't do anything wrong. She'd have found out anyway," Draco assured him. "She would have smelt it on my breath as soon as she got close enough."

Angel wrinkled her nose at Draco. "Mead smells icky!"

"Yeah it does, princess. How about we pack up your sweets so you have some left for tomorrow?"

"But we want to eat more!" Angel protested.

"No, Angel. We'll pack up now, Daddy," Drake agreed quietly.

"But—"

"Angel," Drake hissed at his sister. "Pack up."

The little girl pouted, but she began to shove sweets back into the large bag her grandfather had presented her with earlier. She could have sat there all night nibbling on the delicious candy.

Draco decided to bath the children himself before dinner. Narcissa hovered over him, constantly offering the help of a servant, but he declined every time. He needed to keep himself occupied otherwise he'd be running to his chambers to find out what Ginny was doing.

Dinner came and went with no Ginny. Narcissa sent a tray up to her, but it came back untouched. Draco was trying to keep up appearances for the children, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. All he wanted to do was go and check on her, but Lucius kept insisting that he leave her be to calm herself down.

After dinner, Drake worked on the levitation charm for a short while. Lucius was most impressed with the progress the little boy had made in just over twenty-four hours and praised him highly. Although distracted, Draco couldn't help but burst with pride when Drake managed to control the charm enough to land the feather they were working with gently on the floor of the dungeon. When Drake began to yawn widely as he was trying to articulate the charm, Draco announced it was time for bed. Despite putting up a token protest, Drake didn't struggle when he was led out of the dungeon and upstairs to his chambers.

Narcissa and Angel were in the little girl's chambers. They were reading a story together when Draco arrived to say goodnight. Narcissa left after promising to finish the story the following evening and went to say goodnight to Drake.

"Daddy, is Mummy going to say goodnight?"

"She's still resting, princess," Draco replied as he pulled the covers over his daughter.

"She's very angry with you, isn't she?"

"Yeah she is, but we'll fix things."

"Grandmother is angry with you too."

"Nothing surprising there," Draco muttered. "I'll talk to Grandmother later and fix things with her. Now you go straight to sleep and I'll see you in the morning."

"Daddy, I'm not angry with you."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Draco held her close.

"I love you, Daddy," Angel whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you too, Angel." Draco's voice came out in a harsh whisper. A lump had formed in his throat making it difficult to breathe, let alone talk. With some difficulty he forced himself to release his daughter and walk from the room.

When he reached the corridor, Draco took a deep breath and just stood still for a little while. He needed time to gather himself before approaching either witch he had earned displeasure from. Once calm, he decided his mother could wait and he proceeded to his chambers to confront Ginny. It was more important, to him that he sort through his problems with Ginny as soon as possible. He couldn't stand being at odds with her.

All was quite in his bedchamber when he entered. There was no light source and the thought that Ginny wasn't in there any longer crossed his mind briefly.

"_Lumos_." Draco held his wand out in front of him and by the soft light he noticed Ginny was on the bed sound asleep.

As he crept closer, he could hear her even breathing interrupted by the occasional hitch and when the light from his wand played over her face he realized she had cried herself to sleep. Her cheeks were still moist with tears and the pillow below her head was wet. Draco's heart lurched. He had caused those tears and it was tearing him apart that he didn't chase her up the stairs in the first place. He should have been here to hold her at the very least. Perhaps they could have worked things out before she upset herself so much.

With a sigh of resignation he prepared for bed. There was no point in waking her to talk and he didn't feel like going downstairs to face his mother. He'd just lie with her, hold her and pretend everything was all right until morning.

* * *

Draco had lain awake most of the night. His thoughts were continually in turmoil over the witch sleeping next to him. They seemed to be at odds with one another just about constantly and it always seemed to be his fault or at least it seemed that way to him at three in the morning. The thought that _they_ may not work together did cross his mind several times, but it caused too much pain to think about not being with Ginny that he dismissed the errant notion each time. He'd make certain it didn't come to that if it was the last thing he did. He finally fell into a restless slumber, waking every time she moved.

When the sun broke through the draperies Draco awoke immediately. He could feel Ginny curled up beside him. She was trembling. Careful not to disturb her, Draco looked down and saw that the blankets were covering her. He didn't know what to make of her shaking until he heard her draw a ragged breath. She wasn't cold, she was weeping again. With gentle precision, Draco rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. He murmured comforting sounds into her hair until her body began to still.

"Love, why are you crying?"

"I just—I don't know," Ginny sniffed softly.

"There must be a reason. You don't cry for nothing." Draco tried to turn her around to face him, but she resisted. "Are you still upset from last night?"

"Yes—no—I don't know," she stammered amid a fresh assault of tears.

Once again, Draco made soothing sounds and held her tightly. She couldn't talk reasonably when she was distraught and he wouldn't force her, but he wanted to get to the bottom of this latest upset this morning. With a little gentle coaxing, he managed to get her to face him. Although her face remained buried in his chest, it was progress. Her tears ran down his bare chest, burning a trail of guilt into his very soul.

When her sobbing began to ebb he tried to talk to her again. "Gin, you've got to tell me what's wrong. I can't fix it, unless you talk to me."

"I don't know," she whispered.

Even though he knew it was dangerous and he may not like the answer, Draco pressed forward in his search for the cause of her misery. "Are you still upset with me for Apparating with Drake yesterday?"

"A little, but that's not all."

"Then tell me what else is bothering you," he pleaded.

"Nothing and everything. I don't feel like I'm in control anymore. Everything is happening so fast I can't even keep up with what decisions have been made."

"What decisions?"

"The twins, the wedding— Everything!" She buried her head in his chest again. "Sometimes I wish I could just stay in bed with you forever and ignore the world." Her voice was muffled, but Draco heard her words clearly.

Draco took a deep breath and rubbed her back gently. He'd have to proceed cautiously if he wanted to avoid her blowing up in his face. "All right, let's look at things one at a time. Maybe they won't look so daunting if we break them down."

"Okay," she barely whispered.

"First the twins. I know they've been giving you a hard time, especially Angel this week, but I think we've sorted them out."

She lifted her head, but kept her eyes on his chest. "I'm used to making all the decisions for them and I don't feel like I'm doing that anymore."

"No, you're not, because I'm here to help you with them. Gin, they're a handful for the two of us. How you coped alone for five years still boggles my mind. I'm only trying to help, love, not upset you and certainly not take over. I thought you wanted to raise them together."

"I do, I just didn't think it'd make me feel this way."

"How about every time you feel like you've been left out of a decision with the twins you let me know and we can talk about it. That way it's not going to build up inside and you're not going to get so upset."

"I can do that."

"Good and I'll try to talk to you before I make major decisions for either of them." Draco smiled gently. He seemed to be making progress and that was confidence boosting. "Gin, I just want to be a good father. I want to be active in their lives— for the good and the bad."

"You are a good dad."

Draco chuckled. "You do realize I haven't the faintest idea what I'm doing most of the time."

"Umm— Yeah, but you try hard."

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Not to the kids."

"I'm assuming that's a good thing."

"Absolutely! If they had any idea that you were just fumbling around in the dark, they'd eat you alive."

"Comforting thought."

"I'm sure they'd make it as painless as possible for you, after all they do love you."

"Before I start getting mental images of my death at the hands of my own flesh and blood, why don't you choose the next topic?"

Ginny sobered immediately and her gaze fell to his chest again. "I miss you whenever you're not with me, but lately when we're together, we argue all the time."

"I don't know what to tell you, love. I hate that too, but I'm at a loss. I just don't know how to fix it. I think we're just experiencing some teething problems and we'll sort them out in time. Meanwhile, we need to talk more, instead of getting irate with each other."

"Do you really think the problems will go away in time?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you know why?"

"No."

"Number one, because we love each other and we want this to work. Number two, we're still getting used to being with each other, so there's bound to be times where we find we do things a little differently. What we have to do is talk first."

"Okay, we can do that."

"Now, the wedding."

"I just feel so out of control. It's happening so fast."

"Love we're getting married in four weeks. We need to move fast."

"I know— It's just—" She sighed heavily and a lone tear ran down her face. "I don't know."

His stomach clenched uncomfortably and he swallowed hard. "You do _want_ to get married, don't you?"

Ginny's heart lurched painfully. He sounded so wounded. She lifted her gaze and stared into his silver orbs. Fear was all she saw reflected in his eyes and if frightened her. "Yes, I want to get married."

She felt him relax and saw the fear in his eyes dissipate.

"I don't know what I would have done if you said no."

"I love you, Draco, and I want to marry you— I just wish it wasn't so rushed."

"I thought _we_ decided it would be better to marry before the baby's born."

"We did. I guess I didn't expect everything to happen so fast or for it to be so tiring. I just feel so out of control."

"If it's too much for you to handle at the moment we can put it off until after the baby's born."

"No, I still want to get married before."

"Well, we are almost finished with the planning so things should start to settle down for you."

"I know— I know. I guess once everything is done I'll feel better."

"You need to rest more and don't worry about the wedding."

"Draco, I have to worry about the wedding."

"No you don't. Love, we're surrounded by people only too willing to help."

"But it's our wedding."

"That doesn't mean you have to do everything. You need to look after yourself."

"I just want everything to be the way we want it, not how our mothers want it."

"Would it be so horrible if some things were the way our families want. They love us, Gin, they're not going to plan an awful wedding for us."

"It's just our mothers have such different ideas."

"They could work together and come to a compromise."

"Draco, they'd kill each other."

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about them behaving at the reception."

Ginny laughed lightly. The thought of Molly and Narcissa tearing each other apart, politely of course, at the reception was sadly humorous at the moment.

"I'm making an executive decision."

"Oh?"

"As the wizard and supreme ruler of our house, I've decided that you are not to do anymore planning for the wedding unless it has to do with your own attire."

"I can't—"

"Hush, as my wife in practice you will obey my order."

"Will I?"

The twinkle in her eye was dangerous, but he'd gone too far to back out now. "Yes, you will and I don't want to hear another word on the subject."

"I see. There's just one thing you could clarify for me."

"Go ahead."

"Who said you were the supreme ruler of our house?"

"Well— I— err—"

"Because I don't remember saying you could be in charge today or any other day for that matter."

"You know, I think I heard you talking in your sleep last night."

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"How do you know? You're asleep!"

"I'm a mother, I know _everything_."

"She does, Daddy," Drake confirmed as he strolled into the room. "Can we have breakfast now? I'm starving!"

"Sure, mate. You know your way to the dining room, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Well—"

"Draco, I don't really want the twins wandering around. They could get lost."

"Gin, you're all moving in soon enough and are you going to escort them to breakfast every single morning or are you going to be busy with the baby at times? They know their way around and it's time we trusted them not to get lost."

"All right, all right. He can go down to breakfast on his own."

Draco grinned and winked at Drake. "What are you standing there for, mate? Go!"

The little boy didn't need to be told twice. He was out the door and on his way downstairs before Ginny could have second thoughts. As the door of the dining room loomed before him, he slowed his pace to a casual walk and strolled into the room as if he'd being doing it all his life.

"Good morning, darling," Narcissa said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Grandmother. Grandfather, can we go flying today?"

Lucius looked over the morning edition of the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading while sipping his first cup of tea for the day. "Good morning, Drake. Where are your parents?"

"In their room."

"And why are they still in their room when you are down here?"

"Daddy said I could come down for breakfast, 'cause I'm starving."

"Why did they not accompany you?"

"Oh, I think they're shagging," Drake answered nonchalantly as he slid into his chair. "Can we go flying?"

Narcissa cleared her throat lightly and Lucius laid his paper on the table.

"What makes you think that?"

"Daddy said you might take me flying and you did say something yesterday about flying."

"We're not talking about flying. Why do you think your parents are—" Lucius paused, searching his mind for a better word that Drake might understand and coming up empty. "—shagging?"

"Daddy's not wearing his pajamas and his arms are all over Mummy," Drake responded, reaching for his pumpkin juice.

Lucius ignored the shocked gasp from his wife. "And this doesn't bother you?"

"Daddy let me come down on my own."

"I see." Lucius smirked. He was beginning to understand his grandson a little better every day. Drake had been given a little freedom to roam the manor and he was happy enough not to complain about his parent's current activity. "Do you often eat breakfast in your night clothes?"

"Uh huh."

"You haven't done so when you've stayed here before."

"'Cause Grandmother always made me get dressed first, but she wasn't around this morning." Drake grinned broadly at the head of the table.

"How would it look if I came to the table in my night clothes?"

"Wouldn't bother me, but you wouldn't be able to sneak past Grandmother, 'cause you share a room and she'd tell you to get dressed."

Narcissa brought her napkin to her mouth in an effort to smother her light giggles. Lucius was fighting a losing battle with Drake, yet he failed to recognize this. The little boy was too much like him and, though unintentionally, he was playing him at his own game proficiently.

At that moment, a sleepy looking Angel wandered into the dining room, still clad in her pajamas and rubbing her eyes. Lucius muttered under his breath about more pajamas appearing at the table as Angel made her way up to his chair. He fell silent as she clambered up on his knee and snuggled into his chest.

"Are you still tired, Angelique?" Narcissa asked quietly.

A small nod of her head was Angel's only answer.

"Perhaps, if you went upstairs and dressed for the day you wouldn't feel so weary," Lucius suggested.

"Want to have breakfast in my jammies like I always do," she muttered.

"Maybe you could sit in your own chair?"

"I want to sit with you, Grandfather. Daddy always lets me eat breakfast on his knee."

"Does he now? Well, I'm not your father."

She yawned widely. "I know, you're Grandfather."

"Lucius, leave her be. She's not awake yet," Narcissa advised in barely a whisper.

"I would like to eat my breakfast."

"Eat, she's just resting on you."

With an irritated sigh, Lucius reached around and picked up his cutlery. He stabbed a piece of bacon and began to bring the fork to his mouth.

"Mmm... That smells yummy, Grandfather."

"If you sit on your own chair you can have your own bacon."

"But yours smells so good." Angel pouted and looked at Lucius from under her eyelashes.

He sighed affectedly as her little mouth closed around his piece of bacon. "Perhaps you can sit in your own chair now and eat your own breakfast?"

The little girl shook her head making her strawberry blond curls bounce on her shoulders. "I like yours."

"I'm sure whatever is on your plate will taste the same."

"I like sitting on your lap. Don't you like me sitting on your lap, Grandfather?"

"Of course I do, but we're at the table and you do have a chair of your own."

"It's cold."

"What is cold?"

"The chair! You're warm." Angel snuggled into his chest again.

Lucius sent Narcissa a quizzical look. Apart from physically placing Angelique on her own chair and risking upsetting her, he was at a loss as to what to do next.

"There's no harm in her eating with you, dear," Narcissa whispered.

"Maybe not, but I don't want her to develop bad habits."

"It's just this once and she doesn't eat much."

"Very well."

Upon hearing she would be allowed to remain where she was, Angel sat up straight and waited for Lucius to feed her more bacon. He obliged her and began to feed her from his plate, though as time wore on he did wonder where her appetite came from as she successfully polished off every morsel of bacon on his plate.

"Have you had enough breakfast?" Lucius enquired as Angel swallowed the last of his bacon.

"Yes, thank you, Grandfather."

"Good," he drawled. "Why don't you go and dress for the day?"

"Can you help me?"

"No, you can dress yourself. I'm going to eat some breakfast."

"More bacon?"

"No. I think I'll have kippers."

"Oh. I'll go and get dressed then." Angel slid off Lucius' knee and wandered slowly from the dining room.

"Drake, darling are you finished eating?"

"Yes, Grandmother."

"Good boy! Go upstairs and get dressed then."

"Can I go and see Daddy? I want to see if we're going flying today, because he said we might and if he can't, then I can come back down and ask Grandfather."

Narcissa smiled at the expression on her husbands face. Lucius wasn't accustomed to being talked about as if he were not in the room and it seemed as though he didn't appreciate the gesture. "Of course, darling. Run along."

* * *

When Drake had vanished from sight Ginny rested back. She was most relaxed at the moment and wanted to savor the feeling for as long as possible.

Draco placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "Why don't we order breakfast in bed?"

"We should get up and go down. The twins might need—"

"My parents will be in the dining room, they won't mind."

"Breakfast in bed?" The idea of just staying here for the rest of the year was so tempting to Ginny. "All right, but only if your parents are okay with watching the twins."

Draco winked at her. "They will be."

In no time Draco had sent Millie to check on the children surreptitiously and make sure breakfast was sent up for them. Their trays arrived within minutes, brought in by two kitchen servants and placed gently over their legs.

"Are we going shopping for the bridesmaids' jewelry today?"

"No, we'll leave it until next week sometime or rather I'll leave it until next week. I can get mother to accompany me."

"Draco, I thought I was going with you."

"It has nothing to do with your attire for the wedding so you're not coming with me. I'll show you what we purchase, but you're not going to worry about things like that."

"But I—"

"No," Draco cut her off simply.

Ginny stabbed irritably at her bacon. While she was grateful not to have to rush around today, she would like to be there to see what's available for her bridesmaids. The jewels are meant to be a gift from her, after all.

"I think we'll spend a quiet morning with the children then you can have a nap after lunch in preparation for this evening. We can't have you yawning through our first dinner party."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "And what if there were things I wanted to do today?"

"You have plenty of time to take care of things. Today you rest!"

They finished their breakfast in silence. Ginny didn't know whether to be angry or not at Draco. He was certainly being imperious, but he was doing it for her own well being. In his own way, he was trying to look after her and that warmed her heart, overriding the anger that had been welling in her mind.

True to his word, Draco ensured they spent a quiet morning with their children. When the twins returned from breakfast Drake made certain to tell Ginny all about Angel sitting on Grandfather's knee to eat from his plate, earning Angel a stern talking to from her mother about appropriate behavior at mealtimes.

A walk in the grounds before lunch gave Drake an opportunity to show Ginny how far he'd come with the charm for the Ring Ceremony. He managed to levitate everything from leaves to small rocks and bring them back to the ground with amazing control. Draco was almost bursting with pride over his son's accomplishment.

"He'll have no problem with the ceremony, Gin," Draco whispered.

"It looks like he has the charm mastered, but will he be able to do it in a room full of strangers? It's a lot different doing it for us."

"Of course, he will. He's a Malfoy, love."

"Draco, he could still get nervous and totally mess up."

Draco snorted. "Malfoy's don't get nervous!"

"Okay, dear, you keep saying that and you might just be able to convince yourself."

"Gin, he'll be fine. He's our son and he's destined for greatness. This little charm is nothing for him."

"All right, but we'll have measures in place in case it goes wrong on the day."

"No problem with that. My father will be in the front row and I'll ask him to have his wand at the ready, just in case."

"Good."

"Why don't we wander back to the house for lunch then you can have a nap."

Ginny thought to protest his insistence that she rest this afternoon, but in truth she was tired and the time in bed would do her good. "What are you going to do while I'm resting?"

"I'm going to spend the afternoon with the kids. Drake wants to practice some more and, if we have time, I'll take him flying. Angel said something about riding also, so we'll take the horses out for some exercise."

"Oh, you have the afternoon planned."

"Yep, that way you've nothing to worry about while you're meant to be resting. The twins will be entertained the entire afternoon so they won't be getting into mischief. I'm actually looking forward to spending some time with both of them."

After lunch, Draco walked Ginny upstairs and ensured she was comfortably tucked into their enormous bed before returning to the children. He had quite an afternoon planned for the three of them and was eager to get on with the activities. The photographer was also coming to look over the manor and the gardens, but as Ginny hadn't mentioned the appointment Draco had not reminded her. He knew she wouldn't have gone to rest if she thought she might miss out on seeing her old school friend.

* * *

Colin arrived at the front doors right on time. He'd had to Apparate to the front gate of the impressive manor and walk from there, so he made certain to arrive earlier than expected. The servant that granted him entrance to the house showed him to one of the smaller parlors near the foyer. He waited restlessly for some time before Draco appeared in the doorway.

"Creevey, sorry for keeping you waiting. I had a small crisis with Angel." Draco strode across the room with confidence.

"Quite all right, Mr. Malfoy. I hope it wasn't anything too serious."

"I wonder sometimes where a broken nail factors in on the serious injury scale." Draco smirked as he offered his hand to the photographer.

"I think it depends on the witch in question," Colin replied in good humor.

"Shall we get on with it then. Perhaps, a look through the grounds and the ballroom first, then we can go over the contract," Draco suggested. His demeanor had switched from light humor to businesslike in a blink of an eye.

"Sounds good. I need to see where the best vantage points are in the ballroom especially."

"We'll start there." Draco set off at a brisk pace.

As Colin followed the blond wizard through the halls of Malfoy Manor, he tried to take in as much as possible. The wealth the furnishings and other appointments oozed was a little overwhelming to the Muggleborn wizard, who had grown up in a modest home. He lost count of how many rooms they passed before Draco stopped at a set of grand double doors. Colin made notes on the ballroom and then again when they entered the immaculate gardens. He assured Draco time and again that their wedding photographs were going to be spectacular with such a beautiful setting.

When Colin was satisfied he had seen enough of the grounds to plan a photographic shoot, they returned to the house. Lucius was waiting in his study to discuss the contracts. He had insisted on being present to at least meet the man they were entrusting to record their wedding and to ensure that he signed the required document. The contract they had drawn up left no room for negotiation whatsoever. If he wanted the job it, would on their terms alone.

With no other choice, Colin signed the contract before he left. Both Malfoy men had made it perfectly clear that if he were to breach any of the conditions of the document there would be serious consequences, of the like that were not mentioned in the agreement. While talk of such events worried him, he was a professional and had no intention of breaching any of the conditions, mostly because Ginny was a friend.

* * *

"Gin love, time to wake up." Draco gently stroked her arm and smiled as she frowned.

"Time?"

"Time to get ready for dinner."

"Do I have to? Can't I just stay here?"

"Yes, you do have to and no you can't stay there. Come on... Sit up. I brought you a cup of tea to get you started."

Ginny cracked one eye open. "_You_ brought me tea?"

"Okay, I had a servant bring it up, but it was on my command."

"That's more believable." Ginny had learned very quickly that Draco wouldn't do anything if a servant could do it for him.

"Drink your tea and then you've got a bubble bath waiting for you."

Ginny sat up and leaned back against the pillows. "How did you spend the afternoon?"

"Spent some time with the twins, Creevey came to look over the grounds and sign the contract, spent some more time with the twins."

"I forgot Colin was coming."

"It's all right, I handled it and he's signed the contract." Draco was rather happy that Ginny had been napping when the photographer arrived. He wouldn't have been able to impress upon the ex-Gryffindor what would befall him if he broke the contract as effectively if Ginny had been present.

"Okay, I'll Floo him Monday and apologize for not being there to meet him. So what did you get up to with the kids?"

"A little flying, a little potion brewing, some first aid—"

Ginny sat forward, panic clearly crossing her face. "First aid? Who was hurt? What happened?"

"Angel broke a nail."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, but by the way she carried on, you'd swear her arm had been severed."

"She gets that from you."

"Me? Hardly!"

"You're far more the drama queen than I am."

"I resent that statement."

"No, you resemble that statement."

"Drink your tea!" He was quite relieved she was in a playful mood, it was indicative of a good night and with his friends coming he wanted her to be as bubbly as he knew she could be so they would see exactly why he was deeply in love with her.

Ginny obediently sipped her tea. When she had drained the delicate cup, Draco assisted her into the bath and left her to soak while he prepared for the evening himself. After a quick shower, he dressed in charcoal gray dress robes and ensured his hair was picture perfect. When he was happy with his appearance, Draco returned to the bathroom to help Ginny out of the bath. Before he left their rooms, he told her not to hurry and to come down when she was ready. He would be down in the parlor to greet their guests on arrival so there was no need for her to feel she had to rush.

She dressed slowly, taking extra care with her makeup and hair. It took her several different hair charms before deciding on the perfect look for the evening. With a final glance in the full-length mirror, she took a deep breath to calm her nerves and left their chambers. While she tried to make the trip downstairs last as long as possible, Ginny found herself standing in the doorway to one of the formal parlors at the front of the great house before she knew where she was.

Narcissa had made certain she understood the protocol of such events and she was under strict instructions not to enter the room until Draco came forward to take her arm. It was very different not to do what she would have done in the past under the same circumstances, but these people were accustomed to different etiquettes than she and to please Draco she was willing to adopt some, not all, but those she was comfortable with.

He had been watching the doorway closely, waiting for her appearance and when she did come into view, she nearly took his breath away. The emerald green robes she was wearing hugged her curves beautifully. She looked like a queen coming to survey her minions.

"Ginny," Draco smiled broadly as he made his way to her side quickly. "You look gorgeous, love."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't be nervous. You'll like everyone and their dying to meet you." He brushed a light kiss across her mouth. "Smile."

She took a deep breath and schooled her features into a pleasant expression complete with winning smile. "I'm ready."

"Good girl." Draco gave her an encouraging wink before threading her arm through his and leading her forward to the group of people waiting. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Ginny. Gin, you remember Blaise, Greg, Vincent and Millicent from school and this is Katarina, Blaise's wife. This is Natasha, Greg's date for this evening."

"Hello, everyone." Ginny smiled brightly from beside Draco.

Blaise stepped forward and pick up her free hand, brushing his lips over it. "Ginny, a pleasure to see you again."

"Umm... You too... And congratulations—" Ginny looked around the handsome wizard to his wife. "—to both of you, Draco told me you were married over the winter."

"Yes, we were. Did he tell you our children were going to be terrorizing Hogwarts together?"

Draco cringed comically. "Sorry, I forgot to tell you, love. Katarina is pregnant and due around the same time you are."

"That's lovely."

"I doubt Professor Snape will think so," Greg chuckled. "Ginny, great to meet you again."

"You too, Greg. What makes you think Professor Snape wouldn't be happy?"

"Have you any idea what Blaise and Draco got up to at school? Somehow I don't think having a junior Zabini and junior Malfoy running around together is going to please the old boy."

"Probably not, but he'll just have to get over it," Ginny laughed lightly.

Draco stood back as Vincent stepped forward. He observed Ginny greeting his friends and their partners, as if they were old acquaintances of her own. The time she was taking with each of them surprised him, in a pleasant way, and he relaxed for the first time that evening. She was doing splendidly, making small talk and showing genuine interest in what they had to say. If she was still nervous she was hiding it well.

Blaise made his way to Draco's side. "She's perfect for you."

"I know."

"Is this her first dinner party?"

"Does it show?"

"No, not in her, but you're a different story. You're watching her like a hawk."

"I suppose I am. I just want her to do well in situations like this. It's important to the business, when we entertain that she puts on a good front."

"You've nothing to worry about, mate. She's handling it like a professional."

"Yeah, she is, isn't she?" Draco smiled as he watched Ginny laugh lightly at something Greg was telling her.

"So where are your kids tonight?"

"My parent's have them, but they're bringing them in to see everyone soon."

"Great." Blaise rolled his eyes at his wife. "Katarina loves kids. She'll go nuts over them."

"She never struck me as the maternal type," Draco said thoughtfully as he watched the tall, dark haired witch.

"It was a bit of a surprise to me as well, but I can't say I'm sorry. My mother has been on at me since the wedding reception to produce an heir or suffer her wrath."

"So, that's where my mother got her strategies from."

"You've got two and she's still giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, before we found out Gin was pregnant again she was already putting her order in for a few more."

"Odd creatures, mothers. They spend all those years pretending we're not doing anything and looking disgusted when they come upon solid evidence that we're not as innocent as they like to pretend we are then the moment we look like we're in a solid relationship, they're ordering grandchildren." Blaise shook his head. He'd never understand his mother and often wondered how his father managed all these years.

"Tell me about it. My mother still acts shocked when she finds us at it and we've got two children already."

"So even though she's expecting, you're still getting plenty of action?" Blaise enquired in barely a whisper.

"You know the Malfoy charm, mate. She just can't say no." Draco winked cheekily.

"I mean... She's actually willing, not just obliging you?"

Draco looked at his old friend. He began to think that Blaise's enquiry wasn't so much to do with his love life with Ginny, but more to do with Katarina's behavior. "Has Katarina been a little... Shall we say... Eager for your attention?"

Blaise rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and glanced apprehensively at his wife. "Yeah— she's been really _eager_."

"So has Ginny."

"I don't get it. They're pregnant, so shouldn't they be swearing off or something?"

"That's what I thought, but if anything, she's getting even more— more—"

"Wanton?"

"Yeah. We were having dinner the other night and she started—doing things to me."

"Bloody hell, at least Katarina waits until we get to the bedroom."

Draco chuckled heartily at his friend's stunned expression. "You realize that all through our teens we wanted women to be like this and now we're questioning what's happening when we get our wish granted."

"Bizarre isn't it? So what are you doing about it?"

Draco shrugged. "Going with the flow for now. I don't know what else to do."

"It's not like we could actually say no."

"Wouldn't do any good anyway," Draco replied with a smirk.

A gently cleared throat at the doorway garnered everyone's attention. Lucius and Narcissa were standing just behind the twins, who were dressed for bed.

"Oh they just adorable!" Katarina said delightedly.

"Thank you," Ginny accepted the compliment gracefully.

"Come in you two," Draco encouraged.

"We'll be back in while to collect them," Lucius advised quietly.

"All right, but don't come back too soon. I've a feeling they'll be busy." Draco grinned broadly.

The twins walked into the room slowly, holding hands. They both looked around at the strange people who were staring at them. Some they had met previously, but others they'd never seen before.

"This is Drake and Angelique, everyone." Draco introduced his children with pride. The couples had drifted together as the children made their way into the room. "Drake and Angel, this is Mr. and Mrs. Zabini."

Drake stepped forward and shook hands with Blaise. Grandfather had given him some hasty instruction on the correct protocol to greet guests and he was eager to please. Then he gently lifted Katarina's hand and placed a wet kiss on the top of it.

"Oh, he's just darling!" Katarina giggled lightly despite her wet hand.

"And you must be Angel." Blaise stepped forward to greet the little girl standing behind her brother and staring at him with wide gray eyes.

"Hello," Angel said softly.

Blaise smiled genuinely at the little girl. "Hello, aren't you pretty?"

"Yes," Angel answered confidently with a toss of her nose.

"Well, she's certainly your daughter, Malfoy." The tall dark haired wizard laughed heartily.

"Nothing wrong with being sure of yourself." Draco winked at his friend.

"Hello, Angel," Katarina said.

"Hello."

"How old are you?"

"Five."

"Blaise is right, you are very pretty."

"I—" The sound of her father clearing his throat purposely gave her reason to pause and look at him. He sent her a look that changed her mind about what she was about to say. "Thank you, Mrs. Zabini."

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"All right, let's move you two on or you won't be in bed before midnight," Draco said as he ushered the children towards the other guests.

Drake repeated his hand shaking with the other couples and Angel was as charming as ever. The only person Angel seemed a little reserved with was Greg. He had been in Diagon Alley the day she'd had her accident and she was a little embarrassed when she came face to face with him again, but some quick words from Greg put her at ease.

By the time the children had greeted everyone and had small conversations with all, Lucius was standing in the doorway waiting to take them upstairs. When they complained that they didn't want to leave, he told them unequivocally that it was time for bed and their arguments were falling upon deaf ears. They took as long as they dared to bid everyone goodnight before allowing their grandfather to take them upstairs.

"Good Merlin, Drake is so much like you, Draco. I don't know whether to be worried or not," Millicent exclaimed when the children were out of sight. "It's almost as if someone cloned you."

"It is a bit scary," Vincent agreed. "Especially, as he has your attitude."

"I'm not that bad," Draco said emphatically.

Greg slapped Draco on the shoulder. "I believe you, mate. Of course thousands wouldn't, but they're wrong."

"No, they're the smart ones," Millicent countered.

The room burst into laughter. Ginny had observed the interaction between Draco and his friends. She had come to a most astounding conclusion — they were just like her and her friends when they all got together.

The appearance of a house elf in the midst of the joviality sobered everyone quickly. "Dinner is served, Master."

"If everyone would like to make their way to the dining room." Draco sought out Ginny and then they led their guests to dinner.

Course after course of fine cuisine was served as the conversation was kept light and entertaining. There was a lot of reminiscing between the Slytherins and Draco kept a close watch on Ginny during those conversations. He didn't want her to feel left out and was surprised when she offered the view of the Gryffindors on the antics that were played out at Hogwarts.

"So I guess you see a bit of Potter?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"He's like a brother to me."

"Really?" Her statement didn't surprise Blaise in the least. It had been common knowledge that Potter spent a great deal of his summers at the Weasleys while they were at Hogwarts.

"Harry's the twins' godfather," Draco offered. He saw no point in hiding the fact from his friends as they'd all have to learn to get along with the Auror otherwise it would make for some difficult entertaining decisions.

"Well, you weren't around to protest," Vincent stated.

Ginny stiffened visibly and she glared at the man harshly, but before she could verbalize her thoughts Draco spoke up resolutely. "After seeing how Harry is with the twins and getting to know the man, I can't think of a better person for the job of godfather for my children."

"I didn't—" Vincent started.

"I don't care, I won't have him badmouthed in this house. He was good enough to step in when I wasn't around and he's done right by the children— my children. With our history, a lesser man wouldn't have given them the time of day."

"Sorry, I truly didn't mean to disparage the man." Vincent Crabbe looked thoroughly humbled making his apology.

"It's all right, but if you can all just keep in mind that he's considered a part of Ginny's family and as such, a part of mine."

"We can do that," Greg assured him.

"We're allowed to talk about old times with him, aren't we?" The sly smirk on Blaise's face was bordering on wicked.

"Of course." Draco winked and returned the smirk.

The evening flowed well after that. Ginny relaxed again and spent much of her time talking with Katarina about her impending motherhood. Natasha and Millicent listened in politely as the two witches nattered about pregnancy, occasionally offering their opinions.

It was very late when the party broke up, but before they left Vincent made a point of speaking to Ginny just to ensure he was forgiven for his earlier misdemeanor.

"I just wanted you to know that I really don't wish any harm or ill feeling towards Potter."

"That's all right. You're entitled to your opinion," Ginny answered tightly even though a smile graced her lips.

"I'm not in danger of feeling the effects of your wand then?"

"No, not at all."

"Good." The relief in the man's voice was unmistakable. "I still remember when you made Malfoy sneeze bats in our fifth year. Gave me nightmares for a month, that did."

"Mmm... The Bat Bogey Hex. A personal favorite of mine," Ginny laughed.

"Well, it's been a good night, Miss Weasley and we'll more than likely catch up before the wedding." Vincent inclined his head formally and added in a hushed whisper, "Don't let Malfoy forget who's boss."

Ginny smirked. "Oh, don't worry Mr. Crabbe, I don't take orders from anyone."

After they had seen everyone out Draco and Ginny climbed the stairs to their chambers. When they had finished their usual evening bedtime routine they lay in bed wrapped in each other's arms.

"Did you have a good night?" Draco asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, they're nice people."

"I told you that you'd love them."

"I know you did and you were right."

"You and Katarina got along exceptionally well."

"We have something in common, but that's not to say that I didn't like Natasha or Millicent, because I did. Katarina and I have got our pregnancies to talk about and it was probably a little difficult for the other two to join in the conversation, but they did make an effort. Greg and Blaise are really funny too. Did I tell you Vincent apologized again before he left? He wanted to make sure I would hit him with a Bat Bogey Hex next time I saw him." The whole time Ginny had been speaking, her fingers had been tracing over his lower back and down to his backside. She tickled his skin suggestively and when she got no response, she pulled her head back. Draco had fallen asleep while she'd been prattling on about his friends. Ginny stretched up and placed a light kiss on his lips to which he smiled in his slumber and rested her head on his chest as she went through the memory of the night in her mind again.

* * *

Draco and Ginny slept late on Sunday. Draco had arranged for his parents to care for the children until just before lunch, when they had to prepare to leave for a charity event. Lucius had taken the twins riding first thing in the morning and then flying. It seemed he wanted to make the most of his time with his grandchildren while they were still at the manor and he was most disgruntled that he couldn't spend the entire day with them.

When Draco and Ginny emerged from their chambers the children were having morning tea in the gazebo. They returned from flying with Lucius ravenous and while it was too early for lunch, Narcissa felt that they needed something to fill their stomachs so she arranged for a small selection of snacks. With the knowledge that they could serve lunch later than usual, Draco took Drake off to practice some more on his charm for the wedding. He wanted to practice here, rather than at the Burrow, where many people were likely to be offering their Knuts worth in advice.

While they were eating lunch, Ginny noticed that both the children seemed to be extraordinarily tired and decided that some quite time before they went home was in order. She didn't need to be dealing with overtired children tonight, because as far as she knew most of her clan were gathering at the Burrow for dinner. Under protest, the twins were led upstairs after they'd finished eating and deposited in their respective chambers with instructions to rest, if not nap.

While Draco took care of some pressing business, Ginny made her way directly to her own chambers to sort out what she was taking back to the Burrow and the belongings she would leave at the manor. This process every time she stayed was tiresome, but necessary, even though Draco had made certain she had everything at the manor she could ever need, she did like to make certain she didn't leave anything she would require at home during the week. She'd just finished deciding what would travel back to the Burrow with her and had decided to take the weight off of her feet for a little while when Draco wandered in to see what she was up to.

"Having a rest yourself?"

"I'm not really tired, as such— Not after getting up so late this morning. I just thought I'd put my feet up for a while."

Draco grinned nefariously at her. "Not tired, eh?"

"Not at all," she whispered as his mouth came down to plunder hers.

By the time they parted, Draco was laying on top of her and both were panting heavily. Draco lifted his weight off to the side of her as his thumb traced patterns on her hip. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and ran his tongue up her neck.

"Go and make sure the kids are occupied," Ginny purred as her hands trailed over his chest licentiously.

"Be right back," Draco breathed out more than said. He'd check the twins were all right and then he'd come back for some _quality_ time with Ginny before she headed back to the Burrow.

It didn't take long to ascertain that both children were happily playing in their chambers. He told them that he and Mummy were having a serious discussion and to stay where they were until he came for them then they'd head back to the Burrow. With the twins promising to stay in their rooms, Draco headed back to his own chambers with a large confident grin on his face that only a man who was heading to bed with a beautiful woman could wear.

His eyes almost left his head as he entered the bedchamber. Ginny was lying on the bed totally naked and looking at him hungrily. He pushed the door closed with his foot, withdrew his wand and muttered a locking charm strong enough to keep everyone out of the room. Disturbances were not welcome this afternoon. Draco started to remove his clothing, which had become suffocating since he entered the room as he crossed the floor.

* * *

"We should think about moving. The kids will be wondering where we are," Ginny said in a not very convincing tone. She would have loved to have stayed the entire afternoon right where she was, wrapped in Draco's arms, safe and warm, but it wasn't possible.

"Yeah, I think a shower is in order," Draco agreed absently. He didn't really have the energy to lift himself off the bed, let alone walk to the bathroom.

"Mmm... A shower."

"Gin, don't fall asleep."

"I'm trying not to."

"Come on, let's move before you do then." Draco sat up slowly and took a deep breath. "Up woman! We'll shower and then we'll feel better."

"I feel good, I'm just sleepy."

"We don't have time to be sleepy. Come on, you can lean on me all the way to the bathroom." Draco slid off the bed and pulled Ginny up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It's not fair," she grumbled as he pulled her up to stand in front of him.

"I know, love."

They showered together and dressed quickly. While Ginny was still fiddling with her hair, Draco went to collect the children from their chambers. They were due at the Burrow for a family dinner, but Ginny had wanted to arrive earlier so the children would have time to play with their cousins. As soon as she was ready they would leave.

* * *

"Drake, time to go mate," Draco called as he walked into his son's room. "Drake, where are you?"

The silence that greeted him didn't disturb him greatly. Drake was probably playing so intently he had hadn't heard him or perhaps he'd wandered down to Angel's rooms. Before he left, he checked the bathroom and Drake's dressing room just to be certain the small boy wasn't in his rooms.

Draco hummed a little tune under his breath as he walked the short distance to Angel's rooms. He could hear his little girl playing animatedly with her dolls in her sitting room.

"Hey, princess!"

Angel jumped up from the floor and threw herself at his legs. "Daddy!"

"Where's Drake?"

"In his room."

"No, I checked in there."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Have you seen him since I came in before?"

"Nope."

Draco frowned. Perhaps he'd gone downstairs to the kitchen or one of the servants may have seen him. "Okay, Mummy is waiting for you in our chambers."

"Are you coming?"

"No, I've got to find your brother."

"Okay."

Draco watched Angel skip down the corridor. When she'd turned the corner he summoned Millie.

"Sir did call Millie?"

"Have you come across Drake this afternoon?"

"No, Master. Master Drake was playing in his room. Millie has not seen him since lunch."

"Check with the other servants and report back to me immediately. I'll be in my chambers."

"Right away, Master."

"Just be quick about it," Draco snapped before striding towards his chambers. He was beginning to become a little concerned. There was every possibility Drake was in the kitchen stuffing his face, Draco knew he'd snuck off to the kitchen enough times as a boy to dine on delectable sweets his parents denied him, but the servants were more than happy to serve. He knew Angel would have reported Drake's absence to Ginny and she would immediately begin to worry.

"Where is he?" Ginny was on her feet the moment Draco came through the door.

"I've got Millie questioning the rest of the servants and if they haven't seen him, we'll mount a search."

"Oh God, Draco, the lake—"

"He's not likely to have gone swimming, love."

"His broom, where is his broom? What if—" She couldn't finish the question. The thought of what may have happened if he took his broomstick out on his own was just too terrifying for her to contemplate.

"Shh, he knows better than to touch his broom without supervision. We'll find him." Draco kept his voice soft so as not to further alarm Ginny, but her panic was becoming infectious. "He's probably holed up in the library or the dungeon, totally lost in what he's doing, or stuffing his face in the kitchen."

"What if he's not?"

"Then we'll search the house and the grounds and we'll find him."

Millie Apparated into the room with a loud pop. "Sir, Millie has asked all servants. No Little Master has been seen since lunch."

"Draco." Ginny's voice was wavering on all out panic.

"It's all right, love. Just stay calm." Draco turned to the house elf. "Assemble all the servants in the foyer immediately. I want to speak with them before we

search the house."

"Yes, sir, right away, sir."

When Millie had Disapparated, Draco turned his attention back to Ginny. She was visibly trembling. He gathered her into his arms and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry we'll find him. I want you to stay here with Angel, okay?"

"I have to do—"

"No, you don't need to do anything. You need to calm down and trust me. I'll find him, Gin." Draco lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. The fear he felt was directly reflected in her cinnamon orbs. "I promise."

"The minute—"

"He's found you'll know, love." Draco kissed her forehead and released her. He turned his attention to his daughter. Angel had sat silently throughout their discussion. She was staring at Draco with wide, pleading eyes. It seemed she was feeding off of Ginny's fear and if he didn't put a stopper in the situation soon he felt certain it would get out of control. "Angel, I want you to stay with Mummy and look after her while I find that brother of yours. Okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," Angel whispered.

"Good girl. Do you remember how to summon Millie?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"If you or Mummy need anything, you summon Millie right away. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's my girl. I'll see you soon." Draco placed a light kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

He walked directly to the top of the grand staircase. As requested, every servant in the manor was assembled below. When he came into view silence fell over the hall.

"Drake has gone missing. I want a full search of every room in the house starting with the common family areas, the dungeon and then moving to the southern wing. If we haven't located him by then we'll extend the search to the unused portions of the house and the outdoors. The moment he is found I am to be advised. Dismissed!"

Draco remained on the first floor landing as the servants scattered to follow his orders. He took a few deep breaths before heading to the library. With the absence of Narcissa this afternoon, Draco felt Ginny needed the support of an older witch and a quick Floo call to the Burrow was in order.

Arthur answered in the kitchen of the Burrow. Draco's expression must have let on that there was a crisis, because Arthur immediately asked if everything was all right. In the few minutes it took to convey the situation to the Weasley patriarch, Draco felt the weight of the world begin to lift from his shoulders. Arthur assured him the boys would be there in seconds and they'd have Drake found in no time.

True to his word, by the time Draco walked to the foyer, the Weasleys were hammering on the door. As Draco opened the large door, Ginny's brothers began to file in, firing questions at him as they stepped over the threshold. Most of which he ignored, as he tried to keep count of how many men were entering the house. When he finally closed the door behind Molly and turned around he noted that all of Ginny's brothers, her parents and Harry were standing in his home. It amazed him how quickly this large family could come together when needed.

Bill stepped forward. "Dad said Drake has gone missing."

"Yeah, he was playing in his rooms and when I went to get him to go home, he was gone. The servants haven't seen him all afternoon and so far they've not reported finding him in the areas common to him in the house. Once they've searched our family areas then we'll move on to the less used portions of the house."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "All right, where do we start?"

"Gin's worried that he might have wandered outside without being seen by anyone, so maybe we could split up into a couple of groups—"

"Right—" Charlie looked at his brothers. "—Ron, Fred and George, come with me. We'll take the gardens."

"She was worried about the lake," Draco admitted, his voice wavering a little.

"First place we'll check," Charlie said solemnly as he patted Draco's shoulder. "Just tell us what the quickest way out there is."

"I'll have a servant show you," Draco muttered. The notion that having the extra help could prove to be more of a hindrance than anything else crossed his mind as he realized that the other men didn't know their way around the manor and could just as easily get lost. "Umm... If you find yourself unable to find your way out of a wing or you don't know where you are the best thing to do is head for the center of the house and then straight toward the front. Work that out and you won't get lost as well."

"We'll be fine, mate," George assured him.

"Never met a problem we couldn't solve," Fred added.

Draco nodded in acknowledgement and then summoned a house elf to show the men out to the lake. As they were disappearing into the bowels of the house, Draco called out to them, "If you find—"

"You'll be the first to know," Charlie replied.

"Where should we start?" Bill asked.

"The southern wing. He might have wandered down there. It's where we're going to live once we redecorate."

"Okay, just tell us the way," Harry said. "Then take Molly up to Ginny."

Draco gave the men directions to the wing and promised to check with them on their progress. He intended to flit between Ginny, all search areas, and cover the spaces in between.

"Tell Ginny not to worry, we'll find him," Arthur said as he followed Harry.

"I will. Just find him fast, Arthur," Molly answered. "Draco, show me where Ginny is then you can join the men, dear."

"Umm... This way."

Molly nattered the entire way to their rooms. She kept assuring him that the boys would find Drake in no time, but the more time that passed the less Draco believed that they would find him. He had no idea just how long he'd been missing and he began to mentally berate himself for indulging his desires instead of looking after the children. As he opened the door to their suite he heard Ginny jump out of her chair.

"Drake?"

"Not yet, love."

"Oh, Ginny." Molly burst into the room and immediately encompassed her daughter in a hug.

"Mum, we don't know where he is—" Ginny broke down sobbing on Molly's shoulder.

"Shh, the boys will find him."

Draco approached the women and placed his hand on Ginny's back. "Gin, I'm going to go help with the search. The moment we find him, I'll let you know."

Molly smiled and nodded. "Just go and bring back your little boy."

"I'll be back soon," Draco whispered before leaving the women alone. His heart felt like it was being squeezed in a giant's hand and he knew if he stayed in the room much longer he would have been in danger of breaking down himself. He had to find Drake and soon.

Every house elf Draco passed was thoroughly interrogated on the areas that had been searched and where they were heading to next. No word from Charlie prompted him to head out to the lake first. He shuddered to think what might have happened if Drake had wandered outdoors and he hoped he was still inside the house, somewhere.

As he exited the house, he could hear Ginny's brothers yelling for his son in the distance. He made his way quickly towards the sound of their voices. They were alongside the lake, checking all the ground between the shore and the house as they went. Charlie was at the waters edge peering across the lake, seemingly inspecting the water for any sign of the little boy. Draco's stomach lurched at the thought of what might be found in the dark water.

"Charlie, any sign at all that he might have come down here?"

"No, nothing. If he did come outside, he came without anything but himself or he hasn't left anything behind. We'll keep searching."

"None of this makes sense."

"It won't until we find him. How's Ginny holding up?"

"Not good, but your mum is with her now so she's not alone, at least."

"Wouldn't you be better off in the house?" Charlie noticed Draco's expression go dark and he realized that what he said might have been misconstrued. "You know it better than we do. You know, less chance of you getting lost."

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I'm not thinking too clearly."

"Understandable. Just go back and I'll let you know if we find him."

"Okay, I'll check with you soon."

"Fine." Charlie watched the blond man stride away. The droop of his shoulders gave him a defeated appearance and that worried the Hogwarts Professor more than anything.

Draco went directly to the southern wing. He hoped they had found Drake, perhaps playing in his new rooms or running around the family parlor, but when he located Arthur, he was disappointed to find that Drake had still not surfaced. With Arthur's insistence Draco moved on to other areas of the house. He wanted to check the dungeon himself. He had a feeling Drake may have wandered down there to do some potion brewing and he desperately hoped he was wrong. Lucius would not be pleased if he had used any of his more exotic ingredients.

A very real sense of panic was beginning to set in after inspecting the dungeons and coming back up to the main house without his son. Draco wondered if he should summon Lucius. Another man with full knowledge of the manor would be helpful and perhaps Drake would be found sooner, if he were still here. The thought that he may have wandered outside and so far that he was now off the property had crossed Draco's mind as well, perhaps he was lost or worse, someone had snatched him. He paused for a moment, leaning against a wall and breathing deeply. If he didn't get this sense of panic under control immediately, he'd make the situation worse for all concerned.

"Draco?"

He lifted his eyes and stared into the emerald green orbs of his son's godfather. Draco could see by the look of concern in the other wizard's eyes that he didn't have good news for him. "Harry, what if he's not here?"

"He has to be. We'll find him soon."

"I keep thinking that he could have wandered off the property and someone might have—"

"No! Don't go down that path... Not yet. Where do you suggest we look next?"

"The unused portions of the house. It's all that's left."

"Okay, you stick with me. I don't think you should be on your own."

"I wanted to check with Charlie again."

"He'll let us know if he finds him."

"Yeah, I suppose he will."

"Come on, show us around the rest of the house." Harry placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. How uncertain the blond wizard looked astounded him and he put his own panic aside to ensure that Draco wouldn't loose control of his own emotions.

"This way."

Harry kept a close watch on Draco the entire time they searched the ground floor. It seemed as though with every room they left without the little boy Draco's shoulders slumped further and his eyes showed just a little more of the panic he was trying to hide.

Drake had been missing for hours now and everyone involved in the search was becoming more worried with each passing minute. There had been no word from Charlie and the other men who were still searching the gardens. As they climbed the staircase to the first floor to continue their search all their faces were grim and the thoughts that were now parading around their minds were frightening to say the least.

"This part of the house has been unused for as long as I can remember," Draco explained as he led the men into the eastern wing. "I presume the servants clean, but we don't come down here at all."

"Why wouldn't you use it?" Bill asked curiously.

"No need to, as you can see the house is enormous and we just don't need to use this wing."

"I wish I had space to lay aside like this," Percy muttered.

Draco snorted derisively. Of all the Weasley men he liked Percy the least. The man seemed to think by pretending he was more than he was, he would become more than he was meant to be and it didn't sit well with Draco. In Draco's opinion, you couldn't pretend to be aristocratic, you either were or you weren't.

"We'll each take a room off this corridor. I suggest we leave the doors open as we search so we know what rooms we've been in and we can close the wing back up later," Bill suggested authoritatively.

"Yeah... Okay," Draco responded absently.

"If we don't find him soon we'll contact the Ministry," Harry whispered in Draco's ear. "We can order a full scale search of Britain if necessary."

"I just—_How_ could he have gotten away from us?" Draco expressed his frustrated thoughts. "It's all my fault. I put my own bloody pleasure ahead of the kids and this is my punishment."

"Calm down, mate. We'll find him."

"I really don't want to know what your pleasure was either," Bill said knowingly. He didn't need a picture to be drawn for him; he knew exactly what Draco had implied he was doing when Drake went missing.

"Let's get on with it, boys." Arthur entered the first room in the corridor.

The air in the rooms was musty, with a pungent odor of disuse. Swirls of unsettled dust flew through the air as the men inspected every inch of each room before more moving onto the next. When they met at the end of the first corridor, they moved onto the next and then the next. Draco was half way through searching a bedchamber that had belonged to one of his great-great Aunts when it occurred to him that he had missed inspecting one room on the ground floor that Drake was familiar with — his father's study.

With a hurried explanation yelled over his shoulder, he ran the entire way to the concealed corridor through the center of the house. As he entered the long corridor that led to his father's inner sanctum Draco began to yell for his small son.

"Drake! Drake, answer me!"

"No good yelling, boy."

"He can't hear you from here."

Draco turned on the portraits of his ancestors. "What do you mean he can't hear me from here? Where is he?"

"This generation has no manners."

"Answer me you old bastard or I'll have you hung next to your wife," Draco hissed at his great-grandfather.

The old wizard in the portrait sneered at him. "You can't, _you're_ not Lord of the Manor!"

"I will be in four weeks," Draco growled in a low dangerous tone. "Now tell me where my son is."

"Very well, I saw him on the third floor, east wing. He ran right past my other frame."

"You have another frame?"

"Of course I do! We all do!" The elder Malfoy looked down on Draco with disdain.

"All right, all right. Exactly where is your other frame?"

"I told you, boy! It's on the third floor, east wing," the portrait told him impatiently before turning to his neighbor and muttering, "Some Lord of the Manor this one is going to make... He doesn't even know where everything is."

"Yes, I heard that much, but exactly where on the third floor might I find it?"

"Second corridor, half way down, opposite the bust of my father."

"Thank you," Draco ground out before he turned on his heel and sprinted back to the foyer. He cursed himself the entire way up to the third floor. How had he not thought of asking the portraits of his ancestors before? Drake could have been found hours ago if he'd stopped and thought about the situation rationally.

When Draco reached the third floor he ran all the way to the second corridor and then slowed to a fast walk. He checked every portrait he passed until he reached the one his great-great-grandfather told him of and only then did he stop. As he glanced up and down the corridor he realized he had no idea which way Drake had run past the portrait. He ran his hands through his hair and cursed loudly.

"Really, there's no need for such language."

"Great-great-grandfather, which way did he go?" Draco shouldn't have been surprised to see that the old man had followed him through the other portraits.

"He ran that way and then I heard a door slam."

"Thank you." Draco headed off further down the corridor, checking each room he passed thoroughly before moving on to the next.

He knew that some long dead ancestors once inhabited this wing and it hadn't been used in many decades, if not a century. The air was musty and breathing was akin to sucking in pure dust. He trudged on, swearing that once he was Lord of the Manor he would have the entire household cleaned from top to bottom no matter whether they were using the rooms or not.

"Drake! Drake, answer me. I know you're up here — the portraits saw you."

Draco paused when he heard a small noise coming from somewhere ahead. He was almost to the end of the second corridor and decided to bypass the rooms he hadn't yet checked. He was almost certain the noise had come from the third corridor. He rounded the corner and peered through the hazy air. A small figure was standing about two-thirds of the way down the corridor.

"Drake?" Draco began to run towards the small boy. When he reached him, he dropped to his knees and gathered him in his arms. Relief flooded through his body as he held his son. "Drake! What on earth are you doing up here? Did you go for a walk and get lost?"

Draco's hands moved over his son's body, checking for injuries and the like. Drake was filthy. His clothes were dusty and grimy. His face was smudged with dirt or dust, Draco couldn't tell. Satisfied that he hadn't hurt himself, Draco held him at arms length and looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Is it too late to go home yet?"

Draco frowned. "No, it's not too late."

"Oh." The little boy's face fell with disappointment.

"Did you get lost?"

"No, I knew where I was."

"Then why are you up here?"

Drake fell silent and looked decidedly guilty as he tried to avoid his father's gaze.

"Drake, why were you up here?"

"I don't want to go home," he whispered.

"Why?"

"I want to stay with you."

The pieces were starting to fall into place in Draco's mind. "So you hid up here hoping that by the time we found you it would be too late to go home?"

Drake nodded and a large tear ran down his cheek, leaving a bright trail through the dirt.

"Mate, why didn't you just tell us you didn't want to go home?"

The little boy shrugged as another tear escaped and his breath hitched.

"Let's go see Mummy, she's been worried sick about you," Draco said gently as he picked Drake up. "We can sort how this happened later."

When they reached the first floor they found the search party Draco had been with waiting by the staircase for them.

"What are all of you doing here?" Drake looked around at the men who were all greeting him with expressions of relief.

"Looking for you, ratbag," Bill chuckled as he answered.

"I wasn't lost," Drake replied indignantly. "I was hiding."

Harry blinked at his young godson. "Hiding? We've been searching all over and you were deliberately hiding from us?"

Drake sighed. "No, I was hiding from Mummy and Daddy."

Draco opened his mouth to elaborate, but closed it again. It would be better for them to hear Drake's reasoning directly from him.

Percy regarded his nephew with contempt. "Why would you hide from your parents?"

Drake rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. A move that made Percy's features harden in disapproval and the rest of the men smirk. "'Cause I don't want to go home."

"Why don't you want to go home, mate?" Bill was curious. As far as he was concerned Drake was perfectly happy living at the Burrow and the biggest concern was going to be when he had to move into Draco's house.

"I want to stay with Daddy."

Arthur smiled. His daughter was going to be furious when she discovered her son's reasoning for disappearing this afternoon. "I see, and did you tell Mummy about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She would have taken me home anyway," Drake sighed affectedly.

"I think we should go and see Mummy so she knows you're safe," Draco announced. "Could one of you let Charlie know we've found him?"

"I'll let the boys know," Bill offered.

"Harry, do you remember where the summer parlor is?"

"Sure."

"I'll meet you all in there, after I deliver this one to his mother."

"Okay. Some drinks wouldn't go astray either, Malfoy," Harry suggested with just a hint of seriousness.

"Consider it taken care of." Draco summoned Millie. He gave her orders to pass on the knowledge that Drake had been found and to serve drinks in the parlor immediately for the search party. With that taken care of he left the men to find their own way downstairs and took Drake to his mother.

Draco paused just outside his chambers and placed Drake on his feet. "You know Mummy has been very worried about you. We thought something terrible had happened so she's going to be all over you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good man. Come on before she decides to join the search herself." Draco stood up and took Drake's hand, leading him through the sitting room and into the bedchamber.

Ginny gasped as Draco led Drake into the room. She flew to her son instantly and encompassed him with her arms. "Drake! Oh, Drake."

"He was hiding from us in the east wing," Draco explained softly. She needed to know that his disappearance wasn't an accident.

"Why did you hide from us?" Ginny asked still holding her son tightly.

"I don't want to go home," the little boy responded while pushing his mother off of him.

"Why would you not want to go home?"

"I want to stay here with Daddy."

"I'd miss you if you didn't come home."

"But Daddy gets sad when we leave," Drake insisted.

"What?"

"He told me today!"

"We had a talk earlier this afternoon, while we were practicing for the wedding. Drake asked me how I felt when you went home and I told him it made me sad, because I missed the three of you. I didn't know he was going to do this though."

"Why didn't you just talk to us?"

"'Cause you would've still taken me home and Daddy would be sad."

"Drake, you scared us when we couldn't find you. We thought something terrible had happened to you and we'd never see you again. You must never, ever hide like that again."

"Yes, Mummy."

"I don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't been found," Ginny whispered into his hair.

"When are we going to live with Daddy?"

"We're going to move in when we get married."

"That's ages away," Drake sighed.

"It's not really that far away now, mate," Draco said cheerfully. He wanted nothing more than to join his son in pleading to Ginny to move in now, but he knew that pushing the issue with her wasn't a good idea. "I know I'm looking forward to it."

Molly had stood back and let her daughter reunite with her son, but now she could see that Draco and Ginny needed to talk so she stepped forward. "Why don't I take Drake and give him a bath? He's all dusty and grimy. Come on, Drake, there's a boy."

Draco helped Ginny to stand when Molly had led their son from the room. "Sorry, love, I didn't know he'd go and hide when it was time to go home. He just asked the question and I answered honestly."

"It's not your fault." Ginny sighed heavily as she thought over Drake's reasons for giving them heart failure. "It's mine. I've only been thinking about what others might think or how they'd react, instead of considering what's best for the twins."

"And what do you think is best for the twins?"

"I think they need to be living here with you. We need to be a family, a real family."

"So move in," Draco said eagerly, but as her eyes shot up to meet his he sobered. "It's up to you, love. You know my feelings on the subject, but whatever you decide, you know you have my support."

"I don't think I can handle much more at the moment and my brothers wouldn't let this happen without some sort of token protest. I don't have the energy to deal with them."

"Let me take care of your brothers."

"Yeah, then I'll have their protest, upset children and an injured fiancé to take care of. It could get ugly, Draco. They're so protective and they're not going to like the idea of me moving away from their control."

"As if anyone controls you," Draco snorted. "Gin, you do what you want and I'll take care of any consequences. If they want to protest then they can, but it won't change the fact that you're making your decision based on what's best for you and the children."

"Me and the children," she muttered almost to herself. It would be the right thing to do for the twins. They needed their father. They needed to feel like they were part of a normal family. Not to mention her desperate urge to be with Draco, perhaps she would be able to sleep properly if she were here with him.

"Just think about it, Gin. I'll go down and thank your brothers. I'm sure their wives are wondering where they've gotten to."

"Yeah, they probably want to be getting home," she answered absently.

Draco placed a kiss on her forehead. "Think about it," he whispered before striding out of the room.

As he trekked the familiar path to the parlor, Draco thought over Ginny's words and moreover what he heard in her tone. She wanted to say yes, he could feel it and now it was just a matter of convincing her to utter the word. It was the right thing for all of them, and it would happen sooner or later anyway, so there was no point in pushing her to make the right decision. On his approach to the parlor, he overheard an intriguing conversation between the waiting men. He paused just in the doorway to eavesdrop.

"Ron, I meant to ask you something before," Fred said with a cheeky smirk.

"Yeah."

"What was it you and Pansy were doing beside the stream?"

Ron flushed bright red to the tips of his ears. "Nothing!"

"Mum said you'd gone for a walk."

"We weren't doing anything!"

"Didn't look like it to me. In fact you weren't walking, were you? I mean you can hardly walk when your dick—"

"Shut it!"

Bill chuckled and slapped his youngest brother on the shoulder. "Don't worry mate, Fred used to take Angelina for a _walk_ all the time."

"Just drop it," Ron growled. He was beyond being mortally embarrassed. Pansy was becoming impossible to satisfy and she was even attacking him subtly in front of his mother. Not that Molly had noticed or if she had, she'd not said anything yet. "It's not my fault."

"Not your fault!" George almost dropped off his chair laughing. "How can it not be your fault? You take her for a walk and end up on top of her!"

"It's not! You don't understand. She's... She's... she attacked me, all right?"

"What's wrong little brother?" Fred feigned concern.

"Aren't you pleasing her?" George spluttered through his laughter.

"She wants it _all_ the time and she doesn't care where we are." Ron had started now and was finding it difficult to keep his worries to himself, even though he knew he should just shut his mouth to save himself the embarrassment. Pansy had always been very open with him, but she had reached a new level in past weeks that was wearing him out. He'd tried talking to Harry about it, but he was in the same position with Hermione and didn't have any idea where the women's sudden urges had come from. "Last week at work, she dragged me into a janitors closet and started ripping my pants off. What the bloody hell am I supposed to do?"

"Hang on a minute. You're complaining about her appetite for sex?" Charlie asked incredulously.

"She wasn't this—this hungry before. I don't know why she suddenly wants to be doing _it_ twenty-four hours a day."

The older Weasley brothers all looked at each other knowingly. They had been through what their youngest brother was experiencing and the time had come to let him in on the secret.

Bill cleared his throat loudly. "The answer is easy, mate. You see there's one thing they don't tell you about your pregnant wife, or fiancée, in your case. When they get over a certain stage in their pregnancy they just want more sex. Most of the time they're insatiable."

Ron frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"I know," Charlie said quietly. "The objective of sex has been achieved — they're pregnant, but nature is cruel and it makes them want it more often than they do when they're not pregnant."

"That explains a few things," Draco muttered just loud enough to garner the attention of the men in the room.

"Pardon?" Percy glared at Draco.

"Umm—" Draco stepped further into the room and stood in front of the seven men. He cursed himself for not keeping his thoughts silent. He was sure they didn't want to know what their sister was like in the bedchamber. "I overheard your discussion and I— That is, Ginny's been— you probably don't want to know."

"Got that right," Ron growled. The thought that his sister was behaving in much the same manner as Pansy was enough to give him nightmares for life.

"Hermione's the same," Harry said loudly as Bill and Charlie walked over to Draco. He'd hoped to distract them with his comment, but it went unacknowledged. They were firmly focused on their future brother-in-law.

Charlie's large hand landed heavily on Draco's shoulder. "Ginny's been the same as Pansy?"

"Insatiable?" Bill added quizzically.

"Err— Yeah, sort of," Draco replied uncomfortably. This discussion couldn't be good for his health, but he couldn't think of how to extract himself from the room elegantly or inelegantly, for that matter.

"What's sort of?" Charlie whispered into his ear.

Draco swallowed hard. This was the torture and in a moment they were going to kill him, he was sure of it, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. These men knew the answers to his questions. They could tell him why his fiancée, their sister, had been acting so odd lately. "One minute she's bawling, the next she's biting my head off and then she's— She's ripping my clothes off."

Charlie snorted with laughter. "Mate, if she's still crying over nothing, she hasn't even hit her stride yet."

"Just give it a few weeks and you'll be looking for reasons to work late."

"Or wondering when you're going to get to eat your dinner while it's hot," Bill added humorously.

"God, I hate it when Anya wants to disturb dinner. A man needs sustenance!"

"She's already tried that." Draco mentally cursed himself when he looked around at the astounded expressions on the other men's faces. He hadn't meant to say that aloud.

"Too much information!" the twins cried in unison.

"What's too much information?" Molly asked as she peered around the room.

"Nothing, Mum," Bill answered casually. "Ron was just telling us about his walk with Pansy this afternoon."

"Did you have a nice walk, dear? I didn't see Pansy before we left."

"Yeah, Mum, we had a nice walk. Pansy was walking back to the house slowly." Ron glared at his oldest brother. Pansy had needed more time to right her clothes, but she insisted that Ron go ahead and see what was going on with Drake after Fred disturbed them.

"Lovely, just as long as she was all right." Molly smiled broadly. "Well, the twins have been bathed, so I'll just go and say my goodbyes to Ginny then we'll be out of your hair, Draco."

"Stay as long as you want, Molly," Draco said as the woman bustled out of the room.

"We should start heading back to the Burrow. The women will wonder what happened to us," Bill said.

"Did someone Floo them and let them know we'd found Drake?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I did. Penelope said she'd pass the message on to everyone," Charlie answered.

"While I've got you all here, there's something I wanted to ask," Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"Drake hid today because he didn't want to go home. He wants to live here and I've been trying to get Ginny to move in before the wedding for a long while, but she won't. Now she's seriously thinking about moving in as soon as possible. What sort of reaction could she expect from all of you?"

The men looked around at each other. None really liked the idea, but whether it was before or after the wedding wouldn't change their attitude.

"You and Ginny have got to do what's right for the kids. If moving in here is the best thing for the twins, then we won't give either of you any grief over the decision," Bill assured him.

"Thank you. She was most worried about how you'd all react."

"She'll have to come home the eve of the wedding. It's bad luck otherwise," Molly instructed from behind Draco. She'd wandered back to the room when she heard the apprehension in Draco's tone.

"I can live with that."

"Has she agreed to move in?"

"Not exactly, but her thoughts are leaning toward it more than ever before. I think with all of your support she'll make the right decision."

"Right decision for whom?" Percy asked ostentatiously.

"For the twins. They need to be here where we can see each other every day and it would help if they were settled before we go on our honeymoon. Look, I won't pretend that I'm not being selfish in my wish for her to move in, I want her and the children to be here every day, but I haven't pushed the issue."

"Do you want us to have a word to her?" Bill asked.

"I don't know if it would help, but if she knew none of you would get upset—"

"Consider it done." Charlie winked at him. "We don't have to make a big deal of it, just a comment or two about what Drake needs."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it."

"What does Drake need?"

The men all froze in place. None had seen Ginny enter the room and how much she'd overheard was in doubt, but they all knew if they didn't come up with a viable story she would tear them all to pieces.

"After hearing why Drake hid from everyone, we were just telling Draco that we think Drake really needs to be living here with him."

"Oh... You do?"

Charlie draped an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Gin, all little boys need their dad around."

"Drake sees his father most days."

"I couldn't imagine not living under the same roof as Beau," Bill said seriously.

"Drake knows nothing different."

"That may be so, but it doesn't mean it's the right thing for him. Just think about it, Ginny. He needs to be living under the same roof as his father for reasons you just can't fully appreciate."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that because you're a woman you look at things differently to us men."

Ginny grinned at her oldest brother. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"I didn't say it was. Look, Gin, all we're saying is boys need a different sort of guidance to girls."

"Today wouldn't have happened if you were living here already," Charlie reminded her.

"So you want me to move in with Draco, before we're married?"

"We think it'd be a good idea for all of you." Bill looked around the room, daring any of his younger brothers to contest the statement.

"Actually, we're a little surprised you haven't moved in already," Fred said flatly.

"You are expecting the man's third child," George added.

"He has a right to be involved," Ron muttered. They were Pansy's words coming from his mouth. She was constantly wondering why Ginny hadn't moved into the manor yet and they had vehemently debated the subject from time to time.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. She had no doubt Draco had put her brothers up to this little stunt. How he got them to agree, she didn't know, but it would be amusing to find out. At least she knew they wouldn't cause any drama if she did decide to move in earlier than planned.

"We should all leave them in peace now," Arthur announced from the doorway.

"Yeah, my stomach's beginning to think my throats been cut," Bill said with a grimace. He pulled his sister into a warm hug. "Think about what we said, Gin."

"I will. Thanks for helping in the search."

"Any time."

Charlie followed Bill; he also reiterated what they'd told her about moving in earlier for the twins' sake. After hearing this same thing in different words another couple of times from her other brothers, Ginny stood back and looked at all of them as they prepared to Disapparate from the front porch. She looked to Draco, who seemed to know what she was thinking by the hopeful expression on his face.

"Umm— Before you all go I'd like to thank you for helping to find Drake this afternoon." While the boys all uttered no problem or words of a similar vein, Ginny watched Draco's shoulders drop a little in disappointment. "There's one more thing before you go— The twins and I will be moving in with Draco as soon as we can make the arrangements."

"You're serious, Gin?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'm serious. How soon can we arrange to get our things brought over?"

"Umm— We could start tonight." Draco could hardly contain his delight. She was moving in and he would be able to wake up next to her every morning. They could finally become a real family.

"How about we finish tonight? If we all pitch in, we can have you all moved in no time," Charlie offered.

"That sounds like a plan. What are we waiting for boys? Let's get to it! Mum, can you organize some dinner at the Burrow so we can eat on the run?" Bill took charge. He was almost relieved when Ginny made her announcement. It was the best thing for all of them and no one would stand in her way, while he was around.

"Why don't we take the children back to the Burrow? I can give them their dinner while you move everything," Molly suggested.

"I'll get them ready and we'll be there soon, Mum." As Ginny started up the staircase she could hear her family Disapparating from the front porch.

"Gin, wait up love."

Draco was running up the stairs to catch up to her. His smile was evidence enough of his feelings about her decision.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. I promise you won't regret moving in early." His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her soundly.

"I know I won't. It's going to be wonderful," she whispered as she rested her head on his chest and soaked up the warmth of his embrace. This was truly a new beginning for all of them. They would be a real family at last.

* * *

_**AUTHORS NOTES**_

_Many thanks to my wonderful beta Rainpuddle13 – her skills are awesome and our plot discussions are most entertaining hugs_

_There is a missing scene (for adult content) that can be found at http/www .livejournal .com /users /dragonsangel68 /105380 .html #cutid1_

_Thanks to all who reviewed!_

_ERMonkey Burner of Cookies; Ezmerelda; slytheringirl89; NikkiEvans; weasley is our king; zuvalupa; XxTimesStopsxX; padfootedmoony; BelleBaby; aCharmedOne; Draco's Secret Lover; ruperts woman; The Angel of Hope; Nickel; CanadianChika; Jennifer; Liv Anguifer; anata oka-san; Dark Evelight; sla; FirePrincessofSlytherin16; Red; linhie; Fire'N'Ice; louey31; MalfoyxXxFelton; Death by Booga-Booga; Lizzieangel90; shar; AnimesFireBaby (Ginny's dress will be described in the wedding chapter, loved HBP!); DodgerMcClure; Avery-Rose-Rain-Slytherin_


	53. Hogsmeade

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

**HOGSMEADE**

Draco couldn't have been happier. He was lying in bed with the woman he loved sleeping on his chest and his children were in their rooms just down the corridor, sleeping soundly. He was almost afraid to examine this existence too closely for fear he may find it all a dream.

In the two days since Ginny had moved into the manor, everything had been perfect. Ginny and the children were finally living under his roof where they belonged. He woke up every morning next to the woman he loved and the sound of children running in with happy greetings to start the day. Each evening, when he returned home from the office, his children would greet him with cuddles and tales of their day the moment he Apparated into the manor, and then he would find himself in the soft embrace of his Ginny. Of course, he was able to ignore the mundane parental duties that would now be his sole responsibility, for now; there was no need to think of issuing punishments or demanding acceptable behavior when he was feeling so good about his life.

He chuckled lightly as he remembered the expressions on his parents' faces when they'd returned home from their charity event on the Sunday evening to find several burly redheaded men moving things in their home. After getting over the initial shock of the intruders, they were ecstatic over the idea of seeing their grandchildren every day. Though never voiced, it was something they had been looking forward to and had quietly feared would never happen.

Before they became too settled at the manor, Draco decided to whisk the family off to Hogsmeade for a few days. They had to consult Professor Dumbledore about the ceremony and a visit to Uncle Severus was long overdue. Veiled comments passed through his parents and Ginny's brother Charlie alerted Draco to the fact that his godfather was not pleased with him. He was sure it had nothing to do with his impending fatherhood or subsequent upcoming nuptials, but he was certain Uncle Severus would have appreciated been told personally of the developments in his personal life instead of learning them from his parents or worse, other sources as had happened.

Narcissa had tried to argue that she had planned to host a garden tea party to introduce Ginny to those who mattered most in society, but Draco had been steadfast in his decision to escape for a few days. He told his mother firmly that she could plan her tea party for another time, because this week was his and his alone with his small family. Besides, he felt that Ginny didn't need to be put under any further pressure from his mother's friends. They could be vicious to those they didn't feel were their contemporaries and she would need all her strength to deal with them. It had been a huge weekend for her and she was still exhausted, plus she needed some time to adapt to living at the manor fulltime. He was sure she missed having her mother around all the time, even though she'd not said anything; he had caught her looking somewhat melancholy at times.

* * *

The Portkey Draco had arranged landed them in front of the Hogwarts gates. He had considered taking the Hogwarts Express, but the thought of being on a train with small children for the better part of the day wasn't appealing. It was almost lunchtime as they set off for the castle. Drake and Angel ran ahead of their parents, but kept within calling distance. They were very excited to be visiting the Hogwarts castle for the first time.

As they drew closer to the castle doors Draco called the children back and made them walk in as a family. With his arm possessively around Ginny's waist, Draco led his family through the enormous oak doors and into the entrance hall. They stood looking around as if they had expected something to change in the years since they had graduated, but everything was as it was back then, as it would always be.

"Ginny!" Charlie was coming down the marble staircase on the opposite side of the room with a warm smile on his face. He embraced his sister and then turned to shake hands with Draco. "How have things been with you two?"

"Good," Draco responded firmly.

"Wonderful." Ginny smiled as Draco's hand sought out hers and grasped it firmly.

"That's great. Are you two hungry?" Charlie asked the twins. "I was just on my way to lunch."

"Yeah," Drake answered enthusiastically.

Angel stared wide-eyed at her uncle. "Will we see the Great Hall?"

"Yep, that's where we eat. Come on, we'll see if we can't get you a seat at the Gryffindor table," Charlie laughed heartily.

Draco's eyes widened, but a squeeze of his hand from Ginny kept him from commenting loudly as Charlie walked just ahead of them to the Great Hall. Ginny knew the Slytherin–Gryffindor debate would plague their lives, but she wasn't ready for it to start just yet.

"If he thinks I'm sitting at the bloody Gryffindor table, he's got another thing coming," Draco hissed in her ear.

"Draco, it's only a table to rest your food on so it doesn't spill into your lap. The table is exactly the same as the Slytherin one, there's no difference."

"Yes there is! It's full of foolish little Gryffindors."

She arched an eyebrow at him quizzically. "Foolish?"

"I didn't mean you, love. Besides, I'm convinced you should have been a Slytherin."

"Well I—" Ginny forgot to finish what she was going to say next as her children ran up the center of the Great Hall, much to the amusement of the students eating their midday meal.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! We're here!"

The Potions Master rose from his chair at the head table and began to make his way around to the center of the hall. He did not look pleased by the display the children were putting on for all to see and he was more than aware that the students were laughing at him. At the last possible moment Severus realized that Angel was not going to come to a halt in front of him and he bent to scoop her up before she did herself an injury.

"Did you miss us, Uncle Sev? We missed you!" The little girl gushed before placing a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck for a hug. Loud sniggers erupted from the student tables and didn't silence when he glared at the pupils closest to him.

"You should see what I can do with Daddy's wand, Uncle Sev. I can le—levi—levv— float all sorts of things!" Drake was almost bouncing in front of him. "And Grandfather has been teaching me new potions and I can do them really good, he said so and he said you would be very proud of me!"

"Is that so?" Severus regarded the excited little boy sternly.

"Hello, Uncle Sev," Draco greeted his godfather with an amused smirk.

"Draco, Ginevra."

"Professor Snape, how are you?"

"I _was_ enjoying my lunch," Professor Snape ground out irritably.

"We've come for lunch too! Uncle Charlie said we can sit at the Gryffindor table," Angel explained animatedly.

The old professor looked over to where the Care of Magical Creatures Professor was busy moving students' up the Gryffindor table to make room for Draco and his family. "Professor Weasley, I hardly think it is necessary to disturb so many students when there is ample room at the Slytherin table."

As Charlie looked up, Severus sent a hard meaningful look in the direction of his house. Within seconds the students had moved up the table, creating enough room for ten people.

"I was thinking of my sister's comfort. She might not feel at ease sitting at your house table," Charlie explained as he walked over.

Draco smirked. "Why? It's only a table, stops the food spilling into your lap while you eat — isn't that right, Gin?"

"Err— Yeah, it's fine Charlie. I'll be all right." Ginny tried to smile, but only managed a forced grimace. Draco had turned her own words on her and she couldn't exactly refuse to sit at the Slytherin table now. She could feel Draco's hand in the small of her back steering her toward the table of his old house. Without looking at him she knew, she could feel him smirking in satisfaction. He'd gotten his way without even trying.

"Slide up kids," Draco commanded happily. "This is the table you'll be sitting at when you come to Hogwarts for school."

Angel looked at her father, confused. "But this isn't the Gryffindor table, Daddy. All Weasleys are in Gryffindor!"

"Weasleys might be in Gryffindor, but you're Malfoys and we've been in Slytherin for centuries."

"What if we're not in Slytherin?" Angel asked in a nervous whisper.

"You don't need to worry about that yet. We'll be proud of no matter what house you're sorted into. Right, Draco?" Ginny looked at her fiancée menacingly. She was not going to traumatize the children about what house they might be sorted into some six years into the future.

"Sure—of course, but you needn't worry, you'll be a proud Slytherin." Draco winked at his daughter. He was confident none of his children would ever let the family name down.

"I'm going to be a Slytherin, like Daddy," Drake announced proudly.

"There's something to look forward to," Severus replied dryly. The thought of his godson's little boy under his charge was enough to have him considering retirement. "I must return to the staff table and finish my meal before the end of lunch. Draco, I will speak with you afterwards."

"All right, Uncle Sev." Draco smirked as his godfather strode away.

Ginny filled four plates with food from the large platters in the middle of the table. The twins were looking down the table to the students who were returning their gaze with curious stares.

"Come on you two, eat up quickly— lunch is almost over." Draco picked up his own cutlery and began to eat the chicken pie Ginny put in front of him. "We're meeting with Professor Dumbledore straight after lunch, so you're going to be hungry all afternoon if you don't fill up now."

"Is that Professor Dumbledore, Daddy?" Angel pointed to the head table and the wizard with the long silvery beard.

"Yes, sweetheart, that's Dumbledore."

"Wow, he's the greatest wizard _ever_," Angel breathed in reverence.

"I don't know about ever, princess."

"He is! Uncle Harry says so."

"Uncle Harry said that he's the only one Voldemort was afraid of," Drake added seriously.

Draco's eyes grew wide and he drew a sharp breath. "Yeah, well, I think we should just eat our lunch and stop all this talk of the Dark Lord — it does nothing for my appetite."

Drake frowned. "Who's the Dark Lord?"

"Come on you lot, you can't eat and talk at the same time," Ginny interrupted. She didn't think this was the time or place to enter into such a discussion and would prefer if the topic never came up again, but she knew that was wishful thinking.

A silent sigh of relief escaped Draco. Here was not the place he wanted to go into family history with his son. There would be a time when he would have to explain, but he wanted to delay that moment for as long as he could.

Drake huffed loudly as he resumed eating his lunch. He knew his mother didn't want him to know the answer to the question he'd asked, she always changed the subject whenever he wanted to know something she didn't want to talk about. He resolved to press his father later for the truth and perhaps ask why Mummy didn't want to talk about the Dark Lord, whoever he is or was.

The Great Hall gradually emptied of students as their lunch break drew to a close. Ginny watched the staff begin to disperse. Charlie rose and headed in her direction.

The grin on Charlie's face indicated he was up to something. He focused his attention solely on his niece and nephew when he reached the table. "How about you two come out with me while you're parents talk to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Haven't you got a class, Charlie?" Draco enquired concernedly.

"Yeah, I've got fourth years, but the kids won't be any problem."

Ginny looked at her older brother apprehensively. "What _exactly_ are you studying?"

"Chimaeras." Charlie held his stoic expression for as long as he could, but as his sister's face flicked from mild worry to outright horror he found himself bursting out loud with laughter. "Ginny, I'm only kidding. We're looking at unicorns."

"Unicorns? You're sure? There are no dangerous creatures lurking about?" Ginny relaxed a little, but not totally. While she trusted Charlie, he had been known to play some not so terribly amusing jokes on family members with the creatures he loved best.

"Absolutely! Angel will love it and they really won't be a problem. And for the record, I don't keep dangerous creatures about. I'm not Hagrid."

"Please, Mummy? I want to see a unicorn. Please?" Angel pleaded loudly.

"Well—"

Drake cut his mother off quickly. "Mummy, can't I go with Uncle Sev? I want to make potions, not look at silly unicorns."

"Umm—honey, I don't think Uncle Sev can have you in the classroom while he's teaching."

"Drake is most welcome to join the first years I have this afternoon. From what his grandfather tells me, he has a better understanding of the subject than most of the fools in the class." Severus had been standing back listening to the conversation and was delighted Drake had voiced his preference for potions — not that he'd show it outwardly, of course.

"I wouldn't want him to get in the way," Ginny said quickly.

"He won't." Severus looked down his long nose at the little blond boy. His comment was more along the lines of an order and it was crystal clear to Drake what was expected of him, if he attended the potions class. "I don't doubt he could teach them a thing or two."

"What potion are you brewing today?"

"A simple Sleeping Draught."

"Isn't that something you'd cover in first semester?" Draco asked respectfully.

"We are repeating it in preparation for exams, most of them are imbeciles."

"What houses?"

"Gryffindor."

Draco snorted with amusement.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her fiancée. She knew there were always two houses in the classes and, if things hadn't changed over the years, Slytherin has always attended potions with Gryffindor. "Just Gryffindor?"

"My own students are in the class, but they can at least brew a simple Sleeping Draft."

Drake jumped up from the bench. "I've already done that!"

"Then perhaps you can show the first years how to do it?"

"It's easy." Drake began to regale everyone with what he remembered of brewing sleeping potions.

It was decided that while Draco and Ginny were discussing the arrangements for their ceremony with Professor Dumbledore, Drake would accompany Professor Snape and Angel would attend her first Care of Magical Creatures class.

* * *

The door slammed shut behind Drake as he followed Professor Snape into his dungeon classroom. The students fell silent, but as they spied the little blond boy following their Potions Professor little bursts of conversation started up.

"Silence," Professor Snape growled in a low voice. "Mr. Malfoy, take the vacant seat at the front."

Drake walked to the front bench and climbed up onto the stool. There were two other occupants at the table. Both wizards, dressed in Slytherin colors. Drake looked at them coolly as they stared at him with curious expressions.

When Drake had settled at the desk, Severus began his planned lesson without explanation of the guest in the classroom. "Who can tell me what ingredients I might find in a sleeping potion?"

"Asphodel!"

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. We raise our hand in this classroom when we wish to speak."

"Sorry, Uncle Sev."

"When you are in my classroom you will address me as Professor Snape or sir."

Drake looked up at the Potions Master and nodded grimly. He was beginning to think he should have gone with Uncle Charlie to look at the silly unicorns.

"Now sleeping potion ingredients, anyone?"

Drake's hand shot up in the air. "Asphodel!"

Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He reminded himself, forcefully, that Drake had not been in a classroom before and therefore had no idea of the correct protocol for such situations. "Mr. Malfoy, we wait until we are called upon to share our thoughts. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle—Professor Snape."

"Good," Professor Snape drawled. "Now, aside from asphodel, what might I find in a sleeping draught?"

With every question the Potions Master posed, Drake's hand shot up in the air ready to supply the answer. Lucius had schooled him well in most of the basic potions expected to be second nature before the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Severus didn't always call upon his godson's child to answer his queries, but did delight in making fools of the Gryffindors who supplied incorrect answers by referring to the little boy for the correct response, then making a point of stating a five year old had more understanding of the subject.

"The instructions are on the board." Professor Snape flicked his wand at the board in front of the room. "You have one hour and I expect _everyone_ to successfully brew this potion or there will be consequences. Mr. Malfoy, you may retrieve your supplies from my personal store."

Drake strolled into Professor Snape's personal storeroom as if he'd been doing it all his life. The dimly lit storeroom was full of jars with odd-looking things stored in them. Drake paused and to take a closer look at one on the jars just at his eye level. The jar held something that looked like a miniature goblin from the back, suspended in luminescent fluid. Without consciously realizing what he was doing, Drake reached out and tapped the glass. As the occupant turned around with a snarl Drake let out a small yelp and took a large step backwards, almost backing into the opposite shelf. He looked towards the door to see if Uncle Sev had heard him and when he found it vacant he hastily selected the ingredients he would need.

When he returned to the desk, Drake set to work diligently. He remembered everything his grandfather had taught him about brewing potions and taking care with the ingredients. He'd brewed this particular potion several times under the watchful gaze of Lucius, but this time he was on his own — he knew, in this circumstance, he would not get the same attention from his Uncle Severus as he might had they been at the manor.

Professor Snape wandered between the students, often pausing to scowl into a cauldron or directly at a student. He said nothing to any of them as they worked over steaming cauldrons. If anyone was going to gain a pass with this potion, they were going to do it without assistance from him. As he strolled past Drake, he was most impressed with the little boy's work ethic. Lucius had indeed given the boy excellent instruction in the subtle art of potion making.

As the lesson drew to a close there was much fussing over unfinished potions and a few stricken looks on certain students faces. Drake sat up at the desk, his completed potion sitting in a sample bottle in front of him, with his name clearly marked upon the label. He glanced around the room from time to time, smirking at those panicking over their still bubbling cauldrons.

"Time is up! Bottle your efforts and place them on my desk, before you leave," Severus instructed clearly. He was more than a little disappointed with the overall effort of the class. From what he had seen, many had been unsuccessful in their endeavors to brew the simple potion yet again. Still he took heart in the knowledge that he wouldn't have to tolerate more than one or two of these bumbling fools when it came to NEWT potions in several years.

With the hurried bustling of the students, all trying to clean up and escape the dungeon classroom before they personally garnered the attention of their ill-tempered Potions Master, Drake decided it would be safer to remain seated or he'd run the risk of being trampled. When the last of the students made their way to through door, Drake stood with his potion in hand and approached Professor Snape.

"Professor Snape, here's my sleeping potion."

"Is your name on the bottle?"

"Yes," Drake retorted indignantly. He was very proud that he could write his own name.

"Yes, sir," Severus growled in a low voice between his teeth.

Drake barely suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't understand what all the fuss about calling him Professor or sir—it was really unnecessary in his opinion. The thought that Uncle Sev could be even worse about manners than Grandfather crossed the little boys mind as he deliberately responded, "Yes, sir."

"Good, place it on my desk with the rest."

"Are you going to check it?" Drake ventured a little tremulously.

"Of course, you'll be marked as a first year."

A gasp escaped the little wizard. Sure he'd made the potion before, but always under the watchful eye of his grandfather. What if he got the ingredients in the wrong order or he didn't stir it enough times in the right direction? He didn't want to let down Uncle Sev and, in turn, Grandfather.

"I will advise you of your grade this evening when we meet for dinner."

"Do you think I'll pass?"

"I won't know until I test your potion," Severus snapped impatiently. The boy did ask a lot of questions—he was as bad as Draco had been at his age. "However, I shall be disappointed if you earn anything less than an 'O'."

Drake understood exactly what an 'O' meant and began to worry even more about what would happen if he didn't achieve to Uncle Sev's expectations. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to come to Hogwarts, or maybe he wouldn't be able to take Potions if he did. The little boy suddenly felt the need to be with his mother.

"Do you think Mummy and Daddy are finished with Professor Dumbledore yet?"

Severus regarded the little boy sternly. Something in his demeanor had changed. His voice was becoming more unconfident every time he spoke and he looked most uncomfortable standing in front of the desk. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No," Drake answered quickly, too quickly.

Professor Snape arched a cynical eyebrow at him. "Really? If I didn't know better, I'd say you appeared to be quite anxious at the moment."

"I'm fine," Drake squeaked.

"If you insist."

"I just wondered that's all."

Severus decided to take a different approach. There was definitely something bothering the boy and if he were anything like his father he wouldn't give the truth up easily. "Did you enjoy the class?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did any of the students say anything to you?"

"No, sir, but they stared lots."

"Yes, they did seem somewhat distracted by your obvious talent."

The little boy blinked at the man across the desk. Did he say talent? Did he have talent?

"I expect a lot of you, Drake. Your grandfather has already begun your education in certain areas and from what I've seen he's done an admirable job."

"But Grandfather is always with me when I make potions. I'm not allowed to make them on my own," Drake whispered.

Severus smirked. He was finally getting to the root of the problem. "Your grandfather enjoys watching you work. He doesn't offer advice unless he can see you about to make an obviously dangerous mistake, does he?"

"No."

"And how long has it been since you've required instruction to brew a sleeping potion?"

"Long time," Drake muttered.

"Perhaps you're concerned that your potion didn't turn out as well as it might have?"

Drake's gaze dropped to the floor and he watched his toe scuff the floor as he muttered reluctantly. "Maybe."

"Pass me your potion, Drake," Severus instructed firmly.

Drake passed the small bottle over and watched in apprehensively as Uncle Sev held it up to the light. He rotated the bottle a few times before turning his dark eyes back on the little wizard.

"It appears to be the correct color and have the right consistency. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Severus returned the bottle to the group waiting for marking. "I'll let you know tonight."

Drake swallowed hard and managed to nod. He had thought Uncle Sev might test his potion now and let him know. It wasn't fair that he had to wait until dinner to find out if he passed, not that he'd actually complain because he knew that wouldn't get him anywhere with this particular wizard.

* * *

"Gather 'round everyone," Charlie called as he walked through the students milling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "This is my niece Angelique, she'll be joining us while we have a closer look at unicorns."

As Charlie picked Angel up and sat her on his hip, a chorus of delighted squeals erupted from the witches in the class. Exclamations of how pretty Angel was rung out through the group while a delighted Angel surveyed the students with an air of superiority from her high perch.

"All right girls, calm down," Charlie chuckled heartily. His niece didn't need any further encouragement to swell her already overconfident head. "Let's get on with today's lesson, shall we? Everyone follow me!"

With Charlie and Angel leading the way, the group trudged into the forest on their way to a small clearing where they examined the larger creatures in the curriculum. The chatter kept up as the class wound their way through the trees. Excitement over seeing unicorns and further exploration of how sweet Angel looked, much to her satisfaction, was keeping the noise level at an animated roar.

"Just put your bags over by the trees and gather around. Try to contain yourselves or you'll scare them off," Charlie bellowed as he strode into the clearing.

Angel looked around the clearing and, much to her disappointment, didn't see one unicorn. "Uncle Charlie, where are they?"

"Look over there, just beyond the trees — see that flash of white? That's a unicorn."

"Oh, are they going to come closer? I want to pat one!"

"When I call them, they'll come in and you'll get to pat one."

"Call them now!"

"They won't come while everyone is making so much noise."

"Well, get them to shut it!" Angel shot a deadly look in the direction of the students milling around. She was losing patience rapidly. She'd come out here to see the unicorns and the silly, noisy students were delaying her meeting with them.

"The unicorns don't like naughty little witches either," Charlie reminded her tactfully. He didn't need Angel to start showing her true colors here, where she might actually get encouragement from any number of fourteen-year-old prima donnas. "You need to be nice if you want them to come out and say hello."

"I am being nice!"

Charlie chortled heartily. She had a point, she'd not told the class to shut it in no uncertain terms yet nor had she screamed for what she wanted right now, so she was holding her infamous temper well at the moment. "Yes you are, but you have to keep being nice."

Angel narrowed her eyes at her uncle. "For how long?"

"For the entire lesson. Do you think you can do it?"

The little girl chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, obviously considering his question very carefully. "I guess."

"Good, because I'd hate to have to send you back to the castle."

Angel looked scandalized. Uncle Charlie wouldn't send her back, surely. He had always been one of her favorite uncles, usually giving her whatever she wanted with little fuss or effort on her part. Maybe things were different now she lived with Daddy?

"All right, everyone settle down or we'll never get through the lesson," Charlie bellowed over the students. "Come in a little closer so I don't have to yell and we'll begin. Girls come to the front, sorry boys you're all relegated to the back — unicorns much prefer women for some reason."

Some grumbled comments echoed across the clearing, accompanied the general shuffling of the children arranging themselves as their Care of Magical Creatures professor had requested. While the students were rearranging themselves, Charlie placed Angel on her feet beside him and grasped her hand firmly. He didn't want her to wander off because the Dark Forest was only meters away and his sister wouldn't hesitate in killing him if he lost her in there.

"When everyone is ready," Charlie boomed in a deep warning tone. "Right, who can tell me something about unicorns?"

"They're pretty!" Angel called out loudly.

"Yes, Angel, they're pretty."

"Unicorn foals are golden, Professor Weasley," a blonde witch responded.

"Good. When do they turn silver?"

"When they're adults," another student called.

"No, they change before they reach maturity, usually around the age of two years," Charlie corrected gently. "When do they turn white?"

"When they're fully grown."

"Right! Around the age of seven they turn so white they make the snow look gray."

"They have one horn," a boy at the back exclaimed.

"Their horn has magical properties," another boy added.

"What color is their horn?" Charlie inquired.

"Umm... silver?"

Charlie smiled encouragingly at the stringy haired girl who obviously guessed the correct answer. "Yes, it's silver. Does anyone know when their horn grows?"

"Aren't they born with it?"

"No."

"When they're adults?"

"No, does anyone actually know the answer?" While Charlie was pleased at the level of participation from the class, he didn't think allowing incorrect information to go flying about was a good idea.

The class silently looked at each other.

"Their horns grow in when they're about four years old. Anything else?"

"Unicorn hair is magical; sometimes it's used as wand cores."

"And in potions."

"Their horns are used in potions as well."

"The blood is valuable."

"Only Dark Magic uses unicorn blood."

"Professor, is it true unicorn blood will keep you alive?"

"Yes it's true, but it's also said that if the blood of a unicorn touches your lips you'll lead a cursed life from that moment. What color is unicorn blood?"

"Silver?" The hesitant response came from a tall, gangly boy at the back.

"Yes, and what special property does it have?" Blank looks were all Charlie received to his query. "It's luminous."

"What does that mean, Uncle Charlie?"

"It means it glows in the dark. Does anyone know what color their hooves are?"

"Black?"

"White!"

"Wrong on both counts. They're golden."

Angel tugged on Charlie's sleeve. "Uncle Charlie, look."

A beautiful white unicorn had wandered just beyond the trees and into the clearing. It was regarding the group of people cautiously as is pawed the earth beneath it's golden hooves.

The girls standing in the front row all sighed appreciatively at the creature. Charlie was pleased to see even some of the boys in the class regarding the majestic animal with admiration. There was something very special about unicorns that brought a peaceful feeling to those who were lucky enough to come into contact with one.

"Can I pat it, Uncle Charlie?" Angel whispered, still staring at the unicorn in awe.

"Let's wait and see if it'll come any closer on it's own," Charlie said quietly. "Everyone just stand still and be quiet for a little bit— let's see what she'll do."

The unicorn slowly made it's way closer, stopping just behind Charlie. He was one of the few males they trusted and having handled the unicorns of the Forbidden Forest many times he had built a relationship with them based on mutual respect.

"She's so pretty," Angel sighed softly.

"She is, isn't she? Would you like to stroke her?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, you lot keep quiet just a little longer and we'll see if she's in the mood to hang around today. Angel, come up here, sweetheart, and we'll see if she'll let you touch her." Charlie held his arms out and Angel scrambled up onto his hip. "Very slowly reach out, so you don't startle her and rub her nose."

Angel reached out tentatively and held her hand close to the unicorn's nose. After eying the little girl for a moment, the majestic creature lifted her nose into Angel's hand to make contact. Full of confidence now that the animal had initiated contact, Angel stroked her nose excitedly.

Charlie was most impressed with his little niece. While Angel professed to love animals she often ran away screaming when faced with a living, breathing creature. "Good girl!"

"Look, Uncle Charlie, there's more!"

"They're all coming in for a pat now because you're doing such a sterling job. All right, girls first. Move forward slowly with your hand outstretched. See if the unicorn will make the first contact."

The class moved forward as instructed and before long all the witches were patting unicorns. Before the lesson was over even a few of the boys had managed a quick stroke of a velvety white coat while others distracted the unicorn in question. Angel stayed on Charlie's hip while the unicorns were around, he didn't want her to get trodden on if one of the creatures was startled and as such she got to pat every one of the unicorns.

When the students had moved on to their next lesson, Angel pleaded with Charlie to allow her to stay just a while longer to pat the creatures. After much batting of her eyelids, Charlie agreed to allow her another five minutes, but then they would have to make their way back to the castle so he could prepare for his next class.

* * *

"Draco, Ginny, come in." Professor Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk in the round office that had been his since before either could remember.

"Professor Dumbledore." Draco offered his hand in greeting as he neared the desk.

Dumbledore shook Draco's hand cordially. "Draco, I believe congratulations are in order, on two counts."

"Thank you, Headmaster."

"Ginny, you're looking well."

Ginny smiled warmly at her old Headmaster. She'd always been very fond of the old man and was delighted he'd agreed to reside over their wedding. "Thank you, Professor. You're looking well, too."

"Thank you. Take a seat and we'll get through the wedding ceremony so you can spend some time with your family. Oh, and Professor McGonagall wants you to join her for afternoon tea in her office."

"Wonderful, I'd love to catch up with her," Ginny responded enthusiastically.

Draco smiled tolerantly. The last thing he wanted to do was spend an afternoon drinking tea with the head of Gryffindor house, but it seemed he might not have a choice.

The three began discussing the plans for the wedding nuptials. Professor Dumbledore made certain to note exactly what Draco and Ginny wanted on their special day, though he wasn't surprised when the majority of their requests leaned toward a more traditional ceremony, nor was he shocked at the size of the wedding. When Draco informed him that he'd been teaching Drake the ring ceremony, the old wizard beamed across the desk. He was of the opinion that the children should be involved and this role was perfect for the little boy; he even suggested Professor Flitwick check Drake's technique.

As the afternoon wore on, the details of the ceremony were finalized. Professor Dumbledore insisted they could still change anything they wanted in the ceremony right up to the morning of the wedding, all they had to do was contact him and he would take care of the alterations.

Draco rose gracefully from his chair and shook hands with Dumbledore. "Thank you for meeting with us, Professor."

"It's always a pleasure to see former students making a happy life for themselves."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"Feel free to show the children around the castle before you leave. I'd like to meet them before the wedding."

"I'm sure they'd enjoy looking around," Draco answered.

"I won't keep you any longer; Minerva is probably pouring your tea as we speak."

Draco and Ginny thanked Professor Dumbledore again and left his office. Once they were back in the corridor, Ginny began to walk in the direction of her former head of house's office. Draco had been trying to think of ways to get out of sitting with the two women for the afternoon while they nattered on about all things Gryffindor and he thought he'd come up with a most excellent plan.

"Gin, I'm not going to sit there all afternoon sipping tea with McGonagall."

"I want to see her." Ginny had stopped walking and turned to face her fiancé.

"I didn't say you couldn't go. It's just not my idea of a fun time."

"Well, what are you going to do while I'm having afternoon tea then?"

"I'll go and catch up with Uncle Sev. I'm sure he's going to want some privacy to express his displeasure with me."

She arched an eyebrow at him skeptically. "And you call that a fun time?"

"Not exactly, but he's not going to tell me how upset he was at having to learn about our engagement and the baby through others in front of you. I may as well go and get it over with so we can enjoy the rest of our stay."

"All right. You go see your godfather and I'll go have afternoon tea with Professor McGonagall. Where will I meet you afterwards?"

"I'll come and collect you. That way I can say hello and not seem impolite. Just tell her I've gone to collect Drake, which won't be a lie because I'll collect him while I'm getting told off."

"What about Angel?"

"I may as well pick her up before I come for you. I'm sure old McGonagall will want to see the twins, she is a woman after all."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"You most certainly will." Draco's head dipped and his lips brushed over hers.

"'Ere what are you two doing out of class and kissing in the hallways? That's forbidden!"

Draco lifted his head slightly. He'd recognized the wheezing voice immediately and was not surprised to see the old unkempt man limping towards them in a great hurry.

"Well, well, Mr. Filch. I wish I could say I was delighted to see you again, but I see you haven't changed in the slightest and that somewhat mars the experience," Draco intoned in his best superior voice.

"You two aren't students."

"And they say you're not that bright. Shame on them," Draco mocked.

"What are you doing in the halls of Hogwarts?"

"As it happens we've just gotten through with a very important meeting with the Headmaster."

"I'll be checking that out, you know!"

"Be my guest," Draco drawled contemptuously. "Darling, enjoy your afternoon tea with Professor McGonagall and I'll collect you in an hour or so from her office."

"All right. Don't let your Uncle Sev give you a hard time, okay?"

"I'll try not to, but we've got to let the old boy get some happiness from life occasionally," Draco smirked and winked at her nefariously before placing a last kiss on the tip of her nose. "Go on now and I'll take care of Filch."

"See you later."

Draco watched, along with Filch, as Ginny disappeared around the corner. He turned back to the caretaker with his lip curled in disgust. If there was one thing that had constantly disgusted him, it was this man. He was sure he was diseased or at the very least had fleas.

"You can check out our story with the Headmaster if you want, but I'm warning you now, if you go within a mile of my fiancée, I'll kill you," Draco snarled before stalking off in the direction of the stairs. It was bad enough that they'd had to deal with the foul man when they were students, but the idea that his children may have to deal with him when they began their formal magical education just made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. He'd have to see if he couldn't convince the Board of Governors to dismiss the elderly caretaker or seek a position on the Board himself and push from the inside to rid Hogwarts of the wretched squib.

By the time Draco had reached the dungeons, he'd calmed down somewhat. The realization that Filch was just a filthy squib and in no way a danger to the students had dawned upon him; although it still didn't make him any more desirable to have around the school. With calculated movements, Draco pushed open the door to his godfather's classroom and glanced around.

"Daddy!"

"Hi, Drake. Have fun, mate?"

"Yep!"

"Good. Uncle Sev," Draco greeted his godfather respectfully.

"Well, you do come to visit after all," Severus replied sardonically. "I was beginning to think I had become a mere babysitting service."

Draco rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He'd been expecting this. "Need I remind you that you offered to have Drake in the classroom. I rather thought you'd wanted to show him off to the first year students."

"I was thinking of Drake when I offered to have him for the lesson. He most certainly would have further promoted his education being in my classroom than petting unicorns."

"I agree and I thank you for thinking of him," Draco conceded. He knew they could go around in circles for hours with little niggles at each other and not even come close to what was really bothering his godfather unless he pushed the issue into the open. "Uncle Sev, why don't you just tell me exactly what the problem is?"

"What makes you think there is a problem?"

Draco took a deep affected breath and looked directly into the other man's eyes. Years of respect and admiration made him reluctant to raise his voice. "Mother told me I had displeased you. Now can we talk about this in a mature adult manner or are we going to resort to taking cheap shots at each other?"

"I do not resort to taking cheap shots at anyone," Severus sneered.

"My mistake." Draco inclined his head in respect, smirking all the time. "Now are you going to talk to me or am I going to be forced to inform Mother that you're being stubborn?"

"You needn't inform your mother of anything."

"Ah, but you know she'll be asking the moment I arrive home."

Severus slammed a potions tomb on the desk and muttered something about witches who needed to mind their own business. He was becoming irritated with Draco's attitude and he didn't want to talk about what had been bothering him since the Care of Magical Creatures Professor has waltzed into the staff room announcing his sister's engagement.

Drake had been watching proceedings carefully. He jumped when the potions book landed heavily on the desk and looked fearfully to his father. Though a little confused by Draco's expression of amusement, Drake did feel comforted by the fact his daddy wasn't angry as well.

"You know you're dying to just let it all out, Uncle Sev," Draco goaded gently. "Come on, just tell me what's bothering and you'll feel so much better."

"I seriously doubt that given your current attitude," Severus snapped.

"Attitude? And what, pray tell, is wrong with my caring attitude?"

"Perhaps that is anything but caring. You seem to be overly amused by my disappointment."

"Disappointment over what?"

Severus gave him a glowering look. "Don't think you can fool me into talking about it when I've clearly stated I do not want to talk about it."

"Fine, subject closed," Draco stated in an exaggerated huff. "I'll just tell Mother you were being difficult and you can explain yourself to her then."

"You wouldn't." The mere thought of Narcissa Malfoy in his ear was enough to drive him to distraction. The woman was well known for getting her way, he blamed Lucius for indulging her all these years, and she would not let the matter rest until she deemed he'd vented enough to suit her.

"I'm afraid you've left me no choice. I need my ears, Ginny rather likes to nibble on them, and if Mother keeps nagging me they'll fall off, I'm sure." Years of social grooming almost fell apart at the one look of scathing disgust his godfather shot at him when he mentioned Ginny's liking for his ears. Draco schooled his features again before continuing. "Now, shall I take a guess at what is irking you?"

"I don't doubt your mother has given you some idea of what she thinks might be the problem."

"Nosy bint, isn't she?" Draco laughed loudly. Although Severus didn't reply he could see by his expression that the old wizard agreed heartily with the statement. "You're upset because you learned of my engagement and impending fatherhood from Charlie Weasley."

Severus drew a deep breath, flaring his nostrils out and setting his dark expression. "You didn't need to ask then."

"No, but we do need to talk about it."

"I fail to see how discussing something that is over and with can possibly help."

"Perhaps it won't, but you will hear me out," Draco said seriously. "That way I can tell Mother I made the effort."

Severus sighed impatiently and leant back against his desk, folding his arms across his chest. "Go ahead if you must."

"I must," Draco smirked cheekily before sobering and setting himself for the serious discussion ahead. "I never meant for you to find out via anyone else. The fact is it didn't occur to me to ask Charlie not to say anything. The whole announcement didn't go as planned and it threw me totally."

"What do you mean it didn't go as planned?"

"I'm probably lucky to be alive. Drake spilled the beans about the baby before we got a chance to announce our engagement, right in front of all his uncles."

"They weren't pleased?"

"An understatement. They were murderous— thought I'd asked her to marry me just to save my skin. Of course, that's not true and I proved my innocence."

"It isn't?"

"Uncle Sev, you know me better than that."

"Yes, I could tell the night I had dinner with the family you already had aspirations of a future with Miss Weasley."

"Was I obvious?"

"Only to those who know you best. Your father and I had a lengthy discussion about your relationship and where it might lead."

"Discovering she was pregnant did bring forward my planned proposal, but even before then I had already commissioned her ring."

"And that is how you proved your intentions were honorable to her brothers?"

"Yes, that and I'd mentioned my intentions to Ron Weasley well before we found out we were to be parents again."

"I suppose I should be thankful we didn't have to arrange your funeral then."

"You're not pleased for me?" A little disappointment had slipped into Draco's tone, much to his chagrin.

"If you are truly happy with your choices, then I am happy for you."

"I am, Uncle Sev. I couldn't imagine life with Ginny, not anymore."

A rare smile crept across the old Potion Master's face and he stepped forward placing his hands on his godson's shoulders. "That's what I needed to hear. I am happy for you and I wish you both every success in your life together."

"A life you will share with us as you've always shared mine."

"Your fiancée may not agree."

"Why wouldn't she?"

"I'm sure I make her uncomfortable."

"You are not optional in my life, she'll get used to you and once she really gets to know you, she'll grow to love you. I promise."

"You don't need to put my feelings ahead—"

"I'm not. I'm putting my feelings first," Draco smirked as he cut Severus off. "You are family and you're going to have to do a whole lot better if you think you're going to slink out of my life just like that."

Severus regarded his godson for several moments. Here was the boy who used to follow him about the potions laboratory asking incessant questions; at the time he used to think it was terribly irritating, but now looking into the eyes of the man Draco had become Severus knew he would give anything to revisit that time. An innocent time before Draco had discovered the fairer sex, when he thought the best thing in the world was being permitted to stir the big cauldron as it came to the boil and when he thought his godfather's words were truly pearls of wisdom. The little boy was about to be married, become a father again and embark on a whole new life where he didn't need a godfather to guide him.

"You don't _need_ me anymore."

"Who says?"

"You're a grown man, Draco. I was here to guide you through childhood."

"That doesn't mean I don't need you. Uncle Sev, I value your advice and your friendship. You do realize I have no idea what I'm doing most of the time."

"A fool could see that."

"Well, you agree then, I need your guidance."

"Very well," Severus drawled. Though he sounded as if he were agreeing to torture, he was decidedly pleased he wasn't being tossed aside in favor of a woman.

"Good. Well, I promised Gin I'd fetch the twins and pick her up from Professor McGonagall's office."

"You shouldn't keep her waiting then."

"She was having afternoon tea with McGonagall so they're probably still nattering about women's business, but I am going to have to interrupt them if we're going to show the children around Hogwarts."

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon."

"We will and we'll see you at dinner this evening." The question of whether his godfather would actually turn up for dinner had been plaguing Draco. He had tried to book a cottage for them to stay in, but had been almost bullied into staying with Charlie and Anya. Ginny had told him she felt terrible refusing her offer of lodging and after some pushing from Anya she just couldn't say no. Of course, Draco had suggested he take everyone to dinner at The Three Broomsticks, but Anya had insisted she cook for everyone and assured him that Severus was more than welcome.

"Of course."

"You don't mind coming to Charlie's for dinner?"

"Should I?"

"Well you don't socialize with him normally."

"He is a respected member of staff."

"Yeah, of course. Drake, are you right to go?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"What do you say?"

"See you later, Uncle Sev."

"I'll let you know how your potion fared this evening, Drake."

"Thank you," Drake muttered. He was still a little worried about his potion and what he'd do if he didn't get an 'Outstanding'.

Draco shook his godfather's hand. "See you tonight, Uncle Sev and thanks for letting Drake join you today."

"You should be proud, he did extremely well."

"I am." Draco turned to Drake with a beaming smile, "Come on you, let's go find your sister, then we can get Mummy and show you around this place."

Draco and Drake walked slowly back to the Entrance Hall. On the way, Draco asked about the potions lesson and received monosyllabic answers for most of his queries. He was a little concerned the lesson hadn't gone as well as Drake wanted him to believe. Just as they came level with the marble staircase, Drake gave another miserable mumbled reply of _"I don't know"_ to how he thought his potion had worked.

"Sit down, Drake."

"There are no chairs, Daddy."

"On the staircase, mate. Let's have a little chat before we find Angel."

Drake plopped himself down and Draco sank onto the step right next to him. The cold from the marble began seeping through his clothes straight away and Draco knew if he sat here for too long his backside would go numb.

"Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, that kind of nothing can be really bothersome."

"I didn't have any help with my potion."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?"

"But Uncle Sev is going to mark it with the other potions and he said I should get an O."

"You're good at potions, mate. I'm sure your grandfather has been boasting about your talent."

"What if I don't get an O?"

"If you don't get an O, you just try harder next time."

"But what if I can't do potions?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I don't get an O, I can't do potions."

"Nonsense! Who told you that?"

"No one."

"Where did you get such an idea from?"

"Just popped into my head."

"Listen, Drake, even if your potion is a complete failure—which it won't be—you'll still be able to do potions."

"Will I be able to come to Hogwarts?"

"Of course."

"And Uncle Sev will let me do potions?"

"Yep. In fact, I'll bet you'll be in Uncle Sev's Newt class and only those who are really brilliant at potions get invited into that class."

"You think?"

"I'd put Galleons on it!"

"Wow!"

"Ready to go find your sister now?"

"Yep."

The Malfoy wizards stood and began to make their way across the Entrance Hall, both rubbing their cold backsides uncomfortably as they went.

"Draco!"

"Charlie, we were just coming to find you."

"Angel and I have just had a pumpkin juice while we were waiting for someone to collect her."

"Was there a problem?"

"No not at all, but there would have been a problem if Ginny ever found out what I have planned for my next class and Angel was still with me."

"I don't think I want to know."

"In that case, we'll just say the second years aren't studying unicorns."

"Thanks for looking after her."

"Anytime! We had fun, didn't we princess?"

"Lots of fun! We patted unicorns and they were so pretty."

"Sounds brilliant, Angel. How about you say goodbye to Uncle Charlie so he can get to his next class?"

"Bye, Uncle Charlie."

"See you later, Angel. Bye, Drake. Malfoy, I'll see you all at home."

"Looking forward to it." Draco watched Charlie until he was out of sight. "Let's go get Mummy and see if we can remember our way around this old castle."

* * *

Ginny knocked softly on Professor McGonagall's door and waited for the perfunctory response she used to know so well.

"Enter."

With an excited giggle, Ginny opened the door and took in the sight of the older witch she'd revered for so long as a student. Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk, half moon glasses perched on the tip of her nose and quill in hand passing over what seemed to be students' papers. "Professor?"

The aging witch looked up from her work and a warm smile crept across her wizened face. "Ginny, I'm so glad you could make it to tea. Is Draco with you?"

"Thank you for inviting me, Professor. Draco's gone to collect the children, but he might get held up. He thinks Professor Snape might want a private word with him, so he thought he might get it over with."

"Take a seat." Professor McGonagall motioned toward the comfortable chairs surrounding a small table at the opposite end of her office as she rose from the desk. "Severus was a little upset when Charlie told him the two of you were engaged and expecting again."

"It all happened so fast. We didn't think to tell Charlie not to say anything."

"Perfectly understandable. It's an exciting time in a young couple's life; you can't be expected to remember everything or everyone."

"I just hope he realizes we didn't mean to not include him."

"I'm sure he'll be fine once he's spoken to Draco," she assured the younger witch. "Now, how have you been keeping?"

"Well, thank you."

"Your pregnancy is going well? Charlie did mention something about you fainting a while back."

"Everything is fine. I got a little upset and I fainted. It wasn't anything terribly dramatic."

"He said you were on strict bed rest for a week. That is something to be concerned about."

"Actually, I think that was the Healer keeping Narcissa happy. I didn't really need to rest for that long."

"Charlie was quite concerned because you weren't allowed to go home to the Burrow."

"Draco and I had some things to sort out, so it was better I stayed at the manor for that week."

"Everything is fine now?"

"Yes, everything is perfect. I'm not supposed to get upset, but the Healer is accustomed to dealing with Narcissa and it just seems like something he'd say to her to keep her happy."

"Don't let her fool you. Narcissa Black Malfoy is not a weak woman by any description."

"No, but she likes to play the delicate little flower and Lucius indulges her."

"He still indulges her?"

Ginny's eyes widened questioningly. "Still?"

"I remember when he was courting her when they were still at Hogwarts. Anything Narcissa wanted, Narcissa got, no matter what the cost. Lucius would have bought her the world if it would have pleased her."

"Nothing's changed then. Lucius seems to enjoy indulging her and he started doing the same with Angel, but we've put a stop to that."

"And Lucius is complying with your wishes?" Professor McGonagall looked incredulous.

"So far, but only time will tell if we've really made ourselves clear."

"I must admit, I was a little concerned when I heard you and Draco were together. After all that happened in your second year — how are you getting along with Lucius?"

"We sat down and talked things over. He's actually surprised me. There's no doubt he loves the twins and he's really good with them."

"Even when he's disciplining Drake?"

Ginny fidgeted a little. She wasn't expecting to have this brought up again. "You heard about that?"

"Charlie was most upset when he heard what had happened and then you fainting."

"When I got upset about it, I fainted. I was rather ranting at Lucius at the time. Just to put your mind at ease, Lucius is no longer allowed to discipline either of the children. He can tell them off, but anything else has to be referred to us."

"Good, I was a little worried the Malfoys might try to overrule you after what Charlie told us."

"The rule isn't only for Lucius, it's for everyone — much to Harry's relief, he always hated telling the kids off," Ginny laughed lightly. "We decided it would be better if just the two of us were responsible for the twins' discipline."

"It's the right thing to do. I know your family have always helped out, but now Draco's around he should be their disciplinarian."

"Well, I'm sure he'd gladly give that job up at times."

"Little ones are a handful. You've got the wedding plans all sorted?"

"Yes, everything is either done or getting done by others. Draco has forbidden me from doing anything more for the wedding than fussing with my dress."

"Really? I would have thought you would want to make the decisions for your big day."

"I was making all the decisions, but whether I just got too tired or too emotional, I don't know. Anyway, I shed one tear too many and Draco basically ordered me not to do anymore. He's handed control to both our mothers. Gods, I'm so hormonal at the moment, it was probably just a low or something."

"You do need to rest before the wedding and being pregnant with all there is to be done for such an event can't be easy. Though, I would like to be a fly on the wall when Molly and Narcissa get together to go over the arrangements. It should get very interesting."

"Thankfully most of the arrangements have been made, so there's only a few little things to tidy up. I just hope they can get through them without killing each other."

"They're both mature women, I'm sure you've nothing to worry about." Professor McGonagall smiled encouragingly. "How is the rest of your family?"

Ginny filled Professor McGonagall in on the latest family news. Not that Charlie had been remiss in keeping the staff informed of the most important announcements in the family, quite the opposite in fact. Everything Ginny mentioned, Professor McGonagall already knew. She was most pleased for Harry's and Hermione's impending parenthood, expressing her belief that Harry would make an excellent father. The women chatted for almost two hours before a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly to reveal Draco and the twins. "Professor McGonagall, pleasure to see you again."

"Draco, come in. My goodness the twins have grown so big."

"Drake, Angel, this is Professor McGonagall," Ginny reminded her children.

"Hello, Professor Mc—McG." Angel looked at her mother for help. She couldn't remember how to pronounce the name properly.

"That's fine, Angel. You can just call me Professor." Minerva had come across first year students who still stumbled over her name for one reason or another and was accustomed to stepping in to alleviate the embarrassment.

Angel smiled brightly. "Hello, Professor!"

"Hello, Angel. Have you had fun this afternoon?"

"Uncle Charlie let me pat unicorns. They were really pretty!"

"You're very lucky, not many people get to pat unicorns." Professor McGonagall turned her attention to Drake, who was yet to say a word. "This young man must be Drake."

"Hello," Drake mumbled.

"Hello, Drake. Did you enjoy your afternoon?"

"I did first year potions," Drake responded in an almost bored tone.

"Well, my goodness you are advanced for your age."

"Grandfather's been teaching me the important things."

"Really? Well I shall look forward to having you in my house when you're old enough."

Drake's chin tilted up with curiosity. "What house?"

"Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall replied with pride.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin!"

It had always intrigued the aging Transfiguration Professor where magical children got their beliefs about the houses of Hogwarts. "And what makes you think that?"

"All Malfoys are in Slytherin!"

"I see. You do realize you're Weasley blood will count for something," she reminded him gently.

"I will be a Slytherin like Daddy and Grandfather!" Drake declared with finality.

"I'm sure the sorting hat will place you in the best house to suit you," Professor McGonagall responded.

"Slytherin," Drake muttered defiantly, clearly incensed at the woman's argument over the matter.

"Well, we've a long time yet before we have to worry about which house you get sorted into," Ginny chimed in as lightly as she could. Not six months ago Drake would have been the first to profess his loyalty to her old house, but now under the influence of his father and grandfather he'd tossed Gryffindor aside for Slytherin. It disappointed her, but she refused to make a big deal of the issue.

The head of Gryffindor house smiled patiently at Drake. She'd not really expected anything different from the little wizard, after hearing Charlie's recount of what the boy got up to at times. He would most likely follow in his father's footsteps and be sorted into Slytherin. The shame of it was his already obvious talent for flying — boasting in the staff room, Charlie had informed anyone who would listen just how good his nephew was on a broom. If Drake ever made the house team, Professor McGonagall feared she would have to hand over the House Cup to Severus, then listen to him gloat year after year. Still there were other Weasleys coming through around the same time, perhaps one of them would display equitable talent.

"Well, I think we've taken up enough of the Professor's time," Draco said in the hope Ginny would take the hint and they could leave before he was made to feel obliged to sit drinking tea with them.

"Nonsense! Please, have a cup of tea, Draco," Professor McGonagall offered pleasantly.

"Thank you for the offer, but I had tea with Uncle Sev and we need to be getting along if we're going to show the twins around the castle before the end of classes. Plus we have to catch up with Professor Flitwick so he can check Drake's charm." Draco didn't really think it was necessary for the charms professor to check Drake's technique, but it wouldn't hurt to show him off a bit. He was really quite proud of what his son had accomplished at such an early age.

"Come on, Mummy, we want to explore!" Angel bounced excitedly at the mention of looking around the impressive castle.

"Thank you so much for afternoon tea, Professor," Ginny said pleasantly as she rose from her chair. "I really enjoyed chatting with you again."

"Thank you for coming and if I don't see you beforehand, good luck with the wedding."

Draco frowned at the older witch. "You did get your invitation, didn't you?"

"Yes, of course I did. I just meant, I may not get a chance to wish either of the best before your big day."

"Oh, thank you."

"Thank you, Professor. I hope we'll catch up again before we leave."

"That would be wonderful."

Draco herded the children out of the office as quickly as he could while the two women exchanged last minute pleasantries. He was eager to get on with the tour of the old castle then get his family to Charlie's house so they could freshen up before dinner.

Ginny walked into the corridor and to her waiting family. "Well, where are we going to start?"

"Feel like trooping up to the Astronomy Tower?" Draco asked with a cheeky grin. The tower held some particularly pleasant memories for him and though he would be unable to relive those memories with the children in tow he felt compelled to visit.

"Sure! The kids will love the view and it'll save us trekking all over the grounds if we show them all we can from up there."

"Are you tired? Do you just want to go to Charlie's?"

"No, I'm fine. We'll show the kids around then go to Charlie's and I'll have a rest before dinner."

"If you're sure."

"Draco, stop fussing. I'm fine and we promised the children."

Draco was about to respond when he noticed Professor McGonagall standing in the doorway of her office with a curious smile on her face.

"Nice to see you're taking care of her, Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said before closing her door and walking down the corridor to her classroom.

Uncertain as to what an appropriate reply might be to such a statement, Draco kept his silence. Unlike Ginny who buried her head in his chest, giggling furiously.

"Can't win wherever we are, can I? There's always someone watching me and the way I treat you."

"Professor McGonagall means well and she does like you."

"Could have fooled me. I remember all those hard glares in Transfiguration."

"She looked at everyone like that and probably still does."

"That woman has a glare that's capable of turning men to stone."

"Maybe, but she's an excellent teacher. Did you ever mess up in her class?"

"Are you mad? No way I was doing detention for her if I could help it, not after first year."

"First year? What happened?"

"You mean Potter never told you about the Forbidden Forest?"

"Nope."

Draco draped an arm around her shoulders and talked as they made their way to the Astronomy Tower. "Well, I shouldn't have even had detention you know. I was doing the right thing by reporting students out of bed. Professor McGonagall didn't see it that way though and put me on detention with Potter, Granger and your brother. We were sent into the forest with Hagrid one night."

"Oh my, that couldn't have been good."

"Believe me, it wasn't. Someone had been killing unicorns for their blood and we were supposed to look for any signs of injured or dead unicorns."

"Yuck!"

"Indeed. Well we split up — Potter and I took Hagrid's dog and went in search of unicorns. How lucky were we when we found something feeding off of one of them?"

"I remember something about this, but Harry never mentioned that you were with him at the time."

"He didn't?"

"No, but he did say that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was feeding off of unicorns to stay alive at one stage."

"I don't think it was _him_ we saw. The thing didn't even have a body."

"Harry said it was _him—_ before he got a body back."

Draco shuddered involuntarily. "Enough of this talk."

"I couldn't agree more. We're not here to reminisce about the bad times."

They continued their ascent up the castle until they reached the Astronomy Tower. The children were awed with the view and couldn't stay still, running to take in the panorama from every point available to them.

"What do you do up here?"

"Astronomy," Ginny answered. "Sometimes you have classes at night so you can study the night sky."

"Wow," Drake breathed out.

"That's not all you study up here," Draco whispered nefariously into Ginny's ear as he pulled her back against his chest.

The color in her cheeks rose instantly and Ginny slapped his shoulder, trying her best not to giggle. She whispered over her shoulder, "I think your son is quite capable of working out what else is studied up here when he's old enough."

"So you don't want to give him a practical example?" Draco's voice was muffled as he nipped at her neck.

Drake stood watching his parents with barely concealed disgust. He knew he shouldn't protest, especially after all his dad's talks, but he really didn't want to bear witness to such things. "Are you going to snog, Mummy because if you are, can I go downstairs?"

Ginny stepped out of Draco's embrace and cleared her throat, obviously at a loss as to what to do with herself. "Maybe we can go and see Professor Flitwick now?"

"Good idea," Draco agreed.

They made their way slowly downstairs, stopping every so often to point out various aspects of the school to the twins and answer their never ending questions. Just as they were passing the staff room, the door opened and in a rush of black robes, Professor Snape was almost standing upon them.

"Uncle Sev, is there a problem?"

"I thought there were students out of class."

"No, just us."

"You're leaving soon?"

"Yeah, we're just going to see Professor Flitwick then visit the Quidditch pitch."

"You're not giving the children the complete tour?"

"Too much information will just overload them, Professor. We've shown them the Astronomy Tower and a few of the other classrooms," Ginny informed him.

"We had to leave the Astronomy Tower, because Daddy was going to snog Mummy," Drake added casually.

Severus pinned Draco with a dangerous look. It was one that every student of Hogwarts knew well—your explanation had better be good.

Draco shrugged and grinned at his godfather. "Just reliving old times, Uncle."

"I expected better of you." Severus glared at both Draco and Ginny.

"Come on, Uncle Sev, you know everyone goes up there for one thing and it's not to watch the heavens."

"That does not mean it is appropriate behavior," Severus growled.

"No, but it is normal," Draco challenged.

The Potion Master's eyes widened and his nostrils flared at the open challenge from his godson. He couldn't quite believe Draco was being so insolent at his age, especially when he'd never been so as a student. With no recourse to punish him, Severus felt he had no option other than to remove himself from the uncomfortable position. "I will see you at dinner this evening."

Draco and Ginny stood watching Severus stride down the corridor, his robes billowing behind him.

"I think you upset him," Ginny said quietly.

"He'll get over it."

"Maybe you should go after him?"

"No, Uncle Sev likes his solitude. He'll rattle around in his classroom for a few hours cursing me then he'll be fine."

"Draco, you can't just leave him like that."

"Yes, I can. Ginny, I know the man better than most. He wouldn't want me chasing after him. Now shall we go and find Professor Flitwick?"

"All right, but you apologize tonight."

"Yes, love."

Again the family set off down the corridor. Many corridors and staircases later they came across the charms classroom both had spent countless hours in learning the art. Though the door was closed there seemed to be quite a lot of noise floating through into the corridor.

Draco put his ear against the door. "He still has a class. Drake, we'll have to catch up with him another time."

"Ohhhh, but, Dad."

Ginny put her arm around her small son and looked pleadingly at her fiancée. "Draco, I'm sure Professor Flitwick would mind if we interrupted for just a moment."

"Gin, I'm not disturbing a class."

"Fine. I will!" Ginny knocked on the door softly and opened it without waiting for a response. "Professor Flitwick, sorry for the interruption, but Professor Dumbledore said you might check out Drake's levitation charm and we're leaving the castle soon."

"Ginny Weasley! Of course, come in, come in."

Ginny entered the classroom ahead of Draco and the children. "Thank you so much for doing this. We really appreciate your time."

"No problem, I'm rather keen to see your son in action for myself." Flitwick continued quickly when Ginny and Draco looked at him quizzically. "Professor's Snape and Weasley have been rather boastful of the boy's talent."

"Oh, I see."

"He does have a lot of natural ability," Draco conceded proudly.

"He's from good stock, of course he'd have natural ability," Professor Flitwick pointed out casually. "Now this young man must be Drake. How do you do, Drake?"

"Good thank you, Professor," Drake answered in a small voice.

"Are you ready to show me what you can do with a wand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wonderful! Everyone, wands down and paying attention." Flitwick gave his students a few moments to obey before continuing. "This young man is five years old and he's going to show us how to do a levitation charm."

Draco extracted his old school wand from his cloak. He'd been carrying around two wands for the entire day and was pleased to rid himself of one for the time being. "Drake, your wand."

"What have you been levitating, young man?"

"Lots of things—rocks, leaves, sticks."

"Wonderful! Why don't we try a feather?" Professor Flitwick summoned a feather from his desk and placed it on the desk closest to Drake. "When you're ready."

Drake concentrated very hard. He managed to levitate the feather quite high, and then land it again gracefully. When the feather came to rest on the desk again he beamed at Professor Flitwick.

"Wonderful! You've got a perfect technique and such control! I haven't seen such precision since Miss Granger was in her first year."

"Who's she?" Drake asked curiously.

"Aunt Hermione, darling," Ginny offered.

Professor Flitwick was bouncing on the balls of his feet so hard that his hair was bouncing. "Tell me, did she teach you to do that charm?"

Drake frowned. "No, Daddy did."

"You've done an admirable job of it, Draco."

"Thank you," Draco responded tightly. The idea that he'd allowed someone else to teach Drake the charm was quite insulting. He was as good, if not better, at Charms than Hermione Granger or Potter or whatever she called herself now.

"Thank you so much for taking the time to watch Drake, Professor. We really do appreciate it."

"It was a pleasure. I'm looking forward to seeing you in my class when you begin Hogwarts, young man."

"Thank you, Professor. Gin, we should make a move, we've taken up enough of the Professor's time."

As soon as the classroom door had closed behind them Ginny turned to Draco. "Is there something wrong? You were a bit short with Professor Flitwick."

"I can't believe he'd think I, of all people, would let another instruct _my_ son. It's not like the Mudblood is better than I, more like the other way round."

"Draco!" Ginny was standing with her hands on her hips directly in front of him. She was not pleased with his choice of words, especially in front of the children.

"What? I don't have a right to be upset?"

"No. Professor Flitwick interrupted his class for us and he simply asked Drake a question. Then after hearing Drake's answer, he complimented you on your teaching ability. For god's sake how could there be a problem?"

"He immediately assumed I allowed—"

Ginny cut him off sharply. "Don't say it—don't you dare say it!"

"I—" Draco took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew he'd committed a cardinal sin according to Ginny's principles and he'd have to make good quickly if it wasn't going to haunt him for the rest of the day. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go off like that and I shouldn't have called her... well I shouldn't have, it was uncalled for."

"It was. She's never done anything to you and she's been nothing but supportive of me—us since we got back together."

"I know, I'm really sorry. I just... I don't know... lost it for a moment." Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I let my anger at someone else get the better of me and that's not me, you know that."

Ginny glanced at the twins, who were standing a little away from their parent's, watching proceedings with rapt expressions. "Let's just show the kids the Quidditch pitch and get to Charlie's."

"Gin, I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

"All right, you're sorry."

"I don't want this to ruin our—"

"It won't," she replied impatiently. "Are we going?"

"Yeah, let's do this and get you to Charlie's so you can rest." Draco moved to drape an arm around her, but Ginny moved out of his reach. "Kids, come on, we'll go by the Quidditch pitch on the way to Hogsmeade."

* * *

"Mummy! They're here! They're here!" Matthew yelled as he ran through the gate towards the family walking down the road.

Ginny had insisted they walk from Hogwarts to Charlie's house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade village. She honestly didn't think she had the energy for side-along Apparation even with a small child, so it was safer if they walked. Draco had offered to Apparate each of them, including her, but she simply didn't want to arrive at her sister-in-law's like that.

"Matthew!" Drake took off, running to meet his cousin. The boys usually only saw each other once a month at the Burrow so this was a special occasion for them, not to mention an extra opportunity to play.

By the time they reached the gate, Anya was waiting on the doorstep for them and as they came into the yard, she moved forward to greet them.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you came to visit. You're looking tired. Have you been getting enough rest?"

"Anya, good to see you. It's been a big day and we've been doing a fair amount of walking."

"Well, you'll have a rest before dinner then."

"Don't you need a hand? With us you're cooking for far more than you're used to."

"Nonsense! Do you think your brothers don't feel the need to get together every so often for far more fire whiskies than is necessary?"

"I suppose."

"It's settled then. You'll rest before dinner, and if I need any help with dinner, I'll put your handsome fiancé to work," Anya smiled brightly at Draco. "Draco, lovely to see you again."

"Anya, a pleasure as always," Draco replied with a polite inclination of his head. "Before we go any further, I feel it's only fair to warn you, I'm hopeless in the kitchen."

"Don't worry, I wouldn't give you anything too difficult — perhaps scrubbing the pots. You could manage that, couldn't you?" Anya laughed loudly at the expression on Draco's face. "Come inside and I'll make some tea."

"Gin, where did our children disappear to?"

"Drake is most likely off with Matthew and Angel would've invited herself into the house to find Jelena — she loves fussing over her," Ginny answered nonchalantly.

"Okay," Draco answered slowly. He'd make a mental note to talk to his children about their manners; they should have greeted their aunt properly before running off to play or inviting themselves inside.

When they'd drunk at least two cups of tea each and the women had deemed they'd caught up on enough gossip for the time being, Anya showed them to the room they would be sleeping in this evening. It was a nice room with a lovely view of the woods bordering their property. Fresh flowers had been placed on the dresser and they were giving off a subtle fragrance, not quite strong enough to mask the scent of crisp, clean linens.

"Charlie tried to convince me to put you in separate rooms, but I knew you wouldn't want that."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So much for all their little speeches Sunday night."

"Ginny, they're your brothers. They love you and the thought of a man touching you is enough to drive them nutters," Anya said earnestly. "Ask any other woman related to you. We've to listen to their ranting when you're with Draco and can't hear them."

"They're not that bad, are they?"

"You should have seen them Sunday night after they left you there for the final time. You'd swear they'd just handed you over to be raped and murdered. All wandering around the kitchen at the Burrow, questioning whether or not they'd done the right thing by encouraging you to make the move. The occasional wondering about what you were doing at that moment—I nearly died when Katie suggested that you were probably shagging Draco's brains out." Anya laughed at the memory. "I think it was Bill who suggested a permanent silencing charm for Katie as punishment for voicing what they were all thinking anyway."

"Not a bad idea," Draco muttered under his breath. The idea that just one of the Weasley women might be rendered mute was most appealing to him, as it would to any man who'd sat in the same room with all of them talking at the same time.

"Draco!"

Not wanting to make the situation worse, Draco looked sheepishly at the two witches. There was no point in trying to defend himself, they'd just turn it around and he'd probably end up saying something else to further sink himself into disgrace.

"Don't worry, Draco, Bill had plenty of support for his horrid suggestion," Anya assured him.

"I'll just bet he did," Ginny said with a disgusted roll of her eyes.

"Well, I'll leave you two to freshen up and don't worry about the kids. Mine have been waiting all day to play with them so it's unlikely we'll see them before dinner time." Anya closed the door behind her as she left.

"I want you to have a rest before dinner," Draco said seriously. Ginny looked tired enough to drop where she was standing.

"Yeah, I think I need to put my feet up for a bit."

"I know you do! Come on, get your shoes off and into bed until dinner."

Ginny sank onto the edge of the bed, glad to take the weight off of her feet again. She hated feeling this tired most of the time and while she knew it would pass, it didn't help her deal with it now. Once she had slipped her shoes off, Draco lifted her legs the rest of the way onto the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"You rest while I go keep an eye on the kids."

"You don't have to, you know. Anya said they'd be fine."

"I know, but it's unfair to leave them all to her while she's preparing dinner." Draco didn't really care about Anya's workload, but he did want to keep an eye on his own children. They were a long way from St. Mungo's if one of them should have an accident. "The least I can do is watch the kids while she's busy."

"All right," Ginny sighed tiredly.

"I'll wake you before dinner," Draco whispered as her eyes closed.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked to the door. Before he let himself out, he turned to glance at her — she looked as if she'd already fallen into a deep sleep. As quietly as he could, Draco opened the door and went downstairs.

"Anya?"

"In the kitchen, Draco."

Draco wandered through to where Anya's voice had come from. "Starting dinner already?"

"Yes, if I don't start now we won't be eating until tomorrow morning," Anya replied jovially. "Is Ginny resting?"

"Yeah, she's exhausted."

"It'll pass soon."

"Pass?"

"Yes, pregnant women always get tired to begin with. God, I was always a mess for the first few months, always nodding off no matter where I was."

Draco slid into a seat at the kitchen table without being invited. "So it's normal for her to be wanting to sleep all the time?"

"Of course. Did you think Molly would let her go if she thought there might be something wrong?"

"No, I guess not," Draco responded absently.

"Don't worry, everything will be back to normal soon. We worked it out and around the time you're getting married, things should start to get a bit better. Maybe even before, she is a Weasley and they're known for their breeding power." Anya sunk into the chair opposite Draco. "You know, I can't picture Molly ever having to take a nap because she was carrying a child, but I suppose with the wedding and everything else, Ginny's been stretched to her limit."

"Oh."

"Anyway, she'll have plenty of energy for the honeymoon," Anya said cheekily.

"I—umm—well, I—"

"Draco, I'm a married woman, I do know what goes on when one is _enjoying_ their honeymoon."

Draco stared at the witch in front of him, he was caught between feeling reassured that Ginny would begin to act in a more normal fashion given time and scandalized at what Anya was suggesting. She was soon to be his sister-in-law and he was certain he did not want to know what she got up to on her honeymoon.

"Look, I'm not saying Ginny is anything like Charlie, but if she is then best you hold onto your britches. You know, I didn't just conjure four children out of thin air."

No response was coming to mind, well no decent response was coming to Draco's mind. He was mentally screaming that this wasn't a suitable topic to be discussing with his fiancée's older brother's wife, but there was nothing he could think of that would shut her up.

"Well, I know the other boys are— shall we say virile in the bedroom. All except for Percy — not to say that he's not — Penelope is just quite tight lipped about him, but if you ask me, I think he's an animal in the bedroom—he's far too quiet not to be."

Draco blinked at her. "You talk about—about— with other women?"

"Women talk about _everything_," Anya laughed at lightly at the expression of sheer horror creeping over his features.

_'Women talk about everything'_, the statement kept echoing through his mind. _What had Ginny said about him? He'd satisfied her each time, hadn't he? What if her brothers found out what they'd been up to? She was no little innocent when the doors closed behind them, far from it in fact—she was a little vixen._ All of a sudden there didn't seem to be enough air in the bright kitchen. Draco was drowning in his own thoughts and desperately needed to escape — he'd heard enough, more than he'd ever wanted to hear in fact.

"It's in their breeding, you know. I'm certain it has to do with the red hair—their virility, I mean."

"I—err—where are the children?" Draco uttered weakly.

"Oh, don't worry about them. The boys are outside playing happily and the girls are upstairs. I think Angel trying to teach Jelana how to behave at a tea party."

"Maybe I should go and check on them."

"No need, I checked on all of them just before you came down. They're fine. You have to give them space to play or they won't learn how to interact properly."

"Oh."

"I'm sure that's why Charlie wanted to put you two in separate rooms. He's afraid of discovering just what his baby sister is like."

"I—we—wouldn't," Draco stuttered.

Anya laughed aloud. "Draco, don't feel you have to abstain because you're here. Charlie isn't stupid, he knows what Ginny gets up to — he just likes to pretend he doesn't, they all do— it's easier that way. You don't have any brothers or sisters, do you?"

"No, only child."

"I understand how hard it can be to wrap your head around their way of thinking, but just imagine yourself in their shoes. She's their baby sister and while they like their wives to behave a certain way in the bedroom, they just can't make the connection, without going nutters, that Ginny is a woman too with the same needs as their partners."

"I guess."

"I think they still see her as being five years old or something ridiculous."

"Probably," Draco responded vaguely. He wished he had some idea of where this conversation was leading or if it was leading anywhere at all.

"While you're sitting there, you can help me shell the peas." Anya placed a large bowl in front of him and took a handful of peas for herself.

Draco peered into the bowl cautiously and cringed. "Is there not a charm that will shell the peas for you?"

"Of course there is, but I find it so therapeutic to do them by hand."

"Really?"

"Really! They won't bite you know." Anya couldn't help but giggle at his expression. "Peas don't have teeth."

"I know that."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Draco exhaled loudly. This type of chore was for servants and he didn't appreciate being forced to demean himself in this manner. His hand entered the bowl and pulled out a cold pea pod. He watched Anya remove the tiny green peas from the pod and drop them into a smaller bowl, then he followed suit with pod his was still holding.

"Not that hard, is it?"

"No," Draco agreed resentfully as he reached for another pod.

Before long they had shelled all the peas. Anya had continued to natter his ear off the entire time, mostly about the family and who was up to what. Draco listened absently, nodding from time to time in what he hoped were the appropriate places. He tried not to listen too closely, in case she started on about subjects that were inappropriate again.

"Anya?"

Lost in his own musings, Draco jumped when the disembodied voice boomed through the kitchen.

"Charlie, don't you dare tell me you're going to be late," Anya warned seriously as she approached the hearth.

"No, love. I'm finished for the day. Is Draco nearby?"

"Yes, he's right here."

Draco walked over to the hearth. "Charlie."

"Hey, I was talking to Severus and we thought we might go for a drink before dinner."

"Ginny's resting," Draco replied flatly.

"I wasn't inviting Ginny, I was inviting you."

"When Gin's resting, I come with a set of twins," Draco reminded him.

"Nonsense, you go and I'll watch the twins," Anya interrupted.

"I really shouldn't leave them."

"They'll be fine and you look like you need a drink or two," Charlie insisted.

"He'll meet you at The Three Broomsticks shortly," Anya said.

Charlie winked at his wife. "Thanks, love. We won't be late."

"You'd better not be late. We have six children to feed and bathe tonight."

"Promise," Charlie smiled as he broke the Floo connection.

"Well, off you go," Anya ordered.

"Are you sure the twins will be all right? I promised Gin I'd keep an eye on them."

"Draco, go and have a drink with the men. The kids will be fine. As long as you're not late for dinner, we women will be fine, too," Anya said as she guided him out of the kitchen.

"All right, I'm going." Draco wondered briefly if there was a woman in the Weasley clan who wasn't pushy or bossy as he was bundled out of the room.

* * *

Madam Rosmerta was cleaning glasses behind the bar when Draco wandered into her establishment. Not seeing any sign of Charlie or his godfather, Draco took a stool at the bar and ordered a Firewhisky. His mind began wandering over events of the last few months as he sipped the fiery liquid. A lot had happened and for the most part his head was still attempting to catch up. In fact, if someone had told him six months ago he'd be sitting in The Three Broomsticks waiting for Charlie Weasley to have a drink together before going back to the redhead's place for dinner; he'd have had them checked into the locked ward at St. Mungo's. Now, not only was he waiting quite contentedly, Draco was looking forward to having a quiet drink with his future brother-in-law.

"There you are," Charlie exclaimed as his heavy hand landed on Draco's shoulder. "Started without us?"

Draco winced involuntarily at the contact and wondered if the man realized just how heavy handed he was at times. "Couldn't resist! Uncle Sev, how was your afternoon?"

"As expected," Severus drawled.

"Madam Rosmerta, a pleasure to see you this afternoon, dear lady." Charlie bowed exaggeratedly, effectively hiding his cheeky grin.

"I'll be having no cheek from you today, Charlie Weasley." Rosmerta wagged her finger at the redheaded wizard. "Severus, lovely to see you again."

"Madam Rosmerta." Severus inclined his head ever so slightly in recognition.

"I'll have a mead." Charlie picked Draco's tumbler up and gave the contents a good sniff. "Draco, are you drinking Firewhisky?"

"Actually, I'll join you in a mead."

Charlie looked to his austere colleague. "Severus, what tempts your palette this afternoon?"

"An elf-made wine."

"Okay, that's two meads and an elf-made wine, Rosmerta. Why don't we grab a table? I'm sure Rosmerta won't mind bringing our drinks over." Charlie winked cheekily at the proprietor.

The three men settled at a table in the far corner and exchanged small talk for a short while. Draco made polite enquiries about the school and it's operation in recent years, explaining that he'd been thinking of applying for a position on the Board of Governors, as his father had when he was a small boy. He felt it was important to have a voice in the school his children were to attend. Soon enough the conversation turned away from Hogwarts.

Charlie frowned into his mead. "How's Ginny?"

"She's good."

Charlie looked at Draco pointedly. "How is she _really_?"

"Well, I think she misses your Mum, but apart from being a bit tired, she is great."

"Tired is normal given her condition."

"Yeah, Anya said something like that."

Charlie chuckled. "She would know, she could barely stay awake when she was pregnant with the twins. Fell asleep where ever she was most of the time."

"Here you are, boys," Rosmerta said as she leaned across the table distributing their drinks. "Your elf-made wine, Severus. I hope you enjoy."

Draco's eyes just about left his head as the witch appeared to purr her last statement to his godfather. He knew he wasn't hearing things when Charlie elbowed him discreetly and appeared to be trying earnestly not to snigger at the Potions Master, who was coloring to the same shade as the goblet of wine placed in front of him. In an effort not to join Charlie in distasteful sniggering, or at least hide his amusement, Draco raised his tankard to his mouth.

Charlie leaned over as Rosmerta made her way back to the bar and whispered in Draco's ear, "Rosmerta's got a thing for Severus. He always gets _special_ service from her."

The mouthful of mead Draco had rained down over the table as he coughed and spluttered. The thought of his Uncle Sev with Rosmerta just about sent him into convulsions. It wasn't that he didn't think Severus deserved someone nice to spend the rest of his life with. He'd just not given it much thought—Uncle Sev had always been alone.

When Draco had himself under control again he glanced across the table to find a look of disapproval being bored into his very soul from his godfather's black eyes. "Sorry," he half choked out. "Must have gone down the wrong hole."

"As will happen when you're attempting to laugh and drink at the same time," Severus growled. He was immensely embarrassed. It was one thing for his colleagues to be aware of the older witch's advances, but for Draco to now know—he knew he would never hear the end of the uncomfortable situation, especially if his old friend Lucius got wind of the incident.

Draco cleared his throat and wondered if he should tempt the gods, then thought why not? "So... Are you seeing Rosmerta, Uncle Sev?"

"Most certainly not!"

"Come on, Severus, she's not a bad sort," Charlie said with thinly masked amusement.

"I did not say she was."

"So you like her?" Draco asked curiously.

"I—she—she's an acquaintance, nothing more. She's run this establishment for as long as I can remember. I've known her for some years."

"Just an acquaintance?" Draco pressed.

"Yes! Why would I consider her anything more?"

A nefarious grin spread over Draco's features and his eyes danced with mischief. "I just thought the way she leant over you-you must have been getting quite a view. No witch would do that without a reason."

"I assure you, her attentions are not reciprocated. I have not now, nor have I ever been interested in extending our... association further."

"Me thinks, the man doth protest too much," Charlie said facetiously.

"I think you two ought to shut up and mind your business," Severus growled irritably.

Draco smirked knowingly and raised his tankard, as if in a toast. "If you insist, Uncle."

He was unconvinced that his godfather didn't want to further his relationship with the buxom blonde. Draco knew Severus better than anyone, aside from Lucius, and Severus' uncomfortable reaction was testament to quite the opposite, in fact.

Conversation turned to Quidditch and more pointedly the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup. Charlie was adamant Gryffindor would be successful this year and Severus would have to hand the cup back to, as he said, _allow it to take it's rightful place in the office of Professor McGonagall._ A low mutter along the lines of over my dead body was heard from the head of Slytherin house.

After each had purchased a round of drinks, and the boys had needled Severus each time a delivery was made to the table, Charlie announced it was time to move their party to his home before they were late for dinner. He assured the other two men that Anya would spare no one if they were late and both agreed it would be a fatal move to find themselves on the wrong side of that witch, most especially when she had backup in the form of Ginny.

* * *

"Anya, love we're home," Charlie bellowed as they entered the house. "Where is everyone?"

"Upstairs," a voice drifted down followed by a shriek, "Come back here!"

Two naked little boys came tearing down the stairs. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Charlie gathered his boys in his arms, holding the wriggling little bundles tight. "I suppose you two are supposed to be in the bath?"

Colin shook his head. "Nope!"

"Getting dressed," Declan giggled.

"I see and you ran away from Mummy?"

The boys didn't need to answer. Their guilt was gleaming in their twinkling brown eyes.

Anya appeared at the top of the staircase with one-year-old Jelena swathed in a towel on her hip. She looked a little more than harassed with her hair dripping and a large wet patch running the length of her robes. "Right, you two, upstairs now! Charlie, it'd really help if you didn't indulge their behavior. Professor Snape, lovely to see you again."

"Mrs. Weasley," Severus intoned politely.

"Draco, can you take Severus through to the sitting room? I'd better go up and get these two sorted out, if I let Anya near them, I might find myself missing two sons."

"Umm... I should check on my kids," Draco answered uncertainly. He hoped Drake had nothing to do with Anya's rather damp appearance.

"Don't worry, I'll check on them and give you a yell if they need help," Charlie assured him as he mounted the stairs with a three-year-old tucked under each arm.

"Through here, Uncle Sev," Draco muttered as he led the way into the sitting room.

"Is it always like this?" Severus hissed into Draco's ear.

"Like what?"

"For want of a better term, chaotic?"

"Oh, I don't know."

"Those children have no discipline."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be Professor McGonagall's problem, not yours." Draco grinned at the relieved expression that crossed his godfather's face. "Take a seat."

The men had only just made themselves comfortable when Drake appeared in the doorway of the sitting room. He was clad in his pajamas and looked somewhat apprehensive.

"Drake, come in mate," Draco beckoned. "Had your bath already?"

"Hi, Daddy. Where did you go before?"

"I went for a drink with Charlie and Uncle Sev." Draco had noticed that his son had not yet even glanced at Severus. "Are you going to say hello to Uncle Sev?"

"Hello, Uncle Sev," Drake mumbled.

Severus regarded the little boy seriously. His demeanor had returned to the same as it had been at the end of the potions lesson he'd taken part in. "Drake."

"Where's Angel?" Draco enquired.

"Getting dressed, I think."

"Is Mummy helping her?"

"Yeah."

"Before anyone else joins us, I have your results from the lesson this afternoon," Severus intoned deeply.

Drake's eyes went wide and his entire being seemed to stiffen.

"You do want your results, don't you, young man?" Severus pressed.

Drake nodded without glancing at the Potions Master.

Severus frowned and looked to Draco for some form of explanation. Draco shook his head slightly and encouraged him to continue silently. "You should be very proud of yourself, Drake. You received an Outstanding for your potion."

Drake's head snapped up and his eyes brightened. "Really?"

"It was the best one in the class. Though I have to say it is somewhat disappointing to have a five year old out score a room full of potions students."

"Why?"

"I have been teaching those students all year and, if today's results are anything to go by, they've learnt nothing."

"Oh."

"But you will not have that problem. If you keep learning at the rate you are you'll be a Potions Master before we know it."

Matthew entered the room just in time to hear Professor Snape's suggested vocation for his cousin. "I thought we were going to be Aurors, Drake! Me and you fighting dark wizards!"

"Auror? Well that too is a commendable career, dangerous, but nevertheless admirable." Severus turned his head and added in a whisper to Draco, "Merlin only knows what Lucius will think."

Draco suppressed the urge to laugh. Not surprisingly, his father had an aversion to Aurors and he could only imagine what he'd think of having a grandson in the profession. He was also well aware that Lucius had already earmarked Drake to succeed himself as head of the family company, and even though Draco had not negated the suggestion, he did think that Drake would make his own mind up when the time came.

"Uncle Sev, have you met Matthew? Charlie's oldest boy."

"I haven't had the pleasure," Severus drawled.

Draco smirked. His godfather didn't take to small children very well, so his tone was not a surprise. "Matthew, this is my godfather... Professor Snape."

"Hello, do you work with my dad?" Matthew asked inquisitively.

"We're both professor's at Hogwarts."

Matthew frowned, continuing to gaze at the Potions Master with intrigue. "What do you teach?"

"Potions."

"Oh, you're the grumpy one." Matthew smiled as the words left his mouth. He'd heard all about the Potions Professor from his dad and his many uncles—none of it complimentary.

Professor Snape's eyebrows shot up in astonishment at the little boy's candor. The thought that he should demonstrate just how grumpy he could be to the small wizard came to the forefront of his mind.

"No he's not! Uncle Sev is nice!" Drake's little hands had come up to sit purposely on his hips as he confronted his cousin.

"He is! Everyone says so!" Matthew countered loudly.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Boys!" Draco growled over them. "Enough."

Charlie entered the room in a hurry. He'd heard the boys shouting at each other from upstairs and had all but ran down the stairs to reach them before the dispute became physical. "What's going on in here?"

"Just a difference of opinion," Draco said diplomatically.

"About?"

"Nothing of importance," Draco insisted. The last thing he wanted was for Matthew to repeat his statement in front of Severus. "I've got it under control."

"Right, why don't you two go and play quietly until you're called for dinner?" Charlie suggested.

The boys began to wander out of the room, but they only reached the doorway before they started again.

"Is too," Matthew whispered.

"Is not!"

Matthew shoved Drake into the hallway. "Is too!"

As soon as Drake steadied his feet, he launched himself at Matthew, hitting him in the chest and driving him to the floor. "IS NOT!"

By the time Draco and Charlie reached the hallway the boys were rolling around, trying to land poorly aimed punches at the other.

"BOYS!" Charlie roared, but to no avail. The two youngsters didn't even pause in their attack of one another. "You want to grab yours and I'll grab mine?"

Draco didn't bother to answer; he just waded into the flailing limbs and made a grab for Drake's arm just as the little boy raised it ready to pummel Matthew's face. With difficulty, Draco threaded his arm around his boy and lifted him off of his cousin, earning himself a smack in the head for his trouble from Drake's free arm.

Just as soon as Draco got clear with Drake, Charlie pounced on the pursuing Matthew and had him restrained in no time flat.

As Drake's foot made contact just below his father's groin, Draco growled directly into his ear, "Enough!"

Drake went limp in his father's arms. As he relaxed, the world came back into focus. He became aware that his dad was holding onto him awfully tight and somewhere behind them he could hear Matthew crying. He heard Uncle Charlie tell Matthew to settle down. Someone else was howling loudly above him—Angel. He could hear his mother and Aunt Anya coming down the stairs demanding to know what had happened.

Draco placed his son on his feet, against the wall. "Don't move."

"Draco, what happened?" Ginny was standing right behind her fiancée. She was trying to peer around him to see her son, but he was blocking her view entirely. "Draco!"

"I think I should know exactly what went on between the boys, if you don't mind, Draco," Charlie said seriously. "We need to sort this now before these two kill each other."

"Yeah, maybe we could have a private word somewhere," Draco agreed tentatively.

Charlie frowned at the blond wizard, who looked distinctly uncomfortable. "Why would we need to do that? Let's just get it sorted out."

"Fine," Draco said in a clipped tone. "Matthew told my godfather he was the grumpy professor and Drake defended Uncle Sev. I told the boys to cut it out before you turned up. The rest you know."

"I see." Charlie took a large breath to calm himself before turning to face his now terrified son. "Matthew, you make your apologies immediately to Professor Snape."

Severus had been standing in the doorway watching proceedings. While shocked by the boys' behavior, especially Drake's, he was privately elated that he had defended a grumpy old Potions Master. The little redheaded boy trembled as he stood before him and it took all of Severus' self control not to sneer at the rude child.

"I'm sorry, Professor Snape."

"I'm sure you are," Severus snarled. He wanted nothing more than to really tell the boy off, but given the boy's father was only meters away, Severus had no choice. He would had to hold his tongue. Still he could bide his time, one day the boy would be in his classroom, under his rule and then he would experience just how grumpy old Potions Masters could get.

Matthew turned back to his father expectantly. He knew this would not be the end of the matter and he would be in for some serious punishment once everyone had left.

"Sit in the corner," Charlie said disgustedly.

Matthew's chin trembled. "My lip hurts."

Charlie bent down and examined his son's lip. It seemed that one of Drake's blows had indeed made solid contact and had pushed one of Matthew's teeth into his lip, splitting it a little.

"It'll heal. Now sit in the corner." Charlie watched his oldest boy wander slowly over to the corner of the sitting room and slide down the wall. "Turn around. We don't want to look at you."

Under the ever-watchful eye of his father, Matthew shuffled around on his bottom to face the wall. It was the most boring view in the house, especially as he'd spent a lot of time admiring it in the past.

"Severus, I'm so sorry. I have a feeling he's overheard Ron and Harry talking about you—you must have made quite an impression on them, they're still bemoaning detentions you handed down," Charlie said sincerely. The embarrassment he was feeling was clearly evident and hoped the older man would accept his apology graciously. "You can be certain Matthew will be punished... when I can come up with something other than the death penalty."

"The death penalty is somewhat frowned upon for speaking out of turn," Severus concurred. "Apology accepted. He is a child, still learning when it is appropriate to open his mouth."

"Thank you. I'd hate for this to cause any—"

"I assure there are no hard feelings," Severus said politely. He would bide his time and seek to enforce his own punishment in years to come.

"Thanks for understanding. Can I get anyone a drink? A wine perhaps, Severus?"

"Thank you."

"Draco, what are you drinking?"

"I'll just deal with Drake first, then I think I'm going to need a large mead."

"No problem. There's another corner over there that's quite effective for making them think twice before they act."

"I'll keep it in mind," Draco replied with a smile. "Drake, kitchen... Now!"

When Draco reached the kitchen he was still at a loss as to where to start. As far as he was concerned, Drake hadn't done anything wrong in standing up for Uncle Sev and Matthew got what he deserved. There was the niggling fact that of his son had entered into a Muggle duel and that was enough to make his blood boil. Such barbaric behavior needed to be stopped now before it went any further—he was a wizard and, as such, should conduct himself as one.

"Daddy?" Drake uttered. He'd braced himself as he walked into the room. Certain his father would yell at him the moment they were alone, but Draco had stood there saying nothing for some time.

"Muggle dueling, Drake? What on earth possessed you to do such a thing?"

"Matthew started it."

"I know that, but you're a wizard. That form of dueling is below you!"

"I'm sorry."

"Not as much as I am." Draco took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "For now you can go and join your cousin admiring the wall in the sitting room. We'll discuss your punishment when we get home."

Drake nodded miserably. He could just see his broom being taken away from him again.

"Go." Draco watched his son's slumped form walk from the kitchen. He felt as miserable as Drake looked.

"Draco?"

"Gin, is Angel okay?"

"Yeah, she was just a bit upset. She got to the top of the stairs before you'd separated the boys."

"I can't believe he'd stoop to Muggle dueling."

"Draco, he's five years old. Little boys tend to lash out the only way they know how. He doesn't have a wand to hex anyone with; all he has is his fists."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Draco said rubbing his still sore cheek.

"He hit you?"

"Not intentionally."

"Good. So what have you done with our naughty little boy?"

"He's sitting in the corner, watching the wall for now and I'll decide what his punishment will be when we get home. I'm not sure what to do with him."

"Why?"

"Gin, he did the right thing by standing up for Uncle Sev, but then there's the Muggle dueling—I can't let that go unpunished, even if Matthew started it."

"Did he?"

"Yeah, he shoved Drake first and Drake retaliated."

"Well, let's not let this spoil tonight. Why don't we go and join everyone else in the sitting room?"

"Okay. I just feel embarrassed for Uncle Sev."

"He seemed fine when I was in there before. Come on, your mead is getting warm."

"Can't have that, can we?"

They walked back to the sitting room together and as Ginny had said, Severus was fine; he was talking quite animatedly, for him, to Anya when they entered.

Draco glanced over to the opposite corner to that of which Matthew had sat down in and noted that Drake had done as he was told.

"Good corners those," Charlie said as he passed Draco a mead. "Nothing to do but stare at the plaster and think."

"Yeah, but do they think?"

"I know Drake will, mate. He's always been a bit easier to reign in than the rest of the boys."

Draco looked at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm not. So if ever you think you've got it tough, spare a thought for Bill and myself."

"But he's been so insolent of late and what he did to Ginny when we told him about the baby— and that hiding from us last weekend."

"He's also been going through a lot of upheaval. He was just trying to see where he fitted in and make sure that no one forgot about him."

"As if we would."

"I know that, but Drake obviously didn't think so."

"We haven't had an ounce of trouble from Angel, if you don't count a temper tantrum over a dress Ginny wouldn't buy for her."

"Angel's different; she's in your face twenty-four hours a day saying _'look at me'_. Drake's not like that, so he's got to be a little more inventive to get attention and if it means getting in trouble to get it, so be it."

"I do pay him attention. Just as much as Angel."

"Look, mate, don't try to over analyze how kids think, you'll drive yourself nutters."

"So what do I do?"

"Nothing, you sound like you're doing the right thing. You're not rewarding bad behavior, so he'll get the message sooner or later that getting punished isn't pleasant and he'll start to look for positive attention."

"Rather reminds me of you, Draco," Severus added. He'd wandered over to the men when Anya had excused herself to check on dinner.

Draco glared at Charlie when he dared to laugh, but it didn't quiet the man. "Pardon?"

"When you were Drake's age, you used to do anything to get anyone to pay you attention. I distinctly remember the afternoon you took to rolling heirloom vases down the staircase at home, much to your mother's horror."

"I don't recall," Draco drawled arrogantly.

"Really? I suppose you don't recall your father wrapping his cane around your backside for your crime either?"

"No."

"I should think all of Wiltshire would remember that incident... Your howls could certainly be heard for miles."

Charlie chuckled as he slapped Draco on the back. "Nothing like having someone around who remembers all those early, dark incidents we'd rather forget."

"Uncle Sev, I hardly think this is the time or place for such reminiscing," Draco ground out harshly.

"Come now, Draco. I do deserve some compensation. After all, it was I who had to console your father after he had spanked you."

Draco was saved the bother of responding by Anya announcing dinner was ready.

The children, except for the two wayward boys, were all situated around the table, awaiting the men when they wandered through to the kitchen. Anya directed Severus to a chair on the side, close to Charlie.

"I thought it'd be easier if the children all sat down one end of the table."

"Good thinking, love. At least we'll be able to enjoy our conversation," Charlie responded. "Do you want me to fetch the boys?"

"Yes, there's no sense in letting their food go cold. That is all right, Draco? If Drake comes to the table?"

"Yeah, of course."

"I got a few bottles of elf-made wine from Madam Rosmerta for tonight. She said it was your favorite, Professor Snape." Anya looked at Severus expectantly, as if awaiting some confession from the man.

"Did she really?" Severus drawled, clearly unimpressed.

Drake and Matthew wandered into the kitchen, both with their arms folded over their chests and sullen expressions plastered on their faces. Charlie had made certain to tell them both to behave or he'd have no problem sending them to bed without dinner. When they saw the two vacant chairs, side-by-side, both groaned and glared at the other. While the boys would make up in time and be best of friends again, right now their humiliation was far too fresh to be forgiving whom they each saw as the reason they got into trouble.

"Sit down, boys," Charlie said with a smirk from behind them.

The two little boys slid up onto their chairs and made a display of not looking at one another. Drake focused his attention on his father who was seated next to him and Matthew stared straight ahead into the eyes of his cousin, Angel. Without changing her expression, Angel's poked her tongue at the little boy.

"Uncle Sev, how is your supply of little witches tongues?" Draco asked casually, keeping his gaze firmly on his daughter.

"A little low at the moment actually," Severus replied with mock solemnity. "It's a shame. I do have some interesting potions that require fresh tongue."

"Really? Well, there's a loose one over there."

Angel's tongue disappeared into her mouth quickly and she carried on as if nothing at all had happened.

"I'm surprised you remembered that little routine," Severus whispered across the table.

"How could I forget it? You and Father scarred me for life with that," Draco replied in hushed tones. Draco remembered well the routine his father would begin with his godfather whenever he dared to poke his tongue at someone. In fact, as a small child he'd spent more than one sleepless night waiting for someone to come and amputate his tongue.

"Well, if you'd kept your tongue in your mouth where it belongs, you'd not have been subjected to such trauma."

"I never poked it at you," Draco defended himself.

"Not to my face," Severus replied sardonically.

Draco grinned wickedly before replying, "I'm not foolish."

"Everyone eat while the food's still hot," Anya said over the various conversations.

Both women served the children before taking their seats and offering the large serving dishes to the men. When everyone had filled their plates with roast lamb and garden fresh vegetables, conversations resumed. Although the two oldest boys were exceptionally quiet, the rest of the children made enough noise so as to cause the adults to be constantly telling them to settle down and eat their meals.

Jelena was having a wonderful time throwing most of her food onto the floor, the table, or at some unsuspecting relative from her high chair. There were so many people around to talk to her whenever her projectiles hit their intended targets. Angel became particularly vociferous when a piece of pumpkin landed in her hair much to the one-year-old's delight.

Severus tried to concentrate on his meal and the conversation Charlie was trying to have with him, without looking to the other end of the table. The children, as far as he was concerned, were acting feral, as if they'd never dined at a table before. He couldn't help but cringe when Angel squealed her disapproval at her baby cousin.

"Sorry, they're not usually like this. They're all excited because we have visitors," Charlie apologized offhandedly.

"No bother," Severus uttered without conviction.

Charlie chuckled. "You should see what they're like when _all_ the cousins are together. Now that's a sight isn't it, Draco?"

"Yeah, it's a bit like feeding time at the farm."

"I can imagine," Severus drawled.

"Charlie," Anya interrupted. "I can't convince _your_ little girl to behave herself. Can you have a word to her?"

"Pass her up here; she can sit on my knee."

Severus watched in barely concealed horror as Jelena was unceremoniously deposited on Charlie's knee. Anya collected the baby's food from the table, placed it back inside the bowl, and put the bowl just to the side of her father's plate. Without conscious thought, Severus allowed his gaze to wander to the interior of the bowl. The mush it contained had once resembled much the same as the food he was eating. With that in mind, Severus began mentally going through his personal storeroom, trying to remember where he had stashed his emergency bezoar, just in case.

Charlie continued eating with his free hand and chatting to the men as if it were quite normal to have an infant on his knee during dinner. Severus tried to ignore the baby girl, and would have been successful if not for her squealing every time she picked up some food to convey to her mouth.

"Severus, did you see that article this week about more potions ingredients restrictions?" Charlie enquired curiously.

"Yes, quite disturbing. Of course, it won't affect anything I do or my stores. Being an educator allows me certain freedoms, if only to teach what happens with more potent ingredients or show rare items."

"That's good to hear," Draco said heartily as he made a mental note to talk to his father about his personal stores. It wouldn't do to be caught with illicit potions ingredients now, not so close to the wedding and his becoming related to an Auror.

"Yes, it would have been somewhat irritating had I been forced to change the curriculum," Severus admitted.

Severus noticed that Draco's eyes had opened wide in what could only be described as shock as he'd spoken. Curious as to what had provoked this reaction from his normally impassive godson, Severus followed his gaze to his own plate. He was disgusted to find a small hand groping around his food attempting to pick up a gravy-laden potato. Unable to hide his initial reaction, he stared in revulsion at what was once his dinner.

Charlie pulled his youngest child's hand away as soon as he realized what she was doing. "Jelena, you naughty girl. Your plate is here. Sorry about that, Severus. She doesn't quite understand yet that she's only to eat from her own plate."

"What is this?" Severus poked his fork at a piece of food that had not previously been on his plate.

A frown crossed Charlie's brow as he inspected the nondescript lump. "I think she was trying to do you a swap - some pumpkin for a potato. Jelena's not a big fan of pumpkin."

"That doesn't mean she gets to leave it, Charlie. Make her eat it or she'll think she can push off anything she doesn't like the look of," Anya instructed.

Charlie scooped the squashed pumpkin back into his daughter's bowl and instructed, "You eat your own, missy."

Anya noticed that the older wizard was still staring at his plate in revulsion. "I'm so sorry, Professor Snape. I'll get you another plate."

"Not necessary, really," Severus muttered. His appetite had diminished as soon as he saw the little girl's hand in his food and it was unlikely to return enough for him to enjoy his meal.

"If you're sure."

"Positive, I've had quite enough to eat."

"Not too much that you won't eat dessert, I hope."

"I'm sure I could accommodate a small serving," Severus admitted, more to shut the witch up than anything else. Truth be told, he'd rather not eat another thing in this house after seeing the lax response from the parents when their child sought to steal another's food.

Conversations resumed once more as the rest of the table finished their main meal. As soon as Charlie and Draco had finished eating, Anya began clearing the table in preparation for dessert. Ginny moved to stand at the end of the table behind Charlie's twin boys and encouraged the children finish their dinner quickly so they wouldn't have to wait for dessert. With her encouragement and the promise of delightful food to come, the children finished up in no time.

Anya levitated a fully decorated gateau to the table as Ginny collected the plates and cutlery from the sideboard. Just the sight of the delicate chocolate swirls sitting on top of the freshly whipped cream was enough to make anyone's mouth water. When each had been served a piece of the delectable cake, a quiet fell over the room while everyone enjoyed the special treat. Even Severus enjoyed the large slice that had been placed in front of him—it was a certain improvement over the treacle tart he usually indulged in at the school.

When the last of the cake had been devoured, the men and children moved into the sitting room while the women cleaned up in the kitchen. Draco took his son aside as soon as they entered the cozy room and whispered harshly in his ear about getting along with his cousin. He'd noticed the two boys niggling each other throughout dinner, but had thought the better of making a scene at the table.

"Matthew, why don't you and Drake get the wizards chess out?" Charlie suggested. If they could keep the boys occupied in a non-contact activity, they might avoid any further confrontations.

"Yes, Dad," Matthew sighed heavily.

"Well, if you don't want to you can always head up to bed," Charlie advised.

Matthew moved to the cupboard containing the game without complaint. Drake wandered over to sit on the floor in front of the low burning hearth and wait for his cousin.

"I've got blacks," Matthew stated as he dropped the board and pieces in front of Drake.

"I don't care," Drake said curtly. The truth was he very much cared, but he was loathed to let the other boy know. His little nose screwed up in disgust as he watched Matthew set up the old, battered game. "I've got a much better set than this at home."

"So?"

"It's got its own table and it's in the library and I can use it whenever I want."

"The Burrow doesn't have a library," Matthew reminded him callously.

"I don't live at the Burrow," Drake informed him arrogantly. "I live with my dad in a huge house and we have a library."

"You're telling fibs!"

"I am not!"

"You are so, you're lying."

"AM NOT!"

Charlie crouched down between the two little boys. "Hey, what's going on with you two?"

"Drake's lying."

"Am not!"

"He is! He said he lives in a huge house and he's got—"

Charlie cut his son off before he could level any more false accusations at his cousin. "Enough, Matthew. Aunt Ginny has moved in with Uncle Draco and he does have a massive house."

"He said he's got a better wizards chess set than mine and it's got its own table in the library," Matthew replied weakly.

"He probably has," Charlie said softly. He could tell his son had all but given up the argument and was now just trying to save face. "Uncle Draco is lucky enough to be able to afford the more expensive wizards chess sets."

"And that's not all, we've got a lake and horses and lots of rooms—" Drake expanded enthusiastically.

Once again, Charlie interrupted a child mid-sentence. "And it's not polite to boast about what you have, Drake."

"I was just saying," Drake said impertinently.

Charlie ignored the tone his nephew had used with him, it had been a long day for a five year old and he liked to think that Drake was just tired rather than being deliberately rude. "I know, but remember it's rude to brag."

"Yes, Uncle Charlie," Drake sighed affectedly.

"Right, are you two going to play nicely or are you both going to bed?"

"Play," Matthew grunted.

"Play," Drake agreed.

"Good, now let's see if we can get through the rest of the evening without growling at you two again."

Draco had watched proceedings carefully, well for the most part. When his godfather hissed in his ear about how much his son was like himself, he lost track for a few minutes. However, he did make a mental note to have a word to Drake about bragging—there was a time and a place for such things, or rather people you could get away with belittling and those you would find yourself in trouble for your bother.

The adults settled into the comfortable chairs and whiled away the evening with polite conversation. After the three youngest children were tucked into bed, coffee was served for the adults and hot chocolate for the three children who remained in the sitting room, with a warning that they'd be packed off to bed very soon. Angel was already yawning widely from her perch on her father's lap and probably would have gone to bed without complaint right that minute.

Anya kept a close eye on the boys' mugs and as soon as each had drained the chocolaty contents, she announced their bedtime. Their complaints fell on deaf ears as they were unceremoniously marched upstairs by their mothers. Draco followed behind carrying a very sleepy Angel; she'd almost fallen asleep on his knee and was like a dead weight as he navigated the staircase.

The women tucked the boys into bed in Matthew's room, giving them stern warnings in relation to going straight to sleep and not arguing or playing. When they returned to the sitting room, they found the men indulging in the brandy Charlie kept for special occasions. Ginny made a pot of tea and curled up in an armchair next to Anya so the two women could chat without disturbing the men.

"Have you done everything for the wedding now?"

"Yes, I think it's all done. Anything that's left, Mum and Narcissa are taking care of anyway."

"Your mum was so excited to have something to do."

"It's not like she hasn't had anything to do, she's had plenty, but I didn't let her make all the decisions."

"Well, it is your day and you are marrying money... You should have everything you've ever wanted."

"The money doesn't mean much, it's more than that. If we'd let either of our mothers go with the plans they'd have turned it into what they wanted, despite what we wanted."

"You're not wrong there. Molly was complaining about having it all at Draco's house."

"I know she wasn't overly impressed. She'd always pictured me getting married at the Burrow," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Ginny, where would you rather get married? At the Burrow or in a beautiful mansion?"

"Oh, I'm not saying I regret making the decision to have everything at Malfoy Manor, far from it."

"Good, because I think you'd cause a panic if you changed your mind now."

Ginny laughed lightly. "Could you imagine?"

"Molly would make sure it happened though, even if she had to hex the whole family into action."

"Mum wouldn't even think twice—" A loud crash from upstairs interrupted Ginny.

"Stay here, girls. Draco, sounds like the boys are at it again," Charlie said as he rose from his seat.

"Right behind you," Draco uttered.

The men raced up the stairs. The closer they got to Matthew's room the louder the noise became, dull thuds and howls floated into the hallway.

Charlie opened the door with force and the scene that presented itself to him made his blood run cold. Matthew had Drake on the floor; he was straddled over his stomach and was pummeling his small fists into Drake's face. Drake was trying his best to ward off the blows with his hands, while his legs wriggled relentlessly in an attempt to unseat his cousin.

Without hesitation, Charlie crossed the room and hoisted his son into his arms. He adjusted his hold to gather Matthew's arms tightly against his sides in an effort to quell any further ideas he may have had of lashing out.

As soon as Drake was freed, he jumped up and made to attack his now restrained cousin. Blood flowed from his nose and dripped off of his chin, but it didn't slow him down at all.

Draco scooped Drake into his arms whispering harshly into his ear, "Quit it!"

Drake, like Matthew, was upset and angry, ready to strike out at anyone or anything and while he didn't relax, he did stop trying to fight in Draco's arms.

Now on opposite sides of the room and in their respective father's arms the two little boys glared at each other. The only sound that could be heard was the boys' labored breathing, punctuated by the occasional sniffle. A silent conversation carried on between the two men left neither in any doubt that it was time to step in and sort this mess out for the boys.

"I think we'll take these two down to the kitchen. That way we won't wake the others, if they haven't already," Charlie suggested grimly.

"No problem," Draco agreed flatly before turning on his heel and leaving the room with Drake still in his arms.

"Are you going to calm down?" Charlie said in a low voice.

"Yes," Matthew replied resentfully.

"Right, I'm going to put you on your feet and you'll walk with me to the kitchen. If you so much as look at Drake the wrong way, you won't be able to sit for a month. Understand?"

"Yes."

Charlie put Matthew on his feet and took his hand to lead him downstairs. They were at the top of the staircase when they figured that Ginny and Anya had seen the state Drake was in after the brawl.

"Oh my god! What on earth happened? Draco, what happened?" Ginny demanded in a shrill voice.

"I'll get a damp cloth," Anya said quickly. "I'm sure it looks worse than it is."

"The boys were Muggle dueling again," Draco said calmly. It was a tone that masked his true feelings well, he was furious.

"Again? What's wrong with them? They usually get on so well most of the time."

Draco frowned. "Most of the time?"

"They have their differences, but nothing like this."

"They're getting older, Ginny. They're going to get more physical with each other," Anya said dispiritedly as she returned with a dampened cloth for Drake's face. "I wish they could just get on forever without all this silly fighting nonsense."

"We're going to have a chat with them in the kitchen so we don't wake the other kids," Draco offered as Anya began to sponge the blood from Drake's face. "Sorry about this, Uncle Sev. It shouldn't take long."

"No bother," Severus answered nonchalantly. "I might head back to Hogwarts now and catch up with you tomorrow before you leave."

"You don't have to leave," Anya insisted.

"I have classes tomorrow and I would be derelict in my duty as an educator if I showed up for class yawning," Severus replied genteelly. He saw this as an opportunity to escape and wasn't going to let it pass. "Dinner was superb, Mrs. Weasley. I can honestly say I haven't had a meal like it in years."

"Thank you, Professor."

"No, thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Severus bowed his head slightly. "Draco, Ginevra, I have a free period around morning tea tomorrow, perhaps we can have a quiet cup of tea before you return to Wiltshire?"

"We'd love to, Professor Snape," Ginny answered.

"I'll see you then."

"I'll walk you out," Anya offered.

"You have your hands full at the moment, Mrs. Weasley. I'll see myself out."

"All right."

Severus paused when he reached the staircase. "Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for an interesting evening."

"Thanks for coming, Severus."

When the front door had closed behind the Potions Master, Charlie began his descent of the staircase with Matthew trailing not far behind. He joined the rest of the family in the hallway, though his son hovered around the base of the staircase, not wanting to come closer.

"Girls, wait for us in the sitting room," Charlie instructed.

"There's no reason we can't talk to the boys with you," Anya protested.

"Yes there is, this is wizards business and they don't need their mummies hanging over their shoulders."

"Drake needs to be cleaned up, his wounds cleaned and healed," Ginny pointed out.

"I'll take care of him, Ginny. Go into the sitting room with Anya and stay there," Draco said firmly.

"But—" Ginny stopped her protest when Draco looked at her. He was serious, very serious and his expression told her he wouldn't stand for any argument.

With no more discussion the men took their sons and left the women standing in the hallway. Charlie closed the kitchen door behind him, effectively closing the women out.

Draco sat his son on the table and tried to work out exactly what charms would stem the flow of blood from his nose, not to mention the bruises that were beginning to bloom on his pale skin.

"Do you know any healing charms?" Draco looked to Charlie apprehensively.

"Umm—no, Mum always took care of that sort of thing," Charlie admitted.

"Bloody brilliant!"

"You obviously don't know any either?"

"No, I was counting on you."

"Well, we can rinse the cloth and Drake can just hold it over his nose for now -- that should help, shouldn't it?"

"I suppose." Draco took the sodden cloth to the sink and rinsed it thoroughly.

Charlie sat Matthew on the table next to Drake. The little boy stared at the blood dripping from his cousin's nose and scooted over a bit, away from the reality of what he had caused.

"Matthew, back where you were," Charlie instructed deeply.

Matthew moved closer to Drake again, but not as close as his father had originally placed him. Charlie didn't bother to push the issue with his son; he'd made a token move so he'd leave it at that, for now.

"Right," Charlie said from directly in front of the boys. "Just what the bloody hell do you two think you were doing?"

"Nothing," Matthew mumbled almost incoherently. He knew they were both in big trouble by the way his dad had spoken to them.

"Nothing? Really? You were doing nothing and that's how Drake's nose got bloodied or your pajamas torn beyond repair?"

Matthew looked down to his pajama top and, sure enough, it was open from the top to almost the bottom, two inches to the right of the buttons. Drake must have ripped it when they were wrestling.

"Now, I want honest answers. What were you doing?"

"Pillow fight," Matthew admitted looking at his hands.

Charlie closed his eyes to regain some patience. _Pillow fight my arse_, he thought before turning his eyes to his nephew. "Drake?"

"Yeah, pillow fight."

"You know, I don't remember seeing any pillows flying around when we got there. How about you, Draco?"

"Not a pillow is sight."

The boys looked at each other conspiratorially, but kept their silence otherwise.

Charlie noticed the look pass between the boys, he'd seen it before and knew no matter how hard they pushed they wouldn't be getting the truth from either of them anytime soon. "Draco, can I see you in the hall for a moment?"

"They all right on their own?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine. Won't you boys?"

"Yes," the little boys answered in unison.

Once in the hallway with a closed door protecting their words from drifting into the wrong ears Charlie explained the purpose behind the private chat.

"Did you see them look at one another?"

"Yeah, probably feeling guilty."

"No, far from it. They're protecting each other now. Neither of them is going to spill the beans."

"Are you telling me they've gone from trying to beat the stuffing out of one another to keeping their silence in an effort to protect one another?"

"Exactly! Glad you catch on quick, Draco. The thing is, we're wasting our breath with them and I really think they'll sort themselves out now."

"Yeah, like they were going to sort themselves out last time," Draco answered sarcastically.

"No, it's different now. There's physical damage to remind them of their stupidity. I know Matthew was a little shocked when he realized he'd given Drake a blood nose."

"I'm sure he was, but that doesn't change the fact that he did it and we know he did it."

"Look can you just trust me on this one? If they have another go at each other we'll do things your way."

Draco thought for a moment. Charlie did know the boys better than he and he'd had more experience dealing with this sort of trouble, so it would stand to reason that he would know the best way to deal with them. "All right, but this is their last chance."

"Agreed. Come on, we'll spy a little and see what they're up to."

Through the crack of the door the men could see their sons talking quietly. Matthew's attempt at an apology for Drake's bloodied nose was accepted in a casual manner. When Drake's nose began to drip through the cloth he was holding to it, Matthew jumped down from the table intent on fetching his Aunt Ginny.

The men took the opportunity to reenter the room before they were caught eavesdropping. Another look at Drake's nose and they had to admit defeat, sending Matthew for Ginny. The crimson flow from nose appeared not to have slowed and they were both becoming concerned.

"Out of the way," Ginny commanded as soon as she entered the kitchen.

The men moved aside and let her get closer to Drake. She tutted a few times, withdrew her wand and whispered the appropriate charm, stopping the flow of blood immediately.

"Right, you two had better go wash up and change your pajamas. It's way past your bedtime," Anya said as soon as she was sure Drake was fine. "Matthew, find a fresh pair of pajamas for Drake. He can't sleep in those. We'll be up in a minute to tuck you back in so no dawdling."

"Yes, Mum," Matthew answered immediately.

Charlie waited until he could hear the boys climbing the stairs before speaking. "See, I told you they were all right now."

"Yeah, I just don't get it. One minute they're trying to kill each other and the next they're protecting the other."

"They're kids, they recover quickly. Whatever it was, it seems to have resolved itself."

"What were they doing?" Ginny enquired curiously.

"Pillow fighting apparently," Charlie answered.

"Without the pillows," Draco added.

Anya shook her head. "Boys!"

After giving the little wizards fifteen minutes to sort themselves out, Draco and Charlie went up to make sure they were in bed. Both had climbed into their respective beds and were talking quietly.

"Right, lights out and no more talking," Charlie instructed. "You've both had big days and even bigger nights."

"And no more... pillow fighting," Draco added with a grin.

* * *

Later that night as Draco and Ginny were preparing for bed, Draco found himself thinking of the cheeky comment her brother had passed when they'd said goodnight. Draco couldn't remember his exact words, but it was something along the lines of the walls having ears and eyes. No matter, Draco knew exactly what he intended by the comment — a warning.

Clad only in his silk boxers, he glanced over to his fiancée. Ginny had just slipped her nightgown over her head and was adjusting it to sit properly on her curves, not that the garment covered much with all its lacy panels. She looked up and caught him staring. With a nefarious grin and a wild twinkle in her eye, Ginny approached him slowly, allowing him time to take in her assets. Apart from his mouth being tugged into an appreciative smirk and his heart hammering hard against his chest, he was rendered immobile. She ran her hands up his bare chest tracing her path over with small but firm kisses.

Draco lifted her hands from his body. "Gin, we can't."

"Why?" she muttered against his chest. Her warm breath sending chills down to his toes.

"I—I feel like your brother is watching us," Draco admitted quickly.

"So? Let him watch, maybe he'll learn something new," she replied wickedly as her tongue flicked over his nipple.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Huge hugs to Rainpuddle13 for her wonderful beta skills hugs_

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed:_

_Sprite; aCharmedOne; Mrs.HarryPotter12; dancer150; Nymphe14; ERMonkey Burner of Cookies; shar; staxe; scottishbabe110; louey31; Lizzieangel90; greeneyedlildevil; padfootedmoony; Liv Anguifer; XxTimesStopsxX; DeeCohan; jadelouise; Chik'n Chic; lightening8star; seamermaiden (pregnant witches – Ginny, Hermione, Pansy, Katarina, Angelina); AnimesFireBaby; The Lady Elizibeth; tezbuzzz; zuvalupa; BumpyRider; Nickel; DodgerMcClure; CanadianChika (this fic will end with the wedding, then a sequel will take in the birth of the newest Malfoy); dragon-femme-fatale; ladydagnir; Nival Vixen; penguin of death; AngelsCryBloodyTears; firefly820; Red; Sachmet; HermyBookworm; sparklystar488; SaintEmo; LovelyLady317; Kim; Captain Cheese; MiaRose 156; moonshine07 _


	54. A Night to Remember or Not

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR**

**A NIGHT TO REMEMBER OR NOT**

The family arrived home in Wiltshire just after lunch the following day. It had been a full morning and Ginny was tired. Before morning tea with Professor Snape, they'd been shopping in Hogsmeade. The family made several stops, including Honeydukes to fill an order for Narcissa and Gladrags where Angel delighted in swindling a new cloak out of her father. The Portkey landed them in the foyer of the manor and the family began to make their way upstairs, except for Drake. He decided he wanted to find Narcissa first and took off in the direction of her parlor.

"Grandmother, we're home!" Drake bellowed as he ran into Narcissa's parlor and into her welcoming arms.

"Drake, darling I missed—" Narcissa's eyes grew large at the sight of her bruised grandson and she shrieked, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Matthew and me had a Muggle duel!" Drake announced excitedly. Rather than being horrified by his appearance, he was quite proud of his contusions and went on the supply Narcissa with a blow-by-blow account of the brawl in which he'd earned the bruises that now adorned his pale skin.

"Drake, that's quite enough, mate." Draco had made it almost to their chambers before thinking the better of allowing his mother to see Drake without an explanation as to his appearance. Upon entering the parlor, Draco had immediately noticed his mother's distraught expression as she held her grandson tenderly. "Mother."

"Oh, Draco, what is this Muggle duel Drake is on about? How on earth—"

"Calm yourself, Mother." Draco had to suppress the urge to laugh aloud. He could have predicted this reaction from her. "Drake is fine. He and his cousin had a rather physical disagreement, but they're both all right now—just some bruising."

"The boy was punished?"

"They were both equally at fault." Draco didn't consider it wise to enter into a full explanation of what had caused the brawl. He knew his mother would more than likely come into contact with Matthew at some stage and he didn't want her to treat him any different to the other children. "Charlie and I had words with both boys and we've sorted it out."

"Why would they resort to such barbaric antics?"

With a deep breath, Draco tried his best to mitigate Narcissa's panic. She was close to gathering his son and transporting him directly to St. Mungo's. He supplied sketchy details of the affray that had resulted in Drake's injuries and was careful to lay blame evenly to both parties. Drake added proudly that Matthew looked worse than he did and, in his opinion, he had won the battle.

"Darling, you must tell us if you start to feel worse," Narcissa insisted. "We can have you at the hospital in seconds."

Drake rolled his eyes. His grandmother had been gently stroking his bruised face the entire time and he really just wanted to go now. "Yes, Grandmother."

"Mother, he's fine."

"You can never be too sure, Draco. Perhaps we should have him examined just in case?"

"It's not necessary, really."

Drake had begun to squirm rigorously in Narcissa's lap and she was struggling to hold on to him now, but refusing to relinquish her grip. Draco grinned at his son's efforts to escape; he knew better than anyone how suffocating his mother's attention could be when she was certain there was something wrong.

"Narcissa, how are you?"

"Ginevra, dear, I was just saying to Draco that we should get Drake checked by a Medi-wizard."

"They're only bruises," Ginny responded lightly. With six brothers, she'd seen her fair share of purple skin over the years and wasn't at all fazed by her son's appearance.

With Narcissa's attention on Ginny, Drake finally broke free of her fussing and escaped from the parlor. Draco made no move to stop him fleeing; he knew his mother would continue to fret over his appearance every time she saw him until the bruising subsided.

"Well, if you insist, but I really think—"

"Mother, if we thought he needed a Healer, we'd have taken him to one right away."

"Of course, dear. I wasn't implying you were negligent."

Ginny could see this conversation deteriorating swiftly so she quickly changed the subject. "Did you enjoy the peace and quiet, Narcissa?"

"Oh, we've been so busy!" Narcissa exclaimed animatedly. "I met with your mother yesterday afternoon and we went over the last minute wedding arrangements."

Ginny frowned. There had been no mention of a meeting. She would have liked to have been present for any meeting. "Really? I had no idea you two were meeting yesterday."

"It was an impromptu meeting to deal with a minor problem we've come across."

"Problem? What problem?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"It's your flowers. We simply cannot locate enough orchids to fill the requirements for the bouquets and other arrangements." It killed Narcissa that her influence was unable to unearth enough blooms to fill the order and to admit defeat was difficult for her.

"Oh—"

"I do hope you don't mind, but with no way to get orchids, your mother and I decided to go ahead with an order tea roses for all the arrangements."

Ginny's face fell. She had wanted orchids for her wedding for such a long time. Disappointed hardly described her feelings, but it couldn't be helped—if they weren't available then she had to have something else. A forced smile crossed her features. "That's fine. I'm sure the tea roses will look beautiful and I probably won't even notice what flowers I have on the day."

"I did try everywhere, but with the wedding drawing closer, we had to make a decision," Narcissa said earnestly. "I'm just sorry. We couldn't get what you wanted."

"Tea roses are just as lovely. I like them just as much and I'm sure they'll look every bit as pretty."

"Your mother said you like them."

"Were there any other problems?"

"Goodness no. Everything else is going to plan."

"That's a relief."

"Did you have a good time in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Your meeting with Professor Dumbledore went well?"

"Yes, everything is ready to go and he was very helpful."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa turned her penetrating blue eyes on her son. "You did visit with your godfather?"

"Yes, Mother. We had drinks before dinner last night and he came back to Charlie's for dinner, plus we had morning tea with him this morning."

"Lovely! You spoke about what was upsetting him?"

"Yes, I apologized for not telling him myself and he seems okay now."

"Good, I would hate to think you lost your connection with him. How is he?"

"Seemed well enough when he got over scowling at me." Draco grinned cheekily. "I have some gossip for you."

"Oh? Tell me?"

"Madame Rosmerta is quite enamored with Uncle Sev. According to Charlie, he gets _special_ service whenever he visits The Three Broomsticks."

"Really? How does Severus feel about her attention?"

"He denies he enjoys it, of course."

"We'll have to ensure she attends the wedding... Perhaps we could sit them in close proximity—"

"Mother, what would Father tell you about interfering?"

"This isn't interfering — this is providing opportunity for the advancement of their relationship."

Draco smirked at his mother. He knew she wouldn't let a chance like this pass without making some attempt at trying to pair Uncle Sev off with some witch. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you when Father finds out what you're up to."

Narcissa ignored the warning completely. "Where is Angelique?"

"She's supervising the servants putting away her new cloak," Ginny answered with a pointed look at Draco.

"What? What was I meant to do?" His imploring look had no affect on the red headed witch. He knew he should have said no, but Angel had looked up at him with those big gray eyes and somehow _'of course, sweetheart'_ had slipped out of his mouth.

"Tell her no and mean it."

"I couldn't... It's like saying no to you... I just can't."

"You're going to have to learn or she'll bleed you dry."

"Nonsense!" Narcissa responded for her son. "There's nothing wrong with her showing a healthy interest in her appearance."

"I was thinking about the unhealthy state of the vaults when she gets through with them," Ginny countered with a smile. "She has more cloaks than a little girl could possibly wear."

"You can _never_ have too many cloaks," Narcissa announced with an air of someone who's never had too few of anything.

Ginny knew it was pointless to argue with her. Narcissa had always had everything and didn't know the meaning of moderation, as far as she could see. Better she remove herself from the temptation of disputing the point with her. "Well, I think I might go up and rest for a while."

"You do look tired, dear," Narcissa said with concern.

"It's the traveling. At the moment it's just taking a bit out of me," Ginny admitted.

As Ginny wandered up the stairs slowly, she wondered if she'd ever convince this family that sometimes there was simply no need for more of everything. Her fear that the twins would turn into spoiled little brats was haunting the back of her mind constantly. This new child would know no different, he or she would be born into a life of wealth and without some form of restraint, he or she would more than likely turn out to be as pretentious as Draco had been when she first met him all those years ago.

* * *

Draco returned to the office the next day. In light of the time he'd taken off, Draco had made a promise to his father that he would work right through until the wedding, no matter what. In the days that followed, Draco rarely made it home for dinner, leaving Ginny and the children to dine with his parents or if Lucius was also detained, just Narcissa. He took some comfort in the knowledge that neither of the women was eating alone and they did seem to enjoy each other's company. Draco did miss his children — he was often gone extremely early and didn't return to the manor until well after they'd been put to bed. The weekend couldn't come quick enough for him; messages passed through Ginny and the odd Floo call weren't enough as far as he was concerned — he needed to spend time with his children, to see them when they weren't sound asleep.

A garden tea party a week after they returned was more akin to torture than fun for Ginny. All the women were so pretentious and she had little in common with any of them. Narcissa assured her that she made a positive impression on the women and that was what mattered most. Of course, the desire to tell Narcissa that she didn't much care whether she left any impression on the snobs was incredibly hard to resist. The only entertainment she got from the whole affair came later when she was talking to Pansy about the women. It seemed they all had skeletons in their closets and Pansy was more than willing to share a few of the more beastly stories. Ginny knew, despite the conversation being full of giggles, the information would come in handy during future garden tea parties or charity events.

With the wedding approaching, the bridal party swung into action, arranging their friends' last hoorah as singles. It was decided both parties would occur on the weekend prior to the wedding. The women would celebrate on Friday night at Malfoy Manor. That left Saturday evening for the wizards to hold their party. When Greg Goyle dropped in during the week to finalize plans with Draco, he was foolish enough to point out that it was a good thing they were having the bucks' night a week before the wedding because Draco would require a week to recover — a comment that earned him a look from Ginny that made him tremble.

* * *

One of the larger formal parlors at Malfoy Manor was abuzz with preparations on the Friday of the hens' party. House elves were scurrying about following their mistress' orders to the letter for fear of punishment if they didn't carry out their instructions to the best of their ability. Even though it was to be held at the manor, Pansy and Hermione insisted on organizing the evening's events. They wanted Ginny to have a great time and didn't think sitting around sipping tea, as Narcissa would have expected, would qualify. Of course, convincing Narcissa Malfoy that she needn't worry about anything apart from the venue and the refreshments was quite a chore, but Pansy managed to persuade her that she would be errant in her duty as bridesmaid if she neglected the arrangements for the evening.

Pansy and Hermione arrived at five-thirty in the afternoon, laden with packages of things they refused to let Narcissa or Ginny peek into. Narcissa had invited both women to dinner, as she was certain neither of the men would make it home in time for the meal. All through dinner they were both tight lipped about the activities they had planned for the evening. They argued that they didn't want to spoil the surprise for Ginny, but in truth they didn't want Narcissa to protest and be forced to change their plans. If they announced the activities when all the guests had arrived, Narcissa wouldn't dare to complain for fear of making a scene — Pansy knew her well enough to know she would keep quiet, until she could have a private word and by that time it would be too late.

As seven o'clock neared the guests began to arrive. Despite Narcissa's protestations, Ginny had left specific instructions with Hermione and Pansy—the hens' party was to be for family and close friends only. Almost everyone had arrived when Molly finally Apparated onto the front lawn of the manor.

Ginny watched as her mother bustled across the lawn and up the stairs to the front doors. She greeted her with a warm hug. "Mum."

"Ginny, dear how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I had a nap this afternoon so I'm full of energy."

"Wonderful! And the children?"

"They're good, they're upstairs for the evening."

"Is Draco looking after them?"

"No, he's still at work. Millie is watching them for now."

"A house elf?"

"Yes, Mum, a house elf. They've grown quite fond of Millie and she's very good with them."

"Maybe I should go up and check on them," Molly wondered aloud.

"It's only for one night, and we're just down here if they should really need us. If you go up, they'll only start begging to come down. Besides you will see them on Sunday."

"If you're sure, dear."

"Positive, Mum."

"Are you expecting Draco home soon?"

"I don't know."

"Even when he does arrive, he's under strict instructions to go directly upstairs without disturbing our little party, as is my husband. We can't have men at a hens' party," Narcissa said as she wandered over. "Mrs. Weasley, lovely to see you this evening."

"Mrs. Malfoy, you're looking wonderful."

"Thank you." Narcissa smiled indulgently. "Shall we move into the parlor? The other guests are waiting."

"Yes, of course," Molly agreed enthusiastically.

They entered the parlor where women were sipping wine and talking animatedly to one another. A servant was circulating with a plate of canapés and another had a serving tray of wine glasses full of the best from the Malfoy cellars. Pansy almost pounced upon the three women as they entered the room.

"Nametags have to be worn," Pansy said with a bright smile.

"I hardly think we need resort to such childish—"

"Mrs. Malfoy, with all due respect this evenings events haven't been arranged by you, so please be a good co-hostess and wear what we tell you to. Besides, you'll need it for a game later on." Pansy had anticipated a polite challenge from Narcissa and as such was prepared.

"A game?"

"Yes, a game! We're going to play a few entertaining games. Now, your name tag." Pansy smiled forcefully at the older witch as she handed over the odd shaped piece of parchment.

Narcissa frowned disapprovingly as she accepted the nametag. She turned it about to see which way it should be pinned onto her bodice and gasped. "Pansy, this— this nametag is shaped like—like—"

"Yes, they all are." Pansy grinned cheekily. "Now pin it on."

"I hardly think it's becoming—"

"It doesn't have to be. It's just us girls and no one else is going to see," Pansy patted her arm gently as she spoke. "Now one for Molly and Ginny's. Gin, you've got the huge one."

"I think I can handle that," Ginny responded in fun. "Here, Mum, I'll help you."

"Thank you, dear." Molly had been turning the parchment around trying, it seemed, not to touch too much of the shape as she pinned it onto her top.

When each had their nametags firmly attached, Pansy led the way into the party. Drinks and general conversation to start with were the order. The house elves had instructions to ensure no glass ran dry and when the women had consumed an acceptable amount of alcohol the games would begin. Hermione and Pansy kept a close eye on all the women, but most especially Narcissa — she would be the one to give trouble, be it now or later, if she wasn't slightly intoxicated.

About an hour after Molly arrived Hermione announced the first game. The women gathered around as she produced a large melon charmed to resemble Draco's face.

"Now the idea is to use a shaving charm to make our Draco nice and smooth, just the way Ginny likes him." Hermione gave the top of the melon a tap with her wand and muttered a charm to make the melon-Draco sprout stubble. "The one who gets him clean shaven without any nicks or cuts wins!"

Much hilarity followed as the women took turns plying their skills in shaving charms on the melon. Ginny ended up with melon juice flowing over her hand after only two passes of her wand.

"I'm more of a watcher than a shaver," she announced before handing the melon back to Hermione for repairs and more stubble.

"Best we warn Draco not to let you near him," Anya announced through her giggles.

"Mrs. Malfoy, your turn," Hermione declared.

"Thank you," Narcissa said with a smile as she accepted the melon resembling her son.

Everyone was astounded when after only minutes Narcissa handed back a perfectly shave melon-Draco with no cuts to the flesh.

"When we were newlyweds I used to shave Lucius often," Narcissa responded to the questioning stares. "It was just one of those little things we did. Of course, it's been sometime since I've done it."

A look passed between Ginny and Pansy. Neither woman could quite imagine Lucius and Narcissa indulging in such intimate behavior, newlyweds or not. They were always so proper in their behavior and imagining her shaving him just did not fit the picture they had formed in their minds.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I believe you are our winner," Hermione announced. "Pansy, can you get the prize?" Hermione desperately tried to think if they'd purchased any 'clean' prizes, because she knew there were some really naughty ones in the box they'd brought with them.

Pansy walked the prize box over to Narcissa. "Everything is wrapped so it's like a lucky dip."

"Wonderful!" Narcissa dipped her hand into the box and came up with a long bright red package. She squealed lightly as she began to unwrap the box. "I just love surprises!"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw what the box contained. It wasn't one of the worst prizes and for that she was thankful.

"A quill," Narcissa said delightedly, holding up her prize for all to see.

"Umm... I don't think that's a quill. It looks like a _Pleasure Feather_," Fleur informed her hesitantly.

"What would you know about _Pleasure Feather's_?" Katie asked, grinning wickedly.

Fleur blushed furiously before she admitted quietly, "Bill's ticklish."

Amid the giggles from the other witches present Molly enquired curiously, "What is a _Pleasure Feather_?"

"Yes, someone please explain," Narcissa added.

"Well, you see when you're... Umm... Well, you use it like—" Pansy stammered through not really giving Narcissa and Molly any useful information.

Hermione rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "It's a special feather that you use to give your partner pleasure during foreplay."

Narcissa's eyes widened momentarily before a wicked smirk crept over her delicate features. "I see."

Molly coughed lightly and blinked a few times at the black feather still in Narcissa's hand. She didn't want to think about what that devilish grin on Mrs. Malfoy's face meant. "Are we going to play another game?"

"I think we might refresh our drinks first, then we'll start the next game," Pansy answered.

As the evening grew later more games were introduced and played with much enthusiasm and laughter. The nametags adorning each witch were finally used for their intended purpose when Pansy produced a life size picture of Draco, completely naked, but missing a most important part of his anatomy.

"Oh my!" Narcissa gasped. "That isn't really—"

"No," Pansy replied amidst her giggles. "Do you really think Draco would pose for me like this?"

"Well—"

"It's an advertising board from Flourish and Blotts. I just charmed it to look naked and have Draco's head appear instead of the ugly soul that was adorning it."

"Oh well that's— fine." Narcissa's smile was tight, but she was gazing intently at the defined chest of the advertising board Draco.

"Now as many of you have noticed our poor Draco is missing a piece of vital equipment." Pansy paused to allow the laughter to settle down. "The purpose of this game is to stick your nametag on the man... closest to the correct position wins!"

"Not exactly challenging," Narcissa remarked.

"Sorry ladies, this will be done blindfolded," Pansy added, holding up a black scarf that would serve as the blindfold. "Who's first?"

"I'll go first," Katie said, jumping from her chair.

Pansy tied the scarf around her eyes and checked to see if she could see anything through the delicate fabric. "Now use the pin in your nametag to stick it into Draco."

Many hands guided Katie forward to her target and giggles ensued as she prodded around trying to decipher where her nametag was supposed to fit. When she finally stuck the pin into the board and pulled the scarf from her eyes, her laughter erupted when she saw her nametag sitting neatly on Draco's hand.

By the time Ginny's turn came about, the board cutout of her fiancé had little appendages sticking from all over his body. Some of the banter that had followed certain witch's turns had caused riotous laughter. With the consumption of more and more wine, the suggestions began to take on a nefarious nature.

Hermione stood behind Ginny, tying the scarf firmly in place so she couldn't see a thing. When the women were sure she couldn't see they directed her to the board.

"Come on, Ginny, _you_ know where he keeps it," Anya said cheekily.

Millicent choked on her mouthful of wine. "From what I've heard, she may as well stick it to herself."

"Millicent!" Natasha exclaimed, but her mock scandalized expression only held for seconds before she dissolved into giggles.

"She has a point," Angelina agreed humorously.

Any further banter was lost amid the loud laughter, which drifted out of the parlor into the foyer of the great house. A mischievous grin crept upon the face of the blond wizard who'd just Apparated into the house. He knew he was under strict instructions to retire to the upper levels of the house the moment he arrived, but he couldn't help himself. The parlor in use was just down the corridor a little and he was certain he could peek in without being noticed.

Draco leaned nonchalantly against the doorway of the parlor. The women were giggling loudly and as yet no one had noticed his intrusion. His gaze was focused on Ginny. She was standing, blindfolded, in front of a large board man that looked suspiciously like himself, though his body was in much better shape. Ginny groped her way forward, as her right hand came out, he noticed she was holding something rather disturbing in shape. His gaze immediately went to the board cutout of himself and noted that he was indeed missing that particular body part. He watched her hands travel intently over the board cutout of himself, obviously trying to ascertain where to attach her body part. Draco smirked as her hands traveled lower and lower on the cutout. So intent on watching Ginny, he started a little when a pair of intense blue eyes connected with his — Narcissa had spied her son.

"Ladies," Draco drawled as he took a couple of steps into the room. A confident smirk lit up his eyes. "I do hope you're all enjoying yourselves."

"Draco, what are you doing in here?" Narcissa asked as she approached her son. "You were supposed to go upstairs."

"Mother, I simply thought I'd stick my head in and see if you were all having a good night."

"We are, so you can march yourself upstairs and leave us to our festivities." Narcissa waved her hand in the direction of the doorway.

Draco smirked at his mother. Her words had come out ever so slightly slurred. He was certain she was going to regret consuming so much wine come morning and he was going to delight in teasing her mercilessly.

"Narcissa, he's fine. He's such a handsome lad and so thoughtful," Molly said as she patted his chest, swaying slightly in front of him. "Don't you think so, girls?"

In normal circumstances a room full of women singing his praises would have had Draco's ego swelling to overwhelming sizes, but this was not normal. He was getting married in a week, his bride was in the room, his tipsy future mother-in-law had begun the praise and he would become related to a good proportion of the women in attendance through his marriage. Any response could very well land him in more trouble than ever before, so rather than strutting his stuff, Draco stood just inside the doorway looking somewhat uncomfortable.

His discomfort didn't go unnoticed by his long time friend, Pansy, and she approached with a fiendish twinkle in her eye. She could make the situation so much worse, or she could try to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation—the choices a witch had to make.

"Molly, why don't we come and sit down again?" Pansy asked gently as she took the older woman's arm.

Molly wrenched her arm away from the younger witch. "I was talking to Draco — my son in-law."

Draco had no choice than to catch the Weasley matriarch as she swayed into him. Pansy gave Draco a sassy wink while she tried her best to suppress her amusement.

"Molly, there's another bottle of Lucius' elf made wine over here," Pansy cajoled.

"Really? There's another?" Molly allowed Pansy to lead her away with the promise of more wine. "We can't let it go to waste!"

Ginny suppressed her amusement. Her mother didn't often indulge, especially in wine of such high alcohol content and elf made wine was somewhat more potent than the Elderflower wine she was accustomed to drinking. "Hi."

"Hey, beautiful. Are you enjoying yourself?" Draco tugged lightly on the blindfold now around hanging loosely around her neck.

"Yes, it's been great."

"Your mother seems to be having fun."

"Sorry about that, Mum's discovered a liking for your father's wine cellar."

"How much has she had?"

"Way too much. I think I'm going to have to help her home, otherwise she's likely to splinch herself."

"Send a servant to alert me when she's ready to go. I'll make sure she gets home safely and any others that might need an escort." Draco had noticed that quite a few of the women appeared to be under the influence of the Malfoy cellars. He shuddered to think just how much they'd consumed to get in that condition.

"Thank you."

Draco placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose. "I can't have you traipsing all over England at that time of night."

"I can look out for myself, you know."

"I know, but I shudder to think of the explaining I'll have to do if you come across someone with nasty ideas, not to mention the gold it'll take to keep you out of Azkaban. You have a very sharp wand, my dear."

Ginny laughed into his chest. "You would know."

"Oh yes, your temper made a lasting impression." Draco smiled down at her. "Now I think I'd better make my way upstairs before my mother comes back and physically removes me from the room."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Have fun."

When Draco had left her line of vision Ginny turned back into the room. She surveyed the guests at a distance for a while and decided that several of them would be getting an escort home.

Pansy and Hermione approached her with similarly fiendish expressions. "You haven't pinned your nametag on Draco yet!"

"No I haven't, have I?"

"Well woman, we can't determine a winner until you've stuck yours on."

"Best we do that then." Ginny smiled at them. They were great friends — the best. They'd gone all out to make sure she had a good night and for that she was appreciative. "What is the prize for this one?"

"It's a special one."

"Don't keep me in suspense! What is it?"

Hermione flushed crimson. "Well it's a candle."

"A candle?" Ginny repeated. She was curious as to why a candle would cause her friend to color so violently.

"Not just any candle—" Pansy sniggered behind her hand. "—it's shaped just like your nametag."

"Oh... Ohhhh." Ginny giggled. She could just imagine the reaction when its winner displayed that particular prize. As she wandered through the women to prepare to take her turn at pinning Draco with her nametag she did speculate about where the wick was located.

* * *

As Draco sat down to breakfast the next morning, he went over his late night activities with relish. He now had a catalogue of embarrassing moments to sting any witch in the Weasley family with, not to mention a few friends and his own mother.

When the servant had popped into his chambers, just after one in the morning, to announce that the women were preparing to leave he donned his cloak and hurried to the foyer. At the top of the staircase he came to a sudden halt. In the middle of the foyer, his mother and Molly stood with their arms around each other, swaying while they sang some old tune he wasn't familiar with. The decision to summon his father was instantaneous. Narcissa would need help up the stairs and besides, Lucius had to see this display she was putting on for all to see.

From his position, he'd watched as Ginny bid good night to most of her guests — those who were capable of Apparating safely had taken someone who wasn't. Lucius had joined him within minutes; barely masked disgust and concern lining his brow as he took in the sight below. With conviction, the men strode down the stairs, intent on separating the women and ensuring each got to their respective beds. It took some doing, but in the end the wizards were successful and as Lucius carried his wife upstairs she sang out her goodnights to the portly witch swaying alarmingly in Draco's arms.

Once Narcissa was out of sight, Draco had a time convincing Molly that she was in no state to Apparate herself and he was going to take her home, whether she liked it or not. By the time he'd actually managed to Disapparate with her, she was making an almighty racket. When they reached the yard of the Burrow her noise didn't lessen and, as he feared, she woke up Arthur and Ron. Arthur thanked him genuinely, for seeing her home, as he handed her over. Ron seemed caught between hilarity and dismay—it was obvious Molly didn't indulge often by his reaction.

Yes, he'd collected a lot of information in the wee hours of the morning and he knew it would only be a matter of time before he needed to put such facts to use. Until then, he would bide his time and keep his mouth closed.

* * *

As Ginny fussed over Draco, Harry had a hard time containing his amusement. He had offered to make sure the groom got the party while the best man and groomsman took care of some last minute arrangements. Greg and Blaise had arranged a private function room at one of the restaurants just off of Diagon Alley. They thought it was best to have the party in a public location rather than at someone's home, this way they wouldn't be responsible for any cleanup in the morning. They were ready to leave, but she was still issuing warnings and reminders. He was rather glad he wasn't the only one to have his ear nattered off before going out this evening. Hermione had reminded him countless times to make sure Draco made it home in one piece or he'd have her to deal with after she'd allowed Ginny to take him apart.

"Remember we have lunch at the Burrow tomorrow," Ginny warned sternly.

"I haven't forgotten, love. Don't worry, I'm not going to drink too much," Draco assured her.

"Famous last words," Ginny muttered dubiously. She had no doubt Draco would get rolling drunk, that after all was the purpose of taking the groom to be out for one last night of freedom and she was sure her brothers would make sure Draco bid farewell to his bachelor days in style.

"Don't worry, Gin, I had Pansy arrange Portkeys so we could all get home safely," Harry said.

"Just don't let Fred or George near him."

"They've been warned to behave themselves."

"Have they ever listened to warnings?"

"Your mum got stuck into them and after what she threatened to do to them I don't think they'll be game enough to do anything silly."

"Glad to see our escort has arrived," Lucius drawled as he came down the staircase. "Are we ready to go?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you?"

"Well thank you, Mr. Potter. Looking forward to this evening?"

"Yeah, it should be a good night."

"Shall we leave then?"

"Ready when you two are." Harry grinned as he saw Mrs. Malfoy making her way purposely down the stairs. By the look on her face she had a few words to say before they would be free to leave.

"Lucius," Narcissa called lightly.

"Yes, dearest."

"You will make certain to look after Draco tonight."

"Of course, dearest."

"You know how out of control these celebrations can get."

"Yes, dearest."

"I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Mother!"

"Of course not, dearest."

"And don't you drink too much—you can hardly look after your son's well-being if you're drunk."

"I do not plan to drink too much— just a couple to be sociable." Lucius turned his penetrating gaze to Draco. "Are we ready, son?"

"Yes, Father." Draco kissed Ginny intensely and led the way onto the porch.

Harry placed a chaste kiss on Ginny's cheek and followed the blond wizard. "See you tomorrow, Gin, and don't worry about Draco—he's in good hands."

"Narcissa, don't wait up. I fear I may be extremely late," Lucius instructed before placing a virtuous kiss on his wife's cheek. "Ginevra, have a lovely evening."

When the front door had closed behind the men they all breathed a sigh of relief. The thought that both women would continue harping on about all that could go wrong for the entire evening had crossed their collective minds.

"See you in Diagon Alley!" Harry turned on the spot as he Disapparated. Draco and Lucius both followed, leaving the lush surroundings of Wiltshire with deep pops.

The wizarding retail district was abuzz with Saturday night revelers patronizing the restaurants and The Leaky Cauldron. The three men made their way authoritatively through the crowds. At the restaurant where the function was to be held, they could see a group of men gathering outside the front doors and as they approached someone recognized Draco. After greeting everyone outside, the group made their way through to the private function room. The moment he entered Greg thrust an ornate silver goblet into his hand and slapped him on the back in a friendly manner. He took a deep swig of the liquid within and almost choked as Firewhisky burned its way down his throat.

Draco lost count of how many times his goblet was topped off by his groomsmen in the first hour and by the end of the second there was no doubt that he was feeling the effects of the alcohol. He was drawn into conversations of all types as he attempted to circulate and thank everyone for coming. It seemed every man he approached had some advice for him, some of it not so conducive to a happy marriage and some that could be considered too much information for polite conversation. After mingling for almost three hours, he felt the need to gather himself in a quiet setting before starting again. As he was making his way towards the door at the back of the room, he noticed Blaise was climbing upon a chair and then onto a table. Draco didn't want to think about what the boys had arranged before he had a chance to get some fresh air. He stepped up his pace, eager to reach the door and slip out before Blaise gained anyone's attention. So intent on leaving Draco didn't notice his best man standing in the doorway, waiting for him to make an attempt at escaping duty as groom-to-be.

"Going somewhere, mate?" Greg smirked knowingly.

"I just need a little air."

"Really? You know, I don't think you do."

Draco rolled his eyes at the smirking man standing in his way. "Goyle, step aside."

"Umm..." Greg feigned movement to one side. "No."

"Look, I won't be gone long. I just need a few minutes."

"Can't let you go right now."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Greg nodded his head in Blaise's direction.

"Gentlemen, your attention please." Blaise was standing on a table holding his hands up and as the conversations began to dwindle he continued, "Firstly, thank you all for attending this evening. I know Draco appreciates all your well wishes and offers to help him leave the country. As many of you know, earlier this year I too was married and my good mate Draco did a sterling job of best man. So I feel compelled to repay the favor— Where is the man of the moment?"

"I've got him," Greg bellowed as he led the groom towards the front of the room.

"We've arranged a special chair for your comfort, mate." Blaise grinned wickedly.

Draco looked warily at the lone chair sitting in the middle of would normally be the dance floor. He had a fair idea what the boys had planned and at this point he could only hope Ginny never found out or if she did she'd at least show him some mercy.

"Make yourself comfortable, mate," Greg whispered into his ear. "Enjoy!"

"Gentlemen, I believe this is called payback," Blaise announced as music boomed out and a scantily clad, leggy blonde strutted in the room heading directly for Draco.

Catcalls and whistles filled the air as the woman began her raunchy dance for Draco. Try as he might, he couldn't help but enjoy the view he was getting down the almost non-existent sparkly top she wore. A smirk crept across his face and his thoughts slipped into the gutter. When she picked up his hands and placed them on her firm backside he didn't resist. Her hands began to run over his chest. The silk of his shirt was creating a delicious heat over his torso. His eyes drifted closed as he soaked up the enchanting sensations this witch was evoking.

Draco's eyes snapped open, gasping harshly when he felt ice running over his bare chest. Somehow she'd managed to open his shirt all the way to his belt buckle without him noticing. He could only stare as her nimble fingers circled his nipples with the ice cubes bringing them to painfully hard peaks. Ginny wouldn't like this one bit and if she ever found out he was certain to suffer a painful death. More alarming was his inability to stop his body from reacting to the witch in front of him, especially when she kept touching him in such a way — he'd never live it down if anyone noticed.

She ran the ice all over his chest and stomach, making certain she left a small pool of water in his navel. When the ice had melted totally she removed his hands from her backside and placed them on his own thighs. Then she resumed the raunchy moves she had begun with, but kept in very close contact with his newly exposed skin. Draco breathed deeply. It was hard not to appreciate the attention. His hands were aching to touch her back so much that his knuckles were turning white and would be certain to have a series of small bruises on his legs come morning.

The dancer leaned forward and whispered into Draco's ear, "Pull the tie on the back of my top."

He blinked at her. This was going too far, he had hope of getting himself out of trouble if he didn't touch her, but once he stepped over that line Ginny would tear him apart. "I—err—I don't think—"

"Come on, it's more a show for your friends. They like to think you're being naughty," she breathed more than whispered into his ear.

Draco swallowed hard and moved his hands up her back feeling for the tie she'd asked him to pull. As she pressed closer to him, he realized one wrong move with his head and he would end up with a mouthful of something he shouldn't. He knew what would happen when he undid the tie on her top and he could only hope she moved backwards as it was released otherwise he'd be in danger of suffocating between her breasts. Ginny was going to kill him if she ever got wind of this, of that he had no doubt.

At the same time Draco gave the tie a sharp tug, releasing her top from her body, his eyes closed tight. The rough fabric of her sparkly top brushed his face as it fell forward and suddenly there wasn't enough air in the room to fill his lungs. His head was trapped between her enormous breasts. He couldn't look one way or the other without getting an eyeful of flesh he shouldn't be viewing. She slowly moved herself away from his face and he could breathe again.

Draco opened his eyes just a fraction to see where she was. The woman was straddling his legs, smiling very cheekily at him with her hands covering her breasts.

"Should we show them?" she asked in a loud voice at the same time as she tossed her head towards the audience.

Draco's mouth was dry, so dry the only response he could give was a slight nod. Not that it mattered much, because she'd have been hard pressed to hear anything he said over the calls from the boys.

She winked and turned herself around, straddling Draco but facing the audience. As she sat on his lap, his hands came up to hold her at the hips so she couldn't move back any further and feel the very obvious physical effect she was having on him. Very slowly her hands drifted to the sides and she exposed her breasts to the appreciative whistles of the entire room. She smirked and winked exaggeratedly at the boys then reached down to Draco's hands. Without any warning she pulled his hands upwards and placed them on her breasts, groaning in appreciation at his touch. Draco drew a sharp breath and stiffened, but he didn't pull away. A mantra began playing over and again in his head —_dead, dead, dead_...

His torture seemed to last forever, but it was only mere seconds before she let his hands go and he quickly pulled them to his sides. With his eyes closed tight, it was only when she stood up that he knew she was moving. He cracked an eye open apprehensively and realized she had simply stood up. The view of her round, firm backside, while lovely, wasn't what he was expecting.

"Oh shit," Draco murmured when her fingers hooked into her tiny shorts. She was going to take them off, he knew it and there was nothing he could do, without embarrassing himself, to stop her.

She slid her tight sparkly gold shorts down ever so slowly, revealing only an inch of skin at a time. Draco's eyes appeared to be shut, but he was peering through his eyelashes so as not to miss the sight. As the shorts descended he noticed she wore a matching g-string. A small amount of relief flowed through his bones—he had hope that she wouldn't take it _all_ off.

When the tiny shorts hit the floor she gracefully stepped out of them and bent over, keeping her legs straight, to retrieve them. Hooked onto one finger, she lifted the shorts and spun them around for effect. With a grand flourish, the dancer bowed deeply to the audience then turned and kissed Draco on the cheek.

"Congratulations, I hope you and your wife will be very happy."

Draco blinked at her a couple of times before finding his voice. "Thank you."

Before he knew it, she was walking across the floor towards a large burly man dressed in black robes holding a cloak out to her. Draco sat back in the chair and allowed his thoughts to catch up for a moment. It had been some show and he made a mental note to thank his groomsmen for possibly endangering his life.

"Quite a show," Severus drawled. He had sauntered over while the other men were busy ogling the dancer.

Draco stood up and began to button his shirt. "Yeah, it was a bit unexpected."

Severus quirked a curious eyebrow at him, surely Draco wasn't naïve enough to think the boys wouldn't have arranged some form of entertainment? "Are you traveling all right? I have a sobering potion with me, if you're in need."

"Thanks, I'm fine on that front, Uncle Sev." Draco grinned cheekily at him. "Though if you have anything resembling a cold shower in your pocket it would be handy."

"Sorry, didn't bring that one with me this evening," Severus smirked. "Might I suggest Quidditch statistics?"

"Not working I'm afraid."

"What's not working?" Lucius asked inquisitively as he joined his son and old friend.

"Quidditch statistics," Severus responded in an amused tone.

Lucius frowned. "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"It seems the dancer had some effect on Draco and he's a little uncomfortable." Severus laughed briefly at his godson's horrified expression.

"Ah, I see. Well she was very... Err, talented," Lucius conceded thoughtfully.

"Father!"

"Do you think that once you're married you'll be unable to recognize talented women?"

"No— I— What about Mother?"

"I mean no disrespect to your mother. I love her dearly and would never _touch_ another woman, but if the view is free..." Lucius' voice trailed off as Draco caught on to what he was trying to say.

"Yeah, well, I might head off to the bathroom and see if I can't cool down a bit," Draco muttered uncomfortably. He really didn't want to know or understand how his father's mind worked when it came to other women; it made him feel far too uneasy when he thought about his mother.

He took the most direct route to the bathroom and ignored the constant calls of his guests as he crossed the floor. Once in the bathroom, Draco took his time splashing cold water onto his face and the back of his neck. He really needed to bring himself back under control before he ventured out to mingle again. The last thing he needed was for one of Ginny's brothers to notice how flustered the dancer had made him.

"So, did you enjoy the dancer?"

Draco jumped and spun around to find Bill Weasley standing casually at the urinal. He hadn't heard him come in and was speechless for just a moment as he collected his thoughts.

"You all right, Draco?" Bill's forehead creased in concern.

"Umm—yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"That dancer was a fine piece, wasn't she?"

"Didn't notice, actually."

Bill grinned knowingly. "Sure you didn't, that's why you're in here taking a little cold shower."

"I just felt a bit—"

"Hot?"

"Something like that," Draco muttered in response not meeting the man's eyes.

"Look if you're worried about Ginny finding out about the dancer, don't."

Draco looked quizzically at the redheaded wizard casually shaking himself off on the other side of the room.

"Do you really think any of us are stupid enough to mention there was a beautiful blonde dancer here tonight? We'd all be strung up by our wives."

"Oh—I—umm—"

"So she was a bit all right, hey?"

Draco grinned nefariously. Now that he knew Ginny wouldn't find out he could relax a little. "Oh yeah."

"I think your mate, Crabbe, is trying to convince her to give him a little extra service." Bill winked as he washed his hands in the basin next to Draco.

"That's Crabbe, always trying to get it on with someone."

"I don't think he stands much chance with her."

"He never stands much of chance."

The men laughed heartily together as they left the bathroom. The crowd of men quickly swallowed Draco as he entered the room, all wanted to know how he'd enjoyed the entertainment and what she felt like. He diplomatically answered the questions fired his way just in case any of the evening's events were leaked to the women.

As the evening wore on, Draco became more inebriated. It seemed every time he stood still for long enough, someone would top his drink up, slap him on the shoulder and tell him to drink up. He lost track of whom he'd spoken to and those he'd rather avoid due to the advice they kept throwing at him. As a result, he felt like he'd been traveling in circles all evening, speaking to the same people and listening to the same inane advice.

If any of the men present were to remember the night's events, they would all agree that perhaps the most entertaining part of the night came in the wee hours of the morning, shortly before they left the restaurant. Draco and Ron were standing, swaying together in a corner of the room. All present could hear their overly loud drunken conversation and everyone paused in their discussions to watch the pair.

"I'm going to tell you again— I know you don't want to hear it, but you know you've got to look after my sister."

"I know, you've told me how many times now."

"I know, I know, but if you don't, I'd have to kill you and I don't want to do that 'cause I love you, man. You understand?"

"Aww... You do? I love you too, Weasley." Draco paused as Ron threw his arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. "You know Pansy is like a little sister to me."

"I know."

"Well, you know if you hurt her, I'll have to kill you... You'd leave me no choice."

"I understand. We've got to do what we've got to do."

"Yep, despite how we feel."

"Yep," Ron slurred as his head landed on Draco's shoulder.

Lucius edged closer to the pair. It was time to leave the restaurant before management became irritated with the group. At some stage it had been decided that the party would move to the Burrow for those who wanted to continue celebrating. Even though Draco was almost to the point where he couldn't stand on his own, he insisted on following the revelers to his future in-laws property to continue drinking. Lucius was with left little choice but the accompany him. He knew if his son attempted to Disapparate he would most likely end up splinching himself and Narcissa would take no time in laying the blame squarely at his feet.

"Draco, it is time to leave," Lucius intoned evenly. He'd had a fair amount to drink, but didn't consider himself to be drunk.

"I'm talking to my brother." Draco's words ran together in his drunken slur as he patted Ron's chest heavily.

Lucius cringed. "Draco, we're returning to the Weasley's to continue the festivities. You can talk to— everyone there."

"Yep, we're going to get drunk!"

"I rather think you've already achieved that goal," Severus said in a slightly disgusted tone.

"Severus, will you be joining us at the Weasley's?"

"I'm afraid not. I need to get back to Hogwarts."

"We'll see you next weekend then." Lucius offered his hand to the Potions Master. "I do hope you're not going to run out on us after the wedding."

"No, I do intend on staying for Sunday dinner."

"Good, Narcissa will be pleased."

Severus glanced at his godson and one of his least favorite former students. They were hanging off of one another, having some nonsensical conversation. Severus could only hope it wasn't more declarations of love, though the pensive memory was going to be most amusing to show Draco when he was sober. "Do tell Draco I said good evening."

"I will and thank you for attending."

"I wouldn't have missed it. Though I could have done without witnessing certain events." Severus looked meaningfully towards Draco and Ron. "Good evening, Lucius."

"Severus."

As soon as Severus was away from the small group, Lucius made a conscious effort to get the two men to move towards the Portkey. He was thankful Potter had thought ahead and had arranged for the transport, because although he wasn't exactly drunk, he didn't think he was in any condition to take anyone in a side-along Apparation. He slowly directed the two drunken men across the floor. The effort to keep them moving when they became distracted was monumental, but they eventually reached the Portkey. Worried that Draco may not remain in contact with the Portkey as it was activated, Lucius made certain to keep a firm hold on his son's arm — not that Draco noticed.

When the Portkey activated and the familiar tug at the navel of every man connected to it was felt, Lucius heard a startled groan from his son. It was too late to check on Draco as the Portkey was already transporting them across England, but as soon as they landed he would make certain his son was all right.

With so many intoxicated men attached to one Portkey, it was little wonder many of them stumbled as they came to a stop in the backyard of the Burrow. Lucius looked next to him expecting to see the familiar platinum blond head of his son, but stared in shock at the vacant space for a few seconds. Narcissa would kill him if he had lost their son mid-trip.

A disgusting retching noise, followed by a stream of liquid hitting the ground at force, diverted Lucius' attention to his feet. Sprawled in his shadow, his son was emptying the contents of his stomach at an alarming rate. It hadn't occurred to him that the spinning trip would upset Draco's stomach to such an extent. As he was about to bend over to check on his son, Lucius saw an arm reach down to the back of Draco's robes.

"Making room for more, Draco?" Bill Weasley boomed loud enough for all of England to hear as he hauled Draco to his feet.

"That's enough of that!" Charlie shoved a full bottle of Odgen's Firewhisky in Draco's hands. "Drink up mate! It'll fix you up, no problem."

"I rather think he's had quite enough," Lucius intoned forcefully.

Draco dodged Lucius' hand as it reached for the fresh bottle of whisky with luck rather than skill. "I'm fine. Drink up, Father!"

Lucius could do nothing more than watch his son stagger across the yard and drop ungracefully into a chair, hard enough to cause the chair to tip over backwards spilling him onto the ground. He'd be sorry come morning, but there was little Lucius could do to stem the effects now, especially when Draco seemed so intent on continuing to drink.

"There's going to be some very sore heads in that lot tomorrow," Arthur said with amusement.

"Yes, I don't doubt several of them will be considerably ill," Lucius agreed.

"Firewhisky?"

"Thank you, don't mind if I do."

Lucius kept a close watch on Draco for a couple of hours before making an attempt at convincing him to retire for the evening. Those still drinking defended Draco's right to stay and drink vehemently. After a half an hour of listening to unintelligible, slurred arguments on his son's behalf, Lucius decided it was best if he took his leave. Arthur gave him his personal assurance that Draco would be quite safe and the boys would simply continue drinking until they passed out — he'd been through this five times with his own sons and knew well the routine.

When Lucius said his goodnights to Draco, he surreptitiously slipped his hand inside Draco's cloak and stole his wand. There was no way he could have safely Apparated, so there was no point in leaving temptation in his reach. With a final good evening to all, Lucius Disapparated.

* * *

Ginny had retired early the evening before and was a little troubled when she awoke early Sunday morning, alone. Draco had not joined her at some ungodly hour, as expected. She decided not to panic as she rose and dressed quickly. He was more than likely in the bathroom or maybe he'd gone down to breakfast without disturbing her. With that in mind, Ginny made her was quickly downstairs to the dining room.

Narcissa looked up as the younger witch entered the room. She noticed Ginny looked concerned about something under her smile. "Good morning, Ginevra. How is Draco this morning?"

"Good morning, Narcissa, Lucius. I don't know. I haven't seen him yet."

"He's still sleeping?"

"Not in our room."

"Perhaps he stayed in one of the guest rooms, so he didn't disturb you."

Ginny frowned deeply. It was a possibility, but something wasn't sitting right with her. "Maybe. Lucius, he did come home with you last night?"

Lucius placed the morning edition of 'The Daily Prophet' on the table. "No, he decided to stay for a while longer."

"So he might not have made it home at all?"

"It's possible." _Quite possible given his condition,_ Lucius added mentally.

She took a deep breath. Somehow she knew he wasn't here. "Okay, where did you leave him?"

"At your parents' property. The party continued there."

"So he could still be there?"

Lucius considered his response for a moment. He had thought Draco would make his way home at some stage before dawn. "Quite possible, considering I took his wand before I left. He wasn't in any condition to Apparate home so I removed the temptation to do so."

"He could have Flooed home or used a Portkey," Ginny mused quietly.

"It would have been equally as dangerous to Floo home... He couldn't have enunciated his own name when I left."

"I think I'll Floo Mum and see if he's still there," Ginny muttered mostly to herself as she wandered absently from the dining room.

One Floo call later and a brief discussion with her mother, Ginny discovered the whereabouts of her fiancé. All that was left to do was wake the twins and get over to the Burrow where she could check his condition for herself. While her mother had assured her everything was fine, she could hear a couple of her brothers sniggering in the background and that didn't bode well.

* * *

Ginny stepped out of the hearth in the front room of the Burrow with a child attached firmly to each of her hands. After she deposited the children with her mother, she stalked through to the kitchen. All but one of her brothers was sitting around the table looking very much worse for wear after the celebrations the night before.

"Where is he?"

Charlie tossed his head towards the backyard and looked as though he deeply regretted the gesture. "Outside."

"It's not pretty," Fred advised seriously.

"We did try to wake him," George offered sincerely.

Ginny walked out the back door without another word. She couldn't believe her brothers would just leave him outside all night. When she'd taken care of Draco, they were in for one hell of a hexing—the lot of them. She gazed purposely around the yard and frowned when she saw no sign of Draco.

"Under the table, Gin," Bill said quietly from behind her. He'd followed her out just to make certain she'd find him. "We did try to get him inside, but he was determined to stay out here."

"You should have carried him in," Ginny snapped over her shoulder as she stalked over to the table.

"He's pretty stubborn... Aside from hexing him, we—" Bill stopped short as his sister shot him a deadly glare. Aware he was making the situation worse, he ambled back inside and left her to take care of Draco on her own. Sometimes it just didn't pay to be the oldest, especially when the baby of the family needed calming down. The only reason he'd followed her out was because he'd been delegated by his brothers to do what he could to save their hides from her wand. She was going to go mad when she saw the condition of her beloved fiancé.

When Ginny leaned down to look under the table, the sight of Draco almost made her laugh aloud. He was as naked as the day he was born, curled up on his side, cuddling a blanket and a bottle of Odgen's Firewhisky. She was surprised she hadn't heard him when she first came outside because he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Ginny shook his shoulder lightly, frowning at how very cold his skin felt. "Draco."

He grunted and screwed his face up in annoyance.

"Draco," Ginny said firmly, giving his shoulder another sharp shake.

Again she was rewarded with a grunt and a not terribly attractive facial expression from her fiancé.

"Draco!" She shook him from the shoulder roughly. "Draco, you have to wake up!"

Amid his usual response a bleary eye cracked open and he groaned, "What?"

"Draco, wake up properly. You have to get up before the kids come out."

"All right, all right, I'm awake." He took a deep breath, but began snoring again before he'd let it leave his body completely.

Ginny huffed impatiently and shoved his shoulder hard. "Draco!"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm up... I'm awake."

"That's what you said last time! Now on your feet."

"Yep... coming." He rolled onto his stomach and began to laboriously crawl out from under the table. A disgusted expression was plastered firmly on his face as bile rose in his throat. He paused in his progress and rested his head on his hands, willing himself not to vomit and wondering where the bloody hell his clothes were.

"Draco?"

"Yeah... coming, love." He began to crawl forward again swearing to the deities that he'd never imbibe again if only they'd make this disgusting taste in his mouth go away. When the morning sun hit his face, he screwed his features up in pain.

"Come on, you need to get on your feet."

"Just give me a minute... I don't think I can just now."

"Sooner you do it, the better." Ginny grabbed him under one arm and tried to hoist him upwards.

"Gin, I'll get up in my own time."

"Ginny, why don't you go in and we'll get him moving," Charlie suggested determinedly. "It was a big night and he looks like he needs some personal time."

The boys had been watching the scene play out from the house and when they saw Ginny trying to force Draco to his feet, they deemed it time to take matters into their hands. They knew he'd be in worse condition than any of them, because they'd made certain he'd drunk more than his fair share of alcohol. He needed some time to gather himself and perhaps purge what was still in his system without Ginny nagging him to behave normally.

"I don't want—"

"Gin, he needs some time — just a few minutes to himself to gather his frayed brain together," Bill told her in a tone that indicated this wasn't open for discussion. "We'll make sure he's all right and doesn't fall asleep again, and when he's ready, we'll come inside."

"Come on, Gin." Ron's arm draped across her shoulders and began to steer her towards the house. "I'll go back inside with you. I've got no desire to watch him throw up again."

Fred laughed at his younger brother's expression. "Only because every time Draco does, you follow suite."

"Then he goes again in sympathy for you," George added with a chuckle.

"Vicious circle that," Fred continued.

"Gin, you might want to get him some fresh clothes," Harry suggested. "What he had on last night is soaked in Firewhisky and... Well... Other things. Besides I can't remember what we did with them."

Ginny looked back at her fiancé as Ron led her into the house. Draco looked a little green and very shaky by the way Charlie was holding him up. Bill was wrapping the blanket around his waist and she noticed he had a spare shirt thrown over his shoulder. Her brow creased in concern. What had they done to him? She'd never seen him like this before; he was always so well groomed and very much in control, most of the time. At the moment, he looked like he'd spent the night curled up with a Dementor.

"All right she's gone." As soon as the words left Charlie's mouth, Draco sagged against him. "Let's get you around the side of the house where you can have some privacy."

With Bill and Charlie's help, Draco made it to the side garden. They propped him up against the stone wall, giving him a few moments to gather himself. They'd all been through it agony of waking up the morning after your bucks' night and knew exactly what he needed. Harry brought out a pitcher of water. While he didn't feel sorry for Draco, he did feel certain empathy. He passed a half full goblet to Draco, who accepted it gratefully and began to gulp the water down.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to give him anything right now?" Fred asked seriously. In his experience, it was always a good idea to give yourself a few hours before attempting any food or drink.

"It's only water. Besides it'll either fix him or—" Harry stopped as Draco vomited over the wall. The water had hit his stomach and made its way straight back up. "That's the way, mate. Clear the rest of it out of your system and you'll feel much better."

"Feel worse," Draco muttered lowly.

"You need more water," Harry said as he shoved the goblet back into his hands. "Drink up!"

Draco groaned. "My head—"

"Yep, I know," Harry responded with a hint of understanding. His head wasn't feeling much better and he'd wager there weren't too many wizards who attended last night who could say they were feeling top of the world this morning.

As soon as the water hit Draco's stomach, he retched violently over the wall again. He couldn't believe he was in this state — unable to keep water down and so unsteady on his feet, it was as if someone had hit him with a Jelly-legs Jinx. He'd never been this bad the morning after a big night, not ever. If he could just gain control of his rebellious stomach he'd have half a chance of resembling his normal self or a dim shadow of a likeness.

Draco leaned on the wall and tried to breathe evenly. The stench of his vented stomach contents was drifting up to assault his nose and his stomach began to roll again. He could hear the other men talking in the background, they sounded far away even though he knew they were right behind him. Without warning, Bill joined him at the wall, violently losing the little he had in his own stomach. The sound of his future brother in-law heaving next to him made Draco's stomach turn traitor once again and he leaned over the wall in a hurry.

After what seemed an eternity, Draco straightened up, determined he'd not give into the desire to purge his system again. He had to pull himself together now and get inside to see Ginny; he could only imagine what mood she was going to be in after finding him in this state. He concentrated on his breathing, ignored the surreal feeling that his head was about to roll off his shoulders and tried to block out the sound of Bill still throwing up next to him. His legs were still very shaky and he didn't know if he was capable of making it into the house without falling flat on his face, but he had to try.

"Feeling better, mate?" Charlie asked with a bemused smile.

"Don't know yet," Draco admitted.

Bill stood up and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. "Thanks for that, I really needed to go down that path again."

A weak grin crossed Draco's face. "No problem."

"Ready to go face the music?" Harry enquired.

"Yeah, I need to see Ginny and explain."

Laughter erupted around him. The boys knew there'd be no explaining his way out of this mess. He got drunk, woke up naked and hung-over—no amount of pleading was going to get him out of trouble, even if she had expected him to be messy this morning. In any case, it was going to be amusing watching him try to get out of this dilemma.

"Well, let's get this over with then. I need a good laugh to take my mind off my own pain," Fred said with a chuckle.

"Your pain hasn't yet begun, brother. Angelina hasn't seen you— Yet," George reminded his twin.

A collective moan from the men rose in the air. None of them needed reminding that their own wives would be none too impressed with their varying states of self-inflicted illness, not to mention that not one of them made it to their own homes the night before. The group slowly made their way inside the house as each man pondered what words he was going to try to calm his wife with.

Ginny jumped up from the chair her mother had sat her in the instant Draco came into sight. "Are you all right?"

"I'm just a bit hung-over, love," Draco admitted in a whisper. "I need a shower and some fresh clothes."

Ginny wrinkled her nose at the odor emitting from what seemed every fiber of her fiancé. "I've already sent for clean robes. Millie should be here any minute."

"Good. I'll just go up for shower then. Can you bring my clothes up when Millie arrives?"

"Okay." Ginny sighed heavily. "The kids want to see you. They were confused when you weren't there this morning."

"After I've cleaned up. Where are they? I don't want them to see me in this state."

"Dad took them for a walk."

"Good." Draco walked from the kitchen as fast as he dared. Given he thought his head was likely to roll off his shoulders if he moved too suddenly it was a long time before he made the front room. While he wanted to make sure Ginny was all right and they weren't likely to argue afterwards, it would have to wait until he could hold his head up for more than a couple of minutes.

Once inside the bathroom, he realized he didn't have his wand to lock the door, not that he had the energy to actually react if someone came in anyway. He looked down at himself and tried not to throw up again. The blanket around his waist was splattered with vomit and Firewhisky. It was putrid and he gladly dropped it to the floor. He was surprised anyone had dared to come close to him.

Under the hot spray of the shower, he relaxed. His body sagged against the tiled wall and he closed his eyes, allowing the water to soothe his aching muscles. It occurred to him that sleeping outside wasn't the most intelligent thing to do, even on a mild summer's night. Draco jerked out of his thoughts as the door opened.

"Who's there?"

"It's only me," Ginny said with more than a hint of amusement in her tone. She'd watched as Draco had just about jumped through the ceiling when she walked in. "Your clothes have arrived."

"Good."

"Millie needs to see you before she returns to the manor."

"Why?"

"Instructions from your mother."

"Mother? Does she need something?"

"No. Millie has to make sure you're all right before returning to give your mother a full report."

"Oh." Draco knew this wasn't going to be good. He knew Millie wouldn't cover for him. She'd tell his mother the truth about the condition he was in this morning, without sparing any details, and Narcissa would be waiting for him when they got home this evening, ready to tell him off for over indulging.

"So, how are you really feeling?"

"You don't want to know."

"That bad?"

Rather than compound his problems by lying to her, Draco decided to answer truthfully. "Worse. My head feels like it's going to roll off my shoulders, my stomach can't hold water and my legs are like jelly."

A poorly disguised giggle escaped her. "You have only yourself to blame."

"Not entirely. Everyone kept filling up my goblet—"

"And you kept drinking it?"

"Only to be sociable." Draco knew it was a weak come back, but he had nothing else and she was beginning to look slightly irritated.

Ginny sighed heavily. "You've only got yourself to blame for your condition. Now you need to clean up and get downstairs. Mum has breakfast ready for you."

At the mention of food, Draco's stomach rolled violently. "Gin, I don't think I could eat right now."

"Well you can sort that out with Mum." Ginny smirked as she opened the bathroom door, ready to take her leave. "My Galleons are on her."

Draco groaned and leaned back against the tiles. If he'd learned nothing else in the past months, he'd learned that if Molly Weasley wanted to feed you then you ate, whether you wanted to or not. This situation had disaster written all over it — there was no way on magical earth he could keep food in his stomach right now.

* * *

"Daddy!" Angel shrieked as Draco walked into the kitchen.

A grimace of pain crossed his face as he scooped his excited little girl up into his arms. "How about we turn the volume down just a little, sweetheart?"

"Why, Daddy?"

"I have a headache and no potion to make it go away."

"Oh, sorry." Angel stroked his head lovingly. "Uncle Ron said you were hung-over."

"Same thing little one," Fred informed her as he sauntered past.

The withering glare Draco shot the red headed twin was cut short as Molly bustled across the room.

"Draco, come and sit down. You need to get some food into your stomach," Molly commanded.

"Really, Molly, I appreciate your concern, but—"

"But nothing. Sit!"

A quick glance around the kitchen told Draco he had no support. No one was willing to lay their body on the line to stop her from fussing over him. He could hear Drake sniggering at the other end of the table. With no other choice available to him at the moment, he sat down with Angel on his lap. If she remained where she was, he would have a perfect excuse for not shoveling food into his mouth as Molly expected.

The Weasley matriarch placed a plate in front of Draco and looked sternly at her granddaughter. "Angel, go and play in the sitting room while Daddy has his breakfast. Drake, you go into the other room too, while this lot sort themselves out."

Draco held tight to his daughter. "She's fine, Molly. I don't mind."

Molly looked pointedly at Angel again. "Angel?"

Without argument Angel slid off her father's knee and skipped into the sitting room. She wasn't foolish enough to argue with Grandma when she was in that mood, even if Daddy was. Drake followed his sister into the room, giving his father a smug look as he passed.

Draco looked at the plate in front of him. It was almost overflowing with eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast. His stomach rolled uncomfortably and he swallowed heavily. If he made it through this without disgracing himself, it would be a miracle. With a grimace he picked up his cutlery, but he was unable to force himself to plunge the utensils into the food.

"Eat up, mate." Charlie grinned across the table at him. "You'll feel much better with a good breakfast in you."

He looked skeptically across the table. The men in the kitchen appeared to be taking some sort of perverse delight in watching his struggle with the food in front of him. Ginny was leaning against the bench with a curious expression on her face; she'd been watching him intently since he'd come downstairs. She didn't think he'd argue too much over the food with her mother—no one ever did, they just shut up and ate.

"Hurry up, Draco. You don't want it to go cold, dear," Molly coaxed in a tone more akin to an order from a high-ranking Ministry official as she passed him on her way into the sitting room.

"Yeah, mate. You don't want all that cold grease sliding down your throat," Harry advised with a cruel grin.

Ron nodded in mock seriousness. "Bloody awful having it sit in your stomach like that."

"Will you lot give it a rest?" Bill growled. He was sitting in front of a partially eaten breakfast identical to Draco's and was visibly struggling to keep the portion he'd forced down in his body.

"Come on, Bill, we're just having some fun with him," Ron said jovially.

Draco glanced down the table at the complaining wizard and it was almost his own ruination. Bill's face was a sickly shade of gray-green and his cheeks were bulging. Draco clamped his mouth shut tight and swallowed hard.

In a great rush of movement, the oldest Weasley brother leapt from the table, sending his chair flying backwards and made a dash for the backyard. His brothers fell about the place, laughing mercilessly despite their own pain. They would never let him live this down.

"What is going on in here? Where is Bill going in such a hurry?" Fleur stood in the doorway of the kitchen. She'd only just arrived via the Floo Network and was approaching the kitchen when she saw her husband's flight from the room.

The boys sobered immediately, all looking at each other and waiting for someone to step forward with an answer to their sister-in-law's question.

"Well?" Fleur pressed further. She knew those expressions well — they were guilty of something.

Charlie cleared his throat lightly. "We were just having a bit of fun with Draco and we got Bill instead."

"You got Bill with what?" Fleur asked dubiously. With the twins in the room what they got Bill with could take on quite a colorful description.

"Just a bit of joking around... See, Draco's not feeling too well this morning and we were just making some comments... Bill sort of reacted the way Draco was meant to and he had to make a dash for it."

"Only comments?"

"Yeah, it didn't take much," Charlie grinned wickedly at the French witch.

Fleur shook her head in disgust. "I'll go and check on him."

"I'd give him a few minutes," George advised.

"Bound to be ugly," Fred agreed.

"Not as ugly as this room presently," Fleur responded as she flounced out of the room.

Silence fell over the kitchen as the back door banged on the door jam. The boys all looked at one another with somewhat worried expressions.

"Well, that's us done for," Charlie expressed everyone's thoughts.

"Maybe we can talk her out of telling," Fred suggested.

Ron looked at his brother incredulously. "Fleur? Nah, we'd have a chance if it were Anya, but Fleur's going to take perverse joy in telling the girls."

Each man murmured his agreement despondently. They knew their wives would be fully informed about their behavior and appearance this morning, plus anything Fleur could discover about last night. It was useless to hope Bill wouldn't weaken and tell her about the bucks' party, if he remembered any of it, she knew exactly how to get him to talk. Once she'd spread the word, their time would then be limited to the seconds it would take for their respective partners to find them and kill them. All they could hope for was swift merciful deaths.

"Oh my god! Look at you lot. You're all just giving up like that? No fight? Just accepting your fates?" Ginny laughed loudly at the sorry sight her brothers were at that moment. "Since when do you lot not try to talk your way out of trouble?"

"Who said we wouldn't try?" Fred asked indignantly.

"Yeah, we never go down without at least pleading for mercy," George informed her proudly.

Draco looked from man to man. All wore identical expressions of uneasiness. Some he could understand; like Ron, he wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of Pansy and maybe Harry, he was sure Hermione was more than capable of making The-Boy-Who-Lived feel the worst pain, but he never took the others to be men afraid of their own wives. A carefully cleared throat behind him attracted Draco's attention.

Percy stood in the doorway surveying the men in the kitchen with an air of disgust. He'd left not long after the party had moved to the Burrow, still quite sober. "At least you all made it through the night, although some of you do look closer to death than life."

"You have no idea little brother," Charlie admitted ruefully. The breakfast he'd gratefully accepted not an hour beforehand wasn't sitting as well as he'd hoped it would.

"If I were you lot, I'd put some effort into pulling yourselves together... Your wives will be arriving soon enough and they don't deserve to see the sordid evidence of what you got up to last night," Percy advised them pompously.

Amid the lighthearted chuckles Percy's comments earned from those who knew him better, Draco stared at the man in the doorway. He was so different from the rest of the family. Apart from the red hair, it was if he didn't belong to the Weasley clan at all. The entire family, except for Percy, was relatively warm and easy going, except when their tempers flared. Percy seemed so have been born into the wrong family or incorrect class, maybe there had been a mix up at birth. Draco had no doubt the man would slip right into an aristocratic family without so much as raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should clean up a bit," George conceded when the laughter died down.

"Yeah, no point in making our plight worse," Fred agreed. "I'm going to get it for not coming home as it is."

"Me too." George sighed. "I was stupid enough to promise I'd come home."

Charlie looked at his younger brothers disbelievingly and wondered what on earth had possessed them to make such promises. He shook his head ruefully, they would learn one day. Time was growing short and it would take some fast work to get everyone through the bathroom and presentable before the rest of the women began arriving. "All right, because I'm feeling generous I'll let you two have the bathroom first, but don't take too long or I'm going to push my way in. I want to at least smell respectable before Anya gets here."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"I suppose I can let you share with me," Charlie conceded thoughtfully. "Mind you, watching Pansy tear you limb from limb would be entertaining."

Ron stared at his older brother clearly aghast. "You wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't what, little brother?" Charlie enquired innocently.

Ron jumped to his feet and confronted his brother. "You bloody well would! You rotter! You'd feed me to her, as is, just to get your jollies!"

Charlie held his arms up in mock surrender. "Calm down, mate, I was joking. Think about it. It's me you're accusing! Would I do that to you?"

Ron looked at him distrustfully and muttered, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"Face it, Charlie," Fred said as he slapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"You make us look good," George added as he took up residence next to his twin.

"Will you two sod off," Charlie snapped irritably. If anyone ever wanted a situation made worse then all they had to do was ask for the twins' opinion. "If you don't get up to the bathroom now, I'm going first."

"All right!"

"We're going!

The twins left the room in their typical fashion — discussing the topic at hand and how they would have made the joke better or not have let Ron off the hook quite so easily. Percy shook his head disgustedly at the departing backs of his younger twin brothers. Charlie and Ron exchanged knowing looks upon noticing their brother's expression.

"Why don't we go line up for the bathroom, Ron?" Charlie suggested. He knew if given half a chance, Percy would launch in to him about his sense of humor or lack of it, in his opinion, and he just wasn't in the mood.

"Yeah, might just do that," Ron mumbled as he strode towards the door. He still wasn't convinced Charlie wouldn't prevent him from cleaning up before Pansy arrived.

While her brothers were occupied firing shots at one another, Ginny snuck over to Draco's side and made herself comfortable in the chair next to him.

"Are you going to eat your breakfast?"

"Gin, I really don't think I could hold it down."

"Well, you'll have to explain yourself to Mum and I can tell you she won't be happy."

"Do you have your wand on you? I seem to have lost mine somewhere."

"Of course and your father has your wand. Apparently, he was concerned that you might try to Disapparate."

"Good, I was a bit worried about it. Can you just _Evanesco_ the rest for me, love?"

"Oh no! If Mum caught me doing that I'd get read the riot act."

"Come on, love." Draco pleaded with a pitiful expression on his face. "Please, for me."

"No, I'm not getting Mum in a bad mood just to make your food go away."

"Fine, I guess I'll have to eat it then, but don't blame me when I get sick again." Draco pouted.

"You'll be fine if you don't think about being sick. Now eat up."

"I thought Millie needed to see me?"

"She did. It only took her about ten minutes to see your true condition then she Disapparated."

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed. "I was hoping to talk to her and have her see that I'm not _that_ bad."

Ginny grinned wickedly. "Oh, but you are."

"That's not the point. She's going to tell Mother how bad I am and she'll be waiting for me when we return to the manor."

Ginny laughed at his pained expression.

"It's not funny, witch! You haven't seen Mother when she's in full fuss mode. She's impossible!"

"She can't be that bad."

"She's worse. You'll see. She'll be stuck between fussing over me and telling me off for over indulging." Draco pouted sulkily. "And all Father will do is run to his study until she's over it."

Ginny laughed. She could imagine Lucius running to do some 'pressing work' in his study when Narcissa was in a fastidious mood. "Never mind, darling, I'm sure you'll survive. Besides you have to make it through lunch first."

"More food," Draco groaned. He studied his plate with contempt and stabbed at a piece of bacon viciously. If he made it through today, it would be a miracle.

* * *

It was a subdued group of wizards sitting around the garden table waiting for lunch to be served. Their complexions ranged from deathly pale to sickly gray to quite green. They'd all received severe reprimands from their wives upon their arrival and instructions that the children were not to be told off or disciplined for making noise just because they were hung-over.

When all the women and children had arrived for lunch, the children were ushered outdoors to play where their fathers could keep an eye on them while the women gathered around the kitchen table.

"It was disgusting. All of them so sick this morning and they smelt just horrid," Fleur exclaimed disgustedly. "Not Percy, of course. You have nothing to be angry about, Penelope."

"I can't believe that lot," Katie stated angrily. "George promised he'd be home to help with the babies in the morning and I was left getting the three of them ready on my own."

"I swear Charlie thinks the kids get ready all on their own. How on earth was I meant to get four kids ready for lunch and get here on time," Anya said vehemently.

Ginny watched her sister-in-laws all berate their partners for a while before offering the little morsel she knew would see her dear brothers' punishments escalate. "That's not the worst of it."

Angelina looked at her disbelievingly. "There's more?"

"Yep. You know what they're like when they get together and they're drinking like that."

"Ginny, just tell us and get it over with so we can plan their murders," Anya pleaded resignedly. She'd had a full morning as it was and had hoped she'd arrive at the Burrow to find a sleeping husband instead of a hung-over husband who kept telling his children to quiet down.

"Draco didn't come home last night either, so I came over very early and he was still asleep or passed out or whatever he was. Anyway, the boys told me he was outside when I arrived." Ginny paused for effect. This was too easy. Her brothers were going to be in so much trouble and she didn't have to even flick her wand. "He was buck naked under the table outside! They left him out there all night!"

"They what?" Katie's eyes were as big as saucers. The boys had done some horrid things over the years to each other, but Draco wasn't one of them and he didn't deserve to be treated like that.

Anya stood up, she was furious. "Right that's it! Charlie's going to hear about this now."

With Anya in the lead, the women stormed outside. Ginny stood back, allowing the other women to go ahead of her. She wanted a good view of what her brothers were about to be served. Though most entertaining was the startled expressions of the men as they saw the women coming. Ginny didn't think Charlie's eyes could open that wide, especially when he spied Anya's wand.

"Charlie Weasley, what do you mean by leaving poor Draco outside, completely naked, all night?"

"Look, sweetheart, it's normal bucks' night rubbish. Something always happens to the groom and it usually involves loss of clothing."

"You left him outside!"

"I wasn't the only one." Charlie defended himself half-heartedly.

"I'm not worried about the others. Their own wives can take issue with them over this. I'm talking about your actions or lack of them."

Charlie took a breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't need this now, not when he couldn't think straight. "Anya, it's just what we men do at a bucks' night. He's damn lucky we didn't strip him and tie him up in Diagon Alley until morning."

In a flash, Anya's wand had connected with her husband's ear. Charlie hadn't had time to even flinch, let alone move out of the line of fire. "That's for even thinking about doing such a barbaric thing."

"Oww! We didn't!" Charlie rubbed his assaulted ear with a frown on his face.

"And don't think we're finished this conversation," Anya warned viciously before she turned on her heal and strode away.

The other men were trying not to make eye contact with anyone else, especially their wives as they all issued similar warnings. When the women had disappeared back inside the house again, the men all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bill, did you tell Fleur about what we did?" Fred eyed his oldest brother accusingly.

"Of course not. Why on earth would I tell Fleur something that would incriminate me? She'd kill me on the spot."

"Ginny," Ron murmured despondently.

"Had to be, she didn't do or say much before," Harry agreed grimly. He'd been expecting Ginny to explode when she saw how Draco had spent the night, but she hadn't and this was obviously her revenge.

"Are you telling me that our own sister has dropped us in it?" George asked incredulously.

"Wouldn't put it past her," Ron stated. "Has she said much to anyone? She hasn't even drawn her wand... She meant for the girls to get us instead."

Bill sat forward in his chair, frowning thoughtfully. "Since when did Ginny not do her own dirty work?"

Draco smirked at the men surrounding the table. His Ginny was learning to do things the Malfoy way. "I should imagine she realized the pain your spouses could inflict on you was far worse than anything she could subject you to."

Ron's face took on the look of one totally confused. "What?"

"Think about it for a moment. Ginny would have ranted at all of you and stormed off, right? Perhaps flinging a hex or two at anyone stupid enough to defend themselves."

Murmurs of agreement went around the table with the odd comment about her wand always coming out to play if she got really riled.

"And what do you expect your wives to do? Rant for a little and let it go or are you likely to suffer for a long while?"

"Point taken," Bill conceded sadly. "I know Fleur won't be too forgiving for a while."

"I've got a feeling I'm going to become very familiar with the couch," Charlie admitted resignedly.

"Oh god, here comes the food," Draco moaned.

"Just eat and don't complain," Fred advised seriously.

"Yeah, just because they think you're the victim it doesn't mean they'll go any easier on you," George said.

"If lunch doesn't sit right, just go for a quiet walk afterwards and get rid of it," Bill suggested.

Draco looked at him as if he'd taken leave of his senses.

"Believe me, it's easier than struggling to keep it down." Bill patted his shoulder and smiled.

"I hope you lot are hungry. Mum's cooked enough to feed the student body at Hogwarts as usual," Ginny announced as she placed a large platter of chicken on the table.

Draco sat back regarding the food platters on the table as the children ran up from the field. Their squeals were going through not just him, but the other men as well and all could be seen cringing in pain with the sound. When the children had been served, the men slowly began to load their own plates, being careful to appear not to be eating less than they normally would.

"Draco, dear, get some food before the boys eat it all," Molly cajoled.

Draco gave her a tight smile and reached forward to one of the platters. It was going to be a very long afternoon and he had yet to face his own mother.

* * *

**_AUTHORS NOTES _**

_Thanks to the ever wonderful Rainpuddle13 for her beta skills and plot discussions hugs_

_Of course, thanks to all who took the time to review!_

_Riley Black; seamermaiden; Mrs.HarryPotter12; MiaRose 156; Nymphe14; zuvalupa; NikkiEvans; slygal; sara A. Malfoy; louey31; swimchick1614; Lizzieangel90; DezTiny; methoslover; aCharmedOne; annie; TammyLynnSlark; spawn32818; Nival Vixen; lousiare; TiffanyKoz; BeckiSoup; G-UnitSoldier; scottishbabe110; natalie; dead feather; padfootedmoony; HarryGinnyfan23; DodgerMcClure; piper-h-99; Red; petrynronlover; CanadianChika; Captain Cheese; Hotkat144; Moonyk; kia; Rhiannona; arrestingseraph; Shadow_


	55. Welcome to the Family

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

**WELCOME TO THE FAMILY**

Draco leaned back in his office chair and tiredly rubbed his face. Still weary from Saturday night's events, he was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the task at hand. His desk was scattered with parchments he had still to go through before he left for the day and as it was already well past five o'clock. He doubted he'd be home before midnight. Ginny had Flooed earlier to see if he was going to make it home for dinner and she wasn't pleased when he told her no, but it couldn't be helped. He had to get everything done before they left on their honeymoon. At the rate he was going, he'd be lucky to see her at all this week — a prospect that made his heart ache.

Sunday had been a nightmare for him. Between feeling sicker than he ever knew he could feel and his mother pouncing on him as soon as they returned to the manor, he was surprised he'd survived. Millie hadn't spared the gory details of his condition and Narcissa had been waiting all day to fuss over him; then berate him for ending up in such a poor state. Ginny had deserted him the moment she spied Narcissa heading in their direction, claiming she had to bathe the children and get them ready for bed — a poor excuse in his view considering it wasn't yet dinner time. Lucius had, as predicted, suddenly remembered some pressing work to attend to in his study and only re-emerged when dinner had been announced.

With an exhausted sigh, Draco leaned forward and picked up the next file. His musings about yesterday's events were not helping him to move this mountain of paperwork and get home to see his family.

* * *

Ginny leaned in the doorway of the bathroom watching Draco prepare for work. It was five in the morning and already he was preparing to leave for the day, most likely not to return until well after she'd retired for the evening. "Are you going to make it home for dinner tonight?"

"I doubt it, love. I can't even see my desk for contracts and files."

"But I haven't seen you all week!" It was true. Monday morning she'd kissed him goodbye and although she'd tried valiantly to stay awake until he returned from the office, she'd fallen asleep. Tuesday he hadn't disturbed her as he crept from their bed and went to work extremely early, again working until very late and returning home to find a sleeping Ginny.

Draco turned and crossed the floor to place his hands on her shoulders. "I know and I'm sorry, but I have to do this before I leave the office on Friday. I did warn you it was going to be busy."

"I didn't expect not to see you at all!"

"Gin, it can't be helped. Try and understand that what I'm doing is for all of us."

"It's not fair."

"I know. Do you think I want to be working such long hours every day?" He tried to meet her eyes with his, but she avoided his gaze deliberately. "Just think, we'll have two weeks all to ourselves with no interruptions." He released her shoulders as he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and made his way across the bedchamber to collect his cloak. This conversation wasn't one that he wanted to be having at this ungodly hour of the morning, especially when he had to leave for work. "I have to go. Do I at least get a kiss to see me through the day?"

Ginny stood firm in the doorway of the bathroom. "The kids haven't seen you since Sunday." Ginny pouted. His expression told her it was a low blow, but she was fed up with spending her days alone and even worse, her nights.

"Draco?" Lucius voice drifted in through the sitting room.

"Just a moment, Father," Draco responded agitatedly before turning his attention back to Ginny. "And I miss them like crazy."

"Well, come home and spend some time with them!"

Draco sighed patiently. "I can't. I have to get this finished before we leave."

"And they need to see you before we leave!" She almost added, _I need to see you too_, but restrained herself. She hated to feel this needy; it was easier to feel angry with him for the children's sake.

"Draco!" Lucius voice drifted in once more, this time tainted with impatience.

"I'm coming, Father," Draco snapped. "Gin, I don't know what to say to fix this right now. I do know that I have to get to the office so I've got a chance of getting home sometime before midnight."

"Why bother? You're only going to run out again before the sun rises!"

With his level of exhaustion reaching its peak the rational side of his brain slipped into non-existence and he snapped. "Well, if that's how you feel, perhaps I won't bother!"

Ginny watched as he stormed from the room. She flinched as the outer doors to their chambers slammed in his wake. All of a sudden her world seemed to crumble around her. _What had she been thinking to attack him like that? What if he meant what he said? What if he didn't come home?_ A softly cleared throat from the bedchamber doorway garnered her attention.

"Ginevra," Lucius said softly. "Forgive the intrusion, but I cannot stand idly by and watch the two of you throw away everything you've gained in the past months over something as trivial as a few long hours at the office."

"Lucius, I'm really not in the mood," Ginny retorted as she crossed the room. She wasn't interested in anything he had to say and wished to the gods that he'd just go away.

Not a man accustomed to being denied, Lucius raised an eyebrow at the fiery witch. "Regardless, I am going to have my say anyway and you _will_ listen."

Ginny turned, crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Well, make it quick!"

Lucius smirked. She was acting like an impertinent child standing before him, but nevertheless he had her attention. "I know you have very little understanding of the exact business we do at the office. If it helps, Narcissa has little knowledge either. Draco has certain responsibilities and without him particular parts of the business would most certainly collapse."

"I hardly—"

"Ah— I would have thought that you, of all people, would understand not all of our clients are, shall we say, comfortable dealing with me. Draco is responsible for liaising with a great number of our most important clients — clients he has lured back to the business himself. Clients that keep this family in the lifestyle we've become accustomed to over the centuries — a lifestyle I'm sure you will come to appreciate. With all the time he has taken off in recent months and with your honeymoon looming, he has a great deal to accomplish before Friday evening."

"So you're saying this is _my_ fault?"

"Not at all. _Draco_ needed to spend the time with you and, while inconvenient, I do see his point of view. However, there comes a time when what is lost must be made up and this week is it. Unless of course, you'd like to delay your honeymoon by a week."

Ginny's eyes popped wide open at the offhand suggestion. Uncharitable thoughts began to race through her head. _How dare he make such a suggestion!_

"No, I thought not." Lucius smiled almost warmly. "Patience, Ginevra. That's all he is asking of you and, of course, a warm welcome when he returns home every evening. He despises not being able to spend time with you and, most especially, the children. I know, because I see him after he has broken a Floo connection with them. Those brief chats are all he has at the moment and he's is devastated each and every time he speaks to them without being able to reach out and touch them. I have personally felt his pain and know full well what he is going through at this time, but I also know it is better to suffer now for a successful tomorrow, than to ignore the issues at hand and suffer forever more."

"I—"

"I'll leave you to ponder my words. I'm sure Draco will be curious about my tardiness. Have a nice day and give the twins my love." Lucius gave her a curt nod and strode from her bedchamber before she could respond.

Ginny remained where she was for several minutes, staring at the empty room, before sinking to the floor as tears ran unchecked down her face. She felt awful and so very lonely. It wasn't as if Draco hadn't warned her he'd be working hard in the week leading up to the wedding, he had, but she hadn't envisioned only seeing him for a few minutes a day as he rushed out the door in the morning or when he walked in and collapsed in a heap at night, if she was still awake.

She didn't know how long she'd been sitting on the floor of her bedchamber when a pair of arms wove around her and drew her head into the warmth of another body. In need of comfort, Ginny didn't resist. She held tight and sobbed until her heart ached.

"Shh," Narcissa crooned as she gently rocked Ginny.

As the minutes ticked by, Ginny's weeping continued with no sign of abating. Narcissa made no effort to stop her crying, she just held her and hoped that by her mere presence she was able to offer comfort.

"Grandmother, is Mummy all right?"

Narcissa turned gently towards the whispered question from the doorway. Drake was standing there looking as though his heart might break for his upset mother. "Yes, darling. Mummy is just a little upset, but she'll be fine soon. Why don't you summon Millie and have her help you get dressed, then we can have breakfast."

"Yes, Grandmother," Drake replied miserably. His tone echoed Ginny's feelings perfectly.

Ginny had pulled herself out of Narcissa's arms while she'd been speaking to Drake, turning her head away from the door so he wouldn't see her face. She concentrated on taking deep even breaths in an effort to stem the tears still flowing down her face. A delicate hand landed softly on her shoulder.

"He's gone," Narcissa whispered.

"Thank you."

Neither woman moved or spoke for some time. They simply shared each others reassuring presence. Narcissa desperately wanted to understand what had provoked the argument Lucius had relayed to her before he hurried to the office, but she was loathe to mention it for fear of upsetting Ginny further.

When she could ignore her inner voice no longer, Narcissa started softly, "Lucius told me of your disagreement with Draco this morning."

"It was my fault," Ginny whispered.

"How so?"

"I started it... I want him to stay home - to be here with me and he can't... I know he can't... yet I kept attacking." Ginny's explanation was punctuated with sniffles and wiping errant tears away.

"It's not wrong to let him know how you're feeling," Narcissa said gently as she placed a handkerchief in Ginny's hands.

Ginny deliberately concentrated on the fabric in her hands. "I used the children against him."

"Oh dear." Narcissa sighed delicately.

"I asked him why he bothered coming home when he only ran out again before we spent any time together."

"I see."

"I—I don't think he's coming home," Ginny wailed as she buried her face in her hands.

"Shh, what makes you think Draco wouldn't come home?"

"He said he wouldn't."

"Did he now? I'm sure it was just something that came out in the heat of the moment and he's regretting his words already." Narcissa made a mental note to Floo Draco when she had some privacy and sort this out with him. He was stubborn enough to stay at the office just to prove a point and she wasn't about to allow him to upset Ginevra to that extent over a silly disagreement.

"No... He meant it. He stormed out... It was the last thing he said—" Her tears took over her ability to speak coherently and she buried her face in Narcissa's shoulder.

"Shh, this is nothing that can't be fixed, dear. You're both under duress at the moment and you say things you don't mean when circumstances are so stressful." Narcissa held her for the longest time, making the occasional comforting sound, stroking her back and rocking her gently.

After what seemed a lifetime to Ginny, she took a deep breath and lifted her head. No good was coming from sitting and crying over all that had happened, plus she had the twins to care for. "I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, dear. Now, why don't you go and have a hot shower and I'll see the children to breakfast. Join us when you've freshened up."

"I should really see Drake, he'll be—"

"He'll be more worried to see you with your face still puffy from crying. It's not a good look for anyone, dear. Now, shower and we'll see you in the dining room," Narcissa said with finality. Someone had to take charge before Ginny transferred anymore of her angst onto the children or more specifically Drake. Narcissa gracefully rose from the floor and waited until Ginny had gained her feet. Before leaving Ginny to her privacy, Narcissa embraced warmly. "Everything will work out, you'll see. He loves you too much for it not to."

"Thank you," Ginny whispered as the older witch departed.

With some effort Ginny showered and dressed for the day. The urge to climb back into her enormous bed, pulling the covers over her head until the pain went away was almost too much to deny. With a wistful glance at the bed, she left the privacy of her chambers and wandered slowly downstairs.

"Mummy!" Drake ran to her and wrapped his little arms around her legs as she entered the dining room. "Are you happy now, Mummy?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Ginny replied as cheerily as she could while stroking his platinum hair absently.

"You were crying," Drake whispered.

Ginny knelt before her son and held him close. "Yes, I was, but remember what I told you about the baby making me do silly things? Well, sometimes I cry for no good reason."

"Oh."

"Have you finished your breakfast?"

"Not yet."

"Let's get breakfast done then we'll decide what we're going to do today."

"Can we see Daddy?" Drake asked as he climbed back onto his chair.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but closed it again when she felt tears welling in her eyes.

Narcissa noticed that Ginny was having some difficulty and diverted Drake's attention immediately. "Your father is very busy at work today, sweetheart. Perhaps you can Floo him later and have a chat."

Drake's face fell into a miserable pout. "He's always busy now."

"He has to make up for all the work he missed before he takes your mother on their honeymoon," Narcissa reminded him gently.

"Don't see why. Work will still be there when he gets back."

"This is true, darling, but he feels compelled to complete his tasks before taking any more time off."

"Mummy! Grandmother!" Angel squealed as she ran into the dining room. "Our dresses are coming today!"

"They are arriving today," Narcissa responded thoughtfully. "I must check what time Galor will be making the delivery."

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" Ginny asked as Angel hugged her.

"Yes, Mummy. Have you got a cold? You're all sniffly!"

"No, I'm fine, sweetheart. Why don't you eat your breakfast and think about what you'd like to do today?"

"Okay, Mummy." Angel skipped around the table and took her seat next to Narcissa.

"Mummy, can we Floo Daddy when I've finished breakfast?" Drake asked.

"Maybe later, sweetheart. I'm sure Daddy's very busy first thing this morning."

Angel looked up from her plate. "Is Daddy at work again?"

"Yes, darling. He works every day."

"I want to see him! Can we go see him at the office?" Angel loved to visit Malfoy Holdings. Everyone treated her like a princess and whatever she asked for was granted immediately — yes, a trip to Daddy's office would be wonderful today.

"No, darling. Daddy's very busy," Ginny responded tightly.

Ever watchful, Narcissa become aware of Ginny's struggle with the children's questions. The poor woman didn't need the third degree after what had transpired earlier. "Angel, why don't you eat your breakfast up and we'll Floo Galor to see what time he's delivering your beautiful dress?"

Angel beamed at her grandmother and resumed eating immediately, her disappointment over not seeing her father forgotten for the time being. She missed the grateful look her mother sent her grandmother in her rush to finish her food and be included in such an important Floo call.

* * *

When Lucius arrived at the office, Draco was already busying himself with the morning correspondence. He observed his son for a few minutes before making his presence known. Draco would snatch an owl from the desk, slit the seal open, quickly peruse the contents and allocate the parchment to a particular pile. He worked methodically, as he always had, as Lucius himself did.

"Draco?"

"Father, you took your time."

"I had a word with Ginevra before I left the house."

Draco grunted and returned to the task at hand. He didn't want to talk about Ginny or what had happened this morning.

Lucius recognized his son's closed expression, but continued regardless. "She was quite upset when you left."

"Father, if you don't mind—"

"Ah, but I do mind." Lucius moved into Draco's office and made himself comfortable in a chair opposite Draco's desk.

"It's none of your business," Draco growled.

"No, it isn't, but you stormed out leaving a very upset woman behind. A woman who isn't certain you will return."

"Of course I'll return!"

"That's not what you told her."

"I was angry."

"At whom?"

"Her, me!" Draco sighed heavily and put aside the parchment he'd been holding for several minutes. "Everything."

"I see."

"I want to be with her, not here."

"But you have responsibilities."

"Yes, but she doesn't understand."

"I think she does, you don't give her enough credit."

"Then why this morning? Why did she—"

"Attack?"

"Yes!"

"When was the last time you spent any substantial amount of time with her?"

"Sunday."

"And what were you doing Sunday?"

"At the Burrow for lunch, then home for the evening."

"At lunch did you speak with her, spend any time just with her?"

"No, I spent most of it with her brothers. We were too hung-over to move much," Draco admitted begrudgingly.

"Ah, and at home?" Lucius knew full well Narcissa had taken up a lot of Draco's time on Sunday evening; something that Ginevra had found amusing at the time, but perhaps in hindsight resented her for.

"Mother wouldn't leave me alone."

"So, while you were in the same places as Ginevra, you didn't truly spend time with her."

"No."

"I think she's feeling a little lonely at the moment, son."

"Yeah, but I'm at a loss as to what to do about it. I have to work, this all has to get done by Friday and I did warn her it would be a busy week."

"If I may suggest something to let her know you're thinking of her even though you're at the office?"

"Ginny is not Mother. I can't just buy my way back into her favor."

"As I cannot with your mother." Lucius smirked; his son was learning the ways of woman far quicker than he had as a young man. "I was merely suggesting you have something small...trivial delivered to remind her that she is in your thoughts no matter how busy you are."

Draco sat forward in his chair. The idea had some merit. "I might just do try that, Father. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now all I have to do is figure out a way to spend some time with the twins."

"Yes, rather a large bone of contention she has there."

"It's not just that, I want to be with them... I miss them like crazy."

"I know, son. What about Friday evening?"

"Ginny's going back to the Burrow for the final time. Her mother is insisting."

"She needn't take the children."

"I think she was planning to for the Weasley's sake."

"Perhaps you could change her mind? Suggest that she's deserving of a night entirely to herself and what better night than the eve of her wedding."

"I guess I could try."

"You are my son, are you not?"

Draco frowned. "Of course."

"You will get what you want then."

"Yes, I'll get the children to stay at the manor Friday, Father." Draco grinned cheekily. He had a feeling his father's suggestion had more to do with Lucius wanting to spend time with the children than his concern over his personal feelings.

"Good," Lucius drawled as he rose gracefully. "Well, best we both get to work."

Draco smiled at his father's departing figure. He was feeling a lot better about that morning's little episode after their chat. Now that he had the situation in perspective, he could concentrate on the business at hand and as soon as his secretary made an appearance he'd have her arrange something to be sent to Ginny.

* * *

"Now ladies, just stand back and Galor will weave his magic and everything will be perfect!" The couturier held his arms out in an exaggerated gesture as he incanted several charms to make the dresses appear on the mannequins he'd brought with him.

Angel squealed delightedly as her dress tightened itself around the little mannequin that was just her size. After all her tantrums over the dress, she was perfectly happy to be wearing such a pretty creation. Her shoes were spirited to sit on a box below the dress, creating the perfect illusion of the outfit being worn by an unseen body.

Galor was fussing over Ginny's dress when a house elf popped into the room Narcissa had set up to act as a holding display until after the wedding. She fully intended on charming the room locked with powerful magic to keep prying male eyes out of women's secretive business.

The servant groveled at Narcissa's feet. "Mistress, begging your pardon. You has a Floo call in your parlor...very urgent, Mistress."

"Very well," Narcissa sniffed. "If you will excuse me, Galor."

"Of course, Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa hurried from the room and made her way directly to her personal study. She'd been waiting for the interruption from the servant since Galor had arrived. Upon entering, she closed the door firmly behind her and charmed it to lock. She crossed the room with haste and dipped her hand into the marble Floo powder pot she kept on the mantle.

"Malfoy Holdings, Draco Malfoy," she intoned as the flames of the fire turned emerald green.

Narcissa scanned her son's office for any sign of him. She was becoming more than a little irritated with his absence when she spied him striding into the room. "Draco!"

"Mother, what can I do for you?"

"I'm most disappointed with you," Narcissa started in an abrupt tone.

Draco couldn't help the exasperated expression that crept upon his features and compounded his feelings with an eye roll his mother didn't miss.

"Don't you look at me like that! Ginevra was inconsolable this morning. How _dare_ you walk out and leave her like that."

"Is this what you Flooed for? To tell me off? Frankly, Mother, I don't have time for this."

"Well, you're going to make time."

The notion that he should simply walk out of the office did occur to him, but it would only serve to incense Narcissa and she would more than likely turn up in person to pursue him until she'd had her say. It was better to sit still, in the privacy of his office, and let her get it out of her system. Draco dropped into his chair heavily and muttered something under his breath about nosy witches who should mind their own business, before turning to face the hearth.

"You can stop that nonsensical muttering too. Don't think I don't know what you're saying!"

"Mother, if you must do this, can we just get it over with."

Narcissa stared at her son for a long moment. He looked exhausted and the urge to step through the Floo to hold him in her arms nagged at her maternal side. "Ginevra is under the impression that you are not returning home."

"I said something in the heat of the moment, Mother. We all say things when we're not thinking straight."

"She's blaming herself. Perhaps you need to remind her of your feelings for her then? Reassure her—"

"It's been taken care of."

"Oh?"

"No, I'm not telling you."

"Very well. The children are asking after you constantly."

"Yeah, it'd be nice to see them when they're not asleep for a change."

"Perhaps you could Floo them instead of waiting for them to contact you."

"I will, Mother. I just get distracted with work and time gets away from me, but I promise I will speak to each of them before they go to bed tonight."

"Wonderful."

"If that's all, I really should get back to work."

"You might try to get home at a decent hour for a change."

"You think I don't?"

"I didn't say that, darling."

"No, but you bloody well implied it."

Narcissa's expression hardened. "Draco, do not take that tone with me!"

"Draco, do you have—" Lucius stopped dead when he saw his wife's disembodied head floating in the hearth. The expression on her face was one he knew well and he decided to make a quick exit, lest her mood move onto him. "You're busy; I'll get back to you later."

"Yes, Father, run away," Draco called to his father's retreating figure. "I'm only your heir; she could kill me you know."

Lucius' head popped back inside the office. "No matter, we have Drake."

Draco rolled his eyes. He'd not be saved from his mother's wrath, at least not by his father.

"You need to remember you have responsibilities at home as well as the office and to neglect those at home will have a far more devastating consequence than leaving a meeting early or not reading a contract or whatever it is you do all day!"

With a retort burning on the tip of his tongue, Draco bit down hard. It wouldn't do any good to inflame his mother's ire further with useless excuses. She had a valid point, the office would always be here, but Ginny and the children might not if he continually ignored their emotional needs along with his own.

"Think about it, Draco," Narcissa said in a softer tone. "And I'll be awaiting your apology."

Before he could form a reply Narcissa disappeared from the flames. Draco leaned forward and placed his head in his hands. He didn't think it possible, but his day was growing worse.

"Draco?"

"She's gone, Father," Draco muttered. "What did you want before?"

"Her bite is venomous, but she also holds the ability to soothe your pain."

Draco shook his head. "She's right. I can't ignore Ginny's needs, no matter how busy I am."

"And how to you intend to be in two places at once?"

"I don't know, but at the moment I'd settle for five minutes with her." Draco sighed heavily. "Just so I could hold her and tell her I love her."

"It takes you five minutes?"

Draco looked up at his father with a nefarious grin. "Well there's the snogging that follows such a statement. Got to do it properly!"

"I suggest you take an hour for lunch then - you never know where that snogging might lead."

"Father, I can't I have—" Draco indicated the mountain of paperwork still sitting on his desk awaiting attention.

"You will. This is far more important and anything you don't get finished by Friday, I can manage or pass along to someone else."

"But—"

"No buts. By taking the time for lunch today you may avert a bigger scene and it may just help you make it through to Saturday without another confrontation."

"Fine, I'll take an hour."

"Good. Now the file we were examining last night; where did that get to?"

"It's here somewhere." Draco rifled through the various files on his desk until he came up with the correct one and passed it to his father. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

The moment Draco Apparated into the manor, he interrogated the servant who met him in the foyer about where he might find his family. Armed with the knowledge that his mother had taken the children horse riding and Ginny was on the terrace reading, he dumped his cloak on the house elf before heading off in the direction of the terrace. Although he felt a little guilty, he was secretly pleased Ginny was alone and the children were occupied elsewhere.

She was absorbed in the tome open before her and hadn't heard is stealthy approach. He stood for a few minutes to just watch her. The way she held head, the slight smile that tugged at her mouth and when her tongue flicked out to wet her lips he thought his heart would explode. The single red rose he held at his side floated towards her, following a whispered charm. It hovered just above her line of sight and then he let it down gently to fall upon the open book.

Ginny looked up, searching the grounds for any sign of life. When none could be seen from her position, she turned and looked back toward the house. Draco was leaning nonchalantly on the doorframe, smiling at her in a way that made her heart melt.

"Hello, love."

"Hello, what are you doing home?" Ginny stood up, laying aside the book, but keeping hold of the rose.

He ambled towards her chair slowly, keeping a close watch for her wand. Even though she'd sounded amiable, he wasn't stupid enough to believe one rose was going to erase his sins. "Well it seems I have an hour free, so I thought I'd come home and tell you how much I love you, and how sorry I am about this morning."

"Oh?"

"And how much I miss you when I'm not with you."

"Really?"

"Really," he whispered as his lips captured hers in a searching kiss. "I've missed you so much."

She swallowed hard and tried to ignore the tears welling in her eyes. "I missed you too and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have attacked you this morning. It wasn't fair."

"Hey, don't cry. I didn't want you to get upset." His arms drew her into his body and he held her tight. The scent of her hair wafted into his nose, teasing his senses with memories of times past spent in each other's arms. He could see her in the throws of ecstasy, writhing beneath him as her hair fanned out over the pillows; or sleeping on his chest, her silken hair tickling his bare skin where it laid. The memories combined with the time away from her had Draco's body reacting in a way he didn't entirely wish to ignore. He bent down and scooped her into his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking you upstairs."

"I'm not tired."

"Good, neither am I."

"Draco, you have an hour...the children."

"Hush! This hour is yours and yours alone. I think I've worked out a way to spend some time with them before we take off for two weeks, so don't worry."

"But—"

"Shh, I just want to lay with you...just hold you for a while."

Ginny couldn't argue with the pleading in his tone. Besides, she wanted and needed to be held as well, so any argument would have been detrimental to her own desires. Though she did have a feeling he wanted more than to just hold her, and if he did, that would all right with her too.

Draco carried her up to their chambers and laid her gently on the bed. He removed her shoes with care before slipping his own off and joining her. His arms gathered her into his chest and he soaked up the warmth she was radiating. It had been too long since he'd last held her like this and he vowed never to allow time to build up like that again.

"What time are you leaving on Friday?"

"After lunch, I think."

"How about you leave the twins here?"

"Draco, that's not fair to your mother."

"She'd only have them for the afternoon, then I'd take over as soon as I'm home."

"God only knows what time that would be. No, I'll take them with me."

"I'm leaving work on time on Friday. No excuses, no delays. I'm tired and I want to be well rested for Saturday. Just think you could have the night entirely to yourself. No kids to run after. Just you and a bubble bath..."

Ginny sighed into his chest. "I don't know."

"You deserve to have some time just to yourself. You don't want to be tired on Saturday."

"I just think Angel will put up a fuss. She'll think she's missing out on something. I don't want your mother to have to deal with that."

Draco expelled a large breath pensively. "How about we split them between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"You take Angel and I'll have Drake for the night."

"They might not like that."

"Gin, they're children they'll do as their told."

"Yes, I know that, but Drake will tease Angel about getting to spend time with you and she'll get upset."

"Well, I do need to make sure he's still got the ring ceremony under control." Draco thought for a moment. "You'll be busy getting ready and stuff on Saturday morning won't you?"

"Yeah, your mother is insisting we start early."

"So Angel is just going to be hanging around in the way for the most part?"

"I suppose."

"What if I had both kids until lunch? That way Angel has no complaints about not spending time with me and I still get time to work with Drake on Friday night."

"That might work," Ginny muttered.

"Well, we'll do that then and if there are any problems, just direct them to me. I can explain to them why it has to be this way and you won't get any grief from either of them."

Ginny laughed lightly. Draco still had a lot to learn about his children. If they weren't happy with the arrangements, it was likely they'd spare no time in letting everyone know their opinion.

While they'd been discussing arrangements for Friday, her hands were resting on his abdomen, occasionally fiddling with the silk of his shirt or tracing a non-existent pattern with a single finger. Whether by accident or design, her hand had drifted lower to fiddle with the buckle of his belt. She could feel his desire straining against its restraints, pulling at the fabric of his pants and a nefarious smirk crept across her features.

Quite deliberately, Ginny ran her hand over the peak in Draco's pants. Her reward was a subtle moan of appreciation and it inspired her to revisit the area again. Draco's hips rose to meet her caressing hand. She could hear his groan rumbling through his chest as her fingers stroked him through the fine fabric of his pants and boxers.

"Enough, Gin. I can't take it," he muttered.

With a gentle, but swift movement he removed her from his chest and was hovering over her. Her face was flushed and her eyes slightly glazed. It seemed she'd worked herself up all on her own and was his for the taking.

"I don't have time for this," he whispered as his mouth traveled over her neck.

Ginny's hand came up to curl in the hair at the nape of his neck. "To hell with time, make love to me."

"Oh, Gin," Draco uttered just before his lips came crashing down on hers with a passion built on a week of frustration.

They moved together barely conscious of their actions, but at the same time moving intently towards one goal. Clothes were discarded with little fanfare; Draco helping Ginny out of hers and then allowing her to assist him in removing the barriers that stopped their pure contact. Their teasing of each other's flesh was almost desperate in nature. Hands and mouths moved in continual pursuit, where one had been the other would follow to elicit unearthly moans that echoed through the room. Talk became superfluous as their heart rates rose and breaths became shallow pants.

Only when their mutual need was no longer deniable did they come together as one. Their pace was deadly, yet their movement rhythmic. It was like a race to the finish line, the first to topple into euphoria would most certainly drag the other along for the ride.

Draco was the first to feel the familiar tightening in his stomach as his climax drew close. "Gin?"

"Harder," she barely responded. Her breath was coming in quick, shallow pants and her own coil of tension rendering her almost speechless.

He complied with her wishes. Somehow forcing his way deeper into her than ever before. She moaned as she met his every stroke, a sound that increased until it was almost a continual howl as her walls pulsated around him. With the extra sensation, Draco was neither able nor inclined to hold back his own climax and with a grunt of relief he finally released himself.

When the echoes of their moans died away, all that could be heard in the chamber was the harsh intake of air. It was as if neither could quite catch their breath afterwards and their heavy panting filled the air. Unable to move for the time being, Draco gently lowered his body onto hers. Between filling his lungs with much needed air he lavished her neck with small kisses.

"That was incredible," Ginny whispered.

Draco stroked her face lovingly with his hand. "You're incredible."

"Can we just stay here forever?"

"Mmm, that'd be nice."

Their pulses slowed gradually and their lungs began to function as normal. They lay enjoying the simple contact with each other and their eyes drifted closed for a few minutes. Draco was the first to move. Brain function seemed to be the last of his bodily functions to return to normal and when it finally put in an appearance, he became aware that he'd been home quite some time.

Draco lifted his wrist to inspect his watch, then sprang from the bed in alarm. "Shit!"

"What?"

"I've been here over two hours." His hand ran through his hair as he gathered his discarded clothes from all over the room.

Ginny slid off the mattress, walking over to him. She slipped her hands around his neck and nibbled on his collarbone. "But it was worth it, wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, it was definitely worth it." Unable to stop himself, Draco's hands drifted down to cup her backside, bringing her closer to him. "At least when Father kills me for being so long, I'll die a happy man."

He kissed her deeply, and then pulled away to dress himself. His heart was telling him not to leave, to crawl back into the bed and make love to her into the evening. His head was already devising plausible excuses to fend off any diatribe from his father. With his clothes all back in place, albeit a little rumpled, but still acceptable if no one looked too closely, Draco picked his shoes up and headed in the direction of the chairs by the fireplace.

"You'd better—" Ginny stopped and threw Draco a panicked look as they heard the squeals of the children coming closer and closer. For once she was grateful that they were loud when they were excited. At least they had fair warning.

"I've got to go now, Gin. As much as I'd love to see them, I haven't the time."

"I know, just go. They need never know you were here." Ginny knew it was the wrong thing to do, the children needed to see him too, but there wasn't the time and they wouldn't be satisfied with a quick five minute visit. It would save her a lot of grief this afternoon if they didn't have to say goodbye to him.

Despite still holding his shoes in one hand, Draco's arms circled her and drew her flush against his body. "I love you, Ginevra Weasley."

"I love you, Draco Malfoy."

The kiss he gave her was crushing, as if he was trying to leave an imprint of himself on her enough to last until the next time they could be together. Just as the broke apart, as much for lack of air, as time pressing in on them, the children could be heard chattering as they walked through their sitting room.

"Draco," Ginny barely whispered.

"I love you." With a deep pop he was gone, shoes in hand, and she was left standing in the middle of their bedchamber alone.

The door flung open and the children came running in, followed by Narcissa at a more sedate pace. They shared animated tales of their riding adventure and Ginny listened in what seemed to be an attentive manner, but her answers to their questions were somewhat vague. So involved in what they wanted to tell Ginny, the twins didn't even notice their mother was wearing her bathrobe in the middle of the afternoon. Narcissa's discerning mind did not miss the change in her attitude and she smiled indulgently at the younger witch, Ginny's level of contentment could only mean she'd had a special visitor this afternoon.

* * *

"Well... well... you do return," Lucius drawled sarcastically.

"Father," Draco replied tensely. "My apologies. Lunch took longer than expected."

Lucius' eyes traveled the length of his son's arm and came to rest on the shoes held in his hand. "Given the state of your attire it's any wonder you had time to eat."

Draco smirked wickedly. "I didn't."

"I see." Lucius cleared his throat subtly. "How are the children?"

"Mother had taken them horse riding before I arrived, so I didn't disturb their fun."

"I was under the impression you wanted to see them."

"And I do, but not for five minutes. They deserve more of my time than that, besides it would have just upset them when I left again so soon and made Ginny's afternoon a living hell."

"Perhaps, but don't you think that a little is better than nothing?"

"Not if it's just going to make the situation worse. Ginny understood why I didn't see them so there's no problem. Besides Drake is staying at the manor on Friday evening so I'll get to spend some time with him then."

"And Angelique?"

"She's going with Ginny, but I've promised to have both of them Saturday morning while Ginny's getting ready."

"I see."

"I assume Mother will be busy with preparations as well, you're welcome to join us."

"You don't want to spend the time alone with the children?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't prepared to share. You've seen them as little as I have this week. You can join us if you would like, if not it's not a problem—I'll have them to myself."

"If your mother is busy with preparations for the day, I'd very much enjoy spending the morning with the children."

"Thought you might."

"Well, I'll let you get back to work." Lucius gave Draco a curt nod and left the office.

Draco dropped his tall frame onto the couch in his office and put his shoes on before anyone else spied his state of undress. It was one thing to have the staff griping about him ducking home for lunch when they were so busy, but quite another to have the gossiping about him rushing home to shag his fiancée when there was work to be done. As he sank back into the plush chair a satisfied smile graced his features. Everything was going to be perfect and nothing could possibly go wrong now.

* * *

Draco Flooed the manor just after dinner time to talk to his children and let Ginny know he wouldn't be home until very late. He was relieved to hear Drake telling him that Mummy was much happier tonight and he hoped she would still be in that good mood after he'd spoken to her. In the end, he needn't have worried, she was expecting him to work late especially after the time he'd taken this afternoon to be with her. While she wasn't ecstatic at spending the evening without him again, she was more understanding and that was all he could ask for. She offered to stay up and wait for him, but he discouraged her gently. He had no idea what time he would eventually get home and didn't want her tiring herself out because of him. However, he did promise to wake her if she was asleep when he got home.

Thursday passed in much the same manner, minus the afternoon visit home for some quality time with Ginny. She did rise early with him and kiss him goodbye before climbing back into bed for a few more hours sleep. As promised, he woke her when he got home as he'd done the evening before. It was an exercise that proved futile — she'd groan, half smile at him and snuggle into his chest as she fell into a deep sleep again. Conversation seemed to be beyond her capability at those ungodly hours.

On Friday, Draco headed off for work with a long, deep kiss still tingling on his lips. He worked without disturbance for much of day, taking lunch in his office and refusing to entertain anyone who didn't have a genuine agenda. He was determined to get home before dinner so he could eat with Drake and spend some time just relaxing with his son. Besides, he'd promised they'd practice the ring ceremony for the wedding before he tucked him for the night.

At five o'clock, his father ordered him into the boardroom for an alleged meeting with clients. He'd just finished everything he'd set out to do at the beginning of the week and really just wanted to leave the office. It was with some annoyance that Draco strode into the room, but much to his surprise there was no meeting, instead the departmental mangers had gathered to wish him the best of luck. After a few drinks, Lucius suggested he make a discreet exit. Drake was waiting and he should be at home with him.

As soon as Draco appeared in the foyer of the manor, Drake flew into his arms. This was what coming home from work was all about. It was a shame Ginny and Angel were at the Burrow; their presence would have made his night complete. For just a moment, he entertained uncharitable thoughts about Molly and her insistence that some traditions be upheld.

"Daddy, have we got time to go flying?"

"Umm... You know dinner will be served soon." Draco's heart lurched as his son's little face began to fall. This night was about spending quality time with him after all. "But we can order the servants to hold our dinner until we're ready."

"Really?"

"How fast can you get your flying gear on?"

"Faster than you!" Drake took off up the staircase as fast as his little legs could carry him.

"Draco?"

"Mother."

"Nice to see you."

"It's been a busy week."

"For us too."

"What time did Ginny leave?"

"Just after lunch."

"Has Drake behaved himself for you?"

"Of course, we've had a lovely afternoon."

"Good. Do you think you can hold dinner for a bit? Father is still at the office and Drake asked if we could take the brooms out for a little while."

"Certainly, just remember he'll need to get to bed at a reasonable hour so don't stay out too long."

"We won't, Mother." Draco kissed Narcissa's cheek and headed up to his chambers to change out of his business robes.

Once they were in the air, Draco felt the tension of the week slip away. It was like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he was able to focus on what was truly important again. They spent an hour chasing each other in the air and just having fun. Drake tried again and again to perfect a dive he'd been practicing with Harry, but failed to pull it off. When daylight began to give way to the night sky, Draco suggested they make their way in for dinner. Drake, surprisingly, agreed wholeheartedly.

After their brooms had been deposited in their chambers and both wizards had dressed for dinner, they made their way to the dining room. The reason behind Drake's compliance became obvious as soon as dinner was served. He ate almost as much as Draco and far more than Narcissa, much to everyone's surprise. It seemed that a little flying at dusk had augmented his appetite to a point where Draco could clearly see how his son was related to the Weasley clan.

When Drake had finally deemed he'd had his fill, the family moved into the parlor. Narcissa wasn't overly impressed when Draco announced they were going to practice the ring ceremony so close to many of her prized trinkets, but she held her tongue. With each charm that Drake enunciated, Narcissa's breath caught in her throat. She was waiting for something to go wrong, for one of her precious objets d'art to come crashing down.

Drake practiced the charm over and again with confidence, never once making an error or failing to levitate an item his father offered. At the end of the first hour, Draco was most pleased with Drake's grasp of the charm required for the ceremony. He had absolutely no qualms about allowing him to take an active part in the wedding the following day. There was no way he'd mess it up when he had such a great technique.

The night grew late and even though Draco knew he should announce Drake's bedtime, he was enjoying spending time with his son far too much to call an end to the evening. After deciding Drake needed no further practice with the charm, they played several games of Wizards Chess, plus a few games Quidditch with the stadium Narcissa had purchased for Drake, and Draco read him a story out of an old book that had been a favorite of his own when he was boy. It was Narcissa who finally brought the evening to an end.

"Draco, it's well after ten. I think Drake should go to bed now."

Drake's head instantly popped up from the chessboard. "I'm not tired!"

"Sorry, mate. Grandmother's right. It's late and we've both got a big day tomorrow. I should probably get to bed too."

"But—"

"Drake, you heard your father," Lucius intoned in a low voice. It had been a pleasant evening and he wasn't about to allow a tantrum to mar the memory.

"All right, I'll go to bed then," Drake announced sulkily as he got to his feet.

Draco placed his hand gently on Drake's shoulder. "Say goodnight and I'll come up with you. I'm going to head to bed too."

Drake took his sweet time bidding goodnight to his grandparents before standing back to watch his father say his goodnights. They climbed the staircase together, hand in hand.

Draco leaned over his son's bed, adjusting the blankets around his small body. "All right, straight to sleep and for Merlin's sake don't tell your mother how late I let you stay up — she'll flay me if she finds out."

"Okay, Daddy. I won't tell," Drake responded with a giggle.

"Goodnight, Drake." Draco placed a light kiss on his son's forehead.

"Night, Daddy."

Draco straightened up and made his way quietly to the door. He turned and looked back at the little boy who was the very image of himself at the same age. A satisfied smile crept upon his features. Though he'd missed so much of his early years, Draco vowed to never miss another day.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, mate."

"Go to bed or I'll tell Mummy how late you stayed up."

Draco could hear the cheeky smirk in his son's voice. "Go to sleep!"

As he closed the door he could hear Drake quietly laughing to himself. Draco ambled down to his own chambers. He showered and prepared for bed in no particular hurry. When there was nothing more to do and he couldn't put it off any longer, Draco climbed into his bed. It seemed so very large without Ginny next to him and for as tired as he felt, he couldn't drop off to sleep.

Visions of her kept floating through his mind... _the first time he came across her in Flourish and Blotts, she would have only been eleven years old then... her expression of delight when she hexed him in his fifth year at Hogwarts... at Kings Cross Station at the beginning of his seventh year, Blaise had directed his attention to her and he fell in love the moment he laid eyes on her... the last night he saw her before leaving for France... the kitchen at the Burrow when she looked so afraid... her expression as he made love to her for the first time in years..._

He growled in frustration and rolled over. He'd not get to sleep if he couldn't force his brain stop whirling. _What would she look like tomorrow? Her dress was in the manor somewhere. He knew it had been delivered, but didn't know where his mother had stored such a precious item. Tomorrow he would be a married man._

With a disgusted snarl, he threw the covers back and climbed out of bed. Perhaps a walk would help settle his mind or maybe he could take his broom out. The fresh air would do him good and possibly tire him out enough to sleep. He dressed quickly and grabbed his broom from his sitting room. Thankful he hadn't summoned a servant to put it away this evening. The house was silent as he made his way stealthily down stairs and out the front doors.

As Draco kicked off, he felt the cold night air sting his face and before he knew where his thoughts were roaming he was thinking about what the air was like over Catchpole. _Was it as cool there? Maybe Ginny was chilly? Perhaps it was warmer... perfect conditions for night flying?_

When he finally landed he was no longer in Wiltshire. His heart pounded in his chest as he smiled at the dark ramshackle house. He knew it was wrong to be here, but he couldn't help it, he had to see her now.

* * *

Ginny rolled over with a grunt and pulled the blankets over her head. Something was making just enough noise to disturb her slumber.

"Ginny!" _Tap, tap, tap._ "Ginny!" _Tap, tap, tap._

She frowned, opened her eyes and listened carefully. She could have sworn she heard Draco calling her. All was silent. Perhaps it had been her imagination; after all he was in miles away, in Wiltshire. Her eyes drifted closed again.

"Ginny!" _Tap, tap, tap._

Ginny's eyes snapped open.

"Ginny!" _Tap, tap, tap._

It wasn't her imagination. Someone was tapping on her bedroom window. With a little trepidation she slipped out of bed and glanced at the window from a distance. A smile pulled at her mouth when she saw a flash of platinum blond hair in the moonlight.

She moved to the window and slid it open, cringing as the wood squealed all the way. "Draco, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep. I _had_ to see you."

"You're not meant to be here, we're not meant to see each other," Ginny stressed. "Mum is going to have a fit if she catches you."

"She won't. Now are you going to invite me in or are you going to let me get blisters on my backside?" He was beginning to feel somewhat uncomfortable hovering for so long in the one position.

Ginny moved away from the window. "Come on then. Just be quiet."

Draco clambered awkwardly through the small window and turned to thread his broomstick through without banging it on the frame. With his arm fully extended out the window, he found maneuvering the long handle of his racing broom a little more difficult than he'd anticipated.

"Bloody hell!" Draco cursed as he watched his beloved broom crash to the ground.

Ginny flew to the window and looked down in to the yard. "What?"

"My broomstick."

She couldn't help but giggle at his expression and the situation. They were behaving like a couple of naughty teenagers, sneaking around in the dead of night. "You'll just have to use the door on the way out."

"Yeah, and risk running into how many members of your family?"

"Makes it all the more exciting, doesn't it?" Ginny purred as her arms wound around his waist.

"Well, I can't argue, especially when you say it like that." He smirked as his head dipped to capture her lips possessively.

How they ended up on the bed is a mystery to both of them, but at some point they moved across the small room as one and when they broke for air they were lying on the small bed that had been Ginny's since childhood. She could feel his desire firmly prodding her every so often as if to remind her it was there. Her body began to grow warm and suddenly the nightgown she was wearing felt too restrictive. With desire burning in her thighs, she brazenly pushed him off of her and discarded her nightwear in one silken movement.

Draco's growl of approval rumbled over her body as his mouth descended on her breasts. His hands seemed to everywhere at once and his mouth left blazing trails of heat over her chest. His talented touch had reduced her to a quivering mass of jelly, begging for release in minutes. He delighted in teasing her flesh until she trembled beneath his fingers, muttering unintelligible requests.

Ginny could do little more than clutch at him as the sensations he was provoking took over her ability to think straight. She knew the words flowing from her mouth couldn't be understood; yet somehow he was following her wishes. The ability to perform a deliberate movement appeared to have abandoned her as her nerve endings screamed in pleasure. Before long, her breath was coming in shallow pants and impatience at her inability to reach him to return the favor, to see his breathing spiral out of control as her had was making her grapple desperately for his trousers.

Draco lifted himself off the bed and hastily disposed of his clothing. He could feel her hungry eyes roving over every inch of exposed flesh. Even without physical contact, she was leaving a trail of gooseflesh. As he crawled back over her, his stomach fluttered as though a hundred Snitches had been let loose in there. Whether it was because he knew he shouldn't be here or it was a reaction to the woman sprawled beneath him, he didn't know and didn't care to know at this juncture.

They came together as one, slowly rocking, in no hurry now that the most intimate contact had been made. Though they'd made love countless times, this felt like the first time all over again. The rich emotions behind their actions, and the murmured declarations of love and commitment, seemed to hold more value and be more vital in this act of love than ever before. Almost as if both wanted to make this feeling last for all eternity, they resisted the natural urge to loose control and rush towards ecstasy.

Even when Draco could feel Ginny begin to pulsate around him, he still held his rhythm steady, ignoring her urges to go faster or harder, and in doing so forced her to keep control. Her orgasm flowed through her body with an intensity she'd never experienced, leaving her trembling from her core to her fingertips. She continued to move with Draco as her climax echoed in her veins. He still sought his own zenith, yet he felt contented all the same by Ginny's reaction to his ministrations. Her quivering body assured him he'd been successful in pouring his very essence into her soul.

The familiar tightening that signaled imminent release brought about a struggle for Draco. He fought valiantly with his own body to keep himself from slamming into her as the pressure became unbearable. Whispered encouragement helped him maintain the steady pace and without expediting his movements he poured himself into her with a strangled grunt born of restraint more than lust.

Their labored breathing seemed to fill the small room to a deafening level. Minutes passed and they still remained as one, unable or unwilling to break the union. A bead of sweat ran down Draco's brow and dropped onto Ginny's breast. He watched its progress with obsessive fascination as it ran down her side, the rise and fall of her chest helping it along. There were no words voiced, they had no need of them especially when their actions had spoken so very clearly.

Although sweaty, Draco rested his forehead on hers. The rush of blood hammering in his ears was making his head difficult to hold up and he seemed unable to catch his breath at the moment. After several minutes, he realized his breathing wasn't returning to normal, in fact he was almost gasping for air and he made a concerted effort to bring it under control. Once he felt he was breathing a little easier, he gently lifted himself off of Ginny and lay beside her. Her own breathing was still quite shallow as shudders continued to run through her body.

"Come here," Draco whispered as he pulled her to spoon against him. "I want to hold you forever."

Ginny rolled onto her side and snuggled back against his chest. She felt exhausted and sticky, but ever so content. Draco's hands stroked her arms and legs, trying to put a stop to the now intermittent tremors that ran through her system. As her breathing evened out and deepened, a single beam of moonlight crossed the floor and Draco's eyes drifted closed before it reached his face. A contented smile graced his handsome features as his breathing slowed even further and he fell into dreams of a perfect life, with this perfect woman.

* * *

Drake tiptoed across the floor of his grandparent's chamber. It was very early and he knew he shouldn't be in his grandparent's private chambers at such an hour, but he had no choice. Daddy wasn't here. He reached Lucius' side of the bed and reached out to gently shake the bare shoulder of the sleeping man. "Grandfather?"

Lucius frowned as he rolled over to see who had disturbed his sleep. "Drake, what are you doing in here?"

"Daddy's not here."

Lucius sat up; making certain the bedclothes covered his modesty, as well as Narcissa's. "What do you mean? Of course he's here. I expect he's still sleeping."

"No." Drake shook his vehemently. "I went in to wake him up and he's not in his room."

"Nonsense! Draco is not an early riser, unlike someone else I know." Lucius pinned his little grandson with a hard look.

"Who?" Drake asked with wide-eyed innocence.

Lucius growled in annoyance. As much as he loved his grandson dearly, he could irritate him to the point of distraction.

"Lucius, is there a problem?" Narcissa uttered softly from the other side of the bed.

"It seems Draco isn't in his chambers."

"Perhaps he's gone down for an early breakfast?"

"I hardly think so. He's not in the habit of rising so early."

"Today is quite a day for him. It would be understandable if he was feeling a little anxious."

"Yes, I suppose he may have risen earlier than normal," Lucius conceded. "Drake, return to your chambers and wait for me there."

"Why?"

"I'll get dressed and we'll go down to breakfast. I'm certain we'll come across your father in the dining room."

"I can wait here," Drake responded casually.

"I said wait in your chambers."

"Why?"

"Drake, I will collect you on the way downstairs. Now go!"

Drake smirked cheekily. "You don't have any pajamas on!"

"Drake!"

The little boy turned tail and ran out of the room, giggling to himself all the way.

Narcissa rested her hand on her husband's arm when he growled at the departing little wizard. "Lucius, don't be too hard on him."

"That child is going to be the death of me yet. Merlin only knows what would have come from his mouth if he'd noticed you too had omitted sleepwear last night."

"Darling, he's only a child."

Lucius snarled irritably again. "Best I put the boy's mind at rest and find his father."

"I'll follow you down shortly."

Lucius dressed quickly, foregoing much of his normal morning routine in case Drake came back looking for him. He knew the boy had little patience and would likely seek an audience as soon as he was dressed. Upon leaving his chambers, Lucius was not surprised to see his young grandson sauntering towards him.

"Are you ready for breakfast, young man?"

"Yes, Grandfather. Are we going to find Daddy first?"

"I feel we may find him in the dining room and if not, the servants should have an idea of where he may have gotten to this morning."

"Okay, but if they don't, do we get to look for him like when I hid from everyone?"

"We'll see," Lucius grunted.

The dining room was empty when they entered. Given Draco's obvious absence, Lucius summoned Millie immediately and ordered her to question the rest of the servants regarding his son's whereabouts.

Just as Lucius and Drake were beginning to eat their morning meal Narcissa floated into the room. "Where is Draco?"

"I've not seen him yet. Millie is questioning the rest of the staff presently and I expect she should report back momentarily."

"Oh dear."

"Do not worry yourself, dearest. I'm sure he's just gone for a walk or perhaps he decided on an early morning ride. You said yourself it's a big day for him."

"Yes, of course. He can't have gone far." Narcissa smiled tightly as she began eating.

Millie popped back into the dining room with a loud pop that made Drake jump. "Master, Millie has asked everyone and no one has seen Little Master since last night."

Lucius frowned. While he didn't want to cause alarm, it did concern him that none of the servants had seen Draco this morning.

"Lucius?"

"Narcissa, calm yourself." Lucius turned his attention back to the creature trembling before him. "Are you certain he's not in the house?"

"Yes, Master. Millie is positive. Little Master is not in the house."

"Dismissed."

"Lucius, you don't think he would have—"

"Of course not. He loves her. He wouldn't risk losing her over a minor case of cold feet."

"If you'd let me finish. I was going to suggest that perhaps he went to Ginevra last night."

Lucius took a moment to compose himself. "That's a possibility."

"I'll Floo the Weasleys and ask if they've seen him."

"Very well." Lucius sighed heavily. Was it too much to ask that everything ran smoothly today?

Narcissa left immediately, without bothering to finish her breakfast. Draco's mystery whereabouts was beginning to worry her and she'd feel a lot better once she knew for certain where he was.

"Grandfather?"

"Yes, Drake."

"Are you going to find Daddy?"

"Of course. Just as your grandmother suggested, he's most likely with your mother."

"But he's not supposed to be."

"Who told you that?"

"I heard Grandma telling Mummy."

"I see. Well, it is tradition, but I can see your father ignoring such things to be with your mother."

"Grandma will be cross."

Lucius smirked in amusement. "Yes, she will be if he's dared to ignore her."

* * *

Narcissa's disembodied head floated in the kitchen hearth at the Burrow. "Mrs. Weasley!"

"Mrs. Malfoy, this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"We seem to have lost the groom. I was wondering if he was with Ginevra."

"No, Ginny's still sleeping."

"Oh dear, I was hoping he simply went to see her without saying anything."

"I'm sure he'll turn up. Perhaps he just needed some time to himself. Ginny told me how busy he's been this week."

"Yes, yes I'm sure he'll show up."

"If I see him I'll send him home."

Angel appeared at Molly's side, still in her pajamas, but looking very much awake. "Hello, Grandmother! See who, Grandma?"

"Hello, darling. Are you excited about today?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh yes! I can hardly wait! I want everyone to see my pretty princess dress."

"Angel, dear, can you go and wake up Mummy?" Molly asked quickly. She didn't want her granddaughter to overhear any of the conversation about her missing father.

"I went in to wake Mummy already, but Daddy's cuddling her."

"What?"

Angel rolled her eyes. Why was it that she had to explain everything to the adults all the time? Didn't they listen? "Mummy is still in bed and Daddy is cuddling her."

"Your Daddy is upstairs, in Mummy's room?"

"Yep, and they're rude, so I'm not going back in there."

Narcissa's eyes opened wide at her granddaughter's last statement. "Darling, what do you mean by rude?"

"They don't have their pajamas on," Angel explained with an affected sigh.

Narcissa cleared her throat lightly. She didn't require any further explanation; it was clear what her son had gotten up to in the early hours of the morning. "I see. Well, at least we've located him."

"I'll send him home when he comes downstairs," Molly assured her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. Do wish Ginevra good morning for me and we'll see you later in the day."

"I will. Goodbye, Mrs. Malfoy." Molly turned her attention to her granddaughter. "I suspect you're wanting your breakfast."

"Yep, I'm starving!"

"Good, sit up next to Granddad's chair. Breakfast won't be long." Molly busied herself at the hearth as Angel wandered down to the chair next to her granddad's.

"Morning all," Charlie boomed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Charlie, dear, could you fetch some more eggs?"

"Sure, Mum. How many do you want?"

"Every egg you can find. I'm sure your brothers are going to want feeding when they arrive."

"Okay. Angel, want to come help me? You can hold the basket."

Angel screwed her little nose up. "No thank you, Uncle Charlie. The chickens smell yucky."

Charlie laughed loudly as he went into the yard. Even though Angel had spent most of her short life here at the Burrow, she was unmistakably a princess who wouldn't get her hands dirty for anyone. He went to the chicken coop and checked every nest. When the basket was full of fresh eggs, Charlie headed back to the house. Half way across the yard a glint of gold in the grass caught his eye. On closer inspection, he discovered a broomstick laying beside the house and not just any broom either; it looked like Drake's racing broom.

With the basket of eggs in one hand and the broomstick in the other, Charlie walked back into the house. "Mum, Drake left his broom outside. Where do you want me to put it?"

"That's not Drake's broom," Angel said with certainty. "His name isn't on the handle."

"Yes it is." Charlie turned the handle over to show his niece the embossed 'Malfoy' on the wood.

"That's not Drake's broom! Drake's broom has 'Drake Malfoy' on the handle."

"Well, if it's not Drake's then whose is it?"

"Daddy's."

"Your Daddy has a broom like this one?"

"Yep."

"Draco's going to have a fit when he finds out his broom was outside," Charlie mused. "Wonder why it's here."

"I expect that's how he got here," Molly muttered angrily.

"Here? He's here? Where?"

"Daddy and Mummy are rude!" Angel giggled.

"What?"

"He's upstairs," Molly ground out. "Merlin only knows the damage he's done to their luck."

"Hang on a minute," Charlie demanded. His brain was having a little trouble keeping up with developments. "Draco's here and he's upstairs?"

Molly slammed a pan onto the fire. "Apparently."

"What's he doing here? I mean, isn't he supposed to stay away for a night?"

Molly gave her second son a withering glance; surely he didn't need any explanation to what the couple might have been doing, especially after Angel had so eloquently announced their state of dress or undress as the case was. "It's tradition. Oh the bad luck they've brought upon themselves."

"So, do you think he's just going to wander down and head off home?" Charlie enquired casually.

"I've no doubt he'll sneak out the window."

"The window?" A wild twinkle in Charlie's eyes flashed as a plan began to form in his mind. "You'd like to talk to him before he leaves, wouldn't you, Mum?"

"Of course I would," Molly stated indignantly, shaking a large wooden spoon at her son. "If he thinks he can get away with sneaking around here, he's got another think coming!"

Charlie placed a light kiss on Molly's cheek. "Warm up your voice, Mum. I think I might do myself a spot of hunting."

* * *

Draco reach down blindly and pulled the covers over them to ward off the morning chill. Ginny was draped across his chest and he tightened his hold on her. He knew he'd have to leave soon or he'd be caught here and he didn't want to particularly start the day with Molly Weasley ranting at him about traditions or bad omens. Yes, he'd leave soon, he'd just hold her a while longer. He could feel himself slipping under the spell of slumber again, yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

A loud bang from the hallway startled Draco. He sat up, disturbing Ginny with his sudden movement. "Bloody hell! What time is it?"

Ginny groped around the bedside table for the clock that had sat there for as long as she could remember. "It's just after eight o'clock."

"Fuck!"

"What's wrong?" Still half asleep, she was having trouble seeing what all his cursing was about.

"I woke up earlier, but I must have drifted off again."

"So?"

"Gin, your family! They're awake. My broom is on the ground outside and I've got no escape."

"Oh," Ginny groaned. If he was caught in here, they wouldn't hear the end of it from her mother, not to mention the hell her brothers would put him through. "The window!"

"What?"

"Climb out the window and Disapparate."

"I'd break my neck!"

"No you won't. I've done it hundreds of times."

Draco raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "Do I want to know why?"

"Probably not." She grinned nefariously at the horrified wizard.

"I swear if Angel starts climbing out of windows when she's a teenager I'm blaming you."

"Are you telling me you never snuck out of somewhere or into some room you weren't meant to be in?" Ginny looked at him cheekily. She knew he'd committed many crimes of trespass when he was a student at Hogwarts and in the year after he left the school.

"That's not the point," Draco said brusquely as he reached for his clothes.

"Oh and what is the point?"

"Where are my boxers?"

"Aren't they there?"

"Would I have asked if they were?"

Ginny huffed impatiently as she climbed out of bed and slipped her bathrobe over her body. Why was it men could never see what they were looking for, even if the item was right under their nose? She scanned the floor where Draco's clothes had been and like him, couldn't see the green silk boxers he'd been wearing when he arrived. "They should be right there."

"Well, they're not. Any ideas?"

"Check under the bed."

Draco got down on his hands and knees. He peered under the bed hopefully, but the only habitants of the dark were dust motes. "Nope, not under there either."

Both froze as voices began to fill the corridor. They listened intently until the voices began to fade into the distance.

"My brothers are arriving," Ginny whispered urgently.

"Damn the boxers. I've got to get going now." Draco pulled his pants on quickly and carefully secured them at his waist. With his shirt slipped over his shoulders, he picked up his cloak and headed for the window.

Ginny was watching for any activity in the yard and so far was pleased that she'd seen no signs of life. "I think it's all clear. They're probably all feeding their faces in the kitchen."

"Well, I'll see you this afternoon," Draco said with a cheeky grin.

"You most definitely will."

Draco leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. They were both breathless when they broke apart, but another sound from the hallway prompted Draco into action. He climbed out the window and clung to the outer wall with his feet hanging onto parts of the house by their very tips. Ginny leaned forward and kissed him one more time before he began his descent.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

Ginny watched as he made his way slowly down the exterior of the house. Her heart leapt into her throat when he slipped and landed heavily against the wall close to the kitchen. She waited for someone to come out, anyone, but it seemed luck was on their side and no one appeared. When his feet struck the ground she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Draco smirked up her and winked. "See you later, love."

"Bye."

He looked around for his broom. It had fallen straight down and should have been lying at his feet, but it was gone. "Gin, my broom isn't here!"

"It must be."

"It's not. Someone's stolen it."

"Draco, only you and I knew it was there. Who would—" She stopped speaking abruptly and her eyes opened wide before she disappeared from the window.

A carefully cleared throat behind Draco set his heart hammering in his chest. He turned slowly and Charlie Weasley leered at him in a frightening way.

"Lose something, mate?"

Draco's eyes went to the broomstick Charlie was leaning on — his broomstick. "Look, I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't stay away — you understand, don't you?"

"Mate, I understand. I've been there. You're about to marry this perfect woman and you're forced to spend the night apart. It's not fair and you know, that night, you just can't seem to stop thinking about her either."

Draco relaxed a little. Here was a man who understood where his mind was at, a man who could help him escape. "Yeah, exactly."

Charlie grinned at him in that frightening way again, a way that made Draco feel a little like a trapped animal.

"Do you think I could have my broom back now? I need to get home before anyone notices I'm missing."

Charlie exhaled slowly and regarded the man his sister was in love with thoughtfully. "You know I'd like to help you, but—"

"Come on, Charlie. You said yourself you understood."

"And I do. I just like my ears where they are."

"What?"

"Mum likes to get in our ear if we do wrong and helping you get out of this would be considered wrong. You understand, don't you?"

"She doesn't even have to know I was here. Ginny's not going to say anything and you're the only other person to have seen me."

"See that's where you're mistaken."

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Mistaken?"

"Yeah, see Angel woke up extra early this morning — she's excited, you know how little girls get with weddings. Well it seems she went in to wake her mother, didn't want her to be late — wasn't that thoughtful?" Charlie paused for a moment to gauge Draco's reaction thus far. The blond man appeared not to be breathing at the present. "Well, Angel was quite disgusted when Mum asked her to go and wake Gin up while she spoke to your mother on the Floo network."

"My mother? My _mother_ Flooed here?"

"Apparently."

Draco ran a hand through his hair in frustration. If Narcissa had Flooed here this morning it could only mean his absence had been noticed. "Bloody hell!"

"Anyway back to the tale at hand. Angel told Mum and your mum there was no way she was going back up there, because you were both rude."

"Rude? She told my mother I was _rude_?"

Charlie bit the side of his mouth to keep from laughing aloud. "Yeah, according to Angel if you don't wear pajamas you're rude."

"Fuck!"

"Steady on, I'd have to kill you if I knew _what_ you were doing with my sister."

"What?" Draco stopped and looked at the man now laughing heartily at him. Comprehension of the real situation struck him like a Bludger to the stomach. "You—you're bloody well enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Having the time of my life, mate," Charlie admitted wholeheartedly. "Here you are trying to convince me to help you escape detection when everyone knows exactly where you are and what you've been up to."

"I don't believe this! What a way to start my bloody wedding day!"

"Look at it this way, Draco. You'll never forget it."

"I've got to get going before my mother sends Father for me or worse, comes herself."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Charlie looked genuinely sorry. He really wanted to just let Draco go back to the manor, because feeding him to the family on his wedding day was really quite cruel—entertaining, but cruel just the same.

"What? I have to get home. I'm getting married this afternoon!"

"Yeah, it's all right you'll make the wedding. Mum wouldn't let you be late for that."

"Oh god no!"

"Sorry, mate. I really am, but you've got to understand the position I'm in — it's me or you, and like I said before, I rather like my ears where they are." Charlie's arm slid across Draco's shoulder and he began walking him into the house.

Draco stopped dead only feet before the door. "What will it take? Name your price."

"Draco, I can't... You know that."

"Like the broom? You can keep it," Draco said eagerly. He'd do anything to stay his walk into that house. It was one thing to be caught by Charlie, but quite another to be berated by Molly.

"Take a deep breath, mate." Charlie all but pushed Draco through the door, and then at the last possible moment he added in a whisper, "And don't look her in the eye."

Draco quickly surveyed the room. Ginny was standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the front room; she looked so pained to see him caught. Ron stood just behind her, his amused smirk told him this wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon. Anya was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping her tea and by the looks, trying not to laugh aloud. Arthur was eating his breakfast in his usual seat at the table and looked unfazed by the sudden appearance of his daughter's fiancé. He could hear children in the front room, whispering to one another—they'd obviously been told to keep quiet. Molly was standing before the fireplace, her hands squarely on her hips and her expression not pleased to say the least.

He swallowed hard. A lump had formed in his throat and it threatened to choke him. "Morning all."

"What _do_ you think you were doing?"

"I—umm—thought I'd—err just pop in," Draco stammered. Molly was coming towards him and the urge to step backwards was almost too much to ignore. Only the firm hand Charlie kept in the middle of his back reminded him that there was no escape.

"What part of _'you're not allowed to see her before the ceremony'_ is difficult to understand?"

"None of it."

"Really? Well why are you here?"

"Umm... Angel! I thought I'd pick Angel up before breakfast... Save Gin the trouble of bringing her over." He knew Molly was already aware he'd been in Ginny's room, yet the lie slipped out of his mouth all the same.

Molly looked at him skeptically. She knew he was lying and, by the looks, he knew she knew too. "Like to try again?"

"I—err—" The constant pressure Charlie was applying to his back was becoming quite claustrophobic as Molly came even closer.

"What time did you get here?"

"I—I don't know," Draco answered truthfully. He had no idea what time he'd given up on sleep and decided to take his broom out, let alone how long he was in the air.

"How did you get into the house?"

Draco swallowed hard. "Window," he admitted quietly.

"You climbed through _Ginny's_ window?"

"Yes," he conceded meekly.

"What about tradition? Does it mean nothing to you?"

"Err—look I—" Draco looked at Molly, pleading for mercy with his eyes. "I couldn't stay away — I couldn't sleep."

"Oh? So you come here and disturb Ginny's sleep?"

"I didn't think—"

"No, that much is clear."

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered. He could hear Charlie begin to laugh quietly behind him. Anger began to snake its way through his veins. He couldn't believe he was being made to feel like some naughty child by a mere witch and worse, others were laughing at his expense. He heard several people arrive via the Floo Network in the front room and decided it was time to get out here before the situation became a whole lot worse. He lifted his chin high and looked Molly in the eye. "I'll just be going then."

"Oh no, you don't!"

The finger Molly waved at him came perilously close to slicing his nose off. She continued to prattle on about what he'd done and how disgusted she was in his behavior. It took a monumental effort on Draco's part to ignore her for a few moments.

"Ron, who's getting in trouble?" Bill whispered harshly from the front room.

"Shut it! I don't want to miss a word," Ron responded gruffly.

"Who is it?" Bill pressed.

Ron chuckled deeply. "Malfoy!"

Bill joined in Ron's amusement. "Wondered when Mum was going to welcome him to the family properly."

"He messed up big time."

"Who messed up?" Fred asked as he tried to squeeze his way through to the kitchen for a better view.

"Wasn't me," George stated as he stepped out of the hearth with his little boy in his arms.

"Honestly, can't you lot behave for one day?" Percy huffed self-importantly, bringing up the very rear of the group gathered around the door.

"Wasn't us!" the group answered in unison.

Draco closed his eyes for just a moment. This wasn't happening to him, it had to be a nightmare; he'd wake up any moment safe in his chambers at Malfoy Manor. He opened his eyes only to be confronted by a still furious Molly Weasley standing a little too close for comfort.

With a deep breath to calm himself, Draco set about turning on his charm to get him out of here and on his way home. "Molly, I understand you're upset. What I did was wrong and against all traditions. I accept that and apologize most sincerely, but you can't honestly say that Ginny and I have done anything conventionally. I love her so much that to spend just one night away from her was too painful. I had to see her or die."

"Oi, Charlie, get out of the doorway."

Draco rolled his eyes. _Bloody brilliant! It's not bad enough this lot has to witness this debacle, bloody Potter has to join the audience too!_

"Can't, mate. If I move he'll escape and Mum will have me for breakfast instead," Charlie responded.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked as she tried to peer over Charlie's shoulder.

Molly eyed the blond wizard doubtfully. She'd heard many men turn on the charm to get out of trouble over the years and Draco was no different. "Do you know what I think?"

Draco sighed tiredly. He knew she wouldn't let him escape until she was quite finished telling him exactly what she thought. "You're going to tell me, aren't you?"

"I think you weren't thinking with your heart. You were following your male urges where ever they took you."

Draco frowned. "Urges?"

"I don't have to spell out what you were _doing_ in Ginny's room, do I?"

His eyes flew wide open in panic. With this many redheaded wizards surrounding him he didn't like his chances of making it out alive if got an inkling of what he'd been doing with their sister on the eve of their wedding. It was one thing for them to know they did _it_, but quite another to have it spelled out for them. "No!"

"Hey, what's everyone standing outside for? Move in, I'm dying for a cup of tea," Pansy demanded.

"Shh, Pansy, Molly's bailed Draco up for something," Harry whispered loudly.

"Oh god." Pansy sighed heavily as she drifted away from the back door. "I knew it was too good to be true. Everything was going too perfectly."

Molly's voice droned on as Pansy hunted the backyard, she required a suitable object to put her plan into action. She knew the Weasley matriarch wouldn't let Draco go easily and so the quickest way to resolve the situation was to get Draco out of there. Pansy picked up an old shoe she spied laying in the grass near the broom shed between two fingers. Given that there were no other stray items laying around the backyard it would have to do, even though it was a little too big for what she had planned.

Pansy wandered back towards the house with the dirty boot held precariously between her fingers. "Potter, let me get in there."

"You can't. Charlie's in the way."

"Potter, I need to get to the lavatory!" Pansy fibbed, but she knew this would get the noble Gryffindor to move aside and allow her closer access to Draco.

"Oh, sorry," Harry murmured as he stepped back from the doorway.

Pansy squeezed up as close to Charlie as she could, she was unable to see over the burly wizard so she ducked to look under his arms. Molly could be heard still ranting about how disgusted she was with Draco. Pansy had to swallow a giggle that threatened to burst forth. She could imagine what Draco's face had to look like at the moment; he wouldn't dare to answer Molly back, but he wouldn't be happy. With precision, she reached forward and shoved the old boot into what she hoped was Draco's hand. It disturbed him enough to make him glance over his shoulder.

"Draco, mother needs to know what your grandfather's first name was," Pansy spluttered, realizing time was short. He would drop the filthy boot if he didn't recognize her attempt to help him.

"What? What does that matter? He's dead," Draco replied with annoyance.

"She needs to know, so _before_ Molly kills you do you think you could oblige me and answer the question." Pansy was beginning to think this wasn't a great idea. If Molly heard her, she was likely to turn on Pansy when Draco disappeared, if he ever answered her. What she wouldn't give to get some eye contact with her old friend, he would see then that she was trying to help him not annoy him.

Draco huffed with impatience. Why Pansy was insisting on knowing this information right now was beyond him, didn't she realize how perilous it would for him to take his attention off of the raging witch in front of him? "It was Abraxas!"

As soon as he'd snapped his answer, Draco felt a familiar tug at his navel and it dawned on him that the thing someone had shoved into his hand was a Portkey. He was on his way home and, most importantly, out of reach of Molly Weasley.

"Where did he go?" Charlie looked around bewildered by the sudden disappearance of the blond wizard. He couldn't have Apparated, he'd not moved and besides they were in the house.

Molly berated the air where Draco had been standing for a few more seconds before she realized he was gone. "Wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Can we go in now? I'm dying for a cup of tea!" Pansy gave Charlie a firm push in the back and shoved her way through the door. "Morning, everyone."

"What happened to him?" Molly asked Pansy pointedly.

"Who?"

"Draco!"

"Was he here?" Pansy replied innocently. "I thought he wasn't meant to see Ginny before this afternoon."

Molly pointed her finger at the black haired witch standing before her. "You had something to do with this."

"With what, Molly? I didn't even know Draco was here," Pansy replied with mock patience. "Though if he was, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when Mrs. Malfoy gets a hold of him. She'll hex him until he can't sit down!"

The Weasley matriarch huffed as she turned on her heel, returning to the hearth and preparing breakfast for the family. She knew Pansy had helped Draco escape somehow, she just didn't know exactly how.

Ginny made her way quietly across the room to Pansy's side. "Thank you."

"Any time." Pansy winked at her and smiled warmly. "Couldn't have your mother committing murder on your wedding day."

Before long the smell of sizzling bacon wafted through the house and the family began to crowd into the cozy kitchen. The noise level was almost enough to raise the roof of the house as they all squeezed around the old table. Children on their fathers' knees, babies cradled in their mothers' arms and when Molly surveyed the table full of people a satisfied smile settled on her face. As far as Molly Prewett Weasley was concerned, this was the only way to start such an important day. It was almost perfect in her opinion. Even though the room was full to overflowing, there were two members of the clan missing and Molly felt their absence — yes, it was almost perfect.

* * *

Draco landed in front of the ornate gates announcing Malfoy Manor. He discarded the old boot immediately and made a mental note to scrub his hands thoroughly. _Bloody hell! The cow could have landed me closer,_ he thought as he threw the gates open. It was a long walk up to the house and he cursed again for having left his broom at the Burrow. With nothing else to do, Draco began his walk towards the house and more than likely another berating, this time from his own mother.

As he climbed the stairs to the front doors, they swung open to admit him. He growled at the servant cowering on the floor beside him as he removed his cloak. He could already hear the click of his mother's heels on the marble floor as she sped towards him. No doubt the servants had alerted her to his return.

"Draco, I want a word with you."

"Mother, I'm not—"

"Right now!"

A snigger from behind Narcissa's skirts, alerted Draco to the fact that his son was close by and was delighting in watching him get into trouble. "Drake, go upstairs."

A little blond head peeked out from behind Narcissa. "Grandmother said I don't have to."

"Well I'm your father and I said you do."

"Draco, your father's study," Narcissa instructed.

He shook his head despondently. There would be no escaping his mother's wrath, so it was probably best to get it over with and then start the day fresh. "Fine!"

Drake watched his father move past him and couldn't help but share what he knew. "You're in _big_ trouble."

Draco stopped and gazed down at his small son. There was no doubt Drake found the situation most amusing. "You don't say?"

He stayed a respectable distance behind his mother as he followed her to his father's study. Drake had not gone upstairs as instructed, but was following a distance behind Draco, still sniggering to himself. He would have to have a small word to his son about doing as he's told when he was done being told off himself.

"Ah, you do return," Lucius drawled as Draco strode into the study.

"Father, if we could just get on with this. I've not had breakfast and I desperately require a shower."

"It isn't me you need hurry along." Lucius smirked at his son.

"Mother?"

"I cannot express how very disappointed I am in your conduct, Draco. I know we raised you better... to respect tradition!"

"Yes, Mother, I am sorry."

"We didn't know where you were!"

"Yet I have no doubt that your first point of contact in your search was the Weasleys."

"That is beside the point! You didn't leave a note. We didn't know what to think!"

"Well, you obviously found me all right," Draco retorted.

"Drake was the one who discovered you were missing. Did you stop to think how he would feel if you weren't here in the morning?"

"I planned to be back before anyone rose for the day. I fell asleep unintentionally."

"Well— it's just not good enough! What were you thinking?"

Draco took a deep breath. Narcissa's rant was sounding vaguely familiar. "Well, accordingly to Molly Weasley, and I'm sure you'll agree, I wasn't thinking."

The reference comparing the two witches so closely left Narcissa speechless for a moment and Draco took full advantage of the situation to make his escape.

"I'm going to shower and have breakfast. You're welcome to join me if you wish." With this he turned on his heel, hurrying out of the room as fast as he could without running. If he hesitated, Narcissa was certain to call him back and add to her diatribe the fact that he attempted an escape.

With the door closed behind him, Draco leaned back on the wall and breathed a sigh of relief. This morning was never going to end. For now though, he'd shower and eat, he might feel a little more human once these simple tasks were accomplished. At the very least, he'd feel more comfortable once he put a pair of boxers on under his pants.

After he'd showered, Draco made his way to the dining room, feeling somewhat fresher than he had earlier. He ordered breakfast to be served immediately and wasn't surprised when Drake slipped quietly into the room.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I already had breakfast with Grandfather and Grandmother."

"Oh, I see."

"Why did you go to see Mummy?"

"Because I missed her last night."

"Oh." Drake sat pensively for a few moments while Draco ate his food. "Grandmother is really cross with you."

"Yeah, but she'll get over it." Draco winked cheekily at Drake.

"Are you going to have bad luck?"

"Nope! How could I possibly have bad luck? I'm marrying the most beautiful witch in the world this afternoon and I have the most perfect children. I'm the luckiest man alive!"

Drake beamed brightly.

"Best you pray your luck holds, because your mother is heading this way," Lucius said in a highly amused tone as he entered.

Draco stood up immediately. "Well, I think I've had enough breakfast. Drake, why don't we go for a walk or something?"

"Can we go flying?

"Err— your Uncle Charlie has my broom."

Lucius laughed as his son left the dining room in a hurry. "You can run, my boy, but you can't hide."

Draco turned at the door to smile at his father. "Watch me, Father. The next time I come face to face with Mother we'll be surrounded by wedding guests, and she wouldn't dare take me to task with such an audience. Come on, Drake, let's get out of here."

"Daddy, why does Uncle Charlie have your broom?"

"I sort of left it at the Burrow."

Drake stared up in awe of his father. "Did you fly all the way to the Burrow last night?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

It occurred to Draco that if he and Drake were in the air, Narcissa didn't have a hope in hell of catching him. "How about we just take your broom out? We can double up."

"Okay!" Drake didn't care how he got to fly, just as long as he did and if meant sharing with Daddy, he could handle that.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go get your broom and get into the air!" Draco knew their time would be limited to when Angel arrived, but they could enjoy what little they had meanwhile.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Draco looked down and saw his little girl running under them along the grass. "Time to go down, mate."

"Do we have to?" Drake whined.

"Yep, I'm afraid so. Angel is here now, so we'll find something we can all do together while the women are busy."

"Okay, but not riding!"

"Definitely not! I don't think Mummy would be impressed if we all showed up at the wedding smelling like horses."

Drake giggled. "Nope, she'd be cross too!"

Draco touched down and helped Drake off the broom. "Yeah, and I think I've got enough witches cross at me this morning."

"Was Mummy cross you went to see her?"

"No, mate, she wasn't cross at all."

"Oh, good."

"Daddy, I'm here!" Angel squealed.

"So you are, princess." Draco gathered his little girl into his arms. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yep! Grandma is still angry with you."

"No surprises there," Draco muttered under his breath. "Is she really?"

Angel nodded. "Yep, she keeps saying she wants to get her hands on you."

Drake laughed. "Grandmother is cross too."

Angel's eyes opened wide at her father. "Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay, enough talk of how much trouble I'm in. Let's go do something fun!"

"Mummy said we have to stay in the house," Angel told him seriously.

"All right, we'll do something in the house."

"Quidditch?" Drake suggested hopefully. His Quidditch game sat in his room on a shelf near his bed and he played at every opportunity he was given.

"Yeah, we could do that. At least we'll be out of the way in your rooms."

Draco entered the house with Angel in his arms and Drake by his side with the broom in his hands. He wanted to try to make it up to the children's rooms without encountering his mother or Molly. Merlin only knew just how worked up Narcissa was by now and he didn't want to think about what Molly might do to him if she had the opportunity.

"They're upstairs," Lucius said from the shadows.

"Father, don't sneak around like that."

"I was just coming to ensure you'd seen Angelique."

"We're just going up to their rooms to play for a while before getting ready."

"Your mother asked me to tell you that they'll send for Angelique when it's time for her hair to be done."

"Fine." Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you care to join us?"

"I would enjoy that immensely."

With Draco still keeping a nervous eye out for any sign of the women he was trying his best to avoid, the small group made their way to Drake's chambers without incident. Drake immediately began setting up his Quidditch game while Angel ran to her rooms to get some dolls and other supplies to hold a tea party with.

Angel was almost disappointed when Millie popped into Drake's sitting room to announce it was time for her to rejoin the women. She'd just served 'tea' to the men and after much instruction from her, they were finally behaving themselves at her tea party.

Draco insisted on escorting Angel to the suite of rooms his mother had set aside for the women in the bridal party to use for the day. Ginny would be in those rooms getting ready. He paused only momentarily outside the door before throwing them open and then he stopped dead when he saw who was in the sitting room.

"Draco!"

"Girls, make sure you keep our bride in there," Molly called into what would usually be the bedchamber.

"What do you think you're doing?" Narcissa demanded.

"Mother, Molly." Draco nodded curtly. "I escorted Angel and simply wanted to ensure she was safely in your care before returning to Drake."

Narcissa rolled her eyes in a fashion that told him his excuse hadn't fooled her. "Just go!"

"Really! Is he never going to give up?" Molly uttered disgustedly to Narcissa.

"I doubt it, especially after last night's fiasco," Narcissa said disdainfully. "And Draco, it would be an idea if you men began dressing."

"Yes, Mother." Draco turned to leave, but paused as he heard Ginny laugh.

"Go," Narcissa ordered.

"Come on, mate, it's not worth it," Bill said gently from the corridor.

"Worth it?" Draco uttered.

Bill stepped forward, slung an arm around Draco's shoulders and led him firmly from the room. "Can you imagine what they'd do to you if you tried to get through the other door?"

"Maybe we should just push him through to see how riled they are," Charlie mused.

Bill tossed his head in Charlie's direction. "He's a bit bored and when he gets that way he tends to favor blood sports."

Draco tried not to allow his horror to show outwardly. He didn't trust those two not to throw him through the door just to see what the women would do or how he'd come out. "Right, well I'm off to get dressed."

Bill and Charlie watched their sister's fiancé walk quickly down the corridor with amused looks on their faces.

Charlie grinned wickedly at his older brother. "I think he thought we were serious."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem to be able to tell when we're joking around, does he?"

"Let's hope he never works it out."

"Spoil our fun if he did." Laughter filled the corridor as the two sentries took up their positions again on either side of the door. They'd been placed there to keep Draco out while Ginny dressed for the wedding, but given the opportunity to see the man flounder in the presence of their mother for a second time that day was too tempting and when they'd spied him approaching with Angel they quietly slipped into the shadows to allow him clear access to the door.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES**_

_Many thanks to the wonderful Rainpuddle13 for her beta skills and advice._

_Thanks to all who reviewed! With the new reply system available I'll be using that to respond to all the reviewers that I possibly can._


	56. Help

**_Disclaimer_**_: I don't own any of the characters you may recognize from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, they all belong to the revered JK Rowling; I just like to play with them a little._

This is the final chapter of Dragon and Angel. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for reading. If anyone is interested, I have started writing the sequel — I haven't decided on a name yet, but there will be a note in the summary connecting it to this fic.

Also I owe a great deal to my betas Gianfared and Rainpuddle13: You've both taught me a great deal, for which I will be eternally grateful. Your encouragement and support have meant the world to me. Thank you!

**CHAPTER FIFTY SIX**

**HELP**

Draco stood before the mirror in his dressing room — his dress robes pristine, his hair perfect, and his stomach in knots. He was concentrating so hard on his breathing that he failed to notice his small son step into the room until his reflection showed in the mirror.

"Are you all right, Daddy?"

"Of course I am. What makes you think I wouldn't be?"

"You're breathing funny."

"Nah, you're hearing things."

"Drake might be, but I know I'm not." Blaise Zabini lounged casually in the doorway. His dress robes were as immaculate as Draco's, but his expression, unlike his old friend, was relaxed and slightly amused. He never thought he'd see the great, infallible Draco Malfoy looking like a frightened child. "Feeling a bit tense are we?"

"Shut it," Draco growled.

"No shame in feeling a little apprehensive, mate. It's a huge step you're taking, only natural to feel...like running away."

"Why don't _you_ run away before you talk him out of taking this monumental step, Mr. Zabini?"

"Professor Snape, pleasure to see you again, sir." Blaise grinned cheekily at his former Head of House and Potions Professor. "I think I'll go see how Goyle's getting along. Let you two have some privacy. Come on, Drake, you can hang out with us boys."

"Okay!" Drake beamed. He loved that he was getting treated like one of the men and followed Blaise enthusiastically. Although they didn't realize it, the groomsmen had inadvertently avoided some difficult scenes by treating Drake as one of them, rather than a child. He'd dressed in his robes without complaint and beamed proudly when his father's old wand was placed in a sheath attached to his belt. While he wouldn't admit it openly, he was secretly proud of his robes. They were exactly like his dad's and grandfather's, and his cloak had the Malfoy crest spread over the back for all to see.

Severus' dark eyes followed his former student from the room, ensuring he made certain to close the door behind him without further comment. "Draco, how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine, Uncle Sev."

"And even better when it's all over?"

Draco licked his lips nervously. "Yeah."

"Zabini's comments had some merit. There's no shame in feeling a little apprehensive. What you're about to do is life changing."

"I'm not—"

"Draco, at least be honest with yourself," Severus interrupted gently.

"All right, I am a little nervous, but it's got nothing to do with marrying Ginny. I think it's more to do with the process."

"Daunting to say the least, but necessary."

"I'm starting to think we should have just eloped."

"Ah yes, and provoked your mother's ire even more."

"You obviously heard how my morning began."

"Professor Weasley delighted in relaying the events at his family home."

"Mother didn't spare the venom either."

"Lucius mentioned she was in a dangerous mood."

"I just hope I don't come across her until there are witnesses, lots of them."

"I don't like your chances. She's going to want a private audience with you before the ceremony."

"Bloody hell," Draco cursed. He had hoped his mother would be busy with the women, then her role as hostess would take over and the guests would distract her. "Do you think you could just keep her occupied or something, Uncle Sev?"

"Sorry, you're going to have to deal with her. I'm not foolish enough to stand between Narcissa Malfoy and what she wants."

"I doubt there is a man _alive_ quite that foolish," Lucius surmised as he entered his son's rooms. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good, it's time to go downstairs."

Draco took a deep breath and expelled it slowly. "Okay, let's do this."

Lucius smiled warmly and placed his hand on his son's back. "I promise, it's painless and you won't remember a thing."

"Thanks," Draco muttered sardonically as he began to make his way slowly out of his chambers.

Lucius and Severus flanked Draco on the journey downstairs to the ballroom. They directed him through the arriving guests quickly and quietly to arrive at the antechamber at the head of the grand room. He didn't need to mingle now, not when there were so many things going through his head. He required some reflective time and Lucius was determined his son would get what he needed.

Draco almost laughed aloud whenever someone attempted to approach him on his walk to the ballroom. His father and godfather would close ranks, surveying the unwitting guest with the most formidable of glares until the person scampered away to leave them to their journey. Draco watched as his father opened the concealed oak door to the small waiting room. This is where he would stay until Ginny was ready; then he would walk across to the middle of the ballroom and wait for her in front of Professor Dumbledore.

Lucius looked around the ballroom antechamber. It had been several years, more than he'd care to add up, since he'd last seen the room and it looked completely different to how he remembered. In fact, the last time he'd been in this room he'd been anxiously awaiting the arrival of his own bride. He examined the décor of the room; Narcissa's influence had reached in and changed much. Lucius hadn't realized his wife had delved so deep into the bowels of the house as to change a room that was only ever used on occasions such as weddings. His gaze drifted over his son. Draco was more fidgety than he could ever recall him being. His eyes were constantly flitting from one object to another, unable to find something to garner his attention long enough to distract his mind from what he was about to undertake. A heavy knock at the oak door reverberated through the small chamber, pulling Lucius from his musings.

"Shall I?" Severus was already on his feet and moving towards the door when the question was uttered.

"Thank you," Lucius murmured distractedly.

Severus opened the door a small way and surveyed the group of men outside the door with open distaste. "Yes?"

"Professor Snape, we wondered if we could see Draco for a moment?" Bill asked politely.

"Can't it wait until after the ceremony?"

"Not really, you see we have something for him," Charlie explained.

Severus eyed the six men cautiously. He didn't trust them at all and he didn't feel the need to hide his feelings.

"It's a gift," Harry added when the old Potions Master didn't move aside.

"It can't wait," Fred claimed.

"Tradition some might say," George assured him.

"Come on, Professor, we just want five minutes of our _brother-in-law's_ time," Bill pleaded.

"Very well, you have five minutes." Severus stepped forward to stop any of the men entering just yet. They would hear him out if they wanted access to Draco. "But let me assure you, if you do _anything_ detrimental to my godson I will not hesitate in seeking retribution."

Ron gave Severus a look that clearly indicated he thought the man was a little insane as he passed through the door. "Do you really think we're that stupid?"

"No offence, Professor, but you'd be the least of our worries if we dared," Harry stated in an amused voice.

Charlie patted his colleague on the shoulder as he made his way past. "Yeah, Mum would kill us if we did anything now."

"Then she'd revive us," Fred claimed.

George followed closely behind his twin. "So Ginny could kill us again."

"And that's not considering what our wives would do to us!" Bill shook his head as if trying to rid himself of a frightening image.

Fred sighed soulfully. "There just wouldn't be enough of us left."

"For you to have any fun with," George finished.

Severus scowled at the group of men. They thought his threat was a joke, but they'd be in for a very rude shock if they dared to upset Draco at this point. As they were in a closed room, he was sure he could arrange for there not to be enough of them left for the Weasley matriarch or any other Weasley to have any fun with before anyone was aware of what was going on.

Draco stared at the men entering his safe haven with open horror. He didn't want to be dealing with this lot now. Not when he couldn't think straight, let alone form intelligent replies to anything they might want to know.

Bill smiled warmly. "Draco, how are you feeling?"

"Good." Draco tried to smile, but felt the falseness of the gesture himself.

Charlie winked in good humor at him. "Yeah, sure you are."

"He forgets we've all been through it." Fred dropped into an overstuffed chair and made himself comfortable.

George's arm slipped around his youngest brother's shoulders only to be pushed off immediately. "Except for ickle Ron."

"Time is ticking gentlemen," Severus reminded them sternly.

"Yeah, of course. Look we thought we'd give you this before you take the plunge and marry our sister." Charlie held out a small parcel wrapped in gold paper with a bright red ribbon.

"What is it?" Draco asked uneasily.

"Open it and see for yourself," Bill urged.

Draco cautiously removed the wrapping. He flushed slightly when he saw his green satin boxers lying in his hands. "Umm—"

"No need to thank us, mate." Harry clapped Draco on the back.

George grinned nefariously at him. "We thought you might need them."

"Don't want to be getting married without your underwear, mate. Might catch a chill," Fred advised with mock gravity.

"We thought it might be the last time we could get you like this," Bill admitted.

"So, of course, we couldn't resist." Fred's face broke into a broad smile.

"And next time don't leave your boxers in our sister's room," Charlie whispered into his ear.

"Err—"

George made a show of dabbing at his eyes to remove the nonexistent tears. "Look, he's speechless."

"Where did you find them?"

"Ginny's old room," Harry supplied.

"You left them behind this morning," Ron grumbled. He wasn't happy Draco had vanished from the kitchen just as Molly was warming up; it effectively spoiled his morning's entertainment.

"No." Draco shook his head vehemently. "We searched for them. We couldn't find them anywhere."

"So you never considered using the door?" Bill eyed the blond wizard with amusement.

"No! Not with you lot arriving."

"Well, had you considered leaving the house via conventional methods you'd have found them hanging on the door handle," Bill told him slowly so he wouldn't miss a word.

Draco looked at the men incredulously. "The door handle?"

"Yeah, and we don't want to know how they got there," Ron snarled.

"Or we'd have to kill you," Charlie reminded him.

"Nothing personal, you understand," Fred said with a feral grin.

George shrugged complacently. "We'd just have to."

"I think we've had this discussion before." Draco looked at each of them and sighed heavily.

"Never hurts to refresh your memory," Bill pointed out.

Charlie smirked. "Just in case you forgot."

"Besides we've only got one sister," Fred muttered.

George looked almost woebegone, as he uttered, "We don't get to do this all that often."

"Look, are we going to have this discussion every time I shag your sister?" Draco ran a hand over his face. He knew there was no point in mentioning the pending nuptials that would bind him to their sister forever.

"Only if we find out about said shag," Bill assured him.

"Or if she seems as though she's been shagged," Charlie reasoned.

"And how would you tell?" Draco enquired incredulously.

"You know, unreasonably smiley," Ron offered.

"Dreamily content." Bill smirked.

"But, of course, if you make her miserable we'll kill you," Fred stated seriously.

"So if she's happy you'd deem her to have been shagged and you'll kill me, but if she's not smiling you'd deem her to be miserable with me and kill me?"

Bill smiled brightly. "That about covers it!"

"This one's a bright boy." Charlie tossed his head in Draco's direction.

"I can't win with you lot," Draco exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Nope," George answered without hesitation.

"No point even trying," Fred advised.

"Either way you're a dead man," Charlie announced casually.

Draco smirked at them. It suddenly became clear to him that they hadn't thought through this whole killing business. "Did it occur to any of you that if you killed me your sister would be miserable?"

The boys all looked at one another, frowning and making whispered comments.

"You know, I think he may have a point," Bill acknowledged.

"Gin would be miserable without the blond git," Ron admitted begrudgingly.

Fred frowned as if in deep thought. "She'd put us through hell too."

"Before she killed us," George added.

"Maybe we should let him live?" Charlie suggested.

"You know that goes against everything we stand for," Ron said strongly.

"A little compromise and we get to live?" Charlie rephrased.

"Well, I suppose we should think about the pain and suffering," Bill broached.

"Just think about it for a moment. If we let him live then we'll get to torment him for the _rest of his life_," Charlie stressed.

Fred grinned humorously. "Can't say there's not some appeal in that."

"Free entertainment, whenever we want," George mused.

Charlie looked around at the other men. "So what's it to be boys? All those in favor of letting him live?"

Five deep _"aye's"_ rang through the room.

"Congratulations, mate. We're going to let you live." Charlie grinned broadly at a flabbergasted Draco.

"Well, say thank you!" Ron demanded.

Fred shook his head in disgust. "You'd think he'd be grateful."

"At the very least," George agreed.

"Time, gentlemen," Severus interrupted. He'd let them go over their five minutes, purely because they seemed to have diverted Draco's attention away from the pending ceremony with their nonsense, but now time was growing short and he would need a few minutes to compose himself before walking out to face the guests.

"No problem, Professor." Bill smiled at Draco in a friendly way. "We don't have to tell you to look after her, because we know you will, especially after risking death by nattering this morning just to see her. Welcome to the family, mate!"

All the men filed past offering words of encouragement and welcoming him to the family before they took their leave. Harry was the last to approach him and he waited until the Weasley men were clear of the doorway before he spoke.

"You know you'll never find another family more willing to accept people for who they are and not what they would like them to be. The Weasleys are good people. They're like family to me in more ways than I can count. The boys might threaten you occasionally, but most of the time they're only joking. The point is they love their sister very much and they want to see her happy. You make her happy and they'll do anything to make sure they don't upset things for you, even if it means swallowing their pride. Anyway, good luck and welcome to the family, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Potter," Draco uttered as he shook the man's hand. What Harry had just told him wasn't anything he didn't already know or suspect, but the heartfelt way in which he'd conveyed the words made it all the more real.

"Just remember to breathe during the ceremony." Harry winked and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What did they give you?" Lucius enquired curiously. He'd hung back during the visit, watching vigilantly for any sign of genuine disconcert from Draco.

Draco cleared his throat and held up the gift for his father's inspection. "My boxers. I couldn't find them this morning."

"I see."

"Firewhisky?" Severus handed Lucius a goblet and held Draco's out to him.

"No thanks, Uncle Sev. Ginny will kill me if she smells it on my breath."

"Draco, you are allowed one to calm your nerves. Some would say it's almost traditional," Lucius intoned with a smirk.

"All right, I guess one couldn't hurt." Draco accepted the goblet, sipping the fiery liquid gratefully.

The men spoke on inconsequential subjects while waiting for the time to tick over. Though Draco seemed a lot calmer than he was before the visit from Ginny's brothers, it was important to Lucius to keep his attention away from what he was about to embark upon. Another bout of fidgety nervousness might just be the end of him. They passed through subject after subject, keeping the conversation moving forward and expressly requesting Draco's input each time a question was posed or he looked like he was beginning to drift into his own musings.

"Draco," Lucius breathed more than articulated as his head imperceptibly nodded towards the door.

Draco knew who it had to be and he forced a tense smile onto his face before turning around. "Mother."

"My darling boy." Narcissa sighed breathily as she swept across the room to embrace him.

"Mother, can we do away with the dramatics?"

A warning look from Lucius stilled his son's tongue. He knew his wife would be somewhat emotional today and he knew Draco would have to deal with quite a portion of her tears. In hindsight, he should have warned his son to be prepared, but it was too late now.

"You're getting married. My baby boy is getting married."

"Yes, Mother."

"You look so handsome in your robes." Narcissa patted his chest lovingly. "She's a very lucky witch to have captured your heart."

"I'm sure Ginny realizes that, Mother," Draco agreed quietly. After the look his father had sent him he didn't want to disagree with anything she said. If the truth were to be known, it was he who thought himself lucky to have captured Ginny's heart.

"I just can't believe it... It doesn't seem all that long ago that you were a babe in arms," Narcissa whispered as tears began to fall down her face.

"Mother, I'm getting married not dying."

"It's an end of an era for me and a beginning of a new one for you. Giving your heart to one person is a most important step in your life, one you'll never forget."

"Yes, Mother. I'm sure the day will be memorable."

"Narcissa, it's almost time to take our seats," Lucius interrupted gently, offering a handkerchief at the same time.

"Of course, we can't be seen to be holding up proceedings." Narcissa dabbed delicately at her eyes with Lucius' handkerchief.

Draco kissed Narcissa's cheek in the hope his father might draw her out of the room.

"My boy." She sighed as her hand stroked his cheek tenderly.

Draco's eyes met his father's in a fleeting, but pleading glance.

"Narcissa, it's time, dearest." Lucius gently pulled her away from Draco and turned her in the direction of the door. He turned back briefly to embrace his son. "We'll see you out there."

"Thank you, Father."

Severus waited until Lucius and Narcissa had moved closer to the door before speaking quietly, "Draco, you have come a long way. As your godfather, I can honestly say I've never been prouder of you than I am at this minute."

"Thanks, Uncle Sev." Draco smiled warmly at his godfather. He was a man of few words and even less when the words were demonstrative, but there were times, such as this, when he could always be relied upon to show his support and love.

The door opened and Greg Goyle slipped quietly into the room. "They're almost ready."

"Thanks, Greg. Where's Drake?"

The little boy stepped out from behind Goyle. "I'm here, Daddy."

"Good, can't do this without you, can we?"

"Nope!"

"We'll leave you to it then," Lucius intoned. "Drake, you will behave."

Drake rolled his eyes exaggeratedly towards the ceiling. He'd been reminded countless times to behave during the ceremony by members of his family. Lucius had spoken to him several times already that day and he was just a little tired of hearing the same thing over. "Yes, Grandfather."

"A little less attitude and we'll all be happy, young man," Lucius growled lightly.

"Yeah," Drake muttered to the floor.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch your reply."

Drake sighed affectedly. "Yes, Grandfather."

"Good. Remember I'll be watching you."

"I know," Drake responded with barely concealed impatience.

"Father, I think we can leave it there otherwise we may all be late for the ceremony," Draco interrupted. He knew both of them could go on for hours like this and he really wasn't in the mood to see the situation escalate.

"Very well," Lucius replied curtly.

Blaise walked in as Lucius and Narcissa left. He closed the door behind himself and surveyed his blond friend closely. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

"No second thoughts?"

"Nope."

"You're sure? We brought Polyjuice Potion with us just in case." Blaise watched his old friend's face transform into an expression of horror as he caught on to what he'd suggested. Unable to control themselves the two groomsmen burst into amused laughter. "Just joking, mate."

Draco smiled at them. He should have known they'd try something; after all he was guilty of the same conduct when Blaise married.

"So, how are you really feeling?"

"Bloody sick."

"It'll pass, mate. Believe me, as soon as you see her everything else will just cease to exist," Blaise said genuinely.

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Trust me! Greg, you want to check what's going on out there?" Blaise and Greg had discussed how they would handle their obviously nervous friend that morning. As Blaise had already been through what Draco was going through, it had been decided that he was the better of the two to help him and Greg would merely take care of the formalities.

"Yep, best we keep a close eye out." Greg paused in his mission when Drake followed him across the room. "Drake, stay in here. The last thing you want is ladies' slobbering all over you."

"Ewww."

"Dressed like you are, they wouldn't be able to help themselves," Greg advised the little boy as he cracked the door open and stuck his head into the ballroom.

Most of the guests had taken their seats and were waiting expectantly for the ceremony to begin. Professor Dumbledore was chatting amiably with Professor Snape when he spied Greg in the doorway.

"Just a few more minutes, Mr. Goyle, and we'll be ready for our groom," Dumbledore called across the room.

"Thanks, Professor." Greg closed the antechamber door again and turned to face his nervous friend. "Just a couple of minutes and we're out there. Any last requests?"

"A bucket?" Draco said half seriously.

"Just breathe, mate." Blaise slapped Draco on the back as he crossed to the table holding the bottle of firewhisky Severus had opened earlier.

"You remember how? In and out, in and out," Greg instructed humorously.

Blaise shoved a shot glass into Draco's hand and passed one to Greg. "Here get this into you."

"I've already had one."

"Well you _have_ to have another, because we haven't toasted your good fortune." Blaise smirked and raised his own small glass to the ceiling. "I never thought I'd be doing this for you, but good luck, mate. May you find every happiness with your beautiful wife and children."

"Here, here," Greg boomed.

The three men tipped their glasses back and drained the fiery contents within seconds.

A carefully cleared throat from the doorway announced they were not alone. "Draco, it's time," Severus proclaimed with gravity.

Draco exhaled heavily and looked at each of the men in the room, his eyes landing last on his son. "Let's go get married!"

With more confidence than he truly felt, Draco led the men of his bridal party out to the center of the ballroom. The room was packed with people, all waiting to witness his taking of a wife. It was a scene that didn't do a lot to calm his nerves. He smiled at his parents and at the members of Ginny's family he could see. They lined up in front of Professor Dumbledore — Draco with Drake just in front of him, Greg and then Blaise. Ginny had insisted on having the children close to them as they vowed their eternal love for one another.

Professor Dumbledore surveyed the men with calm smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Draco, you're looking splendid this afternoon."

"Thank you, Professor."

"And, young Drake, are you ready to perform the ring ceremony, young man?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Splendid!"

A movement at the top of the staircase garnered Dumbledore's attention and the old wizard's eyes drifted lazily up to the landing. Draco noticed his former Head Master's attention waver from Drake and his head snapped up to the doors at the head of the stairs. Two servants were standing in front of the oak doors. The doors that were hiding Ginny, she was up there waiting to make her grand entrance. He could feel her.

"Ah, I think we are ready to begin." Dumbledore regarded Draco for a moment before adding quietly, "Take a deep breath, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco's gaze didn't waver. It remained on those closed doors, wishing them to open and at the same time dreading the moment they did. His heart was beating so hard he wondered briefly if the guests could hear it or if it would just hammer right through his chest and fall onto the floor for all to see.

Drake reached up and tugged on his father's robes impatiently. "Daddy, is Mummy coming?"

"Shh, any moment," Draco replied in a strangled whisper. His eyes had not left the doors at the top of the staircase.

As the doors began to drift slowly open music filled the ballroom. Every person in the ballroom craned their necks to get a glimpse of the bride and her attendants. Draco's heart stopped.

* * *

Ginny listened as the outer doors of the suite clicked shut. She breathed a sigh of relief and allowed herself to relax for a moment. It had been a hectic day thus far and she'd only just managed to get dressed. Between getting her hair done, having her makeup expertly applied and eating lunch, she'd not had a minute to herself. It was a blessing that Angel had demanded Molly helped her with her dress, if nothing more than to give Ginny a moment to think and clear her mind. She knew she wouldn't have long, but five minutes to breathe alone would be wonderful. Pansy and Hermione would be just about finished dressing themselves and would more than likely join her again as soon as they were ready.

She absently fingered the delicate diamonds hand sewn into her gown and her thoughts drifted to all that had happened since that day she'd arrived home to find Draco sitting in the kitchen drinking tea with her mother. So much had come about in such a short time. It all seemed so surreal, even now standing here in her wedding gown.

"Miss Ginny, Millie has something for you. Master says Millie has to deliver now right to you."

So lost in her thoughts, Ginny hadn't heard the servant enter the room and started a little when she'd spoken. "Thank you, Millie," Ginny said as she took the offered box from the servant's outstretched hands. Her mind began to churn. Master could mean Draco. Had the servants already begun to refer to him as their master in lieu of Lucius? Or was Lucius still the master of Malfoy Manor until after the ceremony?

There was really only one way to find out. With slightly trembling fingers, she removed the delicate paper and slipped off the lid of the satin covered box. On a bed of fine tissue paper was the most exquisite orchid bloom she'd ever seen. She found a card tucked into the side of the box and flipped it open.

_A Malfoy always gets what she wants._

_Lucius_

Though she was smiling, a silent tear ran down her face. She doubted Lucius had any idea just what this simple gesture meant to her. For all the horrific things she knew him to be capable of, he could be very thoughtful when it mattered. This was something that surprised her greatly and, not for the first time, the notion that she would never quite understand the man beneath the façade occurred to her. She would never underestimate him again, especially when it came to family and the emotions connected to such relationships.

"Is Miss Ginny all right?" Millie enquired nervously.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, Millie."

"If Miss is certain."

"Yes, you can return to your duties."

Millie bowed low before popping out of the room and Ginny returned to gazing at the perfect bloom. In minutes there was a light tap at the door and Bill stepped in before Ginny could frame a reply.

"You all right, Gin?"

She quickly wiped away her tears — a move not missed by her oldest brother. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Bill closed the door quietly behind him and moved to stand in front of her. "The house elf said you were crying."

"Millie shouldn't have said anything. I'm fine."

"You don't cry for nothing."

"I wasn't."

"She said you were."

"I mean, I wasn't crying for nothing and they weren't sad tears."

Bill eyed her cautiously. He had never understood women and probably never would. "If they weren't sad tears, what were they?"

"Happy tears." Ginny smiled softly at her oldest brother.

"Okay," Bill answered warily. He'd come across alleged happy tears before and still wasn't positive he understood what exactly they were. He wished Fleur were close by so she could deal with Ginny and her happy tears. "So why are you crying happy tears?"

Ginny held the box so Bill could see the orchid within.

"It's a flower."

"An orchid."

"Yeah, okay...an orchid."

"We couldn't get them for the wedding, but Lucius was thoughtful enough to send me one."

"Lucius?"

"Yes. I know, it was unexpected, but at least he thought of me."

"Yeah, I suppose." Bill didn't know whether this was a good thing or not. Ginny appeared to think it was, so he wasn't about to argue with her, especially not when she still had tears in her eyes. "So you're not having any second thoughts?"

"Nope, none at all."

"Good." Bill grinned at her in relief. "Because, if I had to try and sneak you out of here I'd probably get lost."

Ginny laughed lightly at her brother's admission. "I'm fine. This is what I want."

"I'd hate to think you were just going through with it for the twins' sake."

"Not at all. I really can't imagine spending my life with anyone else."

"Bill?" Charlie called from the door. "Wow! Look at you! Gin, you look gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"So you all ready?"

"Yep."

"Charlie!" Molly bustled in through the doors. "For goodness sake, I send you in here to get Bill and you end up nattering. Go on, both of you get yourselves downstairs."

"Yes, Mum." The two men answered in unison. Both embraced their sister carefully and told her again how lovely she looked before they wandered out under the watchful eye of their mother.

"Right is there anything you need to do?"

"No, I'm ready, Mum."

"Good. What's that you're holding? Did Bill give you something?"

"No, it's an orchid." Ginny showed her mother the perfect bloom. "From Lucius."

Molly peered into the box. "How thoughtful."

"It was, wasn't it?"

"Well, your father will be in here soon, so I'll just pop the flower over here."

"No. Mum, can you help me attach it to my bouquet?"

"Ginny, it'll look out of place."

"I don't care. I want to have it with me."

"All right then. I'll see what I can do." Molly took the box with the flower and bustled over to the table where the bouquets were sitting on stands. A few minutes later after much muttering of charms, she'd attached the orchid to the stem of the largest bouquet.

"Mummy! Isn't my dress beautiful?" Angel twirled into the room. Her temper tantrum over the dress long forgotten.

Ginny smiled lovingly at her daughter. "Yes, Angel, it's very beautiful."

"I'm going to be the prettiest witch at the wedding!"

"Of course you are, sweetheart."

Hermione and Pansy smiled at the little girl's antics. All morning they'd been hearing Angel tell anyone who would listen how she was going to be the most beautiful witch in attendance today. No one had dared to disagree with the little strawberry blonde nor had they pointed out that her mother was supposed to be the center of attention on her wedding day.

"Angel, stand still or you'll fall and ruin your dress," Molly instructed sternly. "Arthur, there you are!"

"Molly, calm down." Arthur smiled at his wife. It wasn't likely that she'd pay attention to his words, not now that she was so worked up, but he had at least made a token effort. "We'll give you enough time to get downstairs before we start out."

"Where are the boys?" Molly demanded.

"They're all in the ballroom waiting for you to join them." At least he hoped they'd all be in the ballroom by the time Molly got down there. In truth, he couldn't locate any of his sons before he came upstairs. "Now where did that house elf go?"

"House elf?" Ginny queried.

"To escort your mother downstairs," Arthur clarified. "It seems to have vanished."

"Millie," Angel bellowed. She was quickly rewarded with the servant popping into the room and gave her granddad a broad smile. "There she is!"

"Yes, little Miss."

"Millie, can you show my mother to the ballroom and come back when she is seated?" Ginny asked politely.

"Yes, Miss." Millie bowed low to the floor. "This way Mrs."

"Oh, Ginny." Molly embraced her daughter tightly. "I'm so very happy for you."

"Thanks, Mum. I'll see you down there."

"Yes, yes, of course."

All fell silent when Molly left the room. Ginny again lost herself in thoughts of what she was about to embark upon. Arthur spent the entire time gazing at his daughter in awe — this was so much different than seeing any of his boys make the step towards ultimate commitment. Even Angel seemed to be somewhat pensive for a few moments as she preened quietly in front of the mirrors. The silence was only broken when Millie popped back into the room.

"Miss' mother has been seated," Millie squeaked.

"Thank you, Millie." Ginny smiled warmly at the servant. "You may return to your duties."

"Are we ready then?" Arthur boomed.

"Angel, do you need to use the bathroom before we leave?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know about Angel, but I do!" Pansy was already on her way to the adjoining bathroom as she blurted out her statement.

"I think I might go again before we go down, too," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Angel, I'll help you in the bathroom sweetheart. We wouldn't want your dress to get crushed."

"But I don't need to go!"

"You can try, because we can't stop the ceremony if you suddenly want to go to the bathroom. You'll have to hang on."

Angel sighed pretentiously. "Okay, I'll try."

As soon as all the women were ready and last minute preening had been done, they were on their way to the ballroom doors. The walk seemed to be much shorter than Ginny remembered and before she knew it her bridesmaids were fussing over her gown. After making certain it was sitting right, Hermione kissed her cheek and gently lowered her veil. When everyone was in position, Ginny took a deep breath and waited for the doors to open.

* * *

Draco watched as his daughter stepped through the doors and stopped at the head of the marble staircase. He smirked as he watched her surveying everyone below with an air of superiority. She adored the attention. When her eyes lit upon him she smiled brightly and waved. Draco automatically raised his hand slightly in response; he was a little disturbed that it appeared a bit shaky.

"Daddy, I thought Mummy was coming," Drake said with irritation.

Greg leaned over and whispered in Drake's ear, "She is, little mate, but your sister and aunts come in first, then your mum."

Drake rolled his eyes and sighed affectedly. All this waiting was getting very tiresome and he was expected to behave even though he was already bored to distraction.

When Angel was almost to the bottom of the staircase Pansy stepped up to the landing. She gazed around to catch Ron's eye before beginning her descent. The look that passed between the couple wasn't masked in any way. It was clear to all they shared a loving and passionate relationship.

Hermione paused only briefly on the top step before slowly making her way down the staircase one step at a time. Draco knew she would reach Dumbledore before the music would change and Ginny would appear. It was as if time slowed down. Hermione was taking forever to reach the top of the ballroom and take her position.

With a subtly that was hardly noticed by the groom the music changed to the bridal march. He was focused solely on the activity at the top of the staircase. His bride. In his humble opinion, she'd never looked so beautiful. He knew he'd never forget this moment — Ginny standing above everyone, on her father's arm, preparing to join him for the rest of their lives.

Her dress was exquisite, just as his mother had told him. From what he could see, her bodice cinched in tightly all the way down to sit low on her hips, accentuating her beautiful curves and full breasts. Her full skirt flowed over hoop petticoats and ended with a six-foot train of the finest silk. The fine gold embroidery that patterned the bodice tastefully was accentuated with tiny diamonds and over each shoulder a diamond encrusted strap sparkled when she moved. Along the hem of the skirt and train the same gold embroidered pattern followed, only on a larger scale. White opera length gloves went well past her elbows giving her a most sophisticated appearance. Draco had kept her jewelry simple, as per Narcissa's instructions, and he now saw why. Her dress didn't need anything to detract from its beauty. The simple diamond necklace and pear drop earrings set the gown off perfectly without being intrusive. A matching diamond tiara was propped on her head to secure her long veil in place. He was pleased to see she'd left her hair down, just the way he preferred her to wear it — cascading down her back in loose curls.

All of a sudden their eyes locked on one another and she smiled at him, then she was moving slowly towards him with carefully measured steps. The rest of the world ceased to exist at that very point in time. The only two people that mattered were Ginny and himself. With her every step closer to him his heart seemed to swell to the point where he thought it might burst. The loose snitches that had been plaguing his stomach since earlier in the day finally settled down and he smiled genuinely for the first time in hours.

When Arthur placed her hand in his, Draco heard him mutter something about looking after his little girl. He felt himself nod in acquiesce, but unable to tear his eyes away from the vision in front of him, Draco did not look at the other man. Ginny's soft eyes were twinkling at him through her veil and he felt himself sink into her depths. Nothing else mattered now except the woman in front of him and it wasn't until Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat purposely that Draco forced his gaze away from Ginny.

Dumbledore smiled at the couple before him and lifted his twinkling eyes to the audience. "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Draco and Ginevra a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Dumbledore paused and redirected his gaze meaningfully at the couple. "Draco and Ginevra, nothing is easier than saying words and nothing harder than living them day after day. What you promise today must be renewed and re-decided tomorrow. At the end of this ceremony legally you will be man and wife, but you still must decide each day that stretches out before you that you _want_ to be married. Real love is something beyond the warmth and glow, the excitement and romance of being deeply in love. It is caring as much about the welfare and happiness of your marriage partner as about your own. But real love is not total absorption in each other; it is looking outward in the same direction — together. Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense, because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone. Draco and Ginevra, do you freely and unreservedly, before these witnesses to give yourselves to each other in marriage?"

Rather than look at Dumbledore, Draco and Ginny looked into each other's eyes before responding together, "We do."

Dumbledore nodded wistfully at them and looked over their heads to Arthur Weasley. He'd been standing patiently behind his daughter for some time — not that Draco or Ginny were aware of his presence. "Who brings Ginevra to stand beside Draco?"

"I do," Arthur responded loudly.

"Wonderful! Now if Lucius, Narcissa and Molly could join Arthur." Dumbledore waited while the three he had summoned came to stand with the father of the bride. "Lucius and Narcissa, Arthur and Molly, are you willing, now and always to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding both Draco and Ginevra with your love and concern?"

"We are," the four responded in unison.

"Please be seated." With deliberateness, Dumbledore caught the attention of the twins. "Drake and Angelique, do you give your love to Daddy and Mummy, and your blessing to their marriage?"

Angel nodded wide-eyed at the old wizard and whispered, "Yes."

Drake grinned broadly. He was finally allowed to say something, even if it was just one word. "Yep!" Several cleared throats from the first two rows of guests caused the little boy's face to harden. Drake rolled his eyes to the ceiling in an exaggerated gesture and let out a loud irritated sigh. "Yes, Professor."

"Thank you," Dumbledore replied with a small chuckle. "Draco and Ginny, if you could face each other and join hands to vow your commitment to each other."

Ginny passed her bouquet to Hermione and turned to face Draco. Her hands slipped into his with ease and their eyes locked. They didn't need words to assure each other of their commitment and feelings. Their eyes were clear windows to their souls and their devotion to each other couldn't have been expressed more clearly.

"Draco, if you'd like to go first," Dumbledore said quietly.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, affirm my love to you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end, I call upon all present to witness that I take you, Ginevra, to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"Ginny, your turn," Dumbledore prompted after several seconds of silence.

"I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, affirm my love to you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavor through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you, Draco, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"Lovely. All present have heard you vows and all stand as witnesses to your promises." Dumbledore leaned forward and whispered so only the bridal party could hear him, "Are you ready, young man?"

Drake nodded. This was the moment he'd been waiting for all day.

"Draco, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring." Draco looked expectantly to his best man.

Greg fumbled inside his robes, cursing the fact that he'd actually taken the ring out of its box when it slipped from between his fingers for the umpteenth time. With a triumphant smirk he finally pulled his hand from his pocket and held the ring up for all to see.

Draco let out a relieved breath. For a moment he had thought that his friend had lost his token of love.

A silver tray hovered in front of the best man.

"If you will, Gregory." Dumbledore nodded as Greg placed the ring in the center of the tray. "Ginevra, what token do you give of the vows you have made?"

"A ring." Ginny turned to Hermione, who already had Draco's ring in her hand ready to place on the tray.

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "Drake, if you would perform the charm please."

Drake extracted his wand from its sheath and beamed up at his father. The incantation flowed off his tongue without hesitation and the wedding rings hovered perfectly before Professor Dumbledore. The old Headmaster added his own charm. The rings seemed to weave together to form one and then part again.

"We ask the deities to bless these rings; that they might be symbols of an unending love; that they might be a sign to the world of the promises made here today; and that they might remind Draco and Ginevra of each other when they are apart." As Dumbledore intoned the blessing, the rings hovered just above his head and when he finished they landed gently on the silver tray without so much as a chink.

The tray came to hover between the couple. Draco took Ginny's ring in his right hand. He held her left hand with his and slid her wedding ring onto her finger. "Ginevra, this ring I give you is my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my wife."

Ginny reached forward and plucked Draco's ring from the tray, but harshly whispered _"Protego"_ from behind her made her swing around. Lucius had his wand out and he was glaring at Drake.

"Sheath that wand _now!_" Lucius growled in a low voice.

Drake looked positively terrified as he slipped the wand back into the holster on his side. He hadn't meant for anything to happen, he'd just been waving the wand around and a blue light had flown from the tip.

"Disaster averted," Dumbledore announced once Drake's wand was safely on his hip again. "Ginny, why don't you continue?"

Ginny took a deep breath as she held Draco's left hand in hers and slid the ring onto his finger. "Draco, this ring I give you is my personal gift and my personal promise, of love and trust, and pride that you are my husband."

"Draco and Ginevra have declared before all present that they will live together in marriage. They have made sacred promises to each other and symbolized them by the joining of hands, and exchanging of rings. It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife."

"Is it over?" Drake asked eagerly. Escape was the only thing on his mind at the moment. He needed to get as far away from Grandfather as possible.

"Not quite, young man," Dumbledore intoned gently. "We still have to ask the deities to bless your parents."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, we have to, but we are nearly finished." Dumbledore winked at the small boy as he sighed heavily again. "Draco and Ginny, if you'd like to kneel before me we'll get this over and done with so young Drake doesn't sigh himself into unconsciousness."

Draco frowned at his son. He knew he was more than likely bored to death with proceedings, but he'd been warned to behave himself innumerable times that morning. Draco could also hear Lucius' displeasure — he'd given up on the carefully cleared throat before Drake had decided to try his hand at some extra magic and taken to growling whenever Drake looked to be getting too fidgety. All he could do for now was to hope that his son behaved for the remainder of the ceremony and have a word to him later about his impatience. He assisted Ginny to kneel then gracefully dropped to his knees.

Draco tried to focus on the blessing Professor Dumbledore was giving them, but sniggers from behind him were most distracting. He fought the urge to turn around and tell those inconsiderate prats to shut up so he could at least hear the blessing of the deities. The sniggering continued and carefully cleared throats were added to the background noise.

Draco leaned ever so slightly over to his best man. "Greg, what's going on?"

Greg shrugged and leaned backwards as discreetly as he could. When he noticed an amused smirk on Lucius Malfoy's face he knew something was amiss and very surreptitiously inspected the view the audience had of Draco. His eyes began at the top of Draco's head and wandered down quickly as he found nothing to be concerned about. Draco's robes were as pristine as they'd been in the antechamber and he'd not grown a tail or anything else just as hideous. Greg's gaze dropped to his friend's shoes and what he discovered caused him to bite down on his tongue to keep from laughing aloud. Two letters had been charmed onto the soles of each of Draco's black dragon hide shoes. The left shoe had the letters "H" and "E". The right completed the message with "L" and "P". Given the letters were bright white Greg had no doubt that they could be seen by most of the guests present.

"Well?" Draco hissed.

"Everything's fine, mate," Greg assured him in a strangled whisper. He couldn't look his friend in the eye for fear of laughing in his face. He couldn't exactly tell Draco the problem right now, so it would have to wait until after the ceremony.

Draco returned to trying to concentrate on the words being said over them. Before long he found himself standing up again and assisting Ginny to her feet. Hermione quietly arranged Ginny's dress again so that the view from the back was perfect. Dumbledore continued his sermon, this time talking of the commitment of marriage. Fragments floated into Draco's ears, but none really stayed with him. His thoughts were already turning to the rest of their lives and how happy they were going to be together. He started a little when he realized the old Professor was staring directly at him.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mischief as he leaned forward slightly and almost whispered, "You may kiss your bride, Draco."

With great care, Draco lifted Ginny's veil. When she smiled up at him her cinnamon eyes twinkled and his stomach flipped over in a most pleasant way. He cupped her face gently with one hand and claimed her lips. The words his father had spoken this morning about the public display he would be putting on for all to see slipped from his mind — something about not snogging her to death, but ensuring his feelings were conveyed in that one kiss. With only the woman he was now married to in his thoughts, he sought permission to deepen their union and ignored the abruptly cleared throat from his father.

Somewhere below them Draco could hear Angel giggling lightly and Drake huffing impatiently. Behind them Lucius was clearing his throat with growing intolerance and Draco thought he may even strain a vocal cord if he continued. He grinned against Ginny's mouth, not quite ready to relinquish her lips just yet.

"Are they going to come up for air today?" Blaise whispered.

"Who knows?" Greg replied quietly. "Maybe he's learned to breathe through his ears."

The whispered conversation between his groomsmen was too much for Draco and he burst out laughing.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat gently and smiled down at the newlyweds. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Amid the polite applause there were a few cheers and whistles. They stood for only a few moments before making their way between the seating to the doors. As soon as they were clear of the ballroom, Draco led the bridal party to a parlor in the family section of the house. They would get a few minutes to collect themselves before heading out into the gardens for photographs while the ballroom was transformed for the reception.

Draco gathered his new wife in his arms as soon as they were through the doors, causing the rest of the bridal party to have to step around them. "We did it."

"Yes, we did." Ginny's giggle was muffled when Draco's mouth crashed down on hers.

Blaise gently encouraged the newlyweds to take a few steps further into the room so he could close the doors behind him.

"They're snogging again!" Drake said exasperatedly.

"That's not snogging, mate. Your dad's just practicing breathing through his ears," Blaise informed him with a wink.

"Wish he'd just breathe normal," Drake muttered.

"Come on, we'll get you some pumpkin juice and a snack before we go out for photographs." Blaise draped his arm around Drake's shoulders and led the scowling little boy to the other side of the room. He didn't think Draco was going to relinquish his bride any time soon, so it seemed better to remove his mouthy son from earshot.

Greg had headed straight for the refreshments set on an occasional table in the corner. He poured the adults a glass of champagne each and the children some pumpkin juice. The tiny sandwiches on the table were tempting his appetite, but he knew if he took just one he wouldn't be able to stop until the plates were empty.

Hermione and Pansy had made themselves comfortable on a chaise lounge after ensuring all the bouquets were placed safely on a table, out of the way for the time being. Pansy had taken it upon herself to loosen Ginny's grip on her flowers from her hand at the back of Draco's neck — a task that proved easier than it should have. Angel didn't take long to join the women and begin chattering about all the people who had been looking just at her during the ceremony.

Blaise wandered over and handed Angel a glass of pumpkin juice. "Make sure you don't spill that down yourself, little one."

"Mr. Zabini, don't you think I look beautiful today?" Angel's tone was casual, but the look in her eye was daring him to disagree with her.

"Of course you do; prettiest witch in the ballroom." Blaise winked at her playfully.

"Ah, you're still here," Lucius intoned as he entered the parlor, closely followed by Narcissa, Arthur and Molly. He stopped in front of Draco and Ginny, but if they were aware of his presence they'd shown no sign.

"They haven't surfaced for air since we got in here," Greg informed the group.

"Yes, well there's no time like the present." Lucius lifted his snakehead cane and tapped his son sharply on the shoulder. "Draco, I think there is time enough for that behavior after the celebration."

Draco looked up at his parents and in-laws with a silly grin plastered on his face. "Just getting in some practice."

"Ginny dear, the service was beautiful," Molly gushed as she moved forward and almost tore her daughter from Draco's arms to embrace her.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"I can't believe it. You're a married woman now." Molly dabbed at her eyes with an already sodden handkerchief. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, Mum."

Arthur forced his way through and hugged his daughter. "Ginny, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny smiled. Her father had told her the same thing countless times on the walk from the suite where she dressed to the ballroom. He appeared to be incapable of normal conversation today.

Narcissa stroked her son's cheek lovingly. "Draco, I'm so very proud of you."

"Thank you, Mother." Draco kissed his mother's cheek and embraced her briefly, hoping that she wouldn't start weeping again.

Lucius quickly offered his hand to his son. "Congratulations, son."

"Thank you." Draco's smile evolved into a shocked expression as he spied Molly Weasley coming at him in a hurry with her arms outstretched.

"Draco, you look so handsome today."

"Thank you, Molly," Draco choked out as her arms tightened around his body.

"I'm so pleased the two of you decided to get married."

"Yeah, so am I." Draco tried to smile, but the woman was literally squeezing the air out of him.

"Molly, let the boy go," Arthur said when he noticed Draco was becoming breathless. As soon as Molly had stepped back Arthur thrust his hand forward. "Draco, now I can officially welcome you to the family."

"Thank you, Arthur."

"I know you'll look after them."

"I will."

"Ginevra, you're a vision of perfection," Narcissa said sincerely before kissing Ginny on each of her cheeks.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

Lucius stepped forward and regarded his daughter in-law with a curious smile. She would make Draco a fine wife, of that he had no doubt. She was strong in character, like Narcissa, and now he saw she could look the part of a society wife when it was considered necessary. "Ginevra, I think Narcissa said it best — you are a vision of loveliness."

"Thank you, Lucius." Ginny moved closer and, much to his surprise, placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "And thank you for the orchid... It... Well... I appreciated it so much."

"You are more than welcome."

Draco frowned in confusion. "Orchid?"

"Just a little gift I thought Ginevra may appreciate," Lucius said glibly. He didn't think it was necessary to make a scene over such a small gesture. "Now, where are my grandchildren?"

"We're here, Grandfather!" Angel struggled out of Hermione's grasp and ran to Lucius' open arms. "Aunt Hermione said we had to wait until you finished talking to Daddy and Mummy."

"It is the courteous thing to do in such circumstances."

Angel didn't want to talk about manners, not when there were compliments to be fished out of people. "Don't I look pretty, Grandfather?"

"You most certainly do, Angelique."

"I'm the prettiest witch at the wedding, aren't I?"

"With the exception of your mother, yes you are."

Angel's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell into a pout. She was the prettiest witch today, not Mummy. Of all people, Grandfather was the only one who hadn't agreed with her.

"Now, now, Angelique, there's no need to look like that. It's your mother's wedding day and it is her right to outshine every other witch in attendance." Lucius smirked. The likeness between Angelique and Narcissa was uncanny. Years of experience had taught him how to make amends quickly and he whispered into her ear, "Of course, it's impolite to say anyone is more beautiful than the bride, but you my dear are more beautiful than _any_ other witch I've ever seen."

Her ego now fixed with his gentle words and her world put to rights, Angel's arms tightened around Lucius' neck and her smile reappeared.

"Drake, are you going to come over and say hello?" Narcissa cajoled softly.

The little boy wasn't looking forward to seeing his grandfather. He was sure he was going to get told off for playing with his wand and accidentally doing magic. He was also keenly aware that if he refused to greet his grandmother he'd get told off just as harshly. "Suppose."

Narcissa heard Lucius draw a deep breath in preparation to scold Drake and she rested her hand calmly on his arm to stay the berating. It had been a long day for the children already, and it wasn't even close to being over, and for the most part they'd both behaved exceptionally.

"You look so handsome in your dress robes, darling." Narcissa smiled happily at her small grandson. "Just like your grandfather."

Drake looked dismally up at the adults. All eyes were on him, so he swallowed his standard reply about his feelings on dress robes and kept quiet.

"Drake, you look wonderful all dressed up," Molly said enthusiastically. "Doesn't he, Arthur?"

"Yes, yes, he does," Arthur agreed absently. He wished for Drake's sake that the women would just leave the boy alone. It was clear he was tired and not very happy at the moment, and it was better just to let him be until he was ready to come around.

"Come, darling, did you have something to eat?" Narcissa held her hand out to Drake in an attempt to entice him to walk with her to the other side of the room.

"Narcissa, before Drake eats I think a little reminder about proper wand usage is in order," Lucius intoned seriously.

"Father, I'll take care of that before the photographer starts," Draco said.

"Are you sure you want to be dealing with such trivial matters today?"

"Yes. I'll have a word to him."

"Very well."

Narcissa hadn't waited for the men to decide whether Drake would receive his berating now or later. She'd led her grandson across the room and was assisting him in selecting a snack from the delicacies she'd had prepared for the bridal party. There was no doubt in her mind that the incident with the wand was a complete accident and as far as she was concerned there was no need for discipline, just a gentle reminder of where to keep your wand when it wasn't in use.

Blaise approached the parents of the bride and groom with a tray laden with glasses. "Champagne, anyone?"

"Lovely! Thank you, err— dear," Molly faltered slightly when she couldn't remember the groomsman's name.

"Blaise Zabini at your service." Blaise grinned broadly and bowed as far as the full tray would allow him.

"Resident comedian," Lucius muttered dryly. It had always baffled Lucius how Draco had become friends with Blaise Zabini, they were poles apart in personality and, when younger, beliefs. He plucked two glasses from the tray and crossed the room to Narcissa.

Lucius watched Blaise circulate with the tray and when everyone had a glass in their hand he carefully cleared his throat. "I believe it is my honor to offer the first toast. A happy marriage is still the greatest treasure within the gift of fortune. May all your tomorrows be as joyful as today. Draco and Ginevra."

"Draco and Ginevra," echoed through the room.

Draco had wrapped his arm around Ginny as soon as everyone's attention was diverted. They looked into each other's eyes as they sipped their champagne, oblivious to the other occupants in the room once more. Draco's head dipped and he caught Ginny's lips softly.

"Are you happy, Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco whispered.

"Incredibly so, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny responded quietly.

"So are you two going to join the rest of us or do you want us to amuse ourselves while you snog?" Greg called from the other side of the room.

Draco lifted his head and gave his best man a withering glare. "We're coming."

"Oh good, so you'll be joining us soon then," Blaise responded cheekily.

Draco reasserted his sardonic glare. The innuendo of his friend's response was not lost on him or the bridesmaids, given their self-conscious giggles. "I think we'd better go and be sociable before Blaise's mind becomes firmly entrenched in the gutter."

Ginny murmured her agreement. She knew her mother would begin summoning them over if they didn't move soon anyway.

After helping Ginny to sit comfortably, Draco stood beside her chair. He watched as she interacted with the other women, accepting their gushing compliments on her dress and the ceremony over and again. Her ring was shown off with pride to each woman in turn. A small smile tugged at Draco's mouth when Narcissa was admiring Ginny's outstretched hand as though she'd never seen such fine jewels before, even though an identical set of rings had sat comfortably on her left hand for some twenty-seven years. Pansy moved around behind Ginny and removed her veil carefully. Once the sheer fabric was free of the bride's head, Pansy deftly replaced Ginny's tiara.

"Gin, I might go have a word with Drake. He's looking a bit miserable," Draco whispered into her ear. Drake was sitting alone on the floor as far from the rest of the party as he could possibly get without leaving the room.

"Okay. Do you want me to come?"

"No, love, you relax."

"Don't be hard on him, all right?"

"I won't." Draco winked at his wife before making his way across the room. With no chairs close by, he decided to join his son on the floor and carefully dropped his frame down so he too was leaning against the wall. "Hey, mate. Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah."

"You don't look very happy."

"I'm all right."

"If you insist." Draco observed his son quietly for a moment. He knew Drake was waiting his telling off for his performance during the ceremony and that was more than likely what was bothering him. "Do you think you can do something for me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you keep your wand in its sheath?"

"Yeah."

"Good boy. There's a lot of Ministry officials at the wedding and I don't want to have to take it off of you."

"I'll keep it in its holder. I promise."

"I trust you to keep your word."

"I'm sorry about—"

"It's all right, mate. Your grandfather blocked whatever it was that you cast, so there's no damage done."

"Grandfather's cross."

"Actually, I think he was rather shocked." Draco smirked. "You did an awesome job of the ring ceremony."

"I did, didn't I?"

"I'm very proud of you. Not just anyone can get up in front of everyone and perform that charm as perfectly as you did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. You did good."

A servant quietly slipped into the room. She had been assigned to stay with the photographer for the duration of the day and ensure he didn't bother the bridal party when they wanted some time to themselves. As she approached Draco, she began to tremble in anticipation of his reaction.

"Master, photo-wizard is wanting to come in."

"Gin, love are you ready to do photos?"

"Yes, I suppose we should make a move. Perhaps Colin might like a drink before we go into the gardens?"

"We'll ask him." Draco winked across the room before turning his attention back to the creature groveling at his feet. "Bring him in."

"As Master wishes." The house elf scurried across the room and pulled the doors open, admitting Colin.

"Ginny, I know I said it earlier, but I have to tell you again — you look incredible!" Colin beamed at his friend openly. "You're going to love the photos I got of the ceremony!"

Colin had been at the manor since early morning and had been flitting about unobtrusively snapping away at anyone he came across. He'd taken rolls of film of the bridal party getting ready and of the guests arriving. While the bridal party had a few moments to themselves, he'd taken several rolls of film of the guests enjoying drinks in the gardens closest to the ballroom.

"Thanks, Colin. Would you like something to eat or drink before we go outside?"

"A pumpkin juice wouldn't go astray."

"I'll get it, Ginny," Blaise offered when the house elf didn't move.

"Thanks, Blaise."

"If you don't mind, I might get a couple of shots in here," Colin said cautiously. This was supposed to be a rest area for the bridal party and he didn't want to intrude. "Not for your album...just some informal ones for your own memories."

"Draco, do you mind?"

"If you're happy with that, love, I'm fine with it."

"Great! Just pretend like I'm not here," Colin exclaimed excitedly. He knew exactly what or rather who he wanted to line up first. Draco and Drake were sitting on the floor against the wall on the other side of the room. Whether they realized it or not, they were sitting in exactly the same position, with identical expressions on their faces. It was a perfect father/son moment.

After snapping a few shots of the two Malfoy wizards, Colin scanned the room with his camera to his eye looking for his next picture.

"Here you go." Blaise held out a glass of pumpkin juice to the photographer.

"Thank you."

"If you're looking for something to snap, keep an eye on Mr. Malfoy and Angelique. I believe the little one may have melted the old boy's heart," Blaise said in a low whisper.

"Thanks, I'll do that." Colin backed himself into a corner and watched the group carefully. Before too long he found the shot Blaise had told him about — Angelique was stroking Lucius' cheek and the wizard was completely under the little girl's spell. He could see clearly through the lens that this man would give his life and then some for his granddaughter.

The banter between the occupants of the room was light and humorous, providing a lot of satisfying shots for Colin. In between the natural scenes of laughter there was a shot of Molly wagging a very determined finger at Lucius after he made a comment she didn't agree with. When Draco and Drake wandered over the little boy made himself comfortable by his grandmother's side. Pictures of her fussing over him just about wore Colin's finger out. After a while he allowed his camera to hang loosely around his neck and just observe the interaction of the people. He'd had his own reservations about Ginny's marriage, but from what he'd observed in this short time he could tell there was an abundance of love in both families.

So intent on watching the scene before him, Colin failed to notice Greg Goyle make his way quietly over to his corner.

"Are you right to get on with the photos?"

"Yeah, whenever they're ready."

"I think we should get things moving, otherwise they won't get a chance to have a break before the reception officially starts."

"I just want to get a couple of portrait shots before we head outside."

"No problem. I'll get everyone moving and you just let them know where you want them."

"I'll only need Draco, Ginny and the twins for these photos, so everyone else can start heading out."

"Okay." Greg quickly crossed the room and advised the party of the arrangements.

Within minutes the room had cleared and Colin was left alone with the newlyweds and their children. He went about setting up the photos around a particularly beautiful chaise lounge — Ginny on her own; then joined by Draco and then the children. There would be more opportunities at the reception to take photos of the couple inside the grand house, including a particular pose Draco had requested — it would mirror the portrait of his parents on their wedding day on the staircase in the ballroom.

When he was satisfied with what he had, Colin ushered the family outside to join the rest of the group. He had several places on the estate he wanted to visit, but he had been warned in no uncertain terms that a stop would be put to the session if Ginny became too tired. With that in mind he steered the group towards the lake first, it was the longest distance from the house and it would be easy to just stop from time to time on the walk back for more photos.

Two hours later the group returned to the house, relaxed and laughing. Colin was more than pleased with the shots he'd taken of the bridal party and most especially with the ones they weren't aware he'd taken. When Colin was concentrating on individual portraits of the attendants, Draco lay back on the grass and it didn't take long for Drake to start climbing all over him. The squeals of glee alerted the photographer to the scene and he was quick to capture the image forever.

A house elf reported to Draco the moment he stepped over the threshold of the house — the guests were being seated and the bridal party was expected in the ballroom in half an hour. Not wanting to come into contact with any of the guests just yet, Draco led the party up the back staircase to the upper levels of the house, where they could all freshen up before making their grand entrance.

* * *

When the bridal party appeared on the landing, the master of ceremonies was quick to take his position and cast a _Sonorus_ on himself. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please be standing for the bridal party."

Drake and Angel led the way down the staircase, followed by Blaise and Pansy, then Greg and Hermione. Draco and Ginny paused at the top of the stairs, waiting until their attendants had reached their seats.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Warm applause filled the room and they began their measured walk to the bridal table. Only after Draco had assisted Ginny into her seat, did the noise abate. He stood behind his chair and waited for his mother and mother in-law to be seated before taking his own chair.

After a few short words of welcome from the Master of Ceremonies, a sumptuous feast was served. Among the many courses the main meal consisted of different roast meats, including duck, turkey, beef, pork and lamb along with just about every type of vegetable anyone could imagine. General clatter of cutlery and polite conversation filled the ballroom for the time being. Dessert was distributed from many floating trays. When a servant reached Ron, his request that the entire dessert tray be left by his side could be heard from the main table. Of course, his request was denied, but he did manage to get himself two servings of dessert.

As soon as Draco and Ginny had finished eating, Colin crept up to the table. He suggested quietly that they take photographs for the portrait Draco had requested on the staircase while the guests were finishing their meals. It would be a lot easier for him as a photographer to take the shots while the staircase wasn't in use.

Along with the particular photograph Draco had requested, Colin put them through a few more poses while he had the time. When they noticed that almost all the guests had finished their dessert, Draco put a stop to the session. He would have to face his mother's wrath if the guests were left waiting too long just so they could satisfy a mere photographer.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Greg waited while everyone settled down before continuing. "For those who don't know me, I'm Greg Goyle and I have the honor of being best man today. The ceremony, I'm sure you'll all agree, had something for everyone — beauty, meaning, and comedy for those of us who could see Draco during the blessing. But first, credit must be paid where it is due — I believe this entire day was thrown together in six weeks, so to the two families: you've done a wonderful job of it and those of us enjoying the spoils really do appreciate your efforts." Greg paused to check his parchment as a smattering of polite applause for the families broke out.

"No one would dispute the fact that Ginny looks absolutely stunning today and of course, we can't forget Draco - well, he just looks stunned. I've known Draco since we were little kids and I could relay some very embarrassing memories I have of my friend, but I won't bore everyone with the details. Instead, I'll move on to the man the little devil became. Draco has always been a bit of a ladies man ever since we noticed that witches were, well, witches, and we can't forget those who've had their hearts broken today. All those witches sobbing into their pillows, because Draco Malfoy is officially off the market. Now, just because I'm a nice fellow, I'm prepared to sacrifice myself to allay some of the suffering. Mate, seeing as you're not going to need all those owl addresses anymore, I'm more than willing to take them off your hands and convey my deepest sympathies to each and every witch in your address book."

The ballroom roared with laughter and there were a few called offers to help Greg in his mission of comforting Draco's old girlfriends.

"The buck's night was a roaring success and I believe the roaring carried on the following day… Of course, there is some contention over whether the women telling the boys off can be counted as part of the night. As strange as it sounds, we all learned something new that night... You see, it's believed, by some, that Draco doesn't really show his emotions, well he certainly put those vicious rumors to rest in the early hours of the morning. Mind you, after witnessing the declarations of love between Draco and Ron Weasley, a lot of us would have preferred it if he'd kept his feelings to himself."

Ginny looked between her husband and brother incredulously. This is one pensive memory she had to see to believe. Ron and Draco were trying not to look at each other or anyone else for that matter. While neither could exactly recall the infamous happening, they'd been reminded of the incident, more times than they truly cared to remember, by those who were unfortunate enough to witness their drunken gibberish.

"On to the newlyweds! I can honestly say I can't think of a better woman for Draco than Ginny and I know this marriage will make Draco a better person. It will teach him consideration of others, self-control and sharing, and will develop in him a sense of fair play and many other useless qualities he wouldn't need if he remained single! In all seriousness, I never thought I'd be standing up here giving a speech at Draco's wedding. We all thought he was committed to bachelorhood for life, but of course, we never envisaged the lovely Ginevra walking back into his life or rather Mrs. Weasley dragging him into her kitchen." Greg tipped his glass towards the Weasley matriarch genially. When he'd heard the story of how Draco and Ginny found each other again, he couldn't help but imagine Molly Weasley dragging his friend into the house kicking and screaming, even though Draco assured him that wasn't the case. "In my endeavors to put together a reasonable oration for this evening, I spoke to several other people and they passed on some words of wisdom that I thought I might share with the newlyweds. Ginny, remember that men are like fine wine - they start out like grapes and it's your job to stomp all over them until they mature into something that you'd like to have dinner with! Draco, the best way to remember your anniversary is to forget it once!"

Again the ballroom erupted in laughter.

"On a sincere note, I'm sure everyone will agree they make a fantastic couple. They already have two great kids in Drake and Angel, and another on the way. I'm sure we'll see even more little Malfoys running around the manor in years to come. I'd like to thank Draco and Ginny for asking me to be their best man today, as it has indeed been a privilege. And finally, ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure that I ask you to be upstanding and raise your glasses in a toast to the bride and groom: the new Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. We wish you both great happiness and all the very best in this new chapter in your new life together. May your love be modern enough to survive the times and old fashioned enough to last forever. To Draco and Ginevra."

Glasses were raised and the toast echoed around the room. When everyone had taken their seats again, Draco rose and cleared his throat lightly.

"Thank you, Greg. Remind me to hex you later for some of your more embarrassing comments. I don't want to bore you all with a long speech, so I'll keep to the necessities only. My beautiful wife and I would like to thank everyone for joining us today. We hope that our wedding is as memorable to you as it will be to us. Ginny and I would also like to thank our parents. Without their support and commitment, we wouldn't be here today. Greg was entirely correct when he said it only took six weeks to organize everything you see here today and without the skills of my mother and Molly, it just wouldn't have happened. Ladies, we will be eternally grateful for your efforts. There are two other lovely ladies who deserve some recognition today: Hermione and Pansy. I'm sure everyone will agree they look absolutely enchanting today, but more importantly they've been pillars of support for Ginny in the last six weeks and for that, I thank both of you. Ladies and gentlemen, if you'll kindly be upstanding. To the bridesmaids, Hermione and Pansy."

_'Hermione and Pansy'_ echoed around the room and everyone took their seats again.

Greg's response of thanks from the bridesmaids was short and sweet, before Arthur was summoned to say a few words.

"If you'd told me twelve months ago I'd standing in the ballroom of Malfoy Manor toasting my beautiful daughter and her new husband, I'd have had you committed to the locked ward of St. Mungo's. I honestly thought this blessed event would never take place. Of course, the idea that we might not make it this far crossed my mind again this morning when Draco was trying to escape from Ginny's room via the window. Son, just a bit of advice, don't try to talk your way out of trouble with Molly, it's far less painful for all concerned if you just nod and say 'yes, Mum'."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Draco raised his glass to his father in-law.

"It seems only yesterday, I arrived home from the Ministry to find Draco sitting in the kitchen. I'm the first to admit I wasn't exactly happy to see him at the time, but to the man's credit he didn't allow my less than warm welcome to deter him from continuing to see Ginny and the children. Of course, one Saturday afternoon I got the knock on the door I'd been waiting for since the day I discovered him sitting in the kitchen. I did ask Draco one question and I haven't yet told him, but he answered it correctly."

Draco frowned slightly at the older man. His mind ran through the conversation he'd had with Arthur almost two months ago, but he couldn't pick any particular question that may have been a test.

Arthur smiled warmly at the confused groom. "You told me that whether I granted my permission or not, you would ask Ginny to marry you anyway. That, my boy, showed me exactly how much you do love my daughter. Of course, the following day when your announcement to the rest of the family didn't go as well as it might have and you didn't immediately Disapparate, never to be seen again, proved your worth as well. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to the family, Draco."

"Thank you, Arthur." Draco nodded and raised his glass towards his father in-law.

Lucius stood amid the applause for Arthur. He waited patiently for the noise to abate before beginning his own homily. "On behalf of my wife and I, thank you all for attending today and welcome to our home. To my son, I couldn't be more proud of you. Over the last six months or so you've come such a long way. From discovering your children, to finding their mother and, I dare say, falling in love with her all over again. Every parent dreams of what their children can achieve and you are everything I ever hoped you would be."

Draco acknowledged his father's words with an imperceptible nod and small smile. The silent communication between father and son was wrought with emotion no one could miss.

"Ginevra, I can't imagine Draco would have ever found a satisfactory wife had you not reappeared in his life. I know you will make a good partner for my son. You have a commitment to family and strength that can only be admired. Strength, I dare say, you will require every ounce of when dealing with him at times, for he is as stubborn as I." Lucius paused as a few polite chuckles reverberated through the room. "I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for our two wonderful grandchildren. Narcissa and I had thought that by the time Draco got around to settling down that we might be too old to enjoy the next generation of Malfoys, but you have allowed us the opportunity to enjoy what we would have otherwise missed and we are looking forward to the birth of our next grandchild with immense pleasure. Now a little advice for both of you. Make sure you set the ground rules and establish who's boss, and then Draco, do everything Ginevra tells you with a smile."

Polite laughter at the advice Lucius bestowed upon the couple echoed through the room. No one present could recall ever seeing Lucius Malfoy in such a jovial mood before and his comments were most out of character to the ears of the majority of guests. Of course, for those who knew the man best, his demeanor was as they expected it would be on a day such as this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I propose a toast to my son and daughter-in-law. My greatest wish for the two of you is that through the years, your love for each other will so deepen and grow, that years from now you will look back on this day, your wedding day, as the day you loved each other the least. Draco and Ginevra."

Again the toast echoed around the room.

The guests fell silent as the Master of Ceremonies approached the podium. "I now invite the newlyweds to come forward and cut their wedding cake."

Draco stood and offered his hand to his new wife. The seven-tier wedding cake seemed luminous with its satin sheen icing. A few small pink roses were scattered over each tier and leaves had been etched into the icing giving the overall effect of a creeping rose bush. An arrangement of fresh roses with deep green leaves surrounding the cake set the table off beautifully.

Draco picked up the heavy silver knife from the side of the table and held it over the cake until Ginny's hand had slipped on top of his. Colin was hovering on the other side of the table, already snapping away feverishly. They plunged the knife into the cake together and then held it in place as they kissed deeply amid the applause from the guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, while we have the happy couple on their feet, please welcome them to the dance floor."

Draco led Ginny onto the floor and pulled her gently into his arms. When the orchestra began they moved almost as if they were one being.

"I love you," Draco whispered.

Ginny smiled up at him with tears glistening in her eyes. Although they were surrounded by opulence she'd not experienced before, it was the little things that were making her day perfect — the single orchid from Lucius, the look in Draco's eyes as he uttered his declaration of love, small words here and there from her loved ones.

Polite applause punctuated by ooh's and aah's followed their every move. After a while, their parents joined them on the floor, followed by the bridal party, including Drake and Angel. Each time the music stopped, Ginny found herself being gathered into a new dance partner's arms. First her father, then her brothers seemed to file through from oldest to youngest, then Harry and finally back to Draco.

Lucius moved across the floor quickly. He'd not yet danced with the bride and as father of the groom it was not only his right, but it was expected. Lucius tapped his son on the shoulder. "May I?"

"Of course, Father. Just don't keep her all night." Draco relinquished his hold on Ginny and stepped back to allow his father to take his place.

Lucius stepped forward and took his daughter-in-law in his arms just as the music recommenced. Twice around the dance floor and Ginny had to admit Narcissa was right, Lucius was an excellent dancer. His strong lead had allowed her to keep up with him and not make a fool of herself.

"You dance superbly," Lucius complimented her.

"Thank you. So do you."

"Narcissa warned me to be gentle with you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she was worried about your skill on the dance floor. I personally can't see why she would have been concerned."

"I see," Ginny muttered. She knew Narcissa was only voicing the concerns she herself had uttered previously and was warmed, if a little embarrassed at the same time; that the older witch had thought to mention it to Lucius. As the music finished Lucius spun Ginny out and bowed politely.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention for just a moment." The Master of Ceremonies paused while quiet fell over the ballroom. "If the bride, groom and both families could make their way to the foyer for some family photographs. Thank you."

Lucius offered his arm to Ginny. "May I escort you to the foyer?"

"Thank you." Ginny smiled pleasantly, but took a quick look around the room for Draco. He'd obviously expected his father to escort her, because he was assisting his mother to her feet and waiting for her to take his arm.

Colin was waiting in the foyer when the families entered. Both Narcissa and Molly had requested family portraits and Colin thought it would be best to take the photographs early, rather than wait until the Weasley boys had consumed too much in the way of alcoholic beverages. The Malfoy family portrait was set up first. It took only minutes to frame the shot on the staircase and take a few snaps of the aristocratic family. Colin smiled to himself behind the lens of his camera; Ginny seemed to fit in perfectly with this family.

Then the logistical nightmare of getting the entire Weasley family in one shot began. It took a good fifteen minutes to situate everyone on the staircase, then another ten minutes of waiting for everyone to be smiling or stop being comedians so he could get a good photograph. After more shots than would have been necessary with any other family, Colin sent the family back into the ballroom with a large sigh of relief.

"Draco, come take a load off mate and have a drink with us!" Bill said as they walked back into the ballroom.

Draco looked around to see Ginny surrounded by all her sister-in-laws. They were admiring her rings again. "Don't mind if I do." Draco followed Bill and Charlie to the table they had been seated at for their meal. The three men sat at one end of the table, leaving the other end for the women when they joined them.

"So have you cleaned your shoes off yet?" Bill asked offhandedly.

"What?"

Charlie looked at the blond incredulously. Draco had surely caught on to what all the laughter was about at the ceremony. "Your shoes, did you get the message we left for you?"

"I don't—" Draco stopped as he realized what the cause of amusement at the ceremony was. Greg had vaguely mentioned something in his speech, but Draco had failed to catch on to what he was talking about. He brought his one of his feet up onto his knee and inspected the sole of his shoe. The letters 'H' and 'E' were still very prominent against the black of his sole. "Need I ask what I might find on the other shoe?"

"I think you know." Charlie winked at him.

"Which leaves, how did you manage to do this?"

"Well, funny story that," Bill started. "You see your mother wanted to make sure you didn't try to see Ginny before the ceremony once she arrived here, especially after this mornings efforts, so she made us stand guard, as you know. We managed to convince her that if you tried to invade Ginny's dressing rooms, we'd be more than happy to escort you back to your own rooms."

"Yes?"

"And she gave us a detailed explanation of how to find your rooms. Very nice, by the way."

"So you just happened to pick the pair of shoes I was going to wear today?"

"Mate, your house elves are so proficient! They'd laid everything out really nicely in your dressing room."

"I see." Draco couldn't believe his mother had actually given these men directions to his chambers. Did she not value his life? They could have done anything to him or his belongings. He'd have to check everything. "Is there anyone else who knows exactly where my chambers are?"

"Nope, just us two." Charlie grinned frighteningly at Draco.

"Thank Merlin we're not staying here tonight," Draco muttered under his breath.

"Come on, mate. Don't you trust us?"

"Frankly, no!"

"Gee, you'd think he'd give us an opportunity to earn his distrust."

"Disgusting! I don't know what the world is coming to when your own _family_ don't trust you anymore."

Draco stared incredulously across the table. "You two are worse than the twins!"

"Our twins or yours?" Bill asked comically.

"Yours!"

Charlie beamed at him. "Thank you."

"I don't believe you two," Draco muttered. "Is there anything else I should know before your sister goes upstairs to change in that very room?"

"Nope."

"I swear if anything happens—"

"The difference between us and the twins is we value our lives and have no desire to purposely put ourselves in danger of feeling the sharp end of Mum's wand. We stopped at the shoes."

"Now if the twins had found your rooms—"

"I don't even want to think about it!"

"Don't want to think about what?" Ginny asked as she dropped onto Draco's lap.

"In a foolish moment, Mother gave these two...two clowns explicit directions to our chambers."

"Why would she do that?"

"In case I needed escorting back this morning."

Ginny eyed her brothers dangerously. "What have you two done?"

"Gin, you know us."

"Precisely! Now just tell me what you've done so it can be fixed before anyone gets hurt."

"Nothing. Well, nothing that hasn't already been discovered," Charlie admitted with a mischievous grin.

"And what was that?"

"You remember what we did to Bill's wedding shoes?"

"You didn't?" Ginny stared at her brothers. Her expression may have been serious, but her eyes danced with mischievous amusement. The morning of her oldest brother's wedding was full of good fun and hilarity. It had been her honor that morning to steal his shoes for the charming. "That explains the laughter during the blessing."

"You don't find anything wrong with them breaking into our chambers and defiling my shoes?" Draco asked indignantly.

"We didn't break in! We strolled through the door! Really, mate, if you want to keep people out you should set a locking charm at the very least," Bill responded quickly.

"Draco, there's no harm done. Sure people laughed at a serious moment of the ceremony, but we can't undo that now. If that's all they got up to then it's fine," Ginny soothed gently.

"Yeah, well, I'm still getting the servants to check every inch of our chambers."

"Okay, you do that, love."

Severus approached the table rapidly and stopped in front of his godson. "Draco?"

"Uncle Sev, are you having a good time?"

"What time were you thinking of departing?"

"So you're not having a good time then? What's wrong?"

"Shall we just say that I would be enjoying myself a lot more if that infernal woman would stop hunting me down."

"Infernal woman?" Draco responded in contrived ignorance. Madam Rosmerta had been only a couple of paces behind his godfather all evening and he could see it was driving the old Potions Master to distraction.

"Madam Rosmerta!" Severus exclaimed in a harsh murmur before turning his piercing gaze on the Weasley brothers. "And you two can stop whispering!"

Charlie and Bill looked up with feigned innocent expressions. They'd been watching Severus' endeavors to escape Rosmerta's attention all night and were taking much pleasure in the older man's obvious discomfort.

"Don't look now, but I think you've been spotted again." Charlie nodded in the general direction behind Severus.

Professor Snape let out a feral growl.

"Oh Severus, there you are." Madam Rosmerta strolled up to the table looking somewhat pleased at finding the Professor. "Did you forget that you'd promised me this dance?"

Severus shot a nasty glare across the table toward the Weasley boys who were trying not to snigger and schooled his features before turning around to face the witch. He had agreed to dance with her in a moment of weakness or rather he thought if he agreed, she might just shut up for five minutes. "Of course not."

"Wonderful. Well, the band are about to play a waltz," Madam Rosmerta announced suggestively.

Professor Snape offered her his arm. "Shall we?"

As soon as the couple was a reasonable distance from the table, the occupants erupted in good-natured laughter.

Bill shook his head. "He doesn't stand a chance with her."

"She's determined, I'll give her that much. A lesser witch would have given up on the cranky old bugger by now."

"She has Mother encouraging her every step of the way." Draco laughed heartily. His godfather was unlikely to forgive him for telling his mother of Madam Rosmerta's infatuation with him, but the deed was done and it was too late to recant the information.

"You lot are so cruel! They make a lovely couple," Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, just look at them," Charlie said, glancing over at the pair. "Severus looks like he'd rather be taking tea with a pack of Dementors, than twirling her around the dance floor."

"Perhaps I should do something to alleviate his pain?" Draco pondered.

"Feeling a might guilty, are we?" Bill challenged.

"Not really, but the old boy doesn't really have that much experience with women," Draco admitted quietly. "They usually run a mile when he scowls at them."

"Any wonder." Charlie nodded musingly. "He's an intelligent man; you'd think he'd have learnt not to scowl."

"He likes his solitude," Draco expressed hesitantly. "A woman would just get in the way of his lifestyle. Anyway, I think it's high time we got on with the formalities."

"There's only the bouquet and garter left," Ginny told him.

"Bouquet it is then! I'll alert the Master of Ceremonies and he can make the announcement." Draco gently lifted Ginny to her feet and crossed the floor quickly. A brief conversation with the Master of Ceremonies and he was back to lead his bride to the staircase.

On their way up the marble staircase, the Master of Ceremonies' voice came booming over the guests' conversations. "Ladies and Gentlemen, if you will direct your attention to the staircase. The bride is preparing to throw her bouquet to the maidens in attendance."

Hermione followed the newlyweds up with the give-away bouquet. Ginny had decided she wanted to keep her own flowers, so she ordered an identical arrangement be made for the tradition. When they reached the landing, Draco stood back allowing Ginny to take center stage. Hermione handed her the bouquet and quickly stood back near Draco.

The single women were gathered below. Pansy was at the forefront and using everything in her power to remain there. She was determined to catch the bouquet, even though she was already assured of a wedding in the not so distant future. She watched as Ginny turned her back on the crowd and held the flowers above her head. With only a few moments left to jockey for the best position, Pansy checked the women on either side of her and intently stuck her elbows out just a little more.

The bouquet came flying over the balcony and the women began to shove each other out of the flight path. Pansy was ruthless in her efforts to catch the flowers and it paid off. With a final shove to some woman she vaguely knew, she reached upwards and the flowers fell into her hands. A distinctly unladylike victory squeal escaped her as she held the prize aloft.

"I caught it!" Pansy squealed. "Ron, I caught it!"

Ron smiled bemusedly at her and raised his glass in a half-hearted gesture. He'd never really understood the desperate need women had to catch a bunch of flowers thrown by a bride. Sure, it was supposed to mean you'd be the next to get married, but that was just an old wives tale.

Pansy strode up to her fiancé with fire flashing in her eyes. "You could be a little more enthusiastic, Ronald."

Ron gaped at her. Why on earth would he get excited about her catching a bunch of flowers?

"Yeah, come on, Ron," Harry quipped with a hearty slap on his back. "Show a little more interest."

"Interest? They're bloody flowers!"

"They're not just flowers! It's the bridal bouquet," Pansy stated forcefully while shaking the arrangement in question in his face. "It means we're the next to get married."

Ron rolled his eyes to the ceiling. "Pansy, we're getting married anyway and the flowers didn't do anything to make that happen."

"I believe that was a Sunday afternoon in the broom shed," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"The thing that made you get married," Harry responded amusedly. "There you go, mate. Draco's about to remove the garter, if you get that then you'll be the next to get married, too."

"Shut it," Ron growled. More to get away from the ridiculous banter that was taking place, Ron strutted out onto the dance floor and joined the rest of the single men milling around his sister and her husband. He didn't want the garter and wouldn't actually try to get it, but it was better than standing there listening to Pansy get all bent out of shape because he didn't praise her high enough for catching some flowers.

Ginny stood in the center of the dance floor with her leg up on a chair. Amid the nefarious jeers from the single men there were a few half serious warnings from her brothers. Draco grinned at her wickedly. The warnings had no effect on him now and he was enjoying tormenting his brothers in-law by doing nothing more than what tradition dictated.

"Excuse me," Greg boomed as he shoved Draco aside. "As best man it is my duty to ensure everything is in order."

Before Draco could recover his balance sufficiently enough to react, Greg had lifted the skirt of Ginny's dress and his head had vanished in a plume of silk. Ginny's squeal was enough to spur Draco into action. He reached down grabbing a handful of Greg's robes and hauled the big man backwards.

Still on his knees, Greg held his hands up to protect himself. "I swear, mate, my eyes were closed. I didn't see a thing."

"Just as well," Draco growled with mock anger. "Now can we get on with this?"

"Sure!" Greg beamed as he got to his feet. "By the way, nice set of legs you've married there."

Draco lunged at his best man playfully. He trusted his old friend implicitly and he knew Greg would never disrespect Ginny or any other woman for that matter — it was simply not in the man's conditioning to do that. When he had composed himself, Draco focused his attention solely on his bride; smirking nefariously he quirked his eyebrows as he knelt on one knee before her and gently lifted her skirt to her knee. His hand lingered over the soft skin above her knee.

"Come on, Malfoy, get your teeth in there!"

"No hands allowed! You know the rules."

The jeers from his friends continued until his hand dropped free of her skirts.

"I think they're getting impatient," Draco whispered.

"You might be right there."

"Best I get on with this before they take matters into their own hands then." Draco winked at her as his head disappeared beneath her skirt.

She'd positioned the garter just a little above her knee so as to keep her modesty in tact in front of such a large crowd. What Draco hadn't discovered was the other garter positioned much higher for removal in private. Ginny felt his lips graze her inner thigh and had to stifle a giggle. At the first sign of blue lace, the crowd of men surrounding them erupted into cheers. Draco held the scrap of delicate fabric between his teeth tightly and negotiated it past her knee, down her calf and over her shoe with expertise. With a triumphant punch in the air, he stood up with the garter still firmly between his teeth, looking most proud of himself.

Draco held to garter aloft. "All right you lot! Who wants this?"

The single men vied for position in front of the groom. All wanted to get their hands on the prize, unmindful of the old wives tales that were attached to the winning of said trophy.

With his back to the men, Draco threw the garter over his shoulder and high into the air. He turned quickly to watch the scramble. It was amazing the lengths some men would go to just to get their hands on a little piece of lace. The tussle lasted a few minutes before Greg Goyle stood victorious in the center of the men with a foolish grin on his face. Draco shook his head at his best man, he had no doubt Greg had employed some not so fair tactics in gaining the trophy, especially if the looks he was garnering from some of the other single men was anything to go by.

"So are you going to slip that up Pansy's leg?" Draco enquired jokingly.

"Are you kidding? That's where you made your mistake at Blaise's wedding. You gave the garter back to the silly witch who caught the bouquet. No way I'm lining myself up for a stroll to the altar!" Greg replied fervently.

Draco chuckled good-naturedly as his arm slid around Ginny's waist. "See that's where you're wrong, mate. I didn't make a mistake."

"So you say now." Greg winked playfully at his old friend.

"And I'll keep on saying it!"

"At least while she's close enough to hex you."

"Before you get me in trouble, I think I might have to dance with my wife," Draco stated with a smirk. The band had started up again and couples were dancing around the trio still in the middle of the dance floor. "It wouldn't kill you to find a partner and join in either."

Greg scanned the guests sitting at the tables and came across a small figure looking ever so hopefully at the dance floor. "Just found my perfect dance partner, mate."

As Draco and Ginny spun around the floor, Greg ambled over to the table closest to the bridal table. "Miss Malfoy, may I have the honor of this dance?"

Angel's eyes opened wide and she smiled broadly. She loved dancing. Since her first taste of the floor with Drake, Grandfather, Granddad and several of her uncles, including Uncle Harry, had twirled her around. "Really?"

"Really! Come on, little one, let's go show them all how it's done."

The little girl took Greg's offered arm just like she'd seen the older women do when walking to the dance floor. With her chin was held high, she was doing her best to imitate her grandmother as she'd seen her perform all evening. The best man looked down at her and smiled. There was no way he could dance conventionally with such a small child. He leaned down and scooped her into his arms, holding her close in something that resembled a dancing pose he began to move around the floor.

"This way I won't step on your toes," Greg told her with a wink.

Angel giggled delightedly as she was twirled around the floor in the safety of Greg's arms, thoroughly enjoying herself.

Narcissa had coerced Drake to dance her, and as Greg passed the other odd sized couple he noticed the little boy's dark expression. It didn't matter whom he was dancing with, it just was not one of his favorite pastimes, most especially when his cousins were running around having fun.

"Draco," Greg called as he came close to the bride and groom. "I don't think Drake's all that pleased with having to dance with your mother."

"Thanks, we'll head over that way and check him out," Draco responded. The last thing he needed tonight was an outburst from his son. He turned Ginny so they could cut across the floor and get to Narcissa quickly.

Upon approaching his mother and son, Draco noticed the dangerous scowl on Drake's face. Narcissa was chatting animatedly, trying to put a smile on the little boy's face, but her efforts were having little effect.

Draco winked at Ginny and stopped dancing just ahead of Narcissa. As Drake came closer Draco tapped him politely on the shoulder. "Would you mind terribly if I cut in?"

"Nope!" Drake's smile of relief could have lit up a dungeon.

"Wonderful!" Draco stepped forward to take his mother's hand, while Drake appeared to being looking for an avenue of escape. "Of course, you won't mind taking over my lovely partner."

Drake's face dropped. "Oh."

"It is the polite thing to do, you know."

"Okay." Drake sighed affectedly. He much rather be running around with Beau and Matthew than be stuck on the dance floor.

"Come on, Drake, I'm not that bad a dancer," Ginny stated lightheartedly.

Drake muttered something under his breath, not meant for anyone's ears if he wanted to remain able to sit on his bottom, and took his mother's outstretched hands. After a couple of times around the dance floor, they came across his daddy again and this time he was dancing with Angel.

"Mummy! Look! I'm dancing with Daddy and he can't step on my toes!" Angel squealed delightedly from her position on Draco's hip.

"That's because you're such an excellent dancer," Draco said with a smile. "Come here, Gin."

When Ginny and Drake were close enough, Draco bent down and picked his son up to sit on his opposite hip. With a child balanced on each hip, Draco instructed them to wrap an arm around their mother to bring her into the fold. The other couples on the floor moved around the family as they swayed gently to the music. After several minutes Drake began to wriggle relentlessly.

"Daddy, can I go play now?"

"All right, off you go." Draco released his son and Drake slid down to the floor, running off as soon as his feet touched the wood. "I knew it was too good to last. Would you like to go and play, Angel?"

"You have to dance with Mummy," the little witch instructed seriously.

"That was my plan."

"All right," Angel said as she was set on the floor.

Draco and Ginny watched her wander off the dance floor. Her small face lit up when she spied Harry sitting at a table talking with several other men. Angel skipped over to him and promptly made herself comfortable on his knee. Safe in the knowledge that Angel was occupied, Draco turned his attention solely to his bride.

He spun her around the floor for many more songs, and only relinquished her when she begged for mercy. A refreshing drink and a comfortable chair was foremost on her mind. Draco made her comfortable and summoned a servant to provide drinks. It wasn't long before friends and female relatives joined her. Draco excused himself to join men before he heard more than his male ears could handle.

When the evening grew late and Draco knew they would have to make a move if they were to start their honeymoon before the sun rose. He spied Ginny talking to an assorted group of women on the other side of the ballroom and made a beeline for her. He could tell she was tired and he hoped she would be ready to change into her traveling robes without any fuss.

"Excuse me, ladies," Draco intoned politely over the giggles. "May I borrow my wife for a moment?"

"I don't think we can trust you," Anya said, her tone not at all serious.

"You have a habit of not returning her," Fleur scolded good-naturedly.

"Ladies, you have my word. I will allow her to return as soon as I've had a word."

"Very well then," Katie agreed with mock impatience and a wave of her hand.

Draco led his wife away from the women just a little. "It's getting late, love. We should probably go up and change."

"Yes, I guess we should," Ginny agreed reluctantly. "I'll just let the girls know what I'm doing and I'll meet you upstairs."

"I'll wait for you," Draco offered. He knew she'd be detained if he went ahead and they'd never get on their way.

"Fine, wait then," Ginny responded with a shake of her head. She wandered over and had a quick word with the women she'd been talking with before returning to Draco's side. "Ready?"

"If you are, love."

They made their way quietly upstairs. Draco changed quickly into plain black tailored robes and ensured his traveling cloak was ready. He left the dressing room to wait for Ginny in their bedchamber. The thought that he might keep his beautiful bride in their rooms a little longer than necessary had crossed his wicked mind and was summarily dismissed, as he knew his mother would send a servant after them if they took too long.

Not entirely through choice, Ginny took much longer in the dressing room. The removal of her wedding gown was most difficult to achieve on one's own and finally she had to concede defeat. She stood in the doorway to the bedchamber looking somewhat frustrated.

One eyebrow rose in question at her. "Don't want to take it off?"

"Could you help me? I can't seem to get out of it."

"Sure, love." Draco was already crossing the floor. "Turn around."

He set to work on unlacing the corset-style fastenings running down her back. His hands lingered over her newly exposed flesh. It felt like silk beneath his fingers and he couldn't help but lean down to taste her skin. Her breathy moan did nothing to discourage him. With her dress now open, Draco pulled her flush against his body and continued his ministrations at the base of her neck. His hands flowed over her body and one of hers came up to rest upon his head as she arched against him.

She could feel his desire beginning to grow. The light prodding in her back was growing ever more insistent with every passing second. If only they could stay like this, just the two of them, and not have to return to the guests in the ballroom.

"Master," Millie uttered in a hesitant squeak from behind them. "Old Mistress says young Master should be hurrying back to his guests."

Draco's head dropped onto Ginny's shoulder with a sigh. He wasn't surprised to see Millie; in fact it amazed him his mother had taken so long to send her. "Tell Mother we'll be down momentarily."

"Yes, Master." With a deep bow Millie popped out of the room.

"I guess we should get a move on," Draco whispered into Ginny's neck, sending shivers to her toes.

"Mmm. Yes, we should."

Draco stepped away from her. "Do you need anymore help?"

"No thanks, I should be able to manage from here."

Quite a while later Ginny stepped out of the dressing room. Her traveling robes were of flowing ivory silk trimmed in gold thread. The matching traveling cloak, resting over her arm, was lined lightly to ward off any chill in the air, but not so heavily that it impeded the graceful fall of the fabric. She was again a picture of perfection, though Draco rather thought she'd look better sans robes and lying in the center of their bed with a wanton expression permanently plastered on her beautiful face.

"I guess we should get back to the ballroom," Ginny said with no conviction.

"You know, it's getting late, maybe we should think about saying our goodbyes," Draco suggested carefully.

"Already?"

"Afraid so." Draco had prepared himself for his new wife's reluctance. Even though he was eager to continue what they had begun, he truly didn't want to go himself; leaving the twins was going to tear him apart even with the promise of having Ginny to himself for two weeks. "Come on, we'll start by saying goodbye to your brothers."

Ginny sighed despondently. "All right."

Draco's arms wrapped around her and he pulled her flush against his body. "Just think, love, two weeks of just you and me with nothing and no one to disturb us."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to leave Drake and Angel."

He knew if he agreed with her their honeymoon on the south coast of France would turn into a family holiday faster than he could flick his wand. "I know, but to take them with us would sort of spoil the honeymoon, don't you think? You need this break. Two weeks to relax without being someone's mother. You, me and nothing to do aside from enjoy ourselves."

"All right, all right let's get on with it then."

They wandered back downstairs, wrapped in each other arms and began to seek out family members. Draco tried to hurry Ginny through saying goodbye to the bulk of her brothers and their partners. He didn't want her to dwell on the thought of leaving the twins and besides the advice being bestowed upon him from his new brother-in-laws was probably best left unmentioned. He thought their inebriated brains might have forgotten that their _sister_ was going to be the center of his attention for the next two weeks.

When they had spoken to everyone of importance to either of them, they made their way into the foyer where their parents were waiting with the children. The twins were over tired and would more than likely be tucked into bed as soon as they left.

They bid goodbye to their respective parents first, then to their new in-laws. Assurances from all of them that the children would be well cared for in their absence did nothing to alleviate the ache in Ginny's heart. She knew it was only for two weeks and they'd be able to talk via the Floo network, but she'd never left them for more than a night before.

Draco watched as Ginny clung to Molly again. She was only just holding her emotions in tact and he knew it would be better to get her out of here sooner rather than later. "Love, time to say goodbye to the kids. They look like they're ready to fall asleep on their feet."

Ginny pulled away from her mother and expelled a slow breath. "Okay. Maybe we should tuck them in and wait for them to fall asleep before we leave?"

"Gin, Mother will tuck them in just as soon as we leave." Draco looked to Narcissa for a confirmatory nod.

She drew a shaky breath and tried to smile. "All right."

They gathered the twins in front of them. Both were beyond tired and desperately needed their beds, but even so, Draco thought it wise to talk to them regarding their behavior one more time. "Right you two, we expect you to be on your very best behavior for the next two weeks no matter who you're with at the time or what else is going on." Draco eyed both seriously, but lingered longer over Drake's face. "If you misbehave, I will hear about it and there will be consequences. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," they responded tiredly in unison.

"Good. I know you'll have a lot of fun while Mummy and I are away so don't spoil it for yourselves."

Drake frowned in confusion at his father. "What will we do?"

"Grandmother and Grandfather have made lots of plans, plus you'll be spending time at the Burrow and with your godparents. So you'll have lots to do and the two weeks will just fly by."

Angel looked up at her parents with tears brimming in her eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"Sweetheart, don't cry," Ginny pleaded. "We'll be home again before you know it and you'll have so much fun while we're away."

Drake reached over with his small hand and patted his sister's back awkwardly. A motion that didn't go unnoticed by his father.

"Drake, I'm counting on you to look after Angel, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"That's my man," Draco praised him heartily. "We'll talk to you every day so you can tell us everything you've been up to."

Drake smiled tiredly at him.

"And we'll bring you home presents from France!" Draco continued enthusiastically. Now that Drake wasn't likely to cry he could concentrate on putting a smile on Angel's face. "Is there anything you'd like us to bring you, Angel?"

The little girl shook her head slightly.

"Well, I'll find something really special then and if you think of anything you'd like then you can let us know when we Floo you. Okay, princess?" He knew he could be leaving himself wide open to receive a shopping list longer than his arm, but he was desperate to see her smile before they left.

Angel nodded and as she did a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Come here, princess," Draco whispered hoarsely as he gathered her into his arms. "We'll be home again before you know it and I'll bet you'll be having so much fun with everyone you won't even notice we're gone. And we'll bring you lots of lovely gifts all the way from France."

His attempts to calm her were falling on deaf ears as Angel began to sob in earnest. From beside him, Ginny released an anguished moan and tried to reach for her distraught daughter.

"Draco, it's probably better that you go now," Lucius said quietly. "I'll take Angelique. She'll be fine once you're gone. It's the letting go that's most difficult."

Draco nodded contemplatively. He knew his father was right. Angel was over tired and she was emotional, but it was so hard to let her go when she was this upset. "Gin, give Angel a kiss. I'm going to give her to father so we can go."

Ginny reached up and kissed her little girl's head softly. "I love you, darling. We'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Be a good girl," she whispered directly into her ear in the hope that her words would be heard over the crying.

When Ginny pulled away, Draco repeated the process himself and then tried to pass her to Lucius' waiting arms. Angel was determined not to let go and it was only with Arthur's assistance that Draco was able to disentangle himself from his daughter. Once free, he waited his turn to hold his son. When Ginny finally let Drake go, Draco knelt before his son and gathered him close to his chest.

"You be a good boy and look after your sister. She might need some extra cuddles, so can you take care of that for me?"

Drake nodded against Draco's shoulder.

"Good boy." Draco placed a kiss on his head. "We'll Floo you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Okay."

"You remember how to get hold of Uncle Harry if you need him?"

Drake nodded.

"And you have the Floo powder I gave you?"

"Uh huh, it's in my room."

"Good." Draco had made certain to talk to both the children last weekend about what would be happening while he whisked their mother away on their honeymoon. As he wasn't going to be here to discipline the children, they couldn't be left to get away with murder with no rebuke, Draco had thought to put in place a safety net just in case either of them felt they'd been dealt with unfairly. He'd given both of them a small supply of Floo powder and shown them how to use the Floo network to get a hold of Harry no matter what time of day it was. With luck, they'd have no reason to contact him apart from social calls, but Draco felt it was better to be safe than sorry. "Well best I get your mother to the hotel before she changes her mind and invites you two along."

"Why can't we come too?"

"Drake, we went through this last week. Honeymoons are only for the bride and groom, remember?"

"Yeah," Drake answered miserably.

"And we'll take a family holiday before Christmas, I promise."

"Okay."

"Be good, mate." Draco placed a final kiss on Drake's head and held him tightly for a moment before getting to his feet. "Gin, ready, love?"

A forced smile crossed her face as Draco came to stand beside her. "Yes, I'm ready."

Angel let loose a particularly wretched howl for her mother upon hearing her voice and Ginny made to move over to her until Draco slid his arm around her waist.

"Gin, let father take care of her. It's better that we just leave otherwise she'll just keep crying every time we try to go," Draco whispered hurriedly.

Ginny nodded, burying her head in Draco's chest as the tears that had been threatening began to flow. Angel was still sobbing loudly on Lucius' shoulder and it was tearing her heart out. Her instinct to soothe her anguish was too strong to ignore for much longer.

Arthur placed the Portkey in Draco's free hand and slapped him on the shoulder. "Have a good time and don't worry about the kids, we'll all take good care of them."

Lucius nodded meaningfully in Draco's direction when he appeared to hesitate. It was time to go before the witches in his life made him change his mind.

As Draco uttered the activation charm for the Portkey, Drake reached for him with an anguished howl. Just as he felt the familiar tug at his navel he saw Arthur scoop the little boy up and hold him tight. What he wanted most in the world was to hold his son and calm him down. He knew the family would take care of him, but it should be he who was comforting Drake not someone else.

When they landed in the foyer of the hotel, Draco threw aside the Portkey and gathered Ginny into his arms properly. He made comforting sounds to soothe her while trying to blink back his own tears. In the depths of his heart, he knew everything would be all right — Ginny would calm down and the twins would have a wonderful fortnight.

After some time, he cradled her face in his hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Ginny whispered.

Their lips met softly, yet intently and everything in the world ceased to matter except for the woman in his arms — his wife.

* * *

****

**_AUTHORS NOTES_**

_Thank you to Rainpuddle13 for her amazing beta work!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_


End file.
